La dernière tentation de Harry Potter
by smndi
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Traduction du deuxième volet de Harry Potter et le Serpent Psychique de Barb. Resumé dans le chapitre 1
1. Avantpropos

Bonjour, voici la traduction de Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions ou La dernière tentation de Harry Potter.  
  
Cette fiction est le deuxième volet d'une trilogie écrite par Barb (psychic_serpent@yahoo.com). En raison de certaines scènes, elle est classée R. Toutefois celles-ci sont finalement peu nombreuses et ce n'est que par respect du choix initial de l'auteur que j'ai conservé cette classification.  
  
AVERTISSEMENT : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU HARRY POTTER ET LE SERPENT PSYCHIQUE, NE COMMENCEZ PAS A LIRE CETTE FICTION !  
  
Le premier chapitre sera publié dès le 13/10 


	2. Chap 1 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Bonjour, voici la première partie du premier chapitre de Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions. Pourquoi juste la première partie ? Parce que ce deuxième tome a une centaine de pages de plus, et une dizaine de chapitres de moins. Aussi, afin de diminuer les délais entre deux publications, je publierai les chapitres plus fréquemmment mais par plus petits bouts, et respectant les césures internes au chapitre que l'auteur a créé.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

  


  


Chapitre un

  


Planter les graines.

  


Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec précaution, et mit son visage contre l'espace étroit entre elle et le montant (se cognant les lunettes dans le processus), surveillant le couloir de l'étage. Il y avait la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante à l'autre bout, encore fermée. Il pouvait entendre son oncle ronfler à travers, un peu comme on peut entendre un feu d'artifice quand on met sa tête vraiment près.

  


Le soleil du petit matin se faufilait par la petite fenêtre en haut des escaliers. Sa vue tronquée du mur à sa droite signifiait qu'il ne pouvait voir que le bouton des portes des deux chambres et de la salle de bain. Il tendait l'oreille pour un bruit qui ne venait pas de son oncle. Autrement, la maison semblait complètement silencieuse. Bien sûr, les Cold Stream Guards pourraient avoir donné un concert dans le salon. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir.

  


Harry Potter ouvrit la porte de sa chambre assez pour pouvoir passer. Il était habillé pour courir, au détail près qu'il tenait ses chaussures de sport par les lacets dans sa main gauche. Il se déplaça furtivement vers la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante, puis tourna à gauche pour descendre les escaliers. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Le ronflement lui avait empêché d'entendre quoique ce soit d'autre, mais il espérait aussi qu'il étoufferait tout bruit qu'il pourrait faire. Malheureusement, il savait qu'aucun son aussi fort soit-il ne pourrait masquer son odeur de Harry…

  


Malédiction ! pensa Harry, à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Il regarda en bas où se tenait sa nouvelle Némésis, attendant en montrant les dents, un grognement sourd roulant dans sa poitrine, sa petite queue oscillant d'avant en arrière d'un air menaçant.

  


Harry rétrécit ses yeux, foudroyant Dunkirk. Cela commençait à dater. Il était à la maison depuis une semaine, et au lieu de s'améliorer, sa relation avec le petit Yorkshire terrier s'était détériorée au plus haut point depuis que Dunkirk avait manqué de planter ses dents dans la main de Harry la première fois qu'il avait essayé de le caresser.

  


Sortir de la maison pour aller courir le matin était progressivement devenu plus difficile. Harry avait commencé à se demander ce que sa tante faisait avec le chien blanc pendant que lui et son oncle travaillaient tous les jours. Il se l'imaginait donnant à Dunkirk des photos de lui et récompensant le chien avec de l'amour et des papouilles s'il réussissait à déchirer directement les images de Harry. Les chiens étaient des créatures conditionnées, il le savait. Pavlov était simplement le premier à le découvrir.

  


Il considérait ses options maintenant. Il pouvait sauter par-dessus la rampe, sprinter vers la cuisine et essayer de sortir par la porte de derrière avant que Dunkirk l'atteigne, ou il pouvait essayer de bondir au-dessus de lui et foncer vers la porte de devant, à seulement dix pieds du bas des escaliers. Que faire, que faire…

  


Finalement, il passa sa jambe par-dessus la rampe. Le petit chien fila vers le couloir pour l'intercepter, et Harry reposa rapidement sa jambe, dévalant le reste des marches, s'arrêtant pour prendre le bouton de la porte de devant.

  


Mais le chien était déjà sur lui, se tournant et l'atteignant trop rapidement pour que Harry puisse s'échapper. Il enfonça ses dents dans la chaussette de Harry, juste au-dessus de la cheville. Ses dents égratignaient la peau de Harry, mais ne rentraient pas dans sa chair. Harry leva son pied, le chien tenace pendu à la chaussette par ses dents. Il secoua à plusieurs reprises son pieds, mais le chien continua à s'accrocher.

  


« Casse-toi ! Stupide animal… » grogna-t-il, se tenant sur un pied et continuant à balancer Dunkirk en l'air. La chaussette se déformait et glissait de son pied à chaque mouvement. Le terrier s'accrochait.

  


« Saleté… de petit… » haleta Harry comme il continuait à essayer de secouer le chien. Sans avertissement, la chaussette glissa finalement complètement de son pied. Le chien alla voler dans le couloir, la chaussette encore dans sa bouche. Il atterrit lourdement sur ses quatre petites pattes, momentanément secoué. Harry respirait lourdement, la colère coulant en lui. Soudain, il eut une pensée : il savait ce qui pourrait le débarrasser de Dunkirk une fois pour toute.

  


Il fixa le chien et se concentra pour se transformer… et en une seconde, il se tenait sur ses quatre pattes, dans son couloir, sa crinière chatouillant son dos, sa longue queue fouettant l'air, un ronronnement grave vibrant dans tout son corps.

  


Les yeux du Yorkshire terrier s'ouvrirent si grand que Harry pouvait en fait en voir le blanc au bord. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit, et la chaussette tomba sur le sol. Harry donna un petit rugissement, à peine une fraction aussi fort que les ronflements de Vernon Dursley, et le petit animal lâcha soudain un petit aboiement d'effroi et se réfugia dans le salon à travers la porte légèrement ouverte. Harry le vit disparaître sous l'ottoman, sa queue chamois encore visible sous la housse. Harry reprit sa forme humaine, les jointures douloureuses. Il se tint dans le cadre de la porte du salon, regardant la queue visible du chien, qui tremblait vigoureusement. Il se sentit légèrement honteux de lui même un instant. Effrayer un petit chien en prenant la forme d'un lion…

  


Mais ensuite, Dunkirk émergea de l'ottoman, et, espionnant Harry, courut à nouveau à toute allure vers lui, comme si rien n'avait changé. Harry ferma rapidement la porte. Il pouvait entendre Dunkirk de l'autre côté, grattant frénétiquement le bois, essayant de rouvrir la porte et grognant continuellement. Harry arrêta de se sentir désolé pour lui. Pour que Dunkirk le laisse tranquille, il était évident qu'il allait falloir plus que de voir Harry se transformer en griffon d'or juste une fois.

  


Harry reprit sa chaussette sur le sol du couloir, et commença à la remettre, mais elle était trempée par la salive du chien, et complètement déformée. Il remonta dans sa chambre avec sa chaussette ruinée, la jeta dans la corbeille et en reprit une nouvelle. Il retourna dans le couloir de devant et s'assit sur les marches pour lacer ses chaussures, grimaçant. Il avait laissé un stupide petit chien (qu'il entendait encore attaquer la porte du salon) l'énerver et il avait fait de la magie en dehors de l'école. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque trouverait. Il n'allait même pas avoir besoin de s'enregistrer comme animagus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini sa septième année à l'école, mais il devait encore faire preuve de plus de retenue. Si tante Pétunia ou oncle Vernon avaient vu cela, ils auraient vraiment été infernaux.

  


Comme il partait, il pouvait encore entendre Dunkirk gratter la porte du salon. Il secoua la tête, puis sortit dans ce matin lumineux d'été, faisant rentrer l'air frais et encore humide dans ses poumons comme ses pieds frappaient le trottoir, courant vers le village. Cela avait été une décision consciente de sa part de courir sur un trajet différent de celui qu'il prenait avec Hermione et Dudley. Il avait eu l'habitude de tourner à gauche en quittant la maison. Maintenant, il tournait à droite. La flèche de St Bede et le clocher de son ancienne école s'élevaient au-dessus des maisons et des boutiques, et grandissaient comme il s'en approchait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au village pittoresque de Little Whinging. C'était juste le fait qu'il devait vivre ici avec les Dursley. Il ne pouvait pas le comparer à grand chose, n'ayant jamais été nulle part (dans le monde des moldus). Dans le monde des sorciers, il n'avait pas beaucoup plus voyagé, de toutes façons, mais il avait été à un opéra et à un ceilidh à la salle municipale de Pré-au-lard, et à une fête privée dans un cottage de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait aussi été au ministère de la magie à Londres (Ou plutôt sous Londres).

  


Harry commença à ralentir, puis s'arrêta. Il mit sa main sur le montant de pierre à l'entrée du cimetière. Après un moment d'hésitation, Il entra. Il atteignit rapidement la tombe de Dudley. Il se tint là, à regarder la motte de terre, qui était encore plus haute que l'herbe environnante. Quelqu'un avait mit des graines d'herbes dans la terre, et de petites pousses vertes commençaient à sortir. Bientôt la pierre (qui n'était pas encore en place) serait la seule indication de l'endroit où Dudley avait été enterré. La terre serait à nouveau plate, couverte sans discontinuité d'herbe. De la terre à la terre, des cendres aux cendres…

  


Harry se détourna de la tombe de Dudley et monta la colline où il savait maintenant que ses parents étaient enterrés. Il s'agenouilla à côté de leur pierre, et arracha quelques mauvaises herbes de l'herbe qui les recouvrait. Déchiquetant les mauvaises herbes avec ses doigts, il en dispersa les morceaux autour des racines des arums* qu'il avait plantés de chaque côté de la pierre. Il avait mis les plantes il y a deux jours. Il aimait l'idée de venir à leur tombe le matin, s'asseyant juste paisiblement. Il se demandait s'il devait leur parler, ou parler à Dudley, mais même s'il était complètement seul, l'idée l'embarrassait. Il n'était pas du genre à parler aux morts. Cela l'ennuyait quand c'était fait dans les films ou les programmes, principalement pour permettre au public d'entendre les pensées de la personne. Il se serait senti bizarre en faisant cela.

  


*[NDT : arum = calla lily]

  


Après un petit moment, Harry caressa la pierre avec tendresse, puis parti pour continuer sa course. Quand il rentra à la maison à Privet Drive, bien que son oncle et sa tante ne l'aient pas vu se transformer en griffon d'or, c'était encore l'enfer. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le calme et la paix de son oncle ronflant lui manquèrent. Sa tête commença immédiatement à lui faire mal, à la fois à cause du bruit, et à cause du fait qu'il essayait de traiter des fragments de phrases.

  


« … aurait pu être blessé, pauvre bébé… »

  


« … ta tante hystérique… »

  


« … pleurant et pleurant… »

  


« … pissé sur mon fauteuil préféré… »

  


« … juste un gentil bébé… »

  


« … porte doit être repeinte maintenant, pleine de rayures… »

  


Harry vacilla quand son oncle l'attrapa par son oreille et le tira vers le salon pour voir les profonds trous que le chien avait fait dans la peinture sur l'intérieur de la porte. Quelle âge j'ai ? six ans ? pensa-t-il.

  


« Casse-toi ! » cria-t-il, échappant à la prise de son oncle. « Il m'a attaqué ! J'essayais juste de sortir ! » Il fut momentanément surpris de réaliser qu'il était maintenant plus grand que eux deux. Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Pas que ce soit utile à ce moment.

  


Sa tante Pétunia se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, berçant Dunkirk dans ses bras comme un bébé. « Il est claustrophobe ! Il avait peur. N'est-ce pas mon petit Dunkirk… » Elle le câlinait. Harry roula ses yeux. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal maintenant. Si seulement ils pouvaient se taire ! Si seulement…

  


« Aaaah ! » Il poussa un cri d'agonie, pressant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête comme la douleur le piquait. Ses yeux étaient fermés hermétiquement. A l'intérieur de ses paupières, il pouvait voir des silhouettes sombres dans une vallée… un halo vert surtout… Ce serait un beau matin d'été dans une forêt fraîche et feuillue si ce n'était la torture…

  


L'homme se tordait sur le sol, sur les feuilles. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il pouvait voir le sorcier lançant le sort, un éclair de lumière connectant sa baguette au corps de sa victime. Comme la torture continuait, sa cicatrice commença à brûler. Il savait qu'il criait encore parce que sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais il avait l'impression que ses oreilles étaient bouchées. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre étaient les sons venant directement dans son cerveau de ce bois à l'aspect plaisant trompeur.

  


Le grand sorcier maigre avec des yeux rouges de serpent leva sa baguette, rompant le sort. L'homme qui s'était tordu sur le sol haletait et essaya de se lever. Cela fut un grand effort. Quand il fut finalement sur ses pieds, Harry eut un aperçu de son visage. Puis ce fut comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de mémoire, et la fraction de seconde d'après, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait vu. Je le connais ! pensa-t-il. Qui… ?

  


Mais maintenant, l'instrument de torture était pointé vers le creux du coude gauche de l'homme.

  


Je le connais, je le connais, je le connais, je le connais…

  


« MORSMORDRE! »

  


Harry plissa son nez à l'odeur de la chair brûlée. C'était comme s'il était là-bas. L'homme poussa un cri d'agonie comme la marque se brûlait dans sa chair. La puanteur remplit les narines de Harry. Le hurlement tourmenté de l'homme monta encore d'un ton comme la marque devenait une part de lui. La cicatrice de Harry le lançait encore. Il hurlait peut-être encore, il ne savait pas.

  


Finalement, l'homme se tut. Il était retombé sur ses genoux, où il resta, son souffle haché. Son bourreau mit sa main sur son épaule, presque gentiment, en disant « Enfin. Je te reconnais comme mon héritier. »

  


« Aaaaah ! » le cri de Harry continua. Il pouvait encore s'entendre. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour. Sa cicatrice faisait mal, mais pas de manière si insistante. Son oncle s'était mis à couvert derrière son fauteuil. Sa tante, encore cramponnée au chien se débattant (essayant désespérément d'échapper à sa prise), s'était reculée contre la table du couloir.

  


Harry voulait se forcer à s'arrêter de crier, mais c'était difficile. L'héritier. Je connais l'héritier. Il ne savait juste pas qui c'était. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'en souvenir ? se demanda-t-il. Peut-être que c'était comme de la magie anti-moldue qui empêche de voir les choses comme le Chaudron Baveur. Un moldu pouvait en fait le voir pendant une fraction de seconde, mais ensuite ses yeux glissaient dessus et il l'oubliait. D'où est-ce que je le connais ? se demanda-t-il, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Malédiction ! L'image lui échappait encore.

  


Il déglutit et regarda sa tante et son oncle, incertain.

  


« Dé… désolé d'avoir enfermé Dunkirk dans le salon. Je… Je dois me préparer à aller travailler… »

  


Il monta en courant les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya lourdement contre elle, son cœur tapant dans ses oreilles. Il avait besoin d'écrire à Sirius, pensa-t-il avec désespoir. Je dois lui raconter. Et je dois me souvenir. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi, souviens-toi…

  


Il enleva ses vêtements de sport trempés de sueur et rentra dans la douche. Voldemort avait son héritier à son côté maintenant, pensa-t-il. Et c'est quelqu'un que je connais. Est-ce quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance ? Tout ce qu'il savait était que c'était quelqu'un de grand, avec les cheveux noirs et la peau blanche. Diable, pensa-t-il. Cela correspond seulement à la moitié des hommes que je connais… Au moins, cela exclue les Weasley, Gilderoy Lockhart et Lee Jordan… Super. Cela rétrécit vraiment l'éventail de choix.

  


Tandis qu'il se douchait, il pensa à quelques autres gens que cela ne pouvait pas être. Seamus Finnigan, Will Flitwick, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat... Cela ne le menait nulle part.

  


Il avait besoin de renvoyer Hedwige de toutes façons. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Mrs Figg pose des questions sur sa chouette blanche. Il n'était en fait pas resté avec elle depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, lors de son onzième anniversaire. Après le travail, il rentrerait chez Mrs Figg plutôt que de retourner à Privet Drive. Sa malle et quelques vêtements d'été avaient déjà été amenés là-bas la veille au soir. Après avoir hissé sa malle jusque dans la salle de couture de Mrs Figg, où il dormirait sur un vieux canapé, il s'était tenu dans son salon pendant que les Dursley refaisaient le compte de toutes les choses qu'elle ne devait 'pas lui laisser passer'.

  


« Ne le laissez pas vous contredire. Dites-lui qui est le chef. »

  


« Ne le laissez pas sans faire des tâches ménagères. Spécialement son nettoyage… »

  


« Ne le laissez pas regarder la télé après dix heures du soir… »

  


« Ne le laissez pas sortir de table avant qu'il ait achevé son assiette, légumes compris… »

  


Ceci qui vient du couple qui essayait de m'affamer il y a deux ans, pensa Harry. Comme la litanie continuait, il s'était tenu, grimaçant, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il aurait souhaité fumer, comme cela il aurait pu se tenir là avec une cigarette tenant négligemment à ses lèvres, un paquet clairement visible sous la manche de son T-shirt. Il aurait aussi aimé encore avoir Sandy, le serpent de jardin, qu'il avait eu l'habitude de porter enroulé autour de son bras gauche, et peut-être aussi une boucle d'oreille en os, comme Bill Weasley, ou un tatouage…

  


A être accusé, par essence, d'être le pire délinquant juvénile depuis Billy le Kid, il voulait au moins en avoir l'air. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait attendu en ronchonnant, écoutant la liste des choses qui lui étaient interdites (celle-ci incluant les puddings de toutes sortes bien pour lui : il haïssait les puddings de Mrs Figg.). Pendant qu'il écoutait, son regard s'était promené autour de la pièce, qui ressemblait à ses souvenirs, ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle ressemblait remarquablement aux tentes que Mr Weasley avait empruntées pour eux pour dormir lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. On aurait dit qu'un bataillon de petites vieilles armées de crochets avait été lâché sur l'endroit, car il y avait à peine quelques bouts de housse sans le renfort de napperons ou de surfaces planes qui ne soit pas complètement couverte par des ouvrages de point de croix.

  


Quand son oncle et sa tante avaient finalement terminé et avaient payé Mrs Figg pour le service qu'elle leur rendrait pendant leur absence, ils étaient repartis par la porte de son étrange maison sentant le choux.

  


Mrs Figg avait levé la tête et surveillait Harry d'un regard critique. « Je comprends que tu travailles pour ce Dick.* » Cela lui avait prit un moment pour réaliser qu'elle disait son nom, et ne tombait pas dans une grossièreté inhabituelle. « Tu fais du jardinage, eh ? Bien, tu pourras aussi m'aider dans mon jardin. Te rendre utile. Et mon dos m'a fait souffrir. Tu pourras nettoyer les box des chats tant que tu seras ici. Les deux. Deux fois par jour. Les chats sont très exigeants. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se vautrent dans la saleté. »

  


*[NDT : for that Dick - peut aussi être traduit par 'pour cette bite'. Désolé. ]

  


Harry grimaça. Il était content de devoir travailler avec Dick la plupart du temps. Cela se profilait pour être bien pire que lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Elle avait essayé de lui faire enlever les poils de chat de ses housses une fois, et à la place, il avait commencé à aspirer les napperons dans le ventre de l'aspirateur. C'était une méthode efficace de nettoyage (et cela n'avait impliqué aucune magie accidentelle), mais il ne savait pas comment il éviterait de travailler dans le jardin ou de nettoyer les box des chats.

  


Harry alla dans sa chambre quand il eut fini sa douche et s'habilla pour travailler. Il écrivit rapidement un mot pour Sirius, lui parlant de son rêve éveillé, voyant Voldemort initier son héritier. Harry s'arrêta pendant qu'il écrivait, regardant dans le vide. Il y avait deux choses qui le frappaient et qu'il trouvait bizarres. La première était que Voldemort faisait cela en plein jour, et la seconde, qu'ils avaient semblé être seuls. S'il y avait d'autres Mangemorts présents, Harry ne les avait pas vus. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait qui était l'héritier ? se demanda-t-il. Si je m'en souviens, serais-je le seul ?

  


Il envoya Hedwige avec la lettre pour Sirius, plus un petit mot pour Hermione. Il l'avait averti avec Ron que les cartes d'anniversaires et les autres lettres devraient arriver chez Mrs Figg par le système postal britannique. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une crise en voyant plusieurs chouettes apparaître dans sa maison le trente-et-un juillet. Ce ne serait pas un problème pour Hermione, mais il se souvint de la fois où Mrs Weasley avait envoyé une lettre par la poste normale aux Dursley, couverte de tant de timbres que le facteur avait sonné à la porte afin de la délivrer en mains propres et de s'enquérir de qui avait fait une telle faute. L'oncle Vernon avait été livide, inquiet que le postier puisse penser que lui et tante Pétunia étaient bizarres de quelque façon que ce soit. Ils aspiraient à être la quintessence de la normalité, et ne supporteraient pas que quiconque détruise leur illusion.

  


Il s'assit pour relire encore la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue d'Hermione.

  


_Cher Harry,_

  


_Je sais que je t'ai juste écrit avant-hier, mais ce n'était pas au sujet de ce que je fais en fait au jour le jour, alors je voulais encore t'écrire. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas que cette lettre ne soit pas aussi descriptive._

  


Harry sourit. L'autre lettre avait été descriptive dans le bon sens, décrivant ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient une chance d'être seuls. Il lui avait écrit une lettre disant qu'il était bien rentré à la maison, mais que Sandy l'avait quitté, et Hedwige était rentrée avec la réponse au milieu de la nuit. Il s'était retrouvé à prendre une douche froide à deux heures du matin après l'avoir lue.

  


_Sirius vient courir avec moi le matin, sous sa forme canine. Il s'assoit comme un chien dans la salle d'attente du cabinet la plupart du temps aussi. Papa et maman ne voient que les gens qui étaient déjà venus chez eux avant, pas de nouveaux. Sirius a amené quelques détecteurs de magie noire avec lui. Aucun n'a bougé, mais il y a eu ce gars que Sirius n'a pas laissé rentrer dans le cabinet hier. Il a grogné et l'homme a reculé et s'est enfui en courant._

  


_J'étais assise dans la salle d'attente, lisant. Maman est sortie, se demandant où était son rendez-vous de deux heures, et je lui ai dit ce que Sirius avait fait, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas en colère. Elle m'a surprise en riant et en disant qu'elle se moquait qu'il ne revienne pas. Évidemment, il s'est comporté très bêtement comme s' il était sous gaz hilarant, et il avait tendance à essayer de toucher maman d'une manière dont seul mon père devrait la toucher. J'étais choquée ! Je veux dire, de penser que quelqu'un fasse des avances à ma mère ! Pas que ma mère ne soit pas encore jolie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je pense à la pensine. En tous cas, elle était contente de Sirius hier. Au dîner (il est alors sous sa forme humaine) elle lui a demandé pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il a dit qu'il n'avait juste pas confiance en l'homme. Quelque chose avait enclenché une alarme en lui. Instinct canin. Il s'est excusé, mais maman lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. « Bien visé ! » a-t-elle dit en riant._

  


_Sirius va rencontrer les autres opérationnels le soir. Nous sommes parfaitement en sécurité grâce aux sorts protégeant la maison. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment avoir tous les mêmes sorts au cabinet parce que c'est un espace public. Je ne suis habituellement pas au cabinet. Nous avons une cour au centre de la maison où je peux lire et prendre le soleil. Si c'est nuageux, je vais voir ce que font papa et maman. Ils m'ont tant manqué l'an dernier._

  


_Et tu me manques ! J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière. Tu portais ton kilt. Et seulement ton kilt…_

  


Harry sourit, continuant à lire un petit peu. Tellement peu pour que cette lettre ne soit pas aussi 'descriptive' que la précédente. Il ne finit pas de toute la lire (Il venait juste de prendre une douche, et n'avait pas le temps d'en prendre une autre). Pliant la lettre, il l'enfouit dans sa poche de derrière.

  


Il prit une autre lettre de son bureau. Comme l'année précédente, elle était arrivée peu de temps après son retour à la maison. Elle était de MacGonagall, l'accueillant en septembre en tant que préfet de sixième année. Elle l'informait aussi que Liam Quirke était préfet en chef, et Cho Chang préfète en chef. Harry était content pour elle. Ils avaient voté à la dernière réunion de l'année, à laquelle assistaient les enseignants, qui devaient aussi voter. Hermione voulait que Katie gagne, étant donné qu'elle était de Griffondor, et Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait voté pour Cho. Il espérait que son seul vote n'avait pas coûté la victoire à Katie. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui avait gagné avant de recevoir les lettres. La plupart du temps, les six préfets de chaque maison votaient pour leur candidat (Les préfets de sixième année votant bien sûr pour eux-mêmes). Et les responsables de maison votaient aussi généralement pour les membres de leur maison. Alors, en réalité, c'était les autres membres de l'équipe qui en décidaient. Il suspectait que la plupart des autres professeurs voterait pour Cho de toutes façons, alors son vote n'avait probablement pas d'importance. Mais il avait senti le besoin de le faire quand même. Il ne pouvait certainement pas imaginer beaucoup de professeurs votant pour la préfète de sixième année, Régina quelque chose… sans parler d'Eloise Midgen de Pouffsouffle.

  


Harry continua à lire la lettre, jusqu'à l'endroit où les noms des préfets de cinquième année étaient listés. Sous Griffondor se trouvaient les noms Anthony Perugia et Virginia Weasley. Il sourit. MacGonagall devait avoir pardonné la mise en scène du donjon de potions. Ginny avait les meilleures notes… et Harry n'était pas du tout surpris au sujet de Tony. Il aurait été choqué si cela avait été Colin Creevey, qui avait encore tendance à se perdre en chemin en allant en classe. Et peut-être que Tony les rejoindrait dans l'équipe de Quidditch avec Zoey Russell, une des camarades de Ginny. Il tardait à Harry de connaître quelques élèves de l'année de Ginny un peu mieux.

  


Harry remit sa lettre dans le bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de la prendre avec lui. Il parcourut sa chambre aride. Il ne la reverrait pas avant un an encore. Son oncle et sa tante avaient abandonné l'idée d'aller au Portugal maintenant qu'ils avaient Dunkirk. A la place, ils allaient faire une croisière sur un bateau autorisant les chiens. Ils s'arrêteraient d'abord dans les îles Anglo-normandes, puis aux Açores, de nombreux endroits le long de la côte espagnole, le détroit de Gibraltar et autour de la Méditerranée. Quand ils arriveraient dans un port, Dunkirk resterait à bord pendant qu'ils descendraient. Harry avait en fait le sentiment que Tante Pétunia ne serait pas très souvent à terre.

  


Il arriva dans la cuisine comme son oncle attaquait les œufs. Sa tante réchauffait les saucisses de Dunkirk. Le petit chien était déjà à table, regardant avec insistance son assiette vide. Harry attrapa son toast rapidement, comme le chien grognait à chaque fois qu'il tendait son bras. Harry espérait que la nourriture de Dunkirk serait bientôt prête, avant qu'il ne confonde un de ses doigts avec une saucisse.

  


Ils mangèrent en silence. Personne ne mentionna la petite crise de hurlement que Harry avait eue dans le salon. Il essaya d'en effacer le souvenir de son esprit, mais sa tentative ne fit que le rendre plus persistant. Sa tante et son oncle l'intriguaient. C'était comme si en ne regardant pas ou ne pensant pas à la magie, elle disparaîtrait simplement, n'existerait pas. Il finit rapidement et se leva pour partir.

  


« Bien » dit-il maladroitement. « Faites un bon voyage. » Son oncle grogna en guise de réception des mots de Harry. Sa tante, évidemment, saisit cela comme une dernière opportunité de le disputer.

  


« Rends-toi utile auprès de Mrs Figg. Et n'oublie pas de venir ici pour t'occuper de notre jardin le week-end. Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison et me retrouver dans la jungle ! Et quoique tu fasses… »

  


« Ne pas faire ce que je suis supposé ne pas faire en dehors de l'école. Oui, oui. Je sais, je sais. » Il ne pouvait même pas dire « Je ne ferai pas de magie. » Cela aurait été aussi mal que d'en faire, à leurs yeux. Il était très content qu'ils n'aient pas vu sa métamorphose en animagus plus tôt.

  


« Ne soit pas insolent comme cela avec Mrs Figg. Et rappelle-toi de renvoyer cette chouette… »

  


« Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai écrit à mon parrain ce matin, et je lui ai demandé de prendre soin d'Hedwige pour le reste de l'été. Il pourra me l'envoyer à l'école. »

  


Mais il sembla qu'ils avaient recommencé à l'ignorer. D'accord, pensa-t-il.

  


« Au revoir. Je pars travailler. » Encore rien. A moins que l'on compte Dunkirk tournant sa tête et grognant doucement dans sa direction. Bien, pensa-t-il encore. Il ouvrit la porte et partit, les regardant encore pour quelque signe de leur part notifiant son départ. Il n'en eut aucun avant d'avoir fini de fermer la porte. Oh, bien. Il n'aurait probablement pas du s'attendre à un changement, même après Dudley. La vie continuait au quatre Privet Drive.

  



	3. Chap 1 2

Patty : merci, grâce à touts vos reviews, je trouve le rab de courage qui me manque parfois

gaelle griffondor : je continue, promis

Ankou : déjà tenté de connaître la tentation ? Elle arrive assez vite...

Kinou : t'aime pas dunkirk ? oh...

Padmacho : les deux autres tomes ont évidemment été écrits après le premier. Le troisieme devrait bientôt être terminé en VO, ainsi que le 1bis (l'équivalent de l'episode 1 pour la guerre des étoiles, même si ce ne sera pas une trilogie)

Matt, Dumati : la suite...

  
  


  
  


*****

  


Harry s'allongea sur l'herbe avec contentement, sentant le soleil réchauffer son torse nu. Il avait prit un bon déjeuner (Le couple au numéro sept Magnolia Crescent les nourrissait plutôt bien) et il se sentait en paix. Il aimait travailler avec Nigel, Trevor et Sam, transformant les jardins à l'arrière, sur les côtés et devant la maison en paradis tropicaux (ou aussi près de ce que l'on pourrait avoir dans le Surrey).

  


Nigel et Trevor étaient frères, vingt-deux et vingt-quatre ans.   
Malgré le fait qu'ils aient l'air presque identiques et que Trevor ne soit l'aîné de Nigel que de deux ans, il avait un air d'autorité que son frère n'avait pas. Ils avaient des cheveux et des yeux noirs, et leurs sourcils étaient si sévèrement archés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux perpétuellement surpris. Sam était le plus vieux de tous, quelque part dans les trente ans, mais taciturne, et clairement pas intéressé pour être le patron. Il avait des cheveux bruns roux et les yeux marron, ainsi qu'une collection étonnante de tatouages sur sa poitrine, ses bras, ses mollets… et probablement sur d'autres endroits de son corps que seule sa petite amie Vera voyait (son nom était sur son avant-bras). Des choses qu'il disait, et que Trevor et Nigel disaient, Harry avait compris qu'il avait récemment été en prison.

  


Harry n'avait en fait pas vu Dick depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler. Trevor était le responsable de ce chantier. Dick en supervisait un autre dans les environs de New Stokington. Lors de son premier jour, Harry s'était présenté à Trevor qui l'avait présenté aux propriétaires de la maison, Bobbie et Tery Galbraith. Ils possédaient plusieurs boutiques à Londres et dans la banlieue qui vendaient des vêtements de surplus militaire provenant du monde entier, et modifiés par Bobbie pour être davantage dans le style du 'look d'aujourd'hui. (Le design était de Bobbie. La couture était faite par des filles immigrées d'une vingtaine d'années selon Nigel). Harry avait l'impression que cela avait déjà été fait avant, mais il ne le dit pas à Mrs Galbraith qui payait pour redesigner sa propriété, pas pour qu'on la critique dans ses affaires.

  


Trevor avait frappé à la porte ce premier matin, sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, quand Bobbie Galbraith avait répondu, portant un pantalon de treillis et un blazer bleu taillé par-dessus un gilet qui avait l'air d'un gilet pare-balles. Elle portait aussi des chaussures de combat avec de hauts talons.

  


« B'jour, M'dam. Voici Harry Potter, un nouveau gars. Y va bosser avec nous sur vôt' chantier. »

  


Elle l'avait regardé de la tête aux pieds, évaluatrice. « Bien, d'accord. Terry et moi devons aller à Londres. Nous rentrerons tard. »

  


« Très bien, M'dam. » avait répondu Trevor. Harry avait eu un moment très dur pour ne pas superposer une peau verte et de grands yeux protubérants à Trevor, car il avait le même nom que le crapaud de Neville Londubat, et c'était tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

  


Soudain, Mr Galbraith était apparu, poussant sa femme pour passer et saluant de la tête Trevor et Harry, et appelant son épouse par-dessus son épaule. « Dépêche toi, mon amour ! Le trafic est sensé être pourri… »

  


Elle s'était engouffrée devant eux, claquant la porte derrière elle. Les Galbraith avaient marché à grandes enjambées vers l'allée et étaient montés dans leur grosse voiture allemande. Terry avait enfilé des gants de conduite. Harry n'avait jamais vu personne avant utiliser de tels gants. La voiture avait démarré rapidement et fluidement, et en un clin d'œil, ils étaient partis. Harry était assez certain qu'ils allaient bien au-delà de la limitation de vitesse de Magnolia Crescent.

  


Harry aimait ce que Trevor avait dit à Bobbie. C'était un des gars maintenant. Il aimait travailler avec Sam, Nigel et Trevor. Ils étaient faciles à vivre et cela ne les dérangeait pas de travailler dur. Ils l'acceptaient sans poser de questions et ne lui posèrent aucune sur sa cicatrice. A midi, tous les jours, ils allaient dans la cuisine de Galbraith, où on leur laissait de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur, en plus d'une bouteille de bière brune pour chacun. Harry déclina la sienne et but simplement de l'eau le premier jour. Trevor parla à Bobbie, et après cela elle fournit à Harry du Coke.

  


« Elle pensait que tu avais dix-huit ans, vraiment » lui dit Trevor avec un petit coup de coude et un clin d'œil. Harry rougit à l'idée de Mrs Galbraith le considérant comme un adulte. Elle lui rappelait une version brune d'Alicia Spinnet (sauf pour ses goûts légèrement bizarres en matière de vêtements).

  


« Alors » avait dit Nigel à Harry pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, un éclat espiègle dans ses yeux. « T'as une caille, Harry ? »

  


Harry allait lui dire qu'en fait il avait une chouette des neiges quand il réalisa que Nigel parlait d'une petite amie. Il pensa à Hermione, l'imaginant dans la cour de sa maison, prenant le soleil, peut-être dans son bikini… et il se sentit encore rougir. Nigel rit.

  


« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que ce rouge écarlate est un 'oui', Harry ? »

  


Il rit avec eux, prenant une autre bouchée de son sandwich, acquiesçant.

  


« J'ai pensé que tu devais en avoir une. Sans les lunettes, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu dois les repousser avec un bâton. »

  


« Avec quel bâton, ça c'est la question ! » coupa Trevor, donnant encore un petit coup de coude à Harry.

  


Il se sentit chauffer depuis le cou une fois de plus. Trevor et Nigel eurent un rire entendu, échangeant des regards malicieux, tandis que la protestation calme de Sam « Allez, allez. » passa inaperçue.

  


« Bien, heu, en fait j'ai pensé que quelques filles pouvaient m'aimer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, elle faisaient juste semblant parce que… bien, c'est vraiment dur à expliquer… »

  


« Oh, je vois. » dit Trevor, et pendant un instant, Harry fut paniqué qu'il le voie vraiment. « C'était un pari, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


« Quelque chose comme cela. »

  


« Ca c'est dur, Harry, vraiment » le plaignit Nigel. « Vraiment dur pour l'ego d'un homme. »

  


« Mais ta caille est pas comme ça, pas vrai Harry ? » poursuivit Sam. Harry pensa un instant à Hermione, six mois durant sous l'effet de cette potion…

  


« Non, non, Sam. Hermione n'est pas comme cela. »

  


« Her-mi-oh-ne » chanta Nigel. « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu. Elle a un sacré nom. Tu as fait ton affaire avec 'Her-mi-oh-ne' Harry ? »

  


Harry vira immédiatement au rouge foncé. Nigel rit, mais Trevor dit « Nigel ! C'est pas tes oignons ! Fous-lui la paix ! »

  


« Allez, Trev, est-ce qu'un gars ne peut pas vivre par procuration ? »

  


« Nigel, tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. »

  


« Sûr que si. Et je viens juste de l'utiliser bien, pas vrai Harry ? »

  


« heu.. » dit Harry la bouche pleine.

  


« Nigel » dit doucement Sam. « même si Harry n'a été avec sa caille qu'une fois, il a vu plus d'action que toi lors de ces trois dernières années… »

  


« Quatre » le corrigea Trevor en souriant.

  


Sam pouffa de rire, et puis tous les autres, même Nigel succombèrent au rire contagieux. Après avoir fini de manger, ils se retirèrent à l'arrière du jardin pour profiter du soleil. D'abord, Harry avait trouvé difficile de ne pas penser à Hermione à ces moments là. Mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait difficile de ne pas se rappeler de l'homme torturé dans le bois (et cependant, il souhaitait mieux pouvoir voir son visage…). Il fut content lorsque ce fut l'heure de reprendre le travail, qui était une distraction bienvenue.

  


Quand il eut dit au revoir à ses collègues ce soir-là, il alla jusque chez Mrs Figg, un pâté de maison après Arden Circle. Il rentra avec la clé qu'elle lui avait donnée et appela. « Bonjour ? Mrs Figg ? C'est Harry Potter. J'ai fini de travailler. » Il y eut le silence pendant trente secondes. Un chat rayé d'orange se frotta contre ses jambes, et il s'accroupit pour le gratter derrière les oreilles, le faisant émettre un gros ronronnement. Puis une porte claqua à l'étage, et il entendit Mrs Figg dévaler le couloir de l'étage, descendre en courant les escaliers vers Harry. Le chat eut l'air alarmé et s'enfuit vers la cuisine.

  


« Chut ! » lui siffla-t-elle en colère. « Que penses-tu faire, en rentrant ici en criant comme cela ? Conduis-toi comme un humain civilisé, au lieu d'un homme élevé dans une grotte. »

  


« Bien, en fait… » commença-t-il, puis il y repensa. Il avait failli la corriger, lui dire que ce n'était pas tant une grotte qu'un placard sous les escaliers. De plus, c'était elle qui avait fait peur à son chat.

  


Mais il lui dit humblement « Oui, madame. ». Elle mit soudain sa main contre sa poitrine, et Harry s'étonna de cela. Allait-elle bien ? Elle était arrivée en descendant les escaliers assez vite. Ce qui lui semblait étrange maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aller plus vite qu'en traînant des pieds nonchalamment. Mais mettre la main sur sa poitrine semblait en quelque sorte… forcé. Elle n'avait pas l'air à bout de souffle. Essayait-elle de susciter sa sympathie, ou de le faire se sentir coupable de l'avoir fait courir ? Il n'était pas sûr. Il commença à monter les escaliers, mais elle était sur son chemin. Il alla à gauche et elle fit pareil. Il glissa à droite et elle bougea encore pour le bloquer.

  


« Heu, après le travail, j'ai habituellement besoin d'une douche » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Elle fit un pas de côté et le laissa passer mais comme il montait les escaliers, elle le suivit de près. Quand ils atteignirent la salle de bain, Harry lui expliqua sans conviction « Je crois que je vais y aller seul. »

  


Elle fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait pratiquement marché sur ses talons pendant tout le chemin jusque là. « Je ne veux pas que tu oublies » lui dit-elle sèchement, agitant un doigt devant la figure de Harry « que la salle de couture et la salle de bain sont les seules pièces où tu peux rentrer ici. Compris ? »

  


Harry regarda le couloir dans la direction des portes fermées, qui semblèrent soudain assez menaçantes. La salle de couture, où il restait, était l'équivalent de la chambre de Dudley dans la maison des Dursley. La chambre de Mrs Figg était la même que celle de son oncle et sa tante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les deux autres chambres, et maintenant, naturellement, il ressentait un besoin ardent de savoir. Il ne souvint pas qu'elle lui ait barré l'accès à ces pièces quand il était plus jeune, mais peut-être qu'elles avaient été simplement fermées, et qu'elle avait été confiante qu'il ne rentrerait pas dedans. Elle pensait certainement que Harry-le-délinquant avait un large éventail d'outils de serrurerie ou de choses similaires.

  


Cela lui semblait étrange que la maison de Mrs Figg ait exactement la même disposition que celle des Dursley, étant donné qu'elle avait l'air si différente. Il se retrouva à apprécier pour la première fois l'esthétisme spartiate de sa tante. Leur maison était toujours propre et ordonnée, tandis que celle de Mrs Figg en était l'opposé polaire.

  


« Je vais seulement dans la salle de couture et la salle de bain. J'ai compris. Je vais prendre ma douche maintenant… »

  


« Fais vite ! Le dîner sera prêt dans quarante minutes. Je ne vais pas te le garder au chaud si tu es en retard ! »

  


« Oui, madame » dit-il encore doucement, rentrant dans la salle de bain.

  


Pour dîner, il y avait du poulet sec, des légumes bouillis au point d'être virtuellement dissouts, des pommes de terre bouillies riches en féculents et de la limonade à laquelle manquait du sucre. La moussaka semblait être la seule chose qu'elle pouvait bien cuisiner, et elle ne semblait pas encline à en faire souvent. Harry avait trop faim pour faire attention à la qualité de la cuisine. La quantité était tout ce qui importait. Il s'était fait un bon appétit en travaillant.

  


Après le dîner, Mrs Figg se retira dans le salon pour regarder un programme dont les Dursley étaient assez amateurs : Qui veut avoir l'air stupide devant tout le pays pour une chance de devenir riche ? Sa tante et son oncle riaient eux-mêmes bêtement pendant ce spectacle, malgré le fait qu'ils connaissaient rarement les réponses, même aux réponses les plus simples. Mrs Figg semblait en fait savoir pas mal de choses.

  


« Quelle œuvre de Dickens met en scène le personnage de Miss Havisham ? Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, quel loubard ! Les grandes espérances ! Pas le maudit mystère D'Edwin Drood ! Comment t'en sortirais-tu dans un incendie ? » Le plaisir principal de Mrs Figg semblait de venir à parler des candidats, en pointant leurs évidentes insuffisances mentales. Elle aimait aussi suggérer des carrières variées qui pourraient être appropriées pour une personne si peu intelligente, comme testeur de grenades pour l'armée (en acceptant de se faire sauter).

  


La mention de Dickens donna à Harry une idée. Il avait apprécié de lire un peu de Dickens dans son Anthologie de la Littérature Moldue, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'asseoir dans le salon et lire un livre avec ce titre, alors il lui dit qu'il allait monter dans sa chambre pour lire.

  


« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lire en bas ? » dit-elle sèchement. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit un livre avec le mot moldu dans le titre, et elle sauta à la conclusion, assumant qu'il ne voulait pas aller en haut pour lire, mais pour 'abuser' de lui-même. Harry rougit, pensant plutôt en colère que tout le monde pensait que c'était tout ce à quoi les adolescents pensaient. Oh oui, se souvint-il. C'est vrai. Tous les adolescents y pensaient…

  


Il soupira, résigné, parcourant du regard le salon. Le chat aux rayures oranges était roulé en une boule compacte près des pieds de Mrs Figg, tandis qu'un chat noir avec un menton et des pattes blanches se nettoyait près de la table avec la télévision. Puis il remarqua que Mrs Figg semblait avoir une assez belle sélection de livres s'alignant sur les étagères, qui étaient proprement rangés par ordre alphabétique. Il découvrit quelques nouvelles de Dickens qu'il pouvait choisir, se décidant pour Oliver Twist, qu'il n'avait jamais lu. Quand il ouvrit le livre, il découvrit que les pages n'avaient jamais été coupées. Chaque livret avait encore le haut de ses pages plié sur la bordure extérieure du livre. Il pouvait prendre un coupe-papier dans son bureau, il supposait, et couper chaque page au fur et à mesure qu'il aurait besoin de les lire. Il avait appris d'un professeur qu'il avait eu plus jeune qu'il ne devait pas utiliser quelque chose de trop coupant, afin d'avoir un beau bord sur chaque page. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'un tel travail juste pour avoir quelque chose à lire ? Il remit Oliver Twist sur l'étagère et choisit 'Loin de la foule déchaînée' de Thomas Hardy. Il avait plutôt aimé Tess d'Ubervilles (bien qu'il soit un petit peu déprimant). Il commença à ouvrir le livre, seulement pour voir que celui-ci aussi n'avait jamais été lu et que les pages n'étaient pas coupées. Il se tourna et regarda Mrs Figg par-dessus son épaule.

  


« Un autre génie ! » déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Monte Carlo ne peut pas être la troisième plus grande ville d'Italie ! Ce n'est pas en Italie, idiot ! Tiens. Un futur employé d'une firme automobile. Il peut s'asseoir dans les voitures qui subissent les crash-tests. Ils ont besoin de plus de réalisme de toutes façons… »

  


Harry prit discrètement un exemplaire de Fierté et Préjudice d'une étagère. Pages collées. Mon Antonia, Robinson Crusoe, Shane, le bossu de Notre-Dame, Don Quichotte, Anna Karenine, le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours, le vieil homme et la mer, Elmer Gantry…

  


Peu importait le pays d'origine ou si le livre avait été à l'origine en anglais ou bien traduit. Aucun de ces livres n'avait les pages coupées. Ils n'avaient jamais été lus. Pas un.

  


Bien, pensa Harry. Ce sont juste un décor. Il revint à son choix initial, posant Oliver Twist à côté d'un chat gris fumée à l'air dédaigneux, sur une table recouverte de napperon, et alla dans la salle à manger pour chercher un coupe-papier dans le bureau de Mrs Figg. Il ouvrit un tiroir, qui grinça immédiatement bruyamment.

  


« Que veux tu faire ? » dit-elle soudain, l'appelant depuis le salon. Harry ferma coupablement le tiroir, regardant le chat couleur crème dormant dans la baie vitrée de la salle à manger. Il cligna des yeux, le regardant avec un œil ambre et l'autre vert. Harry retourna vers la porte du salon. « J'allais lire ce livre » dit-il, le montrant où il était posé sur la table, sous la patte du chat gris. « Mais les pages n'étaient pas coupées. Je cherchais un coupe-papier dans le bureau. »

  


« Tout d'abord, ne t'approche pas de mon bureau ! Ensuite, ne soit pas ridicule. Je l'ai lu de nombreuses fois. Bien sûr que les pages sont coupées. Les pages de tous les livres sont coupées ! »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. Il alla à la table et prit le livre avec soin, soulevant la patte du chat. Le bord extérieur et le haut des pages étaient maintenant dorés, ce dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il feuilleta les pages. Elle s'ouvrirent toutes en un arc blanc et or, chaque bordure proprement coupée. Il tira furtivement des étagères quelques autres titres qu'il avait vu avant. Tous avaient les pages séparées et prêtes à être lues, beaucoup avaient les bordures dorées ou argentées.

  


C'est étrange, pensa Harry. Est-ce que j'ai fait cela avec de la magie spontanée ? Il ne l'avait pas voulu.

  


Il s'assit pour lire le livre. Immédiatement, le chat gris se mit en boule sur ses cuisses ronronnant. Harry chancela lorsque les griffes aiguisées les piquèrent, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement comme l'animal s'installait et mettait sa propre patte sur sa truffe. Après avoir lu plusieurs chapitres, il s'arrêta. Il trouvait l'histoire simplement trop improbable, et il était aussi trop fatigué pour garder plus longtemps ses yeux ouverts. Écouter les ronronnements du chat le berçait vers le sommeil…

  


« Minsk ! » cria Mrs Figg à une pauvre âme qui venait de se discréditer devant tout le pays, réveillant Harry et le chat. Le chat gris bondit sur le sol et sortit de la pièce avec indignation, cherchant probablement un endroit plus calme où dormir. En fait, Harry était content d'être à nouveau réveillé. Il avait revu l'homme se faire torturer dans la forêt…

  


« Et tu te dis professeur ! » dit Mrs Figg, accusatrice. Harry ne se disait pas professeur, alors il était assez confus. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser qu'elle parlait du pauvre homme de la télévision qui devait de toute évidence avoir dit 'Minsk' à la question qui lui avait été posée. « Si c'est comme cela que la plupart des professeurs sont de nos jours, cela explique certainement beaucoup de choses. » dit-elle, glissant ses yeux vers Harry, le cherchant largement.

  


Harry essaya d'étouffer un bâillement et se leva pour partir. « Je monte. Je dois aller travailler demain. »

  


« Eh ? Un samedi ? »

  


« Bien, les clients veulent que l'on travaille sur leur chantier six jours sur sept, alors nous prenons chacun un jour libre différent. J'ai pris le mercredi, afin de ne pas avoir à travailler pour mon anniversaire. » Trevor aussi avait prit ses mercredis, alors Dick était le chef le mercredi. Harry ne le verrait probablement pas à moins de changer de jour.

  


« Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu travaillais le samedi… »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait penser que c'était une bonne chose. Puis elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, et elle se renfrogna.

  


« Et quand vas-tu faire quelque chose pour mon jardin ? J'aimerais le savoir. »

  


« Je peux faire quelque chose quand je rentre du travail. Bonne nuit. »

  


Elle ne répondit pas, mais retourna à la télévision. Mrs Figg lui faisait regretter vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de ne plus avoir Sandy à qui parler. Il avait eu à expliquer de très nombreuses choses à Sandy qui étaient innées pour la plupart des gens, mais au moins, elle était toujours civile. Il sourit à cette idée. Les serpents étaient en fait des créatures très civiles, en plus d'avoir le Don. Qui l'eut cru ?

  


Il monta les escaliers et se prépara à se mettre au lit. Quand il émergea de la salle de bain après s'être lavé les dents, il pensa qu'une des portes du couloir de l'étage venait juste de se fermer rapidement. Il fixa les portes des deux autres chambres. Non, se dit-il. Je suis juste fatigué.

  


Mais comme il s'endormait, il pensa. C'est drôle. Le tiroir du bureau de Mrs Figg, celui qu'il avait ouvert pour chercher un coupe-papier… Il se souvint un instant de ce qu'il avait vu là. Comme c'était étrange…

  


Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles d'encres de couleurs différentes, des parchemins chamois de haute qualité, et plusieurs belles plumes qui semblaient provenir d'une queue d'aigle…

  


Mais il était très, très fatigué, et bientôt, il oublia cela et s'endormit profondément…

  



	4. Chap 1 3

Merci à Mary Cooper, Mystical, Patty, Philipe Gryffondor, Elava, gaelle gryffondor et Falyla pour leur reviews. Je viens d'entamer la traduction du chapitre 18 (plus que 5 chapitres et environ 150 pages... ouf). Merci pour vos encouragements.et bonne lecture pour la suite du chapitre 1...

  


*****

  


  


Le dimanche matin, Harry fit attention d'être très, très silencieux quand il descendit les escaliers. Il avait plutôt surpris Mrs Figg samedi matin, sortant de sa chambre en robe de nuit, mais sans robe de chambre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit debout si tôt. Il lui avait expliqué son habitude de courir (se sentant légèrement coupable, comme si c'était une habitude de boire), et elle l'avait regardé avec suspicion à travers la fente de ses yeux, ayant l'air de penser que son but en se levant tôt était de la surprendre en robe de nuit.

  


Quand il retourna de sa course le dimanche, et se fut douché, il descendit dans la cuisine, se préparant à se payer son petit déjeuner. La veille, il s'était assis à la table de la salle à manger pendant vingt minutes avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte de la cuisine et lui dise que la nourriture n'allait pas venir dans la salle à manger puis dans sa bouche. Il s'habituait encore à être chez elle.

  


Il se débrouilla pour trouver un peu de pain légèrement rassis à tartiner, et mit la main sur le beurre, mais pas de marmelade ou de confiture. Le chat couleur crème le regardait, endormi, depuis le haut du frigo, tandis que le chat noir se promenait autour de ses jambes, l'obligeant à bouger avec précaution. Il avait peur en permanence de lui marcher dessus. Il regarda dans le frigo. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de jus de fruits, alors il remplit la bouilloire et la mit sur la cuisinière, se résignant à prendre un thé, s'il pouvait seulement trouver où elle cachait les sachets de thé…

  


« Que penses-tu que tu es en train de faire ? »

  


Harry sursauta, claquant la porte du placard qu'il avait tenue ouverte. Cela eut pour résultat de faire dégringoler une collection de cuillères décoratives qui tenait sur de très petits clous sur la porte, et de les faire s'éparpiller sur le plan de travail avec un bruit argentin. La question grinçante de Mrs Figg l'avait quelque peu décontenancé. Le chat noir s'enfuit de la pièce, et le chat couleur crème regarda depuis son observatoire, restant dans sa position de sphinx en haut du réfrigérateur.

  


« Maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Oh, ne t'en inquiète pas maintenant. Nous allons être en retard à l'église. Que cherchais-tu de toutes façons ? »

  


« Le thé. Que voulez-vous dire, l'église ? »

  


« C'est dans la boîte en haut du frigo » Cela prit un instant à Harry de réaliser qu'elle parlait du thé, et non de l'église. « Tu sais », continua-t-elle « cet endroit dans le village avec une tour assez haute, et les cloches qui ont fait tant de bruit ce matin. L'église. Je ne veux pas manquer le sermon de Mr Babcock. Je lui ai suggéré le sujet : 'Pourquoi les jeunes gens ne pensent pas que les règles s'appliquent à eux.' Je te recommande grandement d'y porter attention. Je te poserai des questions plus tard. »

  


Comme il prenait la boîte de thé à côté du chat, Harry se demanda brièvement quel texte des écritures pouvait être utilisé pour un tel sermon, mais il lui dit. « Je n'irai pas à l'église avec vous. » Il regarda dans la boîte de thé. Oh, enfer, pensa-t-il. Des feuilles de thé. Il grimaça et regarda autour d'une étrange manière. Mrs Figg soupira et lui jeta une boule de métal argentée avec des perforations tout autour. Il prit la boule à thé offerte et utilisa la cuillère dans la boîte de thé pour remplir à moitié la boule après l'avoir ouverte. Au moins, il n'y aura pas de feuilles de thé dans ma tasse, pensa-t-il…

  


« Tu ne viens pas, eh ? » dit-elle, menaçante, comme si elle cherchait à se battre avec lui à ce sujet.

  


« Non. Je vais à Privet Drive m'occuper du jardin. J'ai promis à ma tante que je le ferais. Je ne lui ai pas promis que j'irais à l'église. » Harry mit la boule à thé dans la vieille théière brune posée au milieu de la table de la cuisine. Il s'assit pour lire le journal du dimanche qu'il avait ramené, attendant sa salve suivante.

  


« Je vois » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, et Harry fut un peu surpris qu'elle semble un peu blessée. Il la regarda par-dessus la page du journal qu'il tenait devant son visage. Elle avait l'air distraite et, il réalisa, assez vieille. Quel âge avait-elle ? se demanda-t-il. Il se sentit soudain assez honteux de lui. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement de la compagnie pour descendre au village pour l'office, et remonter, pour ne pas avoir à s'asseoir seule sur son banc…

  


Mais il se débarrassa de ce sentiment. Si j'y vais aujourd'hui, elle va vouloir que je le fasse le reste de l'été. Il vaut mieux commencer sur un bon pied.

  


Quand l'eau fut assez chaude, elle remplit la théière et prit un peu de crème dans le réfrigérateur. Le chat noir était de retour maintenant, se frottant contre sa jambe avec amour maintenant qu'elle avait le pot de crème dans sa main. Elle le repoussa du pied. Harry la regardait en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air. Il avait seulement six ans de plus depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui semblait si différent ? Peut-être parce qu'à dix ans, il n'avait pas la même autonomie qu'à presque seize ans. J'ai presque seize ans, pensa Harry. Dans juste un peu plus de trois semaines. Il se sentit soudain très heureux à cette idée.

  


« Vous savez » lui dit-il, alors qu'il beurrait sa tartine, « Dans environ trois semaines, j'aurai seize ans… »

  


Elle releva sa tête, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

  


« Anniversaire ! » dit-elle soudain. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il avec elle ?

  


« Oui, mon anni- »

  


« Reste à l'écart ! »

  


« Quoi ? » il la fixa. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée de lui, et il n'avait pas avancé vers elle. De quoi parlait-elle ?

  


« La maison. Aujourd'hui. Prends autant de temps que tu veux dans le jardin de Pétunia. Ne reviens pas ici avant quatre heures. »

  


Il fronça ses sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

  


« Ne t'en soucies pas ! » dit-elle en colère, sa voix montant d'un ton. « Contente toi de rester à l'écart ! »

  


Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange, pensa-t-il. Bien, j'irai dans la maison quand j'en aurai fini avec le jardin. Je pourrais regarder la télévision ou jouer sur l'ordinateur de Dudley.

  


L'ordinateur de Dudley.

  


Harry grimaça. Non, une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire était d'aller dans la chambre de Dudley. Il y avait pensé de nombreuses fois, avoir accès à tous ces merveilleux jouets et gadgets que sa tante et son oncle avaient dispensés à leur fils mais pas à lui. De ce qu'il savait, ils n'avaient rien changé dans la chambre de Dudley, elle serait tout comme Harry s'en rappelait. Mais maintenant…

  


« M'as-tu entendu ? » demanda-t-elle, tirant le journal cachant son visage d'elle. Il acquiesça.

  


« Oui. Oui. Je resterai à l'écart. »

  


Quand ils eurent fini de manger et de nettoyer, il l'aida à remplir les gamelles des chats d'eau et de nourriture. Puis ils quittèrent ensemble la maison, marchant dans des directions opposées. Il sifflait en se rapprochant de Privet Drive. Sa tante et son oncle (et Dunkirk) ne seraient pas à la maison, il pourrait travailler dans le jardin pendant qu'il ferait frais, le matin, puis décider ensuite de comment il pourrait passer le reste de sa journée jusqu'à quatre heure.

  


Mais la fraîcheur matinale n'était pas si fraîche. Il avait déjà assez chaud rien qu'en parcourant les quelques blocs jusqu'à sa maison. Quand il n'y était pas tout à fait, il décida qu'il avait commis une erreur en mettant un jean au lieu de mettre un short. Alors il fit demi-tour et revint chez Mrs Figg. Elle m'a dit de ne pas rentrer avant seize heure, mais elle ne sera pas là, raisonna-t-il. Elle ne saurait jamais.

  


Il rentra et se figea immédiatement. De la musique descendait dans le couloir de l'entrée depuis le premier étage. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison, pensa-t-il. Pour écouter la radio ? répondit rationnellement son cerveau. Il baissa le parapluie qu'il avait pris dans le porte parapluie à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il était ridicule. C'était probablement un radio réveil. Mrs Figg avait probablement oublié qu'elle l'avait programmé pour cette heure-là. Ou bien un de ses chats avait marché sur le bouton marche. Le chat aux rayures oranges vint encore se frotter contre sa jambe. Il l'avait déjà baptisé 'le chat d'accueil'. Il l'ignora cette fois.

  


Il tenait encore le parapluie comme il montait les escaliers vers la musique, mais il le tenait plus comme un parapluie fermé que comme une arme de guerre. Puis il réalisa que la musique provenait d'une des chambres interdites de l'étage. Maintenant, que fais-je ? se demanda-t-il. Il grimaça. Finalement, il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait mettre son short et partir. La musique s'arrêterait certainement. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller dans la pièce centrale, celle qui était la chambre d'ami chez lui.

  


Il se força à aller dans la salle de couture et à se changer, à ignorer la musique provenant de derrière la porte fermée. Mais quand il sortit et commença à descendre les escaliers, il entendit un son indiscutablement humain derrière la porte de la salle interdite d'où venait la musique.

  


« Aïe ! » fut tout ce qu'il entendit, après un bruit de choc étouffé. Quelqu'un avait marché dans quelque chose et s'était fait mal. Un intrus s'était introduit dans la maison. Évidemment, les gens font des casses et entrent dans les maisons dans le but d'écouter la radio. Harry souleva le parapluie dans sa main droite. Il s'était préparé à le remettre à sa place en bas, mais maintenant, comme il approchait de la porte close, souhaitant que ce soit plutôt avec sa baguette, son cœur battait fort et douloureusement.

  


Il fixa le bouton de la porte. Il le prit lentement dans sa main, et essaya de le tourner. Il ne bougea pas. La porte était fermée. Il enleva à nouveau sa main. Concentre-toi, pensa-t-il. Tu peux faire cela… Il ferma ses yeux, concentrant toute son énergie sur la porte. C'est un sort assez simple. Dumbledore fait des choses sans baguette. C'est juste un sort de déverrouillage… Il rouvrit ses yeux et tint sa main à l'air, à environ trois pouces au-dessus du bouton. « Alohomora ! » dit-il avec force, ses yeux transperçant la porte.

  


Cela marcha. La porte s'ouvrit, plus lentement que s'il avait utilisé une baguette pour lancer le même sort, mais elle s'ouvrit. Harry vit immédiatement qui s'était cogné le tibia et avait dit « Aïe. » Il se tint la bouche grande ouverte, clignant des yeux d'incrédulité. L'autre personne était également choquée, le regardant bouche bée et silencieux.

  


Harry rentra dans la pièce, tenant encore son parapluie un peu comme une arme. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, toujours aussi choqués. Finalement, Harry baissa son parapluie et déglutit, son cerveau essayant de traiter les ramifications de cette surprenante découverte. L'autre personne retrouva finalement la capacité de parler à nouveau.

  


« Potter ! »

  


Harry secoua sa tête et le fixa. « Malfoy… »

  


« Que fais-tu ici ? »

  


« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Mrs Figg ? C'est une moldue ! Je croyais que tu devais aller chez ton ancienne nounou ! Est-ce que Dumbledore a fait cela ? » Le visage de Malfoy était une parade d'expressions perplexes.

  


« Nounou Bella est mon ancienne nurse. Mrs Figg ? Qui est Mrs Figg ? »

  


Nounou Bella. Mrs Figg. Harry torturait son cerveau. Bella. Figg. Arabella. Arabella Figg. Quelque chose que Dumbledore avait dit il y a un an au sujet de l'ancienne équipe…

  


Il regarda Draco Malfoy. « Ta nounou Belle et Mrs Figg sont la même personne. »

  


Malfoy haussa ses sourcils. « Pardon ? »

  


« Tu m'as entendu. Ce doit être cela. Cela expliquerait beaucoup… pourquoi Dumbledore a laissé les Dursley l'utiliser pour me garder, spécialement quand j'étais petit. Elle n'est pas moldue, c'est une sorcière ! »

  


« Tu n'as jamais su que c'était une sorcière ? » Malfoy avait l'air dédaigneux.

  


« Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier avant mon onzième anniversaire, Malfoy. Et jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, la dernière fois que j'avais vu Mrs Figg remontait à quand j'avais dix ans. Je ne savais même pas que le monde de la sorcellerie existait la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. »

  


Malfoy s'assit sur le lit, se renfrognant sombrement. « Oui, bien, en parlant d'anniversaire, aujourd'hui c'est le mien. Youpi. Joyeux anniversaire à moi. » Il rappelait Bourriquet à Harry.

  


« Vraiment ? Le sept juillet, c'est ton anniversaire ? Le septième mois et le septième jour. »

  


« Né à la septième heure aussi. Ma mère n'était pas heureuse. Elle s'est toujours plaint que je l'avais tenue toute la nuit avant que je daigne naître. Je me sentais coupable avant. Je pense que j'ai décidé de ne plus y faire attention maintenant. » Il sourit avec un air triste. « Alors, depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Potter ? »

  


« Depuis vendredi. Les Dursley sont partis en croisière. Le jour, j'ai été au boulot, cependant. »

  


« Au travail ? » Malfoy avait l'air étrangement intéressé. Harry se serait attendu à ce qu'il considère que travailler était avilissant.

  


« Oui. Tu sais. Le travail manuel qui est si abaissant. »

  


Malfoy grimaça. « Qui se soucie de s'abaisser à ce niveau ? Je suis fauché, Potter. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'argent. Même de l'argent moldu. Je pourrai toujours le changer à la Gringott. »

  


« Dis-tu que tu veux que je t'aide à trouver un travail ? »

  


« Bien, le chat est sorti du panier maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu es ici, tu sais que je suis là. Et nous sommes sortis de la piste. Il y a quelques questions que nous ne sous sommes pas posées, comme pourquoi cette vieille chauve-souris m'a fait rester matin, midi et soir dans cette pièce depuis la fin du trimestre ? Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas dit que j'étais là, et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas dis que tu étais là ? Quel est la situation ? Et pourquoi ne pas t'avoir dit qu'elle est une sorcière ? »

  


« Bien, je crois savoir que lorsque j'étais jeune, l'idée de Dumbledore était que cela ne me tourne pas la tête. A cause de tout… tu sais… »

  


Malfoy acquiesça. « D'accord. La célébrité. Et elle veillait sur toi, je suppose. S'assurait que tout allait bien. »

  


« Je suppose. Elle aurait pu être un peu plus plaisante avec. Je suppose que c'était sa couverture, mais bon… »

  


« Alors tu me dis qu'elle vit dans cette maison depuis des années ? Dans le monde des moldus ? » Il avait encore l'air de ne pas y croire.

  


« Oui. Je la voyais tous les jours quand j'allais à l'école. Elle avait l'habitude de porter ce panier avec une paire de chats dedans… » Soudain, Harry eut un flash dans sa mémoire. Il allait à l'école, petite silhouette maigre ployant sous le poids de ses livres dans son sac à dos, et elle était toujours trente pieds derrière, à ce qu'il semblait, allant aussi au village, et ayant toujours l'air remarquablement impassible quand Dudley et son gang venaient sur lui et commençaient à la maltraiter. Il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement protégé en allant à l'école, considérant qu'elle ignorait ses ennuis. Mais maintenant, il réalisait qu'elle l'avait protégé d'une menace d'une autre sorte.

  


« Tu as dit des chats ? » dit nerveusement Malfoy, passant sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte, regardant nerveusement le couloir de l'étage.

  


« Oui, Malfoy. De petits chats mortels avec leurs méchantes griffes aiguisées et leurs ronronnements de tueur. » Harry secoua la tête devant lui. « C'est une chose de ne pas être une personne à chat, c'en est une autre que d'avoir peur. Il ne sont pas si gros, ou quoique ce soit. Ils sont en fait assez gentils. Assez étrangement, ils ne semblent pas l'aimer beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas dire que je les blâme. »

  


Il revint dans la pièce. « Peu importe. » Il scrutait Harry maintenant, cherchant dans ses habits. « Qu'allais-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

  


« Travailler dans le jardin de ma tante. J'ai dit à Mrs Figg que j'avais promis de faire cela, mais pas d'aller à l'église. A ce sujet… » Il regarda sa montre. C'était seulement onze heures. « Bon. Elle ne va probablement pas rentrer avant une heure. L'office devrait durer environ une heure, puis un peu de bavardage avec les autres grenouilles de bénitier, puis le temps qu'elle revienne du village. »

  


« Tu as dit l'église ? Elle va à l'église ? »

  


« Hé bien, ce serait étrange si elle ne le faisait pas, par ici. A son âge. Mon oncle et ma tante n'y allaient et ne nous prenaient que pour Noël et Pâques, mais toutes les vieilles femmes d'ici y vont régulièrement. Toutes se demanderaient probablement pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas si elle ne venait pas. Je suppose que cela fait partie de sa couverture. »

  


Malfoy secoua sa tête, n'en revenant toujours pas. « Je ne peux pas croire que je vais passer l'été dans la même maison que toi. »

  


« Tu ne peux pas le croire ? Au moins tu savais que c'était une sorcière ! » Et soudain, il se souvint de l'encre, du parchemin et des plumes qu'il avait vu dans son bureau… Et ensuite il y avait les pages des livres dans le salon… Il ne les avait pas changé, il réalisa. Elle l'avait fait. Il se frappa la tête avec sa main. Malfoy le fixa. « Quoi ? »

  


« Oh… rien. Je me sens juste complètement idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. »

  


« Oui, hé bien ne me laisse pas t'arrêter si tu te sens bête. Continue. »

  


« Merci beaucoup, Malfoy. »

  


« A ta disposition. »

  


Ils se regardèrent un peu maladroitement, la radio encore allumée. Harry s'avança vers elle et l'éteignit. « Bien, il n'y a plus de raison que tu restes en haut plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais bien de descendre. Je crois que nous aurons besoin de parler à Mrs Figg quand elle rentrera. Je pourrai travailler dans le jardin de tante Pétunia une autre fois. »

  


Malfoy acquiesça, suivant Harry en bas, dans le salon. Mrs Figg avait apparemment déjà donné à Malfoy son déjeuner dans sa chambre. Au moins, elle ne le laisse pas mourir de faim, pensa Harry. Mais pourquoi nous garder séparés ? Pourquoi me garder dans l'ignorance qu'elle était une sorcière ?

  


Ils se posèrent dans le salon, attendant qu'elle revienne. Le chat gris se mit encore sur Harry (il l'appelait dans sa tête le 'chat des cuisses'). Malfoy eut l'air dérangé par le chat noir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit qu'il n'allait pas essayer de s'asseoir sur lui. Ils regardèrent des extraits de programmes de télévision d'au plus trente secondes. Harry avait laissé à Malfoy la télécommande. Il était fasciné, changeant de chaîne presque aussitôt que Harry pouvait commencer à deviner quel programme ou quelle pub c'était… Malfoy avait un nouveau jouet, il réalisa. Il n'avait jamais vu une télévision avant.

  


Cela occupa un temps surprenant, et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent, la porte d'entrée était ouverte et ils entendaient ses pas dans le couloir. Le chat gris bondit des cuisses de Harry et se cacha derrière la chaise où il était assis. Harry mit son doigt sur ses lèvres et s'enfonça lui-même derrière le fauteuil.

  


« Draco ! » appela-t-elle dans les escaliers. « Je suis de retour ! »

  


« Par ici » dit-il de sa voix traînante juste assez fort pour être entendu à travers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon et entra rapidement.

  


« Draco ? Que fais-tu ici, en bas ? Tu regardais la télévision ? Est-ce que les voisins ont entendu ? J'allais te laisser descendre un peu pour ton anniversaire, mais maintenant je crois que j'ai changé d'avis ! Remonte immédiatement là-haut ! »

  


« Pourquoi devrais-je ? Pour pouvoir passer mon seizième anniversaire cloîtré ? Quel est le problème ? »

  


« Le problème est de te garder en sécurité. Ce que les gens ne savent pas, ils ne peuvent pas le divulguer aux mages noirs qui les mettent sous Imperius. »

  


« Si c'est cela qui vous inquiète » dit Harry se levant et se laissant voir d'elle, « je peux vous rassurer en ce qui me concerne. Je suis assez bon quant à résister à l'Imperius, sans me vanter… »

  


« H H Harry ! Je… Je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart jusqu'à plus tard… »

  


« Bonjour donc, Arabella Figg. C'est votre vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fronça les sourcils avec ses bras croisés. Soudainement, elle porta vraiment son âge, et sembla plutôt énervée et confuse aussi. Il refusa de la laisser l'intimider encore. Il connaissait son secret maintenant.

  


Sa bouche bougeait, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle s'effondra dans une chaise, l'air défait. Puis elle dit doucement « Oh, Albus ne va pas être content… »

  


« C'est à cause de Dumbledore ? » couina presque Malfoy, bondissant sur ses pieds.

  


« Oh, tais-toi Draco ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton rogue, retrouvant son aplomb. « Et asseyez-vous. Tous les deux. C'est long et compliqué… »

  


Alors Harry s'assit et elle leur parla du travail que Dumbledore lui avait confié : veiller sur eux, deux des trois personnes de la prophétie. D'abord elle s'était débrouillée pour avoir l'emploi de nounou au manoir Malfoy quand Draco était un bébé (Elle avait été à Serpentard à l'école. D'une certaine manière, cela ne surprenait pas Harry). Au même moment, elle s'était établie à Little Whinging avec l'aide de Dumbledore, et elle s'était présentée au Dursley pour offrir ses services en tant que baby-sitter, à un prix si bas que bien sûr ils avaient bondi sur l'occasion. Elle n'était cependant pas appelée très souvent pour garder Harry, ce qui était une bonne chose car elle avait besoin de passer beaucoup de temps à transplaner entre sa maison du Surrey et le manoir Malfoy. Il y avait le problème de s'établir au sein de la communauté de Little Whinging, être vue à St Bede tous les dimanches, et, pas le moindre, échanger des potins avec le voisinage. C'était un dur travail de faire cela en même temps que de travailler comme nounou pour des employeurs aussi exigeants que les Malfoy. Ils ne passaient presque pas de temps avec leur fils.

  


Puis, quand les Dursley l'ont embauché pour garder Harry, elle devait parfois s'occuper des deux garçons en même temps. Elle disait aux Malfoy qu'elle allait prendre Draco chez sa sœur. Cela ne les dérangeait pas. S'ils l'avaient voulu sous la main tout le temps, ils n'auraient pas engagé une nounou. Elle l'attachait alors solidement à elle, et elle venait en balai jusqu'à Surrey de nuit. Après que Harry et Draco aient joué ensemble toute la journée, elle leur lançait de très subtils sorts de mémoire, afin qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien d'autre que de l'avoir vue. Cela avait commencé à devenir bien plus compliqué quand ils avaient eu quatre ans environ. Ils étaient bien plus conscients à ce moment, et elle redoutait que l'un d'eux dise quelque chose à sa famille au sujet de l'autre garçon avec lequel il avait joué.

  


« Nous avons joué ensemble ? » dit Malfoy, incrédule.

  


« Vous étiez les meilleurs amis. Pas que vous vous en souveniez d'une fois sur l'autre. Sortilège de mémoire. Une précaution importante. Mais vous savez comment sont les petits enfants. Ils se rencontrent, et ils semblent penser, 'D'accord. J'ai quatre ans, tu as quatre ans, je suis un garçon, tu es un garçon, alors soyons amis pour la vie… »

  


« Amis pour la vie ? » bégaya Harry.

  


« Oh, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A cet âge les enfants ne font aucune discrimination. »

  


« C'est le bon mot pour cela » grommela Malfoy, foudroyant Harry comme si c'était sa faute qu'il ne se souvienne de rien de cela.

  


« Pourriez-vous… » commença Harry, puis il s'arrêta, incertain.

  


« Quoi ? » lui dit-elle sèchement.

  


« Bien… serait-il possible maintenant de lever les sortilèges de mémoire ? Pour que nous nous souvenions ?Il n'y a plus de raison, sûrement, de nous bloquer l'accès à ces souvenirs. » même s'ils incluaient Malfoy, il pensa que ce serait bien d'avoir quelques souvenirs d'enfance agréables.

  


Elle grimaça. « Ce n'est pas une chose facile. Je vais regarder et m'occuper de vous. »

  


« Dans le même temps, » l'interrompit Malfoy, « j'aimerais pouvoir vivre un peu en dehors de cette fichue chambre, s'il vous plaît. Maintenant que je n'ai pas à me cacher de Potter. »

  


« Malfoy marque un point. » concéda Harry.

  


« Ce n'était pas juste de Harry que je voulais te tenir caché. Et est-ce toujours comme cela que vous vous appelez ? Potter et Malfoy ? »

  


Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. « Nous l'avons toujours fait » dit faiblement Harry.

  


« Non. Vous vous appeliez l'un l'autre Draco et Harry. Peu importe. Cela va vous revenir si je peux me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait de ce livre sur les sorts de mémoire… » Soudain, cela fit rire Harry, et l'instant d'après, Malfoy saisit et se mit aussi à rire. Mr Figg avait l'air furieuse. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

  


« Vous avez besoin d'un sort de souvenir pour vous aider à trouver le livre sur les sorts de mémoire ! » hoqueta Harry avec délice, riant encore. Lentement, elle ébaucha un sourire, puis se joignit à eux dans leur rire. Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue rire avant (il sentait que ricaner devant les gens de la télé ne comptait pas). Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Malfoy se tenait les côtes, plié en deux. Juste quand Harry pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus étrange, elle le devenait…

  



	5. Chap 1 4

  


  


Padmacho : pas de soucis, le roman a été écrit bien avant le tome cinq. Au pire, on trouve quelques petites coïncidences ici ou là...

Kinou : Dumbledore est Dumbledore... merci pour tes reviews.

Mystical : la récupération des souvenirs pourrait être payante.

Mary cooper : j'imagine la scène les fesses dans l'herbe. Effectivement, cela devait donner...

Philippe Gryffondor : Potter et Malfoy amis... ca pourrait être sympa, tiens...

Lunenoire : Hary n'est pas aveugle, mais il porte quand même des lunettes...

Falyla : et attends, ce n'est que le début.

Gaelle griffondor : pourquoi je coupe les coupe les chapitres ? Je me suis expliqué au tout début : les chapitres sont plus longs, et moins nombreux, et je voulais réduire le délai entre deux publications...

  


  


Il y eut une petite fête d'anniversaire pour les seize ans de Draco Malfoy ce soir là. Harry avait réussi à convaincre Mrs Figg de prendre des plat indiens à emporter, et ils avaient eu un bon curry, et du poulet tandoori d'un rouge violent. Il s'avéra que la moussaka que Harry avait apprécié quand il était plus jeune était venue de l'établissement grec qui avait précédé l'affaire indienne, au même endroit. Mrs Figg confessa qu'elle ne pourrait pas cuisiner pour sauver sa vie. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle pour les garçons.

  


Ils avaient aussi parlé des changements qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la vie chez Mrs Figg, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de secret qui y demeurait. Harry allait téléphoner à Hermione, tout lui dire sur Mrs Figg étant la nounou de Malfoy, et lui demander de renvoyer Hedwige. Il allait aussi demander la permission de parler au téléphone à Hermione de temps en temps, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lui demander auparavant. Il s'avéra cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la cheminée de Mrs Figg pour parler à Ron car elle avait été retirée du réseau de cheminette par précaution, comme les cheminées des Weasley. Mais avec Hedwige, il pouvait au moins écrire à Ron maintenant sans avoir à se reposer sur la poste normale (Il ne pensait pas que le système postal britannique savait où se trouvait le Terrier de toutes façons). Et il dit gracieusement à Malfoy qu'il pouvait utiliser Hedwige pour écrire à Ginny. Mrs Figg avait encore l'air nerveuse alors qu'ils parlaient de ces choses, et elle marmonna quelque chose sur en parler à Dumbledore.

  


Après le repas, Mrs Figg se versa un verre de brandy, et en offrit aux garçons. Harry le déclina, se souvenant du whisky dilué que lui avait donné Rogue. Cela avait été assez pénible, bien qu'il n'ait pas été fort. Malfoy accepta, mais bon, c'était son anniversaire, rationalisa Harry (et il se souvint de la flasque qu'il avait porté lors du ceilidh).

  


Elle leur demanda comment se passait l'école, et ils dirent chacun leur version, s'interrompant et se contredisant l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle les fasse taire. « Assez ! Silence maintenant ! J'en ai assez que vous vous coupiez. J'ai changé vos couches, à vous deux ! Et quand vous étiez des gamins, vous vous entendiez fameusement ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot méchant de plus de votre part ! » Elle, apparemment, avait encore ce privilège.

  


Malfoy fit la tête. « Deviez-vous mentionner les couches… ? »

  


Harry se trouva d'accord sur ce point. Il était prêt à faire une concession. « Il m'a finalement remercié pour la Coupe de Quidditch. »

  


« Et Potter m'a remercié pour la Coupe des Maisons » dit Malfoy de mauvaise grâce.

  


Elle soupira. « Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû vous lancer ces sorts de mémoire. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux pour vous ces cinq dernières années de vous souvenir que vous étiez amis… Attendez une minute… »

  


Elle alla à son bureau contre le mur entre la salle à manger et la cuisine. Ouvrant un profond tiroir bas, elle en sortit un grand album photo et le mit sur la table afin qu'ils puissent le voir. Elle l'ouvrit au milieu, puis tourna plusieurs pages, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

  


« Là. Regardez cela et dites moi que vous n'avez pas l'air des meilleurs amis du monde. »

  


C'était une image de deux petits garçons maigres à la plage. Il y avait des cabanes avec des bandes brillantes derrière eux, et leurs cheveux noirs et blonds flottaient dans la brise marine. Ils étaient à côté d'un gros château de sable qu'ils avaient apparemment construit ensemble, un tas confus de tours couleur sable, de marches et murs légèrement recourbés. Chaque garçon avait son bras sur l'épaule de l'autre, et tenait une pelle et un seau dans sa main libre, grimaçant à cause du soleil, tandis que les mouettes tournaient dans un ciel douloureusement bleu. Harry avait l'impression de presque entendre les vagues s'écraser, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé être allé à la mer à aucun moment de sa vie, il sentait presque remonter ses souvenirs, il lui semblait presque pouvoir sentir l'odeur salée de la mer…

  


Malfoy tournait les pages, trouvant d'autres photos d'eux deux. Ils avaient l'air d'être les meilleurs amis possibles, d'accord. Leurs deux visages étaient plus ronds sur les images. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs traits enfantins. Ils étaient aussi douloureusement pâles. Les yeux de Harry avaient l'air très verts. Ils n'étaient pas encore obscurcis par ses lunettes. C'était tellement étrange de regarder ces photos, des événements qu'il ne savait pas avoir vécu étalés devant lui, une partie de son enfance qu'il n'avait jamais suspectée.

  


« Bien sûr, quand Draco a été assez âgé pour les tuteurs, Lucius Malfoy m'a viré. Dumbledore n'a pas vu venir cela. Il avait pensé que je pourrais veiller sur lui et l'empêcher d'être dans les griffes de son père… » Mrs Figg regarda Malfoy avec regret. « J'ai essayé, Draco. Nous avons essayé. Nous n'avons jamais voulu que… »

  


« Que j'ai cela ? » demanda-t-il, remontant doucement sa manche, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il la recouvrit et elle acquiesça.

  


« Et une fois que je n'ai plus pu influencer ton éducation, cela a semblé encore plus heureux que nous t'ayons empêché de te souvenir de Harry. J'ai toujours pensé que Albus savait ce qui était pour le mieux… C'était une autre raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez que vous étiez dans la même maison. J'ai compris que vous aviez essayé de vous tuer. Même si mon frère m'a écrit et m'a dit que vous commenciez peut-être à vous entendre. J'aurais juste souhaité lui parler le jour du ceilidh. » Harry se souvint que 'Arabella' avait été l'opérationnelle déguisée en Mary, la femme de Ian Lucas (en utilisant du polynectar). Il regarda Malfoy, incertain, qui ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue des opérations secrètes de Dumbledore. Harry n'en connaissait pas lui-même toute l'étendue. « Je suis juste contente qu'il ait vu ces Mangemorts à travers le mur du pub et … »

  


« Quoi ? » l'interrompit Harry. Elle le regarda.

  


« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

  


« Vous avez dit que votre frère a vu les Mangemorts à travers le mur. Maugrey Fol-Œil est votre frère ? » 

  


Malfoy ouvrit grand sa bouche. « Je ne peux simplement pas me débarrasser de cette famille… »

  


Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Alastor est mon frère. » Puis elle gloussa, ayant l'air pendant un moment, selon Harry, du pire stéréotype moldu de la vieille sorcière folle. « Qui pensez-vous que ce soit qui lui ait donné le nom de 'Fol-Œil' ? N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi sont faites les petites sœurs diaboliques ? »

  


Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. Mrs Figg prit une autre gorgée de brandy, le gardant en bouche avant de lentement l'avaler, regardant pensivement dans le vide.

  


« C'est mon demi-frère en fait. Notre père était Cameron Maugrey. Il vivait à Édimbourg. Il est tombé amoureux d'une femme mariée, et moldue, rien de moins. Elle avait deux fois son âge, si vous pouvez le croire. Oh, papa était un charmeur. Elle n'a jamais obtenu le divorce. Quand ils ont appris qu'elle était enceinte, ils se sont enfuis ensemble sur l'île de Skye. C'est là où est né Alastor, le Jour de l'an, en 1897. Cela lui fait presque cent ans maintenant. Elle en avait déjà presque quarante, et ils n'eurent plus de bébé. Aucun qui vécu en tous cas. Alastor n'a jamais dit précisément, il a juste deviné qu'ils avaient essayé d'en avoir plus et qu'ils n'y étaient pas arrivé. Dans les faits, Morag Fraser vivait en tant que femme de papa, et elle s'appelait elle-même Morag Maugrey. Quand Alastor fut un peu plus âgé, ils déménagèrent dans un village du Yorkshire avec une petite communauté de sorciers, cachée des moldus environnants. Ils ont dit à tout le monde qu'ils étaient mariés. Alastor a vécu là jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à Poudlard. Et ensuite… »

  


« Quoi ? »

  


« Il est parti à Poudlard avec elle. »

  


Harry et Malfoy se regardèrent, perplexes. « Qui ? » demanda Malfoy.

  


« Cathy Marvolo. »

  


« Oh » dit Harry en déglutissant. A partir du nom 'Marvolo', il pensa savoir qui elle était.

  


« Qui ? » dit encore Malfoy.

  


« La mère de Tom Jedusor. » l'informa Harry. Mrs Figg ne le corrigea pas, alors il sut qu'il avait raison. Malfoy n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre. « Tom Marvolo Jedusor était le vrai nom de Voldemort. » Les yeux de Malfoy se dilatèrent. Mrs Figg continua.

  


« Il était amoureux d'elle, en fait. Mais Cathy avait rencontré ce moldu dans son village, Little Hangleton. Après avoir fini Poudlard, elle passa des années à le poursuivre, mais elle ne lui dit jamais qu'elle était une sorcière. Ils se marièrent en 1926, et il est né en 1927. Je suis née la même année, j'étais à Poudlard dans la même année que lui. Avec Voldemort. »

  


Malfoy déglutit. Maintenant, elle avait dit le nom. Harry se souvint de Malfoy disant le nom à la cour des sorciers, et il se demanda à quel point cela avait été difficile pour lui. « Mais » dit Malfoy d'une voix méditative, « votre mère devait alors avoir soixante-dix ans alors ? Une moldue en plus ? »

  


« Je vous l'ai dit. Alastor est mon demi-frère. Sa mère est morte en 1924. Elle avait la soixantaine. Une durée de vie parfaitement normale pour une moldue à cette époque. Je ne suis pas sûr de la cause de la mort. Papa l'a pleuré pendant deux ans, puis il a rencontré une sorcière nommée Amelia Chesterton, ma mère, l'a épousé et ils m'ont eue. Alastor était un peu scandalisé, m'a-t-il dit quand j'ai eu presque fini Poudlard. Ma mère avait cinq ans de moins que lui ! Et papa voulait qu'il l'appelle maman aussi ! Il ne l'a jamais fait. Alastor l'appelait Amelia, et cela lui convenait à elle aussi… »

  


« Alors » dit Harry à bout de souffle « vous étiez à l'école avec Voldemort. Tom Jedusor, je veux dire. Et Hagrid. Et vous… vous connaissiez Mimi ? Avant qu'elle ne soit tuée ? Vous vous souvenez quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ? »

  


Mrs Figg l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. « Stop, stop. Je n'ai pas la force ce soir. Chaque chose en son temps. Oui, je me souviens de tout cela. Gardons cela pour une autre fois, voulez-vous ? Tu dois travailler demain, et je dois reposer ma beauté. » Elle esquissa en fait un sourire, et Harry put alors voir une légère ressemblance entre elle et son frère. Pas avec le Maugrey actuel, mais celui dont il se souvenait, dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Et elle et son frère avaient tous deux été à Serpentard, Maugrey en même temps que la sorcière qui était en ce temps là la dernière descendante de Salazar Serpentard, et qui était devenue la mère de Tom Jedusor. Et Mrs Figg avait été avec Tom Jedusor lui-même…

  


* * * * *

  


Harry n'avait pas exactement été préparé à offrir à Malfoy un cadeau d'anniversaire d'aucune sorte, alors il lui avait dit qu'il le présenterait à Trevor s'il voulait vraiment un boulot. Mrs Figg avait eu l'air nerveuse quant à autoriser ceci, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Alors Draco Malfoy l'accompagna au sept Magnolia Crescent le matin suivant. Trevor regarda suspicieusement Malfoy quand Harry lui montra le pâle garçon blond. Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche arrière et appuya rapidement sur les petits boutons.

  


« Salut Dick ! C'est Trev C'est notre Harry. Y nous a amené un copain qui cherche un job. Sais pas. Voyons… » Il fit un signe de la tête à Malfoy. « Toi là. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

  


Il hésita une seconde. « Draco Malfoy. »

  


Trevor dit le nom dans le petit téléphone. Malfoy se pencha vers Harry et chuchota du coin de sa bouche. « Dans quoi parle-t-il ? »

  


« Un téléphone. Tu as sûrement entendu parler des téléphones. »

  


« Je croyais qu'ils avaient des cordes bouclées, et qu'ils étaient attachés aux murs des maisons… »

  


« Plus maintenant. Bien, les gens en ont encore comme cela, aussi. Mais il ont aussi ceux-ci maintenant. »

  


Malfoy fronça les sourcils, fixant Trevor écoutant Dick. Dick semblait parler pas mal. Trevor grognait toutes les deux secondes et acquiesçait. (Harry avait vu son oncle et sa tante faire cela, acquiescer au téléphone. Cela semblait dénué de sens, et cependant cela avait l'air d'être quelque chose que les humains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire) C'était étrange pour Harry de ne pas voir Dick. L'année d'avant, il s'était habitué à voir Sirius, par exemple, quand il l'appelait depuis le bureau de Rogue. Bien sûr, on pouvait difficilement emporter un foyer dans sa poche de derrière…

  


« D'accord » dit soudain Trevor dans le téléphone, après ne rien avoir dit pendant un moment. Malfoy et Harry avaient tous deux bougé leurs pieds sans arrêt, attendant le verdict.

  


Trevor plia le téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. « Voilà comment c'est. Dick sait que j'aime pas former des nouveaux. Le prends pas mal, petit, c'est juste moi. C'est lui qu'a formé Harry proprement l'été dernier. Alors on va basculer. Je vais superviser le chantier à New Stokington, et Dick sera le chef ici. Y devrait bientôt arriver. Peut-être que tu peux le faire commencer, hé ? » dit-il à Harry.

  


Harry acquiesça et fit signe à Malfoy de le suivre, de prendre des gants et des outils. Malfoy était plus qu'un peu maladroit. Ses bras étaient maigres et singulièrement dénués de muscles. Il avait une pâleur scolaire, et semblait plus sujet aux coups de soleil à avoir une peau rouge homard plutôt que bronzée. Mais Harry découvrit bientôt que s'il y avait une chose que Malfoy avait en abondance, c'était la détermination. Harry le regarda creuser, la sueur perlant de ses sourcils, une grimace sur le visage comme il mettait son pied sur la bêche, voulant qu'elle coupe la terre dure, serrant ses dents comme il travaillait. Malfoy engagé dans un travail manuel, pensa Harry. Maintenant, j'aurai tout vu.

  


Finalement, la Renault bleue et sale de Dick remonta l'allée des Galbraith. Harry se leva de l'endroit où il avait aplati le sol autour des racines d'un caoutchouc. Il sourit et fit un signe à Dick, qui lui fit un signe de la tête, se tournant vers Trevor qui attendait de lui parler. Dick était aussi brun que toujours, avec les mêmes yeux bleus vifs, les cheveux blancs brossés en arrière de son front, les profondes rides de sourire autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

  


Quand il eut fini avec Trevor, il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers Harry, la main tendue. « Heureux de te revoir, Harry. » Après lui avoir pris la main, il se tourna vers Draco Malfoy, qui commença aussi à tendre la sienne, puis se figea. Il fixa l'homme, clairement incrédule.

  


« Vous ! » fut tout ce qu'il put dire, sa bouche étant grande ouverte.

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. Malfoy pensait qu'il connaissait Dick. Mais Dick souriait et faisait un signe de la tête à Malfoy, prenant sa main.

  


« Bonjour à nouveau, Draco. »

  


Il connaissait Malfoy, pensa Harry avec étonnement. Mais comment… ?

  


Puis Harry se pencha en avant, regardant la peau bronzée en profondeur, et les yeux bleus scintillants, superposant mentalement une barbe au visage bien rasé, allongeant les cheveux, ajoutant des demi-lunes…

  


Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent soudain en grand, et il avait la voix prise, quand il dit le mot doucement, encore incertain, pas complètement convaincu qu'il n'était pas fou.

  


« Aberforth ? »


	6. Chap 2 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Dumati,gaelle griffondor : merci

Mystikal : peut-être pas physionnomiste?

Mary Cooper : il fait souvent des coups en douce...

Philippe Gryffondor : tu es autorisé à dire que je suis **LE** meilleur si tu veux, mais 'le', par pitié.

  


Et maintenant, place au deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture.

  


Chapitre deux

  


En rêves.

  


« Aberforth? »

  


L'homme sourit largement à Harry, ses yeux bleus ridés sur les côtés. « Oui, Harry. Je m'attendais à ce que tu remarques quelque chose quand je t'enseignais… »

  


« Mais… ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit… Je pensais, que Dick… Vous, je veux dire… vous étiez… un moldu. » Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne savait plus parler anglais. Il jeta un œil à Nigel et Sam, à quatre pattes dans le jardin de devant. Ils ne semblaient pas écouter. Trevor était allé à sa voiture, il irait à l'autre chantier à New Stokington maintenant. Harry savait qu'il le verrait plus tard, quand il reviendrait chercher son frère pour le ramener à la maison.

  


Malfoy avait l'air très content de lui. « Tu ne l'as pas découvert la première fois que tu as eu sortilège avec lui, Potter ? »

  


Harry foudroya Malfoy. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Mrs Figg était une sorcière non plus. Je suis très observateur, pensa Harry sardoniquement. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement brillant. Je devrais juste suggérer à Hermione de se trouver un petit ami qui n'est pas légèrement moins intelligent que, disons, ce caoutchouc…

  


« Maugrey a dit que vous viviez dans le monde des moldus parce que vous aviez un, heu…'problème philosophique' » dit doucement Harry. Aberforth- non, Dick- non, Aberfoth lui sourit à nouveau. Harry avait la tête qui tournait.

  


« En fait, ce qui est arrivé est que je suis tombé amoureux. »

  


Malfoy ne put tenir sa langue. Il avait un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. « Était-ce une chèvre par hasard ? » demanda-t-il, clairement incapable de résister.

  


Aberforth rit fortement, faisant se retourner Sam et Nigel dans leur direction. « Non, une vraie humaine, une vraie moldue… qui est maintenant, tristement, ma défunte femme depuis ces quinze dernières années… » Malfoy eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de prononcer des excuses doucement. « C'est bon. Tu ne savais pas. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de vivre dans le monde des sorciers, alors nous ne l'avons pas fait. J'ai réservé la magie pour les urgences, en partie pour honorer sa mémoire, et en partie parce que je me suis habitué à vivre comme cela. Je vis encore parmi les moldus la plupart du temps, et j'utilise rarement la magie. Cela ne me manque pas. J'ai une vie agréable, je me relaxe pendant des mois quand il fait mauvais, et quand il fait beau, j'ai le privilège de travailler dehors et de faire pousser les choses. Même ce qui ne devrait pas pousser en Angleterre. Je confesse que j'utilise la magie pour être légèrement au-dessus des autres jardiniers. Je suis probablement le seul gars des îles Britanniques qui peut faire pousser tous les types de plantes tropicales ici, par exemple, même en hiver. » Ses yeux bleus scintillaient.

  


Harry sentait qu'il avait un million de questions pour lui, mais Aberforth le coupa. « Bien, maintenant tu sais Harry. Nous devrions travailler, ne penses-tu pas ? Je te prends Draco. Tu peux m'aider près de la rue, à mettre la nouvelle bordure. Au fait, pour Nigel et Trevor, je suis Dick Abernathy, propriétaire de Abernathy jardins. Appelez-moi Dick, pas Aberforth. »

  


Maintenant, Harry sentait son pouvoir d'observation revenir. « Vous avez dit 'à Nigel et Trevor'. Et pour Sam ? »

  


Ses yeux scintillèrent encore. « Penses-tu que je t'aurais laissé travailler ici sans protection magique, Harry ? Sam est un sorcier. Il sait tout sur vous deux, bien sûr. »

  


« Sam est quoi ? » Harry commença quelque peu fort, puis il baissa son ton.

  


« Oui. Il a eu quelques problèmes à trouver un boulot depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban, il y a cinq ans, alors Albus me l'a envoyé il y a quatre ans, et il travaille pour moi depuis lors. »

  


« Azkaban! »

  


« C'est une longue histoire. Oui, il a été envoyé à Azkaban pour dix ans, parce qu'il avait enfreint les lois de la sorcellerie. Non, ce n'est pas un mage noir. Et, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un sortilège impardonnable, sinon il aurait eu une condamnation à vie. Il est encore un peu chatouilleux sur tout cela. S'il veut vous le dire, il le fera. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, gardez vos nez ailleurs. » Soudain, il semblait aussi sérieux que son frère pouvait l'être, parfois. « Il est de se mettre au travail » dit-il ensuite, reprenant le ton de Dick. Harry réalisa soudain que Aberforth avait un accent différent de Dick. Il se sentait si confus…

  


Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Puis Aberforth conduisit Malfoy jusqu'à la rue, tandis que Harry retournait travailler sur les caoutchoucs. Très souvent, Harry jeta un œil sur Sam. Une fois, Sam leva la tête, croisa son regard et lui fit un signe de la tête presque imperceptible avant de se remettre au travail.

  


Ils mangèrent le déjeuner dans la cuisine de Galbraith sans Aberforth ('Dick' devait souvent se rappeler Harry), qui avait dû aller à Nex Stockington pour régler un problème avec un conducteur de camion livrant de l'engrais. Quand ils prenaient le soleil dans le jardin de derrière après, comme d'habitude, Malfoy enleva vaillamment sa chemise comme les autres, et Harry du essayer de ne pas rire aux remarques qu'il reçut de Nigel pour sa pâleur, se souvenant de l'été dernier quand la même chose lui était arrivée. Mais ensuite, Sam remarqua les hématomes, et la Marque des Ténèbres.

  


« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, montrant la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry regarda son visage. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Harry se souvint de Sirius mystifié sur le pourquoi de Karkaroff essayant de montrer à Rogue quelque chose sur son bras, quand Harry était en quatrième année. Clairement, le fait que les Mangemorts portent la Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas connaissance commune, même parmi ceux qui, dans le monde des sorciers, étaient allés à Azkaban (peut-être même parmi ceux qui avaient vu cette terrifiante marque dans le ciel). Azkaban, pensa encore Harry. Il frissonna à l'idée de Sam devant y vivre jour et nuit, revivant les pires moments de sa vie, à cause des détraqueurs.

  


Harry entendit une voiture et leva les yeux. Aberforth rentrait de New Stokington. Il sortit de sa voiture et ferma la porte avec soin. Harry pensa qu'il était possible que la voiture tombe en morceaux si cela était mal fait. Il marcha vers eux comme Malfoy et Sam continuaient leur conversation.

  


Malfoy regardait son bras et marmonnait « Oh, ce n'est rien. C'était une sorte de défi… » Sam acquiesça, mais n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Il devait savoir que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres, pensa Harry, même s'il ne savait pas que Voldemort pouvait l'utiliser pour appeler les Mangemorts. Pour quelque raison, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit avant que cela signifiait que Malfoy avait aussi une connexion à Voldemort. Harry se demanda ce qui arriverait si les Mangemorts étaient appelés. Il commencerait probablement à se tenir sa cicatrice, et Malfoy commencerait à se tenir le bras, et Nigel penserait que les deux deviendraient fous.

  


Malfoy commença à poser des questions à Sam sur ses différents tatouages. Un travail compliqué et détaillé sur le bas de ses jambes donnait l'impression qu'il portait des guêtres en côte de maille. Des tresses celtiques ornaient le haut de ses bras, et un lion rampant qui ressemblait remarquablement à celui de Griffondor était en travers de sa poitrine et de son estomac. Le nom 'Vera' était écrit en lettres enluminées sur son avant-bras gauche. Un grand aigle avec la tête tournée et les ailes étendues ornait son dos. C'est ce que Malfoy admirait le plus.

  


« J'ai pensé à me faire faire un dragon, » dit-il à Sam. « Ou plutôt, j'avais. Je suis fauché. »

  


« Bien, économise ton argent et dans quelques semaines si tu veux, je pourrai te prendre chez mon copain. Il fait de belles œuvres. Il pourrait cacher ces bleus par exemple… » Malfoy regarda ses bras, fronçant les sourcils. Harry pouvait dire que les hématomes magiques étaient une grande source de contrariété pour lui. Il se souvint de Malfoy les montrant au jury lors du procès de son père…

  


« Sam » l'avertit Aberforth, assis sur un seau retourné et buvant un peu de café d'un gobelet en carton, « Draco vient juste d'avoir seize ans, et tu lui proposes de l'amener se faire faire des tatouages… »

  


« Bien, est-ce que ses parents vont s'en plaindre ? » Aberforth était silencieux, un trait à la place de ses lèvres. « C'est ce que je pensais. J'ai dit que s'il voulait avoir un tatouage, il pourrait en avoir. Il en a déjà un, alors il sait que les aiguilles ne font presque pas mal. » Malfoy ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

  


« Heu, je n'avais rien vraiment décidé encore… »

  


Nigel rit et Sam aussi. « Je te fais juste marcher, Draco. » Malfoy sourit faiblement, et retourna prendre le soleil, l'air encore un peu nerveux à l'idée de se faire tatouer. Harry se souvint de la nuit de Noël sur les falaises de Douvres…

  


C'était le dernier jour qu'ils travaillèrent avec Nigel. Aberforth le transféra au chantier de New Stokington, ainsi, maintenant, à l'insu des Galbraith, il y avait quatre sorciers qui travaillaient dans leur jardin. Harry peinait habituellement en compagnie de Sam, tandis que Aberforth prenait Malfoy en main. Il était surprenament docile pour apprendre son nouveau métier, acquiesçant à tout ce que 'Dick' lui disait, et essayant vaillamment de bouger des plantes et des pierres qui étaient bien trop lourdes pour lui. Une fois, quand Aberforth était parti à sa voiture chercher quelques plans, Malfoy luttait pour bouger un gros sac de terre très lourd. Et Sam était occupé à mettre un arbre dans le jardin de devant. Harry quitta l'endroit où il creusait des trous pour les fleurs à bulbe, et hissa le sac sur son épaule pour le garçon maigre et blond.

  


« Où essayais-tu de porter cela, Malfoy ? » Il montra en silence un endroit à environ dix pieds de là où ils se trouvaient. Harry y alla et demanda « Ici ? ». Malfoy acquiesça et Harry le posa, puis retourna à ses bulbes. Malfoy donna un regard perplexe au sac, puis à Harry.

  


« Comment peux-tu faire cela, Potter, et pourquoi ne puis-je pas ? »

  


« Parce que j'ai couru presque tous les jours de l'année passée. C'est ce pourquoi j'ai commencé en fait. Tu es sensé soulever avec tes jambes. C'est pourquoi je voulais les rendre plus fortes. »

  


Malfoy eut l'air pensif. « A quelle heure vas-tu courir le matin ? »

  


« A… attends une minute Malfoy. Tu ne vas pas venir courir avec moi. »

  


« Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait plus sûr. Tu ne serais pas seul. »

  


« Oui, tu vas surveiller mes arrières. Bien sûr Malfoy. »

  


« Écoute, tu… »

  


« Je ne veux pas aller courir avec toi, et c'est tout. »

  


Malfoy fit la tête, puis commença à déchirer le sac de terre, utilisant une petite pelle pour la répartir dans une série de seau en métal, pour pouvoir ajouter les substances nutritives en quantités précises qui donneraient au sol différents niveaux de pH pour des plantes variées. Harry pouvait voir à quel point cela plaisait à Malfoy. Ce n'était pas si différent des potions.

  


« Bien » cracha-t-il. « Tout cela pour avoir été amis lorsque nous étions enfants… »

  


Harry sentit une montée de culpabilité puis se secoua. Je ne vais pas me laisser manipuler par Malfoy, se dit-il. Il pensa encore à courir avec Malfoy et recula devant l'idée. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le supporter. Mais pourquoi précisément ? Il était allé courir avec Dudley l'été précédent, et c'était quelque chose qui les avait aidé à devenir amis. Il essaya de s'imaginer courant avec l'autre garçon, se dirigeant vers le village, s'arrêtant au cimetière…

  


Là. C'était cela. « Malfoy » dit-il avec pondération. « C'est juste que… lorsque je vais courir le matin, je m'arrête à la tombe de Dudley et à celle de mes parents. Je doute que tu veuilles faire cela. »

  


Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais me reposer et t'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry déglutit. « Je suppose… »

  


Alors Malfoy commença à courir avec lui le matin, s'appuyant contre le portail de pierre de l'entrée du cimetière tandis qu'il attendait Harry. Ils couraient en silence, tous les deux concentrés sur le chemin. Après quelques semaines de soleil et de course, Malfoy commençait à avoir l'air en forme et fort, et Harry se trouva à froncer les sourcils quand il vit le changement en lui. Ginny en resterait sans doute bouche bée quand elle le verrait, pensa-t-il. L'idée ne le ravissait pas.

  


Le samedi avant son anniversaire, Harry et Sam travaillaient côte à côte dans le jardin de derrière, aucun ne parlant. Quand ils eurent fini de creuser leur trou à la taille voulue, ils mirent leurs pelles de côté et Sam s'assit sur un gros rocher. Malfoy et Aberforth étaient dans le jardin de devant. Sam sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Harry s'assit sur le sol, le regardant. Sam ne regardait pas Harry, mais un point à l'horizon. Il souffla la fumée, et Harry essaya de tousser aussi discrètement de que possible quand un peu lui rentra dans le nez, pour ne pas sembler critiquer. Pas que Sam le remarque. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

  


« Je devrais probablement arrêter. J'ai commencé quand j'avais quatorze ans. » expliqua Sam, et Harry réalisa qu'il parlait des cigarettes. « Je suis de parents moldus. Mes meilleurs amis à la maison avaient alors commencé, alors je l'ai fait aussi, pour rentrer dans le moule. Étant un sorcier et ailleurs à l'école la plus grande partie de l'année, je voulais faire comme les autres de toutes les manières possibles. Je n'ai jamais dit à aucun d'eux que j'étais un sorcier. »

  


Harry était silencieux, regardant la fumée s'élever depuis la cigarette de Sam, se demandant ce qu'il ferait s'il avait été amis avec d'autres enfants de Little Whinging quand il était petit, et s'il avait encore été ami avec eux après son onzième anniversaire. Leur aurait-il dit qu'il était sorcier ? Aurait-il même autorisé à cela ? Il ne savait pas. Le silence restait à nouveau en suspend entre lui et Sam.

  


« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit soudain Sam, se levant et écrasant le mégot de la cigarette sous son talon. Il se pencha et ramassa les morceaux de papier et de feuilles de tabac, puis le jeta dans son café froid, posé sur un seau retourné depuis ce matin. Harry le regarda en silence, sa voix prise dans sa gorge. Il acquiesça bêtement, se demandant ce qu'il entendrait. Sam se rassit et regarda Harry comme s'il jugeait qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait le supporter.

  


« Aberforth a dit… »

  


« Dick » dit rapidement Sam, l'interrompant. « Appelle-le Dick. N'oublie plus. »

  


« Hum. Dick a dit que tu as été à Azkaban… je veux dire en prison, pendant dix ans. »

  


Sam regarda à nouveau l'horizon. « Oui. »

  


« Et tu es sorti il y a cinq ans. »

  


Encore « Oui. »

  


« Alors… » Harry pensa rapidement « tu es allé en prison il y a quinze ans. »

  


« Exact. »

  


Harry déglutit. Ses parents étaient morts il y a quinze ans. Sirius était allé en prison il y a quinze ans. « As-tu connu Sirius Black en prison ? »

  


Sam secoua la tête. « Black était condamné à perpétuité. Je n'ai pas lancé un sort impardonnable. J'étais avec les autres, ceux qui ont des condamnations limitées. Les condamnés à perpétuité étaient tous isolés. Nous étions quatre gars dans une cellule de dix pieds carrés. Pas vraiment spacieux. Par moment, j'ai pensé tuer un de mes camarade de cellule, afin d'être condamné à vie. Au moins, j'aurais eu assez d'espace pour respirer. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, bien sûr. J'étais déjà responsable de la mort d'une personne… et les détraqueurs font remonter cela à la surface en plus. On en arrive au point où l'on peut sentir l'angoisse et le désespoir de tous ses camarades de cellule dans sa tête, aussi… »

  


« Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Harry pouvait à peine parler.

  


« Tu veux dire qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être envoyé en prison ? » Harry acquiesça. Sam avait les lèvres comme une ligne. « A cause de moi, quelqu'un est mort c'était accidentel. Je n'essayais pas de tuer, mais c'était quand même ma faute… »

  


« Accidentel ? Et tu as cependant du aller en prison ? »

  


« Accidentel ou pas, la personne est quand même morte. C'est à cause du sort que j'ai lancé. Ce n'était pas le sort mortel, mais il a cependant tué. C'est tout ce qui a compté. »

  


« Quel était-il ? »

  


Sam soupira. « Le sort de désarmement. J'y ai mis trop d'énergie dedans, je suppose. J'étais tout remonté. Si l'on n'y fait pas attention, on peut vraiment envoyer quelqu'un voler avec cela. On peut vraiment se faire mal. Ou mourir. »

  


« Mais… mais si tu désarmais quelqu'un, n'était-ce pas de l'autodéfense ? »

  


Sam haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que j'aurais pu déclarer cela. Mais je n'en ai pas eu envie. »

  


« Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas eu envie ? Tu n'as pas eu un procès ? »

  


« Non. Pas besoin. »

  


« Pas besoin ? » fit écho Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

  


« Parce que je l'ai confessé. Si le ministère a une confession signée, ils n'ont pas besoin de faire un procès. »

  


« Mais pourquoi… »

  


« Harry. » Harry s'arrêta de bafouiller et fixa Sam, qui avait l'air d'être la personne la plus triste qu'il ait jamais vue. « Harry » dit-il encore. « C'était ma femme. J'ai tué ma femme. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Je l'aime encore. S'il-te-plait… recommençons à travailler. »

  


Harry décida que Sam devait être plus vieux que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, s'il avait eu une femme quinze ans plus tôt. Harry avait pensé qu'il devait avoir la trentaine, mais il était probablement plus proche de trente-cinq quarante ans. Il remarqua maintenant les petits cheveux gris bouclés mélangés à ses cheveux auburn autour de ses tempes. J'ai tué ma femme. Mais s'il avait eu à la désarmer… était-elle une Mangemort ? se demanda Harry. Aberforth avait dit que Sam n'était pas un mage noir (et il lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur Harry), mais si sa femme avait été impliquée dans de la magie noire ? Harry ne pouvait commencer à imaginer à quel point ce devait être terrible de découvrir que quelqu'un de si près de vous était passé de l'autre côté…

  


Harry pensa au tatouage 'Vera' sur le bras de Sam. Était-ce le nom de sa femme ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'osait pas demander maintenant. Ils reprirent leur travail, tout à leur affaire maintenant, et c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette conversation sur Azkaban et la mort de sa femme.

  


Ensuite, la veille de son anniversaire, Harry prenait le soleil, dans le jardin de derrière après le petit déjeuner, lorsque sa cicatrice commença à encore faire mal. Derrière ses paupières, il voyait Voldemort et son héritier, côte à côte. Il ne pouvait les voir que de dos, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que c'était eux. Leurs baguettes étaient pointées vers un lion. Il était dans une cage, et ils étaient dans un bois. Puis Harry vit Queudver à proximité. Les bandes de lumières qui reliaient leurs baguettes au lion bondissaient en craquant, et l'animal se contorsionnait, à l'agonie et rugissait de douleur. Quand il arrêta finalement, la grande bête s'effondra au fond de la cage, l'air abattue, comme si la mort serait bienvenue.

  


« Harry Potter aime devenir un lion animagus » la voix de Queudver s'insinua dans le cerveau de Harry. « Le symbole de Griffondor. »

  


« Si je me souviens bien, Queudver, » maintenant, il entendait la voix froide de Voldemort. « tu as couru à travers la forêt pour y échapper… dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas un choix mal considéré. Un animagus… Cela rend les choses très intéressantes… très intéressantes en vérité… »

  


Les images s'estompaient. Harry pensa au pauvre lion qu'ils avaient capturé et torturé par jeu. Il s'agrippa convulsivement à l'amulette du basilik que Ginny lui avait offerte, essayant de se calmer. Il vacilla. Sa cicatrice le lançait légèrement, et il en était légèrement conscient, mais il ne se sentait plus agonisant. Cela lui rappelait quand il mettait parfois ses doigts sur le côté de sa gorge après avoir couru, vérifiant son rythme cardiaque, étant conscient du rythme de son propre cœur, le sang coulant dans son corps. C'était comme si la cicatrice était devenue un autre organe, avec son propre rythme de pulsation, comme son cœur et ses poumons. Il détendit sa main afin de simplement couvrir son amulette au lieu de s'y agripper. Pourquoi ai-je une cicatrice ? se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas guérie quand j'étais un bébé ? Pour quoi est-elle faite ?

  


Le train de ses pensées dérailla à cause des voix alentour. Il identifia aisément celles de Sam et de Malfoy. Il pouvait sentir la cigarette de Sam, et entendre la voix de Malfoy grogner comme il faisait quelque exercice. Des traction, au bruit qu'il faisait, selon lui. Malfoy était devenu compulsif pour cela, et travaillait graduellement la partie supérieure de son corps.

  


« Combien cela coûte-t-il de toutes façons ? »

  


Ils devaient déjà être en train de parler quand Harry avait mal à sa cicatrice.

  


« Tu as décidé que tu voulais après tout ? »

  


« Peut-être. »

  


« Bien… considérant que tu viens d'avoir ton anniversaire, et que tu n'as rien eu, je pourrais appeler cela un cadeau d'anniversaire. C'est pour moi. »

  


« Hum, est-ce que Dick ne va pas t'en vouloir ? Tu te souviens la première fois qu'il a entendu ? Je ne voudrais pas te causer des problèmes. »

  


Sam rit. « Es-tu sûr d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? »

  


« Si je pouvais le nier, crois-moi, je le ferais. On m'a traité de bâtard plein de fois, mais maintenant, je souhaiterais que ce soit littéralement vrai. »

  


Sam exhala bruyamment, et Harry eut des difficultés à prétendre qu'il dormait quand un peu de fumée remonta droit dans sa narine. Bien, pour ma part, je te dirais que je ne me serais jamais attendu à être assis ici avec le fils de ce monstre. Mais ensuite, je n'aurais jamais cru que son fils fasse ce que tu as fait non plus. J'aurais aimé voir cela, crois-moi. Mais Dick a dit que je ne devrais pas aller au procès. Je voulais juste avoir ma revanche, causer du désordre, et arrêter qu'il ressemble à une victime et que la sympathie de tout le monde aille vers lui. Et je n'étais pas excité à l'idée de revoir les détraqueurs de nouveau de toutes façons. Alors je suis resté à l'écart… »

  


« Revanche ? Une revanche pour quoi ? »

  


Harry entendit Sam faire une pause et prendre une aspiration très audible sur sa cigarette. « Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? »

  


Malfoy fit une pause. Harry pouvait l'entendre taper son pied, un de ses tics nerveux. « Oui. » dit-il finalement. Sam soupira.

  


« Il y a quinze ans, ton père a essayé de me recruter pour devenir Mangemort. Je travaillais avec la mère de Harry. Nous étions tous deux Aurors, et nous travaillions fréquemment sur les mêmes cas, bien qu'aucun Auror n'ait jamais de partenaire permanent. Ce n'est pas comme la police moldue. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils font et défont les groupes en permanence. Tu vois pourquoi quand tu ne remarques pas que quelqu'un que tu vois tout le temps vire mal. Tu ne veux pas le croire, tu veux être aveugle devant cela. De cette façon, nous étions tous habitués à travailler ensemble, mais pas trop habitués, et il y avait moins de risques de fraterniser. Les seuls Aurors mariés que j'ai jamais connu étaient les Londubat… »

  


« Les Londubat ! Je suis avec un Londubat à l'école ! Ses parents étaient Aurors ? » Harry était surpris. Après que Maugrey l'ait révélé à la classe, les autres Griffondors n'avaient de toute évidence pas répandus l'histoire dans toute l'école. Ils avaient gardé leur langue (même Lavender Brown, que Harry tenait sans doute le moins en considération parmi tous ses camarades de classe).

  


« Neville. Je sais. Pauvre petit gars… »

  


« Que… » 

  


« C'est pour une autre fois. Nous dévions. En tous cas, il en avait vraiment après Lily Potter, ton père. Alors il en a eu après quelques uns d'entre nous qui travaillions avec elle. Trois de mes copains Aurors étaient morts au moment où il s'est mis à tourner autour de moi. Mais je ne le savais pas encore. Nous ne savions pas ce qui leur était arrivé. A aucun. Un à la fois, ils disparaissaient simplement, et leur famille était tuée. L'une après l'autre. Des familles entières balayées, jour après jour, la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel… »

  


Draco Malfoy inspira bruyamment. « Et toi ? »

  


« Il ne s'en est pas pris directement à moi. Je connaissais ton père de l'école. Nous étions de la même année. Durant notre septième année, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et j'étais celui de Griffondor. Il n'y avait pas d'amour perdu entre nous deux. Il a mis ma femme sous Imperius. Elle n'allait pas être recrutée. Elle était un moyen pour arriver à ses fins. J'avais rencontré Trina alors qu'elle était Barmaid dans un pub de sorcier à Birmingham, où nous habitions. Elle n'était pas ambitieuse. Elle aimait juste faire se sentir les gens à l'aise et comme à la maison. Quand cela est arrivé, elle n'avait pas travaillé depuis une paire d'années, suite à la naissance de notre fille. Trina l'adorait tout simplement et ne voulait pas quitter son côté, alors elle avait quitté son boulot. C'est pour cela que je n'ai simplement pas cru qu'elle allait blesser notre petite fille… »

  


« Quoi ? » La voix de Malfoy avait un ton un peu alarmé. Harry se demanda si l'un d'eux voulait vraiment entendre cela.

  


« Tu vois, c'est ce que ton père lui avait dit de faire. Elle était sensée me faire accepter, ou elle lancerait le Cruciatus sur notre fille. Katie avait seulement deux ans ! Et je me tenais simplement là, tandis que Trina me parlait de cette étrange voix. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être elle-même. Et même lorsqu'elle a dit le sort, d'une manière ou d'une autre je n'ai pas cru qu'elle était sérieuse. Mais à la fraction de seconde où j'ai vu que Katie avait mal, j'ai désarmé Trina. Le problème fut que je n'ai pas tempéré le sort. Il a été très fort. Et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui était derrière elle… »

  


« Qu'est-ce qui était derrière elle ? »

  


Sam soupira. « Pas grand chose. C'est le problème. Derrière elle, il y avait des portes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur un petit balcon avec quelques pots de géraniums fixés sur le garde-fou. Nous vivions dans un appartement au quatrième étage d'une vieille rangée de maisons. Et le sol du rez-de-chaussée avait un jardin de promenade pavé de briques. Bien, plus de brique que de jardin en fait. Il y avait des pots de plantes sur le bord. Alors c'était comme si nous étions au cinquième étage. »

  


« Quand elle a volé en arrière, elle a frappé les portes-fenêtres, qui se sont ouvertes. Elle a basculé par dessus la rampe du balcon, emportant une paire de pots de fleur avec elle. Elle a atterri en tas sur les briques, cinq ont volé. Elle s'est rompue le cou. Morte lors de l'impact. » Sa voix était devenue très basse. Harry l'entendit grogner avant de se lever. « Et ça » dit-il, parlant encore très doucement tandis que Harry entendait qu'il écrasait sa cigarette « c'est ce pour quoi Sam est allé en prison pendant dix ans. »

  


Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand, et il s'assit rapidement. Il abandonna avoir prétendu dormir. « Ton nom est Bell ? » s'exclama-t-il.

  


Sam et Malfoy se retournèrent, surpris. « Oui » confirma Sam.

  


« Tu es… tu es le père de Katie Bell ? »

  


Il eut l'air très triste. « Oui. C'est moi. »

  


« Alors… Alors quand tu rentres chez toi le soir, Katie est là. »

  


« Bien, pas en ce moment. Elle est en Amérique, chez des cousins. »

  


« Mais… Mais… »

  


Sam rit. « Parfois, Harry, tu me rappelles ce petit gars sortant sur le terrain de Quidditch à l'âge de onze, ayant simplement l'air terrifié à l'idée de jouer ton premier match… »

  


« Tu étais là ? » Soudain Harry comprit pourquoi Sam lui semblait quelque peu familier. Harry essaya de se le représenter dans les gradins autour du terrain, portant des robes de sorcier. Sam acquiesça. « J'ai été à tous les matchs de Katie depuis que je suis sorti, quand elle avait douze ans. Elle est devenue poursuiveuse, comme son vieux père. » Sa voix était devenue très douce à la fin de la phrase.

  


« Tu… Tu sais que l'une des charges retenues contre Lucius Malfoy était d'avoir mis l'Imperius sur Katie, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Encore plus doucement « Je sais. »

  


Bien sûr, pensa Harry, il avait clamé que c'étaient Avery et Nott qui l'avaient fait, mais bon. Ils l'avaient fait à ses ordres. Ainsi, il avait été responsable d'avoir mis Katie et sa mère sous Imperius, et sa mère était morte parce que son père essayait de la désarmer.

  


Malfoy regarda Sam, puis Harry. « C'est assez pour maintenant, Harry, » dit-il. « La pause déjeuner est finie. Retournons au travail. Laisse Sam tranquille. »

  


Harry acquiesça et se mordit les lèvres, ramassant sa chemise et la mettant au-dessus de sa tête, cachant l'amulette du basilik comme il l'enfilait. Malfoy remit sa propre chemise. Puis, comme il se tournait pour prendre ses gants de travail, il pivota vers Malfoy. Fronçant les sourcils, il dit « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

  


Malfoy lui donna un sourire en coin. « Je sais. Mais ce sont Sam et Dick. Ca a l'air salement stupide pour nous d'être Malfoy et Potter. Je ne dis pas que cela va arriver sur une base régulière. J'essaye juste. »

  


Harry le regarda suspicieusement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je t'appellerai Draco à chaque fois sous peu. »

  


Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Tu ne veux probablement pas que je t'appelle comme je le pense la plupart du temps… »

  


« Pourquoi pas ? »

  


« Okay. Tête de pioche, passe moi cette truelle s'il te plaît… Aaaah ! » il fit mine de pousser un cri alarmé comme Harry lui lançait le journal de Sam à la figure. Pendant une minute, ils rirent tous les trois en retournant travailler. Mais bien que Sam ait ri d'eux deux, remarqua Harry, il y avait encore une trace de tristesse derrière ses yeux. Il n'avait pas été avec sa fille depuis l'âge de deux ans à douze ans…

  


* * * * *


	7. Chap 2 2

merci pour vos reviews :   
Ryan : merci   
Philippe gryffondor : merci pour LE, mais c'est vrai que mon nick n'est pas explicite.  
Falyla : c'est BARB LP.

  


Après le travail, Harry rentra chez Mrs Figg seul. Malfoy dînait avec Sam. Aberforth avait approuvé avec un regard légèrement douteux. Quand Harry ferma la porte d'entrée de la maison, le chat à rayures oranges ('Grimalkin', c'était son nom) commença à se frotter contre ses jambes. Il bougea lentement afin de ne pas marcher sur le chat, et alla vers la table du couloir où était posé le courrier. Il y avait deux parchemins. L'un avait 'Harry' écrit dessus par ce qui semblait être l'écriture d'Hermione, l'autre portait la légende 'Draco' avec ce que Harry pensa être l'écriture de Ginny. Avec un sourire, Harry prit le parchemin à son nom et monta les escaliers en courant jusqu'à la salle de couture. Il se jeta sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit et déroula sa lettre, la parcourant rapidement à la recherche de passages croustillants (il pourrait lire les autres morceaux plus tard, pensa-t-il. Il avait eu une longue journée).

  


Non seulement, il n'y avait pas de passage croustillant, mais elle lui écrivait pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus le contacter pendant plusieurs jours car Sirius s'inquiétait que quelqu'un surveille les chouettes quittant la maison des Granger. Le téléphone était aussi exclu au cas où les lignes moldues soient aussi sur écoute. Sirius ne voulait pas que les Mangemorts remontent jusqu'à Harry en suivant les chouettes ou en utilisant les technologies moldues. Harry baissa le parchemin, se renfrognant. Elle n'avait même pas mentionné son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait seize ans…

  


Il essaya d'arrêter de penser comme cela. La sécurité était plus importante que son anniversaire. Elle avait écrit que Ron et Ginny n'enverraient pas non plus de chouettes chez Mrs Figg durant les jours prochains. C'était probablement pourquoi Ginny avait envoyé une lettre à Malfoy aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il. Cela le démangeait de retourner dans le couloir de devant et de lire ce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Finalement, il se força à rester où il était et il ferma les yeux pour faire une brève sieste avant de dîner…

  


Mais en un rien de temps, il était à nouveau réveillé. Il avait une fois de plus rêvé de l'initiation de l'héritier. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit la douche de fin de journée qu'il avait négligée quand il était rentré. Après cela, il s'habilla et descendit manger avec Mrs Figg. Il ne parla pas beaucoup. Il se sentait plus épuisé que reposé lorsqu'il rêvait de Voldemort. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait remarqué qu'il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux, visibles en dépit de son bronzage.

  


Il choisit d'aller au lit tôt au lieu de continuer à regarder la télévision avec Mrs Figg. Malfoy n'était pas encore rentré. Juste une heure après s'être retiré, il se réveilla en sueur. Il avait encore eu ce rêve dans lequel Hermione se transformait en Ginny, Rogue disait à sa mère de dire ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle se sauve avec Harry, finissant avec la vision de Poudlard en ruine et de Ginny se transformant en squelette… Il avait fait ce rêve deux fois la nuit précédente, en plus du rêve où il était sur le toit avec Dudley, et où ce dernier sautait.

  


Harry alla à la salle de bain se mettre de l'eau sur le visage, puis il retourna au lit. Il était seulement dix heures. Il essaya de lire son anthologie, mais il se retrouva à lire la même ligne, encore et encore, incapable de se concentrer. A dix heures trente, il éteignit pour essayer de dormir à nouveau.

  


Juste avant minuit, il était encore éveillé. Il regarda sa montre, grognant. Encore de mauvais rêves. Il ne se leva pas ni n'alluma la lumière. Il essaya de vider son esprit, de compter les moutons…

  


Il regarda l'horloge passer de 11h59 à 0h00. C'est mon anniversaire, pensa-il. Youpi. Joyeux anniversaire à moi. Si maintenant je pouvais enfin retrouver ce foutu sommeil…

  


Deux heures. Il était en fait resté éveillé pendant deux heures, essayant désespérément de ne pas le rester. Il essaya de compter à rebours depuis mille. Le dernier nombre dont il se souvint était cinq-cent quarante…

  


Trois heures. Il était réveillé par un autre cauchemar, sa cicatrice le lançant encore. On se retourne, on compte à rebours, on chante doucement la chanson de Poudlard sur l'air d'Octopus' Garden… on s'imagine Hermione émergeant de la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets, trempée… Non, trop stimulant.. Mimi Geignarde, flottant au-dessus de ses toilettes… Non, trop de chances que cela fasse cauchemarder…

  


Quatre heure. Il s'était encore endormi, seulement pour être une fois de plus réveillé par un cauchemar. Essaye de réciter la liste d'ingrédients pour la potion d'Euphemos, imagine Hermione récitant 'Poudlard : une histoire' de mémoire…

  


Cinq heures. Il avait fixé le plafond pendant une heure, et sentait finalement ses paupières tomber. Je suis condamné à dormir toute la journée de mon anniversaire pour récupérer cette nuit, pensa-t-il.

  


Il se réveilla encore juste avant l'aube, essayant de ne pas se rappeler l'image qu'il avait vue juste avant de se réveiller. Une image qu'il avait vue une centaine de fois maintenant. L'initiation de l'héritier. Il essaya de se sentir heureux en dépit de son épuisement. Pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient morts, il n'allait pas passer son anniversaire avec les Dursley. C'est mon anniversaire, bon sang, pensa-t-il. J'ai le droit d'être content. Il n'était pas sûr de combien il avait dormi durant cette nuit, mais cela ne pouvait pas être plus de trois heures.

  


Il regarda vers la fenêtre, expectatif, se demandant quand la ruée des chouettes commencerait, mais ensuite il se souvint du moratoire sur toutes les communications. Super, pensa-t-il. Pas de cadeau d'anniversaire. Et je vais probablement devoir lâcher d'énormes indices à Mrs Figg qui ne va probablement pas les saisir…

  


Il fixa le plafond, sa main entourant l'amulette du basilik que Ginny lui avait offerte pour son quinzième anniversaire. Qu'amènerait-elle cette année ? se demanda-t-il. Il se sentait être une personne complètement différente de l'an dernier. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir sur ses lèvres comme il pensait à Hermione. Maintenant je peux la décrire dans la salle de bain des préfètes…

  


« Tu vas te lever ou tu va rester allongé avec cette expression stupide sur le visage ? »

  


Malfoy se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, habillé pour courir. Il s'appuyait sur le montant, les bras croisés et un rictus sur le visage. « Ou devrais-je te laisser afin que tu puisses penser à Granger et te branler… »

  


« Comment sais-tu que je pensais à Hermione ? »

  


Il ricana. « Si tu pouvais voir ta tête, tu ne poserais pas la question. »

  


Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si transparent. Il rejeta le drap et enfila le short et le T-shirt qu'il avait posés sur la chaise qui était poussée contre la machine à coudre. (Est-ce que Mrs Figg cousait vraiment avec ? se demanda-t-il) Il remarqua que Malfoy portait un sweat-shirt à manche longue avec son short.

  


« Fait un peu chaud pour ça, non ? » En dépit de l'heure matinale, Harry pouvait dire que cela allait être une journée torride. Il était content de ne pas aller travailler chez les Galbraith avec cette chaleur. Toute une journée à faire comme je veux, pensa-t-il, se sentant soudain ennuyé. Dormir, pensa-t-il… si seulement je pouvais dormir…

  


Malfoy haussa simplement les épaules. Harry laça ses chaussures et se leva en disant « Allons-y. » à Malfoy comme s'il n'avait pas passé toute la nuit à essayer d'exorciser Voldemort de son cerveau. Quand ils rentrèrent, Mrs Figg ne mentionna pas son anniversaire. Avant que Malfoy aille travailler, il ne lui en parla pas non plus. Harry commençait à se sentir plus qu'un peu déprimé…

  


Il fut agité toute la journée. Il lut un peu, regarda quelques émissions de télé, arracha les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin de Mrs Figg, irrita le chat gris 'Pyewacket') en jouant avec lui avec une ficelle pendant trop longtemps. Mrs Figg utilisa un sort liant sur ses cicatrices.

  


Il essaya plusieurs fois de dormir, se réveillant à chaque fois d'un cauchemar. Aux environs de quatre heures de l'après-midi, il était allongé sur le canapé de la salle de couture, fixant encore le plafond, pensant que comparé à cela, les anniversaires qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley étaient une combinaison de fête du nouvel an et de mariage royal. Quel anniversaire, pensa-t-il…

  


Il entendit la porte de devant claquer. « Je suis là ! » fit la voix de Malfoy dans le couloir de devant. Bon sang, qui s'en soucie, pensa Harry.

  


« Harry ! » la voix de Mrs Figg s'éleva. « Descends ! J'ai besoin de toi dans la cuisine. »

  


Harry grogna, balançant ses jambes et se forçant à se lever. Enfer et damnation, quoi encore ? Il se traîna dans le couloir, dans les escaliers, puis le hall d'entrée qui conduisait à l'arrière de la maison où se trouvait la cuisine…

  


« Surprise! »

  


Il tituba en arrière sous l'effet du choc. Coincés dans la cuisine de Mrs Figg, se trouvaient Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin, Aberforth, Sam, Maugrey et Malfoy. Harry savait qu'il avait sa bouche bêtement ouverte, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir faire fonctionner les muscles qui l'auraient remise à sa place. Puis Sirius commença à chanter « For he's a jolly good fellow... » et les autres se joignirent à lui, terriblement décalés, riant tout du long.

  


« … And so say all of us! And so say all of us... » Ils continuèrent à essayer de chanter avant que cela ne se détériore finalement complètement. Harry se retrouva dans une masse de mains lui tapant dans le dos ou passant sur ses cheveux. Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue, comme Ginny, et même Malfoy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, riant comme il disait « Joyeux anniversaire, Potter. »

  


Harry rit et embrassa Hermione et Ginny sur les joues, tapa dans les mains de Sirius et Ron, prétendant d'un air très naturel qu'il allait frapper Malfoy, et sourit aux autres jusqu'à ce que son visage lui fasse mal. Comme il le passait, Ron se pencha en avant et dit à l'oreille de Harry « Nous devons nous parler. » mais il fut emporté par Sam et Aberforth, et ne put donner à Ron qu'un regard perplexe par-dessus son épaule. Puis Mrs Figg dit que cela allait aussi être l'anniversaire en retard de Malfoy, et le chant terrible recommença, mais encore pire qu'avant, étant donné que le rire hystérique était maintenant devenu complètement hors de contrôle.

  


La mère d'Hermione avait enseigné à Sirius à conduire leur voiture, et lui et Hermione étaient venus de chez les Granger au milieu de l'après-midi. Mrs Figg avait gardé Harry en dehors de la cuisine (il n'en avait eu aucune idée) tandis que Hermione préparait à manger pour le dîner (bien, pensa-t-il, en se souvenant du repas qu'elle avait fait chez les Dursley). Mrs Weasley avait pris Ron et Ginny chez les Fawcett, près de Ottery St. Catchpole. Les Fawcett leur avaient laissé utiliser leur cheminée pour aller en cheminette au chemin de Traverse (étant donné que le Terrier n'était plus connecté au réseau de cheminette). Lupin était aussi allé au chemin de Traverse, et Aberforth les avait tous rencontrés là-bas, puis les avait conduit chez Mrs Figg. Ginny amenait le gâteau d'anniversaire fait par sa mère.

  


Ils aidèrent tous à sortir la table dans le jardin (Sirius la rallongea discrètement) , tout le monde travaillant ensemble et titubant à force de rire. Elle était bientôt prête et chargée avec de la nourriture. Les conversations tourbillonnaient autour de Harry. Il se sentait heureux et idiot, comme s'il avait un peu bu. L'effet du manque de sommeil, supposa-t-il. Ginny racontait comment elle était allée à la Bat Mitzvah de Ruth Pelta la semaine avant.

  


« C'était si étonnant ! Son temple est d'aspect mauresque, avec de belles ornementations, on dirait qu'elle sont en ivoire avec des feuilles d'or. Et je croyais qu'elle allait lire en hébreux, mais cela ressemblait davantage à un chant. Saviez-vous que Ruth a une belle voix ? Ce qu'elle a chanté... lu, je veux dire, avait l'air si exotique et mystérieux… C'était étonnant. » dit-elle encore. « Et la fête après cela ! » Elle donna un coup de coude à Ron. « Tu aurais dû voir Ron… »

  


Harry lui fit un signe de la tête, la bouche pleine du délicieux poulet au citron d'Hermione. « Tu y es allé ? »

  


« Maman ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille seule, alors Ginny a demandé à Ruth si je pouvais venir aussi. »

  


« Et je parie que tu es content d'être venu… » dit Ginny d'une voix chantante, l'air malicieux.

  


« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Hermione, ayant l'air bien trop intéressée au goût de Harry.

  


« Hé bien » dit Ginny en le faisant traîner. « Anika était là. Et elle était splendide ! Très blonde, très bronzée, très amazone suédoise en vacances d'été… »

  


« Je croyais qu'elle était islandaise ? » dit Hermione.

  


« C'est le cas. Oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et elle était très contente de voir Ron… »

  


Le bout des oreilles de Ron était extrêmement rouge. Harry essaya de s'imaginer Ron avec Anika, mais il n'y arrivait pas. « Elle ne voulait pas me foutre la paix » se plaignit Ron « Et Amazone est un bon terme. Quand nous dansions, elle conduisait. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé faire. »

  


Ginny avait l'air très espiègle. « Tu n'avais pas l'air si mécontent à ce moment là. Je croyais que tu aimais les blondes ? » Harry se douta qu'elle se référait à Fleur Delacour.

  


Harry regarda Hermione. Elle fixait son assiette comme si elle ignorait studieusement la conversation. Harry déglutit. Était-elle embêtée par l'idée que Ron soit avec Anika ? Pas qu'il semble particulièrement pris avec elle. Mais…

  


« Que vont faire les jumeaux ? » demanda Harry à Ginny, changeant de sujet.

  


« Oh, Ron ne te l'a pas dit ? » Juste alors, Harry réalisa que Ron ne lui avait pas écrit une fois depuis la fin du trimestre. « Percy a quitté son boulot au ministère, maintenant qu'il est basiquement riche et indépendant. » Harry regarda Malfoy en coin. Il avait l'air bien avec le fait qu'elle parle de la fortune de la famille Malfoy allant à Percy, alors Harry se retourna vers Ginny pour l'écouter. « Il a acheté une maison à Pré-au-lard, cette vieille grosse baraque au bout de High Street qui était à vendre depuis des lustres. Les jumeaux ont déménagé chez lui, et ils en ont fait leur quartier général mondial pour Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Limited. Percy est le président et le premier investisseur. Fred et George sont bien sûr le département créatif. Angelina supervise la production et la distribution, et Lee Jordan est le département des ventes. Avec son don pour la tchatche, ils ont déjà assez de commandes d'avance pour des choses pour lesquelles ils vont devoir travail tout l'été afin de les honorer. WWW LTd va être immense. »

  


Harry secoua la tête d'étonnement. « Percy à la tête de la compagnie de Fred et George ? »

  


« Correction » dit Ron « La compagnie de Percy. Tu sais comment il est. Il prend tout trop sérieusement. Il est vraiment après eux. Tout est réglé comme du papier à musique là-bas. Il se lève à six heures tous les jours, envoie des chouettes et vérifie les registres, et arrache tout le reste du monde du lit, qu'ils soient prêts à se lever ou pas… »

  


« Tout le reste du monde ? Ce n'est pas juste les jumeaux ? »

  


« Non. Angelina et Lee vivent là aussi. Maman est très chatouilleuse quant à Angelina. Elle a sa propre chambre et tout, mais.. disons que je ne pense pas qu'elle y ait déjà dormi… »

  


Harry sourit. « On dirait qu'ils sont dans une bonne passe, tous. Je n'aurais jamais cru Percy capable de travailler avec les jumeaux. »

  


Ron secoua la tête, sa bouche pleine. « Moi non plus. » dit-il difficilement avant de déglutir. « Mais il est juste ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils pataugeraient encore s'il n'était pas là. Ils n'ont aucune idée de comment faire tourner vraiment une entreprise, avoir des distributeurs, tenir les ventes, coordonner les choses. Ils seraient désespérants pour tout cela. De cette façon, ils peuvent faire juste ce qu'ils font le mieux et laisser Percy gérer le côté business des choses, Angelina prend en charge les détails au jour le jour, et Lee s'occupe des boniments. C'est un sacré partenariat. »

  


« Nous sommes allés leur rendre visite hier. La maison est fabuleuse ! Elle doit avoir quatre cent ans. Il y a quelque chose comme huit chambres, et un fabuleux jardin à l'arrière. Les jumeaux ont dit qu'ils projetaient de faire une fête lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard du trimestre, pour les élèves revenant. Ceux qu'ils connaissent, bien sûr. Cela me tarde ! » Elle sourit à Malfoy, qui avait l'air de penser à ces huit chambres…

  


« Oh ! » dit soudain Ginny, détournant les yeux de son petit ami. « Je viens de me souvenir ! Nous avons croisé Alicia à Pré-au-Lard. Elle va enseigner à l'école du village. Même si elle est si jeune, ils lui ont donné les sixième année. Cela lui tarde vraiment, mais elle ne travaille pas à la même école que Fleur Delacour. Elle enseigne encore aux première année. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une chose sympa à faire à des petits de quatre ans… Le directeur prends les septième année. »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que la sœur de Fleur ne va pas être en septième année ? »

  


« Je crois, si. Et après cela, elle ira à Poudlard. »

  


« Et recommencera à être une première année… » dit Ron avec un soupir. « Je suis quand même content que nous ne soyons pas allé à l'école du village, Gin, mais pourquoi n'y sommes nous pas allés ? »

  


Ginny se figea, ses yeux sombres ouverts très grands. Puis elle déglutit la nourriture qu'elle mâchait. « Oh, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Tu sais. Comme maman était professeur. » Sa voix tremblait un peu, et elle ne regarda pas Ron dans les yeux comme elle parlait. Harry regarda Malfoy, qui fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire, ou peut-être qu'il connaissait la vraie raison… Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Ron et Ginny allant à l'école avant Poudlard. Il savait qu'il y avait une école à Pré-au-Lard, mais il pensait qu'elle était seulement utilisée par les familles qui vivaient vraiment dans le village des sorciers.

  


Après le repas, Harry et Malfoy ouvrirent leurs cadeaux, et il y eut encore plus de rires et de folie. A un moment, Harry regarda autour de la pièce, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un manquait. Il grimaça, ennuyé par lui-même. Pourquoi devrait-il être ici ? C'était stupide de s'attendre à ce qu'il soit là…

  


Harry trouva Sirius parlant à Lupin et Mrs Figg et demanda avec bien plus de détachement qu'il n'en ressentait. « Oh, au fait, comment va Rogue ? »

  


C'était comme s'il avait soudain suggéré qu'ils se déshabillent tous et chantent l'hymne national du Portugal. La tension était tangible. « Heu » dit d'abord Sirius, ses yeux allant vers Lupin pour lui demander de l'aide.

  


« Harry » dit Lupin sans difficulté, le rapprochant d'une chaise. « Assieds-toi. »

  


Une fois dans la chaise, Harry les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

  


Les trois se regardèrent alternativement. Ils étaient tous assez graves. « Harry » dit encore Lupin, « Rogue est porté disparu. »

  


« Disparu ? Depuis combien de temps ? » Il ne pouvait cacher à quel point cette information le bouleversait.

  


« Cinq jours. »

  


« Cinq … » commença-t-il, puis il ne put pas continuer. Il examina leurs visages. Pas un seul rayon d'espoir dessus. Rogue avait disparu depuis cinq jours. « Que faisait-il ? »

  


Sirius se rapprocha de lui, parlant presque sans bouger ses lèvres. « Il était en reconnaissance, collecte d'informations… »

  


« Pourquoi est-ce que Rita ne pouvait pas faire cela ? C'est elle le foutu scarabée. »

  


Un autre échange de regards graves. « Elle est aussi portée disparue. Depuis quinze jours. C'est ce qu'il essayait de découvrir. »

  


Non, pensa Harry. Non, non, non, non. Cela ne se produit pas. Tous les opérationnels ne disparaissent pas…

  


« Et personne… »

  


« Harry. Nous faisons de notre mieux. Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter. Nous allons le retrouver. S'il-te-plait, laisse-nous cela et ne perd pas le sommeil à cause de cela. »

  


Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de choses pour me faire perdre mon sommeil, pensa-t-il. Il déglutit comme ils s'éloignaient de lui. Il remarqua que les trois lui jetaient des regards inquiets à tout bout de champ, et cela le lassa vite. Ron l'accosta près de la télévision, disant « Harry, je veux te parler… » mais Harry se détourna de lui, tira Hermione dans la cuisine, et, sans préambule, commença à l'embrasser.

  


Après trente secondes, elle se retira. « Harry ? C'est assez… abrupt. Tu sembles étrange. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

  


Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs visages encore très proches. Il acquiesça, essayant de ne pas laisser les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Je ne vais pas pleurer pour Rogue, se dit-il avec sérieux. « Rogue est porté disparu depuis cinq jours. » lui dit-il rapidement.

  


« Oh… » dit-elle dans un souffle, mettant sa main devant la bouche. Elle se pencha en avant appuya sa tête contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la serra contre lui, sa joue dans ses cheveux. Combien de fois, se demanda-t-il, cela se produira-t-il dans les temps à venir ? Entendre qu'une autre personne travaillant du côté du bien a disparue, ou s'avère morte ? Se cramponner les uns aux autres pour la vie d'êtres chers, se demandant qui se serait le prochain ?

  


Il n'est pas mort, se rappela-t-il. Nous ne le savons pas. Oui, nous ne le savons pas, confirma une autre voix dans sa tête. C'est le problème…

  


Elle leva son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa avec douceur. « Nous devons avoir des pensées positives. » lui dit-elle. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être défaitistes. » Il acquiesça, mais plus tard cette nuit, alors qu'il redoutait le sommeil autant qu'il le recherchait, il se demandait quelle était la différence entre être défaitiste et être réaliste…

  


* * * * *

  



	8. Chap 2 3

  


Merci pour vos reviews Elava, Lunenoire, Mary Cooper, Philippe gryffondor, Nash et Kinou

Cette nuit, il eut encore les rêves. Et la nuit d'après, et encore celle d'après. Harry pensait qu'il ne devait pas dormir plus de deux heures par nuit. Il se sentait crispé et cassant avec les gens. Il avait téléphoné à Hermione au milieu de la nuit, et prit une volée de bois vert de sa part sur l'utilisation de son bon sens et ne pas réveiller les gens à trois heures du matin. Elle ne le grondait pas habituellement, mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'il l'avait réveillée d'un sommeil profond. Un sommeil profond… cela semblait merveilleux, mais il avait oublié à quoi cela ressemblait.

  


Il avait commencé à écrire à Ron une nuit, et il avait pensé lui demander ce qu'il voulait lui dire le jour de son anniversaire. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune chouette de Ron. Pas même Coquecigrue ne s'était montré à sa fenêtre avec un parchemin attaché à sa petite patte décharnée. Harry déchira la lettre qu'il avait commencé. Si Ron a quelque chose d'important à dire, laissons le dire, pensa-t-il. J'attendrai.

  


Il se sentait un peu affolé au travail aussi. Pendant quelques jours, Malfoy n'avait pas pris le soleil après le déjeuner, comme Harry et Sam. Le samedi, il le fit à nouveau, et Harry fut choqué par ce qu'il vit lorsque Malfoy enleva sa chemise. Il avait porté des sweat-shirts pour aller courir le matin, et maintenant, Harry savait pourquoi.

  


Il avait un tatouage spectaculaire sur le dos qui ressemblait au dos écailleux d'un dragon, puis sur ses bras, il ressemblait à des ailes de dragon déployées. Les couleurs bleues vertes qui avaient été utilisées avaient rendu impossible à voir les hématomes que son père lui avait infligé. Il a dû se le faire faire la veille de mon anniversaire, pensa Harry, quand il était sensé dîner avec Sam. Il dut admettre que c'était un chef d'œuvre, et il se demanda ce que Ginny dirait quand elle le verrait. Cela déprima encore plus Harry…

  


Avant qu'il ne réalise, l'été était presque fini, et Dumbledore s'était arrangé avec les Weasley pour que Harry et Malfoy aillent au Terrier pour une paire de jours. Ils feraient leurs achats avec Mrs Figg, au Chemin de Traverse, puis prendraient toutes leurs affaires chez les Weasley. Sirius allait venir les chercher en voiture, après avoir pris Hermione et sa malle. Harry était désolé de devoir dire au revoir à Aberforth et Sam, et même à Mrs Figg. Mais il n'était pas désolé à l'idée de dormir à nouveau dans un vrai lit. Il avait commencé à blâmer le sofa de la salle de couture pour ses insomnies. Au Terrier, Mrs Weasley avait donné la vieille chambre des jumeaux à Ron, et Harry y dormirait aussi. Malfoy serait dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, et Hermione serait encore dans celle de Ginny, comme Bill était dans celle de Percy. Charlie était retourné à ses dragons en Roumanie, mais pouvait revenir au moment où on lui dirait si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

  


Avant d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, Percy avait envoyé un hibou à Malfoy pour l'informer qu'il était le premier récipiendaire de la Bourse Scolaire Pénélope Deauclaire. L'argent dont il aurait besoin pour ses affaires de classe et ses dépenses courantes avait été déposé sur un compte à son nom à la Gringott. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient réduites à l'état d'une ligne. Il avait l'air d'être contrarié d'être du côté de la réception pour la charité, et aussi comme si c'était vraiment son argent pour commencer. Une étrange combinaison, pensa Harry. Malfoy échangea les livres qu'il avait gagnées en travaillant pour Aberforth comme ils étaient à la banque, et il grommela sur les taux de change des gobelins et leurs frais le restant de la journée. Puis, quand ils prenaient l'argent dont ils avaient besoin de leurs voûtes respectives, Harry put dire au visage de Malfoy quand il revint dans la voiture que Malfoy avait vu les piles d'or et d'argent dans la voûte de Harry. Il essaya de ne pas le regarder durant le reste du temps des achats.

  


Finalement, le jour vint pour eux d'aller au Terrier. A sa surprise, Mrs Figg les prit dans ses bras et les embrassa tous les deux avant de les laisser monter dans la voiture des Granger, où Sirius attendait au volant. Ils avaient déjà dit au revoir à Aberforth et à Sam la veille. Malfoy avait demandé le siège de devant sans que Harry le lui dispute. Harry regarda silencieusement le paysage. Il n'était jamais allé au Terrier comme cela, une façon presque normale, dans une voiture avec ses quatre roues sur le sol (il souriait encore en pensant à Ron et aux jumeaux venant le prendre après sa première année, dans la vieille Ford Angelina volante de son père). Le Magicobus ne pouvait certainement pas compter comme normal. Il avait fait cela deux fois. Et la poudre de cheminette était probablement la chose la plus éloignée de la normalité, selon Harry. C'était étrange de simplement rouler jusqu'au Terrier, de klaxonner, de voir Hermione et les Weasley sortir par la porte… Harry avait le sentiment de bouger au ralenti, ou d'être sous l'eau comme ils le saluaient, qu'il y avait des bisous, des embrassades et des tapes dans le dos de partout. Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière nuit où il avait bien dormi. Un vrai lit, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait plus attendre…

  


Le matin suivant, Ron voulut jouer au Quidditch, alors Harry descendit avec son Éclair de Feu, tandis que Malfoy avait sur l'épaule son nouveau Brossdur, la seule chose qu'il avait pu se permettre à la Boutique du Joueur de Quidditch. Il regarda avec envie les Nimbus 2001 de Ron et Ginny. C'était un samedi, alors Percy avait généreusement laissé aux jumeaux la journée libre, et ils étaient venus au petit déjeuner avec Angelina et Lee, créant un tapage de la part de tout le monde qui aida Harry à se réveiller un peu. Il n'avait pas mieux dormi dans un lit que chez Mrs Figg.

  


Étant donné qu'ils étaient assez nombreux pour jouer à quatre de chaque côté, Hermione n'eut pas à se joindre à eux, au soulagement évident de Bill (il jouait mais pas Lee, qui s'était porté volontaire pour les commentaires). Ron avait choisi Ginny comme gardienne, pour l'entraîner davantage, Harry comme attrapeur et Fred comme batteur. Il jouait poursuiveur. George était batteur, et Malfoy attrapeur, avec Angelina poursuiveuse et Bill gardien.

  


« Comment dois-je appeler les équipes ? » voulut savoir Lee. Mr, Mrs Weasley et Hermione volaient alentour sur des balais pour regarder, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas de gradins pour s'asseoir et qu'ils n'auraient pas pu voir grand chose du sol.

  


« Bien » suggéra Hermione, « Pourquoi pas les dragons du côté de Malfoy, et les griffons de celui de Harry et Ron. » Elle sourit à Harry. Elle n'avait pas lâché le fait qu'il était un animagus griffon d'or, mais parfois, elle le rendait nerveux. C'était comme si parce qu'elle était fière de lui, elle voulait que le monde entier le sache. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa métamorphose devant Dunkirk pour lui faire peur. Autrement, elle lui aurait fait la morale sur le respect de la loi…

  


« D'accord, alors ! » Lee Jordan commença, après avoir magiquement amplifié sa voix. « Et les griffons ont la main. Weasley prend le souaffle, et traverse le terrain, la poursuiveuse des dragons, Angelina Johnson le poursuit. Le gardien Weasley est en position, prêt à arrêter le poursuiveur Weasley… Angelina, si tu te maries à ce gars, ne change pas de nom… et le poursuiveur Weasley marque contre le gardien Weasley ! Les griffons sont en tête, dix à zéro ! »

  


Quand Lee avait fait son commentaire sur Angelina épousant George, sa tête avait pivoté. Elle était en mouvement pour intercepter Ron, mais le fait qu'elle soit distraite signifia que le souaffle passe aisément dans l'anneau du milieu, comme Bill était aussi distrait à la suggestion du mariage. Harry regarda Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui foudroyaient Lee d'une manière distinctement inamicale. Ils avaient toujours semblé aimer Angelina avant, pensa Harry. D'un autre côté, elle et George vivaient ensemble maintenant, et Mrs Weasley en particulier ne semblait pas approuver cela…

  


« Harry! »

  


Il fut confus par le fait que c'était Malfoy qui l'appelait par son prénom, puis il vit la raison. Tandis qu'il regardait les Weasley, Il avait volé droit sur la route d'un cognard frappé par Fred. Avant de pouvoir penser, il avait frappé le manche de son balai, le secouant assez sévèrement pour qu'il soit désarçonné. Il se raccrochait par sa main gauche, pendant juste en dessous du balai, ayant l'impression que ses doigts glissaient du bois un à un.

  


Ron et Ginny volèrent rapidement vers lui, guidant son balai à une altitude assez basse pour que ses pieds touchent terre, et il se retrouva à nouveau sur le plancher des vaches. Puis, après un instant, il s'effondra sur le sol, et les autres atterrirent tous, inquiets, tandis que Mr, Mrs Weasley et Hermione volaient à un endroit à proximité. Hermione lâcha son balai et courut vers lui dès qu'elle fut au sol.

  


« Harry ? Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Le cognard ne t'a pas frappé, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Il ouvrit les yeux, ses lunettes étaient de travers sur sa figure, et le visage d'Hermione s'agitait, flou, devant ses yeux. « Non » dit-il, le mot pris dans sa gorge. « Je crois… Je crois que je suis juste un peu trop fatigué pour jouer maintenant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

  


Mrs Weasley acquiesça et le remit sur pieds, puis passa son bras autour de lui. « Rentre à la maison et allonge-toi. Ils feront simplement sans toi. » Il acquiesça à son tour et s'appuya sur elle. Elle ne lui arrivait même plus à l'épaule maintenant. Hermione marchait de l'autre côté, portant leurs trois balais. Il entendit Mr Weasley dire aux autres qu'il était sûr que Harry irait bien, et que cela faisait des années qu'il avait joué au Quidditch pour la dernière fois…

  


Harry essaya de ne pas trop sourire à l'image mentale de Mr Weasley jouant au Quidditch. Quand ils atteignirent le Terrier, Mrs Weasley lui donna un somnifère et il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que lui et Ron partageaient, s'appuyant cette fois sur Hermione. Ses os lui semblaient faibles, c'était un miracle que le cognard ne l'ait pas précipité quarante pieds plus bas, vers une mort certaine. Il était d'habitude assez bon pour surveiller les cognards. Dormir, il avait juste besoin de dormir…

  


« Allez, Harry » lui dit doucement Hermione, le dirigeant dans la chambre de Ginny au lieu de celle où il avait dormi la nuit précédente.

  


« Que… »

  


« Ne discute pas. Je vais me coucher avec toi, cela devrait t'aider à dormir. Cela a toujours marché avant. Tu as eu des cauchemars, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour cela que tu m'as appelé cette fois là, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Il acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle le comprendrait.

  


« J'ai écrit à Sirius sur quelque chose que j'ai vu avant même d'aller chez Mrs Figg, Mais cela a été bien pire depuis… »

  


« Chut ! Ne parle pas. »

  


Il s'allongea sur la couverture, et elle se pelotonna contre lui, sa tête sur son torse, son bras par-dessus lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et ferma ses yeux, sentant le somnifère couler dans son cerveau, son cerveau si fatigué…

  


* * * * *

  


A suivre dès mercredi...


	9. Chap 2 4

Le mercredi, c'est Harry, voilà donc l'avant-dernière partie du deuxième chapitre.

Merci donc Philippe gryffondor, Lunenoire et Mary Cooper pour vos reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir

  


Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

  


  


Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il se sentait soudain alerte et pas le moins du monde désorienté. Cela lui prit un moment pour découvrir pourquoi il était dans la chambre de Ginny. Hermione n'était plus au lit avec lui. Elle était assise en tailleur sur l'autre lit, un air perplexe sur le visage, comme elle tournait les lourdes pages du livre sur ses cuisses.

  


« Hermione ? » chuchota-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir toute sa voix.

  


« Mmm ? » dit-elle le regardant distraitement, puis elle eut l'air très contente qu'il soit réveillé. « Oh, Harry, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Elle se mit debout et porta avec effort le gros livre (Harry pouvait maintenant voir que c'était un album de photos) jusqu'au lit où il était. « regarde ! » dit-elle encore, commençant au début. Sur la page de garde de l'album se trouvaient deux photos magiques : un représentait Mr et Mrs Weasley avec petit bébé très roux, deux petits garçons de quatre et six ans se tenant devant eux devant un sapin de Noël. Les garçons les regardaient d'une drôle de façon. Le plus jeune essayait de se mettre un doigt dans le nez, et Mrs Weasley continuait à lui enlever la main de la figure. La légende manuscrite indiquait « Noël 1970, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Annie. » L'autre photo montrait encore Mr, Mrs Weasley, Bill et Charlie, l'air un peu plus âgés maintenant. Il y avait aussi une petite fille avec des cheveux roux brillants, des yeux bleus, et ses couettes bouclées dansaient comme elle rebondissait sur les genoux de son père, tandis que sa mère tenait un bébé qui avait l'air un peu plus jeune que le bébé de la première image. La légende disait. « Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Annie et Peggy, Noël 1972. » Vingt-quatre ans plus tôt. Les filles sur la photo dans le bureau de Mr Weasley…

  


« C'étaient des sœurs ! » dit Hermione dans un souffle, comme si elle avait lu son esprit. Il acquiesça.

  


« Je peux voir… »

  


Ils tournèrent les pages de l'album, regardant les petites filles grandir, se raréfiant vers l'âge de sept ans. Les photos étaient principalement des deux filles, mais il y avait aussi d'autres portraits de famille : Mr, Mrs Weasley assis tandis que Bill et Charlie, à environ dix et douze ans, se tenaient à côté d'eux, les petites filles, d'environ quatre et six ans, agenouillées devant, tandis que Mrs Weasley tenait un bébé à l'air irrité avec des cheveux roux vif (encore plus que le reste d'eux). Il agitait ses bras, la légende les identifiant tous, y compris le fait que le bébé était Percy. Noël 1976.

  


« Où diable avez-vous pris cela ? »

  


Harry et Hermione sursautèrent. Quand il vit qui avait parlé, il était encore plus surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu Mrs Weasley jurer. Après un moment, elle réalisa qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude, et avait l'air d'essayer de se calmer. Elle lissa sa robe, qui n'en avait pas besoin, et dit d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude « Oh, je suis désolée, Harry, Hermione. Je montais voir comment cela allait, Harry. Que… Que faites-vous avec l'album photo de Ginny ? »

  


Hermione regarda Mrs Weasley dans les yeux avec sympathie. « Mrs Weasley… quand sont mortes Annie et Peggy ? » dit-elle doucement. Instantanément, Harry put dire qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'elle ne demande pas, car Mrs Weasley commença à pleurer et s'assit lourdement à côté de lui sur le lit.

  


« C'est justement cela… Elles ne sont pas mortes. »

  


« Mais… »

  


« Je sais, je sais. Tu as trouvé cela, et tu penses qu'elle sont mortes. Hé bien, c'est juste un petit peu plus compliqué que cela… »

  


Ils attendirent pendant qu'elle se mouchait et essuyait ses yeux. « Oh, mon Dieu » dit-elle finalement, comme il elle venait de se réveiller. « Je n'avais pas pensé à elle depuis si longtemps maintenant. Puis, à chaque fois que je me rappelle, c'est comme si cela arrivait encore… »

  


« Vous n'avez pas à en parler… » commença Hermione.

  


« Oh » dit soudain Mrs Weasley, plus fort que ce qu'elle avait parlé jusqu'à présent. « Mais je le veux. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Cela ira bien. Descendons à la cuisine, je vais nous faire un peu de thé, et tout vous expliquer… pour ce qui peut être expliqué… »

  


Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard intrigué dans le dos de Mrs Weasley et descendirent à la cuisine. Elle avait été si distraite en voyant l'album photo (que Hermione avait avec soin replacé sur les étagères au-dessus du bureau de Ginny, où elle l'avait trouvé), qu'elle n'avait même pas mentionné le fait qu'il avait été sur le lit d'Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny, et pas sur son lit dans la nouvelle chambre de Ron.

  


« Où sont-ils tous ? » demanda Harry comme ils descendaient.

  


« Les jumeaux sont retournés à Pré-au-Lard avec Angelina et Lee. Bill est en haut et lit. Arthur a du aller au bureau pour un moment, et Draco aide Ron et Ginny à dégnomer le jardin. Nous aurons un peu d'intimité. »

  


Il acquiesça, se demandant pourquoi être en privé était important. Après tout, l'album photo était dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle savait sûrement ce qu'il y avait dedans.

  


Après avoir fait le thé, Mrs Weasley soupira et alla vers la fenêtre, tenant sa tasse et sa soucoupe. Elle se tenait en leur tournant le dos, regardant son jardin désordonné et prolifique. « Savez-vous quand Arthur et moi sommes nés ? » demanda-t-elle, puis elle n'attendit pas leur réponse. « Arthur est né en 1938, et je suis née en 1940. J'avais cinq ans et lui sept ans quand Dumbledore a battu Grindelwald et que la guerre des moldus s'est achevée. Même en étant si jeune, nous nous souvenons des célébrations… entre l'Angleterre moldue et de la sorcellerie, je pense que les fêtes et l'allégresse ont durées pendant un mois. C'était étrange aussi. Nous avions vécu toute notre courte vie jusque là immergés dans la peur et l'incertitude. Arthur et moi nous sommes originellement rencontrés quand nous étions assez jeunes. Comme beaucoup d'enfants moldus, nos parents nous ont envoyés dans le nord pour plus de sécurité, loin du Blitz et du ministère, qui était la cible de certaines des attaques de Grindelwald. Vous auriez dû voir le Chemin de Traverse, dévasté… Pas que je l'ai vu non plus, bien sûr. D'autres enfants me l'ont dit. L'apparence qu'il a aujourd'hui… La plupart de son style a l'air ancien, mais il a été reconstruit après la chute de Grindelwald. C'était ses gens, et non le Blitz qui ont fait cela.

  


« J'ai commencé à Poudlard en 1951. Arthur était en troisième année. Nous n'étions même pas amis jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque fini sa septième année. Soudain, il a semblé me remarquer, et nous avons commencé à nous rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard parfois… »

  


« La plupart de notre cour a été faite par chouette postale, si vous pouvez le croire. Je sais que cela a l'air très innocent pour les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais encore deux ans d'école avant de finir et il avait commencé à travailler au ministère… Puis, quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, je suis allée travailler comme professeur à l'école du village à Pré-au-Lard. Beaucoup de familles de sorciers éduquent simplement leurs enfants à la maison, mais il y a quelques écoles à travers le pays pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas enseigner à leurs enfants, à cause du travail ou juste parce qu'ils préfèrent les envoyer à l'école, pour les habituer à être avec d'autres enfants, spécialement s'ils n'ont pas d'autres frères et sœurs. »

  


Elle se retourna vers eux, un timide sourire sur le visage. « Quand j'ai eu vingt-et-un an, Arthur est venu à l'école et m'a fait sa déclaration devant ma classe. Vous auriez dû voir cela. Seize paires de petits yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes, comme Arthur se mettait sur un genou et me suppliait de l'épouser. Comme si je n'allais pas dire oui… » Elle se colora, baissant les yeux. « Nous avons eu une sacrée vague de félicitations quand j'ai dit oui, vous pouvez me croire. Personne ne sait à quel point un petit de sept ans peut s'exciter. J'avais commencé avec les plus petits, mais alors, j'avais un peu changé. »

  


« Nous étions engagés depuis presque un an. Ma mère voulait assez de temps pour préparer le mariage. Je suis l'aînée de trois filles, et j'allais faire un merveilleux mariage… sauf que nous n'avions pas vraiment assez d'argent pour parler de la noce. Nous étions juste moi, mes sœurs Emily et Meg, et notre mère. Notre papa avait été tué dans la guerre moldu… Il avait pensé que c'était la plus grande menace, pas Grindelwald, et il n'était pas très bien considéré à cause de cela. Certain ont dit que c'était un traître. Mais Colm O'Connor était un homme bon et un bon sorcier. Maman a encore une recommandation et une médaille qu'il a reçu du bureau de la guerre moldu pour sa bravoure, mourant pour sauver les hommes qui étaient sous son commandement… Je suppose que nous nous sommes vraiment qualifiés pour le nom d' 'amoureux des moldus' dans cette famille. Mais j'arbore personnellement ceci comme un badge honorifique. Je me souviens du sacrifice que mon père a fait. Il n'avait à s'enrôler dans l'armée moldue, à se mettre en face de ces horribles balles et de ces grenades et à risquer d'être censuré par le ministère s'il faisait quoique ce soit pour aider l'effort de guerre moldu par la magie. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver ici si la Grande Bretagne n'avait pas été du côté des gagnants… défaire Grindelwald aurait été bien en-deçà de la situation dans laquelle nous aurions été. »

  


Hermione et Harry la regardèrent. Harry déglutit, se souvenant avoir vu des films sur la Bataille d'Angleterre à l'école quand il était plus jeune. Il se posa des questions sur la famille de sa mère… Sa mère était née en 1960, tante Pétunia en 1954. Leurs parents devaient être nés vers 1934, ou peut-être plus tôt. Ses grand-parents ne devaient pas avoir été beaucoup plus vieux que les Weasley. Ils devaient avoir été des adolescents durant la guerre, ou s'ils avaient attendu d'avoir plus de vingt ans pour se marier et avoir leurs filles, ils avaient peut-être fait la guerre. Après tout, ils étaient des moldus. Harry regarda Molly Weasley, la voyant sous un tout nouveau jour. Il n'avait cependant toujours pas entendu parler des autres petites filles.

  


« Au moment où nous avions économisé assez d'argent pour le mariage, j'avais vingt-deux ans et Arthur en avait vingt-quatre. Nous étions ensemble depuis six ans. Aucun de nous n'avait jamais eu un autre petit ami ou une petite amie. Cela ne semblait pas si étrange en ces temps là. J'ai continué à enseigner après que nous nous soyons mariés, mais j'ai arrêté un an plus tard parce que nous attendions Bill… Après cela, j'ai juste voulu me concentrer sur être une mère. Démodé, oui, mais… Je suppose que je suis juste comme cela. »

  


« Beaucoup de gens, quand ils voient les grandes familles, peuvent penser qu'elles ont grandi de façon hasardeuse. Ils ne pensent pas qu'il y avait un planning. Arthur et moi avions tout planifié avec soin. Deux ans après nous être mariés, Bill était né. C'était le plan. Et nous voulions qu'il ait un petit camarade de jeu qui ne soit pas trop éloigné de son âge, alors deux ans plus tard, nous avions Charlie. »

  


« Alors, je n'étais pas prête à avoir un autre bébé après cela. J'avais deux petits en couches culottes qui avaient besoin que je leur fasse tout, et Bill faisait déjà beaucoup de magie accidentelle, même à l'âge de deux ans. En fait, Il avait un peu moins de deux ans quand Charlie est né. Il n'a jamais été question que Bill soit un cracmol. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un enfant sorcier manifestant le type de magie qu'il faisait à un si jeune âge… Les autres furent plus faciles avec moi. »

  


« Arthur et moi pensions que quand Charlie a eu quatre ans et qu'il était assez vieux pour aller à l'école, ce serait le bon moment pour un autre bébé. Quand les garçons sont partis pour l'école où j'avais enseigné, le premier jour d'école de Charlie, s'il vous plaît, j'ai commencé mon travail ! Quand le bus les a ramené à la maison cet après-midi là, ils avaient une petit sœur, Annie… »

  


« Le bus ? » s'étonna Hermione. Harry voulait qu'elle retourne aux sœurs.

  


« Oh, oui. Il y a un bus qui apparaît dans le pays, ramassant les enfants qui vont à l'école de Pré-au-lard. Il fonctionne sur le même principe que le Magicobus. » Molly Weasley soupira. « Je confesse que j'ai encore plus aimé m'occuper d'une petite fille que des garçons. Ils étaient aussi devenus si… Je ne sais pas, comme de petits hommes. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur maman tourne autour d'eux. Même Charlie. Et Arthur et moi avons décidé d'essayer de faire la même chose que nous avions fait avec eux, avoir un autre bébé d'environ deux ans de moins, afin qu'ils soient presque du même âge. Et quand Annie eut juste passé son deuxième anniversaire de deux mois, Margaret était née. Nous l'avions nommée comme cela à cause de ma sœur Meg. Nous l'appelions Peggy. »

  


« Annie et Peggy s'adorèrent dès le début. La première fois qu'elle vit Peggy, Annie essaya de la prendre et de la tenir, comme une de ses poupées. Nous nous sommes demandés un peu ce que nous allions faire, continuer tranquillement à avoir des enfants comme si Vous-savez-qui n'avait pas terrorisé le monde de la sorcellerie pendant les deux années précédentes. Peut-être que nous ne voulions simplement pas le laisser décider de nos vies, décider de combien nous espacions nos enfants. Cela n'a pas été très long. Nous n'avons juste pas tenu compte de lui pour décider quoi faire. »

  


« Puis, quand Peggy avait trois ans et Annie cinq, Bill est parti à Poudlard. Annie et Charlie étaient à l'école de Pré-au-lard. Dans un an, Peggy serait assez âgée pour l'école aussi, alors nous fîmes ce que nous avions fait avant. Nous avons planifié d'avoir un autre bébé. Percy est né juste avant que Peggy ne commence l'école, et elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle a pensé que j'avais un remplacement pour elle. Je n'ai jamais oublié son visage quand elle est montée dans le bus scolaire. Elle avait l'air si petite et si perdue, et je n'avais d'autre choix que de me tenir là, tenant le bébé et lui faisant au revoir de la main, quand ce que je voulais vraiment était de la ramener à la maison, ravoir ma petite fille. »

  


« Une fois de plus, nous décidions d'avoir un bébé qui serait le compagnon du dernier. Nous voulions que le nouveau bébé naisse l'année des deux ans de Percy. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Les jumeaux sont arrivés. Au lieu d'avoir un bébé qui serait un camarade de jeu pour Percy, les jumeaux se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Vous savez comment sont les jumeaux, spécialement ces deux là. Pauvre Percy, il n'a jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un qui soit son ami à cause de cela. Et ensuite, même très, très jeune, Fred et George s'avérèrent avoir un sens de l'humour très malicieux, et leur victime favorite était Percy. »

  


Elle se retourna vers eux, alla à la table et s'assit. Elle posa son thé et mit ses mains sur la table, devant elle, très soigneusement. « Nous avions fini d'avoir des enfants. Nous en avions sept, cinq garçons et deux filles. J'avais assez de travail sous la main avec une bambin qui commençait à marcher et deux bébés, tous portant encore des couches. Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'avoir plus d'enfants. Nous avions notre famille. »

  


Elle déglutit et regarda Hermione et Harry. « C'était en 1978, l'année où sont nés les jumeaux. Puis, un an plus tard, durant les vacances de Pâques des enfants… » Sa voix s'éteignit. « Je sais qu'ils se tiennent pour responsables. Bill et Charlie. Spécialement Bill. Je sais que c'est pour cela qu'il a tout laissé tomber pour venir ici depuis l'Égypte, pour cela qu'il a mis sa propre vie en attente, pour s'assurer que Vous-Savez-Qui et les Mangemorts ne vont pas… Je l'ai entendu dire à Charlie qu'il avait des cauchemars où il arrivait ici d'Égypte et trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison. » Harry déglutit. Il connaissait les cauchemars…

  


« J'essaye de ne plus le harceler pour qu'il s'établisse, qu'il se marie et ait des enfants. La dernière fois remonte à des années, il voyait une gentille fille, il avait environ vingt-six ans. Un bon âge pour se marier lui ai-je dis, pour qu'il puisse commencer à avoir des enfants avant trente ans. « Pourquoi » m'a-t-il dit « voudrais-je avoir des enfants ? Je serais un père lamentable… »

  


« J'ai discuté avec lui pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'il parlait d'Annie et de Peggy, et à quel point il se blâmait. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, de lui rappeler qu'il avait seulement quinze ans et Charlie treize ans… Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vraiment surmonté. Après la réaction de Bill, bien sûr, j'ai évité de parler à Charlie de mariage et d'enfants. Il n'était pas l'aîné, mais il semblait se blâmer autant que Bill… »

  


« Que s'est-il passé ? » chuchota Hermione. Molly leva les yeux, croisant son regard.

  


« Vous savez, nous avions l'habitude de simplement laisser les enfants descendre la route jusqu'au village quand ils voulaient. Arthur avait l'habitude de prendre les enfants au travail. Une fois, alors que Bill avait douze ans, Charlie dix, Annie six et Peggy seulement quatre, il les a pris tous les quatre. C'était quand Percy est né, et que j'avais besoin qu'ils ne soient pas à la maison. J'étais complètement débordée, alors il les a pris au travail pour la journée. Ils ont pris la cheminette jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, pris le métro jusqu'à Westminster. Si Percy n'était pas né si tôt, je ne les aurais pas fait prendre à Arthur, ils auraient été à l'école. Mais c'était la fin de l'été et ils ne rentreraient pas à l'école avant encore une semaine. Alors il me les a pris. »

  


« En tous cas… Quand Bill avait quinze ans et Charlie treize, ils étaient à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques. Annie avait neuf ans et Peggy sept ans. Percy avait trois ans et les jumeaux n'avaient qu'un an, mais me distrayaient beaucoup. Bill était un garçon si gentil… Il se porta volontaire avec Charlie pour prendre les filles au village pour jouer dans le parc. Il y avait des balançoires, une mare pour les courses de bateau, et d'autres enfants avec qui jouer… J'étais si reconnaissante. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était qu'il y avait trop d'enfants dans la maison ! Après ce jour, je n'ai jamais repensé cela… »

  


« Bill et Charlie ont dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé. Ils avaient dit qu'à un moment, les filles se balançaient côte à côte tandis que Bill et Charlie jouaient à la balle avec quelques garçons du village qui leur avaient demandé de jouer avec eux, et l'instant d'après, les balançoires étaient vides, juste continuant à se balancer en avant, en arrière, en avant, en arrière. Ils n'en ont rien pensé d'abord. Ils ont juste cru qu'elles avaient rencontré quelques autres petites filles pour jouer à la poupée. Alors Bill a envoyé Charlie faire le tour des sentiers du parc pour voir s'il les trouvait, juste pour savoir. C'est encore un parc adorable, mais je n'y ai pas été depuis des années. Je n'ai pas été capable de le contempler… Je pense que je passerais simplement tout le temps à errer ici et là, espérant encore les trouver, comme si je pouvais découvrir un endroit où les garçons n'avaient pas pensé à regarder. Bien, les garçons et chaque sorcier du ministère que Arthur avait pu mettre là-dessus…

  


« Charlie n'avait pas pu les trouver, alors il vint chercher Bill. Bill n'était pas spécialement soucieux. Elles pouvaient avoir eu en tête de revenir toutes seules à la maison, d'après lui, ou être allées à la maison d'une nouvelle petite amie pour jouer à la dînette ou quelque chose comme cela. Après que quelques heures aient passé, Bill savait qu'ils étaient attendus à la maison. Lui et Charlie avaient peur de rentrer à la maison sans elles, m'ont-ils dit plus tard. Ils sentaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se fier aux autorités moldues. Si la police avait voulu venir à la maison, ou demandé ce que faisait Arthur comme métier… Puis ils ont pensé que les petites chipies devaient déjà être rentrées à la maison et qu'ils paniquaient pour rien. »

  


« Alors ils ont finalement décidé de rentrer à la maison seuls, rentrant et disant « D'accord, espèces de petites terreurs ! Où êtes-vous ? » Je leur ai demandé où étaient les filles, et ils ont eu l'air choqués qu'elles ne soient pas là. Arthur était alors rentré du travail, et il redescendit à Ottery St. Catchpole avec les garçons, passant au peigne fin chaque pouce du parc, frappant aux portes… Il appela tous ceux de son service au ministère, et soudain, il y avait vingt sorciers parcourant le village, utilisant des sorts variés pour regarder à l'intérieur des maisons des gens pour essayer de trouver Annie et Peggy. »

  


Elle soupira et posa sa joue sur sa main. « Ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé. Pas un ruban, pas même le petit ours que Peggy emportait partout. Nous n'avons jamais su ce qui leur était arrivé. C'était deux ans avant la chute de Voldemort, alors cela pourrait avoir été des mages noirs… Mais nous ne savons pas si ce n'étaient pas des moldus, quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui aimait les petites filles… » Elle frissonna et mit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant en silence, tandis que Harry déglutissait et essayait de ne pas être malade. Il haïssait contempler le type de personne qui faisait de telles choses, et leurs raisons. On en entend parler au journal, mais jamais dans les détails atroces. Il pouvait simplement pas supporter d'y penser.

  


Elle essuya ses yeux. « Oh, les larmes que j'ai versées sur elles. J'avais une telle plaie dans mon cœur, où qu'elles aient été. Charlie et Bill étaient de retour à Poudlard, se sentant tous les deux terribles, et je devais m'occuper des jumeaux et de Percy, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était mes deux petites filles chéries. Quand les garçons furent de retour de l'école fin juin, j'ai parlé à Arthur d'essayer d'avoir un autre bébé. Les filles avaient disparu depuis plus de deux mois, et tout était morose et désespérant. Je lui ai dit 'Oui, je sais que nous avions dit que nous avions fini, et oui, j'aurai quarante ans l'an prochain, mais c'est pourquoi cela doit être maintenant ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…

  


Elle soupira profondément. « Je ne sais pas si je pensais qu'avoir un autre bébé serait comme une espèce de sortilège ou de potions, afin que les filles rentrent soudain à la maison après qu'il soit né et disent « Tu as essayé de nous remplacer, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien nous voilà ! » Sauf que bien sûr, cela ne s'est pas produit. Et puis… Oh, je me sens horrible pour cela, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce moment… quand Ron est né, j'étais si déçue. J'aurais espéré avoir une autre fille. J'avais déjà cinq garçons. Simplement deux mois plus tard, je… » Elle rougit maintenant, surprenant Harry. « Je me suis débrouillé pour concevoir encore. Je savais que je ne devais pas vieillir beaucoup plus pour avoir d'autres enfants. Quelques sorcières osent avoir des enfants quand elles ont cinquante ans ou plus. Mais c'est plus dur, sans mentionner l'idée de courir après un gamin à cet âge… Ainsi, le printemps suivant, Ginny était née, et j'avais finalement à nouveau une petite fille. J'étais contente, mais… bien sûr, rien ne pouvait remplacer Annie et Peggy… »

  


La voix d'Hermione trembla quand elle demanda à Mrs Weasley. « Ron n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Il semble penser que les filles étaient ses cousines, et qu'il ne les voit plus maintenant qu'elles ont grandi. »

  


Elle secoua la tête. « Non, il ne sait pas. Penses-tu que je veuille lui dire que j'étais déçue qu'il ne soit pas une fille quand il est né ? Il n'est certainement pas une déception pour moi maintenant, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un garçon formidable… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que j'ai jamais pensé autrement. Percy et les jumeaux étaient assez vieux quand ils ont découvert. Et Percy en particulier ne l'a pas bien pris, parce qu'il était assez vieux pour avoir quelques bribes de mémoires d'elles, et m'avait posé des questions sur elles une ou deux fois. Je lui ai aussi donné la version des cousines jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'école. Après que je lui ai dit, il n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps à la maison, commençant à porter Barty Croupton au pinacle et restant tard au travail. Il a été un peu mordant avec moi pendant un temps. Alors j'ai décidé de le dire aux jumeaux avant qu'ils commencent leur septième année. Ils l'ont en fait assez bien pris… »

  


« Quand l'avez-vous dit à Ginny ? » bégaya Harry, haïssant penser à la pauvre Ginny apprenant pour ses sœurs disparues, qu'elle était née pour les remplacer…

  


Elle soupira. « C'était inévitable. Après que nous soyons venus à Poudlard dans sa première année… quand nous pensions qu'elle était morte dans la Chambre des Secrets… Je la tenais serrée dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall, pleurant comme une femme folle. J'étais tellement contente qu'elle aille bien ! Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire 'C'était encore comme pour Annie et Peggy…' »

  


« Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce dont je parlais. Je le lui ai expliqué, en pleurant tout le temps, et puis la petite chose me tenait et me réconfortait, me disant que tout allait bien, que bien sûr c'était normal que je réagisse de cette manière… » Elle sourit et secoua la tête. « Ginny m'a toujours surprise, depuis le jour où elle est née. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle le prendrait bien. Je lui ai montré les images de ses sœurs quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison en été. Elle a tout d'elles maintenant. C'était ce que vous regardiez. Je l'ai laissée prendre l'album à l'école avec elle. Après la naissance de Ron, j'avais pris toutes les photos avec les filles et les avait mises dans un album à part, au lieu de les mélanger avec les photos des garçons. Arthur a juste celle pendue dans son bureau. Il n'a pas voulu la laisser, a-t-il dit. Il voulait les voir, se souvenir d'elles tous les jours. Après l'avoir dit à Ginny, je lui ai donné l'album. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin des photos. Je pouvais voir les filles à chaque fois que je voulais, juste en fermant les yeux. »

  


Hermione renifla et Mrs Weasley lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle se moucha bruyamment et essuya ses yeux. « C'est simplement terrible, Mrs Weasley. Je veux dire, papa et maman… Je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais dire cela, mais ils ont eu trois fausses couches avant que je naisse. Maman avait peur de sortir du lit tout le temps qu'elle me portait. Et elle a eu deux autres fausses couches quand j'étais jeune, en essayant de me donner des frères et sœurs. Maman et papa…. Ils appellent en fait tous les autres bébé. Ceux qui ne sont jamais nés. C'est un sentiment très étrange que d'avoir ces presque membres de la famille. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que pour Annie et Peggy. Elles étaient nées. Vous les connaissiez… Je suppose que c'est pour cela que maman ne me perdait jamais de vue lorsque j'étais plus jeune… Heureusement, elle a surmonté cela, sinon je n'aurais pas pu aller à Poudlard. »

  


Harry n'avait jamais su que les parents d'Hermione avaient eu de telles difficultés à créer une famille. Molly mit sa main sur celle d'Hermione maintenant, faisant un signe de la tête. « J'ai fait la même chose. Après la disparition d'Annie et Peggy, nous avons arrêté d'envoyer les enfants à l'école de Pré-au-Lard quand ils en avaient l'âge. Je leur enseignais ici, à la maison. J'avais été une enseignante après tout, pendant presque six ans. Mais j'ai aussi fait planter à Arthur cette grande haie autour du jardin, et j'ai interdit aux enfants de descendre au village à moins qu'ils soient avec moi ou avec leur père. Aucune d'eux n'est ensuite retourné dans le Londres moldu, ou allé au ministère. Juste au Chemin de Traverse, pour les fournitures scolaires. L'idée qu'ils aillent à Londres me rendait trop nerveuse. Je pensais que ce serait trop difficile de suivre leur trace dans le métro. Je les ai gardé aussi près de moi que possible. J'étais une telle épave quand Ginny est allée à Poudlard et puis que nous avons entendu ce qui se passait à l'école, et quand le directeur nous a contacté et nous a dit que Ginny était dans la Chambre… »

  


Elle couvrit sa bouche de la main. Hermione regardait la table, déglutissant. Harry acquiesça, comprenant. Il avait pensé que Ginny était morte, aussi, et il s'était senti terriblement mal… Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment avait du se sentir Mrs Weasley, après avoir déjà perdu ses deux autres filles.

  


Ils sursautèrent tous quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudain et que Ron et Ginny entrèrent, suant et riant.

  


« Tu as vu le dernier ? » demanda Ron à sa sœur, à bout de souffle.

  


« Celui qui faisait de vilains gestes comme tu le projetais par-dessus la clôture ? Oui. Et je te remercierai d'arrêter de faire le même geste à Draco… »

  


Juste à ce moment, Malfoy rentra, l'air fatigué mais joyeux. « Quelle affaire ! » dit-il d'un air satisfait, se jetant dans une chaise à table. « Sacrément beaucoup » Il croisa le regard de Mrs Weasley. « Je veux dire, une sacrée quantité de fun en plus par rapport au jardinage moldu que nous avons fait, Potter. Très satisfaisant, quand on envoie voler ces petits parasites dans les airs… »

  


Ron riait. « Tu aurais dû voir le dernier que Malfoy a eu, Harry. Une super grosse tête, comme citrouille sur laquelle on se serait assis… »

  


Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille les histoires de dégnomage. Il regarda Mrs Weasley et pensa à Sam et Katie. Tant de familles déchirées. Est-ce que Peggy et Annie Weasley avaient été enlevées par un sorcier ou des moldus ? Il souhaitait savoir. Il regarda Ron qui parlait. Ayant vu comment était Ron pour son seizième anniversaire, quand il avait appris la relation entre Harry et Hermione, Harry ne portait pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'il le prenne bien quand il découvrirait finalement pour ses sœurs. D'un autre côté, la manière dont Ron répondait pour un rien faisait que les gens voulaient rarement lui dire les choses qui allaient sûrement le mettre en colère.

  


Harry se sentait en fait bien reposé après la sieste sous somnifère, et il rit avec les autres durant le dîner et après, souhaitant qu'il y ait plus de temps à passer au Terrier au lieu de devoir aller à King's Cross le lendemain pour prendre le Poudlard Express. La nuit du dimanche, il y aurait la fête de bienvenue, puis le lundi matin, tôt, il commencerait sa sixième année à l'école. L'école. Rogue. Est-ce que Rogue allait bien ? Serait-il là pour le premier jour du trimestre ? Si non, qui enseignerait les potions ?

  


Après dîner, ils se prélassaient dans le salon tandis que Ron et Malfoy aidaient Mrs Weasley à nettoyer les choses du dîner. Mr Weasley était déjà monté au lit. Il semblait qu'avoir joué au Quidditch plus tôt dans la journée l'avait achevé. Ginny bavardait avec Hermione et Harry, spéculant sur ce que serait le trimestre à venir pendant qu'ils la regardaient avec sympathie. Cela commençait à l'énerver, pouvait voir Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle se demandait pourquoi ils la traitaient comme une enfant. Hermione allait lui expliquer, quand Ron rentra à grandes enjambées dans la pièce, les grandes jambes la traversant rapidement, ses grands pieds frappant le plancher, faisant trembler les photos encadrées. La bouche d'Hermione était encore ouverte. Elle la ferma soudain, puis chuchota à Harry « Garde le occupé. Je vais dire à Ginny que nous savons. » Elle se leva pour partir, prenant Ginny par le bras et la tirant vers les escaliers Ginny avait l'air encore plus embêtée, mais elle leva les sourcils à destination de Ron et haussa les épaules comme elle partait.

  


Ron se jeta dans un grand fauteuil en cuir usé, et Argent bondit sur sa cuisse et miaula bruyamment, demandant à être caressé. Harry resta où il était, sur le canapé. Étant donné que Hermione lui avait dit occuper Ron, il avait soudain la langue liée, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire cela. C'était comme s'il venait de rencontrer Ron et qu'il ne savait pas quels sujets de conversations pourraient l'intéresser.

  


« Tu veux jouer aux échecs ? » demanda Ron négligemment, brisant le silence. Il continua à caresser le petit chat aux rayures argentées.

  


« Certainement. » Harry se leva pour attraper l'échiquier sur l'étagère à côté de la cheminée, tirant une table basse entre son canapé et le fauteuil de Ron. Ils étaient silencieux et ils mirent en place leurs pièces, puis commencèrent à jouer en silence. Ron laissa les blancs à Harry.

  


Ron avait une pile de pièces capturées à Harry, et Harry en avait quelques unes de Ron. C'était calme (à part les pièces de Harry critiquant ses décisions) depuis si longtemps que Harry sursauta quand Ron parla, tellement il fut surpris.

  


« Harry » dit-il soudain. Harry le regarda. « Tu sais que tu dois le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'elle ne le fera pas. Bien… elle ne peut pas. Je veux dire, tu te souviens de Viktor Krum. Et du retourneur de temps. »

  


Harry se souvint que Ron avait essayé de lui parler une paire de fois chez Mrs Figg, le jour de son anniversaire. Était-ce ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Il pouvait dire que Ron parlait d'Hermione, mais c'était tout. « De quoi parles-tu ? » voulut-il savoir.

  


« De rompre avec Hermione. »

  


Harry secoua sa tête. Il pensait qu'il entendait de travers. « Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je romprais avec Hermione ? »

  


« Parce que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. » Harry s'étonna encore. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

  


« Quoi ? » dit-il encore. « Je… J'aime Hermione. » bégaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante, même s'il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit avant.

  


« Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne l'aimais pas. Bien sûr que tu l'aimes. Et je vous aime tous les deux et elle nous aime tous les deux. Nous sommes amis, nous nous aimons. C'est différent. J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. »

  


« Je… Je suis… » Harry essaya de commencer des phrases avec aucune idée sur quoi dire après le premier mot. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya une approche différente. « Est-ce que tu me dis que tu m'as convaincu de ne pas la repousser après la mort de Dudley afin que je puisse rompre avec elle maintenant, tout cela parce que selon toi, je ne l'aime plus ? »

  


« Cela n'implique pas que j'ai jamais pensé que tu étais vraiment amoureux d'elle. Bien, ce n'est pas vrai… A un moment, j'ai cru que tu l'étais, et j'ai cherché des choses pour étayer cette idée. Je voulais le croire, vraiment. Mais la preuve n'était simplement pas là. »

  


Harry prit un grand plaisir à prendre un des pions de Ron, ayant un frisson par procuration de la taloche que lui donnait son cavalier. « Alors tu essayais de nous garder ensemble pourquoi ? »

  


Ron lui prit calmement le même cavalier avec sa tour. « A ce moment, c'était parce que tu avais besoin d'elle. Quelle que soit la base de tout cela, tu avais besoin d'elle, et elle avait besoin de savoir que tu ne la blâmais pas pour Dudley. Cela aurait été le pire moment possible pour rompre. »

  


« Et à ton humble opinion, quelle est la base de tout cela ? »

  


« Bien… je vais te le dire dans une minute. Laisse-moi commencer petit à petit pour que tu saisisses. » Ron se pencha en arrière, oubliant la partie d'échec pour un moment, caressant Argent, confortablement posé en boule sur sa cuisse. « Tu te souviens de la troisième année, quand elle allait à tous ces cours simultanément, en utilisant le retourneur de temps ? »

  


« Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire ici ? Et elle a dit que si nous lui disions encore qu'elle nous avait caché cela, elle nous enverrait un sortilège pas piqué des vers. »

  


« Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne nous l'ait pas dit. Elle n'était pas sensée. Le point est qu'elle a commencé avec quelque chose qui lui semblait logique, et quand elle a découvert qu'elle avait tort, elle n'a pas pu l'admettre. Elle a frappé Malfoy, pas que je ne l'ai pas soutenue pour cela, mais ce n'est pas ce que fait Hermione, et elle a crié sur un professeur. Bien sûr, c'était Trelawney, mais elle reste un professeur. Il a pratiquement fallu qu'une foutue maison tombe sur elle avant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas une fichue immortelle, qu'elle avait besoin de dormir, de pauses, et de toutes ces choses normales qui nous maintiennent tous sains. » Harry vacilla, se demandant à quand remontait la dernière fois que Ron avait passé une nuit normale… « A la fin de l'année, elle n'était définitivement plus saine. Et tout cela s'est produit parce qu'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle considérait comme logique et qu'elle ne pouvait pas admettre avoir tort. »

  


« D'accord » dit-il de mauvaise grâce, encore énervé quant à l'affaire du sommeil. « Bien. Tu as fait ton point sur le retourneur de temps. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à faire avec Viktor, ou moi, puisque c'est la question ? » Harry avança vicieusement sa dame en avant, mettant le fou de Ron en péril.

  


« Je n'essaye pas de faire le point sur le retourneur de temps, Harry. » Maintenant, la reine de Ron prenait celle de Harry. « C'est un motif. D'accord, ensuite… Viktor Krum. Elle reste cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque, il la remarque et pense 'Bien. Il y a quelqu'un avec un vrai cerveau dans sa tête. Elle ne me tourne pas autour et ne pouffe pas insupportablement.' Je veux dire, elle a des tonnes de bon sens en plus par rapport à la plupart des filles sur comment se comporter avec un garçon. Et elle n'a plus été folle des stars depuis Lockhart. Je suppose que ce crétin étant un imposteur l'a guérie pour cela. »

  


« Et… » dicta Harry, parcourant l'échiquier à la recherche d'un mouvement qui ne le condamnerait pas. Il ne vit rien de prometteur.

  


« Et il a commencé à essayer de mieux la connaître, et elle pense 'Merci, quelqu'un qui remarque finalement que je suis une fille.' Nous, bien sûr, étions de complets crétins pour cela, alors elle avait parfaitement raison. Je le vois maintenant. Et cela lui semble logique encore. Juste comme elle pensait probablement mériter le remonteur de temps, elle a probablement pensé qu'elle méritait Viktor Krum. Tu sais, juste parce que c'est elle. Elle n'a pas pensé qu'il avait pour elle des sentiments qu'elle ne partageait pas. C'était juste un détail en désordre. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle avait tort d'être avec Viktor Krum jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enlevée et rendue, et qu'il s'avère qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. »

  


« Il était sous Imperius. »

  


« Oui, mais bon. C'était la deuxième maison qui avait besoin de lui tomber sur le tête. Elle n'a même pas pu rompre proprement avec lui. Alors tu es arrivé avec le Plan Viktor Krum, et même quand cela a marché, elle ne pouvait toujours en finir et voir de quoi cela aurait l'air. C'était au printemps. Et elle flirtait avec toi depuis… quand était-ce ? »

  


« Octobre » marmonna Harry, prétendant seulement fixer l'échiquier à la recherche de mouvement maintenant.

  


« Depuis Octobre. » Ron fit une pause. « Le retourneur de temps… logique pour elle. Viktor Krum… logique pour elle. Mais elle avait tort les deux fois. Et s'il y a une chose pour laquelle Hermione est terrible, à part le Quidditch, c'est bien d'admettre qu'elle a tort. »

  


« Alors tu dis que Hermione est avec moi parce qu'elle pense que c'est logique ? Mais qu'elle a tort et qu'elle a besoin qu'une troisième maison lui tombe dessus ? »

  


« Exactement. »

  


« Tu m'as perdu quelque part. Quelle est la part de la logique ? Parce qu'en partant du premier moment où j'ai vu la photo qu'elle m'a envoyée avec ma carte d'anniversaire, la logique n'a pas joué un très grand rôle dans cela pour moi. »

  


« Tu es le type. Tu as vu cette photo et depuis, tu as pensé avec tes… »

  


« Ron… » avertit Harry.

  


« …hormones. La part de la logique est à de nombreux autres niveaux. Un, tu es le fameux Harry Potter. Avec qui va-t-elle être après le célèbre Viktor Krum ? Deux, tu es son ami. Je pense qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose de différent d'avec Krum. De plus, tu ne mutiles pas son nom. Mais mon point est … elle est Hermione Granger, sorcière la plus intelligente, née de moldus ou pas, à être à Poudlard depuis un bon moment. Elle a un peu un problème de titre, Hermione. Elle se sent titrée d'être avec toi, et le fait que vous deux ne soyez pas amoureux ne compte simplement pas. Puis par-dessus cela, elle a été kidnappée et on lui a administré cette potion. Alors après cela, elle a magiquement été obligée d'être après toi aussi. »

  


« Mais nous n'avons pas… tu sais… jusqu'à ce que l'effet ait disparu. »

  


« Mais vous deux ne seriez probablement pas allé aussi loin que ce que vous avez fait si ce n'avait pas été cette potion. Puis, après que l'effet ait disparu, et après qu'elle ait appris pour cette potion par Lucius Malfoy, elle devait rester sur la même route parce qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas admettre que la potion avait eu un effet sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle devait rester avec toi à ce moment là, pour sa propre santé. »

  


Harry ricana. « Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on m'accuse d'être bon pour la santé de quelqu'un. »

  


« Elle n'a pas aimé se sentir manipulée, Harry. Elle aime avoir le sentiment qu'elle tient les rênes tout le temps. J'ai pu voir à quel point elle était secouée, quand nous étions dans la forêt et que Malfoy expliquait la potion. Une fois encore, elle pensait faire quelque chose de logique, mais elle ne pouvait pas admettre avoir tort. Tu dois être fort, Harry. Tu dois rompre. Elle ne peut pas et ne le fera pas. »

  


Harry lui fronça les sourcils. « Je peux dire que tu as pensé à cela, mais cela ne signifie cependant pas que tu aies raison. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un observateur désintéressé, n'est-ce pas ? Rien à gagner si nous rompons ? » Il foudroya Ron du regard, accusateur, mais Ron maintint un masque de complète innocence.

  


« Écoute, Harry, j'ai fait une faute avec Parvati. Je pensais d'abord que je ne voulais pas être avec une fille que je n'aimais pas complètement. Mais c'était assez difficile de rester si haut d'esprit quand quelqu'un comme Parvati était après moi. Alors j'ai pensé, OK, où est le mal ? Qui dit que chaque personne avec qui tu sors doit être quelqu'un avec qui tu penses que tu vas pouvoir rester jusqu'à ton dernier jour ? Pourquoi ne peut simplement pas sortir avec quelqu'un pour mieux le connaître ? Et puis il s'est avéré que ses hormones la rendaient folle et qu'elle voulait plus que sortir avec moi. Cela m'a fait peur. Je veux dire.. c'est différent. Ce n'est pas juste sortir ensemble. Cela pourrait lui faire penser que j'avais des sentiments pour elle que je n'avais pas. Aussi tentant que cela était, j'ai résisté un temps. Ce qui a commencé à lui faire croire qu'elle était repoussante ou quelque chose comme cela. Je ne pouvais pas gagner. Et ces Serdaigles… »

  


« Tu aurais du voir ta tête… »

  


Ron acquiesça. « Je souhaite simplement… J'aurais souhaité avoir eu pour elle les sentiments qu'elle voulait que j'aie. C'est quelqu'un de bien Parvati. Et quel que soit le gars qui sera avec elle, il sera sacrément chanceux. »

  


« Alors tu changes d'avis sur l'explication la-logique-et-Hermione-ne-veut-pas-admettre-avoir-tort quant à ce pour quoi nous sommes ensemble ? »

  


« C'est ce pourquoi elle est avec toi. Le côté hormonal est ce pour quoi tu es avec elle. »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Bien, j'ai réussi à lui résister pendant quelques temps, n'est-ce pas, pour quelqu'un d'aussi hormonalement agité que ce que tu dis. »

  


« J'ai résisté à Parvati aussi. Je dis que tu as finalement cédé à cause des hormones. »

  


Harry fixait encore l'échiquier. Et si Ron avait raison ? Et si…

  


« Bien sûr, il y a une autre chose avec toi qui n'a rien à voir avec Viktor Krum ou le retourneur de temps. »

  


« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry ne put enlever le mécontentement de sa voix.

  


« Hé bien, il est possible que Hermione ait d'abord commencé à être après toi à cause de Tu-Sais-qui qui a récupéré son corps. »

  


« Explique-toi ? »

  


« Elle t'a embrassé sur le quai du train, puis t'a envoyé cette photo. Tout avant la Bulgarie. Penses-y. Je veux dire combien de fois crois-tu que Trelawney ait prévu ta mort ? »

  


« Qu'est-ce que Trelawney a à voir avec cela ? Cela fait probablement plus de cent fois maintenant. J'ai prédit ma propre mort à plusieurs reprises, quand j'ai fait des diagrammes stellaires. Elle pensait que j'étais merveilleusement stoïque, tu te souviens ? Quelle rigolade… »

  


« Mon point de vue est qu'elle se sent assez en sécurité de prédire ta mort parce qu'elle pense probablement qu'elle l'aura prédit à un moment ou un autre, et elle pourra montrer la prédiction deux mille trente-sept parmi les quatre mille et dire 'aha ! Je le savais !'. Je veux dire, si l'on devait choisir à Poudlard la personne avec la plus longue espérance de vie, ce ne serait certainement pas toi. »

  


« C'est simplement super d'entendre cela de la bouche de mon meilleur ami ! » Harry se mordit les lèvres et essayer de calmer sa respiration.

  


« Oh, allez Harry ! Je ne dis pas que cela va forcément arriver. En fait, plus le temps avance, moins cela semble probable. Tu es un Animagus maintenant, tu ne sens pas la douleur, même du sort du Cruciatus, et ta technique de duel est étonnante, aussi longtemps que tu es extrêmement suspicieux quant à la personne contre laquelle tu te bats. Je crois que c'est pour cela que Neville t'a battu aussi. Bien que l'effet de cette potion soit probablement ce qui a aidé le plus. Mais tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il y a un an, même toi tu ne te demandais pas combien de temps il te restait à vivre. Je veux dire, tu as vu Cédric mourir. Vivant à un instant, et plus celui d'après… »

  


Harry sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. « Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire » dit-il à travers ses dents « que tu penses que Hermione est avec moi parce que je pourrais mourir bientôt ? Parce que j'ai une grosse cible sur moi ? »

  


« Bien, je ne le dirais pas vraiment comme cela… »

  


« Oh ? » dit Harry plus fort, de plus en plus en colère. « Comment le dirais-tu ? J'ai une espérance de vie de zéro, alors elle a pensé qu'elle allait me tirer avant de pouvoir être accusée de nécrophilie ? »

  


« Harry tais-toi ! » lui siffla Ron. « Avant que quelqu'un n'entende… »

  


« Cette conversation est terminée ! » l'informa Harry. Il sortit furieux de la salle, essayant de s'éloigner autant que possible de son meilleur ami. Correction, pensa-t-il. Mon ex- meilleur ami. Puis il pensa à quelque chose, et se retourna sur ses talons, revenant dans le salon. »

  


« Et autre chose… »

  


« Je pensais que la conversation était finie. »

  


« Autre chose » répéta Harry, l'ignorant. « Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, mon meilleur ami sera… sera Draco Malfoy. Voilà ! qu'est-ce que cela te fait, ancien ami ? »

  


« Harry… »

  


« T'es tu entendu ? » demanda Harry. « as-tu écouté ce que tu disais ? Comment peux-tu prétendre être mon ami et dire de telle choses ? »

  


Ron le regarda avec tristesse. « Harry, c'est parce que je suis ton ami que je peux le dire, que je dois te le dire. Tu dois rompre avec Hermione parce qu'elle ne le fera pas. C'est simple. »

  


« Oh, oui, c'est simple. Je dois rompre avec elle pour te rendre les choses faciles, Weasley. Pas de putain de danger. »

  


Harry n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à Ron avant. Il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de cette façon avant, pas même à Dudley, sa tante ou son oncle (bien qu'il ait pensé des choses similaires avec eux). Il n'avait même jamais parlé de cette manière à Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait pas même fait quelque chose comme cela la seule fois où il avait été presque autant en colère que Ron, quand Ron avait refusé de croire que Harry n'avait pas mis son propre nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

  


Il sortit furieux de la pièce et rentra dans Draco Malfoy. Malfoy eut l'air alarmé, mais se rattrapa immédiatement en remplaçant son expression par un air sûr de lui. « Alors » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Je vais être ton meilleur ami, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry le poussa et passa devant lui, allant vers les escaliers. « Casse-toi Malfoy. » Il monta les marches deux à deux, tenant serré la rampe, marchant à l'aveuglette, ses yeux remplis. Comment Ron pouvait dire de telle choses sur lui, et sur Hermione ?

  


Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon, et se mit dans le lit, son esprit bouillonnant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'espoir que cette nuit serait plus reposante que les autres nuits du mois précédent. Quand il entendit Ron entrer dans la chambre un peu plus tard, il fit semblant de dormir, tournant le dos à Ron, les yeux fermés. Ron n'essaya pas de lui parler. Il entendit un bruit de tissu, Ron se préparait pour aller au lit. Puis il entendit les ressorts grincer comme Ron montait dans l'autre lit.

  


Les mots de Ron couraient dans son cerveau comme il commençait finalement à s'endormir… Tu dois être fort, Harry. Tu dois rompre. Elle ne peut pas et ne le fera pas.

  


Bien je suis damné si je fais cette saleté de chose, pensa Harry.

  


Casse toi, Ron Weasley.

  


* * * * *

  


La suite dès vendredi...


	10. Chap 2 5

Philippe Gryffondor, FannyMJV : merci beaucoup !

Lunenoire, Mary Cooper et Mystical : vous vous y connaissez en conseil de couple ;-) ?

Ah oui Mary Cooper : j'ai trouvé cette fiction complètement par hasard. Comme quoi, il fait parfois bien les choses...

  


Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et tous...

  


  


  


Harry se réveilla avant tout le monde le matin suivant. En fait, c'était la sixième fois qu'il se réveillait, mais il essaya de ne pas s'étendre la-dessus, parce qu'ensuite, il devrait penser à tous les rêves qui l'avaient réveillé… Aujourd'hui, il prendrait le Poudlard Express jusqu'à l'école pour la sixième fois. Non, attends, pour la cinquième fois. Techniquement, il n'avait pas pris l'express en deuxième année. Lui et Ron avait volé en voiture…

  


Il regarda à la forme dormante de Ron avec envie. Cas jours étaient passés. Voler en voiture jusqu'à l'école. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste essayer d'oublier ce que Ron avait dit quand ils jouaient aux échecs. Faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce devait être pour eux la seule façon de continuer.

  


Il y eut une excitation soudaine dans la maison, comme elle revenait lentement à la vie. Miraculeusement, ils étaient tous prêts avec leurs malles, les cages des chouettes et les paniers à chat quand les voitures du ministère vinrent les prendre pour la gare. C'était étrange de ne pas y aller avec les jumeaux. Ron n'avait plus de frère aîné à Poudlard. Il serait le Weasley le plus ancien de la Tour Griffondor maintenant. Harry pensa à tous les élèves plus âgés qui n'étaient plus élèves. Ce serait encore plus étrange l'an prochain, pensa-t-il, quand il serait en septième année. Mais c'était déjà assez étrange.

  


Harry, Hermione, Bill et Mr Weasley étaient dans une voiture. Malfoy, Ginny, Ron et Mrs Weasley étaient dans l'autre. Comme d'habitude, Harry s'émerveilla de la façon dont les voitures se glissaient dans les espaces les plus improbables et semblaient faire faire des bonds de côté aux poubelles et aux bouches d'incendie, comme pour le Magicobus. Ce n'était jamais ennuyant d'aller à la gare dans une voiture du ministère.

  


Ils firent un bon temps. C'était seulement dix heures vingt quand ils arrivèrent à la gare. La première personne que Harry vit en sortant de la voiture fut Will Flitwick. Il sourit. Will avait grandi durant l'été, mais il était aussi maigre qu'avant. On aurait dit qu'il avait été soumis à un étirement forcé, et son visage avait encore des rondeurs enfantines qui le faisaient ressembler à un ange de carte de vœux déformé. Harry s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main.

  


« Will ! Tu as passé un bon été ? Prêt pour ta deuxième année ? »

  


« Très bon, Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée… Et regarde ! » Il brandit un Éclair de Feu flambant neuf. « Je peux avoir un balai maintenant. Je vais essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! »

  


Harry senti une vague de sympathie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui rentrait dans les équipes en deuxième année. Lui et Malfoy étaient des exceptions, en commençant respectivement en première et deuxième année. « Bien, je ne suis pas le capitaine maintenant, tu sais. C'est Ron. Ne sois pas trop déçu si tu ne réussis pas. Comme Ron et moi sommes en sixième année et Katie en septième, tu auras au moins trois ouvertures dans les deux prochaines années. Tu as plein de temps. »

  


Il acquiesça sagement. « Je sais. Mais cela ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry allait lui confirmer cet adage optimiste quand il vit que Will était momentanément distrait, et il se tourna pour voir ce qui avait fait décrocher son esprit. Dean Thomas était arrivé, avec sa sœur Jamaïca, qui commençait aussi sa deuxième année. Harry se rappela que l'an dernier, Will devait avoir craqué pour Jamaïca, et il vit que la preuve était encore là. Pour être juste, il pensa que Will faisait preuve d'un goût excellent. Jamaïca s'était épanouie durant l'été, et elle pouvait facilement être confondue avec une fille de quinze ou seize ans. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une enfant, mais était à la fois stupéfiante et équilibrée, avec un regard singulièrement intelligent derrière ses yeux, et Harry se demanda si Dean n'allait pas passer le plus clair de son temps à l'école cette année à disperser les garçons qui essayeraient de s'approcher de sa sœur. Dean avait l'air très ennuyé des regards que Jamaïca recevait de quelques garçons de cinquième et sixième année de Serdaigle.

  


Puis Harry vit Justin Finch-Fletchley. Il lui fit un signe, et Justin le lui rendit, l'air aussi distrait que Will. Puis Harry vit ce qui avait attiré son attention. Les Quirke venaient d'arriver. Mr et Mrs Quirke s'exclamant sur leur fils unique, qui portait le badge de préfet en chef sur son gilet tricoté, portant sa robe sous son bras, comme un manteau qu'il ne voulait pas se déranger d'enfiler. Puis Harry vit que Liam avait croisé le regard de Justin, et il y eut cette étincelle qui sembla passer entre eux deux. Il se demanda s'il y avait plus de couples à l'école maintenant qu'avant, ou s'il ne les remarquait simplement pas quand il était plus jeune et n'était pas lui-même intéressé pour être en couple. Il se souvint de la nouvelle de Ginny lorsqu'elle avait surpris Percy et Pénélope s'embrassant…

  


Puis il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé à Pénélope, et il essaya d'arrêter le train de ses pensées. Peut-être que Percy se jetait dans le fonctionnement de l'entreprise des jumeaux pour se distraire de cela, pour arrêter de penser à Pénélope. Harry savait que cela avait été une aide pour lui de travailler avec Aberforth durant l'été. Les tâches quotidiennes l'aidaient à se distraire et rendaient moins probable qu'il se mette soudain à penser à Dudley…

  


Will s'éloigna pour parler à Dean et Jamaïca, et Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione se tenaient très proches ensemble. Ron semblait lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rougit et rit, le frappant sur le bras (pas fort), puis, elle prit son bras et continua à le tenir comme son rire se prolongeait. Harry fronça les sourcils, les regardant. Il ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se tenait comme les autres élèves et leurs parents glissaient discrètement par la barrière pour accéder au quai Neuf Trois-Quart. Finalement, il n'y eut plus personne de leur côté attendant de passer à l'exception de Bill et lui. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige et Bill passa devant lui, tirant sa malle pour lui sur un chariot.

  


Bill était passé et Harry allait faire de même quand il se sentit obligé de s'arrêter. Un vent froid avait soudain balayé la gare, et le ciel était devenu très sombre. Harry regarda en haut. Il n'y avait pas de nuages au-dessus de sa tête, mais le ciel était définitivement plus sombre. Il se tourna, cherchant l'emplacement du soleil, et inexplicablement, ne le trouva pas.

  


Il déglutit, regardant autour de lui. Puis il remarqua que les Moldus qui étaient venus prendre le train sur les quais neuf et dix ne bougeaient pas. Il les fixa, juste au cas où ce soit un effet de la lumière (qui avait une étrange teinte verdâtre). Il se souvint avoir lu une fois que quelques personnes qui avaient été prises dans une tornade en Amérique du Nord avaient décrit l'étrange lumière verte qui avait directement précédé l'arrivée de la tempête. Une tornade ? A Londres ?

  


Mais maintenant, il regardait le parking où les gens se tenaient immobiles aussi. Le monde entier semblait s'être arrêté. Le cœur de Harry battait très fort. Il descendit sa main pour sortir sa baguette de la longue poche de son jean. Il n'aimait pas cela. Quelque chose se passait. Il souhaitait juste savoir ce que c'était.

  


« Bonjour, Harry. »

  


Il se retourna vers la voix familière. Parmi les gens figés, seul lui et une autre personne au monde semblaient encore bouger à une vitesse normale. Harry le regarda, son cœur battant douloureusement vite. C'était comme si il n'y avait plus que deux personnes qui existaient. C'étaient juste lui et …

  


Voldemort.

  


* * * * *

  


A suivre lundi...


	11. Chap 3 1

phenix20 : merci, moi aussi j'étais content quand je l'ai trouvée  
Mystical : au moins, on sait déjà qui est le méchant de l'épisode  
Lunenoire : Oui, déjà  
Philippe Gryffondor : la première fois, j'aurais pas cru qu'il arrive si tôt.  
Ryan : merci Mary Cooper : A y est, c'est lundi. mais bon, si vous préférez vraiment que je publie les chapitres en entier à chaque fois, je peux le faire, une fois tous les quinze jous environ...  
Elava : Tu n'as que quelques jours à attendre pour avoir la suite. Quand cela avait du sortir la première fois, il avait dû s'écouler deux semaines. c'était pire, non?  
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour le troisième chapitre de... 

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Chapitre Trois

  


Le dernière tentation

  


Harry fixait le sorcier, artificiellement grand et maigre, ses yeux rouges inquiétants et son étrange nez plat. La main de Harry tenait sa baguette trop serrée, lui faisant mal aux jointures. Il pensa à toutes les familles qui avaient été blessées par ce monstre : les Bell, les Deauclaire, les Flint, les Londubat…

  


Les Potter

  


Sa main tremblait. C'est juste lui ou moi, pensa-t-il. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a … Il a arrêté le temps. Harry essaya de regarder autour sans enlever ses yeux de Voldemort. Encore aucun mouvement de personne. Il regarda encore le mage noir, la gorge serrée.

  


« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air plus énervé que terrifié. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne bougent pas ? »

  


Un sourire, ou ce qui pouvait passer pour. Harry pensa qu'il allait être malade, en le regardant.

  


« Ils bougent, Harry. Mais nous bougeons bien plus vite, alors pour nous, ils semblent être immobiles. »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils, baissant sa baguette. « Quoi ? »

  


« Personne ne peut arrêter le temps, Harry. On peut toutefois utiliser la magie pour bouger très, très vite. J'ai invoqué le sort de Tempus Fugit juste sur nous deux, afin que nous puissions avoir une conversation ici en privé, dans l'espace infinitésimal entre deux millisecondes… »

  


« L'espace entre deux millisecondes ? Mais… »

  


« Harry. Tu es un jeune sorcier très talentueux, je te le concède. Mais il y a tant de choses que tu n'as pas apprises ces cinq dernières années. Il y a des choses que tu n'apprendras pas ces deux prochaines années. J'ai passé beaucoup d'années en recherche avant de perdre mon corps, et j'ai passé une bonne quantité de temps à faire de la recherche depuis que je l'ai retrouvé. Crois-moi quand je dis que j'en sais bien plus que toi sur ces choses. »

  


Harry fixait maintenant une femme, qui en temps normal, passerait brusquement, tirant derrière elle un sac noir oblong avec des petites roues intégrées et une poignée extensible, qui rendaient inutiles les chariots. Le talon de son pied devant elle apparaissait être à un pouce du sol, son bras libre était pris en plein milieu de son balancement. Harry regarda son pied, voulant qu'il arrive et qu'il touche le sol, même très lentement. Mais elle semblait être une sculpture très réaliste, son pied à jamais prêt à se poser sur le sol, ses yeux pris en plein milieu d'un clignement…

  


« A quelle vitesse bougeons nous ? » voulut savoir Harry.

  


Voldemort eut l'air pensif. « Bien, si c'était possible de faire durer ce sort cinquante ans, ce qui ne l'est pas, et que tu vives vraiment à cette vitesse pour ce qui te semblerait cinquante ans, après ce temps… » Il montra du doigt la femme que Harry avait regardée. « … son pied n'aurait pas encore touché le sol. »

  


Harry déglutit. Est-ce ce qu'il va faire ? Laisser Harry bouger à cette vitesse, puis finalement terminer le sort, avec pour résultat que les gens verraient soudain un Harry Potter de trente ou quarante ans à l'endroit où se tenait un Harry de seize ans l'instant d'avant ? S'il le faisait à plusieurs reprises, il pourrait transformer Harry en un vieillard en peu de temps… sauf que cela ne semblerait pas peu de temps pour Harry…

  


« Vous avez dit que vous vouliez avoir une conversation » dit Harry, pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers l'homme, essayant d'avoir un ton autoritaire. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop évident qu'il tremblait beaucoup.

  


« Tu n'as pas très bien dormi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? A quand remonte ta dernière bonne nuit ? »

  


Harry ignora cela. Sa respiration était pénible et ses yeux étaient légèrement dans le flou. « Que diable voulez-vous me dire ? »

  


Voldemort le regarda calmement et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers le bras droit de Harry. « Baisse ta baguette, Harry. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre. J'ai découvert pourquoi. J'ai envoyé un de mes serviteurs chez cet Ollivander… »

  


« Vous n'avez pas blessé Mr Ollivander, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry sentait la colère pulser en lui à l'idée que Mr Ollivander ait souffert à cause de lui.

  


« Pas du tout. Il a vu la… sagesse, dirons-nous, de partager librement l'information que serviteur demandait. Savais-tu que nos baguettes étaient sœurs ? »

  


« Oui » ricana Harry. « Je le sais depuis que j'ai onze ans. »

  


Voldemort acquiesça. « Ah. Ainsi tu es venu à notre petite rencontre de l'an dernier en sachant quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Intéressant. Bien, c'est exactement ce dont je voulais te parler. Nos baguettes sont sœurs. J'ai regardé quelques choses très spéciales qui peuvent être faites ensemble par deux sorciers dont les baguettes sont sœurs. »

  


« Ensemble ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire quoique ce soit avec vous ? »

  


« Ah, je suis content que tu me poses cette question, Harry. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, j'ai une réponse pour toi. Il y a de nombreux sorts, que tu n'apprendras pas à l'école, et qui ont été créés pour être exécutés par deux sorciers ou plus. Plus leurs baguettes sont compatibles, plus le sort est puissant. Si un sort en tandem était lancé par, disons, deux baguettes avec un poil de licorne dans leur cœur, il serait probablement bien plus couronné de succès que si, disons, une baguette avait un poil de licorne, et une autre un nerf de dragon. »

  


« Si en plus d'avoir des cœurs compatibles, la source du cœur des baguettes est identique, la même licorne, par exemple, ou le même dragon, ou, en ce qui nous concerne, le même phénix, … La puissance et la magnitude du sort sont multipliées par mille, peut-être même plus. »

  


Harry essaya de rester concentré. Il tenait sa baguette levée et dirigée vers la haute silhouette, mais il commençait à sentir le doute ramper dans son cerveau. Et s'il était juste sujet à une hallucination ? Il souffrait d'insomnie depuis si longtemps, qu'il pouvait croire qu'il avait commencé à rêver éveillé. Quoi d'autre pouvait expliquer cela ? Cela ne pouvait simplement pas être réel…

  


Mais il se secoua et fixa encore Voldemort. « J'ai déjà demandé pourquoi vous pensiez que je voudrais faire quoique ce soit avec vous ? Je sais que vous voulez absorber mon pouvoir, étant donné que vous êtes tellement plus faible qu'avant. Pensez-vous que je vais tomber pour cela ? »

  


Un autre sourire énervant et pas naturel. « Il n'y a rien pour quoi tomber, Harry. J'ai vu que tu es capable de faire d'un ancien ennemi un allié, si ce vieil ennemi travaille dans le même but que toi. »

  


« Nous n'avons pas les mêmes buts ! » cria Harry, sentant son cœur battre dans ses oreilles.

  


« Oh, mais si Harry, certainement que si. J'ai eu du temps pour y penser l'an dernier, en plus de rechercher les baguettes sœurs. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai fait dans le passé que je regrette profondément, et je sais que toi aussi. Quelque chose que je souhaiterais défaire. Et avec ton aide, je le peux. En usant nos deux baguettes en tandem… »

  


« De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne veux rien que vous vouliez ! »

  


Il y eut une pause inquiétante avant que le sorcier âgé dise doucement. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Il rétrécit la fente de ses yeux, scrutant de près Harry. « Est-ce que tu me dis que tu ne veux pas que ta mère soit vivante ? Parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était le cas. »

  


« Ma mère… ? » dit Harry dans un souffle, ne comprenant pas.

  


« Me dis-tu qu'à chaque fois où tu as regardé dans le miroir du Rised, tu t'es vu tenant la pierre que Flamel avait crée ? Parce que je trouve cela dur à croire. Il semblait à Quirrell, et à moi, tout aussi débile que j'étais à ce moment là, que tu avais vu le miroir avant, que tu savais exactement comment il marchait. Dis-moi Harry, la première fois que tu as regardé dans le miroir, qu'as-tu vu ? »

  


Harry déglutit, se souvenant de la première fois où il avait vu le miroir, alors qu'il rôdait dans le château sous sa cape d'invisibilité au milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait jamais vu son père et sa mère avant, et leurs parents, et les parents de leurs parents… Harry n'était même pas sûr de qui était certaines personnes dans le miroir. Hagrid ne lui avait pas encore donné l'album photo qui était maintenant logé au fond de sa malle, et il avait simplement fixé et contemplé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait…

  


« Je pense que vous savez ce que j'ai vu. J'ai vu ma famille. Vous me les avez enlevé. Êtes-vous venu ici pour vous moquer ? »

  


« Pas du tout, Harry. J'ai beaucoup pensé à tes parents l'an passé. Je pense qu'il serait juste de dire que si j'avais encore à le faire… je ne le ferais pas. Mais cela ne signifie pas grand chose. Nous devons tous les deux vouloir que cela soit différent… »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parlez-vous ? » Est-ce que Voldemort avait vraiment dit que si c'était à refaire, il ne tuerait pas son père et sa mère ? « Vous ne pouvez pas ressusciter les morts. Personne ne peut. »

  


« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Cela a un nom, n'est-ce pas ? La Nécromancie. De la magie noire, certes, mais néanmoins de la magie. Je ne connais personnellement personne ayant réussi, mais alors, pendant des années, l'alchimie a été décriée… et cependant, Nicolas Flamel a atteint le sommet dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit d'un seul. Mais je ne te propose pas que nous nous mêlions de nécromancie aujourd'hui, Harry. C'est trop chargé d'incertitudes. » Le grand sorcier agita les doigts fins de sa main gauche. « Regarde autour de toi. Tu peux voir que je sais beaucoup de choses sur les sorts qui peuvent manipuler le temps. Crois-tu que celui-ci est le seul qui existe ? »

  


« Bien sûr que non. J'ai déjà voyagé dans le temps moi-même. » éructa-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'arrêter. « Et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé… »

  


Il eut l'air très intéressé par ce que Harry avait dit. « Tu es retourné dans le temps ? De combien ? Quel sort as-tu utilisé ? »

  


« Ce n'était pas un sort. Je suis revenu en arrière de quelques heures et utilisant un retourneur de temps, et Dumbledore a dit… »

  


Voldemort eut l'air dégoûté, comme s'il allait cracher. « Un retourneur de temps ! Un simple jouet ! Et pour cet imbécile de Dumbledore… »

  


« Ne parlez pas comme cela de Dumbledore ! N'osez plus dire son nom ! » cria Harry, tremblant, essayant de garder sa baguette pointée sur Voldemort malgré ses nerfs à vif. Si fatigué…

  


« Tu voudrais continuer à défendre ce vieil imbécile sénile quand il te ment et te fait croire que tes parents sont perdus à jamais ? » Harry remarqua qu'il faisait maintenant moins d'efforts pour être conciliant. D'une certaine façon, il était content. Cela semblait totalement artificiel à la personnalité de Voldemort. « C'est vrai que l'on ne peut pas changer le passé, spécialement avec un jouet comme un retourneur de temps… Mais alors que le passé ne peut pas être changé… Le futur peut l'être. A n'importe quel point du temps, il y a une infinité de futurs possibles devant nous… Un retourneur de temps revient à ton point de départ, et ainsi, tu ne peux rien faire qui t'amènerait sur une autre ligne de temps, à un autre point de départ. C'est très limité. Mais pour créer un nouveau futur… il y a un sort que j'ai trouvé, un sort qui requiert deux sorciers… » Harry avait son cœur dans sa gorge. Il sentait le sang battre dans sa tête. Pouvait-il dire la vérité ? Y avait-il vraiment un moyen de changer les événements passés… ou était-ce ceux du futur ? « Il y a une condition spéciale pour ce sort, Harry. Les deux sorciers doivent partager un lien très particulier. L'un d'eux doit avoir été lésé par l'autre. En effectuant ce sort, les deux sorciers doivent souhaiter de tout leur être que le mal fait soit rectifié… »

  


« Vous dites que vous voulez défaire la mort de mes parents ? Vous pensez que je vais croire cela ? »

  


« Bien, pour être complètement honnête, Harry, nous ne pouvons pas défaire plus d'une mauvaise chose. Tuer ta mère et ton père en font deux. Tu vas devoir choisir laquelle des deux corriger… »

  


« Quoi ? Vous me dites que vous regrettez avoir tué mes parents, que cela peut être défait… mais que je dois choisir l'un d'eux ? Vous êtes malade… »

  


« Pas du tout, Harry. Je n'ai pas créé ce sort. Il y a des limitations à ces choses. Mais si tu as des difficultés à te décider, je pourrais peut-être t'aider… Si tu choisis de défaire la mort de ta mère, tu pourras en fait sauver deux vies… »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils, gardant sa baguette en position « Cela n'a aucun sens. Mais bon, pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait commencer maintenant à en avoir ? Rien de ce que vous avez dit n'a de sens. »

  


Voldemort se pencha en avant, parlant plus doucement. « Un de mes serviteurs a découvert quelque chose d'assez intéressant dans les registres nécrologiques de Ste Mangouste. Quand le corps de ta mère a été examiné après sa mort… »

  


« Après que vous l'ayez assassiné, vous voulez dire ! » ironisa Harry.

  


Voldemort inclina sa tête avec déférence, faisant se tendre Harry. « Vrai. J'ai assassiné ta mère. Et, à ce qu'il semble… ta sœur. »

  


« Ma sœur ? »

  


« C'est ce que le registre de l'hôpital dit. Je l'ai vu moi-même. L'enfant serait né en mars 1982… »

  


Une sœur ? hurlait son cerveau. Voldemort avait tué sa mère et sa sœur alors qu'elle n'était même pas née…

  


Il fixa le mage noir, se sentant plus suspicieux que jamais. Il regarda comme il mettait sa main gauche dans la poche de sa robe et la retira, tenant un petit objet en cuivre aussi gros que la main de Harry.

  


« Tiens, Harry. Tu auras besoin de cela avant que nous puissions procéder. » Il lança l'objet à Harry.

  


« Hey ! » cria-t-il comme il l'attrapait adroitement avec sa main gauche. « Je n'ai jamais dit… »

  


Mais Voldemort était parti. L'endroit où il s'était tenu l'instant d'avant était vide. Harry entendit quelque chose et fut surpris. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela avait été silencieux quand il était dans le sort de Tempus Fugit. Maintenant il bougeait à nouveau à la même vitesse que le reste du monde. Les gens marchaient entre les quais et le parking. Un train arrivait sur le quai neuf, les passagers s'écoulaient par les portes ouvertes tandis que les gens attendant d'embarquer se tenaient à côté, impatients, l'anxiété visible sur leur visage de ne pas arriver à grimper avant que les portes ne se referment.

  


Sa tête tournant encore de son étrange rencontre avec Voldemort, Harry avait maintenant un moment de panique plus terre à terre. Il devait rejoindre la plate-forme Neuf Trois-Quart avant de manquer le Poudlard Express. Et il devait dire à Bill, Mr et Mrs Weasley ce qui venait de se produire. Quelle heure était-il ? Puis il baissa les yeux et vit que l'objet que lui avait lancé Voldemort était un réveil. C'était un vieux modèle de réveil à ressort. Il y avait deux cloches sur le dessus reliées par une autre pièce de laiton qui ressemblait à une poignée. Il y avait un marteau entre les deux cloches, sensé les frapper rapidement quand le réveil affichait l'heure pour laquelle le réveil était choisi. Selon le réveil, il était dix heures quarante-quatre. Harry vérifia sa montre. Le réveil était à l'heure, si l'on considérait que sa montre marchait encore normalement, après avoir été dans cet espace entre deux millisecondes avec Voldemort…

  


Il regarda encore le petit réveil de laiton. L'alarme était programmée pour dix heures quarante-cinq. Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant la grande aiguille bouger jusqu'au neuf, sentant un mauvais pressentiment au moment où le marteau commença à frapper les cloches, produisant une sonnerie aiguë. Il réalisa trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû continuer à tenir le réveil, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le lâcher, il sentit ce crochet derrière son nombril, tirant son corps dans un oubli obscur, où il dégringolait sans dessus-dessous, son cerveau endormi et pourri criant idiot, idiot, idiot. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne devait rien toucher de ce que Voldemort lui donnait, spécialement après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

  


Harry grogna comme il atterrit douloureusement, le réveil encore serré dans sa main gauche, sa baguette dans sa main droite. Il trébucha mais se redressa rapidement, se sentant d'une manière ou d'une autre plus vif et alerte dans son état de manque de sommeil, que lorsqu'il était bien reposé. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il était, et en même temps, sachant, sachant exactement où il était…

  


L'herbe sur les collines était si verte qu'elle faisait presque mal aux yeux. Le ciel était bleu azur, avec des nuages blancs dispersés, comme des moutons paissant. Le temps était bien plus agréable au Pays de Galles (car il était certain que c'était là qu'il était) qu'il ne l'était en Londres en ce premier septembre. Est-ce encore le premier septembre ? pensa-t-il, incertain. Est-ce que le réveil portauloin l'avait pris à travers le temps et l'espace, ou juste l'espace ? Une brise légère agita les cheveux de Harry. Il regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Voldemort n'était nulle part en vue. Il regarda en bas, dans la vallée. Était-il encore là ? se demanda-t-il. Toutes ses pensées d'aller à l'école s'étaient échappées de son esprit. Diable, pensa-t-il, je pourrai toujours attendre qu'il fasse nuit et voler de moi-même, en griffon d'or…

  


Dans le même temps, il se sentait inexorablement attiré vers la vallée. Il était à peine capable de se retenir de courir. Il aurait tellement plus de liberté cette fois. Quand lui et Hermione avaient été dans la pensine de Rogue, ils avaient été limités en ne voyant que ce que Rogue avait vu la nuit où ses parents étaient morts.

  


Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de ce qu'il croyait être un bouquet d'arbres. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à trente pieds, il pu voir qu'il n'y avait que deux arbres, dans le jardin de devant, exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Sur les ruines de la petite maison, la clôture, la porte du jardin, et autour des troncs des arbres, une vigne vierge insidieuse avait poussé, couvrant tout avec d'un étrange linceul de feuilles vertes. C'était comme si une sculpture végétale avait été faite par un aveugle, ou un artiste moderne, peut-être.

  


Ses yeux humides, Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Les lianes étaient trop massivement regroupées. Il bondit légèrement par-dessus, atterrissant dans une végétation qui lui arrivait au tibia. Il devait soulever avec soin chaque pied de la mer verte pour avancer vers la maison en évitant de s'emmêler ou de trébucher.

  


Il s'arrêta quand il atteignit la grande pierre plate qui formait la marche devant la porte de devant, ou ce qui l'avait autrefois été. Le linteau en haut du cadre de la porte s'était effondré. Les montants étaient encore debout, un légèrement de travers, les deux recouverts de vigne vierge. Il enjamba le linteau effondré, entre les montants, entrant dans la maison pour la première fois depuis presque quinze ans.

  


A sa gauche, il pouvait voir les restes de la cheminée de pierre, dévorée par les vignes vierges. Il pouvait même voir le cadre de bois de ce qui avait été le sofa flanquant le foyer, où il avait vu sa mère et Rogue s'asseoir et se disputer, tandis qu'il avait été un bébé oublieux, essayant de jouer avec les boucles d'oreilles de sa mère, n'ayant aucune idée de la nature vitale de la conversation.

  


Il devait lever très haut ses pieds maintenant. Les herbes folles montaient plus haut que le genou. Il traversa ce qui avait été le salon en direction de la cuisine. Il traversa la nurserie sur le passage et essaya de ne pas remarquer qu'une grosse poutre de bois s'était effondrée sur ce qui avait été son berceau.

  


Dans la cuisine, la solide table en bois au centre de la pièce était encore en place. Il pensa voir quelque chose de bleu et il mit de côté quelques lianes sur le dessus de la table, trouvant une théière avec un motif de saule, parfaitement conservée sous sa couverture de vert. Harry la prit, une boule dans sa gorge comme il la faisait tourner, s'imaginant sa mère versant le thé. Inventait-il simplement ce souvenir ? Était-il original ou était-ce quelque combinaison d'être ici maintenant et d'avoir vu la maison dans la pensine, des mois avant la mort de ses parents ?

  


Il y avait un buffet gallois sur sa gauche. Il fit un pas de côté vers lui, écartant les frondaisons du chemin, révélant d'autres porcelaines avec le motif de saule. Des tasses et des soucoupes, des assiettes avec des coulées collantes en travers. Et là, logé au milieu de la végétation et des porcelaines brisées, un cadre d'argent terni, avec un verre craquelé encore dessus. Malgré les fissures, il pouvait encore voir l'image.

  


C'était sa mère, le tenant sur ses cuisses quand il était bébé. Il avait la même photo dans l'album que Hagrid lui avait donné. Il traça le contour de son visage avec son doigt, voyageant au-dessus de plusieurs fissures du verre en faisant cela.

  


« Harry. »

  


Il leva les yeux, sa seule surprise provenant du fait qu'il n'était pas surpris du tout que Voldemort soit ici maintenant. Sûrement, pensa Harry, il ne m'a pas amené ici pour rien. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, que c'était inévitable que le mage noir soit ici aussi. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas se battre en duel, qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Qu'allait faire Voldemort pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, le pouvoir de Harry, ou même Harry en fidèle serviteur, en Mangemort ?

  


Il se tourna pour encore lui faire face, essayant de garder son visage impassible. Voldemort se tenait en dehors de la maison, bien que Harry n'ait aucun problème à le voir à cause des murs effondrés. « Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il aussi calmement que cela lui était possible. Nerfs d'acier, Potter, se dit-il. Nerfs d'acier.

  


« De ce que j'ai compris, Harry, quand tu as pensé que tes amis étaient en danger, tu t'es porté volontaire pour être un Mangemort. Queudver me l'a dit. » Harry le regarda, impassible. « De ce que j'ai aussi compris, » continua-t-il, « tu es devenu un animagus. Un lion pour être précis. Tu as mis une sacrée frousse à ce pauvre vieux Queudver, en le poursuivant à travers la forêt… » Harry le regardait encore, ne changeant pas d'expression, ou plutôt, n'ayant aucune expression du tout. Il essaya de ne pas sourire à la supposition que Queudver avait faite. Il n'avait aucune idée que Harry était en fait un animagus griffon d'or. Puis il trouva facile de ne pas sourire quand il se souvint du rêve où il avait vu Voldemort et son héritier lancer le sort de Cruciatus sur un lion en cage… Oserait-il lui poser une question sur l'héritier ? Pas encore, décida-t-il. Pas encore.

  


Il posa le réveil portauloin sur le buffet, mais il tenait encore fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Il déglutit, s'assurant que ces yeux ne quittaient pas l'autre sorcier, prêt à plonger ou à esquiver un sort ou un maléfice, ou prêt à contrer un sort avec sa propre baguette, faisant peut-être réapparaître cette toile de lumière, et le son de la chanson du phénix…

  


Voldemort continua à parler. « … ce qui me fait penser que tu es plus loyal et aussi plus talentueux que ce que je croyais. Loyal, bien sûr, à ceux avec qui tu sens une parenté, un lien. Cela m'a seulement convaincu encore plus de ta valeur pour moi. » Il rit de ce rire horrible et terrifiant. « Comme j'aurais souhaité voir Queudver s'enfuir devant toi … »

  


Harry se retrouva à se rappeler de la course folle à travers la forêt interdite, culminant lorsqu'il avait été jeté contre un arbre par le géant Orst. Si seulement il avait attrapé Queudver… Sirius aurait pu être blanchi. Et Voldemort n'aurait pas su qu'il était un Animagus…

  


« Cependant » poursuivit le grand sorcier, « Je pense que Lucius a très mal mené ses affaires de recrutement. Oui, il était habitué à utiliser ces méthodes avant même que tes parents ne meurent, et même pour la vie de son fils. C'était ce dont il avait l'habitude… et regarde où cela l'a conduit. Est-ce que son fils a senti que sa dernière loyauté devait être pour son père ? A-t-il fait ce qu'on lui avait dit ? Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est retourné contre son père et a aidé à le mettre en prison. Et même si nous avons intégré quelques nouvelles recrues, spécialement après que quelques unes aient mal tournées… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser quel gâchis étaient les autres. Si seulement, nous leur avions donné quelque incitation, ai-je souvent pensé depuis. Quelque chose de désirable avec quoi les tenter…

  


« J'ai eu le privilège de pouvoir apprendre des erreurs de Malfoy, Harry. Je comprends maintenant que toi, en particulier, doit être courtisé, pas menacé. J'ai besoin de te convaincre que je peux faire pour toi bien plus que Albus Dumbledore. Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a jamais offert de rester avec les familles de tes amis durant les vacances, au lieu de ces horribles moldus qui te haïssent, et que tu hais aussi ? »

  


« Il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu à se soucier que vous en ayez après moi… » grommela Harry. Il fut totalement ignoré.

  


« Et qui t'a laissé avec eux pour commencer ? Je devine que c'est aussi Dumbledore. »

  


« Ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire si vous n'aviez pas fait de moi un orphelin ! » rétorqua Harry, la mâchoire serrée, essayant d'exercer encore un strict self-contrôle. Voldemort ignora cette explosion.

  


« A-t-il une seule fois intercédé en ta faveur avec le professeur que tu détestes le plus ? Je pense que tu sais de qui je parle. A-t-il giflé ce chiot, le fils de Malfoy ? Oh, maintenant c'est plutôt un garçon en or, mais avant cela, il n'était rien sinon une épine dans ton pied, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry était à court de contre arguments. Ces dernières choses qu'il avait dites étaient assez vraies, même si Rogue n'était pas si mauvais, avait-il décidé l'an dernier. Il dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait au maître des potions, où il le détenait, ou comment il l'avait tué…

  


« Dumbledore t'a laissé me faire face tout seul quand tu n'avais même pas douze ans. Il n'avait aucune idée que mon loyal serviteur s'est déguisé en Maugrey pendant presque toute une année. Croupton a voulu t'amener à moi plus tôt qu'à la fin du Tournoi. Il avait trouvé comment faire un portauloin qui t'amènerait à la tombe de mon père bien des mois avant. Mais Queudver recherchait encore les autres ingrédients pour la potion pour me réincarner, et l'accomplissement du sort que nous allions lancer pour me rendre mon corps devait être minuté avec soin… Le meilleur moment pour cela était près du solstice d'été, et quand nous avons découvert que la troisième tâche était juste trois jours après le solstice, cela semblait trop merveilleux d'utiliser la coupe comme un portauloin…Tu arriverais ravi de ta victoire, ne sachant pas que Croupton t'avait aidé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait dans la boutique pour toi… »

  


« Je ne peux pas être acheté. » énonça Harry sans inflexion. Il foudroyait Voldemort, se battant pour maintenir sa composition. En plus de d'avoir rétorqué quand il avait mentionné sa vie avec les Dursley, il s'était presque effondré quand l'autre sorcier avait ri à la pensée de Harry pourchassant Queudver dans la forêt. Si ce n'était le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas attrapé, Harry aurait aussi été tenté de rire à l'image mentale. Voldemort le regardait maintenant.

  


« Je n'attends rien, Harry. Et tu n'as même pas à accepter ce que je te propose. Si tu ne souhaites rien changer au passé, ne pas créer un nouveau futur, tu peux juste regarder les événements tels qu'ils se sont déroulés pour la première fois, regarder ta mère, et ta sœur, mourir pour sauver ta vie. Après cela, tu te retrouveras simplement de retour à la gare comme si rien n'était arrivé. Tu prendras le train jusqu'à l'école, et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi pendant un moment… »

  


« Pendant un moment ? »

  


« Bien, j'entends pleinement faire quelque chose pour toi. Sûrement qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, quelque chose qui te montrerait les bénéfices d'être avec moi, plutôt que Dumbledore. Si nous ne trouvons pas ce quelque chose aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que nous le trouverons une autre fois. Et même si tu acceptes mon cadeau aujourd'hui, cela ne t'obligera pas à me le rendre et à me donner ce que je veux. Je sens que si toi, parmi tous, tu choisis de me joindre, ce doit être complètement volontairement. Cela aurait tellement plus de signification. Mot intéressant, volontairement. Cela signifie de ta propre volonté, de ce que tu veux… tes propres intentions étant de la plus haute importance, pas celles des autres… »

  


« Je sais ce que cela veut dire » dit Harry, essayant sans succès d'ôter un grognement de sa voix. Il n'aimait pas quand son oncle lui parlait comme cela, et il n'aimait pas non plus que Voldemort fasse pareil.

  


« S'il-te-plait, essaye, Harry. » Voldemort lui avait dit s'il-te-plait ! « Comme j'ai dit, tu n'as pas à te décider maintenant. Laisse-moi t'expliquer comme cela marche. Nous allons mettre les bouts de nos baguettes ensemble, et dire ensemble 'Tempus bonae voluntatis'. Pendant que nous ferons cela, je penserai à quel point je ne voudrais rien de mieux que de ne pas avoir tué ta mère, et tu penseras aussi à quel point tu ne voudrais rien de mieux que ce que je n'ai pas tué ta mère. Nous devons tous les deux vouloir cela, ou cela ne marchera pas. Cela ne te met aucune obligation envers moi. Tu as ma parole. Veux-tu au moins essayer ? »

  


Il avait l'air étrange pour Harry, presque suppliant et encourageant. Harry fronça les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux vers la photo de sa mère, son visage ayant l'air étrange à travers le verre brisé. Il pensa à Dumbledore et à ce qu'il dirait d'un tel sort. Serait-ce possible ? Est-ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le passé parce que cela ne pouvait vraiment pas être fait, ou parce qu'il pensait que cela ne devait pas être fait ?

  


Harry s'avança vers Voldemort, enjambant les pierres tombées recouvertes de mousse là où s'était autrefois tenu le mur de derrière de la cuisine. Il vint très près de lui, essayant de ne pas trembler. « Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? » dit-il doucement, à travers la fente de ses yeux. Le mage noir inclina sa tête narquoisement et haussa les sourcils.

  


« Comme cela m'aurait été facile de te tuer à la gare. Ou de tuer tes amis ? Je pourrais t'avoir amené ici et t'avoir lancé le sort de Cruciatus dessus jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau coule par tes oreilles. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai appris des erreurs de Malfoy. Malgré la poignée de recrues que ses méthodes nous ont rapportées, je pense que c'est vrai que… comment dit-on déjà ? Que l'on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Je pense que tu vas trouver que j'ai seulement tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur ici, Harry. Pourquoi devrais-tu me faire confiance ? Parce que nous avons parlé tout ce temps, à la fois ici et à la gare, et tu es encore vivant pour me parler. C'est ce pourquoi tu devrais me faire confiance. »

  


Harry garda ses yeux ouverts à l'état de fente, et sa baguette pointée sur l'autre sorcier. Le silence s'étendait entre eux pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Il résista au besoin urgent de bailler. Si fatigué, si fatigué. « Comment faisons-nous ? » dit finalement, crachant les mots rapidement avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent.

  


Il aurait souhaité que Voldemort fasse n'importe quoi d'autre que ce qu'il fit ensuite. Il sourit encore plus largement que ce qu'il avait fait avant, faisant grimacer Harry. Il lutta pour reprendre un visage normal, pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement révulsé à la vue de ce sourire si peu naturel.

  


« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous disons Tempus bonae voluntatis avec le bout de nos baguettes joints, et nous pensons tous les deux… »

  


« Oui, oui, je me souviens. » Il étouffa un autre bâillement, ses yeux larmoyant sous l'effort. Combien d'années avait-il souhaité que ses parents n'aient pas été tués par Voldemort ? Même avant qu'il ait découvert qu'ils n'avaient pas péri dans un accident de voiture, quand il avait onze ans. Sa mère. Dans sa tête, il se concentra sur la photo qu'il venait de voir sur le buffet. Maman, pensa-t-il. Maman.

  


Voldemort leva sa baguette et en mit le bout contre celui de la baguette de Harry. Il regarda Harry avec ce qui semblait être du souci. « Prêt, Harry ? Penses-tu à ta mère ? »

  


Il acquiesça, sentant un frisson le parcourir comme les bouts des baguettes se touchaient. Il vit le mage noir ouvrir sa bouche et lui aussi commença à parler, prononçant les mots extraordinaires, pensant à sa mère, se souvenant de son corps sans vie soutenu par Rogue, quand il avait été dans la pensine…

  


Il prit une grande inspiration.

  


« Tempus bonae voluntatis! »

  


Ils dirent les mots simultanément. Harry sentit sa baguette vibrer. Il lutta pour la tenir fixe, et il put voir que l'autre sorcier avait aussi des difficultés à faire de même. Est-ce que Voldemort savait exactement à quoi s'attendre ? se demanda Harry. Il y avait seulement deux baguettes au monde qui avaient un cœur avec les plumes de la queue de Fumseck le phénix. Il n'y avait aucune autre baguette de la création avec le même cœur. Deux autres sorciers pourraient essayer cela, et ce ne serait pas aussi efficace, si leurs baguettes n'étaient pas sœurs. Harry continua à se dire je n'ai pas à changer quoique ce soit, mais si ce tort peut être redressé…

  


Harry se sentit encore tomber dans l'obscurité, mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas ce crochet derrière son nombril cette fois. Puis il sentit encore la terre ferme sous ses pieds. C'était cependant très sombre, mais ce n'était pas l'obscurité de l'oubli magique, du voyage par portauloin ou quand on allait de pensées en pensées dans la pensine de quelqu'un. C'était simplement l'obscurité banale d'une nuit d'automne. Il leva les yeux et vit un ciel peuplé d'étoiles et se tourna vers le mage noir, la question posée sur son visage.

  


« Si le sort a marché comme il devait » dit doucement Voldemort, « nous sommes au même endroit où nous étions auparavant, mais la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Le sort nous a ramené à un moment où le tort pouvait être redressé. Mais il ne peut pas amener ceux qui le lancent à cet endroit particulier. C'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de t'amener ici par portauloin. »

  


La nuit d'Halloween 1981. Pas simplement en regarder le souvenir de quelqu'un, mais y être pour de vrai. Non… Puis, Harry se retourna vers la maison. Il regardait la porte intacte de la cuisine. Il alla sur la gauche afin de pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine, au-dessus de l'évier. Il ne pouvait pas trop se rapprocher à cause de la fenêtre remplie de pots de géraniums. Il vit pour la seconde fois de sa vie, la confortable maison chaudement éclairée où il avait vécu jusqu'à la mort de ses parents.

  


La cuisine avait une apparence de confort domestique. Il y avait des plats lavés séchant dans un égouttoir à côté de l'évier. Le bois du buffet avait des reflets d'or dans la lumière des lampes posées dessus, et la lumière se reflétait sur les assiettes bleues et blanches présentées sur l'étagère, les tasses à thé suspendues à des crochets. Des livres de cuisine soigneusement alignés et des photos encadrées étaient sur le dessus du buffet, à côté des lampes. Harry vit la photo encadrée qu'il avait regardé quelques minutes avant. Il y avait une chaise haute en bois au bout de la table, à la place d'une chaise normale. Le théière qu'il avait découverte il y a quelques minutes sous une masse de verdure était posée sur la table, juste à l'endroit où elle serait encore quinze ans plus tard. Le couvercle était fermé, et la vapeur montait. Il semblait que ses parents attendent le thé pour aller dormir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas accélérer cela avec la magie ? se demanda-t-il. Peut-être qu'ils trouvaient que c'était meilleur ainsi. Personne n'était dans la cuisine à l'exception d'une grosse chouette marron dans une grande cage suspendue près du fourneau. L'oiseau se lissait les plumes, l'air très fier de son beau plumage. La porte de la cage était ouverte et la fenêtre à côté de la cage était aussi ouverte, permettant à l'oiseau d'aller et venir à volonté. Il partirait probablement bientôt pour faire sa chasse nocturne. Harry souhaitait pouvoir se rappeler de son nom.

  


Il fit le tour de la maison vers le côté où se trouvait le salon, et il regarda par l'une des hautes fenêtres flanquant la cheminée. De la pensine, il se souvenait que ces fenêtres étaient au-dessus d'étagères située dans des niches près de la cheminée. Sa vue était partiellement obscurcie par les livres et les bibelots au-dessus de l'étagère. Ses parents se relaxaient après (probablement) avoir mis leur bébé dans son lit pour la nuit. Moi, se corrigea Harry. Ils m'ont déjà mis au lit pour la nuit…

  


La lumière provenant d'un feu chaleureux faisait luire leur peau. Quelques lampes sur la table, possiblement magiques, possiblement de simples lampes à huile, berçaient aussi la pièce confortable dans une teinte rosée. La porte de la nurserie était fermée. Il fixait avec envie ses parents. Ils étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre. Sa mère était étirée sur le canapé, lisant un livre, sa main posée protectivement sur son ventre légèrement arrondi, probablement inconsciemment. Elle portait une robe de nuit mais pas de robe de chambre. Ses cheveux roux avaient l'air très sombres à la lueur du feu et des lampes. Son père était dans un fauteuil, avec ses pieds en pantoufle posés sur un pouf, la lumière du feu se reflétant sur ses lunettes. Ses cheveux encore rejetés vers l'arrière de sa tête, comme Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois dans le miroir du Rised. Il apparaissait faire des mots croisés avec sa plume, un air familier de concentration sur son visage. Harry reconnut le parchemin distinct de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils avaient des mots-croisés cinglés, se souvint-il, qui pouvaient changer quand on les faisait si l'on n'allait pas assez vite. Son père semblait travailler assez vite, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait éviter ce sort. Si c'est le cas, pensa gravement Harry, cela a pu être la dernière bonne chose qui est arrivée à mon père…

  


Harry se demanda un moment comment il pouvait regarder ses parents par la fenêtre s'ils étaient protégés par le sort de Fidelius, mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'il savait qu'ils étaient là. C'était comme si le gardien du secret lui avait dit. Et d'une certaine manière, il l'avait fait, des années dans le futur maintenant.

  


Il se recula de la fenêtre, se tournant vers le mage noir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait cessé de le traiter avec méfiance, de s'inquiéter d'où il regardait et ce qu'il faisait à chaque seconde. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de lui faire confiance, il croirait que Harry lui ferait confiance, et penserait qu'il a gagné contre lui. Le problème était, Harry du se le rappeler que c'était un rôle, qu'il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Il essayait juste de lui faire penser que c'était le cas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, au plus profond de lui, il voulait croire que Voldemort voulait le meilleur pour lui, que ce qui était arrivé cette nuit pouvait être changé…

  


« Je ne peux pas les sauver tous les deux ? » chuchota-t-il, son cœur douloureux. L'autre sorcier secoua sa tête avec gravité. Il regarda encore son père par la fenêtre. « Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. » dit Harry, sa voix prise. « Combien de temps devons-nous attendre ? »

  


L'homme plus âgé regarda le ciel. « Plus longtemps maintenant. » Sa réponse était brève et silencieuse. Harry frissonna. C'était une nuit froide. La fumée s'élevait par la cheminée de pierre, indice de la chaleur et du confort de la modeste demeure. Le cœur de Harry battait de plus en plus vite…

  


« Viens ici » lui dit Voldemort, allant vers l'un des grands arbres dans le jardin de devant. « Nous ne pouvons pas être vus. Cet arbre et ce rosier feront l'affaire. » Cela rappela à Harry quand il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps. Lui et Hermione étaient désespérés pour ne pas être vus par eux-mêmes plus tôt. Mais il s'était vu après tout, fendant les détraqueurs avec le patronus en forme de cerf, et il avait pensé que c'était son père. Harry revint en courant voir son père une dernière fois, essayant de garder en mémoire chaque détail, avant d'aller au coin du jardin.

  


La silhouette maigre de Voldemort était adéquatement cachée par le tronc de l'arbre, tandis que Harry s'accroupissait derrière un rosier, essayant de ne pas s'accrocher aux piquants. Il se sentit plus qu'un peu ridicule pendant un moment, se cachant dans son propre jardin avec le sorcier qui avait tué ses parents, attendant qu'il se montre et essaye de les tuer. Si la situation n'était pas si affreuse, il aurait ri.

  


Il n'était pas sûr de combien ils avaient attendu quand ils entendirent un hurlement. Sa mère. Le Voldemort d'alors devait avoir transplané dans la maison. Il entendit son père crier quelque chose avec son nom et celui de sa mère. Il se cramponna au son de la voix de son père criant « Lily ! » et « Harry ! ». Il se souvint entendre la voix de son père quand il s'était trop rapproché des détraqueurs…

  


Sa mère ouvrit ensuite à toute volée la porte de devant, s'enfuyant pieds nus dans le jardin, son fils dans ses bras, pleurant piteusement. Elle frissonna dans sa robe de nuit. C'était maintenant plus dur de dire qu'elle était enceinte, à travers l'habit volumineux. Bébé Harry criait sans arrêt. Puis il entendit un hurlement, un homme hurlant, et il essaya de se boucher les oreilles avec ses doigts. C'était son père. Oh mon Dieu, c'était son père qui se faisait torturer, et il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher…

  


Il fixait sa mère maintenant. Elle s'était arrêtée, puis retournée, angoissée, quand elle avait entendu son mari crier, serrant son bébé contre sa poitrine. Pouvait-il le faire. Pouvait-il juste la regarder mourir, ne rien faire, comme Voldemort avait dit ? Une meilleure question était, peut-être, pouvait-il empêcher sa mort ? Comme si à partir de ce moment, ce n'était pas arrivé…

  


Un flash de lumière verte aveuglant à la fenêtre de devant… le son d'une mort rapide… et Harry sut que son père était parti. Il sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues mais ne fit rien pour s'essuyer. Elle serait la suivante… A moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose…

  


Elle se retourna au son du sortilège mortel. Puis il y eut une explosion assourdissante, et Harry vit en fait le toit s'envoler dans les airs, les pierres et les vitres propulsées depuis le salon… Il faisait de son mieux pour rendre la mort de James Potter spectaculaire, pensa Harry. La façade de devant de la maison était encore intacte. Puis… Voldemort n'était pas non plus blessé par l'assaut qu'il avait mené sur la maison. Il passa la porte en un clin d'œil, pas le moins du monde ralenti. Harry pouvait voir des flammes derrière maintenant. Un feu ! avait-il tué son père et puis laissé son corps brûler ? Peut-être qu'une des lampes avait été renversée. Harry ne s'était concentré sur rien d'autre que Rogue tenant sa mère morte quand il avait été dans la pensine. Il pouvait y avoir eu un feu… Mais bon, si Rogue ne l'avait pas remarqué, il ne serait pas dans son souvenir, et pas non plus dans la pensine. Peut-être que Rogue ne s'était pas non plus souvenu que sa mère était enceinte. Le contenu des pensines était seulement le passé tel qu'une personne qui n'est pas parfaite l'a perçu. Il se pourrait, supposa-t-il, qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué…

  


« Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il-vous-plait, pas Harry ! » cria sa mère comme l'assassin de son mari l'approchait, menaçant. Les cheveux de Harry se hérissèrent dans son cou. Il la voyait finalement dire ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire dans sa tête quand les détraqueurs étaient venus sur le terrain de Quidditch, et qu'il était tombé, tombé…

  


« Mets toi de côté, femme idiote… mets toi de côté maintenant… » la voix spectrale portait à travers le jardin jusqu'à la cachette de Harry. Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de transplaner en sécurité sans abandonner son enfant derrière elle, sachant que son mari était déjà mort. Elle secoua la tête, se cramponnant à bébé Harry. Harry savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il l'avait entendu dans sa tête avant. Pas Harry, s'il-vous-plait, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à la place…

  


« Pas Harry… » répétait-elle en larmes. Harry ne pouvait pas voir cela. Voldemort allait le faire, il allait la tuer. Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire…

  


Il pointa sa baguette vers elle, disant, « Imperio ! » avec conviction mais aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, et pensa à elle, fais ce qui est nécessaire pour nous sauver ! Fais quelque chose… n'importe quoi ! Ne meurs pas maman ! Ne meurs pas !

  


Il vit le Voldemort d'alors regarder dans sa direction, et il replongea derrière le rosier, espérant qu'il n'avait pas été vu, espérant que cela marcherait. Il n'avait jamais pensé lancer le sort d'Imperius sur quiconque pour quelque raison que ce soit. S'il était jamais découvert, il irait à Azkaban. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à un autre moyen de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas encore si cela avait marché.

  


Il attendit que sa mère dise les mots familiers, prêt à se résigner à ce que l'histoire se répète. « S'il-vous-plait, non » dit-elle comme auparavant. Il ferma ses yeux, les larmes s'échappant, attendant d'entendre le 'prenez-moi, tuez-moi à la place…

  


Mais elle ne dit pas ces mots. Il l'entendit, l'entendit dire les mots qui sauveraient sa vie, et par extension celle de sa sœur. « D'accord ! » cria-t-elle en larmes. « D'accord… Je le ferai… »

  


« Ferai quoi ? » fit la voix douce. Harry osa relever la tête. Il vit que l'attention du Voldemort d'alors n'était plus dirigée en direction du rosier.

  


« Je… Je l'élèverai pour qu'il soit votre serviteur. » La voix de sa mère était froide et mécanique, pas du tout comme la jeune femme passionnée qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait dit les mots qu'il voulait entendre. Elle n'avait pas à les croire, comme Rogue lui avait dit. Juste à les dire.

  


Mais ensuite le mage noir tendit son bras et toucha le front du bébé avec sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre. Sa mère avait l'air alarmé.

  


« Que… ? »

  


« Mon assurance. » répondit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse finir la question. « Une marque invisible de propriété. Très bien. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Tu peux croire que je te la ferai tenir. Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir laissé une chance, à toi et à ton fils. » La voix glaciale resta suspendue en l'air.

  


« Non, non » répéta-t-elle, secouant sa tête, berçant le bébé contre elle et pleurant au-dessus de lui. Harry cligna de yeux et le mage noir était parti. Il avait transplané. Sa mère était agenouillée sur le chemin vers la porte de sa maison, sa maison brûlant, son époux mort, berçant son bébé et pleurant de plus en plus fort. Derrière lui, Harry entendit un bruit de pas lourd. Quelqu'un courait vers la maison. Mais juste au moment où Harry se tournait pour voir qui c'était, le monde commença à glisser sous lui.

  


Ce n'était pas comme le voyage dans le temps ou voyager par portauloin ou cheminette, ou être dans une pensine. Il sentait que son souffle était aspiré hors de lui, ses jointures lui faisaient mal, pire que lorsqu'il se métamorphosait en animagus. Il avait mal jusqu'à ses dents et à ses cheveux, et il tombait, tombait, tombait dans la nuit la plus noire pour ce qui sembla un très long temps…

  


* * * * *


	12. Chap 3 2

Mary Cooper : il va peiner pour s'en sortir, c'est garanti  
Mytikal : Harry en mangemort ? que d'imagination...  
Lunenoire : belle gaffe, oui  
Shinia Marina : Merci pour ta belle review, mais je crois que pour le coup, le pauvre petit Harry était fatigué et n'avait pas toute sa tête. En tous cas, je te rejoins pour le tome 5 officiel...  
Phénix20 : la suite arrive...  
Philippe Griffondor : comment se faire avoir... il y a bien des manières...  
Falyla : effectivement, il y a tout un tas de choses que Harry qui vont changer dans la vie de Harry. A voir...  
re- Mary Cooper : merci beaucoup.  
  
Note : je tâche de continuer sur mon rythme de publication à raison d'un bout chaque lundi, mercredi et vendredi.... Bonne lecture pour la fin du 3° chapitre. 

Harry n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il avait été inconscient. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés. La première preuve qu'il eut qu'il était réveillé fut qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

  


« Haaar-ryyy ! » c'était une voix de femme, inhabituelle. Elle traînait sur son nom, comme si elle avait fait cela de nombreuses fois avant. Il se prépara, puis ouvrit ses yeux. Il les referma immédiatement. D'accord, pensa-t-il. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir…

  


Il rouvrit encore ses yeux pour vérifier s'il était encore au même endroit qu'avant. Il y était. Il était dans une pièce inconnue, une grande chambre, et il était couché de côté sur un grand lit en laiton qui était au centre. La brillante lumière du jour rentrait à travers les fenêtres, et les arbres dont les premières feuilles commençaient à prendre des couleurs étaient visibles dehors. Il regarda autour, les murs et les meubles. Où était-il ? 

  


Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se sentait comme si ses pensées qui essayaient de remonter à la surface de sa conscience étaient retenues. C'est ta chambre, idiot, était une de ces pensées. Ne soit pas ridicule, en était une autre. Harry se leva et alla à un bureau près de la cheminée. Le manteau était à cinq bon pieds du sol, et soudain, il reçut une image mentale très vivace…

  


_« Maman ! Je veux que nous achetions cette maison ! Regarde, je peux me tenir dans la cheminée ! Je veux que ce soit ma chambre ! »_

  


_Sa mère lui sourit avec indulgence, grande et belle, comme toujours. « Plutôt une grande chambre pour un si petit garçon… »_

  


_« S'il-te-plait maman ? Je promets de la garder rangée moi-même… »_

  


_« Oh, vraiment ? » Elle avait l'air amusée. « Bien, puisque tu es l'aîné, je suppose que nous pouvons justifier que tu aies cette chambre… »_

  


_Il sourit et courut à sa mère, et elle le leva dans ses bras. Il se souvint de l'odeur de ses cheveux dans son nez, de l'impression d'être tenu tout contre elle…_

  


Il secoua la tête pour l'effacer. Il imaginait à la fois cette pièce et sa mère l'élevant… Je vais recommencer à dormir huit heures par nuit à nouveau si je peux avoir un somnifère de Pomfresh tous les soirs. Il referma ses yeux, puis les rouvrit. Rien n'avait changé.

  


Il se tourna vers le bureau, qui était plutôt en désordre. Les livres, les parchemins, les plumes et les bouteilles d'encre étaient dispersées dessus. Un calendrier de Quidditch était suspendu au mur au-dessus du bureau. L'équipe de ce mois était les Holyhead Harpies, qui était une équipe exclusivement féminine. Les joueuses volaient dans l'image au dessus de la grille des jours, leurs robes vert sombre flottant derrière elles, chacune avec une serre d'or sur la poitrine. C'était une équipe galloise, il le savait. Il eut un autre souvenir de sa jeunesse encore, mais pas aussi jeune qu'avant, suppliant pour avoir des billets pour un match des Harpies…

  


Il secoua encore sa tête. Il se sentit s'évanouir. Il se cramponna au bureau et fixa le calendrier. Septembre 1996, lut-il. Le dimanche premier était entouré. Retour à l'école était marqué dessus à l'encre verte. Oui, pensa Harry, c'est le premier septembre 1996, mais que diable fais-je ici ? Où suis-je ?

  


Il y avait un exemplaire des 'Bêtes fantastiques, et où les trouver' sur le bureau, qui avait l'air d'avoir été mâché par l'une des dites bêtes. Il l'ouvrit et lut sur l'intérieur 'Propriété de Harry Potter'. Il referma le livre. Sauf qu'il avait l'air d'être un peu plus usé que ce dont il se souvenait, cela semblait être son livre. Quelques choses n'avaient pas changées. Puis il regarda son corps et eut un choc.

  


Ses yeux semblaient être plus loin du sol que ce dont il se souvenait. C'était subtil, mais il pouvait le sentir. Il se retourna. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait sa garde-robe avec un miroir sur la porte, et il alla se mettre devant, ayant le plus grand choc de sa vie.

  


Il était clairement plus grand, et définitivement plus maigre. Il portait des jeans et un T-shirt vert sombre, et ce qui semblait être des chaussures de randonnée noires. Sa pomme d'Adam semblait plus proéminente que dans ses souvenirs. Son cou était carrément osseux. Envolé les muscles qu'il avait développé avec deux étés de jardinage et une année de course et d'autres exercices. Parti son bronzage estival. Il était pâle, et franchement, pensa-t-il, l'air maladif. Si yeux étaient aussi verts que toujours, et ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux de son père, dressé sur la tête, spécialement derrière, comme si Parvati ne les avait jamais coupés et qu'il ne les avait pas entretenus en utilisant son entraînement d'animagus. Il avait remarqué quand il avait vu James Potter dans le miroir du Rised que les seules différences entre eux étaient la couleur de ses yeux (ce qui n'allait jamais changer), sa taille (ce qu'il semblait avoir en abondance maintenant), et sa cicatrice. Pensant à sa cicatrice, il releva les cheveux de son front pour la regarder et reçut un autre choc.

  


Il n'avait pas de cicatrice.

  


Il approcha son visage à un pouce du miroir et scruta la surface de sa peau de ses yeux, puis de ses doigts. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une cicatrice ayant jamais été sur son front.

  


« Prends une photo ! » ricana soudain le miroir. « Cela durera plus longtemps ! »

  


Harry sursauta en arrière de la garde-robe et se regarda encore, puis autour de la pièce. Il revint au manteau. Il y avait quelques photos encadrées là, des photos ensorcelées. Une photo de lui avec une fille aux cheveux foncés d'environ onze ans, les deux étant en train de faire des essais de robe chez Madame Malkin, l'air assez impatient (sur la photo, il tapait du pied). Il avait l'air d'avoir environ treize ans. Les yeux de la fille étaient aussi verts que les siens. Ses traits cependant… Quelque chose à leur sujet était très familier…

  


Une autre photo captura son regard. C'était encore lui et cette fille, avec une troisième personne : Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient l'air inséparables, juste comme lui, Ron et Hermione. La fille était entre eux deux, ses bras autour d'eux, et leurs bras autour de ses épaules. Ils riaient tous, leurs cheveux bougeant dans la brise, et tous portaient les robes de Poudlard.

  


Sa tête commençait à faire mal. Qu'ai-je fait ? demandait son esprit. Ai-je fait ce que je crois que j'ai fait ?

  


Mais il ne put continuer à penser à cela parce que soudain, la fille était là, dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre ! Sa chambre. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte était ouverte.

  


« Harry ! » lui siffla-t-elle. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi noirs que les siens, il pouvait voir maintenant, et là où le soleil les éclairait, il y avait des reflets roux. Elle était aussi pâle que lui et il y avait quelques tâches de rousseur sur son nez. « Tu ferais mieux de finir tes paquets, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! maman est sur le sentier de la guerre ! »

  


Elle disparut du cadre de la porte. Elle avait porté une robe noire de Poudlard, comme sur la photo sur le manteau de la cheminée, mais elle avait maintenant l'air d'avoir environ quatorze ans. Elle commençait juste à être une femme, mais avait encore quelques traces de l'enfance sur son visage. La photo d'eux trois ne pouvait pas avoir été prise il y a si longtemps, décida-t-il.

  


« D'accord Jamie » lui dit-il. « Merci pour le conseil. » Jamie. Le nom avait juste jailli dans son cerveau et il l'avait dit sans y penser. Son nom était Jamie, et elle était sa sœur.

  


Sa sœur.

  


La sœur qui serait morte si sa mère n'avait pas…

  


« Harry! »

  


Sa mère se tenait maintenant dans le cadre de la porte. Il regarda l'expression sévère sur son visage, déglutissant.

  


« Le conseil ? Le conseil sur quoi ? » Elle le regardait avec suspicion. Il combattit l'urgence de courir vers elle, de jeter ses bras autour d'elle et de la tenir contre lui. Elle était en vie ! Elle était en vie et elle l'avait élevé ces quinze dernières années, et elle avait élevé sa sœur…

  


« Oh, rien. J'ai presque fini. J'ai encore à mettre quelques choses de mon bureau dans la malle et ce sera prêt. »

  


« N'oublie rien. Nous ne pouvons pas constamment revenir ici cette fois. Nous avons réussi avoir des locataires qui aménagent après demain, jusqu'à mi-décembre. Ils ne voudront pas qu'un adolescent distrait déambule constamment ici à la recherche de chaque petit bibelot de Quidditch qu'il aura oublié de prendre à l'école… »

  


Il cligna des yeux, la fixant, incapable d'enlever ses yeux d'elle. « Oui, maman. »

  


Puis elle était partie, sa robe au pourpre profond volant derrière elle. Il se précipita jusqu'à la porte. Il la regarda s'éloigner, et comme elle continuait, elle cria par-dessus son épaule « Et quand tu as fini, descends et va aider ton père à ranger la porcelaine dans le cellier s'il n'a pas déjà fini. »

  


« Oui maman. » dit-il encore, comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il ne venait pas d'atterrir précipitamment dans une vie complètement étrangère à celle à laquelle il était habitué. Quinze années de vie additionnelles essayaient maintenant de se faire une place dans son cerveau, et il avait des difficultés à accéder à toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Quelques choses venaient simplement à lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin, comme le nom de sa sœur, mais d'autres choses lui étaient cachées.

  


Un père ? J'ai un père ? Est-ce que mon père a survécu après tout ?

  


Non, lui dit immédiatement son cerveau. Ce n'est pas James Potter…

  


Et il pensa. Oui. Elle s'est remariée. Bien sûr.

  


Soudain, il regarda son poignet. Il n'avait pas de montre. Il regarda dans sa chambre, puis ses yeux revinrent vers la cheminée où il y avait une horloge à carillon qui montrait les phases de la lune.

  


Il était presque une heure ! Le premier septembre ! Il avait manqué le Poudlard Express… et cependant, sa mère ne semblait pas du tout soucieuse. Sa sœur (il s'habituait encore à ce mot) non plus. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il y avait un siège devant, et il se représenta en train de passer de nombreuses heures paisibles là, immergé dans ses livres favoris… Il s'assit sur le coussin recouvert de tissus, et regarda de haut en bas la rue dans laquelle il vivait, car il s'avérait que sa chambre était sur le devant de la maison. Regardant à sa gauche, il vit un mur marquant la fin de la rue et le commencement d'un champ qui ne semblait pas faire partie d'une ferme, comme il n'était pas labouré. Regardant à sa droite, il vit…

  


La High Street de Pré-au-Lard.

  


Il vivait à Pré-au-Lard ! Bien sûr… Il se souvint encore de la recherche de la maison, et de lui et Jamie courant en haut et en bas des grands escaliers du couloir de devant quand ils étaient très jeunes… Et cela expliquant pourquoi ils ne prenaient pas le train pour l'école. Ils vivaient à Pré-au-lard. Il regarda encore par la fenêtre voyant tous les repères familiers : Les Trois Balais, la salle municipale, Honeydukes… et puis il réalisa que si cette maison était au bout de High Street…

  


Il se souvint, comme dans un rêve, de Ginny lui parlant de Percy à sa fête d'anniversaire : il avait acheté une maison à Pré-au-Lard, cette vieille grande baraque au bout de High Street qui était à vendre depuis des lustres. Cette 'vieille grande baraque' était évidemment sa maison ! Il sourit, regardant encore sa chambre, l'appréciant vraiment cette fois. Dans cette vie, il n'avait jamais vécu pendant dix ans dans un placard sous l'escalier, il n'avait jamais été affamé (c'était probablement pour cela qu'il était plus grand) et il avait toujours su qu'il était un sorcier !

  


Il mit encore sa main sur son front. Il n'avait pas de cicatrice. Voldemort n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, et Voldemort n'avait pas tué sa mère. Il avait vraiment dit la vérité. Il voulait rectifier ce tort. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y gagnait-il ? Mais soudain, Harry sut ce que Voldemort avait à gagner : il n'était plus privé de ses pouvoirs, il ne passerait pas plus de treize ans à essayer de retrouver son corps… Harry frissonna, se demandant ce qui avait résulté de cela. Il savait qu'il y avait eu de grandes réjouissances dans le monde des sorciers quand Voldemort était tombé… S'il n'était jamais tombé, comment était le monde de la sorcellerie ?

  


Harry ferma ses yeux, essayant de remonter quelques souvenirs de cette vie. Je ne suis pas célèbre, réalisa-t-il. Je suis juste un élève de sixième année de Poudlard, comme n'importe quel autre élève. Je n'ai jamais vécu chez les Dursley, ou même… il réalisa soudain qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Cela signifiait que Dudley était probablement encore en vie ! Certes, il était aussi probablement un crétin obèse et insupportable, mais il n'était pas mort à cause de Harry ! Il ferma ses yeux et pensa plus. Il se retrouva à être de plus en plus optimiste sur sa nouvelle vie, malgré le fait quelle n'incluse pas la chute de Voldemort.

  


La Chambre des secrets n'avait pas été ouverte durant ma deuxième année, et Ginny n'avait jamais été manipulée par Lucius Malfoy et le souvenir de Tom Jedusor…

  


Il n'y avait pas eu de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'an dernier, Cédric Diggory était préfet en chef et maintenant il travaillait avec son père au ministère de la magie…

  


Ma mère avait pu dire à Dumbledore que Peter Pettigrew était le gardien du secret qui les avait trahi, et Pettigrew avait été traqué, avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur et avait été envoyé en prison…

  


Sirius Black n'était jamais allé à Azkaban…

  


Harry ouvrit ses yeux, souriant. Il avait non seulement sauvé la vie de sa mère et de sa sœur, mais aussi celle de Dudley et de Cédric. Et il avait épargné à Sirius douze ans d'emprisonnement pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ! Il se souvint que Pettigrew avait été pris dans la maison d'une grande famille de la sorcellerie… Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du nom maintenant… et il n'avait jamais tué cette rue pleine de moldus pour laquelle Sirius avait été accusé. Alors tous ces autres gens étaient vivants aussi !

  


Ha ! à toi, Voldemort ! pensa-t-il. Tu pensais me piéger, tu savais que je ne pourrais simplement pas regarder ma mère mourir… Mais tu as été pris à ton propre piège ! Quelque soit les doutes qu'il avait eu en sauvant la vie de sa mère, ils s'étaient évaporés en regardant encore la High Street affairée. Souriant, une joie peu familière gonflant sa poitrine il se souvenait de fragments de comment c'était de grandir à Pré-au-Lard…

  


« Harry! »

  


Il se retourna encore vers la porte de sa chambre, surpris. Deux garçons pâles, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs se tenaient là. Ils avaient environ douze ans et étaient identiques jusqu'au petit bouton brun que chacun avait au milieu de sa joue gauche. Il n'était pas certain de quel garçon avait parlé.

  


« Quoi ? » dit-il aussi naturellement que s'il connaissait les garçons.

  


Celui de gauche parlait maintenant. « Maman nous a dit de vérifier si tu ne rêvais pas. Quel est ton prix ? »

  


« Quoi ? » dit-il encore. Des frères ? Il avait des frères ? Et des jumeaux, rien de moins.

  


« Ton prix » dit l'autre garçon. « pour ne pas lui dire qu'en fait tu rêvais. »

  


Il s'avança rapidement vers son bureau, où se trouvait sa baguette. Il la prit rapidement et la pointa sur eux. « Votre récompense pour ne pas lui dire sera de ne pas recevoir un maléfice qui vous ferait sentir le chou pourri afin que personne ne s'approche de vous pour le prochain mois. » ricana-t-il. Au même moment, il pensa, 'est-ce une façon de traiter mes petits frères ? J'ai des petits frères !'.

  


Mais le cerveau de son ancienne vie se battait avec le cerveau de celle la. Stuart et Simon essaye toujours de me causer des problèmes… Stuart et Simon. Habituelle Stu et Si. Deuxième année. Nés deux ans après Jamie, qui est une quatrième année. Les faits remontèrent à la surface, d'un profond puits d'informations qui devenait progressivement de plus en plus facile d'accès.

  


« Maman ! » criait maintenant l'un des garçons. Lequel était-ce ? se demanda-t-il, puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de les différencier. Seule sa mère pouvait. Il descendirent en courant le couloir dans la direction que sa mère avait prise. Les rats ! Il jeta un œil au désordre du bureau, et ouvrit sa malle au pied de son lit. Il commença à agiter sa baguette, déplaçant les objets de son bureau à la malle si vite qu'il était sûr d'avoir probablement pris plus d'une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, étant donné que la surface de son bureau était maintenant vide. Il mit aussi tout ce qui était sur le manteau de la cheminée, sauf la pendule, y compris quelques cartes d'anniversaire qu'il affichait encore. Il vérifia sa garde-robe et le tiroir de la commode près de son lit, et il n'y restait rien qui ne puisse être porté en automne ou en hiver, juste des habits d'été. Il ferma sa malle et la boucla et alla vers la porte en courant droit dans sa formidable mère.

  


Elle se tenait les bras croisés, et fronçant les sourcils, faisant apparaître des lignes verticales entre eux. Ses yeux verts brillants scintillaient. Il recula, déglutissant.

  


« J'ai fini les paquets, maman. J'allais juste descendre aider papa avec la porcelaine comme tu l'avais dit. »

  


Elle le regarda, douteuse. Il se tortilla, haïssant l'idée de mentir à sa mère autant qu'il haïssait l'idée qu'elle ne le croit pas. Finalement, son visage se radoucit et elle le laissa passer. « D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas entendre que tu as menacé d'ensorceler encore tes frères, tu m'as compris ? Et n'oublie pas : Une fois l'école commencée, si je te prends à cela, tu feras perdre des points à ta maison. »

  


« Oui, madame » dit-il docilement, ses lèvres tirées en une ligne comme il tentait d'avoir l'air aussi peu combatif que possible. Elle revint en arrière dans le couloir, vers ce qu'il pensa être la chambre de ses parents. Après qu'elle soit passée, Stu et Si se penchèrent par les portes de leurs chambres, de chaque côté du couloir, dans la même direction que sa mère avait prise, et tous deux tirèrent leur langue à Harry, et louchèrent, ayant l'air très bêtes. Harry tira sa langue et loucha aussi, bien qu'il sache que si sa mère le prenait, il serait celui qui se prendrait une avoinée étant donné qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il était l'aîné…

  


Je ne suis pas fils unique. Je suis l'aîné. Il se tourna pour descendre les larges escaliers quand le son de quelqu'un chantonnant faux saisit son attention. Il descendit le couloir après les escaliers, allant à la chambre de sa sœur. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, et il vit à travers la fente qu'elle remplissait encore sa malle. Elle tenait une photo encadrée identique à celle qui était sur la cheminée de Harry. Eux deux avec Draco Malfoy. Trois fauteurs de troubles, comme sa mère les appelait avec affection. Jamie s'arrêta un moment, et mit son doigt sur l'image de Draco, une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Elle se secoua et enveloppa l'image encadrée dans une robe de sorcier, pour la protéger, la fourrant dans la malle. Est-ce que ma sœur en pince pour mon meilleur ami ? Il rit intérieurement. Mon meilleur ami. Ne venait-il pas de dire à… quelqu'un… que Malfoy allait maintenant être son meilleur ami ? Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait été prophétique…

  


Soudain, un souvenir très vivace lui remonta en tête, et il se vit avec Draco Malfoy et sa soeur quand ils avaient onze ans et qu'elle en avait neuf, mangeant un cône glacé en terrasse chez Florian Fortarome, au Chemin de Traverse…

  


_Jamie fronçait les sourcils à sa crème glacée qu'elle léchait méthodiquement sur le tour. Harry et Draco parlaient avec excitation de leurs achats pour commencer leur première année à Poudlard._

  


_« Tu as eu ta baguette maintenant ? » lui demandait Draco._

  


_« Pas encore. Maman est chez l'apothicaire, elle achète mon matériel de potion. Après que nous ayons fini ici, je pense qu'elle a dit que c'était les robes ensuite… »_

  


_« Bien ! Quand mon père rentrera, nous irons chercher les robes aussi. Assurons nous que nous prendrons les mêmes. »_

  


_« Oui ! » acquiesça Harry, prenant un morceau de sa glace chocolat macadamia qui lui fit mal aux dents. « J'aimerais juste pouvoir prendre nos balais… »_

  


_« Trop vrai ! C'est pas juste de ne pas laisser les première année avoir un balai… Je veux dire, cela fait des siècles que nous volons. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. » Draco commença à attaquer son cône._

  


_« J'espère juste que tu vas faire quelque chose pour ton ronflement… »_

  


_Draco frappa Harry sur le bras, joueur. « Mon ronflement… »_

  


_« Oui. Si nous devons partager le même dortoir pendant sept ans… »_

  


_« Tu as effrayé les elfes de maison avec ton ronflement la dernière fois que tu as dormi à la maison » rit Draco, et Harry rit aussi. Ils se calmèrent pendant une minute, mangeant leurs cônes glacés. Puis Harry rompit le silence._

  


_« Je suis content que ton père ait décidé de t'envoyer à l'école du village il y a quelques années. » dit-il doucement, incapable d'imaginer la vie sans son meilleur ami._

  


_« Moi aussi. Merci mon dieu pour la pénurie de main d'œuvre. J'ai passé des mois sans tuteur avant que mon père ne cède finalement sur l'école. »_

  


_Jamie finit son cône et commença à nettoyer ses doigts élégamment, et Harry remarqua qu'elle avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il la regarda avec inquiétude._

  


_« Ca va, James ? »_

  


_Elle jeta sa serviette sur la table avec dégoût. « Oh, c'est bon pour vous. Vous allez tous les deux partir vivre au château, et vous allez avoir des baguettes et apprendre des sorts… tandis que moi, je serai coincée au village à réciter les conjugaisons et les déclinaisons latines ! »_

  


_« Mais Jamie, » dit Draco, mettant sa main sur la sienne, « tu seras une première année bientôt. Dans un rien de temps ! Tu verras… Et tu as toujours les jumeaux… »_

  


_Elle fit la tête. « Les jumeaux… ha ! » Harry la vit essuyer colériquement quelques larmes au coin de l'œil. Il sentait un étrange nœud dans son estomac. Pauvre Jamie…_

  


_« De toutes façons, » dit-elle, la voix prise, « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous irez tous les deux dans la même maison ? »_

  


_Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. « P- Pourquoi ? » lui dit Draco. « Tu ne penses pas que nous serons mis dans la même maison ? »_

  


_Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien, notre père et notre mère étaient tous les deux à Griffondor, et je ne sais pas pour ta mère, Draco, mais je sais que ton père était à Serpentard. »_

  


_Harry et Draco se regardèrent encore. « Cela ne marche pas toujours comme cela, James » lui dit Harry. « Plein de familles ont des gens de différentes maisons. Les parents, les enfants, les frères et les sœurs. Juste parce que quelqu'un dans ta famille était dans une maison particulière ne signifie pas que tu vas l'être aussi. » Harry essaya de paraître plus sûr de cela qu'il ne l'était. Et s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison ?_

  


_« Et si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison ? » disait maintenant doucement Draco, énonçant les craintes de Harry. Harry baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, puis les releva._

  


_« Pourquoi est-ce que cela poserait un problème ? Nous serions encore amis. Pourquoi ne le serions-nous plus ? »_

  


_La question resta en suspens entre eux. Après un silence inconfortable, Draco commença à ouvrir sa bouche, mais Jamie l'interrompit. « Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous ne le seriez plus. Vous allez passer tout votre temps avec vos camarades de maison pendant sept ans. Vous allez être en classe avec vos camarades de maison de votre année, et vous vivez avec eux. Et puis il y a les salles communes pour chaque maison. Et la table de la maison dans la grande salle. Et puis il y a les équipes de Quidditch… Je veux dire, si vous êtes dans des maisons différentes, vos équipes joueront l'une contre l'autre. Vous ne supporterez pas la même équipe… »_

  


_« Arrête, arrête » dit Harry, essayant d'être la voix de la raison. « Juste parce que papa et maman étaient à Griffondor ne signifie pas que je vais y être, et juste parce que le père de Draco était à Serpentard ne signifie pas qu'il va y être. Je veux dire… nous pourrions tous deux être à Serdaigle. »_

  


_Jamie éclata de rire, mettant rapidement la main devant sa bouche, ses yeux malicieux. Draco avait l'air assez vexé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-il. Elle enleva la main de devant sa bouche._

  


_« Avec ces notes ? Pas juste toi, Draco. Je veux dire Harry aussi. »_

  


_« D'accord » dit Harry. « Pouffsouffle alors. »_

  


_Elle rit encore. « Vous deux n'êtes pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler de grands travailleurs. Faites y face. Ou bien vous serez tous les deux à Griffondor, ou tous les deux à Serpentard, ou vous serez un dans chaque. »_

  


_Harry regarda Draco puis sa sœur. « Beaux encouragement, James. Merci beaucoup. »_

  


_Elle commença à pleurer à nouveau. « Bien, pourquoi ne pas répandre la misère alentour ? Vous allez foutument me manquer vous deux… »_

  


_« Jamie Rose Potter ! Vocabulaire ! » Harry trouva dur de ne pas rire en disant cela._

  


_« Oh, tais-toi Harry. Tu m'as entendu dire 'foutument' déjà. Si maman avait idée du vocabulaire que tu utilises… »_

  


_Harry riait carrément maintenant. « Elle me lancerait probablement un maléfice pour que je ne puisse plus parler que pour demander de la nourriture ou quelque chose comme cela. Tu ferais mieux de t'exercer à mieux te contrôler pour quand tu seras à Poudlard, toutefois. Si un préfet t'entend parler comme cela, tu pourrais perdre des points de ta maison. »_

  


_« Oh, tu parles d'une bêtise ! Les préfets sont ceux qui ont probablement le pire langage, spécialement quand ils crient sur les minables petits première année… »_

  


_Harry tendit son bras et commença à la taper sur le côté, la faisant exploser en rires hystériques._

  


_« Harry ! tu sais ce que maman a dit si tu me chatouilles… » Mais il continua encore, et elle riait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à parler._

  


_« Tu ne vas plus m'avoir longtemps pour te chatouiller. Profites-en tant que tu peux. » dit-il, continuant les chatouillis pendant encore trente secondes, puis il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle ne riait plus mais qu'elle le regardait très sérieusement._

  


_« Je sais » dit-elle, déglutissant. Elle tendit ses bras et mit une main sur un bras à chacun, sur la petite table du café. « Vous me manquerez tous les deux. »_

  


_Les garçons recouvrirent ses mains avec les leurs. « Nous t'enverrons des chouettes tout le temps. » promit Draco, et Harry acquiesça solennellement._

  


_« Tout le temps. »_

  


Harry se détourna de la porte de sa sœur, et descendit les escaliers. Il parcourut le couloir de devant du regard, avec sa grande tapisserie, les panneaux allant du sol au plafond, et le plafond coffré. Il faisait encore face au fait que les quinze dernières années de sa vie ne s'étaient jamais produites. Ou plutôt qu'elles s'étaient déroulées complètement différemment. Il s'inquiétait d'une chose : pourrait-il continuer à se souvenir de son ancienne vie, pourrait-il avoir les souvenirs de deux périodes de quinze ans dans sa tête en même temps ? Il commençait à avoir l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il remontait un souvenir de cette vie, il perdait quelque chose de l'autre.

  


Il pensa à son autre vie et à toutes les choses qu'il avait laissé inachevées. Où était Rogue ? Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il allait probablement bien dans cette vie. Et s'il n'était pas bien dans cet autre temps, peut-être que c'était une autre personne dont la vie avait été sauvée en même temps qu'il avait sauvé sa mère. Il s'était déjà souvenu que Pettigrew avait été puni pour avoir trahi ses parents, et que Sirius n'avait jamais été emprisonné.

  


Mais ensuite, il commença à douter à nouveau. Et s'il rêvait ? Et si ses insomnies l'avaient conduit à cela, son cerveau le forçant à rêver chaque fois et où que ce soit qu'il pouvait le faire, et ceci était le rêve dans lequel il était ? Il se pinça son propre bras gauche douloureusement, tournant vicieusement la peau entre les doigts de sa main droite. Puis il frotta la peau rougie, vacillant et jurant dans sa barbe. Si c'était un rêve, il était extrêmement réaliste.

  


Il atteignit le pied des escaliers et avança, n'ayant pas pensé consciemment où trouver la salle à manger. Il tourna à gauche et entra dans la pièce immense, avec son énorme table de banquet avec seize chaises autour et son chandelier en cristal avec des douzaines de chandelles. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une carte de vœux que quelqu'un avait laissé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il traversa la pièce pour la regarder.

  


Il y avait un beau cœur en dentelle sur le devant. Cela ressemblait à une carte de la St Valentin. Est-ce qu'elle était là depuis février ? Harry l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas de message imprimé à l'intérieur, seule une ligne écrite à la main. Joyeux anniversaire. Pour Lily, mon amour. S.

  


S.

  


Son beau-père. Il se souvint que Sirius n'était pas allé en prison dans cette vie, et son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. Il se souvint aussi de Sirius lui disant qu'il avait fait des avances à sa mère une fois, quand ils étaient à l'école, et disant à Rogue « Nous étions tous amoureux d'elle. » Il pensa à la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de ses frères, superposée aux traits de sa mère. Il ne put réprimer un énorme sourire de fendre son visage comme il allait vers la porte sur la gauche de la cheminée, qui, il le savait d'une manière ou d'une autre, le conduirait à l'office, où se trouvait la porcelaine.

  


Sa mère avait épousé Sirius ! Il ne pouvait pas croire comme il découvrait des choses de mieux en mieux dans cette vie ! Qui eut cru que le monde serait tellement mieux simplement parce que sa mère vivait ? Qui eut cru la différence que pouvait faire une personne ? Et a quel point tout pouvait être différent ? Puis il s'arrêta foudroyé sur son chemin quand il vit son beau-père.

  


Ce n'était pas Sirius Black.

  


* * * * *


	13. Chap 4 1

Ankou:Un premier qui pense à Rogue   
Lunenoire : et de deux...  
Dumati : beaucoup de monde avait tenu ce pari là, personne n'a parié sur Sirius. On se demande pourquoi... Mais rassures-toi. Tu vas bientôt retrouver le trio...  
Shinia Marina : encore quelqu'un pour rogue. ma parole, c'est vraiment un sex symbole!  
papoubalou : si tu penses vraiment connaître la suite, ne la lit pas . merci quand meme pour ta review.  
phénix20 : la suite...  
Philippe gryffondor : encore quelqu'un qui tiens pour rogue....  
MAry cooper : et une de plus pour rogue. Mais qu'a donc fait sirius? Ron et hr arriveront...  
gaelle griffondor : ca veut dire quoi 'toji' ?  
bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour un chapitre qui va donner les bases de ce monde dans lequel Harry arrive...

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Chapitre quatre

  


Le monde tel que nous le connaissons

  


  


Harry regarda son beau-père, Severus Rogue, se tenant dans l'office, lui souriant. Il aurait du réaliser. Ce bruit de pas lourd qu'il avait entendu la nuit d'Halloween… Harry et Hermione l'avait vu arriver, dans la pensine. Rogue et Barty Croupton Jr avaient transplané sur les collines où Harry avait été aujourd'hui, quand le réveil portauloin l'avait emmené, et après que Croupton ait lancé le Cruciatus sur Rogue, il avait désarmé Croupton et couru vers la vallée, entendant en chemin le bruit inquiétant du sort de Voldemort rebondissant sur bébé Harry, réduisant le mage noir à moins qu'un esprit…

  


Lui et Hermione avaient vu Rogue courir dans le jardin, prendre le corps sans vie de sa mère dans ses bras et pleurer sur elle, tandis que le Garçon Qui Vivait se tenait à proximité, en couches, le doigt dans la bouche et du sang coulant sur son visage de sa nouvelle cicatrice, pleurant comme n'importe quel autre bébé de la planète.

  


Mais cette fois, réfléchit Harry, Rogue devait avoir trouvé sa mère vivante, pleurant la mort de son époux. Elle avait pu dire à Rogue immédiatement que Peter Pettigrew les avait trahi, et non Sirius… Et maintenant, Severus Rogue était son beau père. Il se tourna vers Harry maintenant, ayant l'air plus jeune et joyeux que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, et sa barbe était rasée de près. Il donna à Harry un authentique sourire quand il se tourna et le vit, le premier que Harry se souvienne jamais avoir reçu de lui.

  


« Elle t'a envoyé m'aider, hé ? » Harry acquiesça et son beau-père lui fit un clin d'œil de conspirateur, puis secoua la tête. « La porcelaine de sa grand-mère » Il tenait une tasse pour exemple. « Tu penserais que l'un de nous pourrait la réparer d'un coup de baguette magique si elle se cassait, mais elle dit qu'elle saurait encore qu'elle aurait été cassée, et que ce ne serait plus la même… »

  


Il soupira et regarda Harry. Harry réalisa maintenant que les couleurs de ses frères étaient de lui, pas de Sirius, et bien qu'il soit légèrement déçu, il se souvint avoir vu Rogue et sa mère dans la pensine, quand ils avaient seize ans. Ils avaient semblé amoureux en ce temps. Et il était là pour elle juste après l'attaque de la nuit d'Halloween…

  


_Sa mère essaya d'aplanir ses cheveux, mais ils ne voulaient jamais. Elle abandonna et essaya à la place de faire se tenir Jamie tranquille pour lui peigner ses boucles sombres, et les rassembler dans un ruban sur sa tête. Il avait seulement trois ans et demi, et sa sœur avait presque deux ans. Sa mère était habillée d'une belle robe en brocard couleur ivoire, avec une bordure rouge et or autour de l'ourlet, le long du devant, et au bout des manches et au col. Elle portait des lys de la vallée dans ses cheveux de flamme, et ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'excitation._

  


_« Allez, vous deux… Vous irez bien. » Sa voix était un peu nerveuse. Harry regarda autour de l'antichambre de la salle municipale, où ils attendaient leur signal. Sa mère prit Jamie et la porta sur sa hanche, et de son autre main prit celle de Harry. Ils allèrent aux portes centrales. De la musique se fit entendre et une main invisible ouvrit les portes. Le hall avait des sièges de chaque côté de l'allée centrale, et la musique semblait familière. Un air à la trompette. Sa mère commença à descendre l'allée centrale, portant sa fille et accompagnée par son fils, marchant vers Severus Rogue, qui portait une robe très formelle et vert sombre et se tenait au bout de la salle, devant un petit sorcier portant un chapeau melon et tenant un livre dans ses mains. Lucius Malfoy se tenait à côté de Severus Rogue. Il était aussi habillé formellement. Harry se tourna ? Il vit son parrain parmi les invités. Il vit aussi la femme de Malfoy, Narcissa, se tenant en face de son mari. Elle était la témoin de sa mère._

  


_Il laissa son esprit vagabonder durant la cérémonie, regardant autour dans la salle, voyant finalement un autre garçon de son âge. Il avait des cheveux blond argent qui avaient été collés à sa tête tellement qu'ils ne bougeaient pas du tout quand il bougeait. Quand il vit Harry le regarder, il lui tira la langue. Harry le lui rendit, puis réalisa qu'il pourrait être pris, et rentra hâtivement sa langue dans sa bouche._

  


_Très soudainement, à ce qu'il sembla, la cérémonie été finie, et sa mère et son nouveau beau-père s'embrassaient, et la musique jouait à nouveau, et ils remontaient l'allée, Jamie encore sur sa hanche, son bras autour de celui de son mari, qui était maintenant le beau père de Harry. Son beau-père lui tenait gentiment la main, lui chuchotant en chemin « Cela te dérange que je sois ton père, Harry ? »_

  


_Il secoua sa tête. Il ne se souvenait pas de son père. Il connaissait cet homme, cependant, qui était très, très grand et qui le soulevait souvent pour le porter sur ses épaules, et riait aux plaisanteries de sa mère, et lui en racontait qui la faisaient rire. Et Harry savait que quiconque faisait rire sa mère au lieu de la faire pleurer était quelqu'un de bien, car lorsque sa mère disait qu'elle pensait au père de Harry, tout ce qu'elle faisait était de pleurer…_

  


_Et puis, lors de la fête qui avait suivi, lui et sa sœur avaient été confiés à une femme que le garçon blond appelait nounou Bella. Le garçon blond était déjà avec elle. Nounou Bella l'appelait Draco. Ils avaient voyagé par portauloin jusqu'à un très grand manoir que le garçon blond avait dit être sa maison. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans sa chambre, elle était remplie des jouets les plus merveilleux que Harry avait jamais vu… Il avait presque oublié qu'il était ici parce que sa mère venait de se remarier. Il avait passé les plus merveilleuses après-midi et soirée de sa jeune vie, jouant dans cette nurserie bien équipée avec son nouvel ami, Draco. Il avait plus tard été bordé dans un grand lit confortable par la femme appelée Nounou Bella dans une chambre qu'il avait pour lui tout seul, et il avait été bercé jusqu'au sommeil. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans un lit. Habituellement, il dormait dans un lit de bébé dans la même chambre que sa sœur, qui avait son propre lit. Il se pelotonna dans le lit luxueux, écoutant le chant, pensant à son nouveau père et à son nouvel ami, et se demandant ce que le lendemain allait lui apporter…_

  


Ils finirent d'empaqueter la porcelaine, son père bavardant facilement avec lui de Quidditch. Il était surpris de réaliser que non seulement il aimait parler à Severus Rogue comme cela, mais aussi que cela était complètement naturel, et qu'il y avait une absence totale de tension entre eux. Spécialement comparée à la tension que Harry avait ressenti entre lui et sa mère…

  


Tandis qu'il lui parlait, Harry donnait des réponses automatiques, réalisant que lorsqu'il essayait de penser vraiment à retrouver des informations sur sa vie, c'était plus difficile que de simplement laisser l'information remonter à la surface de sa conscience. Quand ils eurent fini avec la porcelaine, il traversa la salle à manger et le couloir avec son beau-père et se tint en bas des escaliers. Son père, car maintenant il était habitué à penser à lui de cette façon, appela les autres. « C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! Nous devons manger avant que les carrosses n'arrivent ! »

  


Harry regarda sa sœur et ses frères dévaler l'escalier, tandis que leur mère descendait avec dignité, les admonestant simplement avec son silence distant. Ils traversèrent tous l'office vers la grande vieille cuisine, avec son immense four de fonte, sa cheminée où l'on pouvait se tenir debout, l'évier en pierre avec les longs égouttoirs en bois inclinés, les piles d'assiettes au-dessus de cela, et de nombreux vaisseliers anciens avec une grande variété d'aliments et de vaisselle. Le plafond s'élevait à vingt bons pieds au-dessus du sol en briques, les lourds rondins noircis par le temps et la fumée de la cuisine. Un grand canapé en cuir était poussé contre le mur sur l'un des côtés du foyer. Il y avait un fauteuil couvert par une tapisserie et un repose-pieds à côté. Même si c'était au milieu de l'après-midi, et que le soleil brillait dehors, ils avaient besoin que deux douzaines de chandelles flottent au-dessus de la table pour éviter de manger dans la pénombre.

  


Harry s'assit à la table de travail centrale surdimensionnée avec sa famille, son esprit exacerbé, bien qu'ils ne pensent clairement rien de ce simple repas de famille dans l'énorme cuisine. Rien n'était nouveau ou différent pour eux. Harry s'assit au bout de l'un des deux grands côtés de la table. Sa sœur alla près de lui et les jumeaux en face, tandis que ses parents s'asseyaient au bout de la table. Il baissa les yeux vers la table bien nette, confus, car elle était complètement vide de nourriture.

  


Sa mère regarda calmement son mari. « Que penses-tu Severus, simplement des sandwichs et de la salade ? » Il acquiesça, sa mère tapa deux fois impérieusement dans ses mains, et avant qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait, un elfe de maison apparut avec un fort 'crack !' derrière sa chaise et commença à disposer les plats garnis de sandwichs et de grands saladiers remplis de différentes sortes de salades au milieu de la table. Il mit ensuite des assiettes individuelles et des coupes à leurs places, bougeant presque trop vite pour être vu. Quand l'elfe fut à sa place, Harry l'arrêta brièvement en mettant sa main sur son petit bras brun.

  


« Merci, Tunny. » dit-il à l'elfe surpris, dont les grands yeux ambre s'élargirent encore plus. Il disparut avec un autre fort 'crack !' Au moment où il avait réussi à arrêter l'elfe un instant, Harry avait pu voir qu'il portait un lourd sac de course en canevas avec une image de fruits et légumes variés dessus (à l'envers, car il y avait un trou coupé dans le fond pour sa tête, et ses bras passaient par des trous sur les côtés). Les poignées du sac pendaient sous les genoux de l'elfe. On aurait dit qu'il heurtait ses tibias contre les poignées à chaque pas.

  


Harry leva les yeux pour voir toute sa famille le regarder, et Jamie lui siffla dans un souffle « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? Depuis quand remercies-tu les elfes de maison ? »

  


Il eut un flash soudain où il avait environ dix ans, avec Jamie à huit ans et les jumeaux à six ans, tous les quatre aidant leur mère à faire et à décorer les gâteaux de Noël, riant comme ils se couvraient tous de farine et de sucre étincelant vert et rouge (il changeait de couleur lorsqu'on mangeait les gâteaux). Il se souvint d'avoir quitté la cuisine en désordre avec sa famille et un plat de gâteaux à l'air hilarant, et d'avoir vu un petit elfe en colère dans l'ombre, attendant discrètement de pouvoir nettoyer le bazar…

  


Il déglutit. Il se souvint de son autre vie que Dobby était complètement accablé quand il était apparut dans la chambre de Harry à Privet Drive et que Harry lui avait demandé de s'asseoir sur son lit : les sorciers ne demandent jamais aux elfes de s'asseoir.

  


« Je, heu.. »

  


Mais ses petits frères semblaient avoir décidé de s'occuper de lui comme il avait menacé de leur lancer un sort plus tôt. « Elle est bonne, Har ! Il va penser que tu deviens fou… ou il le pense déjà ! » dit l'un d'eux, et ils pouffèrent tous deux de la même façon. Sa mère avait l'air singulièrement de ne pas être amusée. Elle secoua sa serviette et ce qui semblait être un geste plein de sous entendus, et après l'avoir disposée avec soin sur ses cuisses, elle prit un sandwich du plateau immédiatement devant elle et le tendit à Harry, sur sa droite, lui donnant ce regard en vrille auquel il n'était toujours pas habitué.

  


Bon, pensa-t-il. Nous vivons dans une maison de cette taille, bien sûr que nous avons des elfes de maison. Et bien sûr que les sorcières et les sorciers ne remercient pas les elfes de faire les choses… Bon sang, Hermione va vraiment me crier dessus quand elle…

  


Hermione.

  


Il se souvint du Boxing Day, quand il essayait de prendre les chiffons aux elfes, leur faisant ce discours, et puis quand Hermione l'avait embrassé dans la grande cuisine de Poudlard, et que Dobby avait été surpris quand il les avait vu…

  


C'était la première fois qu'il y avait pensé depuis qu'il s'était éveillé dans cette étrange nouvelle vie. Où était Hermione dans sa vie ? Il fouilla dans son cerveau, essayant de se souvenir d'elle, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait se représenter était Hermione dans son ancienne vie. Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ? Peut-être est-elle à Serdaigle maintenant, pensa-t-il, au lieu de Griffondor…

  


« Alors » dit son beau-père à sa mère, « J'ai compris qu'il va y avoir plus de vingt cinq première année aujourd'hui. »

  


Sa mère leva les sourcils. « C'est le plus grand nombre depuis des années. Cela va faire beaucoup d'un coup. Est-ce que Minerva a ajusté l'emploi du temps en fonction ? »

  


Il acquiesça. « Cela ira bien… Tu auras seulement deux maisons à la fois dans les donjons, de toutes façons. Ils ne peuvent pas te surcharger sans ajouter des postes de travail… »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils en mâchant son sandwich. Le donjon de potions ? Oui, répondit son nouveau cerveau. Maman est la professeur de potions…

  


Il regarda Rogue du coin de l'œil. Et il enseigne aussi ? Qu'enseigne-t-il ?

  


« Si elle veut me donner tous les première année ensemble pour les Forces du Mal, il n'y a rien qui pourra l'arrêter. J'ai essayé de lui rappeler que lorsqu'elle enseignait la métamorphose, elle n'avait jamais qu'une maison et une année à la fois, mais c'est tombé dans une oreille sourde… » Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son sandwich avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

  


Sa femme soupira. « Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de pénurie de main d'œuvre alors… »

  


Forces du Mal. Ainsi, Rogue enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, finalement. Et il avait dit une fois à Harry que sa mère était l'élève la plus brillante en potions que l'école ait jamais vue. Mais qu'est-ce que son père voulait dire par 'quand elle enseignait la métamorphose' ?

  


« Minerva a sa propre méthode, Severus. Chaque directeur ou directrice doit faire fonctionner l'école comme il l'entend. Elle a beaucoup de contraintes… »

  


Ok, pensa Harry. MacGonagall est la directrice. Alors où est-ce que cela nous laisse Dumbledore ? Et qui enseigne la métamorphose ?

  


Sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal, mais il décida de ne pas demander à sa mère, dans son rôle de professeur de potions, un remède contre le mal de tête. Il se leva avec les autres quand ils eurent fini leurs sandwichs, leur salade et leur jus de citrouille. Il commença à porter son assiette et son gobelet à l'évier en pierre, quand Jamie mit sa main sur son bras, disant doucement « Arrête cela, Harry ! ». Il lui fronça les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il avait dans les mains et le remit à la hâte sur la table. Il le faisait encore. Certaines choses étaient des réflexes de cette vie, et d'autres choses étaient des réflexes de son autre vie. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas trop souvent le mélange. Les elfes de maison nettoieraient la table.

  


Il resta en arrière des autres comme ils quittaient la cuisine, attendant un autre signe de l'elfe qu'il avait mortifié plus tôt en lui disant merci, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Leurs malles étaient mystérieusement apparues dans le couloir de devant, et la porte était ouverte. Combien d'elfes de maison avons-nous ? se demanda-t-il. Deux carrosses sans chevaux de l'école se tenaient dans l'allée en forme de U devant la maison.

  


« Harry ! » lui dit soudain sa mère. Il se tourna, se sentant automatiquement coupable sans qu'aucune raison ne lui vienne immédiatement à l'esprit. Ce doit être la force de l'habitude, pensa-t-il.

  


« Où sont tes robes ? »

  


Il fronça les sourcils. « Dans ma malle, bien sûr. J'ai tout empaqueté, promis. »

  


Elle se tenait avec les bras croisés, un sourcil soulevé, tapant du pied, attendant clairement une autre réponse, et quand elle ne l'obtint pas, et regarda intentionnellement en direction de ses habits. Ooh, pensa Harry. Zut ! J'étais supposé garder une robe dehors pour porter au château…

  


Harry eut la bonne grâce de rougir quand il alla à sa malle et retrouva une robe de l'école plutôt froissée qui avait fini écrasée sous le contenu qui était précédemment sur son bureau. Sa mère pouvait aussi maintenant voir qu'il avait tout mis sans faire attention à l'organisation. Il avait vu comment elle avait fait ses paquets : tout était si serré que cela ne bougerait jamais d'un millimètre durant le transport.

  


Il secoua la robe. Elle sentait un peu l'encre. Une fois qu'il l'eut sortie, il essaya de la brosser avec les mains, mais elle avait encore l'air d'avoir dormi avec lui. Ajouté à cela, il pouvait voir dans le miroir pendu derrière la porte d'entrée que ses cheveux étaient en désordre (et comme ceux de son père) comme toujours. Il essaya de les plaquer avec sa main, sans succès. Sa mère le surveillait, avec critique, puis laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et se détourna de lui. L'estomac de Harry se noua en lui, et ce qui semblait être une vieille pensée familière jaillit dans sa tête.

  


Il n'y a rien qui lui fasse plaisir.

  


Elle laissait clairement tomber son cas pour le moment. Sa mère et son père utilisaient maintenant leurs baguettes pour faire voler les males dans les carrosses, après quoi, ils embarquèrent tous. Severus Rogue guida ses fils dans un carrosse, tandis que la mère de Harry lui faisait signe avec sa sœur, et ils grimpèrent dans l'autre.

  


Comme ils traversaient le village de Pré-au-Lard, Harry regarda sa mère et sa sœur, assises en face de lui. Il pouvait voir maintenant que Jamie était tout le portrait de sa mère, les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux, mais avec des cheveux châtain qui étaient un mélange de ceux de son père et de sa mère. Sa mère n'était plus une jeune fille délicate, mais un jolie femme solide, et Harry doutait sérieusement qu'elle laisse passer grand chose à ses élèves, spécialement à ses propres enfants. 

  


Il pensa au déjeuner dans la grande et vieille cuisine. Quelque chose que sa mère avait dit l'avait dérangé, quelque chose sur les vingt-cinq première année. Ce nombre semble bas, pensa-t-il. Et elle a dit qu'il était élevé. Pourquoi dirait-elle cela ? Mais comme il pensait à cela, un autre souvenir d'enfance revint au galop, comme si c'était hier…

  


_Harry attendait avec impatience la fête de Noël chez les Malfoy chaque année. Ses parents le prenaient, lui, sa sœur et ses frères au manoir Malfoy de temps en temps, et Harry était autorisé à demander à ce que Draco vienne à sa maison, mais cela n'arrivait pas aussi souvent que chacun des deux garçons aurait aimé. Ils auraient pu se voir plus souvent si Mr Malfoy avait cru bon d'envoyer Draco à l'école. Mais même si la pénurie de main d'œuvre signifiait que Draco était sans tuteur pour de longues périodes de temps, son père n'avait pas encore perdu sa résistance quant à envoyer son fils dans l'une des écoles qui éduquait les enfants des sorciers avant qu'ils soient assez âgés pour Poudlard._

  


_L'année des sept ans de Harry, le manoir Malfoy était décoré pour les vacances de sa manière habituelle et élaborée. Il semblait qu'il y avait un énorme arbre dans chaque pièce du manoir : le grand hall d'entrée, la salle des portraits, le bureau, la salle à manger, la salle de bal, et même la nurserie à l'étage, où les enfants jouaient avec les nombreux jouets de Draco. Il y avait aussi des sapins de Noël dans toutes les chambres. Harry s'attendait à moitié à en trouver dans les salles de bain._

  


_Les grands portraits peints des Malfoy des anciens temps étaient tous aussi dans l'esprit des vacances, chacun entonnant son chant de Noël favori, les chants se superposant, et parfois créant une véritable cacophonie si les peintures étaient trop proches. Harry redoutait de devoir passer devant le portrait de deux sœurs âgées qui chantaient en dehors de la chambre d'ami où Mrs Malfoy le mettait habituellement. Les Malfoy du portrait chantaient la même chanson tous les ans : 'The Holly et the Ivy'. Le problème était qu'elles ne pouvaient pas chanter du tout, ou même rester dans le même ton (et elles essayaient de s'harmoniser)._

  


_Dans chaque pièce, l'arbre était décoré pour s'accorder au décor, de telle sorte que la salle à manger rouge sang avait un arbre avec des rubans au rouge profond, des lumières de fées rouges et des ornements tout aussi écarlates. Et la salle des portraits, qui était décorée d'un motif suédois bleu glace, avait un arbre avec des ornements en flocons de neige bleu et des lumières de fée bleutées._

  


_Avant d'aller à la fête chaque année, Harry adorait regarder sa mère descendre l'escalier de devant au bras de son père, ayant elle-même l'air d'un sapin de Noël soigneusement décoré (dans le bon sens du terme), avec des lumières de fée dans ses longs cheveux roux et sa longue robe de velours vert avec du vrai houx sur l'ourlet. A la fête, Nounou Bella était sensée garder les enfants sous contrôle dans la nurserie de jour, mais une fois qu'assez d'invités lui avaient confié leurs enfants, ils échappaient rapidement à son contrôle. Harry, Draco et Jamie ne pouvaient jamais résister à l'envie de jouer des tours à Crabbe et Goyle, désespérément lents et dépourvus d'imagination, qui étaient quelque fois trop idiots pour arriver à réaliser qu'ils étaient les dindons de la farce (ce n'était naturellement pas aussi amusant que lorsqu'ils le réalisaient)._

  


_Mais le plus amusant de tout était de jouer à la chasse aux papiers à travers la maison sans que les adultes ne réalisent ce qui se passait. (C'était un sacré défi pour un paquet d'enfants de jouer le rôle d'une meute de chiens de chasse sans que leurs parents ne le découvrent.) La mère de Harry avait enseigné ce jeu moldu à ses enfants, et Harry l'avait appris à Draco et aux autres enfants des sorciers et des sorcières qu'ils rencontraient aux grandes fêtes organisées par les parents de Draco._

  


_Harry adorait être le renard que les chiens pourchassaient. Il se glissait agilement dans les pièces, sortant des bouts de parchemin de sa poche, laissant un indice ici et là pour que la meute puisse le suivre, mais essayant de ne pas rendre cela trop facile pour eux. On devait vraiment ouvrir ses yeux pour voir où Harry mettait les morceaux déchirés. Un pouvait être sur un livre sur une étagère, à huit pieds du sol, ou directement sur les cuisses d'une vieille sorcière ayant une conversation animée avec une autre sorcière sur le ministère de la magie. Draco s'était plaint de nombreuses fois de Harry quand il avait été le renard, mais il avait aussi du admettre que Harry jouait cependant en suivant complètement les règles._

  


_Il se réjouissait encore une fois d'être le renard, courant dans les salles publiques, s'accroupissant sous les bras des adultes portant de délicats verres en cristal à leurs lèvres, les bulles magiques brillant dans les bouches des personnes qui riaient, tandis que l'orchestre jouait et que Harry traversait la salle de bal comme une flèche, entendant la meute rentrer bruyamment, risquant d'être découvert. Il avait toujours un temps d'avance sur eux, et était bien trop discret pour que les adultes ne saisissent. Personne ne faisait un meilleur renard que Harry. Il se glissa dans le bureau de Mr Malfoy après avoir quitté la salle de bal et coupé par la salle à manger, où la table brillait d'or, d'argent et de platine posé à chaque place, les lumières de fées suspendues aux murs et aux lourds chevrons en plus de décorer le sapin. Harry allait laisser un bout de parchemin sur une chaise dans le bureau quand il entendit des bruits de pas et il s'accroupit derrière le grand sapin de Noël à côté de la cheminée. C'était Mr Malfoy, son père et sa mère. Sa mère avait l'air contrarié, et Mr Malfoy essayait de la calmer._

  


_« Allons, allons, Lily, s'il vous plaît, faisons cela dans un endroit moins public. Venez dans mon bureau. Vous aussi, Severus. Peut-être que vous pourrez m'aider à lui faire voir le sens de tout ceci… »_

  


_Harry déglutit et se pressa dans le coin derrière le sapin. Si sa mère l'attrapait ici, elle aurait une attaque. Il triturait nerveusement les bouts de parchemin dans sa poche, espérant que les autres ne pourraient pas suivre la piste qu'il avait laissée afin que personne ne déboule dans la pièce._

  


_« Du sens ? Du sens ? Y aurait-il un univers dans lequel cette politique idiote aurait un sens ? » Harry reconnut que sa mère était prête au combat. Elle ne reculait jamais quand elle était comme cela. Il remarqua que son père était silencieux, ne se disputant pas avec elle, ni ne la soutenant._

  


_« S'il-vous-plait, asseyez vous Lily. Severus… » Harry entendit les trois s'asseoir sur les canapés de cuir usé. Les canapés de cuir sont très bruyants lorsque l'on s'y assoit dessus, réalisa-t-il._

  


_« Juste parce que je m'assoie ici ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord avec cela. A quoi pensaient les gouverneurs ? »_

  


_« A quoi pensaient-ils ? Bien, je peux vous dire ce à quoi certains pensaient… et je veux dire ceux qui sont opposés au Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils essayent de protéger les enfants nés de moldus, ainsi que leurs familles. Ils pensent que c'est mieux pour eux de ne pas même savoir qu'ils sont magiciens, alors n'essayez pas de blâmer pour cela ceux qui parmi nous… essayent de maintenir quelques standards. Arthur Weasley était le leader pour cela. C'était son idée de ne plus accepter les nés de Moldus à Poudlard. Peut-être devriez vous lui en vouloir à lui. »_

  


_« Oui, mais son argument est que cela protègerait les gens, pas que je sois d'accord, tandis que votre argument tend à contenir le mot 'Sang-de-bourbe'. Avez-vous oublié que je suis née de Moldus ? »_

  


_« Lily, Lily… sûrement qu'en étant quelqu'un né de Moldus, vous pouvez évaluer à quel point c'est important de garder l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie secrète ? Cette nouvelle politique va protéger la communauté magique autant que les enfants nés de Moldus et leurs familles… »_

  


_« Vous vous répétez, Lucius. »_

  


_« Je n'étais pas convaincu que vous m'aviez entendu la première fois. Vous ne vous comportez pas comme si c'était le cas. » Il y avait un ton méchant dans sa voix, et Harry sentit la colère monter en lui pour le compte de sa mère, ses mains formant de petits poings durs dans ses poches, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant._

  


_Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, avant que Harry entende son père dire « Quand prendra-t-il effet ? »_

  


_« L'été prochain, les seuls enfants ayant onze ans en 1988 qui vont recevoir les lettres de Poudlard sont ceux qui ont au moins un parent sorcier. Les élèves nés de moldus qui sont en première année maintenant finiront leurs études dans sept ans, en 1994. Il n'y a pas de raison de leur demander de quitter l'école. Eux et leurs familles connaissent déjà l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie. Vous voyez, Lily ? Nous ne sommes pas des ogres. Il y a eu une proposition devant le bureau des gouverneurs pour expulser tous les élèves nés de parents moldus, mais elle a été rondement défaite. Et nous allons encore continuer à prendre les demi-sang. Je veux dire, dans ces familles, le mal est déjà fait avant que les enfants n'aillent à Poudlard. Il y a déjà des Moldus impliqués. Refuser l'admission de leurs enfants à Poudlard ne changerait pas cela… »_

  


_« Le mal est fait ? » bafouilla la mère de Harry, furieuse. « Peut-être que si vous aspiriez à être un ogre vous seriez plus poli, Lucius. »_

  


_« Lily… Je semble dire tout ce qu'il faut pour vous mettre hors de vous ce soir… Pensez à comment c'était lorsque vous étiez à l'école. Est-ce que vos parents ne se faisaient pas du souci pour vous ? Et n'étant pas des sorciers, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de vous protéger. C'est un instinct naturel des parents… »_

  


_Elle fit un « Hmpf ! » sceptique. « Si vous croyiez vraiment cela, alors vous me laisseriez… »_

  


_« Non ! » La voix de Severus Rogue était dénuée de doute. « Non, Lily, » dit le beau-père de Harry plus doucement. « C'est mieux ainsi. »_

  


_Maintenant Lucius Malfoy pouffait. « Est-ce que nous nous battons encore pour cela ? Cela fait six ans, Lily, et rien n'a changé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous permettra jamais de devenir une Mangemort. Fin de l'histoire. Vous êtes née de Moldus ! Et une ancienne Auror ! Il ne vous fait pas confiance. Et je pense qu'il a raison. Écoutez-moi… Gardez votre bouche fermée ! Écoutez : Narcissa a demandé aussi, tout comme vous, de nombreuses fois. Il ne lui fait pas confiance non plus. Vous et Narcissa êtes les mères de Harry et Draco. Votre loyauté première, votre allégeance, ne serait jamais pour lui, et il le sait. Elle serait pour vos fils. L'instinct d'une mère pour protéger son enfant est juste trop… »_

  


_« Oh, arrêtez avec cela, Lucius ! Si cela était vrai, il n'y aurait aucune autre femme parmi les rangs des Mangemorts, et je sais qu'il y en a. »_

  


_« Ah, mais Lily, aucune d'elles n'a d'enfants qui font partie de la Prophétie. »_

  


_La voix de sa mère devint très basse et très dangereuse. « Vous voulez dire qu'aucune d'elles n'est suspectée de faire partie de la Prophétie. »_

  


_Lucius Malfoy se leva et alla vers le manteau de la cheminée, inconfortablement près de la cachette de Harry. Harry retenait son souffle, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre du coin. « Bien, nous ne savons pas encore, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? Blâmez-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ne pas vouloir être au même endroit que vous, votre fils et le mien ? Pourquoi voudrait-il prendre ce risque ? » Il changea soudain de vitesse. « Quand est votre anniversaire ? » lui demanda-t-il._

  


_Elle ne répondit pas. Harry imagina son visage : des yeux verts furieux et des lèvres pincées. Il l'avait vue comme cela assez souvent._

  


_« Le huit avril. » Elle n'avait pas répondu. C'était son beau-père._

  


_Harry put voir Mr Malfoy acquiescer, son profil étrangement souligné par quelques chandelles de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Vous voyez ? Vous pourriez facilement être la fille de la guerre aux cheveux de feu. Vous êtes bélier… »_

  


_« Comme un douzième des gens nés sur cette planète. Si la moitié sont des femmes, cela fait seulement un vingt-quatrième de la population de la Terre. Cela rétrécit vraiment l'éventail, Lucius. Brillant. J'ai aussi la même date d'anniversaire que Bouddha. Vous savez, le Bouddha. Est-ce que cela signifie que je vais fonder une religion majeure de ce monde ? »_

  


_Mr Malfoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Les mains de Harry étaient contractées en des poings si serrés que ses ongles entaillaient ses paumes. Ses dents étaient serrées si fort qu'elles lui faisaient mal à la tête. »_

  


_« Vous n'allez pas me parler ainsi ! Juste un mot de moi, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres va… »_

  


_Soudain, sa baguette s'envola de sa prise. Elle semblait attirée par le plafond par un très fort aimant (si les baguettes étaient aimantées). Elle ne toucha pas le plafond, mais flotta quelques pieds en dessous, ce qui la laissait encore à plus de dix pieds du sol et bien hors de portée pour Mr Malfoy. Il leva les yeux, la bouche ouverte. Puis il regarda en direction des parents de Harry, les fixant avec colère. Harry tremblait encore. Il pouvait sentir le sang sur ses mains là où il s'était coupé la peau avec ses ongles. Mr Malfoy avait ouvert la bouche pour parler encore, mais ce fut la voix douce et calme de son beau-père que Harry entendit._

  


_« Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, nous laisser un peu en privé, Lucius ? J'aimerais parler à ma femme. »_

  


_Mr Malfoy les foudroyait encore du regard. Il jeta un œil à sa baguette flottant encore dans les airs. Harry déglutit et sentit la tension sortir de lui. Il s'effondra encore contre le mur et la baguette retomba au sol. Mr Malfoy se pencha et la ramassa, la remettant dans sa robe et sortant à grandes enjambées de la pièce sans un autre mot, la colère émanant de lui comme la chaleur._

  


_Harry se décala légèrement afin de pouvoir voir son père et sa mère à travers les branches de l'arbre. Sa mère était assise sur le bord du canapé en cuir, l'air aussi tendue que Harry l'avait été. Son mari mit une main sur son épaule et la tira en arrière pour qu'elle se relaxe contre lui. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir fatigué seulement un instant avant de rebondir avec une énergie nerveuse._

  


_« Lily… »_

  


_Elle marchait de long en large, levant les bras au ciel. « Je sais, je sais, Severus. Je ne devrais pas le laisser… »_

  


_« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te mettre en colère. » Leurs mots se superposèrent et elle sourit, enlaçant ses doigts autour de ceux de son époux._

  


_« Tu finis mes phrases. La seule autre personne qui le faisait était… »_

  


_« Je sais. »_

  


_Elle avait ses lèvres pincées. « J'aimerais que nous n'ayons pas à prétendre que nous sommes amis avec ce… ce … Je ne peux même pas trouver de mot assez méchant pour le décrire. Et nous avons dû les avoir à nos côtés le jour de notre mariage ! Oh, Severus… »_

  


_« Bien, qui allait le faire sinon eux ? Tu ne parles pas à ta sœur, ou elle ne te parle pas, et je pouvais difficilement laisser les Mangemorts voir Albus se tenir à mon côté, n'est-ce pas ? Ou penses-tu que Sirius Black voulait être mon témoin ? Pettigrew aurait pu, je suppose, s'il n'avait pas reçu le Baiser… Dieu soit loué pour cela. Cela aurait été bien de savoir qui est la troisième personne de la prophétie, mais au moins il a été rendu inoffensif avant qu'il ne puisse le dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Regarde le bon côté, Lily : Lucius et Narcissa nous ont offert un très bel endroit où faire la fête après la cérémonie. »_

  


_Sa mère fit encore le « Hmph ! ». Harry l'entendit prendre quelque chose puis le reposer, avec un bruit sourd. « Oh, oui. Un cadre adorable. Dedans, tout était la quintessence de 'riche à en crever' »_

  


_« Lily… »_

  


_« Oui, oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Mais il est si… si… » Harry pouvait entendre la frustration dans sa voix._

  


_« Allez. Vas-y. Ne le garde pas pour toi. »_

  


_« Un rebut. C'est ce qu'il est. Non,… un têtard dégénéré. Non,… Il devrait encore passer des millions d'années d'évolution vers une forme de vie supérieure pour être un têtard dégénéré… »_

  


_Harry sentit une crise de fou-rire arriver, mais il couvrit sa bouche pour éviter d'être découvert. Son beau-père rejeta sa tête en arrière, riant et souriant. « Ça c'est ma femme ! Un petit peu de destruction de Lucius créative est bon pour la santé. »_

  


_« Mais pas aussi satisfaisant que de lui lancer un bon maléfice dessus… Et pour ce qui est de le laisser me mettre en colère… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas accepter que dans neuf ou dix ans, ils vont juste venir me prendre Harry, et que je ne pourrai rien faire. Je ne pourrai pas être là pour m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité… »_

  


_« Je serai là, Lily. Je prendrai soin de lui. Je l'ai toujours fait. »_

  


_Elle lui sourit encore. « Oui, c'est vrai. Je souhaite simplement… »_

  


_« Bien sûr que tu le souhaites. C'est tellement naturel. Ce qui est exactement ce pour quoi il ne te veut pas là-bas, et pareil pour Narcissa. Vous ne voudriez pas voir… » et il s'arrêta, déglutissant. Il sembla à Harry qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire, et voulait quand même dire à la fois. « Il y a des choses qu'il va devoir endurer, et des choses qu'il va devoir faire que tu ne devrais pas voir… »_

  


_Elle se tenait tranquille maintenant, tenant sa main. « Tu avais seulement dix-huit ans quand il t'a recruté. Qu'avais-tu à faire ? Qu'avais-tu à endurer ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il haussa les épaules._

  


_« Je l'ai eu facile, comparé à la plupart. Recruter quelques personnes qui étaient des cibles faciles. Si je ne les avait pas approchées, ils auraient probablement commencé à demander aux gens dans tous les pubs de sorciers des Orkneys à la Manche comment on rejoignait les Mangemorts. »_

  


_« Et le fils de Barty Croupton. »_

  


_Son père acquiesça. « Et lui. Une bonne chose sur son recrutement cependant. Si je n'avais pas été proche de lui, il ne m'aurait jamais pris à Godric's Hollow cette nuit, et je n'aurais pas été là quand tu avais besoin de moi… »_

  


_« Mais il t'a lancé le Cruciatus dessus ! »_

  


_Il haussa les épaules. « Et je ne l'ai pas rapporté, alors il l'a cru, quand j'ai dit je te l'avais seulement dit parce que je t'aimais. Je n'ai même jamais été puni pour cela, étant donné que j'avais déjà subi le Cruciatus, et après six années, Croupton n'a encore aucune idée que je travaille pour Albus. Ce qui me permet de continuer à le surveiller. D'une manière ou d'une autre… Il y a des fois où il me paraît être plus dangereux que Lucius. »_

  


_« Il est mauvais à ce point ? »_

  


_Il acquiesça. « Il hait son père plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je crois que ce qu'il aimerait vraiment faire serait d'être pris en train de faire quelque chose de très spectaculaire, lançant la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel après cela, et puis… un procès. »_

  


_Elle secoua la tête. « Ce serait la fin de la carrière de son père… Peux-tu imaginer ce que les gens feraient s'il s'avérait que le fils du ministre de la magie est un Mangemort ? »_

  


_« Oui. » La voix du père du Harry était calme et basse. Aucun ne continua sur le sujet. On aurait plutôt dit que son beau-père voulait arrêter la conversation. Sa mère se pencha et embrassa son mari sur la joue._

  


_« Je vais aller jeter un œil sur les enfants. Je pense avoir vu des bouts de parchemin dans la salle de bal. Harry devait probablement encore être le renard. C'est un tel meneur. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui enseigner à jouer à la chasse aux papiers… »_

  


_« Allez, Lily. C'est un bon garçon. »_

  


_« Je sais, je sais. Mais Draco… tu penses qu'il a une bonne influence ? »_

  


_« Lucius a repris Bella après que le troisième tuteur de Draco soit parti, afin qu'elle puisse prendre soin de lui même quand il n'a personne pour lui enseigner. Tu sais envers qui elle est loyale autant que moi… et Albus lui fait une confiance totale. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle prend soin de Harry et de Draco quand ils sont ensemble, et parfois Lucius laisse Draco venir chez nous… »_

  


_« Bien, j'ai des doutes sur sa capacité à prendre soin d'un grand nombre d'enfants durant les fêtes. Je sais que j'ai vu cette fille Parkinson courir à travers la salle des portraits… »_

  


_Son mari rit et sourit. « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jeter un œil de toute façons ? Ils devraient bientôt être mis au lit, et tu pourrais leur souhaiter bonne nuit. »_

  


_Elle lâcha sa main à contrecœur, et alla à la porte. Quand elle fut partie, son beau-père s'appuya en arrière et mit ses mains derrière sa tête, disant calmement « Elle est partie. Tu peux sortir maintenant, Harry. »_

  


_Harry retint son souffle et se pressa contre les murs, dans le coin. Son père attendit une minute avant de parler à nouveau. « Continuer à prétendre que tu n'es pas dans le coin derrière le sapin de Noël ne fera rien de bon. » Harry respira et abandonna. Il se leva, passant contre les épines aiguës de l'arbre, marchant vers son beau-père qu le regardait sérieusement depuis le canapé. Harry fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air d'avoir du remord. Il trouvait qu'habituellement, cela aidait à raccourcir les sermons et les réprimandes._

  


_Mais son père tapa le siège à côté de lui, disant « Assieds-toi, Harry. »_

  


_Harry s'assit regardant droit vers le feu, se souvenant de Mr Malfoy se tenant là, terrifiant et austère. Sans regarder son père, il dit « Comment as-tu… »_

  


_« Deux choses Harry. Un, tu as fait bouger quelques branches. Je l'ai remarqué juste quand ta mère disait qu'elle allait voir ce que tu faisais. Deux, je sais que je n'ai pas pris sa baguette à Lucius, je veux dire Mr Malfoy, et quand j'ai vu les banches de l'arbre bouger, j'ai réalisé que cela n'avait probablement pas été ta mère non plus, bien que je l'ai d'abord cru. Elle a probablement cru que c'était moi. Une fois que j'ai vu bouger les branches, j'ai réalisé que c'était plutôt la sorte de choses que tu pourrais faire. »_

  


_Harry grimaça. « Je ne voulais pas le faire. Il était juste si méchant avec maman… »_

  


_Son père passa son bras autour de ses épaules et Harry appuya sa tête sur son torse « Je sais. Tu as senti la colère monter en toi… »_

  


_« Oui » marmonna Harry, fermant ses yeux, voyant encore les flammes danser à l'intérieur de ses paupières._

  


_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, avant que son père ne lui demande calmement. « De ce que tu as entendu, qu'as-tu compris, Harry ? »_

  


_Harry ouvrit ses yeux. « Heu… Je me suis endormi. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que vous disiez. » Il mentait. Son père le regarda suspicieusement._

  


_« Tu ne te souviens pas. » L'homme avait l'air sceptique. Harry se tortilla. Son père avait un regard qui rendait le mensonge difficile pour Harry._

  


_« Bien, sauf pour une paire de choses. Qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce qu'une prophétie ? » Son père se mordit les lèvres et eut l'air très grave. Harry espérait qu'il allait le découvrir, mais il fut déçu. Son père ne répondit pas à ses questions._

  


_« Je ne veux pas que tu répètes un seul des mots que tu as entendu dans cette pièce à quiconque. Compris Harry ? Personne. » Harry acquiesça, puis reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il avait entendu était trop confus, il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler à son père. Il pouvait se souvenir des mots, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils signifiaient, tous ensemble ? C'était très confus…_

  


_Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il était resté ici, appuyé contre son père avec les yeux fermés, mais soudain il sentit du mouvement et de grandes mains gentilles le prendre. Il appuya sa joue sur l'épaule de son père et sut qu'ils montaient au deuxième étage parce qu'il pouvait sentir les secousses à chaque fois que son beau-père mettait son pied sur une marche. Il pensa lui faire savoir qu'il était encore éveillé, mais il décida de continuer à feindre le sommeil à la place. Rien au monde n'était aussi merveilleux que ce moment pour Harry, d'être assez petit pour être porté au lit. Sa mère n'avait pas fait cela depuis un bout de temps, comme il avait fait une pousse l'an dernier, mais son père pouvait encore le faire. Il eut un léger mal au cœur lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le posait sur le lit de la chambre d'ami où il restait toujours, et puis Harry sentit qu'on enlevait ses chaussures et qu'on remontait la couette jusqu'à son menton. Les lèvres gercées de son père se pressèrent brièvement contre son front, puis Harry entendit les pas s'éloigner, la porte s'ouvrir… Mais elle ne se ferma pas._

  


_« Lily ! » s'exclama doucement son père. « Chut ! Il est déjà endormi. »_

  


_« Où était-il ? » entendit Harry chuchoter sa mère._

  


_« En bas. »_

  


_« Il était encore le renard, n'est-ce pas ? »_

  


_« Je pense. »_

  


_Harry entendit sa mère émettre un profond soupir. « La manière dont ils le suivent… Ce n'est pas comme une meute poursuivant un renard. C'est plutôt comme s'ils suivaient le joueur de flûte de Hamelin. »_

  


_Il entendit son père rire doucement. « C'est un meneur naturel, Lily. »_

  


_Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'il n'entende sa mère dire « C'est ce dont j'ai peur… »_

  


_Puis il entendit son bruit de pas se rapprocher, et combattit le besoin de retenir son souffle, au lieu de continuer à conserver sa respiration aussi calme que possible. Il sentit ses douces lèvres sur sa joue et sur son front, puis il sentit sa main repousser les cheveux de son front. Il l'entendit partir, et très bientôt, il ne faisait plus semblant de dormir…_

  



	14. Chap 4 2

Mary Copper, Nash : ne vous en faites pas pour Hermione, elle a son rôle dans l'histoire... patience...   
Lunenoire : Severus gentil... ca fait rêver, oui.   
phenix20 : voila donc la suite  
Nash : Harry s'est fait avoir, c'est sur...  
La suite de ce chapitre de transition... 

Le carrosse sans cheval tanguait un peu comme ils traversaient le village. « Maman » dit soudain Harry, « est-ce que cela ne te semble pas étrange d'enseigner à Poudlard, quand les élèves nés de Moldus ne sont plus admis ? » Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de la fête de Noël de ses sept ans, il savait pourquoi le nombre de première année lui avait semblé si bas.

  


Sa mère eut l'air surprise, puis prudente. Ses lèvres ne faisaient plus qu'une fine ligne, puis elle serra ses mains. Les jointures étaient très blanches. « Parfois, mais… »

  


« Quand ont-ils arrêté de prendre des enfants de Moldus en tous cas, maman ? » coupa Jamie. Sa mère lui leva un sourcil. « Heu, désolée de t'avoir interrompue, maman. »

  


Elle soupira maintenant. « La dernière année où ils ont envoyé des lettres à des enfants de moldus. C'était en 1987. Mais ce n'était pas simplement… une exclusion. De nombreuses personnes du bureau des gouverneurs pensaient, avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers, que c'était plus sûr pour ces jeunes gens et leurs familles de ne pas être mêlés à cela… » Mêlé à cela, pensa Harry. Dans l'enfer dans lequel ils vivaient tous parce que Voldemort n'était jamais tombé. Parce que sa mère était encore en vie.

  


Harry la regarda. « Mais est-ce que la plupart ne l'ont pas fait parce qu'ils voulaient seulement des sang-purs à l'école ? »

  


Elle grimaça. « Nous n'avons pas encore cette règle, merci mon Dieu. Poudlard prend encore les demi-sang. » Maintenant, elle regardait ses mains. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Harry. »

  


Harry était silencieux, digérant l'information. Où es Hermione ? Soudain, cette question consuma son être, accélérant son pouls, rendant sa respiration difficile. La sorcière la plus intelligente, née de moldus ou pas, à venir à Poudlard depuis des siècles, et elle était quelque part en dehors dans le monde, ne sachant même pas qu'elle était une sorcière.

  


« N'aurait-il pas été mieux de continuer à prendre les élèves nés de moldus ? Je veux dire, la pénurie de main d'œuvre est partiellement due aux, heu, pertes, mais elle provient aussi de la diminution de la population des sorciers. Sans élèves nés de moldus… »

  


« Harry. Fais-moi confiance. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent. » Soit sa mère avait fini par accepter cette politique en neuf ans, soit elle sentait l'obligation d'éviter de prendre part en tant que professeur.

  


« Mais… » Harry fronça ses sourcils, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Ils sont juste là, dehors, faisant de la magie, incapable de la contrôler, ne sachant peut-être même pas qu'ils causent les choses étranges qui arrivent parfois autour d'eux. Est-ce que les manifestations de magie accidentelle ne deviennent pas plus fortes quand une personne grandit ? »

  


Sa mère approuva à contre-cœur. « Techniquement, oui. Mais penses-tu que le ministère de la magie est à ce point négligent ? Ils savent encore qui sont les magiciens. Et ils gardent spécialement la trace des sorcières et des sorciers nés de parents moldus, afin que lorsqu'un accident magique arrive, la brigade d'intervention des accidents de la magie peut être sur site, et renverser la magie avant que quiconque, y compris le sorcier ou la sorcière, le remarque. Peut-être qu'un jour, se sera assez sûr pour le leur dire, mais jusque là… »

  


« De toutes façons, Harry, » intervint maintenant sa sœur, « qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Tunny ? Je veux dire, être gentil avec un elfe de maison ! » Elle ignora sa mère la foudroyant.

  


Harry se hérissa, et partiellement parce que Hermione lui manquait soudain terriblement, il lui répliqua « Je suis gentil avec les gens qui sont gentils avec moi ! Je suppose que cela te laisse en dehors… De toutes façons, pourquoi devraient-ils trimer tout le temps et ne rien avoir pour cela ? Est-ce juste ? »

  


Il foudroya du regard sa sœur. Elle le fixait la bouche grande ouverte. Mais ensuite il vit que sa mère le fixait aussi. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit aussi choquée et en colère que sa sœur, mais surprenament, elle retenait ses larmes, tirant un mouchoir de sa poche, et se mouchant. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'inquiétude.

  


« Ca va maman ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

  


Elle finit d'essuyer ses yeux et son nez, et rangea le mouchoir, ses yeux encore rouges. « Oh, rien. Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste que parfois… Tu me rappelles tellement ton père… »

  


Il la regarda avec étonnement. Il se souvint de son père et de sa mère se fixant dans le couloir en dehors de la tour Griffondor, pointant leur baguette l'un vers l'autre. Il se souvint de son père sauvant Severus Rogue, l'empêchant de devenir le casse-croûte nocturne de Remus lupin, et la voyant fixer son père dans l'aile de l'hôpital après cela. Il se souvint de James Potter lui disant doucement « … s'il était mort, cela t'aurait rendu malheureuse… », et la regardant avec ses yeux remplis d'amour. Et puis après, il y avait le match durant leur septième année, quand son père avait battu Severus Rogue, et que James Potter et Lily Evans s'étaient embrassés sur le terrain de Quidditch, aux yeux de toute l'école…

  


Ils continuèrent en silence. Finalement, les tours du château arrivaient en vue. Harry les fixaient avec appétit. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Sa poitrine se gonfla comme l'émotion familière jaillissait en lui. Il n'y avait aucun endroit comme Poudlard. C'était encore son endroit favori au monde.

  


« Nous y voilà » annonça inutilement sa sœur. Elle lui sourit, ayant de toute évidence pardonné ce qu'il lui avait dit en parlant des elfes de maison. Leur mère ouvrit la porte et descendit. Ils suivirent. Son père et ses frères se tenaient déjà dans l'allée. Les portes du hall d'entrée étaient ouvertes en haut des marches de pierre. Stuart et Simon apprenaient à tempérer leurs sorts de lévitation afin que les malles flottent gentiment jusqu'au château, au lieu de s'élever jusqu'au toit.

  


Harry eut soudain une image mentale de Jamie essayant cela en septembre dernier, et parce que sa malle n'était pas bien fermée et cadenassée, quand elle s'éleva sous un angle étrange dans les airs, tous ses habits, ses livres et son équipement de potions, tout ce qu'elle avait pris à l'école, avait dégringolé les ardoises glissantes du toit jusqu'aux gouttières de pierre. Une des gargouilles s'était soudain réveillée quand son chaudron lui était tombé sur la tête, et avait commencé à lui lancer un flot d'obscénités. Harry se trouva en train de rire à ce souvenir.

  


« Hey, Jamie », réussit-il finalement à dire entre ses rires. Elle le regardait comme s'il était idiot. « Tu te souviens de l'an dernier quand tu as fait léviter ta malle au-dessus du toit et que toutes tes affaires se sont éparpillées ? Et cette gargouille qui t'insultait… »

  


Elle grimaça. « Oh. C'est pour cela que tu ris. »

  


Maintenant ses frères se joignaient à lui. « C'était excellent, James ! » dit Simon. Harry pensa que c'était Simon en tous cas.

  


« Vous auriez du voir la tête de Binns le jour suivant quand il a vu un soutien-gorge pendre à l'une de ses fenêtres, agité par la brise ! » intervint Stuart (probablement). Jamie avait l'air à deux doigts de commencer à s'entraîner à envoyer des maléfices, plutôt que des sorts de lévitation.

  


« D'accord, d'accord » grogna-t-elle. « c'est tout ce que je peux avoir en n'ayant que des frères. Hey, maman ! Tu es encore jeune. Pourquoi ne pas me donner une sœur un de ces quatre, hé ? »

  


Leur mère déplaçait les malles de Harry et Jamie dans le hall d'entrée, son sort de lévitation sûr et maîtrisé. « Ne soit pas impertinente. Nous sommes à l'école maintenant. Tu vas m'appeler Professeur Evans. »

  


Harry pensa à cela. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Sa mère n'était pas Lily Rogue ou Lily Potter. Elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille. C'était le professeur Lily Evans. Ce n'était pas connaissance commune qu'elle et Severus Rogue étaient mariés, et encore moins que c'étaient les parents de Harry, Jamie, Stuart et Simon. Ceux qui demandaient à Stuart et Simon s'ils avaient des liens avec Rogue se voyaient répondre qu'ils étaient parents, mais rien de plus. La propre mère de Harry les appelait lui et sa sœur « Potter » (parfois Mr Potter et Miss Potter), et ses frères Mr Stuart Rogue et Mr Simon Rogue (Rogue ou Mr Rogue aurait été trop confus avec eux deux). Elle appelait toujours chaque jumeau par le bon prénom.

  


Harry regarda le château avec amour, se souvenant courir autour quand il était assez petit. Ils avaient vécu à Poudlard de septembre 1983 à septembre 1984. Le mariage avait eu lieu pour la St Valentin 1984. Exact, pensa-t-il. Cette carte d'anniversaire ressemblait à une carte de la St Valentin parce que c'était cela aussi. Et les jumeaux étaient nés à peu près trois semaines après son quatrième anniversaire…

  


Oh, pensa Harry, regardant sa mère et rougissant. Les jumeaux étaient nés six mois après le mariage. De plus, ils avaient tous vécu dans le château des mois avant le mariage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à cela avant. Le professeur Dumbledore devait l'avoir approuvé. Ils avaient des chambres dans l'aile du personnel, où les élèves n'allaient jamais. Il y avait un salon, une nurserie de jour où Harry et Jamie jouaient avec leur mère, une chambre pour Severus Rogue et leur mère, et une nurserie de nuit pour Harry et Jamie, leurs lits séparés par une petite table qui soutenait un globe enchanté lumineux qui leur servait de veilleuse. Ils jouaient dehors quand il faisait beau, dans une grande cour herbeuse qui était dominée par les autres chambres du quartier du personnel. Aucun élève à l'école n'avait jamais suspecté qu'un de leur professeur était marié, et encore moins qu'il élevait de petits enfants. La mère de Harry n'enseignait pas encore.

  


Harry avait adoré explorer le château durant l'été, quand il était vide et résonnait. Draco était venu rester avec eux pendant la plus grande partie de cet été, et ensemble, les garçons de quatre ans avaient trouvé de nombreux coins et recoins qu'ils avaient classé dans un coin de leur tête pour un usage futur, spécialement un passage secret qu'ils avaient trouvé au quatrième étage, derrière un miroir. Harry en avait assez peur quand il était petit, mais comme il était maintenant un élève, il avait appris que ce passage conduisait à Pré-au-Lard (Il avait finalement trouvé le cran de le suivre jusqu'au bout). Il ressortait à l'arrière des coulisses de la salle municipale où sa mère et son beau-père s'étaient mariés.

  


Maintenant, il se souvenait de Fred et George montrant ce passage sur la carte du Maraudeur, disant qu'il s'était éboulé. De ce que Harry savait, dans cette vie, ce n'était pas le cas. La carte, pensa-t-il. Est-ce que Fred et George ont trouvé la carte dans cette vie ? Il ne savait pas. Ils n'étaient même plus élèves à l'école, ils avaient fini leur septième année…

  


En fait, en essayant de savoir, Harry ne put se rappeler avoir jamais parlé à Fred et George dans cette vie. Il pouvait se les représenter dans sa tête, chahuteurs à la table des Griffondors, dans la grande salle, volant avec leurs robes de Quidditch claquant derrière aux, ou penchés sur un parchemin dans la bibliothèque, préparant une plaisanterie de quelque sorte et riant déjà d'avance. Mais ensuite, il se souvint que dans son autre vie, Fred et George l'avaient immédiatement reconnu à l'âge de onze ans grâce à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front. Il n'y avait eu aucune raison pour eux d'aller vers lui et de lui parler dans cette vie. Il n'était pas célèbre. Il n'avait même jamais pris le train pour l'école, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement. Tellement de choses étaient différentes. Il se souvenait de plus de choses maintenant…

  


Après que Stuart et Simon soient nés, ils avaient acheté la maison à Pré-au-Lard, et dès le jour suivant, ils avaient déménagé, et Harry avait commencé à aller à l'école du village. Son père allait au château à balai tous les jours, revenant pour prendre le thé avec eux à cinq heures. Puis il devait souvent revenir au château pour participer à des réunions ou surveiller des retenues. Parfois, il restait au château si c'était son tour de patrouiller dans les couloirs la nuit.

  


Deux ans plus tard, Jamie avait commencé à aller à l'école du village. Elle et Harry descendaient High Street ensemble, se tenant la main, tandis que leur mère marchait derrière eux, poussant Stuart et Simon dans une poussette double. Harry voyait encore Draco occasionnellement. Quand Stuart et Simon furent prêts pour l'école, deux ans plus tard, Harry fut choqué et ravi de voir son ami quand il rentra dans la classe des cinquième année le jour de la rentrée. D'une certaine manière, Jamie était sa meilleure amie, mais elle était aussi sa sœur, et avait deux ans de moins que lui. Draco était un garçon, et avait juste quelques semaines de plus que lui. Il pouvait vraiment être un copain.

  


Cette année-là, sa mère avait commencé à enseigner les potions à Poudlard, et son père avait changé pour enseigner les Forces du Mal. C'était aussi la première année que le bureau des gouverneurs n'envoyait pas de lettre aux sorciers et aux sorcières nés de moldus, et le directeur partit, par dessus tout.

  


Maintenant que ses deux parents enseignaient, la vie à la maison devenait trépidante. Sa mère et son beau père revenaient tour à tour à la maison sur leurs balais pour les retrouver à la maison après l'école. Puis l'autre revenait à la maison pour leur donner le thé tandis que le premier revenait au château….

  


Pendant ses trois dernières années à l'école du village, Harry avait l'impression de ne les voir tous les deux dans la même pièce que les week-ends et pendant les vacances. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux soient assez grands pour aller à Poudlard. Puis ses parents décidèrent de louer la maison, et de vivre dans les quartiers du personnel pendant le trimestre, tandis que Harry et ses frères et sœur vivaient dans les dortoirs. Harry souhaitait pouvoir retourner vivre dans les quartiers des enseignants (ils étaient assez luxueux), mais il n'était même pas sensé dire que deux de ses professeurs étaient ses parents. Draco savait, bien sûr, et une poignée d'autres élèves, mais la plupart des gens l'ignorait.

  


« Harry ! » Harry sursauta. Son père tenait des balais. « tu veux descendre au terrain de Quidditch pendant que nous attendons que les autres arrivent ? J'ai un souaffle et un vif ici. N'utilisons pas de cognards. »

  


« Aaa, papa » couinèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson. Leur père rit. Harry lui sourit. Il aimait quand son père riait. Il semblait rire beaucoup dans cette vie. C'était une personne heureuse ici, mariée, avec des enfants…

  


Harry acquiesça. « Je serai attrapeur. »

  


Son père leva les sourcils. « Tu es sûr ? Tu es capitaine cette année, mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas enlever Draco de la position d'attrapeur. Il serait dévasté. » Harry sentit son cœur bondir. Draco et moi sommes dans la même équipe ! Dans la même maison ! Et je suis le capitaine. Je joue… il pensa à cela… gardien ? C'est cela…

  


« Je ne change pas Draco. C'est juste pour maintenant. Comme cela, tu pourras être gardien et Stuart et Simon pourront essayer de marquer contre toi. Tu es meilleur que moi, de toutes façons. »

  


« Allons, Harry, tu n'es pas mauvais. Je t'ai enseigné à être gardien depuis que tu sais voler sur un balai… »

  


Harry savait que c'était vrai dès que cela sortit de sa bouche. Il se représenta son père en septième année, essayant d'empêcher le souaffle de passer dans les anneaux, et, si c'était James Potter jouant poursuiveur, échouer assez spectaculairement. Si mon père était vivant, m'aurait-il appris à être un poursuiveur ? se demanda Harry. Il sépara les deux hommes dans sa tête en pensant à son beau-père comme son papa, et à James Potter comme son père. De nombreuses fois, cependant, c'était juste James Potter. Une sorte de personne brumeuse, imaginaire, pas vraiment réelle. Une personne qui existait seulement sur des photos. Et dans les souvenirs que Harry avait de son autre vie, dans ce qu'il avait vu quand il était rentré dans la pensine de Severus Rogue.

  


Que se passerait-il, se demanda-t-il, si l'on essayait de mettre des souvenirs issus d'une pensine dans une autre pensine ? Que se passerait-il s'il essayait de mettre un des souvenirs de son autre vie dans une pensine ? Comme il approchait le terrain de Quidditch avec son père et ses frères, il frissonna. Une pensine est chère, il le savait. Et je ne suis plus riche, réalisa-t-il d'un coup. L'argent dans la voûte de la Gringott n'est pas à moi, c'est celui de mon papa et de ma maman. Et combien de cela a dû partir pour acheter la maison à Pré-au-Lard ? se demanda-t-il. Elle était immense. Il pouvait y avoir une hypothèque dessus, supposa-t-il, mais étant donné les taux d'intérêt ridicules que les Gobelins prenaient sûrement, qui voulait avoir une hypothèque quand on pouvait payer comptant ?

  


Quand ils atteignirent le terrain, Harry enleva son balai de son épaule et regarda la poignée. 'Éclair 500' était brûlé dans le bois. Éclair ? pensa-t-il, perplexe. Cela devrait être un Éclair de feu. Mais de ce qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'éclair de feu dans cette vie. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même. Cela avait l'air d'être un bon balai. Il le monta et donna une poussée, sentant à nouveau l'excitation d'être en l'air, le vent faisant battre sa robe, ses cheveux bougeant autour de sa tête… Il n'y avait rien de tel. Bon, pensa-t-il. C'est une chose qui n'a pas changé.

  


Ses frères essayèrent vaillamment de se passer le souaffle de l'un à l'autre, mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de marquer contre leur père il l'attrapait habilement. Harry riait de l'expression sur leurs visages à chaque fois que leurs tentatives pour marquer étaient interceptées. Il prenait du plaisir à simplement voler autour du terrain, filant dans les airs. Il prenait aussi plaisir à regarder l'habileté de son père en tant que gardien. Il était vraiment bon. Harry sourit. Cela signifiait, bien sûr, que son père avait été vraiment très très bon en tant que poursuiveur, pour avoir battu Severus Rogue.

  


Après que son père ait intercepté le souaffle pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Harry pensa voir un éclat doré près du sol. Il avait simplement pris plaisir à voler, tournant autour du terrain, laissant le vent le caresser, ses frères et son père devenant flous. Maintenant, il plongea directement. Il devait avoir été à une centaine de pieds d'altitude. Il sentit son estomac bouger de cette façon qui était si excitante, et donnait en même temps envie de vomir. Avant d'en être conscient, il avait la petite balle ailée dans sa main et il s'était stabilisé, volant à pas plus de quatre pieds du sol, souriant. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis si longtemps. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était grisant ! Comme il revenait pour atterrir, rejoignant son père et ses frères sur l'herbe, il rencontra des visages choqués et incrédules.

  


« Simon, tu te tiens sur mon pied » se plaignit Stuart, comme Harry les rejoignait. Simon était bouche bée, tout comme Stuart le moment d'avant, avant que le douleur de son pied ne l'oblige à parler.

  


« Harry ! Je… Je ne t'ai jamais vu voler comme cela… » dit Simon. Il savait que c'était Simon seulement parce que Stuart venait juste de le dire.

  


Harry rougit, tendant le vif à son père. « Tiens » fut tout ce qu'il pensa à dire, déglutissant. Son beau-père le regardait appréciativement aussi, et Harry avait l'impression distincte que l'homme pouvait lire dans son esprit. Il se secoua. C'était ridicule. Seuls les enfants croient que leurs parents peuvent lire dans leur esprit…

  


Puis Harry remarqua une affreuse cloque sur le dos de la main de Stuart. « Stu ! » cria-t-il, la montrant du doigt, content de pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour détourner la conversation de son attrapage si peu caractéristique.

  


« Crotte ! » cira son frère en voyant la cloque.

  


« Surveilles ton langage… » l'avertit son père, mais pas très fort. Il sortit un tube de pommade de la poche de sa robe et le tendit à son fils. « As-tu pris la potion de Porphyrie ce matin ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement. Stuart l'ignora délibérément. Comme il se passait la pommade sur sa main, il foudroya son père du regard. Quand il parla, sa voix était chargée de larmes.

  


« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as voulu des enfants. Tu savais que nous aurions ta maladie dégoûtante. »

  


« Stu ! » s'exclama Harry, surpris. Son frère se renfrogna et l'ignora aussi.

  


« J'en ai ras le bol des blagues de vampire, et pareil pour Si. » Simon regarda son père, avec de grands yeux innocents. « Nous n'avons pas demandé à naître… »

  


Harry retint son souffle. C'était un changement d'humeur tellement rapide. Mais bon, Stuart venait juste d'être frustré par son incapacité répétée à marquer contre son père. Harry se souvint que la porphyrie rendait les personnes plus susceptibles, et causait des changements d'humeur, puis dégénérait en démence… Bien, Stuart avait sans doute une saute d'humeur maintenant, pensa Harry. Il regarda son père. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avec un air aussi dévasté.

  


« Je vous reverrai au château. » dit-il laconiquement, se retournant, sa robe tournant autour de lui. Harry et ses frères le suivirent à distance, Harry bouillant à cause de son frère sur tout le chemin du retour. Simon marchait derrière eux avec ses mains dans ses poches. Harry était derrière Stuart, creusant des trous dans sa tête avec son regard.

  


Quand ils furent près du château, Harry parla dans le dos de son frère, les dents serrées « C'était dégoûtant. Papa a vécu avec la porphyrie toute sa vie. Pourquoi t'en plains-tu alors que tu n'as que douze ans ? Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de mettre la crème dessus sans en rajouter. C'était dur à ce point ? »

  


Ils avaient presque atteint le château. Son frère se tourna et lui fit face, de la colère et du ressentiment plein les yeux, surprenant Harry. « Oh, oui, comme si tu savais comment c'est. Tu n'as pas à être son fils, juste son beau-fils. Tu es juste si heureux d'avoir un papa, n'importe quel papa, tu te moques de ce qu'il est. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. » Il se détourna encore de Harry, et continua à monter les marches jusque dans le hall d'entrée. « Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que la mort de ton père a été la meilleure chose qui lui est jamais arrivée ? Je parie qu'il a dansé sur la tombe de Potter… »

  


Ils venaient juste de rentrer dans le hall d'entrée maintenant, et Harry lui asséna un coup, le mettant au sol. Stuart réussit à se retourner face à lui. Harry s'agenouilla sur son frère, ses mains autour de sa gorge.

  


« Il n'aurait jamais fait cela ! Retire ce que tu as dit ! » Puis il sentit Simon bondir sur son dos et passer son bras autour de sa gorge. Harry grogna comme la quantité d'air qu'il pouvait inspirer diminuait visiblement. Stuart tendit le bras et mit sa main sur les lunettes de Harry, les lui arrachant et les envoyant voler dans le hall. Puis il essaya de saisir le nez de Harry. Harry hurla comme ses frères l'assaillaient, et les jumeaux braillèrent comme il continuait à se battre contre eux.

  


« Harry Potter! Stuart et Simon Rogue ! »

  


Harry leva les yeux. Les jumeaux se figèrent aussi. Même sans lunettes, il pouvait voir que la personne qui avait crié leurs noms d'une manière si stridente était le professeur MacGonagall se tenant au pied de l'escalier de marbre, ses yeux leur lançant des dagues, ses lèvres ayant l'air plus fines qu'il ne les avait jamais vues. La directrice. Harry tourna légèrement sa tête. En louchant, il pouvait voir ses parents se tenir à l'entrée de la grande salle. Le visage de son père était plus pâle que pâle, ses yeux noirs brillants, tandis que sa mère était absolument furieuse. Harry pensa pouvoir voir quelques autres professeurs flous de l'autre côté des portes de la grande salle. Jamie se tenait à côté de sa mère, une expression joyeuse à peine masquée sur le visage. Elle essayait clairement très fort de ne pas rire. Harry n'avait pas envie de rire.

  


Simon descendit du dos de Harry, l'air penaud. Harry se leva aussi, tendant sa main à Stuart qui l'ignora et se leva tout seul. Severus Rogue avait ramassé les lunettes de Harry, et maintenant, il tenait son beau-fils par l'oreille. Harry vacilla comme il était tiré en haut de l'escalier de marbre et le long d'un couloir. Il lâcha finalement l'oreille de Harry et lui jeta ses lunettes quand ils atteignirent son bureau. Harry se souvint qu'il avait été le bureau de Remus Lupin, et celui de Gilderoy Lockhart, aussi. Il y avait aussi Maugrey… Les Maugrey, plutôt, le vrai et le faux. Cela semblait étrange que son bureau ne soit plus dans les donjons. Ce doit être le bureau de maman, maintenant, pensa Harry. Il remit ses lunettes et se frotta l'oreille. Elle était assez douloureuse.

  


« Nous n'avons pas été ici assez longtemps pour que les autres arrivent, et toi et tes frères y êtes déjà. Ce sont des deuxième année. Je m'attendais à cela d'eux. Pas que j'excuse leur comportement, loin de là. Mais tu es en sixième année maintenant, Harry. J'attends mieux de toi. Au moins, tu n'as pas essayer de lui lancer un maléfice. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire faire une chose pareille ? » Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement dévoiler la raison de ce combat. « Hé bien ? » son père insista.

  


Harry se tortilla. « Stu a dit… » commença-t-il doucement.

  


« Quoi ? Parle ! » L'homme auquel il avait parlé dans l'office, à la maison, avait disparu. Ici, c'était le professeur familièrement sévère que Harry avait d'abord rencontré dans son autre vie, quand il avait onze ans. Il sentit le besoin urgent d'être obstiné venir en lui et il le combattit. D'accord, pensa-t-il. Essayons de voir s'il va continuer de me gronder quand il entendra ce qui est arrivé…

  


« Il a dit » dit maintenant clairement Harry, d'un ton calme « que la mort de mon père était la meilleure chose qui t'était jamais arrivée et que tu avais probablement dansé sur sa tombe. »

  


Son beau-père s'affaissa dans sa chaise, une expression consternée sur le visage. « Il a dit cela ? »

  


« Mais je lui ai dit que tu n'aurais jamais fait cela et qu'il devait le retirer. Bon, je lui ai d'abord sauté dessus, puis je lui ai dit cela. »

  


Il fut immédiatement désolé d'avoir dit quoique ce soit sès qu'il vit l'expression de son père : un air coupable, sans erreur. Harry compris. Il se souvint de Cédric Diggory et de Dudley…

  


Il essaya de ramener son père à la réalité. « Vais-je avoir une retenue ? Des points de la maison déduits ? » Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour enlever cette expression du visage de son père. Son beau-père leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, comme s'il avait oublié pourquoi ils étaient ici.

  


« Quoi ? Oh, non. Je pense que tu devrais juste attendre ici jusqu'à ce que le train arrive et que les carrosses aient amené les autres élèves au château. Tu peux redescendre pour la répartition et la fête de bienvenue. Je vais m'assurer que ta mère garde les jumeaux dans son bureau pour attendre, si ce n'est déjà fait. Je suis sûr qu'ils se seront bien fait gronder par elle. » Harry se demanda s'ils avaient dit la vérité ou quelque version embellie et élaborée des événements qui le faisait passer pour l'instigateur.

  


« Peut-être… Peut-être que Jamie pourrait monter et attendre avec moi ? Si elle veut, je veux dire. A moins que ma punition soit sensée être en solitaire. »

  


Son père sourit tristement. « Non, ce sera bien, si elle veut monter. Et ce n'est pas tant une punition que … vous garder séparés, les jumeaux et toi. » Il se leva, brossant sa robe, même si elle avait l'air aussi parfaite que d'habitude.

  


« Papa ? » dit soudain Harry. Son beau-père se tourna, ne le corrigeant pas en lui disant de l'appeler « Professeur Rogue » comme sa mère avait fait avec Jamie.

  


« Oui, Harry ? »

  


« Je… Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je ne pense pas que tu haïssais encore mon père quand il est mort. Je… je pense que tu étais aussi désolé qu'il soit mort que n'importe qui. Peut-être pas autant que maman, mais probablement personne d'autre… bien, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

  


Il regarda suspicieusement Harry. « Je ne le haïssais plus ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je le haïssais ? »

  


« Bien, heu, parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Et puis qu'après maman n'était plus ta petite amie, mais la sienne. Quand vous étiez tous encore à l'école. »

  


Sa suspicion semblait croître de minute en minute. « Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ? Comment sais-tu que ta mère et moi… bien, tout cela ? »

  


Harry déglutit. N'était-il pas sensé savoir tout cela ? Il essaya de se rattraper. « Tu sais, j'ai, heu, gardé mes oreilles ouvertes, pendant des années… Quand Sirius a essayé de t'attirer sous le saule cogneur, pendant la pleine nulle, et que Remus était… Tu sais. »

  


Son père marchait de long en large, l'air en colère… mais pas contre lui, bizarrement. « Alors tu es au courant de cela, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que Sirius a fait, au fait, professeur Black pour toi, et tu sais aussi pour Remus ? »

  


Harry acquiesça. Professeur black. Oh, c'est vrai, pensa Harry. C'est lui qui a pris les métamorphoses après que MacGonagall ait été nommée directrice. Le visage de son père s'était assombri en se rappelant ces jours moins que heureux à l'école.

  


« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a rompu avec moi, en plus ? »

  


Harry était maintenant celui qui était confus. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

  


Il était à nouveau laconique et distant. « Non. J'ai rompu avec elle. Et c'est tout ce dont nous parlerons maintenant. Je vais voir si Jamie souhaite te tenir compagnie. » Et son père était parti.

  


J'ai rompu avec elle.

  


Quoi ? pensa Harry. Cela n'a aucun sens. Il était encore amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi aurait-il rompu avec elle ? Pas que cela compte. Ils sont ensemble maintenant. Mais bon… C'est très étrange cela.

  


Harry alla à la fenêtre pour regarder et attendre que les carrosses remontent la route depuis la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'était pas sûr de quand cela serait, mais il commençait à faire sombre. Probablement bientôt. Presque une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis que son père l'avait quitté, quand il entendit Jamie entrer. Il se tourna pour la voir s'élancer vers lui, souriante. Il grimaça. Oh, elle adorait probablement cela, pensa-t-il, attendant qu'elle commence à jubiler.

  


« Alors, tu me dois dix noises. » lui dit-elle, le tapant légèrement sur le haut du bras, et puis appuyant son menton sur ses mains, comme elle prenait position à côté de lui, à la fenêtre.

  


« Quoi ? »

  


« Notre pari. Sur qui aurait une retenue en premier quand nous rentrerions à l'école. Tu me les dois. »

  


« Mais je n'ai pas de retenue… »

  


« Voyons. Essaye de ruser en prétendant que tu n'as pas parié que tu aurais une retenue en premier. Simon et Stuart ont une retenue, comme j'ai dit qu'ils en auraient une. Tu aurais dû entendre maman les gronder. J'écoutais en dehors de son bureau. »

  


Harry tourna la tête, lui souriant. « Tu écoutes encore aux portes ? »

  


« Pas besoin. On pouvait entendre maman dans tout le donjon. C'est une bonne chose que personne ne soit ici à part nous et les autres professeurs . »

  


« Et les fantômes et les elfes de maison… »

  


« Tu vas encore repartir avec les elfes de maison ? Honnêtement, Harry, c'était tout simplement inquiétant. Tu es sûr d'être mon frère ? »

  


Harry déglutit. Non, c'était la dernière chose dont il était sûr. « Je ne suis pas ton oncle… »

  


« Bien, tu me les dois quand même. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai laissée parier que tu aurais une retenue avant Si et Stu. Je veux dire, quand je vous ai vu vous trois dans le hall d'entrée, j'étais sûr que tu avais mis cela en scène juste pour gagner le pari. »

  


« Je ne l'ai pas mis en scène. Stu a dit… »

  


Il s'arrêta en la regardant, et il déglutit. Elle lui fronça les sourcils. « Qu'a dit Stu ? »

  


« Hum… Peu importe. Mais je n'ai pas mis en scène le combat. »

  


« Bien, de toutes façons, je savais qu'une fois que papa t'avait prit et que maman avait pris les jumeaux, c'étaient eux qui allaient avoir la retenue. Tu es le favori de papa. »

  


« Je ne le suis pas… »

  


« Si, tu l'es. Je ne suis pas jalouse ou quoique ce soit. C'est juste un fait. Et je suis leur petite fille, alors cela me met à part par soi-même. Je ne dirais pas que les jumeaux sont les chouchous de maman, cependant. Elle les surveille de près, à cause de la porphyrie, mais c'est naturel, je suppose. Stu avait l'air un peu mieux ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, mieux que depuis qu'il est rentré de l'hôpital de toutes façons. Je me demande pourquoi c'est pire pour lui que pour papa ou Si ? »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. L'hôpital ? Puis il se souvint. Stuart avait passé la moitié de ses vacances d'été à Ste Mangouste. Sa mère avait voulu le prendre à un hôpital moldu et essayer de le mettre sur une liste pour une greffe de foie, mais il y aurait eu trop de questions de la part des docteurs moldus auxquelles ils n'auraient pas pu répondre (sur la potion de Porphyrie, pour commencer), de plus, son père ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Les sorciers ne croyaient pas aux opérations chirurgicales. Les seuls soins acceptables étaient prodigués par sorts ou par potions. Il ne viendrait à l'idée d'aucun sorcier de subir une intervention chirurgicale (et avec un docteur moldu !) pour quelque raison que ce soit. Stuart avait grandi avec ces proscriptions comme n'importe quel autre sorcier. Sa mère avait hurlé que cette attitude était dangereuse et d'un autre âge, sans succès. Harry se souvint de Maugrey lui racontant comment il s'était fait amputer sa jambe par un docteur moldu en 1915. Sans rien contre la douleur… C'était probablement la conception qu'avaient les sorciers de la chirurgie. Une pratique barbare et dangereuse. Ils ne connaissaient pas les merveilles dont était capable la médecine moderne, comme les transplantations d'organes.

  


Stuart devait prendre la potion de Porphyrie plus souvent que son père ou son jumeau. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son corps n'y faisait pas aussi bien face que les leurs, et il avait aussi du caractère à revendre. Harry eut envie de se frapper maintenant pour avoir sauté sur son frère. Il espérait que sa mère n'avait pas été trop dure avec les jumeaux. Pas étonnant que Simon m'ait sauté sur le dos comme cela, pensa-t-il.

  


Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait aucune réponse. Puis il loucha vers le crépuscule. « Regarde. » lui dit-il, montrant la direction du village. « Ils arrivent. »

  


Il n'avait jamais vu cela dans son autre vie. C'était une belle vue. Au-dessus des silhouettes noires des maisons du village, le ciel était une aquarelle pêche et abricot, s'assombrissant vers le jade, le aigue-marine, et finalement le bleu saphir, ponctué par les brillantes étoiles du ciel. Les carrosses en forme de citrouille étaient soulignés par de petits points brillants, de telle sorte qu'ils ressemblaient à une armée très organisée de lucioles en route vers le château. Il y avait aussi des lanternes accrochées à chaque carrosse, deux devant, et deux derrière, émettant une lumière dorée dans le paysage obscur. La procession des carrosses le long de la route et la lumière mourante coupaient le souffle et, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sourire, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait penser à aucun autre meilleur mot pour cela, magique.

  


Lui et sa sœur ouvrirent les lourdes fenêtres aux cadres de métal, se penchant au dehors pour regarder les premiers carrosses arriver. Les élèves descendaient, bavardant ensemble, continuant leurs conversations du train. Harry sentit un pic de jalousie : il n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express. C'était une transition merveilleuse du monde des moldus à ce monde. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, je ne vis plus dans le monde des moldus…

  


Comme carrosse après carrosse, les élèves sortaient, il y avait de plus en plus de réunions devant les marches du château, brillamment éclairées par les énormes torches de l'autre côté de l'énorme porte d'entrée. Harry vit Liam Quirke, ayant le même air que ce matin à King's Cross (dans son autre vie), et il portait un badge brillant de préfet en chef sur sa robe. Bien, pensa Harry avec satisfaction, cela est pareil. C'est bien pour Liam. Sauf… Harry réalisa soudain que Justin Finch-Fletchley ne serait pas là si les nés de moldus ne recevaient plus de lettre. Il devait probablement être à Eton. Bien, pensa Harry, peut-être que Liam a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentit cependant un peu triste pour lui.

  


Quelques autres Serdaigles étaient dans le carrosse avec Liam. Harry vit Evan Davies et Mandy Brocklehurst, avec leurs badges de préfet en évidence. Puis Harry eut une pensée soudaine. Il regarda sa robe froissée, puis les autres élèves dehors. Je ne suis pas préfet. Je ne suis pas préfet ! pensa-t-il maintenant avec excitation, se souriant à lui-même. Plus de réunions de préfet ! d'un autre côté, considéra-t-il, Liam ne serait probablement pas aussi mauvais que Roger l'était. Et étant donné qu'il se souvenait que Cédric Diggory avait été préfet en chef durant l'année précédente, cela signifiait que Roger Davies ne l'avait pas été. Il sourit encore plus largement. Ha ! A toi, Roger Davies ! Il se demanda ce que faisait Roger maintenant qu'il était sorti de l'école. Qui embaucherait un tel crétin ? pensa-t-il.

  


Puis il se demanda qui était la préfète en chef, mais il eut très bientôt sa réponse quand Cho Chang sortit de son carrosse, son badge scintillant à la lueur des torches. Harry sourit. Bien. Elle le méritait ici autant que dans son autre vie. Puis il remarqua le garçon qui était sorti du carrosse en premier et l'avait aidé à en descendre. Plus un homme qu'un garçon avec ses larges épaules. Il était exceptionnellement grand, portait le badge d'argent des préfets sur sa robe noire sombre, et ses cheveux étaient comme du feu. Il se pencha pour donner à Cho un rapide baiser sur la bouche, puis marcha avec son bras autour d'elle vers les marches conduisant au château.

  


C'était Ron Weasley.

  


Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber, puis il la referma abruptement, espérant que sa sœur n'avait pas remarqué. C'était le cas. Elle semblait scruter les carrosses avidement, à la recherche d'un visage particulier. L'ayant vu regarder la photo encadrée pendant qu'elle préparait ses paquets, Harry avait le sentiment de savoir qui elle attendait de voir.

  


Mais quelqu'un d'autre émergea du carrosse dans lequel Ron et Cho étaient montés. C'était Neville Londubat, mais un Neville Londubat que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant. Ce Neville surpassait même le garçon qui avait, avec l'aide des potions d'Eutharsos et de Mnemosis, battu Harry en duel devant toute l'école. Harry se souvint avoir pris du polynectar durant sa deuxième année, et de Ron lui disant à quel point c'était étrange de voir Crabbe (dont Harry avait pris la forme) réfléchissant. Regardant maintenant Neville, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un qui était sûr de lui et confiant avait pris du polynectar pour ressembler à Neville. Il tendit sa main à quelqu'un encore dans le carrosse, et aida une jolie fille à la peau crémeuse avec une généreuse distribution de tâches de rousseur sur le visage à descendre de l'intérieur. Comme son frère, elle portait aussi un badge de préfet. Ses longs cheveux roux –or tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, et ses grands yeux bruns brillaient joyeusement dans la lueur des torches comme elle souriait à Neville.

  


Harry ne fit aucun effort pour fermer sa bouche cette fois. Il n'avait jamais vu Ginny apparaître si mûre. Elle avait l'air heureuse aussi, même plus heureuse qu'elle avait été lorsque Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassée après que Harry ait mit à égalité Griffondor et Serpentard pour la coupe de Quidditch…

  


« Le voilà ! » cria Jamie avec excitation, montrant du doigt la ligne de carrosses vers l'endroit où se tenait Draco. Ses cheveux semblaient plus jaune que platine à la lueur des torches, et son badge de préfet brillait. Il riait de quelque chose dit par quelqu'un encore dans son carrosse, puis il tendit sa main et aida une fille aux cheveux sombres et frisés à sortir, et elle se cramponna à lui après qu'elle soit sur le sol, comme si elle risquait de tomber si elle ne le prenait pas pour support. Mariah Kirkner leva les yeux vers lui de la même façon que Jamie avait regardé la photo, mais plus avec une expression de propriété. Harry jeta un regard en coin à sa sœur, qui se renfrognait. Oh oh, pensa-t-il. Il y a compétition.

  


Puis il eut un souvenir qui lui fit penser que ce serait bien mieux si Draco ne considérait pas sa sœur comme du matériel pour sortir…

  


_Il se faufilaient en silence dans les passages entre les étagères de livres poussiéreux, tenant allumées leurs baguettes haut au-dessus d'eux._

  


_« On se rapproche, tu te reconnais ? » demanda Harry à Draco._

  


_« C'est par là. Je l'ai caché avec les copies de l'histoire de Poudlard. Personne ne les a jamais lus, et un livre mélangé là sur les sorts de bouclier ne serait jamais remarqué… »_

  


_« Oui, hé bien, peut-être que si nous nous étions préparés plus tôt que la nuit avant les BUSEs, nous n'aurions pas besoin de rôder dans la bibliothèque à minuit, pour cacher des livres que nous ne voulons pas que les autres voient… »_

  


_« C'est bien de dire cela maintenant, mais dans neuf heures, Flitwick va s'attendre à ce que nous connaissions ces choses, et je compte là-dessus. Étudier à l'avance est une perte de temps. Il y a trop d'autres choses plus agréables à faire de mes jours… et de mes nuits… »_

  


_Harry pensa aux nombreuses filles que Draco voyait n'importe quand. Il savait exactement ce dont son meilleur ami parlait. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas de petite amie, alors il n'avait pas d'excuse réelle pour ne pas être préparé autre que de ne pas vouloir étudier seul. Juste au moment où ils atteignaient l'étagère avec ses nombreux exemplaires jamais ouverts de l'histoire de Poudlard, il entendirent le craquement de la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrant._

  


_« Nox ! » chuchotèrent-ils rapidement tous les deux, éteignant leurs baguettes. Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et il se pressa contre l'étagère à côté de Draco, fermant ses yeux comme si cela le rendait invisible à ceux de la personne qui venait de rentrer. Les pas résonnaient sur le sol dur. Harry retint son souffle comme la personne se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration. Était-ce l'un des professeurs ? Ils auraient de sacrés problèmes. Peut-être qu'on les empêcherait de passer leurs BUSEs. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Draco l'embarquer là-dedans. Il aurait dû étudier lorsque Draco était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, avec sa succession de petites amies…_

  


_« Lumos ! » fit une voix féminine. Elle ne se tenait pas à trois pieds d'eux. C'était Niamh Quirke. Harry grogna intérieurement. Une préfète en chef. Super. Presque aussi mauvais qu'un professeur. Elle avait autant d'autorité quand il s'agissait de donner des retenues et de déduire des points aux maisons. Le dessous de son nez et de son menton étaient éclairés de manière inquiétante par la lumière de sa baguette. Mais bien que Harry ait vu Niamh être sévère, donner des retenues et enlever des points, elle n'avait pas l'air comme cela maintenant. Elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à Harry en fait. Juste à Draco. Un sourire s'afficha lentement sur son visage…_

  


_Cela arriva si vite. Niamh était d'accord pour garder le silence sur leur escapade en dehors des heures autorisées. Elle les avait surpris discutant du plan quand ils étaient dans la bibliothèque durant l'après-midi, et elle était venue avec l'espoir qu'ils ne seraient encore pas partis._

  


_« Bien, en fait, j'espérais que tu ne serais pas encore parti. » dit-elle à l'intention de Draco, ses yeux enflammés. Harry avait assez souvent vu les filles regarder son meilleur ami comme cela. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il regarda Draco : était-il intéressé ? Qui voyait-il en ce moment ? Susan quelque chose… ou était-ce Hannah ? Cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour Draco. Devant lui se trouvait une fille plus âgée que lui de deux ans, et une préfète en chef, pas moins, lui offrant son silence et elle-même. Un sourire fendit lentement le visage de Draco Malfoy. Il y avait des opportunités qu'il ne fallait pas manquer._

  


_Il lui tendit sa main, et ils allèrent dans un coin à l'arrière de la bibliothèque. Harry s'appuya contre les étagères, soupirant de soulagement qu'ils ne soient pas pris, mais aussi de frustration comme il n'avait pas de petite amie (bien qu'il n'envie pas réellement son ami pour ces rencontres d'amour purement physique qui semblaient être son passe-temps)._

  


_Harry entendit le froissement des habits que l'on enlevait. Il entendit les sons de baisers que l'on ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître, puis les gémissements et les grognements qui lui firent se couvrir les oreilles avec ses mains, et chantonner la chanson de combat des Holyhead Harpies. Quand cela fut fait, il compta dans sa tête, les oreilles encore bouchées et les yeux fermés. Après un moment, il ouvrit les yeux, voyant les rangées inquiétantes des rayons éclairées par la lune filtrant par les fenêtres. C'était très silencieux. Harry se faufila dans la direction vers laquelle il les avait vu partir, retenant son souffle. Il passa lentement sa tête de l'autre côté du dernier rayon, où Draco avait eu plus d'un rendez-vous durant les heures d'ouverture de la bibliothèque (il conservait alors ses habits). Draco était couché sur elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle, ses bras autour d'elle, et les jambes de Niamh autour de lui. Harry vit, sans erreur possible à la forte lueur de la lune, une poitrine nue, et un téton très sombre au bout…_

  


_Il se retira, gêné jusqu'à la moelle. Ils venaient juste de finir et étaient encore… encore…_

  


_Il ne pouvait former des pensées cohérentes, alors il arrêta d'essayer, et courut jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Il espérait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il souhaitait avoir un meilleur ami différent, mais après tant d'années à l'école (et avant même qu'ils soient venus à Poudlard, aussi), tout le monde avait ses amis, son entourage. S'il se séparait de Draco, il serait seul. Jamie ne le rejoindrait probablement pas dans son exode de Draco. Il déglutit comme il s'enfuyait de la bibliothèque. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il. Il valait mieux n'avoir aucun ami que quelqu'un qui utilise si ouvertement les gens, ou qui n'accorde aucune pensée au fait que son meilleur ami est dans la pièce quand il saute une fille…_

  



	15. Chap 4 3

Mary Copper : merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, pour ton bon plaisir  
Lunenoire : c'est justement le sujet de l'histoire...  
Sathina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review   


  


Il ne voulait définitivement pas que sa sœur soit après Draco Malfoy. Ou que Draco Malfoy soit après sa sœur. Elle n'était pas au courant de ses nombreuses 'conquêtes'. Et Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne l'une d'elles. Elle n'aurait même pas quinze ans avant février ! Puis il se souvint que Voldemort lui avait dit qu'elle devait naître en mars. Bien, pensa-t-il, elle a du naître un peu plus tôt. Quand était-ce ? Il essaya de vider son esprit des pensées étrangères. Février… Le 21. C'était cela. L'anniversaire de sa sœur. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, essayant de la voir vraiment. Il regarda son profil pur dans la lumière de la torche réfléchie par la fenêtre, son nez tacheté, ses yeux verts brillants, ses cheveux châtain. Draco ne savait probablement pas qu'elle existait, de toutes façons, raisonna-t-il. Il pense probablement à elle comme à une sœur, essaya de se rassurer Harry.

  


Puis il se demanda pourquoi Niamh Quirke était préfète en chef l'an dernier ? Mais il sut immédiatement. Alicia Spinnet n'avait jamais été à Poudlard. Elle était née de moldus. Elle ne savait probablement pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry repensa à Hermione, regardant les carrosses en bas, espérant contre toute attente qu'elle serait là, même si c'était contre toute logique.

  


La plupart des carrosses avaient déversé leur cargaison humaine, et Harry et Jamie refermèrent la fenêtre et quittèrent le bureau de leur beau-père pour descendre dans la grande salle. Avait-elle idée de quel coureur était le meilleur ami de son frère ? se demanda Harry. Pas que Draco se sente jamais insulté par une telle étiquette. Il rirait et la porterait fièrement. Il ne laissait pas de telles choses se mettre en travers de chemin de son plaisir. Cela faisait à la fois reculer Harry, et aussi envier quelque peu son ami pour sa capacité à se déconnecter… Non, non se rappela-t-il. Je ne veux pas être comme cela.

  


Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, encore plein d'élèves. « Draco ! » appela Jamie, sa main levée, sa voix portant par-dessus le vacarme ambiant. La tête gris argent jaillit en entendant son nom, il fit un sourire charmeur. Harry pouvait voir que cette réponse faisait fondre sa sœur. Cette année, il allait y avoir des problèmes, il le sentait. De très gros problèmes. Draco Malfoy alla vers eux à travers la foule. Jamie se jeta sur lui et il lui rendit l'accolade, son nez dans ses épais cheveux brillants, ses bras s'attardant dans le dos de sa sœur plus longtemps que ce que Harry souhaitait.

  


« Hey, Draco » dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte quant à cela. Son ami lui sourit, et puis Harry remarqua que Mariah était venue avec lui. Il vit que maintenant, elle portait aussi un badge de préfète. Peut-être que les choses vont changer, pensa Harry plein d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il va avoir une petite amie stable…

  


« Allons-y ! » dit maintenant Draco à eux trois. « Prenons de bonnes places ! » Il traversèrent la foule, et une fois dans la grande salle, Harry suivit sa sœur et son meilleur ami à l'une des longues tables, et seulement après s'être assis, il remarqua où il était, et son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. Non, pensa-t-il, son souffle devenant rauque. Cela ne peut pas arriver. Ce n'est pas possible…

  


Il regarda de l'autre côté de la salle vers l'endroit où Ron Weasley et sa sœur étaient assis. Neville Londubat était à côté d'elle, et Seamus Finnigan était de l'autre côté de la table. Katie Bell était assise à quelques élèves de Seamus, et il y avait quelques autres élèves qui n'étaient pas nés de moldus que Harry reconnut de son autre vie qui étaient à Griffondor. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas à Griffondor.

  


Il regarda les gens autour de lui.

  


Non, pensa-t-il. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas…

  


Je le suis.

  


Je suis un Serpentard.

  


Il sentit les larmes perler derrière ses paupières. Il déglutit parcourant la salle du regard. Je suis à Serpentard. Comment cela s'est produit ?

  


Mais maintenant, il y avait d'autres changements à l'école à considérer. A la table des professeurs, le professeur MacGonagall était assise là où le professeur Dumbledore aurait dû être, pensa Harry. Elle était entourée par le professeur Vektor (qui était assise à l'ancienne place de MacGonagall, alors Harry pensa qu'elle était directrice adjointe maintenant), et son beau-père, le professeur Rogue. Harry s'habituait encore à sa nouvelle apparence, ses cheveux courts et propres, sa moustache et sa barbe bien entretenues, et le fait qu'il arborait généralement une expression plaisante sur son visage. Sa mère n'était pas assise à côté de son père. Elle était plus loin, à côté d'une chaise vide.

  


Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient familiers. Il y avait Sinistra, Flitwick, Trelawney (Harry remarqua cela avec une grimace). Il vit mesdames Bibine, Pince et Pomfresh, un homme inhabituel avec des cornes que Harry pensait avoir vu pour la dernière fois au ministère de la magie, quand il avait été au procès de Lucius Malfoy (qui n'était jamais arrivé maintenant). A côté de l'homme avec les cornes se tenait le professeur Binns.

  


Le professeur Binns?

  


Binns avait été à la table des professeurs pour des choses comme l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la Coupe des Maisons, mais le Professeur Binns n'était jamais venu manger à cette table durant toutes les années que Harry avait passées à Poudlard. Bien sûr, durant tout ce temps, il avait été un fantôme, et les fantômes n'ont pas besoin de manger. Cependant, ce professeur Binns avait besoin de manger.

  


Il était vivant.

  


Harry ferma sa bouche grande ouverte avant que quelqu'un n'y jette un cognard dedans. Le professeur Binns n'était pas mort. Quelques soient les circonstances qui l'avait conduit à expirer près du feu dans la salle des enseignants, elles ne s'étaient pas produites en ce monde, et Harry vit son professeur d'histoire de la magie aux couleurs de la vie pour la première fois, corpulent et à la tête rouge, ayant l'air de vouloir beaucoup que la fête commence, et ayant aussi l'air porteur d'un ennui colossal. Harry grogna intérieurement. La seule chose intéressante en histoire de la magie avait été quand Binns entrait à travers le tableau au début de la classe, et clairement, cela était maintenant hors de question.

  


Puis Harry remarqua le professeur aux cheveux noirs à la droite de son beau-père. Il reconnut immédiatement le joli visage rieur, qui écoutait attentivement le professeur Chourave, de l'autre côté. C'était son parrain, Sirius Black, qui enseignait maintenant les métamorphoses. Ce n'était plus le fugitif essayant d'avoir toujours un pas d'avance sur les détraqueurs, ou même un animagus illégal non enregistré. Il avait correctement été enregistré depuis des années, et avait repris les cours de MacGonagall depuis qu'elle avait été nommée directrice par le bureau des gouverneurs, après le renvoi de Dumbledore. Sirius … professeur Black… était maintenant le responsable de Griffondor, se souvint Harry. Il aurait été bien d'avoir son parrain comme responsable de maison. Son beau-père était responsable de Serpentard, comme toujours. Bien, pensa Harry, c'est déjà quelque chose. Je suis encore en bon termes avec mon responsable de maison.

  


Mais il trouvait ce confort faible, en fait, remarquant comme leur nombre était réduit sans les élèves nés de moldus, pensant à tous les gens qu'il devrait voir et qui n'étaient pas là. Pas de Dean Thomas, réalisa-t-il, ni sa sœur, Jamaïca. Il avait déjà réalisé que Justin ne serait pas ici, et il vit que Ruth Pelta n'y était pas non plus. Il voyait Tony Perugia à la table de Griffondor, et Harry remarqua son badge de préfet. Encore une autre chose identique. Mais aucun des Griffondors nés de moldus en première année l'an dernier n'était assis ici en tant que deuxième année. En fait, il réalisa, aucun des premières années qui n'était pas né de moldus n'était là non plus. Il parcourut la salle du regard. Il ne reconnut personne qui avait l'air d'être plus jeune qu'en quatrième année. Il y avait des élèves qui semblaient avoir le bon âge pour être en deuxième et en troisième année, mais aucun d'eux n'avait un visage familier pour Harry.

  


Puis il pensa à quand Jamie était née. Fin février 1982. Elle avait été conçue en mai 1981… mais Harry ne reconnaissait pas beaucoup des autres quatrième année. Finalement, il comprit : 31 octobre 1981. Tous les élèves conçus après cette date n'existaient plus. Le monde était complètement différent après ce jour. Et même si un couple avait conçu un jour plus tard ou plus tôt, ou même décalé d'une heure ou d'une minute par rapport à l'autre ligne temporelle, il n'avait pas la possibilité de créer la même personne. Harry pensa à la famille Weasley. Les mêmes deux parents avaient conçu sept personnes complètement différentes (neuf, si l'on comptait les sœurs disparues, mais il ne les connaissait pas). Pour que l'un d'entre nous naisse, il faut une chance sur un milliard, pensa Harry, ne connaissant pas vraiment les chiffres, mais cela ne lui semblait pas une mauvaise approximation. Il parcourut la table des Griffondors à la recherche de quelqu'un qui ressemblerait à Will Flitwick, espérant qu'il se trompait, mais il ne vit personne qui pourrait y ressembler. Tous les élèves plus jeunes lui étaient complètement étrangers.

  


Harry parcourut la table des Serpentards. De nombreux visages familiers, mais quelques personnes manquaient ici aussi. Ses frères bavardaient ensemble avec animation, comme si la bagarre dans le hall d'entrée n'avait pas eu lieu. Où étaient Crabbe et Goyle ? se demanda-t-il. Sûrement qu'ils étaient nés…

  


Il se tourna et essaya discrètement de vérifier les tables de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Ah, les voilà. Ils étaient à Pouffsouffle. Pourquoi donc ? se demanda-t-il un moment, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que leurs deux pères avaient été pris en train de lancer le sort de Cruciatus sur quelqu'un et avaient été envoyés à Azkaban. Était-ce il y a six ou sept ans ? Peut-être que sans l'influence de leurs pères, ils étaient devenus un peu différents… Puis il ne vit pas Padma Patil à la table des Serdaigles. Attends… Je l'ai vue deux fois à la table de Griffondor. Non, se corrigea-t-il. L'une est Parvati. Alors maintenant, les deux jumelles Patil sont dans la même maison. Et l'une d'elle portait un badge de préfet. Cela devenait très confus…

  


Le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Le professeur Vector se leva et alla au centre de la pièce, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les murs de pierre. Harry leva ses yeux au plafond enchanté. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune formait un croissant parfait. Pas un nuage ne dérivait devant le spectacle céleste. Vector ouvrit calmement une des énormes portes vers le hall d'entrée, sortit et la referma derrière elle. L'école entière attendait. Après quelques minutes, les deux portes s'ouvrirent avec un BANG ! et le professeur Vector revint, conduisant les nouveaux première année derrière elle, petits et nerveux, et pas une sorcière ou un sorcier né de moldu parmi eux.

  


A la fin de la ligne des garçons et des filles de onze ans, marchait homme râblé, musclé et aux cheveux roux portant des pantalons de cuir marron usés, un gilet de cuir assorti par-dessus sa chemise simple, et une longue robe de sorcier de cuir vert écailleux accrochée à sa gorge avec une broche d'argent, comme une cape. Il portait de lourds gants en peau de dragon, et les bottes assorties, vert sombres et couvertes d'écailles, comme sa robe. Il enleva ses gants et traversa à grandes enjambées la grande salle derrière les première année. Harry reconnut immédiatement Charlie Weasley. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides, et Harry réalisa qu'il devait être celui qui devait avoir amené les nouveaux élèves à travers le lac sur les bateaux.

  


Harry se renfrogna. Où était Hagrid ? Attends. Maintenant, il se souvenait. C'était devenu connaissance commune que Hagrid était un demi-géant il y a des années, avant même que Harry rentre en première année. Dumbledore était parti lors du bannissement des élèves nés de moldus, et Hagrid avait sommairement été renvoyé de ses fonctions de garde-chasse durant l'année suivante. Depuis ce temps, Charlie avait servi de garde-chasse, et étant donné que l'ancien professeur était parti sept ans plus tôt, il avait aussi enseigné les soins aux créatures magiques. Mais le professeur Weasley, Harry le savait, dormait dans l'aile des enseignants. La cabane où vivait Hagrid avait été condamnée et abandonnée pendant des années. Le Professeur Charles Weasley prit la chaise vide à côté de la mère de Harry.

  


Comme les enfants approchèrent le Choixpeau sur son petit tabouret à quatre pattes, Harry était de tout cœur avec eux. Il avait été simplement terrifié quand il avait été réparti lors de son ancienne vie. Maintenant, une déchirure s'ouvrit près du bord, comme une gueule de goule, et le chapeau commença à chanter la chanson qu'il avait composé pendant une année entière.

  


_Je ne vaux pas le coup d'œil_

_Mais l'apparence ne fait pas tout_

_J'ai tellement de cervelle_

_Alors écoutez cette chanson :_

  


_Des chaussures enchantées peuvent faire un danseur _

_Des gants magiques un virtuose du piano _

_Mais je fais de vous un élève de Poudlard_

_Quand vous ME mettez sur votre tête !_

  


_Toutes les pensées que vous avez dans votre esprit_

_Sont un livre ouvert pour moi._

_Je regarde en vous et vous dit la vérité,_

_Quelle maison est pour vous, gratuit !_

  


_Appartiendrez-vous à Griffondor,_

_Avec d'autres braves héros ?_

_Traverserez-vous le feu et la glace,_

_Pour sauver votre ennemi ?_

  


_Ou irez vous à Pouffsouffle,_

_Cette équipe fidèle et laborieuse ?_

_Votre patience et votre loyauté_

_Montreront vos vraies couleurs._

  


_Mais vous pourriez être un Serdaigle,_

_Intelligent et plein de jugeotte,_

_Si vous montrez votre esprit et votre érudition_

_Dans des problèmes qui importent._

  


_Ou finalement à Serpentard_

_Vous pourriez encore trouver une place_

_L'ambition et un esprit rusé_

_Se cachant derrière votre visage._

  


_Alors asseyez-vous et enfilez moi !_

_Je ne mords jamais ni ne donne des coups_

_Cela ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le promets,_

_Alors jetez vous tous à l'eau !_

  


Harry grogna. Le Choixpeau ne s'était certainement pas amélioré pour faire les chansons. Le reste de l'assemblée éclata en applaudissements, et Harry s'y joignit un peu à contrecœur. Le Choixpeau s'inclina, reconnaissant pour les acclamations, et puis se réinstalla sur le tabouret une fois de plus, ressemblant à n'importe quel autre vieux chapeau de sorcier cabossé.

  


Harry vit quelques un des première année chuchoter entre eux. Il se demanda quelles histoires hautes en couleurs quelques uns d'entre eux avaient entendu au sujet de la cérémonie de répartition. Harry se souvint que dans son autre vie, Fred avait dit à Ron qu'il allait devoir se battre contre un troll. Harry avait eu peur de devoir lancer un sort, et Hermione avait pensé à cette possibilité aussi. Hermione. Elle continuait à venir dans son esprit… Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être là ? Mais ensuite, la chanson du Choixpeau lui rappela sa cérémonie de répartition dans cette vie…

  


_Harry se tordait les mains dans sa robe d'école neuve. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était l'arrière de la tête de Draco. Le professeur Vector les avait conduit dans la salle, et ils avaient tous patiemment attendu pendant que le Choixpeau chantait sa terrible chanson, applaudissant poliment avec tous les autres. Il s'était tenu là, nerveux, la sueur faisant glisser ses lunettes le long de son nez, attendant son tour pour aller sur la chaise._

  


_« Abbot, Hannah ! » appela le professeur Vector. Harry connaissait Hannah de l'école du village à Pré-au-Lard. Ses couettes blondes rebondissaient comme elle allait vers la chaise. Le Choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux. Cela prit seulement un instant avant qu'il ne crie « POUFFSOUFFLE ! »_

  


_La table des Pouffsouffles éclata en cris de bienvenue, et Hannah fut accueillie par sa nouvelle famille, souriant et rougissant comme elle allait vers eux. Après cela, Susan Bones devint aussi une Pouffsouffle, et Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst devinrent Serdaigles._

  


_« Brown, Lavender ! » appela le professeur Vector. Quand elle devint la première Griffondor, cette table fit un bruit du tonnerre, et Harry remarqua que deux garçons roux qui apparaissaient être jumeaux étaient définitivement les plus bruyants. Millicent Bulstrode devint une Serpentard. Harry n'était pas du tout surpris. Il la connaissait aussi de l'école du village. Maintenant c'était leur tour d'accueillir leur nouvelle camarade de maison. Personne n'avait jamais applaudi Millicent pour aucune raison, Harry le savait. Elle avait l'air très contente, essayant de ne pas sourire comme elle penchait sa tête et marchait aveuglément vers le bruit._

  


_« Crabbe, Vincent! »_

  


_Un garçon de forte carrure s'assit maintenant sur la chaise. Il semblait possible qu'elle ne le supporte pas, mais ses pattes résistèrent. Le Choixpeau resta sur ses épaules pendant quelques instants avant de proclamer « POUFFSOUFFLE ! » . Le garçon enleva le Choixpeau avec un soupir de soulagement, et s'avança vers la table de Pouffsouffle, où ils semblaient aussi heureux de l'avoir lui que les autres qui avaient déjà pris place là._

  


_Puis Seamus Finnigan fut placé à Griffondor (les jumeaux roux continuèrent à faire les fous), et Grégory Goyle alla à Pouffsouffle, où il s'assit avec Crabbe. Ils semblaient se connaître. Neville Londubat marcha avec dignité jusqu'à la chaise lorsque son nom fut appelé, et quand il devint un Griffondor, cette table devint encore plus déchaînée._

  


_« MacDougal, Morag ! » devint une Serpentard, et Harry entortilla sa robe autour de ses mains. Son meilleur ami était le suivant. Et s'ils n'étaient pas répartis dans la même maison ?_

  


_Draco s'avança vers la chaise, confiant, quand son nom fut appelé. Il n'avait pas plus tôt mis le Choixpeau sur ses épaules que celui-ci criait avec impatience « SERPENTARD », comme si c'était tellement évident qu'on n'aurait pas dû le déranger. Draco enleva le chapeau et se leva, regardant Harry. « Nott » et « Parkinson » devinrent aussi des Serpentards, puis les filles jumelles appelées Patil devinrent toutes les deux des Griffondor. Après, « Perks » alla à Serdaigle, et Harry entendit finalement :_

  


_« Potter, Harry! »_

  


_Personne ne le remarqua. Tout le monde attendait la fête. Ils voulaient juste que la répartition s'achève. Aucune des tables des maisons ne semblait intéressée pour qu'un garçon si décharné et pâle avec des lunettes et des cheveux désordonnés ne vienne chez elle. Harry mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, le sentant glisser jusqu'à ses maigres épaules. Il fixait l'obscurité._

  


_« Hmmm » fit la voix désincarnée, lui semblant très forte, bien qu'il n'ait rien entendu sinon les noms des maisons quand les autres avaient porté le Choixpeau. Alors il était assez confiant sur le fait que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre ce que lui disait maintenant le chapeau. « Intéressant. Un bon esprit, un très bon esprit. Courageux, je peux le voir. Du talent à économiser, Oooh. De l'ambition. C'est bon, très bon. Et tu ne te couches pas lorsque l'on t'insulte. Je peux voir cela.. Une combinaison très intéressante. Où devrais-je te mettre ? Hmmm… »_

  


_Harry sentit le bois rugueux sous ses mains comme il se cramponnait à la chaise. Mon meilleur ami est allé à Serpentard, pensa-t-il. Et mon papa est responsable de la maison._

  


_« Serpentard. Oui, un choix excellent. Tu es aussi assez brave et talentueux pour Griffondor… »_

  


_Serpentard, Serpentard. S'il vous plait._

  


_« … mais tu ferais de grandes choses dans les deux maisons, et Serpentard peut t'aider à cela, sans aucun doute… »_

  


_Harry attendit le jugement du Choixpeau, se demandant s'il allait se faire taper dans le dos par ces jumeaux roux à l'aspect terrifiant de la table des Griffondors. Ce ne serait pas si terrible, essaya-t-il de se dire. Mon père et ma mère étaient à Griffondor. Je verrais encore beaucoup Draco…_

  


_« SERPENTARD ! » proclama le chapeau. Harry était surpris. C'était fini. Il était dans la même maison que Draco. Il enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête, et alla à la table des Serpentards, souriant, et Draco lui tapa dans le dos quand il arriva et commença à le présenter aux autres membres de la maison qu'il venait juste de rencontrer._

  


_Harry était maintenant un Serpentard._

  


Le Choixpeau avait fini, et le professeur MacGonagall se leva. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et parla froidement. « Bienvenue ! » dit-elle. « Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je vais maintenant vous faire part de quelques notes… »

  


Mais les 'quelques notes' durèrent et durèrent. Il y avait l'habituelle interdiction d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite, la liste des articles de contrebande (bien que Harry n'ait pas proprement saisi le nom du concierge, ce n'était pas Rusard), l'annonce du premier match de Quidditch dans à peu près un mois, entre Serdaigle et Serpentard (applaudissements des Serpentards quand ils étaient mentionnés et huées des Serdaigles, applaudissements des Serdaigles quand ils étaient mentionnés et huées des Serpentards). Il y avait des avertissements sur quitter l'enceinte de l'école sans autorisation, et un rappel pour ceux qui en quatrième année devaient retourner leur autorisation signée pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard lors des week-end prévus. (Ils doivent avoir élevé la limite de la troisième année, pensa Harry.).

  


Et cela continuait. Le professeur Vector avait été publiée, le professeur Sinistra avait découvert un nouvel amas d'étoiles. Harry s'appuya la tête contre sa main. Tout cela commençait à ressembler à « bla, bla bla… ». Il fixait son assiette vide. A manger. A manger. A manger. Peut-être que s'il y pensait assez fort, les elfes de maison lui enverrait de quoi se nourrir avant qu'elle ait fini de parler.

  


Finalement, il entendit « Merci ! » et la directrice s'assit. Les applaudissements et les cris étaient incroyables. Jamais foule ne fut plus reconnaissante qu'un orateur ne se soit tu. Soudain, la table était remplie de nourriture, et Harry et Draco commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes tandis que Jamie leur adressait un regard réprobateur. Tandis qu'il mangeait, Harry entendit les commentaires des autres Serpentards autour de lui sur 'cette vieille chauve-souris' et 'Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait finalement décidé de la boucler'. Était-ce comme cela que les élèves de Serpentard parlaient de Dumbledore avant son départ ? se demanda Harry. Il n'avait jamais entendu de conversations si peu respectueuses à la table de Griffondor.

  


Puis il entendit quelqu'un plus loin à table, de son année, pensa-t-il, disant, 'Et regarde donc Evans. Aussi chaude que jamais… Il me tarde les potions…' et tandis que le garçon assis à côté de lui acquiesçait, il suggéra de faire quelque chose à sa mère qui fit s'étrangler Harry. Il se leva en colère et pointa le doigt sur lui.

  


« Zabini ! Retenue ! »

  


La table de Serpentard devint silencieuse, tout le monde fixant Harry. L'autre garçon lui fronça les sourcils. 

  


« Quoi ? »

  


« Tu ne parles pas comme cela d'un professeur. » dit Harry entre ses dents, se souvenant que ce garçon ne savait probablement pas que le professeur Evans était sa mère. Zabini ricana.

  


« Tu ne peux pas me donner de retenue, Potter. Tu n'es pas préfet. »

  


Oh oui, pensa Harry. Damnation ! Quand j'étais préfet, je n'ai jamais voulu faire cela, et maintenant…

  


« Mais je le suis » fit la voix traînante de Draco, qui se leva lentement. Il regarda Zabini avec malveillance. « Retenue demain soir, avec le professeur. Je lui dirai la raison de la détention, aussi. Tu sais qu'il ne tolère pas l'insubordination contre aucun professeur. » Harry regarda avec gratitude son meilleur ami. C'était peut-être lui-même un coureur, mais Draco n'allait pas supporter que l'on insulte la mère de Harry. Harry suspectait que Draco respecte Lily Evans encore plus que Narcissa Malfoy. Il pensa aussi à son beau-père qui serait probablement très intéressé de savoir ce que Zabini avait dit de sa femme…

  


Lui et Draco se rassirent. Harry regarda autour de la table des Serpentards. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait défié Zabini, personne ici n'avait sourcillé que l'on parle de sa mère ainsi. Il regarda les Griffondors avec envie. Juste comme il faisait cela, Ginny Weasley s'était tournée et regardait dans sa direction. Elle croisa son regard et sourit. Harry était choqué. Il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle. Elle se retourna vers les Griffondors. Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait un garçon à la table des Griffondors qui avait une ressemblance extraordinaire avec Neville Londubat, mais il semblait être un peu plus jeune. Et puis Harry se rappela que l'un des première année s'appelait Rupert Londubat, mais il avait été réparti à Pouffsouffle et non à Griffondor. Il avait remarqué que Neville s'était renfrogné tandis que les Pouffsouffles applaudissaient. Alors, en plus d'avoir l'air, très, très sûr de lui, Neville avait aussi deux frères. Est-ce que cela signifiait que ses parents n'étaient pas à Ste Mangouste ? se demanda Harry. Travaillaient-ils encore comme Aurors ? Si oui, cela semblait être une autre bonne chose dans cette vie…

  


Soudain, Harry sentit le froid percer sa poitrine, et il se tourna pour voir le Baron Sanglant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il retint son souffle. Quand il expira à nouveau, il put voir un petit nuage de buée devant son visage, tellement l'air était devenu froid autour de lui. Les yeux sombres et dérangeant fixaient Harry. Harry se sentait paralysé par la peur. Il se sentit complètement seul, malgré les gens qui l'entouraient.

  


« Ce n'est pas bien » lui siffla le fantôme, faisant claquer des dents à Harry. Tout le monde autour ignorait cet échange. « Rétablis-le. »

  


« Quoi ? » Harry luttait pour parler à travers ses frissons. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

  


Le Baron fixa Harry avec un regard sérieux et entendu. « Tu sais. Tu as fait cela. C'est mal. Ce n'est pas comme ce devrait être. »

  


Harry se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os. « Comment savez-vous ? Qui d'autre sait ? »

  


« Seulement ceux d'entre nous qui se déplacent entre les mondes. Elle sait aussi. Mais elle ne sait pas qu'elle sait. » Il montra la table des professeurs, et Harry se tourna. Le Baron semblait indiquer le professeur Trelawney, qui regardait dans le vide, mangeant son pudding sans aucune expression sur le visage, ses grandes lunettes reflétant les lumières des nombreuses chandelles qui flottaient au-dessus des tables et des torches sur les murs.

  


« Mais… Je… Je ne sais pas comment le rétablir… » bégaya-t-il, se retournant vers le fantôme. Il se recula comme le Baron approchait sa bouche très près de son oreille.

  


« Trouve un moyen. »

  


Soudain, il s'envola et monta, à travers le plafond avec son ciel enchanté, et il était parti. Harry vit Nick quasi-sans-tête assis près de Ron à la table de Griffondor. Nick se tourna pour le regarder.

  


Rétablis-le fit-il, sur ses lèvres, à Harry.

  


Harry regardait la table de Pouffsouffle maintenant. Le Moine Gras le regardait, ses yeux sombres terrifiants au lieu d'être amicaux, comme d'habitude. Il secoua tristement sa tête et se détourna de Harry. Les fantômes savaient. Ils n'aimaient pas cela. Ce n'était pas bon. Harry déglutit, saisissant cet étrange monde que lui, et Voldemort, avaient créé.

  


Le problème était que pour tenter de faire de la magie de cette amplitude, il ne connaissait que trois personnes qui seraient capables de l'aider. L'une était Voldemort lui-même. Salement improbable. Il avait voulu que les choses tournent de cette façon. Une autre était Albus Dumbledore, qui n'était plus directeur, qui n'approuvait pas de changer le temps, qui pouvait être n'importe où à faire n'importe quoi, et qui ne savait même pas qui Harry était, à part le fils d'un des ses anciens élèves. Si Harry lui disait ce qui était arrivé, il doutait qu'il le croirait.

  


La troisième personne qu'il savait pouvoir l'aider était quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, ou plutôt qui ne le connaissait plus. Elle était probablement la sorcière la plus intelligente d'Angleterre et ne savait même pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle vivait quelque part, comme une moldue, complètement oublieuse de ses propres pouvoirs magiques pourtant considérables. Harry savait ce qu'il devrait faire s'il devait jamais rétablir l'ordre du monde. Il allait redresser le tort qui avait résulté de l'essai de redresser le tort de la mort de sa mère. Si cela pouvait jamais être réparé…

  


Il avait désespérément besoin de trouver Hermione Granger.

  


* * * * *


	16. Chap 5 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  
Philippe Gryffondor merci pour cette précision. Je n'y avais moi-même jamais vraiment fait attention.  
Dumati : la suite...  
Lunenoire : à la recherche d'hermione ... voila un bon titre de chapitre.  
Mary Coooper : a chaque probleme sa solution. Ensuite, c'est une question de temps   
phenix 20 : et pourtant c'est pas le nouvel an...  
Ankou : première donc. L'auteur n'est pas du tout un écrivain. Si je me souviens bien, il fait des études d'architecture. Mais cela se retrouve sans doute dans la complexité de la construction du roman.   
  
Sinon une petite annonce officielle. J'ai fini hier de traduire le tout dernier chapitre de la dernière tentation. Puisque actuellement,le troisième volet de la trilogie n'est pas fini, je me suis finalement décidé à ma lancer dans la traduction de 'l'épisode 0', 'La génération perdue' qui raconte la période allant de 1975 et des débuts à Poudlard de Bill Weasley, à 1982 et à la chute de Voldemort.  
voila, voila...  
bonne lecture pour ce cinquième chapitre. 

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Chapitre cinq 

  


Le talentueux M. Potter 

  


  


Harry suivit les autres Serpentards jusqu'au donjon, marchant pour ce qui semblait des kilomètres au sous-sol avant qu'ils n'atteignent le mur de pierre anonyme qui cachait la salle commune des Serpentards, et il suivit les autres à l'intérieur après que l'un des préfets de septième année ait donné le mot de passe. Harry essaya d'écouter très fort : il avait pensé entendre le grand garçon à l'air sûr dire « sang de dragons ». Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait été ici durant sa deuxième année si le mot de passe avait été « sang pur ». Est-ce que tous les mots de passe avaient « sang » dedans ? Se demanda-t-il. Au moins ce n'était pas « sang de bourbe ».

  


La salle commune ressemblait à ce dont il se souvenait, avec les murs de pierre humide, les fauteuils au dossier haut près du feu et les lampes vertes étranges, suspendues au plafond diffusant une lumière inquiétante sur tout. Harry n'avait pas mangé beaucoup à la fête, mais il sentit qu'il allait vomir ce qu'il avait mangé s'il devait s'asseoir pendant une minute dans cette pièce terriblement éclairée. Il mit sa main sur son estomac pour donner de l'emphase à son malaise et dit à Draco « Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller au lit. À demain. » Draco lui fronça les sourcils.

  


« Tu as promis de m'aider avec les plans. Tu as prétendu tout l'été que tu avais quelque chose d'absolument super dans ta manche pour pouvoir vraiment attraper Weasley. Tu as dit que nous pourrions rester éveillés toute la nuit après la fête, si nécessaire, pour travailler sur les détails. Tu sais que je ne suis pas bon pour ces choses. J'ai besoin de ton cerveau malade. » 

  


Harry grimaça. C'est ce dont il avait peur. Non seulement n'était pas l'ami de Ron dans cette vie, mais il semblait qu'ils étaient carrément ennemis. Bien, décida-t-il, cela va changer.

  


« Je ne suis plus intéressé par cela. Tout cela me semble si... Gamin. Qu'avons-nous contre lui de toute façon ? »

  


« Qu'est-ce que... Dois-je te rappeler le second match de Quidditch de l'an dernier ? Sans mentionner nos cinq dernières années à l'école ? » Draco était incrédule. Oui, pensa Harry avec irritation, tu dois me le rappeler... 

  


« Y a-t-il une raison de continuer à avoir une rancœur comme celle-là ? » Persista-t-il espérant qu'il pourrait éventuellement le ramener à quelque chose de plus sensé. « Franchement, je pense que cela m'a noué l'estomac...» Il bougea encore pour partir, espérant que ses pieds l'amèneraient directement à la bonne chambre en pilotage automatique.

  


« Y a-t-il une raison ? Pour prendre un Weasley ? » La voix de Draco couina, comme s'il était insensé. 

  


Harry lui fronça les sourcils. « Oh, grandis. » Dit-il avec condescendance comme il avait encore la possibilité de le faire avant de se détourner de lui. Il passa une porte, regardant autour les murs monotones de pierre grise. Il avait été dans la salle commune ici, mais jamais dans les dortoirs. Il était fatigué et irritable, et il se sentait encore glacé jusqu'aux os après que le Baron Sanglant se soit confronté à lui. Il devait faire un choix : le couloir de gauche ou le couloir de droite. Il choisit celui de gauche, marchant le long du sol de pierre, attendant que quelque chose lui semble familier. Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit une porte, et il rentra dans Mariah Kirkner, portant une robe de nuit assez fine, pas de robe de chambre et tenant une brosse à dents. Elle était sortie d'une pièce dont Harry pouvait voir qu'elle avait plusieurs lits à baldaquin drapés de velours vert foncé. Il regarda de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle semblait se diriger vers la salle de bains. La porte était entrouverte et il pouvait voir les dalles vert céladon sur les murs. Mariah lui sourit, se tenant très près. Il essaya de ne pas baisser ses yeux vers sa robe de nuit, mais elle était si fine qu'il dut lutter pour garder ses yeux sur son visage...

  


Non seulement, cela ne semblait pas la déranger, mais elle fit un sourire encore plus large quand elle vit où ses yeux étaient partis. Il fixait maintenant ses yeux sur son visage, sentant la chaleur monter de son cou. N'était-elle pas avec Draco ? Se demanda-t-il, se souvenant d'eux deux émergeant des carrosses sans cheval devant le château. D'un autre côté, il ne semblait pas capable de monogamie. Si elle était la même, cela faisait un couple approprié.

  


« Harry ! » Dit-elle de sa voix chantante, son accent écossais toujours aussi fort. « Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle mit sa main sur son bras. « Tu ne devrais pas me voir comme cela... » Dit-elle doucement, son expression avide faisant mentir ses mots. Harry recula, trébuchant. Mauvais couloir, pensa-t-il.

  


« Dé-désolé » bégaya-t-il, reculant encore. « Je suis fatigué. J'ai tourné du mauvais côté. Bonne nuit. »

  


Il se tourna et revint en arrière vers le bon couloir. Après avoir passé quelques portes, il en vit une étiquetée sixième année. Il soupira avec soulagement, ouvrant la porte. Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquin, avec les mêmes décorations vert sombre qu'il avait vu du côté des filles. La même lumière verte écœurante brillait des chandelles sur les murs avec leurs abats-jour verts, et d'une paire de lampes pendant au plafond bas. Harry leva la main : il pouvait toucher la pierre au-dessus de lui. Il avait l'impression que le plafond était posé sur sa tête. Bien sûr, il avait un ou deux pouces de plus que dans son autre vie, mais même s'il avait mesuré un pied ou deux de moins, il pensait qu'il aurait trouvé cela tout aussi oppressant.

  


Il trouva sa malle en regardant finalement les initiales H. P. Bien sûr, il trouva d'abord celles étiquetées DM, NN, BZ, pensa-t-il en grognant. BZ correspondait à Blaise Zabini, et NN ... Norman Nott. C'était ça. Il se souvenait vaguement de Nott dans son ancienne vie, plutôt calme et solitaire. Harry se souvint aussi que dans son autre vie, le père de Nott et Avery avaient été des Mangemorts disgraciés que Lucius Malfoy avait fait tuer. Est-ce que le père de Norman était un Mangemort dans cette vie ? Sans doute, décida Harry. Il sentit une montée inattendue de sympathie envers le garçon calme dont il se souvenait. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à la vie de cet élève de Serpentard dans son autre vie, il était si discret. Il n'avait certainement pas pensé à ce que cela avait dû être quand son père avait été pris après l'explosion du pub.

  


Une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa malle, il la déballa un peu et puis mis le bas de son pyjama pour dormir. Il mit sa main sur son sternum, le contact de l'amulette du basilik lui manquant. Il s'examina dans le miroir de la porte de la garde-robe. Son torse était maigre et pâle, ses côtes bien trop évidentes. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de James Potter. Il soupira. Il ressemblait vraiment à son père.

  


Il grimpa dans le lit qui avait sa malle à son pied, et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Au moins, les lits étaient aussi confortables que dans la tour Griffondor. Les elfes de maison les avaient chauffés, et Harry soupira comme le confort se répandait en lui, évacuant finalement le froid de sa rencontre spectrale. Il ferma les yeux, la fatigue dominant complètement son corps, mais son cerveau continuant à tourner, ne lui accordant aucun répit.

  


Rétablis-le. D'accord, pensa-t-il. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Peut-être que je peux essayer deux choses à la fois, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que je peux essayer d'améliorer cette vie, et tenter de trouver Dumblemore ou Hermione, au cas où il y ait une chance que je puisse remettre les choses en ordre... Mais je ne peux pas faire cela, à moins de m'acclimater à cette vie, comprendre comment marchent les choses. Bien sûr, cela m'aiderait si je me sentais comme moi... 

  


Puis il sut quelle devait être sa première action : il devait reprendre ses courses matinales. Cela serait un bon début. Et il devrait s'assurer de rester en dehors de tout problème. Pas de tour joué contre les Griffondors. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être pris dans des problèmes. Il avait déjà été pris par la directrice en train de se battre avec ses frères. Bien sûr, il devait essayer de quitter les terrains de l'école sans permission pour essayer de localiser Hermione... Mais il franchirait cette étape quand le temps serait venu.

  


Il se sentait bien de sa décision de reprendre la course du matin, et finalement, il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, une partie de lui espérant et s'attendant à ce que toute la journée, depuis dix heures du matin, ait été un simple rêve, et qu'ils se réveillerait bientôt dans sa belle chambre ronde dans la tour Griffondor, avec Ron, Neville, Dean, et Seamus, la lumière du soleil arrivant par les hautes fenêtres, faisant briller les lits aux pendants rouges, et que tout serait en ordre...


	17. Chap 5 2

Lunenoire, Philippe Gryffondor, Mary Cooper : merci à vous trois pour vos reviews si nombreuses. Je suis très touché par votre régularité. Merci encore.  
Lilou : certains aspects de l'histoire peuvent être prévisibles, encore que je me sois souvent laissé surprendre par la suite par rapport à ce que je pensais. En tous cas, le chemin est peut-être plus intéressant encore que la destination...  
Fumseck : un nouveau bout le lundi, le mercredi, le vendredi. Merci beaucoup pour cette toute première review.  


***

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. La chambre était sombre comme de la poix. Il tendit sa main pour prendre sa baguette. Peu importe où il dormait, il déposait toujours sa baguette sur une table à côté de son lit, exactement au même endroit et dans la même position afin qu'il puisse la prendre rapidement. Sa baguette maintenant en main, il marmonna : « Lumos ! » Harry regarda autour de lui, espérant contre toute attente qu'il se retrouverait dans la tour Griffondor. Mais la faible lumière de sa baguette brillait dans le froid dortoir de Serpentard, éclairant les rideaux de velours verts tirés autour des autres lits, une bannière de la maison de Serpentard décorant le mur près de la lourde porte en bois. Il remarqua maintenant que des chandeliers muraux, avec leurs chandelles dormantes, avaient la forme de serpent.

  


Harry soupira, se demandant quelle heure il était. Il se sentait complètement éveillé et impatient. Il traversa doucement le sol de pierre pieds nus, vacillant à chaque contact avec la pierre froide. Dormir dans un donjon pendant sept ans mettrait n'importe qui de mauvaises dispositions, pensa-t-il. Pas étonnant il y eu plus de mages noirs venant de Serpentard que d'aucune autre maison. Bien sûr, j'ai vécu sous les escaliers pendant dix ans, alors ce n'est peut-être pas juste l'environnement qui les a fait mal tourner...

  


Il atteignit le chevet de Draco et passa sa baguette au-dessus de la table de chevet. Il trouva la montre de son meilleur ami et la mit. Il était six heures trente. Il écarta les rideaux et regarda le garçon blond, dormant la bouche ouverte, l'air d'avoir huit ans plutôt que d'être le Don Juan de Poudlard. Harry secoua son épaule avec douceur.

  


« Draco ! Réveille-toi ! » Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il avait été trop gentil. Harry se demanda jusqu'à quelle heure il était resté dans la salle commune, et s'il avait abandonné l'idée de prendre quelque sorte de revanche que ce soit sur Ron. Il le secoua avec moins de douceur et répéta son nom un peu plus fort. Draco commença finalement à s'étirer, luttant pour ouvrir ses yeux.

  


« Quoi... ? Harry? Que se passe-t-il ? »

  


« C'est moi. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de venir. Je veux juste t'emprunter ta montre. Je te la rendrai au petit déjeuner. » 

  


« Ma montre... C'est tout ? » Dit-il en colère, tapant dans son oreiller et se retournant. « Prends la. » Marmonna-t-il à son oreiller. « Casse-toi. ». Draco referma ses yeux et recommença à dormir.

  


Harry ferma les rideaux. Lui aurais-je demandé si je pouvais emprunter sa montre il n'y a encore qu'un jour ? Se demanda-t-il. Ou l'aurais-je juste prise et aurais-je laissé Draco se demander qui la lui avait piquée ?

  


Après s'être habillé, il quitta le dortoir, tenant sa baguette en l'air. Il fit une courte pause aux toilettes, grimaçant quand les chandelles sur les murs revinrent à la vie, assaillant ses yeux avec bien plus de lumière que sa baguette. Après avoir quitté la salle aux dalles vertes et résonnante, il ralluma encore sa baguette et alla jusqu'à la salle commune. Il allait partir quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas vraiment habillé de façon appropriée pour courir. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait rien d'approprié dans sa malle non plus, alors il enleva sa chemise, et la métamorphosa, puis son pantalon, et en dernier ses chaussures. Maintenant il avait un habit de sport et des chaussures de course. Il décida de retourner à son dortoir et de prendre un ensemble de robes et quelques habits frais. Il les rétrécit pour qu'ils puissent tenir dans sa poche avec une transformation de plus, afin qu'il puisse se doucher, se changer, et aller déjeuner sans revenir. Il avait le sentiment qui passerait aussi peu de temps que possible dans la maison Serpentard.

  


Il marcha dans les sombres couloirs souterrains, essayant de se souvenir des tours et des détours qu'il avait pris après la fête, à l'envers. Non, se dit-il lui-même. N'essaye pas trop fort. Une partie de toi sait cela, le sait depuis cinq ans. Il essaya juste de faire vider dans son esprit et de se laisser guider par ses pas. Et bientôt, il passa la porte de la classe de potions, et peu de temps après il montait vers le hall d'entrée. Il ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée et sourit. Il avait oublié à quel point le lever du soleil était beau à Poudlard. Il faisait face à l'ouest, le ciel était encore d'un bleu profond, mais dès qu'il eut contourné le château et commencé à descendre les pelouses humides jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, il put voir le ciel rose pâle au-dessus de la forêt. Il se souvint s'être réveillé là-bas, après que Fridwulfa l'ait bordé entre des fourrures douces pour la nuit... Tant de choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées maintenant, tant de pensées et de souvenirs enfouis dans son cerveau...

  


Dès qu'il se fut étiré et qu'il eu commencé à courir, il commença à retrouver son vieux soi. Mais quand il haleta après seulement trois tours de circuits autour du chemin de sable, il réalisa que ce corps n'était pas habitué au rythme qu'il s'imposait. Il se souvint à quel point il s'était senti essoufflé après la première fois où il était allé courir depuis la maison des Dursley jusqu'au parc, puis en revenant. Il ne se sentait pas aussi mal que cela, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus de pouvoir faire plus maintenant. Je vais devoir travailler ma forme de nouveau, pensa-t-il.

  


Après quelques exercices d'étirement, il commença à revenir au château, puis s'arrêta. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus 'carte blanche' [NDT : en français dans le texte] pour utiliser la salle de bain des préfets, et qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de toute façon, même s'il avait voulu se faufiler dedans. Cela signifiait refaire tout le chemin à l'envers pour retourner au dortoir de Serpentard pour se doucher. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait des douches dans les vestiaires. Il entra, frissonnant. Pour quelque raison, il faisait plus froid ici qu'à l'extérieur. Il lança un sort de chauffage sur le sol avant de se doucher, puis s'habilla et métamorphosa ses vêtements de course, les rendant cette fois assez petits pour qu'ils contiennent discrètement dans les poches de sa robe (après avoir rendu à ses autres vêtements leur taille normale). Il allait partir, comme il était maintenant huit heures, mais il saisit une image de lui dans un miroir et fronça les sourcils. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra aussi fort qu'il put. Finalement, il sentit un chatouillis familier sur tout son crâne. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il sourit. Il avait sa vieille coupe de cheveux, celle de son ancienne vie. Bon. Quelque chose de plus qui me fait me sentir normal. Il allait se raser, puis il décida qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'ombre que cela sur son visage, et il partit pour le château.

  


Quand il entra dans la grande salle, elle était déjà bruyante avec les conversations du déjeuner. Le nombre réduit d'élèves commença à avoir l'air normal pour lui, mais il remarqua que cela ne réduisait pas le bruit se réverbérant sur les murs de pierre. Il s'assit à la table Serpentard, entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

  


« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda Jamie entre deux bouchées de toasts. « Et qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? » 

  


Harry se servit avec quelques saucisses et des oeufs. La course lui avait donné l'appétit qu'il n'avait pas eu durant la fête de bienvenue. « Courir. Au terrain de Quidditch. » Dit-il brièvement. « Je l'ai changé. Ma coupe, je veux dire. J'étais fatigué de l'ancienne. » Il continua à manger, puis se tourna pour regarder sa sœur silencieuse. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. « Jamie... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » 

  


Elle renifla, prenant un peu de confiture pour son toast. « Alors, tu es si fatigué de ressembler à notre père, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. « Heu, je voulais... Tu sais... Je voulais ressembler à moi-même. » Il se tortilla, ne voulant pas que sa sœur pense qu'il montrait un manque de respect à la mémoire de leur père. Devait-il faire de son apparence un lieu de pèlerinage permanent à son père ? Il se demanda. 

  


« Bien, tu-sais-qui va avoir une attaque quand elle va te voir. Et tu ne t'es pas rasé. »

  


« Tu-sais-qui est une femme ? Depuis quand ? »

  


Jamie regarda les autres élèves autour d'elle. « Tu sais de quel tu-sais-qui je parle. Ne fait pas l'idiot. »

  


Il allait dire qu'il jouait pas une pièce, mais il réalisa que cela ne sonnerait pas très bien, alors à la place, il regarda vers la table des professeurs, est assez sûrement, sa mère le regardait avec ses sourcils levés et une expression significativement désappointée sur son visage. Super, pensa-t-il. Personne ne s'en souciait quand je faisais cela avant. Maintenant, j'ai une sœur et une mère qui me soufflent dans le cou pour un simple changement de coiffure...

  


Mais les réactions n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises. Pansy Parkinson lui souriait très largement, Millicent Bulstrode continua à tomber son argenterie et à rougir à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction (elle essayait de prétendre qu'elle ne regardait pas). Et Maria Kirkner continua simplement à le regarder sans aucune pause, mangeant et buvant comme si elle le trouvait si complètement hypnotisant, qu'elle n'avait aucun autre choix que de rester rivée sur lui pendant tout le repas. Harry se tourna pour regarder subrepticement aux autres tables. Quelques filles de Griffondor l'avait remarqué aussi. Parvati Patil lui donnait un regard surpris similaire à celui que sa mère lui avait donné (sans l'hostilité), et Ginny lui souriait encore. Cette fois, il lui sourit aussi, ne se retournant pas jusqu'à ce que Ronald Weasley, à côté d'elle, se retourne et le foudroie du regard. Harry soupira, retournant à sa nourriture. Il devait faire quelque chose pour Ron. Son vrai meilleur ami lui manquait vraiment et il voulait le retrouver. Il regarda de côté pour voir Draco Malfoy. Draco pouvait être bien quand il voulait l'être. Mais ce n'était pas Ron, et de loin. Il se tourna et regarda à nouveau la table Griffondor. Cette fois-ci, le Weasley qu'il regarda avec envie n'était pas Ginny, mais Ron.

  


Le petit déjeuner fut presque fini, Harry demanda à Draco « Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

  


« Pourquoi, n'as-tu pas tes affaires avec toi ? Nous avons métamorphose avec les Serdaigles en premier. C'est trois étages au dessus. Tu manquerais la moitié du cours, en retournant au donjon chercher tes affaires. Après cela, nous avons défense contre les forces du mal avec les Pouffsouffles. C'est encore un étage au-dessus de la salle de métamorphoses. Tu n'as aucun moyen de récupérer ses affaires entre les cours sans être en retard pour celui-là non plus. » 

  


C'est drôle, pensa Harry. Nous n'avions jamais habitude d'avoir ces cours en combinaison avec les autres maisons. Et alors, l'école avait aussi bien plus d'élèves... Soudain, il se mit à rechercher une idée pour récupérer ses parchemins, ses livres, ses plumes et son encre.

  


« Qu'y a-t-il après le déjeuner ? »

  


« Potions, puis sortilèges. Les deux avec les Griffondor, malheureusement. Nous devrons supporter Weasley tout l'après-midi. Pas de temps libre aujourd'hui. Quoi, tu vas attendre jusqu'au déjeuner pour récupérer tes affaires ?»

  


« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le faire maintenant. Combien de temps avons nous, quinze minutes ou quelque chose comme cela, avant de commencer en haut ? »

  


« Je pense... » Commença Draco, regardant son poignet. Puis regarda celui de Harry. « Hey ! Tu as pris ma montre ! »

  


« Je t'ai demandé, et tu m'as dit de la prendre et de m'en aller. »

  


« Quand t'ai-je jamais dit de la prendre ? »

  


« À six heures et demi, ce matin. »

  


« Que diable faisais-tu debout à six heures et demi ? »

  


« Je te l'ai dit : je suis allé courir. Tu étais à moitié endormi. J'avais peur que tu ne t'en souvienne pas. Tiens. » Il la lui rendit.

  


« Tu peux te lever pour courir à six heures et demi, mais tu ne peux pas te souvenir d'amener tes affaires pour les cours ? Notre dortoir est à une demi-heure à pied. Une heure pour faire l'aller-retour. »

  


« Je sais, je l'ai fait. Il y a quelque chose plus rapide que de marcher. Viens. »

  


Il se leva et sa sœur et son meilleur ami le suivirent. Il les conduisit en dehors de la grande salle, à travers le hall d'entrée et jusqu'au bas des escaliers conduisant au donjon. Au pied des escaliers il s'arrêta. Les torches vacillantes fournissaient la seule lumière. Il sortit sa baguette et regarda droit devant lui, dans la demie-obscurité, se concentrant sur son sac à dos, ses livres, ses parchemins, ses plumes et ses bouteilles d'encre dans sa malle, au pied de son lit. Il visionna chaque objet dans son esprit, très clairement. Finalement, il cria « Accio ! ». Le son résonna sur les murs de pierre, mourant graduellement. Une minute passa, puis deux, trois. Ses sourcils encore froncés par sa concentration, il garda sa baguette dehors attendant, attendant, attendant.

  


Finalement, quand presque dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, ils purent voir de les objets arriver à toute vitesse vers eux. Finalement, quand il sembla que les trois risquaient d'être empalés par les plumes, aspergés par les bouteilles d'encre, frappés par les livres, Harry, sa baguette encore pointée en direction du couloir, cria « Impedimenta ! ».

  


Les objets restèrent suspendus en plein air, arrêtés nets par le deuxième sortilège. Harry avança d'environ dix pieds, et cueillit ses fournitures en plein air, y compris son sac à dos. Il mit ses affaires dans son sac, et le balança par-dessus son épaule, puis il se tourna pour regarder les visages choqués de son ami et de sa sœur.

  


« Quoi ? »

  


Ils étaient d'abord muets. Finalement, Jamie arriva à former des mots. « Quand es-tu devenu si bon aux charmes d'attractions ? Et quel était cet autre sort ? »

  


« Il ralentit tellement les choses qu'on dirait qu'elles sont complètement arrêtées. En fait elle continuent à bouger, mais vraiment très lentement. Oh, cela me rappelle. » . Il y pointa sa baguette vers son sac. « Finite Incantatem ! » Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers sa sœur. « Je ne peux pas les laisser continuer à bouger, même un petit peu, maintenant que je les ai. »

  


Elle continua à le fixer, puis agrippa le poignet de Draco, le tordant dans une position inconfortable qu'il le fit hurler de douleur. Mais il ne fit rien pour arrêter ou pour se venger. Après avoir regardé sur sa montre, elle épaula son propre sac et courut dans les escaliers. « Je vais être un retard en sortilèges. Rendez-vous au déjeuner ! »

  


Les deux garçons lui dire au revoir, puis commencèrent eux-mêmes à monter les escaliers. Comme ils avançaient, ils étaient rapidement rejoints au-dessus du premier étage par les autres sixième année de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Harry vit que son ami continuait à lui lancer des regards de côté avec une expression suspicieuse. Finalement, Harry ne put plus supporter.

  


« Qu'y a-t-il avec toi ? On dirait que vous deux n'aviez jamais vu quelqu'un lancer un sort d'attraction avant ! »

  


« Non, nous pensions qu'on ne t'avait jamais vu faire un sort d'attraction. Il y a une différence. »

  


« Bien , je l'ai fait correctement, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


« Oui, mais... »

  


« Bien, alors laisse tomber. » 

  


Ils avaient atteint la salle de classe de métamorphose. Harry entra avec un sourire, attendant avec impatience une classe avec son parrain. Ils rentrèrent avec les autres Serpentard de leur année, plus une demi-douzaine de Serdaigles dont Harry se souvenait de son autre vie. Evan Davies portait un badge de préfet, tout comme Mandy Brocklehurst. L'un des autres garçons était Félix Moon, et l'un était Terry Boot, mais il n'était pas sûr de qui était qui. Il reconnut aussi Lisa Turpin et Sally-Anne Perks. Avec Normann Nott, Blaise Zabini, Morag MacDougal, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, ils étaient treize. Un parfait cénacle de sorciers, pensa Harry avec un sourire. Trelawney aurait une attaque.

  


« Bonjour ! » Leur dit Sirius avec un sourire amical comme ils prenaient place. Il ressemblait encore au beau témoin des photos du mariage des parents de Harry, au lieu du fugitif à la justice des sorciers. « Sixième année de Serdaigle et de Serpentard, correct ? »

  


« Serpentard et Serdaigle. » le corrigea Draco Malfoy. Il sourit à Draco.

  


« Bonjour, Draco. Tu as passé un bon été ? » Draco lui sourit. Bon, pensa Harry, lui et mon meilleur ami s'entendent bien. Et il est la sorte des professeurs qui utilisent les prénoms, au lieu des noms de famille. Il sourit aussi à Sirius, et l'air maintenant moins jovial, Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête.

  


« Bonjour, Harry. »

  


Harry se renfrogna juste un peu, s'étonnant de cet accueil tiède. Les autres élèves commencèrent ensuite à bavarder avec lui de leurs vacances. Il était clairement un professeur très populaire, et il les écouta attentivement durant quelques minutes avant de taper dans ses mains et de leur faire signe de s'asseoir.

  


« Oui, oui, je suis sûr que vous avez tous eu de superbes aventures pendant vos vacances, et je les ai pratiquement toutes entendues. Mais maintenant, nous devons commencer. C'est votre sixième année. Vous vous êtes assez bien débrouillés pour vos BUSES. J'étais très, très satisfait avec chacun d'entre vous. » Il rayonnait en disant cela. « Mais maintenant, vous avez seulement deux années pour préparer vos ASPICs. Ce n'est pas autant de temps que ce que vous pensez. Nous allons commencer les métamorphoses avancées cette année. Par le passé, vous avez métamorphosé des objets inanimés et de petits animaux. Ce trimestre, nous commencerons à métamorphoser des animaux plus gros, et des objets en progressant vers... » Il fit une pause, les regardant tous. «... Se métamorphoser les uns les autres. »

  


Une paire de personne haleta. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, alarmés. Apprendre la métamorphose en animagus, c'était une chose, pensa Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que quelqu'un d'autre me métamorphose. Il se souvint de Draco Malfoy dans le rôle du furet bondissant, et pouffa presque à ce souvenir, mais il se rattrapa à temps, en mordant sa langue. Son parrain lui adressa un regard sérieux, et son meilleur ami lui fronça les sourcils. C'est une bonne chose que Draco ne puisse pas lire dans ma tête, pensa Harry.

  


« En tant que septième année, vous apprendrez à vous métamorphoser vous-même. Ce seront des sorts de courte durée, et ils nécessiteront des baguettes, contrairement à la métamorphose en animagus, qui est fait ainsi. » Dit-il, disparaissant soudain, pour être remplacé par un gros chien noir. En un clin d'œil, leur professeur était de retour, avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, et sa robe marron profond. « Cependant, même si nous déterminons durant votre septième année que l'un d'entre vous, et je serais même très surpris s'il y en avait un parmi tous les septième année, a l'aptitude pour devenir un animagus, vous pourriez ou pas être capable d'étudier pour en devenir un. Le ministère doit maintenant approuver les candidats aux études d'animagus, avec la soumission d'informations détaillées concernant vos motivations pour devenir un animagus. La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu, le processus de candidature pouvait durer jusqu'à seize mois, et personne n'a été approuvé depuis que j'ai reçu ma licence d'animagus, il y a quinze ans. Ils ont institué la nécessité de se présenter il y a seulement dix ans. Cependant, personne n'a jamais été approuvé pour tenter cela pendant tout ce temps. Alors, je ne m'attends pas exactement à ce que quelqu'un devienne un animagus avant d'avoir fini sa septième année, parmi vous. »

  


Harry pondéra cela. Pourquoi le ministère contrôlait cela si étroitement maintenant ? Le professeur MacGonagall avait simplement commencé son entraînement avec lui après un avoir discuté avec Dumbledore. « C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait pas eue cette règle quand tu étais à l'école. » Dit-il à Sirius, souriant. 

  


Le sourire de Harry s'évapora une seconde plus tard, quand son parrain, le foudroyant, lui dit doucement, « Dans le couloir, Potter. Maintenant. » Plus de prénom.

  


Harry se leva avec une vive agitation et suivit Sirius par la porte, regardant son meilleur ami par dessus son épaule, qui lui faisait tristement un signe d'au revoir, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir. Une fois dans le couloir, son parrain se tourna vers lui, et avait l'air d'être à peine sous contrôle.

  


« Que voulais-tu dire par cela ? » Demanda-t-il Harry. Bien que Harry ait vu Sirius Black en colère, il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère contre lui, dans cette vie, où la précédente.

  


Il fixa son parrain, peu sûr de là où commencer. « Eh bien, heu, » il avait du mal. « Tu sais. La façon dont toi et mon père et ... et Pettigrew êtes devenu animagi afin que... Que vous puissiez accompagner Remus Lupin quand il... Tu sais... » Il regarda nerveusement son parrain. Il foudroyait encore plus Harry.

  


« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

  


Oh non, pensa Harry, se souvenant de sa conversation avec son beau-père la veille. Pas encore. « Oh, tu sais. J'ai... entendu des choses. Au fil des ans. Ici et là. »

  


« Ici et là. » Répéta son parrain, faisant les cent pas, passant sans arrêt sa main dans ses cheveux. « Pas en bas, au terrain de Quidditch ? »

  


Maintenant, Harry était celui qui était confus. « En bas au terrain de Quidditch ? Comment aurais-je pu entendre parler de cela au terrain de Quidditch ? »

  


Sirius se redressa et éclaircit sa gorge. « Oh, rien. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. » Son expression se radoucit. « Je suis désolé, Harry. C'est juste que tu dois te souvenir qu'en classe, tu es juste un élève, pas mon neveu. Tu es très bon en métamorphose... Je t'ai donné deux BUSEs, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne peux pas risquer que quelqu'un pense que je te donne un traitement préférentiel. »

  


Harry se hérissa. « J'ai mérité mes notes. »

  


« Oui, tu les as méritées. C'est juste... Ne fais plus de remarques concernant des choses que tu as entendues dans des conversations privées à la maison, mmm ? Ne laisse pas les gens penser que nous avons des relations personnelles. » Il regardait Harry plus gentiment maintenant. Harry acquiesça. « Oh, et Harry, jolie coupe. » Il sourit encore plus maintenant, et Harry sourit aussi. Ainsi, il pouvait bien s'entendre avec son beau-père, et... Dans une certaine limite... Avec son parrain. Pourquoi pas avec sa mère ?

  


Harry et son parrain retournèrent vers la salle de classe et le reste du cours passa sans autre incident. Ils ne firent aucun sort mais prirent de nombreuses notes sur les dangers de se métamorphoser ou de métamorphoser quelqu'un d'autre. Cela faisait passer se désartibuler en transplanant pour des vacances à la plage. Harry se souvenait de la transformation manquée de Viktor Krum en requin, durant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se demanda s'il pouvait encore faire la transformation en griffon d'or, et il décida de l'essayer plus tard, quand il se trouverait dans un endroit un peu plus privé. Il avait réussi à altérer ses cheveux, après tout. Cela semblait être un bon signe.

  


Une matière finie, une à faire, pensa-t-il, comme les Serpentards se séparaient des Serdaigles, qui allaient ensuite en classe avec Binns. Les Serpentards montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de classe de forces du mal, se retrouvant avec les sixième année de Pouffsouffle.

  


« D'où venez-vous ? » Demanda Millicent à Ernie MacMillan, se tenant assez proche de lui.

  


« Des serres, » lui répondit Hannah Abbott, venant entre elle et Ernie. « Herbologie avec Griffondor. »

  


« Bien sûr que c'était avec les Griffondors, avec qui d'autre serait-ce ? Pourquoi se donner la peine de le dire ? » se moqua Draco d'elle, puis il roula ses yeux vers Harry et marmonna « les Pouffsouffles. »

  


Harry se sentit gêné pour Hannah, qui donna un regard blessé à Draco, qui sembla trouver cela amusant. Comme il parcourut du regard la demi-douzaine d'élèves de Pouffsouffle, il remarqua encore l'absence de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Je suppose qu'il doit être à Eton, pensa Harry, jouant au football et au cricket, il se demanda pourquoi, lorsqu'il est excité, il fait des choses bizarres autour de lui. Au moins, il n'a jamais su ce que c'était que d'être pétrifié par un basilik.

  


Harry et Draco prirent les sièges devant et au centre. Severus Rogue ne dénia pas remarquer que les élèves rentraient dans la classe, malgré le bruit et les bousculades qui accompagnaient inévitablement l'arrivée de treize adolescents. Il continua à écrire placidement sur le tableau. Pas une poussière de craie n'osait se poser sur ses robes noires immaculées. Il doit avoir lancé un sort repoussant la poussière dessus, pensa Harry. Cela ressemblerait bien à son beau-père.

  


Il finit finalement d'écrire, ponctuant sa dernière phrase avec un point emphatique qui cassa le morceau de craie qu'il tenait. Il ignora cela et se retourna, regardant tous les élèves, y compris Harry, avec ce qui apparaissait être un dégoût intense. Hmm, pensa Harry. Peut-être que certaines choses n'ont pas vraiment changées. Il ne semble encore pas vraiment aimer être professeur.

  


Mais soudain, le visage de son père se fendit d'un sourire absolument éclatant. « Bienvenue ! C'est bon de tous vous revoir ! » Harry aurait pu tomber de sa chaise sous l'effet du choc. Tout aussi choquante était la manière dont Pansy et Millicent regardaient leur parchemin timidement, et même Hannah semblait avoir momentanément oublié que Ernie existait. Les cheveux noirs de son père brillaient, brossés vers l'arrière de son front, et sa barbe était nette et bien entretenue. Son nez était toujours aussi crochu, mais cela semblait ne pas compter. Toutes les filles semblaient penser qu'il était charmant. Puis Harry réalisa que sa nouvelle coupe était identique à celle de son beau-père. Et étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas rasé, il semblait avoir une fine barbe et une fine moustache. On aurait dit qu'il avait voulu l'imiter ! Harry s'effondra dans sa chaise, se demandant ce que son père dirait (et faisant une note mentale de se raser avant les classes de l'après-midi).

  


Mais aucun commentaire ne vînt sur ses cheveux ou sa barbe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. « S'il vous plaît, sortez vos plumes et vos parchemins, et recopiez les notes sur le tableau ! Puis nous irons faire un petit voyage, comme cela. »

  


Il s'assit sur son bureau pour attendre que la classe ait fini de copier les notes. Harry commença à copier, puis fit une pause quand il réalisa que les notes étaient au sujet des épouvantards. N'avons-nous pas déjà étudié les épouvantards ? Se demanda-t-il. C'est étrange... Mais bon gré mal gré, il ne put trouver un souvenir d'apprendre quoique ce soit sur les épouvantards dans cette vie. Il haussa les épaules et écrit rapidement.

  


Comme tout le monde eut posé sa plume, son père se leva à nouveau. « Bien ! Nous allons descendre aux cuisines. M White, le concierge, a rapporté que les elfes de maison avaient trouvé un épouvantard dans la réserve de pommes de terre. Nous allons le débusquer et puis nous confronter à lui. Maintenant, étant donné que les épouvantards peuvent prendre la forme de votre pire peur, est ce que l'un d'entre vous pensait savoir quelle forme son épouvantard pourra prendre ? »

  


Serpentards et Pouffsouffles semblaient tous aussi déroutés les uns que les autres. Seul Harry leva lentement sa main. Son père lui fit un signe de la tête.

  


« D'accord. Potter. Cela en fait un. » Maintenant, Fiona Fawcett leva aussi sa main, l'air nerveux. Il lui fit aussi un signe, puis dit « Personne d'autre ? » Les autres avaient encore l'air désorientés. Bien, pensa Harry, nous allons voir bientôt.

  


Ils descendirent les escaliers et vers le hall d'entrée, puis continuèrent à descendre jusqu'aux cuisines. Quand ils atteignirent la peinture du saladier de fruits, Harry tendit instinctivement le bras pour chatouiller la poire pour qu'elle se transforme en poignée de porte. Son meilleur ami et son beau-père lui froncèrent les sourcils.

  


« Comment savais-tu cela ? » Lui demanda doucement son père comme Harry tenait la porte ouverte pour les autres. Harry eut envie de se frapper. À la place, il haussa les épaules et haussa les sourcils. Son père l'évalua suspicieusement comme ils entraient dans les cuisines.

  


Tout était comme Harry s'en souvenait. Les elfes de maison s'agitaient, préparant les plats du déjeuner. Ils ignoraient Severus Rogue et ses élèves, dansant agilement autour d'eux avec leurs fardeaux, où disparaissant avec des brusques pops ! ou crac !, et réapparaissant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry trouvait cela assez divertissant, en fait (maintenant qu'il n'essayait pas de se battre pour leur enlever leurs chiffons) et il aurait pu joyeusement regarder les elfes de maison travailler jusqu'au déjeuner, mais il suivit ses camarades de classe vers la zone derrière le grand four noir. Il remarqua que Crabbe regardait les elfes de maison avec de grands yeux, il se réfugia derrière le four aussi rapidement que possible.

  


Ils durent descendre une volée de marches pour atteindre la réserve de pommes de terre. Sa position était bien plus enfoncée qu'il n'était nécessaire, afin que les pommes de terre puissent toujours être au frais et au sec. Ils passèrent devant une porte étiquetée 'oignons', que le beau-père de Harry évita. Finalement il se tint avec une main sur le bouton de la porte étiquetée 'pommes de terre'. Le grand professeur les regarda tous.

  


« Donc, bien. Nous avons pratiqué des sorts et des sortilèges pendant cinq ans. Certainement que maintenant vous devriez être capables de combattre à peu près toutes les formes que cette créature va prendre, peu importe à quel point elle sera horrible. Sortez vos baguettes ! Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? » 

  


.....


	18. Chap 5 3

  
Mary Cooper : et maintenant la réponse à ta question....  
Mystikal : allez, les paris sont ouverts : la réponse ci-dessous   
lilou : l'histoire est en effet pleine de surprises...  
Philippe Griffondor : merci beaucoup !   
Shinia Marina : encore une parieuse. Quelle va être la forme de l'animagus ?...  
  
bonne lecture à tous 

  


Les élèves acquiescèrent nerveusement. Harry pensa qu'il était probablement prêt, mais ensuite il douta. Et si dans cette vie, il avait une peur différente ? Et si ce n'était pas un détraqueur ? Il essaya de se dire d'être préparé à quoi que ce soit qu'il verrait, et il essaya de se souvenir de toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le club de duel. Concentre-toi, se dit-il. Et souviens-toi... C'est juste un épouvantard. Quoique cela semble être, cela ne l'est pas en fait.

  


Severus Rogue mit sa main sur le bouton de la porte et il se prépara à tirer le loquet. Il tendit ensuite le bras, et prit au hasard Pansy Parkinson par le bras et la tira vers la porte.

  


« Tu seras la première. Tous les autres, reculez. Laissez-lui le champ libre. Quand je vous appelle, venez devant pour l'affronter. N'hésitez pas. Vous allez perdre vos marques si vous le faites. Je jugerai votre travail sur votre rapidité et sur l'adéquation de votre réponse. Je ne suis pas ici pour juger vos peurs. Maintenant laissez de l'espace à Parkinson. » Il lui fit un signe de la tête. « Prête ? » Elle avait l'air à deux doigts de pleurer. « Trop tard. C'est le moment. » 

  


Harry pensa que c'était un peu dur, mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et son beau-père se recula avec les autres, laissant Pansy se tenir seule devant l'entrée de la réserve, regardant dans l'obscurité. Rien ne se produisit. Ils attendaient tous.

  


« Bon… Bonjour ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine, dans le silence.

  


Soudain, un yeti rugissant apparut dans le polygone irrégulier de lumière de la porte. Pansy hurla et s'enfuit par l'escalier menant aux cuisines. Le professeur Rogue soupira.

  


« Fawcett! »

  


Fiona s'avança, nerveuse mais aussi déterminée. L'épouvantard se transforma immédiatement en loup-garou, les crocs dégoulinant de bave, les yeux rouges et regardant dans le flou. Elle prononça un sort, et transforma le bout de sa baguette en un éperon au bout d'argent, et poignarda vicieusement la bête dans la poitrine. Harry était secoué. Il ne la connaissait pas bien, mais il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de violence, même en self défense. Puis elle recula (son beau-père souriait et lui fit un signe de la tête) et Millicent Bulstrode prit sa place. L'épouvantard était maintenant un troll des montagnes de douze pieds de haut, et Harry se souvint avec émotion de comment, lui, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus amis en première année…

  


Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et ne vit pas comment Millicent gérait son troll, mais elle se décalait maintenant pour Ernie MacMillan, qui faisait face à une bête à cinq pattes couverte de poil rouges et brun. Elle avait une balafre en guise de bouche, de nombreuses dents acérées, et chacune de ses cinq jambes (qui sortaient de sa tête comme une araignée à cinq pattes) se terminait par un pied en forme de massue. Ernie cria son sort et la bête se transforma immédiatement en écossais, avec l'équipement complet, le kilt, le sporran, les chaussures, le béret et la cornemuse. L'écossais avait l'air assez confus.

  


On fit signe à Ernie de se pousser et Susan Bones prit sa place. L'écossais était partie remplacé par un poisson marbré sphérique se tenant sur deux pattes qui se terminaient en pieds palmés. Susan lui lança une malédiction et laissa sa place à Hannah. Le poisson disparut et devint un petit rocher gris et lisse. Hannah se tint face à lui, la sueur apparaissant sur son front, sa baguette sortie, quand finalement des jambes poilues apparurent en-dessous et il se leva. Il avait à peine un pied de haut. Hannah cria « Stupéfix ! » et il tomba immédiatement à la renverse. Draco s'avançait maintenant. Le rocher inconscient se métamorphosa en un chat, qui ressemblait remarquablement à Pattenrond selon Harry. Gros, orange et agressif, le chat sauta à la figure de Draco. Il cria et pointa sa baguette dessus en criant « Expelliarmus ! ». Harry grimaça. Ce stupide chat n'était pas armé. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? De lui enlever les griffes ? Il regarda son père qui fit signe à Draco de se pousser.

  


Il se transforma en farfadet pour Goyle, et en feu pour Morag (qui utilisa correctement le sort de Fluvius pour lancer de l'eau dessus depuis sa baguette). Puis son beau-père cria « Potter ! » et Harry s'avança nerveusement, se demandant ce qu'il verrait. L'épouvantard sentit une nouvelle présence, une nouvelle peur, et il se changea.

  


C'était un détraqueur.

  


Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il le foudroya du regard, se battant contre le froid qui voulait s'insinuer dans ses os, dans son âme. Il rassembla ses pensées les plus heureuses (qui impliquaient toutes Hermione) et cria « Expecto Patronem ! »

  


Immédiatement, un cerf blanc jaillit du bout de sa baguette, courant autour du détraqueur, le repoussant dans la réserve. Avant qu'il se soit complètement retiré, son père le tira de côté et cria « Crabbe ! »

  


Le garçon trapu et à l'air confus s'avança et le détraqueur se changea en une douzaine d'elfes de maison, flottant autour de Crabbe, apparaissant et disparaissant bruyamment autour de la tête du garçon. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Comme Pansy, il remonta les escaliers en courant, seulement pour redescendre immédiatement, criant « Il y en a encore plus là-haut ! »

  


Les élèves rassemblés trouvèrent impossible de ne pas rire (Harry essaya de se retenir, mais c'était simplement trop dur). Au milieu des rires, son beau-père cria « Riddikulus ! » et l'épouvantard éclata en petits morceaux, comme des bouts de verre, et ces bris de glace, se brisaient aussi, de plus en plus petits, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien qu'une fine poudre sur le sol déjà poussiéreux du couloir en dehors des réserves.

  


Le professeur Rogue souriait et leur faisait signe à tous. Ils remontèrent les escaliers jusqu'aux cuisines, Crabbe essayant encore d'éviter les elfes de maison, puis les quittèrent et remontèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Une fois là, il se tourna pour parler à la classe.

  


« Bien, la plupart d'entre vous se sont très bien débrouillés. J'ai vu quelques faiblesses que nous pourrons aborder, mais c'est juste le premier jour du trimestre. Nous aurons du temps pour tout cela. Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas eu une possibilité, Nott et Zabini, » dit-il aux deux autres garçons de Serpentard « mais après tous ces rires » et ses yeux scintillaient en fait sur Crabbe, « l'épouvantard n'allait juste pas survivre plus longtemps. Nous avions assez joué avec lui. Fin du cours. »

  


C'était juste quelques minutes avant le déjeuner, et les sixième année de Serpentard et Pouffsouffle rentraient dans la grande salle avec soulagement, parlant avec excitation des pourquoi et des comment de leurs peurs variées.

  


« Qu'était cette chose, Ernie ? » lui demanda Hannah.

  


« C'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier. Sa famille est du nord de l'Écosse. C'est un Quitapode, aussi appelé MacBoon le Poilu. Mais c'est en fait un écossais métamorphosé. C'est une longue histoire… »

  


« Harry » lui dit doucement son père, avant qu'il ne puisse suivre Draco dans la grande salle. Harry se retourna vers son beau-père, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire et qui lui valait de se faire appeler par son prénom à un endroit où les autres pouvaient entendre. Le sorcier alla jusqu'aux portes d'entrée et les ouvrit. Harry le suivit. Après avoir refermé les portes, son beau-père s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier d'entrée, et Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Il regarda le profil de Severus Rogue pendant une minute, puis se tourna pour regarder la route vers Pré-au-Lard, et l'horizon familier au loin, les toits de chaume et de tuiles, le clocher de la salle municipale. La maison. Le soleil était presque au zénith, mais pas tout à fait. Il y avait encore un peu d'ombre pour protéger la peau sensible de son beau-père.

  


Ce fut finalement Harry qui parla. « Tu veux savoir pour le patronus. »

  


« Oui. »

  


Harry haussa les épaules. « Il n'y pas grand chose à dire… »

  


« Bien, et pour cela : pourquoi as-tu plus peur des détraqueurs que de quoique ce soit d'autre ? »

  


Harry haussa encore les épaules. « Je suppose que ma plus grande peur est … la peur. »

  


Son père acquiesça. « Très sage. Et tu savais que c'était ta plus grande peur ? C'est pour cela que tu as appris à conjurer un patronus ? »

  


« Oui. » C'était une réponse complètement sincère. C'était une aptitude apprise dans une autre vie, mais on ne lui demandait pas où et quand il l'avait apprise, juste pourquoi. Son beau-père ne le pressa pas davantage sur le problème.

  


« C'était un sacré patronus. »

  


« Oui. »

  


« Il a prit une forme intéressante. »

  


Harry se tortillait maintenant. « Oui » dit-il plus doucement. Partiellement pour changer de sujet, partiellement parce qu'il voulait savoir, il demanda. « Qu'est-il devenu pour toi ? ».

  


Severus Rogue eut l'air surpris. « Il… aucune importance. » Harry se demanda si cela avait été un loup garou pour lui, comme pour Fiona. Il avait eut l'air très satisfait de sa réaction face à la créature. Harry se souvint de la pensine, regardant James Potter sauver sa vie…

  


Son beau-père se leva, brossant à nouveau quelque saleté inexistante de sa robe impeccable. « Aucune importance » répéta-t-il. « Allons manger. » dit-il simplement. Harry acquiesça et le suivit dans le château.

  


Il s'arrêta près des portes, après qu'elles furent fermées, regardant son père s'avancer à grand pas vers la grande salle. La cloche retentit et soudain Harry entendit un bruit sourd, et le sol où il se tenait commença à vraiment bouger comme presque toute la population de l'école descendait (ou pour certains montait) les escaliers du hall d'entrée, qui se remplit soudain d'élèves en robes noires de Poudlard, avec des sacs à dos volumineux. Harry se tint en arrière comme ils s'écoulaient dans la grande salle. En quelques minutes, ce fut à nouveau calme. Harry mit sa main sur son visage, sentant la progression de sa barbe depuis ce matin. Il regarda autour de lui, alla vers l'escalier du donjon, puis sortit sa baguette et commença à se raser. Il n'était pas allé très loin cependant, quand un fille qui était l'une des dernières à sortir du donjon de potions lui rentra dedans.

  


« Oh, je suis désolée ! » Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, mais plutôt sa camarade. Harry reconnut la fille qui s'excusait : Annika Olafsdottir. L'autre fille était Ginny Weasley. Sans une raison à laquelle il puisse penser, Harry se sentit rougir. Ginny lui sourit chaleureusement.

  


« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

  


« Je, heu… bien… cela peut sembler étrange, mais j'ai oublié de me raser ce matin. J'allais m'en occuper avant le déjeuner. »

  


Elle le regarda avec appréciation, et Harry frissonna. « Tu as l'air très bien pour moi. » Elle lui sourit encore par-dessus son épaule comme elle suivait Annika dans les escaliers remontant au hall d'entrée. Harry déglutit, la regardant. Suis-je fou ? se demanda-t-il. Où elle me fait des avances, avec de grandes lettres brillantes en néon ? Ou quoique ce soit que les sorciers utilisent à la place ? Ou peut-être que les sorciers ont découvert le néon en premier ? Ou… oh diable, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

  


Il se tourna et commença à redescendre les escaliers, et rentra directement dans sa mère. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas encore émergé du donjon. Il se demanda si elle préférait monter par-là au lieu d'utiliser le raccourci entre son bureau et la grande salle.

  


« Harry » dit-elle, pas l'air particulièrement ravi. « Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur ses cheveux ou son absence de rasage.

  


« Je… heu… voulais mettre mon sac dans le donjon de potions avant le déjeuner. C'est possible ? »

  


Elle le scruta. Il essaya de se souvenir si elle avait semblé croire un seul des mots qu'il lui avait dit depuis hier matin. « C'est bon. Après cela, tu ferais mieux de remonter pour le déjeuner ? Ne soit pas en retard en cours. »

  


« Oui, Madame. » dit-il docilement, continuant à descendre les marches et se dirigeant vers la classe. Une fois dedans, il mit son sac dans un coin et finit de se raser avec sa baguette. Au moins, maintenant, il n'aurait pas l'air d'imiter complètement Severus Rogue. Il se demanda si Ginny penserait encore qu'il avait l'air bien… Non, non, il ne devait pas penser à Ginny.

  


Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas penser à Ginny ? lui dit une partie différente de son cerveau. Il se souvint de la manière dont elle lui avait souri depuis la fête de bienvenue. Elle ne semblait pas entretenir de mauvais sentiments envers Serpentard, même si c'était le cas de son frère. (Il n'avait aucune preuve de cela encore, mais en se basant sur les plaintes de Draco quant à passer tout l'après-midi avec Weasley, et étant donné qu'il était sensé prévoir quelque sorte de vengeance spectaculaire avec Draco, il ne pensait pas que cela tombait du ciel.).

  


Il pensa encore à Ginny, et puis il y pensa d'une manière différente… Un souvenir s'éleva de quelque part dans son cerveau désordonné et grouillant, quelque chose de quand il était plus jeune…

  


_Il avait dix ans, et il était plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch n'avait pas été annulée après tout, comme la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers avait menacé de le faire à cause des rumeurs d'activités de mages noirs. Elle devait se dérouler en Espagne, dans des collines incartables près desquelles les séparatistes basques étaient sensés se battre depuis des années. C'était juste une ruse de sorciers. Les séparatistes basques étaient en fait une communauté magique essayant de garder les moldus au large, et l'apparente instabilité politique avait accompli cette mission. Harry, son beau-père et ses frères y allaient. Sa mère ne voulait pas y aller, et sa sœur restait à la maison avec elle. Jamie n'était pas une grande fan de Quidditch._

  


_La Suède jouait contre la Grèce. Le père de Harry et ses frères devaient passer beaucoup de temps à se couvrir avec de la crème pour se protéger des ardeurs du soleil espagnol, et Harry se retrouva à s'ennuyer en attendant que le match commence. Ils avaient des sièges moyens, près des buts suédois. Harry se savait pas encore s'il les supportait eux ou bien les grecs. Il avait de loin préféré la nourriture grecque jusque là (il avait achevé sa tarte à l'épinard rapidement et avait encore les doigts qui collaient du délicieux baklava), mais juste au cas où, il avait pris des petits drapeaux de chaque pays, qui étaient dans ses poches._

  


_Il aurait souhaité avoir une paire de multiplettes quand il vit un grand homme roux en acheter quelques unes pour ses enfants, mais Harry savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Avant qu'ils ne partent, sa mère avait averti son père de ne pas se laisser harceler pour des 'bibelots'. Il savait qu'ils étaient très stricts sur le budget du voyage. Un ferry de sorcier leur avait fait traverser la Manche. Les ferrys magiques n'avaient jamais les terribles accidents que pouvaient avoir les bateaux moldus, comme en fait il flottaient légèrement au-dessus de la surface de l'océan. Ces ferrys semblaient tout à fait normaux à distance (si l'on ignorait le fait que tous les passagers portaient des robes de sorciers)._

  


_Une fois en France, ils avaient pris un portauloin pour l'Espagne. Les ministères de la magie anglais et espagnol n'étaient pas en bons termes, et ils n'avaient donc pas pu prendre directement un portauloin d'Angleterre pour l'Espagne. Le ministère de la magie français était, pour le moment, amical avec les ministères des deux pays. Il avait donc accepté de jouer le rôle de station de transit pour les voyageurs allant à la Coupe du Monde. Harry n'avait jamais vécu l'étrange sentiment d'être happé par un crochet à travers le nombril, avec l'impression de filer dans l'espace, et puis l'atterrissage maladroit. A cause des effets secondaires du voyage en portauloin, il n'était pas recommandé que les gens prennent un portauloin pour aller en France, puis un autre pour l'Espagne. On avait besoin d'une période de repos suffisante entre l'usage de deux portauloin ou on pouvait être assez malade._

  


_Quand ils étaient arrivés en Espagne, son père et ses frères avaient immédiatement commencé à se mettre de la crème. Habituellement, au moins l'un des jumeaux s'en plaignait, mais ils étaient tellement contents de voir la Coupe du Monde que pour une fois, pas un ne pleurnicha._

  


_Harry regarda encore l'homme aux cheveux roux. Il semblait avoir pas mal d'enfants. Tous roux, comme lui. Harry en vit deux qui l'appelaient papa mais qui étaient déjà clairement adultes (le trapu et musculeux avait l'air familier). Un garçon maigre à lunettes d'environ quatorze ans, deux jumeaux à l'air malicieux un peu plus jeunes que cela, un grand garçon maigre d'environ dix ans, comme Harry, et une fille à l'air délicat qui était probablement un peu plus jeune. Étrangement, le frère adulte trapu, la fille et le plus jeune garçon semblaient les plus intéressés par être ici. Le garçon avec les lunettes avait son nez enfoui dans un livre, et le plus vieux des frères flirtait avec une sorcière aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait d'un air appréciatif. Les jumeaux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, riant, dans leur propre monde._

  


_Harry regarda que la fille en particulier avait les yeux brillants comme elle regardait le spectacle avant la partie. Il y avait des joueurs de l'équipe nationale espagnole (qui avait été éliminée un an avant) faisant des formations de vol assez impressionnantes. Cela avait l'air de lui démanger de prendre un balai et de les imiter. Harry les regarda une minute. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il voulait être sur un balai à l'instant, volant en plongeant, faisant des tonneaux et zigzagant…_

  


_Quand il la regarda encore, il découvrit qu'elle le regardait aussi. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons et un visage assez fin, des cheveux un peu désordonnés, comme ceux de son père. Elle était extrêmement pâle et semblait presque plus prédisposée aux coups de soleil que le père et les frères de Harry, qui étaient allé parler à l'oncle de son père de Dunoon. Harry grimaça, en regardant dans sa direction. Il aimait oncle Duncan, et tout, mais il portait un kilt à la Coupe du Monde. En Espagne. Harry était content de ne pas être à proximité de son père, de ses frères et de son oncle à ce moment là. Il ne voulait pas que la fille sache qu'il était avec eux. Il lui fit un sourire nerveux. Elle était mignonne d'une manière un peu négligée. Il se demanda si elle était de Suède, ou peut-être d'Allemagne. Elle ne parlait probablement pas anglais. Oh, bien, pensa Harry, peut-être que je peux apprendre un peu une autre langue._

  


_Il se décala vers elle. Elle n'était qu'à cinq sièges de lui, sur la même rangée, et les sièges dans l'intervalle n'avaient pas encore été pris. Le frère avec les lunettes avait pris les jumeaux et le garçon de l'âge de Harry quelque part, et les frères aînés gardaient un œil sur leur petite sœur. Harry espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'air menaçant._

  


_« Bonjour » lui dit-il. Elle lui sourit. Harry était sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas cela si elle comprenait, mais il continua. « Parles-tu anglais ? » lui demanda-t-il, très distinctement et lentement. Elle rit alors, ses yeux se plissant et des fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues. Harry n'aurait pas pensé qu'il fut possible pour elle d'être plus belle, mais elle l'était maintenant._

  


_« Et toi ? Bien sûr que je parle anglais ! » Elle riait encore. Harry se sentit rougir. Elle avait un accent anglais, bien qu'il ne soit pas précisément comme le sien. Il n'arrivait pas à le situer._

  


_« Oh, je pensais que tu pourrais être suédoise. Où habites-tu ? »_

  


_« Juste en dehors d'Ottery St. Catchpole. »_

  


_Harry acquiesça, comme s'il savait où c'était. « J'habite à Pré-au-Lard. »_

  


_« Oh ! » ses yeux s'allumèrent. « Pré-au-Lard ! J'aimerais que nous y habitions. Alors peut-être que maman nous laisserait aller à l'école… »_

  


_« Tu ne vas pas à l'école ? »_

  


_« Maman était enseignante à Pré-au-Lard. Elle nous enseigne à la maison. Bien, juste moi et Ron maintenant. Il sera en première année à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Fred et George viennent juste de finir leur première année. Ils sont jumeaux. Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre de passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor en septembre. Il y a des places pour les batteurs. C'est leur passe-temps favori : répandre le chaos. » Elle sourit. Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais rencontré une fille de neuf ans qui parlait comme elle._

  


_« Je serai en première année l'an prochain aussi. »_

  


_« Vraiment ? Dans quelle maison voudras-tu être ? Tout le monde dans ma famille a toujours été à Griffondor, mais Ron s'inquiète vraiment d'être un Pouffsouffle ou autre. »_

  


_« Mon père et ma mère étaient à Griffondor, mais mon papa… » Il allait dire que son papa était responsable de la maison Serpentard, mais il se souvint que les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne s'entendaient pas bien en général, et il décida de ne pas le dire._

  


_« Et ton papa ? » Harry réalisa qu'elle pensait probablement que son 'père' et son 'papa' étaient la même personne._

  


_« Oh, rien. Est-ce que ta mère est ici ? »_

  


_« Nan. Elle n'est pas intéressée. »_

  


_Harry sourit. « Tu veux dire qu'elle est malade à force d'entendre parler de Quidditch matin, midi et soir. C'est ce que ma maman et ma sœur ont dit. C'est pourquoi elles ne sont pas là. »_

  


_« Tu as une sœur ? Quelle âge a-t-elle ? »_

  


_« Huit ans. C'est quelqu'un de bien aussi, pour une sœur. En fait, elle est un de mes deux meilleurs amis au monde. »_

  


_« Waouw. » Elle fut silencieuse un instant, baissant les yeux. « Aucun de mes frères ne m'aurait jamais appelé un de ses meilleurs amis. Je suis généralement juste sur le passage. » Harry pensa qu'elle avait l'air plutôt triste. Elle soupira et leva de nouveau les yeux, comme si elle était déterminée à mettre un bon visage sur les choses. « Il me tarde d'aller à Poudlard. Mon frère Charlie travaille là-bas. C'est lui. » Elle désigna le frère trapu, et maintenant Harry sut pourquoi il lui avait semblé assez familier. C'était le garde-chasse, et aussi gardien des clés de Poudlard. Il avait commencé après que le vieux garde-chasse soit parti et que le directeur précédent ait démissionné. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, cependant, et il doutait qu'il le reconnaisse. « Ce septembre, il va être professeur aussi. Il va faire les soins aux créatures magiques. »_

  


_Harry sourit à la fierté évidente qu'elle avait de ce frère particulier. « Il est bon avec les créatures magiques ? » Harry demanda, scrutant son visage._

  


_« Oh, oui. Il a passé quelques années en Roumanie à étudier les dragons, mais quand le poste de garde-chasse s'est libéré à Poudlard, papa et maman ont voulu qu'il se présente, afin qu'il soit plus proche de la maison. »_

  


_Soudain, elle se tourna et croisa son regard. Il avait contemplé son profil, et maintenant il était pris la main dans le sac, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des siens._

  


_« Tu es très mignon. » dit-elle doucement._

  


_Harry déglutit. « Les gens disent que j'ai les yeux de maman. » croassa-t-il, la voix prise. Ils se regardèrent encore. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Harry n'avait jamais su que c'était si bien de simplement s'asseoir et regarder quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la regarder à jamais, compter ses tâches de rousseur sur le nez…_

  


_« Hey! Harry! »_

  


_Harry sursauta, jaillissant presque en dehors de sa peau. Mais c'était son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Il sourit et lui fit signe de venir._

  


_« Je t'ai finalement trouvé ! Papa prend les programmes. Maman est allée aux toilettes… Oh, bonjour. » dit-il brillamment à Ginny, un large sourire fendant en deux son fin visage pâle. Elle lui rendit son sourire, peu sûre. Harry bondit pour remplir le vide._

  


_« Oh ! Voici mon meilleur ami. Draco Malfoy. Draco, voici, heu… » mais il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. Et il ne lui avait pas dit le sien non plus, bien qu'elle ait probablement entendu Draco quand il l'avait appelé._

  


_« Ginny Weasley. » dit-elle doucement, souriant. Mais elle ne souriait pas à Draco. Son sourire était dirigé vers Harry. Elle semblait amusée qu'il essaye de faire des présentations formelles. « Et tu es Harry… » commença-t-elle. Il la regarda comme un cancre pendant un long moment._

  


_« Oh! Potter. Harry Potter. »_

  


_« Bien » rit-elle. « Bonjour, Potter-Harry-Potter. » Il rougit encore mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Puis le père de Draco retrouva son fils et s'avança vers l'endroit où ils étaient assis._

  


_« Draco ! Nos sièges sont plus loin ! A qui parles-tu ? Oh, bonjour Harry. Où est… »_

  


_Mais il fut interrompu par le père de Ginny criant. « Hey ! » et s'avançant à grandes avancées vers eux. « Que faites-vous près de ma fille, Malfoy ? » demanda Mr Weasley au père de Draco. Harry regarda nerveusement d'un homme à l'autre. Ginny avait l'air très embarrassée._

  


_« Oh, elle est à vous ? » Sa voix dégoulinait de dédain. « Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je cherchais mon fils. Il a trouvé son ami lui parlant. » Lucius Malfoy foudroyait Arthur Weasley du regard._

  


_Soudain, le frère le plus jeune se tenait à côté de son père. Il prit sa sœur par le haut du bras et la fit se mettre debout. « Allez, Gin ! Que fais-tu à parler avec eux ? »_

  


_Elle suivit son frère, les sourcils froncés, regardant Harry par-dessus son épaule. Harry entendit le mot 'Serpentard' comme ils s'éloignaient. Il sentit une pique de tristesse au milieu de sa poitrine comme elle était tirée de plus en plus loin de lui. Harry se tourna vers Draco qui haussa les épaules._

  


_« C'est juste une fille. Nous sommes ici pour du Quidditch sérieux. »_


	19. Chap 5 4

Mary Cooper : la suite, car demain, c'est maintenant aujourd'hui  
Fumseck : rassures-toi, de l'action, il va y en avoir   
Falyla : merci beaucoup de passer qund même.  
Philippe Griffondor : hé oui, Lucius est toujours aussi sympa.   
Corwin Ishigami : bonjour à toi nouveau lecteur !   


  


Draco allait, bien sûr, changer de ton sur les filles dans quelques courtes années, mais aucun d'eux ne le savait encore. Harry se souvenait maintenant que ce qui aurait dû être la coupe du monde de Quidditch suivante, en 1994, avait été annulé à cause des menaces des mages noirs qui avaient été prises plus au sérieux cette fois. Dans son ancienne vie, cela avait été quand il avait été voir jouer l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie… Il s'assit et ferma ses yeux. Concentre-toi, se dit-il. Souviens-toi. Et il s'assit, il commença à voir les images dans sa tête, il commença à être de nouveau davantage de ce monde…

  


Il y a avait quelque chose d'une guerre froide depuis 1982. Il n'était pas clair au ministère de qui supportait Voldemort et de qui supportait Croupton, et il y avait des purges périodiques dans les départements pour essayer de faire le ménage des personnes qui tenaient pour le 'mauvais' côté. Pour chaque atrocité commise par les Mangemorts, il semblait y avoir tout un pan des droits des sorciers qui était révoqué par les personnes qui étaient supposées protéger la population magique des mages noirs. Il y avait de fréquentes investigations, ceux qui étaient arrêtés pour être interrogés étaient habituellement envoyés à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas clair que tous ceux qui étaient là-bas étaient vraiment des mages noirs ou méritaient d'y être, mais le ministère semblait opérer selon le leitmotiv qu'il valait mieux être en sécurité que désolé.

  


Il y avait aussi de nombreux sorciers et sorcières quelque part au milieu, qui ne supportaient pas les Mangemorts, mais qui n'approuvaient pas non plus l'état policier sous lequel ils vivaient par ordre du ministère de la magie. Cela les rendait suspects comme des Mangemorts. Les Aurors étaient à la fois des héros révérés et une espèce en voie de disparition. Les parents de Neville Londubat étaient de ceux qui avaient le plus de succès. Harry déglutit, considérant le monde qu'il avait créé. Vrai, il n'était pas complètement dominé par les Mangemorts, et dirigé par Voldemort, mais était-ce un monde juste ? Est-ce que tout ces gens à Azkaban méritaient d'y être ? Il voulait parier qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu d'avocat pour le défendre devant la cour des sorciers. Plus vraisemblablement une parodie de justice, pensa-t-il. Et cependant, les Mangemorts commettaient encore des atrocités et Voldemort était loin d'être vaincu…

  


Harry pensa à ce triste état de fait. Il était complètement différent de celui dans lequel il avait été dans son autre vie. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il voyait le futur d'un autre continuum temporel, s'il avait été autorisé à continuer. S'il réussissait à retourner à cette vie, il avertirait les gens de ce qui pourrait arriver, de la façon dont les choses pourraient dégénérer.

  


« S'il réussissait à y retourner. C'était un très gros 'si'. Même s'il trouvait Hermione, et si elle ne pensait pas simplement qu'il était fou ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider ?

  


Arrête cela, se commanda-t-il. C'est Hermione. Puis il eut une idée. Il pourrait obtenir d'autre aide aussi. Il y avait d'autres sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus… Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, Alicia Spinnett... Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé Hermione, elle pourrait l'aider à les trouver.

  


Autant il avait essayé de se souvenir de cette vie, de ce monde, autant maintenant que les souvenirs remontaient, il luttait pour les repousser en dehors de son esprit et penser à des choses légèrement plus plaisantes. Il avait rencontré Ginny quand il avait dix ans. Elle n'avait pas été partiale avec lui alors, et ne semblait pas l'être maintenant. Bien, pensa-t-il, c'était une sorcière très intelligente dans mon autre vie. Si elle est mon amie dans cette vie, peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider à rétablir le cours du temps. Ou peut-être que si je trouve Hermione, elle pourra m'aider à lui expliquer ce que cela signifie d'être une sorcière.

  


Harry n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il était resté dans le donjon de potions, mais soudain sa mère entra brusquement dans la pièce, s'arrêtant net quand elle le vit. Harry fut surpris par le regard soucieux qu'elle eut. C'était à cela que le regard d'une mère était sensé ressembler, pensa-t-il. Mais il fut très rapidement remplacé par son regard impérieux.

  


« Tu as manqué le déjeuner. » dit-elle clairement. La première cloche sonne. « Et le cours va commencer. »

  


« Je n'ai pas faim », mentit-il, et l'instant d'après, son estomac bougeait bruyamment en lui. Elle avait l'air d'avoir entendu. Un bruit de tonnerre au-dessus de lui indiqua que les élèves quittaient la grande salle pour les cours de l'après-midi. C'était seulement une question de minutes avant que les sixième année de Serpentard et de Griffondor n'entrent dans la pièce, bavardant encore bruyamment. Draco s'avança immédiatement vers Harry et prit place à côté de lui.

  


« Où étais-tu ? Jamie était inquiète. Tu te comportes étrangement. Tiens… Je t'ai fait un sandwich. » Sous la table, il passa à Harry un sandwich au jambon avec deux tranches épaisses de pain brun. Son estomac bougea encore en lui. Il se pencha sous la table et en prit une grosse bouchée, fermant ses yeux de soulagement comme il mâchait. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Il se redressa et rouvrit les yeux, le sandwich encore dans sa main droite, sous le bureau. Sa mère se tenait à côté de lui, l'air très sévère. Elle tendait sa main et Harry lui donna le sandwich à contrecœur. Il aurait aimé avoir une autre occasion de prendre une autre bouchée. Il avait encore le premier morceau dans sa bouche, mais il n'osait pas mâcher tant que sa mère se tenait là. Elle prit le sandwich et avança vers le devant de la pièce, le lâchant sans plus de cérémonie dans la poubelle.

  


« Que » sa voix résonna sur les murs de pierres « vous ai-je dit à tous sur la nourriture dans cette pièce ? » Les élèves assemblés la fixèrent, silencieux par peur plus que par ignorance. « Au moment où vous amenez de la nourriture dans cette pièce, vous risquez de contaminer à la fois votre nourriture et notre espace de travail. Vous ne savez apparemment pas assez aller déjeuner à l'heure appropriée, Potter. » dit-elle narquoisement « mais vous devriez savoir cela. Dix points pour Serpentard. »

  


Harry souhaitait qu'un gouffre s'ouvre sous ses pieds afin qu'il puisse tomber dedans. Le morceau de pain et de jambon restait encore comme une boule dans sa bouche. Tout le monde le regardait. Il croisa le regard de Ron Weasley. Ron avait l'air assez content de lui.

  


Dès qu'elle se retourna vers le tableau et commença à écrire les ingrédients de potion dont ils auraient besoin, il put continuer à mâcher, mais quand il avala, la nourriture tomba comme une pierre, et il se sentit aussi affamé qu'avant. Son estomac continua à faire du bruit durant toute la classe. Draco le regardait avec sympathie. C'est quelqu'un de bien pensa Harry. M'apporter le sandwich était sympa. Mais je ne veux toujours pas qu'il touche Jamie.

  


Le reste de la classe fut autant couronné de succès pour Harry que les cinq premières minutes. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne plaisait à sa mère. Elle loua Ron sans compter et accorda des points à Griffondor. Harry était déconcerté parce qu'il suivait très, très soigneusement les instructions, mesurant le grain le plus fin de chaque ingrédient, minutant les toutes les additions à la seconde près, utilisant la trotteuse de la montre de Draco. A la fin du cour, il se sentait mentalement et émotionnellement épuisé d'essayer de la satisfaire sans y parvenir.

  


Harry sortit péniblement de la classe, se sentant extraordinairement découragé. Draco lui donna une tape sur l'épaule quand ils furent dans le couloir.

  


« Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

  


Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas admettre qu'elle l'avait mis en colère. Il suivit Ron, Neville et Seamus du regard. Les trois s'étaient bien débrouillés en classe, et semblaient être de très bons amis. Ron n'avait pas de barbe, mais il n'avait pas non plus de cicatrice sur la joue non plus. Son insigne de préfet brillait sur sa robe. Il leva les yeux et saisit le regard de Harry. L'estomac de Harry se serra quand il vit le regard de haine sur le visage de Ron.

  


« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Potter ? »

  


Harry était stupéfait. Soudain, Draco s'avança entre eux deux. « Pas grand chose, Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

  


Ron regarda Harry par côté de Draco. « Je pense que je regarde quelqu'un qui ne peut pas faire une simple potion après cinq ans… »

  


Harry perdit son calme et poussa Draco de côté. « J'ai tout fait parfaitement. Elle m'a juste dans le nez. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

  


Il se tenait pied contre pied avec Ron maintenant, son menton légèrement levé afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut légèrement désorienté de ne pas y voir un éclat d'amitié, pas la moindre reconnaissance d'aventures et d'épreuves partagées.

  


« Oh, mais ce sont mes affaires. Je suis préfet et ce que j'entends est un élève qui accuse un professeur d'être injuste. C'est de l'insubordination, Serpentard. »

  


Harry contracta sa mâchoire et le foudroya du regard. Les yeux de Ron étaient très durs. Harry fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras. C'était Draco.

  


« Allez viens, Harry. Nous avons sortilège. »

  


Harry lança à Ron un autre regard noir avant de suivre Draco dans les escaliers. Harry remarqua que Neville et Seamus lui lançaient aussi des regards méprisants. Neville n'ayant pas l'air amical. Comme c'était étrange, pensa Harry.

  


Ils seraient avec les Griffondors encore, bien sûr, pour leur cours de Sortilèges, alors il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela. Quand ils arrivèrent, le petit professeur Flitwick était aussi jovial que d'habitude. Harry fut encouragé par cela.

  


« Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Rentrez donc tous ! »

  


Il gazouillait littéralement. « Prenez tous un siège et sortez vos plumes et vos parchemins. Je vais commencer par vous enseigner des charmes variés qui sont utiles en duel, et ensuite, nous ferons quelque chose de nouveau pour vous tous ! » Ses yeux scintillaient comme il les regardait tous. « Nous nous battrons vraiment en duel ! » Il frappa ses mains ensembles, avec excitation. Harry ricana et essaya de ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire trop apparent. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus en duel durant ces cinq dernières années, pas dans cette vie. Mais il avait vécu une autre vie pendant quinze ans, et dans cette vie, il était capitaine du club de duel. Son cœur battait à toute allure par anticipation, et il regarda Ron Weasley.

  


Il écrivit aveuglément ce que le professeur Flitwick disait des sorts et des techniques, et des contre-sorts. Il couvrait seulement une petite fraction de ce que Harry avait appris dans son autre vie. Finalement, quand la classe fut presque à moitié, il les fit lever, et d'un geste de la baguette, il fit voler les chaises contre les murs, laissant libre le milieu de la classe. Harry s'approcha discrètement de lui pendant qu'il faisait cela et lui parla doucement.

  


« Professeur… Pouvons-nous utiliser d'autres sorts en duel ? Je veux dire en plus de ceux que vous avez mentionné. »

  


« Certainement, Harry. Je serais ravi de voir ce que tu as dans ta manche. »

  


Harry essaya de contenir un sourire. Oh, j'en ai des choses dans ma manche, c'est sûr…

  


Ils furent mis par paire, Griffondors contre Serpentards, sauf pour Millicent Bulstrode qui se battait contre le professeur Flitwick en personne, car il y avait sept Serpentards contre seulement six Griffondors.

  


Harry se retrouva face à Parvati Patil, avec un sentiment de 'déjà vu' [NDT en français dans le texte]. Mais il ne prévoyait pas d'utiliser de sorts ou de malédictions particulièrement douloureux, comme ils avaient fait avec Maugrey dans son ancienne vie. Juste quelques sorts indolores…

  


« Impedimenta ! » cria Harry dès que Parvati eut ouvert sa bouche. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait dire. Il s'avança simplement et lui prit la baguette des mains, puis lui enleva le sort. Elle regarda autour d'elle désorientée. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête.

  


« Ce n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire bénin. Elle secoua bêtement la tête. Seamus était à peu près aussi facile. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry utilisa le sort de désarmement. Avant qu'ils aient commencé, Harry avait remarqué qu'à environ dix pieds derrière Seamus, se trouvait une pile de coussins utilisés pour les sorts d'attraction et de répulsion, afin qu'il fasse un atterrissage en douceur. Harry l'aida à se relever de sa position couchée dans les coussins. Seamus avait un air décontenancé. Harry désarma identiquement Lavender. Padma réussit à le frapper avec un sort de chatouillis avant qu'il ne lui lance le sort de Reverso, et tandis qu'elle le fixait, voyant seulement ce qui était derrière lui, il lui prit la baguette de la main (rigolant tout du long). Après s'être enlevés les sorts, il expliqua qu'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle.

  


« Je sais, » dit-elle en colère. « Je suis celle qui t'a lancé le sort de chatouillis. »

  


Faire face à Neville était comme faire face à un étranger. Harry évita un sort de désarment et cria « Emagi roirrim ! » Neville cligna des yeux, regardant ses mains, puis Harry lui lança un sort de désarmement et l'envoya voler en arrière dans les coussins, et Harry récupéra sa baguette dans sa main. Il alla aider Neville à se relever, mais il le repoussa colériquement de la main, l'air furieux. Harry fut attristé de voir cela.

  


La personne suivant à laquelle il fit face fut Ron. Ron plissa ses yeux, leur regardant avec un antagonisme plus aigu que celui que Harry avait vu sur son visage la nuit de son seizième anniversaire, quand il lui avait lancé le sort de Cruciatus dessus. Harry déglutit. Il m'a seulement battu en duel une fois. Je l'ai battu de nombreuses fois. Bien sûr, tout cela c'était dans une autre vie, mais bon…

  


« Locomotor mortis ! » commença Ron.

  


Harry faillit rire. Il le contra immédiatement avec « Inverso ! » sachant à quel point Ron serait désorienté. Assez sûrement, il hurla de surprise en se retrouvant (selon lui) suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Harry finit en disant « Accio ! » et en attrapant habilement la baguette de Ron, avant de s'enlever le sort bloqueur, puis d'ôter le sort d'Inverso de Ron. Ron le foudroyait du regard avec encore plus d'intensité que l'avait fait Neville. Harry soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas exactement la manière de faire ami avec Ron, mais en même temps, cela faisait du bien.

  


Finalement, il dut se battre contre Flitwick lui-même. Je ne le laisserai pas me berner cette fois-ci, pensa-t-il. Je vais sortir les gros calibres tout de suite. Il ne va pas s'y attendre.

  


Le petit sorcier pointa sa baguette et ouvrit sa bouche, mais Harry criait déjà « Aegis ! » et en une fraction de seconde, le bouclier invisible autour de lui réfléchit le sort que son professeur lui avait lancé. Flitwick fronça les sourcils. Cela n'était pas sensé arriver. Harry enchaîna avec un « Petrificus totalus ! » Le petit sorcier devint raide comme une planche et tomba au sol. Harry mit fin au charme du bouclier et prit la baguette de Flitwick à sa poigne pétrifiée, puis le ranima. Assez étrangement, quand il se rassit, il était encore de meilleure humeur qu'au début du cours.

  


« Excellent, Harry ! Excellent, excellent ! » Harry l'aida à se redresser et lui rendit sa baguette. Le petit homme s'inclina profondément devant Harry, et Harry, lui retourna la courbette, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi profonde. Flitwick était très excité. « Maintenant, combien avez-vous fait ? Vous vous êtes chacun battu sept fois. J'ai gagné six fois. Qui d'autre a gagné six fois ? » Seul Ron leva la main. Flitwick sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête. « Cinq fois ? » Draco et Neville levèrent la main. Seamus en avait quatre, Zabini, Parvati et Padma trois. Nott et Millicent en avaient seulement deux, et Pansy, Morag et Lavender une chacune. Flitwick se tourna vers Harry maintenant. « Tu n'as pas levé la main, Harry. »

  


Il regarda son professeur, franchement, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop fier. « Vous n'avez pas demandé qui a gagné sept fois. »

  


« Allons, Harry, il y avait seulement… » il s'arrêta et le regarda intensément, puis s'adressa au reste de la classe. « Est-ce que personne n'a battu Harry Potter en duel ? » Harry était un peu irrité. Je t'ai battu, pensa-t-il. Mais ensuite, Flitwick n'avait pas jeté le genre de sorts qu'il avait utilisé contre Harry pendant ses BUSEs dans son autre vie. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit facile, et quand cela ne l'était pas, il pensait probablement que c'était une anomalie.

  


La salle était silencieuse comme Flitwick évaluait Harry. Finalement il cria « Le cours est fini ! »

  


La plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais Padma dit « Mais Professeur, ce n'est pas.. »

  


« Disputez-vous une fin de cours anticipée ? » Harry fut surpris par son ton abrupt. Il pouvait dire que Padma l'était aussi.

  


« Non, professeur ? »

  


« Bien, alors. » Il les chassa de la classe. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Harry le vit partir dans la direction du bureau de Dumbledore… attends, se corrigea-t-il. C'est plutôt le bureau de MacGonagall maintenant. Ou alors… Il peut aussi aller autre part…

  


Harry se retourna et se trouva face à un mur de Griffondors. Ron, Neville et Seamus se tenaient en travers du chemin de Harry, l'empêchant d'aller nulle part. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Ron. Harry se souvint de leur rencontre précédente. Comment allait-il jamais réussir à être ami avec Ron s'il continuait à être si buté ?

  


« Cela, » dit Draco avec satisfaction, tapant dans le dos d'Harry, « c'était mon meilleur ami se servant de toi comme d'une serpillière, Weasley, voilà ce que c'était. »

  


Harry grimaça. Draco avait raison, mais cela n'aidait pas. Harry regarda Ron et haussa les épaules. « Je connais deux trois choses en duel. Voilà tout. »

  


Ron avait ses lèvres comme une ligne. « Tu as de la chance. C'est tout. » Lui et les autres Griffondors se tournèrent et s'éloignèrent en groupe des Serpentards, bien que Parvati, assez étrangement, regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant. Harry déglutit.

  


« Allons » dit-il d'une voix rauque à Draco. « Qu'est-ce que Jamie avait maintenant ? »

  


« Métamorphose » dit Draco sans hésitation.

  


« Va l'attendre en dehors de sa classe. Puis descendez tous les deux dans la grande salle. »

  


Draco fronça les sourcils. « Mais cela ne va pas être l'heure de manger avant une heure et demie après que la classe soit finie. »

  


« Bien. Je ne veux pas être dérangé. Laisse-moi emprunter ta montre. »

  


« Encore ? Je devine que je sais ce que je devrais te donner pour ton anniversaire. » Mais Draco lui tendit la montre et partit dans la direction opposée pour retrouver Jamie à la sortie de la classe de Sirius Black.

  


Les autres Serpentards avaient une discussion animée sur les duels. Harry marcha avec eux, ne participant pas, et il attendit qu'ils descendent les marches conduisant au donjon depuis le hall d'entrée avant d'aller dans la grande salle. Il alla vers l'antichambre où le professeur MacGonagall avait conduit son entraînement d'animagus dans son autre vie. Je me moque des candidatures, pensa-t-il. Je n'ai pas seize mois. Une fois dans la pièce, il lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte et alluma un feu dans le cheminée pour avoir lumière et chaleur. Il plia ses bras, et ferma ses yeux, essayant de se métamorphoser, pensant à devenir un griffon d'or…

  


Mais au lieu de cela, une douleur incroyable lui déchira le corps, l'envoyant s'étendre au sol. C'était la première chose magique qu'il échouait à faire alors qu'il avait pu le faire dans son ancienne vie. Mais cela impliquait un corps qu'il n'avait pas eu avant. Ce corps n'était pas habitué à se métamorphoser. Et il se souvint que ce corps n'était pas habitué à la course matinale non plus. Il pouvait altérer ses cheveux, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait sans y penser dans son ancienne vie. La transformation en animagus était une autre histoire. Harry soupira. Je vais devoir recommence à zéro avec la course et avec cela…

  


Alors il le fit. Il recommença à faire grandir ses ongles et à les rétrécir, les allonger, les rétrécir… Il perdit le compte de combien de fois il l'avait fait quand il nota l'heure et réalisa que Jamie et Draco allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il enleva le sort de verrouillage de la porte et sortit dans la grande salle une fois de plus, juste comme sa sœur et son meilleur ami entraient. Il leur fit signe de les rejoindre dans la pièce où il était. Une fois qu'il furent tous trois dedans, il referma la porte et se tourna face à eux. Je vais avoir besoin de leur aide, réalisa-t-il, mais ils ne pourront jamais savoir pourquoi je fais cela…

  


« J'ai besoin de votre aide » dit-il, ses mots faisant écho à ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Harry. « Je dois pouvoir quitter Poudlard parfois et aller dans une ville moldue. Vous allez devoir me couvrir. Je dois être capable d'aller à un endroit où ils ont un annuaire moldu, ou quelque chose de similaire. Peut-être une université, ou une bibliothèque. Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui vit dans le monde des moldus. »

  


Jamie fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

  


Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

  


Draco n'eut pas l'air satisfait de la réponse. « Bien, qui vas-tu donc chercher alors ? »

  


Harry les regarda, franchement. « Une sorcière née de moldus. »

  


Ils le fixèrent. Le silence s'étira. Puis soudain Draco éclata de rire, et après un moment de confusion, Jamie le joignit, pensant aussi à une grosse plaisanterie.

  


« Oui, c'est cela ! » dit Draco, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Une sorcière née de moldus ! » Il s'appuya sur Jamie, couvrant son visage de sa main. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Jamie, et elle continua à rire aussi.

  


« Taisez-vous ! » leur cria Harry. Ils se redressèrent et le fixèrent.

  


« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » dit doucement Jamie, déglutissant.

  


« Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux. Et je vais aussi devenir un animagus illégal, alors vous allez aussi devoir me couvrir pour cela. »

  


Encore du silence. Ils se regardèrent encore. Harry pensait qu'ils semblaient bien plus capables de lui recommander d'aller se faire analyser à Ste Mangouste plutôt que de le supporter dans ses activités illégales.

  


« Alors ? Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous, ou dois-je vous lancer un sort de mémoire afin que vous ne vous retourniez pas contre moi ? »

  


Jamie se mordit les lèvres. « Nous ne nous retournerions jamais contre toi Harry, tu le sais. Mais tout ce que tu proposes… quitter l'enceinte de l'école sans permission, rechercher une sorcière née de moldus, essayer de devenir un animagus… Je veux dire, Harry. C'est le premier jour du trimestre. Es-tu en train de voir combien de règles de la sorcellerie ou de l'école tu peux enfreindre en une journée ? »

  


Harry leur fronça les sourcils. C'était quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. « Oh, pour pleurnicher comme cela ! Sommes-nous des Serpentards ou non ? Jamie, as-tu une idée du nombre de règles que notre règle et notre père ont enfreint sur une base régulière ? Et ils étaient à Griffondor, préfet et préfète en chef. Sirius et Remus étaient impliqués aussi. Et puis il y avait notre beau-père. Tu savais que lui et maman sortaient ensemble avant qu'elle ne sorte avec notre père ? Et ils rôdaient ensemble dans le château au milieu de la nuit aussi. »

  


La bouche de Jamie s'ouvrit encore plus grand que lorsque Harry avait proposé l'extravagante ignorance des règles. « Maman ? » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Harry était content qu'elle ne demande pas comment il le savait afin qu'il n'ait pas à s'engager dans une autre série de Je-ne-peux-pas-te-le-dire.

  


« Exactement. Alors je vous le demande encore : sommes-nous des Serpentards ou pas ? »

  


Jamie et Draco se regardèrent une fois de plus, puis revinrent sur Harry. « On marche avec toi. » dit Draco, et Jamie acquiesça. « Mais » dit son meilleur ami « Il ferait mieux d'y avoir quelque chose qui implique de s'occuper de Weasley dans tout cela, mais bon. Pas que je n'ai pas apprécié de te voir lui botter les fesses en cours de sortilèges… Et quand es-tu devenu si bon en duel, de toutes façons ? Tu sais que Flitwick était un champion, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry acquiesça. « Il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Il ne pensait pas qu'il devait s'inquiéter de moi. A chaque fois que l'on pense cela, on a beaucoup plus de chances de perdre un duel. Souviens-toi de cela. Et non, cela n'a rien à voir avec Weasley. C'est bien plus important que ces rancœurs de jeunesse. »

  


Ils avaient encore l'air perplexe : pourquoi était-il si sérieux ?

  


« Alors dis-nous ce qui se passe vraiment, » dit Draco. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui est plus important ? Tu as avantageusement laissé cette partie dans l'ombre. »

  


Harry pataugea un peu. « Vous… vous aimez vraiment le monde de la sorcellerie tel qu'il est maintenant ? Les purges et les soi-disant procès, et la violence des Mangemorts, et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de nés de moldus à Poudlard ? Est-ce comme cela devrait être ? »

  


Ils grimacèrent tous deux et haussèrent les épaules. « Cela a toujours été comme cela. » dit Draco. Harry savait qu'il ne pensait pas beaucoup à la politique.

  


« Non » dit Harry. « Cela n'a pas toujours été comme cela. »

  


« Et je suppose que tu vas 'rétablir' tout cela tout seul » dit sa sœur avec scepticisme.

  


Harry pensa un moment. Oui, laissons-lui penser cela. C'est bien mieux que la vérité. « D'une manière de parler, oui. Mais pas vraiment de moi-même. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Et de l'aide de la sorcière née de moldus. En fait deux sorcières. Et deux sorciers nés de moldus.

  


« Quatre ? » s'exclama Draco. « Tu n'as pas dit cela. Pourquoi donc ? Que feront-ils ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour trouver des sorciers et des sorcières nés de moldus ? »

  


« Ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquels. Mais certains précis. Je connais déjà leurs noms. Alors il est juste question d'aller à une ville moldue… »

  


« Comment connais-tu leurs noms ? » demanda Jamie. Elle semblait de plus en plus frustrée. Harry déglutit avant de lui donner la réponse maintenant familière.

  


« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » Ils lui froncèrent les sourcils, et il les regarda, grimaçant. Il leur demandait beaucoup. Une foi aveugle, vraiment, avec pratiquement pas de détails. Peut-être que je peux expliquer cela un peu mieux pensa-t-il, fouillant dans son cerveau. Il essaya de trouver une trame à ses arguments afin de ne rien avoir à dire sur le rétablissement du cours du temps.

  


« Une des raisons pour laquelle les choses sont parties de travers dans le monde de la sorcellerie est que ces gens qui sont obsédés par la lignée n'ont pas assez de personnes pour les contrer. Pas de sorciers et de sorcières nés de moldus venant dans la communauté magique signifie que les obsédés de la pureté du sang gagnent en force chaque année. »

  


« Tu veux dire ceux comme mon père. » La voix de Draco était très calme.

  


Harry hésita. « Bien, heu… »

  


Maintenant son meilleur ami riait. « Harry, quel est le problème avec toi ? Tu sais que je hais mon foutu père. Cela me troue le… »

  


« En tous cas, » poursuivit Harry, rassuré que Draco ne soit pas le fanatique du sang pur qu'il était dans l'autre temps. « le monde magique a besoin d'un sang nouveau, pas d'un sang plus pur. Les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus ont besoin de savoir qui ils sont, et ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Si jamais Voldemort … »

  


« Aah ! » crièrent ensemble Jamie et Draco. Draco avait l'air très très ennuyé. « Ne dis pas ce nom ! » Il y avait vraiment des fois où il lui rappelait Ron.

  


Il leur fronça les sourcils. « Tu parles que je vais le dire ! Aucun égoïste mégalomaniaque ne va contrôler la manière dont je parle et je pense ! Il a tué mon père, et je le nommerai ! »

  


Draco déglutit. « Je n'ai jamais su que tu étais si remonté contre être un Mangemort. Cette simple pensée… bien, disons juste qu'elle est apparue de manière proéminente dans mes cauchemars pendant des années. Mais je savais que ton papa en était un, alors je pensais juste… Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose, Harry. Je pensais que j'étais le seul Serpentard qui se sentait comme cela. Tu penses que le Choixpeau a fait une erreur avec nous ? »

  


Harry hésita. Il se souvint à quelle vitesse le Choixpeau avait envoyé Draco à Serpentard. Devait-il lui dire qu'il lui avait donné le choix ? Il décida que non. « Le Choixpeau ne se trompe pas. Maugrey Fol Œil était un Serpentard, tu sais. Un Auror extraordinaire. Parfois, il faut un Serpentard pour attraper un Serpentard. »

  


Maintenant, ses amis riaient. « Oh oui. Tu vas attraper les Seigneur des Ténèbres. Riche idée. »

  


« Nous devons le faire. Tu ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort. Et moi non plus. Je préfèrerais faire n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. »

  


Draco déglutit. Sa voix était devenue très basse. « Mais quel choix aurai-je ? Quel choix auras-tu ? »

  


Harry regarda ses yeux gris, se souvenant du garçon dans l'anneau, à Douvres, la nuit de Noël, l'agonie qu'il avait dû subir… C'était étrange. Quand Voldemort n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, Lucius Malfoy élevait son fils pour qu'il soit un bon Mangemort, même s'il était improbable qu'il en devienne un, et Draco l'avait avalé. Mais dès que Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir, et que Draco s'était retrouvé dans ce cercle de sorciers, cela avait immédiatement perdu son attraction. Cela était devenu trop réel. Peut-être que c'était ce pourquoi le Draco de cette vie avait déjà décidé qu'il ne voulait pas cela. Cela avait été réel pendant toute sa vie. Voldemort n'avait jamais perdu son pouvoir. C'était toujours quelque chose qu'il redoutait dans son futur, et maintenant cela s'approchait de plus en plus.

  


« Je choisis de faire cela. » lui dit calmement Harry. « De me battre. Et si nous ne réussissons pas à éviter d'être initiés, nous serons juste des espions et nous lui laisserons penser que nous sommes loyaux envers lui. Mais je ne vais jamais vraiment servir ce… ce… cette personnification du mal. » Il se retint de lui dire que son beau-père travaillait en tant qu'espion depuis des années. Ce que Draco ne savait pas, on ne pouvait pas le lui faire dire avec du Veritaserum. Harry souhaitait presque ne pas savoir, mais il était content d'être au courant, content de savoir que Severus Rogue était un homme bon qui faisait un travail juste et dangereux.

  


Il souhaitait aussi pouvoir dire à sa sœur que leur papa n'était pas méchant aussi, mais il se retint. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de devenir Mangemort, et lui pardonnait parce qu'il était un bon papa avec eux. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. « Écoute… Il y a quelques choses que notre père avait quand il était élève que nous pourrions vraiment utiliser. C'est une des premières choses pour lesquelles je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

  


Jamie fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

  


Il avait une cape d'invisibilité. Essaye de trouver auprès de maman ce qui lui est arrivé. J'essayerai auprès de Sirius. Ou peut-être que Remus saura. Je vais lui écrire. Et il y a quelque chose d'autre… mais peut-être que je devrais le faire moi-même… »

  


« Quel est le problème avec moi ? » Draco avait l'air blessé. « Suis-je Mr Inutile maintenant. »

  


« Non. Tu es Mr Pognon. Tu sais que notre papa et notre maman sont un peu justes. Bien, maman, en fait. Tu perçois une bonne somme. Tu vas devoir commencer à en mettre de côté une partie afin que nous puissions l'échanger en monnaie moldue. Quand j'irai dans le monde des moldus, j'aurai besoin de quelque chose d'autre que de Gallions et de Mornilles. Je vais travailler à essayer de retrouver l'autre objet qui appartenait à notre père. Je pense que je pourrais utiliser un sort d'attraction pour essayer de le trouver. C'est un parchemin qui a l'air vierge, mais c'est en réalité une carte enchantée de Poudlard. C'est un plan, en fait, de tous les étages du château, et il montre aussi les alentours, mais pas la forêt. La chose vraiment super avec cela est qu'il montre les noms des gens qui se déplacent dans le château en ses environs. C'est étonnant. Elle a été créée par notre père, Sirius et Remus… » il lécha ses lèvres et baissa le son de sa voix « … et Peter Pettigrew »

  


« Pettigrew ! » cracha Jamie.

  


« Peu importe. Il n'a probablement pas fait grand chose d'important pour la créer. Mais ce serait vraiment très, très utile de l'avoir… Pendant des années, elle est restée dans le bureau du concierge. Elle peut encore y être. Nous allons devoir monter un plan pour que l'un d'entre nous soit pris là-bas, que quelqu'un d'autre crée une diversion afin que je puisse essayer de voir si elle est encore là… »

  


Jamie avait l'air confus. « Harry ! De quoi parles-tu ? Si tu savais qu'elle était là ces cinq dernières années, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prise avant ? »

  


Harry garda sa bouche fermée. « Je… Je ne peux pas te dire. Et comme je disais, elle était là-bas, et je ne sais pas si elle y est encore. Quelqu'un peut l'avoir prise en premier. » Est-ce que les Fred et George de cette vie avaient aussi trouvé la carte dans le bureau du concierge ? Ou bien d'autres élèves ? Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Il y avait tant d'incertitudes…

  


Draco leva les mains au ciel. « Nous y revoilà. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Bien. Ne nous le dit pas. Quoi, tu penses que tu es déjà un espion ? calme-toi Harry, maintenant. Nous n'avons pas encore à nous inquiéter d'être Mangemorts. » Il regarda sa montre au poignet de Harry. « Il est presque l'heure de manger. Écouter des plans fous et révolutionnaires m'a mis en appétit. » Il sourit à son ami.

  


Harry lui sourit. Un confiance complète et la loyauté allaient être nécessaires pour cela, il pensa, et j'ai sacrément beaucoup de chance que ma sœur et mon meilleur ami veuillent me donner cela. Hermione et Ron lui manquèrent soudain beaucoup, mais en regardant ces deux là, il réalisa qu'il avait la meilleure chose juste après eux en ce moment. Comme ils retournaient dans la grande salle, il regarda avec envie sa sœur pendant une minute. Si je réussis à faire reprendre son cours au temps, elle n'existera plus. Il retint son souffle. Comment puis-je lui demander de contribuer inconsciemment à sa non-existence ? Non se dit-il gravement. Elle aurait dû commencer par ne jamais exister. Tout ce monde est mauvais. Je dois juste les garder convaincus que tous ces plans ont pour but de nous empêcher Draco et moi de devenir Mangemorts. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir la vérité.

  


Harry s'assit entre eux deux à la table de Serpentard. Quelques élèves avaient commencé à arriver, et bientôt, ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde remarquables comme de plus en plus d'élèves et finalement de professeurs se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Harry tourna sa tête pour regarder encore le profil de sa sœur. Je vais juste l'apprécier tant que je peux. Au moins, j'aurai eu cette opportunité.

  


Elle se tourna et lui sourit, ses yeux verts scintillant, ses traits comme ceux de leur mère. Mais, pensa-t-il, je ne vais pas laisser Draco la toucher.


	20. Chap 5 5

Merci à tous les reviewers. A+  


* * * * *

  


Ils redescendirent aux donjons quand ils eurent fini de manger. Harry se sentait mentalement et émotionnellement, épuisé. Il ne savait pas quand il avait eu vingt-quatre heures plus épuisantes. Puis il se souvint qu'il s'était aussi levé tôt pour courir, et il dit bonne nuit à Jamie et Draco et se traîna aveuglément vers son dortoir pour aller au lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

  


Quand il se réveilla, des heures plus tard, le dortoir était rempli de sons de ronflement. Harry ne pouvait pas différencier les bruits de Draco, Zabini ou Nott, mais entre les trois, il avait des difficultés à retrouver le sommeil. Finalement, il décida de faire bon usage de son éveil et sortit du lit, glissant dans ses chaussures sans chaussettes, et enfilant sa robe de chambre sans serrer la ceinture. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche.

  


Une fois dans la pièce commune, il s'arrêta. Le plan qu'il avait conçu était que l'un d'eux soit pris en train de se promener et amené dans le bureau du concierge, puis qu'un autre fasse une diversion qui autoriserait la première personne à fouiller le bureau (ou à utiliser un sortilège d'attraction). Draco avait semblé très endormi, alors il décida d'aller voir si Jamie était réveillée. Il entra dans le couloir où il avait été avant et vérifia chaque porte, passant les première année, puis les septième année, puis les cinquième. Il ne semblait y avoir ni rime ni raison. Il grimaça. Les quatrième année étaient probablement au bout…

  


Puis il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna. C'était la porte des cinquième année, et la personne qui l'avait ouverte n'était nul autre que Mariah Kirkner. Oh, super, pensa Harry. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant.

  


Mariah avait l'air endormie, et commença à traverser le couloir pour aller aux toilettes, mais elle remarqua Harry et se ragaillardit. Elle marcha vers lui, souriante, et Harry se prépara. Ne la regarde pas, se commanda-t-il. Ignore le fait que sa robe de nuit est très, très fine…

  


« Harry ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne me chercherais pas par hasard ? » dit-elle d'une manière plutôt cadencée, l'air assez encourageant, se tenant bien trop près pour que Harry se sente à l'aise. Elle mit sa main sur son bras et se rapprocha encore. Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement.

  


« Je, hum… je voulais parler à ma sœur… »

  


« Je vois » dit-elle, l'air peu convaincu. « Peut-être que tu pourrais me parler à la place. Je suis quelqu'un qui écoute bien. » Encore plus près. Harry pouvait sentir son dentifrice à la menthe. Ce n'est pas bon pensa-t-il. Il se sentait légèrement hors de contrôle. Hermione, se rappela-t-il. Hermione Hermione Hermione. Que je n'ai pas touchée depuis combien de temps… ?

  


Il se secoua. Ressaisis-toi, Potter, s'ordonna-t-il. Mariah lui souriant vraiment très, très suggestivement. Il déglutit et essaya une manœuvre différente.

  


« Heu, écoute, Mariah. Pas que je ne sois pas flatté, et tout, mais je pensais… bien je pensais que toi et Draco étiez en quelque sorte, heu, ensemble, et je ne voudrais pas… »

  


Elle rit. « Nous avons un accord, Draco et moi. Nous ne sommes pas exclusifs. Et de toutes façons, c'était en quelque sorte son idée… »

  


Il fronça ses sourcils. « Quoi ? » Il avait oublié de garder sa voix basse.

  


« Bien, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment ou le meilleur endroit, mais, mais il m'a écrit cet été sur ton… problème de virginité. »

  


« Mon quoi ? » Il risquait de réveiller toutes les filles des dortoirs de Serpentard.

  


Elle haussa les épaules. « A quoi serviraient les amis ? Tu en as un bon. Et je dois dire que l'idée est assez attirante… »

  


« Mais… mais… » il essayait de trouver quelque explication plausible à pourquoi il ne voulait pas ce que pratiquement tout garçon adolescent voulait. « Je ne veux pas vraiment une petite amie maintenant… »

  


« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais être ta petite amie, Harry. Nous parlons juste de sexe. » Il essaya de ne pas s'étrangler en l'entendant dire cela. Juste quand je pensais que j'avais fait comprendre à Draco, il a fait cela. « Et de toutes façons » continua-t-elle, « qu'est-ce que c'est que cette 'femme mystère' ? »

  


Il fronça les sourcils « Une 'femme mystère' ? »

  


Elle ricana « C'est ce que je pensais. Tu l'as inventée. J'ai dit à Draco qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Oh, hé bien, tu as l'air un peu choqué. Penses-y. Tu n'as pas à te décider maintenant. Tu sais maintenant que l'opportunité est là… » Elle sourit malicieusement, et revint dans le dortoir des cinquième année. Harry perdit tout enthousiasme pour sa mission d'origine et retourna dans sa chambre, son esprit tourbillonnant tandis qu'il se remettait au lit, écoutant le Trio des Ronfleurs. Alors, il avait inventé une petite amie pour ne plus avoir Draco sur le dos. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Il soupira et se tourna de côté. Peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre son meilleur ami que le travail qui les attendait rendrait impraticable d'autres sortes d'activités sociales…

  


Il espérait juste qu'il resterait fort et qu'il ne céderait pas. Il voyait encore Mariah se tenant dans le couloir, les torches du couloir montrant à quel point sa chemise de nuit était fine. Avec un autre frisson, il se retourna encore et cogna son oreiller, puis plaça son bras par-dessus son oreille à l'air pour essayer d'étouffer les ronflements, essayant de se forcer à se rendormir…

  


* * * * *

  


Le lendemain rien ne se produisit. Il alla en herbologie avec les Serdaigles, en histoire de la magie avec les Pouffsouffles (Binns vivant était encore plus ennuyeux que Binns mort) et runes anciennes, enseignées par le professeur Wimple, avec les cornes. Harry était en fait intéressé par ce cours. Il se souvint du livre que Sirius lui avait offert sur les sorts que l'on pouvait faire avec les serpents. Il y avait quelques runes qu'il n'avait pas su lire, et une partie des choses qu'ils couvraient en classe semblait aborder des choses qui pouvaient l'aider à mieux comprendre le livre, s'il arrivait jamais à retourner dans sa vie…

  


Quand, se dit-il sévèrement. Quand je reviendrai.

  


La dernière période de la journée était libre pour tous les sixième année, peu importe la maison, et Harry et Draco se relaxèrent en volant autour du terrain de Quidditch. Il était tôt pour que les entraînements en équipe commencent, mais Harry savait qu'il devrait commencer à penser sérieusement à affûter ses compétences de gardien. Je ne suis plus attrapeur, pensa-t-il. Il regarda avec envie Draco voler après le vif. Il se souvint à quel point cela avait été dur de ne pas le poursuivre durant un match de sa cinquième année (dans son autre vie), quand Ginny avait joué attrapeuse. Il se tourna, essayant de ne pas trop y penser.

  


Le jour suivant, alors qu'il avalait le petit déjeuner, il reçut un mot quand les chouettes postales arrivèrent en volant dans la grande salle. Ses jambes ne lui faisaient pas aussi mal que la veille. Il reprenait l'habitude de courir (et il se rappelait de prendre son sac à dos avec lui maintenant, afin de ne pas avoir à invoquer ses affaires d'école tous les matins). Le message disait : 

  


TU VAS TE RÉVEILLER, N'EST-CE PAS ? CELA FAIT DEUX JOURS D'AFFILÉE. SOIT DERRIÈRE LA SERRE N° 3 AUJOURD'HUI APRÈS LES COURS SI TU SAIS CE QUI EST BON POUR TOI.

  


Le mot était écrit en lettres capitales, et n'était pas signé. Harry déglutit. Il avait prévu un rendez-vous pour rencontrer quelqu'un, probablement avant le premier septembre, et il avait complètement oublié. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à se rappeler, et seulement un cerveau pour tout contenir. Il regarda encore le mot. Ressemblait-il à l'écriture de Ron ? se demanda-t-il. Cela n'avait pas l'air particulièrement amical. Il pensa à comment Draco avait répondu à Ron en dehors de la classe de sortilège. Si cela allait être une confrontation, il ferait mieux de s'en occuper lui-même. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire enterrer la hache de guerre à Ron, peut-être qu'ils pourraient à nouveau être amis après tout. Harry était plein d'espoir. Il plia le parchemin avant que Draco ne puisse le lire. Cela irait bien. Même s'il venait avec Neville et Seamus, et qu'ils m'attaquaient, je pourrais m'occuper des trois. Il se sentait confiant. Cela se passerait bien.

  


Après la métamorphose avec les Serdaigles, il passa sa période libre seul dans l'antichambre à côté de la grande salle, s'entraînant pour sa métamorphose d'animagus. Draco n'était pas intéressé par venir. Il avait lorgné sur Mandy Brocklehurst pendant tout le cours, et avait engagé la conversation avec elle juste après, puis l'avait accompagnée jusqu'en histoire de la magie.

  


Harry progressait dans son entraînement bien plus rapidement dans cette vie que dans l'ancienne. Alors que la première fois il avait passé une semaine sur ses ongles, il avait passé seulement deux jours à faire cela, et maintenant il avait commencé à altérer des doigts et ses orteils. Bien sûr, cela aidait de déjà savoir qu'il pouvait faire cela. C'était comme produire un Patronus. Une fois qu'il savait qu'il pouvait, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur le fait qu'il était hautement suggestible. Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de me suggérer très fort que je peux rétablir le cours du temps…

  


Après le déjeuner, il y avait encore potions, et Harry supporta le dédain et l'approbation de sa mère avec un air résigné dont il pouvait dire qu'elle le trouvait progressivement vexant. Après cela, il avait soin aux créatures magiques. Il suivit Draco à une salle de classe au deuxième étage, confus d'abord, puis il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Charlie enseigne en bas, à côté de la vieille cabane de Hagrid. Il vivait dans le château après tout, dans l'aile des professeurs.

  


Harry fut encouragé par le fait que tout le monde qui entrait dans la classe disait « Bonjour Charlie. » et Charlie leur rendait un bonjour de la tête avec un sourire pour chacun. Est-ce que MacGonagall savait qu'il se laissait appeler par son prénom ? se demanda-t-il. Aujourd'hui, c'était un cours théorique. Ils devaient prendre des notes sur les oiseaux magiques, en particulier sur le phénix, l'augurey, le fwooper et le diricrawl (que les moldus appelaient dodo). Charlie portait des jeans qui avaient déteint, et une chemise en denim sous une robe brune froissée qui était ouverte devant. Il avait tendance à s'asseoir sur le bureau en parlant des différents oiseaux, et faisait de nombreuses plaisanteries sur Uric le Bizarre et ses rencontres avec certains des oiseaux dont ils parlaient. Harry se retrouva en train de rire assez souvent. Cette classe était la plus drôle qu'il avait jamais eue à l'école ! Et Charlie était le professeur le plus terre à terre qu'il avait jamais vu. Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité pendant un instant, comme s'il était déloyal envers Hagrid, mais il repoussa cette pensée et essaya juste de profiter du moment.

  


Après la classe, Charlie fit signe à Harry et Draco, serrant leurs mains et souriant. « Alors ! Comment vont mes deux meilleurs élèves ? » Il regarda la porte d'entrée de la classe. « Est-ce que les autres sont partis ? Ont-ils pu m'entendre dire cela ! » Il sourit puis leur fit un clin d'œil. Alors, pensa Harry, nous sommes amis avec Charlie ! Il remua ses souvenirs, et il retrouva des images d'eux trois, parfois rejoints par Jamie, assis dans le bureau de Charlie et prenant le thé, riant à se briser les côtes, jouant à la bataille explosive…

  


Harry lui sourit. C'était encourageant. Ron n'est pas mon ami, pas encore, mais Charlie l'est. Peut-être que cela va aider à mettre de l'huile dans les rouages de l'amitié avec Ron.

  


Ron.

  


Il avait presque oublié la note, la rencontre à la serre numéro trois. Charlie venait de suggérer qu'ils aillent tous trois dans son bureau, mais Harry se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. « Oh, j'ai presque oublié : Je dois, heu, rencontrer quelqu'un. » Draco hésita. « Non ! » lui dit Harry. « Vas-y. J'aurai probablement vite fait. Ou, sinon…, je te retrouverai au dîner. Désolé ! Super cours, Charlie ! » dit-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant d'eux en courant.

  


Il commençait à être essoufflé comme il approchait des serres et il ralentit. Je ne peux pas être à bout de souffle s'ils me tendent une embuscade, pensa-t-il. Je dois être alerte. Mais il espérait quand même principalement ramener Ron à la raison, mettre fin à l'inimité qui avait clairement été entretenue pendant des années. Son ancien meilleur ami lui manquait.

  


Il se glissa derrière la serre numéro trois. Tout était très calme. Il posa son sac à dos par terre sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Bien, pensa Harry. Je ne suis pas en retard. Il se tourna vers la serre, regardant dedans, faisant une grimace à une drosera géante qui avait l'air de le vouloir pour dîner. Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir, pensa-t-il, irrationnellement.

  


Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il avait des mains par-dessus ses lunettes.

  


« Devine qui c'est ? »

  


Les mains et la voix appartenaient à une fille, il en était sûr. Oh, pensa-t-il. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Les mains étaient très pâles, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine pressée contre son dos, et essaya de ne pas se laisser affecter par cela. Je me contrôle complètement, se dit-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

  


« Écoute » commença-t-il à dire, se retournant. « Je pensais t'avoir dit avant, Mariah, que tu étais gentille et tout, mais je ne suis pas intéressé… »

  


« Mariah ? Qu'est-ce que cette histoire avec Mariah ? »

  


Harry s'arrêta net. Il fixait le visage de Ginny Weasley. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou « Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as laissé faire le pied de grue pendant deux jours ? Tu as décidé de prendre une autre petite amie ? » Mais maintenant, elle lui souriait. Elle semblait savoir que Mariah n'avait aucune chance. Harry était choqué. Une autre petite amie ? Est-ce que Ginny était sa petite amie ?

  


Et puis elle prit avantage de sa bouche grande ouverte à cause du choc et tira son visage vers le sien.

  


* * * * *


	21. Chap 6 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, désolé, je suis en retard ce soir.  
Lunenoire : merci beaucoup. Hé oui, dans cette réalité, Harry est avec Ginny.  
Falyla : pourquoi est-elle si méchante? parce que !!! Il y a d'excellentes raisons... Plus perso donc, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai l'habitude de piocher ici ou la sur le net ce dont j'ai besoin ou qui me plait. Je tire donc bénéfice du travail des autres. Pour une fois, j'ai donc décidé de faire quelque chose pour les autres, comme c'était un roman qui m'avait bien plu...  
Mary Cooper : la femme mystère, quel beau nom. Mais c'est finalement un pléonasme...   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup.  
rahan14 : bienvenue à toi dans le monde merveilleux des reviewers et merci.  
ET maintenant : la suite...  
bonne lecture 

Chapitre six

  


En route vers Londres

  


Le corps de Ginny était pressé contre le sien, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. Et sa bouche… sa bouche était une révélation, une puissante succion contre la sienne, aspirant jusqu'à son âme, à ce qui semblait, comme si elle était un détraqueur. Mais un détraqueur n'était jamais aussi chaud, si doux, avec un goût de chocolat...

  


Harry se retira, désorienté. Il fixa Ginny se sentant plus confus que jamais dans cette vie (et même dans les deux). Il se sentait intoxiqué, la tête lui tournait de son désir, et cependant il avait peur de reconnaître son désir. Elle lui semblait soudain assez terrifiante. Ginny le regarda, fronçant les sourcils avec souci.

  


« Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

  


Il acquiesça bêtement, essayant de se souvenir comment cela était arrivé, essayant de se souvenir quand avait été la fois suivante qu'il l'avait vue après la Coupe du Monde de 1990…

  


_C'était l'année suivante. Il était au Chemin de Traverse avec sa sœur, Draco et sa mère et ils allaient acheter ses affaires d'école. Après que les trois eurent fini leur crème glacée, la mère de Harry et le père de Draco les récupérèrent pour aller chez Madame Malkins. Il se tenait calme comme des statues tandis qu' ils étaient mesurés, puis attendit impatiemment que les ourlets soient fait sur leurs nouvelles robes. Après cela ils allèrent chez Flourish & Blotts pour leurs livres._

  


_Harry adorait la librairie. Elle semblait avoir tous les livres dont un sorcier pouvait avoir besoin. Il aurait finalement lui-même ses propres livres de sortilèges. Il vagabonda le long d'un rayon plein de texte de potions. Il reconnut beaucoup de titres que ses parents avaient à la maison. Jamie s'ennuyait et se promenait dans le rayon d'à côté. Harry entendit deux corps se cogner et puis il entendit la voix familière de Jamie dire « Oh, désolée. Je suis si bête. Je ne t'avais pas vue ici. »_

  


_« C'est bon. J'attends juste que ma mère ait fini avec mes frères. Quatre parmi eux seront à Poudlard en septembre prochain, et cela fait beaucoup de livres à acheter. »_

  


_Harry était étonné. Cette voix… elle semblait familière. Il s'arrêta et enleva quelques livres de potions d'une étagère située plus bas. À travers le trou obtenu il pouvait voir les cheveux roux désordonnés. Sa sœur s'assit à côté de la fille sur le sol._

  


_« Cela ne te dérange pas si je me joints à toi ? Mon frère et son meilleur ami commencent à Poudlard aussi, et nous avons fait des courses tout ce matin. J'en ai marre. Je sais que je devrais être contente pour eux, mais ils vont vraiment me manquer. C'est tellement injuste que je doive attendre deux années de plus… »_

  


_La fille aux cheveux roux soupira bruyamment. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je dois attendre une année plus. Mon frère Ron va être en première année, alors je serais seule à la maison avec ma mère et mon papa cette année. »_

  


_« Toute seule à la maison ? Je savais que je ne t'avais pas vue à l'école de Pré-au-Lard. Tu ne vas pas à l'école alors ? »_

  


_« Maman était professeur. Elle nous enseigne à la maison. Je devrais dire que je serai à la maison seule avec maman, étant donné que mon père n'est presque jamais là. Il était responsable de juste un département au ministère. Le bureau du détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Mais la pénurie de main-d'œuvre a frappé le ministère il y a quelques années, et maintenant il s'occupe aussi du bureau des transports, ce qui a du sens, je suppose. Je veux dire, la plupart des portauloins sont aussi des objets moldus, et on doit vraiment faire attention qu'ils ne tombent pas dans des mains moldues. Il se fait deux fois plus d'argent maintenant et tout, mais il n'est jamais à la maison. »_

  


_« Hmm. Je souhaiterais être seule à la maison. Je dois encore supporter mes petits frères. Ils sont impossibles. À chaque fois que je parle à l'un deux, quel qu'il soit, il insiste sur le fait que j'ai donné le mauvais nom. Je suis convaincu qu'ils font juste ça pour être ennuyants. Je veux dire, je dois tomber juste parfois. Soit juste contente de ne pas vivre avec des jumeaux… »_

  


_« Oh, mais c'est le cas ! » Couina pratiquement l'autre fille. « Ron est en première année, mais Fred et George entrerons en troisième année ! Ils font la même chose ! » Elle semblait ravie de trouver quelqu'un qui souffrait aussi des mêmes problèmes avec ses frères jumeaux. « Je veux dire… ils pensent qu'ils sont si originaux, comme si chaque paire de jumeaux jamais née n'avait jamais sorti exactement les mêmes bêtises… »_

  


_« Trop vrai ! » Acquiesça Ginny, riant._

  


_Harry replaça les livres sur l'étagère juste au moment où sa mère arrivait derrière lui._

  


_« Harry ! Que fais-tu donc ? J'ai tous les livres de ta liste. Trouve Jamie. Nous allons chez Ollivander. »_

  


_Harry acquiesça. Il déglutit, pris une grande respiration et contourna les étagères, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant._

  


_« Allez Jamie. Il est temps d'y aller. » Sa voix tremblait un peu et il souhaitait qu'elle ne soit pas si haute. Il avait l'air si jeune._

  


_« Oh, bonjour » dit brillamment la fille aux cheveux roux. « Tu dois être le frère qui commence à Poudlard. » Elle se tourna vers Jamie. « Et ton nom est Jamie ? J'aime ça. Très original. »_

  


_Jamie était celle qui avait l'air mal à l'aise maintenant. Elle se leva maladroitement, brossant sa robe. « En fait, je porte le nom de mon père, » marmonna-t-elle. « Excuse-moi… ». Elle poussa Harry, qui se retrouva soudain face à la fille assise sur le sol pour lui expliquer le comportement étrange de sa sœur._

  


_« Hum, elle est née après la mort de notre père. Presque quatre mois après. »_

  


_Elle se leva, vacillante. « Oh, désolée. J'ai vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat, n'est-ce pas ? Heu, désolée pour votre père… »_

  


_Harry acquiesça. « Merci. Jamie ira bien. »_

  


_« Est-ce que je te connais ? » Elle sembla soudain oublier Jamie. Elle regardait son visage avec intensité._

  


_« Hum, non, je ne crois pas. » Harry n'avait pas trop envie de reparler de la coupe du monde, considérant la façon dont M. Malfoy, Ron et M. Weasley avaient gâché cette rencontre._

  


_Elle regarda avec les sourcils froncés. « Oh !... Oh bien. Je croyais… peu importe. En tout cas, bonne chance à Poudlard. »_

  


_Il sourit maladroitement « Merci. »_

  


_Jamie était revenue et le tirait maintenant par le bras. « Allez ! Maman attend dehors. Tu veux une baguette ou non ? »_

  


_Il lui fit un petit au revoir de la main comme sa petite sœur le tirait à travers la librairie. Oh, comme c'est digne, pensa-t-il…_

  


« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle encore. Il la regarda, incrédule.

  


« Je… je vais bien. Tu… tu as mangé du chocolat ? »

  


« J'ai… oh oui ! J'ai presque oublié. Zoey essaye de perdre du poids, alors elle m'a donné une de ses grenouilles au chocolat. Est-ce autorisé ? » Dit-elle malicieusement en souriant.

  


« C'est merveilleux » dit-il dans un souffle, incapable de se retenir. Avant qu'il réalise, elle l'embrassait encore, et il se souvenait d'autre chose…

  


_Il avait repéré Ginny au moment où le professeur Vector faisait rentrer les premières années dans la grande salle. Elle avait l'air aussi nerveuse que tous les autres. Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention quand les autres élèves étaient répartis. Il l'attendait elle. Elle vint à la fin. Cela sembla une éternité pour Harry. Et ce fut fini en une fraction de seconde. Le Choixpeau n'était pas plutôt sur sa tête qu'il criait : « Griffondor ! », faisant devenir complètement fous ses frères jumeaux à l'enthousiasme terrifiant (encore une fois)._

  


_Harry ne se comporta pas très rationnellement après cela. Il découvrit l'agenda de première années de Griffondor, et courut dans tout le château, se positionnant au point opportun pour juste saisir des coups d'œil d'elle comme elle changeait de classe. Draco pensait qu'il était idiot, et il lui disait. (Harry avait refusé de lui dire la raison pour toutes ces courses : elle était plutôt embarrassante)_

  


_Puis elle devint la plus jeune joueuse de Quidditch de tout le siècle (Charlie Weasley avait convaincu Sirius Black de la mettre dans l'équipe de Griffondor comme il n'y avait pas d'attrapeur décent depuis deux ans). Harry allait rôder vers le terrain de Quidditch pour regarder ses entraînements. Olivier Dubois relâchait le vif et elle l'attrapait, il le relâchait et elle l'attrapait, encore et encore. Harry avait entendu parler de son frère Charlie, qui était une légende, mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jouer attrapeur comme elle._

  


_Draco fut nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard cette année là, le sommet d'années d'entraînement. Harry plaignit son meilleur ami quand Ginny le battu avec le vif, mais secrètement, il était fier d'elle. Puis il fut nommé gardien de réserve en troisième année (son père avait dit à Flint que ce serait une bonne idée). Flint était malade pour le dernier match de l'année, contre Griffondor, et Harry du jouer. Ron Weasley jouait poursuiveur pour Griffondor, avec deux filles de quatrième et cinquième année. Pendant un moment, Harry attrapa chaque souaffle que Ron envoyait dans sa direction. Ron avait l'air de plus en plus féroce au fur et à mesure que le match avançait, et même si les poursuiveurs de Serpentard marquaient contre Griffondor dans seulement la moitié des cas, les Griffondors n'avaient pas marqué contre Harry du tout._

  


_Le match continua pendant plus de quatre heures. Harry n'en avait jamais vu un durer si longtemps, et il devait jouer dans celui-là. Ginny avait l'air épuisée. Harry avait l'impression que ses doigts se soudaient au manche de son balai. Griffondor avait finalement commencé à marquer contre Harry après trois heures, mais leur taux de succès n'était que de seulement un sur quatre. Tout le monde fatiguait. Serpentard était en tête, avec quatre cent vingt points contre deux cent. Draco avait vu le vif de nombreuses, très nombreuses fois, mais à chaque fois, soit Ginny l'avait gêné, se mettant sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qui ait disparu, soit ses frères avaient lancé les cognards dans sa direction. Harry pensait que Draco avait de la chance d'être encore en vie._

  


_Finalement, elle ne put plus le supporter. Elle repéra le vif, et au lieu d'essayer de distraire Draco, elle vola elle même vers lui et le saisit dans les airs, puis atterrit dans l'herbe, ses amies courant vers elle tandis que le garçon Griffondor déçu qui commentait le match entonnait lugubrement. « Et Ginny Weasley a le vif. Serpentard gagne le match, quatre cent vingt à trois cent cinquante. Oh, et Serpentard gagne aussi la Coupe de Quidditch… » ajouta-t-il inaudiblement. Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu avec aussi peu d'entrain._

  


_Harry vola jusqu'au sol, puis s'écroula. C'était comme s'il avait oublié comment utiliser ses jambes. Comme il avait remplacé Flint, Draco (aussi plutôt tremblant) l'aida à se relever afin qu'ils puissent serrer la main de Dubois, qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu une guerre._

  


_Le septième année lui prit la main assez fort. « Tu es un bon gardien, Potter » dit-il sans ironie. « Si je ne savais pas que Flint voulait vraiment me battre lui-même, j'aurais dit qu'il a fait semblant d'être malade juste pour que tu puisses jouer. »_

  


_Harry fit un signe bref de la tête. Il était trop crevé pour faire durer plus longtemps l'échange de plaisanterie. « Merci. C'était un beau match. »_

  


_Les autres Serpentards (ceux qui n'étaient pas dans l'équipe) soulevèrent Harry et Draco sur leurs épaules, les portant depuis le terrain (sinon ils seraient probablement restés couchés sur l'herbe toute la nuit). Harry vit que les autres Griffondors qui n'avaient pas joué aidaient les autres membres de l'équipe à revenir au château, mais il n'y avait pas de porté sur l'épaule triomphant. Ils n'avaient pas gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, en dépit d'avoir Ginny pour attrapeuse…_

  


_Harry avait continué à suivre Ginny autour du château durant sa quatrième année, puis sa cinquième. Finalement, vers la fin du trimestre, en mai, il passa un coin, en route vers la bibliothèque quand il lui rentra la tête la première dedans. Il lâcha son sac à dos, et tout en tomba. Elle avait porté des livres dans ses bras, qu'elle avait aussi laissés tomber. En se baissant au sol, ils se cognèrent la tête en essayant de ramasser leurs propriétés. Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre avec embarras. Puis Harry vit ses deux meilleures amies, Zoey et Annika, jeter un coup d'œil de derrière une armure, la pressant de faire quelque chose avec des gestes sauvages de la main et de bizarres expressions sur le visage. Annika fit sur ses lèvres les mots 'finis-en', ou quelque chose comme ça pensa-t-il. Il regarda Ginny, perplexe, juste au moment où elle prenait son visage et le rapprochait de sa bouche. Il fut pris par surprise. Il voulait la tenir, l'embrasser proprement, mais il se sentait paralysé par le choc. Après quelques secondes, elle recula, rassembla rapidement ses livres et reparti dans le couloir en courant. Ses amies la rejoignirent. Leurs rires résonnèrent sur les murs de pierre, et Harry put entendre assez clairement leurs mots, amplifiés par l'excellente acoustique de Poudlard._

  


_« Là ! je l'ai finalement fait ! Vous êtes contentes maintenant ? »_

  


_« Ooh ! La prochaine fois que tu perdras un pari, je te ferai faire quelque chose d'encore pire, comme lui proclamer ton amour… »_

  


_« Zoey ! Comment pourrais-tu ? Je pensais que j'étais ton amie… »_

  


_Il s'assit au milieu de la pile désordonnée de livres, des parchemins et des bouteilles d'encre, sentant son cœur se briser en millions de morceaux…_

  


_Le jour suivant, il faisait une recherche dans la section des potions de la bibliothèque, quand il entendit encore les filles parler. Elles étaient assises de l'autre côté du rayon où il cherchait._

  


_« D'accord. Que puis-je te faire faire ensuite ? » entendit Harry dire par la voix malicieuse de Zoey Russel._

  


_« Argh » fut la réponse de Ginny. « N'est-ce pas assez que tu m'aies fait embrasser mon propre poursuiveur ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Maintenant il pense probablement que je l'aime vraiment ou quelque chose comme cela. » Harry sentit son cœur piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il l'avait suivie pendant presque quatre ans, et c'était la grande blague pour elle et ses amies. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, comment pourrait-elle ne pas savoir ? Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle…_

  


_Il contourna le rayonnage et se tint devant elles. Elles se turent immédiatement. Il vit que Ginny était rouge comme une betterave._

  


_« Non » lui dit-il, des larmes dans sa voix. «Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait aucune manière pour que je puisse avoir cette impression. Excusez-moi… » marmonna-t-il, s'éloignant, aveuglé, sortant dans le couloir. Il avait saisi le regard horrifié sur le visage de Ginny quand elle l'avait vu, mais il ne voulait pas penser à son visage maintenant. D'accord, pensa-t-il. Comment se débarrasser de quelqu'un. Traitez-le comme s'il était moins que rien. Très bien. Très efficace._

  


_Il était allé dans une cage d'escalier avec un escalier de pierre en colimaçon descendant vers… il n'était pas sûr. Il marchait juste sans but, espérant se perdre. Il entendit un bruit de pas résonner derrière lui._

  


_« Harry ! »_

  


_Il se tourna au son de sa voix, incapable de se retenir. Il pleurait pour de bon maintenant, les larmes labourant son visage, et il ne fit aucun effort pour les essuyer. Elle descendit l'escalier en pierre jusqu'à lui. Il s'était effondré sur l'une des marches en coin, s'appuyant contre la courbe du mur extérieur. Elle s'assit à côté de lui._

  


_« Harry, je suis désolée. Tu n'étais pas sensé entendre cela. » Il se détourna d'elle, incapable d'empêcher des larmes supplémentaires de s'échapper de ses yeux. « Oh, cela ne sonnait pas bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est… »_

  


_« ce que tu veux dire est que tu pensais que ce serait drôle de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un qui adorait le sol sur lequel tu as marché depuis qu'il t'a rencontré quand tu avais neuf ans, et puis de traîner son cœur dans la poussière. J'ai saisi. Tu veux te débarrasser de moi. Bien. Tu verras que je ne te suivrai plus. Félicitations. Cela a marché. » Il se leva et continua à descendre les escaliers._

  


_« Non, Harry ! Ce n'est pas… »_

  


_Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il avait pensé qu'elle était différente. Mais elle avait des pieds d'argile, juste comme tout le monde. Ce n'était pas le parangon parfait de la vertu qui avait existé dans son esprit. C'était une jeune fille vivante et respirante, aussi dénuée de tact et cruelle que les autres. Il avait fini d'être obsédé par elle pour de bon (Il essayait de se le dire)._

  


_Mais qu'allait-il faire de son temps maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Il avait assigné une grande quantité d'énergie mentale à savoir où elle serait à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Il s'était flatté de deviner correctement ce qu'elle ferait à des moments où ce n'était pas si évident. Ces années à jouer le renard signifiaient qu'il savait comment quelqu'un de poursuivi se comportait. Cela avait fait de lui un poursuiveur de classe mondiale. Et maintenant, il était officiellement à la retraite, n'allant plus jamais traquer quiconque._

  


_Quand les BUSEs furent finis, Harry était assis près du lac, jetant des pierres pour faire des ricochets. Jamie était assise avec lui, ayant fini ses examens de troisième année. Ils ne parlaient pas. Jamie avait essayé de le faire parler durant le mois précédent, mais un ruminement silencieux avait finalement eut raison de ses meilleurs efforts, et maintenant, ils étaient assis ensemble en silence. Elle le laissait simplement ruminer._

  


_Draco sautait quelque fille, dont Harry ne pouvait même pas se souvenir. Cela n'avait définitivement pas aidé Harry de voir Draco et Niamh dans la bibliothèque. Jamie ne savait pas ce que Draco allait faire, et Harry voulait que cela reste ainsi. Je vais simplement faire vœux de célibat, pensa Harry. Là, je me débrouille déjà pas mal pour cela. Aucun problème. Qui eut cru que j'avais un tel talent caché ?_

  


_Soudain une ombre passa au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir son meilleur ami, ayant terminé ses activités de playboy. Mais ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy._

  


_« Bonjour » dit nerveusement Ginny. « Comment ça va ? » Harry la regarda. Il ne répondit pas. Il se retourna vers le lac, espérant qu'elle s'avèrerait être une invention de son esprit. « Pourrais-je… Pourrais-je te parler en privé ? » Il ne répondit encore pas. « S'il te plaît ? » Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle et acquiesça. Puis il regarda Jamie, qui avait une expression assez choquée sur le visage._

  


_« Vas-y. J'attendrai Draco ici. » Harry se leva et suivit Ginny sans un mot. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cabane de l'ancien garde-chasse, puis passèrent derrière, du côté de la forêt. Ginny se tordait les mains devant elle._

  


_« Alors », commença-t-elle maladroitement. « Tu n'as pas répondu. Comment vas-tu, je veux dire. »_

  


_Harry la regarda morosement « Bien » dit-il doucement._

  


_Elle déglutit. Ses yeux brillaient ? « Écoute, je voulais faire cela proprement, et j'ai dû travailler mes nerfs. Je voulais juste te dire à quel point je suis désolée. Tu… tu ne méritais pas cela. Je faisais juste comme tu as dit. Je jouais avec tes sentiments. C'était horrible et cruel. Je suis juste une personne méchante, et je ne mérite pas que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre remarque jamais que j'existe… »_

  


_Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues maintenant, et le cœur de Harry se retourna, autant il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il la haïssait, autant cela n'avait pas marché, et la voyant dans une telle détresse, c'était impossible pour lui de ne pas être touché. Sa propre gorge était serrée, et il sentait les larmes piquer sous ses paupières comme il tendait ses bras vers elle. Elle se précipita vers lui avec un cri inarticulé, jetant ses bras autour de son dos, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, pleurant convulsivement maintenant. Il baissa les yeux vers le sommet de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux brillants, appuyant sa joue sur leur surprenante douceur._

  


_« Je te pardonne » chuchota-t-il après un moment. Elle pleura un peu plus fort, se cramponnant aussi plus fort à lui, et il sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et son vœux de célibat s'affaiblir de plus en plus…_

  


_Finalement, elle se sépara de lui. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, et elle se moucha bruyamment dedans. Il essaya de ne pas sourire. Elle était tellement en détresse. Ses yeux étaient très rouges, et son visage un peu marbré. Elle commença à lui tendre le mouchoir, mais il la repoussa._

  


_« Garde-le » dit-il simplement. Elle acquiesça et le mit dans une poche de sa robe. Ils se tenaient debout sans se toucher, baissant les yeux puis se regardant l'un l'autre._

  


_« Tu sais » dit-elle « cela a été assez désert. Marcher dans le château sans toi alentour. Je n'avais jamais su comment c'était. » Elle lui sourit timidement. Il lui rendit un petit sourire._

  


_« J'ai essayé de me trouver un nouvel hobby. »_

  


_« Tu as trouvé ? »_

  


_« Pas encore. »_

  


_Elle souriait davantage maintenant. « Je pense » dit-elle « qu'une partie du problème était que je suis tombée dans la vieille propagande anti-Serpentard. Je veux dire si un garçon de Griffondor, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle m'avait pistée, j'aurais très bien pu être flattée. Bien, cela aurait pu dépendre de qui c'était, mais bon. Je n'aurais pas automatiquement décidé que ça filait la chair de poule. »_

  


_Il vacilla. « La chair de poule ? »_

  


_Elle vacilla aussi. « Désolée. Mauvais choix de mots. Ce que je voulais dire était que je ne t'ai jamais pris au sérieux. Je n'avais pas considéré qui tu étais : une gentille personne qui appelle sa sœur une de ses meilleures amies quand il pourrait simplement l'ignorer et la déprécier comme d'autres frères font avec leurs sœurs… Je sais. Une personne qui… qui m'a envoyé de si belles cartes pour la St Valentin, et pour mes anniversaires… »_

  


_« Tu savais que c'était moi ? » demanda-t-il, rougissant._

  


_« Hum… c'était un petit peu évident. Tu as écrit ces poèmes toi-même ? »_

  


_« Oui. » admit-il._

  


_Elle sourit. « Je les ai aimé. Pas que j'ai pu admettre cela devant Zoey et Annika. Ou même pour moi. Mais je les ai aimé. Ils étaient bien. Mais j'ai ignoré tout cela et vu seulement le Serpentard, pas la personne. Puis, quand je t'ai blessé… » sa voix fut prise encore. « et quand nous étions dans l'escalier ce jour-là…c'est là que j'ai finalement vu la personne. Une personne que j'avais beaucoup blessée. »_

  


_Il tendit sa main et lui prit la sienne. « Une personne qui vient juste de te pardonner. »_

  


_Elle serra sa main avec gratitude. « Merci. Je ne le mérite pas, mais merci. »_

  


_Elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à toucher sa joue avec ses lèvres, mais il tourna sa tête et leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Elle se recula après seulement une seconde, regardant dans ses yeux et y voyant la preuve indubitable de ses sentiments. Leurs lèvres rentrèrent encore en contact. Quand Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la sienne, il haleta du plus profond de sa gorge et la serra plus étroitement. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, et il se sentait lui-même assez instable sur ses genoux, mais il ne voulait pas arrêter le baiser pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, il voulait juste continuer, encore et encore…_

  


_Harry se prépara, mais aucun Griffondor ne jaillit du feuillage de la forêt, montrant du doigt et riant à combien il avait été dupe encore. Elle ne s'enfuit pas de lui, riant avec ses amis. Elle ne recula pas ni ne fit de tête comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose de dégoûtant. Elle était là, finalement dans ses bras, suspendue à lui et l'embrassant, tandis qu'il inspirait son doux souffle et prenait chaque instant comme un trésor._

  


Il se força à s'écarter d'elle. Il examina son visage, se souvenant maintenant, se rappelant comment il s'était senti lorsqu'elle avait brisé son cœur, puis à quel point il s'était senti joyeux quand elle était venue chercher son pardon, et qu'il s'étaient vraiment embrassé pour la première fois. Harry déglutit. Il y avait tant à absorber à chaque minute de chaque jour dans cette vie. Il écarta les cheveux de Ginny de son visage. Elle le regardait avec une expression médusée. Il savait qu'ils rôdaient, qu'ils n'avaient parlé à personne de leur relation. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Jamie et Draco (il ne l'aurait en tous cas pas dit à ses petits frères). Elle ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis, Ron ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans sa famille. Il se souvint des terribles ramifications qu'il y avait eu à faire cela avec Hermione. Hermione, pensa-t-il un instant. Et pour Hermione ? Est-ce que c'était la tromper ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir… Il devait trouver un moyen de la faire arrêter de l'embrasser un moment afin qu'il puisse réfléchir, parce qu'au moment où elle avait attaché sa bouche à la sienne…

  


Mais il n'avait pas plutôt pensé cela qu'elle le refaisait encore, et il la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui une fois de plus quand il réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'il essayait de lui faire arrêter. Il devait la faire parler. De quoi pouvaient-ils parler ? Bien, pensa-t-il, je me retrouve encore dedans, pris dans une relation secrète qui va me dévorer de l'intérieur si nous ne rectifions pas la situation. Nous pourrions parler de cela. Il rompit le baiser.

  


« Ginny, » dit-il nerveusement, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Pour… Pourquoi ne montons-nous pas maintenant dans le bureau de Charlie pour lui dire, à lui et à Draco, pour nous. Ils sont allés là-haut pour prendre le thé quand la classe a été finie, et j'ai dit que je reviendrai peut-être. Pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas tous les deux, pour être clairs avec eux, arrêter de se voir en cachette ? »

  


Ginny le regarda choquée. « Tu es fou ! » déclara-t-elle.

  


« Mais… mais Charlie… Il m'aime bien. Nous sommes amis. Il m'a appelé un de ses meilleurs élèves… »

  


« Bien sûr qu'il t'aime bien. Mais si nous lui disons cela… crois-moi. Il ne t'aimera plus. Ton nom sera traîné dans la boue. »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

  


« Pourquoi ? Parce que chacun de mes frères, comme un seul homme, a décidé de me traiter comme une fille de quatre ans pour le restant de mes jours, voilà pourquoi. Bon, d'accord, Ron n'est pas comme cela, mais c'est encore pire. Il essaye de me mettre avec Neville Londubat depuis un an maintenant. Et je lui souris, et je suis gentille avec lui… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un mauvais gars… mais je m'assure que je ne suis absolument jamais seule avec lui. Je ne veux pas lui donner de fausses idées. Charlie a même essayé de le faire arrêter avec Neville, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pense pas que je devrais être avec Neville. C'est parce qu'il ne pense pas que je puisse être avec quiconque. Les autres sont pareils. Tous détenteurs de la carte de membre du Club Gardons Ginny Fidèle A Son Prénom. »

  


Harry fit la tête. « Quoi ? »

  


Elle regarda Harry avec perspicacité. « Quel est mon prénom ? »

  


« Ginny » répondit-il immédiatement.

  


« Ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom. Quel est mon prénom ? »

  


« Oh. Virginia. » Il la regarda sans expression, puis il saisit « Ooh… »

  


« Exact. »

  


Harry rougit. Il fouilla sa mémoire. Si Ginny n'était plus vierge à cause de lui, il espérait certainement qu'il se souviendrait de cela. Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne put se souvenir d'eux deux couchant ensemble. Il était assez confiant qu'ils n'avaient pas… « Bien » dit-il avec hésitation, « tu es encore… » Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui fracasser le crâne parce qu'il ne serait pas souvenu d'une 'inoubliable' nuit de passion. A son soulagement, elle soupira, et mit sa tête contre son épaule.

  


« Oui, mais tu connais les grands frères qui te surprotègent… »

  


Harry grimaça en pensant au coup de foudre de Jamie sur Draco. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas Draco Malfoy, dormant avec autant de filles que possible dans un minimum de temps. Draco briserait le cœur de sa sœur.

  


« Je le sais par expérience. Mais si Jamie aimait quelqu'un qui était vraiment bon pour elle, je me sentirais différemment… »

  


Elle eut un sourire entendu. « Ton propre meilleur ami n'est pas assez bon pour elle, hé ? »

  


« Tu es au courant ? »

  


« Oh, c'est très évident. A chaque fois qu'il est alentour, c'est écrit sur elle. Elle l'a dans la peau. »

  


Harry soupira. « Je sais. Et si je l'avertis, elle va me hurler dessus et me dire que je la considère comme une enfant et que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit heureuse… »

  


Ginny acquiesça et sourit. « Oui. Et si nous parlons de nous à Ron et Charlie, j'aurai un petit ami décédé et deux frères en route pour Azkaban. C'est trop tôt. »

  


Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Bien alors…et de mon côté ? »

  


« Que veux-tu dire ? »

  


« Bien… Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas au moins le dire à Jamie et Draco ? Elle est ma sœur et un de mes meilleurs amis, et il est mon autre meilleur ami. »

  


Elle avait l'air d'être prise au dépourvu sans avoir le temps de penser à une raison plausible pour rejeter l'idée. « Je ne sais pas… »

  


« Bien, voici une raison vraiment bonne de leur dire : je suis rentré dans Mariah Kirkner dans le couloir du dortoir des filles, et… »

  


« Que faisais-tu dans le dortoir des filles ? » sa voix avait un accent dangereux.

  


« J'allais parler à Jamie. De toutes façons, elle m'a dit qu'elle était 'disponible' pour, hum, des choses, et que c'était l'idée de Draco. J'ai laissé entendre alentour que j'avais une petite amie, mais que je ne pouvais pas encore dire qui c'était, et ils ne me croient pas, alors Draco essaye de me mettre dans les bras de Mariah. Si je pouvais lui dire que tu existes vraiment, il arrêterait. De plus, tu t'entends bien avec ma sœur. J'aimerais que nous puissions tous être ensemble. Ma vie me semble tellement confuse en ce moment. »

  


Elle considéra cela. « J'aime bien ta sœur. Je lui ai seulement parlé une paire de fois, mais elle est bien. Oh ! Je sais ! Cela pourrait être notre couverture. Si nous sommes vus tous les quatre ensembles, spécialement par Ron, je pourrais lui dire que Jamie est mon amie. Il sera probablement de mauvais poil qu'elle soit à Serpentard, mais ce serait plus sûr que de lui dire que tu es mon petit ami. Le seul problème est que j'ai déjà deux amies. Peut-être que je peux voir si parfois Annika et Zoey ne seraient pas dérangées d'avoir Jamie avec nous. Peut-être que nous pouvons être vues en train de faire cela d'abord, puis ce serait plausible quand je serais vue avec elle, Draco et toi. »

  


Harry sourit. Cela semblait vraiment être un plan raisonnable. Et il n'aurait plus à mentir à sa sœur et à Draco. Il prit les joues de Ginny dans ses mains, la regardant. Il se sentait à la fois comme le plus chanceux et le plus confus de tous les garçons de seize ans au monde. Bien qu'il sache qu'il se sentirait terriblement coupable plus tard, il se laissa emporter par elle quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et il la serra dans ses bras…

  


* * * * *

  



	22. Chap 6 2

  
philippe gryffondor : je suis lancé dans la traduction de 'la génération perdue', et après, je compte bien traduire la septième année. rassuré?  
Lunenoire, Mary Cooper : merci  


Plus tard, bien sûr, il pensa à Hermione. Hermione. Il se la dépeint, allant courir avec lui le matin, son visage furieux lorsqu'il avait embrassé Ginny après le match de Quidditch, prenant le soleil en bikini à Privet Drive, Le regardant avec surprise après qu'ils aient couché ensemble pour la première fois (sans avoir dormi). Il se souvint aussi de cette expression à fendre le cœur qu'elle avait eu sur son visage quand elle était allée vers Ron après l'explosion du pub…

  


Il était allongé dans son lit, fixant l'obscurité. Il déglutit, pensant maintenant au visage de Ron dans la forêt, avant qu'il ne lance le sort de Cruciatus. Ron regardant Hermione durant l'année, puis disant à Harry qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle…

  


Ron manqua soudainement si fort à Harry que cela lui faisait mal. Quelles qu'aient été les motivations d'Hermione, si la potion était à blâmer en dernier ressort pour ses actions, ou si elle avait le sentiment que Harry ne serait pas longtemps de ce monde, il aurait dû faire la chose juste. Il savait ce que Ron ressentait pour elle, il l'avait su depuis le bal de Noël. Il se souvint maintenant à quel point Ron l'avait regardée toute la nuit (elle était étonnamment jolie ce soir là) et il se souvint aussi de leur dispute après cela. Maintenant, Harry souhaitait les avoir enfermés tous les deux dans un placard et leur avoir ordonné 'Bécotez-vous maintenant !' Cela aurait résolu beaucoup, beaucoup de problèmes.

  


Est-ce que Hermione voulait être avec lui juste avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer ? Il ne voulait pas penser cela, mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'il était coupable d'exactement la même chose. Il avait poursuivi la fille qu'il savait que son meilleur ami aimait. Il avait souhaité qu'ils auraient pu faire l'amour avant que Sirius n'apparaisse pour le Nouvel An, afin d'avoir vécu cela avant sa mort… Est-ce que Ron avait suspecté cela ? Accusait-il vraiment Harry de cela, clamant qu'il pensait que c'était la motivation d'Hermione.

  


Oui. J'ai fait cela, pensa-t-il. Reconnu coupable. J'ai pensé que c'était mon dû en tant qu'homme marqué, et j'ai pris ce qui n'était pas mien…

  


Il se sentit presque soulagé, en décidant cela. Il ne voulait même pas compter le nombre de fois où il avait utilisé Hermione juste pour se sentir mieux ou pour se distraire. Et Ron… A quel point cela avait-il été dur pour Ron de lui dire de ne pas rompre avec elle après la mort de Dudley.

  


Finalement, il y avait Ginny. Ses pensées et ses souvenirs d'elle étaient un amalgame de ses deux vies. Il sourit à la pensée d'elle mettant son coude dans le beurre, ou faisant tomber ses affaires quand il était alentour. Il avait principalement été ennuyé par cela à cette époque parce qu'il pensait que la seule chose en lui qui l'attirait était sa célébrité. Dans cette vie, il n'avait pas de célébrité, et elle avait pensé de lui qu'il était l'étrange garçon de Serpentard qui la suivait. Et maintenant, elle était avec lui parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était sensible et qu'elle aimait qu'il n'ait pas eu peur de lui montrer quels étaient ses sentiments pour elle. Ils avaient découvert de nombreuses choses qu'ils avaient en commun quand ils s'étaient écrit durant l'été. Ginny. Oui, Ginny. Il sentit une joie à l'intérieur de lui qui était aussi une sorte de paix. Il savait maintenant. Il n'avait plus à le nier.

  


Mais, il le savait, c'était juste dans cette vie. Il devait encore rétablir le cours du temps, et dans son autre vie, tout était en désordre. Il devait faire ses excuses à Ron. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de gentiment mettre fin aux choses avec Hermione et de l'orienter vers Ron sans perdre l'amitié d'aucun d'eux. Et Ginny. Elle était avec Draco Malfoy dans cette autre vie. Il avait trahi son père pour elle. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce serait plus difficile que pour quoique ce soit concernant Ron ou Hermione. Ce serait une chose si Ginny en pinçait encore pour Harry, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était amoureuse de Draco. Il soupira. Il devrait attendre et voir. D'abord, il devait trouver Hermione dans le monde moldu, au cas où il y ait une chance qu'elle puisse l'aider. Ensuite, il penserait au reste.

  


Ainsi, ce fut plus parce qu'il pensait à Draco Malfoy qu'à Hermione Granger qu'il prit la décision consciente de retarder la révélation de sa relation avec Ginny aux autres. Ginny ne le remarqua pas, cependant. Elle attendait de lui qu'il prenne l'initiative avec cela, alors elle ne l'embêta pas avec. Et durant leurs rencontres derrière la serre, ils parlaient de presque tout sauf de révéler aux gens leur relation. Ils faisaient autre chose que parler aussi, mais il essayait de raccourci cela pour revenir à la conversation. Il ne voulait pas devenir trop attaché à cette partie de leur relation. Elle avait un esprit si vif et pénétrant, et il pouvait lui parler de sa mère d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser avec Jamie et Draco. Puis il réalisa qu'il devait être honnête avec elle sur ses parents, et quand il lui dit, elle fut surprise, et cependant pas. Elle l'embrassa bruyamment et dit « Oh, pauvre petit chose… » avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, puis de faire courir ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, lui rendant très difficile de se tenir à sa résolution…

  


Comme les jours passaient, il revint sur sa position de vouloir le dire à Jamie et Draco, car maintenant, il se sentait maladroit et peu sûr de comment faire. Il restait aussi le problème de trouver la cape d'invisibilité. Il attendit plus d'une semaine avant d'en parler à Sirius. Après la réaction qu'il avait eu lors de la première classe de métamorphose, quand il avait ramené à la surface les activités 'extra-scolaires' de son parrain lorsqu'il était à l'école, Harry avait pensé qu'il serait mal considéré de ramener le sujet sur cette époque là trop tôt. A sa déception, Sirius n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était.

  


« As-tu essayé de demander au terrain de Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il à Harry. Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius continuait à dire cela ? »

  


« Non. »

  


« Bien, peut-être que ta mère saura. »

  


Harry grimaça. Demander à maman, c'était le boulot de Jamie. Il se passa encore une semaine avant que Jamie ne trouve un moyen de le faire discrètement, en aidant sa mère à découper en cube des racines de mandragore dans le donjon de potions.

  


« Je lui ai demandé, 'Alors, notre père ne nous a rien laissé pour nous ? Pour moi et Harry ?' et elle a dit 'Oh, est-ce pour cela que tu t'es portée volontaire pour m'aider ?' Et j'ai dit, 'Non, bien sûr que non.' Et elle a dit… »

  


« Jamie ! » cria Harry exaspéré. « Viens en simplement au fait. Sait-elle où elle est ? »

  


Elle fronça les sourcils à Harry. Ils s'étaient encore retrouvés dans l'antichambre de la grande salle. Il n'y avait que eux deux. Draco faisait une retenue avec le professeur Sinistra, qui l'avait pris en train de bécoter Fiona Fawcett sur la tour d'Astronomie.

  


« Au moins, elle nous a pris alors que nous ne faisions que nous bécoter… » fit brillamment Draco, réjoui du fait qu'il ait été pris en train de faire quelque chose de relativement mineur (bien que cela lui garantisse quand même une retenue : le professeur Sinistra essayait de tuer la réputation de la tour d'Astronomie comme lieu de rencontre secret des amoureux). Il devrait méticuleusement nettoyer toutes les lentilles de tous les télescopes de Sinistra (sans faire de la magie) jusqu'au dîner au moins.

  


« Non » dit sa sœur. « Elle a nié qu'elle existait. Mais je pense qu'elle se demandait comment je pouvais être au courant… »

  


Harry était horrifié. « Tu ne lui as pas demandé directement, j'espère ? »

  


« Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai essayé tout un lot d'autres choses avant. J'ai dit 'Est-ce que notre père avait une boule de cristal ?' et elle a dit que non, et j'ai demandé 'Et un scrutoscope ?' et elle a dit non, ils n'étaient pas alentour alors, et j'ai dit… »

  


Harry avait mal à la tête. Ses maux de tête dus à sa cicatrice commençaient à lui manquer. « J'ai saisi, j'ai saisi. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé quand tu lui as demandé pour la cape d'invisibilité ? »

  


« Bien, elle a eu ce drôle de regard. J'ai dit 'Avait-il une cape d'invisibilité ?' et elle s'est brusquement arrêtée de couper. Je lui ai suggéré de poser le couteau, mais elle s'est tenue là, le tenant vraiment très fort. Ses jointures étaient blanches. J'ai dû la rappeler à elle-même, tu sais 'Maman ? Maman ?'. Elle n'a même pas fait attention que je ne l'appelais pas 'Professeur Evans'. Et quand elle m'a remarquée ensuite, elle a dit que non, il n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité. »

  


« Hmm » fut la réponse de Harry. « J'espérais que cela n'arriverait pas là, mais je suppose que nous devrons écrire une lettre à Remus. Je voulais éviter qu'il y ait quoique ce soit sur papier, au cas où cela tomberait en de mauvaises mains… »

  


« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous avons vu Remus ? » demanda doucement Jamie. Harry était surpris. Quand était la dernière fois. Puis, avec un frisson, il se souvint. Cela avait été durant l'été après sa deuxième année à Poudlard…

  


_Il était au lit quand ils arrivèrent. Sa chambre était devant la maison, la porte d'entrée dominée par la baie de sa fenêtre. Il entendit frapper à la porte, les pas de ses parents comme ils descendaient répondre en courant. C'était au milieu de la nuit._

  


_« Affaires du ministère de la magie ! » fit un cri en-dessous, puis encore des coups sur la porte. « Enlevez les protection de la maison ! »_

  


_Harry courut à la fenêtre. Dans l'allée devant la maison se trouvait un carrosse sans chevaux, mais il n'était pas orange citrouille comme les carrosses de Poudlard. Il était pourpre et cubique, et il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres. Deux grands sorciers se tenaient dehors, l'air très alertes, leur baguettes sorties, des robes sombres rendant difficile à voir autre chose que leur visage dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas de lune._

  


_Harry se faufila en dehors de sa chambre, ouvrant juste assez la porte pour passer. Il vit que Jamie était déjà dans le couloir, qui était en fait un balcon dominant l'entrée. Elle était agenouillée derrière le garde-fou. Il la rejoignit. Il y avait un cercle de lumière venant de quatre baguettes en dessous, mais personne n'avait allumé une lampe ou une bougie. Lui et sa sœur étaient invisibles pour les adultes. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua une fille de onze ans et un garçon de treize ans accroupis dans l'ombre au-dessus d'eux._

  


_Leur mère portait une robe de chambre sur sa robe de nuit, ses longs cheveux roux rassemblés en une natte qui lui arrivait à la taille. Son beau-père portait encore sa robe d'intérieur, légèrement usée au bord. Il la réservait pour rester assis dans son bureau pendant de longues heures, lisant ou écrivant, ou parfois travaillant dans le laboratoire de potions du grenier. (Les enfants ne pouvaient pas y accéder. Une limite d'âge ne permettait pas à quiconque de moins de dix-huit ans de franchir la première marche)._

  


_Leurs parents faisaient face à deux aurors, un homme et une femme. L'homme était grand, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs. La femme avait des cheveux auburn bouclés et des yeux bleus brillants. Ils faisaient une jolie paire. Leurs robes étaient d'un pourpre profond, avec des insignes brodés reprenant l'emblème du ministère de la magie. Ils faisaient face à Lily Evans et Severus Rogue avec leurs baguettes allumées, mais ils avaient l'air d'être plus que volontaires pour utiliser leurs baguettes pour autre chose que de l'éclairage si nécessaire._

  


_« Où est-ce que c'est, Lily ? » demanda la femme._

  


'_IL, Gemma. Remus est une personne, pas une chose. Je te l'ai dit, le ministère n'a pas de souci à se faire à son sujet. Il est bien. Severus et moi savons comment préparer la potion de Tue-loup. Nous la lui préparons tous les mois. Nous transplanons, où qu'il soit et la lui amenons. Vous n'avez pas à faire cela… »_

  


_« Lily, je sais que tu as changé depuis la mort de James, » la femme eut un regard méprisant pour Severus Rogue, « mais tu es une ancienne auror. Tu connais la loi. Le décret pour l'internement des humains atteints de lycanthropie n'a pas été écrit avec des exceptions. Nous travaillions ensemble, Lily. La dernière chose que je veux faire est de t'embarquer pour avoir abrité un fugitif. Coopère s'il-te-plaît. Va chercher le loup-garou. »_

  


_« J'ai changé ? Regarde toi et Frank ! Faire tout ce que l'on vous dit sans le remettre en question ! Ce n'est pas juste, Gemma, et tu le sais. Remus n'est un danger pour personne. Un fugitif est quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de mal… Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Remus. »_

  


_L'homme aux cheveux blonds soupira. « Allons, Lily, soit raisonnable. Le ministère a décidé de déplacer tous les loups garous dans ces camps parce que le plus grand danger n'est pas ce qu'ils feront à la pleine lune, mais qu'ils soient recrutés par Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu dois l'admettre, nous nous sommes bien débrouillés pour garder les activités des Mangemorts réduites… »_

  


_« Oh oui » renifla sarcastiquement sa mère. « Bien sûr, on n'a pas besoin des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas, quand vous faites vous-même le sale boulot pour Voldemort, en détenant des gens innocents dans des 'camps de relogement' »_

  


_« Est-ce que les gens innocents, dans ton expérience, deviennent des bêtes dangereuses trois nuits par mois, Lily ? » demanda l'homme. « Ne soit pas stupide et naïve. Remus Lupin a accès à la potion de Tue-loup grâce à vous deux aussi longtemps qu'il choisit de la prendre. S'il ne se montrait pas un mois, que pourriez-vous faire ? Quel recours auriez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous proposeriez : le pourchasser et le forcer à la prendre ? »_

  


_« Les autres vingt-cinq jours du cycle lunaire, ce sont des GENS. Et Remus ne nous ferait jamais le poursuivre comme cela. » dit-elle entre ses dents. Elle leva sa baguette, donnant distinctement l'impression qu'elle allait devenir autre chose qu'un substitut de torche d'un instant à l'autre. « Avez-vous résolu les disparitions de cracmols, Frank ? » le défia-t-elle. « Quel âge a ce petit problème… six ans, sept ans ? Ou est-ce que le ministère considère encore cela comme un problème ? Tous ces gens… disparus. Aucune trace. Mais le ministère veut avoir l'air de faire quelque chose, alors bouclons les gens qui n'ont rien fait, faisons cela au lieu de trouver presque un millier de personnes qui se sont évanouies du jour au lendemain… »_

  


_« Oui, le ministère veut être vu en train de faire quelque chose, prenant des initiatives avant que quelque chose de terrible n'arrive. Ne penses-tu pas que nous souhaitons avoir pensé à protéger les cracmols ? Personne n'a vu cela arriver. C'est pourquoi le conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard a arrêté d'envoyer les lettres aux élèves nés de moldus. De cette façon, quoiqu'il soit arrivé à ces cracmols, cela n'arrivera pas à aucun nouveau né de moldus entrant dans le monde des sorciers. Et maintenant, nous agissons sur le problème des loups-garous afin que nous puissions éviter un… »_

  


_« Qui a dit que c'était un problème ? » demanda-t-elle ?_

  


_Il serra les mâchoires, en colère. « Veux-tu qu'une armée de loups-garous sous le pouvoir de Tu-Sais-Qui balaye Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine pleine lune ? »_

  


_« Oh, Frank, parle comme un adulte ! Dit Voldemort ! » lui cracha-t-elle. Harry pensait que cela était assez idiot. Un auror qui ne pouvait pas dire le nom de la personne contre laquelle il était sensé se battre. La dispute aurait continué, mais son père s'avança entre eux deux, faisant face à l'homme._

  


_« Remus Lupin est un vieil ami de ma femme et notre hôte. Je vais vous demander de quitter ma maison, Londubat, avant que vous ne réveilliez mes enfants. » lui dit Severus Rogue, d'une voix à faire se geler l'eau bouillante._

  


_« Nous ne partirons pas sans le loup-garou ! » dit la femme._

  


_L'homme fit un pas vers Rogue. Sa voix devint aussi terrifiante que celle du beau-père de Harry. Harry frissonna en l'écoutant, et remarqua que sa sœur avait la chair de poule sur ses bras. « Je ne suis pas surpris qu'un Serpentard protège un loup-garou. C'est adapté, n'est-ce-pas ? Que pourrions-nous attendre de quelqu'un qui fréquente Lucius Malfoy ? »_

  


_Son papa ne recula pas. On aurait plutôt qu'il s'était encore rapproché de l'auror. Sa voix était douce, et cependant très claire dans le hall d'entrée obscur. « Si vous saviez quoique ce soit sur quoique ce soit, Londubat, vous sauriez que je suis la dernière personne au monde qui donnerait sanctuaire à ce loup-garou en particulier. Mais évidemment, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de votre abondante ignorance… » Harry se retint d'applaudir son beau-père. Quand il voulait être insultant ou condescendant, personne ne pouvait battre son père._

  


_L'auror cligna des yeux et Harry put le voir déglutir. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix tremblait même légèrement. « Il me tarde le jour où j'aurai quelque chose sur vous, Rogue. Peut-être que c'est aujourd'hui, hé ? Quand je pense à vous enseignant à mes fils… » Harry ne pouvait pas croire à la haine qu'il entendait dans la voix de cet homme. Il déglutit. Est-ce que ses parents allaient chasser les aurors de la maison ? Est-ce que les aurors allaient arrêter ses parents ? Qu'arriverait-il à lui, Jamie, et aux jumeaux si cela se produisait ? Sûrement qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas lui, un garçon de treize ans, être chef de famille ? Il allait être en troisième année en septembre, et sa sœur en première, mais ses frères avaient encore deux ans à passer à l'école du village._

  


_Soudain, une fine silhouette familière apparut de la porte derrière les aurors. Ils se retournèrent et la femme pointa sa baguette en criant « Stupéfix ! » Remus Lupin s'effondra au sol, et Harry chancela lorsqu'il entendit le corps du loup-garou rentrer en contact avec le sol dur._

  


_« Remus ! » cria sa mère, se mettant à genoux à côté de lui. Elle foudroya les aurors du regard. « Tu n'avais pas à faire cela ! Il n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette ! » Elle le ranima et il s'assit, avec son aide, clignant des yeux et secouant la tête. « Tu vas bien Remus ? »_

  


_Il acquiesça, puis mit sa main sur son bras. « C'est bon, Lily. Je me suis fait à cette idée. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, mais je suppose que c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'ils viennent pour moi. Je vais partir en silence. Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes à ta famille. »_

  


_« Des problèmes ? Remus, ce n'est pas juste ! Simplement emprisonner toute une catégorie de personnes parce qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose de violent ou pourraient se joindre à Voldemort… Tu es condamné sans procès. Et même sans crime. Est-ce que cela te semble juste ? »_

  


_« Lily » dit l'homme, essayant encore de la raisonner. « Le ministère de la magie… »_

  


_« …peut aller se faire foutre ! » dit sa mère avec véhémence. « Je ne me suis pas portée volontaire pour vivre dans une 'dictature bienveillante' quand j'ai été à Poudlard. Dans le monde des moldus, il y a une petite chose appelée démocratie, et une autre chose appelée droits civils. Frank, les choses que j'ai vues en étant auror… la moitié étaient en violation avec la convention de Genève. Et tu veux que je pense que tu es raisonnable ? Quelqu'un qui fait des choses justes ? »_

  


_Il secoua la tête comme pour la plaindre. « Lily, tu penses encore comme une moldue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ta 'Convention de Genève', mais je dois te rappeler que les moldus n'ont pas à traiter avec des prisonniers qui peuvent faire de la magie ? Nous devons suivre une ligne dure contre les mages sombres et les créatures des ténèbres parce qu'elles sont bien plus dangereuses que les moldus avec des pistolets ou des bombes. »_

  


_« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais même si les mages noirs d'Azkaban y sont parce qu'ils ont vraiment fait quelque chose. En vérité, je pense que beaucoup de mages noirs sont juste malavisés… »_

  


_Londubat ricana, regardant son mari. Mais il ne parla pas de Rogue. Il n'était pas assez idiot. Il attaqua d'une autre direction. « Est-ce ce que tu penses de Pettigrew maintenant ? »_

  


_Elle se rapprocha à une paire de pouce de lui. « Peter n'était pas méchant au début. Il… cherchait quelque chose. Quelque part en chemin, il a perdu la capacité de choisir entre le bien et le mal. Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies appris cela non plus, Frank. Tu ferais mieux de dire à Barty Croupton de regarder dans sa propre maison avant d'aller faire des raids chez les autres ! » Puis soudain, elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche. On aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas dire cela. Remus Lupin la regarda, secouant la tête._

  


_« Ce n'est pas bon, Lily. Finissons-en. Je vais y aller. Je comprends qu'il y a quelques camps assez agréables dans les montagnes. Envoyez-moi quelques chouettes. Je sais qu'ils autorisent cela. Je vous écrirai aussi souvent que possible. Dites au revoir aux enfants de ma part. »_

  


_« Remus ! » s'étrangla-t-elle, comme il se levait et que l'homme le prenait par le haut du bras. La femme prit son autre bras. Comme les deux le faisaient passer sous le balcon où Harry et Jamie étaient agenouillés, en direction de la porte, leur mère et leur beau-père se tenaient avec les bras l'un autour de l'autre, et ils entendirent leur mère pleurer._

  


_Harry se leva lentement, faisant signe à Jamie de le suivre. Ils se faufilèrent dans chambre et coururent rapidement et en silence jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ils regardèrent dans l'allée. Les deux hommes qui avaient attendu en dehors de la maison tenaient leurs baguettes en l'air afin de mieux éclairer la zone derrière le carrosse. L'homme qui tenait Remus Lupin par le haut du bras comme s'il y était vissé ouvrit la porte avec les barreaux et jeta le loup-garou à l'arrière du véhicule. Il utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte._

  


_L'homme et la femme qui avaient sorti Remus de leur maison suivirent les deux autres hommes dans le carrosse et il commença à s'éloigner, mais soudain, il y eut un BANg ! et il était parti. L'allée était vide._

  


_Harry entendit ses parents monter les escaliers et descendre le couloir jusqu'à leur chambre. Leurs pas étaient lents, et Harry pensa entendre sa mère continuer à pleurer. Lui et Jamie étaient encore assis sur le siège de la fenêtre. Harry remarqua que Jamie pleurait aussi. Il essayait lui-même de ne pas craquer._

  


_« Viens-là, James » lui dit-il doucement, tapant sur sa jambe. Elle s'allongea sur le coussin, appuyant sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie. Quand il s'arrêta, elle parla soudain._

  


_« Nous n'allons jamais le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? » sa voix était douce et pleine de larmes._

  


_Harry demeura silencieux pendant une longue minute. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder l'allée, où le carrosse pourpre avait été. Il chuchota « Je ne sais pas James. »_

  


« Oui » dit Harry, la voix prise. « Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai vu Remus. » Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant une minute. « Bien, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire maintenant, je vais faire mes exercices d'animagus. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. »

  


Elle se renfrogna. « Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il une raison pour que je ne reste pas et que je regarde. » 

  


Il hésita. Il avait fait le travail préliminaire seulement devant le professeur MacGonagall.

  


« OK . Mais soit silencieuse et ne me distrait pas. »

  


Elle s'assit silencieusement, les yeux grand ouverts, tandis que son frère manipulait sa structure osseuse pendant une heure. A un moment, il agrandit sa jambe gauche jusqu'à une longueur de cinq pieds, puis il la ramena à la normale, haletant de douleur, et il la vit tressaillir de sympathie. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit au milieu de sa robe sur le sol, reprenant son souffle. Il s'améliorait avec sa course tous les jours, et il faisait quelques exercices supplémentaires pour la force de la partie supérieure de son corps. Il s'était à nouveau accoutumé à la douleur de l'exercice, et cela l'avait une fois de plus aidé à s'acclimater à la douleur de l'entraînement d'animagus. Cependant, il était essoufflé, et Jamie était assise, le regardant avec admiration, complètement muette pour une fois.

  


Quand il trouva à nouveau la force de se lever, elle se leva aussi. Elle semblait presque avoir peur de lui maintenant. « Harry » dit-elle doucement, « comment as-tu trouvé comment faire cela ? »

  


Il déglutit. C'était une bonne question, et il n'avait pas pensé à comment noyer cela. En théorie, il pouvait lui raconter son autre vie, mais ensuite, il lui écrirait depuis Ste Mangouste pour le restant de ses jours…

  


« Bien, heu, quand Draco et moi étudions pour les BUSEs, nous nous sommes introduit dans la bibliothèque la nuit avant le test de métamorphose pour regarder quelques choses… » C'était partiellement vrai. Harry se sentait plus à l'aise avec les mensonges quand ils avaient un grain de vérité à l'intérieur. « Je suis allé dans la réserve, au cas où il y ait quelque chose qui me donnerait un avantage sur les autres, et j'ai trouvé ce livre, sur les transformations en animagus. J'ai recopié toutes les informations importantes et remis le livre en place. Et j'ai gardé ce que j'ai écrit. »

  


« Où est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle avec avidité. « Puis-je le voir ? »

  


« Hum ??? » Ok, pensa-t-il, j'aurais du réaliser qu'elle demanderait cela. Idiot, idiot… « Désolé. Je, hum, j'ai enchanté le parchemin afin que moi seul puisse le lire. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'enlever le sort sans le détruire. » Il ne savait pas si c'était plausible, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

  


« Oh » dit-elle maussadement, ne discutant pas. Bien, raisonna-t-il, elle était seulement en quatrième année. Si ce que je viens de dire est impossible, elle n'en a aucune idée. Il avait remarqué que le cursus en général semblait en retard de quelques années par rapport au Poudlard auquel il était habitué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on leur donnait du travail moins motivant et moins de travail tout court quand il n'y avait plus d'élèves nés de moldus à l'école ? C'était encore une question sans réponse, et cela commençait à vraiment, vraiment le fatiguer.

  


Ils allaient partir quand il eut une pensée soudaine et l'arrêta. « Jamie, juste une minute. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

  


Elle était perplexe. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'avais rien trouvé sur la cape non plus. »

  


« Oh, ce n'est pas à ce sujet. C'est complètement différent. Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

  


Elle avait progressivement l'air de plus en plus confuse. Harry hésita. Il n'avait pas dit à Ginny qu'il allait faire cela aujourd'hui, mais il voulait le faire avant de ne plus avoir le cran. « Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que j'avais une petite amie ? »

  


Maintenant, elle souriait. « Oh. Alors tu vas finalement admettre que tu l'inventais ? Honnêtement, Harry ne penses-tu pas que Draco et moi pouvons dire quand tu racontes des hist… »

  


« C'est Ginny Weasley. » dit-il soudain. Elle se figea, ses grands yeux verts brillants tout ouverts d'incrédulité.

  


« Quoi ? » croassa-t-elle finalement.

  


Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. Il était si content d'avoir pu lui dire. « J'ai dit c'est…'

  


« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Ginny Weasley ? Es-tu idiot ? »

  


Harry arrêta de sourire. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

  


Jamie leva les mains au ciel et commença à marcher. « As-tu besoin d'une autre raison pour que son frère te haïsse ? Pour qu'il veuille te tuer ? Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? Je pensais que tu avais finalement retrouvé ton bon sens quand tu avais arrêté de la poursuivre, et merci d'avoir était le frangin-qui-fout-la-trouille pendant quatre ans, c'est vraiment plus facile pour se faire des amis… mais maintenant, tu dis que c'est ta petite amie ? Tu n'es pas… tu sais… encore bouleversé à cause de ce pari ? »

  


Il sourit encore timidement. « Ce pari était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Quand elle est venue s'excuser, tu te souviens ? Nous étions au lac ?… en quelque sorte, heu, nous nous sommes embrassés et réconciliés ? Littéralement. »

  


« Embrassés ? »

  


Harry acquiesça. Jamie eut l'air de comprendre maintenant. « Et la revanche sur Ron Weasley dont tu parlais cet été ? C'était… »

  


« Bien, je me suis dit que s'il venait à nous découvrir, il ne serait pas trop content. Une espèce de bénéfice marginal. Pas que je sois avec Ginny juste pour l'atteindre. Je pense plutôt que beaucoup de son animosité vient du fait que j'avais l'habitude de la suivre… »

  


« Harry ! Tu es malade ? Elle est à Griffondor et tu es à Serpentard. C'est perdu d'avance. Rompt avec elle. »

  


Harry fit une pause. « Jamie… quand tu as été répartie, est-ce que le Choixpeau t'a donné le choix ? »

  


Elle eut l'air secoué. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

  


« A-t-il mentionné une autre maison que Serpentard ? »

  


Jamie hésita. « Bien, je… je veux dire… »

  


« Parce qu'il m'a donné le choix. Entre Griffondor et Serpentard. »

  


Elle retrouva sa voix. « Moi aussi ! Et… et j'étais si nerveuse et,… et … est-ce que cela veut dire que nous aurions dû être à Griffondor ? »

  


« Bien, je pense que cela signifie que nous avons un peu de Griffondor en nous. Je me sens si lié à Ginny, Jamie… »

  


« Mmm » dit-elle, avec un regard plus entendu que n'aurait dû l'être celui d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans, selon Harry. « Et jusqu'à quel point vous êtes-vous 'liés' ? »

  


Harry rougit. « Pas ce type de liaison. Je sais qu'on dirait que ça ressemble à un gros problème, mais ne pourrais-tu pas simplement être contente pour moi ? Et regarde maman et papa. Elle était à Griffondor et il était à Serpentard. Et ils se voyaient à l'école aussi. »

  


Jamie mit sa main sur ses lèvres. « N'essayes pas de me distraire. Nous parlons de toi. Mets-toi dans les chaussures de son frère. Quand il découvrira… Je veux dire, que ferais-tu s'il était après moi ? »

  


Harry grimaça. « Ce n'est pas de lui dont je me soucie… »

  


Jamie rougit. « Bien tu y es. Tu penses à Draco en pinçant pour moi… » Elle rougissait encore. Il pensa qu'elle pensait un peu trop vivement à ce que Draco en pince pour elle.

  


Harry se secoua. « Ok. Je pense à Draco. Je sais quels sont tes sentiments pour lui, James. Ne proteste pas, beaucoup de gens savent. Ginny sait. Elle dit que c'est très évident. Je suis assez sûr que Draco sait aussi, mais il ne fait rien à cause de ton âge, et du fait que tu es ma sœur et qu'il ne veut pas gâcher une belle amitié. »

  


« Tu l'as averti ? » Sa voix avait un accent dangereux, et il vit qu'elle avait mit la main dans la poche de sa baguette.

  


« Non. Je pense qu'il a décidé cela tout seul. Mais ce que je veux dire est, pense à tes sentiments pour lui, allez. Ferme les yeux et penses-y. Puis imagine si je dis 'Arrête ! Tu n'es plus autorisée à avoir ces sentiments !' Est-ce que cela aura un effet ? Est-ce que cela fera quelque chose de bien ? Je ne peux rien contre mes sentiments, Jamie. Je savais que Ginny était formidable avant, mais maintenant que je la connais encore mieux… » Il se souvint des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées durant l'été. Leur relation avait grandi à l'aide de l'encre et du parchemin autant que des baisers. Il sentait maintenant qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien que sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

  


Jamie le regarda, ses grands yeux brillants, et elle dit dans un souffle. « Tu es vraiment amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-elle. Il commença à bégayer. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir sortir les mots de sa bouche. Son cœur semblait aller à cent à l'heure. Puis il fut surpris quand Jamie s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Quand elle se recula et le regarda, il vit finalement l'approbation dans ses grands yeux verts. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je pensais que c'était juste cette obsession à laquelle tu avais donné une nouvelle vie… » Elle secoua la tête d'étonnement. « Félicitations. »

  


Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. « Merci. Je savais que tu comprendrais. » Il pensait à quel point il se sentait heureux d'avoir parlé de Ginny à Jamie. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une fois où il s'était senti heureux en parlant de lui et d'Hermione à quelqu'un. Cela avait été si compliqué. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il essaya de distraire sa sœur.

  


« Elle t'aime bien, tu sais. Et vous vous entendez déjà bien toutes les deux. C'est autre chose dont je voulais te parler. Nous pensions que ce serait bien si on commençait à te voir avec elle et ses amies. Ensuite, quand elle serait avec toi, moi et Draco, elle pourrait dire que c'est parce qu'elle est amie avec toi, si quelqu'un le demande. »

  


« Quoi ? Maintenant je suis sensée te donner une couverture ? »

  


« De plus, elle pourrait nous aider à trouver la caper ou la carte ou autre chose. Ou elle pourrait nous aider à autre chose. »

  


« Et cela va être plausible qu'une quatrième année de Serpentard soit avec une cinquième année de Griffondor et ses amies… »

  


« Bien, rend le plausible. Utilise ton imagination Ou elle pensera probablement à quelque chose. Elle est très intelligente. Donne lui une chance. »

  


Jamie grimaça. « Et ses autres amies de Griffondor ? N'était-ce pas une idée de l'une d'elle de la faire t'embrasser quand elle avait perdu un pari ? On dirait des s… »

  


« Le mot est 'sorcière', Jamie, et dois-je te rappeler que tu en es une aussi ? » Il sourit malicieusement. Elle soupira. « Et de toutes façons, tu t'es toujours plainte que tu ne t'entendais bien avec aucune des filles de quatrième année de Serpentard. Les amies de Ginny ne peuvent pas être pires, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


« Fameuse conclusion… » dit-elle sombrement. Harry rit.

  


« Merci : tu ne regretteras pas cela ! » Il enleva le sort de verrouillage de la porte et quand il l'ouvrit, ils rentrèrent dans Draco, qui avait finalement fini sa retenue et qui était venu les chercher.

  


« Draco ! » dit-il jovialement. Son ami le regarda suspicieusement.

  


« Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que l'on va me parler de quelque chose que personne ayant une santé mentale normale ne ferait ? » dit-il lentement avec lassitude, rentrant dans la pièce et s'effondrant par terre, appuyé contre le mur de pierre. Harry rit encore tandis qu'il fermait la porte et la reverrouillait.

  


« Parce qu'être mon ami t'as rendu habitué à ce genre de choses. Écoute. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu sais, cette petite amie que tu croyais que j'avais inventée ? »

  


Draco leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Oui ? »

  


Il sourit à son meilleur ami.

  


« Bien, ce n'est pas le cas. »

  


* * * * *

  



	23. Chap 6 3

  
Mary Cooper, Philippe Gryffondor et Lunenoire : merci à vous  


Harry devait se rappeler à lui-même qu'il était sensé continuer à chercher la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quand il avait été si content, et il avait parfois peur de ne pas être capable de s'arracher à cette vie quand le temps viendrait. En plus de la facilité avec laquelle Ginny avait rejoint le trio de lui, sa sœur et Draco, et son plaisir de voir la manière dont sa sœur et sa petite amie s'entendaient, ses études étaient ridiculement faciles et même son travail en potions s'était amélioré aux yeux de sa mère.

  


Le premier match de Quidditch se rapprochait aussi, entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, et Harry devait passer de plus en plus de temps avec l'équipe de Serpentard, pour les préparer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait davantage d'enthousiasme pour la stratégie et la préparation de l'équipe pour le match qu'il en avait eu lorsqu'il était capitaine de Griffondor dans son autre vie. Le match lui tardait. Il ne jouerait pas attrapeur, bien sûr, mais gardien était mieux que rien. Il pensait à son match en troisième année quand Ginny avait attrapé le vif, et que Serpentard avait cependant gagné… C'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était du Quidditch. En fait, c'était grâce à ce match qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe…

  


_Après que Harry et Draco aient été ramenés au donjon, une fête se déroula dans la salle commune de Serpentard, qui était assez étrange, comme les gens célébrés étaient trop épuisés pour faire plus qu'acquiescer et sourire faiblement. Harry se traîna jusqu'au dortoir des troisième année, et s'effondra sur ses couvertures, encore habillé. Il avait commencé à s'endormir quand il entendit un bruit de pas lourds pénétrer dans la pièce. Il entrouvrit ses yeux. C'était son papa, Severus Rogue, responsable de la maison Serpentard._

  


_« Harry ? » demanda-t-il en hésitant. Harry entrouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Son père se tenait à côté de son lit._

  


_« Mmm ? » fut la seule réponse que Harry put émettre._

  


_Son papa s'assit sur le lit et tapota sur la jambe de Harry. « Tu m'as vraiment rendu fier aujourd'hui, tu sais ? C'était un sacré match… »_

  


_Harry sourit faiblement. « J'ai appris du maître » croassa-t-il, la voix enrouée._

  


_Son père lui sourit. « Je crois que l'élève a surpassé le maître. » Harry trouva dur de ne pas se sourire. Son papa continua. « J'ai quelques nouvelles. Toute l'équipe est unanime, y compris Flint. L'année prochaine, ils veulent que tu sois capitaine. »_

  


_Harry se sentit complètement réveillé maintenant. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. « Quoi ? Je serai seulement en quatrième année. »_

  


_Son père lui sourit encore plus largement. « Plus jeune capitaine de Quidditch de l'histoire de l'école. »_

  


_« Et j'étais seulement dans la réserve cette année… »_

  


_« Peut-être. Mais ils te veulent. C'est un honneur Harry. Et je pense que tu peux le faire. En tant que responsable de maison, je te demande de le faire pour Serpentard. » Ses yeux scintillaient en regardant Harry. Harry sourit finalement à son père._

  


_« D'accord. Je le ferai. »_

  


_Son père se releva. « C'est mon garçon. Je vais leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Rendors-toi. Tu as travaillé dur aujourd'hui. »_

  


_Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois à Harry. Il retomba sur son oreiller. Après une minute, il entendit un rugissement d'acclamations provenant de la foule dans la salle commune, mais il s'estompa rapidement de sa conscience comme Harry glissait dans le sommeil._

  


* * * * *

  


Harry avait écrit une lettre à Remus Lupin dans laquelle il essayait de lui demander pour la cape d'invisibilité d'une façon détournée. Il regarda quelques unes des vieilles lettres de Remus d'abord, pour se rappeler de ce qu'était la vie dans le camp. Remus avait plutôt l'air de mettre un beau visage sur les choses. Il était dans un camp pour sorciers loup-garous. Il y avait des camps à part pour les loups-garous moldus, qui étaient la règle, tandis que les loups-garous sorciers étaient l'exception. Il y avait soixante-treize hommes et cinquante-quatre femmes dans son camp. On transportait tous les jours les loups-garous pour qu'ils travaillent dans une usine de porcelaine que le ministère avait construite. Cela semblait être une bonne entreprise pour les moldus, et en réalité, ils vendaient principalement aux moldus. Remus avait découvert qu'il était assez bon pour les travaux méticuleux. Il passait ses journées à peindre des motifs sur le bord des tasses, des soucoupes, et des assiettes… Habituellement, les plats peints à la main étaient très chers, mais cette usine pouvait offrir ses produits à des prix étonnamment bas, et leurs commandes avaient quadruplé en seulement cinq ans. Bien sûr, pensa Harry avec gravité, ils les font travailler comme des esclaves, afin que ce soit moins cher que lorsque d'autres gens peignent cela à la main…

  


Cela rappela à Harry pourquoi il avait besoin de changer les choses quand il lut les lettres de Remus. Pas qu'il se soit jamais plaint à Harry ou même fait comme s'il faisait quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire. Mais ses descriptions simples des camps étaient souvent très poignantes, comme lorsque Remus avait parlé d'un de ses collègues ayant disparu le lendemain d'une nuit de pleine lune. Cela arrivait tous les mois. Plutôt que de faire face au problème de leur administrer la potion de Tue-loup à tous, quand la lune était pleine, ils prenaient l'avantage de certaines technologies moldues et les clôtures autour du camp étaient électrifiées. Les aurors encerclaient le camp armés de pistolets moldus chargés avec des balles en argent, et les humains métamorphosés n'avaient rien. Ils se battaient et se déchiraient les uns les autres, et avaient d'horribles blessures quand ils redevenaient humains le lendemain. Ils essayaient de sauter les clôtures pour atteindre les humains qu'ils pouvaient voir de l'autre côté, à leur portée. Le contact avec les clôtures signifiait de terribles brûlures et une odeur de roussi qui suivait la victime pendant des semaines. Malheureusement, cela ne signifiait pas la mort, étant donné que l'argent était nécessaire pour apporter ce soulagement à un loup-garou. Mais il semblait toujours y avoir quelqu'un qui ignorait obstinément la douleur de la clôture et la grimpait, et il était immédiatement tué par les aurors. Lors de certains cycles lunaires, il y en avait plus d'un.

  


Remus avait entendu parler de quelqu'un qui avait réussi à voler de l'argent à l'usine et l'avait ramené dans le camp pour se suicider. Il y avait un poignard d'argent dont on disait qu'il était caché quelque part dans l'une des baraques des femmes du camp des sorciers. Les gens la cherchaient, pour une sorte d'évasion. Remus ne croyait pas à cette rumeur. Harry frissonna. Penser que quelqu'un pouvait trouver la vie en tant que loup-garou si horrible que la mort semblait préférable. Ou était-ce la vie dans les camps qui les avait rendus suicidaires ?

  


Le matin du premier match de Quidditch, Harry reçut une réponse de Remus. Il était assis dans la grande salle, prenant son petit déjeuner, et une chouette marron prit place sur son épaule. Harry prit le parchemin et nourrit la chouette, puis ouvrit la lettre.

  


_Cher Harry, _

  


_Merci de m'avoir écrit. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi depuis un bout de temps. Félicitations pour ta petite amie. J'ai aussi quelques nouvelles : moi aussi j'ai une petite amie. Maintenant, je sais que tu penses que je suis vieux…_

  


Harry sourit. Il ne pensait pas une telle chose. C'était le genre de chose que Remus écrivait souvent. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'il se sentait vieux.

  


…_mais Selena et moi sommes très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Elle était quelques années derrière moi à l'école, à Serdaigle. Elle a été mordue il y a environ cinq ans. Je n'ai pas entendu que ce soit déjà arrivé dans un autre camp, mais nous pourrions demander la permission de nous marier. Nous ne pourrons probablement pas partager nos quartiers, comme ils devraient sortir de l'argent pour créer des commodités spéciales pour nous, mais nous verrons._

  


_Pour la cape, la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, James m'a dit qu'il l'avait donnée à Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il la garde en lieu sûr. Je n'ai rien entendu de ses agissements depuis que je suis arrivé ici, mais tu pourrais toujours voir si une chouette postale peut le localiser. Un essai ne te coûtera rien._

  


_Écris-moi vite. Parle-moi davantage de ta petite amie (comme son nom) la prochaine fois. Embrasse ta mère et Jamie de ma part._

  


_Remus_

  


Dumbledore ! Bien sûr ! Harry se souvint de quand il avait reçu la cape maintenant. En première année de son autre vie, cela avait été un de ses cadeaux de Noël, et le mot disait qu'elle appartenait à son père. Dumbledore l'avait eu depuis que James Potter avait été tué. Qu'il ne sache pas où se trouvait Dumbledore ne comptait pas. S'il était en vie, une chouette postale le trouverait. Et peut-être que Harry pourrait lui demander de l'aider pour rétablir le cours du temps aussi.

  


Jamie était assise à côté de lui, mangeant un peu de bacon. Elle tendit son cou et vit le parchemin bon marché et fin qu'on laissait les résidents des camps de loup-garou utiliser. Harry vit son regard et lui tendit discrètement la lettre. Elle la lui rendit, fronçant les sourcils.

  


« Qui est Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas bouger ses lèvres. Étant donné que les lèvres sont assez essentielles pour dire 'Dumbledore', Harry eut des difficultés à deviner ce qu'elle disait.

  


Quand il réalisa, il dit du coin de sa bouche. « Le directeur précédent. Avant MacGonagall. »

  


« Oh » Elle continua à mâcher.

  


« Je lui écrirai une lettre plus tard. »

  


C'était l'heure de descendre au terrain de Quidditch. Harry sentit une poussée d'optimisme et de joie monter en lui. Il était confiant. Serpentard ferait bien pour le match, et on venait de lui rappeler l'identité de la personne qui connaissait probablement ce qui était arrivé à la cape : Dumbledore. Il se leva et fit signe au reste de l'équipe. Draco se leva et le suivit, suivi de Zabini, Nott, et d'un septième année appelé Hamilton, qui étaient poursuiveurs. Derrière se trouvaient Talbert et Lukasavicz (à prononcer 'Luka-savitz'), un quatrième et un cinquième année qui étaient batteurs.

  


Comme ils quittaient la grande salle, Harry fut momentanément secoué par les huées et les sifflets qui venaient des autres tables. Il n'était pas habitué à cela. Quand il était dans l'équipe de Griffondor, les jours où ils jouaient contre Serpentard, trois élèves sur quatre se levaient et l'applaudissaient. Ce n'était plus le cas. Maintenant, trois sur quatre le huaient. C'était dérangeant, et cela ébranla presque sa confiance.

  


Il essaya de seulement entendre les applaudissements des Serpentards derrière lui, gardant son sourire vissé au visage. Il avait haï être haï dans son autre vie, et il le haïssait encore maintenant. Mais au moins, il lui avait semblé que dans son autre vie, les gens l'avaient haï pour une raison (même pour une mauvaise raison). Les Dursley… ce n'était pas un mystère. Et quand les gens avaient pensé qu'il lançait un monstre sur eux en deuxième année… Mais être haï juste parce qu'il était un Serpentard était une nouvelle expérience. Cela n'avait rien à faire avec qui il était, et en fait, ils se moquaient de qui il était. Seulement ce qu'il était : un Serpentard.

  


Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée quand ils entendirent le tumulte d'applaudissements derrière eux pour l'équipe de Serdaigle. L'estomac de Harry se contracta, mais il essaya de ne pas y penser. Ce n'est pas un concours de popularité, se rappela-t-il, c'est un match de Quidditch. Nous allons bien marcher, c'est sûr…

  


* * * * *

  


« Comment as-tu pu ? »

  


« La chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vue… »

  


« Tu n'es même pas foutu de te souvenir dans quelle position tu joues ? Tu parles d'un con de capitaine ! »

  


« Comme si c'était pas assez que tous les autres haïssent les Serpentards, tu devais aussi nous faire passer pour des incompétents ? »

  


La tête de Harry tournait. Il venait de jouer le pire match de Quidditch de sa vie, même en incluant la fois où les détraqueurs l'avaient fait tomber de son balai. Il avait fait la chose qu'il craignait de faire quand Ginny jouait attrapeuse pour Griffondor parce que Katie Belle était malade. Il avait commis un Vifmort. Le vifmort se produisait quand un joueur autre que l'attrapeur touchait le vif. C'était complètement interdit. Mais il avait été juste là, l'appelant pratiquement, et il avait juste oublié tout le reste et agit instinctivement…

  


Le pire avait été le visage de Draco après cela. Il était de toute évidence très blessé, foudroyant Harry de ses yeux gris, disant calmement « Si tu ne veux plus que je sois attrapeur, dis-le simplement. »

  


Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il s'était caché derrière l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid pour attendre pendant le restant de la journée. Il souhaitait pouvoir déjà se métamorphoser en griffon, afin de pouvoir voler au-dessus de la forêt, mais être assis et fixer les arbres allait être suffisant pour le moment. Personne n'était venu après lui, pas même Jamie ou Draco. (Il imaginait que si elle allait réconforter quelqu'un à ce moment-là, se serait Draco)

  


Quand le soleil fut bas dans le ciel, il se leva finalement et retourna au château. Le terrain de Quidditch semblait le lorgner d'une manière inquiétante quand il passa. C'est ridicule, pensa Harry. Mais il sentait une présence. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait laissé sa robe de Quidditch dans les vestiaires, et il alla la rechercher. Comme il entra, il sentit une vague glacée glisser en lui, et ses dents claquèrent de manière incontrôlée. Il avait encore ce sentiment inquiétant, et il ramassa rapidement sa robe et partit, la portant sur son bras gauche tandis que son balai était posé sur son épaule droite.

  


Quand il fut de retour au château, et sur le point de descendre au donjon, il entendit une voie familière à l'appeler depuis le haut du balcon.

  


« Harry ! »

  


Harry leva les yeux. C'était Charlie. La réponse de Harry fut morose.

  


« Quoi ? »

  


Mais Charlie sourit d'une manière amicale, et lui fit signe de demander les escaliers. Les portes de la grande salle étaient fermées. Le repas du soir semblait avoir commencé, à en juger par le bruit sourd des couverts. Même s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, Harry n'avait pas particulièrement faim.

  


Il monta les escaliers et Charlie le conduisit en silence à son bureau. Harry s'effondra dans le fauteuil confortable près du feu ronronnant. Les jours et nuits étaient clairement automnaux maintenant, et il avait passé toute la journée dehors. Le feu était plutôt bienvenu, tout comme le confort du fauteuil. Charlie s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il agita sa baguette et produisit un plat de sandwiches et de la bièraubeurre. Charlie ne parla pas, mais prit de la nourriture et une bouteille de bièraubeurre pour lui, et, retrouvant soudainement son appétit, Harry fit de même. Le corned beef était le meilleur qu'il puisse se souvenir avoir mangé, et la bièraubeurre le réchauffa merveilleusement de l'intérieur. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas silencieux, Charlie fit disparaître les couverts sales d'un geste de sa baguette et se rassit dans son fauteuil, scrutant pensivement Harry. Harry était encore trop accablé par la honte pour parler. Finalement, Charlie rompit le silence.

  


« Tu sais, si tu avais joué attrapeur, cela aurait été une prise spectaculaire. » Harry le regarda misérablement, encore silencieux. « Hey, c'est Charlie Weasley qui te dit ça. Je sais une chose ou deux sur jouer attrapeur. Puis-je voir un peu de gratitude ? »

  


Harry grogna. « Le problème, c'est que j'étais sensé joué gardien, pas attrapeur. Et tu es probablement la seule personne de l'école qui me parle encore. Je haie penser à ce que mon propre papa va dire étant donné qu'il est aussi mon responsable de maison. » Charlie savait depuis des années que Rogue était le papa de Harry, et que la professeur de potions était sa mère. « J'ai déjà fait penser à mon meilleur ami que je pense qu'il ne vaut rien comme foutu attrapeur… »

  


Soudain, une chouette fauve atterrit sur la margelle extérieure de la fenêtre du bureau de Charlie. Elle frappa poliment sur la vitre avec son bec. Charlie s'avança vers le cadre pour l'ouvrir, et l'oiseau vola jusqu'à Harry, lâchant un morceau de parchemin sur sa cuisse et ne s'arrêtant pas, faisant demi-tour jusqu'à la fenêtre et ressortant. Charlie ferma la fenêtre, médusé. Harry hésita à regarder le parchemin. Sûrement que c'était une beuglante ou des menaces de mort venant du reste de la maison Serpentard.

  


Mais ce n'était pas cela. C'était un mot de Ginny (qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas envoyé, si elle avait su qu'il était dans le bureau de son frère).

  


_Très cher Harry,_

  


_Où as-tu été pendant cette journée ? Jamie et moi nous sommes beaucoup inquiétées pour toi. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, Draco est un petit peu contrarié. Je pense qu'il oubliera, cependant. Jamie l'a fait arrêter de nettoyer de sa malle tout ce que tu lui avais donné ou prêté. Je l'ai appris après les faits. Jamie et moi nous sommes rencontrées pour parler près de la roseraie. Je n'ai pas mentionné cela, mais tu avais raison. Elle et moi sommes devenues de bonnes amies._

  


_Je sais que tu dois te sentir terrible, et que tu veux être seul maintenant, mais tu me manques terriblement. Peux-tu me rencontrer après le dîner dans l'ancienne salle de classe d'étude des moldus ? Elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis des années. C'est au quatrième étage près du coin de force du mal, troisième porte à droite._

  


_Je t'aime_

  


_Ginny_

  


Harry plia le parchemin et le plaça avec soin dans sa poche. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas le laisser accidentellement dans le bureau de Charlie. « Heu, Charlie, je dois y aller. Je te verrai demain… »

  


Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Si soudainement ? Qu'était cette note ? »

  


« Heu, je dois, hum, rencontrer quelqu'un… »

  


Charlie prit un air entendu, et Harry souhaita de tout son cœur pouvoir dire à son professeur que c'était sa sœur. « Oh… je vois. Ceci explique pourquoi tu as arrêté de suivre Ginny. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Bien, Ron sera content de cela. Qui est-elle ? » Harry hésita. Il souhaita que Charlie ait aussi dit s'il était content de cela.

  


« Bien, nous ne le disons pas encore aux gens… »

  


« Oh » dit Charlie, acquiesçant et faisant un clin d'œil. « Bien, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Spécialement si je ne sais pas qui c'est. » Il sourit et tapa Harry sur le haut du bras. Harry lutta pour ne pas se frotter le point où il avait été frappé. « Amusez-vous bien les enfants. »

  


Harry acquiesça et quitta le bureau, attendant de s'être éloigné d'environ vingt pieds le long du couloir avant de commencer à courir. Quand il atteignit la salle de cours de forces du mal, il commençait à s'épuiser. Il passa plus lentement le coin et compta les portes jusqu'à la pièce où il était sensé rencontrer Ginny.

  


Il rentra. Elle était déjà là, alors il mit un charme de verrouillage sur la porte. Elle lui sourit et traversa la pièce en courant jusqu'à lui. Soudain, elle était à nouveau dans ses bras, il la tenait simplement et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Puis il se recula d'elle pendant un moment et regarda la pièce. Elle n'était comme aucune autre salle de classe du château. Elle avait été conçue pour ressembler à une maison moldue, mais étrangement, c'était encore la maison de Mrs Figg. La disposition était différente, mais elle avait les mêmes housses, les mêmes napperons, et la même odeur de chat et de choux. Il se souvint des tentes qu'ils avaient utilisées pendant la coupe du monde. Ce devait être une espèce de décor moldu préfabriqué que l'on pouvait acheter, quelque chose qui avait toujours la même apparence. Ce doit être comme cela que les sorciers imaginent la maison des moldus. Étant donné que c'était la même dans son autre vie, quelques compagnies de sorciers devait avoir produit cela pendant bien plus de quinze ans, il réalisa.

  


Il alla jusqu'au canapé dans le salon et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il était tellement content de ne pas être avec des gens qui le maltraitaient et l'attaquaient. Soudain, le choc de son énorme bourde le frappa encore, et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler. Sans un mot, elle lui laissa mettre sa tête sur ses cuisses tandis qu' il pleurait. Quand il eut pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, il devait s'être endormi, et quand il se réveilla, elle n'était plus sur le canapé. Elle regardait dans les placards de la zone de la cuisine de la salle de classe, paysannes étiquettes sur d'anciennes boîtes poussiéreuses de nourriture moldue préemballée.

  


« Ginny ? » Dit-il doucement. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

  


« Te re-voilà. Je pensais te laisser dormir. Tu semblais épuisé. Je jetais juste un oeil à ces choses. J'aurais aimé que Poudlard n'arrête pas l'étude des moldus. J'adorerais en savoir plus sur comment marchent ces choses. » Elle avait enlevé sa robe et l'avait posée sur une chaise. En dessous, elle portait un chemisier et un cardigan, avec une jupe allant jusqu'aux genoux, et des chaussettes remontées juste en dessous de ses genoux. Harry pensa qu'elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle écolière moldue. Bien, n'importe quelle écolière moldue d'il y a trente ans.

  


« Apporte cela ici. »

  


Elle revint au canapé où il avait fait la sieste, et s'assit sur le sol, lui tendant une boîte de spaghettis. Il la regarda, puis lui sourit.

  


« Que ne comprends-tu pas ? »

  


« Bien… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment cela se mange ? »

  


« Ce sont des spaghettis. C'est une sorte de pâtes. On les cuisine. »

  


« Mais comment ? »

  


« On met de l'eau dans une casserole et on la met sur le feu pour la réchauffer. Tu vois les boutons sur le devant du four ? C'est avec cela que tu contrôles la chaleur de chaque brûleur. Une fois que l'eau bout, tu mets des spaghettis dedans et tu les laisses dans l'eau bouillante pendant environ dix minutes. Tu dois aussi les remuer ou sinon ça fait un gros pâté. Pendant que cela cuit, on réchauffe une espèce de sauce, habituellement la tomate. Puis, on les égoutte, on met la sauce dessus, et on les mange. »

  


« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

  


Il montra à côté de la boîte. Écrit en gros, il lut : préparation : mettre trois volumes d'eau à bouillir… »

  


« Oh »

  


Il lui sourit. « Tu ne manges jamais rien comme cela à la maison ? »

  


Elle soupira. « Si ce n'est pas un plat qui vient des îles Britanniques, non » elle brossa ses cheveux noirs en arrière de son front avec sa main. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

  


« Beaucoup mieux. » Il mit sa main sur sa joue et amena la main de Ginny sur la sienne.

  


« Harry ? »

  


« Hmm ? » Dit-il, la regardant avec adoration.

  


« Est ce que… est ce que tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser ? »

  


Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » 

  


« Bien… c'est juste que les dernières semaines, même quand nous étions seuls, on aurait dit que tu essayais très fort de ne pas m'embrasser. Tu as été en quelque sorte, je ne sais pas, toujours prêt à bavarder, comme si tu essayais de l'éviter. Je n'ai pas réalisé d'abord, puis j'ai commencé à le remarquer, et… ensuite c'était très dur de nier que c'était ce que tu faisais… »

  


Il prit une grande inspiration. « Oh, Ginny, je suis désolé… » Il n'était pas sûr de quoi dire. Il avait à dessein évité ici de prolonger ses sessions de flirt, à cause d'une combinaison de culpabilité envers Hermione et Draco. Maintenant il avait aussi une dose de culpabilité envers Ginny à gérer. La fille qu'il adorait pensait qu'il ne se souciait plus d'elle…

  


« Alors » dit-il enroué. « J'ai eu peur que si nous commencions, je ne puisse plus m'arrêter… » Elle sourit à cela. Il pouvait voir que sa réponse l'avait satisfaite, l'avait fait arrêter de douter d'elle et de son attractivité pour lui. Leurs yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre, elle se rapprocha pour clore la distance entre leurs bouches. Harry tint le derrière sa tête, ses doigts plongés dans sa luxuriante chevelure, montants et descendants. Il buvait son souffle intoxiquant. Elle semble toujours avoir mangé du chocolat avant de l'embrasser. Les sentiments refoulés qu'il avait eus pour elle durant ces dernières semaines remontaient à la surface. Il sentit sa main caresser le côté de son visage, puis venir se poser à la base de sa gorge. Elle était encore agenouillée sur le sol tandis qu'il était sur le canapé, couché. Bien qu'il garda ses yeux fermés, se concentrant sur ses baisers, il était conscient de ses doigts déboutonnant sa robe, puis son T-shirt. Puis rien de plus ne sembla arriver d'autre que ce baiser prolongé, alors Harry ouvrit la fente de ses yeux et vit que pendant qu'ils avaient continué à s'embrasser, elle s'était occupée d'enlever son cardigan et avait enlevé son chemisier de sa jupe.

  


Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il cramponna sa tête plus fermement et ouvrit sa bouche plus largement. Elle suivit son mouvement, puis grimpa sur le canapé, s'agenouillant au-dessus de lui. Il rompit le baiser et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, la pinçant gentiment à la base, la faisant haleter de surprise. Puis, ce fut son tour sursauter quand elle descendit ses lèvres dans son cou et sur son torse nu, ses doigts errant sur sa peau et le faisant tressaillir involontairement. Il regarda le dessus de sa tête fasciné comme il enlevait son T-shirt, puis il retint brusquement son souffle quand il la sentit placer sa bouche au-dessus de son téton droit. Sa tête tournait. Quand ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient avant, le faire dehors signifiait, par nécessité, qu'ils gardaient leurs vêtements sur eux. Soudain, il y avait tant qui arrivait, et si vite. Après avoir résisté à cela pendant quatre semaines, c'était encore plus dur pour lui de croire que Ginny voulait le toucher et l'embrasser maintenant.

  


Elle descendait sa bouche jusqu'à son ventre, et maintenant il pensait qu'il allait devenir fou. Il releva doucement la tête de Ginny de son corps avec un frisson. Il se tourna sur le côté, et la tira le long de son corps, la guidant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à hauteur de ses yeux, tandis qu'il se pressait contre le dossier du canapé. Il abaissa encore ses lèvres vers les siennes, sentant sa main contre son torse, un contact qui le consumait. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus continuer cela plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas continuer plus longtemps, pas s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'esprit. Maintenant, le problème n'était pas la culpabilité envers Hermione ou Draco. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression, d'aucune façon. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour plus que des baisers, et il voulait respecter cela, peu importe à quel point elle l'avait remué…

  


Il se préparait juste à lui dire qu'ils devraient arrêter quand il la sentit prendre sa main gauche et la guider sous son chemisier, puis remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, où elle la plaça sur l'un des bonnets satinés de son soutien-gorge…

  


« Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-il, enlevant sa main à la hâte et essayant de s'asseoir. Mais il n'y avait pas la place pour cela, alors à la place il ne réussit qu'à la faire tomber par terre, où elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd.

  


« Aïe ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

  


Cela devenait plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'avait pas compté que les choses iraient si vite. C'était une bonne chose que je me sois retenu le mois dernier… Il l'aida à se relever, puis commença à reboutonner sa chemise en s'excusant. « Désolé. Je pense juste que, hum, c'est assez tard. N'est-ce pas ? Tu as une montre ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

  


Elle remettait ses cheveux en ordre. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de montre. Peut-être que tu as raison. » Elle commença à remettre son chemisier dans sa jupe, puis remit son cardigan. « Il semble que nous ayons été ici pendant un moment… »

  


Quand il eut reboutonné sa robe, et qu'elle ait fait de même avec la sienne, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. « C'est aussi bien que l'un de nous ait un peu de self-contrôle, Mr Potter. Dois-je me sentir insultée ? » Elle lui sourit. Il la tira vers lui.

  


« Tu devrais te sentir choquée, je pense. » dit-il doucement contre sa joue, puis il amena sa bouche près de son oreille, respirant gentiment dedans, et elle soupira et s'effondra faiblement contre lui. Il se retira encore d'elle, souriant.

  


« Tu joues simplement avec moi maintenant. » l'accusa-t-elle, respirant peu profondément, une main sur son bras pour rester debout. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu ferais mieux de me raccompagner à ma salle commune maintenant, avant que je ne te traîne à nouveau vers ce canapé… »

  


Il sourit. « Si tu insistes… »

  


Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent les couloirs bras-dessus bras-dessous. Il était improbable qu'ils croisent quiconque à cette heure-ci. Quand ils atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame en robe rose qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor, Harry la regarda, et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux qui semblaient l'engloutir dans l'obscurité et le besoin. Il se pencha sur elle et elle répondit immédiatement, ses bras l'entourant et cette fois, ils tremblaient tous les deux quand ils rompirent simultanément le baiser.

  


« Bonne nuit. » dit-elle, sa voix frémissante.

  


« Bonne nuit » répondit-il, sentant un vide en lui comme il la regardait donner le mot de passe et rentrer par le trou du portrait. Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il était un étranger. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que cela lui plaisait d'être un Serpentard, que c'était aussi bien que d'être un Griffondor, même si (jusqu'à aujourd'hui), il s'était débrouillé avec cela assez bien. Soudain, la voyant disparaître dans la tour Griffondor, il sentit une douleur aiguë à l'intérieur, qui ne pouvait être ignorée. Il n'était plus un Griffondor. Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Pas un Griffondor. Lui, qui avait brandi l'épée de Godric Griffondor et l'avait utilisée pour tuer le Roi des Serpents, pour sauver la vie de Ginny…

  


Maintenant, sa tristesse n'était pas tant de quitter Ginny, que d'être complètement coupé du monde qu'il avait connu depuis sa première année. Il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de les empêcher de couler sur ses joues, et il se tourna pour descendre les nombreux escaliers qui le conduiraient certainement au donjon, et vers la maison Serpentard.

  


Mais quand il se tourna, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul dans le couloir, et il s'arrêta abruptement, sa mâchoire se décrochant parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu un son. En fait, une torche à la flamme brillante haute sur le mur aurait dû projeter l'ombre de l'homme sur le sol où Harry l'aurait vue, et il n'avait rien remarqué l'instant avant de se retourner à l'exception de sa propre ombre.

  


C'était le concierge. Harry ne pouvait se souvenir de son nom. La même chose ne pouvait pas être dite du concierge. Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry. « Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Dehors après le couvre-feu. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. » Sa voix était surprenamment laconique. Il était un petit peu plus petit que Harry, bien qu'il soit voûté par l'âge, alors, il avait dû être assez grand par le passé. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, repoussé en arrière d'un point chauve et proprement coupés au-dessus du col de la chemise qu'il portait sous une robe usée et couleur terre. Il louchait, comme s'il avait dû porter des lunettes mais était trop vaniteux, et son grand nez était généreusement veiné au-dessus d'une barbe et d'une moustache irrégulières.

  


« Je suis désolé, heu… »

  


« Davy. Vous devriez probablement être dans votre lit si vous ne pouvez vous rappeler de cela. Malheureusement, nous allons devoir aller à mon bureau d'abord pour écrire les papiers pour votre retenue. Venez… »

  


Harry le suivit joyeusement, mais essaya de ne pas le paraître. Il avait négligé cela durant le mois dernier, après la fois où il était rentré dans Mariah en allant voir Jamie. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de complice sous la main cette fois pour créer une diversion, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait improviser pour cela. Avant qu'ils aient quitté la zone en dehors de la salle commune de Griffondor, il dit « Hum, elle ne va pas avoir de retenue aussi, j'espère ? »

  


« Qui donc ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dont je devrais être au courant ? » Peut-être n'avait-il pas vu Ginny.

  


« Heu, non, personne du tout… »

  


Après avoir descendu des escaliers et des escaliers, ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau du concierge. Le vieil homme se pencha très près de la porte pour donner le mot de passe, mais Harry réussit à l'entendre quand même.

  


« Tarte à la mélasse. »

  


Il était aussi serré et déprimant que dans le souvenir de Harry. Et il y avait les dossiers dans le coin derrière le bureau de Davy, les dossiers où la carte du maraudeur pouvait encore être cachée. Davy montra de sa main la chaise devant le bureau, le contournant pour s'asseoir derrière. Il sortit sa baguette et Harry se prépara. Allait-il être soumis à quelque sorte de métamorphose pour punition ? Allait-il être transformé en furet bondissant ? Mais il apparut dans l'air au-dessus du bureau un service à thé, complété avec des petits pains sur une petite assiette rouge et blanche avec des images d'un château dessus. La théière assortie avait de la vapeur émergeant du bec, et les tasses et les soucoupes avaient le même motif. Le service à thé atterrit doucement sur le bureau.

  


« Voudrais-tu être dorloté ? » demanda gentiment le vieux sorcier à Harry. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était très, très différent d'être amené dans ce bureau par Rusard. Bien sûr, Davy ne pouvait pas être un cracmol (puisque tous les cracmols avaient mystérieusement disparu), alors il n'avait pas cette amertume particulière le dévorant. Il remarqua maintenant que Davy semblait exceptionnellement vieux, probablement le plus vieux sorcier que Harry ait jamais vu. Le réseau des rides sur son visage était très compliqué, ressemblant à une écorce d'arbre fissurée.

  


Harry acquiesça et remplit avec soin deux tasses de thé, et en passa une à Davy. Ils prirent chacun de la crème et du sucre, et Davy plaça un petit pain sur une assiette pour Harry, mais n'en prit pas lui-même. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais burent leur thé en silence, et Harry mangea son petit pain avec appétit. Le sandwich et la bièraubeurre dans le bureau de Charlie semblaient remonter à très longtemps. Quelle heure était-il ? Il devait vraiment se procurer une montre…

  


Puis, provenant apparemment de nulle part, un parchemin apparut sur le bureau de Davy. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de formulaire que Davy remplissait maintenant avec une plume auto-encreuse, sa langue entre ses dents comme il écrivait, chuchotant les choses qu'il écrivait dans sa barbe.

  


« Nom : Harry Potter. Année : Sixième. Maison : Serpentard. Faute : En dehors de la maison après le couvre-feu… »

  


Harry mâchait lentement, regardant le calme et méthodique concierge remplir le formulaire de retenue. Comment pouvait-il mettre en sorte une espèce de diversion ? Comment pouvait-il avoir accès à ces dossiers ? Il pouvait voir que l'un des classeurs était étiqueté Élèves Actuels, et l'autre étiqueté Anciens Élèves. Il devait aller chercher dans les registres des anciens élèves. C'est là où la carte serait, si elle devait jamais y être. Mais comment faire…

  


Soudain, comme une réponse à ses prières, une forte explosion retentit dans le couloir. La tête de Davy jaillit, et Harry se fit petit dans sa chaise. L'expression alerte qui était apparue sur le visage de Davy et dans ses yeux bleus acier était si abrupte qu'il avait l'air possédé. Il sortit sa baguette et se leva résolument.

  


« Excusez-moi, Potter. L'appel du devoir. »

  


Harry acquiesça, le regardant avec étonnement. Il se demanda quel métier il faisait quand il était plus jeune. Peut-être qu'il avait été Auror. Peut-être que c'était comme cela qu'il s'était débrouillé pour tomber sur Harry dans le couloir à l'étage sans que Harry ne l'ait remarqué.

  


A la seconde où il avait quitté le bureau, Harry était debout. Il jeta un œil par le cadre de la porte, voyant Davy descendre à grand pas le couloir dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus, puis tourner au coin. Harry fila jusqu'aux dossiers des anciens élèves et ouvrit le tiroir du dessus. Il trouva rapidement le dossier étiqueté Black, Sirius et marmonna « Zut » dans un souffle quand il vit à quel point il était épais. Il parcourt rapidement le dossier de Sirius. Pas de parchemin vierge. Il ferma le tiroir et ouvrit le suivant, qui commençait à Inverness, Gavin. Au milieu de celui-ci, il trouva le dossier de Lupin, Remus, qui avait seulement la moitié de la taille de celui de Sirius. Toujours pas de parchemin. Il alla au dernier dossier du tiroir. Il finissait à O'Neal, Blanche, alors il referma ce tiroir et ouvrit le suivant. Près du devant du troisième, il trouva Pettigrew, Peter, qui avait ironiquement un dossier plus petit que celui de Remus, remarqua-t-il. Pas de parchemin. Il parcourut quelques autres dossiers en P jusqu'à arriver à celui de Potter, James. Il était presque aussi grand que celui de Sirius. Harry devait regarder dans beaucoup de choses, et il espérait que Davy resterait à l'écart encore un peu de temps…

  


Quand il lui sembla avoir passé ce qui lui semblait être le cinquantième formulaire de retenue (comment son père avait pu devenir préfet en chef ?), il arriva finalement à un fragile parchemin plié. Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il le déplia. Il était vierge des deux côtés. Il essaya de ne pas sourire comme un fou, afin que Davy ne se demande pas ce qu'il allait faire quand il reviendrait. Il referma rapidement le tiroir et plia le parchemin, le mettant au fond de la poche de sa robe. Il se jeta à nouveau dans sa chaise juste au moment où Davy tournait le bouton de la porte et rentrait dans son bureau. Harry se tourna pour le regarder, ses sourcils levés d'un air interrogatif.

  


« Qui que cela fut, il a été trop rapide pour le vieux Davy. En tous cas… » Il repassa derrière son bureau et prit le formulaire de retenue, le tenant très près de son visage, faisant encore penser à Harry qu'il avait besoin de lunettes. « Je pense », dit-il encore de cette voix laconique « que nous appellerons simplement cela une nuit, Potter. » Et avec cela, il déchira soigneusement le parchemin en deux, et lança les morceaux en l'air, qui disparurent promptement. Il n'en resta pas un bout, pas une particule.

Harry déglutit. « Oh. Bien, d'accord. Si vous êtes sûr. »

  


Davy lui fit un signe de la tête. « Laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre maison afin que vous ne rencontriez pas celui qui a commis ce méfait, quel qu'il soit. De toute évidence, il y a quelqu'un dehors cette nuit qui fait bien plus de problèmes que vous, et c'est mon boulot de l'attraper. »

  


Harry acquiesça et suivit le concierge en dehors de son bureau. Comme ils parcouraient la longue distance jusqu'à la maison Serpentard, Davy engagea la conversation avec lui, lui posant lentement des questions aux mots très choisis sur l'endroit où il vivait en été, quels cours il préférait, qui étaient ses amis. Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, Harry réalisa soudain qu'il avait dit à cet homme sans prétentions beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait probablement même pas dites à Jamie ou Draco, bien que tout du long, il n'ait pas eu l'impression de se faire arracher les informations. Il est fort, pensa Harry. Il est très fort.

  


Après que Harry ait donné le mot de passe (« Racine de sang »), Davy lui fit un signe de la tête. « Maintenant, reviens dans mon bureau une autre fois que tu n'as pas brisé les règles et nous pourrons à nouveau prendre le thé, d'accord ? Je ferai des petits pains au lait et de la crème battue. »

  


Harry lui adressa un sourire réservé. « Je le ferai. »

  


Le concierge quitta Harry et entra dans la pièce commune, refermant le mur derrière lui. Quand il atteignit le dortoir des sixième année, il s'y introduit avec soin, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Mais l'un d'eux ne dormait pas du tout.

  


« Harry ! Où étais-tu ? » Draco était assis dans son lit, les genoux ramassés contre son torse. Harry lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre dans la salle commune afin de pouvoir parler.

  


« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il d'abord à Draco.

  


« Une heure trente. »

  


« Vraiment ? Waouw. Je n'avais pas idée. Pas étonnant que Davy m'ait pris à son bureau. Mais regarde ce que j'y ai trouvé… »

  


Il sortit le parchemin et le déplia. Il le plaça sur la table, tenant les bords avec ses doigts. Draco fronça les sourcils.

  


« Comment sais-tu que c'est vraiment cela ? »

  


« Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était le seul parchemin vierge dans le vieux dossier de mon père, alors il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir. » Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus du parchemin. « Je jure solennellement que ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. »

  


Soudain, sur la surface claire du parchemin, des lignes commencèrent à apparaître. Elles montaient, descendaient, allaient sur les côtés, couraient jusqu'aux bords et se croisaient en des permutations apparemment sans fin jusqu'à ce que le plan de tous les étages du château soit affiché, ainsi que les terrains jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Harry regarda Draco et sourit. Il semblait y avoir de petits points bougeant dans la château, mais Harry ne se soucia pas de les regarder. Ils étaient dedans pour la nuit. Quiconque d'autre se promenant était du ressort de Davy. Il passa encore sa baguette au-dessus, disant, « Méfait accompli. »

  


Il la plia et la remit dans sa poche, essayant de ne pas se moquer de la tête de Draco. « Harry ! Je n'avais pas réalisé… C'est une carte d'enfer ! Tu sais ce que nous pourrions faire avec une carte comme celle-la ? »

  


« Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais quitter l'école pour trouver les sorcières et sorciers nés de moldus dont je t'ai parlé. »

  


« Mais Harry… »

  


« Mais rien du tout. Ce n'est pas un jouet. Nous avons des choses importantes à faire. Et maintenant c'est tard. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. J'ai fait une sieste plus tôt, mais ce n'était vraiment pas assez… »

  


« Tu n'as jamais dit où tu étais. »

  


« J'étais… avec Ginny. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

  


Les sourcils de Draco s'envolèrent. « Vraiment. Avec Ginny. Hmmm. Avons-nous résolu notre petit problème de virginité… ? »

  


« Notre ? La dernière fois où tu étais vierge, même en pensée, remonte à quand tu avais onze ans. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

  


« Oh. Je prends donc cela comme un non. »

  


« J'ai dit… »

  


« Oh, allez, tu bondirais sur les murs si tu venais de la sauter. J'aurais dû réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. »

  


Harry soupira. Draco avait un esprit à sens unique. « En tous cas, nous devrions aller au lit. Et Draco… »

  


« Quoi ? »

  


Harry hésita. « Je suis désolé. Pour le match. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai été stupide et… »

  


Draco leva sa main. « Arrête. Je suis ton ami. Cela ira. Mais tu as une dette envers moi. J'ai passé tout l'après-midi et la soirée à te défendre contre chaque crétin de Serpentard. Pareil pour Jamie. Tes chers petits frères, d'un autre côté, suggéraient les maléfices variés que nous pourrions lancer sur ton lit, tes habits… Tu as probablement fait la bonne chose pour les éviter jusqu'à présent. Tu auras de la chance si tu ne te reçois pas un maléfice d'ici au milieu de la semaine prochaine. Ce sont des Serpentards dont nous parlons. Comme il est assez tard, tu comptes encore te lever tôt et aller courir. »

  


« Je suppose, étant donné que j'ai fait une sieste. »

  


« Bien. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils te verront au petit déjeuner, ils seront occupés. Mais bon, certains sont vraiment bons pour laisser les choses suppurer pendant un moment, alors surveille tes arrières, oh, pour les six prochains mois, Ok ? »

  


Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Six mois. Pas de problèmes. « Ok » dit-il, souriant à son ami, qui l'avait défendu tout l'après-midi et le soir, alors qu'il était probablement aussi en colère après Harry que tous les autres.

  


Ils retournèrent à leur dortoir, et Harry se déshabilla et grimpa dans son lit. Quand il s'endormit presque, il appela dans la pièce. « Draco ? »

  


« Mmm? »

  


« Merci. Et je suis vraiment désolé. »

  


« Je t'en prie. Je sais que tu l'es. Mais Harry ? »

  


« Quoi ? »

  


« La prochaine fois que tu touches le vif avant moi, je te tues. Saisi ? »

  


Harry sourit dans le noir.

  


« Saisi. »

  


* * * * *

  



	24. Chap 6 4

  
Mary Cooper ; voila la suite, petite fille gatée ;-)  
Philippe Gryffondor : et oui, c'est aujourd'hui qu'est sorti le T5  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est la sortie du 5. Ce n'est pas lié, mais le chapitre 7 ne commencera pas avant mercredi prochain pour dispo perso. Bonne lecture à vous, et pour ce chapitre, et pour le T5 (perso, après avoir découvert le serpent psychique, j'avais été assez déçu, mais cela n'est jamais que mon humble avis).   


Maintenant que Jamie et Draco étaient au courant pour Ginny, il était temps pour Ginny de connaître ses plans 'révolutionnaires'. Après le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin, les quatre attendirent que tous les autres aient quitté la grande salle avant d'aller dans l'antichambre et d'en verrouiller la porte.

  


Il dit à Ginny ce qu'il avait dit à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami, et montra la carte du maraudeur aux filles qui firent de grands Oh et de grands Ah devant avant qu'il ne la range. Quand il parla à Ginny d'essayer de trouver les sorciers et les sorcières nés de moldus, il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à sa réaction. Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa bruyamment. Jamie et Draco prétendirent regarder ailleurs.

  


« Pour quoi était-ce ? »

  


Elle lui sourit. « C'est pour avoir un petit ami brave et altruiste. » Harry rougit. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il était capable d'être égoïste…

  


« Bien, il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais savoir… » et il lui parla de la très grande probabilité que lui et Draco soient initiés comme Mangemorts. Cette fois, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et elle avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Harry s'approcha et s'accroupit au pied de sa chaise. « Nous ne voulons pas faire cela. » chuchota-t-il. « Et s'ils nous forcent… nous serons des espions. Nous prétendrons juste être de bons petits Mangemorts. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'offrir ma loyauté au monstre qui a tué mon père, mais je le ferai avec joie si je peux le mettre à terre en faisant cela. »

  


Elle l'écouta. Elle avait du mettre sa tête très près de la sienne pour l'entendre. Elle pleurait à nouveau. « M'aideras-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle acquiesça au milieu de ses larmes, et glissa de sa chaise jusque sur les cuisses de Harry sur le sol, et il la tint tandis qu'elle pleurait, lui caressant les cheveux et sentant son cœur battre contre le sien.

  


Il devait encore écrire la lettre à Dumbledore, afin que Jamie et Ginny aillent à la volière, où elles retrouveraient Harry et Draco, qui étaient retournés à la maison Serpentard afin que Harry puisse écrire la lettre.

  


_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

  


Écrivit Harry. Puis il froissa cela en une boule, prit un nouveau parchemin et recommença.

  


_Cher Mr. Dumbledore,_

  


_Mon père était James Potter. Un de ses vieux amis a suggéré que vous pourriez être en possession de quelque chose qui lui appartenait, quelque chose qu'il vous avait confié avant de mourir. Il s'agit d'une cape d'invisibilité. Si vous pouviez, s'il vous plaît, me l'envoyer, je l'apprécierais infiniment. Merci de l'avoir gardée en lieu sûr tout ce temps._

  


_Sincèrement,_

  


_Harry Potter._

  


Il la plia soigneusement et la scella avec de la cire verte gardée dans la salle commune de Serpentard, imprimant un serpent dans la cire molle avec le petit sceau gardé sur le manteau de la cheminée de la pièce. Il écrivit Albus Dumbledore sur le devant avant de monter à la volière. Il l'attacha à la patte d'une des chouettes de l'école, et après qu'elle soit partie, les quatre s'appuyèrent contre le mur, se regardant. Jamie rompit finalement le silence.

  


« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

  


Harry soupira, regardant le ciel vide ou la chouette avait disparu.

  


« Maintenant, nous attendons. »

  


* * * * *

  


Et ils attendirent. Pendant trois semaines, Harry continua de vivre sa nouvelle vie, alla en classe, supporta le mépris de sa mère, profita des cours de Charlie et Sirius, courut, fit des exercices et s'entraîna à être un animagus. Il rencontra Ginny dans la salle de classe d'étude des moldus tous les vendredis après le déjeuner, car c'était la seule période de temps libre qu'ils avaient en commun (il se maîtrisait encore, mais suffisamment peu pour qu'elle doute de ses sentiments pour elle), et il retourna à l'entraînement avec l'équipe de Quidditch après avoir adressé de nombreuses excuses individuelles à chacun des joueurs.

  


Cependant, il ne reçut aucune réponse de Dumbledore. Était-il seulement en vie ? Était-il de l'autre côté du monde ? Comme Halloween approchait, Harry était de plus en plus nerveux. Finalement, il décida d'agir sans la cape.

  


Le dernier dimanche du mois, il se retrouva avec Ginny, Draco et Jamie dans l'antichambre de la grande salle après le déjeuner.

  


« Alors, » commença Draco. « Maintenant que nous avons la carte, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas passer à autre chose ? Pourquoi avons nous absolument besoin de cette cape ? »

  


Harry soupira. Il aurait probablement juste à faire sans la cape. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Cela voudrait dire que la chose suivante dont nous avons besoin est de la poudre de cheminette. »

  


Ginny se renfrogna. « Où vas-tu la trouver ? »

  


« Dans le bureau de maman » dit nonchalamment Jamie. Elle était aussi contente que Harry de pouvoir parler ouvertement de l'identité de sa mère. Harry se demandait parfois, mal à l'aise, si Ginny et sa sœur parlaient de ce que lui et Ginny faisaient en privé… »

  


Harry dit « La question est comment ? »

  


Alors ils établirent leur plan et décidèrent de l'exécuter directement. Lui et Jamie savaient que leur mère serait dans son bureau en train de noter des devoirs. Ce serait le travail de Ginny de la distraire et de l'appeler dans la salle de classe pour l'aider avec une décoction pour réduire la fièvre tandis que Jamie et Draco descendraient par les escaliers cachés (Harry avait découvert qu'ils étaient encore là), et passeraient par la bibliothèque pivotante du bureau de Lily Evan. Harry devait surveiller l'entrée d'en haut.

  


Cela se passa sans accroc. Mais Harry ne le réalisa pas d'abord. Cela prit un long moment à Draco et Jamie pour revenir en haut des marches, alors il alluma sa baguette et descendit précautionneusement les escaliers de pierre, puis longea lentement le passage, étant donné que la lumière de sa baguette n'éclairait pas très loin dans le noir. Comme il s'approchait de l'entrée secrète du bureau de sa mère, il vit pourquoi ils n'étaient pas de retour.

  


Draco et sa sœur avaient leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient, mais comme Harry s'approchait d'eux, leurs bouches se séparèrent. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient remarqué son arrivée, comme il le pensait. C'était pour que Draco puisse amener sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille puis jusqu'à sa gorge…

  


« Ahem ! » essaya Harry. « Cela te dérangerait-il d'enlever tes mains et ta bouche de ma sœur ? » Quelque chose là-dedans lui semblait très familier.

  


Ils bondirent chacun de son côté. « Hum » commença à dire Draco. Jamie lui fit écho. Harry leur fit signe de se taire à tous les deux.

  


« Nous devons sortir de là. Plus de cela. »

  


Il les scrutait maintenant. Ils étaient de retour dans l'antichambre, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la table que Liam Quirke utilisait comme bureau quand il dirigeait les réunions de préfets. Ils essayaient de prétendre qu'ils ne se lançaient pas des regards furtifs l'un à l'autre. A son extrême ennui, Ginny sembla penser que c'était mignon.

  


« As-tu l'argent ? » Draco sorti une bourse de velours vert foncé qui tintait. Il l'ouvrit et fit tomber dix gallions dans sa paume, puis les remit dans le sac. « Cela devrait être plus qu'assez, même après que les gobelins aient pris leur part pour la conversion en monnaie moldue. OK. C'est décidé. J'y vais mardi après le cours de runes anciennes. »

  


Ginny n'avait pas l'air sûre. « Harry… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à vendredi ? Nous avons tous les deux la même période libre. Je pourrais venir avec toi. »

  


« Non. J'ai cours après cela. Mardi est le seul jour où j'ai tout l'après-midi libre. Tu manquerais un cours. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que quelqu'un se demande où tu es. Cela ira bien. » Il ne dit pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde moldu et que lui si. De ce que les trois savaient, il était aussi ignorant qu'eux du Londres moldu.

  


« Que vas-tu donc faire ? Comment vas-tu trouver ces gens ? »

  


« J'irai quelque part où je peux trouver des annuaires. Une bibliothèque peut-être. Et j'aurai plein d'argent pour le taxi ou le métro, ou si je dois m'acheter à manger. Cela ira bien. » Mais il parlait avec plus de confiance qu'il n'en avait. Il évita de mentionner de le nom d'Hermione à aucun d'entre eux. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il trompait Ginny en cherchant Hermione, mais c'était ridicule. Il avait eu une relation avec elle dans son autre vie, bien sûr, mais il avait maintenant décidé que c'était une faute et qu'il voulait être avec Ginny (bien que dans son autre vie, cela constituerait encore un problème à cause de sa relation avec Draco Malfoy). De plus, s'il réussissait à retrouver la Hermione qui vivait dans ce monde, elle ne s'arracherait pas exactement ses vêtements au moment où elle le rencontrerait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devrait la convaincre qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'il n'était pas fou.

  


Harry fut anxieux toute la journée du mardi. Il n'arrêta pas de commettre des erreurs en herbologie qui le firent remarquer par le professeur Chourave, et la classe de Binns n'avait jamais semblée si longue. Il put à peine avaler quelque chose le midi, et puis les anciennes runes avec Wimple semblèrent deux fois plus longues que d'habitude. Finalement, il rencontra Draco qui sortait d'Arithmancie, qu'il avait en même temps que les anciennes runes de Harry. C'était leur seule différence d'emploi du temps.

  


« Prêt ? » lui demanda Draco. Harry acquiesça, marchant avec une nonchalance étudiée, espérant que personne ne remarquerait à quel point il était rouge. Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan lui avaient donné de drôles de coup d'œil pendant tout le cours de Wimple, et il avait pensé qu'ils savaient que quelque chose était dans l'air. Mais il atteignirent le miroir du couloir du quatrième étage sans qu'on les ait suivis. Harry sortit la carte de sa poche et la tendit à Draco.

  


« Souviens-toi. Recommence à surveiller la carte à six heures. Quand tu vois mon nom apparaître dans le passage, tu montes ici et tu t'assures que personne d'autre n'est dans le couloir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que quelqu'un me voit sortir de derrière le miroir. »

  


Draco acquiesça, fourrant la carte dans sa poche. Il regarda le couloir dans les deux sens tandis que Harry ouvrait le miroir et rentrait dans le passage poussiéreux. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

  


« Ciao. Oh, et autre chose : garde tes mains hors de ma sœur quand je ne suis pas là. Nous avons à parler de cela… »

  


« D'accord, d'accord, file maintenant ! » siffla Draco. « Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un arriver ! »

  


Harry se précipita dans le passage et sentit Draco refermer le miroir. Il alluma sa baguette et se tint derrière le miroir, écoutant.

  


« Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ? » dit une voix familière. Harry était sûr que c'était Ron.

  


« Je me réjouis du fait que les miroirs n'ont pas peur de moi, un problème qui explique probablement pourquoi tu ne te regardes jamais dedans, hé Weasley ? »

  


Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Draco pouvait toujours s'en sortir lorsqu'on lui tendait de telles perches. Puis il entendit encore Ron dire.

  


« Qu'y a-t-il avec ce miroir ? Tu dois être ici pour une raison… »

  


« Peut-être que c'est une réunion de la société des admirateurs de Draco Malfoy. Il a besoin d'utiliser un miroir afin d'atteindre un quorum de deux. » C'était la voix de Neville Londubat. Harry s'habituait encore à la confiance qu'il y entendait. Maintenant, Neville émettait des sarcasmes mordants, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans l'ancienne vie de Harry.

  


Ron et une autre personne rirent. C'était probablement Seamus. Soudain Harry sursauta. Une cinquième voix, forte et nette, s'adressait maintenant aux quatre garçons de l'autre côté du miroir.

  


« Évitez s'il vous plait de mettre vos doigts sur moi, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! » Harry avait en tête l'image d'une infirmière en chef très stricte dans un hôpital. C'était la voix du miroir. « et assurez-vous que vous nettoyez vos méchantes petites traces de doigts de sur moi avant de partir. Je ne suis pas auto-nettoyant, vous savez. »

  


Maintenant, il entendit Draco rire à nouveau. Il entendit Ron marmonner « Désolé. », puis un sort de nettoyage. Finalement, quand il entendit les voix s'éloigner du miroir, il osa se retourner et suivit le passage.

  


Cela lui prit une bonne heure avant d'atteindre la salle municipale de Pré-au-Lard. Au bout du passage se trouvait une tringle pendant sur toute sa largeur, environ cinq pieds. De vieilles robes étaient sur des cintres accrochés à la tringle. Harry passa dessous et écarta les robes, trouvant une porte. L'ouvrant, il se retrouva, comme il s'en doutait, dans les coulisses de la salle municipale. Personne ne venait ici le mardi après-midi. La plupart des mariages et des concerts se déroulaient le week-end, et le théâtre amateur par les résidents du village était les mercredi, jeudi et vendredi soirs. Harry referma la porte de la pièce au costume et regarda dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Il alluma un feu dans la cheminée et sortit l'enveloppe avec la poudre de cheminette de sa poche. En prenant une pincée, et rangeant le reste, il jeta la poudre dans le feu et dit « Chemin de Traverse ! »

  


Il s'avança dans les flammes, qui étaient maintenant comme une brise agréable. Les cheminées et les foyers tournoyaient autour de lui. Il se souvint de tenir ses coudes serrés et aussi de tenir fermement ses lunettes sur son visage. Juste quand il pensa qu'il allait vomir son déjeuner, il rentra dans la sombre salle de devant du Chaudron Baveur, le pub de sorciers qui cachait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Personne n'était dans le pub au milieu de l'après-midi. Tom, le tenancier ne le regardait pas. Harry se détourna de lui à la hâte et enleva ses lunettes. Il peigna ses cheveux sur son front, puis, en se concentrant très fort, il fit pousser ses poils en utilisant ses capacités d'animagus, afin d'avoir maintenant une barbe et une moustache. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Tom, ses lunettes enfoncées dans sa poche. Le propriétaire le regardait maintenant, et bien qu'il apparaisse assez fou à Harry, il pensa voir la surprise sur son visage.

  


« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il lentement. Harry secoua la tête.

  


« Non, merci. Je vais à la Gringotts. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait soudain ressenti le besoin urgent d'utiliser un accent pour mieux se déguiser. Le problème était que c'était un drôle de mélange entre l'accent irlandais, écossais et un peu de celui du Dorchester. Il aurait dû penser à cela bien plus tôt…

  


Il traversa le pub. Il avait enfilé une vieille robe au lieu de celles de l'école, afin qu'il ne soit pas automatiquement étiqueté comme un élève de Poudlard. Il atteignit la Gringotts sans être arrêté par quiconque, et alla au premier gobelin libre, puis posa la bourse en velours vert de Draco sur le comptoir avec un bruit métallique.

  


« J'ai besoin de changer cela en monnaie moldue. »

  


Les yeux du gobelin s'éclairèrent. C'est ce qu'ils aimaient entendre. Des raisons pour les surtaxes.

  


Harry reparti avec quarante livres en billets et pièces de dix, cinq et un. Ils avaient pris deux gallions pour la surtaxe épouvantable. Il était certain que le gobelin l'avait eu parce qu'il pouvait dire qu'il tardait à Harry de partir.

  


Il retourna au Chaudron Baveur. Tom était encore la seule personne dans la pièce de devant. Harry enleva sa robe près de la porte et la métamorphosa à la moitié de la taille de sa main, puis la mit dans la poche de sa chemise. Il remarqua que Tom n'enleva jamais ses yeux de lui. Avec un petit signe de la tête à l'aubergiste, Harry ouvrit la porte de devant du pub et sortit.

  


Il était finalement dans le Londres Moldu, prêt à chercher Hermione Granger.

  


* * * * *


	25. Chap 7 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Remus James Lupin : merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à en parler autour de toi.  
wargate : merci, je continue à publier sur la gazette, mais j'avais pris du retard.  
Mary Cooper : ca y est, c'est enfin mercredi. Pour ma part, c'est quand meme passe trop vite.  
nicolas : cf + haut   
Lunenoire : merci, mais, oui, pauvre harry. Il est pas sorti d'affaire   
Shinia Marina : et une réaction d'hermione, une   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci   
Dumati : désolé si je continue à mettre des petits bouts, mais j'ai pas tant de mou que cela au noveau des chapitres relus.  
  
Bonjour, voici la suite de la dernière tentation, avec le début du chapitre sept. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et merci pour vos reviews.   


Chapitre sept

  


Le nouveau monde

  


Harry loucha à la lueur du soleil. C'était un jour inhabituellement ensoleillé pour un jour de fin octobre à Londres. Il commença à s'éloigner du Chaudron Baveur, et et fut un peu choqué quand il vit son image dans la vitrine d'une boutique. La barbe était plus épaisse que ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait l'air d'avoir vécu comme un sauvage pendant des années, avec aucun moyen de se raser. Il utiliserait sa baguette pour se raser plus tard. Il avait horreur d'utiliser ses capacités d'animagus pour faire rentrer ses poils dans leurs follicules. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se blessait toujours avec au moins un poil incarné. La baguette faisait un travail propre pour cela.

  


Il décida que sa chemise blanche avait l'air assez propre cependant, et qu'elle était raisonnablement peu froissée. Ses jeans noirs étaient discrets, et la longue poche fine sous son genou droit qui contenait sa baguette était très discrète et bien camouflée. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même presque. En espérant que personne ne le reconnaîtrait non plus.

  


Il alla jusqu'à la même station de métro où Hagrid l'avait pris après avoir fait ses achats pour l'école quand il avait onze ans. Il embarqua dans un train pour la station de King's Cross/ St Pancras. C'était une partie du plan dont il était particulièrement fier, mais il ne pouvait le dire à Draco, Ginny ou à Jamie. Il s'était souvenu que lorsque les Dursley l'amenaient ou le ramenaient de la gare de King's Cross, ils passaient devant la British Library. Elle était juste de l'autre côté de la route, une énorme pile en brique, qui représentait maintenant pour Harry une énorme pile d'informations. Il ne pouvait pas dire aux autres comment il lui était arrivé de se rendre à la British Library, parce que dans cette vie, il n'avait jamais pris le Poudlard Express depuis Londres à Pré-au-Lard. Mais il était néanmoins très content de lui.

  


Il sortit de la station et s'arrêta, manquant d'être piétiné par les personnes qui étaient derrière lui et qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il se tienne soudain là où elles souhaiteraient marcher. Puis, il ne put pas y résister. Il n'alla pas vers la bibliothèque, mais vers la gare de King's Cross. Il entra et alla jusqu'au quai neuf, s'arrêtant finalement au point même où Voldemort lui avait lancé le réveil portauloin. Si seulement il l'avait lâché et s'était enfui par la barrière vers le quai neuf trois quarts ! Si seulement il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation et décidé de sauver la vie de sa mère… Il ferma ses yeux, et souhaita se retrouver à ce moment encore, juste comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, refaisant la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, afin qu'il puisse être égoïste et clamer la coupe pour lui seul, afin d'épargner Cédric.

  


Mais ensuite il pensa à Jamie. Non, dut-il admettre. Ce n'avait pas été pas simplement la perspective de sauver sa mère. L'idée d'avoir une sœur aussi, l'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre submergé et poussé au-delà de la limite. (Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas aidé qu'il restât sans sommeil pendant presque tout l'été). Il secoua la tête, essayant de se l'éclaircir. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Jamie maintenant. Il l'adorait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur ce qui arriverait s'il réussissait à rétablir le cours du temps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le dégoût l'empêcher de faire ce qui était bien. 

  


Il traversa finalement la route et grimpa les marches de la bibliothèque. Quand il pénétra dans le grand hall d'entrée, il vit un bureau noté INFORMATIONS qui était occupé par une fille très blonde aux racines pas si blondes que cela, probablement une étudiante à l'université. Elle n'avait en tous cas pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle, essayant de ne pas cligner des yeux comme son visage devenait de plus en plus distinct. C'était très désorientant d'avancer sans ses lunettes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui parler, dans le but d'obtenir son attention.

  


« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me dire dans quelle salle je dois me rendre afin de trouver… »

  


« La British Library de St. Pancras est une bibliothèque destinée aux chercheurs, pas une bibliothèque publique. » l'informa la fille d'un ton monotone. Son nez était enfoui dans un livre. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de qui était là ou de pourquoi il y était. Elle continua sa récitation. « L'admission à la bibliothèque ne peut pas être garantie. L'accès aux salles de lecture est autorisé à ceux qui ont atteint un point dans leurs recherches où aucune autre bibliothèque ne peut leur fournir de manière appropriée toutes les informations requises, ou qui peuvent faire preuve d'un besoin légitime pour utiliser les fonds pour approfondir leurs recherches. L'admission aux salles de lecture se fait grâce à un Passe Lecteur, qui peut être obtenu auprès du bureau d'admission des lecteurs. »

  


Harry n'était pas complètement convaincu qu'elle était humaine. Sûrement qu'elle était une création mécanique que le gouvernement britannique avait acheté à Disney ! Elle continuait à lire son livre, tandis que Harry se tenait sur un pied, puis l'autre, incertain de comment procéder. Il se sentait stupide. Il avait pensé que le nom « British Library » avait signifié que c'était une bibliothèque publique. Il ne connaissait aucune autre bibliothèque à Londres. Il savait où trouver la petite bibliothèque de Little Whinging, mais il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps et son maigre budget pour voyager là-bas (et il ne voulait pas risquer de rencontrer un des Dursley. Dans son autre vie, sa tante était bénévole à la bibliothèque, et cela l'aidait à poursuivre son hobby en chef : échanger les commérages du village).

  


Harry prit une grande inspiration et essaya encore. « En ce cas, pourriez-vous me dire… »

  


« Les élèves chercheurs et le personnel universitaire » entonna-t-elle « reçoivent un passe pour cinq ans s'ils peuvent produire une des pièces suivantes : une lettre de leur institution, sur papier à en-tête de quelqu'un ayant autorité, signé et daté. Elle devra confirmer le nom du candidat… »

  


Harry commençait à être si frustré qu'il craignait de faire quelque magie accidentelle qui nécessiterait l'intervention de la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents Magiques. Juste ce dont j'aurais besoin, pensa-t-il, essayant de compter à voix basse pour se calmer.

  


« … son statut et son niveau d'étude, une les raisons motivées pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque une carte du personnel de l'université, ou un contrat une carte de thésard, une lettre d'acceptation ou un formulaire d'enregistrement qui indique clairement le niveau d'étude. »

  


« Mais mademoiselle » essaya de dire Harry, « tout ce que je voulais… »

  


« Les étudiants de niveau inférieur devraient normalement avoir essayé leurs bibliothèques académiques ou locales avant de venir à la British Library. La bibliothèque n'a pas d'exemplaire multiples des livres standards, et ne peut normalement pas supporter les besoins de recherche des étudiants dans les premières années de leur cursus. »

  


Elle se tut soudain, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Tout cela est très intéressant, » mentit-il, « Mais ce que je veux vraiment… »

  


« Les élèves en fin de cursus » continua-t-elle après avoir tourné la page du livre qu'elle lisait, « qui préparent un mémoire peuvent obtenir un passe annuel s'ils ne peuvent pas trouver les fonds dont ils ont besoin dans les bibliothèques locales et peuvent produire une lettre de recommandation de leur tuteur ou du bibliothécaire de l'académie, datée et signée. Elle devra confirmer le nom du cursus, et donner une liste des items spécifiques requis ou une description des besoins d'utilisation de la bibliothèque, et la liste des autres bibliothèques ayant été utilisées. Si les étudiants ne peuvent pas fournir cette lettre de recommandation, le bureau d'admission des lecteurs discutera de leurs besoins de recherche avec eux, et pourra leur accorder un passe d'un an s'il y a une preuve claire du besoin de l'utilisation des fonds, et que l'étudiant peut produire une carte d'étudiant indiquant son cursus, son année, et les titres des volumes particuliers qui ont été identifiés par le bureau de la Brit.. »

  


« Allez vous fermer votre putain de gueule ? » lui cria Harry. Sa voix résonna dans l'espace caverneux, et il regarda alentour. La douzaine et quelque de personnes présentes lui adressait des regards surpris, et il vit que la fille dite des INFORMATIONS avait même daigné remarquer qu'il existait maintenant. En fait, elle était très, très consciente qu'il existait. Étant donné que son visage était en grande partie obscurci par sa barbe, il pouvait seulement conclure qu'elle devait adorer les longues barbes noires. Ou peut-être les yeux verts. En tous cas, il était maintenant très déconcerté par la façon dont elle le regardait (il pouvait reconnaître ce genre de regard à peu de distance, même sans ses lunettes), et il souhaitait simultanément avoir dit « Grande » au lieu de « Putain », étant donné qu'il recevait des regards très, très ennuyés de quelques femmes extrêmement guindées, d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui étaient probablement des professeurs d'université assez formidables. Il déglutit. Il avait tant fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. 

  


« Je, hum, j'essayais juste de trouver un annuaire. J'ai besoin de trouver l'adresse de quelqu'un. Si vous pouviez juste m'indiquer où se trouve la bibliothèque ouverte au public la plus proche… »

  


« J'ai des annuaires » dit-elle avec avidité, fouillant sous son comptoir. Après quelques instants de grognement, elle sortit un gros annuaire téléphonique, l'air déjà feuilleté. Harry ne pouvait pas voir quelle zone il couvrait parce qu'il manquait la couverture. « Où vit cette personne ? » demanda-t-elle serviablement d'une voix mutine. La différence entre son comportement précédent et celui-ci était comme le jour et la nuit.

  


« Hum, je ne suis pas sûr… Ses parents sont tous les deux dentistes. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de leurs prénoms… »

  


« Bien, nous pourrons simplement essayer tous les annuaires. » dit-elle brillamment. Harry avait maintenant l'impression qu'elle cherchait à prolonger sa rencontre avec lui. « Quel est son nom ? »

  


« Granger » dit-il, puis il épela. « Laissez-moi réfléchir, peut-être qu'Hermione m'a dit quel était le nom de ses parents… »

  


« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

  


« J'ai dit Granger. G R A… »

  


« Non, comment avez-vous dit que son prénom était ? »

  


« Hermione. Mais je doute qu'elle soit enregistrée toute seule... »

  


La fille avait arrêté de regarder dans l'annuaire et regardait maintenant Harry comme s'il était aussi mentalement déficient qu'il pensait l'être. « Hermione Granger ? C'est la personne que vous cherchez ? Dans l'annuaire ? » Le ton de sa voix indiquait que c'était d'un ridicule patent.

  


Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Oui. Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Je devrais y aller. Si vous pouviez simplement m'indiquer où se trouve la bibliothèque pub… »

  


Elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et le prit par les épaules, puis le tourna afin qu'il soit face à un panneau droit placé sur chevalet. Il ne pouvait pas lire les mots sur le panneau, qui était à environ quinze pieds, alors il sortit ses lunettes de sa poche, abandonnant l'idée de se déguiser en ne les portant plus. A la seconde où ses lunettes étaient sur son visage, les mots redevinrent clairs pour lui.

  


Représentation Aujourd'hui, Mardi 29 Octobre 1996 à la British Library

  


HERMIONE GRANGER

Violoncelliste.

  


Jouera les suites 1,4 et 5 de Bach pour violoncelle.

  


  


Auditorium 14h10-15h00

  


L'esprit de Harry se vida. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Elle était là ! Elle était là, et il était presque parti, pensant qu'il était le plus grand imbécile du monde de ne pas savoir que la British Library ne laissait pas simplement rentrer n'importe qui… Si seulement il avait eu ses lunettes, il aurait remarqué le panneau dès qu'il aurait passé la porte. Il se résolut à ne plus enlever ses lunettes que pour dormir dans le futur.

  


Il se tourna vers la fille avec excitation. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

  


Elle regarda sa montre. « Deux heures et demie. »

  


Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Combien est-ce ? »

  


« C'est gratuit. Mais le concert a déjà commencé. »

  


Harry se tourna vers elle, désespéré. « S'il vous plaît ! J'ai fait un long chemin pour la trouver… »

  


Le fille grimaça. Harry pensa qu'elle avait l'air de souhaiter qu'un garçon ait fait un long chemin pour la chercher elle. Finalement, elle dit à contrecœur. « D'accord. Mais soyez silencieux quand vous rentrez… »

  


Elle lui indiqua le chemin à suivre jusqu'à l'auditorium, et il essaya d'aller là-bas aussi rapidement et discrètement (en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'être pressé) que possible. Il ouvrit l'une des doubles portes juste assez pour se glisser à l'intérieur, mais il fut encore accueilli par les regards hostiles des gens assis sur la rangée du fond. Essayant de prendre un air contrit et désolé, Harry prit un programme du concert et se glissa discrètement dans un siège sur le côté du dernier rang, à côté d'un de ceux qui l'avaient foudroyé du regard. Harry sourit faiblement à la femme d'âge moyen.

  


Il ne pouvait pas voir la scène car il y avait un très grand homme et une très grande femme, qui semblait être sa femme, assis directement devant lui. L'audience était captivée, absorbant la musique. Il lui semblait qu'elle jouait très vite. Harry regarda le programme qu'il avait pris, encore incapable de croire qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé, considérant ce qu'elle avait fait les quelques dernières années…

  


Hermione Granger, violoncelliste 

  


_Hermione Granger, native de Greenwich, Angleterre, commença à étudier le violoncelle à l'âge de cinq ans. Elle fit ses débuts en solo en 1989 au Festival du Sud-Ouest des Jeunes Musiciens d'Amérique, et en 1992, à l'âge de douze ans, elle fut acceptée à l'Institut Curtis pour la musique de Philadelphie, qui a produit, en proportion, le plus grand corps de musiciens remarquables que tous les conservatoires. Dr. et Mrs Eugène Montgomery-Scott, les philanthropes, ont hébergé Ms Granger dans leur maison à Philadelphie pendant ses études aux États-Unis, comme ils l'avaient fait pour de nombreux autres prodiges de la musique depuis des années._

  


_En 1993, Hermione Granger joua le concerto pour violoncelle de Saint-Saëns avec l'orchestre de Philadelphie, puis avec l'Orchestre Symphonique de Boston l'année suivante. Elle a joué comme soliste avec des ensembles des deux côtés de l'Atlantique : l'Orchestre de Chambre de Crossings, la Symphonique d'Essex, l'Orchestre de Chambre de la Purcell Society et l'Orchestre Symphonique des Jeunes du Kent, pour en nommer quelques uns. En 1995, Ms Granger s'est produite au Carnegie Hall en tant que membre de l'Orchestre à Cordes de New York. Elle a gagné de nombreux prix et distinctions, parmi lesquels la bourse mémoriale Gregor Piatigorsky pour violoncelle, et la bourse John Williams de la Fondation des Jeunes Musiciens, le Prix Bronislaw-Kaper du Philharmonique de Los Angeles, et le premier prix du Concours des Jeunes Artistes du Kent, entre autres. Elle a gagné le Concours Jacqueline du Pré trois années d'affilée._

  


_Durant les étés, Ms Granger a participé à l'École Brava pour Cordes, au Programme de Cordes Estival de Ste Cécile, au Festival de Musique de Sarasota, à l'Académie de Musique de l'Ouest et à l'École de Musique Idyllwild. Ms Granger est retournée dans son Angleterre natale après avoir fait ses études chez Curties plus tôt cette année, mais elle va retourner en Amérique le mois prochain pour interpréter le concerto pour violoncelle de Dvorak au Carnegie Hall avec le Philharmonique de Los Angeles. Chez Curties, elle a étudié avec Daniel Clemmons, violoncelliste du Bernardini String Quartet, et elle a obtenu la bourse de la Fondation Bok._

  


_Ce programme est sponsorisé par les Amis de le Fondation de la British Library._

  


Harry déglutit. Elle avait été occupée. Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir attendu plus longtemps pour essayer de la trouver. Bientôt, elle serait à New York, et bien qu'il se soit senti assez intelligent et ravi d'avoir trouvé un moyen pour lui de sortir à Londres un mardi après-midi, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'aller en Amérique.

  


Elle jouait encore assez vite, les notes s'enchaînant les unes après les autres dans une sorte de danse. Harry se retrouva en train de battre la mesure avec sa jambe, fermant ses yeux et devenant une partie de la fuite en avant de la mélodie dépouillée. Puis soudain… c'était fini. Elle finit la séquence de triples croches avec une progression continue en arrière, caressant de son archet une corde qu'elle ne touchait probablement même pas avec sa main gauche, tellement le son était bas et triste. C'était fini. Rien qui ne traîne, qui ne subsiste. Il n'était pas préparé à l'explosion d'applaudissements qui suivit immédiatement.

  


Il pouvait à peine entr'apercevoir le dessus de tête comme elle se levait et s'inclinait. Il sentit que l'homme qui le foudroyait du regard à côté de lui ferait pire que cela s'il se levait et tendait son cou pour la voir. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un peu de cheveux bruns et un éclair de rouge, pour quelque raison. Ensuite, elle se rassit, prête à commencer (il regarda le programme) le prélude du morceau suivant. Il vit que le dernier mouvement du morceau précédent avait été une gigue, ce qui expliquait l'envie de danser qu'il avait eu quand il l'avait écouté. Il souhaitait pouvoir la voir. Elle recommença à jouer, passa tristement l'archer sur les cordes, produisant des sons trop profonds et pleins pour les mots. Il s'émerveilla lorsqu'elle fit sortir deux tons à la fois de son instrument, spécialement quand cela causait des dissonances. Cela lui donnait ma chair de poule, les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou se redressaient. Il devint de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de l'approcher, et de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était une sorcière, et pourtant, elle l'était, si puissante, tenant tous ces gens sous son emprise.

  


Il se pencha en avant et tapa sur l'épaule du grand homme devant lui. « Excusez-moi, » chuchota-t-il, « Pourriez-vous vous pencher juste un petit peu sur votre gauche ? Je ne peux pas voir. »

  


L'homme se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard et sa femme siffla à Harry. « Êtes-vous un autre de ces jeunes hooligans qui sont seulement ici pour la lorgner ? La musique, c'est pour les oreilles. Si vous voulez matez, allez ailleurs. » Maintenant, elle foudroyait son mari, et plus Harry. Harry se demanda si elle avait l'impression que son mari 'lorgnait'.

  


Il se leva furtivement et s'avança avec discrétion vers le devant de l'auditorium. Les sièges étaient presque tous complètement remplis, mais il se débrouilla pour en trouver un au milieu d'une rangée qui avait un manteau dessus. Il marmonna « Excusez-moi, pardon, désolé... » à une série de gens qui durent se lever légèrement de leur siège pour le laisser passer, lui donnant à chaque fois un regard noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement le siège, et puis il fixa significativement le manteau dessus, mais les auditeurs de l'autre côté avaient décidé de studieusement l'ignorer, et personne n'enleva le manteau dérangeant du siège en question.

  


« Assis ! » siffla la femme derrière lui, faisant faire des 'chut' ennuyés aux personnes près d'elle. Harry haussa les épaules, enleva le manteau et s'assit, le prenant contre lui jusqu'à ce que la femme à sa droite le lui prenne de mauvaise grâce.

  


Il pouvait voir Hermione assez bien maintenant, et il essaya de ne pas révéler aux gens autour de lui à quel point il était choqué par son apparence. Hermione avait davantage l'air d'être habillée pour aller en boîte de nuit plutôt que pour donner un concert de violoncelle un mardi après-midi. Elle portait un bustier noir et étroit qui semblait s'arrêter au-dessus de son nombril, des shorts noirs très courts et serrés, et des collants noirs presque transparents avec d'énormes Doc Maartens noires. Elle tenait le violoncelle entre ses jambes. Le bout ne reposait pas sur le sol mais sur un petit disque qui était attaché au pied de la chaise, comme un chien en laisse. Voyant la façon dont elle tenait son instrument contre son corps, il sentit sa bouche s'assécher…

  


Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en ce qui semblait être des milliers de petites mèches, rassemblées ensemble sur sa nuque, lui rappelant la manière dont Jamaïca Thomas était coiffée. Une seule mèche de cheveux qui commençait au-dessus du côté gauche de ses sourcils n'était pas rattachée, pendant en une boucle sinueuse qui touchait légèrement le côté de son visage. Cette longue boucle était teinte en rouge brillant, qui s'accordait avec son fard à paupière… En fait, Harry ne pouvait même pas se rappeler avoir vu Hermione porter du maquillage, et là, elle avait l'air de s'être retrouvée par mégarde dans la ligne de feu lors de l'explosion de la vitrine cosmétique d'un droguiste. Il n'était pas certain du nombre de trous qu'elle avait à chaque oreille, mais une parade de clous courait à l'intérieur de la courbe de chacune, et une seule boucle d'oreille pendante à son oreille gauche avait une longue plume rouge qui faisait écho à sa mèche rouge dansante.

  


Et puis, il y avait les tatouages qui décoraient ses bras. On aurait dit quelques sortes de créatures rouges et or, l'image tournant autour de ses membres. Harry était sidéré. Il se tourna et regarda le public du concert, voyant un nombre étonnant de jeunes hommes qui avaient aussi l'air d'être habillés pour aller en boîte de nuit. Cela ne semblait pas être la foule habituelle des concerts de violoncelle, malgré la présence de quelques femmes d'âges moyen, et de personnes pompeuses à l'air professoral et pseudo-intellectuel. Harry n'était pas convaincu que la plupart des jeunes hommes (ou moins jeunes) écoutaient la musique. Ils semblaient la regarder de très près.

  


Son attention revint sur Hermione, dont le visage était assombri par une forte concentration. Elle fermait fréquemment ses yeux et secouait sa tête, comme si elle n'était pas d'accord avec quelqu'un. Sa main droite semblait tenir l'archer avec légèreté, et cependant Harry avait l'impression distincte que s'il essayait de le lui arracher de ses doigts, cela lui demanderait un grand effort (s'il y parvenait jamais). Sa main gauche dansait au-dessus des cordes, et Harry était content de porter à nouveau ses lunettes et de s'être rapproché. Il louchait maintenant, regardant sa main. Il y avait des fois où ses os semblaient s'étirer et aller plus loin qu'une main humaine normale aurait pu.

  


Il déglutit. Soit ses yeux lui jouaient des tours (il aurait aimé avoir une paire de multiplettes avec lui), soit elle altérait magiquement son corps pour jouer du violoncelle. Était-ce conscient ou inconscient ? se demanda-t-il. Et la magie qu'elle utilisait était… celle de la métamorphose en animagus. Le même principe en tout cas. Elle restait clairement humaine.

  


Harry la regarda avec intensité, craignant de cligner des yeux de peur de manquer quelque chose. Il n'avait pas réalisé que quelqu'un pouvait faire cela. Peut-être que lui faire remarquer cela lui faciliterait la tâche pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle pourrait même être consciente de cette capacité. Il était encouragé pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas si Hagrid s'était senti comme cela avant de lui dire qu'il était un sorcier, mais l'estomac de Harry avait été bouleversé depuis le moment où il était sorti du Chaudron Baveur vers la Londres Moldu.

  


Harry perdit le cours du temps. Il arrêta de marquer mentalement les mouvements successifs du programme du concert, se réjouissant simplement de la voir et de l'entendre progresser à travers l'Allemande, la Courante, la Sarabande et la Gavotte. La suite se termina, comme la précédente, avec une gigue, qui donna encore à Harry l'envie de se lever et danser. Il danserait probablement de joie dans une minute, pensa-t-il, quand il parlerait finalement avec elle pour la première fois de cette vie.

  


Puis une seconde pensée lui fit retenir son souffle. Pourquoi était-il si excité de la voir ? Il essaya de ne pas se l'imaginer comme elle avait été dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur, mais c'était dur… Trompait-il Ginny ? Après tout, il avait couché avec Hermione. Pas dans cette vie, mais il l'avait fait. Ou, se demanda-t-il encore, est-ce que je trompe Hermione quand je suis avec Ginny ? Même s'il avait décidé qu'ils ne resteraient probablement pas ensemble, il n'avait pas proprement rompu avec elle, et ici, il avait flirté avec Ginny.

  


Sa tête tournait. Voulait-il rompre avec Hermione ? En la voyant maintenant, il se sentait complètement et totalement déchiré… Elle avait l'air absolument étonnante, et son jeu était brillant, et… et… elle avait l'air étonnante…

  


Les notes qu'elle jouait sonnaient dans toute la pièce. Quand elle joua une mesure pianissimo, puis qu'elle fit un crescendo jusqu'à un fortissimo résonnant, Harry dut fermer ses yeux une seconde, retenant son souffle. Son pouvoir était une chose à laquelle il savait devoir s'attendre, mais il était près de complètement dominer ses sens. Elle continua avec la gigue, alternant les passages forts et calmes, faisant des trilles sur certaines notes, traînant sur d'autres, et finissant sur une note basse qui disparut presque immédiatement dans un applaudissement cacophonique et des cris de « Bravo ! Bravo ! Bravissimo ! »

  


Le public avait bondit sur ses pieds, et Harry les joignit avec enthousiasme, souriant et applaudissant, la regardant avec admiration et respect, tandis qu'elle se levait, aussi royale qu'une reine, tenant son instrument dans une main, et son archer dans l'autre, et s'inclinait profondément, son bustier autorisant au public une vue qui produisit encore plus de cris et une bonne dose d'écrasage de pieds. Harry n'était pas certain que la foule ne soit pas sortie d'un match de football très animé.

  


Maintenant qu'elle était debout, Harry pouvait voir que ses collants étaient déchirés. Ce qui ressemblait à des larmes délibérées rayait ses jambes, et il pouvait maintenant voir qu'elle avait le nombril percé avec un anneau dedans.

  


Les acclamations continuèrent quelques temps, et Harry prit avantage de cela pour ramper en dehors de la rangée dans laquelle il était assis. Il s'avança discrètement vers le devant, applaudissant encore comme les autres membres du public (il avait peur que ne pas applaudir dans cette foule puisse s'avérer assez dangereux), et quand cela sembla finalement s'arrêter, la plupart des gens rassemblèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à aller vers la sortie. Malheureusement, Harry vit qu'il n'était pas la seule personne attendant de lui parler. Un foule de huit ou neuf jeunes hommes allant de quinze à vingt-cinq ans semblait attendre pour l'accoster. 

  


Elle ignora calmement ce fait et empaqueta tendrement son instrument dans son étui, puis son archer et le petit disque qui avait été attaché à la patte de sa chaise. Elle boucla l'étui, puis vérifia à trois fois chaque attache. Ignorant encore la foule de ses admirateurs, elle alla sur le côté de la scène et revint en portant ce qui ressemblait remarquablement à une cape de sorcier aux yeux de Harry. Elle s'arrêtait au-dessus du sol, et semblait être faite d'un matériau noir brillant qui avait des reflets d'argent où la lumière le touchait, et elle était doublée de satin rouge, visible à l'intérieur de la capuche. Elle était rattachée par une broche en argent au niveau de sa gorge, permettant aux jeunes hommes de continuer à avoir une bonne vue sur son bustier, et sur les collants déchirés sortant de son short très court.

  


Elle donna un petit regard amusé à la foule, puis dit paresseusement « Qui veut des autographes ? »

  


C'était le signal qu'ils attendaient, quatre jeunes hommes avaient des exemplaires d'un magazine de musique classique avec une photo d'elle en couverture. Dans cette photo, elle portait une robe de soirée noire sans bretelles, qui avait deux fentes avantageuses sur le devant qui permettaient à ses jambes de passer (elle était photographiée pieds nus), et de bien tenir le violoncelle. Ses tatouages étaient facilement visibles sur ses bras, et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, les nattes remplacées par d'abondants cheveux bruns désordonnés qui avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été brossés ou peignés depuis un an. La mèche solitaire rouge était cependant en évidence parmi le brun. Elle tenait son violoncelle dans une main, et son archet dans l'autre, et Harry pensa, pour quelque raison, que la façon dont elle tenait chaque objet était délibérément provocante. Harry crut voir les mots « Bien d'être mauvaise ? La nouvelle Jacqueline du Pré » sur la couverture. Elle autographia ces magazines sans les regarder plus d'une seconde.

  


Après que les garçons aux magazines soient partis, on lui tendit des copies du programme que Harry avait dans sa main, qu'elle signa aussi rapidement avec une fioriture. Ils repartirent, l'air très contents d'eux. L'un d'entre eux avait même semblé franchement pétrifié pour pouvoir même dire son nom, et elle avait simplement signé son programme 'Meilleurs vœux, Hermione Granger'.

  


Finalement, il ne restait plus que Harry et un autre jeune homme, qui, maintenant que Harry le regardait, n'était pas si jeune que cela. Il avait au moins vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans, selon lui, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts qu'il avait teints en jaune citron (Harry pouvait voir les racines), et les nombreux piercings sur le visage firent vaciller Harry, quand il pensa à comment ils avaient été fait. Son blouson de cuir noir usé et ses jeans pendaient tranquillement sur sa silhouette musclée, et Harry commença à paniquer, se demandant si c'était son petit ami. Comment pourrait-il lui parler seul si elle avait un petit ami traînant autour ?

  


Elle le considéra avec une expression qui ne pouvait pas exactement être appelée un sourire. C'était plus une grimace. « Bonjour Alec » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Harry réalisa soudain ce qui avait été étrange avec sa voix quand il l'avait entendue parler aux autres chasseurs d'autographe. Soit elle avait perdu son accent anglais en allant à l'école aux USA, soit elle affectait un accent américain maintenant. Quelque soit la raison pour cela, Harry se renfrogna en entendant sa nouvelle voix étrange. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Hermione qu'il connaissait.

  


Alec s'approcha furtivement de la scène et mit nonchalamment son bras dessus. « Allez, Hermi-love. Sors avec moi ce soir. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas. Je sais que tu le veux… »

  


Elle ferma ses yeux, comme si elle avait mal. « Alec, c'est fini. Je t'ai dit… Et de toutes façons, je dois heu… »

  


Harry pouvait dire qu'elle essayait de se raccrocher aux branches, voulant éviter son ancien petit ami. Il s'avança, essayant de vieillir sa voix de dix ans. « Elle doit faire une interview pour moi. C'est déjà prévu. » Il tendit sa main au jeune homme au blouson de cuir. « Harry Potter. Gazette du sorcier. » Il essaya de ne pas chanceler comme le nom sortit de sa bouche. Malédiction ! Il aurait dû penser à un faux nom. Et il n'aurait pas dû utiliser le nom du journal des sorciers…

  


Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris de son regard reconnaissant. « Oui, oui ! Bien sûr. Alec, voici Mr Potter. Il heu, dresse un portrait pour leur section art. Mon agent a arrangé ce rendez-vous. Tu sais comment il est. Toujours cette machine publicitaire… »

  


Alec regarda Harry critiquement. « Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant. Dans quelle feuille de chou vous écrivez déjà ? »

  


« Alec ! Arrêtes ça ! Casse-toi ! » Maintenant son côté britannique se réaffirmait. « Je suis occupée ! »

  


Il commença à s'éloigner à contrecœur, regardant Harry avec envie, qui haussa les épaules comme pour dire « Hey, c'est juste mon boulot. » Quand Alec eut quitté l'auditorium, Harry monta sur la scène et se tint face à elle.

  


« Bien ! Merci d'avoir marché avec cela. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir vous parler en privé. »

  


Elle lui lança un regard ennuyé similaire à celui que Alec avait reçu. « Écoutez, juste parce que j'ai pris avantage de vous pour me débarrasser d'Alec ne signifie pas que je vais vous parler… Vous n'êtes pas un reporter ou un critique musical, il semble que vous ayez inventé le nom de ce journal, mon agent m'aurait dit si je devais avoir une interview après cela, et je suis fatiguée et veux prendre un long bain chaud. Au revoir. »

  


Elle prit son violoncelle et se détourna de lui. Il se tint enraciné là où il était, pas vraiment sûr de comment contourner cela. Elle était si autoritaire qu'il avait l'impression d'essayer d'accoster le professeur MacGonagall en personne. Puis il courut et se mit en travers de son chemin. « Attendez » dit-il, sa voix tremblant, pas certain de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Après quelques secondes d'indécision, il sortit rapidement. « Mon nom est vraiment Harry Potter. La Gazette du Sorcier est vraiment un journal, et je dois vraiment vous parler. »

  


Elle ricane. « Vraiment ? Vraiment vous devez vraiment ? Je veux dire vraiment ? »

  


Harry essaya de ne pas montrer que ses moqueries l'ennuyaient. A la place, il essaya une approche différente. « J'ai besoin de parler avec vous du… de l'incident du Carnegie Hall. Vous savez… dans les coulisses. »

  


Elle pâlit, et il résista à l'envie de bondir de joie. Il avait bluffé, et elle avait mordu. « Comment savez-vous cela ? » dit-elle dans un souffle.

  


Il essaya de hausser les épaules d'une manière nonchalante. Comment parlent les corbeaux ? « Je ne peux pas révéler mes sources. Je n'ai pas intérêt à ce que cela devienne connaissance publique, vraiment pas. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Tout ce que je vous demande est un peu de votre temps. »

  


Elle déglutit et eut l'air effrayée, puis, comme si elle avait complètement changé d'idée « Pourquoi vous… Espèce de sale petit maître chanteur ! Je me fous complètement de ce que vous pensez savoir. Sortez de ma vue avant que je… que je… »

  


Harry s'avança très près d'elle « Oui ? C'est cela. » Ses yeux s'enfonçant dans les siens. « Mets-toi vraiment, vraiment en colère après moi. » Sa voix était très douce maintenant. Dans un grognement sourd, il lui dit. « Regarde-moi et pense aux pensées les plus coléreuses que tu peux, allez… »

  


Elle le fit, se tenant à moins de six pouces de lui, une veine ayant l'air de risquer de sortir de son front. Harry pouvait sentir un craquement dans l'air. Elle était en colère, très en colère. Il attendit, espérant que cela marcherait…

  


Soudain, il sursauta. Les deux verres de ses lunettes venaient de voler en éclat. Les morceaux restaient sur la monture, le verre plus endommagé que si un train y était passé dessus. Harry les enleva, souriant. Il les examina. Elle étaient vraiment cassées. Il vit que Hermione était complètement déconcertée de le voir sourire de cela.

  


« Tu l'as fait ! » dit-il en riant. « Je savais que tu pouvais. Ou quelque chose comme cela. Tu vois, c'est pour cela que nous devons parler… »

  


Elle fronça ses sourcils. « Quoi ? Vous êtes fous ? Vous ne pensez pas… Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai cassé vos lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix tremblait, Harry se demanda quel autre type d'accidents magiques elle avait produit. Alec devait avoir été du côté receveur pour certains, pensa-t-il, mais si c'était le cas, cela ne l'avait de toute évidence pas découragé.

  


Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et, regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans la pièce, il toucha ses lunettes avec la baguette, disant doucement.

  


« Reparo. »

  


Les lunettes étaient comme neuves.

  


Hermione cria.

  



	26. Chap 7 2

  
LeDjiNn : j'avoue : lors de ma première lecture, j'ai trouvé aussi quelques longueurs dans cette fic.  
Mystikal : et voici donc la suite.  
wargate : je continue, promis. et oui, j'avais lu HP5 en VO.   
Philippe Griffondor : merci beaucoup   
Shinia Marina : voila la suite, hermione découvre qu'elle est une sorcière...   
Lunenoire : moi je dis que c'est beau le marketing   
Remus James Lupin : mais non elle pas dévergondée. Pas trop...  
dumati : la suite est avancée   
Sathina : C'est effectivement une hermione assez inattendue...   
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous pour la suite...  
  
  


Il remit ses lunettes et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. « Ne fais pas cela ! » Les yeux d'Hermione étaient paniqués. « Promets-tu de ne plus crier ? »

  


Elle hésita avant d'acquiescer, toujours paniquée. Il enleva sa main de devant sa bouche. Elle le fixait, ses lunettes parfaites, sa baguette. « Comment » dit-elle « Comment avez-vous… »

  


« Hermione, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir. »

  


Elle acquiesça bêtement et posa son violoncelle, revenant à la chaise où elle avait joué assise pendant la plus grande partie de l'heure. Elle déglutit et leva craintivement les yeux sur lui. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Écoutes » commença-t-il « Commençons avec toi. Tu as fait des choses comme celle-la avant, n'est-ce pas ? Peux-tu me dire quelle sorte de choses ? »

  


Elle fronça les sourcils. Après une pause, elle dit « Bien, quand j'étais plus jeune, parfois je pensais que je les imaginais, parce quand elles arrivaient… oui, j'en étais consciente et tout… mais plus tard, cela me semblait sorti d'un rêve… »

  


Harry se souvint que sa mère avait dit que les sorciers et les sorcières nés de moldus étaient encore connus du ministère, qui les surveillait pour empêcher que trop d'accidents magiques soient vus. L'effet rêve était probablement un effet de bord au sort de mémoire lancé sur elle.

  


« Bien, je suis ici pour te dire pourquoi tu peux faire ces choses. Hermione Granger… Tu es une sorcière. »

  


Elle le fixa, un sourcil levé, puis se leva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être insultant. Je ne vais pas vous consacrer une minute de plus de mon temps. » Elle s'avança pour reprendre son violoncelle, mais Harry lui prit les épaules.

  


« Non, non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne t'insulte pas ! Je te dis que tu es magique. Et maintenant, je n'essaye pas simplement de te flatter bassement. Je suis magique aussi. Tu es une sorcière, et je suis un sorcier. J'ai utilisé ma magie pour réparer mes lunettes après que tu aies utilisé de la magie accidentelle pour les casser. Tu es une sorcière née de moldus. »

  


« Née de quoi ? »

  


« Née de moldus. Nous appelons moldus les gens non magiques. »

  


« Nous ? »

  


« La communauté des sorciers. Nous avons tendance à nous cacher. Pendant très longtemps, ce n'était pas très sûr d'être connu pour être un sorcier ou une sorcière. C'était il y a très longtemps, mais c'est un peu devenu une habitude… Bien, ce n'est pas la seule raison, bien sûr… Maintenant, où en étais-je ? »

  


Elle le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte, puis reprit conscience. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Vous me disiez juste que vous veniez de la planète Neptune et que j'étais le premier ministre du Japon. »

  


« Hermione !! Je ne suis pas fou ! J'ai aussi fait de la magie accidentelle quand j'étais jeune. J'ai fait pousser mes cheveux quand je ne voulais pas une coupe. Je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école quand des imbéciles me pourchassaient… Sûrement que tu dois te souvenir de quelque chose. »

  


Elle commença à marcher de long en large, se tortillant les mains. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à parler doucement. « Ce… Cela a commencé à empirer quand je suis allée en Amérique. Je haïssais les riches snobs chez qui je devais vivre. Ils avaient hébergé une fille de Corée de neuf à treize ans pendant qu'elle étudiait le violon au conservatoire, et un garçon de Russie qui avait quatorze ans quand il était arrivé et qui jouait Liszt, Chopin et Rachmaninov comme s'ils vivaient en lui… Et ils m'avaient moi. »

  


« J'étais si nerveuse. J'étais à trois-mille miles de chez moi, vivant avec des étrangers, j'allais étudier avec les plus grands professeurs du monde parmi des musiciens fantastiques qui avaient au moins six ans de plus que moi, sans parler d'être à Curtis, et d'avoir tous ces fantômes par dessus mon épaule tous les jours… »

  


« Quand l'avion a atterri, j'étais avec ce steward qui pensait qu'il devait me tenir la main tout le temps, comme si j'avais deux ans au lieu de douze. Il me faisait sentir étrangement mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais sensé rencontrer le maître d'hôtel des Montgomery-Scotts. Vous pouvez le croire ? Des américains avec un maître d'hôtel. En tous cas, il n'y avait aucun maître d'hôtel, et ce steward qui continuait avec ses mains… En tous cas, quand je m'enfuis de lui, la dernière chose dont je me souviens est de l'avoir vu sauter en agitant ses mains, qui étaient couvertes de fourmis rouges. J'ai trouvé une femme officier de police et lui ai dit mon problème, et elle m'a aidé à trouver le maître d'hôtel. Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne du steward et des fourmis…

  


« Bien sûr, il y avait tous ces bibelots chez les Montgomery-Scotts que j'ai brisé. Habituellement, ils me criaient dessus parce que je rentrais tard. Et je savais que je n'y avais pas touché. Bien, je dis bibelots. C'étaient en fait des antiquités chinoises hors de prix. Dieu seul sait combien je leur ai coûté. Leur police d'assurance a probablement dû exploser quand j'étais là-bas… »

  


« Durant ma première année, j'étais dans un ensemble préparant l'adagio de Barber pour cordes. Il travaillait au Curtis quand il a écrit cela, vous savez. Et je jouais ma partie, et les violons reprenaient, puis les altos, et de nouveau le violoncelle, puis les basses… reprenant le thème encore et encore, et durant tout ce temps, la tension montait et montait… » elle se tut, à bout de souffle, et Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait aussi sa respiration. Elle soupira, comme si elle avait réussi et évacuer une émotion. Harry cependant, était encore dans l'attente.

  


« Et après cela, j'ai juste pensé, 'C'est ce que je veux faire.' Être une partie de cet animal qui est créé par tous ces gens jouant ensemble, chacun jouant sa part, avec chacun son rôle. Ce n'est pas comme être une pièce d'une machine, c'est plus organique que cela. Je me sentais, oh… Comme une partie de quelque chose de plus grand que moi. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été plus heureuse dans ma vie. »

  


« Et puis cela a commencé à arriver. »

  


« Quelque chose en moi devait l'avoir déclenché. La fille à côté de moi l'a senti en premier. Elle a commencé à flotter en l'air. Et puis cela a été mon tour, et puis celui du garçon à côté de moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ma joie et ce dont je venais juste d'être une part… ça a… Je ne sais pas, c'est parti hors de contrôle. Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était moi sur le moment, même après l'incident des fourmis. Pourquoi aurais-je pensé que c'était moi ? Quand j'ai commencé à paniquer, je suppose que je n'étais pas aussi contente, et nous sommes tous retombés sur nos chaises. Nous nous sommes juste… tous regardé d'une drôle de façon. Personne n'a dit un mot. Je pense que nous avons simplement décidé de dire que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mais je m'en souviens. C'était comme l'incident des fourmis à l'aéroport. Je m'en souviens. Avant d'aller en Amérique, quand quelque chose comme cela arrivait, je ne m'en rappelais que vaguement après, cela ne semblait jamais réel. »

  


Harry acquiesça. « Sort de mémoires. Le ministère surveille les sorciers et les sorcières nés de moldus. S'ils découvrent de la magie accidentelle, ils envoient l'équipe de réparation des accidents magiques, et des obliviateurs aussi. »

  


« Le ministère ? Des obliviateurs ? »

  


« Le ministère de la magie. Les obliviateurs travaillent pour le ministère. » Il la vit prononcer les mots 'ministère de la magie' avec incrédulité. Il y avait tant à expliquer. « Les obliviateurs sont des spécialistes des charmes de mémoire. Il lancent des sorts d'oubli sur les moldus qui ont vu de la magie. Et sur les gens comme toi qui font de la magie sans vraiment le vouloir. »

  


Elle se rassit, ses yeux agités. « Alors… Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne faisant cela quand j'étais en Amérique ?»

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose… Qu'ils ne savaient pas que tu avais quitté l'Angleterre. Il y a une pénurie de main d'œuvre dans le monde des sorciers depuis les purges et depuis que Poudlard a arrêté de prendre les nés de moldus… Et en Amérique… bien, ils prennent encore probablement les élèves nés de moldus dans leurs écoles de sorcellerie. Alors personne ne te surveillait. »

  


« Je ne comprends pas la moitié de tout cela, mais j'ai compris 'surveillait '. On me surveille ? Quelqu'un m'espionne tout le temps ? »

  


« Pas vraiment de l'espionnage. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment ils font. Je pense qu'ils ont des instruments pour détecter l'activité magique. Mais ils doivent aussi se reposer sur les témoignages. Bien sûr, je suppose que cela signifie changer ce qui apparaît dans les journaux moldus autant que changer les souvenirs des gens… Ils ne voudraient pas que les choses aillent si loin. »

  


Elle déglutit, puis tendit sa main pour toucher son bras. Harry se figea tandis qu'elle faisait glisser sa main jusqu'à sa main, puis sa baguette.

  


« Je peux l'essayer ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu peux m'expliquer que faire ? »

  


Harry frissonna en sentant sa main sur sa baguette, comme si elle touchait encore son corps. Il la lui tendit gentiment, corrigeant la manière dont elle la tenait.

  


« Nous pourrions commencer avec quelque chose de simple et basique. L'une des premières choses que l'on apprend est un sort de lévitation. La formule est Wingardium Leviosa. »

  


Elle répéta les mots. « Rien ne s'est produit. »

  


« Bien, tu n'as pointé ta baguette sur rien. Et, plus important, tu n'as orienté ton esprit vers rien. Tu dois te concentrer très fort sur quelque chose, et te l'imaginer se soulevant dans les airs quand tu prononces le sort. Alors décides ce que tu veux faire et… »

  


« Wingardium leviosa ! » cria-t-elle, pointant son violoncelle. Il s'envola vers le très haut plafond au-dessus de la scène comme s'il avait été tiré par un canon. Ils entendirent un bruit d'écrasement inquiétant quand il frappa contre le plafond, très fort. Hermione lâcha la baguette avec un cri. Il y avait un air horrible et consterné sur son visage. Immédiatement, le sort fut rompu, et le violoncelle revint s'écraser contre le sol en faisant un bruit encore plus terrible quand il atterrit. Hermione tendit ses mains vers lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

  


« Oh ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Sergio Peresson l'avait construit… C'est le luthier de Philadelphie qui a fait le dernier violoncelle de Jacqueline du Pré ! Elle le préférait à son Stradivarius ! Les Montgomery-Scotts lui ont personnellement demandé de me le faire après m'avoir entendu jouer quand j'avais neuf ans, et il est mort cinq ans après. Je ne peux simplement pas lui en faire faire un autre. Il l'avait fait pour moi quand je suis arrivée pour commencer à étudier à Curtis… » Elle fondait en larmes.

  


Harry était indigné. « Ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de faire quoique ce soit encore ! Tu ne peux simplement pas commencer à faire léviter les choses auxquelles tu tiens ! C'est très dangereux ! »

  


« Alors, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ? » pleurnicha-t-elle, passant ses mains sur l'étui du violoncelle, ayant l'air d'avoir peur de l'ouvrir. Harry la regarda. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pouvoir qu'elle avait. Il se baissa et lui reprit la baguette.

  


« Laisse-moi faire. » dit-il doucement. Il prit soigneusement l'étui du violoncelle et ouvrit les fermoirs. Il l'avait positionné afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, mais elle se pencha par-dessus le couvercle vertical et émit un sanglot étranglé. C'était un tas de cordes et de morceaux de bois. Le violoncelle semblait être passé dans un broyeur. Harry ferma ses yeux, ayant une vision très claire de son instrument intact, puis les ouvrit, et le fixant intensément, il dit « Reparo. »

  


Les morceaux du violoncelle volèrent, s'assemblant ensemble, ayant l'air d'un film passé à l'envers. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le violoncelle était à nouveau entier, et Hermione l'enleva de son étui, passant l'archer sur les cordes. Elle rit, et regarda Harry.

  


« J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'être Alice. Et je viens juste de passer de l'autre côté du miroir… »

  


Il sourit. « Pourquoi ne pas descendre dans le terrier du lapin ? »

  


Elle avait l'air assez malicieuse. « Qu'avez-vous en tête ? »

  


« Bien… tu as de l'argent ? »

  


Maintenant, elle avait l'air suspicieuse. « Un peu. »

  


« Nous pourrons en changer un peu et t'acheter une baguette pour toi. Et un livre de sorts pour débutant ou deux. Et une chouette pour que nous puissions communiquer. »

  


« Une chouette ? »

  


« Je t'expliquerai en route. Nous aurons besoin de prendre le métro jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur… »

  


« Le quoi ? »

  


« C'est un pub de sorcier. Allez… »

  


Il prit le violoncelle pour elle, mais elle le lui reprit intentionnellement. Juste au moment où ils allaient descendre les marches de la scène, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir en dehors de l'auditorium et Harry sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui dit de tirer Hermione vers le côté de la scène.

  


Il tira un rideau pour les cacher, tandis que Hermione lui sifflait « Que faites-vous ? »

  


« Chut ! » répondit-il doucement, mettant son doigt devant ses lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes rentrèrent dans l'auditorium, un homme et une femme. Elle était grande et maigre, les yeux, les cheveux et la peau noirs. Harry la reconnut. C'était Angelina Johnson, portant des vêtements de moldus : Jeans et un pull irlandais avec un manteau à pois. Elle semblait très alerte, ses yeux parcourant l'espace très rapidement, le saisissant dans son ensemble. Par chance, elle ne remarqua pas Harry regardant par une très petite fente dans les rideaux. Et avec elle… Harry ne pouvait pas le croire.

  


C'était Gilderoy Lockhart.

  


Il portait une chemise brillante couleur bronze, ouverte presque jusqu'à son nombril, et il avait de nombreuses chaînes d'or autour de son cou et des médaillons sur sa peau bronzée. Il avait l'air de passer son temps dans les salons de bronzage (ou leur équivalent sorcier). Sa peau était bien trop sombre pour ses cheveux ondulés blonds. A coté, la peau d'un naturel brun chaud d'Angelina apparaissait presque ridicule. Ses pantalons sombres étaient aussi du même matériau, et bien trop étroits. Il paradait, regardant nonchalamment les alentours. Harry retint son souffle. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Hermione resterait silencieuse.

  


Après un coup d'œil expert rapide, Angelina sortit sa baguette de son manteau et l'agita en direction de la scène, disant « Revelatio ».

  


Harry vit quelques signes étranges. Une version rose de ses lunettes, flottant en l'air. Elles se cassaient, puis se réparaient. Quant elles se réparèrent, elles devinrent bleues, puis s'évanouirent. Puis une version bleuâtre et fantôme du violoncelle monta jusqu'au plafond et s'écrasa sur le sol, et puis fut aussi réparée.

  


« Hmm » commenta Angelina, ayant vu cela.

  


« Bien, allons-y » dit jovialement Lockhart. « Clairement, c'était une fausse alerte… »

  


Angelina fronça les sourcils. « Personne n'est peut-être plus là, mais ce n'était pas une fausse alerte. Les lunettes de quelqu'un ont été cassées par de la magie accidentelle. Puis elles ont été réparées par une baguette. Et il y eu d'autre magie faite avec une baguette ici. Hmm. Nous allons devoir rapporter directement cela au ministère, je pense… »

  


« Oh, allez. Elle a probablement rencontré une sorcière et ne le sait pas. Elle a accidentellement cassé ses lunettes, et la sorcière les a réparées. Idem pour le violoncelle. Comment saurions-nous si des moldus ont vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du voir ? Tu vois des reporters dehors ? Y a-t-il une foule affolée s'enfuyant de ce bâtiment ? Ou est-ce que tout et calme et dans l'ordre moldu comme d'habitude ? »

  


« Bien… »

  


Harry grimaça. Il pouvait voir que ce ne serait pas son impulsion première que d'entendre Gilderoy Lockhart comme la voix de la raison, mais il espérait que ce serait le cas quand même. Ce crétin dégoûtant pourrait bien faire que je l'aime, pensa-t-il.

  


Angelina soupira et rangea sa baguette. « D'accord. Je suppose que nous rapporterons juste une fausse alerte. Retour aux toilettes du métro pour moi. Tu croirais qu'ils ont encore cette pancarte qui dit « Fier gagnant de l'oscar des toilettes de l'année 1995 ! » J'en ai assez de la voir. Nous devons nous trouver un meilleur lieu de transplanage que ces toilettes pour que les sorcières puissent venir dans ce coin de la ville. Et tu pourrais me faire une faveur la prochaine fois que nous sommes mis ensemble pour la journée ? »

  


Il donna ce qu'il pensait probablement être son sourire le plus séduisant et charmeur. « Quoi ? »

  


« Pourrais-tu essayer d'avoir l'air un peu plus, heu, normal au lieu d'avoir l'air d'un réfugié de Saturday Night Fever ? »

  


« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

  


« Un film des années soixante-dix sur le disco. J'ai eu un petit ami moldu pendant un moment qui était dans le disco. » Elle fit la tête. « Juste une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles cela n'allait jamais marcher… »

  


Il se rapprocha d'elle. Harry dut se battre pour garder son repas dans son estomac. « Cela a été mon meilleur déguisement de mission. Les filles l'aiment toutes… »

  


« Beuah ! Tu dois vraiment te tenir si près ? Tu es assez vieux pour être mon père… C'est bien quand on fréquente les pubs, je suppose. Dans certains environnements. Mais c'est un petit peu voyant pour la British Library, ne trouves-tu pas ? » Elle soupira. Il semblait y avoir très peu de chance qu'elle puisse le convaincre.

  


« Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour être ton père. Quel âge penses-tu que j'aie, en tous cas ? »

  


« Environ dix de plus que ce que tu voudrais me faire croire. En tous cas, il n'y a pas de magie accidentelle qui nécessite une intervention, il n'y a personne à qui lancer un sort de mémoire. Allons-y. »

  


Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis, Harry emmena Hermione en dehors de derrière le rideau où ils s'étaient cachés. « Maintenant tu me crois ? »

  


Elle acquiesça bêtement, assimilant encore tout cela. « Alors » dit-elle doucement. « C'étaient un sorcier et une sorcière. Et ils sont venus ici au cas où ils auraient eu à réparer un accident magique… »

  


« Bien, pour Angelina, oui. C'était Angelina Johnson. Elle a fini l'école l'an dernier. Je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait pour le ministère. Et c'était Gilderoy Lockhart. C'est un obliviateur. »

  


Elle ricana. « Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. »

  


Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne crois pas que grand monde l'aime à part lui. Il est son propre plus grand fan. » Au moins, pensa Harry, Lockhart n'était pas devenu écrivain dans cette vie, volant les exploits des autres gens et se les attribuant. Pourquoi donc ? se demanda-t-il. Puis il se souvint de Maugrey lui parlant du sort de mémoire que Lockhart avait lancé sur Neville après que ses parents aient été attaqués. Il avait été viré après cela. On pouvait présumer que s'il travaillait encore comme obliviateur après tout ce temps, c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait de bourde colossale comme celle-là. D'un autre côté, comme il y avait une pénurie de main d'œuvre, il devait en falloir plus que cela pour se faire licencier actuellement.

  


Avant de partir, Harry sortit sa baguette et se rasa, mais pas de trop près. Il décida de laisser une barbe de plusieurs jours, afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop jeune. Après avoir fait disparaître ses poils rasés (en utilisant le sort de Nonhirsutum de Parvati) il vit Hermione le regarder avec appréciation.

  


« Hmm. Je peux voir ton visage maintenant. Joli tour cela. »

  


Il la regarda de plus près. « Nous devrions probablement faire quelque chose pour ton apparence… »

  


Elle se hérissa. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon apparence ? J'attire pas mal l'attention grâce à elle. C'est bon pour les affaires. Pourquoi crois-tu que je le fais ? »

  


Harry se souvint des jeunes hommes qui avaient l'air un peu décalés au concert de violoncelle. « Non, tu as l'air bien. Tu ne ressembles simplement pas à une sorcière typique. Je peux t'enlever ton maquillage ? »

  


« Je n'ai pas de démaquillant avec moi… » Harry leva sa baguette. Elle acquiesça. « Oh, oui. Bon, d'accord. Je suis entre tes mains. » Elle ferma ses yeux et attendit. Harry enleva le maquillage d'un geste de la baguette, puis changea sa mèche teinte en rouge en un brun discret. Il enleva ses nattes de sa queue de cheval, et le tira en avant pour cacher ses oreilles, puis remonta son capuchon. Finalement, il passa sa baguette sur le devant de sa cape, la refermant afin que personne ne puisse voir son short et ses collants filés.

  


Ils réussirent à prendre le train à travers la ville sans incident. Quand ils atteignirent le Chaudron Baveur, Hermione le fixa un moment avant d'entrer. Il l'avait convaincue de le laisser mettre un sort sur le violoncelle afin de le faire ressembler à un sac avec une longue anse, qu'elle portait en travers de son corps, le vrai sac reposant sur sa cuisse droite. Quand ils entrèrent dans le pub, il resta derrière elle, sortant sa robe de sa poche et la métamorphosant à sa taille normale. Il l'enfila rapidement, puis contourna Hermione en l'attachant.

  


Elle contemplait l'intérieur du pub, avançant lentement, s'arrêtant devant une photo de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre 1978. Elle resta bouche bée en voyant les membres de l'équipe jouer des coudes d'un air bon enfant. Elle tendit la main et toucha timidement la surface, son visage émerveillé. A côté se trouvait la photo de l'équipe 1979, qui avait aussi, bien sûr, des joueurs qui bougeaient. Harry vint se tenir à côté d'elle regardant son visage.

  


Il parla doucement. « Ne prends pas l'air de voir cela pour la première fois. Allons à la banque. Nous pourrons prendre un peu d'argent de sorcier, et puis essayer de t'acheter quelques choses. A bien y penser…, avant de t'acheter une baguette, commençons juste avec quelques livres de sorts et une chouette afin que nous puissions nous écrire. Les chouettes postales peuvent apporter le courrier à n'importe qui, et tu n'as même pas à savoir où la personne se trouve. La chouette la trouvera. »

  


Elle avait l'air un peu incrédule, puis déçue. « Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas avoir de baguette encore ? J'aimerais bien faire cette chose que tu as fait avec mon violoncelle. C'est plus facile à porter… »

  


« Parle à voix basse. » dit-il, jetant un œil à Tom, derrière le bar. Maintenant que c'était plus tard dans l'après-midi, il y avait quelques clients qui l'occupaient. Harry ne pensa pas qu'il les avait remarqué, lui et Hermione.

  


Ils traversèrent le pub et sortirent à l'arrière, où Harry utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Harry sursauta, puis plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Elle s'avança, sa bouche bée d'émerveillement comme elle voyait le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois. Il essaya de se souvenir de la première fois où il l'avait vu, dans cette vie, mais il ne put pas. Il avait simplement été amené aussi loin dont il se souvenait. Cela avait toujours été une partie de sa vie, jamais quelque chose qui l'avait frappé comme étant étrange ou nouveau.

  


A la banque, Hermione se figea et fit un bruit étranglé la première fois qu'elle vit un gobelin. Harry lui prit le bras assez fort. « S'il te plait » siffla-t-il dans sa barbe. « Tu dois essayer de ne montrer aucune surprise… »

  


Elle déglutit et acquiesça, regardant encore les gobelins d'un air incertain. Il lui dit quoi faire et elle alla à l'un des gobelins, sortant son argent. Harry était celui qui devait éviter de montrer sa surprise maintenant. Elle sortit cinq billets de vingt livres, les posant sur le comptoir et disant d'une voix autoritaire « J'ai besoin de changer cela, s'il vous plait. »

  


Le gobelin acquiesça, prenant les billets sur le comptoir et les comptant. Puis il lui dit. « Cela va nous faire quinze pour cent de surtaxe pour la conversion, laissant un total de quatre-vingt-cinq livres. Vous allez recevoir Dix sept gall… »

  


Hermione lui arracha les billets de la main. « Quinze pour cent ! Vous êtes fous ? Deux pour cent. » Elle semblait avoir surmonté le choc des gobelins.

  


Harry n'avait jamais vu un gobelin vraiment énervé avant, mais il en voyait un maintenant. Son visage déjà laid se transforma en un masque plus laid encore, et il se leva sur sa chaise pour se rendre plus grand. « Deux pour cent ? La Gringotts n'a jamais… »

  


Elle rabattit sa capuche et lui adressa un sourire. Il frissonna puis se tut. Finalement, il lui reprit l'argent. « Dix pour cent. »

  


« Trois pour cent. »

  


« Neuf pour cent. »

  


« Trois et demi. »

  


« Huit »

  


« Quatre. »

  


« Sept »

  


« Quatre et demi. »

  


« Six. »

  


« Cinq. »

  


Elle ne bougeait pas. Il leva la tête, la regarda de très près, puis acquiesçant finalement. « Cinq pour cent. » dit-il à contrecœur. Il disparut par une porte pendant un moment, puis revint avec un sac en tissu qui avait l'air assez lourd. Il fit pas mal de bruit lorsqu'il le posa sur le comptoir. Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione s'élargir un instant quand elle regarda dans le sac, puis elle se força clairement à reprendre une attitude plus professionnelle. Elle prit les grosses pièces d'or une à une, les comptant à voix haute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne dix-neuf, puis les mit dans son sac.

  


Elle remercia le gobelin, et elle et Harry repartirent. Il se sentait juste un petit peu grognon parce qu'il avait été taxé à vingt pour cent pour convertir son argent plus tôt. Il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait marchander avec les gobelins pour faire baisser les taux. Il se sentait aussi un peu idiot. Juste quand il pensait qu'il était dans une situation où il en savait plus qu'Hermione, elle se débrouillait pour qu'il se sente moins que complètement compétent.

  


Il savait qu'elle adorerait Flourish & Blotts. Ils achetèrent le livre de 'Sorts Standards, Premier niveau', qui couvrait les premiers sorts qu'ils étudiaient en sortilèges et en métamorphose, 'Histoire de la Magie' et 'L'histoire de Poudlard'. Harry ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée pour elle de commencer immédiatement les potions, et il ne voulait pas encore l'effrayer avec les livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

  


Elle acheta une chouette fauve de taille moyenne à 'l'empire de la Chouette'. La caressant légèrement, elle la nomma 'Sebastian'. Harry promit de s'en occuper quand elle serait à New York. Elle écrirait à Harry et puis il pourrait garder Sebastian à la volière de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Personne ne le remarquerait.

  


« Es-tu sûr que je ne peux pas encore avoir de baguette ? » couina-t-elle presque, comme ils revenaient au pub en portant leurs achats. Il soupira. 

  


« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu fasses quelque chose d'autre comme aujourd'hui. Tu dois lire un peu d'abord. Quand tu iras à New York, tu vas avoir un long vol. Tu auras besoin de lire quelque chose en tous cas. »

  


Elle se renfrogna. « D'habitude, je regarde ma musique, et je m'entraîne au jeu de doigt quand je suis en avion. Mais j'ai joué le Dvorak plus de quelques fois maintenant… D'accord. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait mes devoirs. »

  


Quand ils furent de retour au Chaudron Baveur, Harry apporta des bièraubeurres pour eux, les portant dans une pièce privée où les fauteuils côtoyaient un feu douillet. S'asseyant en face d'elle, il regarda sa réaction ravie à la bièraubeurre chaude. Elle avala et se pencha en arrière dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Puis elle les ouvrit assez soudainement, l'air alarmé.

  


« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, avalant sa bièraubeurre. Elle acquiesça.

  


« Je vérifie encore que je ne rêve pas. » Elle sourit. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici avec toi, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Ce que je ne comprends pas, est pourquoi tu prends des chemins détournés pour faire cela. Et pourquoi ces gens du ministère de la magie ne veulent pas que je sache que je suis une sorcière.

  


Harry essaya d'expliquer l'arrêt de l'envoi des lettres de Poudlard aux élèves nés de moldus, mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'il devait revenir en arrière et expliquer Voldemort, le meurtre de son père et les autres choses qui s'étaient produites au fil des ans, comme les camps de loups-garous et les purges. Et puis, il y avait Azkaban… Quand il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, elle secouait sa tête.

  


« Cela fait trop de choses à absorber en un après-midi… »

  


« Beaucoup de ces choses sont dans tes livres. L'histoire récente devrait être au fond. Cela fait beaucoup, je sais. Mais je pense que je fais la bonne chose. Je ne crois pas que les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus doivent être gardés dans l'ignorance. Même si la plupart des personnes ont été forcées à oublier ce qu'elles avaient fait… Je pense que cela doit encore produire un peu de confusion. Au fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose. Tu savais que tu changes la longueur des doigts de ta main gauche quand tu joues ? J'ai pu le voir. »

  


Elle eut l'air choquée. « Tu as vu ? Je… Je n'ai jamais réalisé que c'était magique… Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais réalisé que j'étais magique. »

  


Harry se pencha en avant. « C'est quelque chose que je peux faire aussi. Tu… Tu ne dois le dire à personne, mais j'apprends à être un animagus. C'est un sorcier qui peut se changer en une forme animale spécifique à volonté, sans baguette ou sans sort. Alors… Nous savons chacun quelque chose sur l'autre. Pas de chantage possible. » Il sourit. « On dirait que que tu pourrais accomplir la transformation en animagus si tu voulais essayer éventuellement. »

  


« Tout le monde ne peut pas ? Je veux dire les sorciers et les sorcières. »

  


« Non. C'est une capacité relativement rare. Mon père pouvait le faire. Mon parrain aussi. »

  


Elle le regardait maintenant avec les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? »

  


Il déglutit. Il ne lui avait pas parlé du rétablissement du cours du temps. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela, et puis l'envoyer à New York pendant un mois ? Il devait attendre.

  


« Bien… J'ai vu une liste une fois. Je n'étais pas sensé la voir. Elle avait ton nom dessus, et d'autres noms de sorciers et des sorcières nés de moldus. J'ai leurs noms écrits là. C'était vraiment de la pure chance que je te trouve si rapidement aujourd'hui, mais j'espérais peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver ces autres personnes. » Il sortit d'une poche de sa robe un bout de parchemin qui portait les noms d'Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas et Justin Finch-Fletchley. « Il n'y a que trois noms. Je vais essayer de me souvenir de plus, mais ce serait un bon départ si nous pouvions trouver ces gens. » Il la regarda, incertain. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

  


Elle acquiesça avec gravité. « Oui. Pour quelque raison, je te fais confiance. Je ne peux simplement pas croire la manière dont tu as réparé mon violoncelle. J'aurais du attendre que tu me guides. Je veux encore avoir ma propre baguette, mais cela me tarde trop. C'est si … Je ne peux même pas le décrire. Je crois que lorsque je me lèverai demain , je m'attendrai à trouver que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. » Elle lui prit le parchemin et le fixa avec incrédulité. « On dirait qu'il a été écrit il y a des siècles… »

  


« Oh, nous utilisons toujours le parchemin, les plumes et les bouteilles d'encre à Poudlard. »

  


« Vraiment ? Hmpf. Pas étonnant que tu ne saches pas comment trouver les gens. Pour cela, on a besoin des ordinateurs. Je commencerai lorsque je serai à la maison. » Elle fixa le parchemin pendant une minute. « C'est bizarre. Je pourrais jurer que je reconnais tous ces noms. Quelque chose à leur sujet est très familier… »

  


« Envoie-moi une chouette postale dès que tu sais quelque chose. Écris juste mon nom sur l'extérieur de l'enveloppe, et la chouette fera le reste. Oh, au fait, est-ce que tes parents ne vont pas être terriblement énervés si tu leur ramènes une chouette à la maison ? Et si tu commences à avoir des chouettes qui volent par la fenêtre en t'apportant des choses ? »

  


« Je ne vis pas chez mes parents. Je suis restée en Amérique jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu seize ans en septembre, puis j'ai passé mon GED là-bas. C'est un test américain pour prouver que l'on n'a plus besoin d'aller à l'école, comme un diplôme de lycée. Autrement, je devrais repartir à l'école cette année pour étudier pour mon GCSE. Je suis bien trop occupée pour cela maintenant, alors je voulais juste en finir avec tout ce qui concernait l'école… »

  


Harry pouvait à peine croire que c'était Hermione qui parlait. « Avec qui vis-tu ? »

  


« Mon professeur. Elle donne des cours privés et se produit avec son propre quatuor à cordes aussi. Elle est habituée à moi. Elle essaye de ne pas me laisser sortir tous les soirs, mais maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire… »

  


Harry haussa les sourcils. « Corrompue par l'Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Elle rit. « Oh non ! J'ai découvert le jazz en Amérique ! Je prenais mon violoncelle et jouait toute la nuit avec les orchestres… Tu n'as pas idée. La liberté de laisser la musique t'amener où elle veut aller, converser avec les autres musiciens… »

  


« Tu as mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet avant. Jouer avec les autres. Mais ne te lances-tu pas dans une carrière solo ? »

  


Elle grimaça. « La malédiction des prodiges. C'est ce que l'on est sensé faire quand on devient un peu célèbre à l'âge de douze ans. Les concertos impliquent beaucoup de conversation avec l'orchestre, alors ce n'est pas si mauvais. Bien sûr, j'ai reçu une étiquette 'nouvelle Jacqueline du Pré'… même si je dois admettre que cela ne me dérange pas. Je veux dire, elle était brillante. Mais tout le monde lui faisait jouer le Elgar encore et encore, et elle s'en est vraiment lassée. J'ai même évité d'apprendre le Elgar jusqu'à présent. Quand on me pose la question, je réponds juste 'Oh, je ne le connais pas.', et habituellement, je les fais parler de quelque chose d'autre. »

  


« Le Elgar ? »

  


« Le concerto pour violoncelle d'Elgar. »

  


Harry acquiesça. Elle avait l'air épuisée maintenant, et émotionnellement vidée. Elle sirota un peu de bièraubeurre, puis il se rassit soudain dans son siège quand un carillon sur le manteau de la cheminée sonna la demie-heure. Il regarda le cadran de l'horloge. C'était dix-sept heures trente. Il jura vivement, puis s'excusa auprès d'Hermione. 

  


« Cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai entendu bien pire des chefs d'orchestre. Tu n'as pas idée. Y a-t-il un endroit où tu es sensé être ? »

  


« Oui. Je dois revenir à Pré-au-Lard, puis passer presque une heure pour revenir à mon école. Je ferais mieux de retransformer ton violoncelle et de te dire au revoir. »

  


Elle finit sa bièraubeurre et se leva. Après avoir enlevé son sac, Harry le retransforma en violoncelle, et ils retournèrent à la porte de devant du Chaudron Baveur. Personne ne remarqua le violoncelle d'Hermione.

  


« Quand pars-tu à New York ? »

  


« Dimanche. J'ai des répétitions pendant presque un mois, et les concerts sont la dernière semaine de Novembre. Puis je vais à Philadelphie rendre visite à quelques amis au Curtis, et je reviens ici une paire de jours plus tard. Je pars donc le trois novembre, et je reviens le trois décembre. »

  


Harry se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas compté qu'elle disparaisse pendant un mois après avoir découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. « Fais juste attention. Essaye de contrôler ton tempérament. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose comme… »

  


« Comme l'incident du Carnegie Hall ? »

  


Il sourit. « Je bluffais. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé au Carnegie Hall. »

  


Elle sourit aussi. « Je sais. Ou du moins j'ai compris. Tu es bon. »

  


« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me le dire… »

  


« Non » dit-elle fermement. « Je ne veux pas. »

  


Il haussa les épaules. « Oh, bon. Là, laisse-moi remettre le devant de ta cape en état. » Il passa encore sa baguette sur le devant, comme s'il ouvrait une fermeture éclair. « Tu penses… Pourrais-je encore venir te voir samedi ? C'est un week-end à Pré-au-Lard… »

  


« Un quoi ? »

  


« Peu importe. Je pourrais amener ma petite amie. C'est une sorcière aussi. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous montrer cet ordinateur pour trouver les gens… »

  


« Nous verrons si je peux en trouver un. Je t'enverrai le chemin à suivre jusqu'à l'appartement par… par chouette. Edith aime faire les puces le samedi. Elle n'enseigne pas. Alors nous aurons l'appartement pour nous. »

  


Bien, pensa Harry, puis il pensa immédiatement après, c'est une bonne chose que j'amène Ginny…

  


« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, avant que quelqu'un ne se pose des questions sur tes vêtements… »

  


Elle acquiesça et se tourna, tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle afin que le violoncelle ne le cogne pas. Elle tenait la cage avec sa chouette dans sa main gauche, et Harry avait bricolé un autre sac à dos pour ses nouveaux livres, qu'elle portait sur son dos. Cela semblait assez lourd pour elle, mais elle ne se plaignit pas.

  


« On reste en contact. » dit-elle simplement, et elle était partie.

  


* * * * *

  


  



	27. Chap 7 3

  
falyla : il est vraiment très fort, c'est un fait.  
Remus James Lupin : Hermione est plutôt proche de ses sous en fait.   
Lunenoire : tu dis que ca, c'est calmement ?   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci  
Mystikal : Gilderoy là ou on ne l'attendait pas. Son sort est plus enviable dans cette réalité que dans l'autre.   
Dumati : peut-être pour me faire plaisir, et auquel cas, je suis preneur.  
Sathina : Hermione vient d'atterrir, ou de décoller, comme on veut. Il faut du temps pour une relation comme celle qu'ils ont dans l'autre réalité.  
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous maintenant.   
  


Quand Harry approcha du miroir du couloir du quatrième étage, il haletait et était à bout de souffle. Même s'il courait depuis deux mois, il n'était pas vraiment préparé à faire tout le chemin depuis la salle municipale de Pré-au-Lard en courant, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il s'effondra contre le miroir avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir, puis il s'arrêta quand il entendit des voix de l'autre côté.

  


« Merci d'attendre avec moi, Jamie » fit la voix de Draco.

  


« Bien, Harry est mon frère. Et cela aurait l'air assez étrange que tu sois assis ici dans le couloir tout seul. Si quelqu'un veut savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous pourrons juste dire que nous flirtons… »

  


Puis les mots s'arrêtèrent, et Harry tendit son oreille pour entendre… rien. Que se passait-il ? Il poussa avec précaution le côté du miroir opposé aux charnières, l'entrouvrant d'une paire de pouces. Dans la mince ouverture, il put voir son meilleur ami et sa sœur assis sur un banc de pierre placé dans une niche dans le mur, sous une fenêtre, et ils s'embrassaient. Il se figea. Même s'il avait suspecté que Draco commençait à être conscient de Jamie, Harry avait été stupéfait par le fait qu'il continue à poursuivre les autres filles pour des relations purement physiques, tout en étant déterminé à ne même pas remarquer que Jamie était une fille. Harry avait eu peur que cela arrive depuis un moment maintenant, comme Draco montrait de plus en plus de signes qu'il était conscient de l'attraction de Jamie pour lui, et aussi beaucoup de signes qu'il était aussi attiré par elle. Et puis il y avait eu le baiser dans le passage secret jusqu'au bureau de sa mère…

  


Ils rompirent ensemble le baiser. Harry avait été surpris pas sa tendresse. Il se souvint des images qu'il avait de Draco avec les autres filles, et cela avait été une sorte de désespoir animal avec elles qu'il ne voyait pas entre Jamie et Draco.

  


« Draco, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il la regardait comme s'il mémorisait toutes les lignes de son visage, acquiesçant. « Avec… Avec combien de filles as-tu été ? »

  


Il baissa la tête maintenant. « Tu… Tu sais cela ? » Maintenant, c'était à elle d'acquiescer. « Je… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Chaque fois, je pensais à toi, je… j'étais si frustré par le fait que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi, et j'allais juste avec les filles qui étaient alentour, mais aucune d'elle n'a jamais été ma petite amie, parce que aucune d'elle n'a jamais été toi… »

  


Il l'embrassa encore, brièvement. Elle eut l'air de le laisser repartir à contrecœur. Ils avaient l'air très bien ensemble, avec les cheveux noirs de Jamie contre ceux presque blancs de Draco, ses yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseur qui contrastaient avec ses yeux gris tempête et ses joues pâles, juste légèrement teintées de rouge, comme s'il venait de faire du Quidditch par grand vent (bien que cela soit peut-être son sang qui bougeait plus vite quand il l'embrassait).

  


« Je sais que tu dois… que tu dois être déçue de moi. Parce que je n'ai pas davantage de self contrôle… »

  


« Non, Draco. Je souhaiterais juste être plus âgée. Même maintenant… je ne vais pas avoir quinze ans avant le vingt-cinq février. Cela me semble une éternité jusque là. »

  


« Ce sont seulement quatre mois. »

  


« Cela pourrait aussi bien être quatre siècles. Je… Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… »

  


Il écarta les cheveux de Jamie de devant ses yeux, et prit ses joues entre ses mains. « Je t'ai aimé pendant presque toute ma vie. Tu te souviens, quand nous étions petits, et que nous avions dit que nous resterions toujours ensemble ? » Elle acquiesça, sa main sur celle de Draco, là où elle était placée contre sa joue. « Je le pensais vraiment. Je sais que je semble l'avoir oublié, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mais tu es devenue si belle et adulte, même si tu n'as pas encore quinze ans, et j'avais peur que si je disais quelque chose, cela ruine notre amitié, ou mon amitié avec Harry, ou … ou que nous fassions quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas… »

  


Elle soupira, posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Je ne peux pas croire que Harry nous ait surpris en dehors du bureau de maman. Tu pensais qu'il serait content pour nous. Après tout, maintenant, il a Ginny. Il sait ce que c'est que de vouloir être avec quelqu'un depuis des années… »

  


Draco la caressa dans le dos, gentiment. « Cela ira bien. Harry comprendra. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui s'assurera que nous ne faisons rien avant tes quinze ans, c'est lui. »

  


Harry ouvrit assez le miroir pour pouvoir sortir et maintenant il leur faisait face. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je serai plus content à ce sujet quand ma sœur aura quinze ans. »

  


Ils le fixèrent. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » voulut savoir Jamie.

  


« Assez longtemps. Écoutez, je comprends que vous pensez être destinés l'un à l'autre… »

  


« Nous pensons ? » s'exclama sa sœur. « Tu peux parler ! Tu as une petite amie que tu as poursuivie pendant quatre ans, et maintenant, tu pars à Londres chercher une sorcière née de moldus ! »

  


« Chut ! » dirent ensemble Draco et Harry.

  


« Jamie ! » s'exclama Harry. « Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? De me faire expulser ? »

  


« Désolée. » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais… »

  


« Non. Je suis désolé. Je suis encore un peu surpris par vous deux. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez le même esprit quant à cela. Nous devrons parler de cela une autre fois. Quelle heure est-il ? »

  


Draco regarda sa montre. « Presque six heures et demie. »

  


« Bien. Nous pouvons encore avoir quelque chose à manger. Ensuite, nous aurons besoin d'attraper Ginny et de lui parler de ce qui s'est passé à Londres. »

  


Comme ils descendaient vers la grande salle, Draco se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Que s'est-il passé à Londres ? »

  


« Plus tard » dit Harry, voyant une paire de fantômes passer à travers le couloir devant eux. Ils tournèrent tous les deux leur tête et regardèrent directement Harry avec leurs sourcils levés avant de continuer leur chemin. « Je ne veux pas me répéter. »

  


Ils descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle, et se glissèrent relativement discrètement à leurs places à la table Serpentard. Harry croisa le regard de sa mère un instant. Elle leva un sourcil, interrogative, mais ce fut tout. Elle n'avait pas l'air de désapprouver et de vouloir le coincer dans un coin pour avoir des explications sur pourquoi les trois étaient en retard.

  


Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils traînèrent jusqu'à ce presque tout le monde soit parti. Ginny était encore à la table de Griffondor, penchée au-dessus d'un livre, lisant tandis qu'elle jouait avec sa petite cueillère dans son pudding au pain et sa crème anglaise. Ron, Neville et Seamus étaient aussi présents. Harry, Jamie et Draco essayaient de ne pas avoir l'air de regarder l'autre table.

  


A la longue, Ron se leva et dit « Monte à la salle commune, Ginny. Tu pourras lire là-haut. »

  


Harry se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour la dépêtrer des trois garçons de Griffondor, mais Jamie mit sa main sur son bras et dit doucement. « Laisse-moi faire. »

  


Elle alla vers la table Griffondor, faisant passer ses longs cheveux noirs par dessus ses épaules. Draco, à la surprise de Harry, souriait comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

  


« Ta sœur » chuchota-t-il à Harry, « est non seulement très jolie, mais elle le sait. »

  


Harry regarda du coin de l'œil sans se précipiter. Jamie accéléra et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny.

  


« Oh, bien, tu es encore là ! » Elle adressa un sourire étourdissant à Ron, qui se figea et avait l'air d'être moins calme que Harry ne pouvait se souvenir l'avoir vu du trimestre. « Ginny est tellement gentille. Elle a un an de plus que moi, bien sûr, et elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait avec ce devoir de potions que Evans veut. Bah ! Je suis désespérée en potions… »

  


« Je suis bon en potions » dit Seamus dans un souffle, se levant et essayant de venir entre Ron et Jamie. Maintenant, Draco se tendait et agrippait le poignet de Harry assez fort. Il avait une version pour Seamus Finnigan dont l'origine était assez mystérieuse pour Harry. Ron s'avança encore et regarda Jamie légèrement suspicieusement maintenant.

  


« Tu n'es pas à Serpentard ? La sœur de Potter, non ? »

  


« Oui. Oh ! Tu es le frère de Ginny, n'est-ce pas ! Le poursuiveur. » Elle se tourna et donna l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas que Harry entende, et elle parla plus bas. « Tu rends vraiment la vie dure pour mon frère, je peux te le dire. Il ne peut pas se détendre un moment quand il joue contre toi. »

  


A l'ennui évident de Ron, Seamus coupa encore la conversation. « Vraiment ? On dirait toujours que c'est super facile pour lui. Sans vouloir te vexer Ron. » ajouta-t-il quand Ron le foudroya du regard. « Je veux dire, cela semble tellement naturel pour lui. La chose la plus étrange que j'ai vue, c'était lui attrapant le vif durant le match contre Serdaigle… »

  


Maintenant Ron pouvait être content de lui. Harry avait vu cette expression sur son visage assez souvent ces deux derniers mois. « Ma petite amie, bien sûr, n'a eu aucun problème à rapidement attraper le vif une fois que la partie est repartie… »

  


« Oh, c'est vrai ! Ta petite amie est préfète en chef. Elle est assez jolie, n'est-ce pas ? » Jamie battit des cils à Ron, et Harry devait maintenant essayer très fort de ne pas rire. Ron avait soudain l'air d'être capable de donner une mauvaise réponse si quelqu'un lui demandait à ce moment de dire le nom de sa petite amie. 

  


« Heu, oui. C'est elle. » Il regardait Jamie avec une expression vitreuse. Soudain, il se secoua, comme s'il se réveillait. « Alors, Ginny. Que vas-tu faire ? »

  


Ginny sortit le nez de son livre, comme si elle n'avait même pas remarqué cette conversation juste à côté d'elle. « Hmm ? Oh, je suppose que Jamie et moi allons simplement rester ici et regarder le devoir. Je monterai plus tard. Il est encore tôt. Je te retrouverai plus tard. »

  


Neville se pencha près d'elle, l'air un peu anxieux. « Je peux venir te chercher plus tard, Ginny. Je pourrais te ramener à la tour Griffondor… »

  


Elle le regarda ennuyée. Elle ne faisait pas autant d'efforts dernièrement pour apaiser son frère en ce qui concernait Neville. « Non merci, Neville. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir. Je suis une grande fille, et une préfète. Je suis sûre que je retrouverai ma route. »

  


Neville grimaça et se leva pour partir. Seamus quitta Jamie à contrecœur. Ron dit « Hum, à plus tard. » d'une voix tremblante, se tournant et s'éloignant d'elle, mais la regarda à plusieurs reprises par-dessus son épaule comme il se rapprochait de la porte. Elle le récompensa d'un sourire mi-engageant, mi-timide qui fit se demander à Harry si Draco n'allait pas sauter au plafond. A la place, il se tourna pour trouver un Draco riant, ravi de sa performance.

  


Quand ils furent tous dans l'antichambre, Draco la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner en disant. « Cela c'est ma copine ! Elle leur donne à tous des bouffées de chaleur et les embarrasse, puis vlam ! dégage ! la sexy Serpentard… »

  


Il l'embrassa rapidement tandis que Harry les foudroyait tous les deux du regard. « Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas l'heure de flirter. »

  


Ginny se glissa vers lui et lui caressa le bras. « C'est trop bête, parce que j'ai moi même un Serpentard sexy… »

  


Harry se sentit rougir, et s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'elle parlant comme cela avec Jamie et Draco à côté. Il avait l'impression de donner un mauvais exemple. Ou simplement de révéler qu'il était humain, comme il pensa que Jamie dirait.

  


Il les fit s'installer et expliqua une version raccourcie de ce qui s'était produit à Londres : il était allé à la British Library, avait trouvé par pure chance qu'elle y donnait un concert ce jour là (le programme qu'il avait ramené indiquait que des concerts avaient régulièrement lieu à la bibliothèque), et sa conversation avec elle après coup, quand il lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière. Il se retint de leur décrire son apparence, mais il inclut la partie où il l'avait mise en colère pour lui faire faire de la magie accidentelle. Quand il décrivit la visite d'Angelina et de Lockhart, les autres frémirent.

  


« Tu aurais pu être pris ! Alors, qu'aurais-tu fait ? » Jamie avait ses yeux grand ouverts.

  


« Bien, j'aurais désarmé le gars et puis j'aurais assommé la fille et me serais enfui, je suppose. »

  


« Ils travaillent pour le ministère ! » stressa Ginny. « Comment aurais-tu pu venir à bout d'eux deux ? »

  


Il ricana. « Bien, l'un d'entre eux était Gilderoy Lockhart, qui n'allait pas être un problème. Angelina Johnson, de l'autre côté… Je suis sûr que ce serait bien passé. » Harry n'était pas sûr de quoi dire pour étayer cela, alors il espérait qu'ils laisseraient couler. Mais Draco le regardait étrangement maintenant.

  


« Comment savais-tu qui il était ? » voulut-il savoir.

  


Harry ouvrit la bouche, peu sûr de quoi dire. « Je, heu, j'ai vu une image de lui dans la gazette du sorcier une fois. Et j'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est un idiot. » Il essayait d'avoir l'air assez confiant pour que les autres arrêtent de lui poser des questions sur cela. Mais ensuite, Jamie décida de ramener quelque chose qu'il leur avait dit avoir raconté à Hermione.

  


« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas nous dire comment tu étais au courant pour ces sorciers et ces sorcières nés de moldus. Maintenant, tu dis que tu as vu une liste. Où as-tu vu cette liste ? »

  


« Bien, c'est ce que je ne peux pas te dire… » Les trois autres le regardèrent, clairement mécontents de cette réponse. « En tous cas », continua-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet, « Elle va voir si elle peut trouver les autres. Elle essayera à Londres d'abord, évidemment. Je lui ai dit que Ginny et moi irons la voir samedi. Elle vit chez sa prof, mais la prof ne sera pas là. Elle me donnera les indications pour aller chez elle par chouette postale. »

  


Ginny haussa les sourcils. « J'y vais ? Pourquoi j'y vais ? »

  


« Tu pourras lui parler d'être une sorcière pendant que je prends les informations qu'elle aura pu trouver et que j'essaye de trouver les autres. Elle est très intéressée pour apprendre la magie et tout, mais après ce qui est arrivé avec son violoncelle, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête pour avoir une baguette maintenant. Peut-être quand elle rentrera de New York. Et entre-temps, je pourrais rechercher les autres si elle trouve du nouveau. »

  


Ginny avait encore l'air un petit peu nerveuse à l'idée d'aller à Londres avec lui voir une sorcière née de moldus. Draco et Jamie avaient l'air de vouloir reprendre un peu leur flirt, et quand ils demandèrent si la 'réunion rebelle' (comme ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler ces sessions) était finie, il leur dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ginny resta, l'air encore nerveuse.

  


« Harry, je… Je n'ai jamais été avec des moldus. Jamais. »

  


« Jamais ? »

  


Elle acquiesça. « Que vais-je faire ? » Il lui sourit, trouvant sa nervosité touchante. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

  


« Cela ira bien » dit-il doucement, ses sourcils touchant les siens. « Je ne vais rien laisser t'arriver. »

  


Elle acquiesça. « Je sais. » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est juste… Je n'ai jamais entendu rien de plus osé. Tu es juste allé voir une fille que tu n'avais jamais vu avant et tu lui as dit qu'elle était une sorcière. »

  


Il haussa les épaules, voulant donner l'impression qu'il était plus confiant qu'il ne l'était vraiment. « Quelqu'un l'a dit à ma mère, une fois. Et aux autres nés de moldus qui étaient là il y a des années. Cela arrivait régulièrement. Bien sûr, j'ai aussi dû m'inquiéter des gens du ministère. Cela ne va pas être facile pour elle d'apprendre les choses s'ils la surveillent de si près… »

  


« Mais » réfléchit Ginny. « Ils peuvent dire la différence entre la magie accidentelle et la magie de baguette. Peut-être que s'ils détectent de la magie de baguette, ils ne se montreront pas. Ils penseront que c'est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui n'est pas né de moldus. »

  


« Hmm. C'est possible. Et si l'obliviateur est Lockhart… bien, ce n'est pas exactement le travailleur le plus vaillant du show-biz… »

  


« Quoi ? »

  


« Oh rien. Juste un truc idiot. » Harry fut surpris de voir à quelle fréquence les expressions de son éducation moldue chez les Dursley se glissaient dans son langage. « Bien. » chuchota-t-il. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai vraiment un devoir de potion à écrire, et ma mère va avoir ma tête s'il n'est pas parfait. Puis elle me donnera six ou sept sur dix, même s'il est parfait. »

  


« Je ne comprends pas, toi et ta mère. »

  


Harry soupira. « Alors nous sommes deux. » Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, mais elle ne voulut pas le laisser partir. Il regarda dans ses yeux, se voyant réfléchi là, et puis, il baissa à nouveau ses lèvres vers celles de Ginny, l'entourant de ses bras, la rendant autant que possible comme une partie de lui, la sentant trembler dans ses bras. Dire qu'il avait chaud aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. Ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux, son haleine était douce avec un parfum de pudding et de crème anglaise, un goût réconfortant, un goût de Ginny. Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, tâtonnant avec la fermeture de sa robe, puis les boutons de son chemisier. Elle soupira quand il amena ses lèvres plus bas, entre les deux bonnets de son soutien-gorge, puis haleta quand il repoussa le tissu dentelé de côté et la prit dans sa bouche.

  


Le temps semblait être suspendu. Elle tenait la tête de Harry en place au-dessus de sa poitrine, son souffle court, sa peau rouge. Elle caressait avec douceur ses épaules et le haut de ses bras, son cou et ses joues, tandis qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos, la caressant légèrement. Où qu'elle le touche, il sentait une étincelle. Quand il enleva ses lèvres d'elle et plaça un baiser respectueux contre la courbe de chair soyeuse, remettant en place le tissu de son soutien-gorge, et reboutonnant rapidement son chemisier, elle laissa échapper son souffle, comme si elle l'avait retenu. Il raccrocha sa robe par-dessus son chemisier, lissant ses épaules comme un habilleur dans une boutique de robe. Mais quand il regarda à nouveau son visage, il ne put plus être distant et détaché. Il la tira contre lui et l'embrassa comme s'il allait être arraché à elle à n'importe quel moment, son cœur tapant dans ses oreilles.

  


Il rompit le baiser, craignant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elle semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Il scruta son visage. Il était nu, sans composition, ne cachant pas ses sentiments. S'il avait eu des doutes sur ses sentiments pour lui, ce regard les éliminait tous une fois pour toute. Il passa son pouce en travers de sa lèvre inférieure, déglutissant.

  


« Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela… » Il devait mieux se contrôler. Elle n'était pas prête, se rappela-t-il. Pas de pression, pas de pression…

  


Elle le regarda. « Désolé ? Tu ne m'as pas vu t'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Harry, la prochaine fois que tu fais cela, la dernière chose que je veux entendre après est que tu es désolé… »

  


La prochaine fois. Harry retint son souffle, la regardant. Elle voulait de toute évidence qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Ok, pensa-t-il, une prochaine fois pour cela, peut-être. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est prête pour plus que cela…

  


« Je, heu, devrais aller faire ce devoir. » dit-il doucement.

  


Elle lui sourit malicieusement. « Ce n'était pas très convaincant. »

  


« Non ? » sa voix tremblait.

  


« Non. Spécialement étant donné que tu es toujours agrippé à moi. » Il s'éloigna soudain d'elle, la relâchant. Elle rit. « Je n'ai pas dit que je m'en plaignais, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Il lui sourit. Son succès plus tôt dans la journée (retrouver Hermione) combiné à cette rencontre le firent se sentir plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir l'avoir jamais été dans cette vie. Il ne la touchait plus, mais ses yeux étaient bloqués, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était au milieu d'un baiser très intime. Il regarda les yeux de Ginny, essayant de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait juste avec son expression. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Il n'avait jamais dit cela à personne, dans aucune de ses vies. Elle le regardait aussi, un sourire s'affichant lentement au coin de sa bouche. Juste avant qu'elle ne parle, il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait de personne lui disant qu'il l'aimait, non plus. Mais elle sembla lire son expression sans problème et répondit comme s'il avait parlé.

  


« Moi aussi, » chuchota-t-elle. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

  


Elle se tourna et ouvrit la porte, lui donnant un dernier regard et un sourire mélancolique avant de partir. Harry souhaita l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut partie, mais il décida de canaliser sa joie d'une manière plus constructive. Avant de faire quelque chose comme un devoir de potions ennuyeux et déprimant, il ferait quelques exercices d'animagus, alors, il verrouilla avec soin la porte. Il avait fait la métamorphose complète seulement une fois jusqu'à présent, la veille, mais il se concentra encore très, très fort, mettant les bonnes images dans son esprit, sentant les changements bouleverser son corps, ses os, ses veines, ses muscles… C'était cependant tôt dans son entraînement, alors il ne put maintenir la forme que quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre froide. Il resta quelques minutes avant de se lever pour essayer encore. La douleur était aussi terrible que ce dont il se souvenait, et cependant… elle ne l'était pas. Ginny m'aime. Il se demanda si quelqu'un avait jamais considéré la joie comme un suppresseur de douleur efficace…

  


Il s'était complètement changé dans cette créature qui ressemblait à un lion. Il n'avait pas encore tenté d'étendre ses ailes de griffon, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'était pas surpris que le griffon d'or soit encore sa forme d'animagus, et qu'il n'ait pas trouvé plus facile ou plus approprié de se transformer en quelque chose d'autre dans cette vie. La forme était venue aussi naturellement que voler avec un balai, aussi logiquement que répondre à son nom ou reconnaître qu'il était encore lui, au plus profond, peu importe les changements qu'il avait subis dans cette vie.

  


Au cœur de son cœur, il était encore un Griffondor.

  


* * * * *


	28. Chap 7 4

LeDjiNn : ha, perdu. On reste encore au chapitre 27 jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.   
Lunenoire : perso, moi je pense qu'il est vernis pour arriver à trouver hermione comme ca.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup, mais je me repete : le chapitre n'est pas encore fini !  
  
  


Le matin suivant, Harry rentra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner revigoré par sa course matinale et une douche, et encore légèrement étourdi par les choses qui étaient arrivées la veille, La moindre n'étant pas d'être allé à Londres et d'en être revenu sans que personne ne soit au courant (autre que Draco, Ginny ou Jamie). Il pensa à la carte qu'il avait maintenant en sa possession. Lunard, Queudver, Cornedrue et Patmol auraient été fiers de lui, pensa-t-il. Puis il réévalua cela. Lunard était coincé dans un camp d'internement pour loup-garous, Queudver avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur après avoir trahi ses parents, Patmol était l'un de ses professeurs et ne serait peut-être pas très impressionné par ce qu'il avait fait. Alors, cela laissait son père, Cornedrue. Bien, James Potter pourrait avoir apprécié ce qu'il avait accompli. C'était quelque chose.

  


Harry ne pensait pas souvent à son père. Il se trouvait en train de se poser des questions sur lui de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. Que penserait-il d'un fils qui était un Serpentard ? Un gardien au lieu d'un attrapeur ou d'un poursuiveur ? Quelqu'un qui était incapable de faire plaisir à sa mère ?

  


Aurait-il simplement une relation aussi médiocre avec son père que ce qu'il avait avec sa mère, s'il avait vécu ? Il ne voulait pas le penser, mais parfois, il pensait que son beau-père surcompensait pour ne pas être son père naturel et se retenait de le réprimander ou de le punir même quand il le méritait. Comme c'est ironique, pensa Harry, que dans cette vie, il soit comme cela, quand dans son autre vie, il était à l'opposé, rabaissant Harry plus bas que terre même quand il n'avait rien fait de mal.

  


Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Draco avaient métamorphose avec Patmol en personne. Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien avec son travail sur de gros objets. Jusqu'à présent, il avait transformé le bureau de Sirius en chèvre, en vache, et en cheval. Draco n'avait pas réussi à obtenir quoique ce soit de plus gros qu'un chien de berger (qui avait des pattes identiques aux pieds du bureau).

  


La plupart des Serdaigles de la classe n'avaient pas fait mieux que Draco. Evan Davies et Mandy Brocklehurst, préfets, semblaient penser qu'ils avaient quelques droits inhérents à faire mieux que Harry (ce qu'il ne purent accomplir). Seule Terry Boot fit aussi bien. Les autres Serpentards firent encore moins bien que Draco. Le bureau de Norman Nott se transforma en version bureau de maison de poupée, mais il avait une truffe humide et une queue et poursuivit Pansy Parkinson autour de la salle en jappant, puis réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à uriner sur son sac.

  


« Cinq points pour Serpentard pour le réalisme » dit Sirius à Nott, avec un ricanement à peine retenu. « Vingt points à Serpentard pour l'excellent travail de Potter, et vingt points pour Serdaigle pour celui de Boot. » Pansy regardait alternativement Nott et son sac. Harry lança un sort d'assainissement dessus, enlevant à la fois l'urine et les odeurs résiduelles.

  


Il fit son possible pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de Pansy après cela, mais elle le regarda avec un air rusé et dit « Tu es vraiment le garçon intelligent ces derniers temps, Harry. Tu sais, mon père est très influent au ministère. Je lui ai écrit et dit quel atout tu serais pour son département quand tu aurais fini l'école. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas faire attention aux six BUSEs que tu avais obtenus… »

  


Harry était alarmé. « Heu, Pansy, je ne me vois pas au gouvernement lorsque j'aurais fini l'école. Ne parle pas de moi à ton père…»

  


Elle le suivit à l'endroit où il était assis, près des fenêtres, tandis que Sirius parlait de son travail à Evan. « Oh, cela ne me dérange pas. Il aura probablement un travail pour moi, si je le veux, et ce serait sympa de travailler avec quelqu'un que je connais depuis toujours. Tu te souviens lorsque nous jouions à la chasse aux papiers quand nous étions jeunes ? »

  


Harry déglutit. Depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école, il considérait Pansy comme une personne dangereuse car elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, connaissait beaucoup de ses secrets. C'était une des rares personnes qui savaient que les professeurs Rogue et Evans étaient ses parents, et que les jumeaux étaient ses frères. Elle lui avait fait comprendre de façon détournée qu'elle était intéressée par lui en troisième année, mais il avait réussi à la repousser. Et maintenant, elle écrivait à son père à son sujet. Son père était très proche de Lucius Malfoy. Est-ce que Mr Malfoy ne serait pas énervé que Pansy n'essaye pas donner un boulot à son fils aussi ? Harry ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas plus voir Draco au gouvernement que lui-même.

  


« Oui » sourit-il faiblement. « J'aimais être le renard. » Il aimait spécialement que cela lui permette d'être solitaire, au lieu de travailler en groupe avec les autres pour retrouver la piste du renard. Quand tout était dit et fait, la première impulsion de Harry était de faire les choses de son propre chef. Il avait perdu le compte des fois où Draco et Jamie s'étaient vexés parce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit les choses, et cela remontait à avant le premier septembre, quand tous les souvenirs de son autre vie étaient arrivés dans son cerveau.

  


Puis quelque chose d'autre l'alarma. Il avait seulement eu six BUSEs ? C'était vraiment lamentable. Après la métamorphose, les sixième année de Serpentard avaient une période libre. Avant de partir, Harry épingla Sirius pour parler avec lui.

  


« Siri… Je veux dire, professeur Black ? »

  


Il sourit généreusement à son filleul. « Oui, Harry ? Bon travail aujourd'hui. Tu t'es toujours bien débrouillé en cours avec moi, mais dernièrement, tu t'es vraiment surpassé… »

  


« Merci. Mais je me demande quelque chose. Tu as mentionné que tu m'as donné deux BUSEs. Mais j'ai seulement eu six BUSEs en tout. Alors cela signifie que j'en ai eu seulement quatre en plus de celles de métamorphose… »

  


Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Cela ne sonne pas bien. Je pourrais jurer me souvenir que ton beaup… je veux dire le professeur Rogue me disant dans la salle des professeurs qu'il t'en avait aussi donné deux. »

  


« C'est vraiment étrange, parce qu'alors, je n'en aurais eu que deux autres… »

  


Draco les rejoignit, fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Tu n'as pas eu deux BUSEs en métamorphose et en Forces du mal. Tu ne te souviens pas de tes propres résultats d'examen ? Je m'en souviens probablement mieux que toi. Bien sûr, c'est parce que j'ai pu m'en vanter comme j'en ai eu neuf. »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas bien maintenant. Peut-être que la lettre est dans ma malle dans le dortoir… »

  


Draco roula des yeux. « Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je t'ai dis que je m'en souvenais. Pas étonnant que tu n'en ai eu que six. Tu les as eu en métamorphose, Forces du Mal, Sortilège, Potions, Herbologie et Soins aux créatures magiques. »

  


Sirius secoua sa tête avec insistance. « Je te dis Harry, je t'en ai donné deux, et pareil pour le professeur Rogue. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là… »

  


Harry s'éclaira. « Alors peut-être qu'il y a eu une faute ? Peut-être que j'en ai eu huit ? Peut-être qu'il y avait juste une erreur de recopie dans la lettre ? »

  


Sirius fronça les sourcils, absorbé par ses pensées. Malheureusement, Pansy Parkinson avait entendu leur conversation comme elle rangeait ses affaires. Elle choisit se moment pour s'inviter.

  


« Oh, s'il y a une faute, tu devrais définitivement la faire corriger Harry. Je veux dire, tout le monde au ministère a reçu un rapport avec les résultats des BUSEs de tous les cinquième année de l'an dernier, afin qu'ils puissent commencer à penser à leurs futures recrues, avec la pénurie de main d'œuvre et tout cela. C'est pourquoi je parlais de toi à mon père. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'il voulait quelqu'un avec seulement six BUSEs… »

  


Harry s'énervait un petit peu en entendant cela. « Alors, tout le monde au ministère pense que je suis stupide maintenant ? »

  


« Calme toi, Harry. » dit Pansy, essayant d'être accommodante. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas travailler au gouvernement ? »

  


« Je ne veux pas, mais… » Il pataugeait. Comment pouvait-il communiquer sa fierté blessée ? Avoir fait une telle contre-performance et que tant de gens le sachent, et que cela s'avère ne pas être vrai !

  


Sirius lui sourit obligeamment. « Bien, j'ai une autre classe qui arrive dans une minute, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à redresser cela. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton responsable de maison, bien sûr, avec lequel tu as une relation spéciale. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. 

  


« Oh, c'est bon, professeur Black » intervint Pansy. « Vous n'avez pas à être si secret en ma présence. Je sais que le professeur Rogue est le beaup… »

  


« Chut ! » lui firent simultanément Harry et Sirius. Elle eut l'air un peu secouée.

  


Harry récupéra rapidement. « Désolé Pansy. Mais je pense que je vais aller le voir. »

  


Il fit au revoir à Sirius et alla vers le bureau de son papa, Draco à son côté, Pansy ayant eu la bonne idée de les quitter. Quand il atteignit le bureau de son père, il réalisa que son père n'y serait pas. Il enseignait. L'emploi du temps affiché sur la porte indiquait qu'il était avec les quatrième année de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Jamie était dans cette classe. Ils allèrent vers la salle de classe de Forces du Mal et se tinrent dans le couloir. Ils pouvaient le voir par la porte ouverte, écrivant au tableau. Il se tourna et vit Harry et Draco dans le couloir. Il se fendit d'un sourire. Harry lui fit un signe de la main. Severus Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves.

  


« Excusez-moi un moment. Continuez à copier les notes. »

  


Il sortit dans le couloir. « Je suis en cours. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi plus tard Harry ? »

  


« Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas te déranger maintenant. J'ai une période libre. C'est juste que… Je crois qu'il y a eu une faute avec les résultats de mes BUSEs, et comme tu es mon responsable de maison… »

  


Il s'arrêta parce que son beau-père avait soudain l'air assez secoué. « Comment… Comment sais-tu. »

  


« Bien, c'est quelque chose que Sirius a dit. Un peu par accident en fait… »

  


Severus Rogue se mordit les lèvres. « Draco, tu es préfet. J'ai besoin que tu assures le cours pour moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Harry et moi devons parler… »

  


Draco eut l'air surpris. « Quoi ? Moi ? Assurer le cours ? »

  


« C'est des Forces du Mal de quatrième année. Tu connais déjà cela. Regarde juste ce qui est écrit au tableau et quand ils auront fini de copier, répond aux questions qu'ils pourraient avoir. Tu peux faire cela. Cela ira bien. A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir des préfets à l'école s'ils ne peuvent pas aider les professeurs comme cela de temps en temps ? »

  


« Heu... » fut la réponse articulée de Draco. Franchement, Harry essayait encore de trouver un intérêt aux préfets, mais il ne le disait pas à Ginny comme elle en était une aussi.

  


« Bon » dit le beau-père de Harry. « C'est d'accord donc. Et je te donne la permission d'attribuer ou d'enlever des points de maison si nécessaire. Vas-y maintenant. Harry et moi serons dans mon bureau. »

  


Harry regarda Draco rentrer dans la salle de classe, ayant pris une couleur qui ferait passer le parchemin pour sombre. Harry fut immédiatement conscient de la main levée à la rangée de devant, mais il ne pouvait pas voir à qui elle appartenait. Draco fit un signe de la tête.

  


« Miss Potter ? »

  


Harry essaya de ne pas éclater de rire. Oh, Jamie va rendre sa vie comme un enfer jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue revienne. Harry suivit son beau-père dans son bureau, se rappelant de pourquoi il était venu le voir. Après être entré, Harry s'assit sur une chaise près de la cheminée, tandis que son beau-père s'asseyait en face de lui, après avoir allumé le feu. Harry regarda son visage dans la lumière tremblante. Soudain, il avait l'air vieux et épuisé. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Harry ne l'avait jamais vu précipitamment quitter un cours. Il aurait été parfaitement satisfait si son père avait été d'accord pour lui parler pendant le déjeuner.

  


Maintenant, son papa regardait Harry, ses doigts pressés ensemble, ses sourcils froncés comme s'il considérait comment approcher au mieux le sujet. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

  


Harry lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pansy, et l'insistance de Sirius à dire que lui et son père avaient chacun donné deux BUSEs à Harry. Son père grimaça.

  


« Crème d'andouille ! » marmonna-t-il regardant dans le feu, son visage assombri par la colère. Harry résista à l'envie de défendre Sirius. Il savait, après toutes ces années en tant que collègues, sans mentionner qu'ils étaient deux hommes significatifs de la vie de Lily Evans (son mari et un vieil ami cher, parrain de son fils), qu'ils étaient simplement tolérant l'un envers l'autre, et à grand peine. Harry se souvint que sa première hypothèse en septembre avait été que sa mère avait épousé Sirius. Comme la vie aurait été plus simple si elle avait fait cela ! Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas dire à son papa qu'il pensait cela.

  


Mais maintenant, Harry réalisa que son père traitait Sirius d'andouille pour avoir dit à Harry quelque chose qu'il savait lui-même, et il décida de défendre Sirius après tout.

  


« Il n'a rien fait d'autre que dire la vérité ! Ou du moins, ce qu'il en connaît. Quelle est toute la vérité, papa ? Combien ai-je vraiment eu, et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans le monde de la sorcellerie le sache ? »

  


Son beau-père se concentra sur lui à nouveau. « Je ne disais pas que Sirius Black était une andouille, bien que je l'ai assez souvent pensé, » grogna-t-il presque. « Je parlais de moi pour lui avoir dit cela. Bah ! C'est tellement facile de se causer des problèmes en se vantant de ses enfants… » Harry se sentit rougir quand il entendit son père dire cela. « Et puis il y a ta mère… »

  


Il savait, pensa Harry, que défendre sa mère était une des dernières choses que Harry ferait. (Crier après Blaise Zabini qui bavait sur elle était une autre histoire) « J'ai peur de ne pas voir plus clair. » dit-il à son père qui acquiesça.

  


« Je sais. C'était toute l'idée. »

  


« Quoi ? »

  


Son père se leva, maintenant, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, marchant nerveusement. « Je… Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela Harry, et je me blâme pour avoir dit à ta mère de le faire pour commencer… »

  


Harry commençait à avoir une vague idée que son père ne parlait simplement pas du résultat de ses examens. C'était pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. « Papa ? Est-ce que cela a un lien avec le fait que je devienne un Mangemort ? »

  


Son père se retourna brusquement vers lui. « Quoi ? »

  


Harry grimaça. « Tu te souviens quand nous étions au manoir Malfoy pour leur fête de noël quand j'avais sept ans ? C'était l'année avant que l'école n'arrête d'envoyer les lettres aux élèves nés de moldus, et maman se disputait avec Mr Malfoy. Je me cachais dans le coin, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as attrapé, et nous avons parlé. Je… J'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas ou que je n'avais pas compris la plupart de ce qui avait été dit, mais j'ai menti. J'ai tout compris. Je me souviens de tout. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas tout compris quand j'avais sept ans, mais je m'en suis souvenu, et maintenant que je suis plus âgé, je crois que je le comprends davantage… »

  


Son père alla à la fenêtre et regarda la route de Pré-au-Lard.

  


« Que comprends-tu ? » dit-il doucement.

  


Harry regarda son dos. « Qu'éventuellement, tu vas m'amener à Voldemort pour être initié. Il a seulement épargné ma vie quand j'étais un bébé parce que maman m'a promis à lui. Parce que je suis dans une sorte de prophétie, et Draco aussi, et il s'est inquiété que nous nous retournions contre lui, alors il veut garder un œil sur nous. Mais tu sais quoi ? Il devrait s'inquiéter. Parce que je ne veux pas devenir un loyal Mangemort. Je veux être comme toi un espion, travaillant à l'abattre. »

  


Son père se retourna brusquement. « Qu'as-tu dit ? »

  


Harry regarda son visage peiné. « Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé savoir, et je ne l'ai dit ni à Draco ni à Jamie. Es-tu encore en contact avec Dumbledore ? Est-il encore dans le coin ? Je lui ai écrit une lettre il y a quelques temps, mais il ne m'a pas répondu… »

  


Son beau-père s'assit à nouveau dans la chaise en face de lui. « Tu as écris à Albus Dumbledore pour être un espion ? »

  


« Non, non. C'était à un autre sujet. »

  


Il eut l'air rassuré, puis résigné. « Alors, tu es au courant pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que tu as sept ans. »

  


Harry lui sourit. « Tu es… Tu es quelqu'un que j'ai toujours estimé à cause de cela. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment dangereux, ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années. Pas que le danger me dérange. Ni Draco. Bon, d'accord, Draco n'aime pas trop le danger, mais il est d'accord avec les choses comme celle-là quand nous sommes dedans ensemble. Et il sait que son père attend de lui qu'il soit un Mangemort, aussi. Il ne le veut pas non plus, mais il sait que nous pourrons nous protéger. »

  


« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi maman me traite comme cela. Elle m'a promis à Voldemort pour me sauver la vie, et plus je grandis, moins elle semble m'aimer. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais arriver à lui plaire. Et maintenant, tu sembles dire qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que ma lettre de BUSE a été changée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma propre mère me haie autant ? »

  


Il se pencha en avant, mettant ses mains sur le haut des bras de Harry, ses yeux sombres voilés. « Elle ne te haie pas, Harry. Elle t'aime, très fort. Oui, elle t'a promis à Voldemort. Je lui ai dit de le faire. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le penser. Je ne comptais pas sur la méthode qu'il emploierait pour garantir que cela arriverait, qu'elle le pense ou pas… Alors, elle a décidé une approche différente. Elle voulait faire paraître que tu n'aies aucune valeur pour lui. Elle sait autant que moi qu'il a toujours recruté les meilleurs et les plus brillants. Je frissonne à l'idée de te dire combien d'anciens préfets et préfètes en chef sont devenus Mangemorts, et pas seulement de Serpentard. » Il frissonna vraiment ensuite avant de continuer. « Elle ne voulait pas qu'il te considère comme une menace. Elle savait que tu devrais probablement être initié, mais elle espérait… Elle espérait qu'il te négligerait si tu semblais avoir de mauvaises notes à l'école. Si tu semblais manquer de talent. Elle a intercepté ta lettre des BUSEs avant qu'elle ne soit copiée pour les employés du ministère, et toi, et elle y a substitué une lettre qui disait que tu avais reçu seulement six BUSEs. Je suis désolé Harry. J'aurais dû lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais… »

  


Harry acquiesça. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais adopté, moi ou Jamie, et maman fait comme si elle était notre seul parent à cause de cela. Tu sais que pour moi, tu es mon papa, n'est-ce pas ? Je me moque que ce soit légalement reconnu ou pas. »

  


Son père le regarda avec fierté, souriant même légèrement. « Je sais Harry. »

  


Harry déglutit, le regardant. Elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle essayait de le protéger. Et de se distancier de lui aussi pour le protéger. Il se souvint de la mère qui avait donné sa vie pour lui, dans son autre vie, ses cris avaient infiltré son cerveau lorsqu'il s'était trouvé trop près des détraqueurs. Elle n'était pas différente alors, il semblait. Elle sacrifiait une relation aimante avec son fils afin qu'il soit en sécurité…

  


Il essaya de retenir ses larmes. « Alors, la manière dont elle me traite en classe… »

  


Il grimaça. « Elle a essayé de me convaincre de faire cela aussi, mais je n'ai pas eu le cran. Je veux dire, tu es assez bon. Et tu sais, sur la lettre originale des BUSEs, tu peux lire exactement ce qu'elle pense vraiment de ton travail. Elle sait que son fils est assez brillant, Et ça la tue de ne pas pouvoir le reconnaître, de devoir cacher cela pour que ta vie ne soit pas plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

  


Harry pensa une minute. « Est-ce pourquoi elle ne veut pas que les gens sachent qu'elle est ma mère ? Et que tu es mon père ? »

  


« Bien cela semblerait assez bizarre pour une mère d'élever un élève de la façon qu'elle a fait avec toi ces cinq dernières années. Cela semblait juste plus simple de tenir secrètes ces relations familiales. Je pensais, étant donné que si peu de gens connaissaient nos liens, que je pourrais te nommer préfet en cinquième année, comme je crois encore que j'aurais dû le faire. Je l'ai laissée me dissuader de faire cela. Elle avait peur que ce soit une autre chose qui te donne de la valeur aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle m'a dit de nommer Draco préfet à la place. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, étant donné qu'il est ton meilleur ami et que cela pourrait potentiellement le faire apparaître comme une menace au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle a dit que si elle devait choisir entre le fils de Lucius Malfoy et le sien, elle préférait choisir le sien. 'Je n'ai pas fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le sauver lorsqu'il était bébé pour rien' m'a-t-elle dit. »

  


Non, pensa Harry. Elle a fait cela parce que je la contrôlais, parce que j'ai voyagé dans le temps et stupidement laissé Voldemort me manipuler…

  


Mais il laissa cette pensée de côté et sourit à son beau-père. « Alors tu voulais me nommer préfet ? »

  


Il reçut un sourire. « Bien sûr. Je sais que tu aurais fait un excellent travail. Tu es un meneur naturel. »

  


« Cela semble effrayer maman. »

  


« Oui. Spécialement depuis que j'ai reçu une visite de Lucius Malfoy la semaine dernière… »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Le père de Draco est venu à l'école ? Il n'en a rien dit. Pourquoi Mr Malfoy était là ? »

  


« Draco ne le sait pas. Il est venu me voir moi, pas son fils. »

  


« Pourquoi ? »

  


Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Il voulait me parler de toi. »

  


Harry déglutit. Lucius Malfoy l'effrayait presque autant que Voldemort lui-même. « Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-il.

  


Son père soupira. « De toute évidence, Pansy Parkinson a écrit à son père à ton sujet. Elle semble être quelque peu, heu, prise. Elle pense que si elle peut aplanir la route pour que tu aies une carrière au ministère, tu auras de la gratitude envers elle, et… »

  


Harry fit la tête. « J'ai saisi. »

  


« Non, tu n'as pas saisi. Elle a rapporté à son père toutes les choses impressionnantes que tu as fait ces deux derniers mois. Ce patronus que tu as invoqué quand l'épouvantard s'est transformé en détraqueur, tes performances de duel contre le professeur Flitwick. Soudain, c'est comme si tu es une nouvelle personne, un nouveau sorcier, et Parkinson l'a dit à Lucius Malfoy aussi. Lucius n'est pas trop ravi. Je pense qu'il suspecte que ta mère et moi t'avons enseigné en privé, étant donné que je peux moi-même invoquer un patronus, et que je n'étais pas mauvais en duel dans ma jeunesse. Je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais pas donné de cours privés, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru. A la fin de sa visite, je ne savais pas s'il voulait que je le fasse ou pas. Je pense qu'il a probablement enseigné une ou deux choses en extra à Draco au fil des ans… »

  


« C'est quelque chose qui m'étonne, papa. Le cursus semble assez facile de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, n'aurions-nous pas du étudier les épouvantards avant la sixième année ? »

  


Il acquiesça morosement. « C'est encore du fait de Lucius. Il a convaincu les autres qui étaient au conseil de faire passer un nouveau cursus qui réserve de nombreuses formes de magie plus compliquées pour les programmes d'apprentissage après la septième année. La majorité des gouverneurs est Mangemort maintenant. Je ne vais plus te cacher ces choses. Tu ferais aussi bien de les savoir. Ils préfèrent penser que la plupart des élèves finissant leur septième année n'auront pas plus de connaissances que ceux qui étaient en cinquième année en avaient, et seuls leurs amis Mangemorts se verront enseigner plus de magie avancée après qu'ils aient fini l'école. C'est leur manière d'essayer de s'implanter fermement au pouvoir, une fois pour toute, de s'assurer que tous sorciers et sorcières les plus puissants à venir seront de leur côté. Cela a été assez frustrant pour eux que des gens comme moi se soient débrouillés par des opérations secrètes pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de complètement régner sur le monde des sorciers. »

  


« Et pour Barty Croupton Jr ? Est-ce possible qu'il contrôle son père avec le sort d'Imperius ? »

  


Son père siffla d'admiration. « Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu te souvenais de cette fête de Noël. Tu es au courant pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter de cela. Combien de ce que le ministère fait est de lui, et combien est de son fils ? Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Il y a de nombreux opérationnels au ministère, et nous savons de manière assez définitive parmi les employés du ministère quels sont avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et quels ne le sont pas. Et pourtant, tout ce que nous avons réussi à faire a été de garder le status quo. Et même après, nous avons eu des reculs significatifs comme la simplification du cursus ou la décision de ne plus recruter des élèves nés de Moldus. »

  


Harry fixa le feu pendant une longue minute. Tout était clair pour lui maintenant, mais il ne se sentait pas plus près d'une solution qu'avant. Ce monde allait si mal. Comment allait-il jamais pouvoir le réparer ? Si Voldemort pensait qu'il était trop puissant, il l'abattrait simplement. Il pensa que sa mère avait probablement raison à ce sujet. Et pourtant, il se souvenait du pouvoir derrière ce sort en tandem… C'est ce qui serait nécessaire pour retourner dans le temps et fixer les choses. Mais comment allait-il convaincre Voldemort de faire cela ? Il se demanda si Voldemort se souvenait de l'autre cours du temps, comme c'était son cas. S'il s'en souvenait, cela le rendrait encore moins prompt à vouloir défaire ce monde. Sans mentionner que Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où trouver Voldemort.

  


« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Harry. »

  


Il le regarda. Son beau-père hésita. « Quoi ? »

  


Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils. « C'est au sujet de l'initiation. J'ai dis à Lucius que toi et Draco étiez trop jeunes, mais… »

  


« Mais quoi ? »

  


Il soupira. « Cela va avoir lieu en Décembre. La nuit du solstice, le vingt-et-un. La plus longue nuit de l'année. »

  


Harry se figea. Si tôt ! Moins de deux mois. « Je… Je peux le dire à Draco ? Afin qu'il soit préparé ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

  


Son beau-père acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Et… Tu peux aussi le dire à Draco à mon sujet, si tu le souhaites. De tout ce que j'ai vu… je lui fais confiance. Il devrait savoir qu'il y aura au moins un adulte qui veillera sur lui. Comme ce ne sera pas son père. »

  


« Et pour Jamie ? »

  


Il était secoué maintenant. « Quoi ? Tu ne penses sûrement pas qu'elle va être recrutée… »

  


« Non, non » se hâta de dire Harry. « Je veux dire, je peux lui dire pour toi ? Elle t'admire aussi… »

  


Il eut l'air rassuré. « Oh. Oui, oui, bien sûr. C'est bon. J'aurais dû le dire à vous deux depuis des années… »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « L'as-tu dit à Simon et Stuart ? »

  


Il eut l'air grave, secouant la tête. « Non. Peut-être quand ils seront plus âgés. Ils ont seulement douze ans. Et Stuart a suffisamment de soucis comme cela. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

  


La tête de Harry tournait. Le vingt-et-un décembre. Son initiation. Et celle de Draco. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Harry se leva pour partir.

  


« Je sais que tu prendras bien soin de nous. Est-ce qu'il… va nous lancer le Cruciatus dessus ? »

  


Un regard très triste et désespéré. « Oui » chuchota-t-il. « Probablement. »

  


Harry acquiesça. « Il y a cette technique de gestion de la douleur sur laquelle j'ai lu. Nous pourrons la travailler d'ici là. Et que penses-tu qu'il nous fera faire ? Devrons-nous lancer des sorts illégaux ? »

  


Il haussa les épaules. « Parfois, il fait cela, parfois pas. C'est une personne capricieuse. Imprévisible. Sauf pour une chose. Il aime savoir qu'il a fait un bon spectacle. Alors s'il y a quelque chose qui peut faire un bon spectacle… »

  


« Je comprends. Oh, attends. Tu as dit que je pourrais voir moi-même dans la lettre originale des BUSEs ce que maman pense de moi. L'as-tu ? »

  


Il secoua la tête. « Non. C'est ta mère qui l'a. »

  


Harry étira ses épaules. « Je lui parlerai après le déjeuner. »

  


Son père retint son souffle. « Assures-toi d'avoir bien déjeuner. Tu auras besoin de forces. » Puis il sourit et surpris Harry en lui tendant sa main, que Harry prit avec gratitude. « Bonne chance. » lui dit-il de tout son cœur. Harry acquiesça, serrant sa main, reconnaissant envers lui pour tant de choses, la moindre n'étant pas l'exemple de courage qu'il avait été pour lui.

  


Ils retournèrent à la salle de classe de Forces du Mal, et retrouvèrent Draco, qui avait l'air très, très rassuré de finir sa première expérience en tant que professeur. Harry essaya de ne pas se moquer de son expression. Pour quelques raisons, il ne se sentait pas énervé ou en colère de ce qu'il avait appris de son beau-père, même l'information sur leur initiation imminente. Avoir cette information maintenant le fit se sentir préparé. Il pouvait prévoir quoi faire. Eux deux pouvaient se préparer pour le pire.

  


* * * * *


	29. Chap 7 5

Oups, désolé, je me suis raté sur la mise à jour d'hier. Voici donc la partie finale du chapitre 7.  
Lunenoire : les délais sont serres.  
Shinia marina : mais non, on n'arrete pas quand quelque chose est bon. Donc continue le choco, et evite la solution de la greffe d'oreiller, parce que cela fait tout de suite suspect.   
Philippe Gryffondor : joyeux anniversaire alors !   
Remus James Lupin : merci beaucoup .  
LeDjinN : les eléments existants se mettent en place pour certain. D'autres sont rajoutés pour la suite...   
  
  


Il parla à Draco de sa conversation avec son beau-père. Le visage de Draco fut complètement privé de sang quand il apprit l'initiation imminente, et il eut l'air d'avoir du mal à déglutir.

  


« Ne t'inquiètes pas » lui dit Harry. « Nous nous entraînerons avant. Nous pouvons nous entraîner à nous lancer des sorts de Passus l'un sur l'autre et essayer de bloquer la douleur. C'est presque comme une sorte de méditation. Nous pourrons commencer un peu plus tard. C'est juste une question de pouvoir de l'esprit sur la matière. »

  


« Oh, oui, » dit-il sarcastiquement de sa voix traînante, rappelant davantage à Harry le Draco Malfoy de son autre vie. « Surmonter le sort de Cruciatus est juste une question de pouvoir de l'esprit sur la matière. C'est pourquoi les mages sombres l'utilisent, parce que n'importe qui peut le surmonter… »

  


« Je n'ai pas dit que tout le monde le pouvait. En tous cas, la plupart des sorciers essayent de faire des choses comme des contre-sorts pour arrêter le Cruciatus. Mais il est trop fort pour cela. Tu peux aussi dominer l'Imperius, si tu essayes assez fort. En fait, c'est bien plus facile que de dominer le Cruciatus. »

  


Draco secoua la tête. Puis Harry remarqua que c'était tout son corps qui tremblait. Harry souhaita soudain que Jamie soit là pour le calmer. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de donner à Draco un accolade rassurante. Il pencha pour le frapper doucement sur le bras.

  


« Allez. Tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté. Tu peux le faire. Nous avons deux mois pour nous préparer. »

  


« Moins de deux mois. »

  


« Pas loin. Arrête de couper les cheveux en quatre. Nous devrions sortir de là pour aller déjeuner maintenant. De plus, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour une petite pièce que je vais mettre en scène… »

  


Draco leva ses sourcils, puis ouvrit grand ses yeux quand Harry lui expliqua le rôle qu'il attendait qu'il joue. Il secoua sa tête. « Oh, non, pas question. Je vais être noyé par les ennuis si je fais cela. On va m'arracher mon insigne de préfet ! Et pire que tout, Jamie ne va plus jamais vouloir me parler… »

  


« Tu ne perdras pas tes privilèges de préfet. Je serai celui qui va aller au feu. Aies confiance en moi. Et nous expliquerons à Jamie ensuite. » Draco le regarda, douteux. Harry se retint de lui dire que son papa avait voulu que ce soit lui, et non Draco, qui soit préfet, et que les préfets étaient généralement considérés comme des Mangemorts de plus grande valeur. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire quel serait le rôle de Harry dans la scène. Seulement celui de Draco. Draco allait être aussi surpris que n'importe qui d'autre par ce que Harry avait à dire.

  


Ils étaient les premiers dans la grande salle, mais une fois que la cloche retentit, il y eut mouvement de foule affolant, et en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, à ce qu'il semblait, les quatre tables des maisons étaient flanquées par des élèves affamés, piquant la nourriture dans les plats et les carafes de jus de citrouille, riant, parlant, échangeant des insultes, flirtant et donnant des conseils sur les cours.

  


Quand le déjeuner fut à moitié fini, Harry donna à Draco un petit signe de la tête. Jamie était assise entre eux deux. Draco acquiesça aussi, puis laissa passer une autre minute avant de commencer. Il se pencha en arrière de la table, regardant les professeurs à la table du personnel, essayant de rendre très clair quel professeur il regardait.

  


Il secoua sa tête d'admiration, son meilleur air sûr de lui et lascif sur le visage. « Mmm. Le professeur Evans n'a pas l'air en bonne forme aujourd'hui ? Si seulement elle ne portait pas ces robes… »

  


Harry put voir que la mâchoire de Jamie s'était décrochée, et qu'elle avait son air le plus furieux sur le visage. A ce moment, c'était vraiment la fille de sa mère. Harry aurait été tenté de rire, mais il avait un rôle à jouer. Assez étrangement, cela le conduirait à pouvoir arrêter de jouer la comédie dans le futur, mais maintenant, il devait jouer un ras-le-bol émotif. Il se leva, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Draco.

  


« D'accord ! C'est assez Malfoy ! Cela me rend malade. C'est assez pénible quand ce sont des crétins ignorants comme Zabini qui ne savent pas, mais tu sais que c'est ma mère, et tu dis encore des choses comme celles-là. CA SUFFIT ! »

  


Il s'éloigna de la table des Serpentard et se tint au milieu de la salle. Les élèves aux autres tables commençaient à écouter ce qu'il disait. « Est-ce que tout le monde entend cela ? Le professeur Lily Evans est ma mère ! Maintenant vous allez arrêter de parler d'elle devant moi ? Et juste au cas où vous auriez besoin de plus d'encouragements, mon beau-père est le professeur Rogue ! Oui, le professeur de Forces du Mal est son mari. Dites quelque chose sur elle en sa présence à vos risques et périls ! Ce sont aussi les parents de Stuart et Simon Rogue, mes demi-frères. Nous sommes une foutue famille ! Alors maintenant allez vous tous arrêter ? »

  


Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ayant presque la tête qui lui tournait. Tout le monde dans la salle le fixait. Il vit que des douzaines de personnes étaient simplement bouche bée. Il regarda sa mère à la table des professeurs. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère, et c'était dire quelque chose. Même le professeur MacGonagall était muette. Elle regarda son professeur de potions, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Le silence était celui d'une tombe.

  


Sa mère le rompit. Elle se leva, ses deux mains sur la table. « POTTER ! » cria-t-elle, sa voix résonnant d'autorité. « Dans mon bureau. MAINTENANT ! »

  


« Avec plaisir ! » cria-t-il d'un air de défi, tournant sur ses talons, et sortant de la salle à grandes enjambées. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière à sa mère, mais il entendit ses pas le suivre. Il était vaguement conscient des visages choqués tournés vers lui lorsqu'il sortit, et entendit aussi le murmure bas des potins commencer. Il avait voulu faire cela depuis deux mois, et maintenant, il se sentait euphorique ! S'il y pensait vraiment, cependant, il avait voulu faire cela depuis cinq ans. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles comme il descendit les marches du donjon pratiquement en courant. C'était une confrontation qui lui tardait beaucoup. Une horde de chevaux sauvages ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

  


Il arriva dans la salle de classe de potions, une minute avant sa mère. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau sans le regarder et fit revenir le feu à la vie immédiatement. Elle alla se tenir derrière son bureau, s'appuyant dessus avec ses deux poings. Harry se tint devant elle, son menton relevé, la regardant dans les yeux. Il essayait de voir cet amour maternel dont son beau-père lui avait parlé, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était de la furie. Il ne s'était jamais moins senti aimé dans sa vie.

  


« Qu'est-ce » dit-elle d'un ton moyen à peine contrôlé « qui t'a possédé pour que tu fasses cela ? »

  


« Cela s'appelle être fatigué et écœuré » lui dit-il avec un rictus maussade. Il s'assit sur la chaise en bois et mit ses pieds sur son bureau, lui donnant un autre regard insolent, la défiant de faire quelque chose contre cela. Elle était livide, mais elle ne changea pas de position. 

  


« Tu sais que nous avons décidé que c'était mieux que personne ne sache… »

  


« Oh, la ferme ! » dit-il impatiemment. Si tu dois être un rebelle, décida-t-il, sois-le jusqu'au bout. « Bon sang maman, tu sais comment certains gars parlent de toi ? Certes, tu es la seule employée en-dessous de soixante ans, mais bon… Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses plus me marcher dessus comme sur une carpette sans que les gens sachent que tu fais cela à ton propre fils, mais la vie n'est pas parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Elle vint sur le devant du bureau maintenant, lui lançant un regard pénétrant. « Oh, c'est pour cela que tu l'as fait ? Tu ne peux plus le supporter ? Bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu ne le mérites complètement ? » dit-elle avec un méchant sous entendu dans sa voix. Il se leva maintenant et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pouces et il la dominait de plusieurs pouces maintenant.

  


« J'ai eu une petite conversation avec papa, plus tôt, et il m'a parlé de ma vraie lettre des BUSEs, celle que tu as encore, celle que tu as remplacé. Maintenant, je sais qu'en dépit de tout ce que tu as fait ces cinq dernières années, je ne suis pas le pire crétin à avoir marché sur terre. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais été préfet si cela n'avait pas été toi. Et je sais que je suis sensé être initié Mangemort au solstice d'hiver. Et comme je compte être un espion, comme papa, j'apprécierais si tu arrêtais de me traiter comme si j'étais déjà un foutu Mangemort, un partisan volontaire du bâtard qui a tué mon père, et que tu faisais de ton mieux pour prétendre avec quelques soucis maternels avec moi. Sûrement que tu peux prétendre t'inquiéter. Papa a clamé que tu avais remplacé la lettre des BUSEs parce que tu m'aimes… »

  


« Mais je t'aime ! » elle pleura soudain, son visage se décomposant. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau, sa force l'ayant abandonnée, les larmes remplissant ses yeux. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas dire, mais tout ce que j'ai fait… c'était pour toi ! Je n'essayais pas… je veux dire… » Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais les mots cohérents avaient cessé d'en sortir. Harry vit que son papa avait dit la vérité, que chaque jour de sa vie, elle avait dû surmonter ses émotions pour ignorer son fils afin de le protéger, de le rendre aussi méprisable que possible aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres auquel il avait été promis quand il était bébé.

  


Il sentit la rébellion s'échapper de lui, et il mit ses bras autour d'elle, et elle passa aussi ses bras autour de lui, sa tête sur son épaule. « Je t'aime Harry » répéta-t-elle. Il serra sa mère contre lui.

  


« Je t'aime aussi maman » chuchota-t-il.

  


Ils se séparèrent à la longue, sa mère s'essuyant les yeux avec le coin de sa manche. Elle fit le tour du bureau, et Harry se rassit, gardant cette fois les pieds fermement ancrés au sol. « J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient » dit-elle doucement, ouvrant un tiroir. Après quelque recherche, elle sortit un parchemin à l'air très officiel qu'il reconnut comme étant une lettre des BUSEs. Il l'ouvrit et lut les résultats.

  


Il avait les niveaux basiques et intermédiaires et Potions (C'était d'elle !), Sortilèges, Soins aux créatures magiques (Merci Charlie ! pensa-t-il), Forces du Mal et Métamorphose. Cela faisait dix. Il en avait aussi une en Herbologie et en Anciennes runes. Sans surprises, juste comme dans son autre vie, il n'avait pas eu l'Astronomie ou l'Histoire de la magie. Mais son total était loin de six : c'était douze.

  


Il leva les yeux vers elle, souriant. « J'en ai eu douze ! » dit-il dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas les treize qu'il avait eu dans son autre vie, mais ce n'était pas misérable du tout. Il la regarda, récompensé par un sourire éblouissant. Le premier qu'il se souvienne avoir reçu d'elle en plus de cinq ans. Sa mère était positivement à tomber quand elle souriait comme cela, et soudain, il se sentit fier, et non plus ennuyé, que sa maman soit probablement le sujet des fantasmes de nombreux garçons, comme les plus jolies élèves. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre, puis sa mère. « Puis-je la garder ? Je promets de ne le dire à aucun Mangemort. »

  


Elle rit et lui aussi. « D'accord. Je… J'aurais aimé que nous ayons trouvé un meilleur moyen de faire tout cela, Harry. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière, mais c'est tout ce à quoi nous avons pu penser. »

  


« Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire le mieux auquel TU aies pensé ? » dit-il doucement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment continuer à la critiquer, mais il voulait lui parler d'un souci valide. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'il ne m'a jamais adopté, mais pour moi, papa est mon papa. Laisse-le être mon papa. Ne prends pas tout sur toi. » Puis il sourit avec reconnaissance et une sorte de connaissance de soi. « Je tiens cela de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir l'impression que je dois tout faire moi-même, que cela signifie que je suis faible si je demande de l'aide… »

  


Elle sourit tristement. « En fait, tu as reçu une double dose. Ton père et moi faisions tous deux cela. On a été secoué en route par moment. Je veux dire James Potter, tu as compris. »

  


Il acquiesça. « Je me doutais que tu parlais de lui. C'est quelque chose sur lequel nous devons tous les deux travailler. Je… Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Spécialement après le solstice d'hiver. »

  


Elle essaya de s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, réussissant à peine. « Quand je pense à toi recevant la… la Marque… »

  


Il contourna son bureau et s'agenouilla près de sa chaise, puis posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. « Je sais, maman. Mais je penserai à comment je te protègerai à chaque instant. Je te rendrai fier de moi. Promis. »

  


Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, le scrutant pensivement. « Et s'ils veulent que tu fasses quelque chose d'horrible ? » chuchota-t-elle.

  


« Je ne le ferai pas. Je trouverai un moyen de le contourner. »

  


Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Tu devras le faire. Ou ils commenceront à tuer les gens proches de toi. Je me moque de moi. Mais il y a Jamie. Et les jumeaux. Tu vas devoir préserver ta couverture pendant un moment, et cela pourrait signifier faire des choses qui… qui ne sont pas strictement légales, des choses qui te seront difficiles à faire. Auras-tu le cran Harry ? L'as-tu ? »

  


Il la regarda, un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge parce qu'il était dominé par la manière dont il la sentait au-dessus de lui, sa main sur sa tête comme quand il était très petit, et qu'il se sentait aimé quand il était auprès d'elle.

  


« Je ferai de mon mieux. » dit-il doucement.

  


Elle acquiesça. « Je sais que cela veut dire beaucoup » dit-elle, et la confiance qu'il entendit dans sa voix le toucha plus n'importe quoi qu'aurait pu dire n'importe qui au monde. Il avait envie de l'entendre dire cela depuis si longtemps. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

  


Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la cloche sonna la fin du repas. Harry se leva, et sa mère le raccompagna à la porte de son bureau. « Nous allons être en classe maintenant » dit-il « pendant la prochaine heure et demie. Cela va être un peu étrange.. »

  


« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle. Elle trouva un mouchoir dans la poche de sa robe et s'essuya les yeux. « Je vais devoir essayer de ne pas trop te louer. » Elle lui sourit, donnant l'impression que cela pourrait vraiment être un problème.

  


« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit-il tristement. « Je ne suis pas sur de me souvenir de quoique ce soit que j'ai lu la nuit dernière, et je me suis endormi en écrivant cet essai, alors un excès de louanges n'est pas quelque chose dont je pense que j'aurai à me soucier… »

  


Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tu es un bon garçon, Harry. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi pendant un moment parce que tu avais été réparti à Serpentard. Je veux dire, ton père et moi étions à Griffondor… » 

  


« Mais papa était à Serpentard, et il est très bien. » lui fit-il remarquer. Elle acquiesça.

  


« Bien sûr, tu as raison. C'est juste que je pensais que… »

  


« Je sais. Puis-je te dire quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider ? »

  


« Quoi ? »

  


Il lui dit que le Choixpeau lui avait donné le choix entre Griffondor et Serpentard, et pourquoi il avait choisi Serpentard, pour être avec son papa et son meilleur ami.

  


Elle lui sourit, passant une fois encore sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Avec cette sorte de loyauté, c'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas atterri à Pouffsouffle. »

  


« Non. Je ne suis pas un assez gros travailleur. » Il rit.

  


« Bien » dit-elle, ses sourcils se relevant. « La classe commence dans une minute. Nous verrons. »

  


La deuxième sonnerie retentit, la classe rentra dans la pièce. Harry alla à la rangée de derrière, s'asseyant à côté de Draco, qui lui donna un regard déconcerté. En fait, toute la classe, et spécialement les Griffondors (la plupart des Serpentards, comme Pansy, étaient au courant pour ses parents) le fixaient. Il remarqua que Ron Weasley le regardait avec un air particulièrement perplexe, comme s'il était d'une autre planète.

  


Sa mère commença le cours, écrivant les ingrédients de la potion sur le tableau et parlant des antidotes aux potions altérant le corps, comme si rien d'extraordinaire n'était arrivé pendant le déjeuner. Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

  


Harry rayonnait vers son meilleur ami.

  


« On ne peut mieux, Draco. On ne peut mieux. »

  


* * * * *

  


  


Pour avoir interrompu le déjeuner, le professeur MacGonagall enleva à Harry sa permission d'aller à Pré-au-Lard le samedi. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, comme il n'avait de toutes façons pas prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Lui et Ginny passeraient par le passage secret jusqu'à la salle municipale (Alors il irait quand même à Pré-au-Lard, d'une certaine façon), et puis ils utiliseraient la poudre de cheminette pour aller à Londres, voir Hermione.

  


Elle lui avait envoyé par hiboux les directions à suivre jusqu'à son appartement, qu'elle partageait avec son professeur. Et elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelques choses très intéressantes sur Alicia, Dean et Justin. Harry pouvait à peine contenir son excitation quand il courrait autour du terrain de Quidditch le samedi matin. Bien sûr, il surfait encore sur la vague d'euphorie de la détente que sa mère et lui avaient atteint. Après le dîner du vendredi soir, lui et Ginny avaient flirté pendant un moment dans la vieille salle de cours d'étude des moldus. Ils avaient fait un peu plus que s'embrasser, en fait, et cette fois, au soulagement de Ginny, il n'avait pas dit qu'il était désolé. Elle s'était pelotonnée contre lui sur le canapé, sa tête sur sa poitrine, et il se sentait heureux, vraiment heureux. Il savait que dans un futur peu éloigné, il aurait son initiation (Il en avait parlé à Ginny), et il était appréhensif, mais il avait le sentiment de faire quelque chose de sa vie, de ce monde, de résoudre quelques uns de ses problèmes au lieu de tous les accepter aveuglément.

  


Tandis qu'il prenait le petit déjeuner le samedi, et que les autres élèves parlaient avec excitation de leurs plans à Pré-au-lard pour la journée, Harry reçut du courrier d'une chouette qu'il ne reconnut pas. Elle était grande et fauve, avec le bout des ailes rouge. Elle lâcha un paquet doux et léger avec une lettre attachée dessus sur ses cuisses, puis continua sa route, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour grignoter. En fait, c'était étrangement léger pour quelque chose qui faisait presque un pied carré et plusieurs pouces d'épaisseur, et il se demanda s'il avait reçu un paquet de plumes. Il finit rapidement de manger et courut jusqu'au couloir du quatrième étage. Il se glissa dans le passage conduisant à la salle municipale et alluma sa baguette, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour ouvrir la lettre et le paquet. Il commença avec la lettre.

  


_Cher Mr Potter_

  


_Veuillez trouver ci-joint la cape dont vous avez parlé. Je vous aurais répondu plus tôt, mais elle était empaquetée dans un endroit qui était très dur à atteindre._

  


_J'ai récemment entendu de grandes choses à votre sujet, et je suis confiant dans le fait que j'en entendrai d'autre. Utilisez bien ceci._

  


_Albus Dumbledore_

  


Est-ce que son papa avait écrit à Dumbledore ? se demanda-t-il. Il ouvrit le paquet, souriant, sentant la douceur soyeuse de la cape roulant sur ses doigts, juste comme dans son souvenir. Il l'avait à nouveau ! Sa cape. Sa cape, la cape de James Potter. Il la mit dans la poche de sa robe, faisant disparaître l'emballage du paquet d'un geste de sa baguette. Il ressortit avec précaution dans le couloir, attendant Ginny. Elle apparut peu après. Elle portait des jeans, un chemisier et un cardigan sous sa robe afin de ne pas se faire remarquer après avoir enlevé ses robes pour aller dans le Londres moldu. Il l'embrassa sur le front, la sentant trembler de nervosité. Il la surprendrait avec la cape d'invisibilité plus tard.

  


« Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle déglutit et acquiesça, et ils partirent. La marche jusqu'à la salle municipale sembla être plus rapide avec elle derrière lui, et en peu de temps, ils déboulaient par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Ils avaient mis les capuches de leurs robes avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, afin que les gens ne voient pas grand chose d'eux. Tom était occupé derrière le bar quand ils arrivèrent, et ils quittèrent rapidement le pub du côté Londres. Ils enlevèrent immédiatement leurs robes. Mais c'était un jour assez frais, alors dès qu'il en eu l'occasion, Harry bondit dans une allée, et tandis que Ginny le couvrait, il métamorphosa leurs robes en gilets de laine qui ressemblaient à ceux que portaient les adolescents londoniens quand il avait été à Londres mardi. Ils allèrent à la station de métro, et suivirent les instructions détaillées d'Hermione pour savoir quel train prendre et où changer, et ils ressortirent bientôt du métro à quelques pâtés de maisons de son appartement.

  


L'estomac de Harry se retournait sans arrêt comme il frappa à sa porte. Que penseraient Ginny et Hermione l'une de l'autre ?

  


Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter. Hermione était ravie de rencontrer Ginny, et les deux étaient parties à bavarder en moins de cinq minutes, sur la magie, les baguettes et les rébellions des gobelins. Cela aidait, pensa-t-il, qu'elle ait une apparence très ordinaire aujourd'hui. La boucle rouge était encore en évidence, mais elle avait seulement quelques clous dans ses oreilles, pas de boucle d'oreille en plume, pas de maquillage, et ses mèches étaient rassemblées en arrière dans une natte sur son cou. Elle portait un simple pull à col roulé noir et un pantalon noir, pas de collants déchirés, et les tatouages de ses bras étaient recouverts. Elle portait des chaussures de danse noires.

  


Hermione faisait des exercices quand ils avaient frappé à la porte. Ils l'avaient entendu s'interrompre pour les laisser entrer. Après que elle et Ginny aient passé quelques minutes à se présenter, elle accéda à la demande de Ginny de jouer et Ginny regarda sa main gauche, comme Harry le lui avait suggéré.

  


« Je l'ai vu ! » s'exclama-t-elle après. « J'ai vu ton doigt s'étirer… »

  


Hermione sourit. « Je n'y pense même pas. Cela arrive, simplement. Je n'avais aucune idée que cela signifiait que j'étais une sorcière. »

  


Puis elle leur montra ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Alicia, Dean et Justin. Il s'avéra qu'Alicia venait juste de gagner deux médailles d'or aux épreuves équestres des jeux olympiques d'été. Harry regarda ébahi les photocopies des journaux que Hermione lui montrait. C'était bien Alicia. Hermione était amie avec l'assistant du critique de musique du Times, et l'assistant avait rapidement trouvé tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin dans les archives des journaux.

  


Dean était aussi dans les journaux. C'était pratiquement le jeune footballeur le plus courtisé du pays. Harry sourit, se souvenant des posters de West Ham de Dean, et de son insistance à ce que certains joueurs de Quidditch commettant des fautes graves doivent recevoir des cartons rouges. Apparemment, tout le monde attendait en retenant son souffle qu'il soit assez âgé pour signer un contrat professionnel, et cela n'était pas un secret qu'il jouerait probablement pour l'Angleterre aussi. En lisant la description des choses supposément 'inhumaines' que Dean avait faites, Harry avait le sentiment de savoir pourquoi ces choses arrivaient.

  


Finalement, il y avait Justin. Il était photo sur le Times avec rien de moins que le Prince William, son frère et son père, Charles, le Prince de Galles. Justin était le préfet d'Eton qui avait pris le jeune Will sous son aile, et le prince avait invité Justin à Balmoral avec d'autres camarades d'école. Harry sourit à l'image de Justin, bourru et amical, fréquentant la monarchie.

  


« Bien sûr » dit Hermione, « parce qu'ils sont tous un peu célèbres, ils risquent d'être un peu plus durs à atteindre. Spécialement Finch-Fletchley. La sécurité à Eton est assez serrée, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Et Alicia Spinnet loin dans la campagne, à l'élevage de ses parents, quand elle ne voyage pas à travers le monde pour les compétitions. Mais Thomas est juste ici à Londres. J'ai obtenu son adresse et tout. Bien, mon ami l'a fait, mais la voilà. Tu peux simplement prendre le métro et aller le voir, et essayer de le convaincre de t'écouter. »

  


Harry fixa le morceau de journal. Hermione avait écrit une description détaillée de quels trains prendre pour atteindre la maison de Dean. Il lui sourit. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était minutieuse pour tout. « C'est super. Puis-je aller essayer alors ? Et vous deux pourrez parler. Demande juste à Ginny toutes les informations que tu veux. Elle peut tout te dire. Son papa travaille pour le ministère, et son frère enseigne à notre école. »

  


Quand il quitta l'appartement, le deux étaient assises sur le canapé, bavardant, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Il regarda le papier dans sa main. Bientôt, il parlerait à Dean ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai…

  


Et tout alla bien, d'abord. Il monta sur Jubilee Line, puis changea à Piccadilly, mais ensuite, il vit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui lui fit presque s'arrêter son cœur.

  


C'était Ginny.

  


Seulement, ce n'était pas elle. Il y avait une femme dans le train qui était le portrait craché de Ginny, si Ginny avait environ dix ans de plus, des yeux bleus et des cheveux qui atteignaient simplement ses épaules au lieu de tomber en cascade dans son dos. Même ses tâches de rousseur étaient comme celles de Ginny. Harry essaya de continuer à respirer. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

  


Il oublia complètement Dean. Quand la femme aux cheveux roux changea de train, il la suivit. Quand elle remonta dans la rue, et alla à un petit marché avec un kiosque à journaux à côté, il s'attarda au kiosque, prétendant se décider entre le Sun et le Times, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émerge encore avec un sac en papier d'où quelques fleurs dépassaient. Il pensa à sortir sa cape d'invisibilité afin de la suivre discrètement, mais elle commença bientôt à grimper les marches d'une maison Edouardienne qui avait clairement été divisée en appartements. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où il était, parce qu'il l'avait aveuglément suivie, au lieu de regarder les stations dont il avait besoin pour aller jusqu'à la maison de Dean Thomas.

  


Il regarda la porte du bâtiment se refermer, puis après quelques minutes, il vit des lumières s'allumer à l'appartement du deuxième étage. C'était un jour sombre. Il compta jusqu'à dix, puis osa grimper les marches et appuya sur la sonnette qui semblait correspondre au bon appartement. Après quelques minutes, elle apparut à la porte. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas. Il y avait une vitre dans la porte et elle tira le rideau qui était accroché derrière, le regardant d'un air incertain.

  


« Oui ? » put-il l'entendre dire derrière la vitre

  


« J'ai besoin de vous parler » dit-il, espérant qu'il ressemblait à un gentil garçon pas menaçant au lieu d'un adolescent venant directement de l'enfer. « Êtes-vous… » il fit une pause « Adoptée ? »

  


Elle pâlit. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se tint dans le cadre, ne le laissant pas entrer.

  


« Comment saviez-vous ? »

  


« Est-ce que votre nom est Annie ? Ou peut-être Peggy ? »

  


« Mon… Mon nom est Margaret. On m'appelle habituellement Maggie. »

  


« Alors… vous êtes née en 1972 ? »

  


Elle eut l'air encore plus pâle. « Oui. » C'était si étrange de parler à cette étrangère qui avait le visage de Ginny, mais les yeux bleus de Ron. J'ai trouvé une de leurs sœurs perdues ! cria une voix extatique en lui. Il regarda la sonnette qu'il avait pressé.

  


« Alors » continua-t-il, « votre nom est Maggie Parrish ? »

  


« Oui. » elle avait l'air prudente maintenant.

  


« Pourquoi avez-vous été adoptée ? Vous vous souvenez ? »

  


« Il y a eu un accident. Et je ne me souviens de rien avant cela… » Ses yeux étaient humides.

  


« Un accident ? »

  


« Toute ma famille est morte dans un accident de voiture, sauf moi. J'ai eu une horrible amnésie, et je ne me souviens toujours pas de ma vie avant. L'infirmière à l'hôpital a dû me dire que mon nom était Margaret. Je ne me souvenais même pas de cela. »

  


Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Cela sortit de lui, sans lui laisser le temps de penser. « Votre famille n'est pas morte dans un accident de voiture ! Ils sont vivants et en bonne santé. Je les connais personnellement… »

  


« Vous les connaissez ? » Il ne pouvait lire son expression. Cela semblait commencer par être un choc, mais cela se transforma en quelque chose de plus déplaisant. Elle avait l'air assez en colère.

  


Elle lui ferma abruptement la porte au nez. Il l'entendit remonter les escaliers en courant jusqu'à son étage. Il tapa sur la porte, sans résultat. Oh bon sang, pensa-t-il.

  


Attends que je lui dise que c'est une sorcière.

  


* * * * *

  


Notes de l'auteur. De ce que je sais, les gens du bureau d'information de la British Library ne récitent pas les informations de leur site web. Quelques orchestres, écoles et compétitions cités dans le programme du concert d'Hermione sont réels, d'autres pas. A ce que je sache, il n'existe aucun Prix Jacqueline du Pré. Il y a vraiment des concerts réguliers à la British Library, mais ils commencent et finissent habituellement une heure plus tôt que ce que j'ai choisi. Il y a vraiment des panneaux dans les toilettes disant des choses comme cela 'Fier gagnant du prix des toilettes de l'année 1995 !'. Je l'ai vu sur un site web qui disait que c'était à la station de Westminster, mais je pense avoir déjà vu assez de grabuge à cet endroit. Le titre du chapitre vient de la 9° symphonie de Dvorak « La symphonie du nouveau monde ». J'ai pensé qu'une bonne mention à Dvorak en valait une autre. (De plus, Hermione arrive du nouveau monde).

  


NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR : Désolé, mais là ou je vais pour mes congés de Noël, je n'aurai sans doute pas d'accès. Aussi, la suite arrivera dès le cinq janvier prochain. D'ici là, passez de joyeuses fêtes de Noël, et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne nouvelle année.   
smndi 


	30. Chap 8 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Chapitre huit

  


La sœur

  


Harry fixa la porte qu'elle venait juste de lui claquer au nez. Il insista encore sur la sonnette électrique, appuyant dessus, même s'il savait que c'était impoli. Il avait un autre problème maintenant.

  


Il recula et regarda les fenêtres du deuxième étage. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche et appela. « Maggie ! Miss Parrish ! S'il vous plait ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris, mais maintenant que je vous ai suivie jusque chez vous, j'ai peur d'être perdu ! Si vous pouviez au moins… »

  


Elle ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre directement au-dessus de lui et lui cria, irritée « D'accord, d'accord ! taisez-vous ! »

  


Il leva les yeux vers elle, tellement comme Ginny, et cependant si… moldue. Ginny n'avait pas été exposée beaucoup au monde moldu jusqu'à présent, juste le voyage entre le Chaudron Baveur et l'appartement d'Hermione, mais elle avait eu les yeux aussi grand ouverts avec le métro, les magasins, les autos et les bus qu'Hermione avec ce qu'elle avait vu au Chemin de Traverse. Maggie apparaissait être une Ginny qui comprenait le monde moldu, qui était complètement à l'aise avec les détails de tous les jours.

  


Elle le regarda avec gravité, puis referma la fenêtre. Une paire de minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait à nouveau la porte, le faisant rentrer. L'entrée du bâtiment faisait bien six pieds sur cinq, signifiant qu'ils pouvaient se tenir en face l'un de l'autre sans être particulièrement près. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, le regardant avec férocité.

  


Il la regarda nerveusement, encore étonné par sa ressemblance avec Ginny. Souriant faiblement, il demanda timidement. « Puis-je m'expliquer ? » Elle le foudroyait encore du regard. Il attendit. Encore aucune réponse. Il revint à son autre requête. « Écoutez, voici l'adresse où j'essayais de me rendre quand je vous ai remarquée dans le train. ». Il lui tendit les directions à suivre jusque chez Dean. Elle fixa le papier avec apathie.

  


« Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle, lui rendant l'adresse de Dean.

  


« Bien » commença-t-il avec précaution, « J'ai une petite amie, et elle avait deux sœurs plus âgées qui sont nées en 1970 et 1972. Elles ont disparu pendant les vacances de Pâques en 1979. Vous ressemblez exactement à ma petite amie. Sauf qu'elle a les yeux marrons. J'ai juste… quand je vous ai vu, j'ai du vous suivre. Si je pouvais lui dire où se trouve l'une des ses sœurs… »

  


« Sœur ? » chuchota-t-elle.

  


Il acquiesça nerveusement, s'attendant à être éjecté d'une seconde à l'autre. Soudain, un homme aux cheveux sombres avec des sourcils très épais apparut à la porte, faisant sursauter Harry. Il avait une clé, mais Maggie Parrish s'avança rapidement et lui ouvrit la porte. Il portait un sweat et des chaussures de sport, et avait le Jack Russel terrier le plus musclé que Harry ait jamais vu. Il a du aller courir avec le chien pensa Harry.

  


Puis l'homme que Harry avait juste pensé être un autre locataire se pencha et embrassa Maggie Parrish rapidement sur la bouche. Il parla à bout de souffle, encore essoufflé par ses exercices. « Bonjour, chérie. Il m'a donné à courir pour mon argent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne semble jamais perdre de poids quand nous faisons cela ? »

  


Elle lui sourit amoureusement. « Je croyais que nous essayons de TE faire perdre du poids, pas lui. En tous cas, il est tout en muscles, n'est-ce pas Billy ? » La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été destinée au chien, d'un ton chantant. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, caressant son côté fermement, mais affectueusement, tandis que son chien se tournait et levait sa tête afin de pouvoir lécher son menton. Elle rit, le caressant encore un peu. Billy, pensa Harry. Est-ce qu'elle a nommé son chien comme son frère aîné sans le savoir ?

  


L'homme avait remarqué Harry, et le regardait comme s'il essayait d'éviter d'avoir l'air hostile, mais aussi comme s'il voulait être aussi hostile que nécessaire si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. « Qui est-ce donc ? »

  


Maggie se leva et haussa les sourcils, ses bras à nouveau croisés, ses lèvres pincées. Harry tendit sa main à son petit ami couvert de sueur et essoufflé. « Harry Potter. Heureux de vous rencontrer, heu… »

  


« Bernard Parrish. » Il serra la main de Harry plutôt fort, et Harry rendit la pression avec obstination, sans montrer aucun effort. Ils se lâchèrent la main avec précaution, se jaugeant encore. Harry réalisa que lui et Maggie avaient le même nom. Ils ne se voyaient pas, ils étaient mariés. Il remarqua les alliances à leurs mains gauches et essaya de ne pas avoir un sourire ravi. Mrs Weasley adorerait cela ! Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas encore mariés. Bien sûr, Maggie était l'une des deux raisons principales pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas mariés. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

  


« Serait-il possible que je rentre vous parler à tous les deux ? Si vous n'aimez pas ce que je dois vous dire, vous pourrez toujours lâcher votre chien sur moi… »

  


Il essayait d'avoir l'air enjoué, mais pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent comme s'ils allaient sérieusement envisager cela, et il regarda alternativement leurs visages avec nervosité. Finalement, elle se laissa fléchir et dit « D'accord. Montons. »

  


La maison des Parrish était chaude et confortable. Les murs étaient peints d'un jaune provençal, les housses sur les fauteuils étaient pourpre, et il y avait un épais tapis oriental sur le sol devant la cheminée, où Bernard Parrish se baissait, sélectionnant les bons morceaux d'une pile de bois afin de pouvoir allumer un feu. Les couleurs de Griffondor, pensa Harry. La pièce était aux couleurs de Griffondor…

  


Maggie désigna un fauteuil à Harry tandis que Bernard finissait d'allumer le feu. Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de sa femme, son bras protectivement passé autour d'elle tandis qu'ils regardaient Harry. Face à eux deux, il se sentait soudain plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Et si Parrish pétait les plombs en apprenant que sa femme était une sorcière ? Et si c'était elle ? Harry n'avait définitivement pas pensé à cela.

  
Billy bondit sur le canapé, et s'installa à côté de Maggie, mettant son menton sur sa jambe. Elle lui sourit et le caressa derrière les oreilles. Harry fut d'une façon ou d'une autre calmé par cela et prit une grande inspiration. « Je suis désolé de m'introduire dans vos vies comme cela. J'ai simplement croisé Maggie dans le métro, et elle ressemble exactement à ma petite amie, qui a eu deux sœurs qui ont disparu en 1979. La plus jeune est née en 1972, comme Maggie, et son nom était Margaret. Sa famille l'appelait Peggy. Cela semblait simplement être une trop grosse coïncidence. Et Maggie m'a dit qu'elle avait été adoptée et qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien avant ses sept ans. Je lui ai dit que je connaissais sa famille, qu'ils n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture… Elle a m'a refermé la porte au nez. »

  


Maggie se pencha en avant, son visage dans ses mains, son mari ne la touchant plus. Quand elle releva sa tête, il vit que ses yeux étaient rouges. « Que vous attendiez-vous que je fasse quand vous me dites que mes parents m'ont abandonné ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je été battue, abusée ? Est-ce pourquoi je ne peux me souvenir de rien avant d'avoir été adoptée ? »

  


« Non, non » lui assura Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a dit cela ? »

  


Elle se pencha en arrière, tremblant. « Non. Quand j'ai grandi, les docteurs continuaient à me dire que je devrais me souvenir de tout, en fait. Ils disaient que tout était normal physiquement pour moi, pas de trauma. Bloquer mes souvenirs était quelque chose que je faisais intentionnellement. Ils ont pensé que cela venait plus d'un trauma émotionnel que physique, que je venais d'un foyer de parents abusifs, et qu'ils en avaient eu assez de moi et qu'ils m'avaient rejetée, ou quelque chose comme cela. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi l'infirmière à l'hôpital m'a dit que j'étais la seule survivante d'un accident de la circulation. »

  


Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'elle pensait que vous la croiriez. »

  


Elle acquiesça. « Vous dites que vous connaissez ma famille. S'il vous plaît… Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonnée ? »

  


« Ils ne vous ont pas abandonnée. » Puis il fit de son mieux pour lui raconter l'histoire de sa disparition, omettant toute référence à la magie. « Vos frères n'ont jamais vraiment surmonté cela. Ils pensent que c'était leur faute, même s'ils avaient juste treize et quinze ans. Vos parents ont eu deux autres enfants après cela. Un fils en 1980, et une autre fille, en 1981. C'est Ginny. C'est ma petite amie. C'est étonnant à quel point vous lui ressemblez… »

  


Elle se leva et alla près du feu. Elle posa ses mains sur le manteau, regardant dans le vide. « Enlevée. » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai été enlevée. Et puis quoi ? Ai-je été… vendue ? Comme un bébé au marché noir ? »

  


Son mari eut l'air grave. « Cela y ressemble. Il y a dû y avoir un groupe organisé. Les gars faisant les enlèvements doivent avoir opéré indépendamment, offrant les enfants à des boîtes d'adoption légèrement louches. Tes parents sont plutôt vieux… »

  


Elle regarda son mari. « Bien, c'était à cause de… tu sais… »

  


Bernard se tourna vers Harry et expliqua. « Sa mère et son père avaient une fille. Elle est morte. Leucémie. Alors, ils avaient presque cinquante ans, et quand ils ont décidé d'adopter, les agences ne voulaient pas les considérer. Même celles qui leur accordaient le temps d'une journée ne considéraient pas de les laisser adopter un bébé, alors ils ont dit qu'ils prendraient un enfant plus âgé, une fille, de préférence avec les cheveux roux… »

  


Maggie s'assis sur le rebord élevé du foyer, se tenant les genoux. « Valérie avait les cheveux roux. Leur autre fille. » dit-elle doucement.

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela semblait plausible. Quelqu'un qui était simplement payé pour livrer Annie et Peggy kidnappées, et les amener pour être adoptées par des gens qui étaient désespérés et n'avaient pas d'autre moyens d'avoir une famille. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, leur disparition du parc d'Ottery St. Catchpole indiquait quand même qu'il y avait de la magie impliquée. Comment aurait-elle sinon perdu les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant si ce n'est grâce à un sort de mémoire ? Peut-être qu'un gang de Mangemorts enlevait les enfants moldus pour le marché noir de l'adoption, et ils avaient simplement pensé que Annie et Peggy étaient moldues.

  


Il regarda Maggie et Bernard Parrish. Après les avoir choqué avec la nouvelle qu'il connaissait sa famille de naissance, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui déballer qu'elle était une sorcière. La réaction d'Hermione n'avait pas été terrible, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait expertement gérée. Il avait besoin d'avancer doucement avant d'essayer encore. Et il hésitait encore beaucoup à cause de la réaction que son mari pourrait avoir. Il leur avait donné assez de nouvelles étonnantes pour le moment.

  


Harry la regarda, assise au bord du feu, déplaçant des morceaux de bois enflammés avec le tisonnier. Les flammes éclairaient son visage, aussi troublant que celui de Ginny. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis son mari et rit. « Alors. Tu crois que je devrais raccrocher, Bernie ? Après tout, je n'ai pas vu venir cela. »

  


Il lui sourit. « Oh, allez. A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as vu quelque chose arriver pour toi ? Tu peux seulement faire les lectures et les diagrammes pour les autres. Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais vivre ta vie spontanément, sans savoir ce qui allait arriver… ' Sûr, c'est simplement parce que tu es incapable de le faire pour toi… »

  


Harry était perplexe. « Quoi ? »

  


Maggie se tourna vers lui. « Oh. Vrai. Tu vois, quand tu as d'abord sonné à ma porte, j'ai pensé que tu m'avais suivi parce que tu voulais une session privée. J'ai eu des fans qui m'ont suivi à la maison depuis le studio avant, mais je ne fais de lectures que pour les proches amis maintenant. Cela semble arriver à chaque fois que la voiture est au garage et que je dois prendre le métro… »

  


Harry secoua la tête. « Désolé. Je suis perdu. Suis-je sensé reconnaître votre nom ? »

  


Elle avait l'air embarrassée maintenant. « Oh, écoutez-moi, pensant que je suis connue. Cela m'apprendra. Vous n'avez aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? » Il secoua bêtement sa tête.

  


« Maggie » dit fièrement son mari, « est la voyante, et la liseuse de tarot la plus recherchée de Londres. Ce qui veut probablement aussi dire d'Angleterre. »

  


« Sauf pour le fait que je ne peux pas me faire un diagramme décent pour moi-même. J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois, et cela a toujours raté, alors j'ai abandonné. »

  


Bernard continua. « Elle écrit une rubrique d'astrologie qui paraît dans des canards, heu désolé chérie, des journaux hautement respectables… » Elle lui tira la langue. Harry aimait voir comment ils étaient joueurs l'un envers l'autre. « Elle fait des apparitions à la télé pour dire ce qui guette les stars d'Angleterre et des films d'Hollywood, et » continua-t-il, souriant « elle a même été consultée par la femme du premier ministre. Cela a été un beau petit scandale. Pas pour notre Maggie, bien sûr. Pour la femme du premier ministre. Pour ma tendre et douce, c'était plutôt un beau coup. Cela l'a bien mise en vue. »

  


Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Alors, vous lisez les tarots ? »

  


Elle acquiesça. « Et les diagrammes stellaires. Avec la date exacte et le lieu de naissance de quelqu'un, je peux établir un diagramme complet. Du moins, tant que ce n'est pas pour moi, comme j'ai dit. Je lis aussi les feuilles de thé, et j'ai une boule de cristal, et je lis aussi les traits de la main. » Elle sourit. « Maintenant, Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'étais nerveuse à cause de vous, étant donné que vous pensez 'Brillant. Je suis coincé dans cet appart avec cette femme qui est folle, son fou de mari et son chien'… »

  


« Hey ! » dit Bernard, essayant d'avoir l'air offensé, mais perdant tout crédit en riant.

  


Harry leur sourit. C'était merveilleux ! Elle connaissait quelques unes de ses capacités, et elle les utilisait, et en vivait. « En fait » dit-il, montrant le chien de la tête, « Billy ne semble pas du tout fou. »

  


Maggie et Bernard rirent tous les deux à cela et elle alla se rasseoir à côté de son mari. Elle donna à Harry un regard appréciatif. « Alors » dit-elle, ayant l'air d'une grande sœur soucieuse, « tu es le petit ami de ma petite sœur. Tu as l'air un peu âgé, non ? »

  


Il avait encore négligé de se raser ce matin, et avait une ombre légère sur le visage. La malédiction d'avoir des poils noirs pensa-t-il, passant sa main dessus. « J'ai seize ans. Elle en a quinze. Nous sommes ensemble depuis Juin. Mais je… j'ai craqué pour elle depuis des années maintenant. »

  


« Bien, tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien. Tu as quitté ta route pour venir ici et me parler, pris le risque que je ne pense pas que tu sois une sorte de poursuiveur dérangé… » Harry baissa les yeux, pensant à quand il suivait Ginny à Poudlard. « Tu ne savais pas que je n'appellerais pas la police. En fait, c'est passé près…. ». Elle leva sa main et rapprocha son pouce et son index. « Et puis tu as commencé à dire que tu étais perdu. » Elle sourit. « ce qui m'a semblé très drôle. Combien de poursuiveurs demandent leur chemin ? J'ai pensé que tu étais plus probablement sans danger. »

  


Il se souvint de son visage dans le vestibule. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'arriver directement à cette direction, mais il n'allait pas se disputer avec elle. Son mari passa affectueusement ses deux bras autour d'elle. Ils semblaient être mariés depuis peu, pensa Harry. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble.

  


« En tous cas » dit-il à sa femme, « s'il t'avait posé des problèmes, tu aurais simplement pu lui faire voler le pot de fleur dessus, ou quelque chose comme cela. Tu aurais utilisé tes pouvoirs magiques contre lui. » Harry resta bouche bée. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? Et elle s'en souvenait ! Tous les deux. Clairement, la surveillance du ministère était moins que parfaite. D'un autre côté, le ministère ne savait pas que Maggie Parrish était une sorcière. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était probablement la Peggy Weasley disparue depuis si longtemps.

  


Maggie rit « Arrête cela ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques ! » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « C'est stupide, vraiment. Parfois des choses étranges se sont produites… »

  


« Je peux le jurer ! Elle est vraiment magique ! » dit-il en souriant.

  


Elle lui donna une petite tape, joueuse. « Il m'appelle Maggie la sorcière. Parce qu'il sait que j'ai horreur de cela. Et oui, parfois des choses… arrivent… autour de moi, mais je pense qu'il y a toujours une explication logique pour tout. Si nous ne la connaissons pas, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas assez regardé. »

  


« On dirait que vous avez plus en commun avec votre sœur que votre seule apparence. » dit Harry. Mais au moment où il le disait, il pensait 'C'est malin !'.

  


Elle haussa ses sourcils. « Quoi ? »

  


« Tu vois Mags ! Cela doit être de famille ! Tu viens d'un clan de sorcières ! »

  


Elle le tapa à nouveau. « Arrête cela ! Non ! Je suis sûre qu'ils sont parfaitement normaux… »

  


Harry étouffa un rire, pensant à la collection de prises de Mr Weasley. Il pensa aux expulsions de gnomes de jardins par-dessus la clôture et à la goule dans le grenier. Il pensa aux chouettes postales, à parler avec des têtes dans des cheminées, aux couverts volant tous seuls dans la cuisine et se lavant, et à l'horloge qui avait petit déjeuner, déjeuner, dîner, et tu es en retard ! dessus à la place des chiffres. Il pensa à la Ford Anglia volante…

  


« Bien » dit-il, quand il se sentit certain de ne pas éclater de rire. « Voudrais tu rencontrer ta sœur ? Elle est descendue à Londres avec moi. Elle est à l'appartement d'une amie. Elles font connaissance. J'étais sensé chercher… bien, c'est une longue histoire. Je pourrais faire cela une autre fois. Cela semble plus important, soudain. Voudrais-tu la rencontrer ? »

  


Elle écartilla ses yeux, effrayée. « Elle est ici ? A Londres ? »

  


« Oui. Et si tu viens avec moi… Cela m'évitera de me perdre sur le chemin du retour. » ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

  


« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

  


Il haussa les épaules. « C'est comme tu veux. »

  


Elle se renfrogna, se levant et marchant dans la pièce. « J'aimerais pouvoir faire des diagrammes décents pour moi. » Elle regarda Harry pensivement. « Il y a encore quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Je peux le dire à ton aura. »

  


Harry la regarda. « Tu peux voir mon aura ? »

  


Bernard roula ses yeux. « Et voilà. La bêtise de l'aura… »

  


Maggie sourit tristement. « Il refuse d'y croire. Mais une autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai fermé la porte au nez » dit-elle à Harry « est ton aura. Je n'en ai jamais vu une comme celle là. Jamais. »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

  


« Je veux dire, tu as deux auras. Très clairement. Une est parfois plus forte que l'autre. Maintenant, c'est celle qui est teintée en vert. Parfois, c'est la rouge. Mais je peux toujours voir les deux. Et maintenant, tes deux auras sont un petit peu noires aussi, ce qui signifie que tu caches quelque chose. Pas vraiment un mensonge, mais pas loin. »

  


Harry se tortilla. Trelawney perdrait son boulot si jamais Maggie Parrish se montrait à Poudlard. Elle était vraiment authentique. Avait-il deux auras parce qu'il avait les souvenirs de deux vies ? Comme c'était étrange qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de diagramme pour elle… Mais ensuite, il comprit quelle pouvait en être l'origine.

  


« Quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain. Elle recula.

  


« Quoi ? »

  


« Quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ? Quelle date utilises-tu quand tu fais des diagrammes pour toi ? »

  


« Le trente et un décembre. »

  


Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir ce que Mrs Weasley avait dit. Quelque chose sur Annie étant née le jour où Charlie commençait l'école, ce qui correspondait à un 1° septembre. Mais quand Peggy était-elle née ?

  


« Qui t'a dit que c'était ta date de naissance ? »

  


« Mes parents, bien sûr. »

  


« Oui, mais qui leur a dit ? »

  


Elle eut l'air absente puis s'assit soudain. « Oh mon Dieu. Tu as raison ! Comment diable pouvaient-ils savoir ? Cela ne peut pas être mon anniversaire ! Enfer et damnation ! Oh, excuse-moi » ajouta-t-elle à la hâte. « Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas été capable de me faire un diagramme décent pour moi… »

  


Harry déglutit, fermant les yeux. Pense, pense, se commanda-t-il. Qu'a dit Mrs Weasley au sujet de la naissance de Peggy ?

  


Et quand Annie eut juste une paire de mois après son deuxième anniversaire, Margaret est née. Nommée à cause de ma sœur Meg. Nous l'appelions Peggy.

  


« Maggie » dit-il lentement, « Je pense que ta date de naissance est autour du premier novembre, pas du trente et un décembre. »

  


« Le premier novembre ? C'était hier. Comment le sais-tu ? »

  


« Parce que… Parce que ta mère me l'a dit. Dans… tu vas trouver que c'est étrange… dans une autre vie. » Harry ne savait pas de quelle autre façon lui communiquer cela, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un à Londres qui pouvait le croire, c'était Maggie Parrish.

  


« C'est cela ! » criant-t-elle, bondissant sur ses pieds. « C'est pourquoi je vois deux auras sur toi. Maintenant, quand tu avais l'air de penser si fort, ton aura rouge était la plus forte. Et maintenant, elle s'est affaiblie, et la verte est dominante. Chacune de tes auras doit être connectée avec une de tes vies… Comme c'est curieux… »

  


Bernard roulait ses yeux. Maggie s'assit à côté de lui et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur la jambe. « Oh, homme de peu de foi. » lui dit-elle avec un peu de suffisance. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Voir les auras est une chose qu'il ne croit pas complètement… »

  


« Disons que je ne le crois pas du tout, pour être vraiment précis » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

  


Maggie ignora son mari. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette autre vie ? L'as–tu découverte grâce à un médium ? C'est quelque chose que je ne fais pas. Pas de séances, pas de bavardage avec les morts. Je ne suis simplement pas un conduit entre ce monde et le suivant. »

  


Il secoua sa tête. « Non. J'ai… je suis récemment devenu conscient de cette autre vie. En fait, tu es la seule personne à qui je l'ai dit. J'aimerais tenir cela secret. »

  


Maggie regardait encore Harry. « Fascinant…mais, » dit-elle « tes auras, les deux, sont encore un petit peu noires. Tu ne dis toujours pas quelque chose. »

  


Harry grimaça. « Si tu ne penses pas que je suis celui qui est fou, je dois admettre quelque chose : tu sais, quand je disais que tes, hum, capacités inhabituelles sont quelque chose que tu as en commun avec ta sœur ? Bien, je peux faire, heu, des choses étranges aussi. »

  


Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux. « Oui, tu peux, n'est-ce pas ? Cela explique tant ! Cela explique pourquoi tes auras sont si fortes… » Elle eut l'air de penser à autre chose. « Attends ! Si mon anniversaire est le premier novembre, cela signifie que je suis scorpion, et pas capricorne ! »

  


« Tu ne sais pas aussi où tu es née. N'as-tu pas dit que tu avais besoin de cela aussi pour faire un bon diagramme ? »

  


« Oui… Sais-tu où je suis née ? De cette autre vie ? »

  


Il acquiesça. « Tu es née juste en dehors d'un village appelé Ottery St. Catchpole. »

  


« Ottery St. Quoi ? » dit soudain Bernard. Maggie le frappa légèrement avec le dos de sa main.

  


« Oh, toi… Il y a des tonnes de villages en Angleterre avec des noms comme celui-là. Où est-il ? »

  


Harry haussa les épaules. « Désolé… Je n'y ai jamais été dans cette vie. Et dans l'autre… J'ai été amené là-bas, mais je n'ai jamais eu à me préoccuper d'y aller seul. Alors je n'en ai aucune idée. »

  


Elle alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux journaux. Elle commença à les feuilleter et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'un d'eux. « Nous y voilà ! » dit-elle, en brandissant un. « L'horoscope du Sun d'hier. L'horoscope anniversaire que j'ai fait pour les personnes nées le premier novembre. Cette année sera pleine de surprises. Un réunion de famille vous aidera à mieux vous comprendre. Tout le monde ne sera pas content de vous voir : ne vous attendez pas à être universellement populaire. Gardez des objectifs raisonnables. Vous êtes habituellement déçu quand vous attendez trop. Vous aurez des capacités uniques qui vous différencient du reste du monde et font de vous une force qui est reconnue dans vos affaires. Ceux qui sont en couple doivent s'attendre à ce que leurs liens s'approfondissent en des temps d'adversité, tandis que les célibataires auront de la chance quand les amis joueront les entremetteurs. »

  


Elle fixa ce qu'elle avait écrit pendant une minute encore après le leur avoir lu. Elle regarda Harry. « Bien, je suppose que cela tombe plutôt bien. Comme c'est bizarre. J'ai vingt-quatre ans maintenant et je ne le sais même pas. » Elle posa le journal et en prit l'autre. « L'horoscope d'aujourd'hui que j'ai écris pour les scorpions : faites rentrer celui qui erre et qui vous suit jusque chez vous. L'effet domino va changer votre vie pour toujours. Attention de ne pas surprendre les autres car cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Vous pouvez être impliqué, mais aujourd'hui, vous avez la permission. Autorisez-vous à être le chat curieux. »

  


Elle sourit. « Je n'avais jamais senti que capricorne m'allait, et maintenant je sais pourquoi ! Oh, merci, ne serait-ce que pour cela ! Tu m'as donné ma date de naissance ! » Elle regarda encore le journal, souriant, même si ce n'était pas l'horoscope le plus positif que Harry ait jamais entendu. La partie sur laisser rentrer celui qui erre était troublante, cependant, et ce n'était pas comme si elle savait qu'elle était scorpion quand elle l'avait écrit.

  


Il lui prit le journal et regarda son propre horoscope, pensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. C'était étonnant. L'horoscope pour les lions était complètement juste pour lui aussi, et il n'avait jamais pensé cela en lisant ces choses avant. Il la regarda.

  


« Alors… vous pouvez vraiment faire cela ? Vous êtes sérieuse. Vous ne les falsifiez pas. »

  


Elle se rebiffa. « Non. Je ne les falsifie pas ! Honnêtement, je suis fatiguée que… »

  


« Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de falsifier mes devoirs de divination. Je suis très mauvais à cela. Je me contentais juste de prédire ma mort prématurée et horrible, et la professeur était contente. »

  


Elle le regarda avec perspicacité. « Des devoirs de divination ? »

  


Harry réalisa à quel point cela devait avoir semblé curieux. « Oui. Souviens-toi que j'ai mentionné que ta sœur et moi avons aussi des capacités étranges. Bien… Nous allons dans une école spéciale pour les gens comme nous. C'est, heu, une école très progressive… »

  


Elle haussa ses sourcils. « On peut le dire. J'aurais aimé aller à une école comme celle-là. »

  


Il lui sourit. « C'est fantastique ! Tu aurais été brillante en divination. Ils t'auraient probablement nommés professeur ! Tout le monde dans ta famille y est allé. C'est là où tes parents se sont rencontrés, et tes frères y sont tous allés aussi. Ton frère aîné, Bill et ton petit frère Percy y ont été préfets en chef. Et Charlie était capitaine de l'équipe de Qui.. je veux dire de la maison. Il y a quatre maisons, et les équipes des maisons sont en compétition les unes contre les autres. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de ma maison. Et Ginny est dans l'équipe de sa maison aussi. Nous sommes dans des maisons différentes. Ton frère Ron est capitaine de leur équipe. »

  


« Il y a des garçons et des filles dans les mêmes équipes ? C'est une école progressive. Hmm… »

  


Harry n'était pas sûr de ne pas en avoir trop dit. Il avait réussi à lui parler un bon peu de l'école et de sa famille sans mentionner la magie. En espérant que, quand elle apprendrait qu'elle est une sorcière, elle le prendrait sans sourciller. Il pensa que cela pourrait aider de l'amener chez Hermione. Et Hermione avait maintenant des livres qu'elle pouvait montrer à Maggie…

  


« Alors, hum, tu veux aller la voir ? Nous pourrions appeler d'abord. Mon amie m'a donné son numéro de téléphone sur le papier avec les directions que je suivais. »

  


Elle avait fixé encore l'horoscope, mais maintenant, elle le regardait comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était dans son appartement. « Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Quel est le numéro ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Quand il dit le nom d'Hermione, elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. « Hermione Granger ? Tu la connais ? »

  


« En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tôt cette semaine. Ginny est chez elle en ce moment. Elles font connaissance. »

  


Elle sourit. « Bien. Allons-y… » Elle tapa les numéros sur le téléphone, puis pressa le bouton du haut-parleur, afin que Harry puisse entendre et parler aussi. Il entendit le téléphone sonner, puis après quelques instants, la voix d'Hermione répondit.

  


« Bonjour ? »

  


« Bonjour, est-ce Hermione Granger ? »

  


« Qui est à l'appareil, s'il vous plaît ? » la voix d'Hermione était devenue prudente.

  


« Je m'appelle Maggie Parrish et j'appelle parce que… »

  


« Maggie Parrish ! je ne veux pas vous parler. J'ai vu ce que vous faites aux gens à qui vous faites cela. J'ai lu la façon horrible dont vous disséquez leurs vies, devinant toutes leurs décisions, et je ne me laisserai pas fai... »

  


« Silence ! » lui cria Maggie. « Je ne vous appelle pas pour vous mettre sous un microscope. Harry Potter est ici, dans mon appartement. »

  


« Harry est là ? Pourquoi ? »

  


« Bonjour Hermione » dit-il dans le micro. « Je me suis un peu perdu » dit-il timidement.

  


« Perdu ? Je t'avais donné les directions à suivre parfaitement bien. » Il entendit un ennui familier dans sa voix. « Tu as changé de train là où je te l'avais dit ? »

  


« Heu, non. J'ai vu Maggie et je.. Je l'ai suivi jusque chez elle. »

  


« Quoi ? » C'était la voix de Ginny maintenant. Apparemment, Hermione avait aussi un haut-parleur sur son téléphone. « Je pensais que j'étais celle que tu poursuivais… »

  


« Calme toi, Gin. Il y a une bonne raison à cela. Écoute Hermione, puis-je l'amener chez toi ? Je veux qu'elle rencontre Ginny. »

  


« D'accord. Et pour Dean ? »

  


« En fait, j'ai eu une autre idée pour tous les réunir ensemble dans un endroit. Je te la dirai une fois chez toi, d'accord ? Comment ça va avec Ginny ? »

  


« Je vais bien » fit la voix dans le haut-parleur. « Aussi longtemps que les gens ne parlent pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là… »

  


Maggie rit et chuchota à Harry . « Je l'aime bien. »

  


« Nous serons bientôt là. Maggie va s'assurer que je ne me perds pas. »

  


Ils dirent tous au revoir, et Maggie alla parler à son mari. Ils semblaient tous les deux satisfaits que Harry ne soit pas un personnage néfaste qui essaye de l'attirer dans son appartement pour quelque but terrible. Elle avait été rassurée d'entendre Hermione et Ginny au téléphone.

  


Quand ils furent prêts à partir, Bernard l'embrassa, et Harry prétendit qu'il regardait une image sur le mur près de la porte. Il tenait encore le journal de vendredi, qu'il plia et mit dans sa poche. Bernard tenait légèrement sa femme par sa fine taille, et elle se cramponna à lui pendant une seconde avant de le laisser partir. Harry déglutit, pensant à lui et à Ginny.


	31. Chap 8 2

Voilà la suite. 

Désolé pour le petit raté de lundi, mais le retour a été difficile.

Mystikal : hé oui, voilà donc la soeur cachée !

Mary Cooper : moi aussi j'ai eu de la chance d'y tomber dessus !

Lunenoire ; excellente vacances oui. Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus !

Philippe Gryffondor : j'ai appris l'anglais à l'ecole, comme tout le monde.

Dumati : il y a encore des chapitres qui sont plus terribles !

Ryan : pas de pb

LeDjiNn : merci

Mary Cooper : merveilleux n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui m 'était venu à l'esprit pour qualifier le cinquième tome!

Ryan : de Retour ? Cool.

Falyla : hé oui, l'explication est là !

  


Sinon, j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important : Bonne année à toutes et à tous, et bonne lecture pour la suite.

  


  


En utilisant les indications que Hermione avait données à Harry pour aller jusque chez Dean, Maggie réussit à trouver comment rejoindre l'appartement qu'Hermione partageait avec son professeur. En peu de temps, à ce qu'il sembla, ils frappaient à la porte et Hermione l'ouvrait. Maggie passa en premier puis s'arrêta quand elle vit que personne ne les confondrait elle et Hermione comme si elles étaient des clones.

  


Hermione se figea aussi quand elle vit Maggie. « Vous êtes Maggie Parrish ? »

  


Maggie sourit tristement. « Bien, je dirais de votre réaction que vous ne me regardez pas à la télévision. » Hermione secoua bêtement sa tête. Harry pouvait dire que Hermione assimilait la ressemblance frappante entre Maggie et Ginny. Il lui marmonna dans l'oreille. « Ne mentionne pas la magie. » Elle acquiesça, les introduisant dans le hall d'entrée puis le salon, où se trouvait Ginny. Elle leva les yeux et donna à Harry un sourire qui toucha son cœur, mais il disparut quand elle vit Maggie entrer derrière lui. Son visage s'effondra et elle eut l'air terrifiée.

  


« Harry. Qu'est-ce ou qui est-ce ? » chuchota-t-elle, se levant et reculant.

  


Il sourit. « Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé dans le train ! Ta sœur Peggy ! Seulement, on l'appelle Margaret maintenant. Bien Maggie en fait. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point elle te ressemblait… »

  


« Ma sœur ? » haleta-t-elle. Harry entendit un bourdonnement à ses oreilles comme il réalisa l'ampleur de sa bourde. Malédiction. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait pas si Ginny était au courant pour Annie et Peggy. Il semblait certainement que non. Dans l'autre vie, Ginny l'avait découvert après être revenue de la Chambre des Secrets, et sa mère l'avait lâché. Ginny n'avait jamais été dans la Chambre des Secrets dans cette vie. Cela était parti terriblement mal. Ginny fixa sa sœur, bouche bée, puis Harry. Avec un cri inarticulé, elle s'enfuit de la pièce. Il l'entendirent ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et courir dans le couloir, puis dévaler les escaliers.

  


Après être resté figé un moment, Harry cria « Ginny ! » et courut après elle. Il s'améliorait à la course, mais elle était aussi rapide et avait une bonne longueur d'avance. Il avait remarqué à l'école qu'elle descendait très rapidement les escaliers. Elle pouvait vraiment prendre un rythme et dévaler un énorme escalier en un rien de temps. Harry était une volée de marche derrière elle, arrivant au rez de chaussée un instant après qu'elle ait poussé la porte de dehors et se soit cognée avec un homme passant devant la maison. Et Ginny et l'homme titubèrent, mais elle se remit rapidement, fonçant vers la rue.

  


« Ginny ! » appela-t-il. Elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, et ce fut quand cela arriva. Le chauffeur klaxonna d'abord, malheureusement, et écrasa ensuite les freins, mais la voiture avançait toujours, et il ne put éviter de la renverser. Elle fut projetée sur le capot, puis roula sur la rue, devant les roues de la voiture. Après cela, elle ne bougea plus.

  


Harry vola par la porte jusqu'à son côté, s'accroupissant à côté d'elle, l'appelant encore par son nom. Le conducteur sortait de sa voiture, la contournant pour regarder, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

  


« Elle a simplement couru dans la rue ! » dit-il, la voix prise. « J'ai essayé de m'arrêter… »

  


Harry pouvait sentir son pouls mais il était faible. Elle avait une contusion sur le front, et il avait peur de la toucher, de découvrir autre chose qui n'allait pas. Hermione était rapidement à son côté, tandis que quelqu'un criait qu'il avait appelé la police et une ambulance. Harry regarda la forme inerte de Ginny, les larmes piquant derrières ses paupières.

  


« Tout est ma faute » s'étrangla-t-il. « Elle ne comprend pas la voitures et ces choses… Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire cela… »

  


Hermione mit sa main sur son bras. « Tu as dit de ne pas mentionner la magie » chuchota-t-elle « mais n'y a-t-il rien de magique que tu puisses faire pour l'aider ? »

  


Il secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas entraîné pour cela. Je dois la ramener à l'école. C'est là où elle a besoin d'être. Je ne peux pas laisser les moldus l'approcher… »

  


Hermione grimaça. « Et comment vas-tu la ramener ? »

  


« Je ne suis pas sûr. Il y a environ une heure entre la salle municipale et l'entrée du passage secret à l'école. Et je devrais d'abord rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur. »

  


« Bien, habituellement, après quelque chose comme cela, on doit s'inquiéter des blessures internes. Elle pourrait avoir une hémorragie interne. Tu ferais mieux de faire vite. »

  


« Je ne peux pas aller si vite… » commença-t-il à dire, puis il eut une idée soudaine. « Écoute. » lui dit-il doucement. Il y avait une foule de gens alentour maintenant, et Harry pouvait entendre une sirène progressant dans le trafic à quelques blocs de là. Maggie les avait retrouvé, haletant, et se penchait au-dessus de Ginny, soucieuse, écartant ses cheveux de son front. Pendant qu'elle était distraite, Harry chuchota à Hermione. « Je connais un sort qui pourrait me permettre d'arriver à l'école très rapidement, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Peut-être que je n'y arriverai pas. Couvre-moi. Je vais l'essayer à l'intérieur. »

  


Elle acquiesça, se penchant au-dessus de Ginny et lui caressant légèrement le bras. Harry regarda Maggie. « Je reviens. » Elle ne posa pas de question. Il couru dans l'immeuble d'Hermione. Il se concentra pour ralentir son souffle une fois à l'intérieur, ne pouvant être vu de personne. Sortant sa baguette de sa longue poche, il tenta de se concentrer, mais c'était difficile avec le bruit des sirènes se rapprochant. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya d'être complètement conscient de tout ce que son corps faisait. Il pensa à bouger très très vite, s'imagina courant comme le vent… Il fendit l'air de sa baguette, et la pointa vers sa propre tête, puis parla d'une voix ferme et claire.

  


« Tempus fugit. »

  


il regarda autour de lui. Il ne se sentait pas différent. Il tendit l'oreille pour les sirènes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny se faire embarquer dans un hôpital moldu ! Ils n'étaient pas supposés être à Londres. Mais soudain, il réalisa que non seulement, il n'entendait plus les sirènes, mais il n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Le mode était complètement silencieux. Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte.

  


Il sortit dans la rue, dans un univers de silence troublant peuplé de statues improbables. La statue du conducteur de la voiture qui avait heurté Ginny se tenait avec une main sur le capot, la regardant, une larme qui parcourait son visage figée à côté de son nez. Il y avait une statue d'Hermione, et une statue de Maggie et une statue de Ginny allongée, l'air encore blessée. Harry avait son cœur dans sa gorge. Il regarda la rue de haut en bas. Pas une âme qui bouge. Le vent ne soufflait même plus. Harry bougeait entre les secondes, les millisecondes, et tout le monde semblait se tenir immobile.

  


Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait fait ! Il regarda Ginny. Elle serait en sécurité maintenant. Il pourrait la ramener à Poudlard et ce serait comme si aucun temps n'était passé pour elle. Si elle avait des blessures internes, elles ne bougeraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

  


Il retourna dans l'appartement d'Hermione, trouvant du papier et un crayon pour lui écrire un mot expliquant ce qu'il faisait.

  


_Chère Hermione,_

  


_Cela a marché. Je ramène Ginny. Je sais que je t'ai dit de ne pas mentionner tu sais quoi à Maggie, mais maintenant, je ne peux pas être ici pour lui parler. Je sais que tu as juste découvert pour toi il y a quelques jours, mais si tu peux trouver un moyen pour lui dire qu'elle est pareil, ce serait très utile. Tu peux lui dire comment tu m'as pris pour un fou quand je te l'ai dit. Peut-être que cela t'aidera._

  


_J'ai eu une idée pour rassembler Alicia, Dean et Justin au même endroit afin que nous puissions leur dire. Tu as mentionné dans une de tes lettre que tu faisais un concert à Londres le 25 décembre. C'est durant nos vacances de Noël. Peut-être que tu peux leur envoyer des invitations personnelles et des tickets pour le concert ? Cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Tu devras m'envoyer des tickets aussi. Je te dirais combien quand tu reviendras._

  


_Merci de parler à Maggie si tu décides que tu peux le faire. Je te contacterai plus tard pour te dire comment va Ginny._

  


_Harry_

  


Harry courut au dehors avec le mot et le plaça précautionneusement dans la main d'Hermione. Puis il enleva doucement Ginny d'en dessous de la main de Maggie, et la prit avec son bras gauche sous ses genoux, et son bras droit dans son dos, sa tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. C'était déconcertant de ne pas sentir son cœur battre, mais il savait que si elle restait dans cet état, son cœur ne battrait pas avant qu'une décennie ne se soit écoulée pour lui, et elle serait pourtant toujours vivante. Il s'éloigna en titubant de la voiture qui l'avait renversée. Quand il atteignit la station de métro, il commença à descendre les escaliers, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre le train pendant qu'il se déplaçait entre les fractions de seconde. Il remonta jusqu'à la rue avec son corps. Il devrait la porter tout du long jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

  


Heureusement, elle était aussi légère que dans son souvenir. Il pensa à quand il l'avait ramené chez Madame Pomfresh après que lui et Ron l'aient découverte avec Malfoy dans le donjon de potions. Heureusement, elle n'était pas vraiment blessée cette fois-là. Cette fois-ci, elle l'était, et sa vie dépendait de son retour à Poudlard.

  


Il s'arrêtait à intervalles réguliers pour se reposer, écartant doucement les cheveux du visage de Ginny. Il fut énormément rassuré quand il atteignit finalement le pub sorcier. Quand il entra, les clients du pub et Tom étaient figés au milieu d'un verre, d'une conversation, et, dans le cas de Tom, au milieu du service, un arc de liquide ambre connectant une bouteille brune à un petit verre sur le bar devant lui.

  


Harry posa Ginny sur une chaise près du feu afin de pouvoir attraper l'enveloppe de poudre de cheminette dans sa poche. Puis il réalisa que cela ne marcherait pas s'il bougeait encore plus vite que le reste du monde. Il ne devait pas combiner la magie ainsi. C'était trop imprévisible et risqué. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'agir très rapidement. Il enleva le sort de lui, et les gens autour de lui dans le bar commencèrent à nouveau à bouger. Une sorcière assise à la table à côté montra Harry et Ginny, un air choqué sur son visage. Pour elle, il semblait qu'ils venaient d'apparaître de nulle part. Il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et cria « Salle municipale de Pré-au-Lard ! »

  


Il serra le corps de Ginny contre le sien, le rendant aussi solidaire du sien jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils tombent du foyer des coulisses de la salle. Harry relança rapidement le sort de Tempus fugit, puis la reprit et commença à s'engager dans le passage derrière la garde-robe qui conduisait au couloir du quatrième étage du château. Puis il s'arrêta et réfléchit à si c'était vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Cela prenait environ vingt minutes de plus d'aller au couloir du quatrième étage, plutôt que de simplement retourner au château depuis la salle municipale. De plus, l'infirmerie était aussi assez proche du hall d'entrée, alors qu'elle était terriblement loin du couloir du quatrième étage avec le miroir. Il décida que comme il voyageait entre les millisecondes, il n'avait de toutes façons pas besoin d'utiliser le passage secret. Il pouvait marcher directement au milieu de High street et jusqu'au château sans que personne ne remarque quoique ce soit.

  


Alors il fit cela. Il dut encore s'arrêter fréquemment pour se reposer, mais quand il ne fut plus qu'à une demie-mile des portes du château, il ne s'arrêta plus. Il la porta dans le hall d'entrée et regarda autour. Le château semblait assez désert. Est-ce que personne en dessus de la troisième année n'avait ignoré la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Puis il se demanda comment il allait expliquer à Madame Pomfresh ce qui était arrivé à Ginny…

  


Son esprit était vide. Il regarda les escaliers de marbre conduisant à l'aile de l'hôpital. Pense, Potter, pense… et puis, comme il regardait intensément les escaliers, il eut l'idée. Personne n'était là. On ne verrait pas soudain Ginny et Harry apparaître de nulle part. Il la posa aux pieds de l'escalier, et avant d'enlever le sort, il se pencha et embrassa très légèrement son front, ses joues et ses lèvres.

  


« Tout se passera bien » lui chuchota-t-il. Il enleva le sort de lui et sentit immédiatement un courant d'air traverser le hall d'entrée et venant de la porte d'entrée. Il se pencha pour écouter le cœur de Ginny, et quand il fut satisfait, il la souleva à nouveau et la porta dans les escaliers, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte de l'infirmerie.

  


Il ouvrit la porte bruyamment, la faisant frapper contre le mur, et appela « Madame Pomfresh ! Venez vite ! »

  


Elle jaillit de son bureau, l'air perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Harry portant Ginny. « Par ici ! » ordonna-t-elle, désignant l'un des lits. Harry la suivit et posa soigneusement Ginny « Maintenant… que s'est-il passé ? »

  


« Je… je ne suis pas sûr. Je l'ai trouvée en bas des escaliers du hall d'entrée. »

  


Elle acquiesça et commença à examiner Ginny. Quand elle passa sa baguette au dessus de l'abdomen de Ginny, elle eut l'air très soucieuse. Elle brillait d'une étrange lueur pourpre. Elle passa devant Harry et alla à grands pas vers son bureau, revenant avec une fiole bouchée, contenant une potion magenta à l'air visqueux qui émit un parfum de lavande quand le bouchon fut enlevé. Pomfresh le versa avec soin entre les lèvres pâles de Ginny. 

  


Elle regarda la montre qu'elle portait en pendentif autour de son cou, qui avait l'air à l'envers pour Harry. Après quelques minutes, elle repassa encore sa baguette autour de Harry, marmonnant des mots que Harry ne saisit pas. Quand elle eut fini, la baguette émit une lumière bleue au lieu de pourpre. Madame Pomfresh poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle regarda Harry.

  


« Je suppose que vous m'avez dit ce qui est vraiment arrivé, Potter. »

  


* * * * *

  


  



	32. Chap 8 3

ryan : comment peux tu adorer la suite si tu ne l'as pas lu ?  
Lunenoire : oui, oups !  
Philippe griffondor : elle a pris mal la pauvre Ginny   
LeDjiNn : hé oui...   


  


MacGonagall lui donna ce regard en vrille dont il se souvenait si bien. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à le voir dirigé vers lui depuis son combat avec les jumeaux lors du premier jour. Il déglutit. Qu'avait dit Pomfresh à la directrice ? se demanda-t-il.

  


« Bien, Potter ? Qu'avez-vous à dire au sujet de la condition de Mrs Weasley ? »

  


Harry se sentit commencer à transpirer. Calme-toi, pensa-t-il. Devenir si nerveux qu'elle peut le voir ne va pas aider. « Je l'ai trouvée » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « au pied des escaliers du hall d'entrée. Je revenais juste du terrain de Quidditch, étant donné que je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'aller au village aujourd'hui… »

  


« Ah » dit-elle d'un air entendu, faisant un signe de la tête. « Le terrain de Quidditch. Je vois. C'était là où vous étiez. Cela a du sens. Et après ? »

  


Que voulait-elle dire par cela ? « Et après, quand je suis rentré, je l'ai juste vue, étendue… »

  


Elle regarda son visage, investigatrice. « Êtes-vous sûr Potter ? Pour quelqu'un qui l'a juste 'trouvée', vous avez l'air terriblement… coupable. N'y a-t-il rien que vous souhaitiez ajouter.

  


Il la regarda, les engrenages tournant dans sa tête. Finalement, il su ce qu'il pouvait dire pour expliquer ce regard indubitablement coupable qu'il arborait sur son visage. Il mit son visage dans ses mains.

  


« Je suis désolé, professeur. C'est tout de ma faute. Que Ginny soit dans cet état… »

  


Maintenant, elle croisait ses doigts ensemble, acquiesçant. « Continuez, Potter. » Il leva à nouveau son visage vers elle.

  


« Vous savez, ou peut-être pas que je… je suivais Ginny dans le château. »

  


Elle acquiesça, gravement. « J'étais consciente de cela. Continuez. »

  


« Et puis… vers la fin du dernier trimestre, j'ai décidé… bien, j'ai décidé que j'avais été stupide et pathétique, et qu'elle n'allait jamais m'accorder un instant, alors j'ai abandonné. Je me suis forcé à m'arrêter de penser à elle, et j'ai arrêté de la suivre. Je ne l'ai pas suivie depuis le début de ce nouveau trimestre. Et elle et ma sœur sont devenues amies maintenant, alors… c'est juste un peu gênant de les voir ensemble. Et maintenant que cela est arrivé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si je n'avais pas été si défaitiste, si je n'avais pas abandonné… alors j'aurais été là, j'aurais pu empêcher cela de lui arriver, ou l'amener plus tôt à l'aile de l'hôpital. Qui sait combien de temps elle est restée là ? »

  


Le professeur MacGonagall acquiesça, son visage maintenant détendu et compatissant, et Harry sut qu'elle avait cru l'histoire qu'il venait de lui raconter. Il se sentait vraiment responsable, bien sûr, alors il n'avait plus à se soucier que son visage trahisse ses sentiments. Et elle trouvait apparemment sont raisonnement plausible.

  


« Potter, votre travail à l'école est d'être élève, pas garde du corps de Miss Weasley. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir pour responsable de cela. » Harry essaya de faiblement lui sourire. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec le professeur MacGonagall depuis le premier septembre, et il était gratifié de voir qu'elle parlait à un élève de Serpentard dans son bureau sans aucun préjugé contre lui. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air très troublée.

  


« Madame Pomfresh a dit quelque chose qui me laisse perplexe. » dit-elle. « Les blessures de Miss Weasley ne correspondent pas du tout à une chute dans les escaliers… même à une longue chute dans les escaliers en marbre. Pomfresh a fait son apprentissage à Édimbourg, vous savez, et elle a dut travailler sur des sorciers et des sorcières qui n'étaient pas habitués à la ville moldue, et inconscients de la vitesse à laquelle peuvent aller les automobiles moldues. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu de nombreuses fois le même type de blessure qu'a Miss Weasley lorsqu'elle était à Édimbourg. Elle sont signe d'une personne se faisant renverser par une voiture moldue. Elle a aussi dit qu'en fait, vous l'avez trouvé très rapidement. Elle estime que Miss Weasley n'avait pas dû rester là plus de quelques minutes lorsque vous l'avez trouvée. Naturellement, elle ne peut pas vraiment avoir été renversée par une automobile, comme le village moldu le plus proche d'ici est à plusieurs heures, même en balai. La question est : qu'est-ce qui à Poudlard pourrait causer à quelqu'un de telles blessures ? »

  


Harry déglutit et essaya d'avoir l'air confus. Ce n'était pas trop dur. « Une autre chose qui me laisse perplexe » continua le professeur MacGonagall « est qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses étranges collées aux vêtements de Miss Weasley. J'ai reconnu un mégot de cigarette, un bout de chewing gum, et un bout de papier brillant avec un nom de bonbon moldu dessus. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de saletés sur le dos de ses habits, de celle que l'on trouve sur une route en macadam. C'est presque comme si elle avait été renversée par une automobile dans une rue moldue, puis magiquement transportée ici quelques secondes plus tard. Le problème avec cela, c'est bien sûr que … »

  


« … l'on ne peut pas transplaner sur le domaine de Poudlard » dit mécaniquement Harry. Des années de conditionnement par la Hermione de l'autre vie remontaient soudain en lui, et quand il releva les yeux, il vit une MacGonagall surprise. Il bégaya un peu. « Dé- Désolé de vous avoir coupé, professeur. »

  


Elle le regarda avec appréciation. « Avez-vous lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, Potter ? »

  


Il déglutit. « Juste un peu, madame. » mentit-il.

  


Elle rayonnait d'approbation. « Heureuse de l'entendre. Très bonne lecture, je dirais. En général, je dirais que vos performances cette année ont été un plaisir à voir. Je n'ai rien eu sinon des rapports brillants de votre travail de la part de tous vos professeurs. C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas préfet… » sa voix s'évanouit. Harry se demanda si elle était au courant pour la lettre des BUSEs échangée, et la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas préfet. Elle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « J'ai compris que vous alliez au terrain de Quidditch la plupart des matins. Avez-vous, par hasard, reçu une formation supplémentaire ? »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non. J'ai juste… Je suis juste allé courir le matin. Autour du terrain. Et fait quelques autres exercices. Juste pour garder la forme. Rien de spécial. Plutôt ennuyant, vraiment. » que suspectait-elle ? Son visage se réorganisa en un masque amical mais vide.

  


« En tous cas, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez passé dans le hall d'entrée à ce moment-là. Miss Weasley a beaucoup de chance, selon Madame Pomfresh. Elle a pris grand soin d'elle. Elle devrait rester inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être davantage. Madame Pomfresh va la surveiller toute la journée, et les professeurs prendront la relève la nuit. Nous demanderons aussi à ses proches amis de l'aider durant la journée, afin de permettre à Pompom de faire de petites pauses. Miss Weasley a été gravement blessée, et restera probablement à l'hôpital pendant quelques temps. »

  


Harry se sentit dévasté, et il savait que cela se voyait probablement sur son visage. « Je… Je suis content de l'avoir trouvée quand je l'ai fait. » chuchota-t-il. « Puis-je… puis-je aller la voir ? »

  


Elle lui sourit avec indulgence. « Oui Harry, tu peux. » Il savait qu'elle s'était radoucie envers lui parce qu'elle utilisait son prénom.

  


Elle ne dut pas le lui dire deux fois. Quand il quitta le bureau de la directrice, il courut aussi vite que possible à l'aile de l'hôpital. Avant d'être allé au bureau de MacGonagall, il était allé jusqu'à la volière pour envoyer un message à Hermione confirmant que lui et Ginny étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas encore si elle avait dit à Maggie que c'était une sorcière. Il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir laissé cela à Hermione alors qu'elle venait juste de le découvrir elle-même, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire avec Ginny blessée…

  


Il atteignit rapidement l'infirmerie et cogna dans la porte. Madame Pomfresh eut d'abord l'air énervée, puis elle se relaxa quand elle vit que c'était lui. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer et il se tint là, incertain, regardant le visage pâle de Ginny, puis celui ridé et soucieux de Madame Pomfresh.

  


« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il. Elle secoua sa tête.

  


« Stable. Mais je suis inquiète. La blessure à la tête ne va pas lui permettre de se réveiller pendant quelques temps. Et je veux continuer à la surveiller pour les hémorragies internes. »

  


« Puis-je… Puis-je rester à son chevet ? »

  


Elle lui sourit avec indulgence. « Bien sûr. Mais laisse-moi t'enseigner quelque chose avant. » dit-elle, et elle commença à lui montrer le sort qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt et qui lui avait indiqué que Ginny avait un problème d'hémorragie interne. Quand Harry fit le charme, sa baguette brilla d'une pâle lueur bleutée, comme l'avait faite celle de Madame Pomfresh la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu faire. « Si cela vire au pourpre, ou pire, au rouge, tu viens me chercher. Compris ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire constamment. Tous les quarts d'heure devrait suffire. Combien de temps voudras-tu rester ? »

  


Il regarda Ginny, la gorge serrée. « Aussi longtemps que vous me laisserez. » Elle acquiesça. Probablement que tout le monde savait qu'il avait l'habitude de la suivre, pensa Harry. Cette sorte de chose serait connaissance commune.

  


Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur afin de savoir quand il devrait à nouveau la vérifier. Ginny avait aussi une paire de côtes cassées, mais elles guérissaient déjà bien « Je ne peux simplement pas comprendre les choses sur ses habits… »

  


Harry ne la regarda pas. Il s'assit dans une chaise tirée au chevet de Ginny, et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne. Elle ne se réveillerait probablement pas de si tôt, mais il voulait être à son côté quand elle le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait été stupide de la mettre face à Maggie…

  


Toutes les quinze minutes, il la surveillait avec sa baguette. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement à chaque fois qu'elle s'éclairait en bleu pâle. Harry entendit Madame Pomfresh tourner dans la pharmacie. Il ne se retourna pas quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, mais au moment où il entendit la voix familière, il se redressa et enleva à la hâte sa main de celle de Ginny.

  


« Potter ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ma sœur ? » Ron arriva à grandes enjambées, devant Charlie et ils furent tous deux à son chevet en un rien de temps. « Le professeur Black est venu au village en volant pour nous trouver. Éloigne-toi d'elle ! Je pensais que tu la laissais tranquille, et à la première occasion où tu peux être avec elle quand elle est inconsciente et ne peut pas te dire de te casser, tu es assis là à lui toucher la main ! »

  


« Ron ! » dit abruptement Charlie. C'était une bonne chose, pensa Harry, que Charlie n'ait pas à enseigner à son frère.

  


Harry déglutit, incapable de répondre. Madame Pomfresh déboula dans la pièce. « Weasley ! » dit-elle en s'adressant à Ron. « Je vous remercierai de parler à voix basse dans mon infirmerie ! Potter est responsable d'avoir amené votre sœur ici avant qu'elle ne puisse mourir d'une hémorragie interne ! Si quelqu'un a le droit de s'asseoir ici et de lui tenir la main, je dirais que c'est lui ! » Harry était choqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu Madame Pomfresh dire une telle chose avant. Ron eut l'air légèrement abasourdi de se faire parler ainsi, mais pas assez pour qu'il batte en retraite.

  


« Je ne veux pas de ce Serpentard près de ma sœur » grogna-t-il, regardant Ginny.

  


« Avez-vous complètement ignoré tout ce que j'ai dit ? Potter lui a sauvé la vie ! Maintenant, vous devez vous rendre auprès de la directrice. Vous aussi professeur Weasley. Elle attend que vous soyez présents avant d'appeler vos parents. Le professeur MacGonagall vous dira tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Pendant ce temps, si Potter veut rester, il a ma permission. Étant donné que je suis responsable de cette infirmerie, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

  


Elle regarda Ron, le défiant de mettre en cause son autorité, et il se retira immédiatement, mais il donna à Harry un regard noir avant de partir, la main de Charlie sur son épaule. Charlie regarda Harry, de la sympathie dans son regard. Désolé pour cela, fit-il du bout des lèvres à Harry, qui lui répondit d'un signe de la tête, ses lèvres tirées en une ligne. Quand ils eurent fermé la porte, Madame Pomfresh se tourna gentiment vers Harry et dit doucement « Comment va-t-elle ? »

  


Il regarda le visage dénué d'expression de Ginny. « Pareil. » Madame Pomfresh acquiesça.

  


« C'est bien. Peux-tu rester un peu plus longtemps ? »

  


« Bien sûr. »

  


Il s'assit et reprit la main de Ginny. Quand Pomfresh fut partie, il l'amena à ses lèvres. « Je suis ici, Ginny » lui chuchota-t-il. « Je ne vais nulle part. »

  


Il l'avait seulement surveillée une fois de plus avec sa baguette lorsque Ron et Charlie revinrent. Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, mais il ne se retourna pas, ni ne prit la peine d'enlever la main de Ginny de la sienne. Il entendit Ron marcher vers son lit, puis le regarda quand il s'arrêta et se tint de l'autre côté, prenant l'autre main de Ginny. Charlie suivait, mais cette fois, il vint se tenir près de Harry, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et disant doucement « Merci Harry. »

  


Harry regarda son ami et professeur, et acquiesça. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis reposa son regard sur Ginny, sentant la pression réconfortante de la main sur son épaule. Il savait que Charlie n'était pas plus heureux que cela que Harry ait suivi Ginny, et même il semblait à Harry qu'il avait à l'origine lié une amitié avec lui pour essayer de garder un œil sur le poursuiveur de sa sœur. Mais cette amitié avait grandi et avait sa propre existence, et pas une fois Charlie n'avait demandé à Harry d'arrêter de suivre Ginny.

  


Ignorant les deux autres, Ron dit à sa sœur. « Maman et papa seront bientôt là, Ginny. » Sa voix tremblait un peu. « Bien, maman, en tous cas. Papa allait transplaner au village, mais une autre urgence est apparue au travail. » Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, sa voix douce, regardant son visage comme si elle pouvait vraiment l'entendre et le comprendre. « Il essaye de voir si quelqu'un a fait un portauloin illégal. Une femme à Londres a été renversée par une voiture et a disparu dans les airs. Et une sorcière née de moldus était là aussi. Il est possible qu'ils aient besoin de la brigade de réparation des accidents magiques là-bas, si c'est elle qui l'a fait. C'est la pagaille. Il y a environ une douzaine de moldus dont la mémoire doit être altérée. Sans parler de la sorcière née de moldus. » Harry grogna intérieurement. Il avait espéré couvrir ses traces mieux que cela, mais bien sûr, Maggie et Hermione n'étaient pas les seules qui avaient remarqué que Ginny s'était volatilisée. D'autres gens s'étaient agité autour après qu'elle ait été renversée. Et s'ils avaient modifié la mémoire de Hermione et qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était une sorcière ? Elle se demanderait pourquoi elle avait une chouette, pour commencer, sans parler des livres de magie. Bonjour l'angoisse pensa Harry. Quel bazar…

  


« Potter » dit soudain Ron. Harry le regarda. Il ne l'avait pas réprimandé pour avoir pris la main de Ginny cette fois. Peut-être était-ce parce que Charlie se tenait à côté de lui. Harry ne parla pas. La voix de Ron tremblait, et il semblait le faire à contrecœur. « Merci. Pour avoir été là. MacGonagall m'a dit ce que tu avais dit. » Il regarda sa sœur. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais cela, mais j'aurais aussi presque souhaité que tu la poursuives encore. Cela ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais lui apporter une sorte de protection… »

  


Harry grimaça. « Mais tu souhaiterais que je ne sois pas un Serpentard. »

  


« Bien, évidemment » dit Ron sans hésitation. Harry referma sa bouche et respira par son nez, essayant de contrôler sa colère.

  


« C'est tout ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes : un Serpentard. Tu pourrais être intéressé de savoir que je suis aussi un être humain. Si j'avais trouvé n'importe qui dans le même état que Ginny, je l'aurais amené ici et je serais encore à son chevet. »

  


Charlie tapa encore sur son épaule. « Bien sûr que tu l'aurais fait, Harry. Je sais quelle sorte de personne tu es. » Il regarda intentionnellement son petit frère, les sourcils levés.  
  


Ron regarda Charlie, embarrassé, puis Harry, et il marmonna « Désolé. » Puis il recommença à regarder Ginny. Harry était déchiré entre vouloir gronder Ron à cause de ses préjugés envers les maisons, et vouloir à nouveau être ami avec lui. Cela aurait été bien si lui, Ron et Draco avaient pu être ensemble… et Jamie et Ginny aussi. Il se souvint du Ron de son autre vie. Le Ron qui pensait que quiconque était à Serpentard était mauvais, le Ron qui réagissait négativement à la nouvelle que Hagrid était un demi géant, et qui était très, très alarmé par Harry étant Fourchelang, et qui ne voulait pas souscrire à la théorie d'Hermione selon laquelle la libération des elfes de maison était une bonne chose. Ron n'était pas vraiment différent dans cette vie, pensa Harry. Il ne nous a juste pas eu, Hermione et moi, pour avoir une bonne influence sur lui…

  


« Par exemple » lui dit Harry, « je ne pense pas que ce soit bien que Poudlard ne prenne plus d'élèves nés de moldus. Tu penses que c'est bien ? »

  


Ron haussa les épaules. « C'est la loi. »

  


« Mais est-ce une loi juste ? Penses-tu que c'est bien pour les sorciers et les sorcières nés de moldus de ne pas savoir qui ils sont ? Ce qu'ils sont ? D'avoir leur mémoire altérée tout le temps quand ils font se produire quelque chose ? N'y aurait-il pas moins de cas de magie accidentelle si tous les gens magiques savaient qu'ils sont magiques ? »

  


Ron lui fronça les sourcils. « Depuis quand les Serpentards se soucient des nés de moldus ? »

  


« Ron… » l'avertit encore son frère.

  


Harry se hérissa. « Ce Serpentard a une mère née de moldus. »

  


Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. « Oh, vrai. Evans. Quel truc tordu c'était ! Je veux dire… bien, regarde la, et regarde-toi… »

  


« Oh, merci beaucoup pour cela » dit Harry d'une voix traînante. Il donna un coup de coude à Charlie, qui avait commencé à rire, puis qui l'étouffa.

  


« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

  


« Bien, les gens disent toujours que j'ai les yeux de ma mère, mais autrement, je ressemble à mon père. »

  


Ron eut l'air confus. « Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Rogue. »

  


« C'est mon beau-père, idiot. Mon père était James Potter. »

  


« Il était en septième année quand j'étais en première. » dit Charlie à Ron. « Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Poursuiveur. Comme toi. » ajouta-t-il à dessein. Ron se tortilla un peu.

  


« Oh, exact. Rogue s'est marié à Evans… c'est aussi un truc tordu. » Ron secoua sa tête d'étonnement. « Rogue est un veinard de fils de… »

  


« Attention. » avertit Harry en un grognement sourd. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer le sourire malicieux de Charlie. Ron s'excusa encore, pas vraiment sincèrement. 

  


« Maintenant, ta sœur… je peux maintenant voir que c'est la fille de ta mère. »

  


« Oui. Tous ce qu'elle a de notre père, c'est sa couleur de cheveux, combinée avec un peu de celle de maman. » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre sa bouche en un sourire comme il regardait Ron. « Tu penses que ma sœur est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, puis la referma, faisant éclater de rire son frère. Quand il parla, il ne répondit pas à la question de Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que si je dis 'oui', tu verras cela comme une excuse pour sortir ta baguette, et si je dis 'non', tu feras la même chose ? »

  


« Allons les garçons, » dit Charlie, bien qu'il sourie. « pas de duel dans l'infirmerie… »

  


Harry rit. « Paranoïaque, non ? »

  


Ron rit aussi. « Bien, je ferais la même chose. Si un gars regarde Ginny, je le remarque. Et si quelqu'un l'insultait, il devrait en répondre devant moi. »

  


« Et moi » dit Charlie, l'air vexé.

  


Harry se tut, regardant encore le visage de Ginny. « Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un l'insulterait ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

  


Ron et Charlie n'avaient aucune réponse pour lui. Ils se turent tous pendant quelques minutes, assis pour lui tenir compagnie, et Harry se sentit inexplicablement heureux, considérant que Ginny était encore en grave danger. Être simplement capable de s'asseoir calmement dans la même pièce que Ron Weasley était un grand pas. Quand la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit, tous les trois se retournèrent. C'était Mr et Mrs Weasley.

  


« Comment va-t-elle ? » voulut savoir Mrs Weasley, courant dans la pièce pour se mettre au chevet de sa fille. Harry et Charlie se reculèrent pour lui faire de la place. Mrs Weasley ne les remarqua pas. Pour elle, rien d'autre que sa fille n'existait au monde.

  


« Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps les garçons, » dit Arthur Weasley à ses fils, « mais au moment où je suis arrivé au bureau et où ils m'ont parlé de la crise, j'ai dit à votre mère de m'attendre afin que nous puissions venir ensemble. Bill, Percy et les jumeaux arriveront plus tard. »

  


« Pourquoi as-tu fait attendre maman ? » Ron avait l'air intrigué.

  


Son père soupira. « Parce qu'il semble y avoir un lien avec la situation à Londres. » dit calmement Arthur Weasley.

  


« Un lien ? » s'exclama Ron, incrédule. Mr. Weasley regarda Harry.

  


« Êtes-vous Potter ? »

  


« Oui, sir. »

  


« Le professeur MacGonagall nous a dit ce que vous avez fait. » Il lui tendit la main, et Harry la prit. « Merci. » lui dit sincèrement le père de Ginny. D'une manière ou d'une autre, dans cette vie, Arthur Weasley avait une autorité plus grande que dans l'autre vie de Harry, où cette autorité basculait souvent dans l'absurdité (Harry pensa encore à la collection de prises). Peut-être qu'avec deux départements à gérer au ministère, ce Mr Weasley avait très peu de temps pour ses loisirs ou ses absurdités. Harry avait en fait plutôt aimé ce côté de Mr Weasley : il lui rappelait Dumbledore.

  


« Je suis content d'avoir été là, sir. » Maintenant, Mrs Weasley le tira à elle pour une accolade et lui donna un bisous sur la joue.

  


« Nous aussi, nous aussi. » dit-elle en s'écartant de lui, ses yeux brillants. Elle était comme Harry s'en souvenait, sentant la poudre de cheminette et le pain sorti du four.

  


« Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait ? » dit doucement Mr Weasley à Harry. « Nous avons besoin de parler d'affaires de famille privées. » Harry secoua la tête et alla vers la porte.

  


« Pourrez-vous dire à Madame Pomfresh que je reviendrai ? » Ron lui fit un signe de la tête. Harry lui donna un petit sourire. Peut-être que lui et Ron pourraient être amis dans cette vie.

  


Quand il revint dans le couloir, Harry baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'il portait encore le manteau qu'il avait créé en métamorphosant sa robe d'école, et la cape d'invisibilité était encore dans sa poche. Avant de fermer complètement la porte de l'infirmerie, il bondit dans le couloir, enfila la cape, puis revint, refermant la porte doucement et en silence. Harry pensait que c'était possible que Mr Weasley veuille parler d'une affaire de famille, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait en fait parler de la 'crise' à Londres.

  


« Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où était Ginny aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il à ses fils, prenant plutôt le ton d'un officier de police. « Est-elle allé à Pré-au-Lard avec vous ? »

  


Ron secoua sa tête. « Non. Nous le lui avons demandé, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de devoirs à faire. J'ai pensé que c'était étrange, étant donné que la plupart des professeurs sont indulgents avec nous avant les week-end à Pré-au-Lard, mais je n'ai pas insisté. »

  


Charlie avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il souhaitait s'être disputé avec elle. « Pas plus que moi. »

  


« Alors, de ce que vous savez, elle était ici dans le château ? »

  


Ron haussa les épaules. « Où donc ailleurs ? »

  


« Pourquoi pas dans une rue de Londres, renversée par une voiture ? »

  


« Quoi ? » dirent ses frères à l'unisson.

  


Mr Weasley regarda sa fille avec tristesse. « Un fille dont la description correspond à celle de Ginny a été renversée par une voiture à Fulham. Puis elle s'est évanouie dans les airs. Il y avait des moldus tout autour qui l'ont vu là une seconde, allongée sur la rue, puis la seconde d'après, elle était juste… partie. D'abord, nous avons pensé à un portauloin illégal, mais maintenant… »

  


« Quoi ? » demanda Charlie, mettant son bras autour de l'épaule de sa mère.

  


« Bien, nous avons fait quelques recherches et découvert que l'accident s'était produit devant la maison d'une sorcière née de moldus. Quand nos équipes ont lancé les tests sur le lieu de l'accident, il n'y avait pas de signature de portauloin. Une fois que nous avons découvert que la sorcière vivait là, nous avons fait quelques tests dans son appartement. Personne n'était là. Il n'y avait aucun signe de magie là, accidentelle ou autre. » Harry eut un soupir mental de soulagement. Grâce à dieu, il n'avait pas permis à Hermione d'acheter une baguette. « Toutefois, juste à l'intérieur de l'entrée du bâtiment de la sorcière, il y avait une signature magique. Un sort fait avec une baguette. Un sort très obscur. De la magie noire. Je ne peux pas vous donner son nom : il est classé.

  


De la magie noire ! pensa Harry. Bien sûr de la magie noire ! répondit son cerveau. Tu aurais dû savoir. Quelque chose d'aussi puissant que cela ! C'était à cause de Voldemort qu'il connaissait le sort de Tempus Fugit après tout. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était de la magie noire. Sur le chemin du retour au château, il s'était demandé pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas suggéré que lui et Hermione l'utilisent pour sauver Sirius et Buck, mais maintenant, il savait. Dumbledore ne défendrait jamais l'utilisation de la magie noire. Même quand il allait chercher dans les affaires d'Hermione, essayant de trouver du papier et un crayon pour le mot qu'il lui avait laissé, Harry avait pensé que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait des intentions honorables. Quelqu'un dont les intentions n'étaient pas totalement honorables pouvait faire des choses vraiment néfastes en utilisant ce sort…

  


Et soudain, il sut. Il sut comment les filles Weasley avaient été kidnappées du terrain de jeu de Ottery St. Catchpole! Bien sûr. Cela cadrait complètement.

  


« Que fait ce sort ? » voulut savoir Ron.

  


Son père fronça les sourcils. « Quand une personne invoque ce sort sur elle, elle peut bouger si vite qu'il se déplace entre les fractions de secondes. Il a été occasionnellement utilisé par les mages noirs pour commettre d'horribles crimes, mais nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis des années… »

  


Harry réalisa soudain que Mr Weasley devait déjà savoir que ses filles avaient été enlevées en utilisant ce sort. Lui et une douzaine d'aurors avaient passé Ottery St. Catchpole au peigne fin. L'un d'eux devait avoir découvert la signature du sort de Tempus fugit près des balançoires où les filles avaient été vues pour la dernière fois. Harry déglutit. Il avait utilisé de la magie noire. C'était pour sauver Ginny, mais c'était tout de même de la magie noire…

  


« Pourquoi les mages noirs ne l'utilisent pas plus souvent ? » voulut savoir Ron.

  


« C'est très dangereux. On peut se retrouver rapidement dans un cercueil. A l'extérieur, il n'y a aucun indice, mais à l'intérieur du corps… Quand on utilise ce sort, les parties intérieures du corps de la personne vieillissent dix-mille fois plus vite que la normale. »

  


Dix-mille fois ! pensa Harry. Il n'était pas sûr du temps qu'il avait passé à ramener Ginny à Poudlard. Cela avait dû prendre entre deux et trois heures. Cela faisait… Il fit rapidement le calcul de tête, arrondissant les nombres… presque trois ans. Ses os et ses organes internes avaient vieilli de trois ans pour ramener Ginny. Certes, les sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les moldus, mais bon…

  


« Waouw » dit Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un utiliserait un tel sort ? »

  


Son père haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il est possible qu'on l'ait utilisé sans en connaître l'inconvénient. Et si le sort lui-même n'est pas illégal, il est habituellement utilisé pour masquer des activités illégales. Personne ne l'utilise pour le bien.

  


Harry se hérissa. Je l'ai utilisé pour sauver Ginny ! pensa-t-il. Mais il pouvait comprendre que Mr Weasley pense cela. C'était un sort qui n'attendait que d'être mal utilisé.

  


« Avez-vous une idée de qui a lancé le sort ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

  


Son père secoua la tête. « Aucune. Nous nous posons cependant des questions sur la sorcière moldue. Comme je disais, la signature était juste à l'entrée de son immeuble. Et quand nous avons vérifié son appartement, nous avons aussi découvert qu'elle avait une chouette. Ce qui pourrait ne rien vouloir dire. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de signatures magiques dans son appartement, et j'ai entendu que des moldus avaient des chouettes pour animaux de compagnie. Nous n'avons pas pu passer beaucoup de temps à faire le tour, et nous avons dû transplaner. La co-locataire de la sorcière rentrait chez elle.

  


Charlie eut l'air pensif. « As-tu trouvé la sorcière ? »

  


« Non, et c'est une autre pièce dérangeante du puzzle. De plus, quelques moldus qui étaient là ont dit qu'il y avait deux filles comme Ginny. Celle qui avait été renversée par la voiture était sur le sol, et l'autre était penchée au-dessus d'elle. La sorcière née de moldus se penchait aussi sur elle. Puis la fille qui a été renversée par la voiture a disparu. Et apparemment, la sorcière n'est pas retournée à son appartement. »

  


« Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a fait la magie noire ? » suggéra Ron.

  


Son père fronça les sourcils. « Improbable. »

  


Ron avait l'air très perplexe. « Alors tu dis que Ginny était à Londres aujourd'hui, qu'elle a été renversée par une voiture, et que quelqu'un qui a utilisé cette magie noire l'a ramenée à Poudlard et posée dans le hall d'entrée, où elle a été trouvée par Potter ? »

  


Son père avait l'air grave. « Cela ressemble certainement à cela. »

  


Ron faisait les cent pas. « Est-ce que MacGonagall le sait ? Elle expulsera Ginny dès qu'elle se réveillera. »

  


« Non, Ron. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas dire certaines choses à la directrice. » Il regarda son aîné avec un regard plein de sens, et Charlie leva les mains. Il n'allait rien dire non plus à son chef. « Je suis juste… inquiet pour Ginny. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse nous dire comment tout cela est arrivé. Mais on dirait qu'elle va rester inconsciente pendant quelques temps. Elle pourrait savoir qui a fait cela. Elle pourrait être allée à Londres de son propre chef, peut-être même en utilisant ce sort. »

  


« Ginny utilisant la magie noire ? » dit Charlie, incrédule.

  


Mr Weasley soupira. « Quand j'étais à l'école, je me souviens avoir trouvé toutes sortes de sorts intéressants dans des livres qui semblaient juste crier de les utiliser. Et parfois, je l'ai fait, avec mes amis. La plupart du temps, ils étaient sans danger. Mais parfois… parfois nous avions de la chance de survivre à la journée. » Il se tourna vers Charlie. « Toi et Bill avez eu votre part de cela. » Charlie baissa les yeux. Maintenant son père se tournait vers Ron. « Vous, les enfants, pensez que vous êtes immortels parce que vous êtes jeunes. Vous trouvez des sorts dans les livres et vous les essayez, sans savoir si c'est de la magie noire, sans connaître les inconvénients, le vieillissement interne. En fait, nous avons probablement de la chance que qui que ce soit qui fut avec elle ait eu la présence d'esprit de la ramener en utilisant ce sort. Cela a sauvé sa vie. »

  


Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, Mr Weasley reconnaissait que l'on n'avait pas à être un mage noir pour utiliser ce sort. On pouvait simplement être un jeune sorcier ou une sorcière ignorant…

  


« Si seulement nous pouvions trouver cette sorcière née de moldus et la fille qui ressemble à Ginny… »

  


Ron fronça ses sourcils. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu les emmener aussi, en utilisant le même sort ? »

  


Son père haussa un sourcil. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est possible. »

  


Harry alla à la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, l'ouvrant et la fermant sans que les Weasley ne le remarquent. Il courut vers les donjons sous la cape d'invisibilité, puis s'arrêta dans le couloir en dehors de la salle de classe de sa mère.

  


« Accio parchemin ! accio plume ! » cria-t-il. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire tout le trajet et de revenir de son dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit les objets remonter le couloir à tout vitesse vers lui. Il les arrêta alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pieds de lui, puis enleva la cape et la remit dans sa poche. Il retransforma son blouson en robe de Poudlard, et se glissa dans la salle de classe de potions pour écrire une autre lettre à Hermione.

  


_Chère Hermione,_

  


_J'espère que toi et Maggie allez bien. Si c'est possible, ne retourne pas à ton appartement ce soir. Tu pourras revenir pour faire tes paquets demain. Prends quelqu'un avec toi quand tu y vas. Peut-être Alec ? Je dis cela parce que le ministère est au courant pour l'accident de Ginny. C'est une longue histoire. Ils savent aussi que tu étais penchée au-dessus d'elle quand elle a disparu, et je pense qu'ils veulent te lancer un sort de mémoire. Ne laisse pas ceci arriver, ou tu pourrais oublier que tu es une sorcière._

  


_As-tu parlé à Maggie ? Je l'espère, mais sinon, ce n'est pas grave. S'il-te-plaît, envoie moi une réponse dès que tu as reçu cela afin que je sache que Maggie et toi allez bien._

  


_Harry _

  


Il courut jusqu'à la volière et choisit une chouette de l'école au hasard. Après cela, il se traîna le long des nombreux escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle, et alla dans l'antichambre pour attendre Jamie et Draco. Ils étaient supposés les retrouver, lui et Ginny après leur retour de Pré-au-Lard. Il s'endormit en les attendant, puis se réveilla quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Jamie s'engouffra dedans, son visage encore rouge de froid. Elle avait eu l'air de passer une bonne journée. Draco avait l'air bien trop réjoui au goût de Harry. Il leva son visage vers eux, incapable de montrer quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une expression de désespoir total.

  


« Oh ! » dit Jamie, se précipitant vers lui. Elle s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui, et il mit sa tête sur ses cuisses, souhaitant pouvoir pleurer, mais aucune larme ne montait. Les larmes sont pour quand quelqu'un d'autre t'a fait un tort, pensa-t-il. C'est tout de ma faute.

  


Sa sœur caressa ses cheveux en arrière de son front, tandis qu'il lui disait ce qui était arrivé. Draco s'assit à côté, les regardant. Quand Harry eut fini de tout décrire, il commença encore à se blâmer, mais elle le fit taire et caressa son dos, et il se calma une fois de plus. Il resta allongé, sa tête sur sa sœur, sentant son contact réconfortant, comme celui de sa mère, et il souffrit pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny.

  


  


* * * * *

  


  



	33. Chap 8 4

AjjiRa : bonjour à toi et merci pour ta belle review. Je vais tâcher de continuer à traduire et à publier à ce rythme, meme si je pressens quelques difficultés dans un avenir proche.   
Remus James Lupin : merci   
Mary Cooper : la suite arrive ! quant à ma phrase, c'est que je n'ai pas franchement aimé le cinquième tome. Le serpent psychique m'avait bien plus séduit quand je l'avais découvert, aussi quand j'ai lu le vrai tome 5, j'ai été déçu. Peut-être les réactions de Harry, qui mûrit finalement plus dans le SPsy que dans le T5 me semblaient plus réelles.   
Lunenoire : ben oui : chance il trouve hermione et peggy en plein milieu de londres, pas de chance, Ginny se blesse...  
Ryan : voilà la suite...  
Philippe gryffondor : merci   
LeDjiNn : grand duc ou hulotte ?  


  


Une semaine plus tard, quand Harry fit une de ses nombreuses visites quotidiennes pour voir Ginny, il entra dans l'infirmerie pour la voir assise dans son lit, discutant avec sa sœur. Il courut vers elle, son cœur dans sa gorge, jetant se bras autour d'elle. Elle hurla de douleur et il se retira. Il s'excusa rapidement, mais elle tira son visage contre le sien et le rassura avec un baiser rapide.

  


« C'est bon, Harry. Je vais encore être un peu sensible pendant un moment. Madame Pomfresh a dit que j'ai dormi pendant une semaine. Est-ce vrai ? »

  


Il acquiesça, muet, contemplant son visage, son cher visage… « Oui » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « As-tu parlé à quelqu'un à part Madame Pomfresh et Jamie ? »

  


« Juste Draco. Mais je ne suis réveillée que depuis… combien, Jamie, quinze minutes ? Draco est parti trouver Charlie pour le mettre au courant. Puis Charlie ira chercher Ron. »

  


Harry sourit. « Tu aurais dû envoyer Jamie à Ron. Il pense qu'elle est si jolie… » dit-il pour embêter sa sœur.

  


« Harry ! » dit-elle, riant, à la fois frappant son bras et rougissant.

  


« Alors » dit-il, se calmant, s'asseyant pour parler à Ginny. « personne ne t'a demandé encore ce qui s'était vraiment passé. » Elle secoua sa tête. « Et je dois encore te parler de Maggie, étant donné que tu t'es enfuie devant une voiture avant que je puisse le faire… »

  


« Oh, Harry ! Comment pourrais-je avoir une sœur ? Ou, comme tu as dit, deux sœurs ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maman et papa n'en auraient jamais rien dit… »

  


Harry avait pensé à cela pendant toute la semaine, et il avait finalement abouti à une manière plausible d'être au courant pour Annie et Peggy. Il lui dit qu'il avait entendu sa mère et son beau-père parler de l'affaire quand il était plus jeune. Quand sa mère était auror, elle avait fait partie de gens appelés à Ottery St. Catchpole pour rechercher les filles Weasley. Il avait tout oublié de cela jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit Maggie dans le train et la suive chez elle. Ginny écouta attentivement, assimilant tout cela. Il lui dit aussi que son père suspectait qu'elle et un ami aient utilisé le sort de Tempus fugit pour aller jusqu'à Londres. Il dirait que c'était lui, et que c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé un journal moldu dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard (probablement laissé là par un élève demi-sang qui l'avait reçu de son parent moldu), et vue une photo de Maggie dedans. Ainsi, il pouvait dire qu'il avait parlé de sa sœur à Ginny, et qu'ils avaient voyagé à Londres pour la trouver, mais quand Ginny avait vu un chat traverser la route, elle l'avait poursuivi et avait été renversée par une voiture.

  


Ginny contempla cette histoire. Même si c'était une très bonne histoire, spécialement comme elle faisant de trouver Maggie la raison du voyage, et omettait de parler d'Hermione, ils pouvaient quand même tous les deux être expulsés pour avoir quitté Poudlard sans permission.

  


« Mais MacGonagall pense que Ginny est tombée dans les escaliers » intervint Jamie. « et si vous pouvez dire à tes parents où se trouve l'une de tes sœurs » dit-elle à Ginny, « je doute qu'ils te dénoncent à la directrice. Ou toi. » ajouta-t-elle, parlant maintenant à Harry.

  


« Il y a encore le problème d'avoir utilisé la magie noire pour ramener Ginny ici… »

  


« Ce dont ils sont content ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ce sont des gens raisonnables, et ils semblent l'être, ils comprendront que tu aies voulu trouver ta sœur. » dit-elle à Ginny. « Ils n'ont pas vu leur fille depuis dix-sept ans. Je pense qu'ils vont penser à autre chose qu'à ce que vous ayez ignoré les règles de l'école, ou même que quelqu'un ait utilisé de la magie noire. »

  


Harry lui sourit, puis lui donna une accolade et un bisou sur la joue « Ladies et gentlemen, ma sœur ? » dit-il au public consistant simplement en Ginny. « Toujours la voix de la raison… »

  


La porte de l'infirmerie tapa contre le mur, et Draco, Charlie et Ron entrèrent, les deux derniers au pas de course. La robe de Ron volait derrière lui, sa silhouette osseuse se rapprochant rapidement pour aller au chevet de Ginny. Charlie avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Harry se poussa de la route de Ron. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer de toute façon.

  


« Ginny ! Tu es réveillée ! Charlie vient de me le dire. » Il se retourna et remarqua Jamie, ses oreilles prenant une teinte rosée. « Oh, » dit-il plus doucement « Bonjour. »

  


Jamie lui sourit chaudement. « Bonjour. Draco et moi lui rendions visite quand elle s'est réveillée. Je voulais rester avec elle, alors il est allé chercher Charlie. Draco est un petit ami si merveilleux… » ajouta-t-elle, regardant dans sa direction. Le visage de Ron se défit un peu. Harry se demanda s'il se souciait de Cho Chang .

  


« Oh. Petit ami. Exact : Serpentard. » dit-il doucement. Charlie s'approcha pour embrasser sa sœur sur le front, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui souriant. Pendant que Ron regardait encore Jamie, Draco donna subrepticement la carte à Harry. Il l'avait utilisée pour trouver Charlie, évidemment. Puis Ron se retourna vers sa sœur. « Comment vas-tu ? » Il lui sourit. « Je suis si content que tu te sois réveillée ! »

  


Madame Pomfresh revint de son bureau, tapant dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Trop de gens ! Elle a besoin de repos… »

  


Ginny protesta. « Madame Pomfresh ! cela fait une semaine que je suis inconsciente ! »

  


« Bon, bon, j'ai dit aux professeurs Black et MacGonagall que vous êtes réveillée, et le professeur Black appelle vos parents pour qu'ils puissent venir vous voir. Je suis sûre que tout le monde veut savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

  


Ginny regarda nerveusement Harry, juste en bougeant ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire cela, semblait dire son regard. Il lui serra la main plus fort, voulant additionner sa force à la sienne.

  


Draco et Jamie regagnèrent la salle commune de Serpentard, afin que l'espace autour du lit de Ginny ne soit pas trop occupé lorsque ses parents arriveraient. Ron, Charlie et Harry continuèrent à parler à Ginny, et Harry sentait son cœur bondir à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Elle était clairement si contente que Harry et Ron s'entendent, même si Ron ne savait pas que Harry était son petit ami. Charlie ne savait pas non plus, et bien que lui et Harry soient déjà amis, ils devraient faire attention en l'annonçant à Charlie aussi, afin qu'il ne change pas d'avis à ce sujet. Il est aussi mon professeur, pensa Harry. C'est quelque chose que l'on veut vraiment dire à son professeur… Oh, au fait, je flirte avec ta petite sœur….

  


Quand Mr et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent, Mrs Weasley courut jusqu'à sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant, la faisant vaciller tout comme Harry l'avait fait.

  


« Aïe, maman ! Attention » la prévint Ginny. « Oui, je suis réveillé maintenant, mais Madame Pomfresh dit que j'ai encore besoin de rester couchée au moins encore deux semaines, voire plus. »

  


Mrs Weasley la regarda, secouant la tête, pleurant sans retenue. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ginny ? Comment cela… »

  


« Je pense » l'interrompit sa fille « qu'avant que je te raconte cela, tu devrais parler à Ron de Annie et Peggy. »

  


Charlie était bouche bée. Il prononça les prénoms de ses sœurs disparues du bout des lèvres, fixant Ginny avec incrédulité. Harry vit la culpabilité qu'il devait avoir ressentie à treize ans s'épanouir sur ses traits.

  


Sa mère se recula, sa main sur sa bouche « Annie et Peggy ? Comment diable…. »

  


Ginny montra Harry de la tête. « Il me l'a dit. Il avait entendu sa mère parler de l'affaire. Elle était auror. » Mr Weasley fit un signe de la tête, comprenant. Peut-être que ma mère était vraiment sur l'affaire, pensa Harry. C'était une hypothèse raisonnable. Tant d'aurors étaient là.

  


« Qui sont Annie et Peggy ? » voulut savoir Ron. « Qu'est ce que cela a à faire avec ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? »

  


Hésitante, Mrs Weasley parla à Ron de ses sœurs perdues, et Harry regarda son visage passer du choc à la colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l'a dit ? » demanda-t-il, son regard allant de ses parents et de son frère à Harry et à sa sœur.

  


« Bon, bon, Ron » dit sa mère, pour l'apaiser, son bras autour de ses épaules. « Cela ne semblait pas important… »

  


« Pas important ? » répéta Ron, sa voix bondissant d'un octave.

  


« Je… Je suis désolé Ron, » dit doucement Charlie. « Ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose à quoi j'aime penser… »

  


« Écoutons ce que Ginny a à nous dire. » dit calmement Mr Weasley, revenant à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

  


« Merci papa. En tous cas, Harry a trouvé un journal moldu dans la bibliothèque que quelque demi-sang a dû recevoir de chez lui, et il y avait une photo de moi dessus ! Seulement, ce n'était pas moi. C'était quelqu'un appelé Maggie Parrish, une célèbre voyante. Harry s'est souvenu avoir entendu parler sa mère de la disparition de Annie et Peggy, et il a fait le rapprochement. Il me l'a dit, et j'ai immédiatement voulu quitter le château pour la trouver. Harry m'a arrêté et fait attendre, mais finalement, nous avons pu sortir et partir à sa recherche à Londres. Nous avons commencé à son studio de télévision où elle filmait quelque chose, et nous l'avons suivie à un appartement où elle faisait une interview avec une violoncelliste, je crois. Nous avons attendu qu'elle sorte, et juste à ce moment là, j'ai remarqué ce chaton marchant sur la route, allant être écrasé par une voiture, alors j'ai couru… Je pense que le chaton était meilleur que moi pour deviner quand les voitures arrivaient. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été renversée, puis de m'être réveillée ici il y a une heure. »

  


« Qui t'as pris à Londres et t'a ramené ? » voulut savoir Mr Weasley. Harry leva lentement sa main.

  


« Ce serait moi » dit-il doucement. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit Charlie Weasley le foudroyer du regard. Mais ensuite, les bras de Mrs Weasley étaient autour de lui, et il risquait de suffoquer.

  


« Merci, merci ! » pleura-t-elle encore et encore. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle était absolument rayonnante. « Tu as non seulement sauvé la vie de Ginny, mais tu as retrouvé notre Peggy ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

  


« Bon, Molly, calme-toi » l'avertit Mr Weasley. Harry déglutit.

  


« Nous apprécierions sir, si… si vous pouviez ne rien dire à la directrice de cela. C'était avec les meilleures intentions, vous comprenez. Nous essayions de retrouver une de vos filles… »

  


Ginny regarda ses deux parents, plaidant avec son regard. « S'il-vous plait, papa, maman. Je suis autant à blâmer que Harry. Je l'ai supplié de trouver un moyen d'aller à Londres pour la rechercher. Et toit aussi, Charlie. S'il vous plait, ne le dites pas à la directrice. »

  


« Tu aurais pu me demander d'aller la chercher. » dit Charlie avec aigreur.

  


« Hé bien… » dit Harry, essayant de gagner du temps pour se rattraper aux branches « Je me souviens que maman avait dit que Bill et toi vous blâmiez. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs si ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Tu es mon ami. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour toi, au lieu que ce soit quelque chose que je t'aurais demandé de faire. »

  


Charlie, acquiesça, reconnaissant cela. Mr Weasley eut l'air de rechigner, mais il se laissa finalement fléchir. « Oh, d'accord. Vous avez de bons arguments. » Puis il regarda Harry et soupira. « J'avais finalement atteint le point où je ne pensais plus à elle tous les jours. Je ne peux pas croire que tu en aies retrouvé une… »

  


Harry lui donna un petit sourire. « Heureux d'avoir pu aider. »

  


Ron était encore sous le choc. « J'ai deux autres sœurs. » continuait-il à répéter.

  


« Et la directrice n'entendra rien de moi. » dit fermement Mr Weasley.

  


« Bien alors ! » dit Mrs Weasley, frappant des mains. « Nous allons la contacter, l'accueillir dans notre famille… »

  


Harry avait eu des nouvelles avant que Hermione ne parte pour New York. Elle avait en fait parlé à Maggie, et avait été surprise par le calme avec lequel Maggie avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Bien sûr, pensa Harry, elle le savait déjà, d'une certaine manière. Maggie s'était portée volontaire pour prendre Sebastian pendant que Hermione ne serait pas là, afin de pouvoir communiquer avec Harry sans avoir à attendre de recevoir une chouette de lui. Ils avaient correspondu presque quotidiennement. Le mari de Maggie, Bernard, avait accompagné Hermione jusqu'à son appartement pour faire ses paquets pour le voyage. D'abord, Harry avait été attristé que Hermione soit à l'étranger pendant un mois juste après avoir découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, mais maintenant, il était content. Peut-être qu'après un mois, le ministère de la magie aurait oublié à son propos et ne se dérangerait pas pour faire un sort de mémoire. C'était un très bon moment pour qu'elle soit à l'étranger.

  


« Maggie est mariée à un moldu » dit rapidement Harry. « Nous avons eu la possibilité de lui dire que c'était une sorcière, mais c'est tout. Ensuite, il a fallu faire face à l'accident… »

  


« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je peux être très diplomate. Mais Potter » dit Mr Weasley, l'air inquiet, « Où as-tu appris la magie noire que tu as utilisé… ? »

  


Harry se tortilla. « Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre de mon père. » mentit-il. « C'était la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser qui me permettait de la ramener ici rapidement. »

  


Il acquiesça. « J'aurais fait la même chose. Tu as bien la tête sur les épaules. »

  


Soudain, Madame Pomfresh déboula dans la pièce. « C'est assez ! Juste les parents maintenant. Vous trois : dehors ! » dit-elle à Ron, Charlie et Harry, les dirigeant vers la porte du couloir.

  


Quand ils eurent quitté l'infirmerie, Ron attrapa Harry par la robe. « Attends » dit-il, faisant se demander à Harry s'il se sentait obligé de le dire à la directrice, considérant qu'il était préfet. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry n'était pas convaincu qu'il avait le même sentiment que son père ou son frère pour ne pas dénoncer Harry.

  


« Potter. Je dois te parler d'une paire de chose. D'abord… merci pour ce que tu as fait. Aider Ginny et trouver une de mes autres sœurs. Je… je n'avais jamais su. Et… je te demande une faveur. »

  


Harry lui sourit. Ron lui demandait une faveur ! Sûrement, cela tombait à point nommé. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela il n'y a pas si longtemps. « Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

  


« Bien… Pomfresh ne va pas laisser sortir Ginny de l'infirmerie pendant un moment encore. Et nous avons notre premier match de Quidditch bientôt. Je me demandais… est-ce que cela te dérangerait terriblement de changer avec Griffondor ? Nous étions sensés jouer contre Pouffsouffle le sept décembre. Étant donné que tu es le capitaine de Serpentard… pourrions-nous échanger ? Je sais que tu n'es pas sensé jouer contre Pouffsouffle avant mi-février, mais sans Ginny, évidemment… »

  


Harry lui sourit. « Cela me semble bien. Oui, nous pouvons échanger. Ce ne serait pas un défi pour Pouffsouffle de jouer contre ton équipe sans Ginny dedans, en tous cas. » il rit « pas que tu ne me fasses pas travailler… »

  


Ron lui accorda un demi-sourire. « Tu me fais travailler aussi, Potter. » Il montra les escaliers de la tête. « Je vais dire aux autres Griffondor que Ginny est réveillée. A plus tard ici ? »

  


Harry était si content qu'il devait se forcer à ne pas bondir en criant. Était-ce Ron qui lui parlait ? « Oui. » dit-il souriant.

  


Quand Ron partit, il était encore avec Charlie, qui n'avait pas l'air content. « Harry » commença-t-il lentement, « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » Il le lui avait déjà demandé dans l'infirmerie. Peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas que Harry avait donné une réponse complètement honnête, avec les autres dans la pièce. A la surprise de Harry, Charlie avait l'air de retenir ses larmes. Charlie n'était pas un professeur typique, mais cela était quand même un choc pour Harry.

  


« Je suis désolé, Charlie. » dit-il doucement. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Si tu te tenais toi-même pour responsable d'une quelconque manière… maman a dit que toi et Bill étiez dans le parc quand elles ont disparu… Cela semblait simplement mieux d'attendre pour te le dire. »

  


Il acquiesça gravement. « Je peux voir cela. Et oui… Je me suis considéré comme responsable tous les jours des dix-sept dernières années. Merci de l'avoir trouvée. »

  


« Quand ton père et ta mère disent qu'ils ne vont pas le dire à MacGonagall… ils le pensent vraiment ? »

  


« S'ils l'ont dit, c'est qu'ils le pensent. Ils ne vont pas prendre cela à la légère, toi trouvant une de mes sœurs disparues. » Il avait l'air un peu envieux. Combien de fois devait-il avoir rêvé de les trouver lui-même.

  


« C'est ce que je pensais. Ils semblent de cette catégorie. » Charlie lui fit un petit sourire et lui tapa sur l'épaule. « Je vais rassembler tous les professeurs dans la salle des enseignants et leur dire qu'elle est réveillée. Et tu dois avertir ton équipe du changement de planning. » dit-il en souriant avant de s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Harry resta là et regarda la porte de l'infirmerie pendant une longue minute. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit à quel point tout le monde dans la famille Weasley aurait de la gratitude envers lui pour avoir retrouvé Peggy ! Peut-être que si lui et Ginny étaient honnêtes avec Ron et Charlie au sujet de leur relation, ils leur donneraient leur bénédiction maintenant…

  


Harry descendit les escaliers, sautant et souriant, jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard, son cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette vie. Il annonça avec entrain à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qu'ils devraient s'entraîner davantage maintenant qu'ils allaient jouer contre Pouffsouffle au lieu de Griffondor, et ils partirent immédiatement pour le terrain, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Quand Ginny sortirait enfin de l'hôpital avec un état de santé parfait, le seul grain de sable dans l'engrenage de sa vie serait éliminé. Et quand elle aurait récupéré, ils pourraient parler de leur relation à Charlie et à Ron, et être heureux, et la vivre au plein jour. Comme il volait au-dessus du terrain, le froid vent automnal fouettant ses cheveux, il avait le sentiment que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

  


* * * * *

  



	34. Chap 8 5

Lunenoire : d'une certaine façon, il est dans son univers...   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci   
LeDjiNn : quelle intuition !   
Dumati : pareil !  
Ryan / Rtan : tu as le doigt qui a fourché ?   
ET maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la fin du chapitre 8 

  


Le match avec les Pouffsouffles approcha à une vitesse alarmante. Harry allait en cours, rendait visite à Ginny dans l'aile de l'hôpital, écrivait à Maggie, puis à Hermione quand elle rentra de New York, et entraînait son équipe. Les Weasley, sauf Ron et Ginny, firent un voyage jusqu'à Londres pour retrouver Maggie. D'abord Mr et Mrs Weasley, puis un par un, les frères aînés. Ron et Ginny iraient la voir pendant les vacances de Noël. Maggie écrivit à Harry, le remerciant abondamment de lui avoir donné cette famille, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en lisant cela. Le jour du match, il apporta la lettre à Ginny afin qu'elle puisse la voir, et après cela, elle se pencha en avant, vacillant seulement légèrement, sa main se posant doucement sur la joue de Harry, et elle chuchota affectueusement « S'il y avait un moyen de convaincre ma famille que je peux être avec un Serpentard, je crois que tu l'as trouvé. » Harry regarda ses yeux. Il dut le lui accorder. Cela avait rendu l'obstacle qu'il soit Serpentard très petit en réalité. Ron, entre tous, s'était même entraîné au Quidditch avec lui pour le match.

  


« Bon, sans me vanter, je suis bien meilleur que n'importe quel poursuiveur de Pouffsouffle, alors si tu peux arriver à me bloquer, tu devrais les laisser à un score vierge. » lui avait dit Ron juste la veille.

  


Harry avait ri. « Quand t'es-tu jamais soucié de te vanter ? Et j'ai été bon à te bloquer depuis que nous sommes en troisième année, Weasley. » contra-t-il, avec bonne humeur. Ron rit.

  


« Je ne suis plus en troisième année, Potter. » Même s'ils s'appelaient encore par leur nom, il y avait une timide espèce d'amitié maintenant. Harry avait dû admettre que Ron était meilleur que jamais. Il avait dû constamment s'entraîner cet été.

  


« Tu ne te soucies pas de me rendre si bon que tu ne puisses pas marquer contre moi quand nous devrons jouer l'un contre l'autre ? » lui avait demandé Harry.

  


Ron lui avait donné un regard malicieux. « Oh, tu penses que je montre tout ce que j'ai dans la manche, Potter ? » Puis il avait lancé à Harry un sourire qu'il lui avait rendu. Draco les regardait tous les deux de travers depuis son balai, comme il filait autour du terrain, attrapant le vif encore et toujours. Harry suspectait qu'il soit jaloux de sa nouvelle amitié avec Ron, spécialement d'autant plus que Ron ne se donnait pas la peine de cacher son admiration de Jamie. Elle était assise dans les gradins, faisant des signes à Draco quand il n'était pas occupé à voler après le vif, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait des fois où Ron semblait se donner en spectacle pour elle. Draco avait aussi des années de haines anti-Weasley à défaire, et il faisait cela vraiment à contrecœur. Par-dessus tout, Draco était convaincu que parce que Cho Chang était la petite amie de Ron et la préfète en chef, elle allait essayer de faire voter tous les préfets pour que Ron soit préfet en chef. Ce n'était pas tant que Draco pensait qu'il le serait à sa place, pour autant, mais simplement que l'idée que Weasley soit préfet en chef le hérissait.

  


Harry déglutit en regardant Ginny. Comment pouvait-il avoir pensé qu'il y avait tant de mauvaises choses en ce monde ? Elle se pencha en avant un peu plus, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ouvrit sa bouche légèrement et il la sentit faire de même, puis il sentit le bout de sa langue sortir et passer sur ses dents…

  


« Ouch ! » cria-t-elle soudain contre sa bouche. Il la tenait par la taille.

  


« Oh, désolé. » s'excusa Harry. Il aurait dû davantage se pencher vers elle, réalisa-t-il. Elle était encore sensible. Elle lui sourit.

  


« C'est bon. Cela ne durera pas toujours. »

  


Elle revint sur ses oreillers, le dévisageant. « Ron dit que tu devrais empêcher Pouffsouffle de marquer un seul point pendant le match. C'est une véritable louange de sa part. »

  


Il bougea afin de s'asseoir sur le lit, plus proche d'elle. « Pourrons nous parler de nous à Ron et Charlie dès que tu auras complètement récupéré ? Tout le monde dans la famille semble être au septième ciel d'avoir trouvé Maggie… Je veux dire Peggy. »

  


« C'est bon. Nous sommes tous habitués à penser à elle comme à Maggie maintenant. Il me tarde de rencontrer mon beau-frère ! C'est tellement étrange que l'un de nous soit marié. A-t-elle dit quelque chose quant à avoir des enfants ? Peut-être que je vais bientôt être tante ! »

  


Harry se pencha encore plus près et rit. « Je pense qu'ils sont encore de jeunes mariés, alors je ne vais pas leur demander. Je vais laisser cela à ta mère. N'est-ce pas ce que les mères sont sensées faire à leurs filles ? Commencer à leur mettre la pression pour avoir des enfants dès qu'elles sont mariées ? »

  


Ginny tendit ses bras et passa ses mains autour de son cou. « Je pense » dit-elle, ses yeux brumeux « que je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par parler de ma mère maintenant… » Elle tira Harry à elle, gardant cette fois son corps contre les oreillers, et il la suivit où elle voulait qu'il aille, sa bouche pressée contre la sienne, la laissant s'ouvrir naturellement. Puis il y avait cette incroyable impression qu'elle avait perdu tous ses os comme elle tenait son visage contre le sien, ses doigts caressant ses bras et l'extérieur de ses jambes avec la légèreté d'une plume…

  


Sa tête tournait. Il dut se forcer pour arrêter de l'embrasser. Il lui fit un dernier bisous retentissant exagérément sur le bout de son nez avant de se lever pour partir. « Je dois aller chercher ma robe de Quidditch et mon balai maintenant. Le match commence dans une demie-heure.

  


Elle le regarda avec ses yeux remplis d'amour. « Bonne chance. »

  


« Si tu le dis, alors il en sera ainsi » proclama-t-il avec un sourire et un ample geste de la main. Elle prétendit être à deux doigts de lui lancer un oreiller.

  


« Continue comme cela, » dit-elle en riant. « Quel acteur ! »

  


Il rit et revint vers elle une fois de plus pour un baiser, qui fut plus profond qu'il l'avait voulut, le laissant presque le souffle coupé. Elle le regarda avec ses paupières à demi baissées.

  


« Aie de bonnes pensées pendant le match. »

  


« Je pense qu'après cela, je vais définitivement avoir de très mauvaises pensées » contra-t-il.

  


Il réussit finalement à quitter l'aile de l'hôpital (après deux autres faux départs), et il était content d'avoir repris l'entraînement matinal comme il dut sprinter jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

  


Les gradins étaient remplis une fois de plus, les trois quarts des spectateurs huant les Serpentards et encourageant leurs opposants, qui étaient aujourd'hui les Pouffsouffles. Harry était trop content pour s'en soucier. Nous allons leur montrer, pensa-t-il férocement, marchant vers le centre du terrain pour serrer la main du capitaine de Pouffsouffle. Quand Madame Bibine donna le coup de sifflet et que les quinze joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs, Harry sentit le sentiment familier d'être à nouveau dans son élément. Il regarda vers l'endroit où Ron, Charlie et Jamie étaient assis ensemble, avec Simon, Stuart, sa mère et son beau-père. Ils lui souriaient tous, même les jumeaux. Il leur fit signe, puis alla prendre position près des buts de Serpentard comme le souaffle était envoyé en l'air. Harry donna à son papa un petit signe de la tête, et en reçut un en retour. C'était pour son papa en tant que responsable de maison, mais aussi pour son papa en tant que papa, l'homme qui l'avait entraîné à faire cela toute sa vie, à suivre ses traces.

  


Un garçon de Serdaigle faisait les commentaires. Lee Jordan manquait à Harry.

  


« Et Serpentard a le souaffle ! Les poursuiveurs de Serpentard se le font passer, c'est une formation impressionnante qui vole là, c'est dommage qu'ils soient touts de tels… » Harry tourna sa tête. Il vit le professeur MacGonagall envoyer un regard noir au garçon « …de tels Serpentards. Et Serpentard marque ! Dix à zéro pour Serpentard !! » Harry essaya de ne pas rire. L'esprit de Lee Jordan était bien vivant.

  


Il lui sembla cligner de l'œil, et le souaffle était capturé par les poursuiveurs de Pouffsouffle, qui se le faisaient passer en direction de Harry, toutes les tentatives d'interception de ses poursuiveurs échouant. Harry flottait près du centre, se préparant. Le deuxième poursuiveur de Pouffsouffle lâcha la balle, il tirait. En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait dans sa main et l'envoyait presque de l'autre côté du terrain à l'un de ses poursuiveurs, qui marqua rapidement d'une seule main, comme si les Pouffsouffles n'avaient pas de gardien.

  


« Vingt à zéro pour Serpentard ! »

  


Et cela continua, les Pouffsouffles ne pouvaient pas marquer contre Harry, mais ses poursuiveurs arrivaient à faire passer le souaffle dans les buts de Pouffsouffle environ deux fois sur trois. Comme le score devenait complètement déséquilibré à cent-vingt à zéro, les batteurs de Pouffsouffle commencèrent à devenir plus agressifs. Draco marquait l'attrapeuse de Pouffsouffle comme elle avait vu le vif deux fois et Draco pas une seule. Soudain, Harry vit un des batteurs de Pouffsouffle envoyer le cognard droit vers la tête de Draco, et Harry lui cria « Draco ! Plonge ! »

  


Dès que Draco entendit cela, il le fit, ce qui était probablement la seule manière de le sauver d'un traumatisme. L'attrapeuse de Pouffsouffle fit un virage à cent quatre-vingt et le suivit, pensant qu'il avait vu le vif. Puis quand Draco ne vit le vif nulle part près du sol, il redressa son balai et alla vers Harry. Heureusement, leurs poursuiveurs étaient occupés à marquer encore contre Pouffsouffle, et il n'avait pas à protéger les buts de Serpentard pour le moment.

  


« Bon Dieu, Harry ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de plonger ? »

  


« Cognard. » dit brièvement Harry, regardant les poursuiveurs de Pouffsouffle commençant à revenir sur lui. Draco fit un signe de la tête et s'éleva au-dessus des buts, en dehors de la route, décrivant des cercles pour voir s'il pouvait trouver le vif lui-même au lieu de se reposer sur l'attrapeuse adverse. Harry intercepta une autre tentative de but, et puis évita un cognard se dirigeant vers sa jambe gauche. Il frôla son balai, le faisant voler chaotiquement pendant une minute avant de stabiliser à nouveau son vol. Il déglutit. Il aurait dû voir cela.

  


« Cent quarante à zéro pour Serpentard ! »

  


Maintenant, il avait l'impression que la majorité des gens du public les encourageait. Harry sentit couler en lui comme la foule commençait à prendre parti pour la meilleure équipe. A part les membres de la maison Pouffsouffle, qui voulaient encourager des perdants ? Harry vit un batteur de Pouffsouffle retirer sa batte et lui envoyer un cognard droit dessus, les bandes de métal de la batte résonnant quand elles frappèrent la lourde balle de métal. Harry serra les dents et descendit en dessous de la trajectoire du cognard. Il tendit sa main et intercepta la lourde balle, étant presque emporté. L'effort pour l'arrêter lui coupa le souffle, et il vacilla, sa main piquant.

  


« Oh, toi ! » dit-il au batteur de Serpentard le plus proche de lui, puis quand il vit son visage, il projeta le cognard dans sa direction avec une main. Le batteur se prépara, puis fit un grand mouvement avec sa batte. Avec un crack, le cognard alla voler vers l'un des poursuiveurs de Pouffsouffle. Il frappa le manche de son balai, le faisant se cogner contre un autre poursuiveur. Ils glissèrent tous deux brièvement de leur balai, pendant, l'un juste avec une main. Cela leur prit quelques minutes pour se rétablir. Ils adressèrent à Harry des regards meurtriers.

  


Harry les regarda avec un rictus. Ils n'avaient pas encore marqué contre lui. Il regarda ses poursuiveurs bien entraînés passer encore une fois le souaffle dans les buts de Pouffsouffle.

  


« Cent-cinquante à rien pour Serpentard ! » cira le garçon de Serdaigle. Aucun doute : ils donnaient du spectacle à la foule. Harry intercepta deux tentatives de but de Pouffsouffle, puis il vit quelque chose de petit, brillant et doré flotter près du sol.

  


« Draco, Plonge ! » cria-t-il encore. Son meilleur ami fit ce qu'on lui disait immédiatement, et sans question. L'attrapeuse de Pouffsouffle sembla penser que c'était encore pour sortir Draco de la trajectoire d'un cognard, et ne remarqua pas que plonger avait rendu possible pour Draco de voir le vif, juste près du milieu du terrain, à même pas deux pieds du sol. Harry le regarda, d'une seconde à l'autre, il l'aurait dans sa main…

  


Harry ne le vit pas venir jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard. Tandis qu'il regardait son meilleur ami se rapprocher de plus en plus du vif, un cognard fonçait vers lui. Il leva les yeux et le vit finalement, se tournant trop lentement et prenant l'impact sur son épaule droite, criant comme il perdait prise sur son balai. Il alla d'un côté, et son Éclair de tonnerre alla de l'autre.

  


« Potter a été frappé par un cognard ! »

  


Le sol venait à sa rencontre à une vitesse alarmante. Il essaya de se redresser en l'air, pliant ses genoux afin de pouvoir supporter l'impact. Il eut une fraction de seconde pour se préparer, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était haut quand il avait commencé sa chute libre, et il n'avait pas vraiment résolu le problème de la chute dans une position tordue et maladroite.

  


Tout le monde autour du terrain se redressa, haletant, et quand il frappa le sol bien trop vite, il hurla de douleur et s'évanouit. Il était presque certain que ses jambes étaient cassées. Il y avait eu deux craquements très sourds lors de l'impact. Son épaule droite le faisait aussi beaucoup souffrir. Elle devait être disloquée. Il s'allongea sur le dos, mordant sa lèvre si fort qu'il saignait, et puis il s'évanouit simplement à cause de la douleur.

  


* * * * *

  


Il entendit des voix chuchoter. Il en identifia clairement une comme celle de Madame Pomfresh. Il devait être dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Il se concentra pour identifier les autres voix. Un homme à la voix anxieuse qui semblait être son papa, une femme laconique, sa mère. Il y avait un rideau tiré autour de son lit, et il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas, les chaussures frappant les dures dalles du sol selon un tempo irrégulier. Il souleva le drap le couvrant et regarda son corps. Ses deux jambes étaient enveloppées dans des bandages, et il avait aussi des attèles. De l'Eupatorium avait dû être appliqué sous ses bandages. Dans son expérience, les gens avec cette sorte de blessure avaient seulement besoin de quelques jours pour retrouver des jambes parfaitement fonctionnelles. Il était plein de gratitude envers la médecine des sorciers.

  


Son épaule lui faisait un peu mal, mais pas trop. Madame Pomfresh devait l'avoir remise en place et lui avoir donné une potion contre la douleur. Il sentait la tunique d'hôpital le serrer autour du cou. Il essaya de l'enlever de sa pomme d'Adam, mais elle était toujours aussi serrée. Il la souleva par-dessus son corps, puis grimaça comme il passait par-dessus sa tête. Là. Il n'y avait personne autour. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas simplement dormir en caleçon. Il n'allait aller nulle part de toutes façons.

  


Il mit sa main sur son sternum, l'amulette du basilik lui manquant encore. Ginny, pensa-t-il soudain. Est-elle encore ici ? Il ne savait pas. Les voix et les bruits de pas diminuaient et il pensa entendre la porte du couloir s'ouvrir et se refermer, suivie par celle du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Les lumières de l'infirmerie étaient éteintes, et maintenant, il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

  


Il écouta dans le noir pour un son particulier, et après un moment, il l'entendit. Une autre personne dans la pièce, respirant. Elle est encore ici pensa-t-il. La lune se levait, et un peu de lumière filtrait dans la pièce, mais Harry pouvait seulement la voir se refléter sur le plafond. Les rideaux du lit bloquaient efficacement la plupart de la lumière. Il continua à écouter la respiration de Ginny. Elle n'était plus la même d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il décida de tenter un essai.

  


« Ginny ! » appela-t-il chuchotant fort. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il décida d'essayer encore. « Gin- »

  


« Chut ! » répondit-elle. « Je t'entends. Attends une minute. »

  


Il entendit du mouvement. Il n'était pas sûr du lit dans lequel il était, alors il ne savait pas si elle avait du parcourir une grande distance, ou si elle l'avait fait assez lentement. Finalement, il vit une main pâle écarter les rideaux autour de son lit. Elle se tint dans l'ouverture, la lumière de la lune l'éclairant par derrière, sa fine tunique d'hôpital aussi éclairée de derrière, faisant s'assécher la bouche de Harry.

  


« Tu es… tu es sortie du lit, Ginny. Tu dois te sentir mieux. » dit-il faiblement, incapable d'ôter ses yeux d'elle.

  


« Oh, Harry, tu nous a tous tant inquiété ! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui. Elle se pencha sur son visage, ses cheveux le chatouillant, et elle captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Elle se recula, traçant le contour de son visage avec son doigt. Il la regarda en admiration. La lumière lunaire venant de l'ouverture des rideaux donnait à sa peau une apparence soyeuse et d'un autre monde. Il tendit sa main gauche et lui caressa le côté du visage, puis passant sa main derrière son cou et attira à nouveau son visage vers le sien.

  


Elle répondit sans protester, et quand elle fit un petit bruit animal dans le fond de sa gorge, il cambra son dos, et répondit de la même manière, incapable de retenir le grognement de désir qui émanait de son propre larynx. Elle s'agenouillait sur le lit maintenant, et elle tressaillit momentanément quand il passa ses mains le long de son côté pour prendre sa taille. Il devait faire attention à ses blessures internes qui lui faisaient encore mal.

  


Il sentit ses mains sur le plat de son torse, bougeant doucement, tortueusement, et il grogna à nouveau contre sa bouche. Elle le rendait fou, et il n'y avait littéralement rien qu'il puisse faire. Il était complètement incapacité, et même s'il ne l'avait pas été, elle n'était pas prête pour beaucoup plus que des baisers et des caresses.

  


Elle ôta sa bouche de celle de Harry, la descendant le long de son cou pour le mordiller. Il lui caressait les cheveux, les épaules, le dos. Il descendit ses mains plus bas, timidement, sentant un tremblement la traverser comme elle faisait une pause pour prendre cette sensation, se concentrer dessus. Puis, elle se remit à bouger, ses lèvres faisant une traînée le long de son torse. Il tremblait d'une manière incontrôlable et elle s'arrêta.

  


« As-tu froid, Harry ? »

  


Il rit. Si elle avait continué à descendre le long de son corps comme cela, elle aurait exactement su à quel point il n'avait pas froid…

  


« Pas exactement. Je ne suis pas sûr de combien de plus je peux supporter, Ginny. Tu me fais perdre la tête, et je ne peux pas… bien, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes, je ne peux pas me retourner… rien. J'apprécie l'intention et tout, » Harry prit une grande inspiration. Cela lui faisait mal de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. « mais je pense qui tu devrais retourner te coucher. »

  


Elle s'assit. « Es-tu sûr ? »

  


Il la fixa. Il l'aimait tant. Mais ce n'était simplement pas le moment. « Je suis sûr. »

  


Elle acquiesça. Puis elle descendit ses mains, et prit le bas de sa tunique, la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Harry contempla son corps. Elle était absolument à couper le souffle.

  


« Es-tu encore sûr ? »

  


* * * * *


	35. Chap 9 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


wargate : tu crois ?   
Fanny Radcliffe : l'auteur, c'est Barb. Moi je ne peux revendiquer que la traduction.   
mary cooper : hé oui, les griffondor ont un sacré tempérament   
cedric_potter : la fiction est classée R !   
Shinia Marina : ha oui, tu devrais avoir honte ! ;-) Et moi aussi j'adore Ginny et Harry dans cette fiction.  
Lunenoire : très convaincants...   
  
Et maintenant, la suite... 

Chapitre neuf

  


L'héritier

  


Harry se sentait un peu comme un idiot. Sa petite amie était agenouillée sur le lit à côté de lui, à demi nue (elle portait encore une culotte), et il essayait de parler, mais tous les mots anglais l'avaient quitté.

  


« Je… Je… »

  


« Harry, » dit-elle dans un souffle, se penchant une fois de plus sur lui. Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis parcourut sa mâchoire, puis le lobe de son oreille… Il caressa ses douces épaules nues, descendant ses mains le long de son dos. Elle se baissa au-dessus de lui pour embrasser son cou et il haleta à la sensation exquise de leurs poitrines se rencontrant, peau contre peau. Elle respirait chaudement sur sa gorge. Puis soudain, sans avertissement, elle cria et s'effondra sur lui.

  


« Ginny ! » cria-t-il, essayant de s'asseoir sans y réussir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

  


Elle acquiesça, mordant sa lèvre, mais une larme traversa sa joue, la trahissant.

  


« Menteuse. » lui dit-il doucement. « Tu agonises. Nous ne devrions pas faire cela. Aucun de nous n'est dans un état approprié. Je sais que c'est tentant comme nous allons passer la nuit dans la même pièce, mais nous sommes tous les deux ici pour une raison. Et ce n'est pas celle-là. »

  


A ses propres oreilles, il ressemblait ennuyeusement à un adulte. Ginny le regarda. « Cela valait le coup d'essayer » dit-elle doucement.

  


Il secoua la tête. « Non, cela ne valait pas le coup. Tu as encore besoin de te reposer et de retrouver tes forces. Et en tous cas… je n'avais pas réalisé que tu…, heu…, te sentais prête pour heu… une relation plus physique. Je pensais que tu voulais attendre d'être plus âgée. »

  


Elle s'assit à côté de lui, s'agenouillant à nouveau, lui faisant retenir son souffle à sa vue. « Quand ai-je jamais dit cela ? » Il réfléchit une minute, et réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit. Il avait pensé à la Ginny de son ancienne vie, repoussant Draco Malfoy. « Harry, » sa voix se radoucit, « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… Je voulais te le dire dans mes lettres, cet été… »

  


« Quoi ? » Pour quelque raison, ils chuchotaient maintenant tous les deux.

  


« Bien,… cela ne m'a jamais dérangé que tu me suives. Je pensais que tu étais plutôt… »

  


« Quoi ? » dit-il encore, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

  


« …mignon. » Elle le regarda timidement. « Mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre devant Annika et Zoey. J'espérais que tu me proposerais de sortir, ou quelque chose de concret. Au lieu de cela, tu as simplement continué à me suivre, et puis j'ai perdu ce pari… J'étais vraiment terrifiée à l'idée de t'embrasser. J'avais, hum… fantasmé sur toi un peu, et cela me mettait un peu mal à l'aise… Et je devais prétendre à Annika et Zoey que je ne voulais pas le faire, et puis j'ai terriblement blessé tes sentiments… »

  


« Tu… tu as fantasmé sur moi ? Ton poursuiveur ? »

  


Elle baissa à nouveau ses lèvres vers celle de Harry. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… »

  


Il se cramponna à elle, toute idée de la renvoyer s'évaporant rapidement. Il passa ses mains sur son devant, la faisant rejeter sa tête en arrière et offrir sa gorge à ses lèvres. Le souffle de Ginny se fit plus rauque, Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'enfuir hors de lui, ses battements remplissant ses oreilles comme il déplaçait ses mains…

  


« Aaah ! » cria-t-elle, mais pas de la bonne manière. Elle avait mal encore, reprenant une fois de plus la position à genoux, tenant son abdomen, la sueur apparaissant sur son visage. Il se maudit silencieusement pour s'être encore laissé prendre à elle, mais c'était si difficile de ne pas le faire…

  


« Ginny » dit-il, se réprouvant autant qu'elle. « Autant de, heu… plaisir que je puisse avoir ici, tu dois vraiment retourner. Tu vas devoir te reposer encore un peu plus. »

  


Elle fit un signe de la tête montrant son accord cette fois, une expression de colère et de frustration sur le visage comme elle essuyait quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux quand elle s'était encore fait mal.

  


« Nous pourrons nous parler, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante. « A travers l'infirmerie. Jamie et moi avions l'habitude de faire cela quand nous étions petits. Elle venait dans ma chambre quand elle avait des cauchemars. Et quand j'ai commencé à Poudlard, Draco et moi parlions beaucoup la nuit. Nott et Zabini dorment comme des morts, ils s'en moquent. L'année dernière, nous avons arrêté de faire cela… » Harry fit une pause, essayant de souvenir pourquoi lui et son meilleur ami n'avaient plus ces discussions nocturnes. Oh, exact, Draco était souvent dehors en train de sauter des filles… Harry retira cette pensée de son esprit, avant qu'il ne trouve trop difficile de repousser Ginny vers son propre lit. « Je n'ai fait cela avec personne depuis un bout de temps. » dit-il. « C'est bien. Juste parler de tout et de rien, allongé dans le noir… »

  


« Je… Je n'ai jamais fait cela. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais partagé de chambre avec personne. Six frères, tu sais. Et Annika et Zoey ne font pas cela. Quand elle veulent dormir, elles dorment. Peut-être que si j'avais eu une sœur… Oh, Harry ! Tu penses que Maggie va nous rendre visite à la maison ? Pendant les vacances ? Elle pourrait rester dans ma chambre, avec moi, et nous pourrions parler toute la nuit, et apprendre à nous connaître. »

  


« C'est possible. Mais souviens-toi. Elle est adulte, et mariée. Elle pourrait vouloir rester dans une chambre avec son mari. »

  


Son visage s'assombrit encore. « Oh, Exact. » Sa voix devint très douce. « Je suppose que nous parlerons juste à d'autres moments. »

  


Elle soupira et se leva avec précaution pour remettre sa tunique. Harry la vit tressaillir comme elle faisait cela. Il se força à ne rien dire comme il se rhabillait, espérant sincèrement que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il la verrait comme cela. Quand elle fut habillée, elle se pencha sur lui et lui donna un long baiser. Il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis utilisa cette prise pour rompre le baiser et éloigner sa bouche de la sienne. Ils avaient pris une décision, ils devaient s'y conformer, pour leur bien à eux deux.

  


Après qu'elle soit retournée au lit, il l'appela comme il l'avait fait avant, et elle répondit. Il lui demanda si elle se souvenait de leur rencontre à la coupe du monde, en Espagne, et elle lui raconta quelques choses drôles qui étaient arrivées lors de ce voyage, des tours que les jumeaux avaient joués à Percy pendant qu'il dormait… Il contra avec des histoires sur ses propres frères, avoir grandi avec Jamie, des souvenirs du deuxième mariage de sa mère, la rencontre avec Draco…

  


Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps ils avaient parlé, les chuchotements résonnant sur les dures surfaces de la pièce, les souvenirs et les impressions partagés et disséqués, riant parfois doucement. Quand ils avaient parlé depuis un certain temps, la lune disparut et ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans un noir d'encre, impénétrable. A la longue, les silences entre leurs chuchotements devinrent de plus en plus longs, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Harry chuchota dans la sombre infirmerie, « Bonne nuit, Ginny. » , et qu'il se laisse faire prisonnier au royaume du sommeil.

  


* * * * *

  


Pendant deux nuits, Harry et Ginny parlèrent jusqu'aux petites heures, et il savait que cela lui manquerait quand il retournerait dans son dortoir. Draco était resté dans le dortoir de sixième année de Serpentard dernièrement (Harry savait que Draco savait qu'il le suspecterait de tromper Jamie s'il en sortait), mais parler à Draco n'était simplement pas la même chose que parler à Ginny. Il semblait qu'elle serait encore à l'infirmerie quand il partirait. Harry souhaitait, pas pour la première fois, que le monde de la sorcellerie ne soit pas si réfractaire à la chirurgie. Il savait que les docteurs moldus auraient pu opérer Ginny pour mettre un terme à ses blessures internes. Madame Pomfresh devait continuer à la surveiller, à lancer des sorts et à lui donner des potions lorsque c'était nécessaire. Les sorciers étaient bien meilleurs quand il s'agissait de traiter des blessures comme les siennes, des os brisés, ou un simple rhume (qui n'était plus un problème pour les sorciers depuis un bon millier d'années).

  


Lors de sa troisième nuit à l'infirmerie, son frère Stuart fut amené par Simon. Il pouvait les différencier par la sueur sur le front de Stu, et sa couleur jaunâtre. Ses parents arrivèrent en courant après que Madame Pomfresh fut allée dans son bureau et ait utilisé la cheminée pour les appeler dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Maintenant, ils avaient deux enfants dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Harry pensa à la greffe de foie dont Stu avait besoin, et se demanda si sa mère oserait jamais le prendre à un hôpital moldu en faisant fi des conventions des sorciers. Si elle ne le faisait pas, son frère pourrait mourir avant qu'il ne soit en septième année…

  


Il observa Simon assis au chevet de Stuart, le regardant dormir. Simon serait bientôt renvoyé à son dortoir pour la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et croisa son regard. Harry mit de côté l'animosité qu'il ressentait parfois pour ses frères. Certaines choses étaient plus importantes que s'inquiéter des messes basses et des farces. Ils étaient ses frères. Il donna à Simon un faible sourire de consolation. Son frère cligna des yeux comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

  


« Harry » dit-il doucement d'une voix rauque. Étrangement, la voix de Simon avait changé, mais pas encore celle de Stuart. « Pourquoi est-ce lui ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi ? Nous sommes identiques. »

  


Harry balança ses jambes par-dessus le côté du lit. Il portait un bas de pyjama et une robe de chambre, ayant finalement convaincu Madame Pomfresh qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à lui faire porter une tunique d'hôpital. Il s'était entraîné à marcher durant la journée, et maintenant, il allait jusqu'au lit de Stuart en tremblant. Harry s'assit dans une chaise en face de Simon, ses lèvres droites, et il secoua la tête. « Vous n'êtes pas complètement identiques, souviens-toi. Tu es une fraction de pouce plus grand. Maman a dit que tu étais né rose et en bonne santé, et lorsque cela avait été le tour de Stu… bien, il était petit et bleu, et papa avait dû vraiment travailler pour le faire respirer. Et moins d'un jour après, il était jaune et avait la jaunisse… Cela a continué toute sa vie, Si. Voudrais-tu que cela t'arrive ? »

  


Son benjamin fixa son jumeau, et Harry se demanda 'A quel point est-ce étrange de se regarder, allongé dans un lit, malade ?'. « J'échangerais ma place avec lui à la minute, si je pouvais » dit-il doucement.

  


Harry étudia son visage. Il arborait une expression très sérieuse pour un garçon de douze ans. « Ne lui dit pas cela » lui recommanda Harry. « Même si c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas possible, alors cela n'a aucun intérêt de lui dire. Tu le connais. C'est ce qu'il dirait, que c'est très bien pour toi de le dire quand cela ne peut pas arriver. Soit juste à ses côtés. Durant l'été, quand il était à l'hôpital, quand tu n'étais pas alentour, il avait l'air tout simplement perdu. »

  


« Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir dans ta chambre cet été, Harry » dit doucement Simon, et Harry se souvint maintenant. Quand Stuart avait été à l'hôpital, Simon était venu dormir avec lui. La plupart des matins, Harry le trouvait étiré en travers du bas du lit, comme si c'était le chien de la famille qui était venu dormir aux pieds de son maître. Simon ne voulait pas parler quand il rentrait dans la chambre de Harry, au contraire de Jamie. Harry avait pris l'habitude se mettre en boule pour dormir afin de ne pas le frapper accidentellement. Ils avaient tous des lits assez grands. Ce n'était pas un problème de les partager. Leur mère était habituée à trouver Stuart dans la chambre de Simon ou vice-versa. Une fois, quand Harry avait dix ans, il était allé les réveiller, et quand il était rentré dans la chambre, il s'était arrêté net, les regardant dormir. Ils avaient six ans, maigres et pâles, chacun recourbé dans la même position sur son côté droit, ne se touchant pas, leurs visages si paisibles et insouciants. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de qui était qui. Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n'avaient plus aucun effort à faire pour dormir dans la même pièce. Bien que Simon ne parlât pas à Harry quand il lui rendait visite la nuit, lui et Stuart étaient notablement connus pour parler la nuit, dérangeant leurs camarades de chambre.

  


« Je vais bientôt devoir retourner au dortoir » dit doucement Simon.

  


« S'il se réveille, je lui dirai que tu étais assis avec lui. Tu pourras revenir demain matin, avant le petit déjeuner. Cela ne dérangera pas Madame Pomfresh. »

  


Quand Madame Pomfresh émergea de son bureau et dit à Simon qu'elle éteignait les lumières, il fit un signe de la tête à Harry et reçut un sourire de son frère aîné. Elle ressortit, marmonnant « Un ennui n'arrive jamais seul… »

  


C'est étrange de dire cela, pensa Harry. Nous ne sommes que trois.

  


Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau allongé sur son lit, l'obscurité recouvrant la pièce, Harry entendit la voix de Ginny venir de l'autre côté de la salle.

  


« Tu étais très gentil. Pour autant que tu dises qu'ils te tapent sur les nerfs, je peux dire que tu aimes vraiment tes frères. »

  


Instinctivement, Harry haussa les épaules, ce que Ginny, ne pouvait bien sûr pas voir. « Ce sont mes frères. »

  


« Et tu sais que j'aime mes frères, exact ? Peu importe ce que je dis… »

  


Il rit. « Bien sûr Ginny. »

  


« Bien. Je… »

  


Harry attendit. Avait-elle oublié ce qu'elle allait dire ? Avait elle une pique de douleur ? Une hémorragie interne ? 

  


« Ginny ! » fit-il d'un chuchotement fort, se sortant du lit et boitillant à travers la pièce, titubant d'un lit à l'autre. Quand il l'atteignit, elle regardait dans le vide, les yeux vacants d'une manière alarmante. « Ginny ! »

  


Elle tourna la tête, et même dans la lumière de la lune si peu adéquate, il pouvait dire qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. « Chut ! » dit-elle, son doigt sur ses lèvres. « J'écoute. » chuchota-t-elle avec urgence. « Tu n'entends rien ? »

  


Harry se tint aussi immobile que possible, considérant qu'il devait lourdement s'appuyer sur la table de chevet pour éviter de tomber. Ses oreilles tendues pour essayer de trouver le son que Ginny essayait d'écouter. A la longue, il pensa entendre quelqu'un forcer, et la voix douce et encourageante de Madame Pomfresh dire « C'est cela, c'est cela, tu l'as presque fait… »

  


Le lit de Ginny était plus proche du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Harry aida Ginny à se lever et ils allèrent vers la porte du bureau, maladroitement et douloureusement. Quand ils mirent leurs oreilles tout contre, les sons étaient plus forts, mais ne venaient clairement pas du bureau. Harry mit sa main sur le bouton, hésitant, puis la tourna lentement. Traversant jusqu'à la porte étiquetée apothicaire, ils trouvèrent que les sons étaient encore plus forts quand leurs oreilles furent pressées contre cette porte, et cependant, quoiqu'il se passât, cela n'arrivait pas non plus dans cette pièce.

  


Harry tourna doucement le bouton de cette porte, grimaçant quand les gongs grincèrent, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils entendirent ce qui était suffisamment fort pour dominer le grincement des gongs, et cela cessa d'être un souci.

  


C'était le premier cri d'un bébé.

  


Ils se regardèrent, alarmés. Aucun ne fit de commentaire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce qui avait fait ce son était très clair. Une fois dans l'apothicaire, ils suivirent le son jusqu'à une porte en bois sur le côté éloigné. Elle était légèrement entrouverte. Madame Pomfresh devait avoir été tellement pressée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas proprement fermée. Harry regarda par l'ouverture, maudissant mentalement ses lunettes. Ginny s'accroupit pour regarder par la fine fente.

  


Il pouvait seulement voir une fraction de la pièce, mais il pouvait voir sans erreur possible un lit comme ceux de l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh enveloppant un bébé rougeaud dans des serviettes, une touffe de cheveux noirs visible au-dessus des plis, puis tendant l'enfant à une personne dont Harry ne pouvait voir le visage à moins d'ouvrir davantage la porte, ce qu'il n'osait pas faire.

  


« As-tu choisi un nom ? »

  


« Je… J'espérais une fille. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé aux noms de garçons. J'aurais dû, je sais. » d'abord, Harry avait pensé que c'était quelqu'un marié à un professeur. Personne n'avait suspecté que lui et Jamie vivaient dans l'aile des professeurs quand ils étaient petits, et personne ne saurait si un professeur avait une femme qui attendait un enfant. Mais quand il entendit la voix… Il sentit non seulement que c'était quelqu'un de jeune, probablement une élève, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette voix était familière, qu'il connaissait cette fille qui venait de réaliser un miracle en donnant naissance au bébé pleurant qu'il avait vu envelopper par Madame Pomfresh.

  


« Quand viendra-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle à Madame Pomfresh.

  


« Je l'ai appelé depuis mon bureau pour lui dire qu'il serait bientôt papa. Je suis sûre qu'il va se précipiter aussi vite que possible. Peut-être qu'il aimerait que le garçon ait son nom. »

  


Il y eut une pause. « J'espère que non. Peut-être… Peut-être le nom de mon père. Avez-vous appelé mon père ? »

  


« Oui » dit-elle tendrement. « Il est en route. Je pensais qu'il serait ici avant le bébé, mais il est arrivé vite pour un premier enfant. »

  


« Vite ? j'ai eu l'impression que cela a duré une éternité… »

  


« Ah, bien, c'est parce que je t'ai donné la potion. Si tu avais été une femme mûre, je t'aurais dit de te reprendre, et de supporter la douleur. Mais je ne peux pas supporter de voir une jeune fille souffrir… Le problème avec cette potion, est que même si elle diminue beaucoup de ta douleur, elle diminue aussi ton contrôle musculaire, ce qui rend plus dur de pousser. Et je ne peux rien de donner de trop fort qui risquerait d'affecter le bébé. Tu t'en es bien tirée. Maintenant, tu devrais me le donner, afin que je le nettoie. Ensuite, il sera bien dans son berceau jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini avec toi. »

  


« Je pensais avoir fini. »

  


« Je sais, je sais. » fit Madame Pomfresh. « Les nouvelles mères oublient toujours le placenta. Mais c'est important que nous le sortions proprement, à la fois pour ta santé, et à cause du rituel nécessaire qui requiert son utilisation, pour voir si le bébé va être en bonne santé et avoir une bonne vie. Si tu étais adulte, et allait à un véritable entraînement à la naissance pour sorcier, tu saurais tout de ce rituel. Il est sensé être fait avec le père. J'espère qu'il saura le faire… »

  


Harry n'entendit pas la réponse. Peut-être qu'elle avait acquiescé. « Quand avez-vous dit qu'il arrivait ? »

  


« Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Il sera bientôt là. »

  


Puis Madame Pomfresh sorti de son champ de vision, nettoyant probablement le bébé et le mettant dans un berceau. Elle retourna au lit où se trouvait la fille, et puis il entendit des grognements et des efforts, et Madame Pomfresh s'excusant et encourageant à la fois la fille invisible. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Madame Pomfresh fut de nouveau visible, tenant un petit bol de métal recouvert d'émail blanc, qui avait du sang dispersé sur le côté, et une masse rouge sanglante et mouvante au milieu. Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Que diable était-ce ?

  


Il vit madame Pomfresh sourire. « Parfait ! Un placenta sans défaut. Pas une déchirure. Un bon présage. Je vais lui lancer un sort de préservation pour le garder jusqu'à ce que nous puissions accomplir le rituel. »

  


« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » fit une voix chuchotée à l'oreille de Harry. Il sursauta et dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de crier. Stuart se tenait à son côté, l'air cireux, instable et inhumain. En fait, il commença à s'effondrer sur le côté, et Harry et Ginny lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et le reconduirent à la hâte à travers l'apothicaire et le bureau de Pomfresh jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où ils le remirent au lit.

  


« Tu ne devrais pas te lever, Stu. » dit gravement Harry, essayant de jouer son rôle de grand frère.

  


Il ricana. « Tu penses que mon foie ne va pas supporter une marche jusqu'à la maternité ? Marcher n'est pas ce qui me tue. »

  


Harry déglutit, étonné par la manière désinvolte dont Stuart parlait de sa santé. Parfois il rappelait vraiment son beau-père à Harry. Severus Rogue devait avoir été un très étrange enfant. Stuart Rogue l'était aussi.

  


Harry s'assit d'un côté de son frère, Ginny de l'autre.

  


« La maternité ? » dit Ginny, curieuse. Stuart acquiesça encore.

  


« Vous savez combien de temps j'ai passé ici depuis que je suis en première année ? Elle était parmi les silencieuses. Vous auriez dû entendre quelques unes des histoires que Pomfresh m'a sorties pour couvrir les hurlements. Je pense que les sorts ne peuvent pas en faire autant. Hurler parce que vous faites quelque chose comme pousser un cognard à travers votre nombril doit sans aucun doute mettre à mal n'importe quel sort de silence. »

  


Harry se força à ne pas rire à la description de la naissance de Stuart. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que son frère passait tant de temps à l'infirmerie, et qu'il était conscient des naissances des élèves.

  


« De quoi es-tu au courant ? » lui demanda Harry. « Comment le couvrent-ils ? Combien de filles ont eu des bébés selon toi depuis que tu as commencé l'école ? Pourquoi aucune d'elle n'a demandé de la potion de Prophylaxie à Pomfresh ? »

  


« De la potion de quoi ? » demandèrent Stuart et Ginny à l'unisson.

  


« De la potion de Prophylaxie. C'est comme ta potion de Porphyrie, Stu. C'est fait à base d'asplénium. Seulement quand une femme prend cela, elle ne peut concevoir, même si, heu, elle la prend après… »

  


« Oh. Même si elle a déjà baisé. »

  


Harry rougit furieusement, tout comme Ginny. « Oui. »

  


Stuart roula ses yeux dans son visage cireux. « Allez, Harry. J'ai douze ans, pas deux. Je sais d'où viennent les bébés. » Harry regarda brièvement Ginny, puis détourna son regard. Quand il pensait à ce qui était presque arrivé entre eux durant sa première nuit à l'infirmerie… »

  


« En tous cas » continua son frère. « Les couvrir est facile. Avec les robes. Je pense qu'il y a eu une fille ici donnant naissance à un enfant tous les deux mois. Alors peut-être que cela n'est pas si souvent… »

  


« Cela en fait quand même cinq par an ! Et ce sont juste ceux pour lesquels tu es au courant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne leur parle de la potion ? »

  


« Qui te l'a dit ? » lui demanda son frère.

  


Harry fit une pause, puis dit la vérité… d'une certaine manière. « Sirius. » C'était le Sirius de son autre vie, mais c'était Sirius.

  


« Il veut dire le professeur Black » dit Stuart, en se tournant vers Ginny.

  


« Je sais » lui dit-elle… Harry était content de voir que Stuart n'était pas dérangé d'avoir une Griffondor à côté, en plus la fille que Harry avait l'habitude de suivre dans le château.

  


Stuart regardait maintenant tour à tour Harry et Ginny. « Alors. Qu'avez-vous pu faire ces deux dernières nuits ici ? Est-ce que la scène de ce soir vous a dégoûté de baiser ? »

  


« Quoi ? » cria Harry quelque peu fort. Les deux autres lui firent signe de se taire. Quand il parla à nouveau, c'était un murmure. « Qu'est-ce que… »

  


« Oh. Arrête avec cela, Harry. Simon et moi savons que vous êtes ensemble. Draco nous l'a dit. Nous l'avons surpris en train de flirter avec Jamie et nous lui avons dit que nous te le dirions. Je veux dire, cela ne nous est jamais venu à l'idée que tu saurais cela et que tu n'essayerais pas de l'arrêter. Puis Draco a dit. 'Harry sait tout pour nous. Pourquoi n'allez vous pas l'embêter avec Ginny Weasley, ils baisent probablement dans l'infirmerie.' Jamie l'a frappé, vraiment, quand il a dit cela. Elle a dit. 'Tu étais sensé ne rien dire !' » Stuart avait pris une voix assez aiguë dans le but d'imiter sa sœur… très pauvrement, selon Harry. « Ton meilleur ami est une catastrophe pour garder les secrets. Alors, est-ce que j'ai causé un accroc à vos plans nocturnes, ou est-ce que j'aurai une place au premier rang ? »

  


Il le regardèrent, bouche bée, incrédules. « Nous ne baisons pas ! » dit finalement Harry en un murmure rauque. Ginny eut l'air assez terrifiée. Qui d'autre pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient un couple ? C'était typique de Draco que de penser que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. (Bien sûr, nous l'avons presque fait, pensa Harry. Si je n'avais pas eu deux jambes cassées et si Ginny ne récupérait pas d'avoir été renversée par une voiture…)

  


Stuart haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis… » Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Harry savait que c'était calculé pour l'énerver, pour avoir une réaction, et il compta dans sa tête pour résister à l'envie de répondre.

  


« Je suis content que tu nous crois » dit-il sarcastiquement. Il regarda Ginny. Elle le dévorait du regard, lui rendant très dur de détourner les yeux. Il se souvint, dans son ancienne vie, avoir bloqué ses yeux sur Ginny dans la salle commune de Griffondor, et à quel point cela avait été difficile de briser ce lien … »

  


Il se secoua, puis eut un grand bâillement et dit. « Nous devrions probablement tous dormir un peu. Oh, Simon est venu te voir plus tôt, Stu. Je lui ai dit que je te le dirais. » Son frère acquiesça, avec cet air abandonné qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était séparé de son jumeau. « Bonne nuit Stu. »

  


« Bonne nuit, Harry. Tu peux tirer le rideau autour de mon lit ? »

  


Harry le fit, puis se tourna vers Ginny. Elle avait l'air secouée, ayant entendu la fille donner naissance, et maintenant sachant que les jumeaux étaient au courant pour eux. Harry s'appuya contre un des lits vides, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, ses bras lâchement posés autour de sa taille.

  


« Je me demande si elle a beaucoup souffert. » lui dit-elle doucement après un moment. Harry mit sa joue contre ses doux cheveux.

  


« On dirait que Madame Pomfresh a pris soin de cela. » essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Elle soupira et se blottit plus près de lui, comme pour se mettre en sécurité. Il sentit le poids d'une énorme responsabilité sur lui, la responsabilité de la protéger de ce que la fille avait vécu. Il devait être le maillon fort. Aussi tentante qu'elle pouvait être, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait demandé la potion à Madame Pomfresh, ils ne pouvaient prendre aucun risque.

  


Et pourtant, se tenant avec son corps chaudement pressé contre le sien… Il déglutit et la regarda. « Nous… Nous devrions dormir Ginny » dit-il doucement. Elle acquiesça encore et le regarda, ses yeux brillant, et il se pencha pour lui donner un chaste baiser de bonne nuit. Elle, cependant, dépassa très rapidement la chasteté, ouvrant sa bouche sous la sienne, tirant sa tête vers le bas plus fermement. Il continua, se sentant comme si ses os étaient en feu, et ce fut seulement par un grand effort qu'il se sépara d'elle. Quand il le fit, il fut assez certain de voir l'œil de Stuart par la fente de ses rideaux. Lui et Ginny se dirent bonne nuit et retournèrent à leurs lits. Harry pensa qu'il ne pourrait possiblement pas dormir après ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, mais il s'endormit bientôt, épuisé.

  


Il fut réveillé dans la nuit par un type de voix habituellement peu entendu dans l'infirmerie, à moins qu'un professeur ne vienne : une voix d'homme. Deux. Harry s'assit et regarda par la fente de ses rideaux. Dans la faible lueur, il pouvait clairement voir les deux hommes qui traversaient l'infirmerie vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Sa mâchoire se détacha. Il les connaissait. L'un doit être le père du bébé, pensa-t-il, et l'autre doit être le père de la mère.

  


C'étaient Roger Davies et Sam Bell.

  


Sam Bell ! Cela signifiait que la pauvre fille qu'ils avaient entendu accoucher était Katie ! Et Roger l'avait mise enceinte vers le printemps précédent, quand il était en septième année et qu'elle était en sixième. Bien joué, Roger, pensa-t-il. Vraiment brillant.

  


Harry se rallongea, écoutant les pas de Roger et Sam comme ils traversaient le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, puis le son de la porte de l'apothicaire qui s'ouvrait. Il essaya de rester au lit. Il essaya vraiment… Mais bientôt il se retrouva à se faufiler par la porte du bureau, l'ouvrant avec soin, et puis écoutant à la porte de l'apothicaire avant de rentrer. La porte de la maternité était bien fermée cette fois-ci, mais quand il mit son oreille tout contre, il entendit une conversation étouffée.

  


Il pensa entendre « blabla blabla mariage en juin blabla blabla… »

  


Puis une voix plus forte, celle de Sam, selon lui, dire « C'est bien ma fille ! » fièrement, et Harry sourit, se l'imaginant. Beaucoup de pères sorciers auraient pu être énervés avec Katie, mais Harry savait qu'après dix ans à Azkaban, après avoir manqué une décennie de la vie de sa fille, Sam ne voulait se l'aliéner pour aucune raison. Attends, pensa-t-il. Est-ce que Sam a passé dix ans à Azkaban ? Puis il se souvint qu'il avait accidentellement tué sa femme avant que les parents de Harry… bien, dans ce cas, seulement son père avait été tué par Voldemort. A moins d'avoir été relâché plus tôt pour quelque raison, Sam avait encore du passer une période en prison dans cette vie.

  


« Qu'allez vous faire de vos mille gallions ? » entendit-il Madame Pomfresh dire assez fort. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle parlait toujours assez fort. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. Peut-être qu'elle devenait dure d'oreille, pensa-t-il.

  


Un millier de Gallions. De quoi parlait-elle ?

  


Blabla blabla…

  


« Non ! » fit la voix de Katie, s'élevant. « C'est pour Adam ! »

  


« Adam ? » Harry pensa que cela pouvait être Roger maintenant. « Qui est Adam ? »

  


« C'est son nom » dit-elle clairement, et Harry sut maintenant qu'elle avait pensé à comment appeler son fils.

  


Peut-être que c'était un héritage, ou quelque chose comme cela. Ne voulant pas être découvert, il revint dans l'infirmerie et grimpa dans son lit.

  


Il avait à penser à beaucoup de choses. Puis il eut une horrible pensée. Et si Draco était père ? Non, se dit-il. Draco ne me cacherait pas cela. Puis il pensa, et si Draco ne savait pas ? C'était possible, même probable. Harry frissonna de tout son corps à cette pensée. Il essaya de penser s'il avait vu toutes les filles qu'il savait avoir été avec Draco, et si elles avaient un renflement de quelque sorte sous leurs robes, ou si elles avaient été absentes à l'école pour de longues périodes. Aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas su que regarder avant. Est-ce que Draco à lui seul pourrait être responsable pour toutes les filles que Stuart avait entendues dans la maternité ? Puis il pensa à Katie. Ok, pensa-t-il. Draco n'est pas responsable pour toutes les filles enceintes de Poudlard. Mais je parierais qu'il est responsable pour au moins l'une d'elles…

  


En fait, Harry ne savait pas si Draco avait jamais pris quelque précaution que ce soit quand il était avec ses nombreuses conquêtes. Son meilleur ami, pensa-t-il. Et maintenant…

  


Le petit ami de sa sœur.

  


* * * * *


	36. Chap 9 2

  
Wargate : Frustré ? oh, pauvre de toi ;-)   
Mary Cooper : ca le rend un peu nerveux Harry pour le coup !   
Lunenoire : tu crois ?   
Remus James Lupin : merci beaucoup.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, c'est pas grave. Voici donc la suite   
LeDjiNn : plutôt raide, en effet le nouveau monde côté sorcier...   
Ryan : merci pour l'auteur   
Ajira : scuse. j'ai bégayé du doigt. donc puisque tu n'auras sans doute pas pu me lire de la semaine, j'espère qu'elle aura été bonne.  
  
Merci également à tous ceux que je ne cite pas ici, et qui ont permis à cette fiction de passer la barre des 200 reviews.   
smndi 

  


Quand lui et Ginny sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie, ils étaient encore un peu branlants. Harry recommença à courir, mais il ne refit pas aussi bien que ce qu'il était habitué à faire tout de suite. Il travailla aussi sa forme d'animagus, mais il la tenait pendant seulement la moitié du temps d'avant son accident de Quidditch. (Il pouvait complètement se transformer maintenant, jusqu'aux ailes du griffon). La bonne chose du jour où il s'était cassé les jambes était qu'il avait gagné le match et laissé Pouffsouffle sur un score vierge. Cela aidait à équilibrer la défaite qu'il avait causé contre Serdaigle. Il s'était aussi entraîné au blocage de la douleur avec Draco avant le match, mais maintenant qu'il était en-dehors de l'infirmerie, il n'était pas d'humeur à ressentir de sort de Passus de façon répétée dans l'immédiat.

  


Harry avait pensé au gros sujet concernant les sorcières et les sorciers nés de moldus tandis qu'il était allongé dans l'infirmerie, et il avait une proposition à faire à Draco, sa sœur et Ginny. Étant donné que cela impliquait Ron et Charlie, il était particulièrement soucieux de la réaction de Ginny. C'était par sa faute que le nés de moldus étaient exclus du monde de la sorcellerie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de tout rechanger, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de rectifier quelques unes des horribles choses qui s'étaient produites parce qu'il avait sauvé la vie de sa mère.

  


Il souhaitait se souvenir des noms de plus de nés de moldus de son autre vie. Quand il regardait Annika et Zoey rendre visite à Ginny à l'infirmerie le second jour où il y était, il avait pensé à une de plus : Ruth Pelta. Elle aurait dû être dans l'année de Ginny, et ses parents étaient rabbins tous les deux. Puis il y avait les frères Creevey, Colin et Denis, qui auraient dû être en cinquième et en quatrième année. Quand Percy avait rendu visite à Ginny avec Bill et les jumeaux, il avait aussi pensé à Pénélope Deauclaire, qui n'avait jamais rencontré Percy Weasley dans cette vie (et qui, probablement, ne s'était pas suicidée).

  


En fait, il réalisa que toute la famille de Pénélope devait bien aller, y compris son petit frère, Jeremy, qui aurait dû être en première année à Poudlard. Ainsi, Jeremy Deauclaire était un autre sorcier né de moldus… Oh, attends pensa-t-il. Jeremy aurait été conçu après la mort de mon père. Il n'existait probablement pas dans ce monde. Mais si Pénélope avait d'autres frères et sœurs plus jeunes, étant donné que deux d'entre eux étaient magiques dans son autre vie, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que les autres enfants des Deauclaire soient aussi magiques. Les deux frères Creevey l'étaient. Bien sûr, sa mère et sa tante ne l'étaient pas toutes les deux, alors cela ne marchait pas toujours ainsi…

  


Il écrivit à Maggie avec ces noms, lui demandant si elle pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre les retrouver. Il pensa que ce ne serait pas trop difficile de trouver Ruth, si Maggie appelait juste les synagogues à la recherche des Rabbins Pelta. Ce n'était probablement pas un nom répandu en Angleterre, et les synagogues n'étaient pas aussi répandues que les églises (elle pouvait aussi immédiatement rayer toutes celles qui n'autorisaient pas les femmes à être rabbin). Il ne savait rien d'utile sur les Creevey ou les Deauclaire, contrairement à la façon qu'il avait eu de savoir que Justin serait probablement à Eton, que les parents d'Alicia élevaient des chevaux et que Dean supportait l'équipe de football de West Ham dans son autre vie. Oh, bien, pensa-t-il. Nous verrons ce qui est possible…

  


Harry fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain de l'arrivée de Stuart. Ginny fut finalement libérée un jour plus tard, à la condition qu'elle revienne une fois par jour pour prendre une potion contre la douleur, si elle en avait besoin, et pour être surveillée pendant une demi-heure. Harry demanda à Draco, Ginny et Jamie de le retrouver dans l'antichambre le samedi matin suivant le match de Quidditch. Quand il arriva, ils l'écoutèrent avec apathie. Il leur faisait manquer la joie de glisser sur le lac, des combats de boules de neige enchantées, et de la luge. Heureusement, la potion contre la douleur de Ginny lui permettait de pratiquer de telles activités. La première neige était arrivée deux jours plus tôt, et toute l'école était sortie du château après le petit déjeuner le premier samedi étant donné que les pelouses étaient couvertes de blanc. Il y avait eu une chute de neige fraîche pendant la nuit aussi, recouvrant toutes les empreintes entre le château et les serres. Harry avait été forcé de reprendre ses courses à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

  


Il savait qu'ils étaient impatients, alors il essaya d'aller vite. Après avoir énoncé son plan, il réalisa qu'il était allé trop vite, il ne les avait pas correctement préparé. Ils le fixaient, dénués d'expression.

  


« Une grève générale ? » dit Draco incrédule. « Où vas-tu chercher des mots comme ceux-là ? »

  


« Bien, c'est une chose moldue, mais je pense que cela peut marcher ! Si nous sommes soudés et unanimes ! »

  


« Alors, » dit-elle lentement « tous les élèves… »

  


« et les professeurs. »

  


« … tous les professeurs et tous les élèves doivent être d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait pas classe jusqu'à ce que le bureau des gouverneurs résigné. »

  


« Résilie. »

  


« … le bannissement des élèves nés de moldus ? »

  


Harry rayonnait. « L'école s'arrêtera. J'aimerais voir si nous pouvons aussi impliquer les gens à Pré-au-Lard. Une grève générale paralyserait la ville. Toutes les boutiques fermées. »

  


Draco fit la tête. « Pourquoi ferait-ils cela ? Ils doivent bien vivre. »

  


« Parce que le bannissement n'est pas juste ! Il a causé la pénurie de main d'œuvre, il a autorisé les mages noirs à prendre possession du gouvernement. Les gens qui courent pour surveiller les nés de moldus sont débordés et toutes sortes de magies sont probablement vue par les moldus. Je parie que ces sorts de mémoires ne sont pas fait avant que personne n'ait quitté la scène d'un incident de magie accidentelle. Quelques gens ont bien dû passer par les fentes. Le ministère ne semble pas être conscient de toute la magie accidentelle qu'a pu faire Maggie au fil des ans. »

  


« Mais » dit Ginny, hésitante, « pourquoi as tu besoin que Ron et Charlie mènent la grève générale ? Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ? »

  


Harry se renfrogna. « Je suis un Serpentard. Je suis le dernier que le reste de l'école suivrait. Nous avons besoin que Ron soit le visage public de notre campagne. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, c'est lui qui a le plus de chances d'être élu préfet en chef l'an prochain… » il essaya d'ignorer le grognement de colère de Draco « …et toi, Ron, et le reste de ta famille, avez récemment été réunis à une sœur qui a passé toute sa vie comme une moldue. Pense à comment cela a été pour elle ! Ne pas savoir pourquoi des choses étranges se passaient autour d'elle, ne pas être prise à Poudlard. Est-ce juste, ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pense à chacun et à chacune des nés de moldus qui vivent la même chose. Est-ce plus juste pour eux ? Ils n'ont pas été kidnappés, mais bon : on leur refuse leur héritage magique. Ils sont exclus à cause de leur naissance, et ceux d'entre nous qui vivent dans le monde de la sorcellerie souffrent aussi de cela. »

  


« Mais » , s'étrangla Draco, « pourquoi est-ce que la grève générale doit inclure le Quidditch ? »

  


Harry sourit. « Parce que c'est quelque chose qui va vraiment les frapper où cela fait mal. Pas d'entraînement de Quidditch du tout. Rien. Sais-tu combien de parents, spécialement des membres du bureau, reviennent à Poudlard pour les matchs de Quidditch, afin de supporter leur maison ? Ce sont des tickets qu'ils achètent pour le train pour Pré-au-Lard, s'ils ne transplanent pas ou n'utilisent pas de poudre de cheminette, et des rafraîchissements qu'ils achètent dans le train ou à Pré-au-Lard… »

  


« Mais si tous les commerces de Pré-au-Lard ferment, ils n'auront de toutes façon aucun endroit où acheter à manger. »

  


Jamie roula ses yeux. « Ils pourraient juste prendre des paniers pique-nique. Plein de gens le font. Ecoute, Harry, cela va simplement faire du tort aux gens de Pré-au-Lard… »

  


Il céda à contrecœur. « OK, OK. Nous ne demanderons pas aux commerces de Pré-au-Lard de fermer, pas tout de suite. Mais si nous leur enlevons le trafic des matchs de Quidditch, ils verront quand même une différence. Cela va faire un autre groupe de personne demandant au bureau de changer de politique. Et je sais que de nombreux membres du bureau sont propriétaires ou actionnaires de commerces à Pré-au-Lard… »

  


Draco avait l'air exaspéré. « Et s'ils nous expulsent simplement et virent les professeurs qui sont impliqués ? »

  


« Il y a déjà une pénurie de main d'œuvre. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de faire cela. S'ils commencent à expulser les élèves dont les voix sont contradictoires, ces gens ne pourront rien faire à la pénurie de main d'œuvre quand ils auront fini l'école. »

  


« Et si, » dit doucement Jamie « ils envoient des détraqueurs ? »

  


Harry serra les dents et regarda les trois autres. « Je peux m'occuper des détraqueurs. » dit-il, butté, mais il sentait une boule froide familière dans le creux de son estomac comme il disait cela. Il avait un patronus de classe mondiale, se rappela-t-il. Qu'ils envoient les détraqueurs…

  


« Je continue à penser que tu es celui qui devrait en prendre la tête. » dit Ginny. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle voulait lui donner du crédit si cela se passait bien, ou parce qu'elle voulait protéger Ron et Charlie si cela tournait mal.

  


« Tu connais l'autre raison pour laquelle Draco et moi ne pouvons pas être associés à cela. » dit-il doucement. Elle acquiesça. L'initiation n'était plus très loin maintenant. A seulement une quinzaine de jours. Harry essaya de ne pas s'étendre là-dessus, mais c'était difficile quand il était allongé la nuit dans son lit et qu'il revoyait dans sa tête le Draco de l'autre vie recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres… Si lui et Draco devenaient espions, ils ne pouvaient pas être connus publiquement pour avoir mené la grève générale.

  


« Alors, tu vas leur dire ? » demanda-t-il à Ginny. Elle se renfrogna.

  


« Je pense encore que cela devrait venir de toi. Je serai avec toi… Charlie est ton ami. Parle-lui en premier, convainc-le. Puis nous dirons à Ron que Charlie marche… »

  


« Non. Nous devrions le demander aux deux à la fois. » dit-il fermement, venant juste de décider cela. Il avait la gorge serrée. S'il vous plait, faites qu'ils soient d'accord….

  


Il décida qu'ils avaient assez parlé, et qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre le reste de l'école dehors. Il essaya d'être insouciant, jetant des boules de neiges à Draco et à Jamie (mais manquant tout le temps Ginny à dessein). Ils rencontrèrent Ron, Neville et Seamus et se battirent contre eux, Ginny se tenant près de Ron derrière un banc de neige, bombardant Harry avec des boules de neiges jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol, mettant en scène une mort élaborée avec une bonne dose de mauvais jeu d'acteur. Ron riait vraiment à cela. Harry se rassit et lui sourit. En espérant qu'il serait d'accord pour s'impliquer dans la grève générale, pour être le leader public du mouvement. Avec de la chance, cela marcherait et le bannissement serait levé.

  


Il allait rencontrer Charlie et Ron dans le bureau de Charlie le dimanche, après le déjeuner. Ginny et Jamie viendraient… mais pas Draco. (Harry avait besoin que Ron le dissocie temporairement de Draco.) Si Ron et Charlie acceptaient, la grève générale pourrait être organisée pour le début du nouveau trimestre. Pendant les vacances de Noël, ils enverraient une lettre au bureau des gouverneurs demandant à ce que le bannissement soit levé, et menaçant d'une grève générale. S'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec la demande de la lettre, au lieu que le nouveau trimestre commence le deux janvier, toute la population de l'école se réunirait devant le château, sur les pelouses, pour protester contre cette politique.

  


C'est ce qui aurait dû arriver quand cela a été proposé pour la première fois pensa Harry. Au lieu de cela, tout le monde l'a pris à la légère, et a laissé le monde de la sorcellerie tourner au cauchemar…

  


Penser à organiser la grève générale l'aidait quelque peu à divertir son esprit de l'initiation imminente (quand il était occupé, au lieu d'être allongé à ruminer). Il se demanda à quel point elle reproduirait l'initiation qu'il avait vue dans son autre vie. Il pensa à Draco Malfoy lançant le sort de Hara Kiri sur Karkaroff avant que Voldemort ne le tue… Peut-être que pour leur entraînement à la gestion de la douleur, ils devraient essayer de se lancer ce sort l'un sur l'autre, et essayer de dominer la douleur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lancer ce sort sur son meilleur ami, mais s'il était forcé de faire quelque chose de 'diabolique' pour son initiation, il utiliserait ce sort plutôt qu'un sort illégal.

  


Harry ne put pas manger au petit déjeuner et au déjeuner du dimanche. Tout ce qu'il essayait de faire descendre restait coincé dans sa gorge. C'est cela, pensa-t-il. Nous commençons à mettre la machine en marche. Nous allons essayer de changer le monde de la sorcellerie vers ce qu'il aurait dû être.

  


Lui et Jamie rencontrèrent Ginny et Ron sur leur route vers le bureau de Charlie après déjeuner. Ron parlait à sa sœur, comme ils grimpaient les escaliers. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? Tu sais pourquoi Charlie a dit qu'il voulait me voir dans son bureau ? Il doit m'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un qui suit son cours… Oh, bonjour. » ajouta-t-il brillamment, voyant Jamie. Elle lui dégaina un sourire fabuleux, ses yeux scintillant.

  


« Bonjour. Nous montons aussi au bureau de Charlie » dit-elle joyeusement, sans aucune autre explication. Il eut l'air content de cela, lui souriant, et Harry dut essayer très fort de ne pas rouler des yeux. Ginny vit son expression et elle lui fit de gros yeux et secoua sa tête quand Ron ne la regarda pas. Harry haussa les épaules et continua à monter les escaliers. Maintenant que Jamie avait presque quinze ans, Draco n'était clairement pas le seul garçon dont il avait à se soucier.

  


La porte du bureau de Charlie était ouverte. Il avait allumé un feu réconfortant dans la cheminée et était allongé sur le tapis élimé, caressant son chaton noir et soyeux, Wronski (du nom de son attrapeur favori). Il les salua tous les quatre avec effusion, mais il ne se leva pas. Harry ne connaissait aucun autre adulte qui s'asseyait régulièrement sur le sol. Cette absence de conscience de soi était une autre chose que Harry appréciait chez Charlie. Mais rejoindrait-il la grève générale ?

  


Jamie et Ginny se mirent à genoux pour caresser Wronski, le couvant et le faisant ronronner. Harry et Ron prirent place dans les confortables fauteuils placés face au feu, chacun regardant la sœur de l'autre avec Charlie et le chaton. Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de Ron, content que Ron n'ait pas semblé remarquer comment il regardait Ginny. Maintenant, si seulement il ne regardait pas Jamie comme cela…

  


« Alors ! » dit Charlie depuis le sol. « Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » Harry essaya de sourire à son professeur et ami, qui le regardait d'un air si sincère. On aurait dit qu'il était la personne la plus jeune de la pièce, pensa Harry, au lieu de la plus âgée. Une des seules fois où Harry l'avait vraiment vu faire son âge (plus vieux, en vérité) avait été quand Charlie avait appris que Maggie avait été retrouvée, et il avait clairement revécu le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à treize ans, quand il s'était convaincu que c'était de sa faute si les filles avaient disparu.

  


Ron le regardait suspicieusement maintenant. Il lui semblait réaliser que ce n'était pas Charlie qui avait suggéré ce rassemblement. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte. Elle se ferma et la verrouilla. « Je ne veux pas que d'autres puissent entendre cela. Je vais proposer quelque chose d'assez… heu.. sujet à controverse. »

  


Maintenant, les deux frères Weasley fronçaient leurs sourcils. L'air de famille était étrange. Ginny se releva « Laisse-moi dire quelque chose d'abord. Jamie m'a donné son sentiment et celui de Harry sur… sur la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici. Ils ont de bonnes raisons de se sentir comme cela. Je leur ai suggéré de vous en parler à vous deux parce que… bien, je sais comment vous vous sentez d'avoir retrouvé Maggie. A quel point c'est terrible qu'elle ait été séparée de sa famille pendant tant d'années, qu'elle n'ait jamais su qui elle était, ni ce qu'elle était… »

  


« De quoi parles-tu ? » voulut savoir Ron, se rebiffant.

  


Harry le regarda, évaluateur. « J'ai une proposition à vous faire, à vous deux. Je veux organiser ce qui correspond à une rébellion. Mais je suis la dernière personne au monde qui pourrait la mener. Nous avons besoin d'un leader pour les enseignants, et d'un leader pour les élèves. Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs devront soutenir cela, ou cela ne marchera pas. Je sais qu'ils ne suivront pas un Serpentard. » Il désigna Ron de la tête « Mais ils te suivront toi. Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Tu es préfet. Il y a de grandes chances que tu sois préfet en chef l'an prochain. Et toi, » dit-il, en faisant signe de la tête à Charlie « tu es le professeur le plus populaire de l'école. En fait, j'irai jusqu'à dire que si vous deux dites non, rien ne va se passer. Vous pouvez le faire, ou vous pouvez le briser. » Il était bien conscient du pouvoir qu'il leur donnait en disant cela, et il espérait qu'ils le prendraient dans le bon sens, comme un signe de confiance.

  


Charlie et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes. Finalement, Charlie regarda Harry et dit calmement. « Qu'est-ce que cette rébellion ? »

  


Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Nous allons envoyer une lettre au bureau des gouverneurs de Poudlard demandant qu'il lève le bannissement des élèves nés de moldus. »

  


Ron et Charlie se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Harry. « C'est tout ? » dit Ron, riant pour écarter l'idée. « Une lettre ? Tu veux écrire une lettre pour leur faire lever le bannissement ? Notre père est au conseil, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé à faire cela. Et s'il ne le veut pas… »

  


« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils acceptent simplement. La lettre est plus une formalité. C'est pour qu'ils ne puissent pas dire que nous ne les avons pas avertis. Je m'attends complètement à ce qu'ils ignorent la lettre. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous. »

  


Ron s'assit au fond de son fauteuil, sceptique. « Pour quoi alors ? »

  


Harry se pencha en avant. « S'ils ne font pas ce que nous leur demandons, … et ils ne le feront pas… Nous organiserons une grève générale. »

  


« Une quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Ron et Charlie d'une même voix. Harry le leur expliqua.

  


« En janvier ? » continua Ron. « Rester dehors sur les pelouses du château en janvier ? »

  


Ginny leva les mains au ciel. « Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à redire, Ron ? Le fait que nous soyons des sorciers et des sorcières et que nous puissions faire du feu sans bois pour pouvoir nous tenir chaud, ou le fait que nous puissions monter des tentes sur la pelouse qui sont aussi confortables qu'un trois pièces à l'intérieur ? »

  


« Bien, déjà une chose, je m'oppose à quiconque proteste contre une politique que notre père a soutenue… »

  


Ginny s'accroupit à côté de son fauteuil et le regarda. « Je ne crois pas que papa ait fait cela de plein gré. Il a dit que c'était pour protéger les nés de moldus des attaques de Mangemorts, mais je l'ai entendu dire des choses au fil des ans… »

  


« Comme quoi ? »

  


Elle prit une grande inspiration « Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait pour les protéger. Je pense qu'il l'a fait pour nous protéger. Sa famille. Il a subit des pressions pour soutenir cette politique, j'en suis assez certaine. » Harry était surpris. Elle ne lui avait pas mentionné cela. « Pense à tous ces gens, comme Maggie, qui n'ont aucune idée que ce sont des sorciers et des sorcières. Pense à combien les choses seraient différentes s'ils étaient dans le monde de la sorcellerie ! Il y a eu plus d'une centaine d'élèves qui ne sont pas allés à Poudlard depuis le moment où le bannissement a été instauré. Et cela pour ne rien dire des nés de moldus qui ont été tués par les Mangemorts ou qui ont quitté le monde de la sorcellerie et se sont cachés pour se protéger… »

  


« Aha ! » dit Ron, la montrant du doigt. « Alors tu admets que quitter le monde de la sorcellerie est plus sûr pour les nés de Moldus. »

  


Ginny soupira. « Cela l'est aussi longtemps que nous ne sommes pas tous solidaires avec eux. Et souviens-toi des Cracmols… La façon dont ils ont simplement disparus du jour au lendemain… Souviens-toi de maman essayant d'expliquer pourquoi nous n'allions plus voir le cousin Edwin. Le comptable. »

  


« C'était après cela que papa a été d'accord pour le bannissement, Ginny ! »

  


Harry bondit sur ses pieds. « Le bannissement n'était pas une réponse ! C'était une capitulation ! » Il fixa Ron, sachant que se le mettre à dos ne serait pas d'une grande aide, mais il était incapable de se retenir. « Le monde de la sorcellerie, les gens qui n'étaient pas avec les Mangemorts, ils n'ont pas serré les rangs pour protéger les nés de moldus. Ils ont détourné le regard, ils ont dit 'Oh, désolé, on ne se soucie plus de vous. Nous devons nous protéger.' Non. Nous devons tous nous protéger les uns les autres, avant qu'il ne reste personne. Bientôt, tout le monde devra être un Mangemort, ou prétendre l'être, juste pour survivre. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses se détériorer à ce point. Chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière de Grande-Bretagne est éduqué ici. C'est ici que nous devons faire la différence. C'est ici que va être la ligne de front dans la bataille pour sauver notre monde des ténèbres, de Voldemort. »

  


Ron frissonna au nom, mais il ne dit rien. Harry était content de cela. Le Ron de son autre vie aurait hurlé 'Dis Tu-Sais-Qui !' Il pouvait voir que Ron réfléchissait furieusement. Il avait cet air qu'il prenait quand il réfléchissait profondément. Harry se rassit et regarda Charlie. « Peux-tu mobiliser les professeurs pour nous ? Peux-tu les convaincre de nous rejoindre sur la pelouse ? L'école doit être complètement fermée. Oh, et cela signifie que nous avons aussi besoin du concierge. »

  


Charlie le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Harry combattit le besoin de se tortiller sous ce regard scrutateur. Finalement, il fit un petit sourire et dit. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

  


Harry se tourna vers Ron. « Es-tu avec nous ? » Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré. Il était content que Charlie soit déjà d'accord. Ron regarda son frère, tenant Wronski sur ses cuisses, un nouvel air résolu sur ses traits. Il regarda Harry. « Et s'ils nous expulsent ? Et s'ils enlèvent tous les badges de préfets ? Je ne serai plus exactement dans la course pour être préfet en chef, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Jamie arrêta de caresser le chaton, et le regarda. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il savait à quel point ses yeux étaient expressifs, et que Ron aimait beaucoup la regarder.

  


« Notre mère est née de moldus, » dit-elle doucement. « Mes frères et moi n'existerions pas si elle n'avait pas été autorisée à venir à Poudlard. Ils ne peuvent pas expulser tout le monde. C'est pour cela que nous devons être unis. »

  


Le faible écho de sa voix calme resta suspendu en l'air. Ron la regardait encore, et Harry le vit déglutir. Il décida que cela avait été une très bonne idée que Jamie vienne. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Harry.

  


« D'accord. Je le ferai. »

  


Harry essaya de ne pas sourire trop largement. « Brillant ! Maintenant, nous devons garder cela à couvert jusqu'à ce que nous soyons juste au début du nouveau trimestre. On ne peut pas risquer des fuites. Rentrez-vous à la maison pour Noël ? » Ron et Ginny acquiescèrent. « Bien. Sur le chemin du retour, dans le train, vous aurez besoin de répandre le mot pour la grève générale à tout le monde sauf aux Serpentards. Je laisserai ce soin à Draco : il la leur vendra comme un moyen de sauter les cours, un bon coup, quelque chose à faire pour s'amuser. Quelques uns sont d'accord avec nous, mais les autres… Bien, il y a des chances qu'ils tirent la sonnette d'alarme et envoient un hibou à leurs parents si cela ne leur est pas correctement présenté. Les autres maisons devraient être d'accord pour la plupart, spécialement les demi-sang, mais on ne sait jamais. Des mages noirs sont sortis de Griffondor et de Serdaigle. Probablement Pouffsouffle aussi, bien que je n'en connaisse aucun personnellement. Il vaut mieux la jouer sûre et attendre au dernier moment pour le dire à tout le monde. » Il fit une pause pour respirer. « Peux-tu mettre Cho Chang et Liam Quirke au courant avant le début du nouveau trimestre ? Tu seras encore le meneur étudiant officiel, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela sans avoir aussi le soutien de la préfète et du préfet en chef. »

  


Ron dit qu'il pouvait. « Bien. » répondit Harry, frappant ses mains ensemble, et s'autorisant maintenant un vrai sourire. « Est-ce que vous trois faites quelque chose le vingt-huit ? » Ron, Ginny et Charlie haussèrent les épaules. « Il y a un concert à Londres. Une sorcière née de moldus joue du violoncelle. Maggie m'a aidé à retrouver quelques nés de moldus, et ils auront aussi des invitations et des tickets pour le concert. Pourrais-tu aussi envoyer une invitation et des tickets à Liam et Cho aussi ? » demanda-t-il à Ron. Je veux que nous rencontrions les nés de moldus après cela, que nous leur expliquions leurs, heu, talents inhabituels. Je crois que nous devons trouver autant de nés de moldus que possible et leur dire ce qu'ils sont. Une des demandes que nous allons faire au bureau des gouverneurs est qu'il envoie des lettres à tous immédiatement, et qu'il commence à les laisser recevoir une éducation magique. Le premier pas pour eux est d'être conscients de ce qu'ils sont. »

  


Charlie reposa le chat sur le tapis et s'assit. « Comment as-tu trouvé ces sorciers et ces sorcières nés de moldus ? Harry, ce que tu proposes maintenant est à la limite de l'illégalité. Une protestation, c'est une chose, mais cela… »

  


« Comment je les ai trouvé est une longue histoire. Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela. Pour ce qui est de la légalité, je n'ai qu'un mot pour toi Charlie : Maggie. » Il regarda avec intensité son professeur et ami, et vit la culpabilité apparaître sur son visage au son de ce mot. Il coopérerait, ou tout au moins, il ne se retournerait pas contre eux. En réalité, pensa Harry, Charlie était celui qui avait le plus à perdre : son travail. De plus, il pouvait aussi être désigné comme le leader, étant la seule personne du personnel impliquée.

  


« Quand est-ce que je parle aux autres professeurs, Harry ? Ceux d'entre nous qui vont ailleurs pour les vacances sont sensés arriver à Pré-au-Lard la veille du début du nouveau trimestre. La directrice nous enverra des carrosses prêts à nous ramener depuis le village. »

  


« Commence à les sonder dès que tu es de retour. En fait, tu dois déjà avoir une idée de qui va automatiquement adhérer, et qui va avoir besoin d'être davantage convaincu. Si tout le reste échoue, tu peux les faire adhérer de cette façon : si la population des sorciers continue à diminuer autant, MacGonagall va devoir commencer à mettre les quatre maisons dans la même salle de classe pour chaque cours, et puis vous allez tous enseigner moins d'heures, et vos payes diminueront. Des emplois pourraient être supprimés s'il y avait moins d'élèves. Est-ce ce qu'ils veulent ? Se faire licencier ? Dans le reste du monde de la sorcellerie, la pénurie de main d'œuvre a pu signifier des payes plus élevées, mais cela a aussi voulu dire faire deux métiers au lieu d'un seul, comme ton père, et ne jamais voir sa famille ou prendre de vacances. Je pense que les autres professeurs auront du bon sens si tu leur présentes bien, et je suis complètement confiant que tu le feras, Charlie, sinon, je ne te demanderais pas ton aide. »

  


« Et pour les élèves qui ne rentrent pas à la maison ? » demanda Ron à Harry, ayant l'air d'un lieutenant soucieux maintenant. Harry avait déjà une réponse prête.

  


« Nous rentrons à la maison pour les vacances, mais nous vivons à Pré-au-Lard, alors nous serons de retour au château bien avant que le train n'arrive en gare. Nous pouvons commencer à organiser dès que nous reviendrons, tandis que vous deux » il montra de la tête Ron et Ginny « travaillerez dans le train. Nous nous occuperons des élèves de notre maison, et des élèves que nous savons ne pas avoir de problème avec le fait que nous soyons Serpentards, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

  


Harry sentait son sang sourdre dans ses veines comme s'il venait juste de courir autour du terrain de Quidditch à toute allure. L'excitation de finalement soumettre son plan à Ron et Charlie était intoxicante. Il déglutit, les regardant tous les quatre, convaincu pour la première fois que cela pourrait vraiment marcher.

  


Ron le regarda avec une étrange expression. « Que penses-tu que ta mère dira ? Et est-ce que Charlie doit demander à tes parents de soutenir cela, ou le feras-tu ? »

  


Harry n'avait pas pensé à qui demanderait à ses parents. « Je pense que Charlie devrait leur demander. Et pour le professeur Black aussi. Mais ne parle pas de moi ou de Jamie. Ne dis pas que nous avons quoique ce soit à voir avec cela. »

  


« Black ? » Ron eut l'air étonné.

  


Jamie le regarda encore et dit doucement « Notre parrain. »

  


Ron haussa les sourcils de surprise. « Oh » fut tout ce qu'il put dire à cela.

  


« Tu sais, Harry, » dit Charlie, l'air pensif, « je crois que c'est même possible… que MacGonagall soutienne cela. Et alors, les autres professeurs devraient approuver. »

  


Harry frotta son menton avec sa main. Il pouvait déjà sentir la croissance des poils, et il n'était pas tard dans la journée. « Possible. Aussi longtemps qu'aucun d'eux ne louche sur son poste et espère qu'elle sera virée. » Charlie acquiesça, concédant cela. Harry se redressa dans son siège, et frappa des mains, souriant.

  


« Alors ! Nous sommes donc tous à bord, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Il reçut des réponses affirmatives, la plus forte venant de, ô surprise, Ron. « Oh, et quand tu invites Cho et Liam au concert à Londres, » lui dit-il, « ne parle pas des nés de moldus. Nous leur expliquerons après cela, quand ils les rencontreront. »

  


Ron acquiesça. Il semblait se réjouir maintenant. Harry se souvint des nombreux problèmes dans lesquels ils s'étaient fourrés dans son autre vie, il se souvint du Ron qui s'était sacrifié à l'âge de douze ans après avoir joué une partie d'échec grandeur nature qui bloquait le passage jusqu'à la chambre où la pierre de Flamel était cachée. Cela ressemblait au Ron dont il se souvenait.

  


Harry savait qu'il était l'homme idéal pour ce boulot.

  


* * * * *


	37. Chap 9 3

LeDjiNn : merci beaucoup..  
Mary Cooper : il est fort ce Harry, c'est clair...   
rami : incroyable, c'est le mot...   
Philippe Gryffondor : et en avant pour la grève générale. remarque c'est d'actualité !  
  
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous maintenant pour la suite. 

  


Comme la fin du trimestre approchait, Harry se retrouva à pratiquement vivre dans la bibliothèque pour rattraper son travail. Jamie et Draco étaient au point, alors ils ne venaient pas. Cela le rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ginny et ses amies étaient habituellement assises à une table à proximité pour l'aider à se remettre en train après une hospitalisation prolongée. Elles lui avaient amené les leçons pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait cependant pas tout rattrapé. Il aimait pouvoir lever les yeux et la voir, envoyant un sourire secret dans sa direction, et en recevant un en retour tandis que ses amies bavardaient, oublieuses.

  


Il n'avait pas dit à Ginny ou à Stuart qu'il avait vu Roger Davies et le père de Katie Bell entrer dans l'aile de l'hôpital la nuit où Katie avait donné naissance à Adam. (Il ne savait pas comment il expliquerait avoir reconnu Sam, pour commencer) Lui et Jamie avaient accompagné Draco à la réunion des préfets le soir où Harry avait fait sa proposition à Ron et Charlie. Harry remarqua que Katie n'était pas une des préfètes qui y assistait. Il ne voulait pas demander à Ginny si elle savait où était Katie. Il avait peur que la raison pour laquelle il le demande soit trop évidente. Il se demanda quelle histoire Sirius avait dite aux Griffondors au sujet de l'absence de Katie, mais c'était encore quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas demander.

  


Quelques jours avant le solstice d'hiver, Harry monta à la tour ouest après le dîner, portant sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois au sommet, il enleva sa cape et la mit dans une poche de sa robe. Il déblaya la neige de la terrasse d'un geste de sa baguette, et alla jusqu'au parapet. Harry regarda en contrebas, contemplant le lac gelé et les pelouses givrées, les gradins de Quidditch et les vestiaires, la vieille cabane de Hagrid abandonnée. Les hauts sapins de la Forêt Interdite bougeaient dans la bise gelée. Le paysage d'hiver était calme et serein, le ciel clair et rempli d'étoiles. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas déranger la nuit paisible en tombant du ciel et en se cassant encore les deux jambes.

  


Harry prit une grande inspiration d'air glacé, essayant de se calmer et de se préparer à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait maintenu sa forme de griffon pour des périodes de plus en plus longues, mais il n'avait pas été capable de trouver un moyen de suggérer négligemment à Charlie d'acquérir un griffon d'or pour l'école, afin que Harry puisse se lier à lui. Il essaya de se souvenir du lien de son autre vie. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en tant que griffon, et pensait qu'il était temps de tenter un vol. Il était nerveux, mais pas autant que la première fois qu'il avait volé avec Hermione, quand ils étaient inquiets d'être découverts avec Cho inconsciente, et encore plus inquiets de se retrouver dans le même état s'ils tentaient de repasser par la porte comme elle l'avait fait.

  


Cela ira bien, se dit-il à lui-même, prenant de plus grandes goulées d'air glacé, et expirant en un nuage pâle. Pas de souci à avoir…

  


Harry ferma ses yeux, et mit son esprit dans l'état adéquat pour effectuer la transformation. Il sentit le changement déchirer ses os, puis tomba en avant, le dessous de ses pattes de devant frappant la pierre froide avec un léger bruit sourd. Il secoua sa crinière, expirant un autre petit nuage blanc comme il s'ajustait à sa forme d'animagus. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière. Les étoiles lui semblaient plus brillantes quand il les voyait avec ses yeux de griffon, mais le ciel n'était plus bleu saphir. Il était d'un noir profond, et les arbres de la forêt apparaissaient en de nombreuses nuances de gris plutôt que vert sombre. Il ne pouvait pas dire la différence entre les pierres du château telles qu'il les voyait avec ses yeux humains ou avec ses yeux de griffon. Dans les deux cas, elles étaient d'une nuance de gris.

  


Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, rassemblant son courage, puis il recula autant qu'il pouvait, et étendit ses ailes, les regardant des deux côtés, sentant le pouvoir monter au plus profond de lui comme il commençait à se souvenir de comment c'était. Il fit quelques pas légers, en courant, ses pattes effleurant à peine les pierres.

  


Harry bondit par-dessus le parapet.

  


Il se laissa d'abord tomber, content que la tour ouest soit si longue. Puis il tint ses ailes immobiles, les orientant pour prendre l'air. Après quelques secondes, il pouvait virer, puis il commença à vraiment bouger ses ailes, poussant contre l'air froid, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Il monta comme il approchait des arbres, et bientôt, il volait loin au-dessus d'eux, planant et virant alternativement, agitant énergiquement ses ailes pour ajuster son altitude ou sa direction.

  


Il retourna à la lisière de la forêt après avoir fait un aller retour, atterrissant derrière la vieille cabane de Hagrid, en un étroit virage en épingle à cheveu, puis se laissa tomber dans la neige profonde entre la petite maison et la forêt, où le vent sifflait comme si c'était une profonde crevasse. Il semblait y avoir une lueur ambiante émanant de la neige elle-même, mais autrement, il faisait assez sombre derrière la petite structure de bois avec ses fenêtres recouvertes de planches. Au moment où il avait repris sa forme humaine, il était trempé à cause de la neige, et ses os lui faisaient mal, comme s'il avait été malaxé pour faire un pain de géant, mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire, grisé par le vol. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était fabuleux !

  


Harry oubliait qu'il était trempé, mais il était impossible d'oublier que la porte de derrière de la cabane était ouverte. Un rectangle irrégulier de lumière jaune se superposait à la neige immaculée. Il leva les yeux, pour voir Davy, le concierge, se tenant dans le cadre de la porte, tenant une baguette allumée, et derrière lui, un feu confortable brûlant dans la grande cheminée de pierre. Il leva les yeux vers le vieil homme et déglutit. L'avait-il vu reprendre sa forme humaine ? Harry ne savait pas. Il espérait qu'il aurait juste des problèmes pour être sorti des limites après les heures. Si quelqu'un savait qu'il pouvait se transformer en animagus… 

  


Mais Davy n'avait encore rien dit. En fait, il souriait à Harry, qui semblait avoir oublié de respirer. Harry avait l'impression d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Il prit finalement conscience de ses deux pieds trempés par la neige qui avait coulé dans ses chaussures, sans parler de sa robe humide, et en-dessous de cela, sa chemise et son pantalon mouillés.

  


« Bien » dit gentiment le vieil homme. « Je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir près du feu, Potter. »

  


Harry se leva, hésitant, suivant le concierge dans la cabane et fermant la porte. Elle avait l'air bien plus confortable et habitable que lorsque Harry la connaissait en tant que résidence de Hagrid. Il y avait un petit lit étroit au lieu de l'énorme lit qui servait à Hagrid, et il semblait que sur chaque surface horizontale, il y avait une lampe chaleureuse, envoyant des reflets de flammes dansantes sur le plafond proprement peint en blanc, les murs, et le sol couvert de tapis. Est-ce qu'il vit ici ? se demanda Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'endroit était encore utilisé.

  


« Oh, je ne vis pas ici, » dit-il, comme si Harry avait parlé à voix haute. Harry le regarda nerveusement. S'il y a quelque chose de plus énervant que quelqu'un qui lit dans votre esprit, je ne veux pas le savoir, pensa-t-il.

  


Heureusement, Davy ne semblait pas être conscient de cette pensée. Il lui désigna un confortable fauteuil à bascule près du feu. Le fauteuil était recouvert de tant d'oreillers et de coussins qu'il pouvait seulement dire que c'était un fauteuil à bascule parce qu'il l'avait approché de derrière, d'où il pouvait encore voir l'armature. « Assieds-toi, assieds-toi » dit Davy, distraitement, puis après avoir éteint sa baguette, il l'agita dans l'air pour faire apparaître le service à thé, avec les biscuits et la crème qu'il avait promis à Harry la dernière fois. Il parlait comme il faisait ces choses. « Je descends habituellement ici en été. Quand personne d'autre n'est dans le château, c'est un endroit si froid et désert. La plus grande partie de l'été, je n'ai même pas besoin de fermer mes portes. Je les laisse ouvertes toutes les deux pour faire passer la brise. C'est très agréable. Je peux simplement rester assis près de la porte, lire et regarder le poulpe dans le lac, sans m'inquiéter des élèves pendant une paire de mois. Je ferme les portes et me boucle bien la nuit pour la pleine lune, bien sûr. » Harry acquiesça. Il savait que la lune n'était pas encore pleine aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi il avait prévu d'essayer de voler ce soir-là. Les trois prochaines nuits, la lune serait pleine… y compris la nuit de son initiation.

  


Davy saisit le service à thé en l'air avec ses doigts ridés, et le plaça sur la table basse entre le fauteuil et un autre fauteuil près du feu. Il versa le thé, regardant Harry par moment. Harry essaya de prendre la tasse, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement de froid qu'il la renversa et l'envoya s'écraser en morceaux sur le foyer de pierre.

  


« Je suis… Je suis désolé… » bafouilla-t-il, ses dents claquant encore de froid. Davy le regarda avec compassion.

  


« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas aux toilettes » il montra de la tête la structure ressemblant à un placard dans le coin opposé, « et n'enlevez-vous pas ces vêtements trempés. Il y a une robe de chambre pendue sur un crochet, là… enfilez-la. Ensuite, nous pourrons utiliser un sort de séchage adéquat sur vos habits sans danger que vous vous blessiez. »

  


« Moi ? Me blesser ? »

  


« Bien, nous pourrions utiliser le sort de Dessicatio directement sur vous, mais en plus d'absorber toute l'humidité de vos habits, il ferait de même avec vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez mourir de déshydratation, c'est bon… »

  


« Non, non, je vois ce que vous voulez dire… »

  


Harry pensa à cela comme il se déshabillait. Il y avait plus d'un sort pour tuer les gens. Avada Kedavra n'en était qu'un. Sam Bell avait accidentellement tué sa femme en essayant de la désarmer. Il se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà été tué par le sort de Dessicatio.

  


Il émergea des toilettes en portant la robe de chambre sur lui et ses habits dans ses mains. Davy se tenait devant l'une des fenêtres de devant. Harry n'avait pas remarqué cela avant. Les fenêtres de devant n'étaient pas bloquées par des planches. Le vieux monsieur avait l'air assez étonné comme il regardait la nuit neigeuse et étoilée.

  


« L'avez-vous vu, Potter ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment. Harry s'arrêta.

  


« V…Vu quoi ? »

  


Davy scrutait à nouveau le paysage visible depuis la fenêtre. « Une grande bête ailée. Je l'ai vu voler du château vers la forêt. C'est pour cela que je suis descendu ici, alors que je ne descends jamais en hiver. J'étais dans le couloir du deuxième étage, près de la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas pu déterminer ce que c'était. Je devrais aller au Chemin de Traverse, me trouver des lunettes, mais il ne semble jamais y avoir le temps… » Harry déglutit. Il força son cœur à continuer à battre.

  


« Je… Je… »

  


« Bien, c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeune garçon curieux comme vous ? »

  


Harry essaya d'organiser ses pensées. Pense pense pense….

  


« La chose est, » continua Davy, « que je ne peux pas voir comment tu es venu ici. Il n'y a pas de trace dans la neige, du moins, pas que je puisse voir, et tu n'as pas de balai avec toi. »

  


Pense pense pense…

  


« Hum » commença Harry, espérant que le reste lui arriverait très vite. « Oui. Je l'ai vu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher mon balai. J'ai effacé mes traces avec un sort afin que… afin que personne ne puisse les voir et ne sache qu'un élève avait quitté le château. » Il espérait que Davy ne lui demanderait pas quel sort il avait utilisé. Le sort que je viens d'inventer, c'est quel sort, pensa-t-il. Il espérait qu'il y avait vraiment un tel sort, afin que Davy ne sache pas qu'il mentait. Davy semblait dangereusement alerte, et Harry était très nerveux à l'idée de lui mentir. Le vieil homme quitta la fenêtre et Harry alla lui-même voir la neige, espérant que Davy croyait que le manteau de neige vierge descendant depuis le château avait pu être franchi et corrigé par Harry.

  


Mais ensuite, quelque chose le dérangea au sujet de la bande de blanc ininterrompue. Après une minute, il sut ce que c'était. « Mais, sir… comment êtes-vous descendu ici ? Sans laisser de traces, je veux dire. »

  


« Ne m'appelez pas sir. » dit Davy avec ton irrité dans sa voix rauque. Il montra la cheminée « J'ai ajouté celle-là au réseau de cheminette de l'école. Un système fermé, vous savez. On ne peut pas aller ailleurs que dans les cheminées de Poudlard. Question de sécurité. » Harry acquiesça. Cela avait du sens. Et en espérant que Davy le laisserait revenir de cette façon. C'était aussi bon à savoir pour des références futures.

  


Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et réchauffa ses mains près du feu, tandis que Davy séchait ses habits, posés sur la grande table de bois qui restait de la présence précédente de Hagrid. Lentement, Harry sentait la vie revenir dans son corps. Entre la douleur de la transformation en animagus, et la neige froide et humide, il aurait pu avaler un chaudron plein de potion anti-douleur de Madame Pomfresh.

  


Harry se servit à nouveau du thé une fois qu'il se sentit assez confiant de ne pas renverser ou briser une autre tasse. Cela acheva de le réchauffer à l'intérieur, et il se servit d'un biscuit, ainsi que de crème fouettée. Il ne savait pas quand il avait fait quelque chose de si bon, si réconfortant. Il doutait que le nectar et l'ambroisie soient meilleurs.

  


Quand il eut mangé assez, il se pencha en arrière dans le fauteuil. C'était tentant de juste fermer ses yeux et s'endormir, mais il savait qu'il devait à nouveau s'habiller. Tandis qu'il faisait cela dans les toilettes, il entendit Davy dire à voix haute et claire « Severus Rogue, bureau de forces du mal. »

  


Il appelle mon père ! pensa-t-il. Malédiction ! Il ouvrit légèrement la porte, et regarda par la fente. La tête de son beau-père venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée, entourée par des flammes maintenant bleues-vertes.

  


« Albus ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Pourquoi es-tu dans la cabane ? »

  


Albus ! pensa Harry. C'est… C'est…

  


« Chut ! » l'avertit le vieil homme. Harry recula et referma silencieusement la porte, au cas où il se tourne pour regarder vers les toilettes et découvre Harry écoutant. Il entendit encore une conversation étouffée après cela, et, espérant que cela signifiait que le concierge faisait face au feu, il rouvrit précautionneusement la porte de quelques pouces.

  


« Il va bien, Severus » Harry l'entendit dire. Il devait avoir dit à son papa qu'il était là. « Un peu mouillé par la neige. Je l'ai aidé à se sécher, et lui ai donné du thé et des gâteaux. Nous utiliserons la cheminette pour rentrer au château. Dois-je lui donner une retenue cette fois-ci ? »

  


« Oui, je pense que tu ferais mieux. Donne-moi le. J'ai l'impression que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je perds le contact avec lui. Il a été si distant dernièrement… »

  


« Je ne le blâme pas. Il peut être nerveux pour samedi. Es-tu sûr que tu ne me veux pas là-bas ? »

  


« Albus, ce ne serait pas le moment. Tu ne pourrais pas le prendre avec tous les Mangemorts là-bas, et il n'y aurait que six opérationnels, en me comptant, la moitié d'eux sont de simples enfants, selon moi. Six de nous ne peuvent pas faire face à plus de soixante sorciers et te laisser le champ libre. »

  


« Ce ne sont pas des enfants, Severus. Nous parlons de deux garçons de dix-huit ans et de un de vingt ans, qui ont tous fini leur septième année à Poudlard. Des élèves exemplaires, aussi. Et quand tu ajoutes Harry et Draco, cela fait huit d'entre nous. »

  


« Ce n'est pas encore assez pour nous pour surveiller ton dos afin que tu puisses lui faire face sans interférences. Nous sommes encore de loin dépassés par ses vrais supporters. Nous devons continuer à garder un profil bas. Je veux juste me concentrer sur garder Harry sauf samedi. Je ne pourrais jamais faire face à Lily si… »

  


« Bon, bon, Severus. Tu seras bien. Je me demandais si tu voulais que je sois là pour surveiller tes arrières. Est-ce que Harry sait à quoi s'attendre ? »

  


« Pas vraiment. Il m'a posé quelques questions. Il suspecte une partie de ce qui pourrait arriver. Bien sûr, la spéculation n'est pas un substitut pour l'expérience… »

  


« Non, non. » acquiesça le vieil homme.

  


C'est Dumbledore ! lui cria son esprit. Ainsi, il n'a jamais vraiment quitté l'école. Il est resté, prenant la place de Rusard, un des cracmols qui avaient mystérieusement disparu. Il se demanda comment le directeur précédent altérait son apparence. Il n'avait pas remarqué d'odeur de choux dans son bureau, et il ne portait pas de flasque, alors le polynectar ne semblait pas être une réponse. Harry mit sa main dans sa poche, et toucha les plis soyeux de sa cape d'invisibilité. Davy l'aurait trouvé en séchant mes habits, réalisa-t-il. N'importe quel concierge normal l'aurait vu pour ce que c'était : une occasion en or d'engager des méfaits. N'importe quel concierge normal l'aurait confisquée. Mais ce n'était pas un concierge normal, il la lui avait donnée… Harry souhaita avoir fait plus attention à la chouette qu'il avait utilisée pour envoyer sa lettre à Dumbledore. S'il avait été alerte, il aurait pu noter que la chouette n'avait pas eu besoin de s'éloigner du domaine de Poudlard du tout… Et il n'avait pas accordé deux secondes à la chouette qui avait livré la cape. Il aurait dû, réalisa-t-il maintenant. J'aurais probablement reconnu une autre chouette de l'école…

  


Il déglutit et referma doucement la porte, puis commença à se cogner dans le petit espace, comme s'il se débattait encore pour s'habiller. Il ouvrit la porte très ostensiblement et annonça « Là ! C'est fait. » Le visage rouge et blanc le regarda de l'endroit où il se tenait, près du feu.

  


« Harry ! » l'appela son beau-père de la cheminée. « Mr. White vient de m'informer qu'il t'a trouvé dehors sur les pelouses, trempé par la neige. J'ai bien peur que cela signifie une retenue. »

  


Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. « Oui sir. » Il scrutait l'homme qu'il savait maintenant être Albus Dumbledore, qui s'installait dans l'autre fauteuil et se versait un peu de thé.

  


« Je le ramènerai directement à votre bureau, quand nous rentrerons, Professeur. »

  


« Pas besoin. J'ai fini de noter les essais, et j'allais aller me coucher. Prenez-le à votre bureau, puis assurez-vous qu'il va directement à son dortoir et nulle part ailleurs. »

  


« Comme vous souhaitez. »

  


Le beau-père de Harry le regarda sévèrement. « Bonne nuit Harry. Nous parlerons de cela demain. »

  


« Oui, sir » dit-il encore, juste avant que la tête ne disparaisse du foyer.

  


Harry se rassit près du feu, se versa un peu plus de thé. Il regarda le vieil homme tandis qu'il buvait, puis, quand les yeux bleus brillants rencontrèrent les siens, Harry sut qu'il ne pouvait plus le garder plus longtemps pour lui.

  


Souriant, il dit. « Vous pouvez arrêter votre rôle, professeur. Je sais que c'est vous. C'est bon. Je ne le dirai à personne. »

  


Les yeux bleus ne brillaient plus. Il posa sa tasse et sortit un grand mouchoir de sa poche, se mouchant bruyamment. En rangeant le mouchoir, il dit « Parfois » comme s'il pensait simplement à voix haute « on ne veut pas dire certaines choses, mais on les dit quand même. Spécialement, si l'on est sous le sort de l'Imperius… »

  


Leurs regards se croisèrent encore. Harry avait la gorge serrée. « Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, sir. Je veux être un aussi bon opérationnel que mon papa. Je ne veux pas le servir. »

  


Le vieil homme se massa doucement le haut du nez et il soupira. « Le seul problème à se promener avec un sort d'engorgement sur mon nez est que c'est très pénible pour mes sinus en hiver… »

  


« Un sort d'engorgement ? »

  


Il haussa les épaules, et dans son sourire, Harry vit un reflet du vieux sorcier excentrique dont il se souvenait. « Les gens ne font pas attention aux détails, vous savez. On n'a besoin d'altérer que quelques choses sur l'apparence de quelqu'un pour qu'il ressemble à une personne totalement différente. Une coupe de cheveux plus courte, une posture voûtée, une peau un peu plus vieillie, pas de barbe… Et ensuite, on dit 'C'est Davy White, notre nouveau concierge', et tout le monde acquiesce, n'accorde aucune attention et revient à ce qu'il faisait. Ton beau-père a fait cela la première semaine que j'étais à l'école déguisé. Nous avons bien ri quand je lui ai finalement dit. » Les yeux bleus scintillaient à nouveau.

  


« Alors… Alors vous n'êtes jamais parti ! Vous avez en réalité dirigé l'école tout du long. »

  


« Dirigé l'école ? Non. Le professeur MacGonagall est une administratrice plus que valable et je n'ai aucune envie d'interférer avec ses décisions concernant Poudlard. Elle est au courant de mon identité, au fait. Elle a seulement dû me demander une chose depuis qu'elle est directrice. Elle voulait savoir où je m'approvisionnais en nouveaux badges de préfet. Autrement, elle est bien, et elle sait que s'il y a quoique ce soit d'autre dont elle ait besoin de moi, je suis disponible. Je ne suis pas resté à Poudlard pour aider le professeur MacGonagall à gérer l'école. Je fais un travail bien plus dangereux. »

  


Il fixa les flammes, son visage profondément ridé commençant à ressembler à celui de Dumbledore pour Harry, aussi longtemps qu'il ignorait son nez. Sa voix se radoucit. « Comme tu l'as sans doute entendu depuis les toilettes, quand tu prétendais t'habiller… » Harry rougit. Pourquoi avait-il pensé pouvoir tromper le vieil homme ? « … j'ai de nombreux opérationnels. Quelques uns, comme ton beau-père… et bientôt toi et ton ami Draco… sont des Mangemorts sous couvert. D'autres… dont je ne dirais pas le nom maintenant… sont des opérationnels externes. Ils ont tous un vrai travail. Personne ne les paye pour cela. Ils le sont par loyauté envers moi et par désir de protéger les innocents. C'est un travail dangereux et je n'ai jamais eu personne devenant un opérationnel à un si jeune âge. Tu as encore un an et demi à faire à l'école Harry. Es-tu sûr que tu veux faire cela ? »

  


« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un d'autre a décidé que je serai initié samedi. Je ne veux pas être son serviteur. Je veux être le vôtre. »

  


Il fit un geste de la main, et maintenant, Harry pouvait vraiment au-delà des changements superficiels externes, voir l'homme dont il se souvenait dans les yeux qui le regardaient. « Je ne veux pas de serviteurs, Harry. Nous nous servons les uns les autres. Nous le faisons les uns pour les autres. Nous voulons mettre fin aux maîtres et aux serviteurs. »

  


Cela, aux oreilles de Harry, sonnait assez radical. Il se souvint de la réaction de Jamie quand il avait remercié un elfe de maison. Pourrait-il y avoir un monde sans maîtres et serviteurs ? Il en doutait…

  


« Je ne veux pas le dire littéralement, » se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. « Il y aura toujours des gens dont le travail impliquera de servir d'autres gens. Je parle status, rang, caste. Voldemort et ses serviteurs. Les serviteurs qui obéissent à un maître par peur abjecte, ou par terreur. Ce n'est pas la servitude, qui n'est pas un mot négatif en soi. C'est ce que les humains ont fait de la servitude. Ils l'ont rendue basse et de mauvaise réputation. Véritablement, il n'y a pas de plus grand privilège que de servir et de servir bien, de savoir que l'on est utile, et que l'on fait partie d'une belle chose qui fonctionne. J'étais le serviteur de Poudlard en tant que directeur. Remplir son rôle dans un grand schéma est une manière très satisfaisante de passer sa vie. Si chaque personne sent toujours qu'elle est exploitée, personne ne sera vraiment heureux. Même si quelqu'un était le vrai maître, il regarderait toujours par-dessus son épaule, craignant tous ceux qui sont autour de lui, toujours inquiet d'être supplanté par l'ambition de quelqu'un d'autre. »

  


« Alors » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, « je veux remplir mon rôle en tant que l'un de vos opérationnels. Je veux être utile. »

  


Il sourit et reposa sa tasse de thé. « Tu le seras, Harry, tu le seras. En temps et heures. Je suis sûr que tu le devrais. Après tout, aucun de mes autres opérationnels n'a une cape d'invisibilité. »

  


Harry sourit. « Merci d'avoir trouvé cela pour moi… »

  


« Oui, bien… Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au château. »

  


Harry avait le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des lustres comme il aidait Dumbledore à éteindre les lampes avec sa baguette. Après que la poudre ait été jetée dans l'âtre, ils rentèrent dedans, et avec un minimum de rotations douloureuses, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du concierge de Poudlard. Depuis là, ils allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, et se souhaitèrent brièvement bonne nuit.

  


Comme Harry se préparait à entrer, le vieux sorcier lui dit. « Souvenez-vous. Vous avez une retenue avec votre beau-père à huit heures précise vendredi soir. Maintenant, je dois remplir mon rôle de personne qui rôde en disant aux élèves errants de retourner à leurs dortoirs… »

  


* * * * *


	38. Chap 9 4

Philippe Gryffondor : ca y est, c'est vendredi. ouf! la semaine est finie !  
Lunenoire : sacré Albus !   
LeDjiNn : t'en fait pas, ca ne me dérange pas que tu te répètes   
Wargate : tiré par les cheveux?   
Tyan : et c'est pas fini ! 

  


Le vendredi soir, Harry confessa à son papa qu'il savait que Davy était Dumbledore. Il s'attendait à ce que son beau-père soit en colère, mais au lieu de cela, il le prit dans ses bras, puis le tint à un bras de distance. « Il n'y a pas de meilleure personne en ce monde » dit-il à Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Il a tendu sa main vers moi et m'a sorti des enfers. Il n'a pas simplement sauvé ma vie, il a sauvé mon âme. J'aurais été comme quelqu'un ayant été embrassé par un détraqueur si ce n'était lui. »

  


Harry acquiesça, sachant que ce n'était pas simplement une hyperbole. Son papa pensait chaque mot. Sa 'retenue' consista à jouer aux échecs avec son beau-père et à parler. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à côté du feu, dans le bureau, une nouvelle chute de neige visible à travers les fenêtres froides, rendant la pièce confortable encore plus attirante avec ses bibliothèques, les tapis sur le sol, et les fauteuils usés et affaissés, et par là-même extrêmement confortables.

  


Harry lui dit qu'il voyait Ginny, et son père l'avertit pour que cela ne devienne pas connaissance publique. « Ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit Harry. « nous le gardons secret pour le moment. Je pense que lorsque nous le dirons à ses frères, ils seront d'accord, cependant. Nous avons été… »

  


« Non » lui dit sévèrement Severus Rogue. « Ce n'est pas cela. Tu ne veux pas que certaines personnes découvrent qu'elle représente quelque chose pour toi, qu'elle peut être utilisée contre toi…. »

  


Harry frissonna pendant un instant, se souvenant avoir été attaché dans les bois avec Hermione et Ron, se souvenant de Queudver courant sur son corps et celui d'Hermione, découvrant leur relation physique…

  


« Nous ferons attention. Je te le promets. »

  


Son père acquiesça. « C'est assez dur comme cela que nous devions nous soucier de ta mère, de ta sœur et de tes frères. Pas besoin d'en impliquer davantage là dedans. Échec et mat. » Le cavalier de son père délivra une ruade éclatante au roi de Harry, qui tomba à genoux, se prenant la tête entre les mains et gémissant, avant de rendre son épée au cavalier, qui avait l'air très content de lui.

  


Harry fixa l'échiquier. Il essayait de battre son beau-père depuis des années, et il en était encore loin. Son père devrait jouer contre Ron, pensa Harry. Il serait intéressant de voir qui gagnerait…

  


Le jour suivant était le dernier voyage à Pré-au-Lard du trimestre. Les résultats des examens seraient donnés le dimanche, et puis le Poudlard Express ramènerait les élèves chez eux pour Noël, le lundi.

  


C'était le solstice d'hiver. Cette nuit est la plus longue nuit de l'année, pensa Harry comme il s'asseyait dans l'aurore glacée. Ce soir, je deviens un Mangemort.

  


Mais ensuite, il se secoua, ennuyé de se morfondre sur ce qui ne pouvait pas être changé. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait contrôler. Je vais être un espion. Je vais travailler pour Dumbledore. Je vais faire une différence. Cette pensée le réchauffa pendant sa course matinale, et bientôt, il put sortir de ses pensées ses activités de ce soir. Il y aurait du temps pour cela plus tard.

  


Après le petit déjeuner, lui, Jamie et Draco descendirent au village avec la masse des autres élèves, plus d'une centaine de paires de pieds écrasant la neige, tous attendant la journée dans le pub et les boutiques du village, couronnée au milieu de l'après-midi, pour certains, par une pièce dans la salle municipale, jouée par les membres de la Société de Théâtre Amateur de Pré-au-Lard.

  


Les trois n'avaient pas prévu d'aller voir la pièce, mais Harry avait reçu une chouette au petit déjeuner avec trois tickets, et un mot qui disait simplement « Joyeux Noël, Harry, Jamie et Draco. » Il sourit quand il vit la grande signature bouclée en-dessous du court message : « Charlie ». Il montra les tickets à Jamie et Draco, et puis il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et fit à Charlie un signe de la tête et un sourire en guise de remerciement. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Hagrid comme professeur et ami dans cette vie, pensa-t-il, il était très content d'avoir Charlie à la place.

  


Le village était un véritable pays des merveilles en hiver. Les bâtiments avaient tous l'air d'être recouverts de sucre glace avec la neige, chaque boutique avait au moins un arbre de Noël scintillant avec des lumières de fées et des décorations musicales. Des guirlandes vertes décorées avec une touche de givre étaient disposées partout : sur les portes des jardins, pendant des avant-toits des cottages, grimpant le long des lampadaires de High-Street, et un groupe de jeunes enfants du village se promenait dans les allées, entonnant des chants de Noël, conduits par l'un de leurs professeurs. Les voix jeunes ondulaient avec charmes, les plus petits un ton plus haut ou plus bas que ce qu'ils devaient être, produisant ce son unique de chœur d'enfant. Harry se souvint faire cela quand il était plus jeune, riant avec Jamie comme ils écoutaient les paroles de substitution osées que Draco chantait subrepticement… Il sourit aux petites filles et aux petits garçons, leurs souffles faisant de petits nuages de fumée devant leurs visages, leurs vêtements, version miniature de ceux des adultes, avec de longues capes à capuche par-dessus des robes de sorciers. Un arc-en-ciel de bonnets, d'écharpes et de mitaines mettait de la vie à leurs ensembles autrement plutôt sombres, et leurs joues brillaient du froid et de la joie de la saison.

  


Harry essaya de ne pas tenir compte de Draco et Jamie marchant main dans la main, et se souriant. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, la cinquième roue du carrosse, mais il n'osait pas descendre la rue en tenant la main de Ginny. Il ne la verrait probablement pas aujourd'hui… Après avoir été à leurs boutiques préférées, et entendu les enfants du village s'échiner sur 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' pour la troisième fois (à chaque fois, les 'ladies dancing' semblaient être un nombre différent), il commença à se sentir un peu nerveux.

  


« Écoutez, c'est encore un peu tôt pour déjeuner. Est-ce que papa et maman n'ont pas dit qu'ils allaient à la maison ce matin, pour la préparer pour les vacances ? Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas les aider ? Ensuite, nous pourrions simplement prendre le déjeuner là avant d'aller voir la pièce. Nous devons de toutes façons économiser de l'argent pour le voyage à Londres de la semaine prochaine. »

  


Les deux autres acquiescèrent à cela, et bientôt, Harry ouvrait sa porte d'entrée, déjà décorée avec une grande couronne de lierre et de houx. Il sentit une chaleur familière au plus profond de lui. Je suis à la maison. Il se souvint des autres Noël, de la joie et de la chaleur qui remplissaient l'endroit où il avait grandi dans cette vie. La maison des Dursley avait eut l'air d'une impressionnante perfection pour les vacances, afin que tante Pétunia puisse épater son club de jardinage, mais Harry avait eu peur de faire autre chose que de rester dans son placard sous l'escalier pendant la période de Noël, inquiet de mettre une particule de poussière sur une plante ou de déranger l'arbre de Noël en plastique qui se tenait (à ce qu'il semblait à Harry) nerveusement dans le coin du salon, comme s'il craignait que Petunia Dursley pense approprié de le jeter cette année et de prendre le dernier modèle. (C'était son grand 'secret', et Harry ne voyait pas où était le secret, d'avoir un arbre artificiel, et elle se souciait toujours qu'il ait l'air aussi réel que possible.)

  


Noël n'avait jamais été quelque chose qui lui tardait dans son ancienne vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard. Il rentra dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison maintenant, souriant à ses parents qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. Ils étaient sur le palier devant sa chambre, enroulant des guirlandes sur la rampe de l'escalier avec l'aide de quelques elfes de maison. Il inspira l'odeur fraîche et verte de pin et d'épicéa, souhaitant que Noël puisse être tous les jours.

  


Ce fut Jamie qui appela leurs parents, et ils furent immédiatement mis à contribution. Cela ne les dérangeait pas. De toutes façons, faire les décorations pour Noël n'était pas vraiment un travail, et ils pouvaient employer leurs baguettes pour la plupart des choses. Trois arbres devaient être décorés. Le plus grand était dans le salon, un légèrement plus petit se trouvait dans la salle à manger, et un autre dans la cuisine. Harry préférait toujours faire celui de la cuisine. C'était celui qui avait toutes les décorations faites à la main quand ils étaient petits, les travaux manuels qu'ils rapportaient à la maison de l'école, leur visage éclairé par la fierté quand ils présentaient à leur mère le fruit de leur labeur. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fredonner des chants de Noël en disposant la vieille guirlande de papier qu'il avait faite autour de l'arbre, suspendant les petites boîtes en origami que Jamie avait faites, ou même en logeant dans les branchages les étoiles que les jumeaux avaient confectionnées avec des brindilles et du fil. Durant sa première année à Poudlard, Stuart avait suggéré qu'ils mettent de vraies décorations pour le sapin de la cuisine, et se débarrassent de ces restes de leur enfance, mais leur mère n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler, et Harry était content qu'elle ait refusé, afin qu'il n'ait pas eu à montrer à quel point il était attaché à ces 'restes'.

  


Quand il fut près de midi, ils s'assirent dans la cuisine pour prendre une assiette fumante de ragoût. Harry vit que sa mère prenait note du changement entre Draco et Jamie. Elle n'avait habituellement pas l'opportunité de les observer ensemble à courte distance. Elle haussa ses sourcils et regarda intentionnellement son fils. Harry sourit et acquiesça, et quand son meilleur ami et sa sœur ne regardaient pas, il lui fit sur ses lèvres 'C'est bon'.

  


Sa mère eut l'air de douter, mais elle mit sa main sur celle de Harry pendant un instant, lui montrant qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur sa sœur. Il était touché. Il espérait aussi qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

  


Après le déjeuner, ils allaient partir pour la pièce. Sa mère l'arrêta comme il sortait de table.

  


« Harry, peux-tu attendre une minute ? » Elle fit un signe de la tête à Jamie et Draco. « Il vous rattrapera. » Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, allant prendre leurs capes dans le couloir de devant. Harry se rassit, regardant sa mère, qui donnait maintenant un regard significatif à son mari, qui se leva et marmonna quelque chose sur l'arbre du salon. Harry le regarda partir, pensant 'Elle le fait encore. Elle pense qu'elle est mon seul parent…'

  


« Harry ? » il la regarda. « Je resterai à la maison ce soir, alors je n'aurai pas la possibilité de te voir plus tard. » dit-elle doucement. Il regarda ses doigts errer au-dessus des couverts, réorganisant nerveusement sa cuillère dans son assiette, son couteau à beurre avec son assiette à pain, comme si cela importait, comme si son fils n'allait pas recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres dans moins de douze heures…

  


« Maman. Je ferai attention. » Il espérait avoir l'air aussi adulte que possible, mais sa voix se brisa à la fin, et il réalisa qu'elle le considérait encore comme un bébé, ou du moins, comme le petit garçon qui courait à elle quand il s'était écorché le genou. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon depuis longtemps, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sentait que c'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait. Maggie Parrish trouvait qu'il était terriblement adulte. Sa mère aurait été choquée par une telle assertion. Aux yeux de sa mère, pensa-t-il, on est toujours un enfant de cinq ans…

  


« Harry » chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas la force de parler plus fort. « Je voulais juste te dire… Je suis désolée. Pour la façon dont je t'ai traité. Et… pour t'avoir mis dans cela. Si seulement j'avais fait ce que Severus avait suggéré, si nous nous étions enfui au loin, en Nouvelle Écosse ou en Nouvelle Zélande… Si seulement je n'avais jamais fait cette promesse terrible… »

  


« Maman » dit-il doucement, en se levant pour partir. « J'irai bien. Vraiment. Papa ne laissera rien m'arriver. » Elle le regarda avec apathie, de toute évidence peu convaincue. Il se sentait impuissant face à son impuissance. Il ne pensa pas pouvoir dire quoique ce soit pour l'aider avec cela.

  


« Je dois y aller. La pièce… Jamie et Draco doivent attendre… »

  


Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers la porte du couloir. Il sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit courir vers lui, et il se retourna. Sa mère se jeta virtuellement sur lui, lançant ses bras autour de lui, et il la tint étroitement, son visage dans ses cheveux, entendant ses sanglots, sentant son dos tressaillir avec ses pleurs. Il la tint pendant quelques minutes, décidant de ne pas lui demander de ne pas le tenir si serré (il avait quelque problème pour respirer correctement). A la longue, il se sépara d'elle et embrassa son autre joue.

  


« Je t'aime, maman. »

  


« Je t'aime Harry. » Elle se pencha en avant, et embrassa sa joue piquante, puis fit un sourire triste. « Juste comme ton père » s'amusa-t-elle doucement. « Tu dois te raser deux fois par jour. Les cheveux noirs, tu sais… »

  


Il acquiesça, lui souriant faiblement. Il se tourna à nouveau pour partir, mais elle ne l'arrêta pas cette fois. Harry n'osa pas regarder en arrière, afin de ne pas s'effondrer en pièces. Il récupéra sa cape et fut content de sentir à nouveau l'air froid sur son visage quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Cela aidait à nettoyer sa tête. Jamie et Draco l'attendaient, se tenant dans l'allée devant la maison.

  


Ils se joignirent à une foule sans cesse croissante de gens remontant High Street vers la salle. A l'intérieur, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient placés avec les tickets. Quand ils eurent trouvé leurs sièges, Harry retrouva son sourire. Ron, Charlie et Ginny étaient déjà assis directement à côté d'eux. Harry s'engagea dans la rangée en premier, s'asseyant à côté de Ginny. Ils allaient voir la pièce ensemble ! pensa-t-il. Il regarda Charlie qui lui fit un signe amical de la tête. Est-ce que Charlie était au courant pour lui et Ginny ? se demanda-t-il. Qu'il le soit ou pas, Harry était ravi : cela était presque comme sortir avec Ginny. Presque. Oh, bien, pensa-t-il, c'est mieux que rien.

  


La pièce était 'le Noël de Mr Scrooge'. Harry s'assit joyeusement pour regarder. Il trouva que les sorciers et les sorcières s'amusaient beaucoup à prétendre être des moldus, mais cela semblait être pour montrer à quel point les gens de magie étaient mieux. Les effets spéciaux magiques autorisaient de spectaculaires changement de scène quand Scrooge commença son voyage dans son passé puis son présent, accompagné par les fantômes. On avait atteint un niveau de réalisme jamais vu avant dans la représentation de ce conte. Il y avait de vrais fantômes descendus du château de Poudlard pour jouer les rôles des spectres. Harry cria presque quand il vit le fantôme de Jacob Marley : c'était Nick Quasi-sans-tête ! Nick devait faire attention de ne pas laisser sa tête tomber, étant donné que Marley n'était pas sensé être mort d'une décapitation bâclée. Le Moine Gras jouait le rôle du Fantôme de Noël Présent, et un fantôme qu'il avait occasionnellement vu dans ses deux vies, furetant dans un coin de la bibliothèque, jouait le rôle du Fantôme des Noëls Passés. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il devait s'agir du fantôme d'un ancien bibliothécaire de l'école. Madame Pince était très protectrice envers ses livres. Elle continuerait probablement à s'en occuper quand elle serait un fantôme, un de ces jours, pensait-il. Dans un millier d'années, la bibliothèque serait remplie des fantômes des anciens bibliothécaires…

  


Ce qui l'énerva vraiment, toutefois, fut le Fantôme des Noëls Futurs. Il ressemblait vraiment à un détraqueur. Il retint son souffle, comme le reste du public, la première fois qu'il apparut. Était-ce vraiment un détraqueur ? se demanda-t-il. Mais ensuite, sous la capuche, il pensa saisir un éclat de sang argenté. Le Baron, pensa-t-il. Il était surpris qu'ils aient réussi à convaincre le Baron Sanglant de participer, mais considérant que le rôle l'autorisait à faire frissonner et terrifier une salle pleine de gens, il n'avait pas dû être trop dur à convaincre. C'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux (et il n'y avait aucune ligne à mémoriser).

  


Harry regarda la pièce, regarda l'acteur jouant Scrooge de plus en plus en détresse comme il voyait les résultats auxquels ses choix de vie l'avaient conduit… Nous ne savons jamais, n'est-ce pas ? pensa Harry. Même quand nous voulons faire le bien… Il se tourna pour regarder le profil clair de Ginny, comme elle regardait les silhouettes sur la scène, souriant de plaisir ou prise d'effroi. Quand Scrooge fut confronté à la possibilité de sa propre mort, elle se cramponna au bras de Harry, et il mit sa main sur la sienne, croisant son regard quand elle se tourna pour le regarder…

  


Il souhaitait que la pièce puisse ne jamais finir, qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour toujours, la regardant, mais bien trop tôt, ce fut fini, et ils revenaient tous au château au crépuscule.

  


La plus longue nuit de l'année avait commencé.

  


* * * * *


	39. Chap 9 5

popov : merci pour cette review.  
Lunenoire : ca devait faire un bel effet en effet   
Wargate : non je suis pas anglophone au sens langue natale. Mais tiré par les cheveux, je ne voyais pas ce que ca faisait là. en fait c'était l'idée de la grève...   
Mary Cooper : il y en a encore bien d'autres, promis !   
Philippe Gryffondor : pour la traduction, c'est finalement un coup à prendre. Il y a finalement assez souvent les mêmes ewpressions.   
LeDjiNn : voila , le prochain épisode, et l'action...   
  
A y est, grace à vous, nous avons dépassé le nombre de reviews déposées sur le serpent psychique. Merci encore à toutes et à tous. 

  


Harry ne put pas manger pour dîner. Il était trop nerveux pour l'initiation. Après cela, il rencontra Ginny dans l'antichambre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le serre contre elle jusqu'à la suffocation, comme sa mère, mais au lieu de cela, elle parcourut simplement sa joue avec son doigt, le regardant dans les yeux, puis elle se haussa pour l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit sa bouche la première, et il la but, tenant son visage. Ce baiser profond jusqu'à l'âme sembla durer un long moment. Elle fut celle qui se retira en premier. Elle toucha encore légèrement son visage, le regardant encore au plus profond de ses yeux. Puis elle partit sans un mot. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Il retourna à son dortoir et s'allongea sur le dessus de ses couvertures, complètement habillé, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'endormir. Tout cela pour éviter de bailler lors de l'initiation, pensa-t-il. Son papa avait dit qu'il viendrait les prendre, lui et Draco. Ils devaient se rencontrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard exactement quinze minutes avant minuit. Son beau-père avait un portauloin que Mr Malfoy lui avait envoyé. Etant donné que Harry et Draco n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apprendre à transplaner (et cette capacité serait de toute façon inutile pour sortir du château, de toutes façons), ils allaient utiliser un portauloin qui deviendrait actif exactement dix minutes avant minuit. A ce moment là, ils devraient avoir un doigt sur le portauloin, ou rester derrière. Et pour quiconque resterait en arrière, ce serait au prix de l'enfer…

  


Harry et Draco portaient de lourds pull-overs tricotés et des cols roulés, avec d'épais pantalons en toile, surmontés par des robes de sorciers, et de lourdes capes d'hiver avec des capuches. Draco portait en plus des gants de cuir doublés de soie pour garder ses mains au chaud. Harry avait perdu ses gants et y allait sans. Les trois se regardaient. Harry pensa voir un éclat de doute dans les yeux de son père. Il pensait probablement 'Quel boulot j'ai de devoir amener ces deux enfants à ce monstre ?' Harry voulait rassurer son beau-père, mais il n'avait aucun mot. Il mit encore la main dans sa poche, pour s'assurer qu'il avait sa baguette. Il avait pensé à emporter sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle soit trouvée sur sa personne par Voldemort. Il l'avait donné à Jamie pour qu'elle soit gardée en lieu sûr.

  


Il n'avait pas plus tôt pensé à Jamie qu'elle apparaissait dans le cadre de la salle commune. « Attendez ! » cria-t-elle, courant vers eux.

  


Elle se jeta d'abord sur Harry, et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, tenant sa sœur chérie, sentant à quel point son cœur battait vite, à quel point elle avait peur pour lui. Elle était presque aussi grande que leur mère, remarqua-t-il, comme elle levait ses grands yeux verts brillants vers lui, des yeux précisément comme les siens, et elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers Draco. Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Draco plus terrifié, et il tint Jamie Potter contre lui comme si c'était un homme qui se noyait, et qu'elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue aussi (leur papa était là), et elle se tourna vers son beau-père.

  


« Papa » s'étrangla-t-elle « S'il-te-plaît. Prends… Prends soin d'eux. » Puis elle le prit aussi dans ses bras, et le cœur de Harry se retourna en voyant le visage de son papa quand il mit ses bras autour de sa belle-fille et la tint serrée. Finalement, elle lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue, et s'éloigna d'eux trois. Elle essuya une larme s'échappant le long de sa joue, avec un air ennuyé, et dit doucement « Faites attention. Tous. »

  


Aucun ne pouvait parler, alors ils acquiescèrent, chacun d'eux l'aimant à sa façon, content qu'elle soit venue les voir. Son père regarda sa montre et demanda à Draco. « J'ai encore une minute avant le départ. Et toi ? »

  


Draco regarda sa montre. « Pareil. »

  


« Tout le monde se tient bien. » dit son beau-père, sortant… une boîte en conserve de rôti à la sauce diable. Harry voulut rire, mais au lieu de cela, il mit sa main sur la boîte avec son père et Draco. S'il commençait à rire, il ne s'arrêterait pas, il resterait coincé sur le mode rire hystérique toute la nuit… « Hystérique » semblait être le seul mot adapté pour résumer son état d'esprit présent. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, le rythme du sang montant jusqu'à son cerveau semblait être audible, quelque chose qui remplissait ses oreilles… Il devait se calmer, alors il regarda sa sœur, se tenant à la ridicule boîte de viande, attendant, attendant…

  


Quand cela arriva finalement, il grogna de surprise. C'était cela, le crochet derrière son nombril, et la chute nauséeuse dans l'espace, la conscience de voyager avec les autres, le coude de Draco dans son œil, le manteau noir de son père les enveloppant tous, à ce qu'il semblait… Il grogna à nouveau en atterrissant, et Draco fit de même aussi. Son père était silencieux. Il sortit sa baguette dès qu'il atterrit, tournant lentement, recherchant les dangers. Il avait l'air assez formidable comme cela, pivotant pour couvrir tous les environs, ses yeux noirs masqués au-dessus de son long nez crochu, sa cape volumineuse gonflant au vent. Harry sortit aussi sa baguette, et Draco suivit le mouvement.

  


Le vent fouettait vigoureusement leurs cheveux. Le ciel était sans nuage, et ils pouvaient clairement voir la pleine lune voguer au-dessus d'eux dans une ciel plein d'étoiles. L'herbe courte essayait de lutter avec le froid sur le sol dur, qui s'étirait, plat et anonyme dans toutes les directions. A part son père et son meilleur ami, Harry ne pouvait pas voir âme qui vive.

  


« Sommes-nous au bon endroit ? » chuchota-t-il à son beau-père.

  


« Nous devrions. Attends. »

  


Severus Rogue leva son visage aux cieux et ferma les yeux. Il renifla, puis rouvrit les yeux et fit un signe de la tête.

  


« Du sel. Nous sommes près de la mer. Tu le sens ? »

  


Harry renifla le vent et il put le sentir aussi. Du sel et une odeur de pourri, de vieux poisson, ou une baleine pourrissante, peut-être.

  


« Douvres ? » demanda-t-il à son père, qui acquiesça.

  


« Comment le savais-tu ? »

  


Harry haussa les épaules, regardant autour. « Juste une intuition. »

  


Ils se turent à nouveau, et le vent se calma momentanément. Maintenant qu'il ne sifflait plus à ses oreilles, Harry pouvait entendre les vagues se briser sur les rochers. Ils étaient très proches. Il vit que son père écoutait aussi.

  


« Par là » dit Severus Rogue, allant vers le son de l'océan.

  


Ils le suivirent, baguettes sorties, regardant occasionnellement par côté, devenant de plus en plus nerveux. Finalement, une silhouette se détacha des ténèbres : Lucius Malfoy.

  


« Bien. Vous n'êtes pas en retard. » Harry loucha vers lui d'une manière peu amicale. Il donnait l'impression d'être le responsable. « Il va être minuit dans quelques minutes. C'est à ce moment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera, et ensuite, il invoquera les autres. » Il était brusque et cependant un petit peu optimiste. Son visage aurait pu être rougi par le froid, mais Harry pensa qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

  


Son fils, cependant, était plus pâle que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, et c'était dire quelque chose. Il espérait que Draco n'allait pas vomir. Cela ne plairait probablement pas à un mage noir puissant. Il pouvait imaginer comment Voldemort punirait quelqu'un d'avoir été malade de peur. Il adorerait simplement cela.

  


Ils suivirent Mr Malfoy à un endroit près d'une grande falaise, mais pas trop. Harry se sentait déchiré. Il était à la fois tenté d'aller au bord et de regarder en bas, et aussi terrifié de se rapprocher plus près qu'il ne l'était. Il remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, se tournant pour avoir le vent dans le dos, et il mit ses mains sans gants dans ses poches pour se les réchauffer. La monture de métal de ses lunettes conduisait le froid bien trop bien, et il avait l'impression d'avoir des blocs de glace taillés en forme de lunettes sur le nez et les oreilles.

  


Soudain, se tenant à moins de vingt pieds d'eux, une grande silhouette maigre apparut. Voldemort. S'il avait fait du bruit, Harry ne l'avait pas entendu entre le vent et les vagues s'écrasant. Il ne souriait pas exactement, mais il avait l'air content (pour lui) quand il vit qu'ils étaient déjà présents. Il s'avança à grands pas vers eux, ses longues jambes mangeant rapidement la distance. Il s'arrêta très près de Harry et Draco, et baissa sur eux ses étranges yeux mi-clos. Harry trembla, et il put aussi voir Draco trembler. Il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou de peur.

  


« Alors, » dit-il d'une voix de baryton, riche et autoritaire. « Nos nouveaux Mangemorts. » Harry était confus. Il s'était attendu à une étrange voix aiguë. Mais ensuite, il réalisa que c'était la voix du Voldemort détruit. Et d'une certaine manière, sa réincarnation ne s'était pas étendue à sa voix. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu sa voix. Il avait une voix très… convaincante, pensa Harry. C'était la sorte de voix qui pouvait vous faire faire toutes sortes de choses que vous saviez devoir ne pas faire.

  


« Oui, mon Seigneur » dit obséquieusement Lucius Malfoy. « Mon fils est très excité que vous vouliez le faire vôtre avant même qu'il ne soit majeur. »

  


Voldemort regarda Draco, qui n'avait pas remonté sa capuche, comme Harry. Le vent écartait ses cheveux clairs de son visage pâle et ses yeux gris, qui reflétaient la lune, étaient très grands ouverts, regardant comme fascinés le mage noir le plus craint de cette époque.

  


« J'aimerais entendre cela de lui » dit soyeusement Voldemort, ne regardant pas Lucius Malfoy. Draco avala et cligna des yeux.

  


« Oui, mon Seigneur. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Très excité. » Draco donnait l'impression d'avoir épuisé son vocabulaire pour le moment. Harry pensa que Voldemort avait l'air singulièrement peu impressionné. Il se tourna vers Harry.

  


« Harry Potter » dit-il, et Harry pensa étrange de ne jamais avoir entendu quelqu'un dire son nom de cette manière, qui le rendait plus beau et plus mystérieux. Il se secoua mentalement. C'était clairement l'une des manières dont Voldemort avait réussi à rassembler autant de partisans, cette capacité à hypnotiser quelqu'un en ne faisant rien de plus que de dire son nom afin qu'il ressemble à la poésie la plus lyrique du monde. « Il se trouve qu'une chose très curieuse m'est arrivée, Harry, le premier septembre de cette année. Je me suis retrouvé à me rappeler toutes sortes de choses que je n'avais pas avant. De très nombreuses choses. » dit-il très lentement, ses yeux forant dans ceux de Harry, tandis que Harry souhaitait qu'il parle encore afin qu'il continue à entendre cette voix douce… « Te souviens-tu de quelque chose… d'inhabituel, ce jour là, Harry ? »

  


Harry se secoua encore mentalement. Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, se commanda-t-il. Ne te laisse pas embarquer… « Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez, mon Seigneur. Je… Je ne me suis souvenu de rien d'inhabituel. » Il essaya d'avoir l'air aussi confiant que l'homme devant lui, qui dominait même de quelques pouces son beau-père extraordinairement grand. Harry essaya de regarder son beau-père pour y puiser de l'assurance, mais il trouvait très difficile d'enlever ses yeux de ceux du mage noir. D'une certaine manière, il semblait que la chose la plus paisible et la plus merveilleuse au monde était de regarder dans ces yeux pour toujours…

  


« Rien ? » demanda la voix, ramenant Harry. Il se força à baisser les yeux sur l'attache en argent de la cape du grand sorcier, qui était, après tout, au niveau de ses yeux.

  


« Non, mon Seigneur. Je.. j'ai occasionnellement eu des rêves. Très étranges, des rêves très réels. Mais c'est tout. »

  


« Ah. » dit-il, et même cela était beau et mélodieux. « Des rêves. Oui. Je peux voir comment… oui. Peu importe Harry. Ce n'est pas important. »

  


Harry osa regarder à nouveau ses yeux. L'avait-il cru ? Pensait-il vraiment que Harry ne se souvenait pas de son autre vie ? Il l'espérait. Cela semblait être la chose la plus sûre, spécialement s'il devait être un espion convaincant.

  


Il se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy. « Malfoy. Tendez votre bras. Il est temps d'appeler les autres. »

  


Mr Malfoy trembla, regardant le visage pâle. « Moi, mon seigneur ? Je… Je… »

  


Le mage noir prit un air dégoûté, puis il se transforma dans le rire le plus étrange que Harry avait jamais entendu. « Oh, calmez-vous. J'utiliserai Rogue. Il peut le supporter. »

  


Harry se tourna vers son papa. De quoi parlait Voldemort ? La mâchoire de son beau-père était serrée étroitement. Il n'allait pas discuter ce plan, mais il n'avait pas l'air réjoui non plus. Quelle que soit 'l'utilisation' qu'il allait faire de son père, cela ne pouvait pas être bon…

  


Severus Rogue remonta la manche de sa cape, puis celle de sa robe, puis les habits qu'il portait en-dessous, révélant finalement la peau pâle de son avant-bras gauche, et la marque visible là, sur son bras musclé et vigoureux, fort d'années de pratique du Quidditch, à se cramponner à un balai. Un crâne avec un serpent. La Marque des Ténèbres. Harry déglutit. Il en aurait une avant que la nuit ne soit finie. Cela faisait mal, il le savait. Il se demanda ce que…

  


« Aaah ! » s'exclama doucement son beau-père, refermant sa bouche étanchement, gardant le reste de la douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Voldemort avait placé le bout de sa baguette contre le creux du coude du son papa, et la marque s'était assombrie. Harry pensa sentir la chair brûlée. Il senti un frisson lui descendre la colonne vertébrale comme il regardait l'agonie silencieuse de son beau-père. S'il-vous plaît arrêtez, s'il-vous plaît arrêtez, pensa-t-il désespérément, se demandant combien de temps Voldemort le tiendrait ainsi.

  


Cela n'avait probablement duré qu'une minute, mais cela sembla une éternité pour Harry. Regarder cet homme qui l'avait élevé souffrir comme cela… Il se sentait si inutile. Et s'il devait blesser quelqu'un, pour faire ses preuves ? Il se souvint de ce que ses deux parents lui avaient dit sur l'initiation imminente. Il se souvint de Hermione se disputant avec lui dans son autre vie sur pourquoi il ne pouvait pas devenir un Mangemort pour les protéger…

  


_« Mais Harry, si tu devenais, imaginons, un Mangemort, et si l'on te demandait de torturer d'autres gens ? Si tu ne le faisais pas, tu serais torturé à la place… »_

  


_« Je m'en moque. C'est juste ma propre douleur. Je l'ai supporté avant. Je pourrai le refaire. »_

  


_« Mais tu vois, Harry, » avait-elle dit, suppliante, les larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux, « c'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas être un Mangemort. Parce que tu souffrirais toi-même plutôt que de voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir. Tu n'es simplement pas taillé pour cela. »_

  


Il déglutit. Elle avait eu raison, mais ce n'était pas le point de savoir cela maintenant. Il était coincé. Maintenant, il devait continuer, et croiser les doigts.

  


D'abord, les Mangemorts qui avaient été invoqués apparurent alentour un à un, mais après une autre minute, il arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à ce que finalement, un cercle d'au moins soixante sorciers, (et quelques sorcières) soit formé autour de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Harry déglutit. Dumbledore avait dit que avec Harry et Draco, le nombre d'espion serait de huit. Lui et Draco auraient seulement seize ans, et trois des autres avaient au plus vingt ans. Et ils seraient dépassés à un contre sept. Ce n'est pas une bonne côte, pensa-t-il. Voldemort était ici aussi. Ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour commence un combat. C'était le moment de se fondre et de faire comme n'importe quel Mangemort.

  


Comme Harry regardait frénétiquement la baguette qui touchait le bras de son père, il pensa à sa propre baguette. Est-ce la même que dans mon autre vie ? se demanda-t-il, l'entourant de ses doigts dans sa poche. Il réfléchit aussi fort qu'il pouvait, essayant de se distraire, faisant remonter un souvenir d'il y a seulement cinq ans, du même jour où il était allé acheter ses affaires d'école avec sa mère, pour sa première année…

  


Harry déboula de Fleurish & Blotts, tiré par Jamie. Il aurait voulu être avec la jolie fille avec les cheveux roux pour quelque moment de plus, mais sa sœur avait raison. Il avait besoin d'une baguette. Sa première baguette ! Il commença à ralentir quand ils atteignirent la boutique étroite et misérable, coincée entre une avec des piles de chaudrons de différentes tailles et une boutique d'accessoires de divination. Harry avait la tête qui tournait de se voir réfléchi par l'étalage des boules de cristal de la vitrine.

  


_Les lettres d'or au-dessus de la boutique de baguettes se désagrégeaient. Harry regarda longuement la baguette en vitrine, reposant sur un coussin pourpre et poussiéreux qui avait fâné avec les années d'exposition au soleil. Ollivanders. Il allait finalement avoir une baguette d'Ollivanders…_

  


_Un cloche retentit quand ils ouvrirent la porte. A l'intérieur, l'espace étroit était complètement en désordre. Jamie s'appropria la seule chaise filiforme avec soulagement. On ne s'assiérait pas sur le sol cette fois. Il la vit regarder avec dégoût la poussière autour des pieds de la chaise. Il pouvait l'entendre penser 'Cet endroit a vraiment besoin d'un sort de nettoyage'. Pour la première fois, Harry avait un doute. Est-ce que ces baguettes étaient si bonnes si le propriétaire de la boutique ne pouvait pas en utiliser une pour enlever un peu de poussière ?_

  


_La cloche tinta à nouveau comme la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Draco et son père. « Ah, » Mr Malfoy dit à la mère de Harry. « Lily. Un plaisir, comme toujours. » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. Sa voix donna à Harry envie de reculer. Mr Malfoy regarda avec dégoût la boutique désordonnée. Les poils se redressèrent sur la nuque de Harry. Il regarda son meilleur ami et il pouvait dire qu'il se sentait étrange, aussi. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à cette boutique. La magie était presque tangible ici._

  


_« Lucius » fit sa mère avec un signe de la tête. Il n'allait pas recevoir plus de reconnaissance que cela de sa part. Le père de Draco se renfrogna et eut l'air à deux doigt de dire quelque chose de méchant, mais soudain, ils furent tous distraits par une voix très douce._

  


_« Bon après-midi. » Draco sursauta, et Harry virevolta. Les grands yeux pâles de Mr Ollivander se rapprochèrent encore et encore, et Harry combattit l'envie de s'enfuir de cette boutique et de ne jamais y revenir. Il entendit Jamie faire un bruit comme « ip. »_

  


_« Oui, oui » dit le propriétaire de la boutique de baguette. « Alors c'est déjà le moment. Et Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter vont à Poudlard. Oh, bonjour ma chère, » dit-il à la mère de Harry. « votre baguette de saule vous satisfait toujours ? »_

  


_Elle acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire. « Plutôt oui, merci. »_

  


_« Et Mr Malfoy… » La douce voix semblait maintenant menaçante, et les yeux de Mr Ollivander semblaient forer dans ceux de Lucius Malfoy. Mr Malfoy lui rendit obstinément son regard, sa mâchoire contractée comme s'il retenait une remarque mordante._

  


_« Ollivander… » dit Mr Malfoy avec un petit signe de la tête._

  


_Finalement, il se retourna vers Harry et Draco. « Présentez le bras avec lequel vous vous servez de votre baguette, s'il vous plaît. » Ils tendirent tous deux un bras. Harry le droit, et Draco le gauche. Il commença à les mesurer chacun lui-même, partout : les bras, les jambes, les têtes. Quand il commença à aller et venir , leur tendant des baguettes à essayer (un grand nombre était encore sur les tables et le comptoir, d'un acheteur précédent), le mètre continua à faire ses mesures tout seul. Harry pouvait dire que cela ne dérangeait pas Draco. Finalement, Ollivander dit au mètre « Cela suffira », et il tomba sur le sol poussiéreux._

  


_« Bien. Pour Mr Potter, érable et poil de licorne. Pour Mr Malfoy, ébène et plume de phénix. » chacun avait à peine touché sa baguette quand il cria « Échangez ! ». Harry tendit celle qu'il avait essayé à Draco, et Draco lui tendit celle qu'il tenait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, chacun d'eux se faisait arracher la baguette des mains par Mr Ollivander, qui leur en avait donné deux autres, décrivant le bois et le cœur. A chaque fois, il criait « Échangez ! », et ils s'échangeaient leurs baguettes, et puis il les leur enlevait des mains et leur en donnait de différentes dans les doigts. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi la boutique était tellement désordonnée._

  


_Ollivander avançait péniblement au milieu des piles de boites autour de lui, et Harry n'était pas sûr de comment il pouvait dire qu'il ne leur avait pas donné deux fois la même baguette. C'était la chose la plus désorganisée qu'il ait jamais vue. Finalement, après que Mr Ollivander ait dit « Échangez ! » pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, Draco prit la baguette qu'avait utilisée Harry, et au moment où il la toucha, Harry put voir un tremblement parcourir Draco , et son meilleur ami eut l'air profondément remué. Il rabaissa la baguette, fouettant l'air poussiéreux de la boutique, et un ruban d'étincelles vertes et argentées sortit de son extrémité._

  


_« Oooh ! » souffla Jamie. « C'est celle là, Draco ! »_

  


_Draco regarda sa main étonné, puis leva les yeux vers Mr Ollivander pour confirmation. « La jeune demoiselle a raison. Tilleul et nerf de dragon. Dix pouces et demi. Très bien. Cela fera sept galions, sir. » dit-il, adressant cela à Mr Malfoy, qui jeta l'argent sur une table poussiéreuse avec un air dégoûté sur le visage._

  


_« Viens, Draco. »_

  


_« Mais papa… Ne puis-je pas rester et regarder Harry prendre la sienne ? S'il te plaît ? »_

  


_Lucius Malfoy baissa les yeux vers son fils comme s'il le haïssait. Il vit la manière dont les quatre autres le regardaient et essaya de réarranger ses traits pour avoir l'air plus agréable, mais Harry pouvait dire que c'était un gros effort._

  


_« Très bien. » dit-il à contrecœur._

  


_Harry continua à essayer des baguettes. Rien ne semblait lui aller. Finalement, Mr Ollivander se tint devant lui, tenant une baguette, comme s'il allait la lui tendre, mais qu'il hésitait. « Maintenant, cette baguette, » dit-il, faisant une pause. « Cette baguette… Ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas une très belle baguette. Onze pouces, bonne et souple, houx et plume de phénix. C'est juste que… » et puis il fit une pause. Et la pause dura. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler._

  


_« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, brisant finalement le silence. S'il n'avait pas trouvé cela incongru, il aurait pu jurer que tout le monde retenait son souffle._

  


_« Peut-être rien. Pourquoi ne l'essayez-vous pas ? » Il la mit dans la main de Harry, et immédiatement, Harry sentit une chaleur dans ses doigts. Il agita la baguette en l'air comme Draco l'avait fait, et des étincelles rouges et or s'échappèrent du bout. Jamie applaudit avec délice, et sa mère eut visiblement l'air rassurée que la recherche soit finalement finie, attrapant son sac avec lassitude pour prendre sept galions d'or pour payer Mr Ollivander._

  


_Mr Ollivander, cependant, ignorait la mère de Harry, se marmonnant à lui-même « Curieux… curieux… »_

  


_Harry fronça ses sourcils. Il allait parler, mais soudain, la voix impatiente de Mr Malfoy résonna. « Finissez-en avec cela ! » sa voix rebondit dans la petite boutique. « Qu'y a-t-il de si diablement curieux ? »_

  


_Mr Ollivander regarda à nouveau Mr Malfoy, ayant à nouveau l'air menaçant, et Harry frissonna. « Vous serez intéressé par cela, Mr Malfoy. Cette baguette et la baguette qui a tué le père de ces enfants » il montra de la tête Harry et Jamie, « sont sœurs. Elles ont toutes les deux une plume de queue du même phénix. Cette baguette mesurait treize pouces et demi. Faite en if. Mais avec le même cœur. Étant donné qu'elles sont sœurs, ces deux baguettes ne peuvent pas être utilisées l'une contre l'autre. Elles ne fonctionneraient pas correctement. Mais en tandem… » Mr Ollivander regarda avec attention Harry « En tandem, des baguettes sœurs peuvent faire de grandes choses… »_

  


_Harry déglutit. Il avait une baguette qui était la sœur de celle utilisée par l'assassin de son père ! Il voulait la lâcher et s'enfuir, mais soudain, la baguette lui fut arrachée des mains par Mr Malfoy, qui la jeta vers son fils. « C'est la baguette pour Draco ! Je veux que mon fils ait cette baguette ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas laissé l'essayer ? »_

  


_Le père de Draco agrippa son bras et lui fit agiter la baguette dans les airs. Le meilleur ami de Harry ressemblait à une très grosse marionnette. Mais aucune étincelle n'apparut de la baguette quand il l'utilisa. Mr Malfoy secoua le bras de Draco encore un peu, essayant de faire répondre la baguette. Harry commençait à craindre qu'il n'arrache le bras de son fils._

  


_Mr Ollivander enleva adroitement la baguette de la prise de Draco. « La baguette a choisi son propriétaire, Mr Malfoy. Vous savez qu'un sorcier n'aura jamais d'aussi bon résultats avec la baguette d'un autre sorcier. »_

  


_Harry regarda sa mère, qui avait une expression terrifiée sur le visage. « Êtes… Êtes-vous sûr ? » dit-elle doucement. « N'y en a-t-il pas une autre qui pourrait être… plus adaptée ? »_

  


_Harry aurait rit s'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi extrême. Mr Malfoy voulait que Draco aie la baguette qui était la sœur de celle de Voldemort, et sa mère aurait préféré qu'il ait n'importe quelle autre. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il se sentait par rapport à la baguette sœur, mais il savait que cette baguette lui avait donné l'impression d'être fort et puissant quand il l'avait tenue._

  


_« Je la veux, maman. » dit-il doucement. « Je veux cette baguette. »_

  


_Sa mère lui adressa un regard terrible. Il déglutit et baissa les yeux. Mr Ollivander enveloppa sa baguette et la lui donna, et sa mère paya. Ils quittèrent la boutique, ayant tous perdu leur entrain. Dehors, Mr Malfoy arrêta la mère de Harry._

  


_« Lily, soyons raisonnables. Vous ne voulez pas que Harry ait cette baguette, et je veux que Draco l'ait. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement échanger ? »_

  


_Harry pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air nerveuse, mais sa voix était aussi sûre que toujours. Il avait le sentiment que s'il y avait quelque chose que Lucius Malfoy voulait, elle était déterminée à s'assurer qu'il ne l'ait pas._

  


_« Je suis désolée, Lucius. Harry garde la baguette. Venez, vous deux. Bonne journée, Lucius. » Elle s'autorisa un sourire compatissant pour Draco. « Nous nous reverrons le premier, Draco. »_

  


_Harry et Jamie firent au revoir à Draco, comme ils suivaient leur mère le long de l'allée sinueuse. Mr Malfoy tenait le biceps de son fils. Harry regarda encore sa mère. « Merci maman. Pour la baguette. » dit-il avec un sourire, mais sa mère eut encore cette expression terrible sur le visage._

  


_On aurait dit qu'il l'avait tuée._

  


Était-ce quand cela avait commencé ? se demanda Harry. Était-ce quand il était devenu convaincu que sa mère le haïssait ? Quand il semblait qu'elle pensait qu'il deviendrait mauvais ? Il n'avait pas le temps de contempler cela. Voldemort souleva sa baguette et mit finalement un terme à la douleur de son beau-père. Harry souffrait en lui, voyant la sueur et l'angoisse sur son visage. Il avait seulement émis ce petit cri de choc quand la douleur avait commencé, et puis après cela, il s'était tût. Soit il avait aussi appris le blocage de la douleur, pensa Harry, soit il avait beaucoup de contrôle.

  


Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renvoya d'un geste Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy vers le périmètre du large cercle qui s'était formé, laissant Harry et Draco frissonner à côté de lui, attendant leur sort. Draco avait vraiment l'air d'être à deux doigts de vomir, selon Harry. Quand les silhouettes assemblées se turent finalement, leur maître se retourna, les scrutant, faisant des signes satisfaits de la tête comme il était mis en présence avec les preuves de son pouvoir et de son influence. Il donnait l'impression de les posséder, pensa Harry. La propriété.

  


Le cercle des Mangemorts était très large comparé à celui dont il se souvenait dans son rêve, quand il avait vu l'initiation de Draco Malfoy. Dans cette vie, il n'y avait pas eu de disparition des partisans, mais une croissance constante des rangs. Harry essaya de calmer son estomac vide, mais il tressaillait de la manière la plus distrayante. Peut-être que je suis celui qui va vomir, pensa-t-il. Il remarqua que Voldemort n'avait pas de serpent ou de sorcier qui semble être son lieutenant, comme Queudver l'avait été. Il imagina que Lucius Malfoy aurait aimé être ce lieutenant, mais le traitement de Voldemort pour Malfoy faisait paraître cela comme un développement peu probable.

  


Finalement, il se tourna et dit à ceux assemblés, de cette voix étonnante « Mes enfants… »

  


Un chœur de voix répondit « Mon Seigneur… »

  


« Ce soir, nous allons être deux de plus. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Nous avons ici 'le Lion' » il désigna négligemment Harry de la main, « et 'l'enfant de la lune' » dit-il en indiquant Draco. « Ces garçons devaient être mes ennemis, mes talons d'Achille. Au lieu de les éliminer, j'ai montré de la pitié, j'ai épargné leurs vies, et ils ont été élevé pour être mes serviteurs. Maintenant, ils sont là pour me reconnaître comme leur vrai maître, pour rejoindre notre cercle… »

  


Harry essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge ne coopérait pas. Il regarda Draco, qui tremblait. Soudain, ses genoux se plièrent et il se retrouva sur le sol, haletant. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette le dominant, devant lui. Draco, à côté de lui, était aussi agenouillé.

  


Voldemort marcha autour d'eux, les surveillant. Harry combattit l'envie de le suivre des yeux. « De beaux spécimens, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade comme il marchait. Il était en dehors du champ de vision de Harry quand il entendit soudain le cri de « Crucio ! »

  


Il ne sentit aucune douleur. Il tourna sa tête et sut pourquoi. Draco avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, à l'agonie. Son corps entier convulsait. Sa mâchoire montrait l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester la bouche fermée, seuls des sons gutturaux s'échappant de lui, mais la sueur s'écoulait le long de son visage pâle, se mêlant aux larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux fermés. Harry lutta pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et y mettre un terme, mais il se souvint ensuite qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette contre cet homme… Savait-il cela ? il se le demandait. Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy le lui avait dit ? Peut-être était-ce pourquoi…

  


Gmm ! Draco laissa échapper un son qui retourna l'estomac de Harry comme le sort était terminé. Bien qu'il se soit tenu agenouillé droit durant la torture, il était maintenant allongé sur le sol en position fœtale. La haute silhouette attendait, pendant que, respirant lourdement, Draco luttait pour se remettre en position debout. Il fut rapidement remis à genoux une fois de plus par la même main invisible. Harry regarda son meilleur ami, souhaitant pouvoir l'aider de quelque manière, mais…

  


« Crucio! »

  


La douleur frappa son corps de plein fouet, comme des milliers de couteaux affûtés comme des rasoirs rentrant simultanément dans sa peau. Il se concentra aussi fort qu'il put, puis soudain, il n'y avait plus de douleur. Il flottait seulement, flottait au-dessus du paysage gris et froid, regardant avec fascination l'éclair de lumière ambre qui connectait son corps à la baguette de Voldemort. Il vit la surprise de Draco. Il vit aussi la surprise de son père, et celle de Lucius Malfoy. Finalement, il vit les yeux de Voldemort s'élargir comme la torture continuait, et il regarda son corps, sereinement agenouillé, les bras tendus, comme dans une prière extatique, son visage paisible et serein.

  


Finalement, il vit Voldemort rompre le lien entre sa baguette et le corps qu'il avait presque cessé de considérer comme sien. Il se laissa glisser dans son corps, ouvrant les yeux lentement, les clignant. Il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarder à travers la fente de ses yeux.

  


« Tu n'as pas crié » dit-il à Draco. « Et toi, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix encore plus douce, se tournant vers Harry, « tu n'as semblé ressentir aucune douleur. »

  


Harry déglutit. « Mon Seigneur. » dit-il, espérant qu'il serait convaincu. « Je… n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur avant. Nous… Nous savions que ce ne serait pas respectueux de crier. De se plaindre pour recevoir ce que nous méritons. » Il regarda Draco juste avec les yeux, sans tourner la tête, puis revint rapidement sur Voldemort, se demandant s'il croirait cela. Voldemort scrutait encore Harry avec beaucoup d'intérêt, et Harry retint son souffle, attendant.

  


Finalement, un sourire inquiétant apparut au coin de sa bouche. « Alors. Vous avez senti la douleur. Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


« Oui, mon Seigneur. » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

  


Harry frissonna comme il anticipait les mots suivants. « Demandez-moi de ne pas le refaire. »

  


« S'il vous plaît, ne le refaite plus, mon Seigneur. » dirent-ils tous les deux. Harry lutta pour ne pas regarder tous les Mangemorts alentours, pour voir qui d'autre avait déjà subit ce rituel de soumission. Il les invita tous les deux à se lever.

  


« Donne-moi ton bras » dit-il à Draco, qui le lui tendit, tremblant. Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il savait que cela serait à la fois très différent et bien pire que le sort de Cruciatus. Voldemort remonta la manche de Draco et mit sa baguette sur la peau pâle. « A qui es-tu ? »

  


« A vous, mon Seigneur. »

  


« MORSMORDRE! »

  


Le cri d'agonie de Draco resta suspendu dans l'air glacé, et il tomba à genoux. Le crâne et le serpent émergeaient de sa chair, comme s'ils avaient été cachés sous la surface et qu'ils étaient lentement révélés, remontés pour être vu de tous. Harry sentit l'odeur de chair brûlée, juste comme dans sa vision, quand il avait vu l'héritier recevoir sa marque. Finalement, ce fut fait. Draco releva lentement sa tête, haletant, se tenant le bras fumant encore légèrement. Harry lui avait dit quoi dire avant, mais il ne le fit pas, trop occupé par sa douleur.

  


C'est mon tour maintenant, pensa-t-il.

  


Il déglutit comme Voldemort se tournait vers lui. Il remonta sa propre manche et lui présenta son bras, regardant dans ces yeux étranges et essayant de maintenir sa conscience de soi, s'assurant qu'il ne s'immergerait pas dans ces yeux, qu'il ne s'y perdrait pas…

  


« A qui es-tu ? »

  


« A vous, mon Seigneur. »

  


« MORSMORDRE! »

  


« Aaah ! » cria-t-il avant de refermer sa bouche. Il réussit à le faire encore. Il roula ses yeux en arrière et flotta, regardant sans passion comme la Marque s'imprimait sur son bras, comme le crâne et le serpent apparaissaient noir d'encre, une marque permanente de propriété.

  


Finalement, ce fut fini, et Harry revint avec gratitude dans son corps, luttant pour ne pas toucher son bras fumant, regardant Voldemort et disant ce qu'il avait dit à Draco de dire.

  


« Merci, mon Seigneur. »

  


Comme il l'avait fait dans son autre vie, le grand sorcier jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. Il se tourna vers les autres sorciers en cercle, et maintenant, ils savaient que eux aussi avaient la permission de rire avec appréciation, et le son des douzaines de voix différentes riant de cela fut comme une note discordante dans l'air hivernal et froid. Quand les rires moururent finalement, Voldemort commença à marcher en rond, parlant comme il tournait, afin que tous l'entendent.

  


« Deux de plus sont parmi nous ! Mais cela n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous invoqué ici ce soir… »

  


Nous y voilà, pensa Harry. Nous allons découvrir quelle horrible chose nous allons devoir faire, qui nous devons tuer ou torturer. Son estomac bondissait à nouveau comme il anticipait ce que cela pourrait être, qui pourrait avoir fait un faux pas et déplu à son maître capricieux…

  


« Ce soir… » il fit une pause pour l'effet, et Harry se retrouva encore à admirer cette voix riche et persuasive. « Ce soir, je vais officiellement reconnaître devant vous tous… mon héritier. »

  


Une exclamation provint de ceux assemblés, et Harry fut surpris de constater que lui aussi s'était exclamé. L'héritier ! Finalement, il apprendrait l'identité de l'héritier !

  


Puis un autre halètement mourut dans sa gorge comme une pensée occupait son esprit 

  


Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort semblait regarder droit vers lui ?

  


* * * * *


	40. Chap 10 1

Voici enfin le chapitre dix. Qui est donc ce mystérieux héritier ? Harry? La réponse maintenant..   
et merci aussi à :   
Mary Cooper : J'ai en tendu, la voilà...   
Ryan : promis, c'est pas moi qui ai choisi de couper là !   
popov : cf ci-dessus   
Lunenoire : la réponse juste en dessous. Ce serait quand meme ironique...   
Dumati : un delire? ou ca?   
Philippe Gryffondor : ben ouais, c'est la faute à barb...   
LeDjiNn : la suite maintenant. ensuite, je sectionne les chapitre en fonction de ce qu'a fait l'auteur...   
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! 

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Chapitre dix

  


Un espion parfait

  


  


Harry retint son souffle. Il se souvint avoir vu Voldemort placer sa baguette contre son front quand il était un bébé, après que sa mère ait promis de l'élever pour qu'il soit le serviteur de Voldemort. Avait-il fait de lui son héritier lorsqu'il avait fait cela ? Il bougea légèrement les yeux. Draco le regardait avec un effroi mêlé d'admiration, et Harry haïssait la peur qu'il voyait sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Non ! pensa-t-il, désespéré. Cela ne peut pas être ! Non non non non non…

  


« Jeune Potter et Malfoy… Normalement, je vous aurai fait… faire quelque chose pour moi à ce moment. Mais pas cette nuit. Vous saurez bien assez tôt ce que j'attends de vous. » dit-il, montrant l'endroit où se tenaient Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. « Il y a… des choses plus importantes à faire ce soir. » Sa voix était devenue très douce, et néanmoins très dangereuse.

  


Harry essaya de cacher son soulagement comme il revenait avec Draco vers son papa et Mr Malfoy. Harry tourna légèrement sa tête et vit une silhouette qui était presque aussi grande que Voldemort. Elle portait une longue cape avec une capuche remontée, de telle façon que la lune plongeait son visage dans l'ombre. Le soulagement de Harry de ne pas être l'héritier évolua maintenant en une peur profonde et glacée des tâches diaboliques que Voldemort pouvait assigner à son héritier. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un qui essayait de devenir immortel avait besoin d'un héritier ? se demanda-t-il.

  


La grande silhouette s'avança. Elle était assez voûtée, alors peut-être que si elle se tenait droite, elle serait aussi grande que Voldemort finalement, pensa Harry. Voldemort parcourut le cercle du regard, ayant l'air assez satisfait de lui-même.

  


« Mon héritier, » dit-il encore de sa voix séduisante. « dis-moi comment tu m'as servi ? »

  


La voix commença, hésitante, avec froideur, un murmure rauque qui portait néanmoins comme un cri dans l'air froid. Harry ne pouvait pas dire d'où il venait. Parfois, il pensait pouvoir trouver l'accent, mais ensuite, il en entendait un peu plus et changeait d'avis…

  


Alors commença une litanie de crimes, un hymne aux ténèbres et à la mort comme Harry n'en avait jamais entendu. Il s'arrêta en essayant de déterminer qui c'était et d'où il venait. Il était trop terrifié par les descriptions atroces d'éviscération, le décompte des corps… Il sentit qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds comme la narration des activités haineuses de l'héritier continuait. Les mots eux-mêmes avaient un effet terrorisant sur son âme. Des guerres avaient été fomentées entre les nations moldues… des pourparlers de paix interrompus… le terrorisme avait ravivé des antagonismes vieux de plusieurs siècles entre des groupes ethniques… des gens piégés pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis… des docteurs qui avaient réussi à trouver des remèdes pour des maladies redoutables, seulement pour voir leurs laboratoires mystérieusement incendiés, des années de recherche partant en fumée… plus de guerres civiles que Harry pouvait en retenir… 

  


Voldemort rit à ce sujet. « La guerre civile est sans doute le plus drôle de tout. Il n'y a presque rien qui me plaise plus que d'en commencer une et de m'asseoir pour regarder les familles et les voisinages imploser… »

  


Tandis que l'héritier avait récité une liste de pays qui étaient pris dans une guerre civile à cause de son interférence, Voldemort souriait comme un dément. Il marcha autour de l'héritier, regardant le ciel d'un air rêveur, comme s'il voyait plus de visions de mort et de désespoir dans son imagination, et qu'il trouvait ces vues plaisantes. Il retourna à son point de départ et regarda avec attention la silhouette masquée.

  


« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » sa voix était très douce.

  


La grande silhouette surpris Harry et s'agenouilla devant Voldemort. Mais elle était encore masquée.

  


« N'importe quoi, grand-père. »

  


Harry réprima un cri de surprise. L'héritier avait vraiment une relation de sang ! Le petit fils de Voldemort, répandant le chaos et la discorde dans le monde moldu. Il pensa aux guerres, civiles et autres, dont il avait entendu parler. Il était assez certain qu'il ne se souvenait pas de nombre de ces conflits de son ancienne vie.

  


« N'importe quoi ? » dit encore Voldemort. « Absolument n'importe quoi ? »

  


« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

  


Voldemort acquiesça et croisa ses bras. Il marcha de long en large devant la silhouette agenouillée. « Je suis content d'entendre cela parce qu'il y a une chose très très importante que tu dois faire pour moi. »

  


« Dites-la et qu'il en soit ainsi. »

  


Voldemort gloussa. « Comme tu es empressé. Je me souviens à quel point tu étais peu disposé au début, comment j'avais dû te placer sous Imperius pour te faire accomplir les plus simples méfaits… Mais je savais qu'une fois que tu y aurais goûté, une fois que tu connaîtrais l'excitation… Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais même pas disposé à me reconnaître comme ton grand-père. Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que je rende visite à mes serviteurs à ton école, je ne savais même pas que j'avais une fille… et puis j'ai appris que l'école avait une Fourchelang. Comme moi. Un don rare, et avec des secrets que toute personne n'ayant pas ce don ne saura jamais… »

  


Il sait, pensa Harry. Puis, se sentant stupide, 'Bien sûr qu'il sait ! Il sait que les serpents ont le Don. Mais où est son serpent ?'

  


« Les Fourchelangs sont rares. Et quand j'ai vu ta mère… vu qu'elle était l'image crachée de sa propre mère, bien… Je savais ce qui s'était passé. J'avais une sorcière puissante pour fille, une autre Fourchelang, et elle m'avait donné un petit-fils… Tu t'es demandé, n'est-ce pas, ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu depuis des années maintenant… »

  


La silhouette agenouillée devant lui ne répondit pas. Harry ne savait pas que faire de ce que racontait Voldemort. Il fait encore son spectacle, pensa-t-il.

  


« Elle a fait la même chose pour moi que je te demande cette nuit. Elle m'a bien servi. Comme toi, avec chaque sort de magie noire, chaque sort de mort ou de torture, elle est devenue de plus en plus puissante, jusqu'à ce que finalement… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Alors, Harry pensa, voici le résultat réel de la survie de ma mère. L'héritier de Voldemort poussé à commettre crime après crime, à fomenter des guerres et l'insécurité, à détruire les remèdes aux maladies les plus redoutées…

  


La voix de Voldemort n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Cela te fait te sentir très, très puissant, n'est-ce pas ? savoir que tu as la vie de quelqu'un d'autre dans tes mains… D'autres sorciers peuvent, et feront, pour moi ce que tu fais. » dit-il, parcourant encore le cercle du regard. « Mais c'est plus puissant quand il y a une relation de sang. Le pouvoir de ta mère a été ajouté au mien. Elle l'a fait volontairement, par dévotion pour moi, son cher père. Et tu le feras aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


« Oui, grand-père. » La voix semblait plus douce maintenant. Harry retenait encore sa respiration. Que demandait-il à son héritier de faire ? Pourrait-il bientôt voir son visage ? 

  


« Fais-tu cela volontairement ? » lui demanda doucement son grand-père. « Me donnes-tu librement ton pouvoir ? »

  


La voix était ferme. « Oui. »

  


Son pouvoir ? s'étonna Harry. Est-ce qu'un sorcier peut faire cela ? se demanda-t-il. Juste… le donner ? Qu'arriverait-il à l'héritier quand il aurait fait cela ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait plus un sorcier ? Harry jeta un regard hésitant à Draco, à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Harry souhaitait pouvoir voir quelques uns des autres visages dans le cercle, mais tous les Mangemorts jusqu'au dernier portaient leur capuche, masquant les traits de leur visage.

  


Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il déglutit comme Voldemort reculait et sortait sa baguette, la pointant vers la silhouette agenouillée.

  


« Succidero ! » cria-t-il, et la lumière argentée éblouissante qui sortit de sa baguette transperça le haut de la poitrine de l'héritier. L'homme donna un hurlement déchirant que Harry n'oublierait jamais. C'était pire que Karkaroff subissant le sort de Hara Kiri, c'était pire que le son de la mort galopante quand son père et Cédric Diggory avaient été assassinés. Harry n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose comme cela, et il espérait ne plus jamais l'entendre. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour l'arrêter, mais même s'il pensait s'en sortir en faisant cela, ses mains étaient figées à son côté. Il se sentait complètement paralysé et impuissant, regardant la lame de lumière argentée découper les habits et le corps de l'homme, regardant la mare de sang qui commençait à s'étendre au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait formé un marais visqueux autour de lui. Et pourtant, la victime était encore agenouillée. Il ne s'était pas effondré.

  


Harry voulait regarder ailleurs, mais il n'osait pas. Au moins, il devait son attention à cet homme mourant. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! lui criait son cerveau. Ne détourne pas les yeux. Regarde le bien ! C'est tout de ta faute ! Son cœur se souleva, et il lutta pour ne pas vomir sur l'herbe gelée à ses pieds. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il faire cela ? A son propre petit-fils ? Est-ce ce qu'il avait fait à sa propre fille ? Après qu'ils aient tous les deux commis tant d'actes de haine sous son commandement ? 

  


Pourquoi il pensait qu'il y avait de l'honneur entre les voleurs à ce moment là, il ne le savait pas. Des voleurs ? Non. Des meurtriers, des tortionnaires, des terroristes… Il tint obstinément ses yeux fixés sur la mare de sang s'étendant. Le corps tomba finalement à la renverse, affaibli par la perte de sang, mais un pli du tissu de la capuche passa en travers du visage de l'homme et Harry ne pouvait encore pas voir qui il était.

  


Il avait une vue claire maintenant de l'incision impossiblement droite sur le devant de l'homme. C'était par cette blessure que le sang s'échappait à seau. Soudain, Voldemort arrêta la découpe, et pointa sa baguette vers le trou de la poitrine, criant « Cor ex maleficum ! » Le cœur sortit du corps de l'homme, émergeant de la poitrine, dégoulinant de sang. Il alla vers Voldemort. Il garda sa baguette pointé dessus. Comme il flottait dans les airs devant lui, et que le corps de son petit-fils continuait à répandre son reste de vie sur le sol gelé, il se tourna vers le cercle silencieux, souriant.

  


« Encore ! » annonça-t-il triomphalement. « Encore, je bénéficie de tes études, mon serviteur, de tes recherches poussées… » Il fit un petit signe de la tête à une silhouette de taille moyenne, portant une cape grise. L'homme s'inclina profondément vers son maître en signe de reconnaissance. « Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais connu cet ancien rituel. Je n'aurais pas connu le pouvoir que je peux gagner en partageant le corps de mon serviteur et héritier après qu'il me l'ait volontairement offert… Le pouvoir du sacrifice volontaire ! La plupart d'entre vous a vu comment mon pouvoir s'est accru par le don de ma fille à moi. Maintenant, je vais vous monter à quel point je suis un maître généreux… » Il sourit encore, pivotant et regardant les différentes silhouettes formant le cercle. « Je ne suis pas le seul qui vait prendre part à cela, le corps de mon héritier. Vous êtes tous invités à la partager avec moi. Nous devrions tous accroître notre pouvoir et notre force, grâce à son sacrifice, et bientôt, plus aucune force ne pourra nous arrêter ! » Sa voix s'élevait, hystérique. Harry sentit encore l'envie de vomir. Du cannibalisme ! Il proposait du cannibalisme ! Un sacrifice humain et du cannibalisme ! Son esprit tournait à toute allure. Non, pensa-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Et l'héritier… même après ce qu'il a dit avoir fait, même lui ne mérite pas cela. Mais que puis-je faire ? Comment puis-je l'arrêter ?

  


L'esprit de Harry courait. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas du tout de temps pour trouver quoi faire. Tout allait si vite ! Si seulement il avait plus de temps…

  


Du temps !

  


C'était cela ! Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry glissa sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Il sentit le bois de sa baguette posée là, froid dans la froide nuit. Il passa ses doigts autour, et fit ce qu'il avait fait avant dans l'entrée du bâtiment d'Hermione. Il pensa à bouger très, très vite, pensa à chaque créature vive et rapide qu'il pouvait rappeler à son esprit, et puis, sa main encore dans sa poche, il pointa sa baguette vers sa jambe en disant doucement mais inflexiblement « Tempus fugit ! »

  


Harry regarda alentour. Voldemort avait été en train de donner un regard jubilatoire aux gens à la gauche de Harry. Il n'avait pas remarqué Harry lui-même. Maintenant, il semblait figé dans cette position comme Harry fit un pas hésitant en avant, espérant que Voldemort n'était pas immunisé contre ce sort quand il était lancé par d'autres gens. Personne ne bougea. Le vent avait complètement cessé. C'était aussi silencieux que dans une tombe. Harry réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers en contrebas. Il était tenté de regarder la mer calmée, mais il avait du travail à faire. Il n'avait pas pu sauver l'héritier (qui avait fait des choses vraiment horribles, se rappela-t-il), mais il pouvait lui épargner d'être cannibalisé, et empêcher tout le monde présent, Mangemorts et espions confondus, de participer à cet acte indicible. Mais comment le faire ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'osait pas lancer un autre sort, au risque que le Tempus fugit soit brisé. Quoiqu'il fasse, il devait le faire à la main. Il contempla le corps, le corps ouvert. Il s'était fortifié lors de ses courses matinales et de ses exercices, mais il ne le faisait que depuis quatre mois, et il avait un peu diminué après s'être cassé les jambes. Comment allait-il se débarrasser du corps ? Comment pourrait-il l'enterrer dans un sol si glacé et dur ? Il n'avait rien avec quoi creuser une tombe…

  


Il commençait à paniquer, se demandant s'il y avait en fait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire. Il maudit son impulsion d'essayer d'aider. Comment pouvait-il aider ? Il était un garçon de seize ans, contre des douzaines de Mangemorts et un puissant mage noir, qui l'était de plus en plus, et qui ne réfléchissait pas à deux fois avant de tuer et de manger les corps de sa propre fille et de son propre petit-fils, du moment que cela le rendait plus fort !

  


Harry s'assit sur le sol froid, sa tête entre ses mains. Il pleura de désespoir, les sanglots secouant son corps. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers les étoiles qui semblaient avoir stoppé leur course. Aidez moi ! cria-t-il mentalement à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider. Mais aucune aide n'apparut miraculeusement. Il était complètement seul au monde, le seul au monde bougeant ou étant capable d'agir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se leva et marcha vers le bord de la falaise, regardant la mer en bas, les vagues paralysées qui s'étaient écrasées contre les rochers, et qui se tenaient maintenant immobiles, comme une image d'un film sur la Manche. Il souhaita pouvoir au moins entendre le son de la mer quand il était dans cet étrange temps suspendu. Il souhaitait pouvoir entendre quelque chose. Il regarda en bas, se demandant s'il pourrait rentrer dans l'eau s'il sautait, ou s'il atterrirait sur quelque chose de dur comme du béton, qui ne se radoucirait et réclamerait son corps que lorsque le sort serait terminé, laissant son corps s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'eau… Des funérailles maritimes…

  


Des funérailles maritimes ! C'était cela ! tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était d'amener le corps de l'héritier au bord de la falaise et de l'envoyer vers la mer. Creuser une tombe n'était pas nécessaire. Il revint en courant au cercle des Mangemorts, et baissa les yeux sur le corps. Il évita de marcher dans la mare de sang. Le cœur flottait encore en l'air. Afin d'empêcher Voldemort de tirer un quelconque bénéfice du sacrifice volontaire de son héritier, Harry devrait replacer le cœur dans la poitrine avant de jeter le corps dans la mer. Harry regarda ses mains. Il n'avait pas de gants, ni aucun moyen de les laver, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait atteindre l'eau. Il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre avec quoi tenir le cœur. Il regarda désespérément autour du cercle, s'arrêtant finalement sur le Mangemort à la cape grise, celui qui avait parlé à son maître de cette antique magie, de ce sacrifice rituel. Le sorcier portait une écharpe nouée autour de son cou. Cela fera, pensa-t-il. Il s'avança vers l'homme, décidé. Il avait une paire de pouces de moins que Harry. Comme il défaisait l'écharpe, il jeta un œil au visage de l'homme sous sa capuche, et tomba presque à la renverse sous l'effet de la surprise.

  


C'était Barty Croupton Jr.

  


Harry essaya de ne pas se dérober à ce regard fixé sur lui et qui ne le voyait pas. Il prit l'étole et revint vers Voldemort, prenant le cœur en suspension et le remettant là d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir, heureux que la suspension du temps signifie aussi que le sang avait temporairement arrêté de couler. Il se releva, l'écharpe ensanglantée dans ses mains, se demandant que faire avec maintenant. Croupton verrait sûrement le sang dessus lorsque le sort serait terminé…

  


Et Voldemort aussi.

  


Le tête de Harry résonnait maintenant. Osait-il faire cela ? Et si Croupton était l'un des opérationnels ? Non, se dit-il. Aucun d'eux n'aurait donné à Voldemort d'information sur ce rite barbare…

  


Harry pensa qu'en aucune manière Croupton ne pouvait être un espion. S'il a des problèmes avec Voldemort… c'est probablement rien de moins que ce qu'il mérite. Harry hésita un moment de plus avant de retourner à Croupton avec l'écharpe. Cela pourrait être une condamnation à mort pour lui. Si je ne remets pas l'écharpe maintenant, si je la jette à la mer… ce sera juste aussi incriminant que de la remettre. C'est trop tard maintenant, de toutes façons…

  


Il retourna vers le fils du ministre de la magie, et lui prit une main. Il mit l'écharpe dedans et la referma, afin que le sang soit aussi sur la main. Il avait réussi à garder ses mains sans trace de sang. Il retourna vers le corps de l'héritier, mais il réalisa qu'il devrait marcher dans le sang pour le prendre. Très soigneusement, il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Sans le passage du temps, il n'y avait plus de vent pour exacerber le froid, et il n'était en réalité pas trop mal à l'aise.

  


Harry déglutit, baissant les yeux vers le corps, se rapprochant maintenant, ses pieds rentrant en contact avec le sang étalé. C'était un peu comme marcher sur un tapis en plastique. Il essaya de tirer un peu mieux la cape pour essayer de cacher un peu l'horrible incision. Puis il alla jusqu'à la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, il enleva le tissu de la capuche de là, le pinçant avec soin entre son pouce et son index. Quand il vit le visage du jeune homme, il put rien faire d'autre que pousser un cri. Non ! cria son cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible ! Si jeune, si jeune ! Quel âge avait-il ? Dix-neuf, vingt ans ? Mais ensuite il se força à se souvenir de sa litanie d'horribles crimes dont il s'était vanté devant son grand-père. Savait-il vraiment ce que le sacrifice était ? Avait-il vraiment offert sa vie à Voldemort de plein gré ? Harry essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans son autre vie… Non, se dit-il sévèrement. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tard maintenant…

  


Les yeux noirs regardaient le ciel nocturne, vacants, et Harry passa légèrement sa main sur eux pour les fermer proprement. Il a fait d'horribles choses, mais personne ne mérite cela. De plus, à tout prix, Voldemort ne doit pas bénéficier de son sacrifice. Il n'avait jamais été affaibli en essayant de tuer Harry et en échouant. Il ne devait pas encore devenir plus fort. Harry allait mettre un arrêt à cela.

  


Cela, sentit Harry, était pourquoi il avait besoin de devenir un espion. C'était pourquoi il était ici en cette nuit de début d'hiver. Il osait utiliser la magie nécessaire seulement pour empêcher le pouvoir de Voldemort de grandir, et pour tous les sauver de commettre l'acte indicible que Voldemort leur proposait. Il vit les visages de quelques autres Mangemorts dont il ne connaissait pas les noms, et leurs expressions, figées comme elles étaient dans une fraction de seconde, révélaient que même les Mangemorts ne voulait pas vivre leur nom d'une manière aussi littérale.

  


Il passa ses bras sous les épaules du corps et le tira à travers le cercle, vers le bord de la falaise. Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang, parce que le sang ne s'écoulait pas dans cet étrange temps, mais les talons du corps creusaient dans l'herbe, le marquant de deux lignes immanquables. Harry fixa la mer en contrebas une fois encore, se demandant si Voldemort pourrait retrouver le corps avec un sort. Mais ensuite, il se souvint que l'eau en mouvement, arrêtait la magie. Sûrement que la mer pouvait compter comme de l'eau en mouvement, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que des créatures magiques pouvaient vivre dans le lac de Poudlard. Un lac, c'est de l'eau stagnante. Et c'était pourquoi le ferry qui les avait pris en France flottait au-dessus de l'eau. S'il restait dans l'eau, ils auraient dû le motoriser en utilisant des moyens moldus, ou des voiles, comme sur les vieux navires. Le ferry devait être hors de l'eau pour fonctionner, mais qu'il soit si proche de l'eau le faisait passer comme un navire moldu, comme ils ne voulaient pas qu'il vole haut dans le ciel et risque d'être remarqué par les autorités aériennes moldues. C'était déjà assez dangereux de voler en balai, avec tout le trafic aérien moldu…

  


Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. De l'eau en mouvement. Cela devrait faire l'affaire. Voldemort ne pourrait pas retrouver le corps. Il prit une grande inspiration, agrippa le jeune homme mort sous les bras et le jeta de la falaise de toutes ses forces, grognant et agitant les bras pour garder son équilibre. Harry regarda le corps chuter. Quand il frappa l'eau, l'éclaboussure qui monta le fit lentement, comme si elle peinait sous l'effet du sort. Harry haletait encore de son effort, regardant le corps disparaître dans les profondeurs.

  


Finalement, il retourna lentement vers le cercle des Mangemorts. Il remit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, et se prépara à revenir à sa place et à terminer le sort. Mais il eut une soudaine pensée : j'ai Voldemort juste là où je le veux. Il alla vers le grand sorcier, fixa son visage figé et indéchiffrable. Le mage noir souriait, maniaque, extrêmement content de lui. Il ne savait pas encore que son petit fils, cœur et tout le reste, était au fond de la Manche. Il ne savait même pas que Harry se tenait à un simple pied devant lui, que Harry pouvait le tuer s'il voulait…

  


Si ? pensa Harry. Est-ce que je ne veux pas ?

  


Il pensa ensuite aux terribles choses que l'héritier avait faites au service de son maître, il pensa aux camps de loups garous et au filles que Stuart avait entendues donner naissance. Il pensa aux sorciers et aux sorcières nés de moldus qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient…

  


Et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort. Il avait essayé d'améliorer ce monde, mais il savait aussi que s'il pouvait, il devait encore essayer de le changer. Il avait évité d'y penser parce qu'il n'avait encore aucune idée de comment le faire. Comment pourrait-il jamais convaincre Voldemort de retourner la nuit où il avait tué son père et laissé sa mère mourir aussi, quand cela avait signifié sa quasi-destruction ? Cela ne semblait pas possible, mais ce serait encore moins possible si Harry le tuait. Ensuite, il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen pour lui de corriger le cours du temps, même en assumant qu'il y avait un argument convaincant qu'il puisse jamais proposer à Voldemort. Après tout, cela devait être lui. Il avait la baguette sœur de celle de Harry, et le sort serait le plus puissant avec des baguettes sœurs.

  


Ses yeux se posèrent sur la baguette : une idée lui titillait le fond de la tête, formant finalement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un plan. La baguette de Voldemort ! Oui, pensa-t-il. J'ai besoin de prendre cette baguette. Comme cela, il ne sera pas aussi efficace, et peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lancer le sort. Ou je peux essayer de le convaincre en… en tenant sa baguette en otage ! Ou quelque chose comme cela… Encore sans un plan concret autre que prendre la baguette de Voldemort, il la lui prit des mains et courut en bordure du cercle, puis il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement se tenir là avec elle dans sa poche. Il devait la cacher, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

  


Il se tint immobile, pensant à un plan d'action pendant quelques temps. Finalement, quand il sut ce qu'il allait faire, il alla aussi vite que possible, conscient du fait qu'il avait été sous le sort pendant un temps indéterminé. Cela devait faire une heure ou plus. Son corps avait déjà pris dix mille heures de plus. Combien de jours cela faisait-il ? Et de mois ? Ce n'était pas le moment de le calculer. Il devait agir rapidement…

  


Il parcourut le cercle, prenant les baguettes des sorciers et des sorcières de leur poche, les comparant à celle de Voldemort, passant au suivant quand elle était suffisamment différente pour que cela ne fasse pas l'affaire. Finalement, un sorcier d'âge moyen en avait une dont le bois était assez sombre pour passer pour celle de Voldemort, et elle était plus courte de seulement une fraction de pouce. Harry retourna à Voldemort avec l'autre baguette et la plaça dans sa main. Il frissonna quand il toucha la grande main pâle, s'assurant qu'elle tenait bien la baguette étrangère. Puis Harry sortit en courant du cercle, ses yeux perçant le paysage, essayant de trouver ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

  


Finalement, à environ deux-cent pieds du cercle, il trouva ce qu'il recherchait : un rocher qui était sorti de terre en d'autres temps, blanc et crayeux, assez gros pour être vu du ciel. Je dois pouvoir le voir du ciel, pensa-t-il. Ensuite, il parcourut les alentours à la recherche de rochers plus petits et portables. Parcourant une bonne acre de terre, au moins, il en trouva finalement six, et revint au gros rocher avec une pierre à la fois. La plus petite était de la taille d'un raisin, la plus grosse de celle d'un cognard. Harry utilisa les rochers pour creuser dans le sol, plaçant les six pierres près du gros rocher afin que depuis les airs, cela ressemble à une queue recourbée. Il décida qu'une ligne droite serait trop suspecte.

  


Quand il eut créé la ligne courbe avec les rochers, il souleva le troisième et mit la baguette de Voldemort contre le sol qu'il avait travaillé là. Il la poussa dedans avec toute sa force, espérant que la baguette s'enfoncerait simplement dans la terre et ne casserait pas. Comme elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, cela s'avéra de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il doive utiliser le rocher lui même en guise de marteau sur le reste du chemin. Ensuite, il le replaça par-dessus, dans la dépression qu'il avait creusé.

  


Seul lui savait où se trouvait la baguette de Voldemort maintenant. Seul lui pouvait la retrouver.

  


Il retourna vers le cercle, épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas encore rompre le sort. Il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser un sorcier tenir une écharpe ensanglantée et un autre sorcier, qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans baguette. Il devait répandre le chaos et la confusion. Il fouilla la poche du sorcier à côté de Croupton et prit sa baguette, la donnant à l'homme dont la baguette était maintenant tenue par Voldemort. Il prit celle d'une vieille sorcière et la donna à cet homme. Il voyagea le long du cercle, échangeant les baguettes entre les gens. A la fin, il laisserait Croupton sans baguette, étant donné qu'il était la seule personne, autre que Lucius Malfoy dont Harry était totalement convaincu qu'elle ne pouvait pas être un espion (et, pour autant qu'il haïsse Lucius Malfoy, il était le père de son meilleur ami).

  


A un moment, il fut choqué de voir un professeur de Poudlard dans le cercle. Et que ce soit ce professeur ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur des choses comme celle-la. Il devait continuer à bouger. Ensuite, quand il réarrangeait encore les baguettes, il leva les yeux vers une autre visage familier et s'exclama.

  


Bill Weasley!

  


Pouvait-il être un opérationnel ? Et à côté de lui se trouvait… Percy ! Était-il aussi un opérationnel ? Juste en cas, il échangea leurs baguettes, afin qu'il ne soit pas trop difficile pour eux de les retrouver. Alors, qui étaient les autres opérationnels ? se demanda-t-il. Dumbledore avait mentionné quelqu'un de vingt ans… ce devait être Percy. Il avait aussi mentionné deux garçons de dix-huit ans. Avait-il pu parler des jumeaux ?

  


Mais ensuite… il trouva les autres opérationnels en question. Il en était assez sûr. Il trouva Arabella Figg, et lui donna la baguette de Croupton. Niamh Quirke et Roger Davies se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient encore besoin de rester ensemble comme ils étaient tous les deux de Serpentard. Roger ! pensa Harry. Comment peut-il faire cela, avec Katie venant juste de donner naissance à son fils… Bien sûr, il peut le faire pour garder Katie en sécurité. Mais bon… si quelque chose arrivait à Roger, le fils de Katie n'aurait plus de père. Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait pensé que Roger pouvait être un vrai Mangemort, dans son ancienne vie. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que Roger pourrait être un opérationnel. Je pense que je me trompais, pensa-t-il. Mais ensuite, il vit un autre visage, un autre garçon de dix-huit ans, et il se figea. Il était encore en vie ! Harry se souvint. Mais… est-ce que cela signifiait que c'était un opérationnel ? Est-ce que cela signifiait que soit Niamh, soit Roger n'était pas un espion ?

  


Harry se tint simplement à le regarder pendant un moment, décidant finalement de lui laisser sa propre baguette, au cas où il travaille pour Dumbledore (même des gens qu'il savait probablement être des Mangemorts restèrent avec leur propre baguette. Il voulait qu'environ la moitié des gens présents ne soit pas affecté par le changement de baguette, pensant que cela créerait encore plus de confusion comme cela). La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivant était quand ils étaient arrivés dans le cimetière après avoir touché simultanément la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

  


Harry fit finalement un au revoir silencieux à Cédric Diggory, dont les yeux pâles brillaient dans le lueur de la lune, et dont la bouche était légèrement recourbée au coin, comme s'il ne lui tardait pas de participer au rituel que Voldemort avait proposé. Finalement, Harry prit la baguette de Draco et la mit dans sa propre poche, puis il mit la baguette de son beau-père dans la poche de Draco. Il leva rapidement le sort et glissa subrepticement sa baguette dans la cape de son papa. Il sentit le bois froid de la baguette de Draco sous ses doigts. Le son des vagues s'écrasant était revenu.

  


Cela prit seulement un instant pour que les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrent.

  


Le cri enragé de Voldemort transperça les cieux quand il vit que le cœur et le corps avaient disparus. Les gens que Harry avait vu avec des expressions avides et sans pitié figées sur leur visage reculèrent de peur comme il tournait en rond, cherchant l'auteur de ce canular. Il regarda au sol, voyant où le corps avait été tiré vers la falaise. Puis…

  


Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

  


Il déglutit. La grand sorcier tenait encore la baguette empruntée dans sa main. Il ne sembla pas remarquer que ce n'était pas la sienne, comme elle était assez familière. Harry essaya d'avoir l'air aussi choqué que les autres personnes autour de lui. En quelques pas, Voldemort se tenait devant lui. Harry se demanda si le sortilège mortel pourrait être correctement exécuté avec la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry sut pourquoi Voldemort avait pensé à lui en premier, étant donné qu'il avait semblé suspicieux quand Harry avait appelé les souvenirs de son autre vie 'rêves'. Il ne l'avait évidemment pas cru. Mais sûrement, pensa Harry, sûrement que quelqu'un d'autre servant Voldemort, quelqu'un qui avait peut être pris part au gang des kidnappeurs qui avait enlevé les sœurs Weasley de leurs parents, sûrement un d'eux connaissait aussi le sort du Tempus Fugit. Sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas être le seul présent à le connaître, autre que Voldemort…

  


« Tends moi ta baguette, Potter ! » siffla-t-il doucement.

  


Harry marmonna « Oui, mon Seigneur. » et prit la baguette de Draco Malfoy de la poche de sa cape. Voldemort lança le sort de Priori Incantatem sur la baguette, trouvant que le dernier sort qu'elle avait lancé avait été un sort de verrouillage. Harry se souvint de Draco fermant sa malle avec sa baguette après s'être habillé pour l'initiation.

  


« Hmpf ! » dit-il avec dédain, comme s'il aurait dû savoir que Harry ne serait pas assez stupide et dénué d'imagination pour jouer un tour comme celui-là. Harry reçut sa baguette, mais les yeux étranges le regardaient encore avec suspicion, et allaient entre lui et son papa, Draco et le père de Draco, ayant l'air de se demander…

  


« Mon Seigneur ! » appela une voix de l'autre côté du cercle.

  


Il se tourna rapidement, sa cape noire tournant autour de son corps. Il s'avança vers l'homme qui avait parlé et se tenait près de Barty Croupton Jr.

  


« Mon Seigneur ! Il a du sang sur lui ! » cria l'homme, tenant le bras de Croupton, sa main tenant encore l'écharpe qui avait été grise, mais qui avait maintenant du rouge et sombre coulant sur le sol. Heureusement, le sol était si dur que Harry n'avait laissé aucune empreinte de pas comme trace de ses activités.

  


« Donne-moi ta baguette ! » commanda Voldemort à l'homme pâle, ses cheveux paille donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient blanchir de terreur d'une seconde à l'autre. Croupton mit sa main dans sa poche, et leva les yeux avec une expression paniquée, puis chercha dans l'autre poche de sa cape. Quand elle s'avéra aussi vide, il se tâta le long de son corps, sa panique virant à la peur abjecte.

  


« Mon… Mon Seigneur… Je… Je ne semble pas trouver… »

  


« Crucio ! » cria Voldemort, pointant la baguette qu'il tenait vers Croupton, qui s'effondra au sol, convulsant, comme Harry voyait que c'était possible de faire cela avec une baguette qui n'était pas la vôtre. Ron avait mis le sort sur moi avec ma propre baguette, se souvint-il. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas aussi fort…

  


Croupton continua à se tortillant sur le sol, un cri sortant de ses lèvres qui dominait le son de la mer. Harry vacilla. S'il-vous-plaît, pria-t-il. Faites qu'il s'arrête…

  


Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Lucius Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge et dit en hésitant « Mon Seigneur… »

  


Voldemort brisa le lien entre la baguette et Croupton, qui resta prostré sur le sol gelé, son souffle s'échappant de lui en bouffée blanches. Voldemort foudroya le père de Draco, qui bégaya sa requête, ayant l'air vraiment terrifié.

  


« Mon Seigneur… le portauloin que mon fils a utilisé pour venir ici va s'activer dans quelques minutes. Il ne va pas pouvoir retourner à l'école à moins de… »

  


« Silence ! » fut sa réponse. Les cheveux de Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Voldemort le considéra encore, puis Draco, qui tremblait visiblement. Finalement, il renifla et dit à Severus Rogue.

  


« Ramène les enfants à leur école, » dit-il avec dédain au beau-père de Harry. « Je sais où les trouver quand j'aurai besoin d'eux. » Il croisa encore le regard de Harry et Harry essaya d'avoir l'air visiblement effrayé, au lieu d'être réjoui que le plan ait semblé fonctionner. Il déglutit. Puis un autre cri jaillit du cercle.

  


« Ce n'est pas ma baguette ! » Et puis d'autres voix s'y joignirent. « Ce n'est pas ma baguette non plus ! »

  


Voldemort se détourna d'eux. Pendant une seconde, Harry put voir l'expression sur son visage. Il paraissait dégoûté par ceux qui passaient pour des mages noirs ces jours-ci, comme s'il avait un jardin d'enfant sur les bras…

  


Son père ressortit la boîte de conserve de sa robe, et leur dit doucement « Accrochez-vous bien les garçons. » Harry était content qu'ils y aillent, avant que Voldemort ne commence à tester chaque baguette dans le cercle et ne découvre le dernier sort lancé par la baguette dans la poche de son papa. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait jamais ressenti de la gratitude pour Lucius Malfoy, mais il en avait maintenant. Certes, il veillait seulement sur son propre fils, mais bon…

  


Quand le portauloin s'activa (cela prit en fait environ cinq minutes), la dernière chose que vit Harry avant qu'il ne commence à tomber dans l'espace était une foule de Mangemorts courant pour comparer leurs baguettes, et Voldemort se tenant au bord de la falaise, fixant les vagues, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le corps de son héritier. Et Barty Croupton Jr, couché sur le sol froid, immobile, l'écharpe ensanglantée encore coincée dans sa main…

  


* * * * *

  



	41. Chap 10 2

Mary Cooper : la ruse des serpentards est légendaire...  
Shinia Marina : et il a une sacrée présence d'esprit...   
Wargate : Il y a des chapitres qui sont bien mieux encore. si si.   
Dumati : ok, compris.   
Lunenoire : oui, il réfléchit et même bien !   
popov : la suite....  
LeDjiNn : pareil..   
Philippe Gryffondor : et oui, il faut bien garder un peu de suspens pour la suite ! Mary Cooper : te voilà servie..., et avec plaisir.   
  
et maintenant la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !   


Harry trébucha et tomba sur le sol de la salle commune de Serpentard quand il atterrit. Son papa et Draco trébuchèrent aussi tous les deux, Draco tombant à la renverse dans un fauteuil près du feu. Harry s'agenouilla, reprenant son souffle, puis se leva lentement. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit la baguette de Draco.

  


« N'est-ce pas ta baguette, Draco ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air innocent. Son meilleur ami le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux.

  


« Oui, je pense. Je me demande à qui est celle-la alors ? » dit-il, tenant la baguette qui était dans sa poche.

  


« Est-ce qu'elle ne ressemble pas à la tienne, papa ? » demanda Harry. Son beau-père la tint avec soin, la retournant, puis observant quelques égratignures près du bout.

  


« Oui, oui, cela semble être la mienne… » Il sortit la baguette qui avait été dans sa poche et la scruta.

  


« On dirait la mienne » dit négligemment Harry. Son père le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Harry avant. Il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de dire quelque chose, mais Draco l'interrompit.

  


« Bien, je suis simplement content que ce soit fini ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire, la manière dont il a simplement tué son petit-fils ! Et puis il voulait que nous allions tous… »

  


« Chut ! » dit rapidement Severus Rogue, une grimace de colère sur le visage. « Vas-tu te taire ! Tu ne peux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! Avec personne ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si tu peux être entendu… »

  


Draco grimaça. « Désolé. Je ne pensais pas... »

  


« Non, Malfoy, tu ne pensais pas ! Maintenant, c'est pas une surprise. » remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Harry cependant, fut surpris par le ton méchant de son beau-père, et par le fait qu'il appelle Draco par son nom. Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste tous à bout. L'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre… C'était suffisant pour que la plus raisonnable des personnes pète un câble. 

  


Draco eut l'air intimidé devant son professeur, responsable de maison et père de son meilleur ami. Harry senti le besoin d'intervenir.

  


« Papa… Il vient juste de recevoir la Marque. Soit cool avec lui. » dit-il doucement. Son beau-père n'avait cependant pas l'air intéressé par laisser du mou au fils de Lucius Malfoy. Il se tourna vers Harry, l'inquiétude s'affichant sur son visage maintenant. 

  


« Comment vas-tu Harry ? Tu sens encore beaucoup de douleur ? »

  


Harry remonta sa manche et toucha son bras en hésitant. « Cela pique un peu. Tu penses… Tu penses que je pourrais monter dans ton appartement avec toi ? Pour dormir ? De cette façon, tu ne serais pas seul non plus. Tu sais, comme maman est restée à la maison ce soir. Et peut-être… peut-être pourrons-nous l'appeler. Lui dire que je vais bien. ». Il parla doucement, espérant que son père ne suspectait pas qu'il avait quoique ce soit à voir avec le chaos de la réunion des Mangemorts. Même s'il leur avait évité de se partager le corps de l'héritier, il avait fait de la magie noire dangereuse. L'héritier. Harry frissonna encore, se souvenant des choses qu'il avait dit avoir fait. Comment puis-je découvrir à quel point cela va mal dans le monde des moldus ? se demanda-t-il. Puis soudain, il se souvint. Il avait mit un journal dans sa poche quand il était chez Maggie et Bernard. Il l'avait mis dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet quand il était revenu.

  


Son père acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Bonne idée. »

  


« Je veux juste aller chercher quelque chose au dortoir. »

  


Il courut vers le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, dépassant Draco, et trouva le journal juste où il l'avait laissé, et souhaita bonne nuit à Draco en le croisant (Draco se traînait jusqu'au dortoir.). Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Harry dit. « Ne devrions-nous pas aller voir Dum…, je veux dire Davy ? Pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé ? » son papa secoua la tête. « Je crois savoir qu'il est à l'étranger cette nuit, pour d'autres affaires. Je lui dirai quand il rentrera. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. » Après cela, Harry et son papa se turent pendant la longue marche vers les étages. Harry sentait son cœur battre rapidement quand il se demandait ce qu'il trouverait dans le journal qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche.

  


Il n'avait pas été dans l'aile du personnel depuis des années. Il se souvenait avoir vécu là quand il était petit, courant autour de la cour adjacente, et volant sur les balais jouets. Quand ils atteignirent la tapisserie avec la licorne qui cachait l'entrée de l'aile du personnel, son beau-père la poussa de côté et dit un mot de passe que Harry ne put entendre. Les pierres se réarrangèrent, créant un passage vers le royaume privé des professeurs de Poudlard et de leurs familles.

  


Harry suivit son papa le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte familière avec la légende « Rogue / Evans » sur une petite plaque de métal. En entrant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon confortable. Son père alluma rapidement un feu dans la cheminée. Harry s'effondra sur le canapé, l'épuisement s'installant. Peut-être qu'il regarderait le journal le lendemain…

  


Severus Rogue prit de la poudre contenu dans un petit bol aux courbes compliquées sur le manteau de la cheminée, et la jeta dans le feu en disant « Bout de lard.». Harry n'avait jamais aimé le nom de leur maison à Pré-au-Lard, mais elle avait été connue sous ce nom depuis plus de cent ans. Il n'y avait rien à y faire maintenant.

  


Après un moment, la tête de sa mère apparut finalement dans les flammes. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Elle devait probablement être couchée depuis des heures. Son visage étaient très anxieux.

  


« Harry ! Severus ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

  


« Oui maman, nous allons bien. Nous voulions juste t'appeler et te le dire. »

  


Elle eut l'air rassurée. « Merci mon Dieu ! J'ai essayé de dormir un peu… mais je n'ai pu que tourner et me retourner en pensant à vous… »

  


Harry avait mal au cœur en voyant à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se souvint de ce que ses parents avaient dit quand il avait sept ans…

  


_« Je ne peux pas accepter que dans neuf ou dix ans, ils vont juste me prendre Harry, et qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je ne pourrai pas être là pour m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité… »_

  


_« Je serais là, Lily. Je prendrai soin de lui. Je l'ai toujours fait. »_

  


Ce temps était finalement venu, et il se demandait si elle avait jamais dormi. Il essaya de détourner son esprit de cela maintenant, la consultant sur quoi prendre à Jamie et aux jumeaux pour Noël, entendant sa frustration au sujet des elfes de maison. A la longue, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait et ils se dirent tous les deux bonne nuit. Son beau-père ne lui avait pas parlé, mais s'était tenu dans le cadre de sa chambre, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, le visage indéchiffrable.

  


« Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire avant de te coucher ? » lui demanda maintenant son papa. Harry acquiesça, et d'un geste de sa baguette, son beau-père fit apparaître sur la table devant lui une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Harry la prit avec soin et commença à la siroter. Il n'avait pas exactement été près de détraqueurs, mais cela avait été si diabolique que du chocolat était probablement une excellente idée maintenant.

  


Quand il eut vidé sa tasse, son père dit. « Tu peux aller dans ton ancienne chambre Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas de te lever tôt. C'est dimanche. Dors aussi longtemps que tu veux. Bonne nuit. » Apparemment, son père n'était pas intéressé par une discussion sur l'initiation. Harry ne la rechercha pas. Elle pourrait très bien faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs de quand il avait reçut la Marque des Ténèbres.

  


« Bonne nuit papa. » Harry le regarda fermer la porte, puis il se leva et traversa la pièce vers la petite chambre que lui et sa sœur avaient partagée quand ils étaient tout jeunes et dormaient encore dans des berceaux, avec des mobiles suspendus au-dessus d'eux. Il ouvrit la porte, et les chandelles sur les chandeliers muraux se rallumèrent. Il fut surpris de trouver la petite pièce dotée d'un grand lit flanqué par de petites commodes. Ils doivent l'utiliser comme chambre d'ami, pensa-t-il. Mais qui viendrait ici ? Oncle Duncan ? Peut-être. Peut-être Remus avant qu'il ne soit emmené…

  


Harry ne dépensa pas plus d'énergie mentale à penser à cela. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon, et grimpa dans le lit, plaçant sa baguette sur l'une des tables et prenant le journal qu'il avait ramené de Londres. C'était seulement un petit morceau. L'horoscope de Maggie était mélangé avec des critiques de pièces, de film et de télévision, et il s'était aussi débrouillé pour prendre une partie de la section sport. Malédiction ! Il espérait pouvoir trouver quelques nouvelles politiques, en apprendre plus de ces guerres civiles et des pourparlers de paix qui avaient été interrompus. Mais ensuite, il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant dans les pages sport. Dans la couverture de la coupe du monde, les équipes de l'Allemagne de l'Ouest et de l'Allemagne de l'Est étaient toutes les deux listées. Le mur de Berlin est tombé il y a cinq ans, pensa-t-il. Ou était-ce il y a six ans ? En tous cas, il n'y avait plus qu'une Allemagne maintenant. Était-ce le cas ? Est-ce que l'héritier avait interféré avec cela ? Ou est-ce que les circonstances pour la chute du mur ne s'étaient jamais produites dans le cours de ce temps là ?

  


Il parcourut le journal un peu plus et trouva une histoire sur un scandale aux stéroïdes qui n'était pas encore résolu depuis les Jeux Olympiques d'été. Dans une liste d'athlètes suspectés d'avoir utilisé des stéroïdes (cela couvrait plusieurs disciplines), il trouva l'URSS listé encore et encore comme le pays dont provenait le plus d'athlètes douteux (il y avait aussi des sportifs du Canada, des États-Unis, de Grande Bretagne, de France et d'ailleurs : cela semblait répandu d'une façon alarmante).

  


Ainsi, l'Union Soviétique existait encore, et il n'y avait pas eu de réunification de l'Allemagne. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas d'Union Européenne. Il se demanda s'il y avait encore l'apartheid en Afrique du Sud, et qui était le président américain. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne connaissait même pas le premier ministre britannique !

  


Il pensa quelque temps à parcourir les pages au peigne fin, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait du monde extérieur. A la fin, il savait : le fait que sa mère soit en vie avait eu des ramifications bien au-delà du monde des sorciers. Des événements historiques majeurs ne s'étaient pas produits, où s'étaient passés différemment, depuis la nuit de 1981 où son père avait été tué par Voldemort. Mais les plus petits événements lui causaient aussi des poussées de culpabilité. Il vacilla quand il lu dans l'article sur les stéroïdes qu'une jeune gymnaste (seulement treize ans) suspectée d'avoir reçu des stéroïdes de son entraîneur avait perdu ses parents quatre ans plus tôt quand ils avaient essayé de passer en Allemagne de l'Ouest…

  


Quand il eut appris tout ce qu'il pouvait des quelques pages qu'il avait ramenées de Londres, il éteignit les bougies, plaçant ses lunettes et le journal sur la commode à côté de sa baguette. Il mit sa tête sur l'oreiller, et essaya de dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas pendant un très long moment. Il mit de côté les pensées du journal pour le moment, mais les événements de la nuit se rejouaient encore et encore dans sa tête, et il se demanda à chaque fois s'il avait fait la bonne chose…

  


* * * * *

  



	42. Chap 10 3

Philippe Gryffondor : merci d'avoir réagi si vite, et voici la suite.  
Remus James Lupin : content de te voir passer. Une belle petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir   
popov : c'est pas bien d'etre impatient !  
LeDjiNn : et c'est pas tout...   
Lunenoire : un événement majeur, quand meme la survie de voldemort !   
Wargate : hé oui, des petits bouts, mais j'ai pas des tonnes de chapitres corrigés d'avance...   
The Dormeur : doit-il se réveiller (c'était dans quel film ca ? Le dormeur doit se reveiller.)   
Dumati : désolé, je me suis dépêché de rectifier.  
  
Désole pour le raté du chapitre précédent, la souris a glissé, le doigt a fourché et je me suis loupé. C'est rectifié, et voici en avance le chapitre de lundi comme je ne serai pas là pour le mettre au jour dit.   


Quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux le dimanche matin, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuner. L'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée indiquait midi moins le quart. Harry grogna. D'une manière ou d'une autre, même si c'était tard, il ne se sentait pas bien reposé. Et il avait encore besoin de voir Jamie et Ginny pour leur faire savoir qu'il allait bien. Et Ginny… que pouvait-il lui dire ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait vu Bill et Percy là-bas ? Devait-il le dire à Charlie ? Ou à Ron ?

  


Il remit les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait porté la veille, et remit ses lunettes en dernier. Mais quand il reprit le journal sur la commode à côté du lit, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. En dessous se trouvait un roman. Un ouvrage moldu. Un livre qu'il avait vu sa mère lire et relire de nombreuses fois au fil des ans. Il semblait être un de ses favoris. Étrangement, pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le côté cape et épée du travail de son mari pour Dumbledore, elle semblait aimer la lecture des romans d'espionnage moldus. Il avait le sentiment que celui-là était son favori, au vu des nombreuses pages cornées, et de la courbure de la couverture autrefois brillante.

  


C'était son vieil exemplaire du roman d'espionnage de John LeCarre qu'elle aimait lire et relire. Harry l'avait lu une fois, durant un été calme, une paire d'années plus tôt, entre deux moments où elle ne le lisait miraculeusement pas. Il lui avait plu, mais avait pensé que cette de sorte de vie semblait être très frustrante et insatisfaisante. Il y avait tant de zones grises.

  


Il se demanda pourquoi sa mère aimait ce livre plus que les autres qu'elle lisait du même auteur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il traçait la vie d'un espion depuis sa tendre enfance, parce qu'il montrait exactement comment il s'était retrouvé sur le chemin qui le conduisait aux opérations à couvert. Franchement, c'était une chose au sujet du livre qui lui avait semblé assez déprimante, comme si cet homme avait irrémédiablement destiné à cette vie, sans aucun choix quant à cela…

  


Mais ensuite, il eut une autre révélation, comme il ouvrit le tiroir du haut et vit de nombreuses autres choses appartenant à sa mère. Est-ce que sa mère dormait là maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que son père et sa mère faisaient chambre à part ?

  


Les enfants essayent de ne pas penser à ce que font leurs parents au lit le soir, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, penser qu'il ne sont pas dans la même chambre (et les implications de cela), était encore plus dérangeant que penser à ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Il replaça le livre usé sur la table et quitta la pièce, espérant qu'il se trompait, espérant que sa mère aimait simplement venir lire ici parfois, dans un bel endroit calme qui voyait rarement des invités ces temps-ci…

  


Son papa avait déjà quitté l'appartement, et Harry sortit dans le couloir menant à l'entrée masquée par la tapisserie de l'aile des professeurs.

  


« Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

  


Il se tourna pour se trouver face à Charlie Weasley avançant vers lui, un sourire en travers de son visage criblé de tâches de rousseur, venant juste de fermer la porte de son propre appartement.

  


« Je, heu… je tenais juste compagnie à papa la nuit dernière. Maman est restée au village, pour préparer la maison pour les vacances. »

  


Charlie acquiesça. « Ma mère est une fanatique pour les vacances. Elle veut que tout soit parfait, et puis les jumeaux commencent leur méfaits… »

  


Harry sourit. « C'est familier. »

  


Charlie rit. « Vrai ! Stuart et Simon semblent être allés à l'Académie Gred et Forge pour le Chaos Induit par le Jumeaux. » Son sourire se transforma en une expression soucieuse quand il demanda « Comment va Stu, au fait ? »

  


Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait été si préoccupé par son initiation imminente qu'il ne savait pas.

  


« Il sera à la maison pour les vacances. » dit-il, prenant le pari.

  


« Bien, bien. Tu as dormi tard, n'est-ce pas. Tu descends déjeuner maintenant ? »

  


« Dans une minute. Je voulais parler à Sirius de quelque chose. » Peut-être qu'il saura ce que font papa et maman, pensa Harry. Sirius était très proche de sa mère. Il pensa brièvement à le demander à Dumbledore, comme il était probablement l'ami le plus proche de son père, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas l'impression que son père et Dumbledore parlaient vie de couple.

  


« Tu ne pourras pas parler à Sirius. » lui dit Charlie. Harry se renfrogna.

  


« Pourquoi donc ? »

  


« Il n'est pas là. En fait, de ce que je sais, il n'est pas remonté du village hier soir. »

  


Harry se sentit à plat, mais ensuite se reprit à espérer. Peut-être qu'il était resté à la maison pour aider maman, et elle se confiait à lui… Si c'était le cas, cela rendait plus probable qu'il sache si quelque chose allait mal dans le couple Rogue/Evans.

  


« Bien, s'il vient déjeuner, peut-être que je pourrai lui parler après. »

  


Charlie haussa les épaules. « Effectivement. »

  


Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle, et Harry alla à la table de Serpentard l'air de rien, peu préparé à l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir de sa sœur. Il se glissa discrètement sur le siège à côté d'elle et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, sur ce, elle se retourna et jeta ses bras autour de son cou avec un cri inarticulé. Harry se sentit étranglé.

  


« Ah ! Jamie ! Tu m'étouffes ! » puis il ajouta dans un murmure « Et les gens nous regardent… » Il croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini de l'autre côté de la table. Zabini avait clairement l'air envieux. Harry ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient les parents de Zabini. Avaient-ils été dans le cercle des Mangemorts la nuit dernière ? Avaient-ils envoyé une chouette ce matin disant 'Harry Potter a déjà été initié. Pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous a pas demandé de t'amener à une réunion ?'

  


Harry détourna son regard de Zabini, et Jamie se retira abruptement. Il vit maintenant que ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle semblait vraiment misérable. « Espèce de salaud ! » dit-elle grossièrement « Me faire m'inquiéter comme cela… »

  


« Est-ce que Draco ne t'as pas dit… » lui chuchota-t-il.

  


« Oui, mais bon… oh, cela fait une grosse différence de vraiment te voir ! » chuchota-t-elle avec colère ? Il lui tapa affectueusement dans le dos.

  


« Je vais bien, James. Nous parlerons plus tard. » Puis il réalisa que sa mère pouvait s'être confiée à elle, et il dit doucement « J'ai quelque chose à te demander aussi. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la nuit dernière. »

  


Elle roula ses yeux. « Si tu veux encore m'avertir pour Draco… » dit-elle du coin des lèvres, se servant de ragoût.

  


« Non. C'est au sujet de papa et maman. »

  


Elle fronça les sourcils en mangeant. « Papa et maman ? »

  


« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. » dit-il, se servant lui même avec du rosbif et du pudding du Yorkshire.

  


Plus tard cet après-midi, ils reçurent les notes de leurs examens, et Harry fut choqué de voir qu'il était en tête de sa classe en Forces du Mal, Sortilège, Soins aux Créatures magiques, Métamorphose, et très près en Potions (Draco le distançait légèrement) et en Runes Anciennes. (Il était à peine moyen dans ses autres cours, n'étant pas plus intéressé par l'histoire de la magie ou l'astronomie dans cette vie qu'il ne l'avait été dans l'autre.)

  


Il rencontra Draco, Jamie et Ginny dans l'antichambre, et Ginny tomba sur lui de la même manière que Jamie précédemment, ayant l'air extrêmement rassurée. Harry la tint serrée, si content d'être à nouveau avec elle qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, mais finalement, il relâcha son emprise sur elle. D'une voix hésitante, il raconta à sa sœur et à elle l'initiation, essayant d'avoir l'air convaincant quand il feignit la confusion pour la disparition du corps de l'héritier. Comme il parlait, il remarqua que les yeux de Draco étaient réduits à l'état de fentes, le regardant de très près. Harry continua quand même, se demandant ce que son meilleur ami pensait.

  


Il ne dit pas qu'il avait reconnu l'héritier. Il ne pouvait en fait pas se souvenir l'avoir vu ou même en avoir entendu parler dans cette vie, et il était las des gens qui lui donnaient de drôles de regards quand il se souvenait de choses de son ancienne vie qu'il ne devrait pas connaître. Elles ne le demandèrent pas de toutes façons, pensant simplement qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'héritier. Mais finalement, Draco ne put plus tenir et dit « D'accord, Harry, arrête avec ça. C'est toi qui l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry essaya de le regarder impassiblement « Fait quoi ? »

  


« Pourquoi joues-tu la comédie avec nous ? Avec moi ? Tu as encore utilisé ce sort n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tu as utilisé pour ramener Ginny à Poudlard. »

  


Harry regarda les trois autres gravement, et puis il acquiesça lentement.

  


« Harry ! » cria Ginny, alarmée. « C'est vraiment dangereux. Tu veux te tuer ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

  


Il les regarda, désemparé. « Je… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire. Et cela ne m'a pas pris autant de temps que pour te ramener de Londres. Je ne pense pas en tous cas. » Il les regarda encore. « Voldemort voulait que nous… bien, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je devais l'empêcher, et je l'ai utilisé. Je ne voulais le dire à aucun de vous parce que… bien parce que je savais que vous réagiriez comme cela. Je ne pouvais pas être égoïste et laisser cela arriver. Voulais-tu devenir un cannibale, Draco ? »

  


Draco recula. « Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais… tu aurais pu me le dire. »

  


« Je ne voulais le dire à personne. Et ne le dites pas à papa. S'il savait que j'ai utilisé de la magie noire… »

  


« Mais pourquoi as-tu échangé toutes ces baguettes ? Quel était le but de cela ? »

  


Harry déglutit et les regarda très sérieusement. « Bien, quand Voldemort a testé la baguette que j'avais dans ma poche, cela n'a rien donné, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'était la tienne. Et à la fin, il y avait une baguette qui manquait. Une baguette très importante. »

  


« Oui. Je me souviens. Tu as fait quelque chose avec la baguette de ce gars… je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Alors Tu-sais-qui ne pouvait pas tester sa baguette pour voir s'il avait lancé le sort, et cela s'est plutôt mal passé pour lui, comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit testée. Tu-Sais-Qui savait quel sort avait été fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry acquiesça. « Probablement. »

  


« Bien, pourquoi il a pensé que cela devait être toi ? »

  


Harry haussa les épaules d'une manière qui devait passer pour nonchalante. « Je sais pas. Peut-être à cause de la Prophétie. »

  


Draco eut l'air un peu vexé. « Je suis dans la Prophétie. Il ne me l'a pas demandé. »

  


Harry déglutit. « Je pense qu'il n'y a pas pensé. Souviens-toi. Juste après cela, quelqu'un a remarqué le sang sur l'écharpe. »

  


« Alors, » dit doucement Ginny, « tu as utilisé l'écharpe pour remettre le cœur de l'héritier dans la poitrine, et tu as jeté le corps dans la mer afin qu'il ne soit pas cannibalisé ? »

  


Harry acquiesça, baissant les yeux.

  


Ginny ne parla pas, mais passa encore ses bras autour de lui, tirant sa tête contre son épaule, et elle lui caressa les cheveux de sa main. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et le relâcha, mais le regard brillant dans ses yeux le rendit plus fier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans ses deux vies. Son expression d'admiration était irrésistible, et il lutta pour ne pas baisser sa tête timidement, la tournant plutôt vers Draco, pour le corriger.

  


« En fait, » informa-t-il son meilleur ami, « le coup des changements de baguettes n'était pas de laisser ce Mangemort sans baguette. Ce n'était pas la sienne qui manquait. »

  


« Pas la sienne ? »

  


« Non. J'ai… J'ai volé la baguette de Voldemort. »

  


Trois mâchoires se décrochèrent à la fois.

  


« Tu as quoi ? » souffla Jamie.

  


« Tu plaisantes » dit Draco, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

  


« Harry ! » dit Ginny, le regardant avec une admiration mêlée d'effroi.

  


« Je l'ai cachée… ne me demandez pas où. Vous êtes probablement plus en sécurité si vous ne savez pas. » Il espérait qu'il pourrait la retrouver, en la survolant, recherchant une configuration de rochers qui ressemblait à une grosse souris avec une queue incurvée…

  


Harry ne parla pas des autres personnes qu'il avait vu dans le cercle. Bill, Percy, Niamh, Roger, Cédric et Arabella Figg. Il ne mentionna spécialement pas le professeur qu'il avait vu. Il était possible que le professeur soit un opérationnel, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, cela semblerait bizarre que tous les quatre commencent à se comporter étrangement et soulève des suspicions. Harry attendrait et verrait. Il était d'abord anxieux de d'abord voir quels professeurs se joindraient à leur grève générale.

  


Harry fut content quand ils commencèrent à parler de la grève. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter les regards admiratifs de Ginny et Jamie (Draco avait encore l'air un peu contrarié que Harry n'ait pas été honnête dès le début), et il ne voulait pas continuer à penser au terrible meurtre qu'il avait vu. Il était content d'écouter Ginny à la place, leur disant qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Maggie ce matin.

  


« Elle les a trouvé ! » dit-elle, sautant pratiquement sur place, d'excitation. Elle tira un papier de sa poche et lut.

  


« Ruth Pelta… s'avère en fait habiter près d'Hermione… et elle vient. Elle chante du folk et joue de la guitare, principalement par plaisir, mais elle adore aussi la musique classique, et elle est en fait une fan d'Hermione. Elle était récemment dans une revue à sa yeshive. Je pense que c'est une école. Justin Finch-Fletchley vient aussi. Il a entendu parler de Maggie et adore l'astrologie. Il était tout excité d'entendre parler d'elle. Alicia Spinnet vient aussi, et Dean Thomas. Savez-vous qu'il s'avère qu'il va aller dans une école d'art en France ? Ou peut-être en Italie. Il ne veux pas du tout jouer au football. Il ne joue normalement que pour s'amuser. Tous les clubs de football sont terriblement déçus à son sujet apparemment. Maggie a même trouvé ce Colin Creevey, mais le trimestre de son école est déjà fini, et il est allé skier en Suisse avec quelques amis. Cette autre fille, Pénélope Deauclaire, elle est à Oxford. Mais elle n'est pas disponible samedi. Elle est de mariage. Elle est demoiselle d'honneur de son cousin, ou quelque chose comme cela. Elle est terriblement intelligente, semble-t-il. En physique. Elle fait des maths très complexes… quelque chose sur les trous noirs, je crois. Je me demande de quoi je pourrais parler avec elle. Elle penserait probablement que je suis une idiote complète… »

  


Harry les compta sur ses doigts. « OK, alors cela nous donne Ruth, Justin, Alicia, Dean… C'est cela ? Et bien sûr, Maggie et Hermione. Et elles savent déjà qu'elles sont des sorcières, bien sûr. Alors qui donc va y aller de notre côté ? »

  


« Nous quatre bien sûr, » dit-elle, « plus Ron, Charlie et Liam. Ron a dit que Cho ne pouvait pas. Sa famille va à Hong-Kong rendre visite à des parents juste avant le nouvel an. »

  


Harry acquiesça. « D'accord. Je pense que cela ira bien. La personne la plus importante est Charlie. Nous avons besoin qu'il fasse quelques démonstrations. Le reste d'entre nous pourrait se retrouver en position délicate en faisant de la magie à l'extérieur de l'école. Charlie est majeur, alors c'est bon. »

  


Jamie rit. « Nous allons dire à des nés de moldus qu'ils sont magiques, et tu t'inquiètes d'avoir des problèmes pour avoir fait de la magie à l'extérieur de l'école ? »

  


« Et pour quand nous sommes allés à Londres et que tu as métamorphosé nos robes ? » fit remarquer Ginny. « et tu as certainement fait de la magie en dehors de l'école la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? De la magie noire. »

  


Draco fit la tête. « Je doute que le ministère ait surveillé cette réunion. Mais Londres est plutôt bien surveillée. Tu sais cela, Harry, après que ces deux se soient pointés au musée. Ginny a raison. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas t'être fait prendre en métamorphosant les robes. Nous pourrions mettre Charlie dans de gros problèmes, et il pourrait même être viré avant la grève générale. Je veux dire, tu lui demandes de faire de la magie devant des moldus. C'est un délit plus grave que d'enfreindre le décret pour la restriction raisonnable de la magie pour les mineurs. »

  


Ginny sourit. « Mais ce ne sont pas des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des sorciers et des sorcières. Une petite faille dans la loi qu'ils ne se sont jamais soucié de fermer. »

  


Draco n'avait toujours pas l'air sûr de vouloir faire prendre des risques à son ami, mais comme la propre sœur de Charlie semblait penser que ce n'était pas un problème, il ferma sa bouche et n'alla pas plus loin. Une fois que les plans pour le voyage de samedi à Londres furent consolidés, ils mirent fin à leur rencontre. Harry et Ginny montèrent dans la salle de classe d'étude des moldus pour être un peu ensemble, tandis que Jamie et Draco restaient en arrière, dans l'antichambre. Harry était content que l'antichambre soit un endroit assez froid et inconfortable.

  


La salle de classe d'étude des moldus était bien plus confortable, mais Harry et Ginny ne firent rien de plus que quelques baisers, et mêmes les mains se promenant restèrent résolument au-dessus des habits, au lieu de s'enfoncer en-dessous. Il savait que pour lui, le souvenir de Katie mettant au monde un bébé était très frais dans sa tête, et il suspectait que c'était aussi le cas pour Ginny. A moins que Ginny n'aille voir Madame Pomfresh pour de la potion de Prophylaxie, ils devaient faire très, très attention. Il ne voulait pas risquer que Ginny devienne une autre Katie. 

  


* * * * *

  



	43. Chap 10 4

Mary Cooper : Salut ! c'est pas grave si tu as raté le raté. Le petit fils de voldie c'est . Ah zut, j'ai failli gaffer encore !  
Philippe Gryffondor : ca y est, c'est mercredi ! Mais dis-moi, tu prends de l'avance !  
Lunenoire : et c'est pas fini...   
LeDjiNn : j'étais juste un peu en avance...   
  
ET voila, maintenant la suite de ce long chapitre 10. Bonne lecture...   


Harry finit ses achats de Noël au village le lundi, après que lui et Jamie aient vu Draco, Ginny, Ron et Charlie partir avec le Poudlard Express avec tous les autres élèves qui ne restaient pas au château ou à Pré-au-Lard pour les vacances. Il porta ses achats à la maison, et passa un bon moment dans sa chambre à les emballer. Jamie était encore dehors, faisant ses propres achats, et son père avait pris les jumeaux au Chemin de Traverse pour chercher des cadeaux. Il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère. Elle faisait probablement aussi ses achats, supposait-il.

  


Après avoir fini d'emballer ses cadeaux, et les avoir placé sous le grand arbre scintillant du salon, il retourna jusqu'au deuxième étage, mais il n'alla pas à sa chambre. Il se dirigea à la place vers la chambre d'amis où Sirius restait pour les vacances. Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose au sujet des problèmes entre ses parents. Il n'avait encore pas eu l'opportunité d'en parler à Jamie.

  


Il allait frapper à la porte quand il réalisa qu'elle était déjà légèrement entrouverte, et il entendit des voix venant de derrière. Sa mère était déjà là, parlant à son parrain. Bien, pensa Harry, peut-être que je pourrais en entendre parler directement par elle, alors.

  


Mais il n'y avait aucun mot à entendre. Il y eut simplement un bruissement et un soupir, un petit rire aigu et puis un gémissement, un gémissement d'un type inconfondable, et dans une rage aveugle, Harry tendit sa main droite dans la direction de la porte, l'ouvrant à toute volée sans poser le doigt dessus, et le chêne épais se fendit en frappant le mur, comme s'il avait été propulsé par le souffle d'un ouragan.

  


Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, stupéfaits, et Harry sut que sa furie devait transparaître sur son visage. Ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plutôt habillés. Sirius portait ses pantalons, mais pas sa chemise, son torse large recouvert des poils noirs qui rendaient sa peau pâle encore plus pâle. Bien sûr, la pâleur de son visage pourrait avoir été lié au regard meurtrier que lui lançait son filleul.

  


La mère de Harry avait seulement enlevé sa robe, mais il y avait plusieurs boutons défaits sur son chemisier qui n'auraient pas dû l'être, et elle refermait maintenant le tissu sous son menton, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

  


Harry ne trouvait aucun mot. Il y avait un battement dans sa tête comme il les regardait alternativement, et il semblait que même l'air dans la pièce crépitait à cause de sa colère. Craignant de faire commencer à voler les objets dans la pièce d'une manière dangereuse à cause de ses émotions hors de contrôle, il se tourna sur ses talons, et redescendit à grands pas le couloir, puis les escaliers, et sortit de la maison. Il pensa entendre sa mère appeler son nom, (et Sirius dire « Lily, laisse-le partir… ») mais il ne laissa pas cela l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait regarder aucun d'eux. Pas maintenant.

  


Harry était si en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas bien voir. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Le village où il avait vécu toute sa vie était soudain un territoire étranger, une terra incognita sans port sûr. Il bondit par-dessus le mur au bout de High Street, à côté de sa maison, et commença à courir à travers les champs qui conduisaient au domaine de Poudlard. Ces champs rencontraient finalement la Forêt Interdite, et quand il atteignit la forêt, il continua à courir, et seulement quand il ne put plus rien voir que des arbres autour de lui, il se changea.

  


La douleur dans ses articulations n'était rien comparée à celle dans son cœur. Après s'être métamorphosé, il pétrit des feuilles mortes avec ses pattes pendant quelques minutes, secouant sa crinière. Son souffle était blanc devant son museau. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, l'air froid remplissant ses poumons.

  


Harry commença à courir.

  


Il courut encore et encore, en ligne droite. Il courut comme il n'avait plus couru depuis qu'il avait poursuivi Queudver à travers la forêt, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de tourner et de virer en suivant un rat animagus. Il pouvait continuer à avancer, laisser le mouvement fluide se poursuivre, se décalant seulement légèrement à chaque fois qu'il devait éviter de courir la tête la première dans un arbre. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de se soucier des géants cette fois. Il était possible qu'il puisse rencontrer quelque autre créature, spécialement comme il commençait à faire sombre, mais la pleine Lune avait fini la nuit précédente, alors les loups garous n'étaient pas une inquiétude au moins (s'il y en avait qui n'avaient pas été capturés par le ministère). Et il était un griffon d'or. S'il rentrait dans un dragon, il pouvait avoir des problèmes (il était assez certain de n'en rencontrer aucun), mais peu d'autres résidents de la forêt étaient équipés pour faire face à un griffon d'or. Comme les ténèbres descendaient, Harry continua à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le côté opposé de l'étendue d'arbres, où il n'avait jamais été avant, et il s'arrêta pour se reposer, haletant.

  


Il resta sous le couvert des arbres, encore dans sa forme d'animagus, et regarda les étoiles briller au-dessus de la petite ville visible au-delà des nombreux champs séparés par des haies. Une ville moldue, réalisa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais pensé à quel point les moldus pouvaient être proches. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire proche. Il n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'il avait parcouru, mais cela devait faire un nombre considérable de miles. Il fixa les maisons distantes avec leurs antennes de télévision, et les lampadaires qui étaient venus à la vie maintenant que le soleil s'était couché. Les lumières électriques brillaient par les fenêtres avec une lueur blanche et crue jamais vue à Pré-au-Lard. De nombreuses maisons avaient l'air neuves et inhabitées. Ce doit être un lotissement nouvellement construit, pensa-t-il. Il donnait un sentiment d'uniformité. Il imaginait les maisons remplies avec des gens exactement comme les voisins curieux de Privet Drive… Tante Pétunia étant la plus curieuse. Et très soudainement, et contre toute attente, un sentiment écrasant monta en lui, et il commença à trembler.

  


Il avait le cafard.

  


Harry avait envie de tout son cœur de son autre vie, du monde qu'il avait quitté le premier septembre. Mais ce n'était pas simplement cela. Privet Drive lui manquait vraiment, il réalisa. Et sa tante et son oncle ! Et Dudley. Pauvre Dudley… sauf que son cousin était vivant dans cette vie. Il essaya de se réconforter avec cette pensée, mais il ne se sentit cependant pas mieux. Harry n'avait même jamais rencontré aucun des Dursley en fait. C'était une pensée tellement étrange. Il lui vint soudain la nostalgie des mauvais talk-shows, des jeux, des séries américaines, des documentaires animaliers, des publicités radios avec leurs jingles odieux et l'odeur nauséabonde de la voiture quand il vient juste de pleuvoir et qu'il n'y a rien que l'odeur du pétrole dans son nez. L'odeur écrasante de menthe poivrée des bonbons présentés chez l'épicier et l'odeur sableuse et crayeuse de l'école de Little Whinging où il avait été quand il était petit, et la route poussiéreuse où il était passé devant le cimetière tous les jours sans savoir que ses parents étaient enterrés là…

  


Il avait été un peu dans le monde moldu récemment, allant à Londres pour trouver Hermione, et puis prenant Ginny pour la rencontrer, mais il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de simplement savourer les choses qui étaient la quintessence des moldus. Il eut soudain une grande envie d'un hamburger de fast-food, ou de quelques fish and chips gras enveloppés dans du journal, ou de quelque chose du restaurant indien où Mrs Figg avait acheté le dîner pour lui et Draco l'été précédent. Soudain, les sucreries qui ne mordent pas, qui ne bondissent pas ou qui ne lui font pas clignoter le nez en bleu pendant des heures lui manquaient…

  


Finalement, les lumières de la ville devinrent de moins en moins nombreuses. Harry regarda les preuves des moldus allant se coucher, observés à distance. Quelques rares voitures se déplaçaient encore dans les rues, causant un petit bruit qui atteignait ses oreilles de griffon, qui lui disait que la route était humide.

  


Qu'arriverait-il, se demanda-t-il, si je m'éloignais de tout cela ? Si je me changeais simplement en garçon, laissais ma robe de sorcier, ma baguette, et que j'allais dans cette ville moldue, laissant le monde de la sorcellerie derrière ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le remarquerait vraiment, ou s'en soucierait ?

  


Mais il connaissait la réponse à cela. Ses parents, ses frères et sœur, ses amis seraient frénétiques, le cherchant partout. Il se souvint du visage de Mrs Weasley quand elle avait parlé à Hermione et à lui de la disparition de ses filles, et il savait que peu importe à quel point il était en colère avec sa mère, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire cela, sans compter les autres, contre lesquels il n'était pas en colère. Et il y avait Ginny… toujours Ginny…

  


Le moment de tentation était passé, et il se retourna, coupant à travers la forêt, se demandant s'il atteindrait Pré-au-Lard avant le matin à cette vitesse bien plus lente (il devait avoir couru très, très vite, réalisa-t-il). Quand il arriva dans une grande clairière, il abandonna la marche et prit avantage de l'espace dégagé. Étendant ses ailes et bondissant dans les airs, tournant lorsque c'était nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de la canopée des arbres. Il pouvait voir le grand château au loin, les tours resplendissant comme des balises, et il alla vers cela, étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait pour se guider. Comme c'est étrange, pensa-t-il, que je puisse le voir si clairement, et si un moldu le regardait, il ne verrait rien que des ruines…

  


Finalement, il put localiser le village en contrebas. Il atterrit dans le jardin derrière sa maison, dans l'ombre de la serre où ses parents faisaient pousser de nombreuses variétés de plantes magiques qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs potions. La serre servait aussi d'abri à outils, contenant les instruments de jardinage qu'ils utilisaient en été quand ils faisaient pousser des légumes frais dans un carré de terrain juste après la pelouse qui partait de derrière leur maison (ils faisaient habituellement les plantations pendant les vacances de Pâques, puis sa mère descendait habituellement le week-end pour s'en occuper jusqu'à ce que le trimestre finisse). Harry reprit sa forme humaine à l'abri de la serre. Il se remit debout et marcha jusqu'à la maison, soulevant ses pieds assez haut parce que la neige n'avait pas été enlevée du sol. Aucun chemin n'avait été pelleté entre la porte de derrière et la serre, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous vécu au château pendant presque quatre mois.

  


Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Jetant un œil par la vitre en haut de la porte, il vit que personne n'était dans l'arrière cuisine, pas même un elfe de maison. Il rentra et enleva immédiatement ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa robe, trempées, marchant doucement sur le sol froid, le bord des dalles d'ardoise doucement arrondi par des générations d'usure.

  


Le garde-manger se trouvait entre l'arrière-cuisine et la cuisine, et il s'arrêta pour se couper une épaisse tranche de pain brun, qu'il tartina généreusement de confiture de framboise. Il traversa le carrelage en damier de la cuisine pieds nus, portant son assiette, l'humidité apparaissant au bas de son jean. Un feu brûlait dans l'énorme cheminée, et Jamie était endormie sur le canapé près du foyer, le sapin de Noël décoré de leurs travaux manuels d'enfant montant la garde auprès d'elle. Harry s'assit lui-même dans une chaise près du feu, mettant ses pieds aussi près des flammes qu'il l'osait, sentant la chaleur remonter en lui à la fois grâce au feu et à la nourriture réconfortante qu'il avalait. Il regarda sa sœur dormir, la lueur du feu faisant briller sa peau, et Harry eut encore le cœur qui lui fit mal, car il savait qu'il n'avait pas simplement besoin de rétablir le cours du temps pour guérir son propre mal du pays et réparer les dommages politiques du monde extérieur, il devait le fixer par principe. Et adhérer à ce principe signifiait abandonner Jamie. Cela voudrait aussi dire abandonner d'autres gens aussi, mais quand il pensait à sa sœur, il savait que ce serait elle qui lui manquerait le plus de tout le monde. Si seulement il pouvait trouver comment faire…

  


Bien, il avait fait un pas, d'une certaine manière. Je sais où se trouve la baguette de Voldemort, et Voldemort ne sait même pas qu'il n'a pas sa propre baguette. Je pense…

  


C'était possible, bien sûr que Voldemort ait réalisé qu'il avait une baguette différente, mais même s'il le réalisait, Harry pensait improbable qu'il puisse retrouver la sienne. Si l'on ne sait pas où se trouve quelque chose, on ne peut pas utiliser un sort d'attraction pour le trouver. Il savait que si l'on suspectait l'endroit où quelque chose se trouvait, cela pouvait encore marcher (comme quand Mrs Weasley avait enlevé toutes les guimauves longue-langue et autres friandises piégées des poches de Fred et George, avant qu'ils ne partent pour la Coupe du Monde), mais il semblait avoir renvoyé avec succès la suspicion sur le fils du ministre de la magie, et Croupton ne savait rien. Harry se demanda encore si cela avait été la bonne chose à faire, mais il se souvint de la Pensine, la nuit où ses parents étaient morts. Il se souvint de Croupton lançant le Cruciatus sur Rogue, l'attaquant par derrière, et considérant l'assassinat de ses parents comme une espèce de divertissement. Il décida d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour Barty Croupton Jr.

  


Quand il eut fini de manger, il s'adossa au fauteuil, se sentant plus au chaud maintenant, et il fixa les flammes, commençant à diminuer. Il ne pensait pas s'être endormi, mais ce devait avoir été le cas, car quand il ouvrit ses yeux, Jamie avait quitté le canapé et son beau-père se tenait là, le regardant gravement, et Harry croisa son regard, sachant qu'il les avait probablement tous inquiétés, en disparaissant pendant des heures…

  


« Harry ? Es-tu éveillé ? »

  


Harry acquiesça bêtement. « Où est Jamie ? » réussit-il à marmonner.

  


« Je l'ai prise en haut. Où étais-tu ? Tout ce que ta mère a dit est que tu t'es enfui de la maison sans dire un mot. Nous avons tous été terriblement inquiets. »

  


Harry sentit la rancœur monter en lui et exploser à la surface. « Oh, vraiment ? Elle était inquiète aussi ? » Il vit son père reculer face à la dureté de son ton. « Et Sirius l'était ? Ou étaient-ils juste inquiets que je… ». Il s'arrêta net, croisant le regard de son père. Savait-il ? Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Il se souvint encore être dans sa pensine, l'air sur son visage quand il avait perdu la finale de Quidditch et vu Lily Evans et James Potter s'embrasser sur le terrain.

  


_Il sentit une main sur son bras. C'était Hermione. Son visage était si triste, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. « Tu vas bien Hermione ? » dit-il, inquiet. Elle se mordit les lèvres._

  


_« Pas moi. Rogue. Regarde-le, Harry. »_

  


_Harry se tourna vers Rogue, marcha autour de lui et regarda son visage. Bien qu'il n'eut que dix-huit ans, il avait l'apparence de l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude de voir en cours de potions. Il avait rasé sa barbe, mais il y avait une légère ombre sur son visage, qu'il avait oublié de raser ce jour là. Ses cheveux pendaient sur son visage, gras et huileux, et ses yeux étaient remplis avec un mélange de mépris et de tristesse. Il était à des années-lumières du garçon de seize ans qui avait déclaré sa flamme à la mère de Harry dans le donjon de potions. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un dont la vie était finie, comme s'il attendait son heure jusqu'à une fin horrible. Cela, pensa Harry, est le visage de quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien qui le raccroche à la vie._

  


Et, il se souvint, ce fut ce jour que Lucius Malfoy le recruta pour qu'il devienne un Mangemort, pour 'cultiver' Barty Croupton Jr. Comment puis-je lui faire cela ? pensa-t-il. Comment puis-je lui dire que sa femme le trompe avec mon parrain ?

  


Harry avait la gorge serrée. Il prit une grande inspiration « Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

  


Les yeux noirs le regardèrent avec curiosité. « Oui, Harry. »

  


« Quand je me suis réveillé, hier matin, j'ai trouvé… j'ai trouvé de nombreuses affaires de maman dans mon ancienne chambre. Est-ce que… Est-ce que toi et maman faites chambre à part ? »

  


Severus Rogue baissa les yeux vers ses mains, puis regarda à nouveau Harry. Sa voix était très douce. « Tu les as vus ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry en resta bouche bée. Il savait ! Il savait ce qu'ils faisaient dans sa propre maison, et il le supportait simplement… Harry se souvint de Charlie disant que Sirius n'était pas revenu au château le samedi soir. Il a du rester ici, réalisa-t-il, juste Sirius Black et Lily Evans, pas d'autre humain dans la maison. Il commença à bouillir de colère à cause du comportement de son beau-père, sentant à nouveau une rage aveugle monter en lui.

  


« Oui. » dit-il calmement, regardant encore avec attention le visage de son papa. Les yeux noirs se fermèrent, et il se pencha en arrière, puis ils se rouvrirent, fixant Harry.

  


« Tu as pensé que je suis le dernier des imbéciles, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Harry secoua vigoureusement sa tête. « Non ! bien sûr que non ! Je pense qu'ils… qu'ils… je ne peux même pas dire ce que je pense sans utiliser toutes les grossièretés que j'ai jamais entendues… »

  


Son père était remarquablement calme. « Harry, Harry, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin d'expliquer. Ta mère et moi… bien, nous sommes séparés, techniquement, depuis quelques temps maintenant. Oui, nous sommes dans deux chambres différentes à Poudlard. Nous vivons là dix mois par an et nous ne vivons ici que pendant deux mois, plus quelques jours ici et là pour les vacances. C'est assez facile de vivre ainsi et que personne ne le sache… »

  


Harry se souvint encore de leur mariage, et des autres fois où ils avaient semblé assez heureux. « Mais pourquoi ? »

  


Son papa soupira. « Le plus probable que je puisse trouver est… c'est Stuart. Il est très malade, Harry, comme tu le sais. C'est la sorte de chose qui peut éprouver n'importe quel mariage, mais avec nous… »

  


« Elle te blâme pour Stuart ? Comment peut-elle faire cela ? Pense-t-elle que tu veux avoir la porphyrie ? Bon sang, personne ne voudrait d'une telle chose s'il avait le choix… »

  


Il sourit tristement. « C'est justement cela. Elle a eu le choix. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu étais si jeune. Après que ton père fut tué, à la fois Black et moi étions alentour assez souvent, l'aidant dans l'appartement, l'aidant avec toi, passant du temps avec elle, la réconfortant. Elle était dans un drôle d'état, et enceinte, par dessus le marché. Je crois que c'était par pure chance que je me sois retrouvé avec elle quand elle a commencé son travail pour Jamie. Elle était venue avec toi me rendre visite au château. Vous deux restiez dans cette pièce que toi et Jamie vous partagiez. C'était durant une terrible tempête de neige, et elle n'est pas rentrée pendant trois autres semaines. Black était quelque part ailleurs en mission pour Dumbledore. J'ai aidé Pomfresh lors de l'accouchement. C'est arrivé très vite. C'est quelque chose de, heu, très intime à partager pour des gens. Cela m'a donné un temps d'avance sur Black, et juste après, Lily a déménagé avec toi dans mon appartement au château, et nous avons ensuite découvert qu'elle attendait les jumeaux, et nous nous sommes rapidement mariés… » Harry avait suspecté que sa mère était enceinte des jumeaux avant le mariage avec son beau-père, et maintenant, il en était certain.

  


Il secoua la tête. « Alors, pourquoi restez-vous ensemble ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je veuille que vous vous sépariez, mais… »

  


Severus Rogue eut un profond soupir. « C'est aussi à cause de Stuart. Nous sommes d'accord que nous avons tous les deux besoin d'être là pour lui. Ce ne serait pas bon, pour sa santé qu'il se tracasse pour notre relation. »

  


Harry se souvint de Stuart dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Il était si au fait. Quelque part, Harry doutait que Stuart, entre tous, pense que le mariage de ses parents était un long fleuve tranquille. « Je ne suis pas sûr que les jumeaux ne savent pas déjà, papa. Ils sont assez sournois, et plutôt bon pour découvrir ces choses. Pas comme moi ou Jamie. En tous cas, moi. J'ai toujours pensé que tout allait bien. Je savais même que Sirius était resté au village samedi soir, et cela ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit… »

  


« Bien sûr, Harry. Ce n'est pas là où ton esprit te mène. Tu attends le meilleur des gens pas le pire. Tu l'as toujours fait. Même quand quelqu'un s'est montré extrêmement peu digne de confiance, j'ai remarqué que tu veux continuer à leur laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

  


Harry se renfrogna. « Super. Alors je suis le dernier des crétins du monde de la sorcellerie… »

  


« Non, Harry. J'ai vu que tu savais aussi quand ne pas faire confiance. Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu n'avais aucune raison de penser que ta mère et Sirius… » Il eut à nouveau l'air incroyablement triste, et Harry sentit à nouveau la colère monter.

  


« Juste quand je commençais à l'aimer bien à nouveau… » grommela-t-il en direction du feu.

  


« Bien, c'est justement ce qui est dur Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Il leva les yeux vers son papa, perplexe. « Quoi ? » Severus Rogue fixait le feu, et les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux noirs. Il avait l'air à la fois triste et content. Harry pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il se souvenait d'un autre moment de sa vie, un moment où il avait pour la première fois remarqué la femme qu'il épouserait éventuellement.

  


« J'aime Lily Evans depuis que j'ai quinze ans, et je l'aimerai probablement toujours. Aimer est facile, Harry. Il y a toujours plein de choses que nous pouvons trouver à aimer dans les gens… » Il fit une pause et se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras sur ses genoux comme il fixait le feu. « Mais aimer bien quelqu'un, particulièrement quand c'est une personne que l'on aime, dont on est amoureux… »

  


Il soupira et se pencha en arrière, ses yeux noirs forant dans ceux de son beau-fils.

  


« C'est parfois la chose la plus dure de toutes… »

  


* * * * *

  



	44. Chap 10 5

Mary Cooper : dans cette fic, Rogue est assez rapidement apparu comme quelqu'un de sympa. Un homme très normal, avec son fardeau, ses épreuves...  
Lilyflower : les jumeaux sont quand même les fils de rogue. ils en ont la maladie. profite bien de tes vacances.   
Rami : voici ta dose alors !   
Falyla : c'est pas grave, merci d'en laisser quand meme.   
popov : patience, chaque chose en son temps...  
Philippe Gryffondor : finalement, ce sont bien les premières pages qui compte. je suis sur que ma traduction des premières pages du serpent psychique aurait été meilleure si je la faisais maintenant. sinon, j'ai bien fini cette fic, et je viens de finir seulement le 8° chapitre de la génération perdue. et la, ca va devenir plus chaud pour tout un tas de raisons personnelles sur lesquelles je n'ai pas de (beaucoup) de maitrise. 

Harry évita sa mère le restant de la semaine. Il avait pris un bon visage le jour de Noël, évitant de regarder son parrain ou sa mère dans les yeux, et spécialement évitant d'être seul avec l'un ou l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'essaya de lui parler, et il en fut aussi content. Les elfes de maison semblaient étranges et froids. Jamie pensait qu'il se comportait bizarrement, et le lui dit, mais il dit qu'il était juste nerveux pour le voyage à Londres. Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

  


Ils avaient dit à leurs parents qu'ils rencontraient quelques amis pour une sortie au Chemin de Traverse le samedi, et les adultes n'en pensèrent rien. Harry prit une petite poche de poudre de cheminette avec lui, et tard le samedi matin, ils marchaient tous les deux calmement dans la cheminée de la cuisine de Bout-de-Lard et dirent distinctement « Le Chaudron Baveur ! »

  


Ils atterrirent tous deux dans la salle de devant du pub, toussant un petit peu et brossant la suie de leur habits. Ils devaient porter des robes, étant donné qu'ils étaient sensés faire une sortie dans le monde des sorciers, et pas celui des moldus, mais ils portaient des vêtements moldus appropriés en-dessous et métamorphoseraient leurs robes en chauds manteaux.

  


« Où étiez-vous ? » leur dit Draco de sa voix traînante. Il était assis, les pieds sur la table, buvant une pinte de bièraubeurre. Il sourit ensuite, et se remit debout juste à temps pour que Jamie se jette sur lui avec toute l'énergie d'une fille de quatorze ans à qui manquait son petit ami.

  


Les compétences de Jamie en métamorphose n'étaient pas aussi avancées que celles de Harry et Draco, alors Draco lui un manteau flatteur pour elle, d'un vert qui allait avec ses yeux, avec une capuche qui encadrait son visage de manière charmante. Elle rayonnait, jetant encore ses bras autour de son cou, lui donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Harry se détourna d'eux, impatient. Où étaient les autres ?

  


Harry et Jamie s'installèrent avec Draco pour attendre, commandant des bièraubeurre pour eux. Finalement, ils entendirent du bruit venant de la cheminée, et un à la fois, Ron, Ginny et Charlie Weasley émergèrent, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par Liam Quirke. Harry lutta pour ne pas prendre les choses en main. Liam devait considérer Ron comme leur leader, alors Harry fit simplement un subtil signe de la tête à Ron, et Ron frappa ses mains ensemble et dit « Bien alors ! Allons au métro. »

  


« Attends, » dit Harry, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop autoritaire. « Je veux dire, est-ce que tout le monde a de l'argent moldu ? » A la tête qu'ils firent, il sut qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Il avait envoyé Draco à la Gringotts la veille pour convertir quelques gallions en livres, et il y avait maintenant un rapide échange de monnaie entre Draco et les autres afin qu'ils soient tous équipés pour rentrer dans le monde moldu. C'est une vraiment bonne chose que Ron ne conduise pas réellement toute l'opération, pensa-t-il, sinon Liam essayerait d'aller dans le métro avec des gallions et des noises…

  


Il dut aussi rappeler aux autres de métamorphoser leur robe avant de quitter le pub. Il commençait à s'inquiéter à comment quelques uns réagiraient aux autres choses du monde moldu. Il se souvint de la façon dont Draco, Ron et Ginny avaient réagi à l'ascenseur dans le magasin où ils avaient acheté les habits pour les funérailles… Avec un soupir, il sortit avec eux dans la rue de Londres, même pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Charlie pour ne pas être trop curieux.

  


Heureusement, le voyage jusqu'à Richmond sur Tamise fut calme et sans imprévu, et ils n'avaient pas à marcher beaucoup pour atteindre l'église de St Thomas l'apôtre. Maggie les retrouva à la porte, et s'assit avec eux. Bernard n'était pas venu avec elle. Hermione jouait le concerto pour violoncelle de Schuman avec un orchestre local composé principalement de musiciens amateurs. C'était un concert pour lever des fonds pour la nouvelle salle paroissiale de St Thomas, et elle le faisait simplement pour faire une faveur à son professeur, Edith. La sœur d'Edith, Lorraine, était l'organiste et la conductrice de la chorale de la paroisse. Harry était tendu, son estomac se nouait comme il anticipait la confrontation entre les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient grandi dans le monde de la magie et ceux qui avaient grandi parmi les moldus.

  


Le concert se déroulait dans le sanctuaire gothique, sombre et déprimant, qui rappelait remarquablement St Bede à Harry. C'était un jour d'hiver gris, et peu de lumière filtrait par les vitraux, qui étaient principalement blancs et jaunes, plutôt qu'étincelants comme des bijoux comme il avait vu ailleurs. Le château de Poudlard avait beaucoup d'architecture similaire et de vitraux, mais les fenêtres étaient habituellement assez brillantes et colorées, représentant des sorciers et des sorcières de l'histoire, qui parlaient aux élèves s'ils étaient polis. (Harry avait reçu de l'aide pour ses devoirs plus d'une fois de l'un des vitraux représentant un sorcier du seizième siècle, dans un coin de la bibliothèque.)

  


L'orchestre était tassé dans l'espace derrière le rail de communion et entre les bancs qui se faisaient habituellement face dans le chœur. Ils étaient bien serrés. Hermione se perchait sur le bord d'une chaise ressemblant à un trône, près de la chaire sur lequel le recteur, selon Harry, devait se tenir avant de monter les marches pour prêcher. Les bancs sur lesquels se tenait le public étaient en bois nu, sans rembourrage pour rendre le concert plus agréable. Hermione était rentrée sous des applaudissements enthousiastes, portant un col roulé noir très discret (mais aussi très étroit), et des pantalons soyeux qui lui permettaient de bercer le violoncelle entre ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, tombant sur ses épaules en vagues sauvages. Elle semblait avoir complètement accepté le désordre de ses cheveux aujourd'hui. D'une certaine manière, cela la faisait paraître assez formidable, comme la crinière d'un lion mâle. Il vit que les piercings des oreilles étaient presque tous vides, bien que l'on puisse encore voir les trous. Pour elle, il réalisa, elle était vraiment très contenue. Il souhaita que Draco ou Ron ait pu la voir comme elle était apparue dans la British Library. Ils auraient été abasourdis.

  


Ron, cependant, semblait quand même être convenablement impressionné. Quand les applaudissements étaient encore forts, il se pencha devant Charlie et chuchota à Harry « C'est elle ? »

  


Harry lui fit oui de la tête, et croisa le regard de Charlie. Le grand frère de Ron ricanait, et Harry trouva très dur de ne pas rire. Ginny était assise à la droite de Harry, et quand il se tourna vers elle, il put voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la réaction de Ron non plus. Ses yeux avaient l'air assez joyeux, comme si elle emmagasinait une bonne dose de poil à gratter pour son frère. Harry était simplement content qu'ils aient réussi à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Après la pièce de Pré-au-Lard, c'était presque comme avoir un deuxième rendez-vous avec Ginny. Presque. Il souhaitait oser faire une chose aussi simple que lui tenir la main, ou passer son bras sur le dessus du dossier du banc derrière elle, comme Draco faisait avec Jamie, de l'autre côté de Ron.

  


Bien que son apparence soit moins extrême que lorsqu'il l'avait vu jouer la fois d'avant, son jeu servait encore à les subjuguer (Il souhaitait que Ron ferme sa bouche : il avait l'air légèrement simple d'esprit). Harry pouvait encore voir le léger étirement de sa main gauche pendant qu'elle jouait quelques uns de ses passages solo, et il se demanda si elle faisait cela consciemment maintenant qu'il le lui avait fait remarquer. La musique était romantique et chargée d'émotion, et elle avait l'air perdue dedans, jouant les yeux fermés la plupart du temps, jetant simplement un œil de temps en temps au chef d'orchestre. Comme chaque mouvement s'enchaînait au précédent, Harry passa plus de temps à chercher alentour les nés de moldus qui avaient dit qu'ils viendraient. Il localisa Alicia Spinnet d'abord, ayant l'air aussi digne et virginale que d'habitude. Puis il vit Dean Thomas, ses yeux fermés, suivant la musique avec la tête, ayant l'air de passer un moment très agréable. Justin fut plus dur à trouver, mais il s'avéra qu'il était assez proche d'Alicia, ressemblant à ce dont Harry se souvenait. Il se demanda si Liam avait remarqué Justin.

  


Finalement, il vit Ruth, qui croisa son regard effrontément, relevant ses sourcils. Il fut pris au dépourvu. Je me demande si elle suspecte déjà qu'elle est une sorcière ? se demanda-t-il. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'expression de Ruth semblait très au fait, et il se détourna d'elle, ayant l'impression qu'elle avait lu ses pensées.

  


Soudain, c'était comme si les charpentes du vieil édifice s'étaient effondrées. Le concerto avait fini, et au moment où elle enleva son archet des cordes, Hermione fut engloutie sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les gens se mettant debouts comme ils l'avaient fait à la British Library, mais, il semblait à Harry qu'ils avaient bien moins d'inhibitions que ces gens à l'allure digne et un peu précieuse (sauf pour les jeunes hommes qui lui avaient demandé des autographes). Harry perdit Ruth dans la foule quand tout le monde fut debout, et il regarda vers le devant, voyant le sourire aveuglant d'Hermione. Dans ses lettres, elle avait râlé quand à faire cette faveur, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle s'était aussi faite plaisir. Il se souvint d'elle parlant de jouer avec les autres, le dialogue des instruments, et il savait que même si la soliste devait ne compter que sur lui-même pendant une bonne partie du concerto, elle jouait aussi beaucoup avec l'orchestre, et il avait vu qu'elle était plus immergée dans la musique à ces moments là.

  


Dans l'invitation aux nés de moldus, on leur demandait de venir vers le devant rencontrer Hermione après le concert, en tant qu' « invités spéciaux ». Cela prit un certain temps pour que les applaudissements meurent, mais finalement, les membres du public rassemblèrent leurs manteaux, leurs gants et leurs chapeaux et commencèrent à sortir vers le froid après-midi d'hiver s'obscurcissant déjà. Harry fit un signe de la tête à Ron, et ils commencèrent à s'avancer, luttant contre la vague des membres de l'orchestre qui avait déjà fait ses paquets et venait maintenant vers eux, brandissant, des étuis à violon, à violoncelles, et quelques contrebasses grosses à faire peur. (Harry n'avait jamais compris ce qui pouvait conduire une personne à vouloir jouer d'un instrument si imposant. Pourquoi ne pas simplement essayer de prendre un piano avec soi ?)

  


Ils se trouvèrent finalement devant le rail de communion, ou Hermione était négligemment perchée, discutant avec Edith et Lorraine. Alicia, Dean, Ruth et Justin s'étaient avancés et se tenaient là, un petit peu mal à l'aise. Puis Dean remarqua Ginny et dit « Bonjour ! Vous êtes Maggie Parrish, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Maggie apparut derrière lui, disant « Pas loin. C'est ma petite sœur. Maggie Parrish. » dit-elle, lui tendant la main. Il la lui serra.

  


« Je dois dire » coupa Justin « que j'ai été assez surpris d'être contacté par vous. Je dois vous avertir, cependant, que je n'ai aucune intention de divulguer des choses que Will et Harry m'auraient dites… » 

  


« Harry ? » fit Ron, surpris. « Tu as parlé à Harry ? » il montrait Harry maintenant, à la confusion de Justin.

  


Hermione roula ses yeux. « Tu as le crâne dur, n'est-ce pas ? Il parlait du fils cadet du Prince de Gales. Le Prince Henry, en fait, mais tout le monde l'appelle Harry. » Harry pensa frénétiquement. Est-ce que le prince cadet n'avait pas été conçu après l'assassinat de James Potter ? Oh bien, pensa-t-il. Même si ce n'est pas précisément la même personne, ils ont eu un autre garçon, et avaient déjà dans l'idée de le prénommer Henry. Ce n'est pas si inhabituel.

  


Ron se hérissa face à Hermione, mais il ne répliqua pas. Il la dévisagea intensément de la tête au pied « J'ai entendu parler de toi. Alors, tu es née de moldue… »

  


« ALORS ! » dit Harry très fort. Il leva ses sourcils en direction de Ron et pencha sa tête significativement vers le professeur d'Hermione et sa sœur. Ron grimaça, et maintenant Harry remuait ses sourcils vers Hermione, espérant qu'elle saisirait le message. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et elle se mit debout, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

  


« Edith et Lorraine, voici quelques amis à moi, et quelques amis à eux… » Elle débita les noms de Harry, Ginny, et Maggie, et aussi les noms des nés de moldus correctement, mais Ron, Liam, Jamie et Draco durent se présenter eux-même. « Nous allons faire un tour un moment, puis peut-être nous trouver un pub ou un café. Je vous retrouve plus tard à l'appartement. » Harry pensa que c'était une manière pleine de tact de dire, je ne veux pas de vous ici maintenant, alors cassez-vous.

  


Les femmes plus âgées acquiescèrent et lui dirent au revoir, Lorraine la remerciant avec effusion d'avoir joué le concert. Quand ils furent partis, Harry fit un signe de la tête à Draco qui fit le tour du sanctuaire, fermant toutes les portes avec sa baguette. Harry fit ensuite un signe de la tête à Ron, qui fit face aux nés de moldus, essayant de trouver le cran pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

  


« Vous tous, nous vous avons demandé de venir ici maintenant parce que… parce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous avez besoin de savoir. » Il essaya de garder une expression agréable sur le visage, mais son cerveau hurlait, « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! C'est affreux ! »

  


Ruth lui fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

  


Ron prit une grande inspiration et cracha : « Vous êtes des sorciers et des sorcières. »

  


Tous les quatre se regardèrent, puis ils le regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres s'échangeaient des regards, personne ne s'étant attendu à cette réaction. Finalement, Hermione s'avança.

  


« Écoutez, calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai juste découvert il y a environ un mois que je suis aussi une sorcière. Il y a… Il y a une communauté magique en Grande-Bretagne qui est assez bien cachée, et il y a une dizaine d'année, ils ont arrêté d'informer les gens comme nous… les gens qui sont magiques, et dont les parents ne le sont pas… que nous étions des sorciers et des sorcières. L'année de nos onze ans, nous aurions dû recevoir une lettre de l'école de magie où ils vont… »

  


Dean se renfrogna. « Une école de magie ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle aussi ?… » il montra Maggie.

  


« En fait, j'ai aussi récemment découvert que je suis une sorcière. Mais c'est parce que j'ai été kidnappée de ma famille,… où il n'y a que des sorciers et des sorcières… et j'ai été élevée dans une famille moldue. »

  


Alicia eut l'air de subir un affront complet en devant écouter de telles inepties. « Une famille de quoi ? »

  


Hermione soupira. « De moldus. Les sorciers appellent les gens qui ne sont pas magiques moldus. Écoutez, est-ce que vous quatre n'avez pas causé des choses inexpliquées qui arrivaient quand vous étiez énervés, en colère, ou vraiment triste ou joyeux ? »

  


Ce fut très silencieux, les quatre se regardèrent les uns les autres, des expressions coupables affichées clairement sur leurs visages. « Bien, » commença Justin, « juste hier… »

  


« Vous voulez dire que je peux vous transformer en lapin si je veux ? » dit Dean, ne tenant plus.

  


Charlie décida de prendre le relais. « Pas exactement. Vous avez tous besoin d'entraînement pour apprendre à bien faire les choses. La magie peu être très dangereuse si l'on ne sait pas ce que l'on fait. »

  


Alicia avait les bras croisés. « J'ai un téléphone dans mon sac, et dans une minute, j'appelle la police si vous ne me laissez pas sortir d'ici » déclara-t-elle. Harry se souvint qu'elle était d'une famille assez riche. Charlie se tourna vers elle et Harry vit la même expression apparaître simultanément sur chaque visage. Ils se plaisent, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que cela va aider…

  


« Écoutez » dit doucement Charlie, sortant sa baguette et une plume. « Je vais vous apprendre un sort simple. Vous pouvez utiliser ma baguette. Si vous n'étiez pas une sorcière, vous ne pourriez pas le faire. Ensuite, vous nous croirez ? »

  


Elle se radoucit un peu, mais le doute et la peur se lisaient encore dans ses yeux. « Faites quelque chose d'autre d'abord. Quelque chose d'impossible. »

  


Charlie acquiesça et parcourut le lieu du regard, sortant finalement un prie-Dieu de sous l'un des bancs. « Voilà. En quel animal aimeriez-vous le voir métamorphosé ? Quelque chose de la même taille, de préférence. »

  


Alicia ricana. « D'accord. Pourquoi pas… un beagle. Avec un collier rouge. »

  


Charlie acquiesça et agita sa baguette… et un petit beagle musculeux se tenait à la place du prie-Dieu, un collier de cuir rouge autour de son cou, sa langue pendante, et de grands yeux noirs brillant.

  


Alicia cria.

  


Harry sauta vers elle et mit sa main devant sa bouche. « Ne faites pas cela ! » siffla-t-il. Il enleva lentement sa main de son visage. Ses yeux étaient paniqués, allant de lui au chien, puis revenant sur lui.

  


« Allez » dit Charlie en lui souriant. « Caressez-le. »

  


Elle s'accroupit et avança sa main avec précaution. Le chien semblait ravi que quelqu'un veuille le caresser, et il s'avança vers elle, levant ses yeux vers les siens et se penchant vers sa main. Harry la regarda caresser le flan ferme du chien dont la queue remuait vigoureusement. Quand elle se releva, on aurait dit qu'elle avait eu une Révélation.

  


« Alors… je pourrais faire cela avec assez d'entraînement ? »

  


Charlie lui sourit. « Oui. Et bien plus encore. »

  


Ils décidèrent de se mettre par équipe pour parler aux nés de moldus, qui étaient maintenant très excités. Ron, Hermione et Ginny parlaient à Dean (Ron semblait principalement vouloir parler à Hermione), tandis que Maggie et Charlie parlaient à Alicia, et Harry et Jamie allèrent parler à Ruth. Harry suggéra à Draco de parler à Justin, et puis dit à l'attention de Liam « Tu vas parler avec Justin aussi. Je pense que vous deux pourriez bien vous entendre. J'ai suggéré à Ron qu'il te demande de venir parce que… bien, comme je disais, je pense que vous pourriez bien vous entendre… »

  


Justin fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de rendez-vous en aveugle ? Je ne suis pas gay ! »

  


Liam regarda Harry, également offensé. « Quoi, et je le suis ? Qu'ai-je jamais fait pour te faire penser cela, Potter ? »

  


Harry regarda l'un et l'autre, sans rien pouvoir faire. « Je… Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… » il s'arrêta, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce petit incident de route. Bien, pensa-t-il, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas fait leur coming out encore, dans le cour de ce temps-ci, même auprès d'eux-mêmes.

  


« Voulez-vous parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? » leur demanda-t-il à tous les deux, exaspéré. Ils regardèrent les autres parlant déjà avec animation, y compris Jamie et Ruth.

  


« Non » dirent-ils tous les deux, pas sans une touche de ressentiment dans la voix. Harry vit que Draco avait aussi l'air vexé maintenant.

  


« Tu ne penses pas que je suis gay, n'est-ce pas ? » renifla son meilleur ami. Harry roula ses yeux.

  


« NON. Écoute, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler à Ruth, et je m'occupe de Justin, Ok ? » Il soupira, faisant la note mentale de toujours laisser les gens se découvrir tout seul. Ils n'appréciaient vraiment, vraiment pas que quelqu'un le fasse pour eux.

  


Ils purent expliquer aux nés de moldus ce qui se cachait derrière le bannissement, et la grève générale qui arrivait. Ils espéraient que si la grève se passait bien, le conseil des gouverneurs déciderait de prendre les élèves nés de moldus dès l'année prochaine. Ils firent tous léviter la plume en utilisant la baguette de Charlie, et dirent que cela ne les dérangeait pas d'avoir des chouettes venant leur délivrer du courrier. Quand tout fut dit et fait, Harry fut ravi de voir une lueur d'excitation dans leurs yeux à tous, et il pensa, peut-être que cela va être l'un d'eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, Maggie, Ruth, Justin, Alicia et Dean. Peut-être que l'un d'eux va m'aider à découvrir comment rétablir le cours du temps…

  


Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de convaincre le conseil des gouverneurs de lever le bannissement.

  


* * * * *

  



	45. Chap 10 6

  
Philippe Gryffondor : a y est, c'est la suite. Et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout, quand meme !   
Mary Cooper : une solution pour savoir : lire la suite.   
popov : encore un coup, tu n'auras pas beaucou pà manger. La toute dernière partie du chapitre est plus conséquente.   
Lunenoire : quand on a la poisse...   
LeDjiNn : quand on a des arguments convaincants comme les $$$, on peut s'attendre à tout   
wargate : merci   
  
et tout de suite, la suite, une petite transition...  


Le premier jour du trimestre sembla arriver très rapidement. Le fait que la rencontre avec les nés de moldus se soit bien passée rendit le reste des vacances de Harry bien plus plaisant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait vu sa mère et son parrain ensemble. Il pensa tristement à quand il était rentré dans le garde-manger le premier septembre, espérant découvrir que Sirius était son beau-père. Maintenant, il n'aurait pas échangé Severus Rogue pour Sirius Black en tant que papa, même si on lui offrait un million de galions d'or. L'ironie était à peine réconfortante, cependant, face à l'infidélité de sa mère. Il repoussa cette pensée et essaya de se concentrer sur la grève imminente.

  


Le plan s'était bien déroulé. Charlie les avait aidé à acquérir assez de tentes pour loger chaque élève et chaque professeur sur la pelouse du château. Ils seraient un peu serrés dans certaines, mais ce ne serait pas un problème.

  


Ils avaient envoyé la lettre avec leurs demandes au bureau des gouverneur, signée « Élèves de Poudlard pour le rapatriement des Nés de Moldus. Seul le nom de Ron était inscrit dessus en tant que leader du groupe. Il avait reçu la réponse en quelques heures.

  


_Cher Mr Weasley,_

  


_Étant donné que vous êtes le fils d'un des membres du bureau, nous sommes certains que vous êtes familier avec les bonnes raisons qui ont amené le bannissement des élèves nés de moldus. Bien que nous apprécions votre souci pour leur bien être, les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus sont bien mieux servis en n'étant pas inclus dans la communauté magique par ces temps. Nous demeurons donc ainsi._

  


_Sincèrement votre,_

  


_Chaire Magnus Cucurbita-Pepo_

_Bureau des Gouverneurs de Poudlard_

  


Ron se tenait dans la cuisine de Bout de Lard, regardant autour de lui. Il venait juste d'arriver du Terrier par cheminette. Harry espérait que ses parents dormaient encore paisiblement, comme le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il pensait possible que la cuisine soit la plus vieille pièce de la maison, originellement construite comme la grande salle où tout se passait : la cuisine, les repas, les couchages, les rencontres. Au fil du temps, la maison s'était agrandie, mais la cuisine gardait les traces immanquables de son âge malgré le nettoyage régulier des elfes de maison. Harry se souvint de la petite cuisine très serrée des Weasley, et il espérait que Mr Weasley avait au moins pu se permettre de l'agrandir un peu, comme il travaillait sur deux emplois maintenant.

  


« Alors, nous avons notre réponse. » lui dit gravement Harry, essayant de ramener son attention sur le problème courant. Ron arrêta de regarder alentour dans la pièce au haut plafond, et il regarda Harry.

  


« Oui. Alors je pense que nous rentrons en action. »

  


« Exact. Charlie a déjà caché les tentes derrières les serres. Il s'est aussi occupé de la nourriture. »

  


Ron grogna. « La nourriture. C'est vrai. Dis, ne pourrions-nous pas faire cela après le dîner dans la grande salle ? »

  


Harry le regarda avec sévérité. « Je vais essayer de faire sortir tout le monde du château, jusqu'au dernier élève, et je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous arrivant par le train y mette les pieds jusqu'à ce que le conseil soit d'accord pour lever le bannissement. Cela pourra prendre un peu de temps, mais cela marchera. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Ta mère va vouloir que vous soyez tous prêts à aller à la gare dans peu de temps. Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle remarque que ton aiguille sur la pendule dise 'en voyage'. »

  


Ron acquiesça et commença à se retourner vers le feu, mais il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils à Harry. « Comment es-tu au courant pour cette pendule ? »

  


« Heu, j'ai entendu Ginny le dire à Jamie. » mentit-il, espérant que Ron ne lui demanderait pas si elle avait vraiment dit à Jamie une telle chose.

  


Ron acquiesça encore, et avec un dernier regard pour la cuisine de Bout de Lard, il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer, en disant à voix haute et claire « Le terrier ! ». Puis il pénétra dans les flammes vertes, disparaissant immédiatement de sa vue.

  


Son timing n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait, comme la porte de la cuisine était ouverte un instant plus tard par Simon, suivi de Stuart, qui bâillait la bouche grande ouverte. Harry était assez sûr que c'était Stuart qui avait baillé. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé et plus comme son jumeau qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques temps. C'était maintenant officiellement très très difficile de les différencier à nouveau.

  


« Que fais-tu debout si tôt, Harry ? » dit Stuart quand il eut refermé la bouche. Il se laissa tomber d'un bloc sur le canapé, la ceinture de sa robe de chambre attachée lâchement sur son pyjama, et ses sandales s'effilochant.

  


« Et tu es déjà habillé. » remarqua Simon, trouvant son chemin en aveugle jusqu'à la table. Quand il se fut assis, il posa immédiatement sa tête sur ses bras, ayant l'air de se rendormir à nouveau.

  


« J'espère que tu n'es pas trop anxieux de retourner à l'école, » dit Stuart avec dérision depuis le divan. « Tu essayes de nous donner mauvaise conscience ? »

  


Harry s'assit sur une chaise près du feu et les regarda tous les deux. « Oui, bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas non plus trop anxieux de retourner à l'école non plus. »

  


Simon leva sa tête de sur ses bras et loucha vers son grand frère. « Quoi ? » dit-il, confus.

  


Harry leur sourit. « Est-ce que vous aimeriez camper dans des tentes sur la pelouse du château à la place ? Ne pas aller du tout à l'école ? »

  


Les jumeaux se regardèrent, perplexes. « Tu es bon pour l'asile, Harry. » l'informa Simon.

  


« C'est vrai. » dit faiblement Stuart.

  


« Je ne suis pas celui qui est fou. L'un des Griffondors a organisé une grève générale. Il a envoyé une lettre au bureau des gouverneurs. A moins qu'il ne satisfasse leurs demandes, il n'y aura aucun élève ou étudiant qui mettra les pieds dans l'école, et certainement aucun cours. Pas de Quidditch non plus. »

  


« Pas de Quidditch ? » dirent les garçons à l'unisson, revenant à la vie. Harry essaya de ne pas rire.

  


« Quelles sont les foutues demandes ? » voulut savoir Simon.

  


Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce important ? Nous avons des vacances prolongées. Parce que bien sûr, ne nous voudrions certainement pas ne pas être solidaires avec les autres élèves… » Il leur fit un clin d'œil, et ils rirent en comprenant, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

  


« Oh, oui. Les Serpentards sont vraiment connus pour être solidaires des autres maisons. » dit sarcastiquement Stuart.

  


Simon intervint. « Ils le sont quand cela signifie des vacances sans devoirs ! » Il sourit, ses yeux noirs brillant dans la lueur du feu, et Harry regarda Stuart, se renfonçant sur le canapé. Il avait l'air un peu incertain, mais il ferait probablement ce que son jumeau faisait.

  


« Ok ! Ils ont besoin d'aide pour répandre le mot, alors quand nous reviendrons au château, aidez-moi à le dire aux élèves qui sont restés là-bas. D'accord ? »

  


Ils haussèrent tous deux les épaules et acquiescèrent. Harry espérait qu'ils ne réagiraient pas mal quand ils découvriraient quelles étaient les demandes. Après tout, leur mère était née de moldus, même s'ils semblaient être très, très Serpentard, et tout et tout.

  


Jamie les rejoignit bientôt, ses cheveux en désordre, et ses yeux ensommeillés. Harry l'informa que sa robe de chambre était à l'envers, et fatiguée et irritée, elle menaça de lui lancer un maléfice, mais fut forcée de bâiller juste à ce moment là. Ses frères rirent, et Harry trouva miraculeux qu'elle ne tombe pas endormie la tête la première dans le porridge qu'un elfe de maison lui avait préparé.

  


Harry jeta un regard froid à Sirius et à sa mère quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, partant juste après. Il se demandait s'il devait dire quoique ce soit à leur sujet à Jamie, ou sur leurs parents faisant chambre à part à Poudlard. (Il lui vint brièvement à l'esprit que sa mère pouvait en fait dormir dans la chambre de Sirius, mais il bannit cette pensée. C'était quelque chose à quoi il ne voulait vraiment pas penser.)

  


Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure quand ils grimpèrent dans un des carrosses sans cheval qui les attendait dans l'allée devant la maison. Harry, Jamie et les jumeaux étaient dans un carrosse, et leurs parents et Sirius étaient dans l'autre. Harry se demanda brièvement comment cela ne pouvait pas être un voyage sous tension.

  


Les jumeaux étaient assez excités sur la route du château. Harry avait dit à Jamie qu'ils étaient au courant pour la grève, mais pas de sa raison. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il leur cachait cela, mais n'insista pas là-dessus.

  


En l'espace d'un rien de temps, ils montaient l'escalier de devant du château. Les quatre élèves se comportèrent comme d'ordinaire, entrant dans le château et descendant à la maison Serpentard pour voir leurs amis qui étaient restés au château durant les vacances. Harry appris bientôt qu'avoir parlé de la grève à Simon et Stuart était la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Les autres Serpentards étaient très enthousiastes pour cela, même si elle était organisée par un Griffondor, et Harry et Jamie consultèrent la carte pour rechercher les autres élèves encore dans le château. Pas une seule personne ne dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée pour y participer, et la plupart alla à son dortoir rassembler ses affaires pour se préparer. Puis Harry utilisa la carte pour trouver Charlie. Il était dans la salle des professeurs, comme de nombreux autres collègues, y compris, remarqua Harry, le professeur qu'il avait vu lors de l'initiation. Il se demanda ce que ferait ce professeur.

  


Le plan était de le dire à la mère de Harry en dernier de tous les professeurs. Il trouva sa mère sur la carte. Elle était dans son bureau. Avec Sirius. Tire-toi ! pensa Harry, regardant le point de Charlie se rapprocher du bureau. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin, Charlie me disant, 'Ne penses-tu pas que ta mère et le professeur Black ont une histoire ?' Mais à son soulagement, le point de Sirius sortit du bureau avant que Charlie ne soit trop près. Harry soupira. L'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée de Serpentard frappa quatre coups. Le Poudlard Express allait arriver en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

  


C'était l'heure fatidique.

  


* * * * *

  
  
note : mercredi, je ne pourrais pas assurer la mise à jour. Elle sera faite vendredi, mais promis, je rattraperai le bout de chapitre manquant dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. smndi 


	46. Chap 10 7

Lucendiluna : promis, je continue à ce rythme autant que je peux.  
Mary Cooper : Seche tes larmes, voila la suite. Et oui, j'avais des obligations qui ne me permettaient pas de mettre à jour la fic ce mercredi.   
Lunenoire : la reponse tout de suite. ais pour ce qui est des RH, il se débrouille pas mal quand meme.   
popov : un ministère intelligent, même dans le monde reel, je commence à douter que cela puisse jamais exister.   
Dumati : fin du suspens...   
Philippe Gryffondor : ca y est, c'est vendredi ! Et en bonus, la semaine est finie !  
Guillaume Morin : ce n'était pas une question de justice, mais de capacité.   
LeDjiNn : promis, oui, je rattrappe mon retard la semaine prochaine. Et pour ce qui est du cote habitude, ce devrait etre calme jusqu'a mes vacances de mars   
  


Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la dernière partie du chapitre 10...

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire, regardant autour de lui la mer de tentes sur la pelouse du château. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Tous les élèves avaient passé la nuit en dehors du château, ainsi que presque tous les professeurs, l'avait informé Charlie. Le professeur MacGonagall était aussi avec eux, comme Charlie l'avait suspecté. Elle rayonnait en regardant Ron Weasley, souhaitant peut-être avoir organisé quelque chose de la sorte elle–même lorsque le bannissement avait été institué. Harry ne vit pas sa mère dans la foule des professeurs se tenant avec la directrice, mais il croisa le regard de son papa pendant une seconde. Il avait l'air d'avoir de nombreuses questions pour Harry, mais Harry détourna le regard. Il espérait que son papa ne suspectait pas qu'il était le vrai meneur, plutôt que Ron.

  


Le soir précédent, assis autour des feux de camps avec les élèves des autres maisons se mélangeant librement, il y avait eu une ambiance de fête dans l'air, et Harry fut ravi de voir comment cela avait brisé les limites des maisons. Même les Serpentards autres que lui et Jamie parlaient avec les élèves des autres maisons. Quand ils se croisèrent, Charlie salua Harry avec un sourire et une tape dans le dos. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. La lumière tremblante du feu au milieu des tentes était une des plus belles choses que Harry avait jamais vues. Il sentait un étrange pouvoir comme il se tenait là, surveillant la scène devant lui. Je l'ai fait, pensa-t-il. Les choses vont changer.

  


Mais pas tout de suite. Ils vécurent tous sur la pelouse du château pendant une semaine, puis dix jours, et toujours pas de réponse duconseil. Finalement, quand cela faisait deux semaines, le mot arriva : le conseil des gouverneurs arriverait à midi pour discuter de la situation avec le meneur de la rébellion. Ron était visiblement nerveux en lisant cette missive (elle avait en fait été envoyée au professeur MacGonagall), mais Harry lui assura qu'il se débrouillerait bien. Ils révisèrent ce qu'il dirait pour défendre la cause des nés de moldus, et pour la plus grande partie, il ne fit aucune erreur. Maintenant, si seulement sa voix cessait de trembler, pensa Harry, essayant de ne pas être trop irritable.

  


Mais une demie-heure avant la réunion, Harry et Draco furent surpris par l'apparition de Lucius Malfoy près de leur feu de camp. Il leur fit signe de les rejoindre dans une des tentes à proximité. Ils le suivirent, confus. Une fois à l'intérieur de la tente, qui ressemblait remarquablement à la maison de Mrs Figg, Harry l'avait déjà remarqué, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de la cuisine, et Harry et Draco échangèrent des regards, se demandant au sujet de quoi tout cela était.

  


Lucius Malfoy regardaautour de la tente avec dédain. « Hmpf ! Dans quel trou à rat vous restez. Pas que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. La dernière chose dont vous avez besoin, c'est que les gens vous demandent pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas à cette… histoire de grève. Nous ne voulons pas que quiconque regarde votre bras gauche, n'est-ce pas ? »

  


Ils secouèrent leur tête. Alors, il pensait qu'ils étaient de bon petits Mangemorts, prétendant suivre afin que personne ne suspecte qu'ils servaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Que va faire le conseil pour tout cela, papa ? » demanda Draco.

  


Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et les regarda tous les deux, avec hauteur. « Ils vont lever le bannissement. »

  


Harry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air enthousiaste. Il simula la surprise à la place. « Quoi ? Juste comme cela ? »

  


Maintenant, Lucius Malfoy avait l'air plus diabolique que jamais. « Bien… C'est ce que nous dirons à ce Weasley. Sa sœur est habituellement avec lui aussi, j'ai remarqué. Elle doit l'avoir incité. Cela a toutes les marques d'une petite fille devenant sentimentale face aux pauvres nés de moldus… » Sa voix était devenue chantante, comme il se moquait de Ginny. Harry essaya de contrôler son caractère, serrant ses poing sous la table, où Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas les voir.

  


« C'est là où vous rentrez en jeu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas cette grève générale. Pas le moins du monde. Et encore moins l'idée que les nés de moldus se retrouvent au château une fois de plus. Alors… vous allez finalement découvrir ce que vous pouvez faire pour votre maître. »

  


Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait. A l'origine, ils s'étaient attendus à devoir se lancer des sorts douloureux l'un sur l'autre lors de l'initiation, mais Voldemort avait été distrait en voulant sacrifier son héritier, et ne leur avait rien demandé à ce moment là. Harry déglutit et essaya de garder son visage impassible. Draco avait visiblement l'air nerveux.

  


« Que devons nous faire, père ? »

  


Le sourire de Lucius Malfoy était très dérangeant selon Harry. « Vous allez chacun prendre un Weasley. Tu prendras la fille, Draco. Il prendra le frère. » dit-il en montrant Harry d'un signe de la tête.

  


Draco fronça les sourcils. « Prendras ? »

  


« Attends » dit son père se relevant cherchant dans sa robe. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Pour t'aider. Afin que tu ne puisses pas être blâmé. Ce sera sa propre faute… »

  


Harry fronçait aussi les sourcils maintenant. Que faisait…

  


« Le voilà ! » dit Mr Malfoy, sortant un livre noir de sa cape. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en le reconnaissant. Sur la couverture se trouvaient les mots 'Journal de T. E. Jedusor'. « Donne cela à la fille Weasley, quand vous serez tous rentrés dans le château. »

  


Draco prit le livre, lefixant. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela va faire ? »

  


Encore ce sourire méchant. « Peu importe. Donne-lui simplement. Le journal fera le reste. »

  


Le cœur de Harry battait plus vite. Si Ginny écrivait dans ce journal, ceserait juste comme en deuxième année de son ancienne vie. Ginny ouvrirait la Chambre des Secrets et relâcherait le basilik qui vivait encore sûrement là, et une fois que quelques élèves, de préférence nés de moldus, commenceraient à mourir, le bannissement serait réinstitué, et puis le problème s'arrêterait mystérieusement. Mais… Harry n'allait pas laisser cela arriver. Pour la première fois, il était content que Ginny ait écrit ce journal dans son ancienne vie, même si elle en était presque morte et qu'il avait dû se battre contre un basilik à l'âge de douze ans. Au moins, il savait ce que le journal pouvait faire, et que personne, en aucune circonstance, ne devait y écrire dedans.

  


Draco acquiesça nerveusement à son père. « D'accord père. Je trouverai un moyen de le lui donner. Elle est amieavec Jamie. »

  


Son père acquiesça. « Bien. Et pour toi, Harry, » dit-il, et Harry aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre préféré que Mr Malfoy l'appelle Potter. « tu connais ton boulot. »

  


Harry fronça les sourcils. « Excusez-moi ? Je le connais ? »

  


« Oui. Je l'ai déjà dit. »

  


« Heu… vous l'avez dit ? »

  


Mr Malfoy soupira avec impatience face à la lenteur de Harry. « Tue-le. » dit-il laconiquement. Puis il se leva et alla vers l'entrée de la tente. Il regarda avec malveillance dans les yeux de Harry. « Ou de mauvaises choses pourraient arriver… » Il se tourna pour franchir l'entrée, et disparut.

  


Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Harry pensa que Draco n'avait jamais eu l'air si pâle. Le garçon blond baissa les yeux vers le journal, puis regarda Harry. « Je devine que j'ai eu la part facile, hein ? Je dois juste donner cela à Ginny… »

  


« Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! Ce journal… bien, personne ne doit y écrire dedans. »

  


Draco fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais ce qu'il contient ? »

  


Harry acquiesça. « Fais moi confiance. C'est un livre très dangereux. Cache-le quelque part et dis à ton père que tu l'as perdu, ou quelque chose. Mais n'écris pas dedans, et ne laisse personne d'autre écrire dedans. »

  


« Pourquoi ? »

  


Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Veux-tu qu'un basilik se promène dans l'école ? »

  


« Un quoi ? Comment diable cela arriverait-il ? »

  


« Fais-moi confiance. Cache le journal. Tu promets ? »

  


Il avait le même air que lorsqu'il avait plongé sans poser de question durant le match de Quidditch. « Bien sûr. » Harry acquiesça.

  


« Merci. » il se leva pour partir, mais la main de Draco sur son bras l'arrêta.

  


« Que vas-tu faire ? »

  


« Que veux-tu dire ? »

  


« Tu sais ce que je veux dire… pour Weasley. Tu es sensé le tuer. »

  


« Oh, cela. Bien, je ne vais évidemment pas le faire. »

  


Draco grimaça. « Bien, cela aura été un plaisir de te connaître… »

  


« De quoi parles-tu ? »

  


Draco se rassit, énervé. « Tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir comme cela ? On te dit de tuer Weasley et tu ne le fais simplement pas ? Et puis il y a moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mon père va faire quand je vais lui dire que j'ai perdu le journal, mais… »

  


« Alors ne lui dis pas cela. Dis-lui que tu lui as donné. Si rien n'arrive, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Il pensera qu'elle est probablement mauvaise pour tenir un journal, et qu'elle n'écrit pas dedans très souvent. »

  


Draco le regarda avec gravité. « Il t'a dit 'Ou de mauvaises choses pourraient arriver'. Tu ne penses pas qu'il le pense vraiment ? Parce que moi, si. »

  


Il enfonça son regard dans celui de Draco. « Écoute cela. Je ne vais pas tuer Ron Weasley. Et si tu fais quoique ce soit pour toucher à un seul cheveux de la tête de Ginny, je te tue. Sommes-nous parfaitement clairs avec cela ? » Il se pencha au-dessus de la chaise de Draco, ses mains sur les bras de Draco, son visage à moins de trois pouces de celui de son meilleur ami. Draco acquiesça lentement, ayant l'air alarmé par Harry comme il l'avait précédemment été par son propre père. Harry se redressa et sortit de la tente à grandes enjambées.

  


* * * * *

  


La vie revint à la normale au château pour le plus gros. La plupart des professeurs ne firent aucun commentaire sur le début tardif du trimestre. Le mot passa que après les vacances de Pâques, quelques élèves nés de moldus plus âgés commenceraient à recevoir des cours accélérés. Ils seraient répartis dans les maisons et mangeraient avec leurs camarades pendant les repas, mais ne pourraient pas participer aux équipes de Quidditch, et ils auraient leurs propres chambres dans les différentes maisons.

  


Harry ne pouvait pas le croire ! Cela avait marché ! Et étant donné que Draco n'allait pas donner le journal à Ginny, il n'y aurait pas de gros désastre pour faire changer d'avis le bureau des gouverneurs !

  


La vie semblait s'améliorer en général. Même le temps prit une meilleure tournure. Ils vécurent une étrange vague de chaleur en janvier, la neige disparaissant presque complètement des terres de l'école. Harry put retourner courir autour du terrain de Quidditch le matin, et se doucher dans les vestiaires. Ses cours se passaient bien, et rien de mauvais ne se produisit, même s'il n'avait pas lancé un seul maléfice sur Ron Weasley. Ron était civil avec lui en cours, ce qui rendait perplexe Seamus et Neville, spécialement quand il les réprimanda pour avoir insulté Harry en potions. Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, et espéra que lui et Ginny pourraient bientôt lui parler de leur relation.

  


Vers la fin janvier, le temps chaud se maintenait encore, et Harry s'était arrangé pour que Ginny le rencontre près de l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid après dîner, pour faire une marche autour du lac. Le ciel était vide d'étoile comme un lourd et bas couvercle nuageux l'avait recouvert toute la journée. Maintenant qu'il faisait sombre, on pouvait penser que l'hiver allait revenir avec sa pleine puissance.

  


Ginny jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa quand elle arriva. Après avoir continué un peu cela pendant un moment, Harry s'écarta d'elle, lui souriant. « Allons marcher » dit-il, passant la main de Ginny autour de son bras. Elle le suivit, mettant sa tête sur son épaule. « Peut-être que nous devrions le dire à Ron bientôt ? Peut-être demain ? »

  


Elle le regarda avec amour. « Tu sais, je crois que nous devrions. Oui ! Définitivement. Entre la grève et Maggie… Oh ! je ne peux pas croire comment tout a bien fonctionné ! »

  


Il rit, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire, puis il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et la conduisit vers le lac. Ils avancèrent dans un silence agréable pendant un moment, puis s'arrêtèrent pour regarder vers le château, et les lumières brillant derrière les vitraux. Harry soupira. « Tu sais, j'aime vraiment cet endroit. Il n'y a rien comme cela nulle part ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? » elle soupira et se blottit plus près de lui en guise de réponse, et il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Il baissa les yeux, vit quelques galets et se sentit inspiré. « Des ricochets ! quand le lac aura regelé, ce ne sera plus possible de faire cela pendant un bon moment. »

  


Il se baissa et choisit quelques galets pâles et usés par l'eau, et Ginny fit de même. « Oh ! » dit-elle avec excitation. « En voici un bon, joli et plat. » Elle se leva et le jeta sur l'eau avec un geste étudié, et ils comptèrent à l'unisson. « Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six » comme il rebondissait à la surface de l'eau sombre.

  


Cela arriva si vite qu'iln'eut jamais le temps de penser. Avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, un énorme tentacule jaillit de l'eau et s'enroula autour de Ginny, l'eau volent de partout. Harry vit son air choqué sur son visage pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne soit tirée sous la surface du lac. 

  


* * * * *

  


Notes de l'auteur : Le roman de John LeCarré 'un espion parfait' a été publié en 1985, après le meurtre de James Potter. On peut donc penser une des choses suivantes pour ce chapitre :

LeCarré a en fait écrit le plus gros de son roman avant le 31 Octobre 1981, même s'il n'a pas été publié avant quatre année, et donc c'est pour l'essentiel le même roman.

LeCarré avait prévu ce roman depuis des années et avait déjà son scénario fixé au 31 octobre 1981, de telle sorte que lorsqu'il écrit dans l'univers alternatif, il se déroule légèrement différemment. Donc si Harry l'avait lu dans sa vie précédente ainsi que dans l'univers alternatif, il aurait trouvé que lesdeux versions n'étaient pas identiques sur toute la ligne

  


Note du traducteur : pourquoi une telle note de l'auteur ?…


	47. Chap 11 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

  


(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  


Mary Cooper : ouh la sale bete ! Heureusement que harry n'est pas loin.

Philippe Gryffondor : merci

lucendilune : je tiens le tempo

Dumati : en tout 21 chapitres. Mais il y a environ 100 000 mots de plus que pour le serpent psychique (ou 100 pages)

Wargate : ce serait très dommage, surtout pour la suite

LeDjiNn : c'est une hypothèse probable mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Ryan : voilà donc la suite

popov : fin du stress..

  


Un court morceau ce soir, mais je me rattrape dès demain. Vous aurez droit au bout en plus promis la semaine dernière. Bonne lecture.

  


  


Chapitre Onze

  


Au terrain de Quidditch

  


Harry regarda l'eau, incrédule, les vagues provenant de l'endroit où Ginny s'était trouvée l'instant d'avant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Son esprit marcha très vite. Il savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il se représenta les objets qu'il voulait très clairement, et spécialement leur emplacement. Puis il leva sa baguette et cria « Accio ! »

  


Tandis qu'il attendait, il lui semblait qu'il se passait des heures, bien qu'il sache qu'en réalité, il se soit probablement écoulé moins d'une minute. Il comptait dans sa tête, et il n'avait pas atteint 'cinquante' quand il vit l'objet qui devait être le plus près de lui arriver vers lui à toute allure depuis le château. Heureusement, il volait avec la poignée lui faisant face. Il tendit sa main et attrapa habilement le couteau à découper en plein vol. Il se l'était représenté très clairement dans son rangement dans les cuisines. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup soucié de l'équipement que les elfes de maison utilisaient quand il était passé là en descendant vers les celliers pour la leçon de défense contre les forces du mal sur les épouvantards, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était souvenu de ce couteau à découper près des grands éviers en pierre…

  


Il soupesa le couteau dans sa main, souhaitant qu'il ait une espèce de lanière pour pouvoir le passer autour du poignet. Il regarda le château. L'autre objet n'arrivait pas encore. Il espérait que personne ne l'avait changé de place… 

  


Se penchant, il enleva ses chaussures, prit l'un de ses lacets et le passa dans le trou au bout du manche du couteau, et il accrocha le lacet autour de son poignet. En utilisant le lacet de son autre chaussure, il attacha ses deux chaussures à sa ceinture. Il fourra ses chaussettes dans ses poches. Se tenant pieds nus sur le bord du lac, il commença à frissonner, se demandant si l'autre objet nécessaire arriverait jamais.

  


Finalement, il le vit, tendant son bras en l'air pour l'attraper. Cela s'écrasa dans la paume de sa main, et il le mit presque aussitôt dans sa bouche, avant de se souvenir de lever sa baguette et de dire « Lumos ! ». Il n'aurait pas pu prononcer une incantation après avoir mangé la branchiflore. Puis il se souvint d'en garder environ un tiers, et il l'enfouit dans sa poche avec ses chaussettes avant de mettre le reste dans sa bouche.

  


C'était aussi répugnant et gluant que dans son souvenir, mais il était reconnaissant de se souvenir que sa mère en avait une réserve dans son bureau. Comme il mâchait, il se demandait si elle y était maintenant, si elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi la branchiflore s'envolait de son bocal et volait dans les couloirs du donjon. Il espérait qu'elle le serait. Il ne se souciait plus qu'elle soit avec Sirius, ce dont il avait désespérément besoin était un adulte qui vienne l'aider, pour savoir ce qui arrivait. Comme il mâchait, il fit de plus en plus froid. La chaleur qui n'était pas de saison était partie, la température avait chuté sous les quarante degrés [NDT : Fahrenheit, soit env. 4°C], et les lourds nuages qui avaient flotté bas dans le ciel toute la journée s'ouvrirent, laissant tomber une neige épaisse sur le château, les terrains, le lac, et sur Harry. Elle tombait très vite, le vent soufflait encore plus vite, et il mâchait encore.

  


Quand il avala finalement la branchiflore, ce fut avec un grand effort, et cependant, rien ne s'était passé. Finalement, il le sentit. La sensation que ses poumons étaient écrasés, qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer, et il sut que s'il touchait les côtés de son cou, il y trouverait des branchies. Il baissa les yeux et vit la peau entre ses orteils. Agrippant sa baguette allumée dans sa main droite et son couteau de découpe dans la gauche, il plongea dans le lac sombre.

  


Sous l'eau, il se sentit plus au chaud, mais il ne pouvait pas très bien voir comme la lueur de sa baguette ne portait pas très loin. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans le lac, il y avait eu un peu de lumière du jour au-dessus pour éclairer son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille si profond que la lumière ne pouvait plus arriver. Cette fois il n'avait rien de plus que la faible lumière de sa baguette, et aucune garantie que Ginny irait bien, que Dumbledore n'allait pas lui laisser arriver quoique ce soit. Et c'était un lac énorme. Elle pouvait être n'importe où. Il avait dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir plonger dedans…

  


Il continua à nager droit devant, à la recherche du moindre signe de mouvement. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était la végétation sous-marine s'agitant doucement, lui faisant innocemment signe. Puis, quelque chose de familier. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il nageait quand il sentit un strangulot attraper ses chevilles. Harry n'allait pas s'attarder pour cela. Il le pourfendit avec le couteau, le manquant, mais il tomba, et il continua d'avancer, les plantes poussant depuis le fond du lac devenant plus noires et gluantes, leurs longues tiges se courbant vers la surface.

  


A la longue, il arriva au village des sirènes dont il se souvenait, et vit qu'au milieu de l'endroit dégagé qui semblait servir de square municipal, la créature qui avait capturé Ginny avait aussi pris quelques sirènes hommes et femmes. La population entière des êtres de l'eau semblait essayer de le battre avec ses tridents, des bâtons pointus, et d'autres armes, mais ils n'osaient pas s'approcher trop près. La créature avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir face à cette attaque. La tête de Ginny balançait au bout de son cou d'une manière alarmante.

  


Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un en avait récemment mit une version petite ou un œuf dans le lac, et qu'elle avait rapidement grandi en ce monstre. C'était quelque chose comme un croisement entre un poulpe, un calamar et un basilik, selon Harry, mais il avait de longs tentacules forts qu'un poulpe n'aurait jamais, et qui tenaient Ginny, trois sirènes et deux hommes de l'eau. Ses six extrémités ainsi occupées, Harry sut qu'il n'avait rien d'autre pour se battre que sa bouche.

  


Mais quelle bouche ! Les crocs lui rappelaient ceux du basilik, et il les évita, craignant le venin. Il adopta la tactique de Fumseck, et visa les yeux avec son couteau, tandis que quelques êtres de l'eau essayaient de le distraire avec leurs tridents. Cela marcha, et quand il eut réussi avec l'un des yeux, la créature commença à hurler, le son résonnant de façon inquiétante sous l'eau. Les êtres de l'eau avaient vu ce qu'il avait fait, et maintenant, ils attaquaient l'autre œil, et le hurlement s'accrut en fréquence et en volume, mais les tentacules étaient refermés sur les victimes plus fermement que jamais.

  


Harry frappa dans l'eau et découpa le tentacule le plus proche, ne regardant même pas si c'était celui qui retenait Ginny. Un fin filet de sang argenté commença à s'échapper de la blessure. Harry évita les globules brillants s'échappant de ce corps, comme si c'était du mercure en guise de sang. Le monstre commença à s'affaisser. Harry le vit relâcher une jeune sirène à la peau verdâtre, ses cheveux semblables à des algues rassemblés en couettes, comme pour un enfant humain. Un être de la mer la rattrapa et l'amena hors de danger, faisant un signe appréciatif de la tête à Harry, et Harry se demanda si c'était son père.

  


Maintenant que la créature était aveuglée et désorientée, les êtres de l'eau attaquaient ses tentacules un à un, libérant les leurs. Harry travailla avec une autre sirène plus âgée et plus grosse pour couper le tentacule retenant Ginny, et finalement, il lâcha prise sur elle. Harry sortit le reste de branchiflore de sa poche, et le fit passer entre ses lèvres, faisant bouger sa mâchoire pour elle, caressant sa gorge afin qu'elle avale. Il pouvait encore sentir son pouls, dans sa gorge, et il reprit espoir à cela. A la longue, il vit les branchies sortir du cou, et finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle était plus étonnée parce qu'elle était vivante, parce qu'elle voyait Harry, ou parce qu'elle respirait sous l'eau. Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, et il la tint étroitement. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner en nageant, Ginny se tenant à son bras droit, qui tenait encore la baguette allumée, mais les êtres de la mer les arrêtèrent.

  


Ils désignèrent la créature vaincue. Harry se tourna pour la voir reposer en tas au fond du lac, des coupures sur tous ses tentacules, ses yeux en compote. Harry se retourna vers l'être de l'eau qui semblait être le chef. La créature s'inclina profondément devant lui, et Harry lui rendit ce signe de respect. Un être de l'eau remonta avec quelque chose dans un sac en corde qui semblait avoir été tressé avec des algues vertes, et le chef des êtres de l'eau le lui tendit. Il était légèrement lourd pour Harry, et il s'inclina pour le remercier. Il attendrait d'être de retour sur le sol pour découvrir ce qu'était le cadeau.

  


Il craignait de repasser les strangulots sur le chemin du retour, mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Les êtres de l'eau lui firent une garde d'honneur. Ils firent au revoir à Harry et Ginny, qui se tenaient sur le fond du lac, leur tête juste sous la surface tandis qu'ils attendaient que l'effet de la branchiflore disparaisse afin de pouvoir à nouveau respirer de l'air.

  


Cela arriva d'abord pour Ginny. Il devait lui en avoir donné bien moins que ce qu'il pensait, ou le voyage de retour avait pris moins de temps (il devina que c'était la deuxième solution). Elle commença à haleter, mais Harry la poussa vers le haut, la faisant sortir de l'eau et aller vers un banc. Il jeta le sac avec le cadeau des êtres de la mer.

  


Finalement, il sentit sa tête tourner, alors il mit sa tête au-dessus de l'eau pour essayer de respirer un peu d'air. Il put le faire, mais ce qu'il vit dans le monde au-dessus du lac le choqua et le remplit d'appréhension.

  



	48. Chap 11 2

Mary Cooper : l'appréhension est amplement justifiée par ce qui suit !

Lufynette : merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées ces derniers jours sur le serpent psychique et la dernière tentation.

Popov : t'auras pas attendu trop longtemps

LeDjiNn : ton espoir n'est pas vain. C'est un beau chapitre bonus.

Philippe Gryffondor : cette partie se finit un peu mieux, avec moins de suspense

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour cette partie qui rattrappe mon retard de la semaine dernière. La suite demain, comme tous les mercredis normaux.

Non seulement, le temps chaud était vraiment parti maintenant, mais à sa place, il y avait un blizzard de proportion épique. Combien de temps sommes-nous restés sous l'eau ? se demanda-t-il. Quand il avait poussé Ginny en dehors du lac, c'était vers un banc couvert de neige, et maintenant, elle se tenait là, trempée, rapidement couverte de neige elle-même, ses lèvres virant au bleu. Il se sortit du lac, étonné de pouvoir encore voir Ginny. La neige était si épaisse et tournait tant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le château, et il n'était même pas complètement certain qu'ils étaient à l'endroit où ils se tenaient quand Ginny avait été tirée dans le lac par la créature.

Il frissonnait sans pouvoir se contrôler, se tenant pieds-nus dans la neige tourbillonnante, et essayant d'empêcher le couteau de découpe pendant à son poignet de couper sa jambe. Il enleva le couteau et le jeta dans le lac, puis prit Ginny dans ses bras et commença à avancer en vacillant vers ce qu'il pensait être le château. Le neige virevoltant les aveuglait, le vent remplissait ses oreilles, et il se retrouva à devoir loucher pour éviter que la neige ne recouvre vraiment ses yeux, en dépit de ses lunettes (qui continuaient à se couvrir de buée). Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait fait cela, ou s'il marchait en rond, quand son épaule heurta quelque chose de très dur. Il posa Ginny momentanément et le toucha de ses deux mains. C'était un bâtiment de quelque sorte, en pierre. Peut-être qu'ils étaient rentrés au château ! Il la ramassa à nouveau et, se penchant contre le mur, contournant la structure, il commença à chercher une porte.

Il se cogna finalement à un bouton de porte, mais quand il essaya de le tourner, sa main ne trouva pas prise. Il sortit sa baguette, criant « Alohomora ! » avec une voix rauque et tremblante. La porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, mais c'était assez. Il mit son épaule contre et la poussa pour l'ouvrir davantage. Ce n'était pas facile. Pendant la minute dont il avait eu besoin pour la porter à l'intérieur, assez de neige s'était amassée contre le passage pour empêcher la porte de se fermer complètement. Il dégagea rageusement la neige du passage et claqua la porte. Il n'essaya même pas d'utiliser sa baguette parce qu'il était alarmé par la réponse anémique que la porte avait donné à son charme d'ouverture. Quand il avait découvert Sirius et sa mère, et avait simplement pensé à ce sort, et sans même utiliser la baguette, la porte s'était ouverte à toute volée et s'était fendue au milieu.

Il se regarda, et regarda Ginny. Ils étaient tous deux passés d'une immersion dans le lac à une marche dans le blizzard. Pour ce qu'il savait, ce n'était pas conseillé de porter des vêtements trempés pour faire cela. Ce n'était pas recommandé non plus d'être Mangemort, pensa-t-il tristement. Il savait que la créature qui était dans le lac avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort. Bien, quoique ce fut, c'était mort maintenant.

La chose importante était de s'assurer que Ginny aille bien. Elle était allongée en boule sur le sol, ses cheveux mouillés retombant sur sa tête, sa peau d'une pâleur terrible. Il regarda autour de lui, se sentant un peu moins désorienté, et réalisa qu'ils étaient entrés dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Ils étaient dans l'antichambre maintenant, qui conduisait aux espaces séparés des hommes et des femmes pour se changer et se doucher, et plus loin dans le couloir, les aires communes des deux équipes, séparées pour les discussions d'avant match et les sessions de stratégie.

Ils étaient coincés, réalisa-t-il. Nous aurions dû partir dans l'autre direction. Si nous avions atteint l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid, nous aurions pu revenir au château en utilisant le réseau de cheminette de l'école… Malédiction ! Mais ensuite, il pensa aux douches, et à l'eau chaude… cela pourrait aider. Cela aiderait immensément.

« Ginny ! Ginny, réveille-toi ! Tu dois aller aux douches des filles. Enlève ces choses mouillées et passe sous l'eau chaude. Ginny ! Ginny ! » Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et tapa ses joues légèrement avec ses doigts, puis il lui donna vraiment une légère claque pour essayer de la ranimer. Sa tête roulait en avant et en arrière, ses lèvres étaient encore bleues. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent légèrement.

« Harry ? » dit-elle faiblement. « Où… ? Si froid, si froid… »

Il avait le cœur dans la gorge. « Je sais Ginny. Mais nous sommes dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, tu vois ? Nous allons nous en tirer. Il y a des serviettes chaudes et sèches, et des douches chaudes. Mais tu dois te lever. Tu dois aller prendre une douche. Tu as de la glace dans tes vêtements. Ginny, ne repars pas ! »

Ses yeux se fermèrent une fois de plus, et sa tête retomba vers le sol. Il la gifla une fois de plus, plus du tout gentiment, mais cela ne fit rien de bon. Ses dents claquaient d'une manière incontrôlable, et il la porta jusqu'aux douches des garçons. Après l'avoir doucement posée sur le sol de dalles blanches, il trouva quelques serviettes et recula derrière une cloison pour enlever ses habits mouillés, tremblant sans pouvoir se retenir tout du long, bien qu'il ait senti une énorme amélioration juste en sortant des ses habits qui étaient remplis de glace. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et revint à Ginny. Il n'eut pas de pensée érotique en faisant cela, ni d'illusions qu'il le faisait pour autre chose que pour sauver sa vie. Travaillant rapidement et méthodiquement pour enlever ses habits, il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette quand il eut fini et essaya de lui refaire reprendre conscience.

« Ginny ! tu n'as plus tes vêtements mouillés maintenant. Tu as besoin de passer sous l'eau chaude. Peux-tu aller jusqu'aux douches des filles ? S'il-te-plaît, Ginny, dis quelque chose… »

Elle ouvrit un peu ses yeux et il ne voulut pas montrer à quel point il était alarmé par l'expression vacante qu'il y voyait.

« Harry » dit-elle faiblement, essayant de lever son bras et n'y arrivant qu'une fraction de seconde. « Tu dois m'aider. »

Il déglutit. « Ginny, je ne pense pas… »

« S'il-te-plaît. » Elle sembla utiliser sa dernière once de force pour dire cela, refermant ses yeux. Je peux faire cela, pensa-t-il, je peux faire cela sans penser à, heu, des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser…

Il alla vers le pommeau de douche le plus éloigné et ouvrit à fond l'eau chaude. Sauf que rien ne sortit de la douche, ni eau chaude, ni eau froide. Il essaya la suivante, et celle d'après. Aucune des douches ne marchait. Il se dit que les tuyaux devaient avoir gelé, et il commença à frapper les dalles du mur avec son poing, répétant « Merde, merde, merde, merde… »

« Vocabulaire, Potter » il entendit la voix douce et amusée venir du coin. Ginny avait à nouveau les yeux ouverts. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il essaya de ne pas la paniquer. « Je pense que les tuyaux sont gelés ? Il n'y a pas d'eau. »

« Oh. » elle semblait si abandonnée ! pensa-t-il. Il croisa son regard, inquiet de la couleur de sa peau et de ses lèvres bleues. « Tes lèvres sont bleues. » l'informa-t-elle doucement. Il se força à sourire.

« Les tiennes aussi. »

« Et si… » sa voix s'éteint.

« Quoi ? »

« Les salons de thé. Il y a des canapés là haut. Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'eau chaude, nous pouvons au moins ne pas être sur le sol. »

Il acquiesça et commença à l'aider à se relever. « Tu peux le faire ? »

Elle acquiesça, et fit un pas, mais ses jambes flanchèrent sous elle, et il n'attendit pas qu'elle tombe douloureusement au sol. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à se traîner avec elle vers l'un des salons de thé. Il se sentait si faible qu'il avait peur de s'évanouir et de la faire tomber avec lui.

Pendues sur le pourtour de la pièce, se trouvaient des bannières des quatre maisons. Il la prit à un vieux canapé en cuir sous la bannière de Griffondor et l'aida à s'allonger. « Y a-t-il d'autres serviettes ? » demanda-t-il, et il acquiesça, se traînant jusqu'aux douches pour en récupérer d'autres. Malheureusement, il n'en restait que deux dans la douche des garçons. En cherchant dans celle des filles, il n'en trouva que trois autres, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il apporta aussi sa baguette.

« J'ai quelques serviettes. » lui chuchota-t-il. Il semblait ne plus avoir de force pour parler d'une voix normale. « Je vais les réchauffer avec la baguette. »

Il drapa deux serviettes sur elle et les visa avec sa baguette, frissonnant, comme il ne portait qu'une serviette allant de sa taille à ses genoux. « Calefacero. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ginny le regarda avec apathie, puis haussa les épaules, encore dans sa position allongée. Il toucha les serviettes. Elles étaient toujours aussi froides. Il pointa sa baguette vers la pile de serviette sur le sol. Dans une crise de frustration, il dit « Incendio ! »

« Non, Harry ! Ne leur mets pas le feu ! Nous en avons besoin ! » C'était la réponse la plus énergique qu'elle avait faite à Harry depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du lac. Mais ensuite, il regardèrent tous les deux les serviettes qui auraient du prendre feu. Un petit filet de fumée se dégagea de la pile, puis flotta jusqu'au plafond et s'évapora. Harry fixa sa baguette.

« Je… Je pense que je n'ai pas de concentration maintenant. Rien ne marche… » Il déglutit. Il se sentait désespéré et seul, même avec Ginny ici. Il baissa les yeux vers son torse fin, pas vraiment changé depuis septembre. Sa peau avait l'air livide, et quand il regarda ses orteils (il avait marché dans le blizzard pieds nus), il vit qu'ils avaient l'air encore pire. Ginny le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Harry » dit-elle lentement. « Décroche les bannières. »

« Quoi ? » Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas laisser les bannières attachées ?

« Nous avons besoin de nous couvrir autant que possible. C'est du tissu. »

Il comprit maintenant, et courut autour de la pièce, les décrochant des murs, y compris celle de Griffondor qui était au-dessus du canapé de Ginny. Elles étaient toutes tissées d'une laine assez épaisse et feraient d'excellentes couvertures. Il en étendit une sur l'un des autres canapés, puis courut jusqu'à l'autre salon de thé et revint avec les bannières qui y pendaient aussi.

« Je prendrai celles-là, tu prends celles-ci, et les serviettes… »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Ce serait plus pratique si nous partagions toutes les couvertures, plutôt que les diviser. Spécialement comme nous ne savons pas combien de temps va durer la tempête. » Leurs yeux allèrent vers fenêtres au-dessus de l'endroit où la bannière de Griffondor était pendue. Rien n'était visible sinon la neige blanche tourbillonnant.

Il déglutit et acquiesça. Il la reprit et la porta à l'autre canapé, avec la bannière dessus, et puis il revint chercher les autres serviettes. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle avait enlevé la serviette qui était enroulée autour d'elle, et qu'elle avait posée sur elle comme une couverture à la place. Il essaya de ne pas penser à cela comme il plaçait d'autres serviettes sur elle, et puis il empila les sept bannières des maisons restant par-dessus. Finalement, il la regarda. Ses yeux semblaient très brillants, et ses cheveux séchaient. Sa peau et ses lèvres étaient encore légèrement bleues, mais elle lui souriait.

« Enlève la serviette, Harry. »

Il acquiesça encore, l'enlevant rapidement, et grimpant sous la pile de serviettes et de bannières avec elle, sentant sa peau humide contre la sienne. Elle avait probablement raison. Ce serait mieux de partager les couvertures et d'essayer d'envoyer leur chaleur corporelle l'un vers l'autre. Mais, pensa-t-il avec un grognement à peine contenu, d'une autre manière, cela allait être une pure torture…

Après quelques manœuvres maladroites, ils trouvèrent une position confortable. Harry était allongé, et Ginny, coincée entre lui et le dossier du canapé, était à moitié couchée sur lui, un bras et une jambe passant au-dessus de lui. Ses cuisses lui semblaient encore assez froides, mais où sa poitrine était pressée contre la sienne, il y avait définitivement de la chaleur. Il passa ses bras autour de son dos, mettant sa joue contre ses cheveux. Tirant les serviettes et les bannières pour mieux les couvrir, il commença à sentir un peu de sang se remettre à circuler dans son propre corps (bien qu'il soit inquiet au sujet de ses orteils).

Je peux faire cela, pensa-t-il. Je peux juste la tenir, et nous nous tiendrons chaud, et nous attendrons que la tempête finisse, et c'est tout ce qui arrivera.

Mais c'était avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres de Ginny sur son cou, et sa main caressant son bras, se déplaçant en cercles paresseux. Et son genou… Son genou était horriblement proche de…

« Hum, Ginny ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Mmm ? » marmonna-t-elle paresseusement, bougeant encore ses lèvres et sa main.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi n'essayons nous pas de dormir un peu ? »

Elle s'arrêta maintenant et le regarda. Ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient très clairement en travers de son nez, la rendant très jeune. Il essaya de se fixer là-dessus, au lieu de baisser les yeux vers son corps…

« D'accord » dit-elle doucement, serviablement, comme si elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse impliquer qu'ils fassent autre chose. Elle l'embrassa légèrement, puis reposa sa tête, se blottissant cette fois contre son torse d'une manière qui suggérait davantage la préparation au sommeil.

En peu de temps, il entendit sa respiration lente et régulière, et quand il baissa les yeux vers les paupières pâles au-dessus de ses joues plus pâles encore, elles bougeaient légèrement. Elle était rapidement dans un état de rêve. Elle devait avoir été très fatiguée, pensa-t-il. Son nez sifflait, et il lutta pour ne pas rire. Cela la réveillerait probablement. A la place, il la regarda dormir un moment, se mettant plutôt à aimer ce sifflement de son nez, jusqu'à ce que la sensation de son souffle agitant les cheveux légers et soyeux sur sa poitrine ne lui fasse venir à l'esprit les pensées qu'il avait essayé d'éviter dans les douches des garçons. Garde le contrôle, Potter, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne remarquerait la manifestation physique évidente de ses pensées… C'est une bonne chose qu'elle semble avoir le sommeil profond.

Il ferma finalement ses yeux et essaya de se laisser aller, mais ses rêves n'étaient pas reposants. Il revit le corps de l'héritier, mais cette fois-ci, il regardait directement Harry, même avec le trou béant dans sa poitrine, lui demandant comment il avait pu laisser cela arriver… Il était encore dans le lac, se battant contre le poulpe-basilik, mais à chaque fois qu'il coupait un tentacule, trois jaillissaient à la place… Puis il était à l'infirmerie, écartant les rideaux d'un lit où se trouvait un corps, les draps remontés sur la tête. Il tendit lentement la main et retira le drap, encore et encore, voyant à chaque fois une personne différente : l'héritier, ses frères jumeaux, sa sœur, sa mère, son beau-père, une fois, il vit même Hagrid.

Et puis il vit Ginny.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant comme un fou, son souffle coupé dans sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux vers le haut de sa tête, étonné de la voir, convaincu que le rêve était réel, et que cela était le rêve. Il caressa son dos. La peau était douce et sèche maintenant, au lieu d'être humide, ce qui l'encouragea. Peut-être que tout irait bien. Bien sûr, ils devaient encore trouver qui avait mis cette chose dans le lac, mais ils n'allaient pas mourir gelés. Ils auraient probablement un peu faim, mais même si les tuyaux étaient gelés, ils pourraient toujours boire de la neige fondue afin de ne pas se déshydrater. Le matin, nous pourrons retourner au château. J'irai parler à mon papa et à Dumbledore de la créature du lac. Ils comprendront…

Il était encore distrait. Ginny avait bougé dans son sommeil, brossant son téton de sa main gauche d'une manière qui le stimulait insupportablement. Il respira à travers ses dents. Oh, Ginny, tu me tues…

Et puis il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda droit dans les siens. Elle s'était aussi réveillée et le regardait avec une expression qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître sur son visage, qui rendait difficile à Harry de se souvenir de respirer. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils avaient dormi. Elle mit son bras gauche de l'autre côté de lui et se souleva au-dessus de lui, rapprochant son visage plus près de telle sorte qu'il était plus qu'à un pouce du sien. Il baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde. Son corps était au-dessus du sien maintenant, plutôt que pressé contre le sien, et il pouvait la voir assez clairement. Il remonta à nouveau ses yeux vers ceux de Ginny, ne pouvant pas ou ne voulant pas résister plus longtemps, il ne savait pas. Encadrant son visage entre ses mains, il tira sa bouche vers le sienne, sentant ses lèvres froides commencer à se réchauffer, ouvrant sa bouche et entendant son gémissement inarticulé de ravissement.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tandis que Harry caressait son dos légèrement, la sentant frissonner à son contact. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à sa taille, étonné par la finesse de celle-ci. Est-ce qu'elle mangeait suffisamment ? Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir compter ses côtes s'il essayait…

Mais ensuite, cette pensée s'évapora comme elle mettait doucement fin au baiser et descendait lentement ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou. Il caressa les cuisses de Ginny de ses doigts, sous les serviettes et les bannières. Sa peau était encore un peu fraîche là, mais au moins elle était sèche. Il traça l'extérieur de ses jambes avec ses doigts, tandis qu'elle descendait ses lèvres vers son torse. Il sentit monter en lui une marée contre laquelle il se battait, mais ensuite, elle descendit le long de son corps, de plus en plus bas, et…

« Aaah ! » cria-t-il quand elle l'atteignit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, gardant le contact visuel avec lui tout le temps tandis qu'elle l'engloutissait complètement. Après cela, il dut fermer ses yeux. « Ginny, » chuchota-t-il, « es-tu sûre de cela… ? » Son souffle était rauque, il pouvait à peine articuler la question. En réponse, elle abaissa ses hanches encore plus fermement, le faisant haleter. Il rouvrit ses yeux, sentant la sueur perler sur son front, et il vit qu'au-dessus de ces yeux marrons sombres tant connus et brûlants de passion, des gouttes de sueur s'étaient aussi formées sur son front. Elle ne parla pas, ayant l'air très sérieuse maintenant comme elle bougeait, chaque fois qu'elle se haussait et se rabaissait amenant Harry à un nouveau niveau de sensation. Ce n'était pas un mal qu'il puisse la voir clairement de cette manière, ce qui était assez stimulant…

Il attira la bouche de Ginny vers la sienne, puis relâcha ses lèvres et lui mordilla le cou, la faisant gémir, même comme elle continuait à bouger. Il l'aidait maintenant, lui tenant ses cuisses, sentant ses os aigus si distinctement sous ses mains. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il se mette à avoir des convulsions sous elle, sa bouche plaquée contre son cou, étouffant son cri.

Quand le zénith fut passé, il relâcha son cou et elle s'effondra sur lui. Sa chaleur l'entourait encore, et il caressait lentement son dos. Mais quand elle leva ses yeux vers les siens… La déception qu'il y vit lui donna l'impression que quelqu'un avait mit sa main dans sa poitrine et lui arrachait le cœur. Il retint son souffle. « Ginny » dit-il avec douceur. « Est-ce que… »

« Je vais bien » dit-elle rapidement, le frisson dans sa voix étant la preuve du contraire.

« Parce que je peux, heu, faire quelques choses pour… »

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle encore, plus fermement, et maintenant, Harry entendait des larmes dans sa voix. Il prit ses joues entre ses mains. Il avait lui même envie de pleurer, quand la minute d'avant, il avait volé bien au-dessus du château de Poudlard…

« J'ai entendu… j'ai entendu que ce n'est pas habituellement, hum, tu sais, la première fois… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu vas bien ? »

« Si je vais bien ? Je suis… Ginny tu étais… je ne trouve pas les mots… »

Elle se souleva un petit peu, afin que leurs corps ne soient plus connectés, et elle revint dans sa position précédente, un bras et une jambe passés au-dessus de lui. Harry ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point elle avait l'air triste. Ce n'était pas sensé être comme cela ! pensa-t-il. Il souhaita ne pas l'avoir laissée faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas supporter comment elle était maintenant. Il aurait dû avoir plus de contrôle…

« En tous cas », dit-elle, essayant de prendre un ton léger, « c'est comme tu dis. La première fois. J'ai toujours entendu dire que la première fois était sensée être une sorte de, hum, d'entraînement… »

Sa voix lui manqua. « Bien, oui, dans une certaine mesure. Mais je… je … » il traça le contour de son visage avec ses doigts. « Je t'aime tant Ginny, et je voulais juste… Je veux dire, je veux…. »

Elle lui sourit. « Et je t'aime Harry. » dit-elle, comme si c'était ridicule qu'elle ait besoin de dire cela. « Je vais bien. Honnêtement. C'était très… bien… »

Il n'aimait pas l'ombre qu'il voyait encore derrière ses yeux. « Mais Ginny, c'est sensé être mieux que bien… »

« Harry, arrête. Je… j'ai juste pensé… bien, j'ai entendu parler de gens qui était bloqués par la neige restant chaud de cette manière, et j'ai pensé… »

Son cœur retomba dans son estomac. « Oh. »

Elle vit l'expression sur son visage et eut immédiatement l'air d'avoir des remords. « Harry ! Je ne voulais pas dire… oh, c'est juste que tout s'est si mal passé… »

Il embrassa le bout de son nez. « Bien, j'ai définitivement plus chaud. » Il soupira. Rien ne semblait devoir se passer comme il voulait dans ce monde. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et appuya à nouveau sa tête sur son torse. Elle était encore allongée sur lui, et il ne pouvait pas dire si la sueur entre eux provenait de son propre corps ou de celui de Ginny, mais sûrement que c'était un bon signe si l'un d'eux transpirait ?

La tempête faisait encore rage au dehors. Ils pouvaient entendre la neige battre contre la fenêtre, et Harry frissonna encore à la pensée de comment ce devait être dehors.

« Nous devrions probablement juste dormir un peu plus maintenant, Harry. Cette tempête ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter. »

Il lissa ses longs cheveux le long de son dos avec affection. « Oui, tu as raison, bien sûr. »

Elle rit sur son torse, et puis donna à la peau un baiser retentissant. « Là ! Tu sais déjà comment être le petit ami parfait. Continue juste à répéter cela autant que possible quand nous sommes ensemble, et ce sera parfait… »

Maintenant, c'était lui qui riait. « Oh, je vois. Je dois être dominé par ma femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rit encore, plus doucement cette fois, et bougea ses lèvres légèrement au-dessus de sa peau d'une façon qui lui envoya du courant électrique jusqu'aux bout des orteils. « Dominé par ta Ginny. C'est mieux je pense. » Il la tint encore plus serrée, riant une fois de plus. Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques temps, et après un moment, il fut à nouveau conscient de son nez sifflant à nouveau, ce qui le fit sourire, comme le vent sifflait dehors, l'accompagnant, et il arrêta de se faire du souci pour une fois, et accepta le don du sommeil quand il arriva. »

* * *


	49. Chap 11 3

Luffynette : merci pour toutes tes reviews. Un peu de courage encore, tu es presque à niveau

Mary Cooper : ils vont très bientôt rentrer au château

Ryan : oui, c'est cela, il se débarrasse du cadeau. Faut dire qu'il a un peu autrechose à faire

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand, alarmés. « Ginny ! » dit-il avec urgence, la secouant par les épaules pour la réveiller.

« Que.. ? » commença-t-elle à dire, groggie, mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

« Ginny, as-tu été voir Madame Pomfresh ? Pour la potion de prophylaxis ? »

« Ai-je… est-ce ce pourquoi tu me réveilles ? »

« J'ai juste eu ce rêve… et j'ai simplement réalisé… oh, Ginny, nous n'aurions vraiment pas dû faire cela… »

Elle poussa un bâillement énorme, et reposa sa tête sur son torse. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Dès que nous serons rentrés, j'irais voir Madame Pomfresh. Je… »

« Ginny, ne fais pas cela ! Je veux que tu jures que tu iras la voir… »

Elle releva la tête, commençant à avoir en fait l'air très ennuyée. « Harry, je suis fatiguée… »

« Jure-le. »

Elle roula ses yeux et reposa sa tête. « Je le jure. Maintenant, puis-je dormir ? »

Il se rallongea complètement et referma ses yeux, espérant que le rêve ne reviendrait pas. « Oui, maintenant, tu peux… »

« Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? » dit-elle brusquement, relevant sa tête. Elle tourna sa tête de côté, avec un air d'écoute intense sur le visage. Maintenant Harry l'entendait aussi, et il ferma ses yeux, essayant de penser à ce que cela pouvait être…

« Les douches, » dit-il. « Quand j'ai allumé les douches pour l'eau chaude, je dois les avoir laissé ouvertes. Les tuyaux ne sont plus gelés ! »

Elle regard par les fenêtres. « Non seulement les tuyaux se sont réchauffés, mais la tempête est finie, et c'est presque le matin. » dit-elle, montrant les fenêtres. Ils pouvaient voir un ciel rose pâle par le milieu de la fenêtre, et la lumière matinale faisait briller l'arc-en-ciel des vitraux comme un bijou.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réveillés ensemble. « Bonjour, mon amour. » murmura-t-il, relevant son menton avec son doigt. Il avait seulement voulu lui donner un bécot, mais elle ouvrit la bouche, et il fondit, se perdant dans le baiser, sentant une chaleur se répandre jusqu'à …

« Ginny ! » cria-t-il. Il bondit d'en-dessous les couches de serviettes et de bannières. Sa main avait été surprenamment froide. Ses yeux le suivaient avec appréciation.

« Bien » dit-elle, « maintenant que nous avons eu notre 'entraînement', peut-être que nous pourrions… »

« Non, Ginny ! Nous… nous ne pouvons pas. Pas jusqu'à ce que tu aies vu Pomfresh. Nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Est-ce que tu es toujours comme cela le matin ? » Son regard malicieux était franchement lascif. Harry baissa les yeux puis rougit.

« C'est… c'est assez normal. » Il regarda à nouveau son visage. « Arrête cela ! Tends-moi juste une foutue serviette pour que je puisse aller éteindre les douches avant que toute l'eau chaude soit partie.

Gloussant, elle lui tendit une serviette, et il l'enveloppa autour de sa taille, descendant le couloir vers les douches des garçons. Il se glissa entre les jets d'eau, éteignant tous ceux qu'il avait laissé ouverts, puis il revint vers la porte des douches pour appeler Ginny.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas de même ? » Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il alla à la douche la plus éloignée et ralluma encore l'eau. Il ne voulut presque pas rajouter d'eau froide à la chaude, pour la tempérer, mais il décida que se brûler en plus d'avoir presque gelé n'était pas la meilleure idée.

L'eau tapait dans ses oreilles, alors il fut surpris quand il se tourna et la vit sous une douche à l'autre bout, debout, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur elle…

Il se détourna, ayant des problèmes à reprendre son souffle après l'avoir vue ainsi. Il prit un peu de savon, lui tournant le dos afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se moquer de lui à nouveau. « Tu étais sensée utiliser les douches de filles ! » dit-il en tremblant, par-dessus le bruit de l'eau.

« Nous ne savons pas si les tuyaux fonctionnent là-bas. »

« Tu n'as même pas essayé. » dit-il un peu en colère. Elle rit, et il la regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait penché sa tête en arrière et avait ses yeux fermés comme l'eau dégringolait le long de son corps…

Il se détourna à nouveau d'elle. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pensa-t-il. Pas du tout. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps sous le jet d'eau chaude, mais il ne voulait pas rester à se doucher en pleine vue de Ginny plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il l'éteignit et enveloppa la serviette autour de lui, puis partit, évitant de poser ses yeux sur elle comme il passait. Il devait être fort. Il ne l'avait pas été plus tôt, quand elle avait manœuvré afin que leurs corps se joignent… Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la repousser. Il voulait cela autant qu'elle, et par-dessus le marché, il avait toujours été seul (malgré les efforts de Draco et Mariah) pendant toute sa vie, et les deux derniers mois qu'il avait passés dans son autre vie. Il était un garçon adolescent, au sang rouge, normal, et personne ne pouvait possiblement le blâmer pour…

C'était mal, disait une voix insistante dans sa tête. Oh bien. Où étais-tu plus tôt ? il se sentait grincheux. C'était bien le moment pour que sa vieille conscience revienne dans sa tête. C'est tout très bien et très gentil de faire non du doigt après les faits…

Tu essayais d'expliquer ta conduite.

Je sais, je sais. Mais bon, Ginny aussi, quand elle disait avoir entendu parler de gens bloqués par la neige se tenir chaud comme cela…

Il secoua la tête pour se l'éclaircir, puis il se sécha. Il sortit sa baguette et essaya le sort de chauffage qu'il n'avait pas réussi à exécuter la veille. Cette fois-ci, il fonctionna. Il se sentait qu'il retrouvait définitivement son ancien soi. Il enfila les habits réchauffés, soupirant comme il passait la robe sur ses épaules, puis se réinstallant sur le canapé, il aperçut les vêtements de Ginny et lança le même sort dessus. Il commença à s'asseoir pour attendre son retour, puis il réalisa que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de la revoir sans habits, et il traversa le couloir vers la salle de l'autre équipe, prenant une bannière de chaque maison avec lui. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il les raccrochait comme excuse pour ne pas être dans cette pièce.

Il ferma la porte vers l'autre salon de thé, et essaya de se souvenir quel mur supportait quelle bannière. Il fit le tour de la pièce, les déposant sur les canapés, puis commença à les faire voler en utilisant sa baguette, les rattachant aux longs bâtons auxquelles elles étaient suspendues. Quand il allait juste raccrocher la bannière de Griffondor, il sentit une vague de froid balayer la pièce et il regarda les fenêtres, se demandant si l'une d'elles était légèrement ouverte. Les fenêtres avaient l'air fermées. Le courant d'air semblait venir de la porte. Harry se tourna pour voir si Ginny l'avait ouverte, mais à la place, il vit qu'un fantôme était rentré dans la pièce par la porte. La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha, et il trébucha en arrière, tombant sur le canapé avec la bannière de Griffondor encore dessus.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ? »

Il ouvrit sa bouche et essaya de parler, mais rien de sortit. Il le fixait, encore et encore. Cela ne peut pas être. Ce n'est pas… Son cerveau continuait à insister. C'est un autre tour de Voldemort.

Il se rapprocha de Harry, apportant plus de froid avec lui. « Tu vas bien Harry ? »

Finalement, Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole. « Bien… bien on peut dire que je suis comme si je venais de voir un fantôme. » dit-il doucement.

Le fantôme de James Potter rejeta en arrière sa tête grise et transparente et rit de bon cœur. « Oh, c'est merveilleux, Harry. Elle est bien bonne… »

« Tu… tu… tu es un fantôme ! »

Il baissa les yeux vers son image sans substance, et revint sur Harry. « Bien, comme je suis mort, comment pourrais-tu me parler, sinon ? »

« C'est juste que… bien, tu sais pour… »

« Pour avoir changé le cours du temps ? Oui, Harry. »

« Mais… mais tu n'étais pas un fantôme dans mon autre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu l'étais, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré ici dans les vestiaires. En fait, je suis surpris de ne pas t'avoir rencontré ici avant aujourd'hui. J'étais ici tous les matins avant qu'il ne fasse froid. »

« Je sais, Harry. Je t'évitais. J'avais peur.. bien, disons que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas écouter ce que je devais te dire, et que tu penses que ce soit un intérêt purement égoïste… »

« Qu'avais-tu à dire ? »

« Quand je disais 'Que fais-tu ?', je voulais dire 'Que fais-tu à t'attacher plus fermement à cette vie au lieu de virer ton derrière de là ?' »

Harry se hérissa. « Bien, je vois, ce n'est pas une raison pour… »

« Pour être grossier ? Je te prie de m'excuser si je ne suis pas de ton avis. Cela a assez duré, Harry. »

« Ne penses-tu pas que je pense à cela tous les jours quand je me réveille depuis que je suis dans cette vie ? »

« Je doute quelque peu que tu aies pensé cela ce matin… »

Harry grimaça. « Nous… nous aurions pu mourir de froid, nous avions vraiment froid, et les douches ne marchaient pas… »

Son père lui fronça les sourcils, puis les haussa. « Je suis peut-être mort, Harry, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Et les douches n'ont pas marché parce que je les ai détraquées. J'espérais que vous essayeriez de revenir au château s'il n'y avait pas le confort adéquat ici. Mais en même temps, je n'osais pas venir près de toi. Je ne voulais pas te refroidir davantage. C'est pourquoi j'ai attendu que tu sois complètement habillé. J'ai jeté de petits coup d'œil, et j'ai finalement vu que tu t'étais rhabillé. »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds. « Tu nous a espionné ! Est-ce ce que tu faisais ? »

Le fantôme agita sa main. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vous ai pas vu faire quoique ce soit… »

« Enfer et damnation. » marmonna Harry, faisant les cent pas et passant sa main dans les cheveux. « Es-ce que tu as fais cela dans mon ancienne vie aussi ? Ou tu étais aussi là avec maman ? »

Son père le regarda placidement. « Oh, je n'étais pas un fantôme dans ton ancienne vie Harry. Pas plus que ta mère. »

Harry s'arrêta et se rassit lourdement sur le canapé, tripotant la bannière de Griffondor entre ses doigts. « Tu n'étais pas un fantôme ? Pourquoi ? »

Son père lui fit un sourire de côté. « Les gens heureux ne deviennent pas des fantômes, Harry. Tu sais cela. Tu as rencontré Mimi, et Nick. »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est vrai. Ils avaient tous deux des affaires non terminées… »

Le fantôme de James Potter sourit. « Ta mère et moi n'en avions pas, pas quand nous sommes mort la même nuit… Je suis parti en premier. J'ai essayé de me défendre contre Voldemort, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne suis pas parti tout de suite. Je l'ai vu tuer ta mère, et puis, ensemble, nous l'avons regarder essayer de te tuer. Nous pensions que finalement, s'il te tuait, nous serions toujours ensemble en tant que famille… Mais ensuite, cette chose très étrange s'est produite, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi… »

« C'était maman » dit doucement Harry. « Son amour. La manière dont elle lui a dit de la tuer au lieu de moi… Son sacrifice a mis une sorte de sort de protection sur moi. Dumbledore l'a appelé la magie la plus vieille et la plus profonde. C'est pourquoi le sort a rebondi sur moi et l'a tué. S'il n'avait pas fait ces étranges choses qu'il avait faites pour se rendre presque immortel, cela l'aurait tué… »

Son père acquiesça. « Nous l'avons vu partir, et nous avons su que nous pourrions nous reposer en paix, que tu allais bien, que tout irait bien. Hagrid est venu plus tard, en utilisant la moto de Sirius, et nous avons su qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien t'arriver. C'est à ce moment que nous sommes finalement partis, que nous nous sommes finalement arrachés à ce monde… Avant cela, nous avions vu Severus venir et prendre le corps de ta mère… » Le fantôme poussa un grand soupir. « Je ne l'ai jamais compris, pas vraiment… je veux dire, je sais pourquoi il a laissé partir ta mère, mais je ne peux pas encore dire que j'aurais fait la même chose… »

« Et maintenant il l'a encore fait. » dit Harry sans réfléchir.

« Ho ? » son père eut l'air surpris.

« Sirius » Harry n'avait besoin que de dire un mot.

« Hmm. Intéressant. Bien qu'étant donné l'histoire de Sirius et Severus, je dois me demander à quel point cela est dû au fait qu'il a toujours tenu la chandelle pour ta mère, et à quel point c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé Severus depuis le moment où ils se sont rencontrés en première année. Ils ont commencé à se haïr dans le train, si tu peux le croire… »

De son autre vie, Harry se souvint de Malfoy lui tendant sa main en signe d'amitié (en même temps qu'il insultait Ron) dans le Poudlard Express, et de lui le renvoyant. « Je peux le croire. » lui dit-il. « Mais tu n'as pas dit pourquoi papa… je veux dire pourquoi il a rompu avec maman. »

L'apparition sourit gentiment. « C'est bon fils. Tu peux l'appeler 'papa'. Tu y es habitué. Il a été un bon papa pour toi. Tu n'as pas à ne pas l'appeler comme cela devant moi. Je vous ai vu au terrain de Quidditch. C'est dommage que tu ne te sois pas entraîné pour être poursuiveur, mais… oh, bon. Pour revenir à ce que je disais : je faisais partie d'un gang de garçons qui s'appelait les maraudeurs. »

« Hé, tu peux t'arrêter. Je connais déjà beaucoup de ce que tu pourrais me dire de cela. » Harry continua en expliquant ce qui était arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante, dans la troisième année de son autre vie, et quand il était allé dans la pensine de Rogue lors de son année précédente, et qu'il l'avait vu sauver Severus Rogue d'être coincé dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur avec un loup-garou affamé. Il dit aussi avoir vu sa mère rendre visite à lui et à Rogue dans l'aile de l'hôpital après cela. 

« Puis… toi et maman étiez ensemble. Et je n'ai pas découvert avant de me retrouver dans cette vie qu'il était celui qui avait rompu avec elle avant que vous soyez ensemble, et pas elle. »

James Potter acquiesça. « C'est vrai. Oh, Sirius en particulier lui a fait vivre un enfer pour cela. Pas parce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient encore ensemble. Il lui a fait vivre un enfer pour avoir été d'une stupidité si colossale. C'est cela qu'il dit. Il a dit quelque chose du style 'Si tu penses que tu vas trouver quelqu'un qui soit jamais à moitié aussi merveilleuse qu'elle, tu es soit le sorcier le plus vaniteux de la planète, soit le plus idiot.' Sirius a toujours été d'une diplomatie… » dit-il avec un sarcasme sec. 

Harry grimaça. « Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il l'a fait. »

Son père soupira et s'assit dans l'air, croisant les jambes. « Après que je l'ai sauvé… Les choses ont changé entre eux. Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi l'essentiel à l'époque. Je ne l'ai pas découvert, en fait, jusqu'à ce que nous préparions le mariage, et qu'elle me tende les enveloppes à attacher aux pattes des chouettes. Quand elle m'a tendu celle avec le nom de Severus Rogue dessus, tu peux imaginer que cela m'a un peu rendu furieux. »

« T'a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi elle voulait l'inviter ? »

« Oui, elle l'a finalement fait. Peut-être qu'elle a décidé de baisser sa garde parce que nous allions unir nos vies, ou parce qu'elle se sentait particulièrement heureuse ce jour-là, je ne sais pas. Mais la façon dont elle l'a fait, après que j'ai sauvé sa vie, elle a commencé à le traiter terriblement. J'ai vu un peu de cela dans les quelques cours que nous partagions avec les Serpentards. Plus d'une fois, elle a fait des plaisanteries à ses dépends. Elle m'a dit que c'était pire que cela. Elle a parlé de chose assez, heu, intimes en présence d'autres Serpentards quand ils étaient ensemble, et ils l'ont taquiné sans pitié. Le motif a continué pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise finalement que cela ne marchait pas, et qu'il rompe avec elle. »

« Le jour où nous envoyions les invitations, elle a dit : 'Sans lui, il n'y aurait eu aucun mariage. Je suis terrible quand il s'agit d'admettre que j'ai tort, James, tu sais cela. Je savais que je devais rompre avec lui parce que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui…'. Elle a dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, et qu'elle pensait tout le temps à moi. Mais au lieu de rompre avec lui et de se mettre avec moi, elle l'a attaqué avec son comportement agressif passif. D'accord, c'était agressif, mais pas si passif. Si ce n'était pas qu'il avait un peu de respect pour lui-même, m'a-t-elle dit, je serais encore avec lui, rendant nos deux vies misérables. Elle a dit que nous devions lui être reconnaissant d'avoir refusé de se laisser traiter si horriblement par elle. Je lui ai rappelé à quel point elle avait braillé quand il avait rompu avec elle, mais elle m'a dit que c'était juste son 'stupide ego'. Il ne la voulait pas ? Il rompait avec elle ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait brailler. »

« Alors elle a en quelque sorte rompu avec lui en le traitant horriblement, mais pas vraiment, afin qu'il fasse le reste du chemin ? »

« Exact. Et quand je l'ai vu de cette façon, j'ai du être d'accord, et je peux sincèrement dire qu'il n'y a pas eu invitation que j'ai envoyée avec plus de joie. Elle avait probablement raison. S'il n'avait pas fait cela, s'il n'avait pas eu un montant de respect de soi convenable… Il n'y aurait pas eu de mariage, pour aucun de nous. »

« Hum, si cela ne te dérange pas de me répondre, après avoir entendu pourquoi il avait rompu avec elle, pourquoi voulais-tu encore l'épouser ? »

Il sourit. « Elle ne m'a jamais traité comme cela, Harry. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait. Qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas, elle essayait de lui faire faire ce qu'il a fait. »

« Et jusqu'à ce que je… je change les choses, vous étiez ensemble ? Où… Où étiez-vous ? »

« Si je te disais que j'étais au paradis, je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croirais. Je ne suis moi-même pas sûr de comment je devrais l'appeler, mais comme ta mère était avec moi, je veux l'appeler le paradis. Si elle était avec moi en enfer, j'appellerai probablement cela le paradis aussi. Quand j'étais vivant, j'ai une fois entendu l'enfer défini comme être complètement et irrémédiablement séparé de Dieu. Bien, je n'ai jamais été très religieux, c'est pourquoi j'ai été assez surpris par l'au-delà… mais je peux légitimement dire qu'être séparé de ta mère a été mon enfer. »

« Et j'ai fais cela… » chuchota Harry, son estomac se retournant.

Son père continua. « En septembre dernier, je me suis soudain retrouvé ici, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, et de plus, je me suis souvenu que j'avais toujours été là depuis la nuit où j'étais mort. J'avais aussi un nouveau souvenir étrange de cette nuit. Après que je sois mort, j'ai vu Voldemort s'en prendre à toi et à ta mère, juste comme avant. Mais cette fois, j'ai senti qu'il y avait d'autres personnes alentour. Je n'étais cependant pas visible. Les fantômes doivent apprendre à faire cela, tu sais. Se rendre visible pour les êtres vivants demande un peu d'entraînement, alors, j'étais… invisible, on peut dire. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une sensation inconnue. J'avais cette cape d'invisibilité… »

« Je sais. Elle est à moi maintenant. »

« Bien. Tu sais. En tous cas, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Tu étais là, ayant l'air d'avoir seize ans, et je pouvais voir une cicatrice sur ton front. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai su que c'était toi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quand on est mort et qu'on voit quelque chose, on en sait bien plus que quand on est vivant. C'était étrange, comme me regarder, mais tes cheveux étaient coupés différemment… Et tu étais avec un autre Voldemort. Je t'ai vu pointer ta baguette vers ta mère, et l'instant d'après, elle te promettait à Voldemort qui venait de me tuer, et il a mis sa baguette sur ta tête… Et après cela, il est parti, Severus est arrivé en courant dans le jardin et Lily… Elle s'est simplement évanouie. Il la réconfortait… je n'ai pas pu supporter de regarder. Je suis venu ici, où je me sentais tellement comme chez moi quand j'étais à l'école, et je suis resté là depuis. Mais je me souviens encore avoir été avec l'essence de ta mère, je me souviens d'une mort différente, d'un au-delà différent… Je veux encore être avec ta mère, Harry, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu dois rectifier les choses, vrai ? »

Il acquiesça, misérablement. « Vrai. » chuchota-t-il.

« Cela n'aurait jamais dû être… » dit son père, s'effaçant progressivement de son regard. Harry le regarda disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus vraiment sûr qu'il se soit tenu là. »

« Père ! » cria-t-il, la voix prise, et les larmes coulant sans retenue rendant la pièce floue. « Reviens ! Est-ce que Dumbledore le sait ? En as-tu parlé à maman ? A Sirius ? A mon beau-père ? »

La porte s'ouvrit. Ginny se tenait là, complètement rhabillée, robe et cape compris. « Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? A qui parlais-tu ? »

Il la fixa, tremblant.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû être.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question. « Aide-moi simplement à suspendre les bannières » dit-il laconiquement, se levant et désignant celle sur laquelle il était assis. Il alla dans l'autre salon de thé, et envoya les bannières pendre sur leurs supports avec des gestes économiques de sa baguette. Il se sentait à nouveau fort et capable, à la fois physiquement et magiquement. Il se sentait investi d'une mission : son père lui avait rappelé ce qui était important. Il s'était autorisé à être détourné par bien trop de choses.

Harry descendit dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de dehors, attendant Ginny. Il ouvrit la porte avec hésitation, trouvant l'ouverture maintenant bloquée par la neige. Il la dégagea avec sa baguette, puis invoqua son balai et un balai de l'équipement de l'école. Tandis qu'il attendait les balais, Ginny apparut finalement.

« Oh, tu as là. » dit-elle simplement, courant vers l'entrée ouverte où il se tenait. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand il tourna son visage vers elle et qu'elle vit l'expression dure dans ses yeux.

« Dépêche-toi. Les balais devraient être ici dans une minute. » Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et quand il la regarda, brièvement, elle avait l'air… oh, elle avait l'air si triste qu'il regrettait presque, spécialement après…

« Qu'ai-je fait Harry ? Nous allons encore le dire à Charlie et à Ron pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit « Il n'y a rien à dire ? »

« Que veux-tu dire 'rien à dire'. Je ne parlais pas de rentrer dans les détails, pour l'amour du ciel, je voulais dire… »

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Il n'y a pas de 'nous' dont nous puissions leur parler. Après que tu aies été tirée dans le lac… j'ai décidé que c'était trop dangereux pour nous d'être ensemble. Dangereux pour toi. Nous ne pouvons pas être un couple. Je ne veux pas que tu sois visée. C'est fini, Ginny. Si tu peux être en sécurité… »

Il se tourna, effrayé de faire marche arrière en voyant son visage parcouru par les larmes, mais il vit qu'au lieu de cela, elle était furieuse.

« Oh, et tu crois que tu es le seul qui ait le droit de parole dans tout cela ? Tu penses que tu peux me faire l'amour, puis te retourner et m'abandonner ? »

« Je n'ai pas commencé cela… »

« Tu l'as certainement fini ! »

« Je t'ai dis… » mais il ne put continuer. Cela lui faisait encore mal au cœur quand il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas été au septième ciel comme lui… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise comment cela avait été pour elle, et qu'il s'écrase aussi au sol…

Harry se détourna d'elle, ne voulant pas la regarder en répondant, mais juste à ce moment, il vit son balai foncer vers lui. Il tendit le bras et l'attrapa d'une main, puis l'enfourcha. Le balai qu'il avait invoqué pour elle arriva un moment plus tard, et elle le saisit habilement en plein vol, le foudroyant du regard.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, Ginny. C'est mieux ainsi. » Il donna une poussée et vola vers la tour Ouest. Il ne la regarda pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse au sommet de la tour. Il la vit voler jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie au lieu de l'endroit où il était, ayant l'air d'essuyer les larmes de son visage. Elle ne regarda pas dans sa direction, mais disparut immédiatement par la trappe menant à la salle de classe d'astronomie. Il se tourna, le cœur lourd, et descendit les escaliers de la tour Ouest, dans le château obscur.

* * *


	50. Chap 11 4

Wargate : C'est pas facile dans ce genre de situation

luffynette : est-il vraiment si mechant que cela ?

Philippe Gryffondor : merci, ca y est c'est vendredi

Falyla : j'avais promis de rattrapper mon retard.

Ryan : voilà la suita !

Popov : he oui, pauvre Ginny, Snif...

Lunenoire : Il faut secouer Harry, c'est sur.

FannyMJV : dans l'histoire, je crois que c'est Ginny qui est la plus déçue. Mais sinon, c'est vrai que les descriptions de Barb en la matière sont ellusives.

Ankou : merci beaucoup. Et pour répondre à tes questions, il te suffira de lire la suite.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

*****

Il la vit encore bien trop tôt, dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait pressée d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh dès qu'elle rentrerait, et elle l'avait fait. Madame Pomfresh avait été en dehors de la pièce quand Harry était rentré dans l'infirmerie. Ginny était assise sur le bord du lit, balançant ses jambes. Elle avait enlevé sa robe, mais portait encore les habits qu'elle avait en dessous.

« Elle me prépare de la potion. » dit Ginny, sans le regarder. Elle semblait bouleversée. Le cœur de Harry se retourna.

« Je… Je suis venu à cause de mes orteils. Ils ne me semblent pas bien. Après avoir marché pieds nus dans le blizzard. »

Elle acquiesça, regardant par la fenêtre. Rien n'allait à ce sujet, pensa-t-il. Quand ils étaient ensemble… cela aurait dû être le chant du phénix et les feux d'artifice, et après cela, ils auraient dû se battre à coup de superlatifs pour proclamer leur amour de l'un pour l'autre… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait jamais été capable de dire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait, et il aimait Ginny, mais ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse… Et il se souvint de la manière dont Lucius Malfoy avait essayé de l'atteindre à travers Hermione. Est-ce que Malfoy avait mis cette créature dans le lac ? se demanda-t-il ? Les avait-il vu marcher ensemble sur le domaine de Poudlard ?

Madame Pomfresh apporta un bécher fumant d'une espèce de potion grisâtre dans la pièce, et le donna à boire à Ginny avant de lever les yeux et de remarquer Harry.

« Potter ! C'est le moment ! Mrs Weasley m'a dit ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Il déglutit. « Elle vous a dit ? »

« Oui. Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés coincés dans le blizzard. La moitié de l'école est partie à votre recherche avant que la tempête ne rende cela impossible… »

« Oh, exact. Je veux dire… J'ai besoin que vous regardiez mes pieds… »

Elle acquiesça fraîchement, et le fit grimper sur lit et enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle gloussa quand elle vit ses orteils. « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venu maintenant ! C'est une vilaine chose, amputation… »

« Amputation! »

« A cause des gelures. Oh, je ne dis pas que l'on va t'amputer les orteils. Pas maintenant que tu es venu. Si tu avais attendu plus longtemps, cependant… »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Alors vous pouvez y faire quelque chose ? »

Elle renifla et prit un air offensé. Il avait mis en question ses capacités professionnelles. « Bien sûr que je peux, Potter. Pour qui me prenez vous ? »

Il s'excusa doucement et s'allongea sur les coussins pour attendre pendant qu'elle allait dans l'apothicaire. Il regarda Ginny, de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, elle ne voulut pas croiser son regard. Il se souvint de la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien sous les confortables bannières des maisons…

Madame Pomfresh revint dans l'infirmerie. Comme elle marchait, elle baissa les yeux vers la montre qu'elle portait en pendant autour du cou. Pour quiconque regardait cette montre, elle avait l'air à l'envers, mais pour Madame Pomfresh, elle apparaissait dans le bon sens.

« Bien, Miss Weasley. Cette potion devrait avoir pris effet maintenant. Vous pouvez partir. Donnez ce mot à votre responsable de maison. Le professeur Black était malade d'inquiétude à votre sujet, ainsi que vos frères… Il va devoir appeler vos parents aussi, pour leur faire savoir que vous allez bien. »

Ginny la remercia et enfila à nouveau ses robes, portant sa cape drapée sur son bras. Elle passa devant Harry, ses yeux resplendissant de haine et d'amour, et il dut détourner les siens. Dès que Pomfresh le libérerait, il devrait aller voir de nombreuses personnes…

Cela prit un moment pour que la potion qu'elle avait concocté marche. Elle était locale plutôt qu'interne, appliquée sur ses orteils gelés et couverts de bandages, comme une attelle. Il enfila ses chaussures par-dessus les bandages, et put marcher, bien que ce soit un peu mal aisé. Il porta un mot pour son responsable de maison, mais qui était aussi son beau-père, et il voulait parler à ses deux parents ensemble. Il descendit dans la grande salle et utilisa le passage secret pour atteindre le bureau de sa mère, grognant comme il poussa le mur pivotant. Il remit le mur dans sa position originelle (il ne savait même pas si sa mère connaissait ce passage secret vers son bureau). Après avoir allumé le feu, il jeta un peu de poudre venant de la boule sur le manteau de la cheminée dans les flammes et dit clairement. « Professeurs Evans et Rogue. »

Il attendit encore et encore. Finalement, il se pencha en avant et cria dans le foyer « Maman ! Papa ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ? »

Il se retira quand la tête de son beau-père apparut soudain dans le feu. « Harry ! Où es-tu ? Quand es-tu rentré ? Nous avons été inquiets. Draco a dit que tu étais allé marcher autour du lac, puis la tempête a frappé. Nous avons essayé de te chercher, mais il n'y a eu aucun signe de toi là-bas, et nous avons dû battre en retraite. La tempête est devenue trop forte… La pire chose que j'ai vue de toute ma vie… »

« Je vous expliquerai. Je peux monter dans l'aile des professeurs ? Où est maman ? »

« Encore endormie, bien sûr. Monte. Je te laisserai passer. »

C'était encore très tôt, et un samedi par-dessus le marché, alors le château était mortellement silencieux comme Harry monta en courant les six volées d'escaliers jusqu'à la tapisserie cachant l'aile des professeurs. Il souleva la lourde laine suspendue, et trouva que le passage était déjà ouvert, son papa en gardant l'entrée. Il fit signe à Harry de passer par le couloir caché et referma à nouveau l'entrée. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Rogue/Evans sans un mot.

Quand il furent dans le salon, Harry se jeta dans un fauteuil, haletant de sa course dans les escaliers. Son beau-père lui mit une tasse de thé fumant entre les doigts, et Harry le but avec avidité, ignorant sa langue brûlée. Quand il eut vidé la tasse, il regarda son papa.

« Il y a… Il y a des choses que je devrais te dire. Que j'aurais dû dire, avant, mais… Oh, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais… »

Son papa s'assit en face de lui, de l'autre côté du feu. « Dis le moi, Harry. »

Mais soudain, Harry bondit. « Je veux que maman soit là. Elle devrait savoir aussi. » Il s'avança vers la chambre où sa mère dormait maintenant, ouvrant la porte, puis s'arrêtant net quand il vit le lit tout bien fait. Il était évident que personne n'avait dormi là la nuit dernière. Il se tourna vers son père, incrédule.

« Elle a passé la nuit dernière avec lui ? Quand aucun de vous ne savait où j'étais ? »

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, tu ne comprends pas… »

« Oh, je crois que si ! Elle… »

Mais il se figea. Sa mère était apparue dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre de son beau-père, portant la robe de chambre de Rogue, et à en juger par la manière dont elle la tenait fermée à la gorge, rien d'autre en-dessous. Harry détourna ses yeux d'elle, sentant la chaleur monter à son visage. Il regarda son père à la place, mais même la pâle peau de Severus Rogue prenait quelques couleurs, sachant que son beau-fils savait ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Je vais m'habiller » marmonna sa mère, filant devant lui en direction de sa chambre. Ses habits étaient probablement dans la garde-robe là-bas, réalisa Harry. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle trompait Sirius avec son mari ? Est-ce que cela pouvait même être appelé 'tromper' ? Est-ce qu'il avaient fait cela pour se réconforter cette nuit ? Harry se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Et son beau-père, pourquoi devrait-il être si embarrassé de passer la nuit avec sa propre femme ? Puis Harry se demanda s'il pouvaient guérir leur séparation. Est-ce que sa disparition dans la tempête les avait remis ensemble ? Il se rassit près du feu, sentant un nouvel espoir, résistant à l'envie de regarder si le lit où ils avaient dormi était relativement peu démoli ou complètement défait…

Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle était tirée à quatre épingles, comme toujours, et sa robe noire bruissait impérieusement comme elle marchait. Elle prit la tasse de thé que lui tendait son mari, lui souriant, et son visage rougit encore quand leurs doigts se touchèrent. Elle s'assit sur le canapé qui faisait face au feu, regardant à son fils à sa gauche, puis son mari à sa droite, comme elle buvait. Quand la tasse fut seulement à moitié vidée, elle la plaça sur la table basse et se tourna pour regarda sévèrement Harry.

« Je suppose que tu vas nous dire où tu étais la nuit dernière, jeune homme. »

Elle allait le gronder ?

« Non. Je suppose que tu vas me laisser parler et te tenir silencieuse jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. « J'ai beaucoup à dire, que vous devez tous les deux entendre. »

Sa mère essaya d'avoir l'air offensée, mais elle avait principalement l'air blessée. Elle acquiesça et il continua.

« Première chose que vous avez besoin de savoir : quand le conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard est venu mettre un terme à la grève générale, Lucius Malfoy est venu nous voir, Draco et moi, dans notre tente. Il nous a dit ce que Voldemort voulait que nous fassions. » Ils le regardèrent, la tension se montrant sur leurs visages. « Il m'a dit de tuer Ron Weasley, et Draco devait s'occuper de Ginny Weasley. Mr Malfoy a dit que Ron devait être tué pour avoir mené la grève, et Ginny pour l'avoir aidé. En fait, il pense que c'est elle qui lui a donné l'idée. » Il regarda ses parents, intrigués. Ils échangeaient des regards bizarres. Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. « Attendez… L'autre personne qui a rencontré le conseil était Charlie, représentant les enseignants. Le professeur MacGonagall lui a confié toutes les négociations de la grève… » Il regarda son beau-père, de plus en plus alarmé, et cependant de plus en plus sûr à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Papa ! Mr Malfoy t'a dit de faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a dit de tuer Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? » Son beau-père leva les yeux, ils étaient agités, puis les baissa vers ses mains, acquiesçant. « Oh, papa, tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas le faire ! »

Son père se tordit les mains. « Ne penses-tu pas que je le sais, Harry ? J'en ai parlé à Albus. J'aurais souhaité que tu me parles de toi et Draco cependant… »

Harry contracta sa mâchoire. « Bien, je ne vais pas le faire, bien sûr. Ni Draco… » Mais il s'arrêta, maintenant incertain. Comment quelqu'un savait que lui et Ginny iraient marcher près du lac ? Qui était déjà à l'école, qui était copain avec le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et aurait pu chiper un œuf exotique de son bureau, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il pourrait donner ? Qui pourrait mettre la créature sous Imperius, pour la faire attraper Ginny ? Harry se souvint de son père disant qu'il pensait que Lucius Malfoy avait enseigné à son fils quelques choses en extra. Quand il avait occasionnellement demandé à Draco ce qu'il avait fait durant l'été, il était plus qu'un peu réticent. Est-ce que son meilleur ami pouvait avoir envoyé la créature sur Ginny ?

Harry déglutit. « Je… Je pense qu'un autre Mangemort s'en est pris à Ginny la nuit dernière. Une créature l'a tirée dans le lac et je suis rentré dedans pour l'en sortir. C'est probablement pour cela que vous ne nous avez pas trouvés là-bas. Nous devions encore être sous l'eau. Cela a pris un moment. »

Ses parents avaient l'air confus. « Comment as-tu pu rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps, Harry ? » dit sa mère en tremblant. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait invoqué le couteau et la branchiflore, et sa mère mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Tu peux lancer un sort d'attraction à cette distance ? C'est de la magie très avancée, Harry… » Harry vacilla, entendant l'écho d'Hermione disant la même chose au sujet de son Patronus.

« Puis, quand nous sommes sortis, la tempête était si terrible. J'ai dû la porter. Nous avons essayé de nous diriger vers le château, mais quand nous nous sommes heurtés aux vestiaires de Quidditch, nous nous y sommes abrités. Ce matin, je nous ai invoqué des balais et nous sommes revenus au château. »

Ses parents étaient silencieux. Sa mère vida sa tasse de thé, puis se leva, faisant les cent pas. « Qu'est-ce qui est nécessaire… Qu'est-ce qui est nécessaire… » marmonnait-elle, se tordant les mains alors qu'elle marchait.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

« Écoutez. Jusqu'à ce que vous deux fassiez ce qu'on vous a demandé, aucun de vous n'aura la paix. Ron et Charlie Weasley, et probablement Ginny Weasley, doivent se cacher, disparaître. Bien que la meilleure chose serait probablement de mettre en scène leurs morts… » Elle marmonna, sa voix s'éteignant, son regard fouillant le vide à travers la fente de ses yeux.

Son mari acquiesça. « Oui, mais mettre en scène leurs morts de façon à ce que les Mangemorts pensent que nous l'avons fait, mais pas les autorités. C'est un processus assez délicat. Et les gouverneurs ont besoin de réinstaurer le bannissement. Autrement, des mauvaises choses vont commencer à arriver, afin de faire penser qu'il n'est pas sage de ramener des nés de moldus à l'école. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Mais c'est justement ce qu'ils veulent ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver ! »

Sa mère le foudroya du regard. « Je me moque d'eux. Et n'insiste pas en disant que je suis née de moldue. Ce dont je me soucie le plus, c'est toi, Harry, et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour te garder sain et sauf. »

Il regarda sa mère, qui était au moins aussi féroce que n'importe qu'elle mère ours protégeant son petit. « Je peux y faire face, maman. Je leur parlerais à tous les trois de se cacher. S'ils disparaissent, ne pouvons nous pas simplement contacter Mr Malfoy et clamer les avoir tuer ? Dire que nous avons couvert nos traces vraiment bien, et que personne ne trouvera jamais les corps ? »

Son père le regarda gravement. « Je vais considérer toutes nos options. Si nous disons cela… que nous les avons tués, et qu'ils réapparaissent en pleine forme et vivants… »

Harry acquiesça. « Nous devons nous assurer que cela n'arrive pas. »

Il se leva pour partir, puis s'arrêta abruptement.

« Oh, il y a quelque chose de plus que j'ai presque oublié : pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit ? »

Ses parents se regardèrent, affolés. « Dit quoi ? » lui demanda innocemment son papa.

« Que le fantôme de mon père hante le vestiaire de Quidditch. »

Ils se regardèrent, désemparés. « Nous pensions que tu savais ! » s'exclama sa mère. « Tu veux dire… »

« Je viens juste de le découvrir. La nuit dernière. Ce matin en fait. Qui d'autre le sait ? »

Son papa haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir penser à quelqu'un qui ne le sait pas. Nous pensions tous que tu le savais. »

« Et Jamie ? »

« Elle devrait, mais elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, alors je ne sais pas. Elle n'a jamais eu une raison de descendre aux vestiaires… »

Harry releva la tête. Il se souvenait de quelque chose. Quand sa sœur avait commencé à Poudlard, elle lui avait rendu visite une fois après un match, mais quand Harry était allé la rencontrer dans un des salons de thé après sa douche après la partie, avant même d'avoir pu lui parler, elle s'était enfuie en courant, et en disant qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais…

Elle devait avoir vu le fantôme de leur père. Peut-être lui avait-il dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû naître… ? Non, cela aurait été trop cruel. Peut-être est-ce juste qu'elle l'a très mal vécu, son père mourant avant même qu'elle ne naisse. Il se souvint des autres fois quand elle avait été très sensible à ce sujet. Même de sa réaction quand il s'était coupé les cheveux. Tout cela s'expliquait maintenant…

« Bien, » dit-il en tremblant. « je veux trouver Draco. Je dois parler d'une chose ou deux avec lui… » comme s'il avait essayé de tuer Ginny.

« Harry, » dit son beau-père, « toi et Draco allez venir dans une heure dans le bureau du concierge. Nous devons parler ensemble. »

Harry acquiesça. 


	51. Chap 11 5

Lunenoire : t'as du nez, toi...   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, a votre service...   
Wargate : moi aussi, ca simplifierait bien les choses.   
LeDijiNn : bon, t'es pardonné pour cette fois ;-), sinon, tu connais le cadeau.   
FannyMJV : c'est un peu comme un retour de vacances au boulot en somme...   
pierrick_gras : la vérité est peut être parfois plus dure à dire, et puis il risquerait de finir à Ste Mangouste...  
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous 

  


*****

Il quitta l'aile des professeurs et descendit en courant vers les donjons et la salle commune de Serpentard. Quand il rentra dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, il trouva Draco au lit, encore endormi. Harry enleva brusquement les ouvertures de sur lui, et commença à lui beugler dessus. « Debout, Malfoy ! Nous devons parler ! »

Draco se retourna, endormi, frottant ses yeux. Norman Nott leva aussi les yeux, son visage renfrogné. Blaise Zabini était déjà parti. « Harry ? » marmonna Draco dans son sommeil, puis il s'assit brusquement, fixant son meilleur ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ! »

« Oui, si quelqu'un peut aller bien en passant de nager dans le lac à marcher dans le blizzard. Je dois dire que je me suis senti mieux. » gronda-t-il en direction du garçon blond. Son ami s'éloigna subtilement de lui, l'air terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » la voix de Draco tremblait.

« Va juste prendre une douche et habille-toi. Nous devons être dans le bureau du concierge dans moins d'une heure. Nous avons tous les deux une retenue avec lui ce matin. »

« Une retenue ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Quoi ? N'as-tu pas ta conscience coupable ? » dit Harry entre ses dents serrées. Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent.

« Tu es fou, Harry, c'est cela. Je crois qu'être dehors dans la tempête a gelé ton cerveau. »

« Et ne monte pas à la salle de bain des préfets. Prends la ici. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Draco se leva, prenant sa robe de chambre et un boxer propre (noir, avec des dragons verts galois), et se dirigea vers les douches des garçons grommelant sur le fait qu'il était un préfet et qu'il pouvait foutuement faire comme il voulait… Mais il ne quitta cependant pas la maison Serpentard.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, regardant ses mains, tremblant. Si Draco était responsable de cette chose dans le lac…

Nott le regardait avec appréhension jusqu'à ce que Harry lui aboie « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

L'autre garçon ne bougea pas. « Mon père, » dit-il doucement, « t'a vu. Il a dit qu'il t'avait vu la nuit du solstice. » Harry le fixa. Nott savait ! Oh, ce n'était pas bon…

« Puis-je… » murmura Nott en hésitant, « Puis-je la voir ? »

La voir ? Il voulait voir la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry déglutit, puis se leva et alla vers l'autre lit, s'asseyant à son pied. Il regarda vers la porte, puis remonta lentement sa manche. Elle avait l'air étrangement petite maintenant, pas plus d'un pouce et demi de diamètre. Nott regarda le bras de Harry, son expression indéchiffrable.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que cela a fait mal ? »

Harry acquiesça, essayant de ressembler à un Mangemort très grave. « Cela fait un mal d'enfer. Aussi mauvais que le Cruciatus, voire pire. Il a fait cela aussi. »

Nott se recula, avec une admiration mêlée d'épouvante. « Quand tu dis 'il', tu veux dire… »

« Oui. »

Nott regarda encore le bras de Harry, puis son visage. Il avait l'air terrifié par Harry. Redoutait-il d'être initié ? Est-ce que son père l'en avait menacé pendant des années ? Harry ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il soit compatissant. Il devait penser que Nott était hostile et tenu de le dénoncer à son père.

Harry se leva et se rapprocha du garçon tremblant aux yeux ronds. « Souviens-toi, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, menaçant, « ne me cherche pas, Nott. »

L'autre garçon acquiesça, et Harry souhaita pouvoir être honnête avec lui. Il n'était probablement pas un mauvais gars. Il souhaitait pouvoir lui dire, je suis en fait un espion. J'ai caché la baguette de Voldemort. Je l'ai empêché de bénéficier du meurtre de son petit-fils. Je suis un animagus griffon d'or.

Mais il n'osait dire aucune de ces choses à quelqu'un dont la loyauté n'était pas certaine. Il alla attendre Draco dans la salle commune. J'aurais dû rappeler à Draco de ne pas me chercher non plus, pensa-t-il. Finalement, son meilleur ami s'avança dans la pièce à grandes enjambées, dans une robe propre, ses cheveux pâles brillant de la douche, son insigne de préfet en argent reflétant les flammes des chandeliers en forme de serpent sur le mur.

« Allons-y » lui dit laconiquement Harry, ouvrant le passage vers le couloir. Il avança d'un bon pas vers le bureau du concierge, ne se préoccupant pas de voir si Draco gardait le pas sur lui, mais quand il s'arrêta pour frapper à la porte, l'autre garçon était à son côté.

Une main invisible ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent pour trouver le concierge et Severus Rogue les attendant. La porte se referma derrière eux, et d'un geste de sa baguette, le beau-père de Harry produisit un service à thé et des petits gâteaux. Les garçons s'assirent d'un côté du bureau, les adultes de l'autre. Draco regarda autour, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une retenue ? »

Harry lui fit la tête. « Quel imbécile tu fais ! Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ici pour une retenue. C'est une réunion d'espion ! »

Draco eut l'air alarmé, puis montra Dumbledore de la tête. « Harry, » dit-il doucement à travers ses dents serrées, « il est là… »

Puis Harry se frappa sur le front et réalisa qu'il y avait une chose assez importante qu'il avait négligé de faire. « Malédiction ! J'ai oublié de te dire… Mr White est en fait Dumbledore. Nous travaillons pour lui. »

Draco resta bouche bée comme Dumbledore, ressemblant jusqu'au bout des ongles à un vieux concierge aimable, lui souriait, le bord de ses yeux se ridant.

« Dumbledore ! Mais… Mais j'ai entendu que vous aviez quitté l'école depuis des années ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air ennuyé, se servant avec un gâteau et le la crème. « Oui, oui. C'était l'impression que nous souhaitions donner. Mais j'ai été ici tout du long. » Il rétrécit ses yeux, regardant Draco plus directement maintenant. « J'ai un sacré dossier sur vous, Mr Malfoy… »

Draco se tortilla sur sa chaise. Connaissant les histoires de son ami avec les filles, Harry pouvait imaginer ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier.

« … et quand j'ai appris que vous alliez travailler pour vous, j'ai été heureux que quelqu'un qui aie tant d'expérience pour les choses secrètes en fasse finalement bon usage. » Draco le fixa avec incrédulité, comme le visage de Dumbledore perdait son expression grave et que ses yeux bleus brillaient en les regardant, lui et Harry. Harry faillit rire, mais il se souvint du petit problème qu'il avait avec Draco maintenant.

« C'est si tu as vraiment décidé de travailler du bon côté. » dit Harry, regardant Draco à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas complètement convaincu. »

Son meilleur ami le fixa, son visage muet et candide. « De quoi parles-tu Harry ? Bien sûr que j'ai choisi le bon côté. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors dis-moi qui était responsable pour avoir mis cet hybride de basilik et de poulpe dans le lac et l'avoir ensorcelé pour qu'il s'en prenne à Ginny ? »

Draco ouvrit sa bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit pendant une bonne minute. « Je ne sais pas ! Comment pourrais-je savoir ? »

Harry le fixa. « On t'a dit de la tuer. Comment saurais-je que tu n'as pas décidé de le faire, après tout, pour te protéger ? »

« Parce que… parce que je ne l'ai pas fait ! Tu dois me croire, Harry ! Un hybride de quoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Je n'essaye pas de tuer Ginny. C'est l'amie de ma petite amie, et ta petite amie ! Tu penses que je ferais cela ? »

« Ginny Weasley est ta petite amie ? » s'écria la beau-père de Harry, de surprise. Puis il regarda Draco. « Et tu as une petite amie ? Je veux dire, juste une ? »

Harry regarda timidement son papa. « Oui. Jamie. » dit-il doucement.

Le beau-père de Harry était maintenant livide, se levant et se penchant au-dessus du bureau en direction de Draco, beuglant tellement que Harry avait peur que toute l'école l'entende. « Ma fille ? Harry, tu l'as laissé s'approcher de Jamie ? »

« Votre belle-fille ! » s'exclama Draco, sur la défensive, s'écrasant dans sa chaise et ayant maintenant l'air bien plus effrayé par le beau-père de Harry qu'il ne l'avait été par Voldemort lors de son initiation.

« Peu importe ! » beugla Severus Rogue, ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts de lancer un maléfice à Draco avant le milieu de la semaine prochaine. Harry ne lui accorda aucune aide.

« Bien joué » dit sarcastiquement Harry à son meilleur ami. « D'abord, tu parles aux jumeaux de moi et Ginny, maintenant cela… »

« Oui, la prochaine fois que tu me demandes d'être ton meilleur ami depuis quatorze ans, fais le moi savoir… »

Harry se calma, regardant tour à tour Draco et son papa. Dumbledore avait mis une main sur le bras de Severus Rogue. Harry remarqua juste maintenant la baguette tenue dans son poing dont les jointures étaient blanches. Il remit à contrecœur la baguette dans sa poche et s'assit à l'ordre silencieux de Dumbledore, mais il n'enleva pas ses yeux du garçon qui se permettait de poser un doigt sur sa petite fille. Harry se souvint de lui disant qu'il avait aidé Madame Pomfresh lors de la naissance de Jamie. Il la considère vraiment comme sa vraie fille réalisa Harry.

Il se retourna vers son ami, essayant de dominer sa suspicion et sa paranoïa. « Je suis désolé, Draco. C'est juste que… Cela semblait faire trop de coïncidences, avec toi à qui l'on avait demandé de la tuer, et tout… »

Draco renifla. « C'est bon. » dit-il calmement, mais avec un peu d'amertume, donnant l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas. « Cela montre à quel point tu as foi en moi… »

« Draco ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! » Harry était frustré. Plutôt que de se disputer pour cela, ils devaient mettre Ron, Charlie et Ginny hors d'atteinte le plus vite possible. Il regarda Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que papa vous a tout dit ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça et joignit ses mains ensemble. « Bien sûr, bien que cela puisse avoir été un Malfoy qui a mis l'œuf qui a produit cette créature dans le lac, je ne pense pas que ce soit le Malfoy de cette pièce… »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. « Vous pensez que c'était mon papa ? »

« Il aurait pu souhaiter te protéger de la colère de Voldemort, je pense. S'il l'a fait. C'est une possibilité. »

Les garçons digérèrent complètement l'information. Harry était content que personne n'insiste sur le fait que lui et Ginny avaient passé la nuit seuls ensemble dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. 

« Harry, Draco… nous avons déjà envoyé des chouettes à Ron, Ginny et Charlie. Ils devraient être ici d'une minute à l'autre. » dit le papa de Harry. « Et ils devraient probablement être mis au courant pour nous trois. »

« Que nous sommes des espions. » dit doucement Harry. Son beau-père acquiesça.

Mais il n'avait pas plutôt dit cela que l'on tapa à la porte. Dumbledore tapa des mains et elle s'ouvrit, révélant les trois Weasley. Les insignes de préfet de Ron et Ginny brillaient à la lueur des bougies. Ginny s'arrêta net quand elle vit Harry, et elle se hérissa. Ses frères ne le remarquèrent pas. Ron fronçait les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Professeur Rogue ? Mr White ? Pourquoi nous a-t-on dit de venir ici ? »

Dumbledore les pressa pour qu'ils rentrent et referma la porte. « Charlie, Ron, Ginny… J'ai bien peur que vous deviez vous cacher. »

Les trois se regardèrent, puis le regardèrent. « Quoi ? » dirent Ron et Ginny ensemble.

« A cause de votre rôle instrumental dans la grève générale, vous êtes la cible de Voldemort et ses partisans, et vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, même ici. J'ai… des contacts qui peuvent vous aider… »

« Quoi ? » dit Ron, tout seul cette fois, sa voix montant d'un ton. « Nous allons devoir nous cacher ? Juste comme cela ? A cause de la grève générale ? » Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry, furieux. « C'est de ta faute ! C'était ton idée que je mène cette grève ! Et maintenant, regarde où cela m'a amené : ma tête est mise à prix ! »

« Harry ? » dit son beau-père, ses sourcils froncés. « C'est vrai ? »

Harry grimaça et acquiesça. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je veux m'assurer qu'il ne leur arrivera rien ? Je ne peux pas leur laisser porter la faute pour ce que j'ai planifié et organisé… »

« Sauf que c'est ce que nous faisons ! » insista Ron. « Bien, moi, je refuse d'y aller. Je me suis toujours senti en sécurité à Poudlard, et à Poudlard je resterai ! »

Charlie le regarda tendrement et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron . « Et pareil pour moi. »

Ginny se redressa et dit « Moi aussi. » d'une voix qui était probablement plus douce et effrayée qu'elle ne le voulait. Harry fixa les trois, incrédule.

« Vous êtes fous ? La nuit du solstice, j'ai vu… » Mais il s'arrêta. Ginny était la seule des trois qui était au courant de son initiation, et qu'ils étaient des espions. Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'il y avait un Mangemort travaillant comme professeur ? Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait amené cet œuf hybride dans le lac… A moins que ce professeur ne soit en fait un opérationnel. Il souhaita oser demander à Dumbledore les noms de tous ses opérationnels, mais il n'était pas sûr que le vieux sorcier veuille les divulguer. Il devait trouver plus sûr qu'un minimum de gens sache qui ils étaient. Charlie et Ron regardaient Harry, perplexes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers Dumbledore, ses yeux le suppliant de l'aider. Dumbledore leur fit signe à tous de s'asseoir. Soudain, des chaises apparurent derrière les trois, et ils s'installèrent nerveusement dedans.

Dumbledore leur expliqua tout. La Prophétie, la promesse que la mère de Harry avait faite à Voldemort, la façon dont Draco avait aussi été épargné et promis au mage noir.

« Et maintenant » dit Ron, sa voix tranchante, « vous deux êtes sensés nous tuer ? » Il se désigna, avec Ginny. Charlie regarda son frère et sa sœur, et puis ses amis, déglutissant. Puis il sembla penser à quelque chose d'autre.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je me cacher ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est sensé me tuer aussi ? »

Severus Rogue, qui s'était toujours bien entendu avec son collègue, leva lentement sa main, regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux, une expression de remords tordant ses traits. Harry put voir Charlie déglutir de nouveau.

Ron secoua la tête. « Mais pourquoi nous dites-vous cela, Mr White ? Vous êtes juste le concierge… »

Dumbledore soupira et se leva. « Je le suis. Mais je ne vous cacherai pas plus longtemps que je suis aussi l'ancien directeur. Laissez-moi enlever cet ennuyeux sort d'engorgement de mon nez… » avec un coup de sa baguette, il le fit, et le long nez courbé caractéristique de Dumbledore apparut finalement. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en tira une paire de demi-lunes, et regarda Charlie, Ron et Ginny par-dessus. A part sa robe usée et ses cheveux courts, il ressemblait à ce à quoi Harry était habitué… sinon un peu fatigué de patrouiller toute la nuit dans les couloirs.

Charlie bondit sur ses pieds. « Professeur ! » cria-t-il. Harry se souvint que Dumbledore devait encore être directeur quand Charlie avait fini l'école. Ron et Ginny n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler Albus Dumbledore, mais Charlie le savait parfaitement.

« Assieds-toi, Charlie, assieds-toi. Oui, c'est moi. J'ai travaillé ici pour de nombreuses raisons. Pour aider Minerva, pour m'assurer que Poudlard restait à l'abri de Voldemort, spécialement comme il y en a même dans le personnel qui… bon, peu importe cela maintenant. Je suis aussi ici parce que c'est un endroit sûr d'où coordonner les opérationnels qui travaillent pour moi contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort, et qui n'opèrent pas toujours, disons, dans le strict cadre de la loi. Harry, Draco et Severus travaillent tous les trois pour moi. C'est pourquoi je suis soucieux de les protéger. Vous cacher n'est pas simplement pour votre bénéfice, bien que je crois que vous serez plus en sécurité en faisant cela. S'ils peuvent dire qu'ils ont mené à bien les ordres qu'on leur a donné, eux et leurs êtres aimés seront en sécurité. Sinon… certaines choses pourraient se produire pour les 'convaincre' d'obéir aux ordres. Ce qu'il ne feront jamais, bien sûr… »

Charlie le fixa. « Vous me dites qu'il sont tous les trois des espions ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. Charlie regarda Harry et Draco comme s'il voyait ces garçons qu'il connaissait depuis plus de cinq ans pour la première fois. Ron avait l'impression de pouvoir être renversé par une plume.

« Des Serpentards ? Espions ? » dit-il avec dérision. « Vous devez plaisanter… »

Mais ensuite, Harry vit son père croiser le regard de Ron, et Ron arrêta de parler, ses oreilles devenant rouges.

« Oui, » lui assura Dumbledore. « Des Serpentards. Des espions. En ces temps troublés, Ron, nous devons arrêter de baser ce que nous attendons des gens sur des critères aussi archaïques que leur maison à Poudlard. »

« Devons-nous vraiment disparaître ? J'ai un travail à faire ici. C'est seulement le début février. Il reste encore cinq mois d'école. » dit Charlie.

Dumbledore le regarda tristement. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais un bruit insistant provint de la porte, et puis Harry entendit la voix de sa mère.


	52. Chap 11 6

LeDjiNn : avant le prochain chapitre, il faut finir celui-là.   
Ryan : et voilà !  
Mary Cooper : n'oublie pas que tu es dans un château : les pièces sont plutot grandes à priori. Quant à ce que va dire Lily...   
Lunenoire : un serpentard qui a la langue qui fourche. assez marrant en effet!   
Wargate : faut surtout pas !   
Philippe Gryffondor : nous voici mercredi, content?   
  


*****

« Severus ! Tu es là ? » Elle semblait très agitée. Harry bondit et ouvrit la porte.

« Maman ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Lily ! » cria son beau-père. « Rentre et ferme la porte ! Avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie tous ensemble ! »

Elle claqua la porte derrière lui, puis se tourna et regarda le rassemblement, perplexe. « Que faites-vous tous ici ? » Elle fixa les Weasley. « Et Albus ! Votre nez ! »

Dumbledore se frictionna son nez tendre à nouveau. « C'est un tel soulagement d'enlever ce sort parfois, Lily. De plus, j'expliquais à Charlie qui j'étais vraiment… »

« Et nous parlions que les trois » dit Harry et désignant de la tête Ginny et ses frères « aillent se cacher. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, soudain offensive. Harry était complètement confus.

« Hé bien, c'est salement trop tard ! cria-t-elle.

Son mari se leva et fut à ses côtés en un clin d'œil. Il tenait le haut de ses bras fermement. « Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Harry réalisa qu'il serrait douloureusement ses mâchoires. Oh non, oh non, oh non, pensa-t-il. Si quelque chose est arrivé à Jamie…

« C'est Stuart » sanglota finalement sa maman, s'effondrant contre son mari, qui la prit dans ses bras. Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. « Simon a trouvé le mot ce matin… » Ils virent la mère de Harry enlever un bout de parchemin de sa poche, et le tendre à son mari. Il y jeta un œil, et devint de plus en plus pâle, puis le tendit à Harry.

_Au frère et au père de Stuart Rogue._

_Si vous voulez le revoir vivant, vous savez ce que vous devez faire._

Il n'était pas signé. Le cœur de Harry battait frénétiquement. Il tendit la note à Dumbledore, qui la lut à voix haute. Ginny bondit et jeta ses bras autour de Harry.

« Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolée ! Nous devrions partir… bien sûr que nous devrions… »

« Ginny ! » dirent simultanément ses frères, choqués par cet affichage.

Harry et Ginny se séparèrent, mais il lui dit. « Non, Ginny, je suis désolé. C'était moi qui était stupide ce matin. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais, seulement te protéger… »

Maintenant, c'est Ron qui se levait, foudroyant Harry du regard. « Ce matin ! Tu veux dire… C'était toi ? »

Harry lui fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Ginny avait dit quelque chose ? « Moi quoi ? »

« L'autre élève perdu ! » Ron passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble que tous ses cheveux étaient redressés. « La directrice avait juste dit à tout le monde en cinquième, sixième et septième année que nous cherchions deux élèves perdus dans la tempête… et elle est venu nous voir, Charlie et moi, et nous a dit que Ginny était l'un d'eux. Nous avons été forcés de revenir au château quand le temps s'est trop gâté… Je n'ai pas du tout dormi la nuit dernière ! Je pensais qu'elle était morte. Puis elle arrive comme une danseuse ce matin… » Il foudroya sa sœur du regard. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que l'autre élève était Potter ! »

« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé ! » répondit-elle, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Harry le regarda nerveusement. Il semblait y avoir affreusement beaucoup de monde dans la pièce. « Nous… nous nous sommes abrités dans les vestiaires de Quidditch… Je nous ai invoqué des balais, et nous sommes revenus en volant au château ce matin. » dit-il calmement.

Ginny passa son bras dans le sien. « Sommes-nous d'accord maintenant ? » lui chuchota-t-elle. Il la regarda tendrement. Comment pouvait-il avoir jamais considéré se séparer d'elle ?

« Oui, » dit-il calmement, la regardant dans les yeux. « Toujours. »

Ron était maintenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et même si Charlie avait une bonne prise sur la robe de Ron, il n'avait pas l'air plus ravi au sujet de Harry. « Vous deux. Toute la nuit. Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. » il avait l'air d'un volcan prêt à exploser. Ginny tint encore plus fermement le bras de Harry.

« Hé bien, je préfère que ce soit avec mon petit ami plutôt qu'avec un parfait étranger ! » dit-elle passionnément à ses frères. Aïe, pensa Harry. Nous voilà avec une triple dose de caractère Weasley.

« Ton petit ami ! » s'exclama Charlie, ayant l'air, sans erreur possible, d'avoir été trahi. Il pouvait probablement comprendre que Harry ne le dise pas à Ron, mais ne pas le lui dire, à lui, son professeur favori et un bon ami ? Harry tituba. Charlie avait l'air si blessé.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu étais avec Potter toute la nuit et qu'il est ton petit ami ? » demanda Ron. Ginny se blottit plus près de Harry maintenant, et acquiesça. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder Ron en face. Puis il souhaita l'avoir fait, car il l'aurait vu arriver. Soudain, Charlie perdit prise sur la robe de son petit frère, comme celui-ci bondissait en travers de la pièce, attrapant Harry par le devant de sa robe, et le levant, le faisant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et regarder le visage très en colère de Ronald Weasley.

« Potter ! » cracha-t-il au visage de Harry. « As-tu sauté ma sœur ? »

Harry le regarda sans rien pouvoir dire, et il bougea sa mâchoire, mais rien ne sortit. Il n'y avait aucune élégance pour cela. Mais ensuite, Ginny s'inséra entre eux et poussa Ron et arrière, comme si elle avait fait cela de nombreuses fois dans sa vie (et peut-être était-ce le cas). Elle se tint devant Harry, tendant les bras en arrière pour lui prendre les mains et les passer autour de sa taille. Elle les tint là, de telle sorte que Harry dut se tenir tout contre son dos et regarder les autres par-dessus son épaule, son bouclier-Ginny.

« Je te ferai savoir, » dit-elle fièrement, son menton levé en l'air, « que je l'ai séduit. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, grognant. Super, complètement super, pensa-t-il. Disons le simplement dans une pièce remplie de gens, y compris mes parents…

« Super, Harry ! » dit soudain Draco, tapant Harry dans le dos et souriant. Il se figea immédiatement comme tout le monde dans la pièce sauf Harry, Ginny et Dumbledore le regardait d'un air menaçant. Draco se colora légèrement, et se rassit.

« Et je te ferai savoir que j'ai été emportée dans le lac par une créature ensorcelée, et que je serais morte si Harry n'était pas venu me chercher et ne m'avait pas tirée de là, alors avant que vous vous plaigniez de nous… »

« Franchement, je me fous si Harry saute une chèvre ! » cria soudain sa mère, sa voix dure. « Je veux retrouver mon fils ! »

Harry sentit Ginny se hérisser, et il lui chuchota « Elle ne dit pas que tu es une chèvre. » Ron donnait encore l'impression de vouloir tuer Harry, et Charlie n'avait pas l'air de considérer Harry comme sa personne préférée non plus, en ce moment. Dumbledore, pensa Harry, avait l'air bien trop amusé.

« Tout le monde, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je pense que j'ai un plan d'action. » Il invoqua une chaise pour la mère de Harry, et tous les autres retournèrent sur les chaises qu'ils occupaient précédemment. Quand il furent tous rassis, Dumbledore regarda très sérieusement Ron. « Combien de personnes as-tu vues ce matin ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, fronçant encore les sourcils à Harry et Ginny. « Je ne sais pas… J'étais dans une chaise près du feu dans la salle commune de Griffondor, et puis Ginny est rentrée, et cette chouette a commencé à taper à la fenêtre à ce moment là. Elle était de vous, nous disant de descendre ici. »

« Alors, aucun de tes camarades de maison ne t'as vu ? As-tu rencontré quelqu'un sur le chemin de mon bureau ? » Ron secoua la tête. Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bien, très bien… » marmonna-t-il, mettant ensemble ses mains et regardant le bout de ses doigts. Ils attendirent tous pendant ce qui sembla un moment interminable avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. « En tant que concierge » dit-il d'une voix amusée, « j'en ai appris bien plus sur ce château que lorsque j'étais directeur… »

« Vous pourrez vous cacher, et cependant rester ici, dans les murs de Poudlard, et bénéficier de leur protection. Je connais exactement un endroit pour vous. Tu écriras un mot adressé au professeur Black, expliquant que tu as quitté le château durant la nuit pour chercher ta sœur dans la tempête. On pensera que vous avez tous les deux été perdus. Draco et Harry ne pourront plus vous tuer, car il semblera que vous soyez déjà morts. Tu n'iras pas te cacher à ce moment-là, Charlie, parce que cela semblerait une trop belle coïncidence que tu aies suivi les traces de Ginny et Ron. Cela devra faire pour le moment. Nous devons espérer que même si tu n'as clairement pas été blessé, » il fit un signe de la tête à Charlie, « les professeurs Rogue et Evans pourront retrouver leur fils. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, incertains quant à cette solution. « Et pour nos parents ? » demanda Ron, la voix rauque. « Ils sauront que nous allons bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « C'est trop risqué. Ils sauront finalement, mais maintenant, je crois… »

« Non ! » s'exclama Charlie, se relevant. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela à maman ! Ne venons juste de retrouver Maggie… »

Dumbledore eut l'air complètement surpris. « Maggie ? »

« Margaret, » dit calmement Ginny. « Nous avons trouvé Margaret. Une de nos sœurs perdues. »

Dumbledore eut l'air choqué, puis sourit. « Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'est merveilleux ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de ne pas dire à ma mère que Ron et Ginny vont bien… vous ne pouvez simplement pas ! » Charlie avait l'air plus anéanti que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

Dumbledore regarda tristement Charlie. « Je ne veux pas lancer un sort de mémoire sur toi mon garçon, mais si je le dois, je le ferai. Tes parents doivent préparer des funérailles. Un double enterrement. Pourquoi ne disons-nous pas… après cela, tu pourras leur dire la vérité. Qu'ils sont vivants. Mais tu ne pourras pas leur dire où. Cela fera ? »

Charlie réfléchit à cela, et se tourna vers Ron et Ginny. « C'est de la falsification de vos morts que nous parlons. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Ginny regarda Harry avec une expression terrible. « Je hais penser à maman ne sachant pas… »

« Elle le saura bientôt, Ginny, elle le saura bientôt. » lui dit gentiment Dumbledore. Ron lançait encore à Harry un regard noir. Charlie se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

« D'accord » soupira-t-il avec résignation. « Et vous êtes sûr qu'ils seront en sécurité ? Personne ne pourra les trouver ? Et on en prendra soin ? »

« Non seulement cela » dit l'ancien directeur en se levant, « mais je m'attends à ce qu'ils continuent leurs études. En tant que concierge, je peux aller à n'importe quel endroit quand je veux. Je vous apporterai vos leçons et vous ferai moi-même passer vos examens. » dit-il sévèrement à Ron et Ginny. « Étant donné que vous n'aurez pas l'opportunité de rencontrer des gens, j'attends de vous deux que vous excelliez, est-ce compris ? »

Harry pouvait dire qu'ils trouvaient étrange de recevoir de tels ordres d'un concierge, mais ils le regardèrent tous deux solennellement et dire « Oui, sir. »

Il se tourna vers le mur nu derrière lui, et dit « D'accord. Allons-y. » D'un geste de sa baguette, les gigantesque blocs de pierre s'évaporèrent, laissant un passage de la forme d'une arche gothique. Harry pouvait clairement voir les escaliers de pierre montant juste derrière l'ouverture, et les lumières vacillantes, venant probablement des torches sur les murs.

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent, incertains. « Maintenant ? Nous devons nous cacher dès maintenant ? »

« Mais… mais… je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh ! » se souvint soudain Ginny. « Elle sait que je ne suis pas morte dans la tempête ! »

Dumbledore se tourna, assimilant cette information. « Oh ? Oh mon… C'est trop bête. Je suppose que je vais devoir lancer un sort de mémoire sur cette pauvre Pompom avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit… »

Le beau-père de Harry se leva. « J'en prendrai soin, Albus. » dit-il, avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte et de s'éloigner.

« Je vais avec lui » dit sa mère, partant aussi, lançant un regard dérangeant à son fils aîné par-dessus son épaule. Harry n'eut pas l'opportunité d'analyser ce regard avant qu'elle ne parte.

Ron et Ginny regardèrent le vieil homme qui acquiesça tristement. « Oui, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez le faire maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que quiconque vous voie. »

Ils étaient tous debout maintenant, Dumbledore devant l'arche ouverte, Ron et Ginny à deux doigts de la franchir, mais hésitant. Charlie s'avança vers eux, et prit Ron dans une accolade virile, puis jeta ses bras autour de Ginny, la pressant étroitement. Harry pouvait voir les larmes briller dans les yeux de Charlie.

« Vous serez en sécurité tous les deux », dit-il la voix prise. « J'ai confiance en Dumbledore pour qu'il prenne soin de vous. Trop bête que vous n'ayez jamais connu comment c'était quand il était directeur… »

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la tête. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas appeler tes parents ? Tu as besoin de leur annoncer la nouvelle que Ron et Ginny manquent. Et je dirai la vérité à Minerva, mais lui rappellerai qu'elle doit se comporter comme si Ron et Ginny étaient encore dehors, devant être retrouvés. Nous continuerons à faire chercher les élèves et les professeurs. Dis à tes parents ce qui va se passer. » Charlie déglutit et acquiesça avant de partir.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco « Et pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas une chouette à ton père, lui disant la disparition de Ron et Ginny, et lui suggérant peut-être subtilement que toi et Harry pourriez en être responsables… ? » Draco eut l'air confus d'abord, puis la compréhension l'éclaira lentement.

« Oh ! Exact, exact ! » Il s'enfuit pratiquement de la pièce en courant. Dumbledore dit à Ron « A toi maintenant ! Nous avons beaucoup à grimper. Tu ferais mieux de commencer. »

Ron regarda Harry et Ginny, incertain, la colère et le ressentiment encore figé sur ses traits. « Et pour eux ? »

Dumbledore les regarda tous les deux et eut un sourire bienveillant. « Je pense que nous avons besoin de les laisser seuls quelques instants. Viens ! » Il tira Ron à travers le passage. Ses jambes dégingadées semblaient être figées dans le sol, et il eut l'air d'être encore à deux doigts de se jeter sur Harry, mais finalement, il se laissa docilement conduire vers sa cachette. Avant que Dumbledore ne passe par l'ouverture, Harry croisa son regard bleu étincelant, et il sourit au vieil homme avec gratitude.

Quand ils furent tous les deux partis, Harry se tourna vers Ginny, mais il n'eut pas la moindre chance de dire quoique ce soit avant qu'elle ne se soit lancée contre lui, jetant ses bras autour de son cou, et tirant sa bouche vers la sienne. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et la but, tenant son visage levé avec une main, et descendant l'autre prendre appui dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'embrassa comme s'il n'allait plus jamais le faire, sentant ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, son corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Il vit un million d'images d'elle dans son esprit. Une petite fille à la Coupe du Monde. La première fois qu'elle avait franchi les portes de la grande salle, nerveuse avant d'être répartie. Attrapant le vif durant un match de Quidditch, son visage radieux comme elle faisait son tour d'honneur. Son expression ravagée quand il avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle avait perdu un pari…

Il rompit le baiser et la rapprocha encore plus près de lui, pressant son visage dans ses cheveux, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il se recula et la regarda, ses mains encadrant son visage. « Je t'aime, Ginny. Je t'aime tant… »

Elle acquiesça. « Je t'aime aussi. » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Elle commença à pleurer d'abord. Il goûta son sel comme il lui prodigua des baisers sur son front, ses joues, les orbites en-dessous de ses sourcils, son menton, son nez… Finalement, il réalisa qu'il devait maintenant la laisser partir, avant qu'il ne se mette aussi à pleurer. Nous nous retrouverons, se dit-il. Nous nous retrouverons…

« Au revoir, Ginny. » dit-il doucement.

Elle alla vers la porte. « Au revoir, Harry. » chuchota-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Ginny se tourna et passa lentement sous l'arche, et dès qu'elle fut passée, les pierres réapparurent, et Harry se retrouva fixant un mur vierge de pierres grises.

* * * * *


	53. Chap 12 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Wargate : pas taper, pas taper...   
Lunenoire : A sa place, je les aurai eues aussi.   
Mary Cooper : Ron et Harry ? dans ce cas, c'est griffondor et serpentard. Ca part mal.   
popov : voilà la suite !   
Ryan : tu veux un kleenex ?   
Philippe gryffondor : tu sais...   
  
Et maintenant, voici venir le....

Chapitre douze

All Through The Night (Tout au long de la nuit)

Après avoir donné à Ginny ce baiser d'adieu, Harry partit du bureau du concierge directement vers la maison Serpentard pour voir Jamie et Simon afin qu'ils sachent qu'il allait bien. Simon donna l'impression qu'il aurait plutôt aimé voir rentrer Stuart dans la salle commune. Mais pendant qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, Jamie lui chuchota qu'il avait été perdu quand il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Harry, mais il était maintenant perdu à cause de Stu, et voir Harry n'était pas aussi réconfortant que cela l'aurait été autrement. Bien sûr, Jamie pleura Ginny. Elles étaient devenues très amies, et elle était encore officiellement disparue, et son frère aussi maintenant. Harry souhaitait pouvoir lui dire la vérité, mais Dumbledore avait dit que personne d'autre à part Mr et Mrs Weasley ne pourrait savoir, et après les funérailles.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle, sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry comme il la tenait. « si cela n'avait pas marché entre Draco et moi, et si Cho n'avait pas voulu rester avec lui… je veux dire, Ron Weasley est plutôt séduisant, et il semblait m'apprécier… »

Il rit doucement, puis l'embrassa sur le front. « Il vaut mieux que Draco ne t'entende pas parler ainsi. » Elle sourit, gravement. Harry souffrait pour elle, pleurant deux personnes qui n'étaient pas vraiment mortes, et il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Harry dut aller voir les professeurs MacGonagall et Black, pour leur expliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre comment il avait perdu Ginny dans la tempête et avait accidentellement trouvé les vestiaires, passant la nuit là-bas. Ils acquiescèrent et acceptèrent son histoire. Il était ravagé de façon appropriée de ne pas avoir pu ramener Ginny au château. (Quand Ginny était revenue à la salle commune de Griffondor, et qu'elle et Ron avaient reçu la chouette de Dumbledore, ils étaient partis directement, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de donner le mot de Madame Pomfresh à Sirius) Harry ne mentionna pas la créature du lac à son parrain et à la directrice.

Plus tard, il joignit les autres cinquième, sixième et septième année sur le domaine, continuant à rechercher Ron et Ginny. Le temps était glacial, et leur souffle formait de petits nuages blancs devant leurs bouches. Il utilisa sa baguette pour déblayer la neige du passage, sachant que bien sûr, ils ne trouveraient aucun corps. Quand il fut près du bord du lac, il était compréhensiblement appréhensif, mais aucun tentacule ne vint au-dessus de la surface, attrapant les élèves et les tirant dans les profondeurs sombres. Il peinait dans la boue avec Draco. Il aurait préféré marcher dans la neige, au moins, cela aurait été propre. Une fois qu'ils avaient dégagé un chemin, cela devenait vite un champ de boue.

Il brandit sa baguette paresseusement vers le sol près de la rive du lac. La neige fondit et le liquide s'écoula sur le sol magiquement réchauffé, révélant un sac qui semblait être fait avec des algues, tissées dans un motif compliqué, et contenant un gros objet sombre. Son cadeau des hommes de l'eau ! Il l'avait oublié. Cela aurait été difficile à manier, en tous cas, de le porter en même temps que Ginny dans le blizzard. Dès qu'il était sorti du lac, il l'avait lancé et l'avait oublié. Il le ramassa maintenant, et le fourra rapidement sous sa robe. Draco le regarda, sourcils froncés.

« C'est à moi. » lui chuchota-t-il, jetant un œil alentour aux autres élèves et professeurs qui cherchaient. « C'était un cadeau. Du peuple du lac. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Sais pas. » dit-il doucement, essayant de bouger ses lèvres aussi peu que possible. « Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de le regarder. Je vais le ramener au château maintenant. C'est lourd. Couvre-moi. »

Draco acquiesça. Juste à ce moment là, Liam Quirke s'avança vers eux, portant des mitaines et de grandes bottes en caoutchouc qui faisaient un fort bruit de succion dans la boue. Ses cheveux bruns étaient redressés sur son front nu, comme s'il n'avait pas arrêté de passer ses doigts dedans, de frustration. Le badge de préfet en chef épinglé sur sa cape était éclaboussé et sali, tout comme l'ourlet de sa cape. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi.

« Comment vous débrouillez-vous vous deux ? Aucun signe d'eux encore ? Cho est dans un drôle d'état. » Cho Chang était à environ trente pieds, déblayant aussi la neige et pataugeant dans la boue. Le nez de la préfète en chef était rouge, mais Harry pensa que ce n'était pas le froid. Elle avait parfois l'air d'essuyer des larmes de son visage. Peut-être qu'elle tenait vraiment à Ron, pensa-t-il.

Mais maintenant que Liam se tenait juste là, Harry se pencha, tenant son estomac (ce qui lui permettait d'agripper le cadeau sous sa robe), et il soufflait à toute allure, espérant qu'il avait l'air malade, ou qu'il avait l'air de vouloir vomir, ou quelque chose. Draco saisit rapidement cela, se mettant entre lui et le préfet en chef.

« Je pense que Harry va vomir. » lui dit Draco. « Je lui ai dit de rentrer au château, mais il ne veut pas écouter… »

« Potter ! » dit Liam, autoritaire, s'arrêtant. Le ton de sa voix rappelait à Harry celui de Percy quand il était préfet en chef. « Quand un préfet te dit quoi faire, tu le fais ! Compris ? » Harry acquiesça, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi malade et misérable que possible. « Bien ! Maintenant, file ! Va voir immédiatement Madame Pomfresh ! »

Harry se tourna vers le château, berçant le cadeau, essayant de ne pas aller trop vite au cas où Liam regarderait encore. Mais il n'osa pas regarder par-dessus son épaule et vérifier. Une fois qu'il fut dans le donjon, il sprinta dans les couloirs jusqu'à la maison Serpentard et à son dortoir. Il eut juste le temps de mettre l'objet du peuple du lac dans son coffre, quand Blaise Zabini entra dans la pièce, plastronnant. Il remarqua la boue sur les chaussures de Harry et sur l'ourlet de sa cape. Même le bout de son écharpe était couvert de boue, comme il s'était baissé pour ramasser le sac en algues.

« Tu étais dehors avec les autres idiots pour chercher ces stupides Griffondors, Potter ? Je vois pas pourquoi il sont pas revenus. Tu y es arrivé. Je pense qu'on peut conclure cela : n'envoyez pas un Griffondor pour faire le boulot d'un Serpentard. »

« Va te faire foutre, Zabini » dit-il, las, refermant sa malle et partant. Malédiction ! Il devrait attendre plus tard pour le regarder, essayer de voir ce que c'était. S'il le sortait de sa malle maintenant, Zabini poserait certainement des questions dessus.

Pendant tout le week-end, les professeurs et les élèves ôtèrent toute la neige du domaine, transformant la terre dans les environs du château en un bourbier. Bien que de nombreux élèves aient trouvés des écharpes, des bonnets, des gants, des planches et même une botte solitaire qui avait été perdue lors de la première neige de décembre, aucun signe de Ron et Ginny ne fut trouvé.

« Peut-être se sont-ils perdus dans la forêt » entendit dire Harry par Sirius, hésitant, au professeur MacGonagall le dimanche, comme ils se tenaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, scrutant le paysage boueux et couleur terre devant eux. Harry pensa que sa voix tremblait parce qu'il pensait à quelques créatures de la forêt. Y avait-il encore des loups garous ? se demanda-t-il. Peut-être que le ministère les avait tous capturés. Il pensa à Remus Lupin. Il y avait une raison de changer les choses que son père n'avait pas mentionnée. Peut-être que le fantôme de James Potter n'était pas au courant des camps de loups garous, et il était possible que même si sa mère et Sirius lui avaient parlé, ils aient retenus cette information.

Les recherches continuèrent pendant une semaine. Personne ne pouvait bien se concentrer en classe. Charlie confia à Harry et Draco qu'il aurait presque souhaité que Dumbledore lui ait lancé un sort de mémoire comme il avait parfois des difficultés à se souvenir qu'il devait apparaître ravagé à cause de son frère et de sa sœur disparus, alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient en réalité vivants et en lieu sûr. Il dit que quelques élèves semblaient le trouver un peu froid et je-m'en-foutiste pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu deux membres de sa famille. Il avait déjà dû mentir à ses parents, et les avait finalement convaincus que l'horloge du Terrier devait être cassée. Du moment que les aiguilles étaient encore pointées sur « Danger mortel » pour eux trois, au lieu de « Au travail » pour Charlie, et « Mort » pour Ron et Ginny (normalement, leurs aiguilles auraient dû pointer sur « A l'école ») Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient encore l'espoir qu'ils seraient retrouvés.

Finalement, Ron et Ginny furent officiellement déclarés morts. Un 'expert' en créatures magiques du ministère vint et trouva quelques os humains dans la forêt interdite, et déclara qu'ils étaient ceux de Ron et Ginny. Harry suspecta que cela avait probablement à voir avec Aragog, et qu'ils étaient sans doute assez vieux. Harry n'était pas content de cela. Si quelqu'un avait vraiment disparu, est-ce ce qui se passerait ? Est-ce qu'un gratte-papier du ministère viendrait à l'école pour faire de la propagande à tout le monde et donner des réponses faciles ?

Le pantin du ministère, cependant, donna à tout le monde une issue qui manquait. Ce soir-là, au dîner dans la grande salle, le professeur MacGonagall leur fit porter à tous un toast à Ginny et à Ron, leurs noms résonnant dans la salle, venant de tous les coins, sauf de la table de Serpentard, où Harry, Draco, Jamie, et Mariah furent les seuls qui se levèrent et se joignirent à l'hommage (Harry pouvait dire que Mariah essayait de croiser son regard, mais il se détourna). Les funérailles devaient avoir lieu le samedi suivant, ce qui ferait une quinzaine depuis que Ron et Ginny étaient partis se cacher, et aussi une quinzaine depuis que Stuart avait disparu. Mrs Weasley avait demandé à Harry de venir aux funérailles, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire face, qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir endeuillée et ne pas lui dire la vérité. Il déclina l'invitation, donnant une excuse différente. Il dit que comme il s'était aussi retrouvé dans le même blizzard, il aurait souhaité être celui perdu, et il aurait aussi souhaité que Ginny trouve son chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires de Quidditch comme il l'avait fait. Elle lui renvoya une lettre pleine de remerciements pour avoir sauvé Ginny quand elle avait été renversée par une voiture, et pour avoir trouvé Maggie. Cela lui fit mal au ventre de la lire. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que les funérailles soient passées pour que Mrs Weasley connaisse la vérité.

Il traîna dans le château le plus long de la journée, même si c'était un week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas débrouillés pour louer encore la maison, il serait allé là-bas, pour traîner dans sa propre chambre et dans sa propre maison, mais les nouveaux locataires y étaient solidement ancrés jusqu'à la mi-juin, alors c'était hors de question. Draco le retrouva finalement devant les marches du château, fixant la route de Pré-au-Lard, frissonnant dans le froid.

« Harry » lui dit-il précipitamment, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il était tard dans l'après-midi, il commençait à faire sombre. Les élèves qui étaient allé au village allaient bientôt revenir. « Mon père m'a finalement répondu. Je pense que tu devrais lire cela. » Draco lui tendit le parchemin qu'il avait apporté et Harry le lut.

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Manoir Malfoy _

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Préfet_

_Maison Serpentard_

_École de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard_

_Draco, _

_J'ai contacté les personnes appropriées et les ai informées du contenu de ta lettre précédente. Maintenant que les Weasley ont enterré leur fils et leur fille, vérifiant ainsi les événements que tu m'as décrit, ta mère m'a été rendue. Elle est brûlée par le soleil, et presque complètement déshydratée. Elle va récupérer à Ste Mangouste. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me démener ces quinze derniers jours, depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Dans le futur, fais ce que l'on te dis dès qu'on te le dis. Tu ne peux pas être cavalier sur ces choses et penser que personne d'autre que toi ne sera blessé par ta paresse et ta lâcheté. Nous avons de la chance que ta mère soit en vie._

_J'espère que tu as un bon alibi afin que je ne doive pas venir à l'école pour te défendre. Je suis très mécontent que tu aies laissé cela durer si longtemps, et je ne ferais certainement pas un travail très convaincant s'il s'agissait de te défendre maintenant._

_Ton père._

Harry déglutit. « Ta mère a été enlevée ? Pourquoi ne te l'a-t-il pas dit ? »

« Parce que c'est Lucius Malfoy, voilà pourquoi. Je suis cependant content que maman aille bien. »

Harry acquiesça. Puis il eut une idée. « Draco… peut-être que cela signifie que Stuart va nous être rendu ! »

« Mais… Charlie est encore… tu sais. Et ce mot était adressé au père et au frère de Stuart. »

Harry reconnut cela, mais il espérait que Draco se trompe. Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent dans le château. Avant de fermer la porte, Harry put voir au loin la foule des élèves commençant à rentrer vers l'école. Il s'arrêta et ressortit à nouveau jusqu'en haut des marches, fouillant l'obscurité qui tombait, essayant de déterminer pourquoi la foule des élèves avait l'air si étrange. 

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, puis quelqu'un se détacha du groupe et courut vers le château à toute allure. Harry pouvait voir que le garçon était un excellent coureur, gardant ses bras contre son côté et gardant son menton relevé.

« Potter » cria-t-il quand il était encore à vingt pieds. Harry vit maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Rupert Londubat. « Potter, » dit-il encore, plus doucement, quand il fut au pied de l'escalier. Il se plia en deux et s'appuya sur ses genoux, clairement essoufflé, bien que Harry ait été assez impressionné par sa course.

« Il est de retour ! » s'exclama Rupert d'en bas. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ? »

Rupert se redressa, avec difficultés. « Ton frère disparu ! On l'a trouvé chez Honeydukes ! Ils le ramènent ! »

Maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi la procession des gens avait l'air si bizarre. Il y avait un corps en lévitation au milieu, et au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes avait leur baguette pointées dessus pour le garder en l'air.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement le château, il sembla que tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Des élèves qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré lui parlaient comme s'ils le connaissaient, décrivant comment Stuart avait été retrouvé derrière le comptoir du confiseur, à quel point c'était étrange qu'il ait l'air d'avoir pris le soleil alors qu'il était normalement si pâle…

« Le soleil ? » dit Harry, alarmé. Il écarta la foule afin de pouvoir voir son frère. Sa peau était affreuse. Elle était rouge et pelait, et Harry toucha légèrement ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi sèches que le sable, gercées et craquantes. Harry se souvint de ce que Mr Malfoy avait écrit au sujet de sa femme. Elle est brûlée par le soleil et presque complètement déshydratée… Ils devaient avoir fait la même chose, quelle qu'elle soit, à Stuart.

« Je vais chercher ton père et ta mère ! » cria Draco, et il disparut.

« Nous devons immédiatement l'amener à l'aile de l'hôpital ! » dit Harry paniqué aux autres. La foule qui avait tenu Stuart en lévitation continua de le faire, et Harry ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie afin qu'ils puissent le prendre dedans.

Madame Pomfresh devint livide quand elle le vit, et chassa tout le monde en dehors de l'infirmerie, à part la famille de Stuart. Harry se tenait avec son bras sur les épaules de Jamie, tandis qu'elle trifouillait sa robe avec ses doigts. Simon était assis au chevet de son frère, l'air grave, et leur mère était assise de l'autre côté de Stuart, lui tenant légèrement sa main, pour éviter de toucher les brûlures. Leur père parla à voix basse à Madame Pomfresh, au sujet de potions, à ce qu'il semblait, et Harry n'avait jamais trouvé que le temps se passait si lentement que durant cette veille à l'infirmerie. Il pouvait voir sur les traits de Madame Pomfresh et ceux de son père la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous là : ils attendaient que son frère meure.

Le souffle rauque de Stuart semblait remplir la pièce comme les heures s'étiraient en jours. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Harry, Jamie ou Simon n'aille en cours, et Harry ne posa pas questions sur ce qui pouvait être fait pour les cours de potion et de Forces du Mal que ses parents étaient sensés enseigner. Il entendit Madame Pomfresh parler calmement à sa mère le troisième jour.

« Tous ses organes s'arrêtent. »

« Peut-être… peut-être que dans un hôpital moldu… »

« Ils vous diraient la même chose. Ils le relieraient simplement à d'horribles machines qui ne feraient rien pour le guérir, qui l'aiderait juste à respirer et le maintiendraient dans la douleur. Il n'est pas un candidat pour une transplantation dans son état. C'est juste une question de temps maintenant, ma chère… »

Madame Pomfresh posa une main compatissante sur le bras de sa mère. Sa mère recula d'un pas, comme si cela l'avait brûlé d'être touchée par la vieille femme. Stuart n'avait pu que très peu parler. La plupart de ce qu'ils avaient appris provenait d'une lettre que Mrs Malfoy avait dicté à quelqu'un du personnel de Ste Mangouste. Elle disait que Stuart et elle s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, dans un désert. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Ils avaient un peu de nourriture et d'eau au départ, mais leurs réserves avaient rapidement été réduites à néant. Ils étaient restés sans manger pendant quatre jours, et sans boire pendant deux jours quand ils s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés au manoir Malfoy (pour Mrs Malfoy) et chez Honeydukes (pour Stuart). Quand il avait réussi à croasser quelques mots, Stuart avait dit que la mère de Draco avait bien pris soin de lui, mais la lettre de Mrs Malfoy exprimait sa frustration quant à la situation. Il y avait si peu qui pouvait être fait alors que le soleil était si écrasant et que leurs réserves étaient si maigres…

Harry était couché en position fœtale sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie la dernière nuit. Jamie était allongée sur le lit d'à côté, portant encore sa robe, ayant l'air d'une princesse attendant d'être embrassée par son prince. Simon s'était endormi contre le lit de Stuart. Harry ne savait pas où se trouvait son père, mais sa mère était encore assise de l'autre côté du lit de Stuart, lui tenant encore la main. Stuart paraissait bizarre et cireux à Harry.

Et puis… elle commença à chanter. Il ne l'avait pas entendu chanter depuis des lustres, à ce qu'il semblait, et il ne l'avait pas entendue ceci depuis que les jumeaux étaient très petits. Sa voix résonna sur les surfaces dures de l'infirmerie, claire comme du cristal. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour les sécher afin qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il était réveillé. Il l'écouta chanter pour son fils cadet, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues…

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved one's watch am keeping,

All through the night.

Angels watching, e'er around thee,

All through the night

Midnight slumber close surround thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved one's watch am keeping,

All through the night.

[Dors mon enfant, et reste en paix,

Tout au long de la nuit.

Les anges gardiens que Dieu t'enverra

Tout au long de la nuit

Doucement les heures somnolentes rampent

Dans le sommeil profond des collines et des vallons

Et je continue à te regarder mon aimé

Tout au long de la nuit.]

[Les anges te regardent tout autour de toi,

Tout au long de la nuit

Le sommeil de minuit t'entoure

Tout au long de la nuit

Doucement les heures somnolentes rampent

Dans le sommeil profond des collines et des vallons

Et je continue à te regarder mon aimé

Tout au long de la nuit.]

Puis elle passa au gallois, à la berceuse que le garçon soprano avait chanté lors des funérailles de Dudley, et finalement, elle passa à la même chanson en anglais, et Harry put plus clairement entendre les larmes dans sa voix, à la manière dont elle s'étouffait au long de la chanson…

Sleep, my baby, on my bosom,

Warm and cozy, it will prove,

Round thee mother's arms are folding,

In her heart a mother's love.

There shall no one come to harm thee,

Naught shall ever break thy rest;

Sleep, my darling babe, in quiet,

Sleep on mother's gentle breast.

Sleep serenely, baby, slumber,

Lovely baby, gently sleep;

Tell me wherefore art thou smiling,

Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?

Do the angels smile in heaven

When thy happy smile they see?

Dost thou on them smile while slumb'ring

On my....

[Dors mon bébé, sur mon sein

Chaud et confortable, cela prouvera

Entouré des bras de ta mère,

Dans son cœur l'amour d'une mère.

Personne ne viendra te faire de mal,

Nul ne viendra briser ton repos 

Dors, mon bébé chéri, au calme,

Dors sur la douce poitrine de ta mère.

Dors sereinement, bébé, dors,

Adorable bébé, gentiment endormi 

Dis moi pour quoi tu souris, 

Souriant gentiment dans ton sommeil ?

Est-ce que les anges sourient au ciel

Quand ils voient ton sourire heureux ?

Leur souris-tu quand tu dors

Sur mon ...]

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Harry attendit les derniers mots, mais ils ne vinrent jamais. Elle posa finalement sa tête sur le lit et se laissa aller, laissa sa douleur sortir d'elle, les sanglots déchirant le cœur de Harry, et il sut que son frère était mort.

Leur veille était terminée.

Il voulut aller vers elle, pour essayer de la réconforter, mais il resta où il était, la laissant continuer à pleurer, sans que cela ne diminue. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait besoin de faire cela toute seule, de ne pas avoir besoin de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que ce soit pour la réconforter ou être réconfortée.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps sa mère pleura. A la longue, quand elle sembla s'être calmée, Harry entendit Simon remuer. « Maman ? » chuchota-t-il.

Sa mère essuya les larmes de son visage. « Oui, Simon ? »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que Stu… est si froid ? »

Elle regarda son fils, de seulement douze ans, et elle déglutit. « Il… Il est parti, Simon. Notre Stu est parti. » dit-elle doucement.

Harry se demanda ce que pensait son frère. Il fixa son frère mort, tellement comme lui. Harry se rassit lentement, et sa mère le regarda. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, et elle le lui rendit, puis il prit doucement l'épaule de Jamie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement, et Harry se demanda si elle avait réellement été endormie ou si elle avait écouté leur mère chanter, et puis sangloter, comme elle pleurait son bébé. Il lui fit maintenant un signe de la tête, comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère, et sans un mot, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Il tint sa sœur contre lui, sentant ses larmes mouiller sa chemise, comme il caressait ses long cheveux noirs brillants, et il sut que leur famille ne serait plus jamais la même.

* * * * *


	54. Chap 12 2

Mystikal : et voilà la suite, dans la même veine...   
Ryan : eh oui...  
Dumati : c'est effectivement un véritable massacre.   
Lilou : merci donc pour cette première review. Mais si les mangemorts ne l'ont pas soigné, c'est bien parce que ce sont des mangemorts...   
  
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...   


*****

Harry avait imaginé de nombreuses choses sur avoir une famille dans son autre vie. Il avait imaginé ses parents pouvant l'élever, il s'était demandé comment cela ferait d'avoir des frères et des sœurs. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à imaginer était comment ce serait d'enterrer un petit frère.

Ils avancèrent avec soin à travers les grandes ornières du cimetière comme ils traversaient un paysage froid, stérile et désolé vers le tombeau de la famille Rogue. Le service avait eu lieu dans l'église presbytérienne de Dunoon, ce qui avait surpris Harry. Mais sa mère avait pensé qu'aller à l'église presbytérienne de St David de Godric's Hollow où elle s'était mariée pour la première fois serait inapproprié, étant donné que Stuart était le fils de Severus Rogue, et non de James Potter. (Harry n'était aussi pas sûr qu'il n'y avait pas une autre église presbytérienne en Galles nommée 'St David') L'église où s'était déroulée la cérémonie était celle que Sirius lui avait décrite, celle dans laquelle les 'gentlemen spéciaux' du clan Lamont s'étaient cachés, avant de se retrouver pendus aux arbres autour de l'église par les hommes du clan Campbell.

Assez étrangement, ce jour là, son beau-père et Oncle Duncan avaient choisi de porter leurs kilts du clan Campbell. Son papa lui avait acheté un kilt du clan MacGregor, comme sa mère avait dit que c'était celui de la famille de James, à cause de son ancienne belle-mère, Elspeth King. Harry frissonna. Ce n'était pas un temps pour porter un kilt, selon lui. Sirius portait celui du clan Lamont. Il alla jusqu'à Severus Rogue et lui serra solennellement la main, posant sa main gauche sur son épaule en même temps. Le beau-père de Harry rendit clairement la poignée de main de Sirius, et lui fit un signe de la tête. Aujourd'hui, tout autre comportement aurait été déplacé. Il enterrait son fils.

Harry ne put se souvenir de la cérémonie dans l'église sévère. Elle était plus simple et plus abrupte, à ce qu'il lui sembla, que la cérémonie pour Dudley ne l'avait été. Comme c'est étrange, pensa-t-il, que mes parents ne semblent habituellement pas être des gens très religieux, et qu'ils aient cependant en commun cette sévère église calviniste.

Le cercueil était bien trop léger, à ce qu'il sembla à Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il devrait le pousser dans le sol. Il était si léger qu'il avait peur qu'il ne flotte. Il reposait sur son épaule, sans substance, comme il marchait derrière Draco et Simon, qui étaient devant. De l'autre côté du cercueil se trouvaient les hommes. Son papa, Sirius et oncle Duncan. Draco et Simon portaient aussi des kilts du clan Campbell. Ils avancèrent solennellement jusqu'au tombeau , tandis que les cornemuses derrière eux jouaient 'Amazing Grace', faisant piquer ses yeux à Harry.

Il n'écouta pas plus la cérémonie au cimetière que celle à l'église. Quels mots pouvaient être dits pour la mort d'un garçon de douze ans, pensa-t-il. Personne ne pouvait dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait jamais consoler Simon de passer sa vie sans son jumeau…

Finalement, Jamie, portant le tartan du clan MacGregor par-dessus sa cape noire attachée par une broche sur l'épaule s'avança et chanta avec la même voix que sa mère.

God, that madest earth and heaven,

Darkness and light;

Who the day for toil hast given,

For rest the night;

May Thine angel guards defend us,

Slumber sweet Thy mercy send us;

Holy dreams and hopes attend us,

This livelong night.

[Dieu qui a fait le ciel et la terre,

La lumière et les ténèbres 

Qui a donné le jour pour le labeur

Et la nuit pour le repos 

Puissent tes anges nous défendre, 

Dans le doux sommeil que ta grâce nous envoie 

Les espoirs et les rêves sacrés nous aident,

Dans cette très longue nuit]

Elle chanta sur le même air que 'All Through the Night', la première berceuse que Harry avait entendu sa mère chanter la nuit où Stuart était mort. Elle continua à chanter, et Harry s'émerveilla comme sa voix devenait plus forte au lieu de s'éteindre. Il n'avait rien put dire dans l'église, ni les mots parlés, ni ceux chantés. Puis quelque chose dans le second couplet attira son attention…

...From the power of evil hide us,

In the narrow pathway guide us...

[… Du pouvoir du mal cache-nous,

Sur le chemin étroit guide-nous…]

Rien n'avait pu cacher Stuart du pouvoir du mal. Cela aurait peu importé qu'il suive un 'chemin étroit' ou pas. Il serait quand même mort, pensa Harry avec colère.

Guard us waking, guard us sleeping

And when we die,

May we in Thy mighty keeping

All peaceful lie;

When the last dread call shall wake us,

Do not Thou, our God forsake us,

But to reign in glory take us

With Thee on high.

[Garde-nous quand nous sommes éveillés, garde-nous quand nous dormons

Et quand nous mourrons,

Puissions-nous sous ta garde puissante

Tous paisiblement reposer 

Si le dernier appel des Ténèbres devait nous réveiller,

Et pas Toi, pardonne-nous mon Dieu,

Et pour régner dans la gloire prends-nous,

Avec toi au Ciel.]

Ils portèrent le cercueil dans le caveau. On leur montra quel emplacement utiliser. Harry vit les plaques disant, Sallastius Rogue et Patricia MacDermid Rogue, morts tous les deux en 1974. Les parents de papa, réalisa-t-il. Faisant rapidement le calcul, il réalisa que son beau-père avait seulement quatorze ans quand ses parents étaient morts. C'étaient seulement quelques années après le début du règne de terreur de Voldemort. Comment étaient-ils morts ? se demanda-t-il. Après cela, il était allé chez oncle Duncan pour les vacances d'été, se souvint Harry.

Après avoir quitté le cimetière, ils se rassemblèrent chez oncle Duncan, dans son appartement au-dessus de la boutique de l'apothicaire. La cérémonie n'avait concerné que la famille, en plus de Sirius, de Draco et du prêtre, dont Harry avait découvert à la veillée qu'il était en fait un sorcier. Il s'appelait Gareth Lyon. Harry remarqua qu'il avait la broche du clan Lamont épinglée à sa veste quand il n'avait pas ses habits de cérémonie. Il portait cependant un faux-col d'ecclésiastique. Peut-être que les Lamont et les Campbell s'entendaient mieux en ces temps, pensa-t-il.

Oncle Duncan offrit de la bièraubeurre à Mr Lyon, qui avait un accent plus doux que celui de Duncan. Harry avait eu l'air surpris quand il lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier, alors il lui avait expliqué.

« Toute la paroisse est en fait composée de sorciers. A l'occasion, nous avons quelques moldus qui essayent de venir, mais avec les sorts sur les portes de devant, ils deviennent immédiatement convaincus qu'ils veulent aller à l'église presbytérienne de Westminster, à quelques pâtés de maisons de là… »

« Le moment fort de l'année, » dit Duncan à Harry, « est le jour de la Réconciliation. Le jour où tous les Campbell disent les mots d'excuse rituels aux Lamont. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un seul sorcier ou sorcière à Dunoon qui ne soit pas soit l'un, soit l'autre. Certains sont des deux en fait, et changent de côté tous les ans. »

« Excusez-moi. » dit Mr Lyon, suivant Sirius à la table avec la nourriture, parlant à haute voix avec lui.

« Réconciliation » dit doucement Harry à oncle Duncan. « Cela a l'air bien. »

Duncan secoua la tête. « Ca ne l'est pas toujours. Certes, en général, ça l'est. Certaines années, il y a quelques vieux bigots qui crient que les Lamont l'ont bien mérité, pour avoir laissé les moldus prendre le contrôle de leur Clan. Mais ces dernières années… bien tu vois, l'adversité unit les gens. Et si tu commences à crier après les moldus… Bien, cela n'aura pas l'air bon. Maintenant, j'étais à Serdaigle à l'école, et ma sœur, Patricia, aussi. Mais elle a épousé un Serpentard, alors les gens ont fait des suppositions. » Il soupira et secoua tristement la tête. « Des suppositions comme celles-là sont ce qui l'a tuée. »

Harry lui demanda lentement à voix basse, afin que seul Duncan puisse entendre. « Quelles sortes de suppositions ? »

Duncan scruta son neveu avec soin, la mâchoire contractée. Il semblait à Harry que dans son autre vie, Duncan MacDermid, quand Rogue avait utilisé le Polynectar pour l'incarner, n'avait pas eu autant de gris dans ses cheveux.

« Ces aurors qui ont tué le papa et la maman de ton beau-père, bien sûr. Ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Trop près d'une attaque de Mangemorts, et lui ayant été un Serpentard quand il était à l'école… Bien, les aurors en question étaient une équipe mari-femme, et ils connaissaient Sallastius Rogue. Ils étaient de la même année à Poudlard, ils avaient commencé en 51. Ils ne l'ont pas cru d'autant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le supporter, juste à cause de sa maison. C'était un gars bien que ma Patty avait épousé. Je ne me serais pas levé pour lui sinon. Nos propres parents sont morts en combattant Grindenwald aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. Patty avait seulement cinq ans quand ils sont morts. Nous sommes allés vivre avec notre grand-mère. J'avais dix ans, et j'ai commencé à Poudlard l'année d'après. C'était un âge d'or. Savoir que Grindenwald ne troublerait plus l'Europe, et Dumbledore a été nommé directeur après cela, aussi. Mais ces Londubat se moquaient que Patty et moi ayons perdu nos parents à cause de Grindenwald. Ils les ont abattus, elle et Sallastius, comme s'ils étaient de la vermine contaminant la terre… Les témoins l'ont dit, mais cela n'a pas compté. Les aurors faisaient 'juste leur boulot'… »

« Quoi ? » souffla Harry, après avoir pris soin d'avaler sa propre bièraubeurre. « Les Londubat ? »

Duncan renifla. « Ils sont sensé être les meilleurs aurors de tous les temps. Pour sûr, si je me promenais en jetant des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge, parfois j'atteindrais quelqu'un qui le mérite aussi. Une sacrée manière d'opérer… »

Harry regarda son beau-père, l'homme rendu orphelin par les aurors, l'homme qui avait fait face à ces mêmes aurors dans sa propre entrée quand ils étaient venus pour Remus Lupin. Les Londubat pensaient clairement que tous les Rogue étaient immédiatement suspects. Il frissonna, se souvenant de la première fois où il avait fait face à l'assassin de ses parents, quand il avait découvert que Voldemort partageait le corps du professeur Quirrell… Bien sûr, il l'avait aussi vu dans la Forêt Interdite, buvant du sang de licorne, mais il ne savait pas qui il voyait à ce moment là. Pas de manière sûre, en tous cas.

Et dans son autre vie, se souvint Harry, Severus Rogue avait dû enseigner à Neville Londubat. Pendant quatre longues années, jours bons ou mauvais, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire de la vie de Neville un enfer. Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi. Cela n'avait pas diminué jusqu'à ce que Neville commence à montrer un dévouement particulier à bien maîtriser les potions, et Harry se souvint de la manière dont Rogue s'était occupé de lui à l'infirmerie quand Neville y avait été amené, souffrant de symptômes de manque… Peut-être qu'il avait finalement vu ce qu'une rancœur pouvait faire, qu'un garçon qui n'avait aucune connaissance des mauvais agissements de ses parents pouvait mourir s'il ne choisissait pas d'avancer et d'oublier le passé. Harry s'était aussi demandé avant si Severus Rogue avait ressenti de la culpabilité pour avoir recruté Barty Croupton Jr, un des bourreaux des Londubat, pour être Mangemort. Harry n'avait pas Forces du Mal avec les Griffondors, alors il ne savait pas comment se comportait son beau-père avec Neville Londubat dans cette vie, ni avec les frères de Neville.

« Bien sûr, c'est ce pourquoi il a fait attendre ta mère avant de lui dire s'il l'épouserait… »

Harry fixa à nouveau son regard sur lui, son esprit ayant vagabondé. « Pardon ? »

« Bien, ta mère et toi êtes venus rendre visite à Severus au château, et tandis que vous étiez là-bas, l'accouchement s'est déclenché. Ta sœur, tu as compris. Il l'a aidé avec l'accouchement. Après cela, elle lui a demandé de l'épouser. Il a dit peut-être. Le jour suivant, il lui a dit qu'il l'épouserait à une condition : s'ils se mariaient, elle ne devait plus être auror. Elle a accepté, et le reste, comme ils disent, c'est du passé. »

Elle lui a demandé de l'épouser. Et il lui a fait abandonner sa carrière d'auror. Cela a du sens. Mais il y avait encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas mariés ici, à l'église de Dunoon ? »

« Bien, je ne sais pas exactement. Il semble que cela ait à voir avec son premier mariage. Trop similaire, trop de souvenirs. » Puis il baissa d'un ton. « Mais je pense aussi qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas bien parce qu'elle attendait déjà tes petits frères. Ils ne devaient pas se marier avant presque une année, mais ce genre de chose accélère les choses. » 

Harry acquiesça, regardant le font de sa chope de bièraubeurre. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre vraiment comprendre la relation de ses parents, mais au moins, maintenant, il en savait plus sur l'histoire de son pap. Ses parents avaient été tués par les Londubat.

Cela expliquait une terrible quantité de choses.

* * * * *


	55. Chap 12 3

Falyla : j'en conviens, l'histoire a parfois des méandres dans lesquels on perd facilement du temps.  
Lunenoire : J'ai pas pensé à prévenir pour les mouchoirs. désolé. Garde-les sous la main au cas où. Sinon, moi non plus je n'ai pas eu accès aux reviews pendant quelques jours.   
marine : dans cette fic, on adore les haïr...   
Wargate : sois pas vexé si je t'ai pas cité : je ne t'ai simplement pas vu : les reviews étaient bloquées...   
popov : on dirait décidément qu'il y a eu des problème sur ffnet !  
ET maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite de ce chapitre... 

*****

Ils revinrent à Pré-au-Lard depuis chez oncle Duncan par cheminette, s'étant entendu avec leurs locataires pour arriver dans la salle à manger de Bout du Lard. Personne ne semblait être là, bien que Harry remarque que les locataires avaient réorganisé un peu les meubles. Ils sortirent par la porte de devant et allèrent dans l'allée, trouvant les carrosses sans chevaux que le professeur MacGonagall leur avait envoyés. Ses parents montèrent dans un carrosse avec Simon, tandis que Jamie, Draco et Harry montèrent dans l'autre avec Sirius. Harry s'assit intentionnellement avec Jamie d'un côté, forçant Draco à s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

Harry voulait parler à son parrain comme avant, facilement et sans retenue, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il semblait que ces jours étaient finis. J'ai moi-même un peu besoin de me réconcilier, pensa-t-il. Il semblait que ses parents s'étaient pas mal reposés l'un sur l'autre pendant que Stuart avait disparu, et puis après sa mort. Est-ce que leur réconciliation serait permanente ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air à l'aise non plus, et il essaya d'engager la conversation avec Jamie, mais elle était trop anéantie, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et gardant un mouchoir dans sa main, comme elle en avait souvent besoin. Harry souhaita encore pouvoir lui dire pour Ron et Ginny… Elle avait eu tant d'occasions de pleurer ces derniers temps… mais c'était hors de question. Alors il lui demanda quelque chose destiné à la réconforter.

« Jamie… Cela va bientôt être ton anniversaire. Que voudrais-tu ? »

Elle s'assit et considéra cela pendant un moment. « J'aimerais… que mon frère se souvienne vraiment de mon anniversaire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je me suis toujours souvenu de ton anniversaire. »

« Oui et non. Tu t'es toujours souvenu de m'offrir quelque chose, mais chaque année, tu penses que mon anniversaire est le 21 février. Tu me donnes un cadeau, et puis c'est fini, et quand mon vrai anniversaire arrive quatre jours plus tard, cela a tout l'air d'être une déception, quelque chose de ridicule… »

Harry grimaça. « Désolé, James. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Au moins, tu es cohérent. Tous les ans, tu te trompes de la même manière. »

Il lui sourit et elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. « Bien, comme tu dis, au moins je suis cohérent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, souriant tristement. « Oui. »

Elle reposa sa tête et ferma ses yeux. Harry passa son bras autour d'elle, et la laissa reposer sur son épaule. Draco avait l'air contrarié, comme s'il avait voulu la réconforter personnellement. Harry croisa le regard de Sirius et lui fit un signe de la tête. Je te pardonne, pensa-t-il, voulant que Sirius le comprenne. Il pouvait être aussi adulte que son papa. Ce n'était pas une période pour les rancœurs, pour les combats entre amis.

Quand ils furent de retour au château, Simon monta à l'aile du personnel avec leurs parents. Il allait vivre avec eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Harry se demanda si Jamie ne devrait pas aussi vivre avec ses parents, mais comme elle ne disait rien, il ne dit rien non plus. Cependant, s'inquiétait-il, cela avait été bien trop facile pour que quelqu'un puisse rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards et enlever Stuart. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été aussi malade que Stuart, une semaine dans le désert n'aurait pas fait plus de bien à Simon. Ni à Jamie.

Jamie raccompagna Harry et Draco dans le donjon jusqu'à la maison Serpentard, et ils allèrent tous au dortoir des garçons de sixième année, traînant des pieds avec apathie. Finalement, après être restés assis pendant vingt minutes à se regarder les uns les autres, Harry décida que puisque Zabini et Nott n'étaient pas là, il devrait finalement sortir le cadeau du peuple du lac et voir ce qu'ils lui avaient donné. Il n'en avait pas encore eu l'opportunité.

Harry sortit le sac étrangement tissé de sa malle, et le posa doucement sur le sol, puis s'agenouilla à côté de lui, sortant doucement du sac l'objet qui était dedans. Jamie vint et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Où l'as-tu eu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, reniflant, puis se mouchant. Pour quelque raison, elle chuchotait.

« Le peuple du lac me l'a donné. » lui chuchota-t-il en réponse.

Cela ressemblait à une grosse pierre lisse et opaque, noire comme la nuit, mais ensuite, Harry remarqua les petits gongs sur le côté et réalisa que ce devait être une boîte de quelque sorte. Il regarda tout autour puis la secoua, mais il ne pouvait pas voir de trou de serrure. Il sortit sa baguette quand Draco remarqua ce qu'il faisait et alla vers eux.

Son meilleur ami fixa l'objet. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est une boîte. Je vais essayer de l'ouvrir. Étant donné que cela vient du peuple du lac, cela pourrait hurler, ou quelque chose comme cela. Soyez prêts à vous boucher les oreilles. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi penses-tu que cela pourrait hurler ? »

« Bien… c'est si cela a été enchanté pour parler la langue aquatique. La langue aquatique ressemble juste à un hurlement ou à un couinement quand on est sur terre. On doit l'écouter avec la tête sous l'eau pour le comprendre. » 

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Jamie.

C'était encore la question. Depuis septembre, encore et toujours : comment tu le sais ? 

« Peu importe. Essayons de l'ouvrir avec quelque chose de simple. » Il pointa sa baguette vers la pierre et dit « Alohomora ! »

Rien ne se produisit. « Ce n'est pas un sort d'ouverture générique, tu sais. » dit Draco avec dédain. « C'est pour les portes. Le mot 'mora' signifie 'mur'. C'est comme demander à un mur de s'ouvrir. »

Harry grimaça. « Je le savais. » Ce n'était pas le cas. « Je pensais juste que cela valait le coup d'essayer. Laisse moi réfléchir. » Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis septembre qu'il souhaitait que Hermione soit à ses côtés pour l'aider à trouver quelque chose… l'Hermione de son autre vie. Il s'assit pendant ce qui sembla un long moment, fixant le bout de sa baguette, essayant de penser à quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, excepté l'incantation pour faire apparaître les écritures cachées, Apparecium.

Jamie avait l'air ennuyée. « Oh, allez Harry. Faisons quelque chose. » Elle sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa vers la chose en disant « Aperiro cistum. »

Lentement, une fente apparut autour de la pierre lisse, similaire à une obsidienne. Elle se déplaça en une ligne droite et sûre comme si elle était découpée par le disque en diamant d'un tailleur. Harry tendit la main et glissa ses doigts dans l'étroite ouverture, se préparant à entendre le bruit qu'il avait entendu en ouvrant l'œuf d'or qui contenait l'indice pour la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il réussit finalement à passer ses ongles dedans, mais les charnières résistèrent sur toute leur longueur, et cela sembla prendre une éternité, mais finalement, l'étrange boîte fut ouverte, et la pièce était encore complètement silencieuse. Les trois rapprochèrent leurs têtes ensemble, regardant dedans, retenant leur souffle.

On ne pouvait y voir qu'un objet. Une amulette sans chaîne. Elle reposait dans une petite dépression dans la moitié inférieure de la boîte, et Harry vit qu'il y avait une empreinte dans le couvercle de la boîte, comme si l'étrange pierre était en fait un moule pour le métal. Le métal fondu dont était fait le pendentif avait été versé dans la cavité, puis la boîte avait été fermée et scellée, et ils étaient les tous premiers êtres vivants à en voir le résultat.

Avec précaution, Harry tendit la main et sortit l'amulette, qui était d'un métal argenté et en forme de basilik. Il y avait même une petite pierre verte qui avait été incorporée dans le métal alors qu'il était encore fondu, parfaitement positionné pour servir d'œil à la créature de profil. En fait, si Harry n'en savait pas plus, il aurait dit que c'était exactement la même amulette du basilik que Ginny lui avait donnée pour son quinzième anniversaire, dans son autre vie. Peut-être que c'était la même. Il avait pu être créé il y a des années. Il le soupesa dans sa main. Il avait le même poids, la même chaleur sous sa main, et comme il le tenait, une image surgit dans sa tête : Ginny, abattue, assise sous une haute fenêtre, regardant le ciel avec nostalgie. Elle lui semblait assez réelle pour qu'il puisse la toucher en tendant la main… Il ouvrit la main et baissa les yeux vers le pendentif, les sourcils froncés. Il avait toujours pensé avant que tenir l'amulette lui faisait penser à Ginny parce qu'elle la lui avait donné, mais dans cette vie, elle provenait du peuple du lac, alors il y avait clairement autre chose que juste penser à celui qui avait fait le cadeau.

« Oh, comme c'est joli ! » s'exclama Jamie, se penchant au-dessus. « J'ai justement ce qui va avec. »

Elle se redressa et sortit en courant de la pièce, ayant l'air bien plus éveillée maintenant, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une chaîne en argent brillante. Elle la tendit à Harry, qui enfila la chaîne dans la boucle en haut de l'amulette. Il la mit autour de son cou, baissant les yeux, puis l'enveloppa de sa main encore, la sentant se réchauffer sous sa prise.

« Hey ! » dit Jamie, l'air déçue. « Je pensais que tu me l'aurais laissée. Après tout, c'est parfaitement aux couleurs de Serpentard : vert et argent. Et en plus c'est un serpent. »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela, » dit rapidement Harry. « C'est le roi des serpents. C'est un basilik. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as le disque rayé ? » grogna Harry, même si c'était Jamie qui avait posé cette question avant. Jamie et Harry se regardèrent, perplexes.

« C'est quoi un disque rayé ? » demandèrent-ils ensemble. Harry roula ses yeux. Cela continuait, sortir des expressions moldues de son ancienne vie. Il avait pourtant la certitude d'avoir entendu sa mère utiliser la même expression. Est-ce que Jamie n'y faisait pas attention ? »

« Peu importe » dit-il, sa vieille position de repli. Il espérait que lorsque les élèves nés de moldus commenceraient à arriver à l'école, le professeur MacGonagall remettrait l'étude des moldus au cursus.

« Désolé, James, mais le peuple du lac me l'a donné à moi. Merci pour la chaîne, cependant. »

Elle croisa ses bras, l'air grincheux. « Avec plaisir. » marmonna-t-elle, donnant l'impression que c'était tout sauf cela. Il baissa les yeux vers l'amulette, reposant sur son sternum. Puis soudain, une idée jaillit dans son cerveau. Il fixa encore plus fort l'amulette, pensant Basilik. Ginny. Basilik. Ginny. Pour quelque raison, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas loin d'une solution, d'un moyen pour rétablir le cours du temps. Voldemort ne serait jamais d'accord, pensa-t-il. Mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas à l'être.

Il regarda Draco, et puis il l'eut. Il savait comment il pouvait faire ! Cela pouvait marcher, vraiment. Il en était sûr ! Cependant… Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il aurait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre se sacrifie. C'était un suicide. Il pouvait seulement imaginer quelqu'un pour qui il comptait beaucoup faire une chose aussi altruiste. Et cependant… comment pourrait-il jamais demander à quelqu'un qu'il aimait de faire une telle chose ? Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son amulette, sentant la solution glisser entre ses doigts…

Zabini entra dans la pièce, et Harry glissa rapidement l'amulette à l'intérieur de sa chemise. L'autre garçon regarda le sac en algue et le moule de pierre ouvert. Ses yeux étaient plissés. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, alors ? »

Harry referma la pierre et la remit dans le sac, puis le replaça dans sa malle, la bouclant avec précaution. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Zabini. » Encore, Harry souhaitait avoir quelque idée de ce à quoi les parents de son camarade de chambrée pouvait ressembler, afin qu'il sache s'il les avait vu dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Il y avait un autre avantage à prendre le Poudlard Express pour venir à l'école. On pouvait voir les parents des autres élèves venus leur dire au revoir. Si les parents de Zabini avaient jamais été parmi les invités aux fêtes des Malfoy au fil des ans, ils n'avaient pas amené leur fils avec eux, Harry n'avait jamais entendu leurs noms connectés à leurs visages.

Harry conduisit sa sœur et son ami en dehors du dortoir, vers la pièce commune, regardant par dessus son épaule vers Zabini, qui, de façon inquiétante, croisa son regard. Il passa sa main dans sa chemise en avançant, tenant à nouveau l'amulette, laissant la paix se répandre dans son corps depuis sa main, la laissant calmer son esprit…

* * * * *


	56. Chap 12 4

  
Pas beaucoup de reviews ce coup-ci. Je suis tenté de soupçonner un dysfonctionnement de ff.net.... Bon, quoiqu'il en soit merci à Marine (et oui, il est brillant Harry !), Lunenoire (l'explication existe ! Pour plus tard...) et Philippe Gryffondor (merci!!!) 

*****

Pour le restant de ce week-end, tout sembla se passer dans le brouillard pour Harry. Quand les cours reprirent le lundi matin, il avait l'impression d'avoir été endormi pendant un long moment, dans un sommeil fiévreux. Maintenant, il était à nouveau réveillé, et tout avait l'air, d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus clair et plus net sur les bords, comme la différence entre regarder le monde avec ou sans lunettes.

Son premier cours était métamorphose, et il fit de son mieux pour traiter Sirius de la même façon qu'avant le jour où il avait vu son parrain et sa mère ensemble dans la chambre d'ami de Bout de Lard, se souvenant de la façon dont son beau-père l'avait accepté durant les funérailles de Stuart. Mais quand Harry était en route vers les Forces du Mal, marchant au côté de Draco, derrière les autres Serpentards, une main le tira soudain par le passage d'une salle de classe ouverte.

« Que… ? » Harry commença à dire, mais presque immédiatement, il perdit la faculté de parler comme une grande main l'agrippa par la gorge et le poussa contre un mur. Pris à deux mains les doigts se refermant si étroitement autour de sa trachée, sifflant, sans réussir. Il fixa son attaquant, les yeux commençant à gonfler à cause du manque d'air, mais ensuite, la poigne se relâcha légèrement, de telle sorte qu'il était tenu en place, mais pouvait encore respirer.

Il mit son visage près de celui de Harry, sifflant entre ses dents. « Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas tué quand tu en avais la possibilité, Potter, parce que maintenant, je vais te tuer. »

Ron Weasley avait l'air plus en colère que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il essaya de déglutir. C'était assez difficile. « Weasley, » chuchota-t-il. « tu n'es pas sensé être dehors ! A quoi tu penses ? »

Ron rapprocha son visage encore plus près. « Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je pense que je vais te tuer. » dit-il calmement, sa mâchoire contractée.

« Que… Qu'ai-je fais ? »

Et puis, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry savait. Il en était sûr, et quand Ron dit les mots, cela confirma simplement ses craintes.

« Tu as mis ma sœur enceinte ! »

Harry visualisa à nouveau Ginny, assise près de la haute fenêtre, regardant le ciel. Il réalisa maintenant que sa main reposait sur son ventre, encore plat, mais elle avait déjà cet instinct protecteur…

Un enfant…

« Je… Je ne sais pas que dire… »

« Oh, tu es là Harry… Enfer ! » s'exclama Draco, voyant ce qui se passait comme il rentrait dans la salle de classe désertée. Il tint la porte ouverte avec une main sur le bouton, son sac à dos tombant sur le sol. « Enlève tes mains de lui, Weasley ! Que diable fais-tu là ? Tu veux tout foutre en l'air ? »

Ron ne changea pas sa position physique d'un iota. « Je suis trop occupé à tuer le sale bâtard qui a mis ma sœur enceinte pour me soucier de cela, Malfoy. »

Draco resta bouche bée. « Enceinte ? Tu rigoles ! En une fois ? »

Harry jeta un regard irrité à Draco. « Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? Tu préfèrerais être ici avec la main d'un fou autour de la gorge ? Aah ! » cria-t-il comme Ron resserrait son emprise à nouveau. Draco s'avança vers eux deux et enleva la main de Ron de Harry avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il y eut un peu de lutte et quelques cris, puis une exclamation choquée de quelqu'un se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qui se… Ron Weasley ? »

Les trois regardèrent le visage de leur professeur d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Binns. Non, non, non, non, pensa Harry, de tous, pas lui…

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'homme corpulent en disant « Impedimenta ! ». Immédiatement, Binns sembla être gelé. « Surveille la porte du couloir ! » aboya-t-il à Draco. Puis Harry se tourna vers Ron, parlant très vite. « Comment es-tu sorti ? Tu dois repartir, c'est trop risqué. Je vais demander à Dumb… je veux dire Davy si je peux vous rendre visite plus tard. Nous parlerons de tout cela rationnellement. » dit-il, sa voix tremblant comme s'il se sentait tout sauf rationnel. Ron recula, frottant son bras (Draco lui avait pincé douloureusement la peau).

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Ginny va avoir un bébé. Ton bébé pourri et puant, alors tu vas mourir… »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« En suis-je sûr ? Elle vomit tout les matins comme une pendule. Et elle mange tout ce qui est en vue le reste du temps. Et elle dort quand elle ne mange pas. De plus, elle dit qu'elle est…hum, 'en retard'. Tu as une sœur. Sûrement que tu dois avoir affaire à ses sautes d'humeur une fois par mois. Tu sais. Je suis sûr parce qu'elle en est sûre, espèce de … » Ron sortit sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Harry. Ron n'était qu'à deux pieds du mur, alors il ne partit pas loin en arrière, mais sa baguette traversa les airs en volant jusqu'à Harry. Quand il la tint fermement, il continua. « Tu vas m'écouter ? Tu dois retourner te cacher. Si tu es vu… »

« Alors un autre de tes stupides frères va mourir ! » s'exclama Ron, comme s'il se réjouissait à cette idée. Harry le fixa, incrédule.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de dire, Weasley » lui marmonna Harry, et il avait maintenant qu'il pourrait tuer Ron sans aucun remord. « Je viens juste de porter le cercueil de mon petit frère dans une tombe parce que j'ai refusé de te tuer, et parce que mon papa a refusé de tuer ton frère. »

« Et à cause de cela, je ne suis pas sensé me préoccuper que tu aies mis Ginny enceinte ? »

« Essaye de te préoccuper de cela. » dit-il entre ses dents, montrant le professeur Binns figé. « Binns est un Mangemort. Tu as bien entendu. Un Mangemort. Maintenant il t'a vu et qu'il sait que tu es en vie. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas Simon qui sera le suivant, s'ils essayent quelque chose d'autre pour me convaincre de te tuer. Peut-être que ce sera ma sœur Jamie, cela t'es venu à l'idée ? Ou peut-être, nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de cela, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que je pourrais te tuer maintenant sans problème ! »

Le regard de Ron allait de Harry à Binns. Il déglutit. « D'accord ! D'accord ! » dit-il faiblement. « Je repars. Attends que je sois parti avant d'enlever le sort de sur lui. Que lui diras-tu ? »

« Je sais pas. Je trouverai quelque chose. Sors d'ici ! » Mais l'instant d'après, il cria. « Attends ! » Ron s'arrêta, un air perplexe sur son visage. « Voici ta baguette. Et Weasley… C'était, hum, je veux dire… nous étions dans des circonstances assez extrêmes. Ginny et moi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu contrôler le temps… En tous cas, » continua-t-il, se tortillant un peu. « Comment avez-vous, toi et, hum, Cho, évité le problème ? »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Ron de sembler se tortiller un peu. « Elle a acheté quelques objets moldus » marmonna-t-il indistinctement. « Chez un pharmacien près de chez elle. »

« Ah. »

Ron se détourna à nouveau de lui et marcha vers l'extrémité opposée de la salle de classe, et Harry vit maintenant que le mur avait l'air d'avoir été ouvert là. Un partie avait pivoté, et Ron mit son épaule contre, poussant pour le refermer une fois qu'il fut dans le passage secret. Harry y alla et tenta un Alohomora, puis de pousser ou de tirer, mais cela semblait assez sûr. Apparemment, il ne pouvait être ouvert que de l'autre côté, même avec la magie. Harry sortit à grand pas dans le couloir pour parler à Draco.

« Va en Forces de Mal. Je te rejoins. »

Draco acquiesça encore. Harry ne savait pas s'il avait entendu son commentaire au sujet des risques pour Jamie. Il était probablement, pour le moins, inquiet pour sa mère qui était encore à Ste Mangouste.

Que diable puis-je faire ? Harry se demanda si Binns croirait vraiment avoir vu Ron. Peut-être que je peux le faire douter de ce qu'il a vu…

Harry descendit le couloir en direction des Forces du Mal. Quand il se fut autant éloigné que possible, et qu'il pouvait encore voir le dos de Binns dans la porte de la salle de classe vide, il pointa sa baguette vers Binns, enlevant le sort, puis plongea derrière une armure. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir, regardant en-dessous du bras tendu de l'armure. Il vit Binns rentrer dans la classe, puis revenir dans le couloir, le parcourant du regard. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu. » entendit-il clairement dire le professeur, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne dans la direction opposée.

Harry se tourna et fila vers la salle de classe de Forces du Mal, trouvant difficile de parvenir à s'arrêter quand il l'eut atteinte, tellement il allait vite. Il fit signe à son père à travers la vitre de la porte, haletant.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers la porte, l'air grave et irrité. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Harry le tira dans le couloir et chuchota à son oreille, lui disant ce qui s'était passé avec Binns, et le fait qu'il avait vu Binns à l'initiation. Son père secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas qui sont tous les Mangemorts, mais je connais les opérationnels, et Binns n'est pas l'un d'eux. »

« Est-ce que Bill et Percy Weasley en font partie ? » Son père acquiesça. « et pour Niamh Quirke et Roger Davies ? »

Son papa eut l'air mystifié. « Roger Davies n'est pas un opérationnel… »

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge. Cela signifiait que l'autre jeune opérationnel était Cédric. Roger était un authentique Mangemort, et il était le père du bébé de Katie Bell ! Et il allait être le beau-fils de Sam Bell…

Harry souhaita avoir dit quelque chose plus tôt au sujet d'avoir vu Roger Davies et Binns. « Binns doit être celui dont Dumb.. Davy parlait, ici à l'école. »

« Exact. » marmonna son beau-père, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry ne lui avait pas dit la raison pour laquelle Ron l'avait recherché. Son beau-père resta silencieux pendant un long moment après que Harry ait fini de chuchoter, puis il commença à parler doucement et très vite.

« Je vous laisserai toi et Draco sortir plus tôt, quand le cours sera presque fini. Je veux que tu ailles chercher Simon à sa classe avant qu'elle ne soit finie, et Draco fera de même avec Jamie. » Harry remarqua que son papa semblait accepter davantage Draco et Jamie en tant que couple, si cela signifiait que qu'on pouvait compter sur Draco pour la protéger. « Chacun de vous, assurez-vous d'escorter Simon et Jamie jusqu'à la grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Après le déjeuner, accompagniez chacun d'eux jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Je mettrai fin à mon premier cours de l'après-midi plus tôt pour aller chercher Jamie en dehors de sa classe légèrement plus tôt, puis Simon. Je les amènerai à leur second cours de l'après-midi. Ta mère pourra faire de même lors de son second cours de l'après-midi et les prendra dans l'aile du personnel après cela… »

« Jamie aussi ? Pas dans la maison Serpentard ? »

« Non. Je pense que non. Je sais que Binns a accès à l'aile des professeurs, mais Charlie Weasley et Sirius Black sont là aussi. Et ta mère et moi. Quelqu'un a réussi à faire sortir Stuart de son dortoir, mais je serai damné si quelqu'un pose la main sur Jamie ou Simon avec nous quatre autour, et Davy en plus. »

« Et demain ? »

Il soupira. « Entre Davy, ta mère et moi, Charlie, Black et peut-être aussi Minerva, nous pourrons peut-être nous assurer qu'ils vont et viennent en classe et aux repas en sécurité. Et l'histoire officielle pour Jamie restant dans l'aile des professeurs sera… un traumatisme. Oui, un traumatisme, à cause de la mort de son frère. »

« En ce cas, peut-être que je devrais commencer à dormir en haut aussi. Et je serai une personne de plus que l'on devra franchir pour atteindre Jamie ou Simon. Je peux simplement dormir sur le canapé du salon. »

Son beau-père acquiesça. « D'accord. Mais maintenant tu devrais aller t'asseoir, étant donné que je vais vous envoyer toi et Draco plus tôt. Et nous devrons trouver un moment pour discuter de tout cela avec Alb… je veux dire Davy. »

Harry acquiesça et suivit son père dans la classe quand il ouvrit la porte. Les Pouffsouffles et les autres Serpentards regardèrent Harry, étonnés, quand il prit place. Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers son pupitre et réarrangea ses notes, ayant l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Avant de continuer, cela fera cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Malfoy, pour être en retard, et dix points en moins pour Serpentard, Potter, pour être encore plus en retard. Maintenant, où en étions-nous avant d'être interrompus ? »

Blaise Zabini leva la main, ayant l'air sûr de lui, et le papa de Harry lui fit un signe. Harry sentit les cheveux se redresser dans sa nuque quand il croisa le regard de Zabini. Il n'entendit pas ce que Zabini dit à son papa. Était-il peut-être un Mangemort non-officiel ? Harry se souvint que lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait recruté son beau-père pour 'cultiver' Barty Croupton Jr, il n'avait pas reçu la Marque des Ténèbres de suite, ni n'était allé aux réunions de Mangemorts. Est-ce que Zabini, encore en sixième année, pouvait faire quelque chose de similaire ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas Binns qui avait fait disparaître Stuart. Peut-être était-ce ce garçon qui dormait dans le même dortoir que Harry.

Harry passa le reste du cours à observer Zabini, essayant de le cerner, et il finit par se sentir assez stupide, car chaque fois que son beau-père lui demandait quelque chose, il devait répondre. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas saisi cela. Pouvez-vous répéter la question ? » Il avait bientôt fait perdre à Serpentard quinze autres points.

Quand il n'y eut plus que dix minutes avant d'aller déjeuner, le papa de Harry dit « Potter, Malfoy. Venez ici s'il-vous-plaît. » Draco eut l'air confus, mais Harry lui fit un signe de la tête, et il arrêta d'avoir l'air de se poser des questions. « Puisque vous deux semblez penser que vous n'avez pas besoin de ce cours, je pense que cela signifie que vous êtes libres d'apporter quelques mots pour moi. Portez-les aux personnes dont le nom est devant. »

Il tendit à Harry un bout de parchemin disant Simon Rogue, et celui de Draco disait Jamie Potter. Draco eut l'air à nouveau intrigué, mais Harry le fit sortir de la classe et lui expliqua dans le couloir. Draco acquiesça immédiatement en comprenant, et partit en courant. (Harry savait qu'il connaissait par cœur l'emploi du temps de Jamie.)

Ensuite commença la tâche compliquée d'escorter Jamie et Simon partout. Pour le reste de ce lundi, et tout le jour suivant, qui était le jour du quinzième anniversaire de Jamie, Simon et Jamie étaient accompagnés où qu'ils aillent dans le château. En herbologie, le mardi matin, Harry avait mal d'avoir dormi sur le petit canapé dur dans le salon de ses parents. (Mais il était content de voir que son papa avait magiquement divisé le lit dans la seconde pièce en deux lits, positionnés des deux côtés de la pièce, pour Jamie et Simon, et sa mère avait dormi dans la même pièce que son mari.)

Après l'herbologie, Harry et Draco avaient histoire de la magie avec les Pouffsouffles. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de classe. C'était comme si un couteau glacé lui transperçait la poitrine à chaque fois que le professeur Mangemort le regardait. Mais Binns ne dit jamais un mot de l'incident dont il avait été le témoin la veille. Il regarda de manière significative et répétée Harry et Draco, mais il ne dit jamais un mot qui implique, même avec du recul, qu'il se souvenait avoir vu Ron. Il mit fin au cours tôt, pour le déjeuner, ayant l'air bien trop enjoué, selon Harry, pour que ce soit une bonne chose.

Puis, au déjeuner, ils purent enfin arrêter d'attendre que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête. Inhabituelle pour le déjeuner (les chouettes postales arrivaient normalement pour le petit déjeuner), une chouette arriva en planant dans la grande salle, le plafond enchanté ressemblant au gris ciel d'hiver de dehors, avec des nuages plus sombres traversant l'étendue monotone. La chouette atterrit sur l'épaule de Harry, et il se figea. Draco tendit la main pour enlever la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau, et Harry vacilla comme l'oiseau enfonça ses serres dans son épaule avant de décoller à nouveau.

Ignorant les regards des autres de la table de Serpentard qui se demandaient pourquoi Harry avait reçu une chouette au milieu de la journée, Harry et Draco se penchèrent ensemble au-dessus de la lettre.

_Cher Mr Potter._

_Il est venu à notre attention qu'une certaine personne pourrait encore être parmi les vivants. Vu que vous avez pu faire une erreur honnête en pensant qu'il ne l'était plus, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus sous cette fausse impression, nous vous faisons confiance pour que vous régliez le problème immédiatement. Pour éviter toute confusion cette fois, nous devons insister sur l'habeus corpus. Vous savez peut-être, ou pas, que c'est un terme qui veut grossièrement dire 'montrez nous le corps'._

_Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, et comment vous devez prouver que vous l'avez fait. Ne perdez pas de temps. Vous savez pourquoi._

La lettre n'était pas signée. Malédiction ! pensa Harry. Comment diable allons-nous nous sortir de cela ? Habeas Corpus. Montrez-nous le corps. Le corps. Il devait y avoir un corps, ou il ne serait pas cru. Mais s'il y avait un corps, est-ce que ce ne serait pas possible de remonter la piste du meurtre jusqu'à lui ? Pas qu'il allait tuer Ron Weasley. Il avait été complètement furieux après lui la veille à cause de la façon dont il parlait de son autre frère mourant, mais il ne voulait encore pas le tuer. Ceci, pensa-t-il, était la manière dont Voldemort voulait le tenir. Il savait de son autre vie ce que Ron représentait pour lui. Il savait. Et même s'il le faisait, comment éviterait-il Azkaban ?

Il regarda la grande salle. Son papa était déjà parti, escortant Jamie et Simon vers leur cours suivant. Il croisa le regard de sa mère et haussa ses sourcils. Après le déjeuner, il avait Runes Anciennes, tandis que Draco avait arithmancie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait parler à sa mère dans son bureau avant, ou peut-être qu'ils pourraient aller voir Dumbledore.

Il se leva et alla à la porte de la grande salle, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule, croisant une fois de plus le regard de sa mère. Il se tourna et traversa le hall d'entrée, puis descendit les escaliers vers sa salle de classe et son bureau. Il attendit devant la porte du bureau, appuyé contre le mur, cramponnant la lettre dans ses mains. Quand elle arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, comme il savait qu'elle le ferait, elle tendit en silence sa main pour la lettre, et il la lui donna. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte et chuchota un mot de passe que Harry ne saisit pas, et elle commença à lire le parchemin froissé tandis qu'elle rentrait dans son bureau. Une fois que Harry eut passé la porte, elle la referma et alla à son bureau, lisant encore. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Quand elle eut fini, elle leva les yeux vers Harry, le visage grave. « Bien, » dit-elle, « de toute évidence, nous devons faire un meilleur travail pour falsifier sa mort. » Harry savait que son papa lui avait parlé de Binns la veille. « J'ai dit à Severus la nuit dernière que nous aurions dû savoir que Binns était un mage noir… » marmonna-t-elle, s'asseyant lourdement dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

Harry était confus. « Comment auriez-vous dû savoir ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « N'as-tu jamais remarqué, Harry, la manière dont il parle sans arrêt des révoltes de gobelins, comme si c'était le plus grave problème auquel le monde de la sorcellerie avait dû faire face ? Ceci et les moldus brûlant les sorciers et les sorcières. Jamais un mot avec les problèmes que le monde de la sorcellerie a eu avec les mages noirs. Comme si les moldus auraient jamais eu le besoin de faire des chasses à la sorcière s'il n'y avait pas eu de tels sorciers et sorcières mauvais ! Si tous les gens magiques avaient seulement été bénins, je doute qu'il y aurait de telles choses dans l'histoire humaine, magique ou moldue, que les sorcières brûlant. Mais est-ce Binns a jamais parlé de cela ? Il ne l'a certainement jamais fait quand j'étais son élève, et je doute qu'il ait commencé maintenant. Chaque malheur auquel doit faire face le monde des sorciers est la faute des autres races, comme les Gobelins, ou la faute des moldus. Jamais un mot sur Grindenwald, ou le premier Voldemort… »

« Tu es au courant pour lui aussi ? » dit Harry avec excitation. « J'ai pris un livre par accident, dans la bibliothèque, et lu son histoire. Tu penses… Tu penses qu'il a vraiment ramené son fils de la mort ? »

Elle soupira. « Personne ne sait, Harry. Mais en parlant de ramener quelqu'un de la mort, maintenant que Binns sait que Ron Weasley n'est pas mort… »

« Ils veulent voir un corps. » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui, oui… » marmonna-t-elle. Pendant ce qui sembla un long moment, ils restèrent assis en silence. Harry pouvait entendre la pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée compter les minutes. Les tic-tac semblait être des mots. Ils semblaient dire Pas d'chance, pas d'chance…

« Harry » dit soudain sa mère. Sa voix était urgente. « Voici ce que nous devons faire. Je vais annuler mon dernier cours de la journée. Tu devras manquer le tiens aussi, et Draco aussi. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Nous n'avons pas cours. C'est une période libre pour nous. »

Elle acquiesça. « Tant mieux. On ne repèrera pas ton absence. » Elle s'arrêta encore de parler, râpant ses articulations contre le buvard sur le bureau, ses lèvres tirées en une ligne, ses sourcils froncés avec force. « Si seulement je savais où se trouve la vieille cape d'invisibilité de ton père… »

Harry haussa ses sourcils. « Je l'ai. Dumbledore l'avait, et il me l'a donnée… »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à l'effet de la nouvelle. « Dumbledore l'avait ? » Maintenant elle avait l'air dégoûtée. « Tu penses qu'il aurait pu me le dire… »

« Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? »

« Pas moi. Ron Weasley. Nous devons le faire sortir du château et l'amener à un lieu de rendez-vous sans qu'il soit vu. Il ne peut pas rester ici s'il fait des choses idiotes comme se promener dans le château. Idiot de garçon ! Pourquoi a-t-il quitté sa cachette déjà ? »

« Bien… Je ne l'ai pas dit. Il est un peu bouleversé… »

« Comme nous le sommes tous. »

« Non, c'est quelque chose d'autre… » il ménagea une pause, puis se sentit rougir. « Il dit que Ginny est enceinte. »

Le visage de sa mère ne changea pas d'expression. Ses yeux foraient dans les siens, puis elle recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Quand elle le révéla à nouveau, il sentit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'air plus résolue avant. La première sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du repas.

« Rejoins ta classe. » lui dit-elle sèchement. De toute évidence, elle n'allait pas commenter la nouvelle qu'elle allait être grand-mère. « Après cela, récupère la cape et Draco, et viens au bureau du concierge. Je vous attendrai là-bas. »

Il acquiesça, une boule dans sa gorge. Il entendit les élèves commencer à rentrer dans la salle de potions. Il regarda pensivement sa mère. Elle regardait dans le vide.

« Maman ? » dit-il doucement, à deux reprises avant qu'elle ne le regarde. « Ta classe arrive. »

« Dis leur que j'arrive bientôt, je dois allumer un feu pour appeler quelqu'un… »

Harry fit comme elle lui avait dit, puis monta les nombreux escaliers jusqu'en Runes Anciennes. Il se demanda si elle serait vraiment concentrée sur les potions durant son cours. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas du tout concentré sur les Runes Anciennes. Mais avant qu'il ait quitté son bureau, sa mère avait eu une expression sur visage qu'il imaginait qu'elle avait porté quand elle était auror. Elle avait à la fois l'air déterminée et sur ses gardes, et assez formidable. Cela le fit frissonner le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela lui faisait sentir que tout se passerait bien.

* * * * *


	57. Chap 12 5

  
Wargate : binn vivant, tu le vois ?   
marine : aie confiance en l'auteur, même si parfois il rame...   
Philippe Gryffondor : tu crois ?   
touti : bon, si les mises à jour fonctionnent encore, c'est l'essentiel. Merci pour la précision.   
  
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. 

*****

Harry se laissa dériver en Runes Anciennes, et jaillit comme un boulet de canon après cela, courant vers la salle de classe d'arithmancie. Il aperçut Draco alors qu'il était encore seulement à vingt pieds de la porte. Il savait que son ami pouvait lire l'urgence sur son visage, car Draco lui fit un signe de la tête solennel et dit simplement « Où ? » d'une voix douce.

« Le bureau du concierge. » lui chuchota Harry du coin de la bouche.

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement dans les escaliers sur leur route, se glissant entre les élèves montant vers eux, leurs visages flous comme ils se dépêchaient pour se rendre à ce que Harry sentait être le plus important rendez-vous de sa vie. Ils coururent ensemble jusqu'à leur dortoir, afin que Harry puisse récupérer la cape, puis ils sortirent en courant encore de la maison, et titubèrent quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du concierge, frappant contre la lourde porte en bois. Sa mère l'ouvrit. Dumbledore se leva, à nouveau sous les traits de Davy, avec son nez engorgé et sans ses lunettes, près du mur noir où se trouvait l'entrée vers la cachette.

« Voici comment cela va se passer, les garçons. » dit sa mère sans préambule, dès que la porte du bureau fut refermée. « Officiellement, je vais vous prendre dans les collines pour ramasser des ingrédients de potions. Vous faites cela avec moi au titre d'une retenue. Ron Weasley sera avec nous, portant la cape d'invisibilité. Nous allons en fait aller à une grotte que je connais. J'ai contacté l'un des opérationnels, qui nous retrouvera là-bas, et emmènera Weasley dans un endroit sûr. Après cela, nous métamorphoserons un animal mort pour qu'il ait l'air de son corps, comme il apparaîtrait s'il avait été perdu dans une tempête de neige il y a trois semaines, et qu'il avait péri dans les bois. Compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Dumbledore ouvrit le passage et la mère de Harry partit avec lui. « Nous revenons vite. » dit-elle solennellement. Harry entendit leur bruit de pas disparaître en haut des escaliers de pierre. Il s'assit dans une chaise, regardant ses mains.

« J'espère que je pourrai voir Ginny, la tenir, lui dire que tout va bien aller… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va avoir un bébé… »

Draco aussi s'assit, secouant sa tête. « Tu as tellement de chance, Harry. »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. « Quoi ? Tu es fou ? »

Mais son meilleur ami avait juste l'air triste et envieux. « Tu ne penses pas que je ferais un saut périlleux si juste une des filles que j'ai sauté venait à moi et me disait qu'elle portait bébé de moi ? Même si cela signifiait que Jamie ne me reparle plus jamais ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Et je voulais te demander cela, de toutes façons, si tu pouvais être papa… »

Draco soupira. « Il y a eu cet… incident. Quand j'avais quatorze ans. Pendant les vacances d'été. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Tu te souviens que j'étais à l'hôpital cet été là ? »

« Oui. Tu vais une maladie moldue que tu avais attrapé en France, tu as dit. »

Draco acquiesça. « C'est une maladie moldue que l'on est sensé avoir lorsque l'on est très jeune. Si on l'a quand on est un homme… »

« Oh, à quatorze ans, tu étais déjà un homme ? » dit Harry en souriant. Draco se rebiffa.

« Assez homme, oui. En tous cas, si on l'a après être… physiquement mûr… » Il déglutit. « Les docteurs ont dit que je n'aurai probablement jamais d'enfant. Ils l'ont dit à ma mère. Elle a menti à mon père, cependant. Elle a dit que tout irait bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? C'est de mon père dont nous parlons. Elle était sûre qu'il me tuerait… Et je veux vraiment dire tuer, s'il découvrait. Puis il la tuerait probablement. »

« Je sais que je viens de dire cela, mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle a eu des difficultés à me mettre au monde. Elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfants. Et bien sûr, en théorie, il pourrait simplement divorcer d'elle, mais cela prendrait plus de deux secondes, et mon père ne connaît pas la patience. S'il voulait un héritier qui produise aussi des héritiers, il la tuerait simplement et épouserait quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait faire le nécessaire. Je pense qu'elle savait qu'elle devait mentir pour nous sauver la vie à tous les deux. »

Harry considéra cela. « Est-ce pourquoi… Est-ce pourquoi tu étais avec tant de filles ? Tu espérais que tu en mettrais une enceinte ? »

Draco leva ses mains au ciel. « Bien sûr ! Pas que ce soit arrivé. Et je devais les rassurer, évidemment, alors je leur ai dit que j'avais créé une potion spéciale pour les hommes qui m'empêchait de mettre une fille enceinte. Franchement, j'ai eu plus de filles qui sont venues à moi après cela que ce que je voulais vraiment. Ou du moins, des filles qui ne plaisaient pas vraiment. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Harry se souvint de Niamh Quirke dans la bibliothèque, lui disant « J'ai entendu parler de toi. ». Ainsi, avait-elle entendu qu'une fille pouvait passer du bon temps avec Draco Malfoy sans avoir à s'inquiéter de tomber enceinte ? Cela y ressemblait certainement.

« Alors… aucun de ces bébés que Stu disait avoir entendu venir au monde dans l'infirmerie… aucun n'était de toi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. En tous cas, je pense que je sais ce dont tu parles. La plupart de ces filles sont du village. Tu sais. Les mariées de juin, finissant leur septième année, puis ayant directement un bébé. Le ministère accorde des aides incitatives. Et Pomfresh est la seule aux environs de Pré-au-Lard qui soit qualifiée comme sage-femme. »

« Oooh… » souffla Harry.

« Maintenant, certes, il y a quelques élèves qui ont eu des bébés. On entend des choses. Mais aucun de ces enfants n'était de moi, je peux te le dire. » Il soupira. « J'aurais aimé que ne serait-ce qu'un le soit, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance… C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas dit à Jamie ce que je ressentais envers elle pendant si longtemps. Finalement, j'ai juste… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire. Mais j'étais encore inquiet. Je veux dire… J'aime vraiment Jamie, Harry. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, mais je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec elle. Et finalement… bien, finalement, elle va vouloir avoir un enfant. Et je ne peux pas lui donner cela. »

Harry ne savait pas que dire. Il voulait le rassurer et le réconforter, lui dire que peut-être Jamie ne voudrait pas de bébé, mais tout ce qui sortit fut « Oh, Draco… »

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas venant des escaliers derrière l'arche, et l'instant d'après, Ginny se jetait à son cou, et il la tenait tout contre lui, son visage dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle avait ses lèvres sur son cou, et il eut à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Ron le regarder de travers. Il se sépara d'elle à contrecœur, mais pas de beaucoup. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules, et la tint au bout de ses bras, scrutant son visage. Ses grands yeux marrons avaient l'air rouges et fatigués, sa peau était cireuse et ses pommettes étaient assez saillantes. Il voulait dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Au lieu de cela, ce qui sortit, à peine au-dessus du murmure fut. « Je… je pensais que Madame Pomfresh t'avait donné la potion. » Il se souvenait du breuvage gris et repoussant qu'il l'avait vu boire dans l'infirmerie après qu'ils soient revenus des vestiaires de Quidditch.

Elle baissa les yeux, parlant doucement. « C'était quelque chose d'autre. Je lui ai posé des questions sur la potion. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'en avais besoin, mais que j'en avais entendu parler et que je me demandais si elle marchait vraiment… Bien, a-t-elle dit, elle marchait assez bien, mais elle a été déclarée illégale dans le monde de la sorcellerie ces sept dernières années. J'ai convenu avec elle que la pénurie de main d'œuvre et tout cela le rendait nécessaire… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait suspecté quoique ce soit. Et puis on lui a mis ce sortilège de mémoire, de toutes façons… »

Il secoua tristement sa tête. « Mais Ginny… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. « Je… Je ne pouvais pas. Et puis je suis allée me cacher avec Ron… J'ai en quelque sorte simplement passé à la devise des Cannons de Chudley. Tu sais. 'Gardons les doigts croisés, et espérons le meilleur.' Elle le regarda, suppliante, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se mette en colère après elle.

Au lieu de cela, il dut résister à l'envie de rire, comme il la tirait à nouveau vers lui, se tenant à elle et à sa chère vie. Il regarda Ron et Draco, qui avaient des opinions très différentes sur la désirabilité que Ginny soit enceinte. Mais il n'y avait plus l'opportunité de parler de cela maintenant. Sa mère et Dumbledore émergèrent finalement de l'arche.

« Vous deux, » dit Dumbledore à Ron et à Ginny, « vous déplacez bien trop rapidement pour un vieil homme comme moi. » Il se tourna vers Ginny. « Et maintenant tu as vu Harry. J'ai bien peur que nous devions repartir. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord. » Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, puis se tourna vers Harry et se leva sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. Il la tint étroitement pendant un moment, ses yeux fermés, chuchotant « Je t'aime » dans son oreille. Puis il la relâcha, et regarda Dumbledore la conduire loin de lui une fois encore. Quand ils furent repassés sous l'arche, celle-ci disparut une fois de plus.

Sa mère lui tendit maintenant la main, toute occupée à cette affaire maintenant. « La cape, s'il-te-plaît. » Il la sortit de sa poche et la lui donna. Elle la passa sur Ron qui disparut promptement. « Maintenant » vers le vide où il s'était précédemment tenu l'instant d'avant, « il y a une longue marche jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Restez près de nous, assurez-vous que personne ne rentre en contact avec vous, et ne dites rien. »

« Où se trouve la maison ? » fit la voix de Ron sous la cape. « Est-ce que je serai en contact avec mes parents ? Ou Charlie ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant. Nous devons nous concentrer sur vous faire sortir du château. Si vous ne vous étiez pas laissé voir par Binns… »

Ron avait maintenant l'air revêche « Oui, bien, si votre fils n'avait pas mis ma sœur enceinte… »

La voix de sa mère prit un ton méchant. « Voulez-vous notre aide pour rester en vie ou non ? »

Il demeura silencieux un moment. Puis Harry entendit à nouveau sa voix, plus douce et conciliante maintenant. « D'accord. Je suis prêt. »

Les quatre quittèrent le bureau du concierge, sa mère d'abord, suivie de Draco, puis ce qui semblait être un trou mais était en fait Ron, et finalement Harry, fermant la marche. Il réussirent à atteindre le hall d'entrée sans rencontrer personne. La mère de Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée du château, laissant rentrer une rafale d'air glacé, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry sentit que c'était de mauvais augure. Je n'aime pas cela, pensa-t-il. Comment savons-nous que l'opérationnel que nous allons rencontrer n'est pas un agent double ? Comment savons-nous que Binns n'a pas sa propre cape d'invisibilité, qu'il ne nous suit pas jusqu'au point de rendez-vous ?

Mais il suivit les deux personnes visibles et la personne invisible par la porte, et dans le jour hivernal et glacé, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa sœur, sans dire un mot sur ses doutes et sur ses craintes. Il continua à regarder alentour et à écouter des bruits faits par des pieds invisibles autres que ceux de Ron, mais ils semblaient être authentiquement les seuls à se déplacer dans les collines où il avait été avant. Plus ils grimpaient, plus il devenait convaincu que leur destination était la même grotte où Hermione, Ron et lui avaient rencontré Sirius pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand son parrain était revenu à Poudlard, soucieux à cause de la douleur qu'avait Harry à sa cicatrice.

Et puis ils y étaient. La même grotte dont il se souvenait. Ils étaient tous essoufflés et avaient froid. Harry pouvait dire que Ron était aussi fatigué que les autres. Plus d'une fois, il avait butté dans Ron quand il avait ralenti. Ils durent se baisser pour entrer, comme Harry s'en souvenait, mais peu près, ils purent se relever. Ron enleva la cape, et la mère de Harry alluma une chandelle qu'elle avait prise et la plaça sur une corniche. Puis elle enchanta le mur derrière la chandelle pour qu'il se comporte comme un miroir, afin que la lumière soit doublée.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. La grotte était quelque peu plus chaude que l'extérieur, étant abritée du vent. Harry reprit la cape d'invisibilité à Ron et la mit dans sa poche. Ron parcourut la grotte du regard. Elle était en fait assez haute, et il y avait en fait deux tunnels, chacun partant d'un espace près de l'ouverture. Le petit tunnel devait faire à peine quinze pieds de profondeur, le grand devait en avoir une quarantaine. Les os de petits animaux couvraient le sol poussiéreux. Ron commença à regarder autour de la cave, sans but, ses mains dans ses poches. Il se retourna près du fond du petit tunnel, soupirant.

« Bien, quand est-ce que cette personne va venir me prendre jusqu'à une maison sûre ? »

« Expelliarmus! »

Sans avertissement, la mère de Harry avait brandi sa baguette et l'avait pointée sur Ron. Il ne vola en arrière que d'une paire de pieds, contre ce qui ressemblait à un mur de terre séchée, tandis que sa baguette volait gentiment jusque dans les mains de la mère de Harry. Elle la mit dans sa poche. Harry alla vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Que diable… ? »

« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-elle encore, pointant cette fois sa baguette vers Draco, qui vola en arrière plus loin, sur à peu près sept pieds, frappant la paroi de la grotte plus douloureusement que Ron, qui n'avait pas cogné sur du rocher mais sur de la terre, plus souple. La baguette de Draco était maintenant dans la main de la mère de Harry, et Draco était assis sur le sol de la grotte, là où il avait été projeté, se frottant le derrière de sa tête.

Harry se tenait entre Draco et Ron, sa baguette sortie maintenant, tendu et prêt à répondre où à éviter un sort venant d'elle. Est-ce que sa mère était devenue folle ? « Que fais-tu, maman ? »

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire dès que j'ai entendu ce que l'on attendait de toi. M'assurer que tu le ferais vraiment. »

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu vas tuer Ron Weasley maintenant, afin que nous puissions mettre fin à tout cela. Puis Severus va tuer Charlie Weasley, et tous mes enfants seront à nouveau en sécurité. Tu as de la chance que la fille ait eu le bon sens de rester cachée, Draco. Malheureusement, le même ne peut pas être dit de son frère. » Elle foudroya Ron du regard, qui était pressé contre le mur où le sort l'avait projeté, regardant son professeur de potions.

Harry secoua sa tête, comme si cela allait lui nettoyer les oreilles et lui permettre d'entendre ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit. « Tu… Tu es folle ! Je ne vais tuer personne, et encore moins le frère de Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec faire ce que tu as dit ? Tu sais, métamorphoser un animal mort pour qu'il ressemble au corps de Ron… »

Elle lui donna un regard dur. « Tout sorcier digne de ce nom vérifierait qu'il n'y a pas un sort de métamorphose comme celui-là. J'ai juste dit cela pour vous amener tous les trois ici. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui avait l'air plus terrifié que pour son initiation. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ? Laisse-le partir maman. »

« J'ai besoin de lui pour cela. » dit-elle, pointant sa baguette vers lui. « C'est ton meilleur ami. Soit tu tues Weasley quand je te le dis, soit je commence à le torturer. »

Harry se renfrogna regardant tour à tour sa mère et son meilleur ami. « Tu… Tu ne ferais pas cela à Draco ! Maman… Jamie l'aime ! Tu… Tu ne peux pas ! C'est mon… »

« Si tu ne veux pas que ton meilleur ami souffre, tue Weasley. » dit-elle froidement, ses yeux verts brillants. Harry voulait lui faire reprendre ses sens.

« Maman, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Sa lèvre trembla un petit peu, et sa baguette oscilla, bien qu'elle reste encore pointée sur Draco. « Harry, si je dois choisir entre mes enfants et ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, je choisis les miens. Je fais ce qui est nécessaire. Ce qui est nécessaire pour te garder en vie… »

« Mais… Mais tu disais que c'était pour protéger Jamie et Simon… »

« Eux aussi ! Mais… mais principalement toi… Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… » Sa voix était pleine de larmes. Harry la regarda, implorant.

« Ne fais pas cela, maman. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Non ! » répondit-elle, soudain en colère. « Tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'a fait qui ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux infiniment tristes. « Quand tu étais un bébé. La nuit où ton père a été tué… Quand je lui ai dit que je t'élèverai pour que tu sois son serviteur, il t'a lancé un sort… Un sort d'Obéissance. Je n'ai aucun doute que Draco en a reçu un aussi. » Elle montra son ami de la tête. « C'est de la magie noire. Cela enlève beaucoup de pouvoir à la personne lançant le sort. Et le lancer sur deux personnes dans un court laps de temps… Je n'aurais pas été surprise si cela l'avait presque rendu mortel à nouveau. »

Harry pensa 'C'est pour cela qu'il est obsédé par devenir plus puissant, parce qu'il a donné une partie de son pouvoir à moi et à Draco. « Mais pourquoi » lui demanda-t-il, « est-ce que quelqu'un ferait cela, si c'est tellement épuisant ? »

Elle déglutit. « J'ai dit que c'était un sort d'Obéissance. Quand vous avez été initiés, tous les deux, vous a-t-il donné des ordres directs ? »

« Bien… Il m'a posé quelques questions. Mes réponses n'étaient pas vraiment sincères, mais… »

« Les questions ne sont pas des ordres. Vous a-t-il ordonné de faire quoique ce soit ? »

« Il… Il nous a fait nous agenouiller. Mais c'était juste quelque chose qu'il a fait. L'instant d'après, nous étions agenouillés. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Continue à la faire parler, pensa-t-il. Distrais la. « Bien… » Il fouilla dans sa tête. « Après qu'il… nous ait lancé le Cruciatus dessus, il nous a demandé de lui demander de ne plus le refaire, et nous l'avons fait. » Elle acquiesça et il continua. « Et il nous a fait à tous les deux mettre notre bras à nu pour recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres… plus tard, il m'a fait lui tendre ma baguette. Techniquement, je lui ai tendu celle de Draco, mais il a pensé que c'était la mienne… Pourquoi ces questions maman ? »

Elle eut l'ait pensive, et il pensa qu'elle avait baissé sa garde. « Hmm. Peut-être que c'est ce qui est important… » dit-elle d'une voix amusante.

« Qu'est-ce qui est important ? »

« Bien, à ce moment là, cette baguette était en ta possession, alors c'était la tienne… »

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment fonctionne le sort d'obéissance ? »

Soudain, son regard vers lui était à nouveau gentil, maternel. « Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire si j'avais su, Harry. S'il-te-plaît, crois cela. C'est très puissant. La raison pour laquelle cela pompe le pouvoir de la personne qui le lance est que la personne qui le subit va avoir davantage de chance d'obéir aux ordres. Si la personne qui a lancé le sort te donne un ordre direct, et que tu refuses, tu tomberas raide mort. Si cette personne te donne un ordre direct et que tu l'acceptes, si c'est possible, tu le feras, ou tu mourras en tentant de le faire. C'est bien plus fort que le sort d'Imperius, qu'on peut dominer avec assez de volonté. On ne peut pas se battre contre cela. C'est absolument impossible. Évidemment, la chose qui empêche les mages noirs de l'utiliser constamment et le facteur de la fuite du pouvoir. Une fois que l'on a lancé le sort sur quelqu'un, une portion de votre pouvoir est perdue à jamais, et vit dans l'autre personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Et si elle refuse de faire ce qu'on lui a demandé et qu'elle meurt… ce pouvoir va mourir avec elle. Probablement que personne d'autre que Voldemort n'aurait pu lancer ce sort deux fois en moins de six mois et avoir encore du pouvoir pour soi. Et jusqu'à présent, il a utilisé des intermédiaires pour vous demander de faire les choses, autrement qu'à l'initiation. Mais si ça va plus loin, Harry, j'ai peur que… »

« Quoi, maman ? De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Elle commença à pleurer. « J'ai peur qu'il te commande de le faire lui-même, en personne. J'ai peur que s'il fait cela, tu refuses et tu meures… » Sa voix était devenue très douce.

Harry se souvint de l'héritier, de la manière dont il avait été d'accord pour se sacrifier. Est-ce que Voldemort l'avait encore fait ? Avait-il lancé le sort d'Obéissance sur son petit fils, espérant retrouver son pouvoir en partageant son corps après l'avoir tué ? Était-ce ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à Harry et à Draco ? Réclamer leur pouvoir, ou plutôt son pouvoir, grâce au sacrifice rituel et la consommation de ce sacrifice ? Et sa mère avait modifié ses résultats scolaires afin que peut-être Voldemort ne pense pas que Harry avait beaucoup de pouvoir, afin qu'il pense avoir peu à gagner en l'utilisant ou en le sacrifiant…

Mais il était las d'avoir peur. Harry releva son menton et la regarda dans les yeux. « S'il me donne l'ordre direct de tuer Ron, oui, je refuserai. Je préfèrerais moi-même mourir plutôt que d'être un meurtrier. C'est pourquoi nous devons le faire croire à la mort de Ron… »

« Non ! Cela ne marchera pas ! Cela doit être fait proprement. Ce n'est pas discutable. Tu le tues, ou… »

« … ou tu tortures Draco. Mais maman… même si je voulais… ce que je ne veux pas… je ne pense pas que je pourrais lancer le sort mortel. On a besoin de mettre beaucoup de magie derrière ce sort… »

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête. « Je sais. Tu l'as. Grâce au sort d'obéissance. Aie confiance en moi. Tu peux le faire. »

« Que j'aie confiance en toi ? » couina-t-il presque. Il était complètement incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Il n'allait pas laisser cela arriver. S'il devait voir sa mère bouclée à Ste Mangouste, folle furieuse, alors il le ferait. Mais il ne permettrait pas à Ron de mourir ou à Draco d'être blessé. Elle était vraiment folle…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, son attention sembla diminuer, et il s'interposa entre elle et Draco, criant « Cours Draco ! Va chercher de l'aide ! »

Sa mère pointa sa baguette, essayant d'avoir le champ libre pour viser Draco, mais Harry entre les deux la gêna, et son meilleur ami déboula par l'entrée de la grotte, désespéré de s'échapper. Sa mère s'avança vers Harry puis s'arrêta.

« C'était stupide, Harry. Très stupide. Maintenant, si quelqu'un arrive et le trouve mort, tu seras accusé. Je ne veux pas que tu meures ou que tu ailles à Azkaban. Juste… »

« Non ! » rugit-il pratiquement. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, maman. » Puis il la regarda tristement. « Maman, maman, » marmonnait-il maintenant. « la manière dont tu te comportes maintenant, si poussée à me protéger… C'est parce que tu es sous Imperius. Tu l'es depuis des années. Mais tout ce que l'on t'a dit de faire était de me protéger à tout prix. Ce qui est naturel, c'est l'instinct maternel, la plupart du temps. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on dit à quelqu'un sous Imperius de faire quelque chose qu'il veut déjà ? Cela devient presque impossible de résister, parce que le désir était déjà là. Cela le renforce, le ramène à la surface dans la personne qui y résistait auparavant… »

« De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? Quand ai-je été placée sous Imperius ? »

« La nuit où mon père a été tué. » chuchota-t-il.

« C'est ridicule. Qui l'aurait fait ? »

Sa gorge ne marchait pas très bien, mais il réussit à articuler. « C'est ma faute maman. Je l'ai fait… C'est pour cela que tu m'as promis à Voldemort… »

Elle fit la tête. « Je crois que c'est toi qui est fou, Harry. Tu étais un bébé. Comment as-tu pu me mettre sous Imperius ? »

Sa bouche bougeait, voulant lui dire que c'était pour la sauver, voulant lui dire qu'il avait été d'une manière ou d'une autre convaincu que cette vie aurait été merveilleuse s'il avait grandi avec ses parents, ou au moins l'un d'eux… Comment il avait eu les meilleures intentions, spécialement après avoir entendu qu'elle avait porté Jamie au moment de sa mort…

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle essaya de le prendre par surprise et pointa sa baguette vers Ron Weasley elle-même. Ron se pressa le dos contre le mur, ses yeux affolés. Il n'avait rien dit de tout ce temps, depuis que la mère de Harry l'avait désarmé.

« Non, maman ! » cria Harry, se réveillant soudain.

« Harry, j'ai dit que si Voldemort te dit de faire quelque chose, et que c'est possible de le faire, et que tu acceptes, alors tu le feras. Mais si ce n'est pas possible… rien. Il n'y a aucun effet. Tu ne seras pas obligé de le faire, et tu ne mourras pas. Bien, s'il te demande de tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort, tu ne peux pas vraiment le tuer à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. « Non maman ! » dit-il encore. « Je ne suis pas un meurtrier… mais toi non plus ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela juste pour me protéger. Personne ne va tuer Ron Weasley ! »

Mais sa mère ne le regardait pas. Elle regardait Ron, concentrant sur lui plus de haine que Harry aurait jamais cru possible qu'elle n'en ait. Elle protégeait ses enfants. Elle faisait tout ce qui était nécessaire, et par-dessus tout, pour le protéger lui, son Harry…

« Mon père peut cacher toute votre famille » bafouilla maintenant Ron. « Il travaille pour le ministère. Vous seriez tous parfaitement en sécurité… »

Sa mère renifla. « Je n'ai rien contre votre père, Weasley. C'est un homme bien. C'est le seul de son espèce. C'est le problème. Il n'y en a qu'un comme lui. Et il est trop confiant. Tu n'as pas idée de combien de personnes travaillent proche de lui et ne doivent pas recevoir de confiance. Le ministère est infesté de Mangemorts. Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'être en sécurité si c'est le ministère qui organise notre fuite. Nous serons tous tués en moins d'une semaine. Non, il n'y a qu'une méthode… »

Elle pointa sa baguette, stable et sûre. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle visait entre les deux yeux de Ron. Juste avant qu'elle ne commence à dire le sort, le crâne de Harry lui picota de partout, et il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la seule chose pour sauver Ron.

« Avada Ke..»

« Expelliarmus! »

Son sort explosa sur elle avec la force d'un raz-de-marée. Elle fut projetée en arrière sur toute la longueur du long tunnel, plus vite que Harry n'avait jamais vu voler quelqu'un qui se faisait désarmer. Elle frappa la dure paroi de la grotte avec deux bruits séparés. Un bruit sourd, qui était celui de son corps, et un craquement fort et écœurant. Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait fait ce bruit aigu. Son corps tomba sur le sol poussiéreux de la grotte. La lumière de la chandelle tremblait derrière lui, jetant son ombre devant lui comme il descendait lentement le tunnel vers sa mère. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un pied d'elle, il s'arrêta, effrayé de s'avancer. Il la fixa, encore et encore, voulant qu'elle écarte ses cheveux de devant son visage, ou qu'elle crie, ou qu'elle le gronde, ou gémisse. Un œil ouvert, fixe, ne bougeait pas. Il attendit qu'elle cligne des yeux, ou le ferme simplement à cause de la douleur. Il leva les yeux vers la paroi de la grotte et vit une tâche rouge sombre dessus, et il déglutit. Il entendit un bruit de pas et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ron venir derrière lui, regardant aussi sa mère.

Lily Evans était complètement immobile.

* * * * *

Note de l'auteur : 'All Through The Nigh' est une chanson galloise traditionnelle sur l'air de 'Ar Hyd y Nos'. Les couplets de l'hymne que chante Jamie sur le même air ont les crédits suivants : premier couplet (Reginal Heber, 1827), deuxième couplet (William Mercer, 1864) et troisième couplet (Richard Whately 1787-1863). Cette version provient du livre de chant publié par l'église presbytérienne des États-Unis, les églises presbytériennes unies des USA et l'église réformée d'Amérique, copyright 1955. Les crédits pour l'autre berceuse galloise, Suogon, peuvent être trouvés au chapitre 32 de Harry Potter et le serpent psychique.


	58. Chap 13 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Lunenoire : he oui, pauvre Harry...  
Mary Cooper : A chacun ses petits problèmes, mais oui, pauvre Draco.  
Ryan : ouaich   
Dumati : Ben... si !   
popov² : il est très fort pour cela, j'en conviens...   
Wargate : c'est triste, je sais.   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour le... 

Chapitre treize

Justice

Harry secoua sa tête avec incrédulité, déglutissant. Ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous lui, et il se retrouva agenouillé sur le sol froid et sale, continuant à la fixer, n'y croyant toujours pas. Il s'avança sur ses genoux, l'approchant avec précaution.

« Maman ? » s'étrangla-t-il. « Maman ? » tenta-t-il, plus doucement. Il la regardait directement maintenant. Ron le suivit. Il s'effondra le long de ses hanches à côté de Harry. Il leva les yeux vers Ron, et il ne put pas le voir clairement. Soudain, il lui était impossible de voir clair. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas du tout de lunettes.

« Potter. » dit la tâche à la tête rouge indistincte qui était Ron Weasley, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Sa voix était très douce. « Je ne crois pas… Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse encore faire quelque chose. »

Harry déglutit et remonta ses lunettes, clignant rapidement des yeux. Ron devint net maintenant. Le problème était qu'il pouvait voir sa mère aussi. « J'essayais juste de la désarmer. » Il chuchotait encore. « Elle t'aurait tué… »

Ron avait l'air très pâle, et il acquiesça. « Tu as sauvé ma vie. Malheureusement… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Sauver ta vie n'était pas heureux ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. » se raidit Ron. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. J'allais dire, malheureusement, le ministère ne se soucie pas de choses comme celle-là. »

« Des choses comme quoi ? »

« L'autodéfense. Ou dans ce cas, la défense de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Soudain, Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête. La voix de Sam Bell. Accidentellement ou pas, une personne était quand même morte. Le sort que j'ai lancé est à blâmer. Ce n'était pas le sortilège mortel, mais il a quand même tué. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Mais… mais tu pourras leur dire. Elle allait torturer Draco si je ne t'avais pas tué. Elle avait à moitié lancé le sortilège morte. C'était juste le sort de désarmement. C'était juste… » Sa voix s'éteint, quand il baissa les yeux vers sa mère, puis qu'il écarta en hésitant les cheveux de son visage. Maintenant, il y avait une petite flaque rouge sur le sol de la grotte, sous sa tête. Ses yeux verts et vifs semblaient regarder droit dans les siens, mais ces yeux ne verraient plus jamais. Il passa doucement sa main sur ses paupières, les refermant, puis peigna ses cheveux, quelque peu sans but. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal comme s'il les avait frottés très fort pendant des jours.

« Elle essayait simplement de… de… » Mais il ne put pas finir. Elle essayait simplement de me protéger. Tout comme j'essayais simplement de sauver sa vie quand je l'ai mise sous Imperius…

Il leva les yeux vers Ron. « Quelqu'un va bientôt arriver ici. Draco aura trouvé quelqu'un. Pourrais-tu… Pourrais-tu me laisser seul quelques minutes ? Avec ma mère ? »

Ron acquiesça et commença à partir, puis il se retourna. « Potter. » Harry leva la tête le regarda. « Tu le pensais vraiment ? Que si… Si Tu-Sais-Qui t'ordonnait de me tuer, tu refuserais, sachant que tu mourrais ? »

Harry déglutit et acquiesça. « Je ne suis pas un tueur. Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser ma maman… »

« Je sais. » chuchota Ron. « C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait la même chose. Je veux dire, toutes ces années à l'école, nous n'avons pas… »

« Oui. »

« Et j'ai juste essayer de… quand j'ai découvert pour Ginny… »

« Oui. » dit encore Harry. Il se souvint de Ron à douze ans, le voyant étendu sur l'échiquier géant de MacGonagall après s'être laissé prendre. Il se souvint de lui, allongé sur le lit de la cabane hurlante, à l'agonie à cause de sa jambe cassée, disant à Sirius Black, qu'il prenait pour un Mangemort et un meurtrier, il devrait aussi les tuer lui et Hermione… Il souvint réintégrer son corps après que Ron lui ait lancé le sort de Cruciatus dessus, son meilleur ami baissant les yeux vers lui et demandant simplement « Tu es de retour ? » de ce ton dans la voix qui disait à la fois à Harry 'Je savais que tu irais bien' et 'Tu aurais dû savoir tout le temps que je suis avec toi. Je suis ton meilleur ami et le serai toujours.' Ron avait risqué d'aller à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, si quelqu'un avait sérieusement cru qu'il avait lancé le Cruciatus sur Harry…

« Tu ne sais jamais, Weasley. » dit-il calmement. « A ma place… Tu aurais pu faire la même chose. »

Ron lui fit un demi-sourire, ayant l'air d'en douter, puis il remit la cape d'invisibilité. Harry l'entendit avancer à genoux comme il quittait la grotte. Il se retourna vers sa mère. Il voulait faire quelque chose, chanter pour elle comme elle et Jamie avaient fait pour Stu, mais il avait la gorge trop serrée. Il s'assit au lieu de cela, lui parlant très doucement, comme si elle pouvait entendre, lui parlant de sa vie, de son autre vie. Était-elle alentour ? se demanda-t-il. Était-elle un fantôme maintenant, comme son père ? Ou est-ce que sa mort avait signifié qu'elle et son père pouvaient quitter ce monde, qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble dans l'au-delà, comme ils auraient dû l'être ?

Il ne savait pas. Il continua juste à chuchoter, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait l'entendre, ayant juste besoin de le dire. Il lui parla des Dursley, de Hagrid lui disant qu'il était un sorcier, de la première fois où il l'avait vue, avec son père, dans le miroir du Rised… Et puis il se souvint de quelque chose que Dumbledore avait dit sur des personnes restant pendant des années, à fixer le miroir, et sur les gens choisissant précisément ce qui était le pire pour eux. Mais en choisissant ma mère et ma sœur, pensa-t-il, comment ai-je choisi la pire chose pour moi ? Une famille est sensée être une bonne chose. Puis une autre voix dit dans sa tête 'Mais était-ce la meilleure chose pour le monde ?'

Il arrêta de parler, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers elle, la voyant comme les autres la verraient : violemment assassinée par son propre fils. Il pensa à nouveau à Sam. Je vais aller à Azkaban, pensa-t-il. Avec les détraqueurs. Il frissonna de tout son corps. Non. Ce ne sera pas comme pour Sam, pensa-t-il. Sam Bell était dévoré par la culpabilité. Il a capitulé sans combattre. Je… Je me sens responsable pour la mort de ma mère, mais… Cela peut être défendu. Je ne vais pas simplement m'effondrer et me laisser mettre de côté. Je vais me battre. Il passa sa main sur le front de sa mère. Je dois rétablir les choses. Je ne peux pas faire cela d'une prison..

Il entendit des voix. Elles venaient pour lui. Il eut soudain une pensée paniquante. Et s'ils cassaient ma baguette ? Ensuite, comment pourrais-je jamais rétablir le cours du temps ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait réussi à cacher la baguette de Voldemort. Si sa propre baguette était cassée, cacher celle de Voldemort n'aurait servi à rien. Il fouilla autour de lui, trouvant quelques pierres éparses. Il coinça sa baguette dans un long espace étroit dans le fond de la grotte, et empila des pierres contre elle et par-dessus, comme un petit cairn, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue de sa vue. Puis il enleva la baguette de sa mère de sa prise et la mit dans sa poche. Dans son autre main, elle tenait les baguettes de Ron et de Draco. Il les lui prit, et les mit dans son autre poche, puis se rassit à côté d'elle, attendant que les larmes viennent. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas pleurer ? se demanda-t-il. Parce que, lui répondit son cerveau, elle était sensée être morte depuis des années. Tu as déjà pleuré ta maman il y a des années…

Quelqu'un rentrait dans la grotte, à quatre pattes, puis il se leva et brossa sa robe noire.

C'était Severus Rogue.

Harry aurait préféré être mort plutôt que voir l'expression sur le visage de son papa. « Lily ! » cria-t-il d'une voix rauque, courant vers eux deux. Dumbledore entra ensuite dans la grotte, sous l'apparence de Davy. Sans se soucier du sang, le beau-père de Harry s'effondra sur le sol à côté de Harry et il tira son épouse sur ses cuisses, se penchant et embrassant ses lèvres froides, les larmes coulant sur sa peau pâle, bien trop pâle…

Il regarda Harry, ses yeux noirs affolés. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry regarda Dumbledore. Il était content qu'il apparaisse en tant que Davy à ce moment. Il était un peu moins formidable ainsi. Cela était plus facile pour Harry de sortir l'horrible histoire. Comme il expliquait (abandonnant la partie où il disait à sa mère qu'il l'avait mis sous Imperius), Dumbledore acquiesça sagement.

« Je me faisais du souci pour l'identification du corps, tout comme elle. » dit-il lentement. « Je pense qu'elle était un peu trop prudente là-dessus. Mais après que vous ayez quitté le château, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas dit quel opérationnel allait vous rencontrer ici… Je les ai tous appelé pour savoir lequel venait, et quel endroit sûr allait être employé. J'ai réussi à appeler tout le monde assez rapidement, et personne ne m'a dit avoir eu des nouvelles de Lily. J'ai pensé que ces manières étaient assez inhabituelles, alors j'ai expliqué à Sirius ce que je pensais qu'il se passait, et lui ai demandé d'appeler quelques aurors, parmi ceux qui avaient l'habitude de travailler avec Lily, et de leur dire de venir ici. J'espérais que quelqu'un qui l'avait connu avant pourrait la ramener à la raison. Puis j'ai quitté le château et rencontré Draco alors qu'il était à mi-chemin. Je l'ai envoyé chercher ton beau-père. J'espérais être ici avant que quelque chose ne se passe, mais quand je suis arrivé, Ron Weasley bloquait l'entrée de la grotte, portant ta cape d'invisibilité. »

Harry regarda son beau-père, mais il était oublieux. Il n'avait pas remarqué le commentaire sur la cape. Dumbledore continua. « Ron m'a informé de ce qui était arrivé, mais j'ai décidé de te laisser seul avec ta mère jusqu'à ce que ton beau-père arrive. »

Harry déglutit. « C'était un accident. » chuchota-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais voulu… »

Dumbledore l'arrêta en levant la main. « Nous savons, Harry. Le problème est que le ministère va seulement se soucier que tu as envoyé le sort qui a abouti à sa mort. Maintenant, je souhaiterais ne pas avoir dit à Sirius d'appeler les aurors… nous devons te faire sortir de là. Tu es celui qui a besoin d'un abri maintenant. »

Harry commença à se poser des questions. Est-ce que cela marcherait ? Peut-être devait-il reprendre sa baguette de sa cachette ? Comment pouvait-il le faire, maintenant que son papa et Dumbledore étaient là ? Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer avoir caché sa baguette ? Et s'il devait disparaître, comment pourrait-il aller chercher la baguette de Voldemort dans sa cachette ? Cela pourrait être aussi mauvais qu'aller à Azkaban… les détraqueurs en moins.

Soudain, il entendit du tumulte en dehors de la grotte. Plusieurs voix, y compris une voix de femme, s'élevaient, anxieuses. Harry entendit Draco essayer d'empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer, et puis la voix d'un homme cria un sort d'étourdissement et Harry entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant au sol.

Les Londubat pénétrèrent dans la grotte.

Frank Londubat pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers Harry. Il dit « Recule-toi, petit. Cela ne te regarde pas. » Il se tourna et regarda Dumbledore avec mépris. « Retournez à l'école, concierge. Nous nous occupons de tout maintenant. Prévenez la directrice de nous rencontrer dans le hall d'entrée quand nous serons de retour avec le meurtrier qu'elle daigne garder à l'école pour enseigner. L'homme qui a assassiné sa propre femme, qui en plus était une ancienne auror. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Est-ce que Franck Londubat pouvait être remonté contre Severus Rogue au point qu'il croie qu'il puisse tuer sa propre femme ? Et comment étaient-ils arrivés si vite ?

Harry se leva, tremblant de colère. « Sortez de là et laissez-nous en paix quelques minutes ! Il n'a pas tué ma mère ! Il vient juste d'arriver ici ! Je l'ai tuée… mais c'était un accident ! Elle essayait de tuer Ron Weasley, et j'ai essayé de la désarmer… »

Gemma Londubat ricana. « C'est splendide. Lily Evans essayait de tuer quelqu'un. Trop bête que tu aies choisi de nommer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort… »

« Mais… Mais… » bafouilla Harry. Il réalisa maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore avait voulu qu'il parte. Le seul témoin à ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait pas témoigner de ce qu'il avait vu. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Binns sait qu'il n'est pas mort. Quel est l'intérêt de continuer avec cette comédie ? Nous avons besoin qu'il dise ce qui est arrivé. »

Franck Londubat croisa ses bras et foudroya Harry du regard. « Tu es peut-être un Serpentard, mais tu es le fils de Lily et James, alors je te demande encore de t'écarter du meurtrier et de nous laisser faire notre travail… »

« Personne ici n'est un meurtrier ! C'était un accident ! Quand je l'ai désarmée, elle est partie en arrière… » Mais Harry ne put pas continuer. Les larmes qui ne voulaient pas venir avant ne s'arrêtaient soudain plus de couler, et il pouvait à peine parler. « Et puis… Et puis elle était si immobile… » Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, essayant de s'éclaircir la gorge afin de pouvoir continuer, mais c'était impossible.

Dumbledore s'avança vers Franck Londubat et mit sa main sur son bras. « Sûrement que vous pouvez accorder du temps à cette famille touchée par le chagrin… »

Londubat repoussa sa main. « Cela ne vous concerne pas, vieil homme ! Sortez de notre chemin ! »

Dumbledore se redressa, ne se voûtant plus. Il mit sa baguette contre son nez, marmonnant « Finite Incantatem. » et sorti les lunettes en demi-lune de sa poche, les enfilant. Londubat cilla à peine, mais Harry le vit déglutir comme il fixait le visage d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Cela me concerne beaucoup, Londubat. » l'informa Dumbledore avec cette voix dangereuse dont Harry se souvenait. « Harry a accepté d'être initié en tant que Mangemort pour travailler comme espion pour moi, et maintenant, on lui a donné l'ordre de tuer Ron Weasley. J'ai caché Ron et … C'est cela, j'ai caché Ron depuis que sa sœur a disparu dans la tempête, mais il a été vu par le professeur Binns, qui se trouve être un Mangemort… »

Londubat balaya cela. « Nous avons entendu des gens accuser Binns avant. Il n'y a pas de preuve contre lui. Personne ne l'a jamais vu faire de la magie noire, et s'associer avec des Mangemorts. Vous, d'un autre côté, avez disparu après avoir quitté votre poste de directeur, et maintenant, vous admettez que vous avez conspiré à l'initiation d'un jeune homme pour qu'il devienne Mangemort, et que vous employez des gens pour travailler pour vous contre le ministère… »

« Non ! » cria-t-il, plus en colère que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. « Pas contre le ministère. Contre Voldemort ! Il y a trop de gens au ministère qui travaillent pour lui pour que ce soit un moyen viable de le battre. Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être initié, en tous cas. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit un espion plutôt qu'un Mangemort loyal, n'est-ce pas ? Ron Weasley est encore vivant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gemma Londubat haussa un sourcil à la courbe parfaite. « Je le croirai quand je le verrai. »

Soudain, Ron qui devait être revenu dans la grotte à un moment, mit la cape d'invisibilité de côté et dit avec irritation « Alors croyez-le, bon sang. »

Harry se relâcha avec soulagement en le voyant. Il fit un petit sourire, plein de gratitude, à Ron, mais soudain, les Londubat s'étaient retournés contre lui.

« Stupefix ! » cria Frank Londubat, tandis que sa femme rattrapait Ron comme il tombait.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » cria Harry avec colère.

Gemma Londubat le regarda. « Ne croyez-vous pas que nous reconnaîtrions le fils de notre meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui. Il ne serait jamais impliqué dans une telle chose. Nous devons ramener cette personne au ministère et découvrir qui a pris du Polynec… c'est une potion pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, spécialement quand il est mort. Ce doit être son assassin. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il a été tué, afin que quelqu'un prenne son identité. »

Harry leva ses mains au ciel. « Vous êtes fous ! Tous les deux ! C'est vraiment Ron Weasley. Tout ce que Dumbledore vous a dit est vrai. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ! »

Frank Londubat leva sa main pour arrêter Harry. Son ton était complètement condescendant. « Bon, bon, cela se peut que vous pensiez en toute sincérité que cette personne est Ron Weasley, et que votre mère allait le tuer. Mais elle savait probablement qui c'était vraiment, je connais Lily. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'arrêter. Un auror peut prendre certaines libertés pour appréhender un mage noir, et puisque c'est probablement l'assassin de Ron Weasley… »

Harry devenait de plus en plus frustré. « Elle n'est plus une auror ! Je veux dire elle… Elle n'était pas une auror. Et c'est vraiment Ron Weasley. Je ne l'ai pas empêchée de tuer un meurtrier. Vous devez écouter… »

« Non, vous feriez mieux d'écouter. Accident ou pas, vous avez interféré avec quelqu'un qui s'occupait d'un mage noir, et vous avez lancé un sort qui a eu pour résultat la mort de quelqu'un. Maintenant, comme vous l'avez déjà confessé, il n'y a pas besoin d'un procès. »

« Confessé ? » cria-t-il, paniqué. « Je n'ai rien confessé ! »

Gemma Londubat le regarda sans passion. « Oh que si. Je vous ai entendu distinctement. Vous avez dit 'Je l'ai tué… mais c'était un accident !' C'était parfaitement clair. »

« Mais… mais… » il pataugeait. « Je n'ai rien signé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait pu tuer Ron Weasley, ou quelqu'un que vous pensez qui l'incarne, et que cela aurait été justifié, alors que vous ne pensez pas que cela l'est ? »

Frank Londubat montra la forme allongée de Ron Weasley. « Parce que c'est un mage noir. »

« Comment savez vous que ma mère n'en était pas une ? »

Frank et Gemma Londubat rire tous les deux. « Lily Evans ? » dit-il. « Vous plaisantez sûrement. »

Harry secoua la tête, son visage terriblement sérieux. « Pas pour cela. Supposez, supposez simplement, que ce soit vraiment Ron Weasley, et que ma mère le tuait comme Voldemort me l'avait ordonné afin que je n'ai pas à le faire. Est-ce que ce que j'ai fait pourrait être considéré comme justifié alors ? »

Gemma haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que ce serait probablement laissé à l'appréciation d'un jury. »

Harry les regarda d'un air de défi. « Alors c'est ce que je veux. Je veux un procès. Avec un jury. Laissons-les décider. »

Frank fit la tête. « Quand quelqu'un s'est déjà confessé, gaspiller le temps du ministère avec un procès… »

« Si le jury ne pense pas que c'était justifié, j'irai en prison, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce sera exactement comme si je m'étais confessé. Exact ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, contrariés par cela, et Harry se tourna vers son papa, qui était à nouveau à genoux, tenant sa femme. Harry s'accroupit et mit sa main sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé, papa, mais je ne pouvais pas simplement la laisser… Je veux dire, elle allait… »

Son père acquiesça misérablement. « Je sais Harry. Je souhaiterais juste… Je souhaiterais juste ne jamais lui avoir dit… » sa voix craqua.

« Jamais dit quoi ? » chuchota Harry.

Son beau-père leva ses yeux noirs et torturés vers lui. « Jamais dit de te promettre à Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je ne l'avais pas fait… »

Harry pressa son épaule. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ca ne l'est pas. Aie confiance en moi. » Il baissa encore une fois les yeux vers le visage de sa mère. « Et juste au moment où vous vous remettiez ensemble… » ajouta-t-il doucement.

« Non. » dit Severus Rogue, en secouant la tête. « Nous nous réconfortions. Nous avions perdu un fils. Ce n'est pas la même chose que revenir ensemble. Quelque chose… quelque chose manquait simplement. Nous avons eu quelques belles années, mais dernièrement… nous étions en roue libre, essayant de les retrouver, mais échouant… » Il fut silencieux pendant un long moment. « Harry… Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Je serai à tes côtés pour tout cela. Tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. Il était agenouillé là, des larmes silencieuses labourant son visage, tenant dans ses bras le corps de sa femme, et disant à la personne responsable de sa mort qu'il allait être à ses côtés…

A ce moment là, Harry pensa qu'il allait totalement s'effondrer, mais il renifla et cligna des yeux, déglutissant douloureusement. « Papa… tu n'as pas à … »

« Si. » l'interrompit-il, sa voix plus résolue. « Je le dois. » Harry le regarda dans les yeux, et y vit la douleur, mais aussi une espèce de fierté. Était-il fier de Harry ? « Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père. » lui chuchota-t-il, puis il se retourna vers sa femme. Était-ce cela ? pensa Harry. Il se souvenait d'un James Potter de seize ans, sauvant le petit ami de la fille qu'il aimait, de ses deux meilleurs amis, alors que Rogue était quelqu'un dont les autres, comme Sirius Black, auraient simplement dit « Bon débarras. » De ce que tout le monde savait, Harry et Ron étaient des ennemis jurés. Personne sauf Voldemort n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis au monde dans une autre vie…

« Je suis aussi le fruit de l'homme qui m'a élevé. » dit-il doucement à son beau-père. L'homme endeuillé leva ses yeux noirs et hantés vers Harry et fit un signe reconnaissant de la tête. La chose vraiment heureuse qui m'est arrivée dans cette vie, pensa-t-il, est de t'avoir eu pour papa.

Harry se leva, et alla vers les Londubat, afin que son papa puisse avoir un peu d'intimité à nouveau. « Ne pouvez-vous pas faire quoique ce soit que vous voulez lui faire ici ? » demanda-t-il, montrant Ron assommé. « Comme cela, vous verrez immédiatement que c'est Ron Weasley. » Ils avaient l'air dégoûtés, mais ils acceptèrent. Harry regarda Dumbledore, abattu. « Je suis désolé, sir. J'ai vraiment répandu le chaos… »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Nous combattrons cela, Harry. Mais nous devrons protéger ta sœur et ton frère, si cela devient connaissance commune que Ron Weasley est vivant. » Harry acquiesça. Il regarda vers les Londubat, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient vu, comment ils étaient devenus si durs. Cela n'avait pas pu être facile pour eux, réalisa-t-il. Ils avaient même accusé Dumbledore de préparer quelque chose. Il se demanda combien d'aurors finissaient à Ste Mangouste sans avoir la chance d'avoir leur cerveau grillé par la torture, juste parce qu'ils étaient devenus complètement paranoïaques.

« Je sais qu'elle était votre amie autrefois, » leur dit-il doucement maintenant. « Voulez-vous… » Il montra sa mère de la tête. Son beau-père regarda Harry avec surprise, puis s'écarta d'elle à contrecœur et les laissa approcher. « Puis-je ranimer Ron ? » demanda timidement Harry. Quand il eut reçu la permission, il utilisa la baguette de sa mère pour cela. Ron cligna des yeux et se rassit. Harry ramassa la cape d'invisibilité à côté de lui, chuchotant. « Tu n'en auras plus besoin. » Il la mit dans sa poche. Les Londubat avaient été trop préoccupés pour la remarquer après que Ron se soit révélé. « Et je crois que ceci est à toi. » dit-il, enlevant la baguette de Ron de sa poche, et la lui tendant. Les Londubat ne virent ni n'entendirent quoique ce soit de cet échange. Ils regardaient sa mère.

Ron acquiesça, prenant la baguette, et Harry l'aida à se relever. « Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? » dit-il en se frottant la nuque, et en lançant un regard ennuyé aux Londubat. « J'ai été chez eux un nombre infini de fois, Neville est venu chez moi, ils connaissent mes parents, et au moment où ils me voient, ils m'assomment ? »

« Ils pensaient que tu étais quelqu'un qui avait pris une potion pour t'incarner. » lui expliqua doucement Harry, mais même en disant ces mots, il dut essayer de se retenir de rire. Cela semblait tellement ridicule.

Frank Londubat fit sortir tout le monde de la grotte, sauf Ron. Sa femme garda sa baguette pointée sur Harry en dehors de la grotte tandis qu'il lançait un sort sur Ron qui révèlerait sa vraie forme, si c'était quelqu'un qui avait pris du Polynectar (Harry se souvint que Gemma Londubat s'était interrompue en disant le nom de la potion). Quand ils sortirent de la grotte, Ron souriait avec soulagement, mais Mr Londubat n'avait pas l'air très content. Il aurait clairement voulu avoir raison. Ron fit un signe de la tête à Harry, et Harry le lui rendit. Cela en faisait un tiré d'affaire en tous cas.

Ils firent une étrange procession en revenant au château. Dumbledore était déguisé en Davy de nouveau, Harry rendit à Draco sa baguette une fois qu'il fut ranimé (il avait été assommé avant que les Londubat ne rentrent dans la grotte), son papa et Dumbledore firent flotter le corps de sa mère, et les Londubat gardèrent leurs baguettes pointées sur Harry, Ron et Draco, qui marchaient devant, se regardant nerveusement les uns les autres. Harry n'était pas encore sûr que les Londubat étaient complètement convaincus pour Ron, et ils semblaient penser que quelque chose allait arriver avec Draco aussi. Harry et Draco n'avaient jamais beaucoup aimé Neville dans cette vie, mais Ron était très perplexe que les parents de son meilleur ami n'aient pas confiance en lui.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, malheureusement, c'était l'heure du repas du soir, et en conséquence, il grouillait d'élèves qui repérèrent immédiatement le corps de Lily Evans et commencèrent à hurler. Les Londubat furent aussi reconnus, mais si des aurors étaient là et que le professeur Evans était morte, c'était qu'une des autres personnes était à blâmer. Harry vit les gens regarder avec suspicion Draco, son papa, le concierge et lui. Puis, quelqu'un réalisa finalement que Ron était là aussi.

« Regardez ! C'est Ron Weasley ! Il n'est pas mort dans le blizzard ! »

Une vague d'excitation traversa la foule, et soudain, Cho Chang traça sa route, pleurant. « Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis préfète en chef ! » Quand elle arriva finalement à Ron, Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, sanglotant de façon incontrôlée, et Ron la prit dans ses bras quelque peu timidement.

Le professeur MacGonagall suivit peu après, et Harry pensa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi étonnée. Ses lèvres devinrent très fines en fait, lorsqu'elle se les mordit et ses yeux devinrent tout ronds en voyant Ron et le corps de la mère de Harry. Ses yeux s'élargirent encore quand les Londubat lui expliquèrent qu'ils amenaient Harry en détention préventive, et qu'il serait jugé pour le meurtre de sa mère. Harry ne pouvait pas la regarder. Le hall d'entrée était maintenant si silencieux que l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Quand on décevait Minerva MacGonagall… On ne voulait pas voir l'expression sur son visage, jamais.

Harry vit par la porte d'entrée ouverte que les aurors avaient déjà invoqué un carrosse pourpre du ministère. Il semblait à Harry que c'était le même type de véhicule qui avait été employé pour enlever Remus Lupin. S'il devait aller devant un jury, il allait avoir une chance de prouver son innocence, voilà comment cela devrait se passer. Il ne fallait pas tergiverser. Comme il partait, les Londubat gardant leurs baguettes pointées suspicieusement sur lui, Ron lui tendit la main (s'étant finalement échappé des bras de Cho).

« Je serai là pour témoigner, Potter. » dit-il fermement. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête plein de gratitude. A côté, Harry regarda Draco dont les yeux brillaient à cause des larmes.

« Merde, Harry » dit-il, ayant l'air plus irrité envers lui-même pour ses émotions, qu'envers Harry, puis il lui donna une brève accolade bourrue, avant de se retourner.

Finalement, son papa le regarda avec tristesse, et l'accolade paternelle qu'il donna à Harry alla droit à son cœur comme rien ne l'avait fait avant. Nous passerons au travers de cela, pensa Harry. Et puis je rétablirai tout afin que tu n'aies pas à te souvenir d'avoir perdu une femme et un fils…

Harry sentit les yeux de tous les élèves de l'école sur lui comme il suivit les Londubat par la porte. De jeunes sorciers et sorcières en robes noires se tenaient sur les escaliers de marbre descendant dans le hall d'entrée. Ils se penchaient par-dessus les barrières et les balcons dans les étages au-dessus. Où qu'il regarde, il voyait des visages qui le fixaient, avec une crainte mêlée d'effroi, regardant Harry Potter se faisant arrêter pour meurtre. Et puis il les vit.

Son frère et sa sœur, penchés au-dessus de la rampe, à la moitié des escaliers de marbre. Harry déglutit, les regardant. Je suis désolé, fit-il silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Jamie pleurait. Elle mit son bras autour de l'épaule de Simon, et il se pencha contre elle, l'œil sec, mais ayant l'air en deuil perpétuel (depuis que son jumeau était mort). Harry ne put pas supporter l'expression sur leur visage, et il se détourna d'eux, son cœur déchiré.

Il retourna sa baguette (en fait celle de sa mère) vers Gemma Londubat, et son papa, Draco et Ron le suivirent dehors. Juste avant de suivre les aurors en bas de l'escalier d'entrée du château, il tira subrepticement la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche, et la fourra dans les mains de Draco. « Garde-la en lieu sûr. » chuchota-t-il, et les yeux de Draco s'élargirent. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une telle chose pour son propre usage. Harry essaya de lui sourire, mais il n'arriva pas à tordre son visage ainsi. Il descendit les marches du château.

Frank Londubat ouvrit la porte de derrière du compartiment, et mit sa main sur le haut du bras de Harry, 'l'aidant' à rentrer, mais le jetant en réalité dedans. Le dos de Harry fut immédiatement aspiré contre le mur, et il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était de toute évidence un sort destiné à empêcher les prisonniers de bouger librement dans le fond du compartiment. Il pensa à Remus Lupin, étant aspiré à l'intérieur de la voiture, quand les Londubat étaient venus le prendre pour l'amener dans un camp de loups garous. Il n'avait pas su, à l'époque…

La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant que la porte ne se referme, fut son père, lui faisant un signe de la tête, mais ayant aussi l'air grave. Avec la porte fermée, il n'y avait pas du tout de lumière dans le compartiment. Harry s'assit dans l'obscurité d'encre, et passa sa main autour de l'amulette du basilik sur sa poitrine, cherchant du réconfort. Le véhicule tangua lorsqu'il avança, mais après quelques mètres, il y eut soudain un fort bruit d'explosion, et il suspecta qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Harry était maintenant dans la prison du ministère de la magie.

Il allait être jugé pour le meurtre de Lily Evans.

* * * * *


	59. Chap 13 2

  
Mary Cooper : il est quand meme coupable de meuretre d'un point de vue technique   
Wargate : tres triste oui...  
Lilou : merci beaucoup. Il reste 7-8 chapitres encore.  
Ryan : clair, ca part en sucette pour Harry   
popov : mais oui...   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, nous voilà vendredi !  
Lunenoire : lex dura sed lex...   
thegirlofshade : je poste régulierement, mais pas la semaine prochaine (vacances !)   
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous pour la suite de ce chapitre..   


* * * * *

> 

« Potter ! » fit la voix bourrue pour la deuxième fois en seulement une demie-heure. C'était inhabituel. Le maigre repas avait été servi environ quinze minutes plus tôt, transféré magiquement à travers la solide porte en bois sans fenêtre de la cellule. Harry y avait à peine touché. C'était un fin gruau à la texture granuleuse, accompagné par un pain grossier et rassis que sa tante aurait jeté (Harry avait l'habitude de voler le vieux pain pour nourrir Hedwige quand on lui interdisait de voler dehors et de chasser sa propre nourriture). Il avait une petite tasse d'eau tiède pour breuvage, et il l'avait bu rapidement, se sentant déshydraté, avant d'enfoncer sa cueillère en bois dans le gruau et de se forcer à en avaler quelques bouchées. Le garde boita le long du couloir au milieu des cellules vides pour la plupart, un détraqueur à ses côtés. Comme la grande créature maigre approchait, Harry sentit le froid malsain maintenant familier ramper dans son esprit et son corps. Il trembla violemment, essayant de garder sa tête claire, mais c'était très difficile. Petit à petit, les détraqueurs aspiraient déjà toute la joie qu'il avait jamais ressenti (dans ses deux vies) de son esprit, ne laissant plus de lui qu'une coquille paranoïaque et convulsante. Il arrivait parfois à se distraire en faisant des exercices, faisant de bêtes répétitions de tractions ou d'abdominaux, ou courant sur place pour changer, mais parfois, il prenait simplement l'amulette du basilik sous sa chemise dans sa main pour se sentir mieux. C'était une des seules choses qui lui apportait un peu de paix à l'esprit, un peu de confort dans cet endroit qui en était dénué.

« Tu as un visiteur » gronda le garde. C'était un vieil homme d'âge indéterminé (quelque part entre soixante et cent-vingt ans), avec une longue barbe blanche, de profondes rides parcourant son visage, une robe qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été lavée pendant tout le vingtième siècle, et il boitait. Il avait l'air encore plus usé par le temps que le Maugrey Fol-Œil de son ancienne vie. Le garde ne semblait sentir aucune gêne du tout de la part des détraqueurs. Mais bon, Harry y avait pensé plus d'une fois, et peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune joie à perdre…

Se cramponnant à son amulette comme si sa vie en dépendait, Harry se recula contre le mur du fond de sa cellule quand la porte s'ouvrit pour être aussi loin que possible du détraqueur. Il fut rassuré de voir que le visiteur était Dumbledore, son déguisement de Davy encore intact. Harry avait eu peur que ce soit un autre employé du ministère avec une plume automatique, démangé par l'envie d'obtenir sa confession et d'éviter un procès. Il avait déjà reçu la visite de trois telles personnes, la dernière étant une très jolie blonde pulpeuse qui avait seulement dix-neuf ans et portait une robe assez moulante. Harry la reconnut comme ayant récemment fini son éducation à Poudlard (il semblait se souvenir d'elle étant à Pouffsouffle ou Serdaigle). Harry n'avait pas eu à se demander pourquoi elle avait été envoyée.

Après que le garde les ait bouclés ensemble, Dumbledore fit un signe de la tête à Harry et s'assit sur une petite chaise au milieu de la pièce aux murs de pierre. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit étroit (dont il suspectait qu'il était truffé de puces), et leva ses yeux hagards vers le vieil homme, qui eut l'air secoué de voir Harry comme cela.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Ses yeux bleus avaient l'air ternes et ne brillaient pas du tout.

Harry soupira. « Fatigué d'attendre. Quand est le procès ? »

« C'est ce pourquoi je suis ici pour te voir. C'est pour jeudi prochain. Puis ils garderont le jury jusqu'au lendemain et nous aurons le verdict vendredi. »

« Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? » Harry avait déjà perdu le cours du temps. Les murs n'avaient pas plus de fenêtre que la porte, et il ne pouvait rien entendre du monde extérieur non plus. Il pensait qu'il était loin dans le sous-sol de Londres, quelque part dans l'une des stations de métro abandonnées qui composaient le ministère de la magie. Il avait entendu un homme être tiré devant sa cellule le jour où il était arrivé, étant amené à son procès. Nous devons être près du portail de la cour de justice, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de la chambre souterraine qui résonnait, avec ses séries de rangs de chaises, éclairé seulement par des torches enflammées. La seule lumière venait d'une unique bougie vacillante, haute sur le mur, et qui n'était jamais éteinte. Il avait essayé de demander qu'elle le soit quand il voulait dormir, mais sans succès.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi 28 février. »

« Et le procès ne va pas avoir lieu avant jeudi prochain ? Cela fait presque une semaine ! Pourquoi tant de temps ? »

« Ils attendent le retour de l'inquisiteur. Il est en voyage. »

« Ne peuvent-ils pas prendre un autre inquisiteur pour le faire ? »

Dumbledore poussa un énorme soupir. « C'est un inquisiteur particulier. C'est le ministre de la magie en personne. Barty Croupton. Il a insisté. Si cela avait été Fudge ou Bean, tu aurais pu être jugé dès hier ou avant-hier. Mais Croupton… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non ! Il veut juste se montrer en public ! Il veut étayer ses soutiens qui s'affaiblissent et garder le pouvoir ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je ne vais pas démentir ton analyse, Harry, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le ministre rencontre les ambassadeurs de nos ambassades à Bruxelles et à Luxembourg, et après cela, il a prévu d'aller à Vienne et en URSS. » Qui ne devrait plus exister, pensa Harry, se souvenant du journal qu'il avait pris à l'appartement de Maggie et Bernard. « Ton procès va commencer pratiquement à l'instant où il sera de retour sur le sol anglais, mais bien qu'il ait insisté pour être l'inquisiteur, il n'a pas pu être persuadé de raccourcir son voyage. »

Harry commença à faire les cent pas, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait maintenant ce qui ressemblait à une ombre permanente sur son visage parce qu'il utilisait son pouvoir d'Animagus tous les jours pour raccourcir sa barbe, mais il ne le faisait pas complètement, afin qu'il y ait toujours une petite hauteur de poil dépassant du follicule. Il avait pris l'habitude de se changer en griffon d'or pour dormir, et aussi passer de nombreuses heures de la journée, gardant une oreille tendue pour le cas où quelqu'un approcherait afin de pouvoir rapidement se changer. Il avait découvert, tout comme Sirius dans son ancienne vie, que c'était un peu plus facile de supporter les détraqueurs sous la forme d'un animal, dont l'esprit n'était pas aussi accessible aux détraqueurs. Peut-être que cela aidait encore plus qu'un griffon d'or soit en plus une créature magique, pensa-t-il. Quand il n'était pas en griffon ou ne faisait pas d'exercices, il essayait de tenir son amulette le plus possible.

« Barty Croupton » marmonna Harry en faisant les cent pas. Il se rappela la manière dont il lui avait tellement fait penser à un président de banque lorsqu'il avait été habillé avec des habits de moldus pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le hic étant qu'un président de banque ne se montre pas dans ses meilleurs habits au milieu de nulle part. Croupton semblait avoir négligé cela. Pourquoi était-il si insistant pour être l'inquisiteur pour le cas de Harry ? Le ministre ne faisait pas cela habituellement. Harry se souvint aussi avoir vu Croupton envoyer son propre fils à Azkaban. Que ferait-il à Harry ?

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi. Nous devons discuter de nombreuses choses, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler. »

Harry se rassit sur le matelas usé. « De quoi ? », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Dumbledore rapprocha la chaise et sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume auto-encrante de la poche de sa robe. Il écrivit quelque chose sur le parchemin et le tendit à Harry avec la plume.

_J'ai enchanté ce parchemin, écrivit-il, afin seul toi et moi puissions voir et écrire dessus. Je suspecte que quelqu'un nous écoute. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter sans être entendu. _

Harry lut et acquiesça. Il avait une idée de quelle sorte de chose parlait Dumbledore.

_Comment va Ginny ? écrivit-il. Et le bébé ?_

Dumbledore lut cela et soupira, puis il reprit la plume pour écrire une réponse.

_C'est une des choses dont je dois te parler. Ginny ne va pas avoir d'enfant. Cela n'a jamais été le cas. Du moment où elle est partie se cacher, elle a pratiquement arrêté de manger. Elle a essayé de manger, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder la nourriture dans son estomac. Elle était malade d'anxiété, et aussi tellement nerveuse de peut-être avoir un enfant, après que Madame Pomfresh lui ait dit que la potion qu'elle voulait était illégale. Quand les femmes ne mangent pas correctement, elles n'ont pas de cycle régulier. Et elle était fatiguée parce qu'elle ne mangeait pas, pas parce qu'elle portait un enfant. C'était une faute compréhensible. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et parce qu'elle s'en est inquiétée, elle a confondu ses problèmes de santé avec une grossesse. Nous avons pu la refaire manger correctement. C'est certain qu'elle ne va pas avoir d'enfant, et qu'elle n'en a jamais attendu un._

Harry se souvint à quel point elle était douloureusement maigre quand il tenait ses hanches quand ils avaient fait l'amour, comment il avait pensé qu'il pourrait probablement compter ses côtes… Il suspecta qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez avant même qu'elle ne soit allée se cacher. Probablement à cause de l'anxiété. Étrangement, après tant d'inquiétudes pour sa santé et celle du bébé, il ne sentit pas de soulagement à la nouvelle qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de bébé, même s'il avait avant sentit une énorme culpabilité pour avoir été responsable de lui causer toute la douleur et les inconforts d'une grossesse, et finalement, d'une naissance. Au lieu de cela, il sentit maintenant un vide dans sa poitrine, un intolérable sentiment de perte, comme si une autre personne était morte. Et pourtant le bébé n'avait jamais été…

Puis il réalisa qu' il était pour rien dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'y avait jamais eu de bébé. Ron l'avait accosté dans la salle de classe pour rien ! Et s'il n'avait pas fait cela, Binns ne l'aurait pas vu, et sa mère serait encore en vie…

Harry sentit une vague de colère le submerger, et il frappa son matelas avec frustration, encore et encore et encore. Dumbledore le regardait, le visage impassible, comme Harry jurait et tapait, ne se sentant aucune obligation d'aucune sorte de se retenir simplement parce que Dumbledore était là. Après tout, il n'était plus le directeur…

Tout cela était pour rien !

Harry s'arrêta finalement, essayant de calmer sa respiration, fixant ses mains tremblantes. Il avait découvert que la proximité des détraqueurs tendait à mettre à vif ses émotions, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce. Parfois, ils le faisaient descendre en spirale dans la dépression, lui faisant revivre le meurtre de ses parents dans son autre vie, ou les funérailles de Dudley, ou celles de Simon, et il avait aussi revécu des douzaines de fois l'envoi du sort de désarmement sur sa mère, la voyant voler en arrière…

A d'autres moments, il sentait une colère irrationnelle s'emparer de lui, et il tapait et frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir sous la main dans sa petite cellule, criant sa furie jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne puisse plus produire aucun son, se sentant comme s'il n'y avait plus personne sur terre qui puisse l'entendre. Puis il s'effondrait sur le sol, épuisé, et finalement, se métamorphosait en griffon et se mettait en boule dans le coin pour dormir, se laissant bercer par le ronronnement de son moteur intérieur, se sentant bien plus à l'aise sur le sol de pierre sous sa forme d'animagus, que quand il avait essayé de dormir sous sa forme humaine sur le matelas miteux et infesté. Et dans sa forme d'animagus, il était moins sujet aux rêves, les mêmes rêves qu'il avait eu la nuit avant les funérailles de Dudley…

Son souffle encore un petit peu forcé, il reprit le parchemin et la plume à Dumbledore. Il tremblait en écrivant.

_Comment vont Jamie, Simon et mon papa ?_

Dumbledore répondit :

_Jamie et Simon sont à Dunoon en ce moment, avec ton beau-père. Les funérailles de ta mère étaient ce matin. Bientôt, ils iront se cacher avec Ginny. On a dit à leurs professeurs et camarades de classe qu'ils allaient rendre visite à leur grand-oncle à Dunoon pour au moins un mois, à la lumière des morts de leur frère et de leur mère. Il ne resteront en fait là-bas que jusqu'à demain. Puis ils reviendront en cachette au château, afin de se cacher._

Harry déglutit.

_Les funérailles ont déjà eu lieu ?_

Dumbledore acquiesça tristement.

_J'arrive juste de chez ton grand-oncle. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry._

Harry eut encore envie de crier et de taper, mais il avait tout donné lors de sa crise précédente. Il avait manqué les funérailles de sa mère. Bien, réalisa-t-il, personne la pleurant n'aurait voulu me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Il pensa à Jamie. Sa mère était morte pour ses quinze ans. Oh, mon Dieu, Jamie, je suis tellement désolé…

Harry prit encore une fois le parchemin de Dumbledore.

_Et pour Ron ?_

Dumbledore répondit :

_Ron Weasley est de retour à la tour Griffondor, mais il va venir au ministère témoigner de tes actes jeudi prochain. Il a raconté une histoire comme quoi il a erré dans toute la forêt jusqu'à une ville humaine, et a été pris en charge par des gens durant la tempête. Il a dit qu'ils étaient si soucieux à son sujet que cela a été difficile pour lui de partir et de retourner à Poudlard, et il n'avait aucun moyen d'envoyer une chouette où un autre moyen de communication. Il a dit qu'il était dans un hôpital moldu. Je lui ai donné quelques détails et des noms de lieux de l'autre côté de la forêt pour donner du crédit à son histoire. Personne ne pose de question. Charlie est aussi en sécurité. Personne n'a contacté ton beau-père pour lui demander de tuer Charlie. Le monde de la sorcellerie est compréhensiblement distrait par le fait que tu vas être jugé pour le meurtre de ta mère._

Harry acquiesça en lisant cela. L'autre chose étrangement réconfortante à être retenu au ministère était que personne n'allait venir à lui pour lui demander de tuer quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire cela bouclé dans une cellule avec un garde et plusieurs détraqueurs bloquant son accès au monde extérieur, sans parler des couloirs, véritables labyrinthes, qu'il avait du traverser pour atteindre son 'domicile' actuel. Il avait essayé de se souvenir des tours et des détours pour venir ici, mais quand il avait regardé derrière lui en marchant, il avait découvert qu'un passage qu'il venait juste de franchir avait mystérieusement disparu. Les couloirs semblaient se transformer spontanément au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient traversés. Il savait que c'était juste l'une des raisons pour lesquelles s'échapper d'ici aurait été impossible.

Harry rendit le parchemin à Dumbledore. Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Mais Dumbledore le lui prit et recommença à gratter avec sa plume, ayant l'air très sérieux. Il écrivit un long passage puis le tendit à Harry, l'air très grave.

_Je suis venu ici pour te parler de ta décision d'être jugé pour le meurtre de ta mère. Je sais que tu souhaites que toute l'histoire soit connue, et que tu sois acquitté, mais je suis inquiet des ramifications de tout cela. Si tout était connu, tu devrais impliquer ton beau-père soit en tant que Mangemort, soit en tant qu'espion, et aucun des deux n'est désirable. Tu devras aussi révéler que tu n'es pas vraiment un Mangemort loyal. Le fait que tu aies vu quelques uns de mes opérationnels à la rencontre des Mangemorts pourrait ressortir… et souviens-toi : deux d'entre eux sont des Weasley. Les détails de ta relation avec Ginny pourraient devenir public aussi, ce qui serait embarrassant pour vous deux à l'extrême. Il n'y a rien de bon à tout cela. Trop de choses que nous avons construites et pour lesquelles nous avons travaillées risquent d'être mises en danger par ce procès. Je dois te demander de prendre cela en considération, et de me laisser t'aider à t'échapper._

Harry lut cela et se renfrogna, puis il reprit la plume et écrivit.

_Je ne parlerai pas de papa ou des autres. Je les laisserai en dehors. Je peux contourner certains de ces éléments, mais si je m'enfuis, j'aurai l'air coupable. Et j'ai quelque chose de très important que je dois faire une fois que j'aurai été blanchi, et qui sera virtuellement impossible si je dois avoir le ministère aux fesses. Je ne révèlerai rien qui risque de mettre quiconque en danger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien._

Dumbledore lut cela et eut l'air plus irrité que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il griffonna si rapidement avec la plume que Harry eut beaucoup de difficultés à le lire cette fois.

_Ce n'est pas simplement à ton sujet ! Il y a bien plus en jeu. Même sans vouloir le faire, tu peux mettre en danger tous les opérationnels._

Harry répondit.

_Est-ce que je les ai mis en danger ? Vous êtes celui qui a dit au Londubat qui vous étiez vraiment, et leur avoir parlé des opérationnels._

Dumbledore reprit la plume.

_J'ai pris soin de cela avec un sort de mémoire hautement sélectif. Ils se souviendront de la plupart de ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu dans la grotte, afin qu'ils ne suspectent aucun souvenir manquant. Si tu racontes ton histoire devant la cour, ce que j'aurais fait l'aura été pour rien. Cela peut sembler impossible, mais je peux t'aider à t'échapper…_

Harry secoua la tête en lisant cela. Il était fatigué d'avoir cette conversation en écrivant. « Qu'allez-vous faire si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Me kidnapper ? Vous ne comprenez pas, » dit-il « qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois faire… »

Il se remit à faire les cent pas. Il s'appuya contre le mur, fermant les yeux, voyant Ginny. Elle était assise près d'un feu, seule, lisant un livre, puis elle le reposa et regarda les flammes, ses yeux indiciblement tristes… Peut-être avait-elle aussi été un peu déçue d'apprendre la vérité au sujet de l'enfant, pensa Harry. Ou plutôt, le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était résolu à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour rétablir le cours du temps, il était content que ce soit une chose de moins qui occupe son esprit…

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, tenant encore le petit basilik argenté. « Avez-vous jamais utilisé un retourneur de temps ? »

Le vieil homme lui adressa un regard pénétrant. « Une fois, il y a très longtemps… mais si tu me le demandes devant quelqu'un je le nierai. Et si tu as utilisé un retourneur de temps, tu ferais mieux de le nier aussi, comme cela fait treize ans qu'ils sont interdits. »

Harry acquiesça, recommençant à marcher, sentant que les engrenages dans son esprit tournaient bien trop vite pour que les mots puissent sortir de sa bouche assez rapidement. « Je parierais que Voldemort a dit à Barty Croupton Jr de dire à son père de faire cela… Je le parierais… » marmonna-t-il en bougeant, tenant encore l'amulette dans son poing. De cette façon, une méthode possible pour Harry d'empêcher les choses serait coupée (si c'était effectivement possible de retourner si loin dans le passé en utilisant un retourneur de temps). Il se demanda si Voldemort avait parlé au fils Croupton du changement du cours du temps. Était-ce pourquoi le ministre de la magie en personne avait déclaré vouloir être l'inquisiteur pour le cas de Harry ? Est-ce que son Mangemort de fils le lui avait suggéré, poussé par Voldemort ?

Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. « Quand vous avez utilisé le retourneur de temps, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Dumbledore détourna son regard de lui. « Je préfèrerai ne pas en parler. Je suis seulement retourné de deux heures dans le temps, et cela n'a servi à rien… » Puis il regarda le jeune homme troublé devant lui comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et il rétrécit ses yeux. « Harry… Qu'as-tu fait ? » dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry déglutit et se rassit sur le lit. « Je… j'étais un orphelin… » Il parla à Dumbledore de la mort de son père, puis de sa mère suppliant Voldemort de la tuer à la place de Harry, et puis de Voldemort essayant de le tuer, et échouant à grâce à l'amour de sa mère, son sacrifice, qui le protégeait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il décrivit comment le sort avait rebondit sur lui, ne le tuant pas, mais le réduisant à une ombre de ce qu'il était, sans corps réel. « Il pouvait posséder les corps des autres, mais seulement pendant un moment. Cela tendait à les tuer. Alors son pouvoir s'effondra et il disparut du monde des sorciers, et je suis devenu le célèbre Garçon qui a Survécu. Mais vous, » fit-il en pointant le vieil homme, « m'avez emmené vivre chez ma tante et mon oncle, la sœur de ma mère et son mari, et mon cousin, et j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu et je ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre, ni même un sorcier, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard quand j'ai eu onze ans. »

Dumbledore ne dit pas un mot, mais il regardait Harry avec des yeux bleus qui avaient plus de vie en eux maintenant. Harry pouvait y voir l'étincelle d'intérêt qui y brillait, et il continua avec son histoire. « Puis, à la fin de ma quatrième année, Voldemort a réussi à retrouver son corps. Il a une fois de plus commencer à rassembler ses Mangemorts autour de lui, et il a essayé encore de faire ce qu'il avait fait quand j'étais bébé : il a essayé de me recruter. Il l'a fait à l'aide de Draco et Lucius Malfoy. Mais Draco s'est retourné contre son père, et a réussi à l'envoyer à Azkaban. Dans cette vie, Draco et moi avions l'habitude de nous haïr. En fait, nous ne nous entendions pas fameusement même après qu'il ait envoyé son père en prison, mais c'était mieux qu'avant… »

Harry fit une pause, respirant profondément. Il parlait rapidement qu'il risquait de s'étouffer à force de ne pas respirer correctement. Il prit son souffle et continua. « En Septembre dernier, alors que j'étais sensé prendre le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre l'école, Voldemort est venu me parler à la gare. Puis il m'a jeté un portauloin qui m'a emporté à Godric's Hollow. Il m'a dit que maman était enceinte quand elle a été tuée, et m'a parlé d'un sort que nous pourrions faire ensemble pour ramener ma mère et ma sœur. Bien, pas exactement les ramener… c'était un sort pour retourner dans le temps, quand ils étaient encore tous les deux vivants. Nous l'avons fait. Nous sommes retournés à la nuit où mes parents ont été tués, et j'ai entendu mon père mourir… Puis j'ai vu Voldemort sur le point de tuer ma mère, et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Je l'ai mise sous Imperius, et lui ai dit de faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour nous sauver tous les deux. Elle m'a promis à Voldemort, et il a mis un sort d'Obéissance sur moi. Puis je me suis évanoui pendant un moment. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ma chambre à Bout du Lard, et j'ai bientôt réalisé que j'avais eu une vie différente ces quinze dernières années. Je me souviens encore de mon ancienne vie, même si c'est parfois un peu le fouillis. Parfois ce sont les choses de cette vie qui sont un peu en désordre. Je pense que l'esprit humain n'est pas sensé se souvenir de plus d'une vie à la fois… »

Harry s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il regarda Dumbledore qui fixait ses mains, hésitant. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis exactement, Harry ? »

« Je dis… Je dis que j'ai besoin de réparer cela. C'est tout mauvais. Je dois retourner à cette nuit à nouveau… »

Mais Dumbledore secouait sa tête. « Harry… »

« Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? » cria Harry, hystérique.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête « Ce n'est pas cela, Harry. En fait, ce que tu as dit explique beaucoup de choses. Une partie de ton comportement depuis septembre ne peut être expliqué que par une telle histoire. Cependant, tu te trompes en croyant que tu devrais changer les choses pour qu'elles redeviennent ce qu'elle étaient. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Êtes-vous fous ? Aimez-vous ce monde ? Vous avez quitté la direction parce qu'ils ont arrêté de prendre les élèves nés de moldus à l'école. Vous savez à quel point le ministère est criblé de Mangemorts. Et ne commencez pas à me faire parler des différences du monde moldu… Je ne peux pas ne pas faire cela. C'est la bonne chose à faire. »

Mais Dumbledore secouait encore la tête. « Et qui es-tu pour décider cela, Harry ? Ferais-tu de même si ta mère n'était pas morte ? Elle était ce pour quoi tu as fait cela, exact ? Qu'est-ce qui rend ce monde moins valide que l'autre vie que tu connais ? Cela a été le monde pour le reste d'entre nous pendant plus de quinze ans. Nous en avons connu aucun autre. Pense à toutes ces vies que tu vas balayer, pour changer une telle chose… »

« Pensez à toutes les vies que cela va sauver ! » Lui cria Harry, devenant de plus en plus frustré.

« Harry, Harry » marmonna tristement Dumbledore. « J'ai voyagé dans le temps. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à traiter à la légère. Tu pourrais te retrouver dans une situation bien pire que ta garde à vue actuelle si tout ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites… Peut-être que même si tu rétablis l'autre cours du temps, puisque Voldemort rassemble à nouveau des forces, comme tu dis, tu pourrais découvrir que des gens que tu aimes sont morts où se sont retournés contre toi… Tu pourrais même être mort… »

« Je m'en moque ! Ceci… » Il balaya de son bras l'espace autour de lui « … n'aurait jamais du être. Le fantôme de mon propre père m'a dit que je devais le réparer. Qui êtes-vous pour me dire que je ne devrais pas ? »

« Bien, Harry » dit-il doucement. « Je pense que tu m'as dit tout cela parce que tu voulais une sorte de tampon d'approbation. Mais je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te le donner. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'idée de changer le cours du temps… »

« Il a déjà été complètement bouleversé ! » beugla Harry, « Et vous n'êtes pas responsable pour avoir créé un monde qui est complètement et entièrement merdique ! »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le garde se tenait là, flanqué de détraqueurs. Harry tomba à genoux, sa tête dans ses mains, le froid s'écoulant dans son corps, les hurlements remplissant son cerveau, le désespoir prenant le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu bruit ? » demanda le garde. Harry lutta pour lever les yeux, mais il ne put pas dépasser les genoux du garde. Il vit les jambes de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme se leva, et Harry pensa l'entendre glisser le parchemin et la plume dans la poche de sa robe.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir eu de mauvaises nouvelles pour Harry, et je l'ai bouleversé. Je devrais y aller maintenant. Et… Cela aidera probablement de garder ces choses à distance de lui. » Harry pensa qu'il parlait des détraqueurs. Il s'adressa au-dessus de la tête de Harry maintenant. « Je vais maintenant prendre congé, Harry. Je crois que ton beau-père a parlé de venir te rendre visite dimanche. S'il-te-plait, souviens-toi de notre conversation. Je ne te reverrai probablement pas avant le procès. Au revoir. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de lui en parler ? pensa Harry, plus en colère avec lui-même qu'envers Dumbledore. Je savais ce qu'il dirait. Je savais qu'il n'approuverait pas…

Harry regarda ses pieds s'éloigner vers la porte. Quand elle fut fermée et verrouillée, il ferma ses yeux et sentit le changement commencer à se répandre à travers son corps. Une fois qu'il se fut transformé en griffon d'or, le froid des détraqueurs commença à le quitter, et son esprit devint petit à petit plus paisible. Il lava son manteau fauve un petit peu avec sa lange râpeuse. Puis, son propre ronronnement calmant le tourment de son esprit, il se mit en boule dans un coin de la cellule pour dormir.

* * * * *


	60. Chap 13 3

  
Mary Cooper : c'est pas un retard de mise à jour : c'est des vacances, alors c'est pas grave...   
JoSy : Heu, c'est pas mon histoire. Je me contente de traduire. Mais merci pour ta review.   
Lunenoire : tu as du nez...   
popov : elle est très très longue, et il en reste à traduire.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci.  
Ryan : la voilà.   
Mystikal : l'avada kedavra n'a pas été lancé, donc ils n'arriveront pas à prouver quoique ce soit comme cela.   
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite. 

* * * * *

« Debout, toi » grogna le garde, frappant la jambe de Harry. On aurait dit qu'il portait des bottes à coquilles d'acier. Harry était allongé dans le coin de sa cellule, ayant seulement eu un instant pour reprendre sa forme humaine quand il avait entendu le garde à la porte. « Le lit n'est pas assez bon pour toi ? »

« Infesté » dit laconiquement Harry, se grattant derrière l'oreille. Il n'était pas complètement certain qu'une partie de la vermine n'avait pas migré jusqu'à lui, en tous cas, même s'il s'était tenu aussi loin que possible du matelas dans la petite pièce. « Est que je vais être autorisé à me laver avant mon procès ? » Il n'avait pas pu prendre une douche depuis qu'il était en garde à vue, et il pouvait lui-même dire qu'il sentait.

« Tu veux te laver maintenant, c'est ça ? » D'abord, tu es trop bon pour le lit, maintenant, tu veux te laver. D'accord, voilà : Fluvius ! »

Un jet d'eau sortit soudain avec violence du bout de la baguette qu'il pointait vers Harry, le trempant. C'était comme être lavé au jet, comme si c'était un animal dans un zoo. Harry s'étrangla, étouffé par un peu d'eau qui était rentrée dans sa bouche. Il tomba sur ses genoux, haletant.

« Finite Incantatem ! » L'eau s'arrêta. « Voilà. Une bonne douche. Je t'ai fais plaisir ? » Il rit. Harry remarqua que lorsque les détraqueurs n'étaient pas là, le garde souriait et riait finalement, même si c'était toujours à ses dépends. Harry le foudroya du regard.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils me veulent trempé pour mon procès. Avez-vous une serviette ? »

« Voilà » dit-il rudement, jetant à Harry la couverture du lit, que Harry suspectait de contenir autant d'organismes vivants que le matelas. Harry la laissa tomber avec dégoût.

« Oh », dit le garde d'une voix à la sympathie alarmante « J'ai presque oublié : petit déjeuner spécial aujourd'hui. Tous ceux qui sont jugés ont un bon petit déjeuner avant. Tu sais quelque chose dont on se souvienne avant d'aller à Azkaban… »

Harry déglutit comme un plateau garni d'un généreux petit déjeuner vint en flottant dans la pièce, invoqué par le garde. Il avait sa propre théière, plus du jus de citrouille et du jus d'orange, une pile de toasts, des œufs pochés, des saucisses, du hareng fumé, et même un bol de porridge, avec une petite assiette de raisins secs sur le côté afin qu'il puisse en ajouter s'il le voulait. Pour ses toasts, il y avait du beurre, de la marmelade et de la confiture de mûres. Pour le thé, il y avait de la crème et de petits cubes parfaits de sucre blanc. Ou s'il le souhaitait, il y avait aussi du citron et du miel. Ou il pouvait choisir d'utiliser le miel sur les toasts, ou dans le porridge. Il était abruptement passé de la famine à la fête.

Ce n'était qu'un petit bout du choix qui apparaissait sur les tables de la grande salle tous les jours de sa vie depuis qu'il avait commencé à Poudlard, dans ses deux vies, et cependant, même s'il n'avait pas eu de repas décent depuis qu'il avait été jeté dans cette cellule une semaine et demie plus tôt, il n'avait absolument aucun appétit. Et en fait, la présence du plateau de nourriture menaçait de lui faire vomir le maigre contenu de son pauvre estomac rétréci.

Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche, sentant un haut-le-cœur. « S'il-vous-plaît, partez. » réussit-il à marmonner à travers sa main, sentant un picotement dans toute sa tête. Le garde laissa la nourriture et partit avec un haussement d'épaule. Harry se rassit dans son coin, encore dans sa forme humaine, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses jambes entourées par ses bras. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses jambes. Oh bon Dieu, pensa-t-il. Je vais être présenté à la cour dépenaillé, sans peigne pour mes cheveux, pas bien rasé, trempé, et sentant encore de toutes façons. Ils veulent juste me rendre aussi peu crédible que possible…

Harry ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envoyer devant la cour avec un nez rouge et des yeux injectés en prime. Et si j'étais déclaré coupable ? se demanda-t-il. Comment pourrais-je rétablir le cours du temps alors ? Est-ce que ce sera dix ans, comme Sam ?

Il resta assis dans le coin pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment, regardant la vapeur se dissiper graduellement de la théière, et le porridge, la viande et le poisson refroidir. Finalement, il repoussa ses cheveux mouillés de son front et tâta sa robe. Elle était plus sèche déjà. Il prit en hésitant un bout de hareng et commença à le manger. Son estomac s'était rétabli, il décida. Il mangea son petit déjeuner maintenant froid, laissant la confiture et la marmelade, étalant le beurre sur ses toasts, qu'il couronna avec ses œufs pochés froids.

Comme il mâchait, il revit son témoignage dans sa tête encore une fois. Son papa lui avait rendu visite dimanche, avec un autre parchemin enchanté, et ils avaient écrit sa stratégie pour le procès en détail, chaque aspect de ce que Harry pouvait dire et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire étant travaillé…. Aussi longtemps que Croupton ne le prendrait pas en train de mentir, ou ne le piègerait pas en lui faisant dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Harry espérait que la préparation servirait à quelque chose, que Croupton poserait les questions prévisibles que Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il pose. Il aurait presque souhaité que ce soit Fudge le ministre de la magie. Fudge était aussi original et intelligent qu'un gratin dauphinois sans pommes de terres.

Barty Croupton père, de l'autre côté, avait concocté un plan d'une intelligence diabolique pour faire sortir son propre fils de prison, lui substituant sa femme mourante, puis emprisonnant son fils dans sa maison pendant des années avant que Barty Croupton n'arrive à dominer l'Imperius que son père lui avait lancé dessus… Et Croupton jr n'avait pas des cases manquantes dans le cerveau non plus. Il avait passé la plus grande partie d'une année à incarner un auror très particulier et célèbre, et à truquer la coupe de feu afin que Harry soit le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait été à Serdaigle, se souvint Harry, et avait été préfet. Il se demanda si son père, le ministre de la magie en personne, avait aussi été préfet de Serdaigle. Il avait probablement aussi été préfet en chef, pensa Harry. Il pensa encore à Bill et Percy Weasley, tous les deux anciens préfets en chef. Il ne devait pas mentionner leur nom pendant le procès, ni comme Mangemort (ce qu'ils prétendaient être), ni comme espion de Dumbledore (ce qu'ils étaient vraiment). Il ne pouvait pas risquer leur vie et leur travail. Cela allait demander un sacré sens de l'équilibre, et il devait jouer contre un homme formidable et déterminé…

Harry enleva finalement sa robe et la plupart de ses vêtements, les déposant sur le sol. Il était damné s'il les laissait contrôler comment il allait apparaître devant la court. Il tendit ses mains vers eux, et chuchota doucement « Dessicatio ». L'eau se dissipa de ses habits, et puis Harry les ensorcela pour qu'ils sentent l'herbe fraîchement coupée, une odeur innocente que la plupart des gens ne trouvent pas agressante. Il remit ses vêtements. Il n'avait osé rien faire devant le garde, mais il avait découvert depuis qu'il avait été arrêté que le pouvoir supplémentaire que lui avait donné Voldemort grâce au sort d'Obéissance le rendait capable de faire beaucoup de magie sans avoir recours à une baguette. Il savait que tous les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient faire un peu de magie sans baguette en tapant dans leurs mains ou juste avec une concentration adéquate, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était spécialement bon à cela parce qu'on lui avait donné plus de pouvoir qu'à la plupart des sorciers. Il repensa à son passé, quand il avait sept ans et qu'il avait désarmé Lucius Malfoy alors qu'il était caché dans le coin de son bureau… La plupart des sorciers auraient dû utiliser un sort de désarmement pour faire cela. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, regarde où l'utilisation du sort de désarmement t'a mené…

Il se souvint aussi de la façon dont il avait fait s'ouvrir à toute volée et cassé la porte à Bout du Lard quand il avait découvert sa mère dans les bras de Sirius. Il avait pensé à ce moment que c'étaient juste ses émotions qui amplifiaient la magie, qu'il était agité et énervé, et que sa magie était hors de contrôle en conséquence. Il n'avait maintenant aucune idée de combien de ses capacités magiques lui appartenaient, et de combien lui avaient été données pour qu'il exécute les ordres d'un mage sombre…

Il savait qu'il avait la possibilité de faire la transformation en animagus dans son autre vie, et il l'utilisa maintenant pour se raser de près, risquant les poils incarnés qu'il haïssait, et faisant de son mieux pour apparaître propre et prêt pour le procès, en dépit de l'absence de miroir et d'un véritable accès à une salle de bain. Il peigna ses cheveux humides avec ses doigts, pour essayer de les remettre en ordre. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur la chaise avec ses mains croisées, mais il se sentait ridicule, alors il se remit à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il devenait fou.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Le garde se tenait là, le regardant avec malveillance, ayant l'air légèrement surpris que Harry ne soit pas complètement trempé. Il avait deux détraqueurs à ses côtés. Harry déglutit et prit son amulette. Aide-moi, Ginny, pensa-t-il, la voyant dans sa tête, allongée sur un lit étroit, dormant, une main sous sa joue pâle. Donne-moi la force de traverser cela.

Il frissonna et garda sa tête baissée comme les détraqueurs le prenaient par le bras avec leurs mains putrides et pourries, et le tiraient rapidement le long du couloir, ne le laissant pas marcher proprement. Les hurlements de la mort de ses parents résonnaient dans sa tête… La mort de Cédric, Ginny renversée par la voiture à Londres… Quand, après de nombreux tours et détours, ils atteignirent la porte de la salle d'audience, le garde s'avança et ouvrit la porte, et Harry entra dans la chambre, sa tête tournant à cause des souvenirs chaotiques ramenés par les détraqueurs.

Il leva les yeux pour voir, rangée après rangée, une mer de regards accusateurs. Finalement, il vit dans la troisième rangée son papa, avec Draco d'un côté et oncle Duncan de l'autre. Jamie et Simon n'étaient pas là. Il n'en était pas malheureux. Il déglutit quand il vit Dumbledore, déguisé en Davy, assis plusieurs rangées au-dessus d'eux, et ensuite il vit Ron et Sirius à côté de lui. Les Londubat n'étaient pas loin. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron n'est pas avec mon papa et Draco ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de poursuivre ses pensées, comme il était tiré vers la grande chaise au centre de la partie la plus basse de la pièce, et jeté dessus. Les liens d'or rampèrent depuis le fauteuil et lui lièrent bras et jambes. Les détraqueurs continuaient à rester au-dessus de lui, et Harry baissa encore les yeux, tremblant. Il se sentit plus froid en lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, incertain que quiconque les arrêterait si, devant une chambre remplie de gens, ils approchaient leur visage pour lui administrer un baiser avant même que le procès n'ait commencé…

Quelqu'un tapa bruyamment des mains, deux forts bruits, comme des coups de feu, un ordre non verbal clair, et les détraqueurs se retirèrent, revenant vers le couloir et fermant la porte. Harry leva la tête et vit Barty Croupton, le ministre de la magie, le foudroyant du regard. Il avait un air que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu dans son autre vie. Il n'était pas simplement un inquisiteur, mais aussi le chef du gouvernement magique de Grande-Bretagne, une homme sévère, impressionnant et sans pitié, qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser partir Harry libre. Lui et son père avaient discuté de cela. Croupton ne voulait pas perdre. Harry se souvint à quel point il avait été énervé quand le jury avait laissé Ludo Verpey s'en aller libre. Mais Verpey avait été un joueur de Quidditch populaire, presque aussi charismatique que Gilderoy Lockhart, et moins irritant (bien qu'il soit encore plus sournois, selon Harry). Verpey avait eu des soutiens. Harry n'était pas le fameux Harry Potter dans ce monde. Il devait être l'infâme Harry Potter, maintenant qu'il était jugé pour le meurtre de sa mère, mais il n'avait pas de soutiens, pas de supporters autre que son beau-père, son meilleur ami et le frère de sa petite amie. Les gens assemblés dans cette chambre étaient avidement penchés en avant, faisant se demander à Harry s'ils s'attendaient à voir une pendaison ou quelque chose d'aussi horrible et spectaculaire.

Croupton portait une robe immaculée de velours cramoisi, bordée avec du fil d'or. Son chapeau était un cône parfait de velours assorti, avec une tresse commençant autour du bas, puis montant en spirale dans deux directions de telle sorte que l'or se croisait et qu'un grand espace en forme de diamant était créé au-dessus de son visage. Dans cet espace se trouvait le sceau du ministère de la magie : un serpent vert brillant mangeant le bout de sa propre queue était le bord, avec l'Union Jack en fond [NDT : le drapeau britannique], et superposé au-dessus de cela se trouvait une pyramide dorée dont la partie supérieure était partiellement séparée, flottant au-dessus de la base, et un œil brillant avec des rayons de lumière émanant de lui était dessus. Un lion rampant et une licorne flanquaient la pyramide, et une couronne flottait au-dessus d'eux et de l'œil inquiétant, qui, selon Harry, semblait bouger.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le visage du ministre. Croupton le dévisageait avec plus de haine que Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Cela le glaça jusqu'aux os plus efficacement que les détraqueurs. Harry tourna sa tête pour voir son jury, pour découvrir en quelles mains reposaient son destin. Il vit huit sorcières et quatre sorciers, qui semblaient tous avoir la cinquantaine environ. Personne ne semblait particulièrement jeune. Pourquoi étaient-ce principalement des femmes ? se demanda-t-il, mais pas très longtemps. Je parie que toutes ces sorcières sont des mères.

Il n'avait rien eu à dire pour le choix du jury. Il n'avait pas d'avocat, personne pour parler pour lui. Si son beau-père ne lui avait pas rendu visite pour travailler la stratégie de son procès, il aurait dû monter sa défense lui-même, un sorcier de seize ans inculpé de meurtre. D'après ce que Harry savait, aucune exception n'était faite pour l'âge. Le monde de la sorcellerie était encore bien loin derrière celui des moldus en terme de justice pour quelqu'un accusé d'un crime, et Harry avait trouvé que cela était une bonne chose quand quelqu'un qu'il savait coupable était dans cette chaise, quand c'était Lucius Malfoy. Mais maintenant…

« Harry Potter ! » tonna soudain Croupton dans le silence de la chambre peuplée. « Vous avez été amené devant le conseil de la loi magique pour répondre à l'accusation d'avoir assassiné votre propre mère, Lily Evans. Les aurors qui vous ont appréhendé disent que vous avez confessé au moment même, bien que vous ayez refusé de signer une déclaration à cet effet, et ils ont insisté sur le fait que vous faisiez perdre mon temps et le temps de tout le monde au ministère de la magie avec ce procès, au lieu de simplement… »

Croupton arrêta son discours sarcastique et regarda Harry de près. Il baissait les yeux, respirait superficiellement, ses narines enflant, comme s'il essayait de contenir sa colère.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez dire, Mr Potter ? » dit-il avec mépris à Harry.

Harry leva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux du ministre de la magie, qui sembla être dérangé par cela.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« S'il vous-plaît, » répondit le ministre d'une voix retentissant. « Mais parlez fort, sinon personne ne vous entendra. »

Harry tourna sa tête et regarda directement chacun des jurés, un après l'autre. « Je n'ai pas été 'appréhendé' par les aurors. Personne n'a eu à me poursuivre. Je suis venu de mon propre fait, parce que je voulais raconter toute l'histoire de comment ma mère est morte, et laver mon nom. » Il parla clairement et simplement. Chaque mot était comme une goutte d'eau tombant dans un bassin calme. Personne dans la chambre ne fit un bruit, pas même un frottement de robe ou le craquement de quelqu'un balançant son poids sur les bancs en bois.

« Pour ce qui est de faire perdre votre temps, et celui du ministère, ce dont je m'excuse, monsieur le ministre, mais on m'a dit que vous avez insisté pour être personnellement l'inquisiteur sur mon cas. Si vous aviez autorisé l'un des autres inquisiteurs à faire ce travail, je n'aurais pas attendu dix jours pour mon procès, et vous ne perdriez pas votre temps aujourd'hui. » 

Harry croisa encore le regard de Croupton, et il y vit une furie à peine contenue. Puis du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un visage familier quelques rangs au-dessus du jury : Rita Skeeter. Elle laissait sa plume automatique parcourir son carnet de note en parchemin quand elle croisa le regard de Harry. Il lui fit un petit sourire et la vit sourire furieusement… mais continuer à garder le contact visuel avec lui. Elle flirtait avec un prisonnier de seize ans en procès pour meurtre ! pensa-t-il, incrédule. D'accord, je peux charmer la presse. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal de les avoir de mon côté…

Mais quand il revint sur Croupton, il perdit le sourire qu'il avait dirigé à Rita. Croupton avait l'air plus déterminé et redoutable que le magyar à pointe auquel il avait dû faire face lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Oui, Mr Potter » acquiesça-t-il solennellement, son chapeau glissant. « J'ai insisté pour m'occuper du cas d'un enfant de seize ans qui a assassiné sa propre mère, une ancienne auror, de sang froid. »

Harry commença à se lever, mais s'aperçut qu'il était trop étroitement lié à la chaise et qu'il ne pouvait pas. « Je n'ai pas… » commença-t-il à dire en colère, puis il s'arrêta, frustré. Il regarda encore les jurés. « J'ai dit que j'étais ici de plein gré pour laver mon nom. Puis-je raconter à la cour exactement ce qui s'est passé ? » Croupton s'inclina légèrement et se retira sur le côté, s'asseyant sur un banc à côté d'un jeune sorcier maigre prenant des notes très vite. « Et puis je me lever pour présenter mon cas ? Afin de montrer le respect dû à la cour ? » Harry observa le visage de Croupton. Les yeux du ministre parcoururent la chambre, jaugeant la réaction de la foule à cela. Harry jeta aussi un rapide coup d'œil alentour. Il lui sembla qu'il avait la sympathie de la plupart de l'assemblée, et d'un geste du doigt de Croupton, les liens lâchèrent les membres de Harry, et il se leva, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont son estomac bondissait. Foutus harengs, pensa-t-il, souhaitant s'en être tenu au thé et aux toasts pour son petit déjeuner.

Mais il leva le menton, parcourant la chambre du regard, parlant à toutes les personnes présentes, essayant de garder sa voix calme comme il plaidait pour sa liberté, et tentait de justifier ce que les lois de la sorcellerie trouvaient injustifiable : lancer un sort qui causait la mort de quelqu'un, que ce soit ou non l'intention du sort.

« Tout a commencé » dit Harry à la chambre, « la nuit où mon père a été tué par Voldemort… » Harry fit une pause quand il entendit les exclamations de la foule à l'utilisation du Nom, mais le ministre prit avantage de cette pause.

Croupton se releva « Allons, Mr Potter ! Nous vous avons déjà dit que vous faisiez perdre le temps à cette cour ! Me dites-vous que vous devez remonter seize en arrière pour expliquer le meurtre de votre mère ? »

Harry le fixa avec un regard sévère. « Nous perdrons bien moins de temps si je ne suis pas interrompu. » Il garda ses yeux sur Croupton, et finalement, ce dernier se rassit. Il avait reculé.

« Comme je disais… mon père a été tué par Voldemort… » encore des exclamations « … quand j'étais bébé, et Voldemort nous aurait tué, ma mère et moi, aussi, mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment était que je me joigne à lui quand je serais assez âgé, et il a épargné ma vie et celle de ma mère quand elle m'a promis que je serais son serviteur un jour. »

Maintenant Croupton riait carrément. « Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu recruter un bébé ? » ricana-t-il. Harry le regarda calmement.

« Parce qu'une voyante lui a dit une prophétie concernant la chute de Voldemort, et il était convaincu que j'étais l'une des personnes de la prophétie qui pourrait être responsable de cela. »

Croupton éclata encore de rire, riant impoliment. « Vous ? Faire chuter Vous-Savez-Qui ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi vous aurait-il laissé en vie ? »

« Ce que vous pensez n'a pas d'importance, » lui dit Harry avec condescendance. « Ce qui est important, c'est que lui le croie. Il croit aussi beaucoup à l'expression 'gardez vos amis, près, et vos ennemis encore plus près'. Il voulait pouvoir me contrôler et garder un œil sur moi. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son beau-père, qui avait l'air pâle et nerveux. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, voulait-il lui dire. Je ne dirai rien de toi…

« Ce dernier solstice d'hiver, » continua-t-il, « j'ai finalement été initié. Un portauloin a été envoyé à Poudlard, et je l'ai utilisé pour me rendre à la réunion où je devais devenir un Mangemort. » Jusque là, techniquement, il n'avait jamais menti, ni dit que son papa, son meilleur ami, et le père de son meilleur ami étaient des Mangemorts. Le mensonge était à venir.

« Rien d'inhabituel ne s'est passé durant la réunion. Heureusement, Voldemort ne m'a pas demandé de faire quelque chose d'illégal pour prouver ma loyauté. Cela devait venir plus tard. Je me sentais piégé de devoir être initié, et je me sentais rebelle. Je voulais faire quelque chose dont j'étais sûr que Voldemort le haïrait. Je pensais que le bureau des gouverneurs avait fait une erreur terrible en bannissant les élèves nés de moldus de l'école, il y a des années. Alors j'ai concocté le plan de la grève générale, pour forcer le bureau à lever l'interdiction. La grève a marché, et ils ont accepté de recommencer à prendre les élèves nés de moldus. Mais étant donné que j'étais, de ce que Voldemort savait, un Mangemort loyal, je ne pouvais pas publiquement conduire la grève, et j'ai convaincu Ron Weasley de le faire à ma place, étant donné qu'il était préfet et qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard. Malheureusement, après que la grève fut finie, j'ai reçu mes premières instruction sur ce que je devais faire en tant que Mangemort : je devais tuer Ron Weasley parce qu'il avait organisé la grève générale. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron, qui ne croisa pas son regard, mais se tourna pour regarder Dumbledore, à côté de lui. « Je n'ai eu aucune intention de le tuer, bien sûr, et je me sentais d'autant plus mal qu'il soit devenu une cible que j'étais celui qui avait pensé à la grève et lui avait demandé d'en être le meneur public. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment contourner le problème cependant, et après une paire de semaines, quelqu'un, probablement quelqu'un de Poudlard, a kidnappé mon petit frère Stuart comme message pour moi. Je devais tuer Ron Weasley, ou quelque chose de terrible arriverait à mon frère. »

« Cela est arrivé le lendemain de ce jour où Poudlard a été frappé par ce terrible blizzard. Ginny Weasley et moi étions tous les deux dehors, marchant autour du lac quand il a frappé, et je l'ai perdue dans la tempête. J'ai réussi à trouver la route des vestiaires de Quidditch et je me suis abrité là-bas, mais elle ne les a jamais atteint, et elle n'a toujours pas été retrouvée. Je suis retourné au château et j'ai parlé à Ron. J'ai dit que les autres sortiraient pour la chercher, y compris moi, mais il devait saisir cette opportunité pour se cacher, et nous pourrions prétendre qu'il était parti dehors la chercher et qu'il s'était aussi perdu. J'ai grandi autour du château, étant donné que mes parents étaient professeurs, et je connais toute sorte de passages et de pièces secrètes. Je connaissais un endroit où il pouvait se cacher et où je pouvais lui amener de la nourriture. De cette façon, Voldemort penserait que Ron était mort, et arrêterait de me dire de le tuer. Mon frère nous fut rendu, mais il a hérité de la porphyrie, et il était déjà très malade. Il est resté dans un désert pendant une quinzaine de jours, ce qui était le pire environnement possible pour quelqu'un souffrant de photophobie, de sensibilité à la lumière, et il était pratiquement mort quand nous l'avons retrouvé. Quelques jours plus tard, il est mort. Peu de temps après les funérailles, Ron est sorti de sa cachette pour me parler, et quelque chose de terrible s'est produit : il a été vu par un Mangemort, qui savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas mort. »

« Vu par un Mangemort ? Où ? » demanda Croupton.

« Dans une salle de classe vide. »

« A Poudlard vous voulez dire ? Un Mangemort à Poudlard ? Je pensais que vous étiez le seul Mangemort de Poudlard. »

Les lèvres de Harry étaient tirées en une ligne. « Il y en a un autre. Un professeur. »

Une exclamation monta de la foule, et Croupton se pencha en avant, ses yeux rétrécis, comme s'il doutait que Harry ose le dire. « Qui ? »

« Le professeur Binns, qui enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie. »

« Comment savez-vous ? » aboya Croupton.

« Je l'ai vu à mon initiation. J'ai pu voir le visage de seulement deux personnes, en plus de Voldemort, » mentit-il, « car la plupart des gens avaient des capuches ou cachaient leur identité de quelque façon. Mais une des deux personnes que j'ai vu était définitivement le professeur Binns. »

Harry attendit qu'il lui demande qui était l'autre personne, mais Croupton grogna « Continuez. »

« Peu après, j'ai reçu cette lettre. » dit Harry en regardant Draco, qui se fraya un passage pour descendre entre quelques spectateurs, portant la lettre de l'habeus corpus. Harry la lui prit et la tendit à Croupton qui la lut à haute voix à la cour. Quand il eut fini, Croupton détourna ses yeux de la lettre.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Bien, ma mère était au courant du fait que l'on m'avait demandé de tuer Ron. Je lui avais dit ce qui était arrivé à l'initiation, et que l'on m'avait demandé de tuer Ron. Elle m'avait aidé à le cacher, et je lui ai alors directement porté cette lettre. Elle a suggéré que nous pourrions peut-être métamorphoser un animal mort pour qu'il ressemble à son corps, et que nous le ferions sortir du château pour un endroit sûr. Cela semblait une bonne idée, alors je l'ai approuvée. Elle avait une cape d'invisibilité qu'elle a mis sur Ron afin que personne ne nous voie quitter le château avec lui, et nous devions aller dans cette grotte dans les collines pour rencontrer un de ses amis qui pourrait amener Ron dans un lieu sûr. »

« Qui était cet ami. ? »

« Il n'y avait pas d'ami. Mais j'y reviendrai. Comme nous quittions le château, mon meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, est venu en courant, voulant savoir ce que nous faisions. Il ne pouvait pas voir Ron, bien sûr. Je ne lui avais rien dit sur le fait que je devais tuer Ron Weasley ou même que j'étais initié comme Mangemort. Ma maman a dit à Draco que nous allions dans les collines à la recherche d'ingrédients pour les potions, et elle l'a invité à nous accompagner. J'étais surpris, étant donné que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais sensé tuer Ron, et que Ron était encore en vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment en parler à ma maman avec Draco juste là, alors nous sommes allés tous les quatre dans les collines. Draco ne pouvant pas voir Ron. »

« Quand nous avons atteint la grotte et sommes rentrés dedans, Draco se demandait quels ingrédients de potions nous pourrions y trouver à part quelques champignons, et quand Ron a enlevé la cape d'invisibilité, il a été complètement choqué. Il a été encore plus choqué, et je l'ai été aussi, quand ma maman les a désarmé tous les deux. Il s'est avéré qu'elle pensait que le fait que Draco vienne était une très bonne chose, parce qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser comme moyen de pression. »

« Moyen de pression ? » demanda Croupton, le front froncé.

« Bien, il s'est avéré qu'elle n'avait contacté aucun de ses amis. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas que mon autre frère ou ma sœur soit tué juste parce que je n'avais pas tué Ron Weasley, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que j'en finisse avec lui, et si je ne voulais pas, elle allait torturer mon meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Je… Je crois que maman était encore vraiment sous le choc de Stu. Je veux dire, elle ne pensait pas du tout clairement. Elle essayait juste de protéger ses enfants. Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je lui ai dit que je n'allais pas tuer Ron… Je lui ai dit que nous trouverions un autre moyen de nous en sortir, et je me suis interposé entre elle et Draco afin qu'il puisse s'enfuir de la grotte et aller chercher de l'aide. Alors ensuite elle a décidé que si elle ne pouvait pas me forcer à tuer Ron en menaçant mon meilleur ami, elle le tuerait elle-même, afin que je n'ai pas à le faire et que ses trois enfants restant soient en sécurité. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire cela non plus, et quand elle a été à la moitié du Sort Mortel, je l'ai désarmée. »

Il fit une pause, sa voix prise dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de parler depuis une éternité. La chambre était assez silencieuse pour entendre une mouche voler. « Je… je devais être terriblement énervé, parce qu'elle a volé en arrière vraiment très vite et frappé la paroi de la grotte très fort. Il y avait une arrête saillante que sa tête a frappé… Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a fait… » Il ne put pas continuer, s'effondrant maintenant. « Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser, et encore moins la tuer. » dit-il en s'étouffant dans ses larmes. « Elle aurait tué Ron Weasley si je ne l'avais pas désarmée. C'était une mère profondément affectée par la tristesse et protégeant ses enfants. Elle ne pensait pas correctement. Elle n'était pas du tout une meurtrière non plus… ou du moins, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit… »

Croupton lui laissa un moment pour se recomposer. Il s'assit, essuyant ses yeux avec les manches de sa robe après avoir enlevé ses lunettes. Quand il eut remis ses lunettes sur lui, il se leva à nouveau, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et vit que le ministre de la magie lui souriait.

« Bien, Mr Potter. C'est certainement une histoire très intéressante et imaginative, mais cela ne coïncide pas beaucoup avec ce que nous savons être les faits de votre cas. »

« Imaginatif ! Mais… »

Croupton tapa dans ses mains et les liens dorés partirent de la chaise du prisonnier et tirèrent Harry vers elle à nouveau, liant une fois de plus ses bras et ses jambes. Harry lutta momentanément avec ses liens, puis remarqua quelques jurés le regardant d'un air désapprobateur, et il s'arrêta.

« Maintenant, nous allons entendre une version légèrement différente de ce qui est arrivé. Nous allons entendre… Ron Weasley ! »


	61. Chap 13 4

  
Wargate : un peu de suspens ne peut pas faire de mal.   
JPB : merci pour cette belle review. Je suis assez d'accord sur le fait que l'auteur fait souvent des tours et detours qui ne sont pas toujours nécessaires, mais bon, lors de ma deuxième lecture, cela m'avait semblé plus fluide que lors de la première. A voir.   
Philippe Gryffondor : j'étais en vacances, alors il n'y pas de rattrapage qui tienne. na !   
Lunenoire : voici donc le témoignage de Ron.   
Ryan : donc, la suite...   
Bartimeus : merci. Pour le coup du gratin, j'ai très librement adapté "a shepherds pie with nothing under the mashed potatoes" c'est à dire une tourte sans viande, et avec les potatoes, j'ai pensé au gratin dauphinois, c'est tout.  
marine : Harry se débrouille, c'est certain, mais il est encore jeune...  
dumati : je te sens stressé là, non ?  
popov : une vingtaine de chapitre au total.  
  
Et maintenant, la suite   


Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ron l'aiderait… Il le lui avait dit. Harry arrêta de lutter et regarda Ron, lui faisant un signe de la tête et un petit sourire. Ron, cependant, ne croisa pas son regard, mais se leva où il se trouvait, à côté de Dumbledore, visiblement nerveux.

« Alors, Mr Weasley, » commença Croupton « Est-ce vrai que durant le temps où vous aviez disparu, vous étiez caché dans le château de Poudlard par Harry Potter parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas vous tuer, comme on lui en avait donné l'ordre ? » 

« Bien… Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lui avait dit de me tuer ou pas. Je ne serais certainement pas surpris si quelqu'un lui avait dit de le faire cependant. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment bien entendu. »

« Je vois. Alors, où étiez-vous après le blizzard dans lequel votre sœur a disparu ? »

« Bien, pour bien l'expliquer, vous devez comprendre pour Potter et ma sœur. Il était obsédé par elle, d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Il la suivait partout, lui écrivait des poèmes… C'était un peu inquiétant vraiment. Elle ne lui aurait jamais accordé le temps d'une journée. Quand nous avons finalement appris que le professeur Evans était sa mère, cela a commencé à avoir du sens pour moi… »

« De quelle façon ? »

« Bien, elle se ressemblaient un peu. Des yeux différents, mais les deux avec de longs cheveux roux, à peu près la même taille… des similarité superficielles, vraiment, mais de toute évidence, elles comptaient pour Potter. »

Harry était bouche bée. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Théorie intéressante, Mr Weasley. Mais j'avais l'impression que Mr Potter n'entretenait pas de très bonne relations avec sa mère. »

« Oh, oui, tout à fait. Je veux dire, le jour où nous avons appris que le professeur Evans était sa mère, la façon dont cela s'est produit est que son meilleur ami a fait un commentaire au déjeuner sur l'apparence du professeur ce jour-là. Je ne l'ai pas entendu, mais quand Potter à commencer à crier à cause de cela, ce qu'avait dit Malfoy semblait assez évident. Potter a dit qu'il était particulièrement en colère parce que Malfoy savait qu'elle était sa mère, pas comme les gars comme Zabini, qui faisaient des commentaires sur elle sans en savoir plus. Je veux dire… C'est juste un de ces codes, n'est-ce pas ? Un gars ne parle pas de la mère d'un autre gars de cette façon. Cela ne se fait pas. »

« Comment cela, Mr Weasley ? »

Ron devint tout rouge. « Vous savez. Comme d'une fille qui vous plaît. » Harry remarqua, qu'il regarda pendant un moment Dumbledore, qui fit un fit un signe de tête imperceptible. Il le guide, réalisa Harry. Dumbledore lui a dit quoi dire.

« En tous cas, » continua Ron, « la chose suivante que nous savons tous, c'est Potter se tenant au milieu de la grande salle, disant à toute l'école que Evans est sa mère, et qu'elle a épousé le professeur Rogue. Alors elle lui ordonne de descendre à son bureau, et il est insolent avec elle, mais il sort et elle aussi. On peut dire qu'ils allaient avoir une terrible dispute… »

« Quoi ? » cria Harry. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé… » commença-t-il à dire incapable de continuer tellement il était choqué. C'était quand lui et sa mère s'étaient réconciliés. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Que Ron le déforme de la sorte le rendait complètement sans valeur. Croupton ignora Harry.

« Est-ce que Mr Potter et sa mère avaient souvent des disputes ? »

« Bien, je ne sais pas cela. Mais elle était assez souvent sur lui en potions. Toujours à le marquer ou à lui enlever des points de maison. »

Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était de regarder Ron avec incrédulité. « Je vois » dit Croupton, se frottant le menton et marchant. « Et pour votre sœur ? »

« Bien, nous pensions qu'il avait arrêté de la déranger, mais ensuite, il l'a amené à l'infirmerie un jour, le trimestre dernier, et dit qu'il l'avait trouvée au pied de l'escalier de la grande salle. Elle avait de mauvaises blessures internes qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se faire en tombant dans les escaliers, selon madame Pomfresh. Et Potter était soudain là, tout le temps, assis à son chevet pendant qu'elle récupérait. »

« Hmm. Alors Mr Potter est celui qui l'a trouvé, gravement blessée d'une manière qui ne pouvait pas être expliquée par une chute dans les escaliers, après quatre années de rejet constant par votre sœur ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Et quant à ce blizzard ? »

« Bien, il l'a en quelque sorte coincée, et lui a demandé si elle voulait l'accompagner pour une marche. C'était quand nous étions à la fin de cette étrange sort de chaleur. Je pense qu'elle voulait le repousser une bonne fois pour toutes, mais aussi le faire en douceur. Elle était comme cela. Alors elle l'a accompagné. Pendant qu'ils étaient dehors, le front froid s'est avancé et il a commencé à neiger à gros flocons. Beaucoup de préfets et de professeurs sont sortis pour les chercher, mais quand la tempête est devenue trop forte, nous avons dû rentrer au château. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter cependant. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, sachant qu'elle était dehors. Alors je suis moi-même sorti, mais j'ai été un peu mis hors course. »

« J'ai réussi à traverser toute la forêt jusqu'à ce village moldu nommé Rhynie. Un policier m'a trouvé et conduit à l'hôpital d'Huntly, qui est une ville plus grande à proximité. Rhynie est près de la forêt de Clashindarroch. J'ai entendu les gens l'appeler la forêt de Clash. Apparemment, il y a beaucoup de pistes de ski de fond à travers la Clash. Je pense que c'est en fait la même que notre Forêt Interdite, mais en chemin à travers la Clash, les personnes non-magiques tombent sur les sorts repousse-moldus et décident de rentrer. Apparemment, ils étaient habitués à ce que de stupides touristes aillent skier sur les chemins forestiers et se perdent dans les tempêtes s'il ne rentraient pas assez tôt au village. »

« Je pense que cela a duré quelque chose comme trois semaines avant qu'ils me laissent me lever et marcher un petit peu. D'abord, je ne pouvais pas leur dire où ma famille vivait, et où j'allais à l'école, parce que mes parents n'ont pas de téléphone, leur maison n'est pas sur le trajet du facteur moldu, et Poudlard ne peut pas être trouvé par les moldus, évidemment. Et même si j'avais essayé de leur dire que je venais du grand château de l'autre côté de la Clash, personne ne m'aurait cru. Alors ils ont pensé que j'avais perdu la mémoire ou quelque chose comme cela comme je ne leur disais pas beaucoup de choses. Je ne voulais pas leur dire mon non, non plus, afin qu'ils pensent que je ne le savais plus non plus. Bien, tenez, voyez par vous-même. »

Il sortit ce qui ressemblait à un journal plié de la poche de sa robe, et descendit le tendre à Croupton, qui le regarda avec un grand intérêt.

« Vous aimerez voir cela, Mr Potter. »

Harry prit le journal dans sa main gauche, le tenant maladroitement parce que son bras était lié à la chaise. C'était un journal moldu de la ville de Huntly, Aberdeenshire, et il y avait une photo de Ron, décrit comme un jeune homme qui avait été trouvé par la police, errant dans le blizzard près de Rhynie, et qui ne se souvenait pas de son nom ou de son école. Quiconque le reconnaissant devant appeler l'hôpital Gordon à Huntly avec des informations. Harry parcourut le journal. Il y avait aussi des histoires sur l'école locale, un vide grenier qui devait avoir lieu à l'église paroissiale, une discussion relative à l'installation de feux rouges à un croisement particulier de la ville, quelque chose sur la visite récente du prince de Galles (Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite à cela)… Cela avait l'air totalement authentique. Le problème était que Harry savait que c'était un faux. Il commença à trembler. Est-ce que Dumbledore allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'empêcher de rétablir le cours du temps ? Harry ne pouvait pas croire que l'une des personnes sur lesquelles il comptait se retourne ainsi contre lui…

Ron continua à parler. « Finalement, je me suis débrouillé pour trouver mes habits, me glisser par la sortie de service tôt le matin et revenir à Rhynie et à la forêt. C'était le vingt-cinq. J'avais un peu de nourriture avec moi, que j'avais prise des plateaux des patients près de moi, et j'ai suivi le lisière de la Clash. Finalement, je suis arrivé près des collines, et je pouvais voir Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard au loin, malgré les arbres. J'ai aussi vu quelque chose d'étrange. Cela ressemblait à Potter, Malfoy et ma sœur marchant ensemble dans les collines. Cela semblait très étrange, alors je les ai suivi à distance. Après un moment, j'ai pu dire que c'était le professeur Evans, et pas ma sœur. Mais ensuite, ils m'ont vu. Le professeur Evans a agité ses bras et crié à l'aide, mais Potter l'a faite taire avec une espèce de sort de douleur. Je les ai rattrapé et leur ai demandé ce qui se passait, et si ma sœur avait été retrouvée. J'espérais que si Potter s'était sorti de la tempête, alors peut-être que elle aussi. Je ne savais pas encore que mes parents l'avaient déjà enterré, et moi aussi. Puis Potter m'a forcé à venir à la grotte aussi. Je ne savais pas encore qu'il avait forcé Malfoy à l'aider à amener sa mère dans cette grotte en le faisant chanter. Bien, son père en fait. »

« Du chantage ? »

« Oui. Bien, vous savez que Potter est un Mangemort. Il l'a déjà dit. Pas que je sois surpris. Il a dit qu'il avait vu le père de Malfoy à une réunion et il avait forcé Malfoy à venir l'aider à tuer sa mère, ou il enverrait une chouette avec une dénonciation anonyme de son père au ministère. »

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus choqué. Ron couvrait Draco pour quelque raison, mais essayer d'impliquer Lucius Malfoy.

« Bien sûr, » continua-t-il, « si j'avais su qu'il était sorti du blizzard, mais pas ma sœur, j'aurais su que c'était un tueur de sang froid et j'aurais été plus sur mes gardes. »

Croupton acquiesça, mais Harry retrouva finalement l'usage des mots. 'Pourquoi mens-tu ? Tu inventes tout simplement tout cela ! Ceci… » il jeta le journal moldu au sol « …est un faux, et pour quelque raison, tu essayes de me piéger… »

« Ai-je besoin de vous lancer un sort de silence, Mr Potter ? » Croupton avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

La tête de Harry tournait. Cela n'arrivait pas, se disait-il, cela n'arrivait pas…

« Puis, que s'est-il passé, Mr Weasley ? »

« Bien, à l'intérieur de la grotte, Potter nous a désarmé, moi et Malfoy. Puis sa mère a essayé de le désarmer, mais il a réussi à le faire en premier. C'est vrai qu'elle est morte en se frappant la tête contre la paroi de la grotte quand il l'a désarmée. Il ne ment pas sur ce point. Ce n'était pas le Sortilège Mortel. »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'Je ne mens pas sur ce point ?' Je ne mens pas non plus sur elle essayant de te tuer, et sur sauver ta foutue vie ! »

Ron le regarda sans passion. « Où est ma sœur ? Ma sœur qui t'a refusé, encore et encore… » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu sais très bien… » commença à dire Harry, puis il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas finir. Il ne pouvait pas révéler l'emplacement de Ginny, ni qu'elle était encore en vie. Il était coincé. Il posa sa tête sur son bras, là où il était retenu à la chaise. Est-ce que Ron savait que Ginny n'avait jamais été enceinte ? Ou est-ce que Dumbledore avait oublié de le lui dire par convenance ? « Je n'ai pas assassiné ta sœur. » sanglota-t-il dans sa manche. « Je n'ai pas prémédité de tuer ma mère… C'était un accident… J'essayais de te sauver la vie… »

Il entendit Croupton dire à Ron « Ce sera tout Mr Weasley. Merci, et je suis vraiment désolé pour votre perte. » Harry leva la tête. Ron reprit sa place près de Dumbledore. Croupton se tourna vers Harry. « Bien, Mr Potter. Votre histoire était assez fascinante. Malheureusement, Mr Potter, il y a tant de trous que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être devrions-nous entendre quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait apporter un peu de lumière sur quelles sortes de motifs vous pouviez avoir pour tuer votre mère… »

« Des motifs ? » chuchota-t-il, alarmé. Est-ce que Croupton laissait entendre qu'il l'avait planifié ? Que c'était prémédité ?

« Sirius Black ! » appela Croupton, et le parrain de Harry, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Dumbledore par rapport à Ron, se leva. Harry avait une mauvaise impression à ce sujet. Sirius était aussi avec Dumbledore, et ayant entendu la fable de Ron, Harry pensait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Il se trompait.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire quelque chose sur votre relation avec Lily Evans ? »

Sirius se colora immédiatement profondément. « J'étais très amoureux de Lily evans. Depuis des années. Quand elle sortait avec Sirius Rogue pendant que nous étions à l'école, je le haïssais vraiment. Lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais bien entendu. Mais quand elle a commencé à sortir avec mon meilleur ami, James Potter, j'ai mis mes sentiments de côté, et j'ai accepté leur relation. J'étais témoin à leur mariage. »

« Après que James ait été tué, à la fois Severus et moi étions autour d'elle un peu. Puis il a été celui qui était là quand elle a eu sa fille, alors il a eu un pas d'avance sur moi. Après qu'ils se soient mariés, j'ai accepté à nouveau qu'elle et moi n'allions pas être ensemble. Mais ensuite leurs jumeaux sont nés avec la porphyrie, et elle a commencé à se tourner vers moi pour un support amical de plus en plus. Cette dernière année et demie, leur relation est devenue terriblement tendue, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se disputer sur quoi faire pour le pauvre Stuart, qui était bien plus mal que son frère. A un certain moment, ils ont décidé que leur mariage était basiquement fini, et cependant, ils ont maintenu l'illusion d'un couple heureux quand ils étaient à la maison. A Poudlard, ils faisaient chambre à part. Ils sont arrivé à un accord. Ils pouvaient tous deux voir d'autres personnes s'ils voulaient, aussi longtemps que c'était avec discrétion et qu'ils ne laissaient pas les enfants avoir vent de ce qui se passait. »

« Quand elle m'a dit cela, j'ai pris cela pour un signe, et je lui ai dit que mes sentiments pour elle n'avaient jamais changés… Même si c'était un peu embarrassant d'admettre avoir tenu la chandelle pour un bon ami aussi longtemps, je m'en moquais, parce qu'elle… Bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Nous ne voulions pas cacher cela à Severus, alors nous le lui avons dit, et il nous a juste rappelé de faire attention. Cela ne lui a pas plu, bien sûr, mais 'l'arrangement' avait été son idée… »

« Et puis… bien nous étions un peu débraillé un jour, et Harry nous a vu ensemble à la maison, à Pré-au-Lard. Nous pensions que tout le monde faisait ses achats de Noël… Nous nous tenions simplement… complètement habillés, je devrais ajouter, mais Harry a eu l'air absolument furieux. Sans utiliser de baguette, il a fait s'ouvrir la porte si violemment qu'elle s'est cassée en deux quand elle a frappé le mur. Et je parle d'une vieille porte en chêne de trois pouces d'épaisseur. Puis il s'est enfui quelque part, et n'est pas rentré pendant des heures. Severus lui a expliqué leur situation maritale, et notre relation quand Harry est rentré. »

« Après cela, Harry m'a définitivement traité différemment. Je suis son parrain, et le parrain de sa sœur, et nous avions toujours eu de bonnes relations. D'une manière ou d'une autre,… il a décidé de prendre parti pour son beau-père, au lieu de se réjouir que sa mère soit heureuse. Mais d'une certaine façon, il n'a pas vraiment pris le parti de son beau-père. Je veux dire, comme je vous le disais, Severus n'était pas réjoui, mais il acceptait notre relation. Ils restaient mariés pour maintenir une vie de famille stable pour les enfants, et à cause de la maladie des jumeaux. »

Croupton lança un regard en vrille à Harry, qui se sentit complètement incapable de masquer la détresse sur son visage. Malédiction, pensa-t-il. Est-ce qu'ils veulent dire que je voulais ma mère pour moi seul, ou que je la voulais pour mon beau-père ? Il n'avait aucun mot pour répondre à ce que Sirius venait de dire. Il ne pouvait pas en discuter la vérité, étant donné que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, en fort contraste avec l'histoire de Ron. Et la partie sur la destruction de la porte en chêne ne semblait pas très bonne non plus.

Croupton scruta Harry seulement un instant avant de se retourner vers Sirius. « Serait-il prudent de dire que vous craigniez pour votre vie, professeur black ? Que vous vous inquiétiez que votre filleul tente de vous punir pour la relation que vous aviez avec sa mère ? »

Harry lutta encore pour se défaire de ses liens, criant presque hystériquement à Sirius « Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui te menace… »

« Bien, en fait… rien de spécifique. Mais durant tout le dernier trimestre… Il se comportait très étrangement. Il a soudain commencé à montrer de nombreuses capacités magiques qu'aucun de nous ne lui connaissait avant, et il est rapidement devenu compétent sur de nouveaux sorts très difficiles. La nouvelle du Patronus qu'il a invoqué s'est répandue dans toute l'école comme un feu de brousse… »

Les sourcils de Croupton s'envolèrent, disparaissant momentanément sous son chapeau. « Un Patronus ? » dit-il, incrédule. « Quelqu'un en sixième année à l'école… quelqu'un encore à l'école tout simplement… invoquant un Patronus ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ils étudiaient des épouvantards en Forces du Mal, et celui de Harry s'est transformé en détraqueur. Dès qu'il l'a fait, il a invoqué un Patronus, et le détraqueur n'a pas pu s'approcher de lui. »

Croupton envoya encore un regard suspicieux à Harry. « Intéressant, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter, que lorsque vous êtes confronté à un épouvantard, il se transforme en détraqueur. Encore plus intéressant, cependant, est le fait que vous ayez pris la peine d'apprendre comment les combattre… »

Harry tremblait. Ils allaient retourner cela contre lui ? Il était fier de manière justifiée de son Patronus. Et il n'oublierait jamais sa première rencontre avec un détraqueur dans le train de Poudlard, quand il était en troisième année de son autre vie… Est-ce que Croupton allait traiter chaque détail de sa vie de ses six derniers mois comme la preuve qu'il était un mage sombre et un meurtrier ?

Croupton s'était retourné vers Sirius. « Merci, professeur Black. Ce sera tout pour maintenant. Vous avez été d'une grande aide, et je suis aussi désolé pour votre perte. » Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête et s'assit et Harry sentit un désespoir plus profond qu'aucun détraqueur ne lui avait jamais inspiré ramper autour de son cœur et l'immobiliser, de telle sorte qu'il lui semblait qu'il devait lutter pour continuer de battre.

Le reste des dépositions se passa dans le flou pour lui. Son père se leva et dit de nombreuses choses identiques à ce que Harry avait dit, réfutant l'histoire de Ron et clamant que Harry s'était confié à lui pour cacher Ron, mettant l'emphase sur à quel point Harry avait été anéanti quand il avait perdu Ginny dans la tempête. Draco le fit aussi, niant que Harry l'ait jamais menacé ou fait chanter, et niant que son père était un Mangemort. Croupton eut une expression très incrédule quand Draco dit cela. Harry n'enleva pas ses yeux de Dumbledore tandis qu'ils parlaient, le foudroyant du regard, se sentant de plus en plus en colère. Je dois le corriger ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter !

Seulement… Il le pouvait. Il pouvait juste rester assis là, silencieux et désintéressé, apparaissant à tout le monde comme étant simplement le vieux concierge de Poudlard, tandis que les choses qu'il avait faites derrière la scène faisaient s'effondrer son monde sur Harry.

Finalement, les Londubat témoignèrent qu'ils avaient été appelés par Sirius Black parce qu'il avait vu Lily quitter l'école avec Harry et Draco, et qu'il était inquiet pour sa sécurité, spécialement après que la fille Weasley, qui était dans sa maison, ait disparu. Tout le monde savait que Harry avait été obsédé par elle depuis des années, et qu'elle avait été vue en dernier en sa compagnie. Ils remontèrent le fait qu'ils suspectaient que Harry ait quelque chose à faire avec la disparition de Ginny. Leur 'fils très intelligent, Neville', qui était sorti une ou deux fois avec Ginny avait en premier émis ces soupçons. Harry lutta encore contre les liens.

« Elle n'a jamais fait une telle chose ! » cria-t-il soudain, incapable de se contenir. Gemma Londubat était en train de parler, et elle le regardait maintenant avec une expression de triomphe dans ses yeux brillants. Harry s'effondra encore sur sa chaise, immobilisé par ces yeux haineux. Frank Londubat dit à Croupton qu'ils avaient immédiatement transplané dans les collines en dehors du village, qui n'étaient pas sur le domaine de Poudlard, et quand ils étaient arrivés à la grotte et qu'ils étaient rentrés, Severus Rogue était agenouillé au-dessus de sa femme morte.

« D'abord, » dit-il, « j'ai pensé qu'il l'avait lui-même tuée. Et maintenant que nous savons qu'il savait qu'elle avait un amant, il avait certainement un motif… mais le jeune Mr Potter nous a dit sur les lieux du crime qu'il était celui qui l'avait fait. Je ne suis pas encore sûr qu'il ne couvre pas son beau-père… » Il regarda Severus Rogue à travers la fente de ses yeux, tandis que le papa de Harry se tournait et soutenait le regard de Londubat sans ciller. « Mais » continua-t-il, « il semble que le professeur Rogue avait un alibi, et Mr Weasley a vu Potter, son ami et sa mère monter la colline seuls, et nous avons à contrecœur décidé que le professeur n'avait pas tué sa femme. »

« Alors, » dit Croupton, se renfrognant, « vous êtes absolument sûrs que Severus Rogue n'était complice en aucune façon dans le meurtre de sa femme ? »

« Bien, » répondit Londubat dans la seconde qui suivit, « je n'irais pas jusque là. »

« Il n'a rien à voir avec cela ! » cria soudain Harry, voyant le visage choqué de son père. « Il l'aimait complètement. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a laissé partir. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse… » il ne put continuer. Son beau-père le regarda avec gravité, secouant la tête. Harry savait qu'il creusait sa propre tombe…

Il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve quand Croupton déclara que la séance était suspendue pour aujourd'hui, et que le jury entendrait les déclarations finales de Harry et de lui le lendemain matin, puis qu'il présenterait son verdict. Cette fois, quand les détraqueurs vinrent l'emporter, Harry n'essaya même pas de marcher. Il laissa le dessus de ses chaussures frotter l'ancien sol de pierre, sa tête balançant. Ils le jetèrent dans sa cellule, il s'évanouit sur le sol où il atterrit.

A seize ans, il était un homme brisé.

* * * * *


	62. Chap 13 5

wargate : même pas cap d'abord !  
Dumati : mais pourquoi est-il si méchant? parce que !   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, nous y voilà   
Ryan : pas grand chose à comprendre en fait, chacun cherche ses intérêts, comme dans la vraie vie.   
Bartimeus : merci.   
Et maintenant, la suite. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous 

* * * * *

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se métamorphoser en griffon d'or. Il resta allongé sur le sol de pierre froide, se sentant drainé après avoir pleuré pendant il ne savait combien de temps. La nourriture avait été transférée à travers la porte il y a quelques temps. Son bouillon de viande tiède était maintenant probablement glacé maintenant, et le pain était sans doute dur comme de la pierre. Harry le fixa avec apathie. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte, et après que le verrou ait été enlevé, elle s'ouvrit lentement.

C'était Draco.

« Dix minutes. » lui dit laconiquement le garde, puis il les boucla tous les deux. Harry le regarda à travers des yeux éteints, et pensa, cela va être dix minutes très calmes. Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Mais alors, Draco alla vers le bord du matelas infesté, et Harry dit soudain « Pas là. Prends la chaise. Tu me remercieras. »

Draco acquiesça et alla sur la chaise, qui était à quelques pieds de là où Harry était étendu sur le sol. Draco attendit. Harry s'assit finalement et prit la position du lotus, puis enleva ses lunettes, les essuya sur sa robe et les remit. Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

« Je suis totalement foutu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco sourit tristement et acquiesça. « Harry… je n'en avais aucune idée. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron Weasley a menti comme cela ? Et les Londubat ont suivi son histoire… »

« Dumbledore. » dit simplement Harry.

« Dumbledore ? Mais… »

« Il… Il avait peur que je mette en danger les autres opérationnels. J'ai juré que je ne le ferais pas. Mais… mais il n'a voulu prendre aucun risque. »

« Alors il t'a sacrifié ainsi ? Et Croupton qui disait que tu avais le sang froid. »

Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il était plus probable que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Harry change encore le cours du temps. Mais il savait qu'il devait encore le faire. Il devait corriger cet horrible monde…

« Draco, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

Son meilleur ami le regarda sérieusement. « N'importe quoi. »

« Si… Si je vais à … à Azkaban. »

« Ne dit pas cela, Harry ! »

« Je dis juste si… En tous cas, si cela arrive, et puis que tu entends parler de nouvelles remarquables me concernant… promets-moi quelque chose… »

« … bien sûr Harry. » bégaya Draco, et Harry vit que les yeux de son meilleur ami brillaient.

« … promets-moi que tu iras tous les jours à la grotte. Tous les jours. Vas-y en portant la cape d'invisibilité, afin que personne ne te voies, et prends le carnet avec toi. »

Maintenant, Draco donnait moins l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. « Le quoi ? »

« Le carnet que ton père t'a donné. Où l'as-tu mis ? »

« C'est… c'est dans un compartiment secret de ma malle. Je suis le seul qui sache où il est, et comment l'ouvrir. »

« Bien. Garde-le en lieu sûr. Et souviens-toi… si tu entends des nouvelles intéressantes… »

Draco acquiesça, la compréhension éclairant maintenant son visage. « D'accord. Je sais que faire. »

Harry acquiesça en retour, retenant maintenant ses propres larmes. « Exact. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, se regardant l'un l'autre, désespérés, pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Le garde se tenait là avec deux détraqueurs, et Harry sentit leur froid glacial jusqu'à sa moelle…

« C'est fini ! A moins que tu ne veuilles être bouclé aussi ! »

Draco secoua violemment la tête, et s'enfuit pratiquement vers la porte, puis il se tourna soudain. « Je dirai à Jamie… je lui dirai… »

« Dis lui que je l'aime. » Il acquiesça. « Et… et à l'autre personne, aussi. Même chose. »

Draco acquiesça encore. « Ton père et moi restons au Chaudron Baveur ce soir. Il… il n'allait pas très bien. Je lui ai dit que je venais te voir. Il veut te voir demain cependant. » Le garde le tira dans le couloir, où Harry vit Draco trembler devant les détraqueurs, avant que la porte ne soit refermée.

Harry passa une horrible nuit à dormir dans le coin. Il dormi d'abord sous sa forme de griffon d'or, puis il reprit forme humaine et passa ses doigts autour de l'amulette. Il ferma ses yeux, ressentant finalement un peu de paix, et il vit dans sa tête Ginny assise dans le noir, à une fenêtre du château, regardant les étoiles, ses bras autour de ses jambes, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Puis il vit sa sœur s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules. Jamie pleurait aussi, et les deux amies, penchées l'une sur l'autre, pleuraient doucement. Harry aspirait à les retrouver. Elles semblaient assez proches pour qu'il puisse les toucher. Les reverrait-il jamais en personne se demanda-t-il.

Il ne sut pas quand il s'était endormi, mais quand il se réveilla, la cellule n'avait pas changé, avec la lumière vacillante de la chandelle enchantée. Un plateau déjeuner se trouvait près de la porte, aussi plein et appétissant que celui de la veille. Il en ignora la plupart aujourd'hui, mangeant juste un toast avec du jambon et buvant du jus d'orange. Il utilisa encore sa capacité d'animagus pour se raser et essaya de se peigner avec ses doigts. Il avait espéré que le jury le croirait, lui et pas Ron ou les Londubat. Il devait gagner contre Barty Croupton, ministre de la magie en personne.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et le garde grogna « Dix minutes. » comme il l'avait fait pour Draco, la veille. C'était son beau-père. Harry se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Papa… » commença-t-il à dire, mais Severus Rogue le prit dans une accolade paternelle, et puis le tint dans ses bras.

« Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

Les lèvres de Harry n'étaient plus qu'une ligne, et il prit une expression stoïque. « Bien. Je vais bien. » Il prit une grande inspiration, et essaya d'avoir l'air déterminé. « Je suis prêt. »

Son père acquiesça. « Je sais que tu l'es. » Lui, par contre, ne semblait pas avoir du tout dormi. Ses yeux avaient l'air hagard, et il avait des cernes noires en-dessous. Sa peau était cireuse et Harry se demanda s'il avait pris sa potion de Porphyrie. Ou si Simon avait prise la sienne, avec son père à Londres. Cela fit penser à Harry à son frère et à sa sœur.

« Comment vont Simon et Jamie ? » demanda-t-il en tremblant. « Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils me haïssent ? »

Son beau-père eut l'air peiné et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Jamie ne te hait pas, Harry. Elle comprend que c'était un accident. Et Simon… » son papa soupira. « Bien… Il n'a pas encore vraiment surmonté la mort de Stu. Pas qu'il y arrivera jamais. Cela venant juste après Stu… Il est en colère après toi, je ne te mentirai pas. Et même si cela va durer un moment, je ne pense pas que ce sera éternel. »

Harry acquiesça. S'il y a une chose qu'il savait qu'un Rogue pouvait faire, c'était garder de la rancune. « Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Je veux dire… hier, hier Sirius a dit à tout le monde de la sorcellerie qu'il avait une relation avec ma mère, et que tu étais d'accord avec cela. »

Son père eut l'air grave. « Draco n'a pas voulu me laisser voir ce qui était dans la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin. Pas que je le voulais vraiment. Mais j'ai le sentiment que la couverture est assez mauvaise. »

Harry acquiesça. Des professeurs de Poudlard prétendant ne pas être mariés, puis leur fils révélant qu'ils sont mariés, puis un autre professeur de Poudlard révélant que le mariage du couple marié était juste une imposture et qu'il couchait avec la femme.

« La presse adore les scandales. » dit faiblement Harry.

« Exact. Et qu'avons-nous là ? Meurtre accidentel, sexe, un Mangemort renégat, des disparitions inexpliquées… Assez étrangement, selon Draco, la seule personne qui s'avère avoir un bon fond dans l'article, c'est toi. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas dans le jury. »

« Qui elle ? »

« Un reporter. Rita Skeeter… »

Harry eut vraiment envie de rire. Rita était toujours une personne contrariante. Faites-lui confiance pour transformer l'accusé de meurtre en la seule personne du mélodrame qui ait des qualités qui sauvent les autres.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit. « Vous. » dit le garde, montrant son papa. « Dehors. Le procès commence dans quinze minutes. »

Son beau-père lui prit les mains avec ferveur. « Nous sommes ici pour toi Harry. Je sais que tu feras un bon travail. »

Harry acquiesça, essayant de trouver autant de confiance en lui. Quand son papa fut parti, cela lui laissa quinze minutes à marcher sans but, en se tordant les mains et à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait dire. Quand le temps fut finalement écoulé, le garde rouvrit la porte, et Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de l'approcher, lui et les détraqueurs. Il réussit à marcher jusqu'à la salle d'audience aujourd'hui, et quand il fut assis dans la chaise, regardant les bancs remplis de sorciers et de sorcières, il posa docilement ses bras sur la chaise, attendant que les entraves enveloppent ses bras, ce qu'elles firent sous peu.

Quand le ministre de la magie rentra dans la chambre, tout le monde se raidit un petit peu sur son siège, par anticipation. Il descendit les rangées de sièges, et quand il atteignit le bas, il se tourna et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Vous êtes pour la plupart ici » retentit sa voix « parce que vous souhaitez que justice soit faite. Nous souhaitons tous que justice soit faite. Une mère aimée est morte. Une ancienne auror. Une professeur de potions respectée. Une femme dont le mari précédent a été tué par le même Seigneur des Ténèbres que son fils, son meurtrier, sert maintenant. » Il se tourna pour regarder Harry avec mépris. « Il crache sur les tombes de ses deux parents en choisissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant eux. » Il se tourna vers eux. « Je vous demande de montrer du respect à leur mémoire, en envoyant leur fils meurtrier en prison, à Azkaban, pour une peine de rien de moins que vingt-cinq ans. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « Oh, il a été intelligent. Il n'a pas utilisé un sort Impardonnable sur elle. Cela aurait été une peine à vie automatique. Mais pour avoir tué quelqu'un avec un autre sort, spécialement pour avoir tué avec tant de violence, vingt-cinq années sont le maximum que vous pouvez lui donner, et je vous demande de le faire. Envoyez au Seigneur des Ténèbres le message que son plus jeune serviteur ne va plus pouvoir le servir, et que la même chose arrivera à tous les Mangemorts qui croiseront ma route ! »

Le ministre finit avec un regard malveillant pour Harry, et alla à grands pas s'asseoir à nouveau à côté du jeune clerc. Harry regarda autour de la chambre silencieuse, l'écho du discours de Croupton disparaissant. Il leva son menton, essayant d'avoir l'air confiant, et sentant son estomac se nouer en lui. Il déglutit une fois, puis il commença, doucement d'abord, puis montant à la fois en confiance et en volume.

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'être initié en tant que Mangemort, et je n'ai jamais servi Voldemort en tant que Mangemort. La seule chose qu'il m'a demandée, j'ai refusé de la faire : tuer Ron Weasley. Pour le protéger, j'ai eu besoin de désarmer ma mère, et en faisant cela, je l'ai accidentellement tuée. Je pleure ma mère. Je pleure mon frère. Je suis déchiré de savoir que c'est par ma faute que mon père, ma sœur et mon frère doivent continuer sans eux parce que je n'ai pas voulu tuer une autre personne. Mais je ne suis cependant pas un meurtrier. Cela s'est produit parce que j'ai refusé de laisser Voldemort me transformer en meurtrier.

« Parfois, nous devons faire des choix difficiles quand nous résistons au mal. Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait en refusant de tuer Ron Weasley, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais tout fait pareil si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer. J'ai agi selon ma conscience, et fait ce qui me semblait bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser quiconque. J'essayais de sauver une vie, pas d'en prendre une. J'espère seulement que cela sera pris en considération. Et je sais qu'il y a probablement des Mangemorts loyaux qui ont déjà dit à Voldemort que je n'étais pas un serviteur sincère. Je suis une cible maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Si nous faisions chacun seulement ce qui commode, ce qui est nécessaire pour nous sauver, le monde serait… »

Il s'arrêta et parcourut du regard la chambre silencieuse. Le monde serait comme ce monde est, réalisa-t-il. Un monde qui a résulté d'avoir dit à sa mère d'être égoïste, au lieu de la laisser faire ce qu'elle savait être nécessaire : se sacrifier.

Le silence se prolongea, comme ils attendaient qu'ils finissent. Il leva les yeux vers son beau-père et y trouva la force et le soutien. Il s'appuya là-dessus et prit une grande inspiration. « Le monde est un endroit troublé. Et il peut sembler que faire une toute petite chose n'a pas d'importance. Mais parfois, c'est la plus petite chose qui compte le plus. Tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que le mal prospère est que les hommes de bonne volonté ne fassent rien. Je ne peux pas me souvenir où j'ai lu ceci maintenant, mais j'y crois profondément. Je crois encore que ma mère n'était pas mauvaise. Mais elle s'est sentie poussée à faire quelque chose qui l'était, et j'ai choisi de m'y opposer, de l'arrêter. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse dire qu'un homme est bien s'il laisse une telle chose arriver. Je ne suis pas un philosophe. Je suis juste un adolescent en fait. J'essaye encore d'apprendre à être le meilleur sorcier et le meilleur homme possible. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un papa fabuleux pour m'aider à cela » il sourit à son beau-père « et je souhaiterais encore avoir ma maman pour m'aider aussi. »

Il s'arrêta, tournant sa tête vers le jury. Deux des sorcières essuyaient leurs yeux avec des mouchoirs, et un des sorciers avait l'air d'avoir le nez et les oreilles un peu rouges, mais essayait d'avoir l'air sévère et directorial. Harry se demanda s'ils étaient de son côté. Pour gagner, il n'avait besoin que de la majorité simple. Sept sur douze devaient voter pour l'acquitter. Pour que Croupton gagne, il avait besoin d'une majorité des trois-quarts : neuf sur douze devaient voter la condamnation. C'était le seul avantage réel que l'accusé avait, que l'accusation doive avoir deux jurés de plus de son côté pour gagner. Si seulement huit personnes votaient pour l'accusation ou seulement six votaient pour l'acquittement, il y avait un nouveau procès avec un autre jury.

Croupton le regarda avec malveillance et se leva. Il se tourna face au jury. « Vous avez entendu les témoignages hier, et nos déclarations aujourd'hui. Vous avez eu la possibilité de parler du cas ensemble. Le temps de la discussion est fini. C'est à présent le temps du verdict. »

La sorcière sur la rangée de devant avait l'air nerveuse. Elle le devint encore plus quand elle réalisa que Croupton la fixait. Elle déglutit et se leva en tremblant. « Je considère l'accusé… coupable de meurtre accidentel par magie. »

Croupton lui fit un signe de la tête, et le sorcier à côté d'elle se leva. Il considéra aussi Harry coupable. La sorcière suivante aussi, et après elle, c'était une des deux qui avait l'air d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui…

Sa voix tremblante, elle dit « Je considère l'accusé… non coupable de meurtre accidentel par magie. »

Harry se sentit reconnaissant envers elle. Elle recula sous le regard glacial de Croupton. La sorcière d'à côté se leva et vota aussi pour l'accusation. Puis le sorcier qui avait l'air d'avoir les yeux rouges dit 'non-coupable' aussi. Ensuite, Harry eut son cœur dans la gorge quand la sorcière assise à côté de lui le déclara non coupable. Cela faisait quatre pour la condamnation et trois pour l'acquittement. Le sorcier suivant dit aussi coupable. Allez, pensa Harry en les regardant. Deux de plus… juste deux de plus…

Finalement, il y eut huit coupable et encore seulement trois pour non-coupable. Harry pouvait à peine respirer. Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant était de refaire tout cela, un autre procès…

Le sorcier se leva. Il était d'âge moyen, peut-être l'âge de son papa, avec quelques cheveux gris striant ses long cheveux bruns sombre déliés. Sa robe avait l'air usée et tâchée, les ourlets filant. Puis les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Il le reconnut. Il avait été au ceilidh à Pré-au-Lard, portant le tartan MacGregor, comme lui. C'était Mundungus Fletcher. Harry regarda Dumbledore et se prépara.

« Je considère l'accusé » dit-il en tremblant « coupable de meurtre accidentel par magie. »

Harry lutta pour respirer. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il était accusé d'avoir tué sa mère. Il allait aller à Azkaban pour vingt-cinq ans…

Croupton rayonnait. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Harry reconnut la baguette de sa mère. « Vous savez ce que c'est, Mr Potter ? » Harry acquiesça, sachant ce qui venait. « Vous êtes dès à présent officiellement exclu de Poudlard. » Il prit fermement la baguette de ses deux mains et puis, avec un effort, il la cassa en deux. Une plume rouge dépassait de la coupure dentelée. Harry eut envie de pleurer, même si ce n'était pas réellement sa baguette.

« Mais c'était un accident ! » cria-t-il, incapable de se retenir. Croupton tourna autour de lui, encore assis, lié à la chaise. Il avait gagné l'affaire. Il n'avait pas à se montrer aimable plus longtemps pour charmer les jurés ou la presse.

« Un accident, dites-vous, » dit-il en traînant paresseusement, étirant les mots comme si c'était manifestement ridicule que quelqu'un puisse le croire. « Vous sauviez la vie d'un garçon avec lequel vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu, qui n'aimait pas que vous suiviez sa sœur… une fille qui a été mystérieusement blessée alors que vous étiez à proximité, et puis qui a disparu quand elle sortait avec vous pour une marche autour du lac. Et la mère avec laquelle vous ne vous entendiez pas essayait supposément de tuer le frère de la fille qui vous obsédait, une fille qui avait une ressemblance remarquable… avec votre mère. Et vous étiez très très énervé quand vous avez vu votre mère avec votre parrain, et les avez pratiquement tué tous les deux avec cette porte en chêne ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose ! La porte n'a approché aucun d'eux. Vous déformez tout ! »

Croupton se tourna vers le jury. « Il est temps de connaître votre sentence. Souvenez-vous de ma recommandation. » Sa voix était plus coupante qu'un diamant.

Harry regarda le jury se regrouper, faisant des gestes et acquiesçant ou secouant la tête. Lui donnerait-il la peine maximale ? Combien de temps se passerait-il avant qu'il ne puisse remettre les choses en ordre ?

Finalement, ils regagnèrent leurs sièges, et la première sorcière se leva une fois de plus. « Nous avons décidé la sentence. Pour le meurtre accidentel de sa mère, Lily Evans, Harry Potter est condamné à pas moins de cinq années de prison à Azkaban, en confinement solitaire afin d'éviter les possibles représailles des Mangemorts. »

Cinq années ! Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'un acquittement, mais c'était mieux que les vingt-cinq ans que Croupton avait demandé, et que les dix ans que Sam avait eu.

Croupton, cependant, était livide. Il se comportait comme s'il avait perdu l'affaire. « Cinq ans ! » couina-t-il pratiquement. « Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas simplement le garçon en voyage dans les Açores en lui disant 'Fais attention, ne prends pas de coups de soleil.' »

« Mais… » commença Harry, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait dire. Puis soudain, il le vit, assis dans la rangée tout en haut, et Harry sut. Il sut que faire pour négocier sa liberté. Karkaroff l'avait fait, et il avait eu la liberté. Il pouvait aussi le faire. « Et si… » dit-il à haute voix, « si je vous donnais l'identité de l'autre Mangemort que j'ai vu lors de la réunion où j'ai été initié ? »

Croupton s'arrêta et le fixa. « Nous savons déjà, mon garçon. Tu as dit que tu avais vu Binns, pas que je le croie, et Malfoy, ce que je crois. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas parlé de Malfoy. Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un avec un accès aux travaux les plus secrets du ministère de la magie. »

Le ministre avait l'air très intéressé maintenant. « Vraiment ? » souffla-t-il, marchant en rond autour de Harry. « Et qui est l'autre Mangemort ? »

Harry désigna de la tête l'homme dans le coin opposé, en haut de la chambre.

« Barty Croupton, Junior. »

Sous ses cheveux couleur paille, le jeune Croupton pâlit, mais son père ne le remarqua pas. Le ministre devint rouge vif. « Comment oses-tu… » dit-il en s'étranglant, tremblant et frissonnant de rage. Le chaos s'était répandu dans la pièce. Les voix rebondissaient sur les murs de pierre, tout le monde parlait et criait en même temps. C'était le désordre total. Croupton alla vers la porte conduisant aux cellules. « Garde ! Venez ici et amener des renforts ! » Il alla à grands pas vers Harry et se pencha sur lui. « Il va avoir ce qu'il mérite de moi, s'il ne l'a pas du jury ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui avec des yeux affolés, se demandant ce qui se passait. Son beau-père se tenait debout au milieu de la foule agitée, ayant l'air d'une panthère prête à bondir. Croupton revint dans la chambre, le garde le suivant, avec deux détraqueurs derrière. Harry essaya de se libérer les bras et les jambes de sa chaise, tremblant de partout. Non, pensa-t-il. Il ne ferait pas. Il ne peut pas…

Le froid s'insérait dans son corps jusqu'à ses os. Un des détraqueurs lui agrippa la tête et le pencha en arrière tandis que l'autre se penchait au-dessus de lui. Harry ferma les yeux et ferma sa bouche. Il aurait fermé ses narines pour lutter contre la puanteur de ces créatures maudites s'il avait su comment faire. Il y eut un rugissement dans ses oreilles de gens agonisant, sa mère, son père, Cédric Diggory… encore plus fort que le vacarme de la foule dans la chambre, et soudain, au-dessus de la cacophonie, il entendit une voix familière, une voix puissante qui cria avec autorité « EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, voyant le détraqueur proche de lui d'une façon alarmante, et puis il vit, émergeant de la baguette de son beau-père et se déplaçant rapidement vers les détraqueurs, une forme argentée. De nombreuses formes argentées en fait, mais fonctionnant comme une seule créature, faisant reculer les détraqueurs, les faisant sortir de la pièce, loin de Harry.

Le Patronus de son papa était un nuage de chauves-souris. Elles battaient des ailes et faisaient autant de bruit qu'un vrai nuage l'aurait fait, tournant autour des formes encagoulées des détraqueurs, et les chassant jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus une menace pour Harry. Son beau-père descendit les rangées de bancs et fut au côté de Harry et un instant, s'accroupissant à côté de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » dit-il, et Harry du lutter pour parler. La chambre n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son calme. Les voix rebondissaient sur les murs de pierre, ricochant comme des balles, tandis que des groupes de sorciers et de sorcières se formaient ici et là, et tout le monde semblait parler et gesticuler en même temps. Harry acquiesça, soudain incroyablement fatigué.

« Merci papa. » dit-il simplement, lui donnant un pâle sourire. Severus Rogue lui fit un signe de la tête et essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais il avait encore l'air assez grave. Il se leva et soudain, Croupton se tenait tout près.

« Prenez-le garde » dit son père au ministre de la magie, comme si c'était un de ses élèves de première année. « Vous venez, aussi. Ensemble nous nous assurerons que Harry retourne en sécurité dans sa cellule. Je ne veux plus aucun détraqueur près de lui. Est-ce compris ? »

Croupton avait pratiquement de la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles. « Écoutez donc, vous ne pouvez pas invoquer un Patronus dans la cour de… »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre la mauvaise presse que vous allez avoir » l'informa Rogue, montrant de sa tête la rangée de reporters au-dessus du jury. « Cela va être dans toute la presse nationale et internationale que vous avez lancé des détraqueurs sur un enfant de seize ans. Devant une salle de tribunal remplie. Et autre chose… Je vous conseille de prendre ce qu'il vous a dit au sujet de votre fils très, très sérieusement. »

Croupton resta bouche bée. « Mais… Mais il.. » il ne put pas continuer. Harry savait à l'expression sur son visage que Croupton n'avait pas explosé parce qu'il doutait de ce que Harry avait dit, mais parce qu'il avait suspecté que c'était vrai depuis quelques temps, et qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer que la vérité soit dite pour la première fois en public, d'une manière qui l'humilie aussi complètement et mette possiblement un terme à sa carrière.

« Traitez cela bien, et vous vous en tirerez. » dit doucement son papa à Croupton. « Faites ce que vous venez de faire, lâchez les poignées, et le ministère sera plongé dans le chaos. Nous n'aurons plus de gouvernement magique. Nous avons tous besoin que vous gardiez la tête froide maintenant. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? »

Croupton fixa l'homme qu'il ne connaissait que comme le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas que Severus Rogue avait recruté son fils pour qu'il soit un Mangemort quand ils étaient encore adolescents. Il ne savait pas que cet homme avait été un espion pendant plus de quinze ans. Mais il savait de toute évidence reconnaître les bons conseils quand il les entendait.

Harry fut libéré de sa chaise et poussé par la porte et le long du couloir entre son papa, Croupton et le garde. Quand il fut de retour dans sa cellule, son papa demanda à être autorisé à lui parler quelques minutes, et la porte se referma avec eux deux à l'intérieur.

Harry leva les yeux vers son papa, essayant de ne pas s'effondrer. « Ca… Ca ira… » dit-il en tremblant. « Ils m'ont seulement donné cinq ans. Ce… Ce n'est pas si terrible. » finit-il faiblement.

« Je t'écrirai régulièrement, et t'enverrai tout ce que je pourrai, des livres, des photos… »

Harry acquiesça. « Merci. Et merci pour… » Mais il ne put pas finir. Il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots adéquats pour décrire le soulagement qui l'avait submergé quand il avait entendu son père crier la formule pour invoquer un Patronus. Et considérant le fardeau qu'était sa maladie pour son beau-père, et à quel point cela avait été irritant que les gens le cherchent en disant qu'il était un vampire, son Patronus avait pris une forme très intéressante.

« Merci pour tout. » dit-il finalement. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, et puis son beau-père alla vers la porte et frappa dessus avec autorité. Elle s'ouvrit, et avec un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, son papa était parti. Harry n'avait pas reçu le baiser du détraqueur, mais il allait vivre au milieu des détraqueurs maintenant.

Harry Potter allait à Azkaban.

* * * * *


	63. Chap 13 6

  
RLA : je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir sur cette fic à ce rythme. En ce moment, je n'ai plus le temps de beaucoup avancer (au mieux, une à deux pages traduites/jour de semaine). Ca commence à devenir dur, mais merci pour tes encouragements et ta review.  
Philippe Gryffondor : oups, pas content...   
Lunenoire : la réponse à tes inquiétudes ci-dessous   
popov : il a eu chaud aux fesses, oui !   
wargate : t'as raison, il les accumule dans ce monde.   
lilou : la réponse arrive immédiatement   
Ryan : bonne remarque : décrire 5 ans dans quelques mètres carrés n'est pas forcément passionnant.  
  
Allez, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, pour la fin du 13° chapitre. 

* * * * *

For he himself had said it,

and it's greatly to his credit,

that he is an English-man!

That he is an English-man!

For he might have been a Roosian,

a French or Turk or Proosian,

or perhaps Italian!

(Or perhaps Italian!)

But in spite of all temptations

to belong to other nations,

he remains an Englishman!

He remains an Englishman!

For in spite of all temptations

to belong to other nations,

he remains an Englishman!

He remains an Englishman!

[approximativement : Étant donné qu'il a lui même dit / et c'est grandement à son crédit / qu'il est un anglais ! / qu'il est un anglais !

Alors qu'il aurait pu être russe / français ou turc ou prussien / ou peut-être italien ! / ou peut-être italien !

Mais malgré toutes les tentations / d'appartenir aux autres nations / il reste anglais ! / il reste anglais !

Mais malgré toutes les tentations / d'appartenir aux autres nations / il reste anglais ! / il reste anglais !

]

Harry reprit sa forme humaine et se traîna vers la porte de sa cellule. Contrairement à la cellule profondément enterrée du ministère de la magie, sa cellule d'Azkaban avait une petite ouverture avec des barreaux dans le haut de la porte, et la porte était en fait ouverte à chaque fois qu'on devait lui faire passer son plateau repas ou le reprendre. On ne faisait pas passer la nourriture à travers la porte ici, étant donné que les gardes étaient des détraqueurs, pas des sorciers. Il y avait aussi deux hautes fenêtres qui permettaient à Harry de voir le soleil en journée (pour autant que l'on puisse jamais voir le soleil début mars dans les îles du nord-est de l'Écosse), et la lune et les étoiles la nuit. C'était toute la lumière qu'il avait la nuit. Pas de chandelle toujours allumée ici. Il n'y avait pas de torches dans les couloirs. Quand les détraqueurs patrouillaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lumière étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. En conséquence, quand le soleil se couchait, Harry ne pouvait plus lire. Souvent, il devait manger son repas dans la pénombre.

L'avantage des fenêtres avec des barreaux sur les portes était que cela autorisait le son à voyager de cellule en cellule. Les prisonniers adjacents pouvaient parfois engager une conversation (s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été conduit à la folie par les détraqueurs. On avait dit à Harry que de nombreux prisonniers passaient toute leur journée prostrés dans un coin de leur cellule, émettant des sons inintelligibles).

L'inconvénient des fenêtres et des portes était qu'elles ne permettaient pas simplement les échanges de conversation entre les prisonniers aux cerveaux les moins abîmés. Elles laissaient aussi passer la musique venant de la cellule en face de celle de Harry, où un sorcier d'âge moyen avec de longs cheveux brun clair qui insistait pour être appelé Buttercup (et qui refusait d'admettre qu'il avait un autre nom) chantait constamment. Son répertoire consistait presque entièrement en airs de Gilbert et Sullivan, chantés faux avec une espèce de voix de baryton. Quand il tentait de chanter les croches rapides qui articulaient la première syllabe du mot 'Englishman', cela se transformait en un désordre complètement vaseux, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur la syllabe finale et chante la note comme s'il essayait d'atteindre le dernier rang d'une salle de music hall bondée. La note était extrêmement tremblante, avec bien trop de vibrato.

« Ferme-la bon sang, Buttercup ! » lui beugla Harry pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Pour dire la vérité, Harry était parfois assez content d'avoir la diversion de Buttercup chantant pour passer le temps. Il semblait connaître toutes les chansons de toutes les opérettes de Gilbert et Sullivan. Harry trouvait difficile de se concentrer sur les livres que son beau-père lui avait envoyé, et il lisait et relisait avidement les lettres de lui, Jamie et Draco, et celles, non signées, de Ginny de bien trop nombreuses fois, à tel point que même les lettres relativement neuves menaçaient de se désintégrer.

Quand Harry, assis dans une petite vedette, avec les poignets liés derrière lui, avait vu pour la première fois les falaise d'Azkaban se dresser dans la mer du Nord, il avait tremblé d'appréhension et avait rapidement du se pencher par-dessus le bord pour vomir dans l'eau sombre. Un auror qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant (la trentaine, avec des cheveux noirs, une barbe et un accent gallois) était assis à côté de lui, tandis qu'un détraqueur était assis derrière eux deux et une jeune femme blonde qui était aussi une auror se tenait à la poupe du bateau, et manœuvrait le petit moteur moldu et le gouvernail du navire. Aucune magie n'était utilisée. Comme la destination redoutée approchait, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son quotidien serait principalement défini par les chansons fausses d'un camarade prisonnier.

Il avait essayé d'avoir une conversation avec l'auror à côté de lui dans la vedette, se doutant qu'il se passerait du temps avant qu'il puisse à nouveau parler à quelqu'un.

« Alors, » avait-il dit, essayant de ne pas trembler malgré le froid que le détraqueur causait en lui. « nous avons quitté Banff. Est-ce la ville la plus proche de la prison ? »

L'auror s'était tourné vers lui, suspicieux « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce qui est proche de la prison ? Banff n'est pas spécialement proche, en fait. Fraserburgh est plus proche, ou le Broch, comme on l'appelle. Mais il y a plus de sorciers à Banff. La moitié de la ville environ. Nous avons nos propres jetées d'où nous pouvons appareiller pour Azkaban, les Orkneys ou les Shetland. Des sorts anti-moldus entourent notre partie de la marina, afin que les moldus ne voient pas les détraqueurs et commencent à poser des questions… » Harry avait acquiescé, mais il n'avait pas su où mener la conversation, alors il était resté assis en silence le restant du voyage un peu agité.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans une grotte à la base de la falaise, Harry s'était retourné pour voir la côte écossaise, mais elle était noyée dans la brume, et impossible à voir. Le moteur avait été éteint et le bateau avait alors glissé le long d'un passage sinueux éclairé par des torches, sans aucun autre bruit audible que celui que le clapotis de l'eau sur le bois, avant que la vedette ne s'arrête sur un banc de sable. On l'avait fait descendre et puis monter les innombrables marches de la forteresse d'Azkaban.

Les aurors l'avaient laissé quand ils étaient arrivés au sommet, et Harry avait paniqué, laissé finalement seul avec rien d'autre que des détraqueurs. Mais ils n'essayèrent pas de lui administrer le baiser. Il le tirèrent dans la partie supérieure de la prison où se trouvé les condamnés à perpétuité. (Étant donné qu'il devait être seul, et que d'habitude, seul les condamnés à perpétuité l'étaient) Un autre détraqueur se tenait en dehors de sa cellule avec la porte ouverte, attendant, et Buttercup chantait à pleine voix avec un falsetto tremblant :

I'm called little Buttercup, dear little Buttercup, though I could never tell why.

But still I'm called Buttercup, poor little Buttercup, sweet little Buttercup, I.

[On m'appelle petit bouton d'or, cher petit bouton d'or, bien que je ne puisse jamais dire pourquoi

Mais cependant je suis appelé bouton d'or, pauvre petit bouton d'or, gentil petit bouton d'or]

Quand les détraqueurs lui eurent enlevé les liens de ses poignets, l'eurent jeté dans sa cellule et fermé la porte, Harry s'était finalement avancé vers la porte pour essayer de connaître son voisin, qui chantait maintenant une chanson différente :

Behold the Lord High Executioner!

A personage of noble rank and title.

A dignified and potent officer,

whose functions are particularly vital.

Defer, defer, to the Lord High Executioner!

Defer, defer, to the noble Lord, to the noble Lord,

to the Lord High Executioner!

[Voyez le grand bourreau du seigneur !

un personnage au rang et au titre noble.

Un officier digne et puissant,

Dont les fonctions sont particulièrement vitales.

Remettez-vous en, remettez-vous en au grand bourreau du seigneur !

Remettez-vous en, remettez-vous en au noble seigneur, au noble seigneur,

Au grand bourreau du seigneur !]

« Heu, bonjour ? » avait timidement dit Harry. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Les hurlements de ses parents mourant dans son autre vie commençaient juste à s'amoindrir un peu (cela arrivait seulement quand les détraqueurs s'éloignaient assez loin), mais Harry pensait qu'il arriverait à récupérer son équilibre plus rapidement s'il arrivait à avoir une conversation intelligente avec quelqu'un. « Heu » avait-il dit « Je m'appelle Harry. Et vous ? » Il avait regardé à travers les barreaux de l'ouverture, cherchant l'ouverture correspondante de l'autre côté du couloir, mais sur la gauche de quelque pieds. Elles n'étaient pas précisément alignées. Probablement à dessein, pensa Harry.

Soudain, le prisonnier de l'autre côté du couloir avait commencé à beugler encore la chanson de 'Buttercup', son falsetto encore plus fort qu'avant. Harry avait essayé de l'interrompre, sans succès. Il avait décidé que l'autre prisonnier avait clairement fondu les plombs à force d'avoir été trop longtemps exposé aux détraqueurs, et Harry s'était effondré sur le sol de pierre froid, sa tête dans ses mains tandis que son voisin était parti dans une nouvelle chanson :

When a felon's not engaged in his employment

(his employment)

or maturing his felonious little plans

(little plans)

his capacity for innocent enjoyment

('cent enjoyment)

is just as great as any honest man's

(honest man's).

[Quand un félon ne fait pas son travail (son travail)

ou met au point ses petits plans de félon (petits plans)

sa capacité à des réjouissances innocentes (réjouissances innocentes)

est aussi grande que celle de n'importe quel honnête homme]

« Bonjour ! » Harry avait encore essayé de l'appeler par-dessus le bruit. Il y avait eu un silence soudain. Harry avait pensé qu'il était peut-être prêt à parler, alors il s'était levé et avait à nouveau parlé par la fenêtre de la porte. « J'ai dit » avait lentement et clairement répété Harry, comme si l'autre homme venait d'une autre planète (et peut-être que c'était le cas) « quel est votre nom ? »

Une pause. Harry s'était demandé depuis combien de temps il était en prison, et s'il avait oublié cela. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas avoir de silence, et il avait décidé de se recoucher sur le matelas fin et misérable sur la planche qui lui servait de lit. Juste comme sa tête avait touché l'oreiller plat, la voix était revenue dans sa cellule, à travers le couloir, très chantante et douce maintenant…

I'm called little Buttercup, dear little Buttercup, though I could never tell why.....

Harry avait abandonné. Le matin suivant, il avait pris son plateau petit déjeuner au détraqueur qui le lui tendait à travers l'ouverture de la porte, et assis sur le bord de son lit pour manger, entendant le prisonnier chantant recommencer :

Things are seldom what they seem,

skim milk masquerades as cream.

Highlows pass as patent leathers,

jackdaws strut in peacock's feathers....

[Les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles semblent

La peau du lait se déguise en crème.

Les chaussures cloutées font croire qu'elles sont en cuir,

Les corbeaux se pavanent en plumes de paon…]

Harry avait grogné, posé son plateau sur le matelas et était allé à la porte, criant avec irritation à travers l'ouverture « Ferme-là donc, Buttercup ! Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas prendre son petit déjeuner en paix ici ? »

Soudain, cela avait été calme, et Harry avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, s'asseyant pour reprendre son repas. Sans avertissement, il avait entendu une voix disant « Il était temps. »

Harry avait hésité. Était-ce celui à qui il pensait ?

« Il était temps pour quoi ? » avait-il finalement demandé.

« Il était temps que tu m'appelles par mon nom. Je te l'ai dit dès que tu es arrivé. »

Harry avait commencé à sourire, mais il avait ensuite senti une froideur se glisser dans la petite, à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Il avait vu qu'un détraqueur passait. Ils patrouillaient dans les couloirs toutes les demi-heures environ, s'assurant que les prisonniers recevaient une dose régulière de misère grâce à leur présence. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et essaya de prendre de profondes respirations, attendant que la sensation passe avant de tenter d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre, afin de ne pas être malade.

Après environ trois semaines de prison, Harry développait une routine, qui incluait de se transformer en griffon d'or à chaque fois que les détraqueurs approchaient, afin qu'il ne soit pas autant affecté par leur présence. L'autre partie de sa routine était d'essayer d'avoir des conversations avec Buttercup, qui parlait encore rarement, spécialement si les détraqueurs étaient à proximité.

Buttercup arrêtait de chanter la chanson de l''Englishman' et il était calme pendant quelques précieux instants. Puis il commençait avec une autre de ses favorites :

A wand'ring minstrel I, a thing of shreds and patches,

of ballads, songs and snatches, dreamy lullaby!

My catalogue long, through ev'ry passion ranging,

to your humours changing I tune my supple song!

I tune my supple song....

[Je suis un ménestrel errant, de morceaux et de bouts

de ballades, de chansons, et de bribes de berceuses rêveuses !

Mon catalogue est long, couvrant toutes les passions,

Et à votre humeur changeante j'accorde mon air !

J'accorde mon air…]

« Pourquoi, Buttercup, » demanda-t-il grincheusement « est-ce que le reste d'entre nous ici est misérable comme des pauvres diables, et que tu continues à chanter joyeusement tout le temps, jour après jour ? »

La chanson s'arrêta. Harry attendit. Et il attendit. Il allait ouvrir sa bouche pour lui reposer la question, mais soudain, Buttercup se mit à parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je chante joyeusement ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'aime chanter même ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Quoi ? »

Il entendit Buttercup soupirer. « Ces maudits détraqueurs m'ont volé toutes mes bonnes pensées depuis des siècles. Tout ce qui me reste, ce sont mes pires souvenirs. Mon père était moldu. C'était un docteur itinérant, qui allait de ville en ville à la recherche de chaque foutue compagnie de Gilbert et Sullivan dans les îles britanniques. J'ai entendu ces chansons dans mes cauchemars pendant que je grandissais. Maman était une sorcière, et elle voyageait avec nous. Elle adorait le théâtre, et le métier de mon père. Elle pensait que c'était très excitant. Elle pensait aussi que si elle n'était pas dans la même ville ou même autour des mêmes personnes dans la même compagnie de théâtre pendant longtemps, ils ne feraient attention à aucune de ses particularités, si elle faisait un peu moins attention à sa magie ici ou là. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content dans ma vie que lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, et que j'ai pu quitter le bruit infernal des opérettes de Gilbert et Sullivan. Et maintenant… maintenant, cette merde est tout ce qui me reste. »

C'était le plus grand nombre de phrase que Buttercup avait prononcé d'affilée depuis que Harry était arrivé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il lui vint à l'esprit de demander à Buttercup de chanter quelque chose, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'en fait, ce ne serait pas très gentil. Il voulait savoir d'autres choses de lui, comme dans quelle maison il avait été et quels cours il aimait, et ce qu'il avait fait pour prendre perpétuité à Azkaban… Mais bientôt les chants reprirent, et Harry avait laissé passer sa chance.

Il passait le plus long de la journée en boule dans un coin, sous sa forme de griffon d'or. Il pensait qu'il commençait à grossir, car bien qu'il ait fait des exercices dans la cellule du ministère, depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, il ne s'était pas senti assez motivé. Je devine qu'il faut se sentir plus joyeux pour faire des exercices, pensa-t-il.

Au milieu de la journée, les détraqueurs faisaient le tour pour délivrer le courrier qui était arrivé de Banff par chouette le matin, après que les aurors aient vérifiés qu'il ne contenait pas de contrebande ou d'informations illicites. Harry avait une lettre de son père. Il déroula le parchemin et jeta un œil distrait à la lettre destinée aux yeux des aurors, des choses innocentes au sujet de l'école, puis il la retourna pour lire la vraie lettre. Son papa enchantait toujours le parchemin d'un côté pour que seul lui et Harry arrivent à le lire, et les aurors pensaient toujours qu'il était vierge de ce côté.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais comment te dire cela, alors, je vais être direct. Jamie et Ginny ont toutes deux été tuées, et Simon est à Ste Mangouste. Nous avons enterré Jamie hier. Je voulais que tu sois ici, et j'ai demandé la permission de t'amener à Dunoon, mais on me l'a refusé. Il n'y avait que Draco, Duncan et moi._

_Simon a trouvé le passage que Ron Weasley avait utilisé pour descendre dans cette classe… Il se sentait cloîtré. Lui et Jamie se cachaient avec Ginny depuis un moment. Binns l'a surpris et mis sous Imperius, puis l'a ramené jusqu'à leur cachette. Quand il a découvert Jamie et Ginny, il les a tuées toutes les deux, puis a lancé le Cruciatus sur Simon. Albus et arrivé et il a assommé Binns, mais pas avant que Simon ne soit parti trop loin. Il a des dommages irréversibles au cerveau. Après que Albus ait fait avouer toute l'histoire à Binns, il l'a tué. Cela me l'a presque fait aimer à nouveau. Je me suis senti comme un imbécile d'avoir cru en lui pour continuer à cacher Jamie, Ginny et Simon. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il avait son propre agenda après ton procès. J'ai le sentiment que Albus et moi avons séparé nos routes de façon permanente._

_Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit sûr où aller avec Draco et Charlie. Ils sont les seuls en qui j'ai confiance maintenant, et Charlie est aussi déçu du témoignage de son frère lors du procès que je l'ai été. Nous n'allons probablement pas pouvoir partir tout de suite, mais nous le ferons bientôt. Cela pourrait être difficile de continuer à t'écrire pendant un moment. Ne te fais pas de souci pour nous. Je communiquerai avec toi aussi souvent que possible une fois que nous serons en sûreté. Nous pensons à toi tous les jours._

_Bisous_

_Papa_

Harry fixa la lettre, ses yeux lisant avec difficulté.

Ginny morte.

Jamie morte.

Simon définitivement fou.

Et bientôt, Draco irait se cacher. Harry avait le cœur dans la gorge. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr que ce monde était une erreur, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de penser à le réparer… Ce serait si difficile…

Bien sûr que ce sera difficile disait occasionnellement une voix dans sa tête. Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile…

Mais Draco… Bientôt Draco serait quelque part ailleurs, et il ne pourrait pas venir à la grotte trouver Harry s'il réussissait à s'échapper. Il devait faire quelque chose maintenant, avant que ce soit trop tard… Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir fini ses cinq années.

Il avait espéré tout du long s'échapper et obtenir l'aide de Draco pour rétablir le cours du temps, mais il avait pensé qu'il aurait besoin de plus de temps pour s'habituer à la routine d'Azkaban et trouver la meilleure manière de s'échapper. Ce devait être maintenant, aujourd'hui.

Il agrippa le basilik, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des jours, et il réalisa qu'il ne réchauffait plus sa main ni ne lui donnait d'image mentale de Ginny. Au lieu de cela, sa main tenant un métal froid et dur, presque comme de la glace, et il n'avait aucune image du tout. Elle était partie. Elle était vraiment partie… Et Jamie aussi…

Un désespoir comme il n'en avait jamais connu s'empara de lui et il s'abandonna à pleurer. Le désespoir s'approfondissait quand les détraqueurs passaient. Finalement, il s'endormit, et il ne se réveilla pas avant d'entendre les détraqueurs ouvrir les cellules pour apporter le repas du soir. Le soleil commençait juste à se coucher, et il mangerait encore dans le noir.

Puis il réalisa que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Je ne reste pas pour dîner.

Il se transforma en animagus, et se tint près de la porte, attendant, attendant…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, et que le détraqueur entra, il se glissa dans le couloir comme Sirius avait dit avoir fait, dans son autre vie. Les détraqueurs ne détectèrent pas l'esprit de l'animal comme il leur trottait devant, vers la porte de l'impitoyable rocher d'Azkaban. Il se tourna pour observer la sévère prison, les formes sombres des détraqueurs flottant ici et là, portant les plateaux de nourriture, leurs mains pourrissantes et putrides dépassant des manches de leurs capes. Il se détourna d'eux et regarda vers l'ouest et vers le sud. Le soleil dorait les nuages filant à l'horizontale qui criblaient le ciel rosâtre, et au loin, Harry pensa voir une ligne vert-pourpre à l'horizon qui pouvait être la côte écossaise. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ne trouverait probablement plus jamais le cran de faire cela, et s'il attendait trop longtemps, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver Draco…

Étendant ses ailes, il bondit de la falaise et tomba pendant quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger ses ailes, s'élevant dans l'air marin glacial, et gagnant de la vitesse. Comme il avançait, il gardait ses yeux de griffon sur la ligne noire d'horizon qui était la côte nord-est de l'Écosse, et il vola vers le soleil couchant.

* * * * *

notes de l'auteur. He Is An Englishman, (I'm Called) Little Buttercup et Things are Seldom What They Seem sont de l'opérette de Gilbert & Sullivan H.M.S. Pinafore. Behold The Lord High Executioner et A Wand'ring Minstrel I sont du Mikado de G&S, et The Policeman's Song (When a felon's not engaged...etc.) est de The Pirates of Penzance. Toutes les paroles des opérettes de G&S sont de l'inimitable WS Gilbert.


	64. Chap 14 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Ca y est, Harry a réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban ! ouf, mais il n'a pas encore réussi à regagner son temps...  
Marine : ca pourrait faire un titre ca non : de l'eau de rose au jus de boudin.   
idefix1909 : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, encore un coup dur. Sinon, la septième année existe, mais pour le moment je suis sur la traduction de 'la génération perdue', l'épisode 0 de la trilogie avec la scolarité de Bill, qui croise la route de celle de Lily, James et des autres...   
Mystikal : ca fait un peu bizarre...   
popov : on l'apprend, mais beaucoup plus tard, en septième année. Patience. La route est longue jusque là.   
wargate : the fabulous flying pig. ca fait tout de suite moins rêver, c'est sûr!   
Philippe Griffondor : lu d'une traite, ce chapitre ne manque pas de rebondissements. Ce n'est pas autant le cas pour les suivants pendant lesquels l'auteur s'est selon moi un peu enlisé.   
Ryan : exact, premier sur le chapitre ! Je pourrais faire un classement si j'avais le temps.  
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite et le chapitre 14...  


Chapitre quatorze

L'importance de Draco Malfoy

Harry volait vers la lumière. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il volait. Il semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que la mer en-dessous et les étoiles au-dessus. Il avait appris rapidement à ne pas regarder en bas quand il volait. Regarder la surface onduler et se calmer, onduler et se calmer, avec l'écume occasionnelle se formant au sommet d'une vague s'était avéré presque hypnotique. Il n'avait pas été loin d'avoir la mer au-dessus de lui plutôt qu'en dessous. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder derrière, alors il n'était pas certain que la forteresse d'Azkaban lui serait encore visible s'il le faisait. Il avait été encouragé quand il avait commencé à voir une faible lueur émerger de la brume qui couvrait la côte, et comme elle devenait plus forte, il pria qu'il puisse être bientôt capable de se poser et de reposer ses membres fatigués, comme il n'avait jamais volé si loin ni si longtemps sans s'arrêter.

Finalement, il put vraiment voir la source de lumière. Un phare, près de ce qui semblait être un petit château avec un autre phare, bien qu'il soit éteint, perché sur le toit. Il était encore assez loin cependant, et le phare et le château avaient l'air très petit, comme des jouets. Il pouvait voir de nombreux bateaux de pêche amarrés près d'un mur en béton à marée basse, tout depuis le chalutier de haute mer jusqu'à la barque. Il pouvait à peine discerner les rues illuminées du port, les maisons de pierres obscures qui s'alignaient le long des avenues comme des soldats, leurs tuiles couvertes par de la neige, comme du sucre, sur autant de maisons en pain d'épice. La ville était sombre et sans vie.

Ce doit être le milieu de la nuit, pensa Harry. Il avait décollé au coucher de soleil, mais n'avait aucune idée de la distance entre Azkaban et la côte, et il n'avait jamais mesuré sa vitesse de vol. Il décida de se diriger vers le petit château avec le phare inutilisé sur le toit, comme il offrait une grande surface plane où il pouvait se poser. Il estima qu'il y aurait moins de chance pour que des moldus apparaissent et soient alarmés en voyant un griffon d'or ou en voyant un griffon d'or se transformer en garçon de seize ans.

Harry pensa qu'il allait pleurer de joie quand le château fut en-dessous de lui et qu'il put finalement commencer sa descente en spirale serrée vers le bas, se préparant à atterrir. Au moment où ses pattes touchèrent le toit, il s'effondra et reprit forme humaine, respirant profondément, se sentant déshydraté et complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il roula sur le dos et regarda le ciel, l'air froid le glaçant, mais c'était un froid qu'il accueillait, comme ce n'était pas celui des détraqueurs. Il lui semblait que le froid ne le dérangerait plus jamais, aussi longtemps qu'il ne devrait pas se rapprocher d'un autre détraqueur.

Finalement, il lutta pour se relever et alla jusqu'au parapet pour regarder la mer, dans la direction d'où il venait. Est-ce que les détraqueurs savaient qu'il était parti ? Avaient-ils déjà envoyé une lettre au ministère ? Ses yeux descendirent encore une fois vers les bateaux de pêche. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de bateaux de plaisance ici, juste des bateaux commerciaux, et toutes les amarres semblaient lâches. La mer était basse, et il pouvait voir que si les amarres n'avaient pas été aussi longues, les attaches auraient été arrachées des ponts sur les plus gros bateaux de bois, tandis que les plus petits navires auraient été suspendus au-dessus de l'eau. La plage était criblée de neige cependant. Le printemps arrivait tard dans cette partie de l'Écosse. Les mouettes étaient groupées en masse sur les rochers, qui étaient recouverts d'algues noires, et au loin, il pensa entendre un aboiement de phoque.

Il resta appuyé sur le mur un moment. Le vent balayait ses cheveux, et il absorbait la beauté lugubre et la solitude du bord de mer la nuit, ayant l'impression qu'elles avaient été créées juste pour lui. Il prit une grande inspiration d'air marin, l'air de la liberté. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était échappé d'Azkaban ! Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il sentit son estomac se nouer comme il se souvint de ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Jamie et Ginny sont mortes. Simon est à Ste Mangouste. Soudain, la plage eut l'air inhospitalière et cruelle au lieu de belle. Il sentit les larmes perler derrière ses yeux, et il avala de grandes goulées d'air froid, voulant ne pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, pensa-t-il…

Soudain, une forte rafale de vent le fit claquer des dents, et il éternua. Harry décida qu'il devait trouver une place à l'intérieur pour passer le restant de la nuit. Il alla vers le pavillon du phare qui dépassait du toit du petit château et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Il y avait une serrure, mais elle ne semblait pas très compliquée. Il se concentra très fort et tendit sa main vers la poignée, puis cria « Alohomora ! ». La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement vers lui, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, content d'être à l'abri du vent. Regardant autour de lui, il décida que cela devait avoir été le phare pendant assez longtemps, avant que le phare moderne ne soit construit près du château, produisant la lumière qu'il avait suivi.

Les escaliers en spirale le conduisirent dans le château, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit. Le château n'était pas la maison de quelqu'un. C'était une espèce de musée. Il y avait des photos de phares partout, et de petites maquettes. Il erra dans les couloirs, louchant sur les photographies, mystifié. Il descendit encore des escaliers, atteignant finalement le rez-de-chaussée, où il trouva un grand couloir avec d'autres images et maquettes de phares, et quelques brochures glacées qui proclamaient qu'il était dans le Musée des Phares Écossais. Bien, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était bien fermée. Il prit une grande inspiration et tendit encore sa main, utilisant la même incantation qu'avant. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui comme l'autre, mais avec une différence.

Bbbrrrrrinnnnnggggg! Bbbrrrrrinnnnnggggg! Bbbrrrrrinnnnnggggg!

Cette fois, une alarme commença à sonner, faisant pratiquement bondir Harry hors de sa peau.

Malédiction ! Cette porte avait une alarme dessus. Pourquoi est-ce que l'autre porte n'avait pas d'alarme ? Idiot, se dit-il. Combien de personne essayent de faire un casse en atterrissant sur le toit ?

Bbbrrrrrinnnnnggggg! Bbbrrrrrinnnnnggggg! Bbbrrrrrinnnnnggggg!

A ce sujet, pensa-t-il, qui diable irait cambrioler un musée sur les phares d'abord ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient quand même besoin de mettre une foutue alarme à cet endroit ? Mais il ne pensa pas cela longtemps, il partit vers la plage, courant aussi vite que possible, souhaitant avoir continué à s'entraîner à Azkaban. L'alarme continua à retentir derrière lui, et il espérait que quelque soit les forces de police que possédaient la ville, elles penseraient que quiconque ayant déclenché l'alarme serait soit dans le musée, soit courant vers la ville, plutôt que vers la plage. C'était difficile de courir dans cette combinaison imprévisible de sable, de neige, de glace, de rochers et d'algues. Finalement, il remonta une petite colline broussailleuse. Au sommet, il se retrouva soudain une herbe soigneusement manucurée. Fixant le paysage se déroulant devant lui, il réalisa que c'était un terrain de golf. Il continua à courir, cette fois sur la plus agréable surface de l'herbe courte, qui n'avait qu'un peu de neige ici et là.

A la longue, il avait quitté le terrain de golf et le bruit de l'alarme du musée, continuant le long d'une avenue pavée qui, il réalisa, pouvait avoir des voitures allant vers lui d'un moment à l'autre. Il vira vers un bosquet d'arbre, et quand il en émergea finalement, il vit de petites formes régulières et rectangulaires devant lui. Il s'arrêta, s'accroupit et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons étaient gelés. Après avoir regardé pendant une minute les formes régulières, il réalisa où il se trouvait : c'était un parc pour caravanes. Il frissonna. Même pour quelqu'un qui serait resté dans l'air froid de mars plus longtemps qu'une personne sensée aurait dû, cela semblait un endroit très froid pour vivre, dans une caravane sur la côte nord-est de l'Écosse.

Il erra le long des allées calmes du parc. Les caravanes étaient toutes sur cales, quelques unes avec des jupes en métal autour de leur base, et même des jardins bien entretenus et du mobilier de jardin dehors, tandis que d'autres étaient dans un état de délabrement et arboraient de nombreuses lignes avec des lessives bougeant de façon exubérante à la brise marine. Une habitation particulièrement délabrée attira le regard de Harry. Un morceau de bois avait été utilisé pour obstruer une fenêtre cassée, et une porte en métal battait au vent, cognant régulièrement le mur. La boîte aux lettres au bout de l'allée conduisant à la porte était rouillée et vide, et sur le côté il y avait marqué « John MacLeod » , avec de la peinture dorée écaillée sur fond noir. Harry marcha en hésitant vers la porte ouverte et rentra dans la caravane obscure.

Elle était en désordre, comme si elle avait été utilisée par des squatters, des animaux sauvages, ou les deux. Qui que ce soit ayant vécu là, décida Harry, était parti depuis longtemps. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla magiquement, puis trouva un coin éloigné, à deux pièces de l'entrée (l'intérieur était en fait surprenamment spacieux) et il se changea à nouveau en griffon d'or, s'installant pour dormir. Il avait une longue et dure route devant lui, il ne savait même pas où il était, il n'avait pas d'argent, et bientôt, le ministère le rechercherait, et peut-être les opérationnels de Dumbledore, aussi. Mais maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était dormir, et bientôt, il ne pensa plus rien du tout…

* * * * *


	65. Chap 14 2

Lunenoire : c'est vrai, pas grand chose de neuf...   
popov : pareil que ci-dessus...   
Philippe Gryffondor : vivement le prochain, effectivement...   
Mary Cooper : Harry kriege die Krise, oui, je crois qu'il a sacrément le blues !   
Et maintenant la suite de ce chapitre... 

*****

« Que voulez-vous dire, il ne viendra pas ? »

« Bien, ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne viendra pas, vous voyez, il peut pas. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Oh, ne m'en parlez pas… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Bien… Il a replongé. »

« Quoi ? Il vient juste de sortir ! »

« Oui, bien… Il revenait de Peterhead avec quelques copains, et ils ont été arrêtés et la voiture a été fouillée… et ils ont tous été embarqués. »

« De la drogue encore ? Où est-il ? Sûrement que je peux dire quelque chose pour le faire sortir, payer sa caution… »

« Non, cela ne marchera pas. Il a commis trop de délits, et comme vous dites, Donny était simplement en liberté conditionnelle. Il a violé les conditions maintenant, ils ont dit… »

« Merde ! »

« Bon, bon, je suis sûre que vous pourrez trouver un autre caddie… »

Harry entendit un fort bang !, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé très fort dans quelque chose fait en métal très dur.

« Hé stop ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cela ! »

Il reprit sa forme humaine et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre sale dans la direction d'où venaient les voix. C'était un homme avec d'étrange habits de golf, portant un béret avec une énorme boule de peluche dessus, et une femme d'âge moyen à l'air abattu qui avait été en train d'enlever sa lessive de sur la corde, et de la mettre dans un panier en plastique cassé sensé ressembler à de l'osier. Elle doit être la mère de Donny, pensa Harry. Elle se tenait en dehors de l'une des caravanes les plus à l'abandon, et il pouvait entendre une radio criant de quelque part à l'intérieur. Le golfeur avait frappé ses poubelles en métal, en cabossant une, et il continuait à y donner des coups, tandis que la femme le frappait avec ses mains ou essayait de le faire s'arrêter.

Harry eut une idée. Il laissa rapidement tomber sa robe sur le sol de la caravane, pensant qu'il aurait l'air moins particulier sans manteau plutôt qu'avec une robe de sorcier (même le modèle standard d'Azkaban). Puis il se concentra très fort et se fit pousser des cheveux très longs, afin qu'ils semblent avoir au moins un an de croissance. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et les tressa rapidement, puis il se donna une barbe broussailleuse, comme quand il avait été à la British Library. Finalement, il quitta la caravane où il s'était abrité et la contourna pour aller vers l'endroit où l'homme et la femme s'étaient bagarrés, juste à temps pour voir l'homme repartir vers sa voiture, une BMW à l'air neuf. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé.

« Attendez ! » l'appela-t-il. L'homme se retourna, le regardant de travers, mais s'arrêtant, attendant de voir pourquoi Harry l'avait appelé.

« Je… j'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez un caddie ? » lui dit Harry.

Le golfeur avait environ quarante ans, les tempes grisonnantes, portant une combinaison détonante de trois tartans différents, et un cardigan à motif en diamant qui n'avait aucune couleur commune avec ses autres habits. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux bleus suspicieux, sa moustache brune tremblant, sa rage de perdre son caddie préféré encore intacte. Il ne répondit pas à Harry, et maintenant, la femme venait vers eux, fixant Harry et disant « D'où viens tu ? Qui es tu ? »

Harry se tritura les méninges ? « Je suis… Dudley Dursley. Je suis venu voir mon oncle John, John MacLeod, mais il ne semble plus vivre ici. »

Maintenant c'était elle qui avait l'air suspicieuse. « C'est parce que John MacLeod est mort depuis treize ans. Et tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que cela, je dirais. »

« Bien, je… je… » il réfléchit un peu plus. « En vérité, j'ai quitté la maison. Je vis à Surrey et… »

« Surrey ! Elle est bonne celle-la ! » répondit le golfeur. « Mon gars, tu es aussi écossais que moi ! Avec cet accent ? Allons, tu es vraiment du pays, n'est-ce pas, on ne parle pas le patois écossais, mais tu n'es certainement pas de Surrey, ou je suis la reine mère ! » proclama-t-il avec vigueur, avec un rire. Harry s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à sa façon de parler depuis le premier septembre. Est-ce que je parle comme si je venais d'Écosse maintenant ? pensa-t-il. Il se souvint avoir été conscient de l'accent d'oncle Duncan et de Mr Lyon. Bien sûr, ils étaient de Dunoon, bien plus au sud et sur la côte ouest. Un accent différent. Et son beau-père avait modulé avec soin son phrasé qui ne trahissait aucune sorte d'accent, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les gens connaissent ses origines.

« Bien » concéda Harry, « j'ai dit que je vis là-bas actuellement. Ou j'y vivais. Nous vivions en Écosse. Je pense que j'avais le cafard. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être de Surrey, et j'ai finalement économisé assez d'argent en travaillant au magasin de mon père, alors j'ai pris la route. Mais je n'ai plus d'argent maintenant… J'ai été volé, et ils ont pris mon manteau aussi… Et j'essaye de me rendre… » il fouilla dans sa tête un peu plus « …à Huntly ! » dit-il finalement, se souvenant du témoignage de Ron et du journal que Croupton lui avait montré, 'Le Huntly Express'. « J'ai un peu de famille près de Huntly. » Soudain, il n'était plus en colère avec Ron pour son témoignage contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais su où il allait autrement.

« Oui, c'est mieux. Je savais que tu venais d'ici. D'accord, je te mets au courant : j'ai un gros pari avec Harvey Urquhart à gagner aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai jamais battu, et Donald allait être mon porte bonheur. Il m'a aidé à gagner avant, mais je ne l'ai jamais eu pour jouer contre Urquhart. Tu as déjà fais caddie avant ? »

« Oh, très souvent. » mentit Harry, puis il se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'il travaillait dans une boutique. L'homme le jaugea.

« Bon… à la rigueur, je suppose que tu feras l'affaire. Il y aura vingt billets pour toi, trente si je gagne. Plus si je gagne gros. Oh, au fait, je suis Andy MacRae. » Il tendit sa main, et Harry la lui serra. « Je dirige Détecteurs d'Écosse. »

Harry recula. « Quoi ? »

« Détecteurs d'Écosse. Nous sommes sur Frithside Street. Des détecteurs de métaux. Nous livrons dans toute l'Écosse. » Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait pensé que l'homme avait dit détective.

« Oh » répondit plus calmement Harry, mais il se raidit encore quand il entendit les nouvelles venant de la radio dans la caravane.

« Et les habitants de la côte nord-est doivent faire attention à Harry Potter, un fugitif d'un centre de détention pour mineur qui est considéré comme très dangereux. On suspecte qu'il se soit évadé grâce à un navire de pêche, et tous les ports de pêche de la zone doivent se tenir en alerte vis à vis de ce tueur condamné. Cela inclus Banff, MacDuff, Newtown, Longmanhill, Craigmaud, Ladysford, Mid Ardlaw, Rosehearty, Fraserburgh, Peterhead et tous les endroits entre ces villes. Potter mesure six pieds un pouce, pèse environ treize stone… » [NDT : 1 stone = 6.348 kg, soit environ 82 kg]

« Nous devrions y aller ! » dit Harry très haut, essayant de masquer le reste de la description physique. « Vous ne voulez pas faire attendre Urquhart, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme ils allaient vers la BMW, Harry regarda la mère ébouriffée de Donny, qui le regardait encore avec suspicion. Est-ce que MacLeod avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille avant de mourir ? se demanda-t-il. Il espéra qu'elle n'écouta pas le flash info. Comment une chouette pouvait déjà avoir atteint le ministère ? Attends pensa-t-il… Elle avait seulement besoin d'aller jusqu'à Banff, puis il y a des moyens de communication plus rapides, comme les cheminées, ou simplement le transplanage. Le ministère avait fait la même chose avec lui que ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Sirius : il avait alerté les autorités moldues afin qu'il n'y ait pas que les sorciers qui soient à sa recherche. Super, pensa Harry. Il était content d'avoir décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux et sa barbe, et d'avoir laissé sa robe d'Azkaban dans la caravane.

Quand ils furent finalement dans la voiture allant jusqu'au club de golf, Harry remarqua que MacRae le regardait encore avec suspicion, l'homme dit finalement « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement appelé chez toi pour demander de l'argent ? Après t'être fait voler ? »

Harry grimaça. « Oui, bon, je me suis disputé avec papa avant de partir. Il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je travaille pour lui depuis que j'ai fini l'école, à seize ans. Mais cela fait maintenant deux ans et j'en ai marre. J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant » mentit-il encore, « et je veux faire ce que je veux, à la fin. Je ne veux plus être sous sa coupe. »

MacRae acquiesça. « Bon gars. Relève-toi. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai quitté la maison à quinze ans, je suis allé en mer. Pêcheur en haute mer. Nous attrapions tout ce qui pouvait nager dans la mer. J'ai appris à faire le boulot d'une adulte, à m'occuper de moi. J'ai économisé mon argent, et j'ai monté ma propre affaire quand j'avais vingt-quatre ans. Partout dans le monde, on se moque de la frugalité des Écossais, mais je dois la vie à mon avarice. Si je n'avais pas été à une livre près pendant toutes ces années, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. » Harry acquiesça, regardant la radio silencieuse de la voiture et espérant que MacRae la garderait éteinte pendant qu'ils roulaient.

En très peu de temps, il entrèrent dans un parking en dehors d'un bâtiment avec un panneau proclamant qu'ils étaient au club de golf de Fraserburgh. Alors, c'est ici que je suis, pensa-t-il, Fraserburgh. Il avait résisté à le demander à la mère de Donny et à MacRae, comme cela aurait semblé un peu bizarre. Quand il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, une rafale de vent le frappa et il frissonna. MacRae le vit. « Attends une seconde. Viens avec moi. » Se demandant ce qu'il voulait, Harry le suivit à l'arrière de la voiture. Dans le coffre se trouvaient plusieurs sacs avec de vieux habits qui sentaient la naphtaline « C'est pour la vente de charité à l'église. Je suis sensé les prendre plus tard. C'est ma femme qui s'en occupe. Mais tu prends cela » dit-il, sortant un lourd blouson en tweed brun de l'un des sacs. Harry l'enfila. Il lui allait parfaitement, était fabuleusement chaud et était comme neuf.

« Vous vous débarrassez de cela ? » demanda-t-il, étonné. Puis il eut envie de se mordre la langue en voyant la grosse bedaine de MacRae. Si cela avait jamais été son blouson, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pu le porter.

« Non, non. C'était au petit ami de ma fille, Lloyd. » ajouta-t-il avec dégoût. « Elle l'a rencontré à l'université. Il avait tellement le nez en l'air que s'il venait à sortir sous la pluie sans parapluie, il risquait de se noyer. » Il fit une pause et Harry rit avec appréciation, réalisant que c'était le signal.

« Mais… il ne veut pas la récupérer ? » dit Harry, confus.

« Peu importe. Il l'a laissé à la maison après qu'elle lui ait finalement dit de se casser… et c'était pas trop tôt. Elle aurait dû le lui dire six mois plus tôt, mais bon. Si c'était son papa qui lui avait dit cela, elle serait probablement encore avec lui. Une amie lui a dit qu'il avait eu une aventure avec lui, et elle a finalement vu la lumière. Bon débarras, je dis. Tu as besoin d'un blouson, tu peux prendre celui-ci avec ma bénédiction. Je pense qu'il vient d'un endroit à Londres… »

Harry regarda rapidement à l'intérieur du blouson, et en voyant le mot Sloane, il regarda à nouveau MacRae et acquiesça.

« Bien, merci. J'ai plus chaud. »

« Bien sûr, avec ces cheveux et cette barbe, tu ressembles à l'un des ses professeurs d'université maintenant, celui qui fait la philosophie et pense que nous sommes encore en 1971. Il continue de parler de comment c'était de vivre dans une communauté en Californie. Évidemment, les femmes américaines de ces communautés sauteraient quiconque ayant un accent britannique dans les cinq minutes après l'avoir rencontré. Va comprendre ce qui peut faire perdre la tête aux femmes, eh ? Heureusement, ma Stella a plus de bon sens que cela. » Harry sourit faiblement et haussa les épaules. Je suis content de ne pas sortir avec la fille de MacRae, pensa-t-il.

Ils allèrent au clubhouse, et Harry fut content que l'une des différences entre les cellules du ministère et Azkaban, était qu'à Azkaban, ils pouvaient se doucher tous les jours. Sous le blouson de l'ex petit ami, il portait une chemise et des pantalons raisonnablement propres.

Ils entrèrent dans le club, et MacRae accosta immédiatement un grand homme aux cheveux blancs qui devait être son aîné de vingt ans, avec une grosse moustache tombante, et un large béret. Ses habits, en fort contraste avec ceux de MacRae, étaient complètement coordonnés et principalement de couleurs unies. Il portait le même tartan pour sa veste que pour son béret. Il avait l'air immaculé, et Harry se demanda soudain si ses ongles étaient clairs.

« Aah, Harvey ! » dit MacRae comme il approchait l'homme, qui avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

« MacRae » dit-il avec dédain, faisant un signe de la tête. Il regarda avec encore plus de désapprobation Harry. « Réduit à utiliser un de ces surfeurs américains qui n'est jamais rentré à la maison l'été dernier ? »

Harry se tourna vers MacRae, étonné. « Les gens font du surf ici ? »

« Nous sommes célèbres pour cela. Pendant la saison, bien sûr. Non, Harvey, voici Dudley Dursley. Il est en route pour Huntly pour rendre visite à sa famille, mais il a été d'accord pour me donner un coup de main aujourd'hui, comme mon caddie habituel est, heu, indisposé. »

Urquhart eut un rictus entendu. « Oui, MacRae. Nous savons tous comment ton caddie a tendance à être indisposé un bon peu. » Harry ne pensait pas que son accent pouvait exactement être décrit comme écossais. Urquhart était probablement allé dans un école privée snob, pensa-t-il. Il avait perdu son accent du nord.

« Bien, allons-y. » dit Urquhart en se frappant les mains puis en les frottant ensemble. « Nous allons prendre un bon petit déjeuner, puis nous filons sur le terrain. » Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait finalement à se lever. Ils aimaient commencer à jouer au golf tôt.

Il se tourna vers MacRae, disant doucement, « En fait, sir… je n'ai pas mangé dernièrement… »

Son nouveau patron fit un signe de la tête, et lui indiqua une porte avec une petite fenêtre ronde dedans. « Va là dedans. C'est la cuisine. Dis-leur que tu es le caddie de MacRae, et tu auras tout ce que tu veux manger. Cela ira sur ma note. C'est bon ? »

Harry acquiesça et regarda les deux rivaux de golf se diriger vers la confortable salle à manger du club. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à retomber sur ses pattes. Il allait avoir un petit déjeuner gratuit, et l'opportunité de gagner au moins vingt livres, peut-être plus si MacRae jouait bien. Il trouva une équipe joviale de jeunes hommes et une jeune femme en habits blanc et au langage entier. Ils étaient contents de lui donner un énorme petit déjeuner avec plus d'œufs, de toasts, de saucisses et de café qu'il ne pouvait en souhaiter. (Il n'avait jamais essayé le café avant, et trouva qu'une fois qu'il lui avait brûlé la langue, il l'aimait bien, comme il ne pouvait plus en sentir le goût). Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'estomac plein pour la première fois depuis son dernier repas à Poudlard.

Le personnel de cuisine avait une petite télévision noir et blanc perchée sur une étagère au-dessus d'un plan de travail. Il y avait un journal du matin. Juste comme il se préparait à partir, il entendit son nom venir de la petite boîte, et il tourna sa tête pour voir une photo de lui de mauvaise qualité affichée sur le petit écran, tandis que la voix précise et coupante donnait la même description qu'il avait entendu à la radio plus tôt, et le fait qu'il avait tué sa mère. Tandis que la liste des villes côtières où il pouvait se cacher était donnée, il passa la porte, jetant un regard furtif à l'équipe. Ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui ou aux informations, comme ils coupaient des légumes, remplissaient des pots et plaisantaient les uns avec les autres. Puis il entendit un autre détail du reportage et il se figea.

« Potter a un tatouage distinctif sur l'avant-bras gauche : un crâne avec une langue ressemblant à un serpent… » Il déglutit et sortit rapidement, espérant que les gens qu'il rencontrerait ignoreraient le reportage autant que l'équipe en cuisine. Et en espérant certainement que personne ne voudrait regarder son avant-bras gauche. La situation ne s'était pas produite avant. Mais qui l'avait dit ? Un moment plus tard, il savait : Dumbledore. Dumbledore savait pour la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry jeta un regard furtif aux personnes qui travaillaient au clubhouse. Les garçons portaient des plateaux de nourriture dans la salle à manger, un homme au bureau d'accueil inscrivait une heure pour une partie à quatre plus tard dans la journée… Il se sentit soudain énormément suspect, mais le fait était que le gens étaient occupés avec leur vie. Alors en fait, personne ne s'attendait à rencontrer un fugitif dont ils avaient entendu parler aux nouvelles. En espérant que personne ne penserait à le chercher sur un terrain de golf.

Ils furent dehors au premier tee à six heures trente. Harry se souvint de MacRae disant qu'il lui donnerait plus d'argent s'il gagnait, alors Harry fit discrètement partir les coups de Urquhart de travers. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir sur le jeu de MacRae, étant donné que ce serait plus suspect que MacRae ait une meilleure journée que d'habitude, plutôt que Urquhart ait une mauvaise journée. Le caddie de Urquhart était un jeune homme à l'air solide avec des cheveux blonds et un cou épais. Il avait un pouce ou deux de moins que Harry, mais faisait bien quatre stone de plus que lui [~25 kg], et était tout en muscles. Il soulevait les clubs d'Urquhart sur son épaule comme si c'étaient des plumes, tandis que Harry penchait en portant ceux de MacRae.

Quand ils eurent terminé les deux premiers trous, MacRae était déjà de bonne humeur. Urquhart avait dix coups de plus que lui. Il sourit à l'homme plus âgé, qui n'était clairement pas habitué à perdre.

« Alors, ça va, Harvey ? A Corbie Hill ? »

Urquhart grogna. Harry pensa que Corbie Hill était le nom de l'endroit du troisième tee. Mais Harry n'était pas préparé à la vue qui les attendait à Corbie hill. Toute la ville pouvait être vue, y compris le port, et par delà la mer du Nord, ce qui ressemblait à un autre village de pêcheur. Des ajoncs jaunes et d'autres fleurs sauvages commençaient à décorer le paysage. La colline était balayée par les vents, et Harry frissonna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à MacRae, et montrant l'autre village.

« Inverallochy. Et à l'intérieur des terres… » montra-t-il, « … c'est la plaine du Buchan. »

« Le Buchan ? »

« Cela veut dire le pays du bétail. Je pensais que tu vivais en Écosse ? »

Harry sourit. « J'ai dit que j'étais de Surrey. C'est vous qui insistiez en disant que j'étais écossais. »

Urquhart se retourna et les foudroya du regard. Il n'avait pas encore joué. « Quand vous aurez fini… » entonna-t-il, une menace à peine masquée dans la voix. L'autre caddie avait l'air assez menaçant aussi, et Harry et MacRae arrêtèrent leur conversation, bien qu'une fois que les deux autres ne les regardaient plus, ils se regardèrent, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. 

Puis Harry chuchota à MacRae « Dans quelle direction est le trou ? » MacRae la lui indiqua et Harry acquiesça. Puis il recula, afin de se mettre derrière MacRae, et quand Urquhart balança son club, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne rentre en contact avec la balle, Harry envoya la balle voler dans la direction opposée au trou. Urquhart n'en revenait pas. Et en plus, la balle n'avait fait qu'une vingtaine de pieds. L'homme plus âgé avait pratiquement de la vapeur lui sortant par les oreilles.

« Je devrais la rejouer ! » ragea-t-il en direction de MacRae, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Maudit vent venant de la mer… »

« Allons, allons, Harvey. » lui dit joyeusement MacRae, ses joues rougies par le vent très rondes. « Je suis confronté à la même chose. Joue la où elle se trouve. » dit-il en se préparant en envoyer sa balle. Elle décrivit une longue parabole dans la direction générale du trou, et il se tourna vers Urquhart, rayonnant et béat.

Grommelant, Urquhart s'avança vers sa balle. Quand la même chose lui arriva pour le deuxième coup comme pour le premier, Harry dut essayer très fort de ne pas éclater de rire à l'expression de son visage. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le golf puisse être si amusant, pensa-t-il. Cela était si étrange d'avoir à nouveau des pensées joyeuses de n'importe quelle espèce, après avoir passé le plus gros du mois avec des détraqueurs. Il venait juste de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas ri depuis que les détraqueurs l'avaient pris en garde à vue. (Bien qu'en y pensant, cela devait remonter à plus loin que cela. Même avant que sa mère n'ai proposé d'emmener Ron dans la grotte, il y avait eu peu de choses dans sa vie pour le faire rire.) Et pourtant, il devait encore remettre son rire à plus tard. MacRae jubilait aussi clairement, et lui et Harry échangeaient des regards de conspirateurs. Si seulement il savait à quel point c'est une conspiration en vrai, pensa Harry.

Pour se réchauffer de l'intérieur, et Urquhart et MacRae avaient des thermos de café chaud, que Harry et l'autre caddie devaient porter en plus des sacs, mais ils pouvaient aussi les partager. Harry n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il buvait tant que c'était chaud. Puis il cracha presque sa première gorgée quand il réalisa que MacRae avait mis du whisky dans le café. Du Scotch en fait, je parie, pensa Harry. Maintenant qu'il savait, il prit une autre gorgée. Sa langue était déjà passablement brûlée par le café qu'il avait pris pour le petit déjeuner, alors le goût ne le dérangeait pas (bien qu'il en soit vaguement conscient), et il pensa que c'était possible que la quantité de whisky dans le café soit encore plus petite que celle que Rogue lui avait donné dans son bureau, avec son whisky dilué.

Quand était-ce ? pensa-t-il comme ils allaient à un autre trou. Puis il se souvint. C'était après être revenu au château, après avoir écouté la cassette de Queudver. Rogue. Cela lui semblait remonter à des siècles depuis qu'il avait pensé à lui en tant que Rogue. Harry essaya de ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel il devait être maintenant. Pleurant sa femme, son fils, sa belle-fille. Rendant visite à son autre fils à Ste Mangouste, et entendant que son beau-fils était un fugitif. Se préparant à fuir lui-même. Harry avait pensé que Severus Rogue semblait être un homme plus heureux dans ce temps-ci. Il était marié, avait des enfants, une vie privée. Il n'avait jamais été exposé en tant que Mangemort ou qu'espion, alors il ne courrait pas autant de risques que dans l'autre vie de Harry. Harry l'avait entendu rire, et pas aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre (il avait entendu cela avant). Et pourtant… C'était une vie bâtie sur le sort de Harry. Le sort qu'il avait mis sur sa mère pour la contrôler…

Il leva soudain les yeux, juste à temps pour dévier la balle d'Urquhart de sa trajectoire en plein vol. Il avait presque oublié que ce qu'il essayait de contrôler maintenant était l'issue de cette partie de golf. Urquhart laissa s'envoler quelques explétifs de choix quand il vit sa balle dévier. Il pense probablement que c'est encore le vent, pensa Harry, essayant de ne pas sourire. Il se força à ne pas penser à son beau-père pour l'instant. Il n'était pas bon de ressasser tout cela maintenant.

Trou après trou, la balle d'Urquhart volait dans la direction opposée. Elle allait infailliblement dans les bunkers et les pièces d'eau, ou elle refusait de rentrer dans le trou à plusieurs reprises, même quand il semblait qu'il devrait pouvoir la mettre droit devant. Harry était de plus en plus frustré, et de moins en moins amusé avec le temps. MacRae était si mauvais que Harry devait vraiment rallonger la partie et ajouter partout entre trois et six coups par trou pour Urquhart.

Au dix-septième trou, Urquhart avait neuf coups de plus que MacRae. Il était progressivement devenu de plus en plus rouge comme il essayait d'obtenir de manière répétée de ses balles de golf ce qu'il savait qu'elles devaient faire. Harry essaya de ne pas se sentir coupable de saboter la partie d'Urquhart. Après tout, c'était seulement du golf.

Quand Urquhart rentra sa dernière balle dans le trou, la différence s'était élevée à onze coups. MacRae essayait de rentrer son putt final, mais la balle déviait et continuait à aller au delà du trou. Harry regarda les autres, s'assurant qu'ils l'ignoraient. Comme MacRae essayait encore, Harry tendit subtilement sa main et se concentra fort sur la balle. Cette fois, on aurait dit que la balle allait encore passer à côté du trou, mais elle fit soudain un virage, un angle droit parfait, et elle tomba dans le trou.

MacRae était plus content que quiconque que Harry ait jamais vu. Harry souhaita avoir été plus subtil en l'aidant à la fin, mais il avait peur que si MacRae ait à essayer de rentrer la balle trop de fois, il fasse fondre l'avance qu'il avait sur Urquhart. Ce dernier avait l'air grognon envers MacRae et son visage rayonnant.

« Voyons cette balle. Cela avait l'air bizarre. »

Harry était content d'avoir ajouter des coups à Urquhart plutôt que d'avoir aidé MacRae. C'était très dur d'aider quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent que Andy MacRae. Le caddie de Urquhart n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Harry devina qu'on lui avait aussi promis un bonus en cas de victoire de son patron.

La balle fut examinée, trouvée anodine, et Urquhart renifla, la tendant à Harry. Harry rangea la balle dans le sac de MacRae, ainsi que son putter, proprement couvert par une chaussette avec un motif en diamant. Puis il vit qu'Urquhart avait enlevé une grosse liasse de billet de sa poche, et qu'il en comptait un bon nombre pour MacRae. Il tendit la liasse au patron de Harry, renfrogné.

« C'était pas un bon jour. » marmonna-t-il, puis il se tourna et partit avec son caddie vers le clubhouse. Harry épaula le sac de MacRae et suivit son patron. MacRae sautait pratiquement. Avant de rentrer, il s'arrêta et lui tendit cinq billets de vingt livres.

« Tiens, Dudley. Je t'avais dit que tu aurais plus si je gagnais. Tu es sûr que tu as besoin d'aller à Huntly ? Tu pourrais être mon nouveau porte-bonheur. »

« Non, merci en tous cas. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller à Huntly. »

Soudain, les yeux de MacRae s'éclairèrent. « Dudley ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je sais comment tu peux aller à Huntly et encore avoir ces cent billets en poche quand tu seras là-bas ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comment ? »

« Viens. Nous en parlerons en déjeunant. Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi dans la salle à manger ce coup-ci. Il faut fêter cela ! »

Harry décida qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer un déjeuner et un voyage pour Huntly gratuits, et il suivit MacRae dans la salle à manger du club, où les garçons regardèrent de travers sa barbe et ses cheveux, mais s'occupèrent de lui avec autant de décorum qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Comme ils mangeaient, Harry appris que le club de football de Huntly jouait contre 'the Broch' cet après-midi, comme on appelait l'équipe de Fraserburgh. L'entraîneur de l'équipe de Huntly était marié à une sœur de MacRae. Il dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour que Harry revienne jusqu'à l'autre ville avec l'équipe. Cela tardait à Harry, car cela serait plus sûr, se doutait-il, que errer sur les routes ou prendre le bus ou le train où n'importe qui pouvait monter ou descendre n'importe où. Et des gens jouant au football toute la journée seraient sans doute trop occupés pour écouter la radio et faire le lien entre l'histoire de Harry Potter, dangereux meurtrier en fuite, avec Dudley Dursley, caddie 'impromptu' [NDT : en français dans le texte].

MacRae le conduisit à Bellslea Park, où la partie avait déjà commencé. Bientôt Harry était sûr que 'the Broch' portait les maillots rayés blanc et noir, les shorts noirs et les chaussettes rouges, tandis que Huntly était tout en blanc avec un écusson noir. C'était un match disputé, et il écouta MacRae parler des autres parties de la ligue avec quelques amis se tenant là.

« Fort William a fait un nul avec les Cove Rangers, tu le crois ? Ils peuvent marcher la tête basse. Ne pas battre Fort William… »

« Tu as entendu pour Ayr United ? Banff les a balayé… »

« J'avais parié dessus Fergus, Clachnacuddin gagnant Deverondale, vingt livres. »

« Tu es fou ? Tu jettes ton argent par les fenêtres maintenant ? »

« Oh merde vieux. Clachnacuddin ? pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas simplement ton argent maintenant. Et pour ce qui est de lancer ton argent par les fenêtres, que deviennent les dix billets que tu me dois … ? »

Harry se promena autour du terrain, les mains au fond des poches, regardant distraitement la partie. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir en modifier l'issue. Le football n'était pas pareil que le golf. C'était un jeu de professionnels conduisant à un championnat. Il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise d'intervenir là-dessus. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire en tous cas, mais il ne pensa pas qu'il le ferait même s'il y en avait.

Il y avait des places pour un peu moins de cinq cent personnes, calcula-t-il. Bien que la température soit à peine au-dessus de zéro, il y avait de nombreuses personnes dans le public en ce dimanche de mars ensoleillé, même des supporters de l'équipe extérieure. Harry regarda les visages brillants des spectateurs, se réjouissant d'être dehors un beau jour de printemps, chacun supportant son club de foot favori, leur vie ne comportant pas de détraqueurs, d'espions, de mages noirs ou d'initiation de Mangemorts. C'était un village de pêcheurs. Les gens avaient une vie simple, égayée par un match de foot, ou en allant rencontrer le dernier bateau de pêche récemment rentré, accueillant chez eux les fils, les pères, les époux. Harry fut soudain conscient d'une envie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie en lui. Oh, être normal. Ne pas être extraordinaire. Être un moldu oublieux, ne suspectant jamais l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie, ni les horreurs qu'il contenait. Il lui était souvent arrivé de vouloir être un sorcier ordinaire dans son ancienne vie, comme Ron, plutôt que le célèbre Harry Potter. Et dans cette vie, il avait eu cela pendant un moment. Mais maintenant… maintenant, il était abominable. Il regarda autour de lui les gens regardant le match. En toute probabilité, peu de choses ont changé pour eux depuis que j'ai modifié le cours du temps. Les vies qu'ils mènent sont probablement virtuellement identiques.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver cela, bien sûr, et sachant qu'il y avait de nombreux changements dans le monde moldu, comme les guerres dans lesquelles Voldemort et son héritier étaient intervenus, c'était possible que cela ne soit pas vrai. Je dois corriger cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, pensa-t-il. En espérant que Draco viendra à la grotte…

Soudain, il vit un visage familier de l'autre côté du terrain.

C'était Roger Davies.

Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. Que faisait Davies ici ? Il se souvint avoir découvert que Cédric Diggory et Niamh Quirke étaient les jeunes opérationnels qui étaient à l'initiation. Il avait réalisé que cela signifiait que le pauvre enfant de Katie avait un Mangemort pour père. Davies portait un long manteau sombre, les mains enfouies dans les poches, ses yeux parcourant la foule. Harry essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il se mit derrière un homme qui criait et agitait un panneau qui disait 'THE BROCH' en grosses lettres bâclées. De temps en temps, il regardait rapidement parmi les supporteurs déchaînés et gesticulant de Fraserburgh. Davies ne l'avait pas vu. Super, pensa Harry. Je dois m'inquiéter du ministère, des opérationnels de Dumbledore, et des Mangemorts. Et de trois. Le groupe qui l'inquiétait le plus était les Mangemorts, alors naturellement, la première personne qu'il voyait à sa poursuite était Roger Davies…

Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au match. Soudain, la foule envahit le terrain, et tout le monde semblait crier à tout le monde. Dans la confusion qui suivit, un joueur de The Broch reçut un carton jaune, et un de Huntly un carton rouge, et quand la poussière fut retombée et que Harry regarda à nouveau, Davies était parti.

Il fit avec précaution le tour de terrain quand le match fut fini et alla jusqu'à la BMW de MacRae sur le parking, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui tout le temps, se préparant à répondre en une fraction de seconde si Roger Davies devait lui tomber dessus entre les voitures garées. Mais la seule personne qui l'accosta fut MacRae, s'avançant vers lui à grands pas avec son beau-frère à ses côtés. The Broch avait gagné par trois contre deux. MacRae était donc d'une humeur bien plus joyeuse que le mari de sa sœur, dont le nom était Dirk Menzies. Harry lui serra la main et confirma qu'il avait besoin d'un taxi pour Huntly, et l'instant d'après, il disait au revoir à MacRae et à Fraserburgh et embarquait dans le bus de l'équipe, soulagé d'avoir évité le seul autre sorcier de Fraserburgh.

Un avant balourd s'avança et prit immédiatement place de l'autre côté de l'allée par rapport à Harry, jurant à profusion et vidant une grande bouteille d'eau en plastique d'une seule traite. Il ne se présenta pas avant de demander brusquement « Pourquoi Huntly ? »

« Je, heu, vais voir quelques parents » bégaya Harry.

Il acquiesça, puis soudain, il se tourna vers le chauffeur juste devant lui, et aussi brusquement qu'il avait parlé à Harry, il lui dit « Quand nous passerons à Banff, je veux qu'on s'arrête à la boutique de bonbons pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à ma mère. J'ai oublié avant. »

Le chauffeur grommela. « On s'arrête seulement pour pisser et vomir. » dit-il mécaniquement. « Peut-être aussi pour vidanger. Ca dépend de combien. De plus, la boutique sera fermée quand nous serons à Banff. »

L'avant connaissait des jurons hauts en couleur, puis il devint enjôlant. « Ho, Gordon, allez… »

Le cœur de Harry battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. « Banff ? Vous avez dit Banff ? Je ne peux pas aller à Banff… » dit-il sans penser, puis il réalisa que cela devait avoir l'air très étrange. L'auror avec l'accent gallois avait dit que quelque chose comme la moitié de la population de Banff était magique. Harry trouvait dur de croire que l'autre moitié moldue ne suspecte rien. Banff devait grouiller d'aurors, pensa-t-il. « Ne peut-on pas passer par un autre chemin ? » demanda-t-il maintenant au chauffeur, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse probable. Le chauffeur n'était pas du genre accommodant.

Puis un autre joueur dans le siège derrière lui bondit. « Oui, Gordon ! Prenons la A981 par Strichen. Cela passe à environ un mile de Carmichael. Ce serait facile de rejoindre la A981 après s'être arrêté là-bas. »

Le chauffeur regarda le second joueur avec un œil jaune. « Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a à Carmichael ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Ma mère. Je l'ai pas vue depuis des lustres. Allez, Gordon… »

« Nous prendrons la même route que d'habitude. » dit-il d'une voix haute et ferme. Il proclama « nous prenons la A98 jusqu'à Banff, puis la A97 de Aberchirder à Huntly. Ceux qui ont un problème avec cela peuvent marcher derrière, entendu ? »

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment et Harry s'effondra dans son siège. Il devrait faire très attention lorsqu'ils traverseraient banff. Et si la police moldue bloquait les routes et vérifiait les véhicules ? Et en retournant dans la grotte, il retournait littéralement sur la scène du crime. Et s'il faisait tout ce chemin pour trouver des aurors l'attendant là-bas ?

Il essaya d'écarter ces pensées de lui comme le voyage commençait. Le soleil se couchait maintenant, et Harry fixa le ciel occidental à travers la fenêtre de devant du bus. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, il décollait d'Azkaban. Cela faisait exactement un jour qu'il était libre, et il avait déjà vu un Mangemort qui était de toute évidence après lui. Soudain, il était content de s'être échappé pour une autre raison : il aurait été très vulnérable s'il était resté à Azkaban. Un Mangemort aurait pu venir n'importe quand pour lui, et aucun doute que les détraqueurs n'auraient pas empêché l'assassinat d'un serviteur désobéissant de Lord Voldemort. Et même s'il n'avait pas été tué sur place, ils l'auraient assez facilement apporté à Voldemort qui aurait été content de le faire lui-même…

Sur la poêle à frire, et sur le feu. Voilà où il se trouvait maintenant, dans un bus qui allait droit vers une ville à moitié peuplée de sorciers. Très intelligent, Potter, pensa-t-il. Mais cela signifiait être de retour à Poudlard le lendemain, et sans rien débourser, alors il essaya de sortir ces soucis de sa tête.

Le bus rugissait sur la route de Banff.

* * * * *


	66. Chap 14 3

Dumati : dsl j'ai vu ta review qu'aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire quand même   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci !  
Ryan : merci pour ta review et bonnes vacances !   
popov : les détours sont encore nombreux...  
  
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite. 

*****

Dire que le bus se dirigeait 'droit' sur Banff avait tout d'un contresens. La route zigzaguait sur environ dix miles vers le sud de la côte avant de revenir au nord, où elle traversait MacDuff avant d'atteindre la ville plus grande de Banff. Dans la faible lueur des rues, Harry pouvait voir que les trottoirs étaient déserts, bien qu'il soit tôt. L'avant devrait acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour sa mère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un pub pour manger (Harry remarqua que la plupart des joueurs 'mangeait' des pintes de bière brune pour dîner). Harry ne voulait pas dépenser trop d'argent, et ne prit que quelques chips avec du coke. Après que tout le monde soit allé aux toilettes, et soit remonté dans le bus, deux silhouettes avec de grands imperméables les arrêtèrent. C'étaient un homme et une femme. Un homme et une femme très familiers.

Les Londubat.

Malédiction ! pensa Harry. Ces deux là se montrent toujours quand ils sont les moins bienvenus. Puis il essaya d'imaginer un moment où il les accueillerait, et réalisa à quel point c'était ridicule. Il avait acheté un autre paquet de chips pour prendre avec lui, et quand il vit les aurors, il s'agrippa au cône de papier gras qui les contenait, la peur le paralysant. Il regarda furtivement par côté du gros avant tandis que Gemma Londubat parlait à Dirk Menzies.

« Qui êtes-vous tous ? » dit-elle en montrant l'équipe de la tête. Menzies la regarda avec truculence.

« Le club de football de Huntly. Et vous ? »

Elle sortit une carte à l'air très officiel « DI Londubat. »

Puis son mari sortit sa carte « Et DCI Londubat. Nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser. »

Hmm. Elle prétendait être une Détective Inspecteur, et il prétendait être un Détective Chef Inspecteur. C'était un grade assez haut, Harry le savait. Puis il pensa que ce n'était pas très intelligent. Ce ne serait pas dur de vérifier auprès de la police locale pour savoir qui étaient tous les DCI. Mais, pour aussi offensé que semblait être Menzies d'être stoppé, il ne semblait pas être du genre à vérifier plus tard s'il avait été accosté par de vrais policiers, plutôt que par des imposteurs. Les cartes avaient été tendues très nonchalamment, et Menzies ne les avait pas regardé attentivement. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir fait cela des centaines de fois, comme si cela les ennuyait en fait.

« Nous cherchons un jeune homme qui était détenu dans un centre pour mineur. » dit la mère de Neville, lui tendant une photographie. Harry retint son souffle, mais Menzies haussa les épaules et la lui rendit. « Malgré la haute sécurité, » continua-t-elle, « il a réussi à s'échapper. Il est très dangereux. Il a tué sa propre mère, qui travaillait avec nous ici. »

Maintenant Menzies ouvrait de grands yeux et les fixait. « Sa mère était flic et il l'a tuée ? »

Gemma Londubat acquiesça. « Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Six pied un, treize stone, cheveux noirs et courts, rasé de près, des lunettes. »

Harry enleva rapidement ses lunettes et les glissa dans la poche de sa veste. « Potter, eh ? Bien, tout ce que nous avons ici est notre club de football. Oh, sauf pour ce gars… Mais c'est juste le caddie de mon beau-frère. Il est de Surrey. Il a pris le bus pour rendre visite à des parents à Huntly. Mais avec cette longue natte dans le dos, et cette grosse barbe broussailleuse… » il mima la taille de la barbe..

Frank Londubat secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas lui. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. » dit-il, en se tournant vers sa femme et en allant vers d'autres personnes sortant d'un autre pub de l'autre côté de la rue.

Harry se pressa de rentrer dans le bus avec les autres, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était nerveux, voulant que les Londubat restent là où ils étaient, à questionner de jeunes gens de l'autre côté de la rue. Le bus redémarra, et Harry remit ses lunettes, afin de pouvoir voir les Londubat qui rétrécissaient de plus en plus.

Bien, pensa-t-il. Jusqu'à présent cela fait un Mangemort et deux aurors. J'ai définitivement fait le bon choix de partir avec le club de foot. Ils étaient passés sur la A97, se dirigeant sud-sud-ouest dans le noir. Harry soupira, s'appuyant contre son siège et fermant les yeux. Est-ce que je vais être capable de faire cela ? se demanda-t-il.

Il lista dans sa tête ce qu'il avait à faire.

Un : atteindre la grotte dans les collines.

Deux : convaincre Draco de venir avec moi et d'écrire dans le journal, guidé par moi, afin que nous puissions désinformer Jedusor.

Trois : aller à Douvres. Récupérer la baguette de Voldemort.

Quatre : aller à Godric's Hollow, au pays de Galles.

Cinq : continuer à faire écrire Draco dans le journal jusqu'à ce que Tom Jedusor soit assez fort pour sortir de ses pages.

Six : convaincre Jedusor de faire le sort de Tempus Bonae Voluntatis.

Sept : convaincre le moi du premier septembre de ne pas changer le cours du temps.

Oh, et faire quelque chose pour empêcher Voldemort de le changer aussi. Il avait presque oublié cela. Voldemort s'était bien sûr tenu à côté de lui, et avait regardé Harry mettre sa mère sous Imperius parce que Harry faisait justement ce que Voldemort voulait qu'il fasse. Maintenant… maintenant il devrait aussi faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'interférer. Et cependant… Il devrait aussi ne pas être vu de Voldemort, afin qu'un simple coup d'œil de lui par une personne dans ce temps n'altère pas la manière dont les événements s'étaient déroulés la première fois, quand les deux parents de Harry avaient été tués.

Cette liste le déprima. C'était trop décourageant. Comment en viendrait-il à bout ? Il avait à peine une petite centaine de livres, et il avait pratiquement à faire de tour de la Grande Bretagne. Sûrement qu'il pourrait voler parfois. Il pourrait même porter Draco en tant que griffon, et il ne serait probablement pas trop ralenti. Mais cela aiderait beaucoup de connaître des gens parmi les moldus qui pourraient l'aider…

Et puis cela lui vint à l'idée : les nés de moldus ! Il savait où se trouvait Ruth, Hermione, Alicia et Maggie… Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la maison de Dean à Londres, mais Hermione et Maggie étaient à Londres, alors il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de trois personnes là-bas. Il savait que Justin était à Eton, mais la sécurité serait sans doute très resserrée à cause des princes. De plus, il avait le sentiment que Justin lui en voulait pour le coup de Liam.

D'accord. Ils auraient besoin de trouver Ruth, puis Alicia, puis…

Oh merde. Les nés de moldus auraient entendu les nouvelles sur son évasion aussi. Ils penseraient tous que c'était un tueur. Il déglutit. Hermione pense que je suis un meurtrier. Bien, pensa-t-il, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devrait les convaincre que le procès était une mascarade. Je voyagerai avec Draco, pensa-t-il et les autres l'avaient rencontré. Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur expliquer ma situation avant qu'ils ne me voient et ne paniquent…

Cela rendait encore plus impératif que Draco soit d'accord pour venir avec lui. Il essaya d'imaginer Draco, voyageant comme un moldu, se cachant et avançant en cachette… Il se mettrait à râler en un rien de temps. Harry soupira et s'adossa à son fauteuil, comme le bus roulait dans la nuit, souhaitant avoir Ron pour compagnon de voyage. Le Ron de son ancienne vie. Même s'ils avaient atterri en eau trouble, cela avait été très amusant de voler en Ford Angelina jusqu'à l'école au début de la deuxième année. Ron lui manquait tellement… Il essaya de ne pas blâmer le Ron de cette vie pour ce qu'il avait dit au procès. Il essaya de ne pas penser à comment il se sentait probablement maintenant, avec Ginny vraiment morte… Puis il se trouva aussi à y penser lui-même, il n'y pouvait rien. Il se souvenait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, même quand il la pourchassait encore et qu'elle le repoussait de façon répétée. Il se souvint d'elle mettant ses bras autour de lui quand elle s'excusait pour le pari, puis enlevant sa tenue dans la pénombre de l'infirmerie…

« Aberchirder ! Plein et pause pipi ! » cria le chauffeur. Les joueurs grognèrent et se levèrent, étirant et pliant leurs muscles douloureux. Le chauffeur était déjà descendu, parlant avec un homme avec un bleu graisseux du bon type d'essence pour le bus. Harry joignit la ligne des footballeurs fatigués attendant d'aller aux toilettes, frissonnant dans le noir, essayant de ne pas être paranoïaque à cause de l'énorme forme des pompes. Un homme pouvait se cacher facilement derrière l'une d'elle, se prit-il à penser. Il se sentait très nerveux.

Personne ne semblait le suivre à Aberchirder, mais bon, ils ne restaient pas longtemps. Harry se souvint de longue liste de villes côtières qui étaient sensées être vigilantes vis-à-vis de Harry Potter. Peut-être qu'ils ne cherchaient pas encore à l'intérieur des terres, pensa-t-il. Il se demanda brièvement si lui et Draco devaient revenir sur la côte et essayer de prendre un travail sur un bateau de pêche, mais il décida que si quelqu'un le poursuivant les découvrait là, ils seraient piégés. A moins qu'il ne se change à nouveau en griffon et s'envole, et s'il faisait cela, ils sauraient que c'est un animagus. De plus, il ne pensait pas pouvoir voler assez vite pour semer un sorcier pouvant transplaner.

Il s'endormit comme le bus quittait Aberchirder, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes quand quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule en disant « Huntly ». Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le bus était garé au bord d'un grand square entouré par des bâtiments stoïques de pierres grises. Harry secoua la tête pour se l'éclaircir. « C'est là où tu allais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça paresseusement et se leva, un bâillement le submergeant soudain. Comme il se tenait sur le trottoir, les autres hommes commencèrent à aller vers leurs voitures, se préparant à rentrer à la maison, bien que certains partent simplement à pied. Menzies resta jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit descendu du bus, puis il paya le chauffeur. Quand le bus redémarra, l'entraîneur remarqua que Harry se tenait encore là, sans but, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais où tu vas ? »

Harry se frictionna pour se réchauffer. Il soupçonnait fortement qu'il fasse en-dessous de zéro maintenant. « Bien, mes parents n'habitent pas précisément à Huntly. C'est la ville à côté. J'aurais besoin de connaître la direction du village de Rhynie, près de la Clash. C'est le plus proche village d'ici qui est aussi près de la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se souvenait encore du faux témoignage de Ron.

« Bien, pas vraiment. Gartly est plus proche de la forêt… »

« Gartly ! » dit soudain Harry. « Bien sûr, à quoi je pensais ? Ils habitent à Gartly. » Il espérait que Menzies ne trouvait pas cela étrange. « Mais le problème c'est… que je ne sais pas comment me rendre à Gartly. »

Harry écouta attentivement tandis que Menzies lui disait de prendre telle et telle route, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, réalisant que Harry n'avait pas de voiture.

« Oh, flûte. Monte dans ma voiture. Je vais te conduire. »

Harry monta avec gratitude dans la voiture. Il se sentit malade soudain, comme s'il n'avait pas dû manger ces chips gras. Ils n'avaient probablement pas changé l'huile de la friteuse depuis cinq ans, pensa-t-il, comme il commençait à transpirer. Puis il réalisa que le centre de la douleur n'était pas son estomac. C'était son bras gauche. Son avant-bras avait commencé à le lancer doucement, et son souffle devenait de plus en plus inégal comme il réalisa que cela signifiait que Voldemort allait appeler tous ses Mangemorts.

Il n'avait pas encore été trouvé, alors on avait besoin de plus de gens. Harry se souvint comment ils avaient poursuivi Karkaroff, puis l'avaient mis sur un rocher…

Comme Menzies conduisait, Harry se sentit trembler de plus en plus. La douleur devenait de plus en plus intense. Finalement, une douleur à la fois aiguë et brûlante attaqua son bras et il cria, tenant son avant-bras recroquevillé contre lui, la sueur coulant de son nez.

Menzies fut étonné et partit sur la droite momentanément. Harry leva les yeux alarmés, voyant des lumières venant droit sur eux, et juste derrière les phares, un gros camion blanc. Menzies vira à gauche à la hâte, revenant du bon côté, comme le poids lourd les croisait, un fort vent frappant les fenêtres de la voiture juste après, et le chauffeur appuya sur son klaxon avec colère. Il a probablement pensé qu'il allait nous tuer, pensa Harry. Il respirait encore irrégulièrement, à cause de la douleur dans son bras, et de la presque collision. Menzies lui cria dessus.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » cria-t-il, avec un mélange de colère et de souci dans sa voix.

« Ca… Ca va maintenant. Je suis désolé. Ca… Ca m'a pris par surprise. J'ai… J'ai eu une crise. Dans mon bras. »

« Une crise ? Tu veux dire comme de l'épilepsie ? C'est pourquoi tu ne conduis pas ? »

« Hum, pas exactement. Bien en quelque sorte. D'accord. C'est probablement la meilleure façon de voir la chose. »

« Je croyais que les gens qui faisaient des crises devenaient tout blancs autour de la bouche et se roulaient sur le sol. »

« Il y a toute sorte de crise. » Harry avait en fait entendu dire cela par tante Petunia plus d'une fois. Elle se moquait d'une voisine qui avait dit que sa fille n'était pas épileptique. Ce terme n'était plus utilisé. Elle avait une 'crise de désordre'. Tante Petunia n'était pas tendre avec. Elle avait laissé entendre que la fille de la femme ne devait pas s'approcher de Dudley afin qu'il ne l'attrape pas.

« On ne dit plus épilepsie, » dit-il en se souvenant, « On dit 'crise de désordre'. »

Menzies grogna et garda studieusement ses yeux sur la route. Il se moquait évidemment de comment on l'appelait aussi longtemps que cela ne le faisait pas envoyer sa voiture dans la calandre d'un camion. Harry lutta au besoin de retrousser sa manche et de regarder la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas que Menzies la voit. Harry se demanda où Voldemort les rassemblait. A Douvres encore, peut-être ? Ou peut-être quelque part en Écosse, étant donné que c'était là où les gens le cherchaient. Peut-être à un endroit pas très loin d'ici…

Il paniquait encore. Il essaya de respirer calmement, tenant son bras et regardant le petit bout de route éclairé par les phares de Menzies. C'était légèrement désorientant pour Harry de ne voir qu'à dix yards devant. A la longue, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour voir qu'elle avait un panneau dehors qui disait 'The Clash'. Un nom approprié pour un pub ici, pensa Harry. Il y avait un petit parking, et Menzies rentra dedans.

La respiration de Harry se calmait maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait traversé cette dernière journée. Voler jusqu'à Fraserburgh en partant d'Azkaban, déclencher l'alarme d'un musée, travailler comme caddie et tricher pour son patron, en se camouflant et en espérant que personne ne ferait le lien avec la description de Harry Potter au journal, voir Roger Davies à un match de foot et les Londubat devant un pub à Banff. Maintenant, la Marque des Ténèbres l'assaillant avec une douleur aussi profonde que la première fois qu'elle avait été brûlée dans sa chair. Il se sentait épuisé jusqu'à la moelle, et ne pouvait cependant pas encore se reposer. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la grotte…

Il se tourna vers Menzies. « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. » dit-il, signifiant chaque mot. « Je vais aller bien maintenant, c'est sûr. Le panneau dit qu'ils ont aussi des chambres, alors je vais simplement rester ici ce soir et aller voir mes parents demain. Vous avez été d'une grande aide. » Il lui serra la main et Menzies acquiesça. Harry remarqua qu'alors qu'il se tenait sur le gravier du parking, Menzies ne repartait pas. Il semblait attendre que Harry fasse quelque chose. Prétendant ne pas faire attention, Harry alla à grands pas vers le pub, les mains au fond des poches du blouson en tweed. Oh, bien, pensa-t-il. Je peux prendre quelque chose dans le pub, et puis ressortir et trouver la forêt… Dommage qu'ils n'aient probablement pas de Bièraubeurre ici…

Mais au moment où il rentra dans le pub, il vit qu'il avait à nouveau des problèmes.

Sous l'apparence de Davy White, mais portant de vieux habits usés de moldu, Albus Dumbledore était assis au bout du bar, écoutant un jeune homme lui parlant sérieusement d'un programme d'investissement. Un gros mastiff marron était allongé sous leurs pieds sur le sol, sa tête entre ses pattes, une expression endormie dans ses yeux. Harry tourna sur ses talons, espérant que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vu, et jaillit dehors. Harry craignait de devoir expliquer cela à Menzies, mais il pour voir sa voiture repartir le long de la route de Huntly, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fit le tour du pub, trouvant qu'il était reculé très près de la forêt, et Harry y entra. Attendant d'avoir parcouru au moins une dizaine de yards à l'intérieur des arbres, il se transforma en griffon et continua à marcher dans la forêt, avec maintenant la démarche d'un lion. Quand il se retrouva dans une clairière, il étendit finalement ses ailes et décolla, montant en spirale jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus des arbres, volant vers…

Le château de Poudlard.

Il pouvait le voir à distance, juste comme quand il avait traversé la forêt la dernière fois, et qu'il était arrivé de l'autre côté, au village moldu (probablement Gartly, il réalisa maintenant). Il avait l'air merveilleux et accueillant. Cela avait l'air d'être la maison. Il ne savait pas si les griffons pleuraient jamais, mais il avait envie de pleurer en volant vers les tours lumineuses, les tourelles, et les parapets…

Mais comme il se rapprochait de plus en plus, il s'arrêta presque et faillit se transformer en l'air tellement il fut choqué. Il tomba pendant une seconde avant de se souvenir de battre des ailes. Il se souvint qu'il n'était pas en fait sensé voler vers le château, et il vira en direction des collines. Quand il atterrit en dehors de la grotte, il reprit forme humaine et regarda avec horreur Poudlard.

Des détraqueurs. Il y avait des détraqueurs partout. Dans la lueur des torches sur les murs de pierre, il pouvait voir qu'ils encerclaient le château. Ils suivaient la lisière de la forêt. Il pouvait voir leurs silhouettes derrière les parapets, éclairés de façon inquiétante par d'autres torches. Cela signifiait qu'il y en avait même dans le château, quelque chose que Dumbledore n'avait jamais autorisé quand il était directeur. Il avait dit qu'il pensait que MacGonagall était une administratrice capable, mais était-il d'accord avec elle pour cela ? Haïssait-il Harry à ce point ? Même quand il pensait encore que Sirius était celui qui avait trahi les parents de Harry et tué une rue pleine de moldus, il n'était pas allé aussi loin.

Harry plongea dans la grotte et alla à quatre pattes jusqu'au bout de son long tunnel, trouvant à tâtons le petit cairn de pierre sous lequel il avait enfoui sa baguette. Il creusa frénétiquement pour les enlever, et quand ses doigts se courbèrent autour du bois familier et usé de sa propre baguette, il avait envie de pleurer. Là, c'est mieux. Vous pouvez venir les détraqueurs, pensa-t-il. Je peux conjurer un patronus maintenant…

Il s'appuya contre le mur de la grotte dans le noir, n'osant pas allumer sa baguette de peur que la lueur ne soit un peu visible à l'entrée de la grotte, et que quelqu'un ne puisse la voir à distance. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Draco. Peut-être demain, pensa-t-il. Il n'y a pas cours. Ce sera dimanche. S'il-te-plaît, Draco, s'il-te-plaît, fais ce que je t'ai demandé…

Mais ensuite il se souvint des détraqueurs. Il se souvint que quand il avait voulu aller à Pré-au-Lard, il avait du utiliser le tunnel qui allait chez Honeydukes parce que les détraqueurs pouvaient sentir quelqu'un même sous une cape d'invisibilité. Harry espérait que Draco le savait, et qu'il utiliserait la carte pour trouver le meilleur tunnel pour le mener à Pré-au-Lard, puis qu'il irait vers les collines pour rejoindre la grotte. Le collines n'étaient pas sur le domaine de Poudlard, alors les détraqueurs ne lui bloqueraient pas le passage s'il venait du village.

Harry mit sa baguette dans sa poche, et se changea encore en griffon, se mettant en boule pour dormir, se souvenant de ses proches rencontres avec Davies, les Londubat et Dumbledore, et puis pensant la même chose encore et encore…

S'il-te-plaît, Draco, S'il-te-plaît, Draco…

* * * * *


	67. Chap 14 4

  
lilou : Harry est vraiment intelligent dans cette histoire, oui, mais n'oublions pas que c'est un serpentard, et qu'en tant que tel, il est sensé être futé ! merci en tous cas pour ta review.  
popov : voilà donc la suite, tant attendue...   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci ! Je commence à maîtriser la traduction maintenant...   
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la fin du chapitre 14 

Dans la forte lueur du matin, Harry s'assit et reprit forme humaine. Il pouvait penser plus clairement ainsi. Draco pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, et il voulait avoir son apparence habituelle, même s'il était plus poilu que d'habitude. La barbe était inconfortable, et il lui tardait de s'en débarrasser, mais il n'osait pas. Quand son estomac commença à faire des bruits plaintifs, il souhaita avoir acheté quelque chose à manger au pub quand Menzies l'avait déposé, tentant la chance que Dumbledore ne le reconnaisse pas. Puis il pensa au fait qu'il s'agissait de Albus Dumbledore, et il réalisa qu'il avait fait la bonne chose en sortant rapidement. Juste parce que cela lui avait pris si longtemps pour réaliser que Dick était en fait Aberforth, et que Davy était vraiment Dumbledore ne signifiait pas que l'ancien directeur était aussi peu futé pour ne pas reconnaître Harry avec des cheveux longs et la barbe.

Les heures s'étirèrent et se fondirent. Harry lutta contre la tentation de sortir de la grotte pour voir ce que les détraqueurs allaient faire. Il n'osait pas sans la couverture de l'obscurité.

Finalement, il pensa entendre quelque chose. Un bruit de pas, puis après, le son de quelqu'un glissant, puis tombant et jurant. Il sourit. C'était la voix de Draco. Il entendit des frottements, qui venaient sans doute de Draco entrant à quatre pattes dans la grotte en portant la cape d'invisibilité. Puis il entendit une exclamation. Harry alluma sa baguette afin de pouvoir voir, et Draco enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

« Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as vraiment fait ! » Harry acquiesça, tellement reconnaissant d'avoir un aussi bon ami. « Ton papa… Bien, il avait peur… »

« Quoi ? »

Draco eut l'air appréhensif, mais il y alla quand même. « Il avait peur qu'ils couvrent simplement les Mangemorts. En disant que tu t'étais échappé, afin que personne ne sache… »

« Qu'ils m'auraient tué. Oui, j'y ai pensé, après avoir été dehors pendant presque un jour. Quand j'ai vu Roger Davies. »

« Davies ? Comment tu t'en es tiré ? Où es-tu allé ? »

Harry lui raconta brièvement ses aventures depuis qu'il s'était échappé. Draco rit au-sujet du golf, souhaitant avoir vu la tête d'Urquhart quand ses tirs partaient en vrille. Il ne rit pas, cependant, quand il entendit parler des Londubat, ni quand il apprit que Dumbledore était dans le pub moldu de l'autre côté de la forêt.

« Mince ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois passé à travers tout cela et que tu aies réussi à arriver ici. Et tu as de l'argent moldu. »

« Bien, presque une centaine de livres. Cela peut sembler beaucoup, mais cela doit nous servir à aller jusqu'à Londres, et puis Douvres, et puis au pays de Galles. »

« Nous ? »

Harry le fixa. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de faire cela ? »

Draco sortit le journal de sa robe. « Je pensais que tu voulais cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cependant. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que personne ne devait y écrire dedans ? »

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est juste parce que… parce que cela peut être dangereux. Si quelqu'un ne te surveille pas et ne te guide pas… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. Que vas tu faire avec ? » Harry le regarda. Soudain, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas demander à son meilleur ami de se sacrifier de la sorte. Il devait y avoir une autre méthode, d'autres personnes… Draco continua à le regarder. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

« Un basilik. » dit-il faiblement. Draco se raidit.

« Qu'as tu dis ? »

« Un basilik. Il y a un basilik dans le château. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit… »

« Oh » souffla-t-il avec soulagement. « Exact. Je m'en souviens maintenant. »

« Oui. En écrivant dans le journal… quand tu fais cela, Tom Jedusor devient plus fort. »

« Tom Jedusor ? C'est donc cet T.E. Jedusor alors ? Et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand il devient plus fort ? »

« Finalement… il peut quitter le journal. Reprendre une forme solide. Faire des choses. »

« Faire des choses ? »

« Oui. Mais avant cela, il peut aussi contrôler la personne qui écrit dans le journal. Lui faire faire des choses comme tuer tous les coqs, ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, lâcher le basilik… »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant enfin. « Tu veux dire qu'on est en quelque sorte hypnotisé en écrivant dedans, et contrôlé à distance par ce Tom Jedusor… »

« Pas à distance. Le vrai Jedusor n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Jedusor est un souvenir, vivant magiquement dans les pages de ce carnet. Quand on écrit quelque chose sur une page, la page l'absorbe, et Jedusor écrit une réponse qui reste un peu avant de disparaître. C'est pour cela que toutes les pages ont l'air vierges. »

Draco n'avait pas l'air satisfait. « Ok. Alors je comprends comment marche le journal maintenant, mais ce que je ne comprends pas est qui est Jedusor, et pourquoi tu veux le rendre assez fort pour qu'il sorte du carnet. Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrive quand tu lui donnes toute ta force ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Tom Jedusor est Voldemort. Quand il avait seize ans. C'était son nom. Il était préfet de Serpentard. Il est devenu préfet en chef. Quand il était à l'école, il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et laissé sortir le basilik, et quelqu'un d'autre a été expulsé pour cela. Mais à travers le journal, tout peut arriver à nouveau. Et ce qui arrive à la personne qui écrit dans ce carnet…bien, elle devient une coquille. Finalement, elle peut mourir, je ne sais pas. Si le carnet est détruit, elle retrouve ses forces. »

« Et tu voulais faire cela pourquoi ? »

Harry bégaya. « Pas moi. Toi. J'allais te demander de le faire. Afin que je puisse faire un sort avec Jedusor. C'est pour cela que j'ai caché la baguette de Voldemort. C'est pour cela que nous devons aller à Douvres, pour la retrouver afin que Jedusor puisse utiliser sa propre baguette. Seulement… seulement je ne peux pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas te demander de faire cela. Ce n'est pas bien… » Il regarda son ami, désespéré. Draco s'assit sur le sol de la grotte avec un bruit sourd, sa bouche ouverte.

« Mais… mais… tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ? Quel est ce sort que tu veux faire avec Voldemort ? Je veux dire Jedusor ? » Draco avait l'air étonné que Harry veuille faire quoique que ce soit avec quelqu'un lié à Voldemort.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami. « Draco. Tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je ne suis pas fou. Est-ce que tu me crois ? »

Draco eut l'air étonné. « Bien… Je pense. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et lui parla de la mort de ses deux parents la nuit d'Halloween 1981. Il lui parla de Voldemort perdant ses pouvoirs et disparaissant en essayant de tuer Harry, de sa vie chez les Dursley. Il lui parla de Hagrid lui apportant sa lettre de Poudlard et allant au Chemin de Traverse. Il lui parla du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et de ce qui était arrivé quand Cédric et lui avaient touché la coupe qui s'avérait être un portauloin. Il dit à Draco qu'il avait aidé à mettre son propre père en prison, et que lui et Harry devenaient amis, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas beaucoup aimés avant. Il lui parla de son été chez Mrs Figg, où ils avaient jardiné, couru, et découvert qu'ils avaient joué ensemble quand ils étaient petits.

Puis il lui parla du premier septembre. « Je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Je sais cela maintenant. Mais… mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de la regarder mourir. Et sachant que si elle avait vécu, j'aurais une sœur… »

« Jamie » souffla doucement Draco. Harry acquiesça.

« Dans l'autre temps, Jamie n'est jamais née. Mais… mais tu as une petite amie. Et… » il bégayait maintenant. « vous vous aimez très fort. » Sa voix était très douce, en pensant à Ginny, se souvenant de la dernière fois où il l'avait tenue, lui donnant un baiser d'au revoir dans le bureau du concierge… Draco était encore assis, fixant le mur de la cave. « Draco ? » dit Harry timidement. Draco tourna brusquement sa tête.

« Oui. » dit-il, l'air distrait. Il semblait penser, considérer quelque chose. « Alors, » dit-il finalement, « tu veux lancer le même sort avec Jedusor que celui que tu as lancé avec Voldemort, pour revenir à cette nuit… »

« Et empêcher mon autre moi d'ensorceler ma mère et de la sauver. »

« Mais… mais tu … tu as déjà tué ta mère » chuchota-t-il. « Je veux dire… c'était un accident, oui, mais bon… »

Harry déglutit. « Je sais. » dit-il à peine capable de parler. « Tu ne penses pas… tu ne penses pas que j'y ai déjà pensé ? Mais… mais ce monde n'aurait jamais dû être. Il doit être réparé. Je l'ai dit à Dumbledore… »

« Dumbledore sait ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je suis sûr que c'est pour cela qu'il a fait mentir Ron lors du procès. Il m'a dit que je ne devais plus déranger le cours du temps. Et je sais que c'est une bonne politique à suivre en général, et j'aurais aimé le refuser à Voldemort, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et maintenant que tout s'est transformé en enfer… » Il se tut, essayant de ne pas craquer, se sentant complètement désespéré et inutile. Puis il remarqua que Draco avait un regard lointain dans ses yeux.

« C'est comme cela que tu as tout fait. » dit-il soudain.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton autre vie. Tu as dit que tu avais gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors que tu étais en quatrième année. Tu as appris à être animagus. Tu connaissais tous ces nés de moldus de ton autre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Les sorts, les gens… tout ce temps, quand Ginny, Jamie ou moi disions 'Comment tu sais ?' et que tu répondais 'Je ne peux pas vous le dire.', c'était parce que cela venait de l'autre temps, n'est pas ? C'est exact ? »

Harry acquiesça. Draco se tut à nouveau. « Alors, » dit-il finalement, « si j'écris dans ce journal, avec toi qui me dis ce que je dois écrire et qui garde un œil sur moi afin que je ne fasse pas de chose comme tuer des coqs et libérer un basilik, je peux donner assez de forces à Jedusor pour qu'il sorte de son carnet et fasse ce sort avec toi, exact ? »

« Bien… mais j'ai dit que j'avais changé d'avis. Je… Je trouverai un autre moyen de le faire. Quelque chose qui ne requière pas que tu te sacrifies… »

« Non. » La voix de Draco était soudain très ferme.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit 'Non'. Je le ferai. J'écrirai dans le journal. Ne te sens pas coupable pour moi, Harry… »

« Mais… mais je veux pas que tu fasses cela. Tu es mon meilleur ami… »

« Harry ! » cria Draco, l'air en colère maintenant. « Ecoute-moi. Je ne suis pas un ami. J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose d'impardonnable. Et parce que je l'ai fait, toutes ces choses sont arrivées. C'est tout de ma faute, tout. Et je pensais que perdre Jamie était ma punition… » sa voix était prise, et Harry vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. « Je… Je n'ai pas pu dormir depuis que cela est arrivé. Je me serais jeté de la tour Ouest la nuit dernière, mais il aurait fallu que je passe devant les détraqueurs pour le faire, et ils avaient vraiment l'air de vouloir embrasser quelqu'un. Je voulais être mort, pas sans âme… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? C'est Ron Weasley qui est sorti de sa cachette et … »

« Non, c'était avant cela. J'ai fait quelque chose… Weasley n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait si ce n'était moi… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Draco secoua sa tête. « Je ne peux pas te dire. J'ai trop honte. Laisse-moi simplement faire cela, Harry. Pour te rembourser. Laisse-moi compenser que ce j'ai fait. »

Harry était muet. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Qu'avait fait Draco ? Mais il ne demanda pas. Il savait que Draco n'était pas prêt à le lui dire. « Tu… Tu voulais te suicider ? »

Draco acquiesça, les yeux baissés vers ses mains. « Jamie était… elle était… sans elle… » Il ne pouvait pas parler, et puis il craqua finalement, et Harry pensa à nouveau à Ginny, et soudain, les deux amis se tenaient l'un l'autre, pleurant les filles qu'ils aimaient, les pleurant sans honte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vidés et arrivés à une sorte de catharsis. A la longue, ils se rassirent tous les deux, essuyant leurs yeux avec leurs manches. Harry fixa Draco, qui semblait soudain plus vieux, et en possession d'une ferme résolution. Il voulait mourir plutôt que rester en vie sans Jamie, et en donnant ses forces à Jedusor, il pouvait aider Harry à rétablir le cours du temps, et vivre une vie où il n'aurait jamais connu Jamie ou la déchirure de sa perte. Harry ne pouvait pas parler.

Soudain, ses cheveux se redressèrent sur sa nuque, et il se leva instinctivement, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et regardant vers l'entrée de la grotte. Draco se tourna et se leva aussi, sortant sa propre baguette. Harry entendit un son de gémissement aigu, se rapprochant de plus en plus, puis le bruit immanquable d'un chien aboyant.

Le mastiff qu'il avait vu au 'Clash' entra dans la grotte, nez contre le sol. Harry se prépara. Il avait été retrouvé ? Le chien était à Dumbledore. Il devait l'avoir utilisé pour traquer Harry. Le gros chien s'assit confortablement, les regardant tous les deux, tendus avec leur baguette sortie, avec une expression de détachement sur son museau dodu. Ils attendirent. Et attendirent. Où était Dumbledore ? se demanda Harry. Que se passait-il ?

Puis Harry rit, brisant la tension. « Je cours depuis le coucher du soleil de vendredi. D'accord, techniquement, j'ai volé à ce moment là. Mais je suis devenu très nerveux. Je ne peux pas croire que ce chien me fasse agir comme cela… »

Draco soupira avec soulagement et marcha timidement vers le chien, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la sente. Après que le chien l'ait approuvé, il laissa Draco le caresser derrière les oreilles et le flan. « Il est gentil. Il me rappelle l'un des chiens que papa garde. Un chien de chasse. »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai juste paniqué parce que ce chien ressemblait à celui que j'ai vu hier soir dans le pub avec Dumbledore. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry. « Alors. Tu as dit que nous devions aller à Londres. Pensons d'abord à cela. Comment faisons-nous ? »

Harry grimaça. « Bien, je veux voir combien cela va coûter pour que nous prenions tous deux le train depuis Huntly. Peut-être que nous pourrons aller jusqu'à Édimbourg. Nous devons aller aussi loin que possible le plus vite possible. Quitter l'Écosse dès que nous pouvons est notre première priorité. Nous ferons des arrêts en route, bien sûr. Ruth Pelta habite à Manchester, et si nous pouvons la convaincre de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas appeler la police moldue, elle pourrait nous aider. Et Alicia Spinnet est à Sywell, près de Northampton. Et nous pouvons aller chez Hermione à Londres. Tu pourras rester avec elle pendant que je vais à Douvres et que je reviens. Après cela, nous irons au pays de Galles. Pendant que j'irais à Douvres, toi et Hermione pourrez chercher la localisation exacte de Godric's Hollow. Je pense que c'est assez près de Cardiff, à cause de choses qu'a dites ma mère, mais je veux vraiment savoir où je vais. »

« Normal » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et nous aurons besoin d'équipement de camping. Pour Godric's Hollow. »

« Des équipements de camping ? »

« Nous devrons nous y installer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jedusor soit assez fort. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre. »

« Oh. » Draco avait l'air de ne pas avoir compté sur du camping en avril. Quand le matin se lèverait, ce serait le dernier jour de mars, puis avril commencerait mardi. L'anniversaire de Ginny. Si elle était en vie, cela aurait été son seizième anniversaire… 

Non, pensa-t-il. Elle est en vie. Dans l'autre temps. Elle doit l'être. Elle doit simplement l'être…

Mais cette pensée fut abruptement évincée de son esprit par un choc. Il fixait l'espace à côté du chien. L'air tremblait étrangement, et quand il s'arrêta, Albus Dumbledore se tenait là, sous l'apparence de Davy White. Contrairement au soir précédent, quand il l'avait vu dans le pub, il portait une robe de sorcier. Harry resta bouche bée. Il se souvint de Dumbledore disant une fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cape pour être invisible. Non ! pensa-t-il encore, pour une raison différente. Cela ne peut pas être !

« Bonjour, Harry » dit-il placidement, en souriant. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Non ! » cria-t-il à haute voix maintenant, incapable de faire chose que de fixer le vieux sorcier. Draco, cependant, n'était pas aussi paralysé.

« Espèce de vieux bâtard ! » cria-t-il, ses larmes pour Jamie maintenant séchées, comme il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Dumbledore. « Vous avez piégé Harry ! »

« J'ai protégé de nombreuses personnes en faisant ainsi, » dit-il, toujours très calme, ignorant la baguette de Draco, « mais j'ai aussi protégé Harry. J'étais conscient que plusieurs Mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de le tuer s'il était acquitté. Même maintenant, ils le recherchent avec diligence, comme les aurors du ministère de la magie. »

« Et vous, » dit finalement Harry, en colère, « vous avez utilisé ce chien pour me traquer. »

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « Parfois les méthodes moldues simples sont celles qui marchent le mieux. Pas que cela ait été très facile de suivre un griffon d'or spécialement en vol, mais j'avais aussi dans l'idée que tu reviendrais ici… »

Harry haleta, puis se souvint de la fois où il s'était transformé, puis avait levé les yeux pour voir le concierge se tenir dans le cadre de la porte de derrière de la vieille cabane de Hagrid. Il s'était demandé si Dumbledore l'avait vu se changer, et maintenant, il savait…

Il s'assit avec lassitude, défait. « Je sais que vous pensez que je ne devrais pas changer le cours du temps… »

« Au contraire, Harry. Je voulais être sûr que tu en étais vraiment sûr. Tu avais besoin que quelqu'un te fasse voir l'autre côté, joue l'avocat du diable. Tu avais besoin de raffermir ta résolution. Tu as vécu dans cette vie en étant conscient de ton autre vie depuis sept mois maintenant. Je pensais que si tu voulais vraiment le changer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je suppose que je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu que tu voulais faire cela. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant, je le suis. Tu as changé, Harry. Tu as grandi. »

« Oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est envoyé à Azkaban à seize ans. » dit-il amèrement, ne voulant pas donner au vieil homme le respect dont il bénéficiait autrefois. « C'est ce qui arrive quand la personne en qui vous croyez le plus vous poignarde dans le dos… »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, Harry. Et tu as fait ce que je suspectais que tu pourrais faire quand tu t'es échappé. Sais-tu que personne n'avait réussi cela avant ? »

Harry balaya cela. « Je sais, je sais. Cela ne veut quand même… je veux dire, vous auriez pu me dire cela… »

« Non », dit-il fermement. « Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai essayé de te convaincre de t'échapper de ta cellule du ministère. J'étais sérieux avec cela. Mais tu as refusé. Alors l'alternative était d'aider Croupton à te condamner, afin que tu sois en sécurité à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que tu aies décidé de rétablir le cours du temps… »

« Rétablir… alors vous allez vraiment ne pas m'arrêter ? Je pensais que vous aviez dit… »

« L'avocat du diable, Harry. L'avocat du diable. » Harry le fixa.

« Alors vous voulez que je le fasse ? »

« Oui, Harry. Comme tu as dit, ce monde n'aurait jamais dû être. Et quand tu auras fait cela… »

« Oui ? »

« Promets-moi que tu ne toucheras plus jamais au temps en cachette ? »

Harry pensa au retourneur de temps et au sort de Tempus Fugit qui lui avait permis de cacher la baguette de Voldemort et de sauver la vie de Ginny. « Bien, je promets de ne plus jamais faire ce sort. »

Dumbledore sourit tristement. « Au moins, tu es honnête. »

« Je ne pourrais pas le faire en tous cas… Il en marche bien qu'avec des baguettes sœurs, et dans mon autre vie, j'aurais encore besoin de le faire avec Voldemort, ce qui est quelque chose que je ne veux pas refaire… »

« Alors, » dit Dumbledore d'un air amusé, « tu as planqué la baguette de Voldemort à Douvres ? »

« Heu, oui, exact. »

« Je vois. Tu réalises, bien sûr, qu'il a découvert qu'il n'avait plus sa propre baguette, et que ce n'était pas Barty Croupton Jr qui l'avait prise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry déglutit. « Oh. C'est vrai ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Pourquoi penses-tu que les Mangemorts en ont après toi ? »

Harry trembla. Oh mon Dieu. Serait-il capable d'aller jusqu'à la baguette ? Ou y aurait-il des Mangemorts partout à Douvres ?

Il leva les yeux vers le vieil homme qu'il avait maudit de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait été envoyé en prison, le vieux sorcier pour lequel il n'avait plus de pensées positives ou bonnes, parce que les détraqueurs les lui avaient toutes prises.

« S'il-vous-plaît, » lui dit-il doucement, le regardant dans les yeux en suppliant. « S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi. »

* * * * *


	68. Chap 15 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Lunenoire :merci pour tes reviews, he oui, tu avais bien senti ce qui se passait. bravo   
Philippe Gryffondor : le Dumbledore de ce monde n'est pas le même que celui de l'autre.   
Bartiméus : bien, merci beaucoup !   
  
et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour....  
  


Chapitre quinze

Recherchés

« S'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi. »

Dumbledore baissa gentiment les yeux vers lui. « Bien sûr, Harry. J'ai quelques objets qui vous seront très utiles, ainsi que quelques conseils. Premier conseil : faites aussi peu de magie que possible. Les objets magiques que je vais vous donner ne sont pas des choses que le ministère peut détecter, et tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter qu'ils détectent ta transformation en animagus non plus. S'ils pouvaient faire cela, la plupart des Animagi ne seraient pas non enregistrés. »

« Ah bon ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Il y a seulement huit animagi ce siècle, si l'on se fie au registre. Ton parrain était le huitième à s'enregistrer, mais Pettigrew ne l'a jamais fait. Cela aurait fait neuf. Je connais trois autres personnes en plus de toi, et il y en a probablement d'autres dont je n'ai pas connaissance… »

« En plus il y a Rita Skeeter. »

« Cette reporter ? »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est un scarabée. Elle a de bonnes histoires comme cela. Et il y avait mon père aussi, qui ne s'est jamais enregistré avant de mourir, aussi. »

« Ton père ? James Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Il pouvait devenir un cerf. »

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de faire un signe de la tête maintenant. « Donc vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le fait est que si vous utilisez vos baguettes, vous prenez le risque d'être découverts. Ne vous laissez pas tenter. »

Harry grimaça. « Je… J'ai fait un peu de magie sans baguette quand j'étais à Fraserburgh, et personne ne sembla avoir remarqué. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et frotta son menton. « Bien, cela a une signature différente, plus comme de la magie accidentelle, et il n'y a habituellement pas de surveillance de cela, à moins qu'ils sachent qu'un né de moldu est à proximité. Fraserburgh est pratiquement au bout du monde en ce qui concerne le ministère, alors je doute qu'ils fassent très attention à ce qui se passe là-bas. Maintenant, ils le feront, bien sûr, mais il semble que tu aies réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. »

Draco tourna brusquement la tête. « Les nés de moldus ! Harry ne sait pas ! »

Les lèvres de Dumbledore devinrent toutes fines. « Oui. Le conseil a réinstauré le bannissement. A cause de ton évasion. »

« Quoi ? »

Dumbledore montra l'entrée de la grotte. « Tu peux les voir autoriser des élèves nés de moldus venir à Poudlard avec des détraqueurs partout autour du château ? »

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, cela n'était pas possible…

« Mais Harry, » dit Draco, resplendissant, « Nous pourrons aller les voir pour qu'ils nous aident. Ils auraient dû venir ici dans quelques semaines, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Et… Et pour les sorts de mémoire ? Est-ce que le ministère va leur enlever de leur souvenir qu'ils sont magiques ? » Sa voix tremblait. Comment pouvait-il se montrer à la porte de Ruth, d'Alicia ou d'Hermione si elles ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient magiques ?

« C'est la bonne nouvelle. Le ministère va seulement mettre des sorts de mémoire sur les moldus qui ont été témoins d'accidents magiques. Un petit progrès a été fait maintenant que le ministère voit la sagesse que toutes les sorcières et les sorciers sachent qu'ils sont magiques, sans distinction pour la naissance. Il y a déjà eu une baisse des incidents de magie accidentelle, parce que les nés de moldus sont maintenant conscients des conséquences de leur… agitation. Cela a rendu la travail du ministère bien plus facile. Bien sûr, cela a aussi libéré quelques employés du ministère pour qu'ils partent à ta recherche. Et bientôt, ils prendront conscience que tu n'es dans aucune des villes côtières, ni dans les Orkneys ou les Shetland. Tous les bateaux de pêche de la mer du Nord ont été complètement fouillés par les aurors se faisant passer pour les autorités moldues, cherchant ostensiblement de la drogue. Bientôt, ils vont aller vers l'intérieur des terres et le sud. Dès qu'il fera nuit, vous devrez tous les deux traverser la forêt sous la cape d'invisibilité et aller à Huntly… »

« Harry a presque cent livres en monnaie moldue » ajouta Draco obligeamment. Dumbledore eut l'air surpris.

« As-tu utilisé la magie pour les avoir ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement. Harry acquiesça timidement.

« Mais j'ai été payé, » ajouta-t-il à la hâte. « Je n'ai pas simplement utilisé la magie pour les faire voler depuis la poche de quelqu'un d'autre jusque dans la mienne. »

Draco avait l'air de supprimer un sourire en coin. « Bien, pas exactement… » Harry le frappa avec le dos de sa main.

« Néanmoins, » dit Dumbledore, « plus de cela. Vous aurez besoin de la plupart de cette somme pour aller à Édimbourg. Vous pourrez y aller en train et vous serez en avance sur le ministère, comme ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu sois allé si loin si vite. De là… bien, cela vous aidera à décider ce qui est le mieux… »

Il sortit un rouleau de sa poche et le tendit à Harry. Il le déroula et découvrit une carte de Grande-Bretagne avec de petits points bleus explosant dessus en permanence, mais généralement concentrés aux mêmes endroits. Presque aussi souvent, des points roses apparaissaient, rapidement suivis par des points bleus. Ce que Harry savait maintenant être la position de Poudlard (l'extrémité ouest de l'Aberdeenshire) avait un point bleu de taille moyenne qui restait plus ou moins constant au lieu de disparaître et réapparaître. Harry pensa savoir ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, mais il regarda Dumbledore pour confirmation.

« Oui, Harry. Je l'ai chipée au ministère. Et alors que cela prend un peu de temps au ministère pour savoir exactement où de la magie accidentelle a eu lieu, les bureaux locaux du ministère ont des petites versions plus précises de cette carte, mais vous n'aurez pas à vous préoccuper des versions plus précises. Cela sera suffisant pour vous permettre d'éviter les secteurs où il y a une activité magique significative. Vous pouvez penser que beaucoup de bleu indique la présence d'aurors, ou d'une grosse concentration de sorciers et de sorcières qui risquent de vous reconnaître, toi ou Draco. Ce qui m'amène à un autre problème… »

Il sortit sa baguette et dit « Incisio », d'une manière très professionnelle. Puis il s'avança vers Draco, et soudain, il tendit son bras et lui prit les cheveux pendant lâchement sur le côté de son visage. Il les lui coupa avec les ciseaux qui avaient jailli du bout de sa baguette.

« Hey ! » cria Draco, se reculant.

« C'est nécessaire. Deux raisons. D'abord, j'ai besoin de tes cheveux pour prendre ta place au château. Je dois les mettre dans une potion… »

« Du Polynectar ? » demanda Harry. Dumbledore eut l'air étonné.

« Comment… » mais ensuite il s'arrêta. « Exact. Peu importe. La deuxième raison est que tu ne peux pas garder ton apparence habituelle. Si nous ne faisons pas cela et que tu disparais de Poudlard pour voyager avec Harry, vous serez tous deux localisés en un rien de temps. De cette façon, je peux t'incarner assez d'heures tous les jours pour que tu ne sois pas déclaré manquant, et avec tes cheveux aussi courts que possible, Harry sera encore moins suspect avec toi que s'il était seul. Les aurors ne recherchent pas deux personnes voyageant ensemble. »

Draco regarda les cheveux dans la main de Dumbledore. « Vous… vous n'allez pas tout couper ? »

Dumbledore fit signe que si. « Si tu arrêtes de te raser, auras-tu beaucoup de barbe ? »

Draco grimaça. « Lentement, oui. Elle est plutôt claire cependant. »

« Tiens toi tranquille. » Dumbledore fit un pas en avant et s'occupa de la tête de Draco sans pitié. Les cheveux tombaient sur le sol de la grotte par grosses mèches. Harry se rapprocha, tenant sa baguette allumée afin que le vieux sorcier voit ce qu'il faisait. Draco tint ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, ainsi que sa bouche, après que quelques cheveux soient rentrés dedans. Il postillonna pendant quelques minutes pour essayer de les faire sortir. Finalement, Dumbledore se recula et prit un sac avec un cordon de velours de sa poche. Il ouvrit le sac de tissu, et mettant fin au sort des ciseaux qu'il avait placés contre sa propre baguette, il dit « Accio ! ». Sur ce, tous les cheveux de Draco volèrent magiquement dans le sac, qu'il referma et remit dans sa poche. Il n'y avait pas un seul bout de cheveu sur le sol ou sur les habits de Draco. Harry regarda avec incrédulité son ami. Il avait l'air…

« Hé bien ? » dit-il impatiemment. « De quoi ai-je l'air ? » Harry le fixait, les yeux grand ouverts, puis son regard glissa sur Dumbledore, espérant qu'il répondrait d'abord, mais maintenant Draco le regardait, les sourcils levé. « Hé bien, Harry ? »

« Bien, tu ressembles… » Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait pas le dire.

« A qui ? »

« Bien… plutôt à un skinhead. C'est pas que tu puisses y faire grand chose. Non, attends, je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je veux dire… tu es si pâle et tu as les cheveux si clairs, et maintenant, ils sont si courts… C'est, hum, cela va probablement être un déguisement très efficace. Si je ne venais pas de te voir te faire couper les cheveux, je ne pense pas que je saurais que c'est toi. »

Draco serra les dents. « Tu n'as pas dit une bonne chose. J'ai l'air d'un dingue, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? » sa voix tremblait. Harry regarda Dumbledore.

« Cela repoussera, mon garçon. D'ici là, comme Harry l'a remarqué, tu ne ressemble plus à ton ancien toi. Et comme je serai ici au château pour te représenter comme tu étais avant, les autorités ne rechercheront personne avec cette apparence ou ton apparence précédente. Tu t'y habitueras. Arrête de faire des histoires pour ton look. Nous devons parler d'autres choses. »

Il fit apparaître de petites chaises en métamorphosant quelques pierres éparpillées dans la grotte. « Asseyez-vous. Laissez-moi vous faire voir ce que vous aurez d'autre pour votre voyage. Ces choses vous permettront d'éviter les moldus entre autre. Harry, je ne te recommande pas de rechercher ces sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus que tu connais. Le moins de contact tu as, le mieux c'est. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un en cas d'urgence, vous savez où ils sont, mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne faites cela que si c'est absolument nécessaire. »

Il sortit un sac en papier de sa poche, et le déplia, puis il mit sa main dedans, fit un signe de la tête, replia le dessus et le tendit à Harry. Il avait l'air d'être assez plein. Perplexe, Harry l'ouvrit et regarda dedans. Il vit plusieurs sandwichs, deux pommes, quelques œufs durs, et ce qui ressemblait à des sablés. Il regarda Dumbledore, souriant.

« C'est merveilleux ! Je me souviens de papa nous lisant un conte de fée quand nous étions petits… c'était de Hans Christian Anderson ?… et dans l'histoire, il y avait un sac qui avait un approvisionnement perpétuel en nourriture. »

« Oui, bien, les sorciers et les sorcières ont fait cela pour les longs voyages depuis très longtemps. Mr Anderson était un sorcier, et il n'aurait probablement pas dû divulguer quelques unes de ces pratiques, mais comme la plupart des moldus ne les prennent pas au sérieux, cela n'a pas fait grand mal. Trois fois par jour, vous aurez un repas approprié grâce à ce sac, assez pour vous nourrir tous les deux. Et pour boire… » il sortit une bouteille thermos de quelque part à l'intérieur de sa robe. « …un peu de thé. Avec simplement du sucre. Le lait est dur à obtenir. Il y a toujours le risque qu'il caille. »

« Simplement du sucre ira très bien. » dit Harry en prenant la bouteille avec gratitude. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle thermos moldu, avec coupes en plastique logées sur le dessus du bouchon à vis. Harry l'ouvrit et sentit le parfum réconfortant de l'Earl Grey. Son papa préférait le Earl Grey. Il replaça le bouchon, se retenant de demander si le ministère ne froncerait pas les sourcils sur un objet moldu enchanté pour qu'il fournisse un approvisionnement perpétuel en thé sucré. Il pouvait poser la même question sur le sac en papier aussi, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Et finalement, » dit Dumbledore, enlevant encore d'une manière impossible un objet de l'intérieur de sa robe, « je vous ai amené une des tentes qui restait de la grève générale. On peut y dormir à deux, dans les couchettes, et il y a une table et deux chaises. Elle n'a pas l'air très grande quand elle est montée. Elle ne devrait pas être trop dure à cacher dans quelques buissons. J'y ai ajouté un sort repousse moldu. Cela aidera. Mais bien sûr, ce ne sera pas efficace sur les sorciers et les sorcières. »

« Vous pensez aux aurors. » dit Harry, se souvenant des Londubat et des titres de police moldu qu'ils utilisaient.

« Et aux Mangemorts. » ajouta Dumbledore. Exact, pensa Harry, sa tête tournant à l'idée de tous ces gens essayant de le tuer ou de le capturer.

Draco frappa ses mains ensemble. « Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais. On dirait que nous allons voyager avec style. Heu… comment allons-nous voyager exactement ? »

« Par train jusqu'à Édimbourg. Après cela… à pied et à tire d'aile. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Draco eut l'air perplexe.

« A tire d'aile ? Vous voulez dire… »

Harry traîna des pieds. « Parfois… pas tout le temps, bien sûr… je volerai, et tu pourras... »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non. Je … je ne t'enfourche pas et , et… »

Harry roula des yeux. « Reprends-toi Draco. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir risquer beaucoup cela. Mais penses-y. Nous aurons aussi la cape d'invisibilité. Peut-être que nous pourrons réussir à avoir quelques voyages en bus gratuits comme cela. »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête. « Trop risqué. Les gens peuvent vous rentrer dedans très, très facilement, et puis que feriez vous ? Et même si un bus a l'air principalement vide, cela ne prend que quelques arrêts pour qu'il soit complètement bondé. Je ne le recommande pas. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Et le Magicobus ? »

Dumbledore leva ses sourcils. « Et comment prendriez-vous le Magicobus sans paraître suspects ? Si vous le hélez et qu'il vient et ne trouve personne parce que vous êtes sous la cape d'invisibilité, il partira simplement, sans ouvrir la porte. Si vous n'utilisez pas la cape, ou que l'un de vous seulement utilise la cape, vous avez encore le problème de vos papiers. »

« Nos papiers ? »

« Vous n'aviez pas à vous en inquiéter parce que vous êtes à l'école et encore mineurs. Mais tous ceux qui prennent le Magicobus doivent présenter leur carte d'identité de sorcier, qui ne peut pas être magiquement dupliquée ou créée. Et même si vous alliez au manoir Malfoy, et preniez d'une manière ou d'une autre les papiers de Draco sous le nez de son père, Draco voyagerait alors sous son propre nom, son âge et ses papiers. Il reviendrait immédiatement à Poudlard et les Malfoy sauraient que Draco n'est pas à l'école et que celui qui a assisté aux cours à sa place était un imposteur. Ce serait moi. Nous ne voulons pas cela. Je suis désolé, mais le Magicobus est hors de question. Vous devez autant que possible éviter les sorciers. »

Harry soupira, pensant au long voyage. Il regarda la carte, avec principalement des points bleus, et quelques points roses apparaissant et disparaissant dessus. Glasgow, Aberdeen et Édimbourg étaient marqués. Ainsi que Newcastle Upon Tyne, Middlesbrough, York, Manchester, Northampton, Liverpool, Birmingham, Greenwich, London, Oxford et Cardiff. Douvres n'était pas marqué, mais il avait à peu près l'idée de l'endroit où c'était. Et juste au sud de Londres… Il pensa un peu tristement à Little Whinging, Surrey, avec le clocher de St Bede et le petit cimetière sur la colline, et les rues propres avec leurs pelouses manucurées et leurs jardins ordonnés. Les jardins…

« Attendez ! » dit-il soudain. « Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose. Aberforth. Est-ce Aberforth pourrait nous aider ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Qui est Aberforth ? » Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il vit la pire expression qu'il avait jamais vu sur le visage de Dumbledore, une expression d'extrême tristesse.

« Le frère de Dumbledore. » dit-il doucement à Draco, n'ôtant pas ses yeux du vieil homme. Puis, prenant le risque, il demanda doucement « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Dumbledore soupira, et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il n'était plus le même depuis quoique ce soit qu'il était arrivé à son frère. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'il semblait si différent dans ce monde…

« Il a été tué. Il y a cinq ans. Des Mangemorts. Il essayait de protéger quelques amis moldus. Ils ont pu s'en sortir. Il a réussi. Les Mangemorts en question faisaient juste les idiots, ils tourmentaient les moldus, vont savez à quel point ils sont immatures. Ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'un sorcier était dans le groupe. »

Harry acquiesça et dit doucement « Il était mon ami. Est mon ami, dans mon autre vie. J'ai travaillé pour lui, et Draco aussi. On le connaissait comme Dick Abernathy, dirigeant Abernathy Landscaping. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Il a commencé cela il y a des années. Les hommes qu'il protégeait étaient ses ouvriers. Ils étaient dans un pub à la fin de la journée, prenant quelques pintes. Le ministère a du rechercher toutes les personnes qui étaient là pour leur lancer des sorts de mémoire. Une sale affaire. J'ai du superviser la liquidation des biens. J'ai tout divisé équitablement entre ses employés afin qu'ils aient de quoi vivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé un autre travail. Cela a été une dure période pour eux. Beaucoup de gens dans le monde moldu étaient au chômage. » Il soupira. « Et dire qu'ici, dans le monde des sorciers, nous avons une pénurie de main d'œuvre… » Il secoua la tête.

Puis Harry se souvint de la lettre de son beau-père. « S'il-vous-plaît, sir… quand Ginny, Jamie et Simon ont été attaqués par Binns… que s'est-il passé ? » Il avait à moitié peur de ne pas vouloir savoir, mais d'un autre côté…

Dumbledore secoua encore la tête, regardant avec tristesse Harry. « Ton petit frère était très rebelle à l'idée d'être confiné avec sa sœur et Ginny. Quand je suis arrivé, Binns avait tué les filles et lançait le Cruciatus sur Simon, mais Simon n'était pas encore 'parti'. J'ai assommé Binns, et quand quelques minutes se sont passées, il était légèrement plus calme, et j'ai pu demander à Simon ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tenté de partir par le passage que Ron Weasley avait utilisé avant. Quand il était rentré dans la salle de classe, le professeur Binns attendait, et il a pris le contrôle de Simon, et l'a ramené jusqu'à la cachette. Quand Ginny les a vu entrer dans l'espace qui leur servait de pièce commune, elle a essayé d'atteindre Binns, mais il a tiré Simon devant lui comme un bouclier. Il a tué Ginny très rapidement après cela, comme elle ne voulait pas risquer de frapper Simon. Puis, quand il a tenté de lancer le Cruciatus sur Jamie, Simon s'est éloigné de Binns et a pris le sort de plein fouet. Pauvre garçon. »

« Il a seulement douze ans » dit Harry dans un souffle, essayant de ne pas penser à son petit frère vivant l'agonie qu'il avait subie dans le cimetière, au-dessus de la tombe du père moldu de Voldemort. Il l'avait fait pour protéger sa sœur, leur sœur. Harry sentit une fierté s'épanouir en lui. Combien de garçons de douze ans prendraient le sort de Cruciatus pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Et cependant, pour Jamie, c'était ce qu'il avait fait…

« Puis il a essayé de tuer Simon, de colère, et Jamie s'est jetée entre lui et le sort. Elle est morte instantanément. Binns a décidé de torturer un peu plus Simon, et il avait sa baguette pointée sur lui quand je suis entré. J'ai immédiatement assommé Binns et demandé à Simon de me dire ce qui s'était passé. Quand Simon a fini de tout m'expliquer, j'ai ranimé Binns afin de pouvoir le questionner. » sa voix devint plus faible et il passa sa main sur son visage. « Ce fut mon erreur. Il a ressorti sa baguette et lancé le Cruciatus sur Simon une fois de plus. Cela a marché… et n'a pas marché. Simon agonisait clairement, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le sort a aussi rebondi sur Binns, et je pouvais voir qu'il subissait aussi le sort. Ce fut cette dernière fois qui… qui a détruit l'esprit de Simon. » Il déglutit et baissa la tête. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

« J'ai utilisé le sort ultime pour rompre le lien entre Binns et Simon. » Sa voix se brisa. « J'ai fait cela seulement dans des cas extrêmes, et j'ai le sentiment que le fait qu'il ait tué deux jeunes filles et torturé un garçon de douze ans est une défense adéquate pour mes actions. » Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air justifié. Il voulait penser qu'il ne ferait pas cela, qu'il ne coulerait pas au niveau des Mangemorts, ou même de Barty Croupton. Harry pensa encore à sa description de la mort d'Aberforth. Il était devenu paralysé pendant ces quinze années supplémentaires de terreur de Voldemort. C'était définitivement un Albus Dumbledore différent. Harry pensa à Ginny essayant de protéger Jamie et Simon, et Jamie et Simon essayant de se protéger l'un l'autre. Sa gorge était serrée.

« Je vais à nouveau me rendre invisible et retourner au château. Souvenez-vous… attendez l'obscurité. Et souvenez-vous de quelque chose d'autre : l'équinoxe était il y a une semaine. Les jours deviennent plus long maintenant. Cela signifie qu'il ne va pas faire aussi froid que pendant la grève générale, mais cela signifie aussi que si vous voulez voyager en volant parfois, vous aurez moins d'heures d'obscurité pour le faire. Le meilleur moment est sans doute après une ou deux heures du matin, quand presque tout le monde est endormi. Évitez de voler près des villes. Dans les villes, il y a toujours quelqu'un d'éveillé. Les chauffeurs de taxi, par exemple. La police. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent, et Dumbledore regarda tendrement Harry et Draco. « Ne prenez pas cela mal, les garçons, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé aider deux Serpentards. J'ai toujours essayé d'être impartial quand j'étais directeur… »

« Vous avez été très bon avec mon papa, » dit rapidement Harry. « Mon beau-père, je veux dire. Quand les autres élèves lui causaient des problèmes… »

Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça. « Ah, oui. Je me souviens. Bien, cela fait heureusement de nombreuses années qu'il n'a plus à supporter cela, bien que j'entende encore ici et là des élèves qui se demandent s'il est un vampire… En tous cas, j'ai complètement confiance en vous. Ne faites simplement rien qui soit risqué plus que le nécessaire, et vous devriez vous en tirer. »

Exact, pensa Harry. Ne restez pas vivant. C'est risqué plus que le nécessaire. Mais il sourit faiblement au vieux sorcier comme il disparaissait dans une lumière dorée et argentée.

Ils étaient seuls.

* * * * *


	69. Chap 15 2

Lunenoire : pas trop de hâte, cela va être long...  
Bartimeus : tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas être aussi rapides   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci.   
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous 

* * * * *

Même s'il étaient sous le couvert de la nuit, ils marchèrent vers la forêt sous la cape d'invisibilité. Avant d'avoir quitté la grotte, Harry avait métamorphosé la robe de Draco en un long manteau sombre afin qu'il puisse passer dans le monde moldu. Dumbledore avait utilisé la magie dans la grotte. Harry pensait qu'un dernier sort ne serait pas un problème particulier.

Une fois dans la forêt, Harry reprit sa forme d'animagus, et Draco garda la cape sur lui, portant le journal, la tente, le sac de nourriture et la thermos de thé. Il marchait au côté de Harry comme ses grosses pattes tombaient sur un tapis de feuilles mortes et de vieilles fougères qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt. Une fois ou deux, Harry vit des yeux briller dans l'obscurité, sentant probablement Draco, tout tendre, sans griffe et humain, mais Harry s'était tourné et avait émis un grognement sourd à quoique ce fut, et cela avait rapidement reculé de telle sorte qu'ils avaient marché en paix.

C'était presque le matin quand ils atteignirent le côté de la forêt de Gartly. Le soleil commençait juste à rendre le ciel nuageux un peu plus clair à l'est. Harry se métamorphosa à nouveau, et les deux émergèrent des arbres, puis s'assirent dans l'herbe froide et mouillée pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, se passant le thé l'un à l'autre d'une manière amicale. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel chargé puis les baissa vers le petit village de Gartly comme il mâchait, se sentant étrangement satisfait. Il y avait de pires choses auxquelles il pouvait penser autres que voyager avec son meilleur ami. Mais ensuite, il se souvint du journal.

« Draco, » dit-il quand ils eurent fini de manger. « Nous devrions commencer à te faire écrire dans le journal. »

Draco replia le sac en papier et le remit dans sa poche. Il était assis sur son manteau, qui était sa robe de sorcier, l'utilisant comme une couverture pour les pique-nique. « Bien. Qu'est-ce que j'écris ? »

« Bien, nous allons commencer avec un bon morceau d'histoire de fond. Et nous devons lui faire savoir que nous savons qui il est. »

« OK… »

« Sort ta plume, le journal, et écris ce que je te dis. » lui dit Harry.

Draco se prépara. Avec le bout de la plume collé au papier, il dit « Ne parle simplement pas trop vite. »

« J'essaierai. Ok : 31 Mars 1997. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Mon meilleur ami est Harry Potter. Nous sommes tous deux des Mangemorts loyaux, serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, qui n'est plus. Nous savons à qui était ce journal. Nous avons pour but de faire revenir notre maître à nous, et nous avons besoin de votre aide, Tom Jedusor. »

Sa langue entre ses dents, Draco écrivit soigneusement tout cela. Cela prit bien plus de temps que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu. Ils attendirent, et bientôt, les mots que Draco avait écrit disparurent de la page où ils avaient été écrits. D'autres mots d'une main que Harry reconnaissait de son autre vie apparurent sur la page comme s'ils étaient écrits par une plume invisible.

Bonjour Draco Malfoy. Je suis gratifié d'apprendre que j'ai des serviteurs d'une telle loyauté. Comment ai-je été vaincu ?

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry, hésitant. « Qu'est-ce que j'écris maintenant ? »

« Prépare-toi » lui dit Harry. Prenant une profonde respiration, il continua. « Harry a grande honte de ses liens avec la personne qui en est responsable. C'était sa mère, une auror très puissante que Harry a tué en vengeance. Malheureusement, cela ne nous a pas ramené notre maître. Harry a été envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tué sa mère, mais il a réussi à s'échapper et à revenir à Poudlard, où nous étions élèves en sixième année. Je vais l'aider à vous faire revenir. »

Quand Draco eut fini, il regarda Harry, les yeux rétrécis. « Pourquoi tu lui dis tout cela ? »

Harry le regarda très sérieusement. « J'en ai besoin, pour la crédibilité. Beaucoup de cela est vrai, comme moi envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tué ma mère, et puis m'être échappé, et ma mère avoir été une auror. Et c'est vrai dans mon autre vie, elle était responsable de sa chute. Le moins de mensonges nous disons, même à Tom Jedusor, le moins nous avons à nous en souvenir. Bien sûr, nous déformons la vérité pour nos buts, mais cela reste en partie vrai. »

Les mots que Draco avait écrit s'effacèrent comme les autres, et un nouveau message apparut.

_Comment puis-je aider ?_

Harry regarda les mots, puis leva les yeux vers Draco, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage.

« Il a acheté. »

Harry dicta ensuite à Draco :

« Vous êtes tombé à Douvres. Harry a caché votre baguette quand c'est arrivé. Nous devons y retourner pour la retrouver, afin que lorsque nous vous aurons rendu assez fort pour que vous puissiez émerger de ce journal, vous puissiez vous servir de votre propre baguette. Nous sommes à Gartly maintenant, nous essayons de nous rendre à Huntly pour prendre le train pour Aberdeen, puis Édimbourg. Nous écrirons davantage plus tard.

Draco referma le livre et regarda Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Bien, je ne me sens pas beaucoup plus faible ou quoique ce soit. Je me sens bien. Et puisqu'il sait que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, il ne va probablement pas essayer de me faire ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

« Tu vois ? C'est pour cela que je voulais lui dire toutes ces choses sur moi et ma mère. Pour ce qu'il sait, nous sommes ses serviteurs loyaux venant l'aider. Assurons-nous juste qu'il n'arrive rien à ce livre. Donne-le moi. Ce blouson a d'énormes poches à l'intérieur. Je le porterai. »

Draco acquiesça et le lui tendit avec la plume. Ils avancèrent à travers les champs le long de la route de Gartly à Huntly, s'arrêtant pour manger à peu près à mi-journée, et atteignant finalement Huntly au coucher de soleil. Ils avaient marché toute la journée, ralentissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que la fatigue prenait ses droits. Harry aurait voulu aller plus vite, mais il découvrit que Draco n'était pas habitué à marcher, et en plus de marcher toute la journée et de s'arrêter occasionnellement pour se reposer, ils avaient marché toute la nuit dans la forêt. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger encore, mais ils étaient tous deux épuisés. Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver la gare, et de voir quand le prochain train partait pour Aberdeen. Leurs tickets les amèneraient jusqu'à Édimbourg, mais ils devaient changer de train à Aberdeen. Les tickets coûtèrent la plus grande partie de l'argent de Harry. Il avait moins de vingt livres de reste comme il en avait aussi dépensé un peu pour manger entre Fraserburgh et Huntly. Draco avait l'air très soucieux à ce sujet.

« Combien as-tu maintenant ? »

« Dix huit balles, soixante p. »

« Des balles ? Je croyais que les moldus utilisaient des livres. »

« C'est la même chose. En argot. »

« Oh. » il se tut un moment. « Que sont les 'p' ? »

« Pence. Quarante pence de plus, et nous aurions dix-neuf balles. Je veux dire dix-neuf livres. »

« Oh. Combien cela fait en Gallions. ? »

« Moins de quatre. Et n'utilise pas ce mot. Pas de termes de sorciers. Nous sommes dans le monde moldu. » Il fit la tête. « Pour cette raison, aucun de nous devrait utiliser le mot 'M' non plus. »

Il était sept heures du soir, et Harry et Draco étaient affalés sur un banc de la gare. Ils avaient une attente de plus d'une heure avant que leur train ne parte. Harry combattait le sommeil qu'il sentait gagner en lui. Il pourraient dormir dans le train, avait-il dit à Draco. Cela ne le ferait pas de s'endormir sur le quai et de rater le train. Ou de baisser leur garde et de se faire surprendre par des aurors ou des Mangemorts.

Quand il fut près de sept heures trente, Harry releva soudain la tête. Il avait encore commencé à dormir. Il regarda Draco à son côté. Le menton de Draco était contre sa poitrine, et il ronflait fort. Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et lui aussi releva brusquement la tête.

« Je ne dormais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Harry rit.

« Bien, tu ne ronfles jamais si fort quand tu es éveillé. »

Draco grogna et passa sa main contre son visage. « En considérant que nous n'avons pas à nous présenter à des examens ou à faire des devoirs, on pourrait penser que nous pourrions plus dormir. »

« Nous le ferons, quand nous serons à l'abri loin d'ici. Nous avons beaucoup marché ces vingt-quatre dernières heures. Nous aurons la possibilité de nous reposer. »

Draco acquiesça, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air convaincu. Puis Harry les vit, ils avançaient à grands pas sur le quai, marchant à dessein vers les gens, sortant leurs cartes et parlant sérieusement, puis sortant une photographie et attendant que chaque personne la regardant dise si elle avait vu le jeune homme représenté.

Harry se détourna d'eux et chuchota avec frénésie à Draco. « Où se trouvent les horaires ? » Draco les enleva de sa poche et les lui tendit. Harry jeta un œil. Le train pour Inverness devait arriver dans dix minutes. Bien. S'il n'était pas frappé par un sort ou un maléfice, cela pouvait marcher, et les aurors ne feraient probablement pas cela dans un train peuplé, même s'ils pouvaient lancer des sorts de mémoire après…

« Quoi ? » lui dit Draco. « Tu as cette expression sur le visage, comme quand tu réfléchis à quelque chose. J'ai appris à haïr cet air. Cela veut dire que je vais devoir faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire. »

Harry lui sourit. « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce coup-ci va ne concerner que moi. Passe-moi la cape. » Draco l'enleva de sa poche et la tendit à Harry. « Maintenant, donne-moi ton manteau, et enfile mon blouson. Très lentement, n'attirons pas l'attention. » Ils firent l'échange aussi discrètement que possible. Les Londubat étaient à environ trente pieds d'eux. Il y avait une grosse vingtaine de passagers entre eux et les aurors. 

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Har.. »

« Chut ! Tu es fou ? Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme cela » chuchota-t-il furieusement. Draco eut l'air décontenancé. Harry se calma. « Je suis Dudley Dursley. Et tu es… Piers Polkiss. Compris ? »

« Je suis quoi ? »

« C'est ton pseudonyme. En tous cas, n'as-tu pas vu qui est là-bas ? » Harry se pencha sur le côté pour que Draco puisse voir derrière lui. Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent quand il vit qui c'était.

« Malédiction ! Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Regarde. »

Harry se leva et alla nonchalamment jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient de l'autre côté du quai, pour les trains allant d'Elgin à Inverness. Il trouva les WC du côté nord et bondit dedans. Il y avait deux toilettes, chacun nécessitant de l'argent pour leur usage. Cela importait peu. Il s'appuya contre la porte et métamorphosa rapidement le manteau de Draco en robe de sorcier, et il se concentra très fort sur ses cheveux et sa barbe, les faisant rétrécir, afin de ressembler à la photo que les Londubat montraient aux gens. Quand il entendit le train d'Inverness rentrer en gare, il ouvrit la porte. Il fut visible pendant quelques secondes avant que le train ne le cache à leur vue, et durant ce temps, il essaya d'attirer l'attention des Londubat de l'autre côté des rails.

« Salut vous ! On me cherche ? » cria-t-il crânement, en leur faisant un signe de la main et en souriant. Il vit leurs visages choqués pendant seulement un instant avant que le train ne passe devant lui, et quand il s'arrêta complètement, il attendit que les portes s'ouvrent et il poussa les gens attendant en tête de queue, courant le long de l'allée centrale du wagon vide, puis il s'arrêta au milieu, se penchant pour regarder par une fenêtre, attendant, attendant…

Ils étaient là, haletant légèrement d'avoir couru depuis l'autre quai. Il leur fit encore signe, et puis il vit Frank Londubat pousser les autres gens de la queue comme il l'avait fait. Les passagers attendant étaient bien moins tolérants avec cela maintenant. Ils avaient déjà dû composer avec un jeune homme culotté, mais le fait que celui-ci crie être « DCI Londubat » ne comptait pas pour eux. Il était quand même effronté. Harry s'accroupit et enfila la cape d'invisibilité, puis traversa l'allée, invisible. Frank Londubat arriva en courant le long de l'allée, et Harry vit qu'il avait quelque chose dans sa main. Quand il était monté dans le train, il avait sorti sa baguette. Il était à seulement trois pieds de Harry qui aurait pu tendre le bras et toucher le pied de l'auror.

Londubat regarda négligemment chaque siège de la voiture, puis alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit légèrement. « Il n'est pas là ! » cria-t-il à sa femme.

« Il doit y être ! » cria-t-elle. « J'ai regardé, et il n'est pas descendu ! Cherche le reste du train… N'oublie pas les WC ! »

« Tu continues à surveiller au cas où il descende ! »

Il referma la fenêtre. L'allée se remplissait maintenant avec les gens embarquant dans le train. Une jeune mère avec une petite fille tourna soudain et essaya de s'asseoir à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Il les poussa en disant « Désolé. », doucement, et il eut besoin d'une fraction de seconde pour remarquer l'air choqué sur le visage de la mère comme elle avait senti la personne invisible la pousser et s'excuser. Londubat ne regardait pas dans cette direction, et Harry descendit rapidement l'allée dans la direction opposée, à la recherche d'une sortie. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que Frank Londubat avait rangé sa baguette quand les moldus avaient commencé à monter, mais il scrutait encore le wagon avec un air perplexe sur le visage. Harry ouvrit la porte au bout de la voiture, et vit Londubat tourner sa tête, puis la détourner quand il vit le chef de train. Harry se figea. Le chef de train occupait tout le passage. C'était un gros homme barbu avec des cheveux roux, surveillant son royaume avec un air qui signifiait que vous aviez intérêt à avoir votre billet au foutu moment où il le voulait, et pas une seconde plus tard.

Harry commençait à désespérer de pouvoir quitter le train, mais ensuite, le chef de train rentra dans un petit compartiment sur le côté, oublieux du fait qu'il y avait un fugitif sorcier invisible qui essayait de le contourner, et quand la porte du compartiment avec le panonceau chef de train fut refermée, Harry s'avança entre les voitures, et en un clin d'œil, il fut de retour sur le quai. Gemma Londubat se tourna et sembla regarder droit sur lui, mais quand il se tourna aussi, il vit qu'elle regardait une jeune femme avec des lunettes et des cheveux noirs et courts qui était légèrement ressemblante à Harry (elle portait même un long manteau noir), si l'on ne la regardait pas de plus près pour voir sa stature plus légère et sa taille plus basse. C'était une ressemblance superficielle. Il vit que 'D.I. Londubat' avait réalisé son erreur immédiatement, et elle continua à surveiller les autres entrées du train. A la longue son mari apparut à la porte où il était monté et l'appela. « Monte ! Nous pourrions avoir besoin de tout le voyage pour le trouver ! J'alerterai le chef de train que c'est une affaire officielle, mais nous achèterons les billets à bord si nous le devons. »

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans le train. Harry n'eut pas un soupir de soulagement avant que les portes ne se soient complètement refermées et que le train ait quitté la gare. Il retourna aux W.C. Il enleva la cape, fit repousser ses cheveux et sa barbe, et métamorphosa la robe en manteau long. Quiconque surveillant l'activité magique dans la gare de Huntly apprendrait bientôt que Harry y avait été vu, et que les Londubat y étaient aussi, et qu'ils étaient montés dans le même train que Harry, alors cela expliquerait la signature magique.

Enfouissant la cape dans sa poche, il retourna à l'autre quai où Draco attendait, l'air anxieux. Il fut étonné quand Harry se rassit à côté de lui, souriant comme le chat du Cheshire.

« Comment diable.. ? Que crois-tu faire ? »

« Les mettre sur une fausse piste, c'est tout. »

« C'est pourquoi tu as repris ton apparence habituelle ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas me faire voir d'eux comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ils pensent qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un qui ressemble à la photo. Ils doivent y avoir fait quelque chose pour que je ne bouge plus. En tous cas, ils vont être coincés dans ce train pendant un moment, comme ils ne peuvent pas transplaner depuis un véhicule en mouvement. »

Draco siffla avec appréciation et regarda le train disparaître, loin sur les rails maintenant. « Où les as-tu envoyé ? »

« Inverness. Pas exactement près d'Aberdeen ou d'Édimbourg. » Il avait des difficultés à ne pas sourire, et maintenant Draco était dans le même cas.

« Comment ont-ils exactement pu faire pour devenir aurors ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela me dépasse… »

Quand leur train rentra en gare, ils embarquèrent calmement, trouvèrent des places et s'installèrent pour un voyage confortable et sans poursuivant vers Aberdeen…

* * * * *


	70. Chap 15 3

Bartimeus : merci  
Lunenoire : pas le choix, en effet.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci   
Ryan : l'auteur est américain, mais je suis sûr qu'avec une bonne carte de Grande-Bretagne et quelques guides touristiques, il y a moyen de monter quelque chose de cohérent sans avoir mis les pieds de l'autre côté de la Manche.  
  
Merci donc à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture maintenant pour la suite. 

* * * * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Aberdeen prit un peu moins d'une heure, mais ils venaient de manquer le train assurant la liaison avec Édimbourg, et le suivant n'était pas avant presque une heure. Ils prirent encore de la nourriture dans le sac, chacun en retirant un sablé pour manger avec le thé sucré, qui commençait à ennuyer Harry.

Quand ils eurent fini leur thé, ils écrivirent un peu plus dans le journal, disant à Jedusor qu'ils étaient à Aberdeen. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le grand Seigneur Noir qu'il était devenu.

« Dis lui juste ce dont tu te souviens des choses qu'il a faites… Oh, et mentionne les cracmols disparaissant. Il aimera cela. » Draco acquiesça, sa langue entre ses dents pendant qu'il écrivait. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que Draco n'allait pas déjà perdre la tête et écrire quelque chose sur leurs intentions réelles, de changer le cours du temps. Jedusor fut convenablement impressionné avec lui-même, comme Harry s'en doutait, et ils refermèrent le carnet avant d'embarquer à bord du train pour Édimbourg. Ce serait minuit passé quand ils arriveraient à la ville, et la tension des vingt-quatre dernières heures rattrapait finalement Harry. Il appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Draco avait déjà sa tête sur sa poitrine et qu'il ronflait déjà à nouveau. Harry sentait le train balancer comme ils filaient dans la nuit…

* * * * *

Harry n'avait jamais été seul dans une grande ville après minuit. Édimbourg semblait encore plus confondante que Londres si c'était possible. Les rues n'étaient pas très plates et venteuses, et beaucoup étaient pavées vers le centre, ce qui commençait à faire mal aux pieds de Harry. Ils avaient simplement demandé dans quelle direction se trouvait le sud avant de quitter la gare, et ils avaient commencé à marcher avec détermination dans la nuit. Harry n'était pas convaincu, après un moment, qu'ils continuaient à aller vers le sud, mais continuer à avancer semblait plus sûr que s'arrêter, et encore plus que parler à quelqu'un d'autre. A la longue, il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que quelque chose était familier. J'ai été ici avant.

« C'est le parlement de la ville » dit-il lentement, en le montrant du doigt. Il se tourna. « Et la cathédrale St Gilles. »

Draco s'appuya contre un mur, s'affaissant légèrement. « Alors ? On peut dormir dans l'un d'eux ? »

« Et ça, c'est Mercat Cross » continua Harry rêveusement, comme si Draco n'avait pas parlé. Puis il fit la tête. « Je me souviens avoir été ici. Quand j'avais neuf ans. Maman et papa nous ont pris en vacances, et nous étions ici… Nous avons fait une espèce de tour, dans des pièces souterraines près du Pont Sud… »

Il chercha dans les méandres de sa mémoire, essayant de retracer ses pas, essayant de se souvenir de petits détails du temps où ils étaient une famille, quand sa mère n'essayait pas de faire que le monde et Harry doutent de lui-même. Draco le suivit, comme il continuait à avancer, une expression de transe sur le visage. 

« Harry, tu es sûr… »

« Chut ! »

Quand ils l'atteignirent finalement, Harry passa ses mains contre le mur. « C'est en fait tenu par des sorciers, mais ils laissent les moldus venir le voir. Ils payent, bien sûr, mais c'est l'entrée des sorciers. Voyons… » il continua à passer ses mains sur le mur, essayant de se souvenir… Puis il toucha une petite pierre qu'il put enfoncer comme un bouton. Le mur coulissa, ménageant une ouverture, et ils se retrouvèrent face à des escaliers descendant. Ils allumèrent leur baguette, ayant confiance dans le fait qu'Édimbourg était une ville assez grande pour que le ministère ne se soucie pas de deux sorciers ayant besoin de lumière.

« Viens » dit Harry à Draco, qui le suivait avec précaution. « Ils font visiter le matin, alors nous devrons être partis avant qu'ils ne commencent, mais nous devrions pouvoir dormir ici cette nuit sans être dérangés. »

Le mur se referma derrière eux, et ils descendirent les escaliers. « Ces pièces ont été découvertes seulement quelques années avant que nous venions en vacances. Elles étaient oubliées depuis une paire de siècles. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, regardant les stalactites qui indiquaient clairement une infiltration excessive de l'humidité. « Pour quoi étaient-elles faites ? »

« Toutes sortes de choses. Des ateliers, des celliers, et même des emplacements pour les commerces du Pont Sud, qui est maintenant au-dessus de nous. Je pense qu'elles ont été abandonnées à cause de l'humidité. » Ils avancèrent chambre après chambre, les hauts plafonds voûtés les faisant se sentir tout petits, les foyers froids et obscurs. De nombreuses stalactites les surplombaient. Harry se souvint avoir été convaincu quand il avait neuf ans qu'elles allaient tomber sur sa tête à n'importe quel moment. Il les désigna. « C'est à cause de l'humidité. » Draco acquiesça. Ils virent de nombreux objets laissés à la vue des touristes, les creusets pour faire fondre le métal, des os d'animaux de soupers d'il y a deux cent ans, des bouteilles de vin soufflées, des chaussures en cuir. Ils s'installèrent finalement dans un coin sombre d'une chambre voûtée. Harry leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, regardant une étrange pierre. Il augmenta l'intensité de la lumière de sa baguette et la regarda. Elle était longue et robuste, comme si elle avait été le linteau d'une porte dans une vie antérieure et qu'elle avait été réutilisée ici. Des mots étaient gravés dessus, les lettres étaient en fait plutôt en relief qu'en retrait. Draco vit où il regardait et lut le texte.

« Le Seigneur est mon refuge et mon sauveur. » Il y avait un petit blason, et les initiales A.C. « Je me demande ce que c'est ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Personne ne nous l'a faite remarquer quand nous étions en vacances. »

« Eh. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont même pas remarqué encore. Ceux qui font la visite. »

Harry acquiesça et aida Draco à monter la tente. Elle ressemblait à un jouet, pas haute de plus de trois pieds, mais quand ils rampèrent dedans, elle était spacieuse, et Harry dut juste un peu lutter pour grimper dans son couchage, marchant accidentellement sur la main de Draco en faisant cela.

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé ! » lui dit Harry. Ils éteignirent tous deux leur baguette, et maintenant, l'obscurité les entourait. Ils pouvaient entendre le petit floc, floc, de l'eau qui continuait à faire grandir les stalactites qu'ils avaient vues, mais le tourbillon d'activité de la cité était loin. Maintenant, Harry était content d'avoir trouvé refuge dans les vieilles salles de pierre sous le Pont Sud, et il devrait être son propre sauveur.

* * * * *

Ils se levèrent tôt, et quittèrent les salles de pierre et laissèrent Édimbourg dès qu'ils purent. Marchant rapidement, Harry portant la tente et la cape d'invisibilité, Draco la nourriture et la boisson, ils apprirent bientôt à éviter les routes et les jardins soignés, traversant plutôt à travers champs, comme de nombreuses personnes bien intentionnées essayaient de s'arrêter pour les prendre en stop. Après que cela soit arrivé pour la quatrième fois, Draco se rebella.

« Bon sang, Harry, tu veux peut-être aller jusqu'à Londres à pieds, mais certainement pas moi ! »

Harry s'arrêta, ce qui lui demanda une espèce d'effort, car après la marche qu'ils avaient fait la veille, il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en pilotage automatique. « Draco, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela. D'abord, quiconque nous prend va vouloir connaître notre histoire, qui serait pleine de mensonges, et s'ils le découvre, ils vont immédiatement nous suspecter et dire à la police de nous rechercher. Deuxièmement, n'importe qui peut être un auror ou un Mangemort. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque. Troisièmement, même si nous recevons de l'aide de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un sorcier et qui ne veut pas l'histoire de notre vie, si des Mangemorts nous attrapent alors que nous sommes avec un moldu innocent, nous sommes responsables de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas de stop. » dit-il fermement. « Nous rattraperons cela la nuit, pendant que je pourrais voler un peu. C'est le planning que nous suivrons : nous marchons de midi à six heures du soir. Nous nous reposons jusqu'à minuit. Nous volons entre minuit et six heures, avec une pause toutes les heures afin que je ne sois pas totalement explosé, puis nous nous reposons encore de six heures à midi. Et quand nous nous reposons, tu passes un peu de temps à écrire dans le journal. »

Draco grimaça, dévissant le bouchon de la thermos et se versa un peu de thé dans l'une des tasses en plastique. Il la tendit à Harry puis s'en servit une. « Oui, oui. Je sais. C'est juste que cela semble carrément honteux de refuser toutes ces offres que nous avons. La dernière fille semblait m'apprécier pas mal… »

Harry roula ses yeux, finissant sa tasse et la rendant à Draco. « Nous ne sommes pas en mission pour te trouver une nouvelle petite amie, Draco, au cas où tu aurais oublié. »

Draco jeta le reste de sa tasse de thé dans un buisson épineux et remit la thermos sur son dos après avoir remis le bouchon. « Je sais. C'est dommage… »

Harry faillit presque mentionner Jamie pendant un moment, mais en y pensa à deux fois. Draco s'en sortait à sa manière. Il se tourna et continua à avancer, et était déjà plusieurs yards devant Draco quand il se retourna et revint vers lui. « Allez ! Nous n'avons pas tout le temps du monde ! »

Draco grommela mais reprit la marche.

« Que disais-tu ? » dit Harry, les sourcils levés. « Ai-je entendu le mot 'branleur' ? »

« Je te traitais de tous les noms. »

« J'avais saisi. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Non. Assis dans une belle voiture moldue filant sur la route me ferait me sentir bien mieux. »

Harry regarda son ami avec compassion. « Nous commençons à peine. Nous prendrons un rythme. Ca ira bien, tu verras. Nous avons à manger, à boire, et notre propre demeure portable. Nous n'avons besoin de personne. Ne pense simplement pas aux voitures et tu iras mieux. »

Ils s'arrêtaient à l'occasion pour écrire dans le journal, afin qu'ils puissent tenir Tom Jedusor au courant de leurs progrès vers Douvres. Harry réfléchissait à chaque parcelle d'information qu'ils pouvaient donner, qui soit factuelle et qui puisse accroître sa confiance en eux. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils traversèrent Duddington et puis Niddrie, environ une demie-heure plus tard, ils entrèrent ces noms, suivis de Old Craighall et Eskban (évitant la ville plus importante de Dalkeith). Ils étaient déjà loin d'Édimbourg à travers une partie du Lothian de l'Est, et étaient maintenant dans le Lothian du Centre. Après être passé dans le South Esk, il n'y avait pas d'autre ville jusqu'à Carrington. Ils essayaient cependant d'éviter les zones les plus peuplées, et cela leur avait pris cinq heures pour parcourir environ quinze miles. Ils continuaient en direction de Temple, ce qui prit une autre demi-heure, et ils passèrent une autre demi-heure à se traîner dans le South Esk vers Rosebery.

A six heures précises (Harry avait remarqué que Draco avait regardé sa montre toutes les minutes, ou peu s'en faut, pendant la dernière heure), Draco s'assit promptement par terre et annonça. « Là ! Nous l'avons fait ! Nous avons marché pendant six heures, sans compter les pauses. Je le noterai dans le carnet. Où penses-tu que nous sommes ? »

Harry aurait voulu aller jusqu'à Rosebery, mais il savait que Draco n'allait pas bouger. « A peu près à mi-chemin entre Temple et Rosebery. »

Draco acquiesça et sortit le journal, disant « Re bonjour, mon petit Tom. » et il l'ouvrit sur une page blanche, se préparant à écrire. Harry se renfrogna. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire pourquoi il se sentait inquiet de l'attitude de Draco envers le journal. L'histoire qu'ils racontaient à Tom Jedusor semblait être crue. Il s'inquiétait que Draco commence à le considérer comme un ami. Il avait échangé des blagues avec le jeune Jedusor les deux dernières fois où il avait écrit les noms des endroits qu'ils passaient), et qu'il se sente obligé à un moment de lui dire la vérité. Harry avait vu la manière dont Jedusor avait contrôlé Ginny, et bien qu'il y ait une différence entre une fille de onze ans, et un Draco Malfoy de presque dix-sept ans, … Il s'inquiétait un peu de savoir à quel point Jedusor pourrait bientôt contrôler Draco.

Ils montèrent la tente dans un petit bosquet. Ce fut un soulagement d'être à l'intérieur après une journée de marche. Les jambes et les pieds de Harry étaient maintenant très, très douloureux. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec un énorme soulagement, agitant ses orteils et soupirant. Après les sandwichs et le thé, ils montèrent chacun dans une couchette, Harry choisissant encore celle de dessus.

« Bonne nuit, Draco. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Harry contempla la tente de toile au-dessus de lui pendant un moment, se demandant s'ils pourraient vraiment faire cela, se demandant si Jedusor croirait tout ce que Draco écrirait… mais bientôt, il ne pensa plus à rien du tout, et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il faisait très sombre. Il pensa à allumer sa baguette, mais il décida que c'était trop risqué. Ce n'était pas un coin aussi peuplé que Édimbourg. Il souhaitait que Dumbledore leur ait donné une lampe électrique, ou au moins une lanterne de camping à essence. Il descendit sur le sol. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait le sentiment que c'était environ minuit. Il appela Draco dans le noir, et il entendit finalement un grommellement.

« Ferme-la Harry, j'essaye de dormir… »

« C'est l'heure de se lever. Tu es celui qui l'a facile cette nuit. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de t'accrocher pendant que je fais tout le travail. » 

« Ouais, ouais, comme si s'accrocher, n'était pas du boulot… »

Harry s'était déjà transformé en griffon. Il trouvait plus facile de voir dans le noir avec ses yeux de griffon. Il vit Draco s'asseoir et se frotter ses yeux endormis. Puis apparemment, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et il hurla. Harry redevint immédiatement humain.

« Draco ! Que diable penses-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un chuchotement furieux.

« Ce que je pense que je fais ? Et toi donc, assis avec l'apparence d'un lion alors que je suis encore à moitié endormi ? Tu essayes de me faire mourir de peur ? Parce que cela a presque marché. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu t'y habitueras. Allez. Ramassons tout. » Bientôt, tente, sac de nourriture et thermos étaient jetés sur le dos de Draco, et Harry se prépara à se métamorphoser à nouveau. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Draco regarda sa montre. « Minuit vingt. »

« D'accord. Nous avons déjà perdu vingt minutes. J'ai regardé où était le sud quand nous avons planté la tente, alors je vais filer droit vers le sud, en changeant de direction si nous avons l'air de nous diriger vers un endroit trop peuplé. Dis-moi quand ce sera une heure. »

« D'accord. »

Harry se métamorphosa, et ils marchèrent vers la limite des arbres, puis il étendit ses ailes. Ils eurent de la chance cette nuit là. Ils volèrent au-dessus des collines de Moorfoot, alors ils n'eurent pas à s'inquiéter de villes très lumineuses. Harry fit une pause à une heure, très content de se poser. Dès qu'il eut repris sa forme humaine, il fit dégager Draco de sur lui.

« Casse-toi… Combien tu pèses ? »

« Environ douze stone… »

« Argh. » fut la seule réponse de Harry. Il n'avait pas compté que se serait aussi dur de porter son meilleur ami. Hermione était comme une plume, il se souvint. Elle ne pesait probablement pas huit stone. Malgré cela, elle avait paniqué et s'était accrochée à sa crinière bien trop fort quand ils s'étaient échappés de la salle de classe de sortilège…

« Bien, » dit-il en pataugeant, « perds du poids. Dans les cinq prochaines minutes, de préférence. ». Il grogna en s'asseyant, et tendant sa main, il dit « Et passe le thé. »

Draco le lui passa, grommelant encore des jurons, que Harry ignora en prenant la thermos. Puis il commença à parler un peu plus fort, et Harry put entendre ce qu'il disait maintenant. « C'est toujours fais ceci, fais cela… Dis même pas s'il te plaît ou merci… »

Harry prit une gorgée de thé. « Nous sommes en mission, » dit-il d'un ton bourru. « On ne peut pas s'embêter avec des gentillesses. Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi d'un coup ? »

« Rien » marmonna Draco, se relevant après s'être soulagé dans quelques buissons. Harry se demanda encore si ce serait bientôt un deux contre un, Draco et Jedusor contre lui. Puis il se secoua. C'était ridicule. Nous irons bien. Nous devons juste faire attention que Jedusor ne rentre pas dans sa tête…

Après la pause, ils s'envolèrent à nouveau, et après une autre pause et une autre heure de vol, ils avaient atteint un endroit appelé Innerleithen. Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin et atteignirent la rivière Tweed et une forêt, où ils montèrent la tente. Harry avait décidé que trois heures de vol était tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter pour la première nuit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en faire plus quand il aurait davantage l'habitude.

« Je pensai que nous devions voler six heures ? » grommela Draco.

« Ouais. Tu essayes de te porter pendant six heures, vas-y… »

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry pensa à plusieurs reprises à dire quelque chose pour s'excuser, pour se réconcilier avec lui, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le 'Je suis désolé' et le 'Pardonne-moi' ne dépassèrent pas ses lèvres. Ils se couchèrent sans plus de discussion. Harry écouta Draco ronfler dans le noir, se posant des questions et s'inquiétant. Il est mon meilleur ami, Jedusor. Pas le tien, pensa-t-il férocement. Mais comment il pouvait continuer à garantir cela, il n'en avait aucune idée.

* * * * *

Après avoir volé seulement trois heures la nuit suivante, Harry arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait voler qu'une nuit sur deux. Cela convenait à Draco, comme cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait dormir davantage. Harry n'avait pas compté à quel point le voyage serait épuisant, et combien il prendrait. Ils n'avaient vu aucun poursuivant depuis que les Londubat avaient été dupés en prenant le train d'Inverness.

Après une autre semaine, Harry commença à remarquer quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de Draco. Il avait en fait commencé à le remarquer quand ils étaient dans les Scottish Borders, mais cela n'avait pas commencé à devenir vraiment inquiétant avant qu'ils ne soient en Cumbria. La nuit du six, ils avaient survolé le parc national de Yorkshire Dales, au cœur du Langstrothdale Chase, et quand ils s'étaient posés, il avait presque aussitôt commencé à pleuvoir. Draco avait juré sans discontinuer en aidant Harry à monter la tente, et ils étaient allé au lit sans se souhaiter bonne nuit. Harry était resté éveillé un long moment après cela, se demandant s'il devait insister pour que Draco arrête d'écrire dans le journal. Il ne semblait simplement pas être lui-même. Harry se faisait de plus en plus de souci. Il s'assurait qu'il était toujours au-dessus de l'épaule de Draco et qu'il lui disait toujours quoi écrire dans le journal. Mais une fois où il revenait de se soulager, il avait vu Draco remettre rapidement le journal dans la poche de son blouson en tweed, que Harry avait enlevé en mangeant le déjeuner. Cela avait été une journée à la chaleur inhabituelle, et le blouson était très lourd. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Draco s'il avait écrit quoique ce soit sans supervision, mais il se retint. Je dois avoir confiance en lui, se dit-il. S'il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance, cela ne marchera jamais.

Maintenant, ils marchaient dans la pluie depuis trois jours. Quand Draco s'arrêtait pour écrire dans le journal, il devait d'abord trouver un abri pour que l'encre ne coule pas. Harry s'inquiétait pour Draco, et il le fit s'arrêter plus souvent que d'habitude. Harry était tellement inquiet pour son ami qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait une fièvre galopante jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre à Rusholme, Greater Manchester. Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé dans le couchage du bas de la tente, que Draco avait évidemment montée tout seul. Draco était assis à la petite table, écrivant dans le journal. Harry grogna et tendit sa main vers lui.

« Thé » réussit-il à articuler entre ses lèvres sèches. Draco bondit, mais Harry remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi vif que par le passé. Il attrapa la thermos, et aida Harry à boire un peu de thé d'une des tasses en plastique. Harry avait la tête qui tournait, et il se sentait brûlant.

« Ne.. » croassa-t-il, puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres arides et essaya encore. « N'écris pas dans le journal sans moi. » réussit-il finalement à dire. Draco acquiesça. Du moins Harry le pensa. Tout ce qui était devant ses yeux semblait trembler. Draco avait sûrement acquiescé…

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dit son meilleur ami. Harry repartit à nouveau. Ses souvenirs des jours suivants étaient au mieux brumeux, parsemés de vagues souvenirs de course vers la porte de la tente pour vomir le thé qu'il venait de boire, et qui était tout ce qu'il essayait d'avaler. Puis, un matin, quand il se réveilla, il entendit les oiseaux gazouiller et réalisa qu'il ne se sentait plus malade et couvert de sueur. La fièvre avait cessé. Il regarda vers la table. Draco s'était endormi là, sa tête appuyée sur ses bras, une main sur le journal fermé. Au moins, pensa Harry, il dormait. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait encore aucun signe de Jedusor ayant émergé du journal. Cela semblait terriblement tôt pour cela, cependant. Combien de temps avait-il été malade, se demanda-t-il. Il avait perdu le compte du temps.

Puis il remarqua que Draco avait plutôt une couleur de malade, et il mit sa main sur son front couvert de sueur. Draco était brûlant. C'était à son tour d'être malade.

« Draco ! » cria-t-il, se sentant soudain alerte et galvanisé. « Allez. » grogna-t-il, traînant son ami vers la couchette du bas où il était resté allongé durant sa propre maladie. Draco s'affaissa sur le matelas avec mollesse que Harry trouva alarmante. Combien de temps avait-il passé à écrire sur le carnet ? Combien de ses forces avait-il donné à Jedusor ? Ils avaient encore besoin d'aller à Douvres, puis au pays de Galles. Cela ne serait pas bon que Jedusor soit trop fort trop tôt.

Harry déchira un bout de la couverture du lit de dessus et sortit de la tente, louchant dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Draco avait monté la tente dans un petit bouquet d'arbres dans un parc. Harry trouva une fontaine, et humidifia le bout de couverture, le ramenant dans la tente. Il était étonné que personne ne les ai dérangé tout le temps qu'ils étaient là, mais il se souvint du sort repousse-moldu que Dumbledore avait lancé sur la tente. Tout moldu pensant à s'approcher, réaliserait soudain avant qu'il ne soit trop proche qu'il avait une carte d'anniversaire à envoyer à leur mère, ou des fleurs à acheter pour un ami à l'hôpital, et après cela, il oublierait tout de la tente…

Il s'assit auprès de Draco, posant le tissu humide sur son front, tandis que le garçon blond divaguait et marmonnait des mots sans queue ni tête. Harry entendit le nom de Jamie plus d'une fois, et il entendit Draco marmonner « C'est pourquoi tu n'auras pas de bébé, Jamie… Je ne serai jamais papa… »

Est-ce que Draco et Jamie avaient couché ensemble ? se demanda-t-il, essayant d'étouffer la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Quand était-ce ? Quand j'étais à Azkaban ? C'est tout simplement formidable…

Il essaya d'oublier ceci. Il le demanderait à Draco quand il irait bien. Ce n'était pas le moment. Harry continua sa vigile pendant une semaine, donnant à Draco des gorgées de thé, le regardant courir vers la porte pour le vomir, comme il avait fait, mettant des tissus froids sur son front, et prenant la relève pour écrire dans le journal, avec beaucoup de soin. Draco ne récupérait pas aussi rapidement que lui, réfléchit-il, parce qu'il avait été affaibli par le journal. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ne pas pouvoir continuer parce que Jedusor avait pris trop de sa force. Peut-être que nous devrions partager cela dans le futur, pensa-t-il. Afin qu'aucun de nous ne soit désastreusement affaibli ou complètement contrôlé par Jedusor…

Il écrivit dans le journal :

Je suis très inquiet pour Draco. Il est malade depuis deux fois plus de temps que moi. Je suppose que nous étions juste tous les deux habitués à aller à l'aile de l'hôpital prendre de la pimentine ou ce dont nous avions besoin pour aller bien. Je n'ose pas essayer de trouver un sorcier cependant. Je ne sais plus que faire.

Harry regarda les mots disparaître dans le papier. Il y avait toujours un délai, mais cette fois, il sembla plus long. Finalement, les mots de Jedusor apparurent.

Obtiens de l'aide. Même si c'est de moldus. Je ne peux pas me permettre que vous mourriez avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre Douvres, n'est-ce pas. Tu dois faire ce qui est nécessaire.

Harry fut surpris. Mais ensuite, il se rappela que Tom Jedusor avait été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. Il savait qu'il y avait des fois où les moldus avaient leur utilité. C'était juste du pragmatisme, pur et simple.

En fait, écrivit Harry, je connais quelqu'un qui vit par ici. Peut-être que je pourrai la retrouver et obtenir son aide. Elle a rencontré Draco aussi. Je vais juste devoir passer outre le petit problème qu'elle a probablement entendu que j'avais tué ma mère et m'étais échappé de prison.

Jedusor répondit :

Je pense que tu arriveras à avoir sa confiance. Tu es plein de ressources.

Harry se renfrogna. C'était tellement étrange de se faire encourager par Tom Jedusor. Mais bon, Jedusor pensait qu'ils étaient du même côté. Harry écrivit qu'il allait essayer et referma le carnet. Il se tourna pour regarder Draco, allongé sur la couchette avec des gouttes de sueur sur le visage, ses yeux fermés. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco continuer à cuire. Avoir de la fièvre si longtemps était dangereux. Il n'avait pas dit à Jedusor qu'il pensait que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait tiré trop de forces à Draco. A la place, il cacha le journal dans la housse d'oreiller du lit de dessus, laissa la thermos de thé à côté de Draco, et partit à la recherche de Ruth Pelta.

* * * * *


	71. Chap 15 4

Lunenoire : Jedusor ignore qui est vraiment Harry, et il sait motiver ses troupes (déjà)  
RLA : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Pour ce qui est de la gestion des chapitres, je pensais procéder de la sorte au début. Mais je tiens quand même à laisser les réponses aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review.   
Philippe Griffondor : déjà vendredi. Enfin le week-end !   
  
Et bonne lecture à tous ! 

* * * * *

Harry leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la synagogue. Elle était de design mauresque, avec des mosaïques élaborées décorant la façade de devant. Harry entendit de la musique à l'intérieur, et il ouvrit les portes avec précaution. C'était le soir, et les lumières étaient allumées dans l'antichambre dans laquelle il se retrouva, brillant d'une lumière dorée. Un homme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux bruns roux et un yarmulke lui tendit un papier photocopié en dit quelque chose qui incluait le mot Shabbat, quoique cela signifie. Harry le lui marmonna en retour et prit le papier, mais l'homme l'arrêta. « Vous aurez besoin de cela aussi. » dit-il, et lui tendant un petit bout de tissu de soie couleur ivoire. C'était un yarmulke.

« Oh, exact, » dit rapidement Harry. « J'ai… laissé le mien à la maison. » Il sourit timidement à l'homme, qui le regardait suspicieusement à travers la fente de ses yeux maintenant. Harry percha maladroitement le yarmulke sur le dessus de sa tête et s'introduit dans le sanctuaire, s'asseyant dans la rangée du fond. Regardant le papier dans sa main, il vit qu'il avait une date dessus : vendredi 18 avril 1997. Vendredi soir. Oh, réalisa Harry. Ils ont un service le vendredi soir. Il regarda à nouveau le papier. Il y avait de nombreuses choses dessus, mais il remarqua que l'une d'elle était appelée Kaddish, et à côté de lui se trouvait le nom de la personne qu'il cherchait, Ruth Pelta. Le nom Ravel était aussi à côté.

Harry essaya de suivre en marmonnant les gens autour de lui, mais même quand il essayait de lire consciencieusement les mots transcrits sur la feuille qu'on lui avait donnée, il ne pouvait pas parler assez vite. En regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que la plupart des gens ne consultaient en fait pas le guide du service, mais semblaient connaître les mots des réponses variées par cœur. Finalement, un homme avec des cheveux poivre et sel et un visage aimable alla vers le pupitre où une femme s'était levée pour lire, et après avoir mis ses demi-lunes pour lire, qui faisaient penser Harry à Dumbledore, il commença à faire son sermon. Harry regarda à nouveau le papier dans sa main. Le nom du rabbin faisant le sermon était aussi Pelta, Jonathan Pelta. Probablement le père de Ruth, pensa-t-il.

« La semaine prochaine, nous célèbrerons notre Seder » entonna le rabbin. « Nous rajouterons une assiette à notre table. Nous laisserons notre porte ouverte. Mais attendons nous vraiment le visiteur inattendu ? L'accueillerions-nous vraiment s'il venait ? »

Harry n'avait cependant pas la tête à écouter ce que disait le rabbin. Il parcourait l'espace de ses yeux, à la recherche de Ruth. Finalement, il la trouva près du devant, l'air nerveuse.

Finalement, quand le sermon fut fini, Ruth alla se tenir près du devant du sanctuaire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et puis elle commença à chanter.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse chanter ainsi. Il avait adoré entendre sa mère chanter, et sa sœur, mais cela…

Il s'assit hypnotisé, tandis que sa voix lançait un sort autour de lui, les notes se précipitant les une près les autres, le sens des mots inconnus n'était pas important. Quand elle eut fini, il rouvrit ses yeux. Le son de sa voix résonnait encore dans l'espace silencieux. Harry n'avait jamais vu des gens autant hypnotisés par un chant, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Elle avait été étonnante.

Harry fit à peine attention au restant de la cérémonie (il se sentait plus qu'un peu désorienté), et après cela, il se sentit emporté par la foule dans une salle à l'autre bout du sanctuaire. Des miches brillantes de pain tressé fourré au raisin étaient disposées et coupées, et du vin était servi. Une bénédiction fut dite, et « Omayn » fut entonné à l'unisson quand elle fut finie. Ce qui avait d'abord ressemblé à une suite du service se transforma ensuite en un tourbillon de rencontres, comme les gens de la congrégation se saluaient les uns les autres avec des accolades, des exclamations et des sourires, en disant quelque chose qui ressemblait maintenant à « Shabbat shalom ! ». Il réalisa que c'était le salut que l'homme lui avait dit à la porte. Quelqu'un lui mit une petite assiette en plastique avec du pain dans une main, et un verre en carton de vin dans l'autre. Il goûta le pain. Il était merveilleusement élastique et frais, et les raisins dorés à l'intérieur étaient délicieusement sucrés. Il but un peu de vin, auquel il trouva un goût bizarre, mais il n'était pas mauvais. C'était tellement étrange de manger et de boire quelque chose qui ne venait pas du sac en papier ou de la thermos de thé. Il reposa son assiette et son verre sur la table, et rechercha Ruth, la trouvant se tenant seule dans un coin, regardant autour d'elle mélancoliquement. Il alla jusqu'à elle et lui sourit.

« Ton chant était extraordinaire. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Au lieu d'être reconnaissante pour son compliment, elle le regarda comme si c'était la personne la plus stupide du monde. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Êtes-vous idiot ? C'était l'arrangement de Ravel pour le Kaddisk. » Elle montra le papier plié dans sa main. « Ne savez-vous pas lire ? »

« Oh, hum, désolé. Et, heu, … qu'est-ce que le Kaddish, exactement ? »

Maintenant, il se sentait vraiment comme un abruti. Son expression était encore pire. « Vous êtes sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que le Kaddish ? » Sa voix s'était élevée.

« Chut ! » dit Harry souhaitant ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. « Je suis désolé. Je suis… je ne suis pas juif en fait. »

Maintenant, elle ricana, et prit une autre gorgée de vin. « Non ! Sans blague ! Je pensais que tu étais le président d'Israël. » Le sarcasme dans sa voix ne lui échappa pas.

« Je suppose, » dit-il, essayant de changer de sujet, « que tu te souviens avoir récemment entendu parler de quelqu'un appelé Harry Potter ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. « Effectivement, c'est le cas ! Il y a quelques semaines, il s'est échappé de prison. Il a tué sa mère ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je l'avais rencontré aussi. A un concert à Londres, il y a quelques mois… Une longue histoire. Mais c'est si étrange d'entendre quelque chose comme cela d'une personne que l'on a rencontrée… »

Harry se pencha vers elle et dit doucement « Il ne l'a pas fait. »

Ruth releva la tête. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas des yeux marrons, comme il le pensait, mais des yeux noisette qui semblaient changer aléatoirement de couleur d'un moment à l'autre, maintenant verts avec du marron sur l'extérieur et des éclats dorés, maintenant avec des éclats verts et un lustre doré derrière…

Et maintenant, c'était à elle de le regarder avec attention. « J'ai… J'ai le sentiment que nous nous sommes rencontrés… »

Il acquiesça. Puis, déglutissant, sachant qu'il prenait un risque, il lui chuchota « C'est moi. Harry. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle le regarda. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de se faire fixer dans ses yeux avant tant d'intensité, mais il ne cilla pas ni ne détourna son regard. « Tu es… »

« … pourchassé par les mages noirs qui m'ont piégé. » dit-il d'un chuchotement furtif, ayant déjà décidé que c'était la meilleure explication à lui donner. « Ils ont infiltré le ministère de la magie, qui a des relations de choix avec votre premier ministre, alors quand je me suis échappé, ils ont aussi dit aux autorités moldues de me rechercher. Je suis ici incognito. »

Elle eut à nouveau un rictus. « Je ne dirais pas mieux. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est de mettre quelques petites boucles devant tes oreilles, de prendre un châle prière, et les gens ici penseront que tu t'es perdu en cherchant une synagogue orthodoxe… Tu as l'air un peu décalé dans une congrégation réformée. De plus… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, je hais le dire, mais… » elle plissa son nez « tu ne sens pas vraiment bon. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Oh, désolé ? J'ai voyagé. J'aurais dû penser à cela. Et les cheveux et la barbe… Je l'ai juste fait pour ne pas trop ressembler à moi-même. Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir créé un espoir pour Poudlard, et que maintenant cela n'arrive plus… »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est bon. C'est tout comme si je l'avais rêvé maintenant. Je continuerai comme j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Étudier pour mon GCSE, et aller au lycée l'an prochain comme tout le monde, peut-être passer mon bac… »

« Je suis quand même désolé. Et je ne te demande pas de m'aider en fait. Je ne voyage pas seul. Mon ami est très malade. Il a de la fièvre depuis une semaine. J'ai été malade avant lui, mais pas aussi mal. Je suis vraiment inquiet… »

Elle fronça ses sourcils. « Où est-il ? »

« Dans une tente dans un parc. A Rusholme. »

« Où est-ce ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pourrais retrouver ma route jusque là, mais… »

« C'est sur Dickenson ? » Il acquiesça. « Ce doit être le parc de Birchfields. Je suis surprise que vous ayez été autorisés à camper là pendant une semaine. »

Il haussa les épaules et dit doucement « Il y a des sorts repousse-moldus sur la tente. Même si elle est remarquée, les gens font demi-tour, convaincus qu'ils ont des choses plus importantes à faire, et ils partent et l'oublient… »

Elle haussa ses sourcils. « C'est très pratique, non ? »

Harry soupira. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Soudain, Ruth commença à se frayer un chemin vers la porte de la salle. Elle regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule. « Bien, tu viens ! »

Harry commença à dire « Excusez-moi » aux gens qu'il poussait en sortant, se demandant ce que Ruth avait en tête. Il la suivit en dehors de la synagogue, sur le parking, et elle alla du côté conducteur de ce qui semblait être une Ford âgée de dix ans, déverrouillant la portière d'une manière très professionnelle, et elle grimpa. Harry la vit tendre le bras et déverrouiller la portière passager. Il l'ouvrit et grimpa, quelque peu hésitant.

« Hum » dit-il quand il eut fermé la porte. « Sais-tu ce que tu fais ? » Elle se tourna et lui envoya encore ce regard du style 'de quelle planète tu viens ?'.

« Je pense que je sais. C'est simplement ma voiture. »

« Oh » répondit-il humblement, réalisant que la plupart des moldus qui avaient autour de son âge commençaient à conduire dès que possible, contrairement aux sorciers, qui ne le faisaient pas à moins qu'ils vivent dans des endroits où il y avait très peu de sorciers, et qu'ils veuillent se fondre avec eux.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Elle le regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Seize ans. Et toi ? »

« Seize ans… quand est ton anniversaire ? »

« Le quatre mars. Et le tien ? »

« Le trente et un juillet. »

« Bien » dit-elle, comme si cela avait installé un désaccord. « C'est bien. Nous devrions y aller. »

Ruth démarra la voiture, et Harry admira la manière efficace dont elle se retira de l'endroit où elle était garée. « Je dirais à Bubbe que je vais rendre visite à un ami malade. » dit-elle, et Harry attendit dans la voiture pendant qu'elle allait chez elle, sa maison n'étant qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de la synagogue. Il s'appuya contre le dossier et ferma les yeux pendant qu'il attendait. Elle revint rapidement, revenant dans la voiture et recommençant à conduire sans faire de commentaire. Finalement, elle tourna à gauche sur la grande route qu'il avait prise depuis Rusholme. Après quelques détours de plus, il remarqua qu'ils étaient sur Dickenson, et puis il reconnut le parc où lui et Draco restaient. Ruth gara la voiture et suivit Harry dans les arbres où la tente était partiellement cachée. Elle fut étonnée de sa petite taille, puis s'exclama quand elle se releva dedans à côté de Harry, regardant l'intérieur avec l'expression la plus étonnée. Puis elle vit Draco et alla à la couchette, un air soucieux apparaissant sur le visage. Elle posa sa main sur son front, puis regarda dans ses yeux et écouta sa respiration.

« En fait, » dit-elle, appuyant ses hanches sur la table. « Il semble sortir du pire. Mais il a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour récupérer. Je sais ce qu'il lui faut maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Du bouillon de poule. »

« Du bouillon de poule ? N'est-ce pas un peu un cliché ? »

« Au contraire. Cela a maintenant été scientifiquement prouvé que c'était aussi bénéfique que toutes les mères juives l'ont toujours su. » Elle lui sourit, et il le lui rendit. Il l'aimait bien et il avait le sentiment qu'ils pourraient être amis. Puis il réalisa qui elle lui rappelait : Hermione. Hermione lui manqua soudain beaucoup. La Hermione qui était son amie, à qui il pouvait tout dire. Il pensait presque qu'il pourrait lui parler de Ginny… Bien, peut-être pas de ce genre de choses…

Ruth repoussa ses cheveux noirs et brillants derrière son oreille, et baissa gentiment les yeux vers Draco. « Je crois que je l'ai rencontré. Au concert. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? »

« Draco Malfoy. »

Elle soupira et passa légèrement sa main sur les cheveux ras. En deux semaines, ils n'étaient guère plus longs que d'un quart de pouce de plus que lorsque Dumbledore les avait coupés. « Qu'a-t-il fait à ses cheveux ? Il avait de beaux cheveux… » dit-elle pensivement. Harry se rebiffa un instant à l'idée de Draco recevant un compliment d'elle alors qu'il divaguait encore à cause de la fièvre, alors qu'elle s'était moquée de lui et lui avait presque dit qu'il ressemblait à un stéréotype du zélote.

« C'est un déguisement » dit-il sèchement. Au ton de sa voix, elle le regarda.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux aussi » dit-elle comme si elle pouvait lire ses pensées. « Tu en as juste beaucoup plus maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle, souriant. Puis il dut sourire aussi, et c'était étrange. A ce moment, il réalisa à qui elle lui faisait vraiment penser : Jamie. Cela lui fit mal au cœur pendant un moment de se souvenir de sa sœur, et puis de se rappeler comment Ginny était morte presque en même temps, de se rappeler quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la dernière fois…

Ruth le regardait maintenant d'un air soucieux. « Tu vas bien ? » Il releva la tête. Le problème était qu'elle n'était ni Jamie, ni Hermione. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui il oserait poser sa tête et pleurer toute la douleur et la peine qu'il avait gardé enfermées en lui, spécialement la douleur et la peine les plus enfouies en lui qu'il portait…

Maman… Maman…

« Pourrais-tu me trouver un peu de soupe de poulet pour lui donner ? » demanda-t-il à la place, essayant de reprendre les choses en main.

« Bien sûr. Nous en avons toujours dans le frigo à la maison. Bubbe fait le meilleur bouillon de … »

« Heu, Bubbe ? » il se souvint qu'elle avait dit cela avant. « Cela ressemble à un nom d'elfe de maison. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison ? Bubbe est ma grand-mère. Bien, techniquement, mon arrière-grand-mère. C'est la mère de ma grand-mère. Je n'ai pas de grands-parents en fait. Les parents de maman sont morts à Dachau tandis que Bubbe réussissait à faire sortir ma mère de Pologne. Et ceux de mon père ont été tués par Mussolini. »

« Oh, heu, désolé ? » dit-il, incertain. Elle se leva brusquement, lissant sa jupe.

« Je ne cherchais pas de compassion. Ce sont juste des faits de la vie pour moi. Je vais aller à la maison et prendre un peu de cette soupe. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas orthodoxe, ou sinon je n'aurais même pas pris la voiture pour le shabbat. »

« J'ai de la chance en général. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. « C'est si sombre ici. » La tente était seulement faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune, filtrée par la toile. « Vous n'avez pas de torche ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Nous pouvons nous servir de nos baguettes comme torche, mais cela attirerait sur nous l'attention du bureau local du ministère de la magie, alors nous n'osons pas. »

« Bien, je peux amener une lampe aussi. Ou des chandelles si tu préfères. Et… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, tu pourrais vouloir venir avec moi. Tu pourrais, hum… utiliser ma salle de bain à la maison. »

Harry s'éloigna d'elle, ayant peur que son odeur la dérange. « Oh, exact. »

« Et tant que nous y sommes… peut-être que nous pourrions laver quelques choses pour toi. Porte-t-il quelque chose sous ces couvertures ? »

« Juste son caleçon. »

« Alors prends ses autres affaire afin qu'il ait des choses propres à mettre quand il aura récupéré. Est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés à des laveries ? »

« Non. Nous nous sommes simplement concentré sur notre mouvement de l'avant. »

« Bien, rassemble les affaires que nous avons besoin de laver. On dirait qu'il dort paisiblement maintenant. Un peu plus d'attente ne fera pas de différence. Et demain, ou après demain, il pourra venir et utiliser la salle de bain, s'il se sent un peu mieux. »

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Ruth, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis sur une petite amulette sur le cadre de la porte avant de rentrer. Ils réussirent à éviter son arrière grand-mère, qui était allée au lit. Ses parents étaient aussi au lit. Ils avaient laissé un mot à Ruth lui demandant comment allait son ami malade, et lui rappelant de mettre le chat dehors. Ruth sortit un gros chat gris, et montra à Harry où se trouvait la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rempli la baignoire et lui ait tendu ses habits pendant qu'il tenait une serviette autour de la taille. Elle prit les habits, le regardant brièvement, et puis disparaissant, son visage très rose.

Harry avait oublié le luxe des bains, de s'enfoncer dans de l'eau chaude et propre. L'eau ne resta cependant pas propre très longtemps. Il était consterné, et plein de gratitude pour la chance de pouvoir se laver. Il avait aussi raccourci ses cheveux et sa barbe à leurs anciens niveaux. Il pouvait faire sans déguisement pendant qu'il attendait ses habits propres. Son esprit était léger et libéré.

Quand il émergea du bain, une autre serviette autour de la taille, Ruth était dans la cuisine, sortant les vêtements humides de la machine. Elle eut l'air surprise par son apparence moins hirsute, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis soudain, Harry se demanda comment ils allaient sécher leurs habits, mais évidemment, Ruth y avait déjà pensé. Elle alluma la cuisinière et commença à les mettre dans le four.

« Que fais-tu ? » cria-t-il lâchant presque la serviette.

« Bien, nous n'avons pas le temps de les faire sécher sur un fil, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne prendra pas trop de temps. Nous devons juste le surveiller, pour nous assurer qu'ils ne prennent pas feu. »

« Qu'ils ne prennent pas feu ? » dit-il avec un aigu dans la voix. Elle le regarda en riant.

« J'ai des cousins en Amérique qui pensent que nous sommes terriblement arriérés parce que nous n'avons pas de sèche-linge, mais je leur ai dit que je connaissais peu de personnes qui en avait, que presque personne en Angleterre ou dans le reste de l'Europe n'en avait. Ils pensent que nous sommes des sauvages. En fait, maman en veut un, mais nous avons du faire réparer le toit, alors papa a dit que nous devrions attendre. » Elle sourit. Puis ses yeux errèrent encore sur son torse nu, et il baissa les yeux, soudain extrêmement conscient qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette sur lui. Elle se détourna de lui et regarda par la fenêtre ronde de la porte du four.

« Pas encore », murmura-t-elle, son visage de nouveau très rose. Harry s'assit de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine. Elle ne le regarda plus pendant qu'ils attendaient les habits.

A la longue, elle enleva ses habits et ceux de Draco du four, encore très légèrement humides, mais commençant à fumer un peu aussi. « Voici tes affaires. » dit-elle, croisant à nouveau le regard de Harry, puis baissant les yeux. Son regard se posa sur son bras gauche, et elle remarqua la Marque des Ténèbres. « Oh… Ils ont mentionné cela aux infos… »

Il prit ses habits et les serra contre lui pour qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Les habits étaient chauds, avec une légère odeur de roussi. « Je ferais mieux de retourner dans la salle de bain pour… »

« Oui. Exact. Bien sûr. » Elle déglutit, et il sentit ses yeux sur lui comme il sortait.

Quand il en émergea, il avait à nouveau les cheveux longs et la barbe. Ils allaient s'aventurer dehors pour revenir à la tente, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un remarque qu'il ressemblait à Harry Potter, le meurtrier fugitif. Il porta les habits propres de Draco à la voiture, et elle avait un pot de verre du bouillon de poule de son arrière-grand-mère, ainsi qu'une torche, quelques bougies et des allumettes.

Quand ils furent de retour à la tente, Harry alluma une des chandelles et fit tomber quelques gouttes de cire dans une assiette pour la fixer, tandis qu'elle utilisait le petit réchaud de la tente pour chauffer la soupe. Harry et Draco ne l'avaient pas utilisé du tout grâce à l'approvisionnement du sac. « C'est la tente la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vue » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Un réchaud, des casseroles et des poêles, des plats… »

Harry lui sourit. « Bienvenue dans le monde de la sorcellerie. »

Quand ce fut prêt, elle aida Draco à s'asseoir et lui fit prendre un peu de soupe. Il délirait encore un peu.

« Jamie », il sourit à Ruth, ses yeux dans le vague. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… »

Elle ne le corrigea pas mais lui adressa un gentil sourire en retour. « Chut. Ne parle pas. Soit un bon garçon et mange ta soupe. » dit-elle doucement, comme une mère s'occupant de son petit enfant. Harry la regardait dans la lueur vacillante de la bougie, fasciné. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de connaître Ruth très bien dans son autre vie, mais il pensait maintenant qu'il aimerait bien que cela change quand il aurait réussi à corriger les choses… 

Il s'effondra soudain sur la table, soudain complètement épuisé, et il posa sa tête sur ses bras. Bientôt, il entendit une voix chanter quelque chose de doux et grave dans un langage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il releva la tête et la regarda pendant qu'elle chantait. Draco semblait oublieux. Quand elle eut fini, il demanda « Qu'était-ce ? »

Elle eut l'air surprise, comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était là. « Oh, juste quelque chose que Bubbe me chantait. Je pense que c'est du yiddish… »

Il pensa à sa mère et à sa sœur chantant Suogan. « Dans notre famille, c'était une berceuse Galloise. Maman la chantait… »

Elle leva les yeux, intéressée. « Tu t'en souviens ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être… » il se souvint de sa mère, assise au chevet de Stuart, et soudain, il trouva les mots sur ses lèvres, comme s'ils court-circuitaient son cerveau et que sa gorge canalisait le souvenir de sa mère…

Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes

  
Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon

  
Breichiau mam sy'n dyn am danat,

  
Cariad mam sy dan fy mron

  
Ni cha dim amharu'th gyntun

  
Ni wna undyn â thi gam

  
Huna'n dawel, anwyl blentyn

  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

  
Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun

  
Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

  
Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

  
Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu

  
Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon

  
Tithau'n gwenu'n ol dan huno

  
Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

Il n'eut pas conscience que son visage était humide avant d'avoir fini de chanter. Elle s'accroupit à côté de sa chaise, l'inquiétude s'affichant sur son visage. « Comment quelqu'un pourrait penser que tu as tué ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et il remarqua à la lueur de la chandelle qu'elle avait des tâches de rousseur en travers du nez, comme Jamie…

« C'est le problème, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Je l'ai fait. »

Soudain, elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui, un regard horrifié sur le visage. « Mais tu as dit… »

« Je sais. Mais… c'était un accident. C'était quand même ma faute. » Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cela… »

Elle retourna à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, et le regarda. « Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas. » dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda à nouveau, et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent assis en silence, quand elle se leva soudain, à nouveau très sérieuse, et elle dit « Bien, vous avez un peu de soupe maintenant. J'en amènerai davantage demain. Je dirai à Bubbe que j'ai pris de sa soupe à un ami malade, et que cela lui a fait grand bien. Elle aime savoir ces choses. Cela lui confirme qu'il y a un ordre dans l'univers. »

« Était-elle au service ? »

« Non. Elle y va le samedi matin. Bubbe aime faire le vendredi soir à l'ancienne, à la maison. La mère est sensée allumer les bougies du Shabbat, tu le savais ? Pas le père. » Puis elle dit une prière. « Loué sois-tu, Adonaï, roi de l'univers, qui nous a sanctifié avec tes commandements, et nous a commandé d'allumer les lumières du Shabbat. Bon, c'est une traduction grossière… »

« Qu'est-ce que Adonaï ? »

« Oh. Désolée, je n'ai pas traduit cela. Adonaï signifie 'Seigneur'. »

« Oooh, » dit-il comprenant maintenant. « C'est ce que j'entendais encore et encore pendant tout le service… »

« Oui. Nous disons 'Adonaï' parce qu'on doit faire très attention à l'utilisation du nom de Dieu. Autrement, on risque de l'utiliser en vain. Quelques juifs orthodoxes écrivent même 'G-tiret-D' au lieu d'écrire 'G-O-D' parce qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque d'écrire le nom pour rien. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Alors, vous ne dites pas 'Jehova' ou 'Yahve' ? »

« Oh non. On ne s'éparpille pas sur des mots comme ceux-là…Non. C'est habituellement 'Adonaï' tout le temps. Je n'y pense même plus. Je le dis simplement. »

Seigneur. Et éviter de dire le nom. Comme Voldemort. Est-ce que Voldemort avait lui-même encouragé cela ? Se faire appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et donner aux gens l'idée qu'ils ne devaient pas prononcer son nom ? Il voulait vraiment être un Dieu, pensa Harry. Essayer d'être immortel, vouloir que les gens aient peur de dire son nom… Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il essaya de la repousser. Ruth ne comprendrait pas pour Voldemort.

« Alors, le dit-elle en anglais ? » lui demanda-t-il, essayant de revenir à ce dont il parlait.

« Elle ne parle pas anglais. C'est en hébreux. Et c'est plus chanté que parlé… »

« Tu veux dire comme quand tu as chanté le Kaddish ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que c'était. »

Elle fit une pause un instant. « C'est… c'est la prière pour les morts. » dit-elle doucement. « Nous la disons si souvent… c'est presque une seconde nature chez la plupart des juifs… »

Il acquiesça. « J'ai remarqué cela. Comme… comme… Je ne sais même pas quel est l'équivalent pour les non-juifs… »

« Le mot est 'gentil'. C'est comme le Notre Père chrétien, peut-être. Pour ce qui est de la familiarité. »

« Cela me semble correct. » Pour quelque raison, ils se regardaient simplement l'un l'autre, et cette fois, quand elle détourna son regard, elle semblait être un peu plus rose qu'avant. Il dit soudain « Apprends-moi. »

« Quoi ? » Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Apprends-moi le Kaddish. J'ai… J'ai beaucoup de monde… » Il fit une pause, les larmes obstruant encore sa gorge, même si ses yeux étaient secs. « beaucoup de monde à pleurer… »

Elle acquiesça. « Si tu veux. Bien. Il n'ira nulle part maintenant. » Elle montrait Draco de la tête. « Je reviendrai demain. Je pourrai commencer à t'apprendre alors. Et je pourrai te ramener du bouillon de poule. » Elle alla vers la sortie de la tente. « Bonne nuit » dit-elle doucement.

« Shabbat shalom » dit-il en souriant. Elle sourit aussi.

« Shabbat shalom, Harry Potter. »

* * * * *


	72. Chap 15 5

yaotzin83 : merci pour ta review. Pour en apprendre davantage sur la prophétie, il faut lire les tomes 0 et 3...  
Dumati : éh oui, elle est émouvante cette fic par moment. moi aussi ca m'avait touché.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup, mais moi, je me suis contenté de traduire, avec plus ou moins de bonheur   
Lunenoire : dans les deux je suppose. N'oublie pas Dudley   
Bartimeus : c'est la romance de paris... NON.   
loleur : possible. Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction à ce mot, dont je l'ai gardé tel quel. je prends note de ta remarque.   
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite et la fin du chapitre 15  


* * * * *

« Essaye encore cela. » dit avec patience Ruth. Harry répéta la phrase qu'elle avait chanté, mais elle l'arrêta après deux mots pour corriger sa prononciation, et il essaya encore. Cette fois, elle le laissa finir, et lui sourit chaudement.

« Que diable fais-tu, Harry ? » fit une voix venant du lit du bas. Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Draco ! Tu vas bien ! »

Draco lutta pour s'asseoir, sa peau un peu terreuse, ses yeux gris injectés de sang. « J'irais bien si tu ne faisais pas cela. »

Ruth se rebiffa. « Harry a une très belle voix, et il se débrouille très bien. »

Draco frotta ses yeux et regarda derrière Harry. « Qui es-tu ? »

Harry déplaça sa chaise. « Draco, tu te souviens de Ruth Pelta, n'est-ce pas ? Au concert. Elle aurait dû commencer à Poudlard si le bannissement n'avait pas été réinstitué. »

Draco la regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux, puis acquiesça comme cela lui revenait. « Oui. Oui. J'ai été, heu… un peu à côté de la plaque. » Harry se souvint comment il l'avait appelé Jamie dans son délire.

« Oui, nous savons. Écoute, maintenant que tu te sens mieux, nous avons quelques bonnes nouvelles. Ruth nous a pris quelques tickets de train. Nous pouvons descendre jusqu'à Leicester. »

« Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent. Vous devrez changer de train deux fois. » dit Ruth en s'excusant. « Une fois à Stafford, et une fois à Nuneaton. » Elle regarda le tableau d'horaires qu'elle avait amené. »A Stafford, vous n'aurez à attendre que sept minutes le train suivant. A Nuneaton, l'attente est de trente-sept minutes. Mais c'est encore le voyage le plus rapide. Seulement deux-heures et demi d'un bout à l'autre. Vous auriez pu avoir des voyages avec juste un changement, soit à Loughborough, soit à Nottingham, mais passer par Loughborough prend presque trois heures, et passer par Nottingham en prend trois et demie. Alors le train supplémentaire semble être la meilleure marche à suivre. Spécialement comme vous n'avez pas à attendre une heure à Nottingham pour prendre le train de Leicester. »

« Et après cela, nous pourrons descendre jusqu'à Sywell pour voir Alicia. » ajouta Harry.

Draco fronçait les sourcils maintenant. « Je pensais que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que nous cherchions ces nés de moldus. Il pensait que c'était trop dangereux. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Nous avions vraiment besoin de Ruth. Nous avons eu de la chance d'être malade près de l'endroit où elle vit. Et tu sais le temps que cela nous prendrait de marcher jusqu'à Leicester ? Cela nous fera économiser du temps et de l'énergie. Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous soit à nouveau prêt à marcher six heures par jour. »

Draco frotta sa main contre son visage. « Quand devons-nous partir ? »

« Pas avant lundi soir. Tu devrais être complètement rétabli alors. » lui dit Ruth. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce serait bien si je savais quel jour nous sommes. » dit-il avec irritation. Harry espérait qu'il ne commence pas encore à se plaindre.

« C'est dimanche. Tu peux venir chez moi aujourd'hui, si tu veux. Il n'y a que mon arrière-grand-mère. Mon père et ma mère enseignent à la yeshiva. Tu pourras prendre un bain. »

Maintenant, Draco semblait vouloir l'embrasser. « Un bain. » dit-il avec sentiment. « Ce serait absolu-foutue-ment brillant. » Harry rit. Draco doit délirer encore un peu pour parler comme cela, pensa-t-il. Il lui rappelait Ron.

« Tu veux y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle

« S'il te plaît. »

Ils plièrent la tente et aidèrent Draco à aller jusqu'à la voiture, dont ils avaient oublié de lui parler. Harry pensa que Draco allait pleurer de joie quand il la vit. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Ruth, son arrière-grand-mère partait. Harry s'écrasa dans son siège dans la voiture afin de ne pas être vu. La vieille femme portait un foulard sur ses cheveux et parla rapidement à Ruth dans ce qu'il pensa être du polonais. Quand elle fut partie, Ruth alla vers eux et ils sortirent de la voiture. Elle toucha de ses doigts ses lèvres, puis l'amulette sur le cadre de la porte, avant de rentrer. Quand ils furent dedans, Harry lui dit « Alors, tu parles polonais ? ».

« Hmm ? Oh non. C'était du yiddish. »

Il soupira. Il ne s'imaginait pas capable de parler une autre langue, à part deux ou trois mots. Il sentait que le latin pour les sorts ne comptait pas. Il avait toujours peiné en Latin à l'école du village.

Draco voulait juste aller dans le bain. Harry lui montra où c'était, et bientôt, il entendit l'eau couler et la buée commença à passer en dessous de la porte. Harry rejoignit Ruth dans la cuisine, où elle préparait des sandwichs. Il la regarda se déplacer, sortant la moutarde et la viande du frigo, coupant le pain, poussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille quand ils tombaient devant son visage. Elle leva soudain la tête et croisa son regard, ne regardant pas ailleurs pendant une bonne minute, puis, tout aussi soudainement, elle revint à ce qu'elle faisait. Son visage avait une teinte plus rosée maintenant.

Quand les sandwichs furent finis, elle mit quelques pickles sur les assiettes et les plaça sur la table. Elle tambourina des doigts, en attendant, et Harry observa la petite cuisine rangée. La nature simplement utilitaire des cuisines moldues typiques lui manquait. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dedans, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il s'imaginait l'arrière grand-mère de Ruth s'affairant dans la petite pièce, faisant de la soupe et encourageant Ruth à manger, manger…

Ils décidèrent de ne pas attendre Draco. Clairement, cela allait prendre un certain temps. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas silencieux, Draco émergea finalement de la salle de bain. Il était rosé et propre, ses yeux très brillants sur son visage. Sa barbe commençait en fait à être visible. Il avait un petit bouc pâle. Quand il vit l'assiette qui l'attendait, il plongea dessus, s'arrêtant à peine pour mâcher. Harry grimaça, quelque peu embarrassé par le manque de manières de son ami. Normalement, c'était Draco qui lui faisait des remarques sur ses manières, mais après sa maladie, c'était comme s'il avait besoin d'évoluer un petit peu pour revenir à ce qu'il était avant.

Il y avait un ancien petit téléviseur noir et blanc sur le comptoir, et, fasciné, Draco commença à tripoter les boutons à appuyer dessus jusqu'à ce que l'image d'une femme souriante montrant une bouteille de produit vaisselle apparaisse sur l'écran, parlant très fort.

« Allez, Draco ! Baisse cela ! » se plaignit Harry. Draco joua avec une molette, et le discours commercial de la femme doubla de volume.

« Baisse ! Ne monte pas. » cria-t-il, ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

Ruth se leva et rassembla les assiettes, les prenant à l'évier et se préparant à les laver. Harry alla l'aider, se souvenant avoir lavé la vaisselle avec Hermione, au quatre Privet Drive. Draco continua à fixer la télévision, qui diffusait un vieux film américain de cow-boy. Harry reconnut John Wayne, et il espérait sincèrement que Draco n'allait pas commencer à prendre modèle sur lui. Ruth ne fit aucun commentaire sur Harry l'aidant avec la vaisselle, mais elle accepta son aide comme s'il n'y avait rien de remarquable à cela. Quand ils eurent fini, ils quittèrent la pièce, Draco encore complètement absorbé par le film.

« Veux-tu apprendre la suite du Kaddish ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry quand ils furent dans le salon. Elle s'assit au piano qui était encerclé de bibliothèques remplies de livres, et Harry la rejoignit. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision dans cette pièce.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux me débarrasser de cela encore ? Juste pour un moment ? Si personne ne doit venir. » Il indiqua ses cheveux et sa barbe. Elle acquiesça, et, après s'être concentré très fort, il avait des cheveux courts et plus de barbe ou de moustache.

« Waou » souffla-t-elle. « C'était comme… comme regarder un film à l'envers. C'est si étrange… Est-ce que tous les sorciers savent faire cela ? »

« Non, pas tous. » Il passa sa main sur son visage. « C'est un soulagement d'être débarrassé de cela. Je pense que lorsque j'aurais le choix, je ne me laisserai jamais repousser la barbe. » Elle lui sourit, commençant à tendre sa main pour lui toucher la joue, puis la retirant coupablement.

« Tu as un joli visage. » dit-elle doucement. « Les gens devraient avoir la possibilité de le voir. » Il la regarda, surpris, mais elle se tourna vers le piano, ouvrant une partition. Elle se comportait comme si elle n'avait rien dit d'inhabituel. Harry regarda son profil et ne répondit pas.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, sur le piano, et maintenant, il avait l'impression de vraiment connaître le Kaddish, bien qu'il ne puisse que rêver de dire qu'il le chantait aussi bien qu'elle. Il lui demanda de le lui chanter encore, et elle le fit. Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et ferma ses yeux, écoutant, pensant à sa mère, sa sœur, son petit frère… pensant à Ginny…

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et il ouvrit ses yeux. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de ne pas la regarder ? Elle n'avait pas une apparence spécialement remarquable. Elle était, en fait, très moyenne quand on prenait tous ses traits séparément. Ses yeux noisette perpétuellement changeant était la chose la plus remarquable en elle. Des cheveux châtains et lisses communs, un nez commun avec des tâches de rousseur, un joli sourire, mais avec une paire de dents tordues… Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, la combinaison était quelque chose qu'il trouvait très dur d'ignorer.

Il se tourna soudain vers elle. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fait confiance tout de suite ? Vendredi soir ? Je veux dire, tu avais entendu que j'avais tué ma mère et que je m'étais échappé de prison, et tu n'as pas commencé à hurler et à me montrer du doigt. »

Elle eut l'air pensive. « Bien, je suppose que c'est parce que m'as fait un tel cadeau. Le cadeau de comprendre moi-même les choses que je peux faire. Il n'y avait rien en cela pour ton intérêt personnel, tu sentais simplement que c'était la chose juste à faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un qui ait fait cela, ait pu… faire ce dont tu étais accusé. »

« Merci » dit-il sincèrement.

« A mon tour de te poser une question. Tu as dit que tu avais beaucoup personnes à pleurer. » dit-elle doucement. « Qui ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Ma maman. Ma sœur, Jamie. Mon frère Stu. Et… et ma petite amie, Ginny. Et d'une certaine façon… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, » dit-il en hésitant « pendant un moment, nous pensions qu'elle était… enceinte. Il s'est avéré qu'elle ne l'était pas. Cependant… »

« Cela se ressent comme une perte. » dit-elle doucement. Il acquiesça.. « Tu l'aurais aimée. Si tu étais allée à Poudlard quand tu étais supposée y aller, tu aurais été dans la même année. Probablement dans la même maison, et vous auriez donc été camarades de chambre. »

Ruth sourit. « Parle-moi d'elle. »

Harry était très surpris. Parle-moi d'elle. Par où commencer ? Mais ensuite, soudainement, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne savait pas où commencer. Un flot d'informations sur Ginny se précipita hors de lui, et il se trouva à lui raconter chaque épisode absurde de sa traque, et puis quand ils se cachaient ensemble… leur rencontre à la coupe du monde de Quidditch… expliquer ce qu'est le Quidditch… Ginny l'embrassant après avoir perdu son pari… Ruth rit fréquemment, et finalement, il rit aussi, bien qu'elle fut horrifiée quand il lui dit qu'elle avait été tirée dans le lac, et puis qu'elle avait été prise dans la tempête de neige…

« Bien, vous me semblez à l'aise ? » Harry tourna brusquement sa tête et vit Draco se tenir dans le cadre de la porte. Il avait l'air visiblement hostile.

« Je… Je parlais de Ginny à Ruth. » dit-il faiblement, se levant soudain, réalisant que lui et Ruth étaient assis très proche l'un de l'autre.

« Nous devrions retourner au parc. » dit brusquement Draco. « A quand remonte la dernière fois que l'un de nous a écrit dans le tu-sais-quoi ? » Draco regarda suspicieusement Ruth, comme s'il se demandait si Harry lui avait parlé du journal.

« Bon point. » dit Harry, espérant qu'en étant agréable, il effacerait la méchante expression du visage de Draco. « Nous devrions y aller. Nous pourrons nous reposer un peu encore demain, pendant la journée, avant de prendre le train. »

Draco grogna pour toute réponse, puis retourna dans la cuisine. Ruth regarda Harry avec une expression intriguée. Il haussa les épaules. Ils furent tous très silencieux sur le chemin du retour au parc. Ruth fit au revoir en silence et revint à la voiture tandis qu'ils montaient à nouveau la tente.

Quand elle fut prête, ils entrèrent et Harry alluma la lampe électrique que Ruth lui avait donné, s'asseyant à la table avec Draco pour superviser ce qu'il allait écrire.

« Que lui disons nous ? » demanda abruptement Draco.

« La vérité. En fait, c'est lui qui a suggéré que je recherche de l'aide. » Draco fut surpris de cela, mais il ouvrit le journal et commença à écrire ce que Harry lui récitait. Après quelques minutes, Harry l'arrêta. « C'est assez. Tu viens juste de retrouver quelques forces. A partir de maintenant, nous allons écrire à tour de rôle, afin que tu ne sois plus si faible et vulnérable à la maladie. »

Draco se rebiffa. « Je dois te rappeler que tu es tombé malade en premier. »

« Oui, mais tu as été malade deux fois plus longtemps. »

« Mais… »

« Draco ! » l'interrompit Harry. « Ce n'est pas une compétition. Et ce n'est pas sujet à discussion. Je vais écrire dedans aussi. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas sujet à discussion. Qui est mort et t'a fait roi ? »

Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette, sentant tout son corps vibrer de colère. « Qui est mort ? Qui est mort ? Et presque toute ma famille ? Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? Et Ginny aussi. Et être coincé dans cette foutue vie avec toi pour meilleur ami. »

Maintenant, Draco se leva et sortit sa propre baguette. « Ta sœur était aussi ma petite amie. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un. Et tu sembles très bien te passer de Ginny. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que toi et Ruth étiez… »

« Ne t'aventures pas là, Draco. » l'avertit Harry, un ton très dangereux dans sa voix. « Et il y a encore le petit problème de Jamie. Tu as dit quelques choses pendant que tu étais malade, qui me font penser que c'est possible que tu aies couché avec ma sœur. Alors, tu l'as fait ? As-tu couché avec Jamie ? »

Draco le regarda, son visage complètement fermé. « Ce sont mes affaires. Mais continue, demande-moi le encore. Ajoute quelques cheveux roux et tu seras l'image crachée de Weasley. » ironisa-t-il.

Harry tendit le bras portant sa baguette. « Bon sang, Malfoy, tu l'as fait ou pas ? »

« Oh, c'est comme cela, Potter ? Et enlève ta foutue baguette de sur moi ! » l'avertit Draco.

« Répond-moi ! » Harry tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa baguette immobile.

« Tu veux une réponse ? La voilà ta réponse. Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Harry alla voler dans la main de Draco, et Harry se sentit propulsé en arrière, s'écrasant dans les couchettes, se cognant douloureusement la tête sur celle du haut. Il fut simplement momentanément sonné, cependant, et il se jeta immédiatement en avant, plaquant Draco au sol et enlevant les deux baguettes de ses mains, les jetant sous la table. Il plaqua rapidement les deux épaules du garçon plus maigre au sol et le regarda, la colère bouillant encore en lui. Draco leva le bras et le frappa à la mâchoire, faisant se mordre sa langue à Harry. Il sentit le goût du sang. Rapidement, avant qu'il puisse le frapper à nouveau, Harry lui agrippa les deux poignets et les lui tint fermement.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! »

Harry regarda Draco, qui était soudain abattu. Harry lui lâcha les poignets et se leva lentement, ramassant sa baguette et tendant à Draco la sienne. Ils remirent tous deux leur baguette en poche, respirant lourdement et se foudroyant tous deux du regard. C'était simplement une détente. La guerre n'était pas finie.

« Nous devons partir d'ici maintenant, tu le réalises, imbécile ? » dit Harry, le regard noir. « Maintenant que tu as été assez stupide pour faire de la magie. »

Draco acquiesça, et ils firent vite, ramassant le sac, la thermos, le journal, la cape d'invisibilité, ainsi que les chandelles et la lampe avant de quitter la tente et de commencer à la démonter. Ils jetèrent la cape par-dessus eux, et commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie du parc. Juste à ce moment, quelqu'un apparut devant eux. C'était un auror, Harry en était sûr, à la façon dont il était habillait et tenait sa baguette, mais il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce doit être quelqu'un qui travaille au bureau local. Il se demanda combien de temps les Londubat étaient restés à Inverness avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans cette partie de l'Écosse.

Ils se tinrent immobiles sous la cape, regardant l'auror passer devant eux sur le chemin de gravier. Ils avaient évité de marcher sur ce chemin pour ne pas laisser de traces de pas et faire beaucoup de bruit à cause du gravier sous leurs pieds. L'auror continua à marcher vers les arbres où ils avaient campé, et ils commencèrent lentement à se remettre en route vers la rue. Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point l'auror était vite arrivé. S'ils avaient pris un instant de plus pour enfiler la cape, soit ils auraient été découverts, soit ils auraient du s'engager dans un duel avec un auror dont ils ne connaissaient pas les capacités. Bien qu'il se soit senti un peu fier de lui d'avoir trompé les Londubat en les envoyant dans le mauvais train, il n'était maintenant pas sûr qu'il prendrait le dessus sur un auror en situation de duel, et même si avoir Draco avec lui signifiait que ce serait un deux contre un, dans son état d'esprit actuel, Harry n'était pas complètement sûr que Draco ne se retournerait pas contre lui pour prendre le parti de l'auror.

Ils ne parlèrent pas en parcourant les rues calmes. Harry donnait des coups de coude dans les côtes de Draco pour lui indiquer s'ils devaient tourner à gauche ou à droite. Il avait gardé en mémoire le chemin que Ruth avait pris entre chez elle et le parc, et après presque une heure, ils arrivèrent finalement. Harry ouvrit avec précaution le portail du jardin, qui grinça, le faisant grimacer. Ils le refermèrent et s'avancèrent discrètement dans le jardin, puis enlevèrent la cape quand ils furent à l'abri de la cabane de jardin, afin qu'elle soit entre eux et la fenêtre de derrière de la maison. Ils avaient besoin d'un autre endroit pour planter la tente, et Harry avait remarqué la haute haie autour du jardin des Pelta, qui les protégerait des voisins. Encore en silence, à part quelques jurons occasionnels de Draco, ils remontèrent la tente, grimpant finalement dans leurs couchettes dans l'obscurité.

Que lui as-tu fait, Jedusor ? se demanda Harry. Mais il n'osait pas le demander à son ami. Et il n'osait pas lui demander pour Jamie, pas encore. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. En espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne tuerait l'autre avant d'avoir atteint leur destination finale.

* * * * *


	73. Chap 16 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

  
Lunenoire : sacré jedusor ! il était quand meme sacrément doué pour arriver à pondre un carnet qui ait un tel pouvoir, pas vrai?   
Philippe Gryffondor : je crois bien que c'est le carnet. Sacré tom !  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour le...   


Chapitre Seize

Les nomades

Harry se réveilla à la combinaison de sons qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il vivait chez les Dursley dans son autre vie : des oiseaux gazouillant, le bruit du journal atterrissant sur le devant de la porte des Peltas, et le son paisible et tranquille du…

Hurlement hystérique de Draco. Attends, pensa-t-il, cela n'a jamais fait partie de la vie à Privet Drive…

« Aaaah ! Aaaah ! Sors-le de là, Harry ! Fais-le sortir ! »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, groggy et regarda autour de lui. Que se passait-il donc ? Harry sauta du lit de dessus et se pencha sur son ami, et quand il le fit, il put voir Draco allongé au bout de son lit, sa couverture remontée jusqu'à son nez afin que ses yeux puissent voir par-dessus. Il y avait un gros chat gris assis sur sa poitrine, se lavant calmement, oublieux du hurlement terrifié. Harry essaya de ne pas rire, il essaya vraiment, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas retenir le rire qui montait en lui, et bientôt, il était plié en deux, se tenant l'estomac, absolument certain que s'il se voyait dans un miroir, son visage serait complètement rouge.

Draco le regarda. Harry ne pouvait voir que ses yeux, mais c'était des yeux très en colère. Oh, bien, pensa Harry. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui est toujours pareil. Draco n'aimait pas non plus les chats de Mrs Figg. Il pensa que le chat ressemblait au chat gris que Ruth avait mis dehors, et il le prit, se préparant à sentir ses griffes sur sa peau, comme il était étranger à l'animal. Au lieu de cela, le chat commença à frotter le côté de sa tête contre la main de Harry en ronronnant fortement. Ensuite, il écha ses doigts un peu avec sa langue râpeuse. Harry sourit. Il s'était aperçu que les chats l'aimaient en général. Pattenrond aimait se mettre en boule sur Harry pour dormir, et les chatons de Ron et Ginny, Argent et MacKenzie l'aimaient et venaient spontanément à lui pour se faire caresser.

Harry prit la cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila, tenant encore le chat, qui ronronnait maintenant très fort. « C'est le chat de Ruth. Je vais juste le ramener à la porte de la cuisine. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'entendra et lui donnera à manger. »

Draco fit juste un signe de la main à son ami invisible, anxieux que la créature détestée quitte la tente. Harry s'avança sur l'herbe humide pieds nus, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur matinale, content que la chaude fourrure animale dans ses bras. Quand il arriva à la porte de la cuisine des Pelta, il posa le chat et recula. L'animal s'assit sur le paillasson, se lavant patiemment, confiant que ses maîtres s'occuperaient de lui. Assez sûrement, moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et Ruth émergea, portant ses habits d'école. Harry sourit. Elle avait soudain l'air très jeune avec ses grandes chaussettes, sa jupe plissée noire, son chemisier immaculé, sa cravate, sa veste bordeaux foncée et son blouson sombre avec le blason de l'école sur la poche.

« Te voilà, Spazz ! Rentre donc. Bubbe a du thon pour toi… »

Le chat rentra dans la maison en trottant, sa queue dressée, digne, sachant qu'il allait recevoir son dû. Ruth portait un sac à dos qui débordait de livres, et une paire de chaussures de sport attachées ensemble par les lacets était passée dans une des sangles. Harry entendit une voix l'arrêter, parlant un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ruth répondit dans la même langue, revenant brièvement vers le renfoncement de la cuisine, puis émergeant avec un sac en papier dans sa main. Harry fit un pas de côté afin qu'elle ne lui rentre pas dedans, et il découvrit qu'une autre fille de l'âge de Ruth avait ouvert la porte du jardin et venait vers la porte de la cuisine, habillée du même uniforme que Ruth. Ses lunettes sévères à monture noire étaient très carrées, ses cheveux courts, blonds et redressés avaient des stries noires dedans, et elle tenait un briquet dans ses mains.

« Hey, Ruthie ! Tu es prête ? »

« Oui. »

Ruth attrapa son amie par le pan du manteau et la tira derrière la maison. Harry eut peur qu'elles voient toutes deux la tente, mais elles restèrent de l'autre côté de l'abri de jardin.

« Donnes m'en simplement une » dit Ruth dans un souffle, un air désespéré sur le visage. Son amie sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son blazer, et Ruth en enleva vivement une du paquet et tripota le briquet, allumant finalement le bout du cylindre de papier, puis inhalant la fumée et l'exhalant dans un nuage argenté, une expression de soulagement sur le visage. Elle prit une autre bouffée et la tendit à son amie, appuyant son dos contre l'abri et recrachant davantage de fumée, ses yeux fermés. La fumée chatouilla le nez de Harry, et il pressa son doigt au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure pour essayer de ne pas éternuer.

« Oh, Dee, j'ai crevé d'envie de fumer une clope pendant tout le week-end. » dit-elle avec soulagement.

Son amie sourit, faisant ressortir la fumée par ses narines, et tomber quelques cendres sur le sol. « Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu étais trop occupée pour me rencontrer ce week-end. Tu aurais pu… »

Ruth se raidit soudain. « Vrai. Bien, j'ai… j'ai du aller voir un ami malade. Il avait besoin d'un peu de bouillon de poule et… et de compagnie. Donne-moi cela. » dit-elle, arrachant la cigarette de la main de son amie, et tirant encore dessus. Son amie ricanait maintenant.

« Il avait besoin de bouillon de poule, n'est-ce pas ? Qui c'est alors ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ? »

Ruth se colora, et tira encore un peu plus sur sa cigarette qui diminuait rapidement. « Juste quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré pendant les vacances, à Londres. » Dit-elle avec négligence forcée.

« Ho, ho » dit Dee et prenant une dernière aspiration sur la cigarette, puis l'écrasant avec ses grosses chaussures noires. « C'est pour cela que tu as l'air… »

« Écoute, » protesta Ruth, « Il était malade et avait besoin d'aide. Et… Et sa petite amie vient de mourir. Ainsi que sa mère, sa sœur et son frère. Je veux dire… C'est tout simplement horrible. Ok ? Je ne poursuis pas quelqu'un qui est en deuil, spécialement pour sa petite amie. Je veux dire… Il m'a demandé de lui enseigner le Kaddish, pour l'amour de Dieu. On sait que cela à conduit à de très nombreuses romances, je sais… » souligna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Oui, bien, ta dernière romance a grandi sur des débuts encore moins propices, si je me souviens… »

Ruth fit la tête. « Tu veux parler de Bruce ? » Ruth soupira. « C'était ma chance. Un petit ami parfaitement bien dont les parents décident de revenir en Australie, comme si c'était plus sûr là-bas. Je t'écrirais toutes les semaines, qu'il disait. Je ne t'oublierai jamais qu'il disait. Combien de lettres penses-tu que j'ai reçues d'Australie ces sept derniers mois ? Une. C'était un mois après. Depuis,… rien. File moi une autre de ces choses… » dit-elle, tendant encore la main pour une cigarette.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est donc arrivé à ton autre école où tu devais aller ? Celle en Écosse ? » Ruth se figea quand Dee dit cela. « C'était pour quoi déj ? »

« Heu… la musique. J'allais y être en pension complète. Mais, heu, un des membres du conseil a détourné de l'argent. Gros scandale autour. Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. » Dee passa la main dans le dos de son amie, compatissant.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, ou nous allons être en retard. » avertit Dee, mais elle sortit une cigarette et la tendit à Ruth quand même. Ruth l'alluma et soupira. Dee montra le sac en papier. « Dernier jour de liberté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ruth baissa les yeux vers le sac comme si elle allait le balancer par dessus la haie dans l'autre jardin. « Dernier jour de la challal [NDT : pain tressé, habituellement sous la forme de tranches, traditionnellement mangé par les juifs pour célébrer le Shabbat]. Du poisson blanc je pense. La pain va être rassis. Bientôt, il sera tout juste bon pour servir à caler une porte. Je n'ai pas pu convaincre maman d'aller en acheter du frais hier matin chez Klein, parce qu'elle a dit nous mangerions quand même les restes aujourd'hui. » Elle fit tomber les cendres du bout de la cigarette. « Maintenant, c'est une semaine de matzos [NDT : pain sans levain]. »

Son amie gloussa avec sympathie. « Bien, je pensais devenir folle pendant le carême. J'ai dû me résoudre à aller en cachette au fast-food. »

« Tu vois ? C'est pour cela que tu fais toujours des régimes et pas moi. La nourriture kasher est naturellement saine. » Elle tira encore sur la cigarette. Ouais, pensa Harry, ça c'est vraiment sain.

« Oui, c'est pas génial, mais au moins, c'est de la viande. Maman a fait une telle crise religieuse ces derniers temps. Elle pense impressionner le Père Mike en lui disant que personne chez nous n'a pris de viande jusqu'à Pâque. Bah ! »

« Ta mère attend encore d'entendre des voix ? »

Dee roula des yeux. « Je suis si fatiguée de vivre cette foutue Jeanne d'Arc. Maintenant qu'elle a entendu que la Princesse Di pensait à devenir catholique, elle est pire que jamais. Je te jure, Ruthie, je suis proche de devenir anglicane ou simplement une foutue athéiste. Ou peut-être que je vais faire comme ton frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il est maintenant ? Un Sikh ? »

Ruth renifla. « Un bouddhiste. Papa et maman essayent d'être philosophes à ce sujet. Il est à l'université, il expérimente… »

« Comment cela a commenc ? »

« Oh, il étudiait le karaté, il a regardé son histoire et a découvert qu'elle a commencé avec les moines bouddhistes d'Okinawa, et qu'il s'est répandu de là. Mais lui et Sarah vont quand même au Seder à Hillel House, sur le campus. Papa et maman le tueraient s'il ne le faisait pas. Papa est allé à la yeshiva avec le rabbin qui est l'aumônier juif à Durham. Il découvrirait si Joël n'y allait pas, même si Sarah mentait pour lui, ce qu'elle ferait. »

« Personne d'autre dans ce foutu pays n'est religieux, pourquoi est-ce que nos familles sont si folles ? Au moins, il y a un point pour lequel c'est plus facile pour moi. Le Père Mike n'est pas mon père. Et franchement, si je ne vais pas à la messe, il est plus souple avec moi que ma mère. Je lui ai confessé que je mentais à maman en lui disant que j'allais à la messe, il m'a donné quelques Je vous salue… J'ai de la chance que maman ne vérifie pas et demande au Père Mike si j'y étais. Cela fait plus de trois mois. Bientôt, bien sûr, il va remarquer que je confesse toujours la même chose, et il va me dire qu'il ne peut pas me donner l'absolution parce que je n'ai clairement pas de remords… »

« Que feras-tu alors ? »

Dee haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Je vais à confesse seulement parce que maman y va et me traîne avec elle. Elle y passe des plombes. Elle a élevé sa voix une fois, après s'être confessée pendant un moment. Je crois qu'il s'était endormi ! » Elle rit, et Ruth aussi. « Tu penserais qu'elle a besoin de tant de temps pour confesser être impliquée dans un trafic de drogue ou quelque chose d'illégal. J'aimerais qu'elle le soit. Au moins ma vie pourrait devenir intéressante. » Au mot 'illégal', Ruth commença à tousser et à se taper le haut de sa poitrine, ne riant plus. Harry grimaça. Ruth semblait penser que Dee était trop proche de la réalité.

Dee enleva la cigarette de la bouche de Ruth, comme si c'était la cause de sa quinte de toux, et tira une dernière bouffée avant de l'écraser sous sa semelle. « Nous devrions y aller. Nous allons être en retard. La Dominatrix va avoir notre peau si elle nous attrape encore à traîner. Et est-ce que tes parents ne vont pas bientôt partir ? »

Ruth avait récupéré. Elle semblait contente que son amie ne parle plus d'activités illégales. « Oui. Maman prend les restes de nourriture impure à la soupe populaire de St Alban. C'est près de son bureau au centre. Comme cela, elle peut se sentir très vertueuse en jetant la nourriture. »

« Je t'en aurais pris si maman m'avait laissé faire, mais tu sais comment elle est… »

« Comment l'as-tu convaincue de te laisser venir ce soir ? »

Comme elles s'avançaient vers la porte du jardin, Harry entendit Dee admettre à Ruth « Bien… pour parler franchement, elle pense juste que je vais faire des révisions pour les GCSE avec toi… Si j'avais assez de cran, je lui dirai que je me convertis au judaïsme, juste pour voir quelle couleur elle prend… »

« Dit chutzpah. Ce sera plus convaincant… »

« Au moins, cela me donnera quelque chose de différent à dire en confession la prochaine fois… »

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent comme elles descendaient la rue le long du trottoir. Harry allait revenir à la tente quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une femme que Harry pensa être la mère de Ruth sortit, portant un carton contre elle. Harry ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. Elle avait des cheveux noirs courts avec une touche de gris autour du visage, de petites lunettes ovales avec une monture en métal noir, et une version plus âgée du visage de Ruth. Les lignes profondes de son sourire autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'une mère très sévère, mais aussi très compréhensive. Un moment plus tard, son mari sortit, ayant le même air que lorsque Harry l'avait vu, le vendredi précédent, mais vêtu d'un jogging et portant un carton encore plus gros fermé par du scotch.

« Abby ! Combien en amènes-tu ce soir ? Bubbe dit que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit. »

Abby Pelta s'arrêta, et elle fronça un sourcil comme elle considérait la question. « Bien, il y a Rose. C'est la nouvelle. Et elle a dit qu'elle veut amener son fiancé, Winthrop, Winslow ou quelque chose comme cela. Très classe supérieure. Ne lui en veux pas s'il se comporte un peu comme s'il était au théâtre. Il n'y a jamais été avant. »

Son époux s'éclaircit la gorge. « Probablement un marquis de ci ou de la, dont le père ou le grand-père était un sympathisant nazi. C'est pas cela ? »

« Allons, Jon, arrête cela. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être anti-élitiste. Non. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah oui. Ruben a dit qu'il pouvait venir. Alors cela fait trois. »

« Ruben? »

Elle roula ses yeux. « Mon assistant de recherche. »

« Je pensais qu'il s'appelait Curtis. »

« C'est le cas. Ruben Curtis. Je l'ai appelé Curtis pendant plus de sept mois. Puis, l'autre jour, il m'a finalement dit qu'il faisait une exception, alors j'essaye de me souvenir de l'appeler par son prénom. Il s'est avéré que c'est pour cela qu'il était si grognon tout ce temps. Ces Américains. Ils sont si hargneux. Que fais-tu ? »

« J'amène juste quelques plats de plus à l'abri avant d'aller courir. C'est le dernier lot. »

Harry paniqua. Et s'il remarquait la tente ? Mais Jonathan Pelta posa le carton avec un grognement. C'était clairement très lourd. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et grimaça. Il ne lève pas avec ses jambes pensa Harry.

« Pour finir » dit sa femme avec un soupir « Je suppose que Bubbe… »

« Oui. Elle nettoie tout dans la cuisine jusqu'au moindre détail. Ne t'inquiète pas, Abby. Elle va bien. Elle est vieille, mais elle aime le faire. Cela l'occupe. »

La mère de Ruth leva des yeux humides vers son mari. « Cela l'occupe assez pour qu'elle n'entende pas les nouvelles ? »

Il acquiesça. « Tu sais comment elle est. Si la nouvelle n'est pas en yiddish, elle n'existe pas. »

« Si seulement… » sa femme s'assit sur les marches de la cuisine avec son carton sur les cuisses, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, son bras sur ses épaules. « Qu'allons-nous faire, Jon ? Cela arrive, cela arrive finalement… »

Il acquiesça et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. « Nous savions que c'était possible… »

Sa femme tourna la tête. « Bien sûr que nous savions ! Mais est-ce l'on nous a écout ? Non, cela semblait merveilleux pour tout le monde que l'âge du permis soit baissé à seize ans. Les parents n'auraient pas à conduire leurs enfants partout… des enfants qui étaient assez âgés pour quitter l'école, mais pas assez pour conduire. Cela semblait être une évolution parfaitement logique et pratique. Dieu sait combien j'ai trouvé pratique que Ruth puisse conduire. Bien sûr, en même temps, ils ont glissé un nouvel âge de conscription, et le fait qu'elle soit obligatoire pour les jeunes hommes et femmes. Depuis combien de temps tu penses qu'ils prévoyaient cette guerre, Jon ? Depuis combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils veulent sacrifier nos fils et nos filles sur quelque autel politique ? Je veux dire, regarde la situation avec les appareils non essentiels, comme les sèche-linge. Il y a une pénurie mystérieuse depuis plus de dix ans, et tout ce que dit le gouvernement, c'est 'Pas de commentaires'. Qu'ont-ils fait ? Ils ont utilisé le métal pour construire plus de machines de guerre ? Pendant combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils aient fait des réserves ? »

« Allons, allons… nous ne savons pas s'il va vraiment y avoir une guerre … »

« S'il va y avoir une guerre ! Tu as entendu les nouvelles ce matin ! Les soviétiques ont capturé un espion britannique à Helsinki. Il avait une valise pleine de devises américaines. C'est ce qui est utilisé pour les ventes d'armes. Bien, pour cela et le commerce de la drogue. Et ils disent qu'ils ont des preuves que l'argent faisait partie d'une vente d'arme aux rebelles. Avec les soviets d'un côté de la guerre civile finlandaise, et nous de l'autre… »

« Ce n'est pas simplement nous et tu le sais. Les américains ont eu cette 'force de maintien de la paix' là depuis un an. »

« Exact. Tu parles d'une foutue paix qu'elle a acheté. Mais ils ont tant de monde en Amérique. Ils n'ont pas eu conscription obligatoire en temps de guerre depuis le Viêt-Nam. Ils peuvent simplement utiliser les réservistes. Ils ont tant de monde. Nous n'avons pas ce luxe ici… »

« Je sais que ce n'est simplement pas nous. C'est toute l'OTAN. Et s'il y a la guerre, ce sera avec tout le monde. Nous et eux. Tu as entendu le journal. Castro a adressé un ultimatum à Washington : quittez la Finlande, ou sinon… Et les chinois et les Vietnamiens sont impliqués maintenant aussi. Cela va être tout le monde communiste contre les non-communistes. Cela va être un foutu désastre, et Helsinki ne va pas être le seul front. »

Le père de Ruth soupira. « Et maintenant que notre gouvernement, dans sa sagesse infinie, a acté la conscription obligatoire pour quiconque de plus de seize ans n'étant pas à l'école… »

« Joël. » chuchota-t-elle doucement, levant les yeux vers lui, suppliante. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec lui. Ses notes au bac étaient fantastiques, et puis, dès qu'il a commencé à Durham, tout est parti de travers… »

« C'était il y a deux ans. Et il a commencé une semaine après qu'ils aient baissé l'âge du permis de conduire et passé la nouvelle loi de conscription… »

« Sarah a de bonnes notes… »

« Oui, mais tu sais ce qui arrivera si Joel doit quitter l'université et aller à l'armée. Elle le suivra. Ils sont jumeaux. Même si c'est une fille et que c'est un garçon… Elle trouvera toujours un moyen d'être auprès de lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ma fille aille à l'armée, Jon. Je sais que cela n'a pas l'air très féministe… Mais c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu déménager à Haïfa quand les jumeaux étaient petits, même si cet appartement sur Einstein était parfait, et si près du marché… Et cela nous fait maintenant un grand bien de ne pas être parti en Israël. Nous devons encore nous soucier du terrorisme, nous devons encore nous inquiéter que nos filles fassent la guerre, et à un âge plus bas que dans n'importe quel autre nation industrialisée. Et maintenant, un de nos espions est à deux doigts de causer la troisième guerre mondiale. »

Harry sentit ses genoux céder sous lui, et il lutta pour rester debout. La situation politique moldue était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait réalisé, juste en regardant le bout de journal qu'il avait ramené à Poudlard de l'appartement de Maggie. Et maintenant, il sut pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de demander son âge à Ruth quand ils étaient partis pour le parc… D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'âge légal de la conduite dans son autre vie était devenu assez brumeux dans son cerveau. Maintenant il s'en souvenait : il était à dix-sept ans. Il n'avait eu aucune attente d'apprendre à conduire une voiture dans cette vie (sincèrement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé dans son autre vie non plus), et ce n'était simplement pas important pour lui.

Mais la guerre ? Ce gouvernement avait conduit le pays au bord de la guerre ? Harry repensa à l'héritier, à la litanie de ses crimes… Harry essaya de se souvenir s'il avait mentionné une guerre civile en Finlande. C'était son œuvre. Celle de l'héritier. Mais techniquement, c'était la faute de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était tout de sa faute.

S'il n'avait pas changé le cours du temps…

Il regarda hébété les Pelta s'embrasser et se dire au revoir. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller » dit le père de Ruth à sa femme « avant que Oxford Road ne se transforme en parking. » Il regarda sa femme porter le carton à la voiture, puis il reprit son propre carton, le portant à l'abri pour le ranger. Harry le vit regarder directement la tente, puis ailleurs, ouvrant la porte de l'abri, puis la refermant quand il eut fini. Après cela, il regarda à nouveau la tenant, fronçant les sourcils, mais ensuite, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Harry vit une très vieille femme se tenant là, parlant très vite, probablement en yiddish.

« J'arrive, Bubbe, j'arrive… » dit-il, sa voix fatiguée, comme il revenait à la maison. Tant pis pour la course matinale, pensa Harry, ce rituel matinal lui manquait. Il revint à la tente et enleva la cape. Draco était assis à la table, mâchant et regardant étrangement Harry.

« Cela t'a pris bien du temps, » dit-il la bouche pleine. Il avala. « tout ce que tu étais sensé faire était de mettre le chat dehors. »

« Je sais, mais les choses vont très très mal. » Harry lui expliqua la situation politique, mais il n'eut pas l'air concerné. « Tu ne comprends pas » dit Harry avec plus qu'un peu de frustration dans sa voix « C'est tout de ma faute. Ce n'est pas comme étaient les choses avant. Nous devons rechanger le cours du temps aussitôt que possible… »

Draco n'avait cependant pas l'air de prendre la situation aussi sérieusement que Harry le voulait. Draco avait toujours été complètement dans le monde des sorciers. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la politique moldue. « Bien. Nous prendrons le train pour Leicester ce soir. Bientôt nous serons à Londres, puis nous irons à Douvres. Nous progressons. Si tout est changé, rien de cela ne sera arrivé, exact ? Alors quel est le problème si nous ne nous précipitons pas ? »

Les lèvres de Harry se transformèrent en deux minces filets de chair. « Les gens souffriront encore. Et cette souffrance est réelle. »

Draco soupira, comme si c'était lui qui avait abandonné de faire voir le bon sens à une personne entêtée. « Alors. Comment prenons-nous les billets de train ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ruth est simplement partie pour l'école. Je suppose que nous allons devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la maison. »

« Pourquoi n'écrivons-nous pas un peu dans le journal ? »

Harry rumina là-dessus. Comment savait-il que Draco n'avait pas écrit dans le journal pendant qu'il était dehors à écouter les Pelta et Ruth et son amie ? Le livre était au milieu de la table, la plume posée dessus. Harry scruta le visage de son ami à la recherche de quelques signes, mais ce matin, Draco avait l'air amical et candide.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je commence. »

Comme Harry prenait la plume, il regarda encore Draco. Pendant une seconde, Harry pensa qu'il avait une étrange lumière rouge derrière ses yeux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau, mais maintenant cela avait disparu. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit le livre. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment vu cela, ou l'avait-il simplement imagin ?

Harry posa la plume sur le papier et commença à écrire…

* * * * *


	74. Chap 16 2

Link9 : merci pour tes très nombreuses reviews. allez courage, tu es presque à jour dans ta lecture !   
Dumati : t'en fais pas, il est fort le Riton  
Philippe Gryffondor : peut-être pas de guerre mondiale actuellement, mais quand même des guerres un peu partout dans le monde. Helas...   
liou : bon, Draco est un bon gars dans ce monde. Faut juste espérer que Tom ne va pas trop prendre de pouvoir trop vite.   
habs : ?!   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

* * * * *

Ils entendirent Ruth revenir à la maison à la fin de l'après-midi, appelant sa grand-mère et puis ils l'entendirent ressortir. Un moment plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait une seconde fois.

« Où vas-tu ? » la voix de sa mère porta jusqu'à la tente.

« Voir cet ami malade. Je reviens bientôt. »

« Ruthie ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Nous allons bientôt commencer, et nos invités sont dans le salon, y compris Dee… »

« Maman, cela va juste prendre quelques minutes, parole ! Allez, c'est une mitzvah… »

Harry entendit sa mère soupirer. « D'accord, d'accord. Fais simplement attention sur la route… »

La porte de la cuisine se referma, et Harry entendit la voiture démarrer. Il réalisa trop tard que Ruth irait au parc, ne les trouverait pas et se ferait du souci…

Mais le temps qu'il tire la cape d'invisibilité pour courir jusqu'à la voiture pour l'arrêter, elle était partie. Il revint à la tente et enleva la cape, s'asseyant lourdement sur une des chaises. Draco faisait la sieste sur la couchette du bas. Harry pensait qu'il était un peu fatigué d'avoir écrit dans le journal. Harry se sentait lui-même fatigué d'avoir écrit. Il jeta timidement un coup d'œil au journal, se demandant en quelle forme il serait quand Tom Jedusor sortirait du carnet, à quel point il serait capable de gérer, de contrôler la situation. Il se souvint de sa confrontation avec Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets, et du voyage dans le journal qu'il avait fait, voyant le jeune Dumbledore et le directeur précédent, Dippet, qui n'avait aucune idée que Jedusor était responsable de la mort de Mimi parce qu'il avait libéré le basilik de la Chambre.Et Hagrid… Cela avait changé la vie de Hagrid…

A la longue, Harry entendit la portière de la voiture claquer, et la porte de derrière s'ouvrir. « Ruth ? Où étais-tu ? » fit la voix de sa mère. « Nous étions… »

« Oh, maman ! » pleura Ruth, des larmes dans sa voix. « Il est parti ! Il n'était pas l ! J'ai cherché partout. Oh, je suis si inquiète… »

« Ruth… » dit sa mère plus doucement cette fois. Harry entendit ses pas sur les pavés. Il enfila la cape et sortit dans le jardin, et près de la porte de la cuisine, il vit la mère et la fille se tenir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les épaules de Ruth convulsant tandis que sa mère essayait de la rassurer d'une voix tremblante. « Je suis sûre… Je suis sûre qu'il ira bien, mon cœur… »

Ruth secoua sa tête, et Harry put voir les larmes couler sur son visage. Que doit-elle penser ? se demanda-t-il. Son estomac se contracta comme une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le submergeait. Super, pensa-t-il. Encore une chose que j'ai foutue en l'air.

Elles rentrèrent, un rectangle de lumière éclairant le chemin un instant, et puis disparaissant. Harry se tourna vers Draco, et secoua son épaule pour l'éveiller. « Nous devons ranger. » dit-il quand les yeux gris s'ouvrirent finalement. « Et nous devons dire à Ruth que nous allons bien, et lui prendre les tickets. »

Draco se frotta les yeux et s'assit. « Comment allons nous faire cela ? »

« Bien… » hésita Harry. « Je suppose que je vais juste aller frapper à la porte et demander à lui parler. Le train ne part pas avant plus de deux heures, mais il partira sans nous si nous ne le faisons pas. »

Draco acquiesça et commença à avancer lentement. Harry l'effleura impatiemment, et Draco lui donna un regard qui le figea. Cela y était encore, un flash de lumière rouge, derrière les yeux gris, comme quelqu'un dont on a l'image prise avec un appareil photo moldu et qui regardait droit dans le flash. Une fois de plus, cela ne prit qu'un instant pour disparaître, et bientôt, les deux avaient réduits leurs effets portables à leur petite taille pratique habituelle. Harry fit attendre Draco sur l'allée tandis qu'il allait vers la porte. Il frappa doucement, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il essaya encore. Rien.

Il se tourna vers Draco, qui haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'ils ne peuvent pas entendre. » suggéra-t-il. « Tu sais, s'ils ne sont pas dans la cuisine. Nous devrions essayer la pièce de devant. »

Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent par la porte du jardin et firent le tour de la maison, mais quand il vit la porte, Harry fut surpris. Il s'arrêta, confus. La porte de devant était ouverte. Il pouvait entendre des voix sortir, et sentir de merveilleuses odeurs qui firent bouger son estomac en lui, lui donnant envie de quelque chose d'autre que les sandwichs et le thé qu'ils prenaient. Il pouvait voir la lueur tremblante des bougies, et parfois une personne passer devant, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse dire qui c'était. Les deux nomades se tenaient dans le cercle de lumière du réverbère, regardant avec envie à l'intérieur de la maison, et finalement, Harry décida que c'était stupide. Ils savaient qu'elle avait rendu visite à quelqu'un de malade. Il allait simplement frapper à la porte et dire que c'était lui…

Il prit une inspiration et s'avança vers la porte. Il pouvait voir par l'ouverture que le salon avait été transformé en une grande salle à manger, et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'existence de la salle à manger dans la petite maison. Ils doivent normalement manger dans la cuisine. Mais cela avait l'air d'être une occasion spéciale. La table était dressée avec un nappe de lin blanc immaculée, de belles assiettes de porcelaine peinte,  l'argent brillait à chaque place, et chaque couvert avait un verre en cristal pour le vin, et un pour l'eau.

Il entendit Jonathan Pelta parler comme il l'avait fait durant son sermon du vendredi soir, plutôt que comme quand il avait parlé avec sa femme dans le jardin. « Cette année, nous sommes ici, l'année prochaine, nous serons sur la terre d'Israël. Cette année nous sommes des esclaves, l'an prochain, nous serons libres… » Puis il dit quelque chose que Harry pensa être du yiddish. Peut-être traduisait-il pour la grand-mère de sa femme. Harry se souvint de sa femme parlant de pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu déménager en Israël. Pensait-elle qu'Israël serait plus sûr maintenant que cette guerre avec l'Union Soviétique semblait imminente ?

Il entendit que le père de Ruth ait fini de parler, et il leva la main pour frapper quand il entendit la voix claire de Ruth dire « Pourquoi est-ce que cette nuit est différente de toutes les autres nuits ? »

Il se serait arrêté s'il avait pu, sa main allait déjà vers la porte, et il frappa avant d'avoir pu réaliser. Il vit un jeune homme aristocratique aux cheveux blonds comme le miel se tourner, choqué, les yeux bleus grand ouverts. Puis une très, très vieille femme ouvrit brusquement la porte, et en voyant Harry se tenir là, avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe, l'air épuisé et fatigué par le voyage, et avec une tente sur le dos, elle se recula avec une main sur sa poitrine, et elle se serait effondrée si sa petite fille ne l'avait pas attrapée par la taille.

La mère de Ruth regarda aussi Harry, choquée, tandis qu'elle tenait sa grand-mère contre elle et lui répétait « Bubbe, Bubbe… »

Ruth avait arrêté sa récitation, et fit le tour de la table en courant, depuis l'endroit où elle était assise, jetant ses bras autour de lui. « Oh ! Tu vas bien ! » cria-t-elle. Puis elle se déconnecta brusquement, se colorant profondément et regardant furtivement ses parents. Son amie du matin, Dee, les regardait tous les deux avec un sourcil levé, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Ruth eut la présence d'esprit de se précipiter vers son arrière-grand-mère pour voir comment elle allait. Harry entendit un échange rapide en yiddish, puis Ruth revint vers lui et lui dit dans un murmure précipité « Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas dans le parc quand j'y suis allée… »

« Je suis désolé. Nous avons du partir. Quelqu'un du ministère de la magie est venu… » dit-il aussi doucement que possible, regardant les réactions des autres invités au chaos qu'il avait causé.

« Oui, bien… maintenant Bubbe pense que tu es Elijah. Félicitations. » dit-elle du même murmure frénétique.

« Elle pense que je suis… quoi ? » sa voix s'était légèrement élevée. L'arrière-grand-mère de Ruth le montrait du doigt, d'une horreur silencieuse, ses yeux affolés. Ruth se retourna vers elle, et elle et sa mère essayèrent simultanément de rassurer la vieille femme, dans une rafale de yiddish.

Harry avait eu la possibilité, dans le même moment, de regarder les autres invités, et de sourire faiblement une excuse muette. En plus de Dee, l'amie de Ruth, qui portait un cardigan pourpre et des jeans au lieu de son uniforme d'école, et du jeune homme à l'air aisé que Harry avait déjà remarqué, il y avait une femme aux cheveux noirs très posée d'environ trente ans, qui regardait plutôt le jeune homme blond avec un air de possession. Harry devina qu'il s'agissait de Rose, la collègue de l'université dont la mère de Ruth avait parlé, et le garçon blond devait être son fiancé de la classe supérieure, dont le père de Ruth avait parlé avec des termes distinctement peu flatteurs. Cela laissait donc au petit homme nerveux à lunettes qui semblait au milieu de la vingtaine (malgré son front très avancé) remplir le rôle de Ruben, alias Curtis, alias Ruben Curtis, l'assistant de recherche américain d'Abby Pelta.

Quand ils eurent réinstallé la vieille femme dans sa chaise avec un verre d'eau, et qu'il lui eurent expliqué que Harry était l'ami malade à qui Ruth avait rendu visite, Ruth put lui expliquer qu'ils célébraient la première nuit de la Pâques juive avec un Seder, comme ils le feraient pour la deuxième nuit (ce serait au centre d'étude du peuple juif de l'université, où Abby Pelta était connue sous le nom de professeur Pelta). Elle expliqua aussi qu'à chaque Seder, une place supplémentaire était mise à table pour le prophète Elijah, et la porte était laissée ouverte pour lui, juste au cas où il se décide à se joindre à la famille pour leur repas. Harry grimaça en réalisant qu'il était si chevelu et usé par le voyage que la vieille femme l'avait confondu avec un prophète vieux de cinq mille ans. Il saisit dans l'agencement de la table qu'il y avait une chaise vide, réalisant que c'était la place d'Elijah.

Puis le chaos se prolongea quand Draco frappa soudain sur le cadre de la porte, disant « Pourquoi c'est si long ? », puis se pétrifiant quand la vieille femme recommença à crier, et Ruth se dépêcha de lui expliquer à elle et à ses parents qu'il était l'ami de son ami malade.

Quand tout se fut un peu calmé, Harry et Draco furent tous deux invités à rester, et une autre place fut mise pour Draco, si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant dix à table. Ruth les présenta comme étant 'Hal' et 'Drake', ne leur laissant aucune chance de donner leurs pseudonymes de Dudley et Piers, qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit. Dee n'arrêta pas d'avoir un sourire entendu avec Ruth, qui avait rendu visite à non pas un, mais deux jeunes hommes sans en parler à sa meilleure amie. Puis Dee se tourna vers Jonathan Pelta et dit « Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas rajouter une place supplémentaire ? Maintenant que celle prévue est utilisée ? »

Le père de Ruth regarda pensivement Harry et Draco, et Harry décida qu'il l'aimait bien comme un sourire s'affichait lentement sur son visage. « Je ne pense pas. Je peux reconnaître des visiteurs prophétiques quand je les vois. » Il leur fit un petit clin d'œil, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et de se sentir accueilli.

Le repas et le rituel continuèrent finalement. Harry était à côté de Ruth et Draco à côté de Dee, qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'appréciation. Draco n'était pas aussi admiratif pour elle, mais il remarqua Rose, la collègue de l'université, et en fait, il semblait bien décidé à mémoriser le motif de sa robe tandis que Ruth reprenait le petit livre sur son assiette et recommençait la récitation que Harry avait interrompue quand il avait frappé à la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cette nuit est différente de toutes les autres nuits ? » lut-elle de la même voix claire. « Car toutes les autres nuits, nous ne trempons pas nos légumes une seule fois, et cette nuit, nous les trempons deux fois. Car toutes les autres nuits, nous mangeons du pain et du matza, et cette nuit, nous mangeons seulement du matza. Car toutes les autres nuits, nous mangeons de toutes les autres herbes, et cette nuit, nous mangeons des herbes amères. Car toutes les autres nuits nous mangeons assis ou couchés, et cette nuit, nous mangeons tous couchés… » Harry regarda son profil à la lueur tremblante des chandelles, ayant presque l'impression qu'il était en dehors de son corps, comme quand il bloquait la douleur. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quand ou n'importe où à travers les siècles, quand les gens s'étaient rassemblés chez eux avec leurs amis et leur famille, et avaient accompli ce rituel…

Quand on leur donna une bonne cuillerée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à des pâtes dans de petites assiettes, il en mit timidement un peu sur sa fourchette, hésitant avant de le mettre en bouche. « Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas de pommes dans l'haroset. » dit Rose-la-collègue avec un gémissement. Son intervention soudaine ramena brusquement Harry au présent, et il essaya de voir ce dont elle parlait.

La mère de Ruth sourit froidement à sa collègue (ou était-elle en fait plus comme son élève ? se demanda-t-il) et dit « C'est de l'haroset à l'italienne. Cette année, nous faisons un Seder italien et sépharade, avec la nourriture et les traditions du côté de mon mari. Ils sont d'Italie et d'Espagne. L'an dernier, nous avons fait un Seder ashkénaze en l'honneur de mes traditions familiales. Nous faisons à tour de rôle. L'haroset à l'italienne est une pâte avec des dates, des oranges, des raisins et des figues. C'est vraiment un changement agréable par rapport au charoset à base de pommes. Essaye donc. »

Maintenant que Harry savait ce qu'il avait devant lui, il essaya. C'était gras et presque trop sucré, mais c'était aussi un soulagement d'avoir un peu de variété dans les fruits après des semaines à se nourrir de ce qui venait du sac en papier. Rose avait l'air moins qu'enthousiaste de ne pas avoir la sorte de Seder à laquelle elle était habituée.

Harry, cependant, était au paradis de la gastronomie. Il n'avait pas mangé aussi bien depuis que Hermione avait préparé le dîner grec au quatre Privet Drive, et cela incluait quelques fabuleux festins à Poudlard, dans ses deux vies. Les lectures étaient faites entre les plats, mais une fois qu'il eut commencé, Harry remarqua principalement la nourriture. Ensuite, ils eurent un carciofi alla romana, un simple plat d'artichauts préparé avec du persil haché, de l'ail émincé, de l'huile d'olive, du sel et du poivre. Harry fermait ses yeux en mangeant, mâchant lentement, et il pensa que Draco embrasserait Dee si elle lui disait de le faire pour avoir un peu plus de ces délicieux artichauts. 

Quand on leur présenta des cubes de poisson blanc frits avec une vinaigrette aux herbes et des oignons caramélisés, Harry pensa entendre Rose marmonner quelque chose sur le poisson, quoique ce fut, mais si c'était une autre aberration dans l'esprit de la collègue, ses objections furent vite balayées par les « Mmmm » et les 'Oh, c'est bon' prononcés presque simultanément tout autour de la table. Harry fut surpris que la soupe aux œufs n'ait pas de boules de Matzoh, comme il y en avait eu dans la soupe de poulet que Ruth leur avait amenée, mais ensuite, il se souvint que c'était la soupe de son arrière-grand-mère, et ceci était un plat du côté de son père.

Il reçut un petit choc quand le plat principal fut des… lasagnes. Il s'avéra que c'était un tortino di azzie, des lasagnes matzoh qui contenaient des légumes et l'agneau. Jonathan Pelta fit aussi passer quelque chose qu'il appelait insalata alla sefardita, qui était une salade romaine, avec de l'oignon vert, de l'aneth et du vinaigre de vin rouge. Juste quand il pensait ne rien pouvoir avaler de plus, Ruth amena des ricciarelli di Siena de la cuisine, qui étaient des biscuits très, très riches à la pâte d'amande roulés dans du sucre glace.

Draco se pencha au-dessus de la table pendant que l'on mangeait le dessert et fit signe à Harry. Harry se pencha pour entendre ce que Draco disait. « Es-tu sûr que nous ne pourrions pas aller en Italie, plutôt qu'à Dou… »

« Chut ! » dit soudain Harry, puis il se figea quand il réalisa qu'ils le regardaient tous. Il avait fait taire Draco assez fort, mais il craignait que quiconque ait entendu le mot « Douvres ». Il sourit encore faiblement, et la conversation continua, bien que Harry remarqua que Dee avait l'air très intéressée par ce que lui et Draco avaient dit, et il se demanda s'il elle pourrait comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

Puis Ruth expliqua à ses parents que 'Hal' et 'Drake' devaient prendre un train, et qu'elle voulait les conduire à la gare. Sa mère regarda son mari avec une expression de doute.

« Ton père ira aussi, Ruth. »

« Mais, maman… »

« Il est tard. Ce n'est pas négociable. » lui dit sa mère avec fermeté, et Ruth referma brusquement sa bouche, mais Harry pouvait encore voir la révolte sur son visage. Se souvenant qu'elle fumait en cachette près de l'abri de jardin ce matin, il réalisa plus qu'un peu de rébellion en elle. 

« Je dois aller chercher quelque chose d'abord » dit-elle indistinctement, courant vers les escaliers. Harry pensa qu'elle allait chercher les billets de train. Quand elle revint, elle portait son manteau. Harry et Draco remercièrent les Pelta pour les avoir laissé rester, et ils suivirent Ruth et son père à la voiture.

Harry et Draco s'assirent sur le siège derrière après que le père de Ruth les ait aidé à ranger leurs affaires dans le coffre. Il démarra la voiture, mais n'avança pas, se tournant à la place vers Harry et Draco.

« Vous êtes comme Ruth, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il soudain, et Harry eut une envie soudaine de s'enfuir, mais se retrouva gelé sur place. Est-ce que Ruth avait parlé d'eux à son père ? Il était bouche bée, et il regarda Ruth, qui était de même et regardait son père avec étonnement.

« Ruthie ne me l'a pas dit. J'ai deviné. Quand elle a été contactée par des étrangers ces quatre derniers mois, nous avons découvert qu'il y avait d'autres… personnes comme elle. Comme cette fille qui joue du violoncelle… »

« Hermione Granger, papa. » dit Ruth, roulant des yeux. « Elle est seulement un peu célèbre. »

« Oui, bien, au moins elle s'est souvenue qu'elle pouvait t'appeler par téléphone. » Il se tourna vers le siège de derrière. « Savez-vous qu'elle a envoyé une lettre à Ruth en utilisant une chouette ? La sale bête m'a presque filé une attaque cardiaque, et je suis bien plus costaud que la grand-mère de ma femme. » Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Il n'était pas sûr, maintenant, qu'il aurait dû aider Hermione à acheter Sebastian. « En tous cas… nous avons toujours su que Ruth était… spéciale. Mais parfois c'était un peu plus dur de se souvenir pourquoi… »

Les sorts de mémoire, pensa Harry. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas été la règle jusqu'à ce que Ruth ait six ou sept ans. Ils avaient probablement des souvenirs de ce temps là, s'ils en avaient, quand elle avait fait de la magie accidentelle. 

« Alors elle vous a parlé du concert à Londres pendant les vacances… » dit lentement Harry. Son père acquiesça. « Et de l'école… »

« Oui. Et maintenant, cela ne va pas arriver, bien sûr. Un homme étrange est venu nous voir il y a quelques semaines, pour nous dire cela. Mais il a aussi dit que Ruth et sa famille ne seraient plus 'oblivié', quoique cela veule dire, quand elle ferait accidentellement… des choses. Bien qu'ils s'assureraient encore que les boldus n'en verraient rien. »

« Les moldus » dit automatiquement Harry.

« Oh, oui, les moldus. » il se tourna pour sourire à Ruth. « Je pense que c'est moi, eh ? »

« Oui, papa, normalement, mais il veut parler de tout le monde en dehors de la famille » dit Ruth, et même à la faible lumière, Harry puis la voir rougir. Harry trouvait cela étrange, que ce rabbin moldu avec sa fille sorcière sachent qu'ils étaient des sorciers.

« Alors, » dit-il en se tournant pour leur parler encore. « Je sais que vous êtes… ce que vous êtes. Je sais que vous allez prendre un train et que vous étiez malades. Ce que je ne sais pas est pourquoi vous voyagez, et pourquoi vous le faites à pied. Je pensais que vous auriez d'autres méthodes pour le faire. »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, et Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Draco le fit en premier. « Nous essayons d'éviter d'autres sorciers. Nous sommes des espions, et nous essayons d'éviter une guerre. La guerre civile en Finlande a largement été fomentée par des mages noirs, et nous essayons de les arrêter. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être vus par quiconque pouvant nous reconnaître. C'est très risqué, mais c'est aussi contre nos lois d'interférer avec la politique moldue comme ils ont fait. » D'où cela sort-il ? se demanda Harry. La voix de Draco semblait très bizarre, pas vraiment la sienne.

Le père de Ruth ouvrit de grands yeux. Harry réalisa qu'ils n'avaient en fait donné à Ruth aucune raison à leur voyage, autre que l'évasion de prison de Harry, et elle se tourna et leur donna à tous les deux un regard tellement rempli d'admiration et d'espoir, que Harry espéra sincèrement qu'il pourrait rétablir le cours du temps, et empêcher la guerre avant que d'autres vies ne soient perdues.

Jonathan Pelta se tourna vers le volant, mettant la voiture en mouvement. « Bien ! Allons-y alors ! Nous avons quelque chose à faire pour nous assurer que la paix arrivera ! » Il leur sourit par-dessus son épaule, et Harry le lui rendit, souhaitant que Draco l'ait laissé parler, mais admettant lui-même que c'était une très bonne histoire, et partiellement vrai, après tout. S'ils réussissaient, ils éviteraient une guerre.

Ou arriveraient en plein milieu d'une autre…

* * * * *


	75. Chap 16 3

Habs : non, je suis pas québécois, et pour le restant de la question, j'ai du mal à comprendre de quoi tu parles...   
RLA : Voldemort ne s'est jamais incarné en Ginny, mais il l'a faite agir sous influence.  
Philippe Gryffondor : merci. pour ma part, cela demeure un des chapitres que j'aime le moins.   
Lunenoire : c'est l'effet papillon, en somme.   
popov : tu as raison, cette partie de l'histoire est particulièrement lente.   
Link9 : He oui, tes reviews me font plaisir ! La fic a passé la barre des 500 reviews , c'est cool.   
  
Donc merci à tous les reviewers qui ont permis à cette fic de dépasser les 500 reviews, et bonne lecture pour la suite du chapitre 16. 

* * * * *

Leur train quittait Manchester Picadilly à dix heures, et ils arrivèrent à la gare avec vingt minutes d'avance. Harry aurait souhaité avoir davantage de temps pour parler à Ruth et à son père, mais ce délai était très, très court, et Harry espérait que, ayant attiré l'attention sur eux à Manchester la veille, il n'y aurait pas d'auror du ministère traînant quelque part sur les quais, essayant de découvrir si le sort de désarmement avait été lancé par Harry Potter, condamné fugitif.

Quand le train arriva, Harry se tourna vers Ruth et lui dit doucement « Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point… Je veux dire… » Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle avait été d'un réconfort incommensurable à cette période terrible, et par-dessus tout, elle avait eu la patience de lui apprendre le Kaddish…

« C'est une mitzvah » dit-elle, des larmes dans la voix. La même chose qu'elle avait dite à sa mère. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. » Mais ses yeux brillaient. Harry lui sourit, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser brièvement sur la joue.

« Merci. » Elle déglutit et acquiesça, puis il dut se détourner d'elle et suivre Draco dans le train. Quand il se retourna pour voir, Ruth et son père se tenaient encore sur le quai. Le bras de Jonathan Pelta était autour des épaules de sa fille, et il la regardait tendrement et, selon Harry, avec fierté aussi. Harry pensa à sa résignation en apprenant qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard après tout. C'était une autre raison pour rétablir le cours du temps. Tu es sensée être à Poudlard, pensa-t-il. Tu es sensée être l'amie de Ginny, tu es sensée apprendre tout ce dont tu as besoin de connaître pour être une sorcière bien éduquée. Comme le train commençait à partir, il lui fit un signe de la main et lui sourit, et Ruth et son père levèrent leur main en réponse. Quand il ne put plus les voir, il s'enfonça dans le siège à côté de Draco et ferma les yeux, se souvenant d'elle autour de la grande table dans le jardin de Hagrid, pour l'anniversaire précédent de Ginny dans son autre vie, et il lui tardait de la revoir à sa place à la table de Griffondor dans la grande salle de Poudlard…

* * * * *

Ils descendirent à Stafford et attendirent juste quelques minutes le train faisant la liaison avec Nuneaton. Il était onze heures du soir passé. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils furent à Nuneaton et descendirent encore. Le train suivant arriva rapidement, moins de dix minutes plus tard, et il furent bientôt dans la dernière partie de leur voyage. Comme les lumières de la ville cédaient le terrain à la campagne obscure, les grands arbres et les champs tranquilles défilaient, et Harry se sentit bercé pour dormir. Il se l'autorisa, comme ils auraient probablement à marcher un peu pour trouver un endroit désert pour pouvoir décoller. Et il avait besoin d'assez de repos à la fois pour la marche et pour le vol. Il n'avait en fait plus volé depuis qu'il avait eu de la fièvre, et il n'imaginait pas qu'il serait capable d'aller très loin cette nuit.

De la gare, il se dirigèrent vers le sud-est. Ils avaient demandé à un vieil homme en dehors de la ville où se trouvaient les fermes les plus proches (Harry fit semblant d'être à la recherche de travail), et c'était la direction qui leur avait été donnée. Après avoir avancé pendant presque une heure, ils arrivèrent à un endroit appelé Stoneygate, mais cela ressemblait encore trop à une banlieue prospère, et il y avait trop de maisons au goût de Harry. Continuant, ils atteignirent Evington après une autre demie-heure, mais ce n'était pas encore bon. Quand un panneau au bord de la route annonça qu'ils avaient atteint Stoughton, Harry su qu'ils seraient bien. Il y avait plusieurs grandes fermes ou domaines de chaque côté de la route principale, et un bosquet au loin, à distance de l'une des grandes propriétés. Un terrain parfait pour s'envoler. Il était deux heures et demie du matin, et personne ne devait être alentour pour les voir.

Harry commença cependant à fatiguer après seulement une demie-heure en l'air. Ne voulant pas spontanément se métamorphoser en plein air, il atterrit à un endroit appelé King's Norton. Il y avait beaucoup de grands champs, d'autres grandes fermes et propriétés. Ils dressèrent la tente dans un petit bosquet et s'y installèrent pour la nuit. Pour économiser les piles, ils n'allumèrent pas la lampe, ni n'écrivirent dans le journal, mais allèrent directement dormir.

Le matin suivant, ils reprirent la marche, gardant un pas régulier, mais ils avaient à peine atteint Welham après avoir marché quatre heures. Ils étaient en fait partis six heures plus tôt, mais ils s'étaient reposés deux heures au milieu. Et ils n'étaient pas partis avant midi, dormant assez tard.

Harry n'essaya pas de voler cette nuit-là, et le jour suivant, ils marchèrent encore quatre heures, se reposer pendant deux heures semblant encore nécessaire. Ils avaient réussi à partir plus tôt, cependant, à dix heures du matin. Ils atteignirent Rushton, Northamptonshire, après avoir marché quatre heures. La vie était paisible. Ils écrivaient tous les deux dans le journal, Draco un petit peu plus que Harry, cependant. Harry pensait à toutes les choses terribles qui pouvaient arriver s'ils ne pouvaient pas bientôt rétablir le cours du temps, et il souhaitait oser s'arrêter dans un village pour acheter un journal, et voir comment se passaient les choses. Est-ce que Washington avait répondu à l'ultimatum de Castro ? Est-ce que la Chine et le Viêt-Nam s'étaient vraiment impliqués ? Et pour l'espion britannique captur ?

Harry décida qu'ils avaient assez traîné, et il voulut accélérer les choses. Il allait essayer de voler cette nuit trois ou quatre heures, avec une pause de vingt minutes toutes les quarante minutes. Après un premier sommeil, il s'éveillèrent et emballèrent la tente sans parler. Harry se métamorphosa et étendit ses ailes, et Draco grimpa sur son dos, portant tout le matériel. Harry bondit dans le ciel, battant des ailes d'avant en arrière, souhaitant qu'ils aient osé apporter des balais. Il essaya de ne pas penser à sa fatigue et à sa lassitude, mais continua. Il pouvait le faire. Il l'avait fait avant. Tout ce repos suite à sa maladie l'avait ramolli.

Mais après seulement une demie-heure, Draco cria soudain au-dessus de lui. C'était une exclamation de douleur terrible, et Harry sentit ses doigts lâcher sa crinière. Que fait-il ? se demanda Harry. Il va tomber à coup sûr…

Il ne l'eut pas plus tôt pensé que cela arriva. Le corps de Draco se précipitait vers le sol, et Harry, paniqué, battit frénétiquement ses ailes contre l'air soudain très lourd, essayant de revenir sous lui. Il réussit pendant un instant, puis il se sentit bizarre, et commença à tomber lui-même. Il avait été tiré de sa forme d'animagus, et tombait, tombait…, et une douleur abominable irradiait tout son corps, venant de son avant-bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts sont convoqués.

Il avait été tiré de sa forme d'animagus par l'activation de la Marque, voilà à quel point elle était puissante. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante. Harry tombait avec Draco au-dessus de lui, et il mit tous ses efforts et sa concentration pour se métamorphoser à nouveau, essayant d'ignorer la douleur, mais il étendit ses ailes trop tard et atterrit maladroitement, et Draco tomba sur lui, puis sur le sol, avec un bruit sourd et un craquement inquiétant. Harry reprit immédiatement forme humaine, et au moment où il le fit, la douleur provenant de son bras se diffusa dans tout son corps, maintenant jointe par la douleur provenant de son poignet droit, qui avait été plié en arrière d'une façon qui n'était pas prévue quand il avait atterri. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui criait en se tenant la cheville gauche avec une main, et son bras avec l'autre. 

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient au sol, à se rouler sur le sol à cause de la douleur, quand il pensa finalement à bloquer la douleur. Mais il entrevit son meilleur ami, le visage déformé par l'agonie, et il décida qu'il pouvait aussi la tolérer. Cela ne lui semblait pas juste de pouvoir échapper à la douleur de la Marque alors que Draco ne pouvait pas. Il portaient tous les deux la Marque.

A la longue, la douleur diminua, et il ne leur resta que celle de leur cheville et de leur poignet. Cela leur prit bien plus de temps que d'habitude pour monter la tente, et quand ils l'eurent fait, Harry ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée d'essayer de se hisser sur la couchette du haut, et il s'effondra sur le sol, tenant son poignet contre lui, espérant que le sommeil s'emparerait finalement de son esprit et lui donnerait un peu de répit par rapport à sa douleur.

* * * * *


	76. Chap 16 4

Lunenoire : c'est la loi de Murphy   
Bartimeus : ca ne se complique pas plus que d'habitude, me semble-t-il.   
Ankou : bon, tu es excusé, mais seulement parce que je suis magnanime ;-). Sinon, on doit avoir sérieusement attaqué le dernier tiers.   
popov : y'a de l'action : c'est une chute.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci.   
lianna Potter : de mémoire, pour creer une histoire, il faut utiliser le document manager pour charger son premier chapitre, puis creer l'histoire, et ensuite seulement intégrer le chapitre chargé à l'histoire. Sinon, c'est ma traduc, mais pas mon histoire.  
Link9 :courage, l'attente prend fin.   
  
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous 

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait réveillé, les voix, ou le sentiment inquiétant que des créatures, de grosses créatures rapides et dangereuses, filaient à toute allure à côté de la tente. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de sabot, et sentir beaucoup de mouvements en dehors des murs de toile, et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Où sommes-nous ? se demanda-t-il. S'étaient-ils installé au milieu d'une ville par inadvertance ? La nuit dernière, même dans le noir et le délire de leur douleur mutuelle, cela avait ressemblé à n'importe quel autre champ dans n'importe quelle ferme. Normalement, ils auraient cherché l'abri d'un bosquet, ou de quelques arbres, mais Harry savait que la cheville de Draco rendait impossible tout mouvement pour le moment. Et avec son poignet blessé, Harry ne pouvait même pas songer à le porter. Ils avaient monté leur camp exactement à l'endroit où ils étaient tombés.

Harry résista à l'envie de regarder au-dehors, pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Quoique ce soit, tout le monde semblait être merveilleusement ignorant de la tente des sorciers en plein milieu. Les sorts repousse-moldus marchaient encore, pensa-t-il avec gratitude.

Mais il n'avait pas à peine pensé cela qu'il entendit le son de sabot frappant le sol humide près de l'entrée de la tente, comme si un cheval venait de faire un saut, et se préparait à continuer. Harry entendit un hennissement agité, et une voix féminine essayant de calmer la bête, disant Là, là, Granny, calme-toi… Tout va aller bien… »

Puis il y eut un autre hennissement, et ouf ! et un bruit sourd. Harry entendit le bruit de sabot s'éloigner à distance. A côté, il entendit quelqu'un lutter pour se relever, et puis un bruit de pas furieux provenant de bottes de cheval très chères qui se dirigeaient droit sur la tente. Oh-oh, pensa Harry. Si un moldu est assez en colère, est-ce que le sort fonctionne ? 

Puis il eut le choc de sa vie quand il vit le cavalier désarçonné mettre sa tête dans la tente. Elle, à son tour, eut l'air tout aussi choquée de quand son corps suivit sa tête, l'air étonnée qu'elle puisse se tenir debout, que ce soit une petite pièce au lieu de petit espace que laissait supposer son apparence extérieure. Elle fixa les meubles, puis déglutit et enleva ses gants et sa bombe, faisant sortir une cascade de cheveux dorés et brillant, regardant l'intérieur de la tente. Il y avait beaucoup de boue sur son postérieur, probablement à cause de la chute, pensa Harry.

Nom de nom » dit-elle dans un souffle comme elle regardait autour d'elle, puis quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, sa colère trouva un nouveau souffle. Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui diable vous êtes ou ce que vous pensez faire en dressant une tente ici, mais nous essayons de faire une course de point à point pour une œuvre de charité, et cette foutue chose était à l'endroit où j'essayais d'atterrir quand Granny a sauté la haie. C'est le meilleur endroit, si vous allez … »

Harry la fixa. Granny ? »

Elle eut l'air extraordinairement en colère. Granny's Ghost [NDT : =le fantôme de grand-mère]. La jument grise que je montais. Elle a été effrayée par cette foutue tente et m'a faite tomber. Sacrée chance que je me sois rien cassée. » Elle frotta son arrière train, cillant. Harry essaya de ne pas rire, mais c'était difficile.

Tu veux dire qu'un fantôme a eu peur ? » il réussit à ne pas rire directement. Elle avait les lèvres tirées en une ligne obstinée.

Ce n'est pas drôle… »

Alicia, calme-toi… »

Je ne me calmerai pas… qu'avez-vous dit ? Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle ? » Alicia Spinnet l'observa plus attentivement maintenant, mais elle ne semblait encore avoir aucune idée de comment il la connaissait. Puis Draco commença à se réveiller et s'étira, baillant largement, ses yeux encore fermés. Il s'assit, puis balança ses jambes vers le sol, et mit sa tête dans ses mains, se frottant les yeux, ne regardant toujours pas autour de lui. Finalement, il leva la tête et en la voyant, eut un juron coloré et remit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ricana.

Bonjour à vous aussi. Comme je disais à votre ami… » Elle s'arrêta et loucha sur Draco, ayant l'air de réfléchir furieusement. Vous avez un air familier… »

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, grimaçant. Tu m'as vu avec plus de cheveux au concert à Londres. » Alors, pensa Harry, il la reconnaît aussi. 

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est cela ! Tu es… heu… Tu es… »

Draco Malfoy, » dit-il d'une voix traînante. content d'être si mémorable. » dit-il un peu malicieusement. Mais elle l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry.

Mais qui es-tu ? »

Harry traîna, nerveux. Finalement, il le sortit simplement. Harry Potter. » Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

Mon Dieu ! C'est toi ! Ne t'es-tu pas… »

Échappé de prison après y avoir été envoyé pour le meurtre de ma mère. Si. » dit-il calmement, ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment courir jusqu'à un téléphone en plein milieu d'un champ. Et ses habits de course assez étroits ne semblaient pas l'autoriser à porter un téléphone.

Elle essayait de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, et il l'a arrêtée, » dit Draco, excusant Harry à sa place. Pas que quiconque en ait tenu compte. »

Alicia regarda autour de la tente, encore éberluée. Alors, c'est… »

Une tente magique. Oui. » dit Draco, presque ennuyé. Les moldus la voient, mais l'oublient tout de suite. »

Oh, cela explique tout. Il me semblait que les chevaux savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pouvais voir cela de loin. Ils hésitaient tous juste un peu. Mais les autres cavaliers ne remarquaient rien de mal, alors ils cravachaient simplement leurs chevaux, leur disant de faire avec et tout et tout… J'ai remarqué et je suppose que Granny m'a senti hésiter ou quelque chose comme cela… »

Tu n'es pas une moldue, tu es une sorcière, alors les sorts repousse-moldu ne t'affectent pas. Désolé qu'elle se soit trouvée sur le trajet de ton petit cheval de course. Nous ne savions pas que nous nous étions installés en plein milieu d'Ascot. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, rappelant à Harry la préfète en chef dont il se souvenait dans son autre vie. Ne me parle pas comme cela. Ce n'est pas une piste. Le club de ma mère a monté un point à point pour une œuvre pour aider les réfugiés finlandais. L'argent est obtenu avec les paris placés par les gens. Tout l'argent qui n'est pas gagné va aux réfugiés. J'ai essayé de préparer ma jument pour la course en quelques jours. Elle a été nerveuse et instable dernièrement. Je pensais que le point à point lui ferait du bien, courir dans l'herbe, traverser la campagne au lieu de tourner en rond autour de la piste. Mais elle est repartie sans moi maintenant. Et je venais de convaincre papa et maman de me laisser monter Granny quand nous la faisions courir. J'ai essayé de les convaincre pendant des années, maman en particulier, que je ne voulais pas toujours faire du dressage. Le dressage est pour les demoiselles, vous voyez. La course est pour les hommes, les voyous. Je veux dire, oui, je suis bonne en dressage, » dit-elle sans paraître le moins du monde consciente de la vanité de son affirmation et j'étais dans l'équipe olympique et tout, » continua-t-elle mais c'est salement ennuyeux. »

Harry admirait son petit corps compact. Elle était assez petite, plus petite que beaucoup d'homme jockey adultes qu'il avait vu, alors c'était un avantage. Et elle semblait certainement déterminée, ce qui n'était sans doute pas un mal, selon lui. Son seul problème du moment était qu'elle souffrait d'un manque de cheval distinct.

Bien, nous avons nous aussi un petit problème » lui dit-il, tendant son poignet blessé. La raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes installés ici est que nous sommes tous les deux blessés. C'est pire pour Draco. C'est sa cheville. »

Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir campé dans le champ à côté. Ce ne sont pas des vaches, vous savez, ce sont des taureaux. Et comme nous l'avons vu avec les chevaux, je ne pense pas que les animaux soient affectés par vos sorts repousse moldu. »

Elle commença à les examiner tous les deux, ayant l'air d'être expérimentée en la matière. Harry pensa qu'elle avait probablement souffert de nombreuses blessures relatives aux chutes au fil des ans, en travaillant avec les chevaux. Après avoir regardé le poignet de Harry et la cheville de Draco, elle donna son verdict.

Entorse. Pour tous les deux. Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un bandage, et toi » dit-elle, pointant Draco du doigt, tu dois garder cette cheville au repos. »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Le problème est, » dit Harry que lorsque l'on est en fuite, prendre un peu de repos est quelque peu risqué. Et nous avons récemment été tous les deux malades, et nous sommes bien trop reposé. Nous devons continuer à avancer. Cela nous a prit depuis lundi soir pour arriver jusqu'ici depuis Leicester. Au fait… Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Samedi. Le vingt-six. Avril »

Nous savions que nous étions en avril… » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

Où avez-vous besoin d'aller ? » dit-elle, avec de grands yeux. Ou est-ce que cela n'a aucune importance ? Aussi longtemps que vous n'êtes pas pris par votre police des sorciers. »

Les aurors. Et, bien… être pris ne serait pas mauvais, mais nous ne courions pas au hasard. Nous devons aller à quelques endroits. Londres, pour commencer. Nous essayons d'éviter la guerre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? »

La guerre en Finlande. Elle a été fomentée par des mages noirs. C'est une assez longue histoire… »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Vraiment ? Et que pouvez-vous y faire ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire. » dit Harry Désolé. »

Elle ne dit rien mais eut l'air de réfléchir très fort. Finalement, elle dit Écoutez. J'ai mon propre chez-moi dans la propriété de mes parents. C'était le pavillon du gardien. J'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant, et je ne supportais plus que maman fourre son nez dans mes affaires privées tout le temps. Je veux dire, elle faisait comme si je proposais un meurtre à chaque fois que je voulais qu'un petit ami reste… » Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil nerveux. Il n'y a personne actuellement, rassurez-vous. Je peux vous soigner tous les deux et vous remettre d'aplomb, et vous pourrez rester là le reste de la semaine. Puis je pourrai vous conduire jusqu'à Londres. C'est à seulement une heure et demie de chez nous. »

Est-ce là où nous sommes ? Sywell ? »

Non. Vous êtes à Thorpe Malsor. Près de Kettering. Mais nous ne sommes qu'à huit miles au sud d'ici. Vous êtes en fait sur la ferme de Keaton Folly. Ne demandez pas pourquoi. Les propriétaires ne s'appellent pas Keaton. C'est un vieux nom, comme Thorpe Malsor. Où avez-vous besoin d'aller à Londres ? »

A Fulham. Un endroit sur Wardo Avenue. »

Elle acquiesça. J'ai été là-bas. Je sais comment y aller. J'ai eu un petit ami qui habitait là-bas à un moment. » Harry commençait à se demander combien de petits amis elle avait eu. Draco donnait l'impression de vouloir l'embrasser.

Conduire ? » dit-il dans un souffle. As-tu bien dit conduire ? »

Elle acquiesça, comme si elle pensait ridicule qu'il y ait un autre moyen de voyager en Grande-Bretagne. Bien sûr. Nous pourrons le faire vendredi. Cela vous laissera du repos à tous les deux. J'allais retrouver quelques vieux amis de l'école à la National Gallery ce jour là. Je pourrai vous déposer tous les deux à Fulham d'abord. »

Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était tordu le poignet. Je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons te remercier assez. Et je… je suis désolé que la chose avec Poudlard n'ait pas pu se faire. Je pense encore que tu aurais du avoir une chance d'étudier la magie… »

Elle soupira. Je ne sais pas si je suis désolée. Je veux dire, je suis sortie de l'école, et bon débarras. Je suis simplement contente de savoir ce qui se passe quand il arrive des choses étranges… »

Harry acquiesça. Tes parents doivent être rassurés de savoir aussi. Tu as probablement fait beaucoup de choses étranges quand tu étais plus petite. »

Mes parents ? Ils ne savent pas. » dit-elle, comme s'il aurait du deviner.

Ils ne savent pas ? »

Elle soupira. Je pensais le leur dire, mais je ne voyais aucune manière de dire avec tact 'Oh, au fait, maman et papa, je suis une sorcière.' Il ne semble pas y avoir de cartes dans les boutiques pour ces occasions là. Et puis quand ce gars étrange du ministère de la magie s'est montré et m'a dit que parce que tu t'étais échappé de prison, je n'allais pas aller à leur foutue école après tout, j'étais tellement contente de vivre seule. Il est juste apparu quand j'ai ouvert la porte un matin ! Comme cela ! Mon père aurait eu une attaque cardiaque. Maman aurait pris tant de ses médicaments pour la migraine qu'elle aurait risqué l'overdose. »

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à comment étaient les choses pour les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus. A un moment, on leur disait qu'ils étaient magiques et qu'ils allaient aller à une école de magie et de sorcellerie, et l'instant d'après, on leur disait Désolé, changement de plan… »

Draco avait un autre souci cependant. Tu, heu, aurais une voiture par-là, non ? » il la regardait plein d'espoir. Elle fronça les sourcils et il montra sa cheville.

Oh, exact ! Bien, je ne peux pas vous amener tous les deux directement au pavillon. D'abord, je dois revenir au départ du point à point. C'est probablement là où Granny's Ghost est revenue. Je dirais juste à papa et maman qu'elle a été effrayée et cela en restera là. Heureusement, ce n'est pas une partie de la course où il y a des spectateurs. Je reviendrai vous chercher plus tard. Je peux conduire mon Range Rover à travers champs sans problème. »

Harry la regarda avec sérieux. Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle haussa joliment les épaules. C'est bon. Mais tu sais, » et elle fit un signe de la tête à Harry, tu devrais vraiment te raser et te couper les cheveux. ». puis, brusquement, elle partit pour revenir vers les spectateurs. Harry sourit. Il pourrait s'occuper du rasage et de la coupe de cheveux une fois qu'ils seraient chez elle. Elle aurait un beau petit choc, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de Ruth.

Ils mangèrent et écrivirent un petit peu dans le journal en l'attendant. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais quand il entendit le ronronnement d'un moteur venir dans leur direction, il résista à l'envie de sortir la tête de la tente pour vérifier si c'était elle. Si ça ne l'était pas, il serait vu. La tente avait des sorts repousse-moldus, mais pas sa tête.

Harry sentit le sol vibrer jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête près de la tente. Une minute plus tard, Alicia entrait, portant des jeans et un T-shirt rose étroit. Elle avait soudain l'air très jeune.

Viens donc. Aidons-le à monter dans la voiture » dit-elle à Harry en montrant Draco de la tête. Sortir de la tente fut malaisé, mais une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Draco mit un bras sur les épaules de Harry et l'autre sur celles d'Alicia, et ils le portèrent pour moitié, et le tirèrent pour l'autre moitié jusqu'à la Range Rover. Harry et Alicia retournèrent à la tente et elle l'aida à la replier et à l'empaqueter, s'émerveillant de sa petite taille. Ils retournèrent à la voiture et Alicia monta au siège conducteur tandis que Harry prenait place à côté d'elle. Elle démarra la voiture avec un air très sérieux, et bientôt, Harry dut se cramponner à la portière avec sa main gauche comme ils rebondissaient sur les bosses et les nids de poule avant de finalement arriver sur une piste terreuse qui les conduisit au bout du compte à la porte de la ferme de Keaton's Folly. Cela leur prit seulement vingt minutes pour atteindre sa maison de Sywell, le pavillon dans la propriété de ses parents. C'était une structure en pierre néo-gothique à l'air confortable, le moyen-âge romancé. Harry et Alicia servirent encore de support à Draco sur le chemin de la maison, et ils le déposèrent sur un sofa près de la cheminée dans le salon d'Alicia. Il eut l'air rassuré de retrouver la civilisation.

Elle les avait bientôt bandé tous les deux, et Draco était assis près du feu avec sa tête en arrière, son pied sur un oreiller posé sur un gros pouf. Harry avait un bandage autour du cou sur lequel son poignet blessé reposait. Surveillant ses patients avec satisfaction, Alicia alla à grands pas vers la porte.

Vous êtes bien. Je reviens bientôt. »

Attends ! » cria Harry. Où vas-tu ? »

Elle se tourna. Oh, désolée. Je mange chez mes parents. Je hais cuisiner. J'allais leur prendre un peu de nourriture de leur frigo pour vous en rapporter. Il y a quelques biscuits dans la cuisine, et vous pourrez vous faire du thé, mais pas beaucoup plus, j'en ai peur. J'ai toujours peur lorsque je suis à côté de nourriture que je la mange sans y penser. Si je veux être le jockey de Granny's Ghost, je dois faire attention à de telles tendances. Le poids est très important. Je ne peux prendre aucun risque. »

Harry acquiesça et lu fit au revoir. Quand elle partit, il s'assit dans le canapé du côté opposé à Draco et prit la télécommande de la télévision sur le pouf, en même temps que Draco. Harry l'eut en premier.

Hey ! J'allais essayer cela. Heu… Qu'est-ce ? »

Harry sourit. Trop lent. Et… tu vas voir. » La boite noire était posée sur un gros buffet de style régence qui supportait aussi une stéréo aux haut-parleurs de belle taille. Quand Harry pressa sur le bouton d'alimentation, elle revint à la vie. Il changea de chaîne avec impatience. Finalement, il trouva les informations. Il avait pensé que si Alicia allait dîner avec ses parents, c'était probablement l'heure des informations du soir.

Bientôt, il souhaita ne pas avoir vérifié, et avoir plutôt trouvé un vieux film ou une comédie américaine comme Draco l'avait réclamé. C'était trop déprimant. On montrait des séquences d'hommes en service, rampant à plat ventre, portant des armes, faisant des exercices. D'autres séquences montraient des rebelles finlandais frissonnant, enveloppés par des couches d'habits, mais portant des mitaines pour pouvoir mieux manipuler leurs armes, et puis il y eut un reportage de Moscou, sur ce que disait le Kremlin…

Harry déglutit et se leva. Je vais prendre une douche. » Il n'avait pas demandé cela à Alicia, mais il en sentait vraiment le besoin.

Est-ce que cela signifie que je peux regarder ce que je veux maintenant ? »

Si tu veux… »

Draco se pencha en avant et commença à zapper, rappelant fortement à Harry la manière dont il s'était comporté chez Mrs Figg durant l'été. J'aimerais que les sorciers aient cela. » dit-il avec ferveur, passant encore quatre chaînes avant que Harry ait simplement atteint la porte

Ils le peuvent » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tout ce dont on a besoin est de l'électricité. Plein de sorciers vivent probablement assez près des moldus pour que cela semble assez étrange s'ils n'ont pas l'électricité. »

Je suppose… » marmonna Draco, passant encore trois chaînes, ses yeux commençant à briller. Bien, pensa Harry, il vaut mieux qu'il soit transformé en zombie à cause de la télévision plutôt qu'à cause de Tom Jedusor.

Il réalisa une fois qu'il fut dévêtu qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir prendre une douche. Il enleva le bandage qui supportait son bras, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mouiller celui qui immobilisait son poignet. Il se fit couler un bain à la place, gardant soigneusement son bras droit élevé au-dessus de l'eau. C'était difficile de tenir le savon avec sa main gauche. Il n'arrêtait pas de le tomber. Il se concentra très fort et réduisit sa barbe à néant,  et il raccourcit également les cheveux sur sa tête. (C'était plus facile à laver quand il y en avait moins, spécialement avec une seule main.)

Il sortait de la baignoire en s'enveloppant une serviette autour de la taille quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain, et Alicia se tenait là, anxieuse. Harry ! Draco a dit…' Puis elle se figea à sa vue. Oh » dit-elle simplement alors. Elle secoua soudainement sa tête et continua. Heu… Draco a dit que tu prenais une douche. Tu… Tu n'as pas mouillé ton bandage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il le leva pour qu'elle puisse voir. Complètement sec. J'ai décidé de prendre un bain pour cette raison. »

Oh. Bien. Bon. » Elle semblait soudain à court de mots, et donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir paraître regarder sa poitrine, puis ses jambes. Je vois que tu t'es rasé et que tu as coupé tes cheveux. » dit-elle finalement.

Il passa sa bonne main dans ses cheveux. Sa tête était étrangement légère. En fait, j'ai utilisé la magie. Cela fait moins de désordre. »

Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Tu n'as, heu, pas besoin d'aide pour t'habiller, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ne sut pas dire si elle espérait cela.

En fait… As-tu une machine à laver ? Et une robe de chambre de rab, afin que j'ai quelque chose à mettre pendant que mes habits se lavent ? »

Nous devrons laver les habits demain. Je peux les amener chez mes parents. Mais j'ai plein d'habits que tu pourras choisir. Suis-moi. »

Dans le couloir en dehors de la salle de bain se trouvait une garde-robe. Elle ouvrit la porte pour révéler une penderie et quelques étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient quelques beaux T-shirts pliés.

Voyons… Tu as l'air d'avoir la même taille que Franny… »

Franny ? »

Deuxième, non ce n'est pas cela, troisième petit ami en arrière. Francis en fait. Il était vraiment adorable. » dit-elle tristement, puis elle soupira. Il élève des quarter-horses [NDT : petits chevaux puissants, élevés à l'origine pour sprinter dans des courses d'un quart de mile en Virginie au 18°S]. Il est revenu à Dublin. Il m'appelait encore, mais l'avant-dernière fois, il m'a dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Alors la dernière fois, je lui ai dit que j'étais sur le point de sortir à un rendez-vous et que je devais raccrocher. C'était il y a quelques semaines, et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Voilà ! Son maillot de rugby. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est propre. Et il ne l'a jamais vraiment porté pour jouer au rugby. S'il avait jamais essayé, il se serait fait manger tout cru. Pas vraiment un athlète. Et voilà un jean. »

Merci. » marmonna-t-il, lui prenant les habits. Elle referma la garde-robe et il prit les habits dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Quand il sortit, il ne portait que le jean, et cela avait été assez dur avec une seule main. Peux-tu m'aider à mettre le maillot ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant idiot de lui demander de l'aide. Elle sourit et le lui tint, et il passa ses bras dans les manches, grimaçant légèrement. Elle le fit se redresser et le tira sur sa tête, puis tout le long de son corps, comme si elle habillait un petit enfant.

Il la remercia, baissant les yeux vers elle, se demandant à quel point sa vie avait été étrange. De la magie accidentelle, des sorts de mémoire, les jeux olympiques, découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, abriter un sorcier fugitif…

Alicia, » dit-il doucement. S'il y a une guerre… Que feras-tu ? Comme tu as fini l'école. »

Elle se renfrogna. Maman veut que j'aille à l'université, mais pas moi. Papa dit qu'il est bien ami avec Lord Baines, et qu'il peut facilement m'obtenir une position d'aide de camp. Le clerc glorifié, vraiment. Moi… J'ai des plans différents… »

Quoi ? »

Bien… j'ai parlé à Hermione Granger. » Harry fut surpris. Il semblait que Hermione avait été occupée. Contacter Ruth, Alicia. Est-ce qu'elle avait été en contact avec tous les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus qui étaient venus au concert ?

De quoi ? »

Alicia regarda furtivement autour d'elle, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Elle prévoie de revenir en Amérique, et si elle le fait, je pars avec elle. Elle a dit que nous pourrions trouver comment contacter la communauté magique là-bas, et vraiment apprendre ce dont nous sommes capables. Elle doit penser à la guerre aussi. Elle a aussi fini l'école. Et une violoncelliste et un jockey peuvent aussi facilement travailler en Amérique qu'en Angleterre. »

Mais ne feront-ils pas la guerre aussi ? »

Probablement. Mais ils ne nous renverrons probablement pas ici dans l'armée. Et en tous cas, nous pourrions toujours nous cacher dans la communauté magique américaine si nous en avions besoin. Vos sorciers ne semblent pas apparaître sur les radars du gouvernement. De ce que je sais, vous ne payez pas de taxe ou n'avez pas de passeports… »

Harry eut l'air penaud. C'est en quelque sorte être citoyen d'un pays à l'intérieur d'un pays.. »

Comme… comme les américains natifs ? »

Quoi ? »

Bien, il y a ces endroits où ils vivent, appelés des réserves, et ils peuvent faire des choses, comme les jeux de hasard, légalement dans leurs réserves, même si elle sont situées à des endroits où ce serait illégal autrement. C'est un peu comme un pays différent, mais pas vraiment. Et ce n'est évidemment pas secret, comme le monde magique… »

Je vois. » dit-il, ne voyant pas du tout, mais trouvant qu'elle se tenait très près de lui. Heu… y a-t-il quelque chose à manger ? »

Oh, oui. Je l'ai laissé dans la cuisine. Descendons… »

Ils réussirent à arracher Draco à la télévision (de vieux épisodes de Dallas… Draco n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il aimait JR Ewing), et Alicia s'assit avec eux à la table de la cuisine, les regardant manger directement dans les boîtes en plastique qu'elle avait discrètement enlevées du frigo de ses parents. Harry en ouvrit une au hasard et trouva du riz jaune avec une légère odeur de cumin et de safran. Elle le réchauffa au micro-onde et le lui rendit. Le plastique était assez chaud maintenant, et il évita de le toucher en mangeant. Draco ouvrit une boîte et trouva du poulet, qu'il commença immédiatement à manger froid. Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point ils étaient tous les deux affamés, mais ensuite, il réalisa que le seder était lundi soir, et que c'était samedi maintenant.

Il y avait aussi un peu de salade, et elle avait apporté de grandes tranches de pain croustillant. Harry mangea de tout son saoul, tout comme Draco. Peu après, il eut l'impression que ses paupières étaient incroyablement lourdes, et qu'il voulait juste poser sa tête…

Alicia les conduisit tous les deux jusqu'à la chambre à l'étage. Il y avait un lit très grand avec un tapis à l'épaisseur luxueuse sur le sol. Vous deux pourrez dormir ici. J'irai sur le canapé… »

Non. » dit immédiatement Harry, se sentant mal à l'aise. Nous ne pouvons pas t'éjecter de ton propre lit. Nous dormirons en bas… »

Mais c'est un grand lit. Et il y a seulement un canapé. »

Non. » dit encore Harry. C'est ta maison. » Alicia eut l'air pensive maintenant.

Alors tu dis que je dois dormir dans mon propre lit. »

Exact. » 

Très bien. Un de vous pourra le partager avec moi, et l'autre pourra dormir sur le canapé. »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, hésitant. Est-ce qu'elle suggérait…

Non » dit-elle immédiatement, remarquant le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Nous allons tous dormir. » Et cependant, elle n'avait pas tout à fait l'air sûre de cela.

Draco, » dit soudain Harry, pourquoi ne prends tu pas le lit avec Alicia, et j'utiliserai juste quelques couvertures sur le sol à côté du lit, d'accord ? » Cela le mettait quelque peu en position de les chaperonner, mais cela semblait être la meilleure solution.

Et puis demain, tu pourras aller sur le lit, et Draco ira par terre. » dit-elle en lui souriant. Il acquiesça faiblement. Elle leur attrapa des pyjamas dans sa réserve d'habits d'ex-petits amis, et ils se changèrent pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Ils eurent tous deux quelques difficultés, mais au moins, Harry n'avait pas à se soucier du haut comme il dormait sans.

Quand Alicia revint de la salle de bain, elle portait un long T-shirt noir lui arrivant au genou, et baillait à profusion. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Harry, marchant lentement vers lui. Harry retint son souffle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » voulu-t-elle savoir, désignant l'amulette du basilik.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il l'avait à peine touché depuis que Ginny était morte, depuis qu'il avait quitté Azkaban. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il s'était échappé. Un basilik, » dit-il simplement. le roi des serpents. ». Elle acquiesça et tendit sa main pour le toucher timidement. Il sentit ses doigts lui caresser la peau. A la longue, il s'éloigna d'elle. Je suis assez fatigué. Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir maintenant. » Elle acquiesça et déglutit, puis commença à faire le tour du lit d'une manière brusque. Elle était du côté du lit le plus éloigné de Harry, qui pouvait voir la main de Draco pendre sur le bord du matelas, quand il regardait au-dessus de lui, à la lueur de la lune. Draco lui avait lancé un sourire rusé juste avant qu'Alicia n'éteigne la lumière, comme s'il comptait ne pas se laisser ruiner la première nuit qu'il pouvait passer au lit avec une fille depuis longtemps par un chaperon. Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui le dérangeait avec cela. Peut-être qu'il était un peu attiré par Alicia ? Il s'était temporairement abandonné dans un baiser avec elle dans son autre vie, mais il n'avait rien eu contre le fait qu'elle accompagne Draco au ceilidh. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela ressemblait un petit peu à de l'infidélité de Draco envers Jamie. Mais Jamie était morte. Il n'était pas possible, strictement parlant, que Draco lui soit infidèle…

Harry essaya de ne pas y penser, comme il posait sa tête et fermait ses yeux. A la place, il pensa à Ginny, et à la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, et quand il s'endormit finalement, il imagina qu'il la tenait dans ses bras une fois de plus…

* * * * *


	77. Chap 16 5

Ankou : il est plus court que le premier en terme de chapitre, mais il fait quand même 100 pages de plus, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Pour le reste de la traduction, je viens de franchir la moitié des chapitres de la génération perdue, mais j'avance maintenant très lentement, faute de temps.   
Bartimeus : c'est beau les coincidences, n'est-ce pas?   
popov : cf. ci-dessus.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, et voilà la suite !   
Lunenoire : mais ce n'est pas le cas   
  
maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite   


* * * * * 

Il se réveilla à l'aube, au son de mouvements dans le lit. Oh non, pensa-t-il. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont… 

« Jamie… » 

Mon dieu, pensa-t-il. Il l'appelle Jamie. Il se souvint de Ron et Parvati, et il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait à Alicia pour les jeter dehors et les dénoncer aux autorités si Draco l'appelait Jamie pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. 

« Jamie, je comprends, ta maman vient de mourir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée… » 

Harry s'assit, soudain complètement éveillé, réalisant que Draco ne l'était pas. Harry se leva afin de pouvoir les voir tous les deux dans le lit. Ils s'étaient bien rapproché durant la nuit. Draco avait roulé sur son dos, et Alicia était arrivée près de lui. Elle avait sa main droite sur le torse de Draco, et il avait sa main gauche sur la taille d'Alicia. Mais ils étaient tous les deux complètement habillés et endormis. Jamie pensa à ce qu'il avait entendu. Est-ce que Draco a couché avec Jamie ou non ? se demanda-t-il. Il se leva, et après être passé par la salle de bain, il descendit silencieusement les escaliers, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il pensa allumer la télévision, mais à la place, il alla à la chaîne, parcourant la collection de cassettes à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était tout de la pop music, à l'exception de quelque bande son de films. Il prit l'une d'elle et pressa le bouton de lecture, s'asseyant pour laisser les accords de la musique couler sur lui, pensant à Ginny, et à sa mère, son frère, sa sœur… Puis, il éteignit la musique et s'assit dans le silence, et fermant les yeux, il commença à chanter doucement le Kaddish que Ruth lui avait appris… 

« Yis'ga'dal v'yis'kadash sh'may ra'bbo, b'olmo dee'vro chir'usay v'yamlich malchu'say... » 

Il se souvint de sa sœur mettant sa tête sur ses cuisses quand Remus avait été amené… 

« ...b'chayaychon uv'yomay'chon uv'chayay d'chol bais Yisroel, ba'agolo u'viz'man koriv; v'imru Omein... » 

Il se souvint de ses petits frères faisant des farces, les sourires malicieux identiques, en partie de Severus Rogue et en partie de Lily Evans… 

« ...Y'hay shmay rabbo m'vorach l'olam ul'olmay olmayo. Yisborach v'yishtabach v'yispoar v'yisromam v'yismasay... » 

Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Ginny à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et de son baiser avec elle derrière la vieille cabane de Hagrid… 

« ...v'yishador v'yis'aleh v'yisalal, shmay d'kudsho, brich hu, l'aylo min kl birchoso v'sheeroso, tush'bechoso v'nechemoso, da, ameeran b'olmo; vimru Omein... » 

Il se souvint tenir sa mère comme elle pleurait, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, et puis voyant son corps allongé sans vie sur le sol de la grotte… 

« ...Y'hay sloop rabbo min sh'may, v'chayim alaynu v'al kol Yisroel; v'imru Omein... » 

Il se souvint porter le cercueil de son frère sur son épaule, et celui de Dudley, et rapporter le corps de Cédric à Poudlard… 

« ...Oseh sholom bimromov, hu ya'aseh sholom olaynu, v'al kol yisroel; vimru Omein. » 

Il répéta quelques mots quand il eut fini « Y'hay shlomo rabbo min sh'mayo, v'chayim... » Puissent la paix du ciel et la vie être en abondance parmi nous… 

La paix. La vie. 

Il devait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour assurer la paix. Pour limiter les pertes en vies. Il y avait tellement plus en jeu que sa petite vie, ou même les vies de ceux à qui il tenait. Ce n'était plus simplement à son sujet… 

Il se renfrogna. Il y avait un bruit étrange venant d'en haut, de la chambre. Il remonta les escaliers, ne réalisant pas quel bruit c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant la porte légèrement entrouverte. 

Des ressorts. 

Malédiction, Draco ! pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait même pas… 

« Arrête, Alicia. S'il-te-plaît. » 

Harry se figea. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy venait juste de demander à une fille d'arrêter de faire quelque chose ? Au lit ? 

« Tu ne peux pas prétendre que cela ne te plaisait pas… » 

« Alicia ! Je.. Je n'y peux rien si mon corps… si mon corps te répond naturellement. Je ne suis qu'un humain. Mais… Mais tout à quoi je peux penser, c'est Jamie… » 

Harry vit par la fente qu'elle était agenouillée devant lui, et qu'elle avait enlevé sa chemise de nuit. Les draps étaient descendus jusqu'à sa taille. Au nom de 'Jamie', elle se rejeta sur le dos, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Harry aperçut sa poitrine un instant, retenant son souffle, puis reculant coupablement, afin de ne plus pouvoir la voir. 

Il l'entendit soupirer. « J'aurais du savoir. Tous ceux qui sont mignons le sont. Est-ce que cela veut dire que Harry l'est aussi ? Et qui est ce Jamie ? Un ex-petit ami ? » 

« Non, non » dit hâtivement Draco. « une ex-petite amie. La sœur de Harry en fait. » 

« Oooh » dit-elle en comprenant. 

« En réalité… pas ex-petite amie, pas vraiment. Défunte petite amie. » 

« Oh » dit-elle plus laconiquement cette fois. « Tu veux dire… » 

« Oui. Il y a environ un mois. » 

« Gah. Je suis désolée. Je n'en avais aucune idée… » 

« Je sais. Je ne suis… simplement pas prêt à passer à autre chose, vraiment… » 

Harry les entendit bouger, et quand il jeta un autre coup d'œil par la fente, elle avait bougé pour appuyer sa tête contre Draco, et elle avait les bras autour de lui. Elle ne portait cependant encore rien au-dessus de la taille. 

« Je sais, je sais, l'amour… » dit-elle doucement. « Chut.. c'est ok… » Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes, puis Alicia reparla. « Est-ce que vous deux avez, heu, tu sais… » 

« Couché ensemble ? » Il soupira. « Nous allions le faire. Tout était planifié. Cela devait être le jour de son anniversaire. J'ai du la convaincre d'attendre. Elle m'aurait attaqué plus tôt si je l'avais laissée faire… » 

Harry entendit Alicia glousser. « Je ne peux pas la blâmer… » 

« Arrête cela ! Hey, surveille ta main… » Harry se souvint avec ironie de la scène derrière la cabane de Harry le jour du quinzième anniversaire de Ginny. Nous avons parlé des mains, Draco… 

« En tous cas… » commença-t-elle pour lui. 

« En tous cas… malheureusement, le jour de son anniversaire était aussi celui où sa mère est morte. Nous nous sommes rencontrés comme nous l'avions prévu, tard le soir, et nous sommes montés dans la vieille salle de cours d'étude des moldus… » 

« D'étude de quoi ? » 

« Des moldus. » 

« Oh, exact. Continue. » 

« Mais même si nous étions…heu, nus et hue, bien… si nous faisions des choses, nous n'avons simplement pas pu… nous n'avons pas pu. » 

« Je comprends. » 

« Je veux dire, sa mère était morte, et son frère avait été pris en garde à vue au ministère de la magie. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour faire l'amour, tu sais. Alors nous nous sommes rhabillés, et je l'ai juste tenue contre moi pendant qu'elle pleurait… » 

« Alors vous n'avez jamais… » 

« … et nous n'avons jamais eu vraiment d'autre opportunité après cela. Avant qu'elle ne meure. Avant qu'elle ne soit tuée, je devrais dire. Tu sais qu'elle est morte pour sauver son frère ? » 

« Tu veux dire Harry ? » 

« Non. Quand elle a été tuée, il était en prison. Son frère cadet. Elle s'est mise devant lui et a pris le sort… » sa voix hoqueta, et Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, en pensant à la bravoure de sa sœur et à son sacrifice. C'était Jamie, pensa-t-il. Autant elle pouvait dire que les jumeaux étaient ennuyeux, autant elle avait chanté comme un ange aux funérailles de Stuart, et défendu la vie de Simon au prix de la sienne… C'était juste ce que tu as fait. Ce que Jamie a fait en tous cas. C'était une personne comme ça, pensa-t-il. 

Il entendit les couvertures être rejetées sur le lit comme Draco se levait. « Je ferais mieux de me lever. Je ne peux pas rester au lit toute la journée avec une femme à moitié nue, aussi attirant que cela semble… » 

Harry se glissa en bas des escaliers, et alla à la cuisine voir si Alicia avait ramené des céréales pour déjeuner. Il ne trouva rien dans le réfrigérateur, mais dans un grand placard, il y avait quelques boîtes de céréales. Il trouva un bol et se versa quelques corn flakes dedans, commençant à les manger au moment où Alicia et Draco entrèrent, Draco sur des béquilles. 

« Je les ai trouvées dans la garde-robe en haut. J'avais oublié que Rodney les avait laissées ici après avoir recouvré de son opération du ménisque… » Harry se demanda momentanément à combien de petits amis remontait Rodney, mais il ne le demanda pas. Il aurait pu obtenir une réponse. 

Alicia portait encore des jeans aujourd'hui, avec un petit T-shirt étroit bleu clair qui semblait être tout ce qu'elle portait en dessus de la taille. Harry détourna son regard d'elle, se souvenant l'avoir vu en haut. Je me demande comment je vais me débrouiller pour essayer de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, se demanda-t-il, souhaitant qu'ils aient tous les deux été mal élevés et aient acceptés son idée originale de dormir dans la chambre pendant qu'elle serait sur le canapé. 

Quand ils eurent fini le déjeuner, elle les invita à venir aux écuries avec elle. Ils retournèrent à son Range Rover, et elle conduisit dans la propriété, le long d'une route de terre qui coupait d'un trait brun le tapis de verdure. Harry vit une grande maison en pierre géorgienne au loin, mais elle semblait à des lieues, et il savait que c'était comme cela qu'Alicia préférait ses relations avec ses parents : avec de la distance. 

Alicia les prit voir Granny's Ghost, une belle jument grise tachetée, avec des yeux plein d'esprit, et une bouche qui chatouillait quand Harry lui tendit quelques morceaux de sucre. Alicia sortit une brosse et commença à s'activer sur les flancs gris. 

« Les palefreniers le feront aussi, mais j'aime ce rythme. » expliqua-t-elle, souriant comme elle brossait les flancs qui frissonnaient. Draco se tenait devant la porte de l'autre box. 

« Voici une beaut » dit-il dans un souffle, et Harry leva les yeux pour voir un majestueux étalon noisette, avec un éclair blanc sur le front. Il fut momentanément secoué. 

« C'est Magic Man, » dit-elle en souriant. « Mon ancien cheval. Marrant, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai nommé quand j'étais assez jeune. Il sert d'étalon d'élevage maintenant. » Pour quelque raison, Harry se sentit rougir. Draco lui caressa le museau et lui donna quelques morceaux de sucre. Il y avait d'autres chevaux dans les autres box, mais c'était Granny's Ghost qui prenait toute l'attention d'Alicia maintenant. Ils restèrent avec elle, parlant du monde de la sorcellerie tandis qu'elle s'occupait de son cheval et lui parlait tendrement. Ils la regardèrent s'exercer un peu avec la jument et après cela, ils retournèrent jusqu'au pavillon pour déjeuner, finissant la nourriture qu'elle avait chipée à ses parents la veille. 

« Le cuisinier va commencer à remarquer bientôt s'il n'y a plus de restes dans le frigo. » les avertit Alicia. Harry fut surpris. Ses parents avaient des domestiques. Avec une maison de cette taille ? C'était évident ! « Je ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour à l'épicerie. Quelle sorte de cuisine aimez-vous ? » Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Après le repas de lundi, la décision fut unanime. 

« Italienne. » dirent-ils ensemble. 

« D'accord, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. Je peux acheter quelques spaghetti, de la sauce tomate et quelques autres choses. Je reviens bientôt. » 

Harry les surpris tous les deux en cuisinant le dîner ce soir-là. « Spaghetti et boules de viande… Elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle sortait), et quand ce fut l'heure d'aller au lit, juste après avoir éteint les lumières, il sentit la main d'Alicia sur son épaule. Oh-oh, pensa-t-il. Problème. 

Il essaya d'ignorer la main. Il essaya de ne pas penser à comment il l'avait vue dans le lit ce matin, avec Draco… 

La main ne bougea pas, et après ce qui sembla être un long moment, elle la retira. Mais ensuite il entendit sa douce voix dire « Harry ? ». Il ne répondit pas. Laissons-la penser que je dors, pensa-t-il. Elle dit encore son nom, et comme il ne répondit encore pas, elle roula sur le côté et il essaya de pas pousser un trop fort soupir de soulagement. Le matin, il se leva encore avant les deux autres, se faisant couler un bain et se lavant avec précaution, pour garder son bandage au sec. Il trouva une chemise et des pantalons dans le musée des Ex, comme il avait mentalement nommé la garde-robe du couloir, et il descendit dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Il découvrit qu'elle avait acheté quelques œufs et du bacon pour eux, et il fut touché. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien manger de la sorte, alors c'était clairement à eux que c'était destiné. Il réveilla les autres avec l'odeur du bacon grillé, et Draco arriva dans la cuisine sur ses béquilles avec les yeux à moitié fermés, suivant l'arôme avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage. 

« Où est Alicia ? » 

« A la douche. Elle a dit que le bacon sentait bon, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être tentée et nous a ordonné de tout manger avant qu'elle ne descende afin qu'elle n'ait pas la possibilité d'en avoir. » 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien, c'est une manière de faire… » 

Il servit le bacon et les œufs brouillés qu'il avait aussi préparés, et ils s'assirent tous les deux pour manger, enfournant leur nourriture avec appétit, n'ayant pas eu de petit déjeuner chaud depuis Poudlard. Quand ils eurent presque fini, Harry dit à Draco « Tu n'as jamais couché avec Jamie, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Son ami releva brusquement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Non, Harry. Mais pas parce que tu nous avais dit que nous ne pouvions pas. Parce que… » 

« Elle pleurait notre maman. » dit-il doucement. Draco acquiesça. 

« Je voulais être là pour elle, pour la réconforter. Si elle m'avait demandé de faire cela pour la réconforter, je l'aurais fait. Bien, tu sais ce que je veux dire. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Étant donné qu'elle m'a juste demandé de la tenir, c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'était complètement à son bon vouloir. Mais une partie de moi… » 

« Une partie de toi souhaite l'avoir fait, comme elle est partie… » dit doucement Harry, finissant pour lui. Draco acquiesça. « Et maintenant… » Draco fronça les sourcils. 

« Maintenant quoi ? » 

« Maintenant, tu n'es pas encore prêt à passer à autre chose. » Draco le fixait encore. « Avec Alicia. » Aucune réponse. « Hum, je vous ai vu tous les deux hier matin… » 

« Oooh ! » répondit finalement Draco, se frappant le front. « Oui, oui… Bien, elle ne savait pas. De toute évidence, ta petite amie a laissé, heu, glisser quelque chose sur ma réputation quand nous étions à Londres pour le concert… » 

Ce fut au tour de Harry maintenant. « Oh » dit-il simplement, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait dit. « Bien, elle semble comprendre maintenant. J'ai juste prétendu dormir la nuit dernière, et je me suis levé tôt ce matin. Je veux dire, elle est très jolie et tout, mais je ne suis simplement pas prêt pour quelque chose de nouveau non plus… » 

Draco ricana. « Tu aurais pu me faire douter. La façon dont toi et Ruth étiez… » 

« Elle m'enseignait une chanson ! » protesta-t-il, mais il se sentit rougir. Quand Alicia rentra dans la cuisine, leur conversation tomba à plat, et Harry fut content qu'elle ne soit pas entrée quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Le mercredi, Harry fit repousser ses cheveux et sa barbe comme il allait quitter le cocon du domaine des Spinnet. Alicia voulait qu'ils viennent la voir monter Granny's Ghost, et Harry dut admettre qu'il semblait improbable qu'ils courent un risque en y assistant. Il y aurait une grande foule pour regarder les courses et parier, et la probabilité pour que l'un d'eux soit un Mangemort ou un Auror semblait faible. 

Les parents d'Alicia déjeunaient à leur club, et étaient assis avec leurs amis pour regarder les courses. Harry, Draco et Alicia montèrent dans le Range Rover et suivirent le palefrenier qui conduisait la remorque du cheval sur la route principale vers Towcester. Comme la remorque était juste devant eux, ils ne pouvaient pas voir les yeux éveillés de Granny's Ghost pendant la route jusqu'à la course. Le trajet prit seulement une demie-heure. Draco s'assit dans le siège de derrière avec une jambe en l'air. Harry était content pour une fois que ce soit son poignet droit qui se soit tordu, car cela signifiait qu'il avait la main gauche libre pour se cramponner à la portière de la voiture comme Alicia roulait dangereusement à gauche sur la route de Park View depuis Overstone Lane. Cela le dérangea moins quand ils tournèrent à droite sur Wellington road depuis Raglan Street, comme son côté gauche tapait simplement dans la porte (il s'était assuré que la portière était bien verrouillée). Même s'il portait une ceinture, il avait l'impression qu'il allait voler sur les cuisses d'Alicia à chaque fois qu'elle tournait à gauche, et il avait peur qu'elle ne prenne pas cela de la bonne manière. 

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hippodrome de Towcester. On aurait dit que tout le Northamptonshire était là. Harry vit des gens frénétiquement compter leur argent et regarder les cotations des courses, essayant de deviner comment se rendre riche. Comme ils suivaient la remorque du cheval, Draco chuchota à Harry « Combien d'argent moldu… je veux dire d'argent… nous reste-t-il ? » 

« Seize livres et onze pence. » Ils avaient été très économes. Draco regarda autour de lui le brouhaha du champs de course. « Nous devrions le parier. Tout. Ce ne serait pas risqué. Nous pourrions, tu sais, garantir que notre cheval gagnerait. Nous pourrions… » 

« Non. » dit Harry, inflexible. 

« Juste comme cela ? Non, sans discussion ou… » 

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas influer sur une course. » Harry regarda le palefrenier. Il pensait qu'il pouvait avoir entendu les mots 'influer sur une course', et Harry réalisa que c'était la dernière chose qu'on devait les entendre dire sur un champ de course. « Nous ne parions pas le reste de notre argent. » dit-il doucement, mais fermement. 

« Oh, tu as le droit de tricher au golf, mais je ne peux pas suggérer… » 

« Ce n'était pas illégal ! » lui siffla Harry. « Ce que tu suggères l'est. C'était juste une partie privée entre deux personnes. Ceci est réglementé. Il y a toute sorte de garde fou contre la triche. Tu as idée de ce qui est en jeu ici ? Combien les gens peuvent parier sur les courses ? » 

« Et combien ils gagnent ? » 

« Et combien ils perdent ? » lui rappela Harry. « Nous sommes juste ici pour Alicia et pour avoir la possibilité de nous relaxer devant les courses avant qu'elle ne nous conduise à Londres après demain. Pas de pari. Et pas de… cette autre chose que tu as suggérée. Un point c'est tout. » Harry regarda le palefrenier nerveusement, mais il semblait occupé à préparer Granny's Ghost. Alicia était allée se changer. Quand elle revint, elle était resplendissante en rouge vif avec un motif arlequin noir et jaune sur la moitié gauche de sa tenue, et sur la jambe opposée de son pantalon qui arrivait aux genoux, et qui disparaissait dans de hautes bottes noires et brillantes. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une petite queue de cheval, et elle portait une bombe, l'air ravie. Elle avait déjà été pesée, et elle allait vers la jument grise, lui parlant doucement et lui laissant sentir sa paume, puis caressant affectueusement ses flancs. Harry lui sourit. 

« Quelle est la cote pour Granny's Ghost ? » demanda-t-il. Elle regarda autour d'elle. 

« Je ne suis pas sûre… Vous là. Puis-je voir votre bon ? » Elle accosta un jeune qui passait et qui la regarda avec appréciation. Il lui tendit son bon de course sans autre forme de question. Alicia parcourut la liste imprimée en tout petit, marmonnant Granny's Ghost, Granny's Ghost… Ah, la voilà. Granny's Ghost dans la quatrième… dix-neuf contre un. » 

Elle sembla un peu désespérée quand elle lut cela. Harry lui prit le papier. « C'est… C'est pas si mal. Regarde cela. Plein de chevaux ont des côtes pire que celle-là. Amanda Lou est à trente-cinq contre un, et Spencerian est à cinquante contre un, dans la même course. » Cette information n'eut pas l'air de remonter le moral d'Alicia. Le favori de la quatrième course était Alpha Omega. Juste comme il lisait cela, Harry leva les yeux et vit une remorque déchargeant un bel étalon noir, avec du blanc autour de ses sabots et une bande blanche de son museau à sa crinière. Le palefrenier caressant le flanc brillant du cheval disait « Voilà, Alphie. C'est mon garçon. Tu vas leur montrer comment faire, n'est-ce pas… » 

Harry se hérissa. Il regarda encore Granny's Ghost, les yeux nerveux cerclés de blanc et le manteau gris tacheté, les sabots frottant anxieusement. Pendant un instant, il eut une grosse envie d'intervenir sur la course pour mettre Alpha Omega à sa place… la dernière place. Mais l'instant passa, et lui et Draco souhaitèrent bonne chance  Alicia et montèrent dans les gradins avec les autres spectateurs. Harry faisait attention de mettre fréquemment sa main dans la poche pour vérifier que les seize livres étaient bien là. Cela aurait de toute façon été un pari pitoyable, pensa-t-il, quand il lui vint momentanément à l'esprit de parier sur un des favoris (mais pas Alpha Omega). 

C'était très excitant de regarder les courses. En dépit du fait qu'ils ne pariaient pas, ils récupérèrent quelques fiches de course abandonnées, et choisirent leurs favoris pour chaque course. Dans la troisième course, le cheval que Harry avait choisi arriva en fait second, alors il fut très content de lui. Puis Alicia s'avança vers le départ sur Granny's Ghost, et Harry croisa les doigts pour elle. La course commença et les chevaux s'élancèrent tous par la porte, étirant leur cou et frappant le sol avec leurs sabots terriblement durs, les jockeys penchés en avant, donnant un petit coup ou une caresse imperceptible à leur animal, tirant sur les mords, chuchotant quelque encouragement dans une oreille alerte… 

Harry regarda Alicia s'exciter de plus en plus. Elle semblait ne plus faire qu'un avec la jument, laissant quelque chose de sa magie, peut-être, couler dans l'animal. Il vit que Alicia laissait Granny courir et qu'elle suivait simplement, et elle passait les chevaux les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que finalement, le cheval gris fut cou à cou avec Alpha Omega, et que Harry et Draco soient tous les deux à hurler comme des fous, malgré eux. A la dernière seconde, Granny's Ghost sembla grandir de deux pouces, et comme les chevaux franchissaient la ligne d'arrivée, on annonça une photo finish. Avait-elle métamorphosé le cheval, même légèrement ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que cela apparaîtrait comme de la magie accidentelle ? Il se souvint d'Hermione jouant du violoncelle, sa main s'étirant. Cela n'avait pas fait accourir les troupes du ministère, mais bon, c'était plus comme une transformation d'animagus, et comme Dumbledore l'avait fait remarquer, si le ministère pouvait détecter cela, il n'y aurait plus d'animagus clandestin. 

En quelques minutes, le verdict tomba : Granny's Ghost l'avait emporté et Alpha Omega arrivait second. Un cheval appelé Kitchen Kapers arriva en troisième position. Harry pouvait voir que Alicia exultait, fendant l'air avec son poing, et quand le palefrenier l'aida à descendre de la selle, elle jeta ses bras autour de lui. Harry et Draco allèrent jusqu'à elle (ce n'était pas facile pour Draco avec les béquilles), et elle dit à un garde de la sécurité de les laisser passer. Ils la prirent dans leurs bras, et Harry avait mal à la figure à force de sourire. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il pouvait encore sourire autant. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. 

Puis soudain, au milieu des flashes enregistrant la victoire étonnante de Granny's Ghost, le monde se remplit d'un battement d'aile et de plumes, et la jument se cabra sur ses jambes de derrière, hennissant comme une folle. Le palefrenier faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la calmer. Un hibou grand duc venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Draco, un parchemin attaché à sa patte. Harry essaya de le défaire avec juste une main, sans y arriver, tandis que Draco essayait de tenir sur ses béquilles. Alicia se précipita pour les aider après s'être assurée que la jument était sous contrôle du palefrenier. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette chouette est sur ton épaule ? » 

« Bien, » hésita Harry. « Je ne sais pas si l'on a parlé de cela après le concert, mais nous utilisons des chouettes pour délivrer notre courrier et autre… » 

« Nous ? » Elle eut l'air hébétée, puis elle saisit. « Oh ! Nous. Exact. Je pense que Hermione en a parlé. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? » Harry acquiesça. 

Alicia approcha timidement le hibou et détacha le parchemin. Dès qu'il fut libéré de son fardeau, l'oiseau enfonça douloureusement ses serres dans l'épaule de Draco et décolla, de nombreuses personnes dans la foule le montrant du doigt en le voyant voler à une heure du jour inhabituelle. Alicia regarda Draco. « Cela a ton nom dessus. » dit-elle, en lui tendant le message. Draco le déroula d'une main, et Harry tint le bord avec sa main gauche, et lut avec lui en silence. Draco ne protesta pas. 

_Draco, _

_Pourquoi as-tu négligé ta correspondance avec moi ces quatre dernières semaines ? J'ai du apprendre par Zabini ce que tu as fait. Alors qu'il semble que tes performances académiques sont adéquates, il dit que tu ne dors plus dans le dortoir des Serpentards la nuit. Explique cela s'il-te-plaît. Je comprends que tu es encore sans responsable de maison comme le professeur Rogue a pris un congé exceptionnel. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ignorer les règles. Tu dois être dans ton lit tous les soirs. Zabini m'a aussi dit que Sirius Black enseigne les Forces du Mal et que la directrice a repris les cours de métamorphose. _

_Il est vrai que Severus Rogue a souffert de récentes tragédies personnelles, mais qu'est-ce que cette directrice a fait pour le remplacer, lui ou sa défunte femme ? Rien. Et cependant, tu ne m'écris pas pour me dire ce qui se passe, même si tu as moins de cours qu'avant. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait laissé l'enseignement des Forces du Mal à Black ? Est-elle folle ? C'est un ignorant et un imbécile. Zabini m'a dit que les potions et l'histoire de la magie ont été annulés depuis un mois, avec aucune excuse donnée pour l'absence du professeur Binns, et que le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques est aussi en congé exceptionnel. Congé exceptionnel ! Je déclare que la directrice a pris congé de son bon sens ! Cette école s'effondre. Et ils veulent admettre les nés de moldus ! _

_Je vais te sortir de cette école dès que possible. Je suis ami avec le directeur de Durmstrang. Il m'a assuré qu'il serait content de te prendre pour les deux derniers mois du trimestre, et que de nombreux autres parents d'élèves de Poudlard l'avaient contacté, et pas tous de Serpentard, alors tu auras de la compagnie d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, et d'autres jeunes sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. _

_Je vais demander à l'administrateur de convoquer une réunion exceptionnelle du conseil demain au sujet de cette comédie, et je vais probablement démissionner. Je viendrai à l'école vendredi pour officiellement te retirer en tant qu'élève. Nous pourrons aller jusqu'à Durmstrang pendant le week-end, et tu seras officiellement intégré, afin que tu puisses commencer de vrais cours lundi. _

_Avec considération, _

_Père._

Draco regarda Harry, horrifié. « J'ai oublié de dire à Dumbledore d'écrire à mon père en prétendant être moi. Il n'a pas eu une seule lettre en un mois. » Sa voix était douce et terrorisée.

« Et comment ton père pourra te prendre à Durmstrang si ce n'est pas vraiment toi, que c'est Dumbledore ? » dit Harry sur le même ton. 

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce foutu oiseau est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Merde ! Nous devons envoyer cela à Dumbledore afin qu'il sache que mon père viens ! Nous avons besoin d'une chouette postale ! » 

Harry secoua la tête. « Nous n'avons pas de chouette posta… » commença-t-il à dire. Puis il pensa à Sebastian. Il se tourna frénétiquement vers Alicia, qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à l'affaire. « Alicia, as-tu le numéro de téléphone d'Hermione ? » 

« Oui. Elle me l'a donné quand elle m'a contacté pour le concert qu'elle a donné à Londres. Pourquoi ? » 

Harry se sentait très grave, après la jubilation d'Alicia et la victoire de Granny. « Nous avons besoin qu'elle nous envoie sa chouette. » 

« Sa quoi ? » 

« C'est une longue histoire… » 

* * * * * 


	78. Chap 16 6

Veuillez m'excuser pour lundi, mais j'ai quelques soucis d'intendance actuellement. Le début du chapitre 17 devrait arriver ce week-end et la publication reprendre un cours normal dès lundi prochain.  
idefix61 : désolé pour le retard. Rassure-toi, ca vient. et il ne reste plus que quatre ou cinq chapitres   
Bartimeus : pardon. Oui, c'est bien une trilogie, et il y a même un tome 0 en plus.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci désolé de t'avoir sevré.   
Ankou : Je confirme, ca fait un sacré volume.   
Link9 : la suite au prochain numéro, effectivement.   
Lunenoire : qu'auraient-ils négligé?   
  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. 

* * * * *

Ils purent raconter la longue histoire à Alicia dans le Range Rover sur le chemin du retour. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » dit Harry. « Nous devons faire venir Sebastian ici, puis nous devons écrire une lettre à Dumbledore et envoyer avec la lettre du père de Draco. Et nous devons espérer que Sebastian arrivera à Poudlard à temps, afin que Dumbledore sache qu'il ne doit pas prendre l'apparence de Draco, parce que s'il le fait, Mr Malfoy va le traîner à Durmstrang, et quand la potion perdra son effet, il se retrouvera soudain en train de parler à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard à la place de son fils. » 

« Et » ajouta Draco, « nous devons espérer que la chouette ne va pas la lui délivrer à un moment où il est moi, ou s'il le fait, que personne ne remarquera que c'est pour Albus Dumbledore au lieu de Draco Malfoy… » 

Harry se retourna et lui adressa un regard horrifié. « Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer une chouette à Dumbledore ! » réalisa-t-il soudain. « Même s'il est sous l'apparence de Davy White, si quelqu'un le voit recevoir quelque chose qui a son vrai nom dessus, cela peut être très dangereux pour lui ! » Harry fronça ses sourcils, se demandant si Dumbledore avait reçu sa chouette postale pour la cape d'invisibilité. Cela n'avait pas semblé causer un problème. La chouette avait pu venir à lui quand personne d'autre n'était alentour. Mais maintenant que l'ancien directeur passait une partie de chaque journée en tant que concierge, et l'autre en tant que Serpentard de sixième année, cela allait être plus compliqué de le contacter. C'était aussi très important qu'ils le contactent, avant que Lucius Malfoy ne vienne chercher son 'fils' pour le prendre à Durmstrang. 

« Bien, » dit Draco, « Au moins, il n'aura plus à prétendre être moi. Il pourra simplement arrêter de prendre la potion, et on aura l'impression que j'ai disparu. Ils pourront s'occuper à me rechercher dans l'Aberdeenshire pendant un moment alors que je serai à Londres. » Il avait l'air assez fier de cela. 

« Oui, » dit Harry, « Mais maintenant, ce sera plus suspect pour nous de voyager ensemble, parce que tu auras aussi disparu de l'école. » Draco se tut face à cela. Alicia tourna dans l'allée conduisant à son logement, et Harry se cogna douloureusement contre la portière de la voiture. Il voulait se frotter son épaule gauche endolorie, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre avec sa main droite en écharpe. 

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Alicia téléphona à Hermione, puis tendit le téléphone à Harry, qui allait parler quand il réalisa que Hermione pensait encore probablement qu'il était un meurtrier, ayant entendu la nouvelle de son évasion aux journaux moldus. Il rendit le téléphone à Alicia. « Ne parle pas de moi, » chuchota-t-il. « Je pense que j'ai besoin de lui expliquer ma situation en personne. Demande lui juste d'envoyer la chouette. » 

Alicia fit simplement cela. Harry put entendre vaguement que Hermione était perplexe, au bout de la ligne, mais elle sembla finalement être d'accord, et Alicia raccrocha. 

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je lui dise ? » 

« Et si elle avait raccroché et n'avait pas attendu d'explications ? Et si elle avait simplement appelé la police moldue et lui avait dit que je te retenais en otage, ou quelque chose comme cela ? Je crois que c'est la sorte de chose qui doit être expliqué en personne. Si quelqu'un t'avait dit au téléphone que tu étais une sorcière, est-ce que tu l'aurais cru ? » 

Alicia admit que c'était improbable. Elle dit à ses parents qu'elle avait encore un rendez-vous et alla à Kettering pour acheter un peu de nourriture indienne pour leur repas. Tandis que Draco récurait l'intérieur d'une boîte qui contenait du poulet tandoori, essayant de ne laisser aucun morceau, une grande chouette arriva en passant par la fenêtre de la cuisine qu'ils avaient laissée ouverte pour elle. Harry reconnut Sebastian, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas sûr du temps que mettrait la chouette pour rejoindre Alicia depuis Londres. 

Ils écrivirent une brève lettre à Dumbledore, disant basiquement que la lettre de Lucius Malfoy expliquait le problème, et ils écrivirent une lettre au professeur MacGonagall, lui demandant de faire passer les deux lettres à Davy White. 

« Tu penses que nous pouvons avoir confiance en elle ? » demanda Draco. Harry se souvint que dans cette vie, elle avait seulement été la directrice de l'école, tandis que pour Harry, elle avait été sa responsable de maison, et quelqu'un qui avait travaillé très près de lui tous les soirs pendant des mois pour l'entraîner à être un animagus. 

« Elle sait que Dumbledore est Davy. Et elle se vante de ne pas être curieuse. Elle ne lirait jamais une lettre adressée à quelqu'un d'autre. Nous pouvons envoyer la lettre à MacGonagall en toute sécurité, et lui faire confiance pour donner les autres lettres à Dumbledore. » 

Cela suffisait à Draco. Harry avait été rassuré de voir que depuis le seder, il avait été plus comme avant. Il suspectait que c'était parce qu'il n'écrivait pas autant dans le journal. Ils envoyèrent la chouette avec son message après lui avoir donné un peu à manger, afin qu'elle ne perde pas de temps à chasser sur le chemin de l'Écosse. Harry regarda Sebastian partir avec une boule dans la gorge, espérant qu'il arriverait à temps… 

* * * * * 

Ils se préparaient à partir pour Londres le vendredi soir quand Sebastian arriva. La lettre était adressée à Alicia Spinnet, suivant les instructions qu'ils avaient laissées dans la lettre de Dumbledore. Cependant, Alicia n'y jeta qu'un œil et la tendit à Harry. 

_J'ai cessé d'utiliser la potion, et DM est maintenant porté disparu. J'ai encore quelques cheveux, alors j'utiliserai la potion pour donner aux gens une joyeuse poursuite, peut-être quelque part près de la côte ouest, ou même en Irlande. S'il-vous-plaît, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés. Je comprends que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de contacter la personne à qui cette lettre a été envoyée, mais faire ainsi était quand même risqué. Faites tout le temps extrêmement attention. Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer que Mr M est assez loin de vous. Merci de m'avoir averti de son arrivée imminente._

Harry soupira. « C'est déjà cela. » dit-il, la tendant à Draco qui sourit en la lisant. « L'Irlande ! Papa sera mal barré s'il va lui-même voir. A chaque fois qu'il y est allé, il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'on lui disait. » 

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas dur de comprendre un irlandais. » 

Draco lui fit un sourire en coin. « Mon père est anti-irlandais comme tout, Harry. Ils pourraient utiliser une diction anglaise parfaite que cela ne compterait pas pour lui. » Il eut encore l'air d'avoir une image très amusante dans sa tête de son père le cherchant en Irlande.. « Je souhaiterais presque être en Irlande maintenant pour voir sa tête… » 

« La dernière chose que je veux voir, c'est le visage de ton père. Sans t'offenser. » 

Draco haussa les épaules. « C'est bon. » 

Ils montèrent dans le Range Rover, et Harry serra sa ceinture de sécurité, espérant qu'il pourrait supporter la conduite d'Alicia tout du long jusqu'à Londres. Cela ne leur prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre la route de Londres, et après environ une heure de plus, ils atteignirent Craven Park Road. Le côté de Harry lui faisait mal, et il souhaitait presque s'être foulé la cheville au lieu du poignet afin d'avoir pu s'asseoir dans le siège de derrière avec la jambe en l'air. 

Seulement quinze minutes plus tard, ils tournaient sur Fulham Palace Road, et puis Wardo Avenue et la maison d'Hermione. Harry se tourna vers Alicia, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait eu bien plus de retenue la nuit quand cela avait été son tour de dormir dans le lit, et qu'il s'était réveillé la trouvant avec sa tête sur son torse, et un bras par-dessus lui. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la repousser, mais avait fermé ses yeux et l'avait tenue, se souvenant du confort simple qu'il avait en tenant Hermione, dans son dortoir, avant que leur relation ne devienne plus physique. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi Alicia avait eu tant de petits amis, pensa-t-il. Elle n'aimait simplement pas dormir seule. Une fois qu'elle avait découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés par autre chose que du vrai sommeil, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée. Harry s'inquiéta pour elle momentanément. S'enfuirait-elle du pays s'il y avait la guerre ? Il essaya de ne pas penser aux nombreuses vies qui seraient dérangées par cela, et se rappela qu'il devait rétablir le cours du temps afin que rien de cela n'arrive jamais. 

« Au revoir, Alicia. Merci pour tout. » 

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étaient humides. Harry se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il ouvrit la portière. Elle sortit aussi et fit le tour pour aider Draco à sortir du siège de derrière, qui lui tendit les béquilles. 

« Elles sont à toi, » dit-il. « ne veux-tu pas les récupérer ? » 

« Tu es celui qui en a besoin maintenant, pas moi. Prends… prends-les… simplement. » 

Draco regarda Harry, ne sachant pas comment prendre cela, mais ensuite, Alicia jeta ses bras autour de lui, et il tituba légèrement, et Harry le vit grimacer quand il mit son poids sur sa mauvaise cheville. Puis elle s'écarta de lui et essuya rapidement ses yeux. « Je dois y aller. Je retrouve des gens pour déjeuner. Prenez soin de vous deux. » Elle remonta rapidement dans le Range Rover, et repartit sans regarder en arrière. Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Harry avait fait repousser sa barbe et ses cheveux comme il était en public. Ils se tournèrent vers le bâtiment d'Hermione. 

« Et si elle n'est pas chez elle ? » demanda Draco, hésitant. 

Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous prenons ce risque. En espérant qu'elle y est. Je resterai en dehors du passage. Tu sonnes à son appartement et tu lui demandes de te laisser rentrer. Elle presse un bouton qui te permet d'ouvrir la porte du bas. Nous rentrons tous les deux, et dans les escaliers, j'enfile la cape d'invisibilité. Je te suis dans l'appartement. Une fois que nous sommes tous les deux rentrés, je vérifie que son professeur n'est pas là. Si nous ne sommes que tous les trois, j'enlèverai la cape et nous pourrons lui expliquer ce qui se passe. » 

Draco acquiesça, ayant l'air d'espérer que Harry ne lui demanderait pas de lui répéter le plan. Harry entendit la voix surprise d'Hermione quand Draco pressa le bouton de son appartement, et ils se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment quand ils entendirent le clic qui signifiait que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Dans les escaliers, Harry enfila la cape d'invisibilité, et quand Draco frappa à la porte de l'appartement, Harry reçut un beau choc. 

D'une certaine façon, elle ressemblait davantage à la vieille Hermione dont il se souvenait, et plus vraiment à la violoncelliste terriblement sûre qui avait joué à la British Library. Ses cheveux étaient dépeignés, à peine retenus par la queue de cheval dans laquelle ils étaient retenus. Elle portait un T-shirt gris et lâche tâché de peinture et des shorts en jeans qui avaient clairement été des jeans dans une vie antérieure. Elle était pieds nus, et avait aussi de la peinture dessus, et elle avait une tâche de blanc sur son nez. Ses yeux étaient très brillants, comme si elle venait de pleurer, et Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer. 

Il suivit Draco dans l'appartement, remarquant que tout l'endroit sentait la peinture, et c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait des housses sur tous les meubles, et une très grande échelle avec un seau de peinture pendu dessus, au milieu de la pièce. 

Quand elle eu refermé la porte, elle marcha en silence vers le salon, les bras croisés, et puis elle se retourna et fixa Draco, l'air suspicieuse. « Que fais-tu ici ? » dit-elle finalement. « Ne devrais-tu pas être à l'école ? Cette maudite école qui ne nous veut pas… » Cela prit un moment à Harry, mais il réalisa que le 'nous' se référait aux sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus. Draco baissa les yeux vers sa cheville. 

« J'ai eu un petit accident en voyageant, et je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider un petit peu, jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux ? » 

Elle se radoucit en voyant cela, mais ensuite, elle dit. « Je ne sais pas. Si je te pose dans une chaise, peux-tu te rendre utile ? » 

« Utile ? » 

Elle montra le matériel de peinture. « Edith et moi partons. Nous allons toutes les deux en Amérique. J'ai une chance d'être violoncelliste dans un quartet d'amis de Curtis, et elle a de nombreuses offres qui l'intéressent, venant de trois conservatoires différents. J'ai seize ans et j'ai fini l'école, et je suis damnée si je rentre dans l'armée royale parce que ces idiots de Whitehall envoient des amateurs en Finlande. Si c'était une cause en laquelle je croyais, ce serait une chose. Mais c'est simplement ridicule, et je refuse d'être prise dedans. » 

Elle semblait soudain très américaine dans sa voix pour Harry, et il se souvint qu'elle avait parlé comme cela la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée à la bibliothèque. Peut-être que si elle allait en Amérique, elle perdrait son accent après un moment. 

« Alors tu peints l'appartement parce que… » 

« Parce que nous avions déjà peint l'appartement. » 

Draco eut l'air perplexe. « Et vous le repeignez ? » 

« Nous n'étions pas sensé l'avoir peint. Le propriétaire n'a jamais su. Nous le repeignons en blanc parce que c'était comme cela qu'il était. Et si nous ne le faisons pas, nous risquons de perdre beaucoup d'argent. » 

« Mais, » dit Draco, « est-ce que la peinture ne coûte pas cher ? Et tout le matériel ? » 

« Pas autant que si nous ne le faisons pas. » 

« Oh » Il fit une pause et regarda le travail de peinture incomplet. « Alors » continua-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant, « vous peignez toutes les deux l'appartement… » 

Hermione soupira. « Non. Simplement moi. Edith en a fait un peu, avant de s'envoler pour Boston. Elle a des entretiens là-bas. Elle a fait les chambres et la salle de bain, alors au moins, je n'ai plus à dormir et  me doucher avec cette odeur dans mes narines tout le temps. Je me charge des pièces publiques. Mais comme tu es là maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas de m'aider avec un petit peu de magie… » 

Draco sourit nerveusement. « Exact. Bien… Je ne, heu, connais pas vraiment de sort de peinture. Mais si tu veux une main de plus ou deux… » 

« Ou trois » dit Harry, enlevant la cape. 

« … nous serons ravis de t'aider. » finit Draco. 

Hermione hurla et plongea sur le téléphone. 

* * * * * 

Notes de l'auteur : j'ai entendu parler du repas de Pâques italien si délicieux sur le web en particulier pour le carciofi alla romana. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi la Pâques juive était si tard en 1997, allez au mple de Haggadah Sepharate. Les Sépharades sont en fait en Angleterre depuis quelques temps, comme le prouve temple victorien espagnol et portugais qui est maintenant le musée juif de Manchester, dans la partie Cheetham Hill de Manchester (l'ancien quartier juif de la ville). Étant donné que chaque seder est différent, et que je n'ai pas tenté de reprendre toutes les lectures du rituel, je m'attends à ce que cela semble significativement différent de l'expérience de la plupart des gens, spécialement ceux habitués aux pratiques ashkénazes. 


	79. Chap 17 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Comme promis, avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre qui aurait dû être publié dès hier.  
GMC : non, j'ai pas vu les images du jeu video. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais joué à un de ces jeux. Et puis, je suis plutot PC que console.  
Philippe Gryffondor : ca finit brusquement, et ca repart aussi vite !   
Bartimeus : Le tome 0, c'est un peu l'épisode 1. Les tomes 1, 2 et 3 couvrent les trois dernières années de Harry à l'école, Tandis que le tome 1 couvre les années 76 à 81 et suit les parents de Harry et la famille Weasley.  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour le ...  
  


Chapitre dix-sept

La baguette

Juste comme Hermione se précipitait sur le téléphone, Draco se précipita sur Hermione, et Harry essaya de les séparer tous les deux, et de s'emparer du téléphone en même temps, utilisant sa main gauche, qui glissa et le manqua. Draco ne le manqua pas, ayant abandonné ses béquilles afin d'avoir les deux mains libres (il sautait sur sa bonne jambe), mais Hermione avait déjà commencé à appuyer sur le 9. Harry grogna à cause de l'effort et réussit en faire voler le téléphone hors de ses mains avec son coude. Il alla voler dans une cuvette de peinture avec un rouleau dedans. Heureusement, il y avait en fait juste un fin film de peinture dans la cuvette.

Hermione essaya encore de se précipiter dessus, mais Harry l'attrapa autour de la taille et la mit au sol, puis il hurla à la douleur que lui causa son poignet. Juste alors, il remarqua que Draco se roulait sur le sol, ses béquilles assez loin de lui, se tenant l'entrejambe. Le pied d'Hermione en était encore tout proche. Sa bouche était ouverte en un hurlement silencieux, ses yeux ronds et horrifiés, et Harry prit mentalement note qu'elle était prête à tout, alors il décida qu'il l'était aussi.

Il se concentra, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur irradiant de son poignet pas encore tout à fait guéri, et quand ses pattes se posèrent sur la bâche au sol, et qu'il secoua sa crinière, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir un air horrifié sur le visage. Il avança vers elle, avec cette démarche roulante, habituelle au lion, puis leva sa patte avant droite et pour envoyer le téléphone en dehors de la cuvette de peinture. Il le dirigea vers Draco qui entendit quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ligne disant frénétiquement « Allô, Allô ? Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? S'il-vous-plaît, avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Draco se pencha timidement au-dessus du combiné et parla dedans, disant. « Non, désolé, mais merci d'avoir demandé. » Il appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher avec un air d'intense satisfaction sur le visage, suivit par un regard noir de haine dirigé vers Hermione. Harry se tourna vers elle. Elle était encore paralysée par le choc et la peur, le fixant, et il décida que cela ne plaidait pas en sa faveur, alors il reprit sa forme humaine.

Dès qu'il le fit, la pression du poids de son corps sur son poignet le fit crier, et il s'effondra sur le sol, haletant, réalisant trop tard qu'il avait atterri sur une tâche de peinture humide. Cela décorait maintenant ses pantalons, sa chemise et sa joue droite, et une partie du verre droit de ses lunettes. En fait, il remarquait maintenant que tous les trois étaient généreusement tâchés de peinture après la lutte pour le téléphone. Hermione l'avait déjà été, mais maintenant, elle l'était encore plus. Les béquilles de Draco étaient aussi tâchées. Harry s'assit en faisant un effort, réalisant trop tard qu'il s'asseyait encore dans de la peinture fraîche (ce qui était, après tout, la raison d'être de cette bâche), et il grogna à cela.

« Hermione, donne moi un moment pour m'expliquer… »

« T'expliquer ? » couina-t-elle, retrouvant sa voix. « Expliquer que tu es un meurtrier échappé ? Je te faisais confiance ! Je t'ai accueilli chez moi. Tu pourras t'expliquer à Scotland Yard ! »

« Vas-tu te taire, espèce de vache beuglante ? » lui cria Draco. « Tu ne sais même pas ce dont tu parles, alors boucle-la et écoute ! »

Harry bondit à sa rescousse, par pur réflexe. « Écoute, Malfoy, tu ne peux pas lui parler comme cela… »

« Oh, je ne veux pas en entendre parler Harry. Alors tu la connaissais dans ton autre vie. Alors c'était un bon coup. Je m'en fous. Elle va se calmer et écouter, même si je dois mettre mon poing dans sa bouche pour qu'elle le fasse. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda Harry. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! » une seconde plus tard, il referma sa bouche, regardant coupablement Hermione. Il ne venait pas moins que d'admettre la vérité de ce qu'avait dit Draco.

Maintenant, Hermione était livide. « Quoi ? » cria-t-elle encore, se tournant vers Harry. « Quand est-ce que nous avons baisé ? Quelle autre vie ? Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas courir à la fenêtre et appeler la police dès maintenant ? » Harry leva les yeux. La fenêtre était déjà ouverte à cause des vapeurs de la peinture.

Il essaya de se calmer. « Nous essayons d'arrêter la guerre. » expliqua-t-il, espérant qu'il avait l'air plus sain et raisonnable pour elle qu'à ses propres yeux. « Ce qu'a dit Draco ne voulait rien dire. Il essayait juste de te mettre en colère… » 

« Ne fais pas d'excuses pour moi.. » commença à dire Draco, mais Hermione le coupa.

« Hé bien cela a salement marché ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se levant et se frottant les habits. « Et pour ce qui est de la partie meurtrier échappé ? »

« Bien… techniquement, j'ai été envoyé dans la prison des sorciers pour avoir accidentellement tué ma mère. Elle essayait de lancer le sort mortel sur Ron Weasley… »

« Le grand roux ? C'était un imbécile, mais si tous les imbéciles méritaient de mourir à cause de cela, le monde aurait une population d'environ dix personnes. Et cela ne m'inclurait pas. »

« Oui, bien, ce pourquoi elle essayait de le tuer est une histoire encore plus longue dans laquelle je ne veux pas rentrer. En tous cas, je l'ai arrêté en la désarmant. Elle a volé en arrière… » Il dut s'arrêter, ayant soudain des difficultés à déglutir. « Nous étions dans une grotte tu vois. » expliqua-t-il avec quelques difficultés. « Et sa tête… Elle s'est cognée sur ce rocher saillant… » Il ne put pas continuer, se détournant d'elle afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. Il la sentit se radoucir et se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Je suis… je suis désolée. N'ont-ils pas vu cela comme un cas d'autodéfense ? »

« Le sort de Harry a causé sa mort. » dit Draco d'une voix dure « C'est la seule chose qui importe à leurs yeux. Il lui ont seulement donné cinq ans, mais il a quand même été condamné. »

Harry se recomposa, et se retourna vers elle. « Pendant que j'étais en prison, un professeur de l'école qui était un des partisans de Voldemort a tué ma sœur, ma petite amie et a détruit l'esprit de mon petit frère. Il a douze ans et a perdu la raison, bouclé à vie dans un hôpital de sorciers. Mon beau-père et le frère de Ron, Charlie… tu l'as rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? Au concert… Ils sont tous les deux professeurs, et maintenant ils sont aussi en fuite pour rester en vie. Il y a une semaine, nous avons senti notre Marque des Ténèbres s'activer… » Harry remonta sa manche afin qu'elle puisse la voir. « …ce qui signifie que Voldemort appelait ses partisans. Il nous a recruté parce que nos parents nous ont promis à lui lorsque nous étions des bébés, mais nous travaillions comme espions. C'est pourquoi ma mère a essayé de tuer Ron. J'étais celui qui devait le tuer, et je ne l'ai pas fait, alors mon frère a été kidnappé… pour me 'convaincre'… et puis il est mort. Ma mère avait peur que mon autre frère ou ma sœur soient ensuite visés si je ne faisais pas ce que l'on me disait. Et puis il fallait aussi compter avec ce sort d'Obéissance… »

« Un sort d'Obéissance ? » dirent ensemble Draco et Hermione. Harry fronça ses sourcils en regardant Draco.

« Tu n'étais pas dans la grotte quand maman en a parlé ? » Draco secoua bêtement sa tête. « Oh, c'est vrai… Tu étais parti chercher de l'aide. » Harry réfléchit pendant un moment. Il aurait du dire cela à Draco. Il devait aussi avoir reçu le sort. « C'est un sortilège que Voldemort m'a lancé dessus quand j'étais un bébé… il l'a probablement aussi fait avec toi, Draco. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de te le dire. Tout ce qu'il dit de faire à l'un de nous, un ordre direct, hé bien, si nous refusons de le faire, nous tombons raide mort. Et si nous acceptons… alors nous le ferons, quoique ce soit, si c'est possible. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle maman essayait de tuer Ron Weasley à ma place. J'avais reçu l'ordre de le tuer de seconde main. Elle avait peur que s'il me demandait de le faire en personne… si c'était un ordre direct… je refuse, et je meure. Alors elle essayait d'empêcher ma mort aussi. Si Voldemort m'ordonnait de tuer quelqu'un de déjà mort, je ne pourrais pas le faire et il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à ce que je l'accepte ou le refuse. »

« Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que c'était une longue histoire. Tu as cependant dit que tu ne la raconterais pas… »

« Désolé, je.. »

« Malédiction ! » s'exclama soudain Draco, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. « Un sort d'obéissance ! C'est pour cela que mon père était si anxieux de venir nous voir et de nous donner les ordres de tuer Ginny et Ron… »

« Vous étiez sensés tuer Ginny ? » dit Hermione, l'air horrifiée.

« Oh, Draco ne l'a pas tuée. » dit rapidement Harry. Soudain, il eut une boule dans la gorge et des difficultés à parler. « Souviens-toi, je t'ai dit que c'était un professeur… »

Hermione mit sa main sur sa poitrine et s'assit sur un pouf couvert par une housse. « Elle était si gentille. Et j'étais si contente qu'elle aille bien après que la voiture l'ait renversée… Et ta sœur aussi ? Elle était très jolie, et si intéressée par mon violoncelle après le concert, elle voulait que je lui fasse voir quelques techniques… »

« Elles ont été tuées pendant que j'étais en prison. Ma sœur était la petite amie de Draco aussi. Au moment où j'ai reçu la lettre, j'ai décidé de m'échapper de prison, et peu après, je l'ai fait. Je suis en fuite depuis. Nous devons aller à Douvres pour récupérer… quelque chose. Et puis ensuite nous devrons rejoindre le Pays de Galles. Là-bas, nous devrons faire quelque chose… quelque chose qui nous l'espérons, va arrêter cette guerre. Quand Voldemort a invoqué ses serviteurs, vendredi dernier, je pense que c'était soit pour faciliter la guerre, qui a été fomentée par le petit-fils de Voldemort, soit pour activer leurs recherches pour moi. Ce ne sont pas simplement les aurors qui me recherchent. Les mages noirs aussi. J'aurais été plus en sécurité si j'étais resté à Azkaban… »

« A quoi ? »

« C'est le nom de la prison des sorciers. Mais maintenant que nous avons appris que la guerre est toute à cause de Voldemort… »

« Mais… comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? D'accord… disons que je veuille. Dois-je vous prendre au mot ? Y-a-t-il d'autres preuves que vous puissiez m'offrir ? Et comment arrêteriez-vous cette guerre de toutes façons ? »

Draco le regarda. « Parle-lui du changement de temps, Harry. Tu sais que tu le veux. »

« Non. » Il foudroya Draco du regard, et se sentit très près de l'appeler 'Malfoy' encore. « Il y a quelque chose de mieux. D'une certaine manière, tu dois croire ce que je dis. Mais tu préfères peut-être entendre ce que disent Alicia Spinnet et Ruth Pelta ? Ne t'es tu pas demandée pourquoi Alicia voulait t'emprunter Sebastian ? »

« Qui n'est pas encore rentré. Une chouette parfaite, envolée. »

« Elle reviendra. Ne t'inquiète pas. Passe-moi le téléphone Draco. » Il tendit la main, et hésitant un instant, Draco lui tendit le combiné gluant. Harry le donna à son tour à Hermione.

« Voici ton téléphone. Appelle Alicia ou Ruth, ou toutes les deux, et demande leur si tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous étions fiévreux, spécialement Draco, quand nous avons atteint Manchester, et Ruth nous a amené du bouillon de poulet de sa grand-mère. Puis nous avons passé le seder de la Pâque juive chez elle. Et elle nous a acheté des billets de train. Nous nous sommes blessés quand nous étions près de chez Alicia… nous allions chez elle de toutes façons, et nous étions presque arrivés. Elle nous a laissé rester chez elle pendant une semaine pour nous reposer, et nous a conduit ici aujourd'hui. Nous avons juste besoin d'aller à Douvres, puis de revenir ici et de repartir au Pays de Galles, c'est tout. Nous sommes allés si loin, et nous sommes si près maintenant… Ne peux-tu pas nous aider même un petit peu ? Nous sommes parfaitement inoffensifs, je t'assure. »

Elle le regarda tristement et se frotta le derrière. Elle devait avoir atterri douloureusement, réalisa Harry. « Je ne dirais pas parfaitement inoffensif. Je veux dire, tu t'es transformé en lion… »

« En griffon d'or en fait. Je n'ai pas étendu les ailes, alors tu ne pouvais pas dire. »

« Tes ailes ? »

« Oui. Et ça fait un mal de chien de mettre mon poids sur ma patte, heu… mais droite. Mais je vais devoir le faire, parce que lorsque nous serons à Douvres, je vais devoir survoler le paysage pour trouver ce que je cherche… »

« Quoi ? »

Il soupira. « Appelle-les simplement. »

Ses lèvres étaient pincées. « Je ne sais pas. Comment saurais-je que vous ne leur avez pas lancé de sort pour vous assurer qu'elles ne disent que du bien de vous ? »

« Parce que cela aurait rameuté le ministère de la magie au pas de course, voilà comment. Tu as vu à quelle vitesse Lockhart et Angelina Johnson étaient apparus à la British Library quand j'essayais de te convaincre que tu étais une sorcière. Tu sais qu'ils peuvent le faire. En fait, nous avons du quitter un parc où nous campions parce que nous avons fait un petit peu de magie, et qu'ils ont bondit dessus… Nous avons évité de faire de la magie afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. » Harry ne mentionna pas le fait qu'en réalité, c'était Draco qui avait lancé un sort de désarmement sur lui, et Draco eut l'air penaud, appréciant que Harry le laisse en dehors de tout cela.

« Et comment cela s'appelle de se transformer en lion, si ce n'est pas de la magie ? »

« En griffon d'or. C'est une métamorphose d'animagus. Cela n'apparaît pas sur les détecteurs de magie. Pas plus que l'utilisation d'objets magiques comme notre tente, notre sac en papier, notre thermos de thé ou notre cape d'invisibilité. »

Maintenant, elle avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire. « Vous avez un sac en papier magique ? »

« Approvisionnement perpétuel en nourriture. C'est comme cela que nous avons mangé. »

Elle eut l'air impressionnée et surprise. « Oh. C'est pratique. Bien… d'accord alors. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Alors tu vas le faire ? »

« Oui. Je vais appeler Alicia et Ruth, c'est cela. Oh, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te croire, mais si cela s'avérait finalement être le mouvement le plus stupide au monde, je haïrais penser que j'ai laissé passer l'opportunité parfaite de découvrir le pot-aux-roses.

Elle tapa un numéro de téléphone et amena le combiné à son oreille. Harry pouvait entendre sonner à l'autre bout, puis une voix familière dit « Bonjour, c'est Alicia. Je suis terriblement occupée en ce moment et je ne peux pas me déranger pour répondre au téléphone, alors j'ai peur que vous deviez vous contenter de la brillante conversation que cette machine fournit. Parlez lentement soigneusement, et dites-moi comment vous contacter, et je pourrai simplement considérer le faire. Souvenez-vous : prenez une voix séduisante. Parlez maintenant. » Harry entendit un long beep, et tandis qu'il retentissait, il pensait qu'elle devait seulement s'attendre à ce que ce soit des petits amis potentiels qui l'appellent.

« Ici Hermione Granger. Tu aurais dû me dire que Har… »

Soudain, Harry mit sa main sur sa bouche. « Ne dis pas nos noms ! » siffla-t-il. « Et si quelqu'un nous avait suivi jusque chez Alicia, s'était introduit par effraction et écoutait ses messages ? » Elle acquiesça, et il enleva sa main de devant sa bouche, marmonnant « Désolé » après coup. Elle recommença à parler à la machine.

« Comme je disais, tu aurais pu me mentionner tes, heu, 'visiteurs' quand tu as appelé plus tôt, cette semaine. S'il-te-plaît, rappelle-moi dès que as ce message. » Elle raccrocha et regarda Harry. « Si j'appelle Ruth, sera-t-elle aussi commodément sortie ? »

Harry jeta un œil à la pendule posée sur une table recouverte. « Elle est probablement encore à l'école. Et Alicia… je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir. Elle vient de nous déposer devant chez toi, puis elle devait rencontrer quelques amis à la National Gallery. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai été bête de te suggérer de l'appeler… »

Hermione sourit tristement. « D'accord. Je te fais confiance jusqu'à ce que je puisse les contacter. Et après cela aussi, j'espère, mais nous verrons. Ne me faites pas faire du souci. »

Harry acquiesça sérieusement. « Bien. Maintenant, pour cette aide. Aucun de nous ne devrait probablement grimper sur une échelle, mais j'ai une bonne main, et Draco en a deux. Si nous déjeunons un peu d'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas t'aider à peindre. »

Elle les regarda en hésitant, puis haussa les épaules en disant « Bien, vous êtes déjà couverts de peinture, alors le mal est déjà fait. Voyons ce qui est dans le frigo. Et peut-être que vous pourrez me montrer ce que vous avez dans votre sac magique. »

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu bouger d'un pouce, il y eut un bruit de sonnerie venant de la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit brusquement Harry, ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Hermione haussa les épaules et alla à la porte. Elle pressa un bouton sur une petite boîte couleur crème avec une grille, qui était montée sur le mur, à hauteur de la tête.

« Oui ? » dit-elle dans la grille.

« Police , madame. Vous avez appelé de 999 de cet endroit. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Cela avait l'air d'être une femme.

Elle enleva le doigt du bouton et dit « Malédiction ! J'avais oublié… » Puis elle repressa sur le bouton, et dit. « Oui. Ca va. Merci en tous cas. C'était juste un incident. » sa voix vacilla très légèrement, et la voix craquant de l'autre côté dit « J'ai peur de devoir vous demander de me laisser juger cela par moi-même. »

Hermione soupira. « Bien sûr. » dit-elle dans la grille, puis elle déplaça son doigt sur un bouton bleu à côté du blanc sur lequel elle pressait. Quand elle fit cela, une autre fort son électrique se fit entendre, et Harry put l'entendre simultanément par la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur la rue. Il fut suivi par le bruit de la porte de dehors s'ouvrant. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité et la jeta sur lui.

Draco se retourna, le cherchant. « Harry ! Où es-tu ? Flûte ! je dois me cacher aussi ! »

« Non, pas toi. Ton visage n'était pas dans tous les journaux moldus. Occupe-toi simplement du policier, d'accord ? » Draco alla dans la cuisine, et Harry allait lui dire d'aider Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas que le policier entende sa voix depuis le couloir, alors il se mordit la langue. Un moment plus tard, on frappa à la porte, et Hermione sourit faiblement dans la direction de Harry, puis se tourna pour ouvrir. 


	80. Chap 17 2

Philippe Griffondor : un tout petit bout pour se mettre en appétit.  
Bartimeux : desole si cela te frustre, mais j'essaye de ménager un minimum de suspens.   
popov : et pouf, le diable sort de sa boîte !   
Lunenoire : Hermione est une artiste, elle a de belles capacités d'imagination.  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

  


C'était une femme assez jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, grande et maigre avec un air légèrement pincé sur le visage, et un regard très suspicieux. Elle enleva son chapeau et le plaça sous son bras, révélant des cheveux noirs coupés très court. Son uniforme bleu était flambant neuf et pratiquement raide à cause de l'amidon.

« Vivez-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle fraîchement à Hermione, en tirant un petit bloc de papier et un crayon.

Hermione était humble de manière appropriée « Oui madame. »

Elle leva les yeux de son bloc note. « Nom ? »

« Hermione Granger. » Le policier ne montra aucune connaissance du nom. « Avez-vous une pièce d'identité, »

Hermione alla jusqu'à un sac à main posé sur une table menant au salon, et enleva ce qui ressemblait à un passeport, qu'elle montra au policier, qui opina du chef et le lut attentivement, observant tour à tour Hermione et sa photo. Puis elle réussit à se faufiler dans le couloir et alla nonchalamment jusqu'au salon, remarquant les bâches, l'échelle et la peinture.

« Où sont vos parents ? »

« Au boulot » dit-elle, de toute évidence pas intéressée pour expliquer ses conditions de vie. « Ils sont dentistes. » Techniquement, elle disait la vérité. Ils étaient probablement au travail… à Greenwich. 

« Alors, vous n'êtes pas à l'école ? »

Hermione hésita. « C'est temporaire. J'y reviens bientôt. » A ce que Harry savait, ce n'était pas vrai. Peut-être que Hermione était inquiète que le policier découvre qu'elle peignait l'appartement parce qu'elle prévoyait de partir dans un autre pays, et qu'elle alerte les autorités. La jeune femme continua à se promener, et plusieurs fois, Harry dut se pousser de son passage, essayant de marcher aussi lentement et silencieusement que possible, espérant qu'elle s'arrêterait bientôt de marcher.

« Alors » dit-elle, comme si elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour toucher un condamné évadé « On peint, eh ? »

Draco émergea de la cuisine, sans ses béquilles, boitant juste un peu sur son bon pied, et arriva derrière Hermione, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et lui faisant un baiser retentissant sur la joue.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout de ma faute, officier » dit Draco avec un étrange accent imitant le suédois, ses bras ses resserrant autour de Hermione, qui eut l'air choquée. « Je l'ai distraite quand elle allait utiliser le téléphone, et elle l'a tombé dans la peinture, qui a rendu la touche neuf collante… »

Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger tellement Draco la tenait serrée. Harry pensa qu'il se servait d'elle pour support comme il n'avait pas les béquilles. Hermione montra de la tête le téléphone collant sur la table, et le policier se pencha dessus pour l'examiner sans le toucher. Elle se redressa, acquiesçant et remit son bloc-note dans sa poche.

« Bien alors. Essayez de faire plus attention. Mettez le téléphone dans un endroit plus sûr quand vous peignez, entendu ? »

Mais Draco avait commencé à descendre ses lèvres sur le côté du cou de Hermione, puis remontait, mordillant légèrement le lobe de son oreille. Hermione avait le visage luisant, et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Un des bras de Draco était juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et son autre main était pressée à plat contre son estomac. Son souffle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait normal. Le policier s'éclaircit la gorge fortement, faisant sursauter Hermione. Maintenant, l'officier avait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Bien, je peux voir comment vous avez probablement été 'distraite'. Essayez simplement de faire attention à ne pas composer le 999 la prochaine fois que vous êtes 'distraits'.

Hermione rougissait furieusement. « Oui madame » marmonna-t-elle, l'accompagnant à la porte de l'appartement. Soudain, la policier pivota sur ses talons et fit face à Draco.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ? »

Draco paniqua un instant, puis il sembla avoir une lumière rouge dans ses yeux.

« Lars Bergen. Je suis suédois. » dit-il rapidement.

Elle sourit. « Oh, je pensais que vous étiez suédois ! Pouvez-vous écouter cela ? » Et elle laissa voler quelque chose qui n'était clairement pas de l'anglais. Cela dura quelques minutes. Draco se tint à écouter, attentivement, et Harry pensait 'Comment diable va-t-il se sortir de l ?'

Mais quand elle eut fini, souriant et fière d'elle-même, il lui sourit. « C'est superbe ! Pas mal. Pas du tout ! Vous avez du beaucoup vous entraîner ! »

Elle rougit un peu et eut l'air intimidée. « J'ai un correspondant à Stockholm, et je me prépare à lui rendre visite. »

« Oh, bien ! » dit-il. « Personne ne pourra dire que vous n'avez pas vécu là-bas toute votre vie ! » il mit sa main sur son dos et la dirigea vers la porte, boitant seulement un peu.

« Vous le pensez ? » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Absolument. Vous ne devriez pas attendre plus longtemps. Vous devriez y aller dès que possible. » Oui, pensa Harry. Comme maintenant.

Elle avait l'air assez contente. « Oui. Oui ! Merci ! Je veux dire, tahch soh much-eh. »

« Oh, avec plaisir, avec plaisir ! Et merci de vous être fait tant de souci pour nous. »

« Vaw-SHOH-good » dit-elle sérieusement. Draco lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Vaw-SHOH-good » répéta-t-il, n'ayant clairement aucune idée de ce qu'il disait. Elle sourit et fit encore un signe de la tête, prenant le bouton de la porte. Une fois qu'elle fut dans le couloir, et que la porte de l'appartement fut soigneusement refermée et verrouillée, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur près de la cuisine, rassurée que l'épreuve soit passée. Draco boita vers elle depuis la porte.

« Alors » lui dit-il doucement. « Tu as trouvé cela… distrayant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de lui non plus. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, s'appuyant et la piégeant, approchant sa tête très près de la sienne. « Tu as aimé, je peux le dire… » dit-il dans un souffle, avant de se pencher et de presser encore ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et fit un bruit incohérent dans sa gorge, et puis il déplaça ses lèvres jusqu'à celles d'Hermione, qui s'ouvrirent, et il commença à descendre une de ses mains le long de son corps, enroulant l'autre bras autour de sa taille, puis passant sa main en-dessous de la taille, tandis que le baiser continuait et que Hermione commençait à gémir doucement. Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité, dégoûté.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis invisible avec cette chose là que cela signifie que je ne suis pas l ! » dit-il incapable de contenir l'irritation dans sa voix. Hermione sursauta et repoussa Draco, ayant de toute évidence oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Harry trouva que Draco avait l'air bizarre autour des yeux encore, et l'expression de son visage était à la fois familière, et différente de celle de son meilleur ami. On aurait dit qu'il arborait une expression empruntée à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que Harry savait qu'il avait vu. Il y avait de la cruauté autour de la bouche, et quelque chose dans les yeux qui semblait dire 'je prends ce que je veux'. Harry frissonna et essaya de restaurer la normalité à la situation, leur rappelant qu'ils allaient prendre le déjeuner. Soudain, quelque chose sembla sortir de Draco. Il sembla immédiatement être plus relaxé et commença à dire à quel point il avait faim de manger quelque chose qui ne venait pas du sac en papier magique.

Il y avait assez à manger dans le frigo pour les nourrir tous les trois (des restes de cuisine indienne et grecque), et ils se mirent au travail après avoir mangé dans la petite cuisine propre en inox (dont les murs étaient déjà peints en blanc). Ils passèrent l'après-midi à peindre. Harry décida de raccourcir ses cheveux et sa barbe, comme il faisait très chaud dans l'appartement. Hermione fut fascinée par le process comme Ruth l'avait été. Il remarqua que Hermione et Draco semblaient faire de larges écarts l'un autour de l'autre durant le reste de la journée.

Après que l'obscurité ait commencé à tomber, Hermione essaya de rappeler Alicia et Ruth, cette fois avec succès. Quand elle eut fini de parler aux deux, elle regarda Harry et Draco.

« Vous passez. Ruth voulait savoir si vous mangez bien tous les deux, et Alicia m'a dit que vous partagiez tour à tour son lit pour dormir, et que vous étiez tous deux de parfaits gentlemen. » Elle ricana. « Bien sûr, cela dépend du sens que vous donnez à la phrase. Quelque chose comme cela pourrait briser l'ego d'une fille… »

Harry grimaça. « Arrête. Nous venons juste chacun de perdre une petite amie. Après cela, tu n'as pas… tu sais. Pas après un mois en tous cas. » Harry se demanda si elle allait discuter de cela, considérant l'attention que Draco avait porté à son cou plus tôt.

Elle sourit, puis gloussa. « Et je pensais que tu étais celui qui avait de l'humour. » Draco la foudroya du regard, elle répondit comme s'il était un chien qui venait d'uriner sur un tapis. « Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! Bien sûr, l'autre explication est que vous êtes un couple, mais alors, je suppose que vous l'auriez laissé dormir sur le canapé et que vous auriez gardé le lit pour vous… »

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple » grogna Draco, faisant éclater Hermione de rire. Elle s'amusait clairement à l'aiguillonner.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête… »

Ils nettoyèrent pour le dîner. Hermione suggéra qu'ils sortent pour manger, mais Harry lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient que seize livres. L'idée de payer pour tous les trois ne semblait pas trop lui plaire, alors ils mangèrent la nourriture du sac en papier, qu'elle trouva nouvelle et intéressante, comme elle n'en avait pas mangé pendant tout un mois. Ils peignirent encore un peu le soir, mais à neuf heures, et Harry et Draco avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Hermione les embêta avec cela.

« Alors, on veut sauver le monde, mais on ne peut pas rester éveillé passée l'heure de mettre les enfants au lit… »

« Casse-toi » répliqua automatiquement Draco, comme s'il n'avait pas attaqué le cou d'Hermione avec ses lèvres, plus tôt dans la journée. Harry le foudroya du regard. « Heu, désolé. Je veux dire… nous sommes un peu déphasés. On a voyagé la nuit, et cette sorte de chose. »

Elle acquiesça. « Exact. Vos rythmes circadiens sont complètement affolés. Je plaisantais de toutes façons. Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour. »

Draco se redressa. « J'ai un sens de l'humour parfaitement affûté, merci beaucoup. Tu aurais dû entendre quelques unes des insultes que j'ai utilisées pour Ron Weasley au fil des ans. »

Elle rit. « Cela semble amusant… » commença-t-elle, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Une autre fois peut-être. Ne pourrions-nous pas juste voir comment nous dormons ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. Je dors dans ma chambre, et vous deux pourrez décider qui prend la chambre d'Edith et qui prend la chambre d'ami. »

« Vous avez trois chambres ? »

« Bien, nous devions choisir entre utiliser nos économies communes pour un appartement décent ou pour une voiture décente. Alors nous avons une voiture minable que nous partageons (j'ai eu mon permis en octobre dernier), et un bel appartement. Nous avons beaucoup d'invités. Principalement des musiciens qui nous rendent visite. Je suppose que si nous avions une belle voiture, nous pourrions laisser les visiteurs dormir dedans, mais je doute qu'ils reviendraient. Tout le monde se moque qu'un musicien arrive dans un carton à chapeaux ou à skate, aussi longtemps qu'il arrive. Et techniquement, il y a quatre chambres dans l'appartement. La quatrième nous sert de salle de répétition. Nous avons installé des dalles acoustiques sur les murs et le plafond, et nous allons devoir les arracher maintenant. Nous pourrons nous attaquer à ce problème demain. C'est tellement fantastique d'avoir l'aide de quelqu'un… » soudain Draco laissa s'échapper un fort ronflement. Hermione se hérissa. « Y m'énerve… ! »

« Hermione… nous sommes tous les deux épuisés. Lâche-le un peu. Tiens. Aide-moi à le réveiller afin qu'il puisse boiter jusqu'au lit… »

Harry prit la chambre d'ami et donna à Draco quelques uns des habits qu'Alicia leur avait donné afin qu'ils puissent se changer dans les parties suivantes de leur voyage. C'était absolument luxueux de dormir dans un vrai lit avec personne d'autre. Harry n'avait pas envie de se lever le matin, mais à huit heures, Hermione bondit sur son lit, portant un autre short tâché de peinture que celui de la veille, et un T-shirt rouge sans manche. Il mit ses lunettes, la rendant claire. La voyant clairement maintenant, il vint soudain à l'esprit de Harry que la vue de ses bras pâles était décidément étrange ?

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes tatouages ? »

« Bonjour à toi, aussi. » Elle baissa les yeux vers ses bras. Elle était agenouillée près du bout du lit. Harry pensa qu'il devrait y avoir des lois pour que les gens ne soient pas si alertes avant midi. Spécialement le samedi. « Je n'ai en fait jamais eu de tatouages. Ces trucs étaient peints au henné. Cela dure longtemps, mais ce n'est pas permanent. C'est un ami qui l'a fait. Tu crois que je suis idiote ou quoi ? Les tatouages sont dangereux. 

« Et tes piercings ? »

Elle porta sa main à ses oreilles. Tous les trous étaient vides aujourd'hui, mais ils étaient quand même visibles. Il pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de peinture sur ses bijoux. « Je te ferai savoir que chacun de ces trous a été fait dans un environnement stérile approprié par une infirmière. Et tu remarqueras qu'il s'agit seulement de mes oreilles. Je n'en ferais jamais à mes sourcils, mon nez, ma langue ou mes lèvres… trop risqué. »

Il lui sourit et s'assit, les draps glissant. « Bien, je suis content que tu n'aies pas couvert de manière permanente cette collection de grains de beauté sur l'arrière de ton bras gauche qui ressemble à un visage souriant. J'ai toujours bien aimé ce… »

Elle se raidit. « Et quand au juste aurais-tu vu cela ? »

Il se figea. Oh, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

Elle n'allait pas lâcher prise. « Qu'est-ce que ce crétin voulait dire hier soir quand il a dit que j'étais 'un bon coup' ? »

Il se sentit soudain un peu irrité. « Tu ne pensais pas que c'était un tel crétin quand sa langue était dans ta bouche… »

Elle rougit. « Peu importe cela. Et il a dit quelque chose sur un 'changement de temps'. »

Harry la fixa. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de sa relation avec elle dans son autre vie ? Elle réagirait d'une façon encore pire que lorsqu'il avait enlevé la cape d'invisibilité.

« Le temps… » dit-il pensivement, essayant de trouver ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, s'il y avait quelque chose à dire. « Tu prévoies d'aller en Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? A cause du risque de guerre. Bien… nous prévoyons de retourner dans le temps, changer quelque chose afin que tout cela n'arrive jamais. Nous devons aller chercher quelque chose à Douvres pour nous aider à faire cela. »

Elle le fixa, incrédule. « Changer le temps. Tu peux faire cela ? Combien de temps en arrière ? »

« Quinze ans et demi. »

« Quoi ? Tu es fou ? Pense à tout ce que tu changerais ! »

« Oui, c'est cela le problème. Il y a huit mois… je l'ai changé. Et maintenant, ce monde horrible existe. Ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de le remettre en état. »

Elle s'assit sur ses talons. « Oh » dit-elle simplement, pas vraiment préparée à cela. « Pourquoi l'as-tu changé en tous cas ? » chuchota-t-elle. Il la regarda, désespéré.

« Pour sauver la vie de ma mère. Et donner à ma sœur la chance de naître. Ma mère était enceinte quand elle est morte. »

« Et maintenant, elles sont toutes les deux parties. » dit-elle doucement.

« Cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Mais maintenant, je sais. Quelques morts sont nécessaires. Elle a choisi de faire un sacrifice, et beaucoup de bien en a résulté. Voldemort a perdu son pouvoir, et il y a eu treize années de paix dans le monde de la sorcellerie grâce à cela. Et maintenant, ce Voldemort, qui n'a jamais perdu son pouvoir, et ses partisans amène le monde moldu au bord de la guerre. Et c'est tout de ma faute. Je dois rétablir le cours de temps avant que cela n'empire. Ce monde ne peut simplement pas continuer. Il n'aurait jamais dû être. »

Elle regarda dans le vide, fronçant les sourcils. « Comment est le monde alors, dans la vie dans laquelle tu vivais ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Par où commencer ? L'Union Soviétique s'est effondrée il y a quelques années. Quand le mur de Berlin a été démantelé, il y a eu une grande fête qui a été diffusée tout autour du monde. Cela a duré un bon moment. Les gens vendaient des morceaux du mur en guise de souvenir, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que le prix s'est vite effondré sur le marché. Trop de gens vendaient des faux, je pense. Maintenant, il y a une Allemagne unie, et c'est une partie de l'EU… »

« De quoi ? »

« De l'Union Européenne. Oh, et il y a le tunnel sous la manche. Et, heu… quelques choses assez horribles aussi. Mais elles sont juste causées par l'entêtement humain, de ce que je sais, pas par les sorciers. Comme la guerre en Bosnie… »

« N'est-ce pas une partie de la Yougoslavie ? »

Il sourit. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu savais cela. La plupart des gens n'en ont jamais entendu parler avant le début de la guerre. Et ce n'est plus une partie de la Yougoslavie. »

« Hmm. J'ai joué à un festival à Sarajevo. Cela m'a semblé assez paisible. »

« Dans ce monde, oui. Il y a du bon et du mauvais dans tous les temps, bien sûr, mais la différence ici est que ce monde n'aurait jamais dû exister. Il doit être corrigé. »

« Hmm » dit-elle encore, jouant de ses doigts sur la couverture. « Tu as mentionné les grains de beauté sur mon bras, et ton ami a mentionné a dit que j'étais un bon coup. Dans cette autre vie, qu'étions nous l'un pour l'autre ? »

Harry retint son souffle. « Tu… tu étais ma petite amie » admit-il finalement. « La sorcière née de moldus la plus brillante que Poudlard ait vu depuis longtemps. La sorcière la plus brillante de la promotion, en fait, née de moldus ou pas. »

« Et nous… » dit-elle, regardant les yeux et haussant ses sourcils. Harry grimaça et acquiesça, rougissant. « Je vois. »

Harry ferma ses yeux et grogna. « Je craignais ceci. Maintenant, tu te sens étrange. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée que tu saches. Je veux dire, dans ce temps, je suis pratiquement un étranger pour toi. Maintenant, tu dois penser à toutes les choses que je dois savoir de toi, et ce que j'ai vu, et ce que nous avons fait ensemble… »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir s'asseoir, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Bien, non, ce n'était pas le cas, mais maintenant, si. Merci beaucoup. »

« Heu…désolé. Tu vois ? Je n'arrête pas de mettre les pieds dans le plat. »

« Oh, ne t'excuse pas. » Elle souriait maintenant, un peu tristement. « C'est assez mignon. Tu es tellement maladroit avec cela. » Il y eut un silence entre eux. Finalement, elle dit « Bien. Tu sais à quoi je ressemble sans mes habits, mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose. Et maintenant, je ne peux voir que la moitié de toi. » Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait dormi sans haut. « Ne le prends pas mal, c'est une très jolie moiti »

« Ginny » dit-il doucement, comme une note. Maintenant, elle rougissait et baissait les yeux.

« Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » il acquiesça. « Étions-nous… » dit-elle en hésitant. « étions-nous amoureux ? »

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire Oui, nous étions follement amoureux, mais il aurait menti en le faisant. « Je… Je t'aimais beaucoup. Tu es un de mes deux meilleurs amis au monde, brillante et pleine de principes… et c'était merveilleux d'expérimenter, hum, certaines des choses que nous avons expérimenté ensemble pour la première fois avec quelqu'un qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité et accepté. Cela semblait si naturel de passer d'être amis à être amis avec une relation physique. Le problème était que… »

« Alors nous n'étions pas amoureux. » dit-elle doucement. Il secoua sa tête.

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu étais avec Ginny dans cette vie. » Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Elle était la seule qui t'aies jamais fait t'inquiéter pour nous dans mon autre vie. Je pense que tu suspectais déjà que j'avais des sentiments pour elle… »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec elle à la place ? »

Il soupira. « J'aurais du l'être, je suppose, si je n'avais pas été un tel crétin… Si je l'avais vu pour ce qu'elle était avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et puis la personne avec laquelle elle était a fait quelque chose. Elle a beaucoup sacrifié afin de se rendre acceptable auprès de la famille de Ginny, afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop énervés qu'ils soient ensemble. Il y avait beaucoup de mauvaises histoires entre les deux familles. Cela aurait été plus qu'un petit peu maladroit pour moi de m'incruster et de dire 'Oh, Ginny, je suis prêt à te rendre ce petit coup de foudre que tu as eu pour moi lorsque tu avais dix ans, et oh, au fait, Draco, je prévoie de me mettre avec ta petite amie maintenant, après que tu aies mis ton père en prison pour prouver à sa famille que tu la méritais, ce qui t'a fait déshériter par ta mère, et qui est la raison pour laquelle tu es maintenant contraint de vivre grâce à une bourse… »

« Draco ? C'était le petit ami de Ginny ? Mais je pensais que c'était ta sœur sa petite amie. »

Harry parla très doucement. « Ma sœur n'existait pas dans l'autre temps, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh » dit elle simplement. Et après une minute, elle demanda « Le sait-il ? »

« Sait-il quoi ? »

« Que Ginny était sa petite amie ? »

« Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas été exactement empressé de le lui dire. »

Elle acquiesça, le visage grave. « Je peux voir cela » Elle eut l'air pensive. « Et si tu rétablis le cours du temps, que tu retrouves ton vieux monde, et que tu découvres que Ginny est encore avec lui, et que tu es encore avec, heu, 'l'autre' moi. Que feras-tu ? Vas-tu essayer de l'éloigner de lui ? Vas-tu rompre avec moi ? Je veux dire… »

« … l'autre toi. Je comprends. » Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pour Ginny. Principalement, je veux juste la revoir vivante. Savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. Et pour nous… » Il hésita. « C'est assez complexe. Tu vois, il y a le Ron qui rentre en jeu dans tout cela… »

« Ron Weasley ? Qu'a-t-il à voir avec cela ? »

« Oh, Ron ? Seulement qu'il est notre autre meilleur ami. Nous sommes très proches tous les trois. Et il est complètement amoureux de toi. C'est tout. »

« Ron Weasley ? Cet idiot ? »

Il sourit. « Oui. Cet idiot. Cet idiot que tu as pratiquement attaqué quand tu as découvert qu'il n'était pas mort dans une explosion terroriste dans le village près de notre école… »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « J'ai fait cela ? »

Il acquiesça. « Et tu n'étais pas très joyeuse quand lui et sa petite amie, hum, quand ils… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. « J'ai saisi, j'ai saisi. »

Il laissa donc tomber cela avant de continuer. « Et » dit-il ensuite « je savais quels étaient ses sentiments pour toi avant que je… avant que nous… ayons fait quoique ce soit, mais j'ai oublié ma loyauté envers mon ami par convenance personnelle, et… »

« … et tu t'es comporté comme l'adolescent typique. » finit-elle pour lui. Il rougit.

« Exactement. De plus, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais très en colère à cause de lui parce que il m'a dit que je devrais rompre avec toi. En fait, ce n'était pas tant cela que les raisons qu'il m'a données pour le fait que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec cela, mais basiquement, comme il pensait que c'étaient de mauvaises raisons, nous ne devions pas être ensemble. Cela et le fait que nous n'étions pas techniquement amoureux, bien que nous nous aimions »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais… comme tu étais avec Ginny, il semble que tu penses aussi que nous ne devions pas être ensemble… » dit-elle doucement.

« Bien… en fait… c'est vrai. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle j'étais si en colère après lui. Quand il a tout décortiqué, il avait raison. Et il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux. Bien que je n'ai pas été d'accord avec tout son raisonnement, à la fin, je suppose que nous sommes quand même arrivés à la même conclusion… »

« Alors, » dit-elle, l'air très curieuse. « Quel est donc ton raisonnement ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour quelle raison étais-tu avec moi. Je veux dire l'autre moi. »

Il déglutit et la regarda avec sérieux, essayant d'imaginer qu'elle était la Hermione de son autre vie, essayant d'imaginer comment il pourrait finalement lui dire cela. « Nous… Nous avions grand besoin l'un de l'autre. Nous avions besoin de nous raccrocher à une autre personne, pour parler de la manière la plus intime… Et je pense que nous avions besoin que ce soit une personne dont nous n'étions pas amoureux, parce que sinon, tout compte tellement plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tandis qu'avec des amis… Nous pouvions être si à l'aise ensemble, si libres. Je me suis senti seul toute ma vie, et soudain, je ne l'étais plus, de la plus concrète des manières. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse vraiment regretter quoique ce soit qui est arrivé entre nous, bien que parfois je sente un peu regrettable de ne pas pouvoir dire… »

« … que tu m'aimais. » chuchota-t-elle. Il acquiesça.

« Et puis il y avait le fait que je trompais Ron. J'ai haïs cela. Le pire de tout a été quand il a su, quand il a eu ce regard, ce regard qui semblait dire 'Oh, bien, à quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre, Harry a toujours tout et je n'ai jamais rien.' Je me suis senti terrible, et comme le pire ami au monde… »

Ils se turent, puis finalement, Hermione se leva et alla à la porte. « Bien, je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » Elle semblait déterminée à ébranler l'humeur mélancolique, mais son entrain semblait un peu forcé.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je mangerai n'importe quoi. »

Elle le regarda tristement, et il pensa qu'il était simplement possible qu'elle n'ai pas parlé de nourriture quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimait. Elle acquiesça et sortit.


	81. Chap 17 3

Mystikal : merci. Harry a l'art de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis !   
ANkou : on se rapproche, mais ce n'est pas encore cela.   
Lord Aragoth : merci pour tes reviews. courage, tu avances.   
Link9 : sur que Hermione, elle bien sexy dans cette fic !   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, et voilà la suite   
Lunenoire : je ne sais pas si les sorciers connaissent l'aspirine...   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite...

Ils travaillèrent tout le week-end à peindre l'appartement, finissant finalement tard le dimanche soir. Le lundi, les trois remirent les meubles en place et commencèrent à aider Hermione à empaqueter les tableaux et d'autres choses devant être expédiées en amérique. Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, Harry lui dit « Quelle est la meilleure route pour se rendre à Douvres ? Pour des gens qui marchent ? »

« En marchant ? » dit-elle, incrédule. « Tu réalises que c'est à environ quatre-vingt miles d'ici, j'espère ? »

« Oh », dit-il rapidement. C'était plus loin de Londres que ne l'était Sywell. Alicia les avait descendu en environ une heure et demi. Cela leur aurait probablement pris quatre ou cinq jours de marche et de vol, peut-être plus avec leurs blessures.

« Pourquoi veux-tu marcher ? Je peux vous conduire. Cela devrait prendre moins de deux heures. »

Il releva la tête. « Tu ferais cela ? »

Elle acquiesça, en mâchant. Quand elle eut avalé, elle dit « Considère que c'est le paiement pour m'avoir aider à peindre. Si cela n'avait pas été vous, j'aurais encore du travailler ici toute cette semaine. »

Harry lui sourit et résista à l'envie de l'embrasser. « C'est super ! Merci. Et puis après cela, je pense que nous aurons juste à trouver comment nous rendre au pays de Galles… »

Elle roula ses yeux. « Je peux saisir une allusion. D'accord, je pourrai vous amener au pays de Galles après cela. »

Il fut horrifié. « Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire… »

« C'est bon. Un petit peu moins de deux heures pour revenir ici, et puis entre deux et trois heures pour arriver en Galles, selon le trafic. Nous pourrions faire l'aller-retour pour Douvres en un jour, et puis aller jusqu'au pays de Galles après une bonne nuit de sommeil, comme cela ferait un aller-retour d'environ six heures en une journée, en plus des arrêts. »

Harry hésita un instant. Elle ne réalisait pas que pour lui et Draco, le voyage au pays de Galles était sans retour. Il acquiesça. « Cela me semble bien. »

Draco les regarda tous les deux, cette expression inquiétante que Harry n'aimait pas encore derrière ses yeux. Il alla dans sa chambre sans dire bonne nuit, laissant Harry et Hermione regarder la télévision dans le salon qui sentait encore la peinture. Ils n'allèrent pas dans leurs chambres avant qu'il soit près de minuit, et quand il allait tourner la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, Hermione se mit soudain sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Il ne lui rendit pas son bisou. « Bonne nuit Hermione. » dit-il doucement, et quand il fut dans sa chambre, il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Nous y voilà ! » annonça Hermione, tournant à droite sur Park Street. Harry regarda autour de lui.

« Où ça ? »

« A Douvres ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Heu, j'aurais probablement du le dire, mais… Je ne parlais pas de la ville de Douvres. Je voulais parler des Falaises. »

Elle acquiesça. « Oh, je vois. Bien, c'est à seulement un quart d'heure. Tu veux aller au nord-est, exact ? »

Il hésita. « En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et toi Draco ? » il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, assis encore une fois sur le siège arrière. Il avait été très grognon durant ce voyage, car, contrairement à Alicia, Hermione n'avait pas une grosse voiture chère et confortable. Quand il avait d'abord vu sa vieille coccinelle Volkswagen jaune de 1972, il avait presque filé. Le capot avant avait clairement l'air de venir d'une autre voiture, et les pièces en métal recourbé au dessus des deux roues de devant étaient bleu turquoise côté conducteur et vert pâle côté passager.

« Nous sommes sensés nous rendre à Douvres dans cette chose ? »

Hermione avait croisé ses bras et l'avait foudroyé du regard. « Tu préfèrerais faire l'aller-retour à cloche-pied ? »

Il n'utilisait plus les béquilles, mais il boitait encore de manière prononcée. Il lui avait rendu son regard.

« Je prends le siège arrière. Pour garder ma jambe en l'air. » lui avait-il grogné.

« D'accord » lui avait-elle répondu sur le même ton. Harry roula ses yeux. C'était comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à prouver, pensa-t-il, à la façon dont ils se disputaient. Ils lui rappelaient fortement Ron et Hermione de son autre vie… Et combien de fois dans cette vie Draco lui avait fait penser à Ron, et Ron à Draco. Il se souvint aussi de la manière dont elle avait immédiatement répondu à ses lèvres sur son cou…

Ils retournèrent à Maison Dieu Road pour attendre Castle Hill Road, et après un moment, ils virent un phare au loin, et plus que quelques voitures et bus de tourisme.

« Oh, je me souviens de cela ! » dit Hermione avec excitation comme ils rentraient sur le parking. « Le phare a quelque chose à voir avec Marconi… Nous sommes à South Foreland. »

« Y a-t-il toujours autant de touristes ? » demanda Harry avec irritation. Elle haussa les épaules. Il se tourna vers Draco.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'un phare, et toi ? »

Draco eut l'air pensif, et pour une fois, semblable à lui même. « Peut-être que les Mangemorts l'ont éteint quand nous étions ici. »

« C'est dangereux ! »

Draco le regarda comme si c'était le plus grand idiot au monde. « Et les Mangemorts s'en soucient parce que… ? »

« Oui, oui. » marmonna Harry. Bien sûr que Voldemort et ses partisans ne se souciaient pas qu'un bateau moldu s'échoue ou répande sa cargaison sur les rochers. Harry regarda la ligne ondulante du bord de la falaise, disparaissant au nord et au sud, apparemment sans limite. Il réalisa qu'ils allaient probablement devoir passer la côte au peigne fin sur des miles à la recherche de la configuration de rochers qu'il avait disposé pour ressembler à une souris avec une queue recourbée. Il n'avait pas vraiment idée de l'endroit où la réunion des Mangemorts s'était déroulée. « Douvres » était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Et comment allait-il voler sous sa forme de griffon d'or avec des tonnes de touristes s'attroupant autour de ce stupide phare.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au phare, puis évitèrent discrètement de passer par la porte avec les autres touristes, et continuèrent à avancer vers le bord des falaises. Hermione mit sa main sur le bras de Harry. « Ne t'approche pas trop. » l'avertit-elle. « C'est un à pic d'environ trois-cent pieds, et il n'y a pas de barrières. »

« Je sais, je sais. Je resterai à distance. » dit-il. Ils marchèrent sur l'herbe printanière, décorée de fleurs sauvages rouges et jaunes, scrutant le paysage autour d'eux à la recherche du type de rocher que Harry leur avait décrit. Il décida plutôt au hasard de commencer à chercher vers le sud. S'ils arrivaient à la ville avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il recherchait, ils retourneraient au phare, et commenceraient à chercher au nord. Ils restaient à environ quinze pieds du bord de la falaise. En peu de temps, le phare avait disparu derrière une élévation du terrain (ce doit être pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu, pensa Harry). Plusieurs fois, il alla vers des formations rocheuses, seulement pour découvrir que leur arrangement était naturel, ou du moins qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il avait créé. Quand ils eurent marché le long des falaises pendant deux heures, allant et venant entre les rochers pendant plus de deux heures, Harry arriva à quelque chose qui lui sembla familier. Quelque chose sur l'apparence de la falaise à cet endroit…

Il s'avança lentement vers le bord, ignorant le cri terrifié de Hermione. Il regarda en bas. Même s'il avait fait noir, il savait que c'était cela. C'était l'endroit où il avait jeté le corps de l'héritier dans la mer. Il se tourna, ayant une vague idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le cercle des Mangemorts. Il pensa à l'endroit où il s'était tenu, et commença à s'éloigner à dessein des falaises, puis s'arrêta. Il parcourut le paysage. Il n'y avait pas d'autre humain visible sur la vaste étendue d'herbe peignée par le vent, et ils étaient assez loin de la route. Il se concentra fort, sentant la métamorphose se répandre dans son corps, et quand ses pattes atteignirent le sol, il entendit Hermione s'exclamer, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur cela. Il étendit ses ailes et bondit dans les airs, les agitant lentement, fixant le paysage en-dessous, et bientôt, il fut sûr qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Il descendit en spirale, vaguement conscient de Draco et Hermione courant à travers les hautes herbes pour le rattraper. Il reprit immédiatement forme humaine et passa ses mains sur une grosse pierre et six pierres plus petites, pressées dans la terre la nuit du solstice d'hiver. C'était presque l'été maintenant, et elles s'étaient fermement ancrées, fouettées par le vent marin d'un seul côté, comme si elles avaient toujours été là. Avec quelques difficultés, il enleva le troisième rocher du sol au moment ou Draco et Hermione le rejoignaient. Il pouvait voir le bout noir de la baguette. Il essaya de la tirer, mais elle ne voulut pas venir.

« Aidez-moi ! » dit-il aux deux autres, et bientôt, les trois grattaient la terre avec leurs doigts, enlevant de plus en plus de terre autour du bois, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Harry tire dessus et tombe à la renverse, la baguette de Voldemort dans sa main, de la terre encore accrochée dessus.

Il resta assis en la fixant avec étonnement. Je l'ai, pensa-t-il. Et puis, 'Peut-être que cela va vraiment réussir'.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un, pas Draco ou Hermione, crier son nom.

« Harry ! »

Il leva brusquement la tête. Avait-il été suivi ?

Mais il vit quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir, et quelqu'un dont la vue était complètement bienvenue. Il se mit debout, ayant envie de rire, puis courut rencontrer le grand homme maigre aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu.

« Papa ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Puis il vit que Charlie était derrière son beau-père. « Et Charlie ! Comment… Comment diable saviez-vous ? »

Son papa prit Harry par le poignet et le levant, élevant ainsi la baguette de Voldemort. « Voici comment je savais. Albus m'a dit que tu avais volé la baguette. C'était plus facile pour nous d'éviter les poursuites, étant donné que nous pouvons transplaner… bien que cela puisse être détecté, et que nous devions courir très vite après être arrivé quelque part… »

Harry paniqua. « Avez-vous transplané ici ? »

« Non, » il sourit. « Nous avons transplané à Douvres il y a quelques temps, et nous sommes venus ici tous les jours pour voir si vous aviez réussi. Parfois, nous restions la nuit en bas, dans le magasin. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Fan Bay ici. » expliqua Charlie. « Il y a de nombreux tunnels souterrains construits à quelques centaines de yards du bord de la falaise durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Les magasins abandonnés et la batterie sont encore là. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que pour des tunnels abandonnés. Ils sont carrés et ont plein de place, et nous avons nettoyé quelques débris. »

« Je les ai trouvé par accident quand j'étais plus jeune » expliqua son beau-père « quand je suis devenu un Mangemort et suis venu ici pour… bien, tu sais. »

Charlie mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Comment est-ce allé, Harry ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Je vais mieux maintenant. Je n'ai pas été aussi bien depuis un long, long moment. Mon poignet est guéri, pour une chose. » Il le fit tourner. La veille seulement, il avait arrêté de porter le bandage et l'écharpe. « Je me le suis foulé dans le Northamptonshire. »

« Oh, c'est donc là où vous étiez après Manchester ? » fit une voix supérieure et traînante derrière lui.

Harry se retourna. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de gens arrivant en transplanant, comme le bruit de la mer était assez fort. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. Non, pensa-t-il. Ce ne peut pas être…

« Papa ! » cria Draco, et Harry put voir qu'il tremblait. Hermione lui tendit instinctivement la main et il la prit. Se tenant à côté de Lucius Malfoy, se trouvait Barty Croupton Jr.

« Mon homme est allé à ce parc… comment s'appelait-il ? Birchfields ?… Mais il a dit qu'il n'y avait personne là-bas. C'était la première piste solide depuis que vous aviez envoyé les Londubat dans une joyeuse poursuite à Inverness, et avant cela, se promener autour d'une partie de golf à Fraserburgh. Mon homme a suivi l'un des golfeurs à un match de football, pensant que tu pourrais être là, mais il ne t'a pas localisé. » Harry resta bouche bée. C'est pour cela que Roger Davies avait été là-bas ! « Oui, nous avons découvert les signatures de la magie sans baguette que tu as faite, bien que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas compris comment tu avais fait pour t'échapper d'Azkaban. Alors. Tu es un animagus griffon d'or… »

« Vous avez vu ? » Il ne put pas se retenir. Puis Mr Malfoy montra ce qui était clairement une cape d'invisibilité. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas transplané après tout. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait vu personne d'autre alentour quand il avait décidé de se métamorphoser. Lucius Malfoy avait été sous la cape. Peut-être Barty Croupton aussi.

« Nous vous avons pisté » il montra Charlie et son papa « il y a des semaines, et découvert que vous veniez régulièrement ici simplement pour vous asseoir et attendre. Nous avons compris que vous deviez vous attendre à ce que Harry passe par ici à un moment ou un autre. Alors nous avons décidé que nous pourrions en faire autant aussi. Sauf que vous n'avez jamais su que nous attendions ici avec une cape d'invisibilité. » Harry fixa son papa et Charlie, qui avaient l'air chagrinés d'avoir conduit Lucius Malfoy jusqu'à lui. Mr Malfoy s'adressa maintenant à lui.

« Maintenant, normalement, je dirais que c'est dommage de gaspiller quelque chose comme le talent d'être un animagus. Spécialement comme tu es au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Je ne le suis pas. » dit-il, la haine bouillant dans tous son corps.

« Oh si, tu l'es. Tu vois, ce que tu ne sais pas est que lorsque tu étais un bébé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a lancé un sort d'Obéissance dessus. Ce que cela signifie… »

« Je suis au courant pour le sort, et je sais ce qu'il signifie ! » dit-il avec impatience.

Mr Malfoy lui fit un sourire de côté. « Oh, vraiment ? Bien, si tu dis que tu ne veux pas d'autre information, d'accord, je ne t'ennuierais pas avec… »

Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son père.

« Part d'ici et jure que tu ne diras à personne que nous étions ici. »

Son père regarda son fils sans aucune passion, pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater d'un rire ravi. « Ou quoi ? » dit-il à son fils. « Je suis ici pour faire plusieurs choses. Premièrement, je dois retourner Harry Potter au ministère de la magie. Le fait qu'il soit devenu connaissance publique que Barty est un Mangemort, bien que personne ne puisse faire remonter un crime jusqu'à lui, et le fait que je ramène Harry pourrait très bien signifier que je serai le prochain ministre. Quand je le serai, j'aurais le pouvoir de vraiment servir mon maître, qui sera le vrai ministre de la magie. Le pauvre vieux Croupton est en disgrâce, entre les révélations au sujet de son fils, avoir lancé les détraqueurs sur Harry devant la cour, et puis ensuite être incapable de l'appréhender après son évasion. La seule chose qui empêche tout le monde de montrer la porte à Croupton est le manque de remplaçant décent. » Il tendit ses bras, comme pour se présenter à l'inspection d'un acheteur. « Voici le remplaçant. »

« Toi ? » dit son fils incrédule. « Le ministre de la magie ? Plutôt le ministre du chaos… »

« Silence ! » cria-t-il soudain, sa baguette pointée sur Draco, et l'instant d'après, Draco se tenait la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient apparemment scellées. Il grogna quelque chose à travers elles à son père, et Harry avait le sentiment que s'il pouvait parler, il utiliserait jusqu'au dernier des jurons qu'il connaissait. Mais tout restait derrière les lèvres scellées.

« Bien sûr, » continua-t-il, sa baguette maintenant pointée sur Harry. « Une fois que tu seras à Azkaban, ce sera assez facile de te remplacer avec un pantin, et de te faire servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Souviens-toi cependant… refuse ses ordres, et tu mouras… De plus, je me présenterai devant mon maître avec sa baguette volée. Je serai honoré au-dessus de tous ses serviteurs… »

Il se tourna et fit un signe de la tête à Barty Croupton Jr. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Severus Rogue, Hermione et Charlie. D'épaisses cordes jaillirent de leurs baguettes, et les trois se retrouvèrent attachés ensemble, leurs bras prisonniers des gros câbles qui les reliaient. Leurs chevilles étaient aussi liées. Puis et Malfoy et Croupton crièrent « Crucio ! » et pointèrent encore leur baguette, Croupton sur Draco, et Lucius Malfoy sur Harry. Harry fut vaguement conscient du cri angoissé de Draco quand il tomba à genoux, la douleur se répandant visiblement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, atteignant toutes les extrémités nerveuses de son corps. La bouche de Draco était encore fermée, mais Harry entendit un cri résonner dans sa gorge…

Il essaya de se concentrer pour se séparer, mais il avait perdu son entraînement, et il n'eut pas la possibilité de séparer son esprit de son corps avant que le sort ne l'ait frappé. Finalement, avec un soubresaut et un cri final d'agonie, il s'éleva hors de son corps, et regarda fasciné la scène, voyant une fois encore au ralenti cet éclair de lumière bondissant entre les baguettes et son corps et celui de Draco. Draco se tortillait au sol, et Hermione, prise au piège avec son beau-père et Charlie Weasley, avait des larmes de terreur coulant le long de ses joues, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Puis il vit que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge, et il réalisa maintenant qu'elle était en colère, et pas apeurée ou triste. Elle était pratiquement pourpre de rage maintenant, et soudain, les liens qui les retenaient tous les trois explosèrent et volèrent lentement dans toutes les directions (bien que Harry réalisa que cela devait probablement aller très vite).

Son papa et Charlie ne perdirent pas de temps. Même si, pour Harry, ils bougeait lentement, il sembla qu'ils réussirent à sortir leur baguette de leurs habits moldus assez rapidement, et ils visèrent immédiatement, son père vers Croupton, Charlie vers Mr Malfoy. Dans son étrange état en dehors de son corps, Harry vit leurs lèvres bouger. Puis il vit les baguettes voler dans les airs jusqu'aux mains de son papa et de Charlie, et que Draco était à nouveau allongé sur le sol, haletant, sa bouche ouverte, visiblement libéré de la douleur. Comme il revenait dans son corps, il eut conscience de Croupton et Mr Malfoy volant en arrière, et il sut ce qui allait arriver, mais il était totalement impuissant pour l'arrêter.

Revenu dans son corps, le temps accéléra à nouveau, et soudain, Croupton et Mr Malfoy volaient par-delà le bord de la falaise, hurlant, leurs visages déformés par la terreur. Harry savait que, comme ils bougeaient, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Il savait que c'était une chute de plusieurs centaines de pieds jusqu'à une plage qui était simplement une bande de galets. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas survivre à la chute.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit l'impact. Il se tint très calme, fixant le vide au-dessus de la falaise où ils s'étaient trouvés un moment avant. Draco et Hermione vinrent à sa gauche. Son papa et Charlie à sa droite. Évidemment, aucun d'eux ne se sentit obligé de regarder les corps en contrebas. Harry se tourna soudain et dit doucement « Merci Charlie. »

Charlie avait l'air un peu choqué, mais il haussa les épaules. « Tu as sauvé la vie de Ron. Et tu es mon ami. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire. »

Draco se tourna maintenant, ayant l'air, selon Harry, d'un garçon de neuf ans. « M... Merci professeur Rogue. » dit-il nerveusement. Le beau-père de Harry lui sourit.

« Un bon fils mérite un bon père » répondit-il, regardant le garçon blond avec sérieux. « Tu n'en avais pas un. »

Draco acquiesça, ne le niant pas. Hermione frissonnait, même si c'était une chaude journée de printemps, et Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne fit pas d'objection. Son visage était encore humide, et elle l'avait encore bien trop coloré par rapport à d'habitude. Harry se tourna vers elle. « Et merci d'avoir un très mauvais contrôle sur tes capacités magiques. Et un tempérament terrible. » dit-il, souriant, et finalement, elle lui sourit aussi.

Charlie siffla entre ses dents. « Si c'est ce qu'elle peut faire sans baguette, je n'aimerais pas voir ce qu'elle peut faire avec. »

Harry rit. « Une terreur. Une terreur complète et totale. » Il lui sourit un peu plus, et maintenant, elle ne rougissait pas à cause de sa rage contre Lucius Malfoy.

« Bien, » son papa dit, frappant des mains. « Albus m'a dit que vous alliez tous deux aller au pays de Galles. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

Harry regarda nerveusement Draco et Hermione. « Heu… nous devons faire quelque chose… »

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous devez le faire ? Parce que nous vous avons trouvé un faux passeport moldu pour vous deux. Nous allons en France. Charlie a déjà envoyé Ron là-bas. Il n'était plus en sécurité ici. Il est avec son frère Percy. »

Harry hésita. C'était tentant. Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement se construire une nouvelle vie là-bas, essayer de faire de meilleures choses… Mais ensuite, il repensa à la guerre, et sut qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Nous… nous pourrions faire cela. Mais nous devons d'abord aller au pays de Galles, nous devons au moins essayer de… de faire cette chose… »

Son beau-père mit sa main sur son épaule. « D'accord. Mais s'il-te-plaît, faites attention. Et là… » Il sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son blouson. « Voici de l'argent pour vos billets d'avion. Nous vous attendrons tous les jours. »

Charlie eut soudain l'air très pressé. « Mais maintenant… » dit-il, « nous devons finir le polynectar. Avant que les aurors n'arrivent et ne trouvent les corps. Ils trouveront à coup sûr les sorts de Cruciatus et de désarmement… »

« Le polynectar est… »

« Je sais papa. Tu n'as pas à expliquer. »

« Bien… d'accord alors. Nous l'utilisons tellement souvent. Nous avons quelques petits bouts de cheveux, ici et là, de personnes anonymes. » Il enleva plusieurs enveloppes de ses poches, et Charlie prit une grosse thermos du sac jeté sur son épaule. Il versa un peu de liquide visqueux dans une tasse, et son beau-père ajouta un cheveu d'une des enveloppes, la tendant à Harry.

« Tu vas boire quelque chose avec un cheveu de quelqu'un dedans ? » s'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

« C'est nécessaire, jeune fille. » lui dit son papa, très strict. Puis il fronça ses sourcils. « Et vous êtes… »

« Hermione Granger, » dit-elle en relevant son menton. « sorcière née de moldus. » Ajouta-t-elle avec fierté. Il lui sourit.

« Bien. » dit-il, sortant des ciseaux de sa poche. « Coupez quelques cheveux à Harry pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-le simplement. » lui dit gentiment Harry. Elle le fit avec sa langue entre les dents, tendant au papa de Harry la petite mèche qu'elle venait d'enlever.

« Bien. Maintenant, Charlie et moi pourrons nous déguiser en toi. Deux Harry Potter se promenant… et qui savent transplaner… cela devrait les rendre confus un moment. »

Harry sourit et but la potion. Charlie avait entre-temps versé une autre tasse, mettant un cheveu d'une autre enveloppe dans la tasse et la tendant à Draco. Harry commença à se sentir étrange et à avoir mal au cœur comme Draco buvait. Le monde avait l'air étrange, et il réalisa que c'était parce qu'il était devenu quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de lunettes, alors il les enleva et les mit dans sa poche. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne semblait pas tellement différent. Les poils sur le dessus de ses mains étaient très pâles, et il pensa voir une mèche blonde pendre devant son front.

Draco, cependant, changeait d'une manière plus drastique. Il rétrécit de plusieurs pouces, et ses cheveux devenaient gris, mais ayant l'air d'avoir été autrefois noirs. Son dos se voûta, et ses épaules et ses hanches s'élargirent, tout comme ses jambes. Il était maintenant compressé dans ses habits. Finalement, il lui poussa une poitrine qui pendit jusqu'à sa taille, et Harry dut lutter pour ne pas rire à la vue de son visage ratatiné. Draco s'était transformé en une vieille femme.

Il baissa les yeux horrifiés, et dit d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? Je suis une vieille peau ! »

Hermione mit sa main devant la bouche, mais ses yeux étaient amusés. « Allez, Nana » dit-elle finalement en riant. « Nous allons te ramener à la voiture. »

Entre-temps, le papa de Harry et Charlie avaient mis ses cheveux dans la potion, et maintenant, il y avait deux Harry Potter se tenant devant eux, identiques jusqu'au dernier cil, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de lunettes. Ils louchaient un peu tous les deux.

« J'ai oublié la vision. » dit son beau-père (selon Harry), avec la voix de Harry.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une vision parfaite pour transplaner. » dit l'autre Harry.

Harry leur sourit. « Comment pourrai-je jamais vous remercier ? »

« Montre-toi simplement sain et sauf en France. » dit le premier Harry, lui donnant une ferme accolade. Une seconde plus tard, les deux Harry avaient disparu, et Hermione, un jeune homme blond et ce qui semblait être sa grand-mère âgée (un femme très grincheuse, aussi) commencèrent à revenir sur l'herbe vers le phare de South Foreland.


	82. Chap 17 4

Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup.   
Lunenoire : bo, on va pas non plus les pleurer...   
idefix61 : tu vas voir, l'auteur a tout prévu   
Bartimeus : nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Le retour vers Londres se déroula sans événement, sauf quand Harry et Draco reprirent leur forme normale à environ mi-chemin. Dès qu'il fut totalement lui-même, Draco commença à dire à Harry ce qu'il pensait de Charlie et de son papa le transformant en vieille femme…

Harry et Hermione écoutèrent, mais avaient des sourires secrets sur leurs visages, qu'ils ne laissèrent pas voir. Cela avait été drôle.

Quand ils se levèrent le jour suivant, après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, ils fourrèrent la tente, tous leurs vêtements, le sac en papier, la thermos et la cape d'invisibilité dans le petit coffre de la voiture d'Hermione. Harry sentit son estomac bondir en lui quand ils se mirent en route pour le pays de Galles. Cela arrive finalement, pensa-t-il. Nous allons le faire…

Cela sembla être un long voyage, même si c'était seulement un peu plus long que le voyage jusqu'à Douvres. Ils partirent à dix heures, et à midi, ils décidèrent que ce serait bien de s'arrêter pour manger. Ils réussirent à quitter la M4 et arrivèrent dans un petit village appelé Leigh Delamere. Ils se garèrent devant un pub superbe qui avait l'air d'espérer recevoir beaucoup de touristes américains comme clients. Ils se glissèrent à une petite table dans un coin et commandèrent des fish & chips, et de la bière au gingembre, tandis que le bar commençait à se remplir avec les locaux qui ne semblaient pas être impressionnés par le décor flambant neuf.

Ils prirent presque une heure pour déjeuner, étant très lassés d'être recroquevillé dans la petite voiture. Harry aurait souhaité savoir la transformer en Range Rover (et faire qu'en procédant ainsi, il n'attire pas le ministère ou les Mangemorts jusqu'à eux).

Après avoir mangé, Harry regarda Draco et dit soudain « Désolé pour ton père. » Ils n'en avaient pas du tout parlé. Charlie Weasley et Severus Rogue avaient tué Barty Croupton et Lucius Malfoy. Le père de Draco était mort.

Mais Draco haussa les épaules et regarda Harry avec des yeux durs et opaques. « Ce n'est rien qu'il n'ait pas mérité. Je ne le pleure pas, je te le dis. » Harry déglutit. Même s'il avait causé la mort de sa propre mère, et qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire une chose terrible, il l'avait quand même pleuré… et la pleurait encore. Il chercha de l'aide en regardant Hermione, mais elle haussa ses sourcils comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Harry soupira.

« J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas pu remonter à papa et à Charlie. J'espère qu'ils ont pu sortir du pays… »

Draco acquiesça. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. » dit-il brusquement, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un s'attende à ce qu'il pleure son père. Ils payèrent la note et retournèrent à la voiture. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin.

Une fois à Cardiff, ils trouvèrent rapidement un autre pub, et Hermione alla dedans demander la direction de Godric's Holow. Quand elle revint, elle était silencieuse, redémarrant la voiture sans regarder les garçons ou parler. Harry pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas que le voyage se termine. Ses yeux semblaient un peu humides.

Bientôt la ville céda sa place à la campagne verte et éclatante. Les collines vertes cédaient la place aux montagnes sévères au loin. C'était un parfait jour de printemps, avec un ciel bleu Provence tacheté de nuages filant. Harry respecta le besoin de silence d'Hermione, qui, à en juger par le torrent de conversation ne venant pas du siège de derrière, était aussi celui de Draco.

A la longue, ils descendirent une route cahoteuse et orniérée. Le vert du paysage était si vif qu'il ne semblait pas réel. Finalement, ils virent le cottage au loin, et Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement il battait vite. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Hermione éteignit le moteur, et les trois restèrent assis, fixant la petite maison pendant quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un n'ose parler.

« Combien de temps cela fait-il ? » demanda doucement Hermione. Harry fut surpris par le son de sa voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis… Depuis que tes parents ont été tués. »

« Nuit d'Halloween 1981. »

« Oh. » chuchota-t-elle, tournant à nouveau sa tête vers les ruines. « Et personne n'a acheté cet endroit depuis ? »

Harry réfléchit à cela. « Je suppose que les gens ne sont pas trop enthousiastes pour acheter une propriété si on leur dit qu'un meurtre s'y est produit. Maman a peut-être eu des offres, je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'elle n'a jamais voulu vendre. C'est abandonné comme cela dans mon autre vie aussi. Je suppose que je serais le propriétaire légal maintenant, dans cette vie et dans l'autre. Ma tante et mon oncle qui m'ont élevé peuvent l'avoir vendu, peut-être, et avoir gardé l'argent. Mais c'est possible qu'ils n'aient rien voulu faire avec quelque chose lié à mes parents. Ils pensaient que c'était déjà assez pénible de devoir me laisser vivre avec eux. »

Elle acquiesça. Harry regarda Draco, qui regardait aussi la maison. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Harry décida qu'ils avaient besoin de ne plus rester assis et de commencer à faire quelque chose. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture avec sa main gauche, ne forçant toujours pas avec celle de droite, et dit, un pied en dehors de la voiture « Je vais enlever la tente et les habits du coffre. Tu peux prendre le reste, Draco ? »

« Hein ? » son meilleur ami tourna la tête pour regarder Harry, et il vit un bref flash rouge. Pas encore, Jedusor, pensa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir encore. « Oh, d'accord. Oui. Je peux faire cela. »

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré la tente et le sac d'habits, Harry regarda la maison. D'abord, il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient installer la tente dans les murs sans toit, mais maintenant, il décida que ce ne serait pas vraiment intelligent. Si quelqu'un venait ici pour le chercher, être juste à l'intérieur de la maison rendrait la tâche simplement trop facile. Il regarda le bosquet qui débutait à environ cinq yards de la cheminée de la maison. « Nous installerons simplement la tente à l'intérieur de ces arbres. Peut-être à dix ou vingt pieds à l'intérieur. Comme cela, nous serons proches, mais à couvert. »

Draco acquiesça et suivit Harry dans les arbres. Hermione les suivit tous les deux, quelque peu privée de but, les regardant monter la tente pendant qu'elle se rongeait les ongles avec nervosité, ou enroulait parfois une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Quand la tente fut dressée, ils portèrent le matériel dedans. Hermione ne suivit pas. Harry émergea de la tente quelques minutes plus tard.

« Draco a dit qu'il voulait se reposer. Je te raccompagne à la voiture. » Elle acquiesça et traversa les arbres avec lui. Ils balançaient les bras en marchant, et quand leurs mains se cognèrent, elle prit celle de Harry, et il se souvint quand ils avaient fait la même chose sur le chemin de l'hôpital pour aller voir Ron quand il s'était cassé la jambe en cinquième année. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la voiture main dans la main.

Harry ouvrit la portière pour elle, et il allait l'aider à rentrer, mais elle se tourna vers lui, se tenant très proche, regardant son visage avec une étrange expression dans les yeux. « Harry, » dit-elle doucement, « es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? »

Il la regarda, pensant à combien elle pourrait être réconfortante, à quel point ce serait bien qu'elle reste… et à quel point ce serait dangereux pour elle si Jedusor émergeait du journal et trouvait présente une 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Cela avait été une chance pour elle que Lucius Malfoy l'ait simplement liée à son beau-père et à Charlie au lieu de la tuer sur place. C'était dangereux pour lui aussi, comme Tom Jedusor saurait qu'il avait menti beaucoup si elle était là.

« J'aimerais que tu restes, pour être honnête, » dit-il en mettant sa main sur son coude. « mais tu ne serais pas en sûreté. Tu dois te comporter comme si tout allait continuer comme avant. Tu dois préparer tes bagages, et t'envoler pour l'Amérique, et acheter une carte d'anniversaire pour ta mère, et prévoir un joli voyage sur quelque plage cet été… Nous ne savons pas si cela va marcher après tout. Il n'y a aucune garantie. Tu ne peux simplement pas faire comme si que cela allait marcher. »

Elle acquiesça, puis glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le surprenant, et elle appuya sa tête sur son torse. « Au revoir Harry, » chuchota-t-elle dans sa chemise. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, souhaitant ne pas avoir à la laisser partir. Il était inquiet pour Draco, et nerveux pour Jedusor. Mais c'était exactement ce pour quoi il devait la faire partir. Elle devait être loin, là où elle serait en sécurité. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue, mais elle tourna sa tête, et il sentit une peau bien plus douce. Un autre paire de lèvres. Il retira sa tête immédiatement.

« Harry », chuchota-t-elle. « Cela ne doit pas signifier que tu ne pleures plus Ginny. C'est juste quelque chose que je voulais faire avant de dire au revoir pour la dernière fois. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il regarda ses yeux implorants. Elle semblait tellement plus vulnérable dans cette vie que dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas été endurcie par des rencontres répétées avec la magie noire dans cette vie. Elle n'avait pas été kidnappée par des mages noirs en Bulgarie, et elle n'avait pas bâti autour d'elle un mur de protection. Il lui fit un petit sourire, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« D'accord. Juste un petit baiser. » Il se pencha et prit ses lèvres douces avec les siennes une fois de plus, et il eut le sentiment de voyager encore à travers le temps comme elle ouvrait lentement sa bouche, et il sentait son corps se liquéfier dans ses bras. Après une minute d'agonie, durant laquelle il avait le sentiment que chaque poil de son corps se dressait au garde à vous, il essaya de se reculer doucement, mais elle avait ses bras fermement verrouillés autour de son cou. Finalement, il dut prendre ses poignets avec ses mains et les enlever d'autour de lui.

Il recula et la regarda. « Peut-être… peut-être que si cela ne marche pas, j'irai en Amérique, à ta recherche. Après être passé en France, bien sûr. »

Elle sourit. « Ce serait bien. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle entra dans la voiture et referma la porte, démarra la voiture et descendit la route sans un autre regard pour lui. Harry toucha ses lèvres avec ses doigts. Bien, se souvint-il, Hermione a toujours bien embrass

Il retourna vers le bosquet, et hésita avant d'entrer dans la tente. Le monde forestier autour de lui grouillait de vie. Des écureuils et des renards couraient dans les sous-bois, des oiseaux de toutes sortes sifflaient de branche en branche, portant des brindilles pour construire leurs nids. Il vit une grosse araignée sur sa toile, entre deux buissons épineux, les fins fils brillant d'humidité qui la transformait en un magnifique bijou. C'était un jour de printemps parfait, et il devait aller dans une tente et attendre que Draco soit prêt à écrire dans un journal. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait vraiment l

Quand il entra, Draco était déjà assis à la table, écrivant. Harry pensa qu'il aurait dû attendre, mais ensuite, il réalisa à quel point il était épuisé et il s'allongea sur la couchette du bas, là où il pensait que Draco se reposait. Draco tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

« Tu ne veux pas voir ce que j'écris ? »

« C'est bon. » dit-il avec un geste las de la main. « Nous sommes arrivés maintenant. Et j'ai confiance en toi. »

Draco le regarda encore, puis haussa les épaules et revint au journal. Quand Harry se réveilla, bien plus tard, ils mangèrent un peu, et puis Draco passa le restant de l'après midi à écrire dans le journal. Après avoir mangé le dîner, il écrivit encore un peu, et quand ce fut trop sombre pour voir, ils allèrent au lit, pour économiser l'énergie (la torche n'était utilisée qu'en cas d'urgence).

Le jour suivant, ils trouvèrent un ruisseau à environ dix minutes de marche de là, qui semblait être dans un endroit où aucun autre humain ne venait. Ils décidèrent d'en faire leur salle de bain en plein air, et Harry fut content de pouvoir commencer chaque journée en étant propre. Maintenant que c'était mai, le temps n'était plus obstacle pour se laver dehors, à moins qu'il ne pleuve.

Pendant trois jours, ils se levaient, se baignaient, Draco écrivait dans le journal. Ils mangeaient petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner pour rompre les longues séances d'écriture, puis ils allaient au lit quand il faisait trop sombre pour voir. Chaque jour, Draco avait l'air de plus en plus faible. Finalement, Harry ne put plus le supporter. Il devait lui demander avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que Draco soit trop faible pour répondre.

« Draco » chuchota-t-il dans l'obscurité de la quatrième nuit. « pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'utiliser la baguette de Voldemort pour faire le sort avec moi ? Puis quand le cours du temps sera changé, tu te souviendras de cette vie. Tu te souviendras de Jamie… »

Il entendit un bruit étouffé et pensa que son meilleur ami allait pleurer.

« Mais je ne veux pas m'en souvenir… »

« Draco, » dit-il encore, implorant, « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite. « Fais quoi ? » dit-il finalement. Sa voix semblait très forte dans le noir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Pourquoi tu écris dans le journal ? Pourquoi tu te sacrifies ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi, Harry. Pour que tu puisses rétablir le cours du temps. »

« Mais… ce que je veux dire c'est… » bégaya-t-il « Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas un ami. Que tu avais fait quelque chose d'affreux. Et j'ai pensé et repensé à cela, et je ne peux absolument pas saisir ce qui a pu être si terrible. »

Draco se taisait. « Tu me haïras si je te le dis. » dit-il finalement.

« Non. Et même si c'est aussi terrible que ce que tu dis… tu essayes de toute évidence de te rattraper. »

« Peu importe ce que je fais, Harry, même cela. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour me rattraper. Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Alors essaye de me faire comprendre. De quoi parles-tu ? »

Encore du silence. Puis la voix de Draco, basse et lente. « Mon père avait peur que quelqu'un prenne ma mère pour cible. Ce qui s'est avéré exact. Il voulait s'assurer que si Ginny n'écrivait pas dans le journal, il y aurait encore un moyen de l'atteindre et de me laisser innocent. Alors il m'a envoyé cet œuf… »

« Un œuf ? »

« Oui. C'était sensé être un œuf de basilik. Je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste à ce sujet. Je veux dire, et si j'étais celui qui était là au moment où il éclosait ? Un regard, et je serais mort. Alors j'ai demandé à mon père comment m'assurer qu'il attaquerait une personne particulière au lieu de moi, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyen. Mais il est revenu et m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen. Il a dit que je devais prendre quelques cheveux, creuser un petit trou dans la coquille, et mettre les cheveux dedans. Les cheveux serviraient de système de visée, et la créature fondrait sur cette personne quand elle passerait à proximité. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêcherait quand même pas d'attaquer d'autres personnes… » Harry se souvint du peuple du lac, combattant la créature. « … mais si la personne dont les cheveux étaient dans l'œuf était alentour, il en aurait définitivement après elle. Bien, j'ai mis de ses cheveux dans l'œuf, mais dès que je l'ai fait, j'ai eu des remords, et j'ai essayé de les ressortir. Je n'ai pas pu. J'avais peur de casser l'œuf pour sortir les cheveux, au cas où la chose serait vraiment proche d'éclore, alors j'ai décidé de le lancer le lac et de dire à mon père que je l'avais cassé, ou qu'il avait été découvert et jeté ou quelque chose comme cela. J'étais tellement rassuré de me débarrasser de cette stupide chose… »

Harry retint son souffle. « Alors tu… »

Draco avait l'air à deux doigts de pleurer. « J'essayais de m'en débarrasser ! Honnêtement ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que Ginny soit blessée. Comme je disais, dès que j'ai mis ses cheveux dedans, j'ai décidé de m'en défaire. Je pensais, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'essaye de faire tuer la copine de mon meilleur ami ? Je ne savais pas que ce stupide truc aurait… je ne sais pas… quelque chose dedans une fois qu'il serait sous l'eau qui le changerait en cette étrange créature que tu as décrite dans le lac. Je pense que c'est arrivé à cause du trou que j'avais déjà creusé dans la coquille… »

Harry essaya de garder sa voix calme, sans succès. « Bien » dit-il, sa voix tremblante, « normalement un œuf de basilik est couvé par un coq. Qui sait quelle sorte de créature a décidé de prendre l'œuf une fois que tu l'as jeté dans le lac ? Peut-être le poulpe a eu un instinct maternel et a décidé de le couver jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à éclore. »

Draco ne répondit pas.

« Draco ? »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu que Ginny soit attaquée comme cela… Je ne savais pas que cette chose deviendrait quand même un monstre… »

« Chut… » dit Harry doucement, comprenant maintenant. « C'est fini maintenant. Nous allons tout réparer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Simplement… merci de faire cela. Merci pour ton aide. »

Harry attendit. Finalement il entendit un léger « Je t'en prie. »

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre cette nuit.

  



	83. Chap 17 5

Lunenoire : ca se rapproche, en effet !   
falyla : merci pour tes encouragements. C'est vrai que c'est une très longue saga.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi faire pour la traduction.   
Bartimeus : il reste 4 chapitres entiers, soit environ 25-30 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais découper comme les relectures ne sont finies que jusqu'au chapitre 18.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture pour la suite du chapitre 17...

La sixième nuit, Harry se réveilla soudain. Draco n'avait pas beaucoup écrit ce jour-là. Il s'était senti très, très fatigué tellement souvent ces deux derniers jours qu'il avait probablement plus dormi dans la couchette du bas que ce qu'il avait écrit.

Maintenant, Harry entendit quelqu'un se cogner dans une des chaises et jurer doucement.

« Draco ? C'est toi ? » Silence. « Draco ? »

« Ce n'est pas Draco. »

Harry se figea, allongé dans la couchette du haut. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis sa deuxième année à l'école dans son autre vie, mais il n'avait aucun doute quant à la personne qui lui parlait. Harry s'assit avec précaution et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, glissant doucement au sol. Il dormait avec sa baguette et celle de Voldemort dans sa poche, et il sortit sa baguette maintenant, bien qu'il ne l'alluma pas. Puis il réfléchit un peu plus, et la rentra à nouveau avant que Jedusor ne puisse la voir. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la table et chercha la lampe à tâtons, l'allumant quand il la trouva.

Le faisceau lumineux alla directement dans les yeux de Jedusor. L'autre garçon couvrit son visage et cria, et Harry marmonna une excuse et posa la torche sur la table, orientée vers le haut, les murs de la tente reflétant la lumière. Harry vit Draco allongé sur son lit, pâle et respirant à peine.

« Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux maintenant. » dit-il, s'asseyant à table. Jedusor découvrit son visage et continua à loucher sur la torche, mais il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Harry, l'examinant avec prudence. Harry lutta pour ne pas se tortiller.

« Tu es Harry Potter. » dit-il soudain.

« Oui. »

Il s'avança vers la couchette du bas où Draco était allongé, respirant très irrégulièrement. « Et c'est Draco Malfoy, exact ? » Harry acquiesça. « Alors vous essayez tous les deux de faire en sorte que je ne sois pas tué par ta mère, l'auror. Exact ? »

« Exact. »

Jedusor acquiesça. « Où est la baguette ? »

Prudemment, Harry retira la baguette de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Jedusor la regarda et siffla entre ses dents.

« C'est ma baguette, d'accord. Comment l'avez-vous eu ? »

« Quand tu es tombé, je l'ai cachée à Douvres. Je l'ai poussée dans le sol, et recouverte par un rocher. Cela n'a pas été facile d'y retourner, spécialement avec les aurors, les Man.. je veux dire les aurors et la police moldue, tous deux à ma recherche. »

« La police moldue ? »

« Le ministère a dit au premier ministre moldu que j'étais très dangereux, et il a donné son accord pour que les moldus soient aussi alertés pour me rechercher. C'était à la télévision et à la radio… »

Jedusor fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'une télévision ? Est-ce la boîte avec les films dedans dont Malfoy me parlait ? »

« Oh, il t'en a parlé ? Oui. Ce n'est pas mal pour le décrire. »

Jedusor prit la baguette avec les deux mains, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. « J'ai attendu cela si longtemps… »

« Nous ne voulions pas que ce soit… que ce soit trop tôt. Avant que nous ayons atteint Godric's Hollow. Maintenant que nous sommes ici… »

« Je sais. » l'interrompit Jedusor, et Harry commença à se demander si Jedusor savait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

« Ai-je jamais parlé, heu, de filles quand j'ai écrit ? »

Jedusor se rassit et eut un sourire en coin. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Je devrais ? »

Le sourire était encore là. « J'étais… curieux. J'avais besoin de vivre par procuration pendant un moment, après tout. J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne t'en souviennes pas après, afin que tu ne sois pas embarrassé. Aucun mal de fait. »

« Sauf que tu en as évidemment parlé à Draco… »

« Non. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Et pour… »

« Oh, ça. Dans l'appartement de la fille. La sang-de-bourbe. Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui parlait, pas vraiment, bien qu'il se souvienne l'avoir dit. C'était moi. J'ai pu le posséder ici et là, avant de pouvoir atteindre ce corps. Cela a duré brièvement cependant. Très intelligent d'utiliser la sang-de-bourbe, au fait. Pour venir ici. Est-ce que vous avez baisé ? »

« Non ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Dommage. Elle le voulait clairement… » Harry combattit l'envie de le frapper.

« Je l'ai juste fait pour le fun dans mon autre vie » dit-il à Jedusor, sentant son estomac se retourner comme il parlait de Hermione si négligemment. « Je n'ai pas eu envie de le répéter. »

Jedusor acquiesça. « Mieux vaut attendre que tu aies trouver une fille au sang pur. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Harry ne le corrigea pas. Cela importait peu. Il avait besoin que ce bâtard l'aime bien et fasse ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.

« Je t'ai parlé de la nécessité de modifier le cours du temps » dit-il à Jedusor, qui acquiesça.

« Exact. Ton père n'aurait pas dû être tué parce qu'il était loyal envers moi, et ta mère aurait dû l'être parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Nous devons tous les deux nous concentrer sur cela et dire ce sort, et nous remonterons dans le temps jusqu'au moment où nous pourrons nous occuper de cela. Bien, je suis prêt. L'essayons nous ? »

Harry acquiesça et remonta ses manches. Jedusor vit la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » voulut-il savoir.

« La Marque des Ténèbres. Vous me l'avez donnée quand j'ai été initié. Draco en a une aussi. C'est la marque de tous vos serviteurs. »

Jedusor sourit, très content de lui. Il tenait sa baguette très lâchement, mais il donnait l'impression que ce serait très, très dur de la lui arracher des mains. Il la pointa négligemment dans la direction de Harry.

« Nous y allons ? »

Le souffle de Harry devint très irrégulier. Ils mirent leurs baguettes ensemble. Harry pensa furieusement à la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués, espérant que Jedusor faisait de même. Il lui avait dit la date quand il avait écrit dans le journal. Cela lui rappela quelque chose. Il prit le journal sur la table et cramponnant le livre contre lui, il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire le sortilège. Les deux jeunes voix l'entonnèrent solennellement ensemble :

Tempus Bonae Voluntatis.

Un tourbillon d'obscurité. Un vent hurlant dans les oreilles. Un bourdonnement désorientant. Puis…

Le silence.

Il referma délibérément ses yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il faisait très sombre. Le premier quartier de la lune commençait juste à se lever. Il n'était pas assez haut dans le ciel pour éclairer à travers les arbres, dont beaucoup étaient sans feuilles, le tapis de feuilles mortes. Harry regarda autour de lui, à bout de souffle. Draco et la tente n'étaient visibles nulle part. Est-ce que cela avait vraiment marché ? Étaient-ils remontés dans le temps ? Était-ce vraiment la nuit d'Halloween 1981 ?

Il déglutit. Si cela n'avait pas marché, il avait perdu sa dernière chance de réparer les choses. Et si cela avait marché… Il devait se débarrasser de Jedusor dès que possible.

Il regarda l'autre garçon, dont les yeux noirs scrutaient la clairière dans laquelle ils se tenaient, évaluant aussi la situation.

« Malfoy est parti » remarqua-t-il, comme Harry. « Et la tente. Je pense que nous avons réussi. »

Harry acquiesça. « On dirait. » Comment faire ? pensa-t-il. Jedusor avait l'air assez réel, assez solide. Il était assez réel pour avoir fait de la magie très avancée avec une baguette. C'était définitivement réel, pensa Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers le livre coincé contre sa poitrine. Car pourtant… Il n'était pas réel. Pas vraiment. C'était un souvenir qui avait été stocké dans un livre pendant plus de cinquante ans. S'il lançait le sort mortel sur lui, personne ne s'en soucierait. Ce n'était pas comme tuer une vraie personne.

Cependant… Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lancer ce sort particulier. Et si… Et s'il l'assommait simplement ? Cela le mettrait hors-jeu le temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour empêcher son autre soi-même de mettre sa mère sous Imperius. Cela devrait marcher.

« Sais-tu par où nous devons aller ? » lui demanda soudain Jedusor, et puis il sourit. « Après tout, nous avons une mère à tuer. »

L'estomac de Harry se retourna. La façon dont il disait cela, si cavalièrement… Cela lui glaça le sang. Mais ensuite, il se souvint que ce garçon avait libéré le basilik dans le château, tuant la pauvre Mimi. Déjà un tueur sans cœur à seize ans. Harry frissonna.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Il ne mentait pas, pas complètement. Il prétendit regarder autour de lui, alors qu'il essayait en fait de voir du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Jedusor. Jedusor louchait dans l'obscurité, ayant l'air de se concentrer très fort. Harry continua à tourner sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre, tout en continuant à observer Jedusor, et en enlevant discrètement sa baguette de sa poche.

« Je pense que c'est par ici, » dit Jedusor. « Je pense que j'ai vu un petite lueur à travers les arbres… »

Il se tourna pour dire ceci à Harry, seulement pour se retrouver face à la baguette de ce dernier. Un fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry cria « Stupéfix ! », et un éclair de lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Il aurait atteint Jedusor si à la dernière seconde, juste comme il prononçait la dernière syllabe du sort, sa baguette n'avait pas dévié sur la gauche, changeant l'angle assez pour que le sort frappe le tronc d'un arbre et rebondisse sans faire de dégâts.

Jedusor resta bouche bée, puis sortit sa propre baguette. Que diable s'est-il passé ? se demanda Harry. Il laissa tomber le journal au sol, serrant le poing de sa main gauche. Les deux tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, se jetant des regards noirs et malveillants.

« Cela ne t'a pas pris longtemps, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Je m'en doutais déjà un peu avec Malfoy… Je savais que vous n'étiez pas complètement honnêtes avec moi… Mais peut-être que tu voudrais me dire pourquoi nous sommes vraiment ici ? »

« Ce sont mes affaires. »

« Vraiment ? Je pense que tu en as aussi fait mes affaires. Alors tu ne veux pas vraiment que ta mère soit tuée ? »

« Non. Je veux qu'elle soit tuée. Sinon le sort n'aurait pas fonctionné. »

Jedusor fronça les sourcils. « Quoi alors ? »

« Je suis ici pour empêcher quelqu'un de modifier le cours du temps. Et je ne veux pas que tu te promènes dans le monde pour répandre le chaos. »

« Je pensais que tu étais mon loyal serviteur ? Tu avais ma baguette. Tu as la Marque. »

« J'ai volé la baguette. Et plein de gens ont la marque, et ils ne te servent pas vraiment. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des espions ? »

Jedusor se tint immobile, et Harry aussi. « Alors c'est en fait ta mère qui est ma vraie servante, et c'est pour cela que tu veux qu'elle meure ? »

« Non. »

Jedusor avait l'air de plus en plus frustré. « Alors quoi, merde ! »

Harry en avait assez de parler. Il pointa encore rapidement sa baguette et cria « Expelliarmus ! »

Mais une fois de plus, à la dernière seconde, il sentit la baguette dans sa main dévier légèrement, et le sort manqua Jedusor, et de loin. Regardant le rayon de lumière passer devant lui, Jedusor se tourna pour regarder Harry avec un air de supériorité.

« Tu ne vises pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vise bien ! » dit-il, frustré. « A chaque fois… je peux sentir la baguette se détourner de toi… »

Maintenant, Jedusor avait l'air absolument fasciné. « Vraiment ? » Harry pouvait le voir réfléchir intensément, puis il sembla avoir une révélation, et immédiatement après, il commença à rire.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux ! » cria-t-il. « Je suis si intelligent, tu dois admettre… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » fulmina Harry, agrippant fermement sa baguette apparemment inutile dans son poing. Comment allait-il se tirer de là s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette ?

Jedusor avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Malfoy m'a parlé du sort d'Obéissance. Je savais aussi du quel il parlait. Je l'ai découvert dans un livre poussiéreux de la Réserve à la bibliothèque de l'école. »

« Et ? »

« Et ? Je sais que je t'ai lancé un sort d'Obéissance quand tu étais un bébé. Juste après avoir épargné la vie de ta mère. Malfoy m'a tout dit à ce sujet. En faisant cela, bien sûr, cela a dû me coûter du pouvoir, et cela a du me coûter un peu plus, comme je l'avais déjà lancé sur Malfoy quand il avait un an. Mais en dépit de cela, il a définitivement des avantages… »

Harry déglutit. « Mais… Mais tu n'es pas celui qui a vraiment lancé le sort sur moi ou Draco. C'était toi quand tu étais plus vieux, mais… »

Jedusor avait l'air très supérieur. « Hmph ! Tu ne comprends rien, idiot ! Je suis la même personne. Nous avons la même identité. Le même sang, les mêmes os. Le même cerveau. Nous sommes identiques. » Il rit encore. « C'est merveilleux ! Tu as le sort d'Obéissance sur toi, tu es mon sujet, et je n'ai abandonné aucun pouvoir pour le faire ! » Il rigola, faisant frissonner Harry de tout son corps.

Non, pensa-t-il. Non, non, non… Il devait faire tout ce que Jedusor disait. Quoiqu'il dise ! S'il refusait un ordre direct, il tomberait raide mort. S'il était d'accord pour suivre l'ordre, il ferait tout ce pour quoi il était d'accord, si c'était possible. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de recevoir un ordre direct. Il devait essayer une dernière fois de se débarrasser de Jedusor. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Jedusor lui donne l'ordre de faire quelque chose de haïssable, comme les ordres que Voldemort avait donné à l'héritier…

Il essaya d'oublier ses objections pour le sort et se concentra sur toutes les émotions de haine qu'il pouvait rassembler et canaliser dans sa baguette. Il serra les dents et pointa encore sa baguette sur Jedusor, criant férocement « Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry sentit son bras trembler. Il n'avait jamais ressenti tant de pouvoir le traverser avant. Mais alors, juste comme quand il avait essayé le sort pour assommer Jedusor, et celui pour le désarmer, sa baguette dévia à la dernière seconde. La lumière verte jaillit du bout de sa baguette, frappant à arbre à vingt pieds de là, qui devint rapidement noir et se ratatina. Toutes les feuilles qui tenaient encore aux branches tombèrent au sol, et Harry crut entendre un faible cri comme si l'arbre poussait son dernier souffle. Il regarda Jedusor, désespéré, qui n'avait pas cillé, mais s'était tenu debout dans tout sa largeur, les bras croisés, regardant Harry avec une expression amusée, et le coin de ses lèvres relevé.

« Tu peux essayer cela toute la nuit, si tu veux, » dit-il joyeusement. « Je pourrai prétendre que tu m'as donné une rage de dent si c'est pour te faire plaisir. »

Harry respirait rapidement, cramponnant encore sa baguette. « C'est le sort d'Obéissance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jedusor rejeta sa tête en arrière pour rire. « Oh, nous avons finalement compris ! Bien sûr que c'est le sort d'Obéissance, idiot ! Tu ne peux me lancer aucun sort qui pourrait me blesser. Je me tenais assez près d'un arbre assez gros quand tu as essayé de me désarmer, par exemple, et je me serais cogné la tête dessus si ton sort avait marché. Tu ne peux pas me faire mal, Potter. Je suis ton maître. Tu es mon serviteur. Et il n'y a absolument rien que tu puisses faire à cela. »

C'était ce à quoi faisait référence Lucius Malfoy quand Harry l'avait interrompu au sujet du sort. Il allait leur dire que ni lui, ni Draco ne pouvaient blesser Voldemort… ou dans ce cas, Tom Jedusor.

Harry avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Rien que tu puisses faire contre. Sa mère n'avait pas su, il en était sûr, ou elle le lui aurait dit. Cela expliquait tant de choses, bien sûr. Quel serait l'intérêt d'un sort d'Obéissance s'il n'empêchait pas la personne recevant le sort de blesser celle qui l'avait lancé ? Autrement, c'était simplement la rendre plus puissante pour qu'elle vous tue.

« Oh, et tu ne peux pas me mettre sous Imperius. Et naturellement, le Cruciatus est exclu, comme cela me ferait assez mal. Alors. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas simplement avec moi, gentiment et silencieusement, et nous verrons si nous tuons ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je pourrai décider ce que tu feras pour moi ensuite. J'ai le sentiment que les années quatre-vingt dix vont me plaire… »

Jedusor se tourna et commença à s'avancer dans la direction où il avait vu la lumière. Quand il n'entendit pas Harry marcher sur les feuilles en le suivant, il se tourna. « Tu viens Potter ? Oh, exact. Je dois te donner un ordre direct. Je t'ordonne de me suivre. Maintenant. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. S'il refusait, il mourait. S'il acceptait, il suivrait Jedusor partout où il irait. D'accord, pensa-t-il. Rien de méchant avec cela jusqu'à présent. Marcher à travers les arbres est simplement marcher à travers les arbres. « Bien » dit-il amèrement. « Je vais te suivre. »

« Excellent ! » sourit Jedusor. Il se retourna et avança à grands pas vers la lisière du bosquet, et Harry fit un pas, mais il tomba quand il marcha sur quelque chose qui glissa sur les feuilles humides. Son pied passa droit devant lui et il tomba douloureusement sur son arrière-train. Jedusor se tourna, l'observant avec dégoût. « Stupide… » marmonna-t-il, en voyant Harry lamentablement étalé sur le sol gras. Puis il se retourna vers le cottage. Harry commença à se lever, mais ensuite, il vit que c'était le journal qui l'avait fait glisser. Il avait marché dessus et glissé…

Une idée éclaira son cerveau.

Il regarda Jedusor s'éloigner, sentant un besoin incroyable de le suivre. C'est simplement le sort, se rappela-t-il. Il ramassa le journal et se remit debout, courant légèrement pour le rattraper. Quand il fut seulement à dix pieds de Jedusor, il jeta le journal sur le sol à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de feuilles. Juste de la terre nue avec une légère odeur humide. Jedusor se tourna quand il entendit le bruit du livre frappant le sol, mais il ne réalisa pas ce qui arrivait jusqu'à ce que Harry eut fini de prononcer son incantation. La baguette de Harry ne trembla pas cette fois. Il atteignit son but à coup sûr.

« Incendio ! » cria-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur le journal. Le petit livre s'enflamma immédiatement. Je ne lance pas un sort à Jedusor, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Je lance le sort à un livre.

« Nooon ! » cria Jedusor, essayant de plonger sur le livre enflammé, mais en l'espace d'un instant, il avait perdu trop de substance pour le faire, et Harry cligna des yeux, voyant une silhouette fantomatique et pâle de Tom Jedusor un instant, et plus rien du tout celui d'après. Son cri mourut dans l'air calme de la nuit. La baguette de Voldemort tomba sur le sol.

Harry s'assit, à bout de souffle, voulant pleurer des larmes de joie. Il regarda le livre achever de se consumer. Finalement, la dernière lueur orange avait disparu, et il n'y avait plus rien qu'une pile de cendres à l'endroit ou s'était trouvé le journal de T.E. Jedusor.

Il leva les yeux. Maintenant, il pouvait aussi voir la lumière à travers les arbres. Bien qu'il se sente fou de joie grâce à sa victoire, il ne pouvait pas se reposer. Il avait encore du travail à faire, et il devait espérer que personne n'avait entendu le cri de Jedusor quand le journal avait brûlé, et que le lien s'était rompu entre le garçon et le livre.


	84. Chap 17 6

Lunenoire : hé oui, comme dans le tome 2. Qui a dit que c'était un éternel recommencement ?  
Philippe Gryffondor : ... ou un retour de balancier. Prends ca dans les dents, vilain.   
Dumati : la réponse arrive   
Bartimeus : merci   
idefix61 : la réponse est à venir...  
ET maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. A noter que le prochain chapitre ne sortira que lundi prochain, à cause du pont.

Harry s'avança en silence sous les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'un des côtés du cottage. Il vit deux silhouettes, lui-même et Voldemort. Son autre lui regardait par la haute fenêtre près de la cheminée, et Harry savait qu'il voyait son père dans un fauteuil, les pieds en l'air, faisant des mots-croisées dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et sa mère, allongée sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la cheminée, lisant un livre avec une main protectrice sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

Jamie, pensa-t-il un instant. C'est Jamie en elle, à ce moment précis.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela. S'il ne remettait pas le cours du temps en ordre, Jamie n'existerait quand même pas. Penser au fait qu'il devait laisser Voldemort tuer sa mère et sa sœur n'allait pas l'aider. Il devait s'assurer que les événements se dérouleraient ce soir comme lors de la première fois, quand tous les membres de sa famille avaient été tués… Sa mère, son père et sa sœur. Il avait connu Jamie pendant quinze ans et avait de merveilleux souvenirs d'elle. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait eu en septembre dernier, quand il était venu ici pour la première fois. Ce devrait suffire.

Il se regarda s'éloigner de la fenêtre, et se tourner vers le mage noir, disant quelque chose d'inaudible, là où il était dans les arbres. Il demandait s'il ne pouvait pas les sauver les deux, se souvint-il. Ou plutôt, je demande…

L'autre Harry regarda encore par la fenêtre, puis dit quelque chose d'autre à Voldemort. Voldemort regarda le ciel, puis il vit les lèvres de Voldemort bouger comme il répondait à son autre soi.

Les deux allèrent dans le jardin de devant. Voldemort prit position derrière un grand arbre noir qui le cachait parfaitement de la maison, et l'autre Harry s'accroupit à côté du buisson de roses près de l'arbre. Il devait faire très, très attention. Il pensa à ce que Jedusor avait dit sur le sort d'Obéissance. Quel sort pouvait-il lancer à Voldemort pour l'empêcher d'interférer, et qui ne serait pas repoussé par le sortilège ? L'assommer de marcherait pas. Il avait déjà essayé. Le sortilège n'aimait pas cela. Cela ne ferait pas grand effet s'il se retrouvait pendu en l'air, la tête en bas. Connaissant Voldemort, il pourrait probablement faire avec (Harry se souvint qu'Aberforth leur avait appris à faire cela quand il avait remplacé le professeur Flitwick). Et techniquement, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre en duel. Harry devait s'assurer que quoi qu'il fasse, cela le prenne au dépourvu. Si la magie de leurs deux baguettes venait à se rencontrer, ils vivraient encore l'expérience de cette étrange filet de lumière dorée, ce qui attirerait sans aucun doute l'attention sur eux et ferait sortir ses parents, détruisant tout espoir de reproduire le cours du temps originel.

Il souhaita connaître cet aspect du sort d'Obéissance ! Quoiqu'il choisisse de faire, ce devait être assez inoffensif pour contourner le sortilège, et cependant incapaciter Voldemort… Si seulement il osait utiliser le sort de Tempus Fugit, alors il bougerait bien plus vite que Voldemort et …

Soudain, la solution l'éclaira, et il sourit. C'était sans doute le mieux à faire. Plutôt que de se rendre bien plus rapide que Voldemort, il ferait en sorte que Voldemort aille bien moins vite. C'était suffisamment inoffensif pour que le sort d'Obéissance puisse le laisser passer.

Il avança discrètement entre les arbres et s'approcha silencieusement de la barrière autour du jardin. Le grand sorcier maigre et son autre soi étaient juste à l'intérieur de l'enclos. Harry pointa sa baguette et dit doucement « Impedimenta ! »

Son autre soi se retourna, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça une incantation qui était trop basse pour être entendue. Harry se souvint d'Hermione disant que des gens qui étaient devenus fous avec les retourneurs de temps, que des gens avaient tué leur futur soi, par confusion et par panique. Il bondit hors de la trajectoire du sort, puis pointa sa baguette vers son autre lui et dit rapidement « Stupefix ! » regardant avec étonnement quand l'autre Harry s'écroula.

Il approcha la barrière avec précaution, hésitant devant le Voldemort statufié dont le visage n'enregistrait aucune réaction. Il semblait encore attendre placidement que son autre soi apparaisse et essaye de tuer le père et la mère de Harry. Il vit que le Harry assommé du premier septembre avait encore sa baguette dans la main droite. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit doucement « Mobilicorpus. » Son propre corps le suivit par-dessus la clôture, puis dans le bosquet, à bonne distance, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas voir le cottage. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer, et il l'avait déjà vu partiellement, une fois dans la pensine de Rogue, et une fois ce dernier premier septembre.

Quand il eut le sentiment qu'ils étaient allés assez loin dans les arbres, il laissa retomber le corps flottant sur le sol. Il avait été vu et avait essayé de s'attaquer. S'il ranimait son autre lui, serait-ce sûr ? Juste pour être certain, il enleva la baguette des doigts raides, retirant sa main aussitôt que possible. C'était quelque chose de vraiment trop bizarre que de toucher ses propres doigts, son propre bras, un soi qui avait voyagé ici depuis un autre temps, et créé la réalité dans laquelle il avait vécu…

Il s'assit dans les feuilles mortes, et fixa son propre visage au repos. Il y avait la cicatrice, la cicatrice qu'il allait recevoir dans un petit moment, une fois que Voldemort aurait tué ses parents et tenterait de le tuer. La cicatrice qu'il avait toujours haïe, qui lui avait donné des cauchemars et d'horribles douleurs. La cicatrice qu'il souhaitait maintenant avoir de toutes les fibres de son être. Il déglutit, et pointa avec précaution sa baguette vers la silhouette allongée, chuchotant le mot.

« Enervatus. »

L'autre Harry cligna des yeux, regardant la canopée noire des arbres. La faible lumière de la lune filtrait maintenant jusqu'à eux, et Harry pouvait voir que son autre lui était terrifié et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était convaincu de cela parce qu'il savait que c'était comment il se sentirait et, bien, c'était lui après tout.

Le Harry effrayé s'assit lentement, regardant le Harry sans cicatrice, qui vit dans les yeux verts le regardant quelque chose que les autres avaient vu avant, et pas lui. Le regard de Harry Potter réfléchissant à comment gérer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, les rouages de son cerveau tournant rapidement, calculant, parcourant une liste d'options. C'était un regard assez terrifiant, selon lui, se demandant secrètement si c'était encore quelque chose d'autre qui l'avait aidé à devenir capitaine du club de duel. D'une manière ou d'une autre, pensa-t-il, on ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver après qu'une personne ait pensé avec cette intensité à comment elle allait vous blesser ou se montrer plus maligne que vous.

« Ne t'alarme pas, » dit-il rapidement « s'il-te-plaît, écoute simplement ce que j'ai à dire. » l'autre Harry le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui faire confiance. « Qui es-tu ? » dit-il simplement. La première réaction de Harry fut de penser que sa voix semblait empruntée et classieuse. Un peu snob. Puis il réalisa que c'était l'accent anglais, plutôt que l'écossais. C'est comme cela que je parle ? pensa-t-il. Andy MacRae avait été le premier à lui faire remarquer son accent écossais, mais depuis, il avait oublié qu'il avait toujours parlé ainsi.

Tenant une baguette dans chaque main, il déglutit. « Je suis toi. Si tu changes le cours du temps je suis toi. En fait, tu as changé le cours du temps. Tu l'as fait une fois, en tous cas, en septembre dernier. J'ai vécu dans un autre monde, une autre réalité depuis lors. Ou plutôt toi. Ou plutôt, j'ai vécu dedans pendant quinze ans et demi. Mais… c'est mal. Et cela a été très dur pour moi de réussir à revenir ici, mais maintenant, j'y suis, et c'est très important que tu laisses les choses se dérouler cette nuit de la même façon que la première fois, quand tes… nos deux parents ont été tués. » bégaya-t-il maladroitement. « Tout doit revenir comme avant. Toutes les choses qui se sont produites dans le nouveau cours du temps… C'est tout mal. Rien de cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je sais que cela semblait… » sa voix fut prise « … cela donnait l'impression que tu sauvais une vie. Que tu sauvais la vie de ta mère et celle de ta sœur, en fait. Mais… Mais tu dois simplement accepter qu'elles sont parties. »

Son autre soi n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir confiance. Il montra sa baguette de la tête. « Tu as ma baguette. » dit-il rigidement, avec son accent du Surrey.

« Oui, bien,… tu as essayé de m'attaquer dans le cottage. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. Est-ce que tu vas s'il-te-plaît m'écouter une minute ? Puis je te la rendrai, c'est promis. »

Il leva la main et toucha la cicatrice sur son front, puis regarda le front lisse de la personne face à lui. « Tu n'as pas de cicatrice, » dit-il doucement. « Et tu parles étrangement. »

Il toucha son front lisse. « Quand maman n'a pas été tuée par Voldemort, c'est parce qu'elle m'a promis à lui. Il a lancé un sort d'Obéissance sur moi. Il l'a mit sur Draco Malfoy aussi. Et nous vivions à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai grandi là-bas, alors j'ai l'accent écossais. »

Le Harry effrayé acquiesça, ayant moins l'air de manigancer quelque chose. « Je… Je voulais lui dire non. Je le voulais vraiment. Mais quand il a dit que maman attendait un bébé… »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit-il doucement à son autre soi. « Et Jamie était une sœur merveilleuse… »

« Jamie ? » dit l'autre Harry tristement.

« Maman l'a appelée ainsi à cause de papa. »

« Alors… Alors comment peux-tu simplement laisser maman et elle mourir là ? » demanda-t-il, haussant le ton.

« Chut ! Parce que… » devait-il lui dire ? Il prit une grande inspiration. « Parce qu'elles sont déjà mortes. Et il y a bien plus de mauvaises choses en plus de cela, des choses qui ne concernent pas simplement ma vie. Le monde est… Bien, je ne vais pas te le dire maintenant. Quand le jour viendra, quelque part en mai, que je reviendrai dans ton monde, tu te souviendras de tout alors. Je crois que c'est mieux que tu ne saches pas maintenant. Peut-être que tu vas avoir quelque chose comme une année normale à l'école cette fois… »

L'autre Harry ricana. « Normal. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il sourit en agréant. En réalité, pour Harry Potter, qu'est-ce qu'était une année scolaire normale ? Une année où Voldemort ne vivait pas sous le turban d'un professeur, ou un basilik n'était pas relâché de la Chambre des Secrets ? Une année où il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs tout autour du château ou de tournoi de magie ? Une année où il n'y avait pas de nombreuses chouettes postales délivrant aux élèves des courriers les recrutant pour être des Mangemorts, ou une année où de nombreuses filles étaient placées sous Imperius avec ordre de le poursuivre ? Qu'est qui était 'normal' pour lui ?

Il se regarda remonter les lunettes et se frotter les yeux, luttant contre l'envie de faire la même chose. Se regarder lui-même faire cela était assez inquiétant. Il regarda l'autre Harry remettre les lunettes sur son nez, puis passer ses doigts sur sa cicatrice un instant. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant, » dit-il au Harry à la cicatrice, « nous attendons. Sans interférer. Tout doit être comme cela était avant. Nous devons rester en dehors et attendre que tout ce qui est supposé arriver arrive. »

L'autre garçon baissa les yeux, puis les releva. « Je suis désolé. Est-ce que cela a été dur ? »

En réponse, il remonta sa manche gauche, révélant la Marque. Il entendit un sifflement comme l'autre Harry inspirait fortement.

« Quand ? »

« Solstice d'hiver. En même temps que Draco. »

« Tu l'appelles Draco ? »

« Nous sommes tous les deux à Serpentard. Nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes gosses. »

« Gosses ? » l'autre garçon sourit. Harry grimaça. Le côté écossais remontait plus qu'il ne le voulait. « Meilleurs amis, hein ? bien, je suppose que Mrs Figg n'a pas eu besoin de nous lancer des sorts de mémoire dessus. »

« Non, mais je l'appelle Nounou Bella ici. »

L'autre Harry secoua la tête. « C'est tellement étrange. Et en quelques mois… »

« Plus de huit en réalité. »

« Dans environ huit mois, je vais soudain me souvenir de tout cela ? »

Il acquiesça. « Le premier septembre, je me suis soudain retrouvé dans ma chambre à Pré-au-Lard avec quinze ans de souvenirs. Ils étaient un peu difficiles à atteindre au début, mais finalement, c'est devenu plus facile. Tu devrais demander à Sirius de t'acheter une pensine, juste pour te préparer pour mai. Ce serait plus facile à long terme, de mettre des souvenirs de cette vie dans un endroit séparé. Mais un endroit où tu pourrais encore… les revivre. »

L'autre Harry acquiesça. « D'accord, je ferai cela. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, écoutant le vent dans les arbres, et les petits animaux grouillant au-dessus et en-dessous des feuilles. Il vit son autre soi prendre le pendentif du basilik et toucher légèrement, et il se souvint qu'il en avait un aussi, et il fit de même. Le métal était à nouveau chaud ! Il le tint fermement et ferma ses yeux, voyant Mrs Weasley, toujours la même, mais un peu plus jeune, tenant un paquet à la tête rousse se tortillant sur ses cuisses, enveloppé dans une serviette. Le bébé était rose et propre, fraîchement sorti de son bain. Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Quelle âge avait-elle aujourd'hui ? Il y pensa. Demain, elle aurait sept mois. Il sourit à l'image de la mère et du bébé. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que l'autre Harry souriait aussi en tenant le pendentif. Que voyait-il, se demanda-t-il ?

A la longue, l'autre Harry ouvrit ses yeux et dit « Serpentard ? »

Il fut surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu … je veux dire nous… je veux dire… » son autre soi soupira, essayant de choisir un pronom approprié à la situation. « Serpentard. Tu as dit Serpentard. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ils répartissent le M avant le P. Draco est allé à Serpentard, et il est mon meilleur ami, alors j'ai voulu aller là-bas aussi. Le Choixpeau m'a donné le choix. »

« Encore ? »

« Oui. Et je voulais aussi à Serpentard parce que mon pa… » Il s'arrêta soudain. A quel point serait-ce étrange de découvrir que Rogue était son beau-père ? Ou du moins de le découvrir comme cela ? « Heu » dit-il essayant de reprendre, « Il y avait aussi d'autres raisons. »

« Qu'est-ce que Ron a pensé de cela ? Et Hermione ? Ils sont encore tes… nos… amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grimaça. « Ron ne m'aimait pas beaucoup dans cette vie. Je suis un Serpentard après tout. Il est préfet de Griffondor. Si nous n'allions pas détruire cette réalité, il aurait probablement été préfet en chef l'an prochain. « Et s'il n'allait pas se cacher en France », pensa-t-il. « Et Hermione… »

« Elle n'est pas mon amie non plus ? »

« Oh, on peut dire qu'elle est mon amie… » dit-il pour se défiler, fronçant ses sourcils.

« Est-elle à Serdaigle ? »

« Serdaigle ? Heu non. Écoute, je ne pense pas que je devrais t'en dire plus. Trop de choses se sont passées ces quinze dernières années pour que je puisse tout te dire. Ce sera plus facile quand tu pourras simplement toi-même accéder aux souvenirs. J'ai peur de tout te dire dans le désordre et que ce soit confus… »

Ils se turent encore, et chacun prit instinctivement son amulette du basilik. Soudain, l'autre Harry leva le nez et remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose aussi, et il demanda. « Qu'as-tu là ? » Harry ouvrit sa main et le lui montra en silence. « Où l'as-tu eu ? »

Il rit. « Si je te le disais, tu ne le croirais pas. J'ai remarqué que tu souriais en la tenant. Tu voyais… quelque chose ? »

Son autre soi eu l'air surpris. « Oui. Habituellement, je me sens juste un peu calmé et réconforté, mais cette fois, j'ai vu quelque chose. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. C'était très faible… »

« C'était Mrs Weasley ? Avec un bébé ? »

Harry se regarda être bouche bée. « Oui ! »

Il acquiesça. « J'ai vu la même chose, mais la mienne n'était pas faible. Elle était très claire. » soudain, il eut une impulsion et enleva son amulette, la tendant à l'autre. « Prends-là. Tiens. »

Soi autre soi hésita, puis la prit, en faisant bien attention qu'ils ne se touchaient pas la main. Il regarda le visage du Harry sans cicatrice. « Pourquoi ? »

« Simplement… si tu réussis à la ramener, donne-la à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qui ? »

Il hésita. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois décider. Mais tu le sauras le moment venu. »

Il prit l'amulette qui reposait sur son sternum et compara les deux. « Elles sont identiques. »

« Non. Ce sont en fait la même amulette. Il y en a seulement une dans chaque monde. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras ramener celle-là, mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Son autre soi était encore fasciné en regardant la deuxième amulette. Puis il la mit dans sa poche. « Tu dois encore me donner quelque chose. » dit-il.

« Oh, exact. » Il se tendit la baguette, et elle rejoint aussi la poche. Ils tournèrent leur visage vers le cottage à l'unisson, retenant toujours légèrement leur souffle, attendant, attendant…

Quand cela arriva finalement, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils entendirent James Potter crier le nom de sa femme et celui de son fils aussi. Ils commencèrent à se faufiler discrètement à travers les arbres. « Ne fais rien. » dit-il à son autre soi, qui acquiesça. Ils atteignirent la lisière. Ils pouvaient voir le côté du cottage qui avait la cheminée, et ils pouvaient à peine voir la silhouette de Voldemort, encore sous le sort d'Impedimenta. Ils virent la porte de devant s'ouvrir brusquement, et Lily Potter courir dans le jardin en robe de nuit, portant le bébé qui pleurait sans discontinuer. Il entendit son père hurler comme il était torturé, et il se couvrit instinctivement les oreilles. Il leva les yeux et vit que son autre soi faisait de même.

Sa mère s'était arrêtée en entendant son mari se faire torturer. La lumière verte éclaira la fenêtre du cottage, ils entendirent le bruit de la mort se précipitant…

Harry savait ce qui allait suivre, mais il sursauta quand même lorsque l'explosion envoya le toit dans les airs. Voldemort s'avança à dessein en dehors de la porte d'entrée. Les flammes étaient clairement visibles à travers la fenêtre à côté de la cheminée, et quand Harry sentit quelque chose serrer son poignet, il fut surpris. C'était son autre lui, agrippant intensément son bras comme il fixait les flammes, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il serra les dents, essayant de ne pas commencer à pleurer aussi, trouvant très dur de détourner le regard de la cicatrice sur cet autre front. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment vu lui-même comme les autres le voyaient. C'était étrange, très étrange.

Sa mère supplia le mage noir. « Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il-vous-plaît, pas Harry. » Et il la traita d'idiote et lui dit de s'écarter. Elle tomba à genoux. Harry attendit ses mots suivants. Elle devait les dire, ou le cours du temps ne serait pas rétabli. Il regarda, son cœur dans la gorge, attendant, attendant…

« Pas Harry, s'il-vous-plaît, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place… »

Puis Harry eut une pensée soudaine. Et si nous le faisions ? Et si nous le tuions ?

Mais ensuite, il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'il était sujet au sort d'Obéissance. Seul l'autre Harry pouvait le faire. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? D'autres avaient évidemment essayé, sans succès. Seul le pouvoir du propre sort de Voldemort, rebondissant sur lui, avait pu le défaire, et même avec cela, il n'avait pas complètement été tué.

Non, pensa Harry. On ne change plus rien. Tout va revenir comme c'était. Il regarda son autre soi et essaya de ne pas vaciller comme la prise sur son poignet se resserrait de plus en plus.

Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour le voir arriver. Le flash vert et le son de la mort remplirent ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il chancela et ferma ses yeux, seulement un instant, pensa-t-il, mais il les rouvrit, elle était morte, allongée aux pieds de l'homme fou, avec sa chemise de nuit blanche, comme si un mannequin était tombé dans une boutique. Il n'y avait pas plus de vie en elle que cela.

Le bébé s'assit à côté de sa mère, semblant assommé. Bébé Harry baissa les yeux vers la femme étendue, puis les leva vers la haute silhouette devant lui. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il pleure, mais il ne le fit pas. Il regarda calmement le meurtrier de ses parents, comme s'il savait qu'il était en sécurité maintenant que sa mère avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, afin de pouvoir le voir, vraiment le voir. Les mots terribles furent prononcés, et le flash vert hurlant s'élança une fois de plus de la baguette noire, pointée droit sur la tête du bébé. Puis le bébé fut saisi par un soubresaut inhumain, et il émana de lui une lumière si brillante qu'elle en était presque aveuglante. Les deux Harry protégèrent leurs yeux de la lumière venant de leur soi bébé. Le corps du bébé semblait absorber le sort et l'assimiler, puis, utilisant le cœur de son pouvoir, il l'altéra et le renvoya le long d'un arc de lumière verte connectant la baguette du sorcier à l'enfant.

Ils purent voir le bras de Voldemort trembler de manière incontrôlée comme le sort remontait dans sa baguette puis son bras… Ce fut là qu'il éructa cet hurlement d'un autre monde que Harry et Hermione avaient entendus dans la pensine de Rogue, et quand les deux Harry l'entendirent, ils plaquèrent instinctivement leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, les couvrant en vain, comme le son continuait encore et encore, un cri de mort plus terrible que n'importe quel autre, parce qu'il venait de quelqu'un qui avait pensé qu'il pourrait ne jamais mourir. Son corps tout entier semblait vibrer si vite qu'il devait sûrement se désintégrer à un niveau atomique. Et puis… ce dut être proche de ce qui arriva. Son grand corps maigre semblait perdre sa masse corporelle, et sa baguette tomba au sol. Harry pouvait maintenant voir à travers lui, et tandis qu'il semblait d'abord être un fantôme gris de la même taille et de la forme du terrible sorcier qui venait de tuer ses parents, il diminua très vite à un nuage de fumée de la taille d'un chat qui s'envola dans les airs. Puis il passa au-dessus des arbres où ils étaient cachés, gémissant encore de cet horrible cri, pire que celui d'une banshee, mais diminuant finalement avec la distance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans leurs têtes, et qu'ils osent se découvrir les oreilles.

Tout était calme.

Le petit Harry avait maintenant la cicatrice. Il en coulait un filet de sang le long de son nez. Il se tenait là, hésitant, regardant sa mère et puis dans la direction de la porte d'entrée du cottage. Soudain, une silhouette apparut sur la route sans avertir, et il sursauta, surpris, puis il commença à pleurer piteusement du choc, comme il ne l'avait pas fait lorsque sa maman avait été tuée, et qu'il avait été attaqué par Voldemort.

Un petit homme jeune venait de transplaner sur la route à environ trente pieds de la porte du jardin, puis il commença à courir frénétiquement vers le cottage. Harry avait pensé, quand il était ici le premier septembre, qu'il avait entendu les pas de Rogue, courant, mais maintenant, il savait que c'était ceux de cet homme. Quand lui et Hermione avaient été dans la pensine, ils avaient atteint le cottage à peu près en même temps que Rogue, mais ils étaient tous apparemment arrivés après cet homme, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu. Il ne remarqua la grande silhouette immobile dans les ombres près de l'arbre à côté de la clôture. La silhouette se fondait avec l'arbre très efficacement tellement elle était grande, maigre et immobile.

L'homme était très maladroit, butant sur le chemin du jardin, et venant se tenir près de l'enfant. Malgré ses cheveux qui se raréfiaient, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux ans. Il regarda autour de lui avec surprise, le corps de Lily Potter, l'enfant pleurant avec la cicatrice ensanglantée. Puis il s'accroupit, ramassant quelque chose que Harry reconnut très bien.

La baguette.

Peter Pettigrew mit la baguette de son maître dans sa poche et disparu. Et cependant pas. Harry vit un rat de taille moyenne émerger entre les planches de la clôture. Il alla vers l'arrière du cottage, et puis traversa facilement le champ éclairé par la lune, derrière la maison des Potter, en direction d'un bosquet sur l'autre versant, disparaissant dans l'obscurité des arbres.

Puis Harry entendit un second bruit de course, et vit Severus Rogue descendant de la colline où il venait de subir le Cruciatus par la main de Barty Croupton Jr. Le grand homme maigre passa la porte du jardin et tomba à genoux à côté de sa Lily bien-aimée, la prenant dans ses bras. Harry avait du mal à ne pas pleurer. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Dans ses deux vies, Severus Rogue était condamné à tenir le corps sans vie de sa Lily, encore chaud, la pleurant et se lamentant qu'ils ne vieilliraient jamais ensemble…

Puis Harry leva les yeux, étonné. Le Voldemort qui était sous Impediment était parti. Allait-il faire quelque chose ? Est-ce que le sort le ralentissant avait cessé ? Harry savait qu'il n'était pas permanent. « Lui et Ron n'avaient pas vraiment eu besoin d'enlever le sort de sur Goyle et Crabbe, une fois dans le hall d'entrée). Puis il se tourna pour commenter cela avec le Harry qui se tenait à côté de lui, et il découvrit qu'il était aussi parti. Il regarda autour de lui avec frénésie, comme s'il n'avait pas assez regardé son autre soi. Que se passait-il ? se demanda-t-il. Il regarda encore vers le cottage. Rogue et le bébé étaient comme dans son souvenir. Puis soudain, il se sentit comme s'il s'était trouvé sur un tapis et qu'on l'avait tiré en dessous de lui assez violemment, et il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber…


	85. Chap 18 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Cornélius Oswald Fudge... : un peu long ton pseudo. Oui, j'aime bien les musiques de film en général, mais comme je n'ai qu'un accès très limité à internet en ce moment, je suis plutôt sec pour écouter celle du tome3. Sinon, pas la peine de te jeter d'un pont.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci   
Dumati : le dernier tome a fini d'être publié en anglais, mais j'ai toujours rien traduit.  
Mystikal : la réponse... maintenant.   
Bartimeus : ca y est, c'est enfin lundi   
Link9 : la suite que tu attendais, et tu n'étais pas le seul, visiblement.  
Lunenoire : le livre part dans la direction de plurivers synchrones. Pourquoi pas. Quant au monde alternatif, je n'ai pas de réponse. Un des lecteurs en a proposé une, un chapitre bonus en quelque sorte. Peut-être que je le traduirai un jour...  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite et le chapitre 18.

Chapitre dix-huit

A la recherche de Rogue

…tomber, tomber, tomber…

Il tombait dans l'espace, dans l'obscurité. Son esprit criait à travers le vide, Aidez-moi !

Mais y avait-il quelqu'un pour l'entendre ? Pourquoi était-il encore dans le noir ? Avait-il seulement changé le cours du temps pour découvrir que lui, Harry Potter, était mort entre-temps ? Tombait-il de la vie dans une réalité à la mort dans une autre ?

Mais ensuite, il sentit quelque chose de solide en-dessous de lui et grogna de douleur. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait un corps, et il essaya sans succès de s'asseoir. Il voulait se frotter la nuque, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait un corps. Un corps qui faisait mal. Ou plutôt une tête qui faisait mal. Puis il y eut une très étrange sensation, comme du papier-verre très doux qui lui frottait le lobe de l'oreille. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit les yeux. Le monde ne fut pas tout de suite net. Il lutta pour se redresser sur ses coudes. Finalement, il vit un feu brûlant dans un foyer, et sut le linteau de la cheminée, il vit ce qui semblait être un lion rampant. Il savait, bien sûr, que c'était un griffon d'or qui n'avait pas étendu ses ailes. Il se tourna et vit à sa gauche le visage fin au long nez, couvert de tâches de rousseur et de barbe rousse de Ron Weasley, où l'inquiétude commençait à disparaître comme il voyait que Harry allait bien. A sa droite, se trouvait une personne qu'il avait vu il y a peu de temps, ses cheveux considérablement plus courts, et plus disciplinés, mais ses yeux bruns brillants et son sourire rassuré étaient les mêmes.

La sensation râpeuse venait du petit chat assis à côté de lui, ayant l'air étrangement soucieux, à sa manière, comme Ron et Hermione. Il avait une fourrure argentée abondante, rayée de noir, avec des marques autour des yeux comme s'il avait des lunettes. Il était trop gros pour être un chaton, mais pour un chat, il était assez petit. Est-ce Argent ? pensa-t-il. Harry était assis sur le sol, et il y avait de nombreuses pièces d'échec éparpillées sur le tapis autour de ses jambes. Il vit l'échiquier à côté. Lui et Ron devaient jouer aux échecs. Les pièces marchaient maintenant anxieusement, et la reine blanche (Harry ne savait pas si c'était la sienne ou celle de Ron) le foudroyait du regard avec ses poings sur ses hanches.

Harry regarda tour à tour Hermione et Ron. Ils portaient tous deux la robe noire de Poudlard. Celle de Ron était ouverte, révélant une chemise blanche fripée, couverte de poils de chats et mal boutonnée, des jeans abîmés et des chaussures marron qui étaient très vieilles. Le cuir était usé et craquelé au niveau des orteils. Son appréhension le quittait, Harry sentit un sourire s'étendre sur son visage, puis il cria « Ron ! ». Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il se lança vers le garçon étonné, jetant ses bras autour de lui, et ayant envie de pleurer. Ron se dégagea rapidement de lui, bafouillant.

« Harry ! Ca va bien ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ? »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Tu es à Poudlard ! » lui dit-il inutilement. Il baissa les yeux vers sa propre robe noire de Poudlard, y voyant le badge d'argent. Puis, montrant son badge de préfète, il s'étrangla d'émotion « Et tu es préfète ! » Il jeta maintenant ses bras autour d'elle, et après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui rendit timidement son accolade.

« Hum, Harry, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air bien. Tu es soudain tombé à la renverse, et on aurait dit que tu avais une attaque, et maintenant, tu dis toutes ces choses bizarres… »

Il s'écarta d'elle, souriant. « Mais… mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti de ma vie ! » Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait fait ! Il sentit un vertige monter en lui comme il parcourait du regard la salle commune de Griffondor. Les mêmes tapisseries étaient suspendues aux murs, les mêmes grandes tables pour les devoirs qui étaient invariablement utilisées pour les batailles explosives à la place. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Neville, assis dans un coin, ayant l'air d'avoir été penché au-dessus du terrarium de Trevor, qu'il avait reçu pour son seizième (ou quatrième, selon comment on comptait) anniversaire. Il regarda Harry avec curiosité, comme s'il avait peur de venir plus près.

« Et il y a Neville ! » cria-t-il joyeusement. « Et Dean, et Seamus ! » dit-il, montrant de la tête les garçons qui étaient assis dans des fauteuils adjacents, regardant ensemble un magazine de Quidditch. Eux aussi avaient l'air d'avoir suspendu leur activité pour le regarder. « Et Will, et Jamaïca ! » ajouta-t-il. Les élèves de deuxième année étaient assis ensemble très près à une table, leur tête penchée sur un gros livre, et il remarqua que Dean gardait subrepticement un œil sur eux deux comme ils travaillaient. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué son 'attaque' comme ses camarades de chambrée. Il continua à parcourir la pièce du regard, voyant Zoey, Annika et Ruth, qui parlaient de leurs prochaines BUSEs. Il courut à leur table et s'appuya dessus.

« Ruth ! » dit-il avec excitation. « Que… Qu'as-tu fait pour la Pâque juive cette année ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda, surprise. « Ma… Ma famille a fait en quelque sorte un seder en avance pour moi pendant les vacances de Pâques. Comme Poudlard ne prend pas en compte les vacances juives, c'est ce que nous faisons depuis que j'ai commencé ici. Sauf pour les fois où la Pâque juive tombait en fait pendant les vacances. Pourquoi diable demandes-tu ? »

« Bien, je pense que l'an prochain, nous devrions faire avoir un seder avec toi, ici, dans la tour Griffondor. Au bon moment. L'an prochain, ce sera un seder ashkénaze dans ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? Comme celui de cette année était Séfarade ? »

Maintenant, elle avait l'air terrifiée. « Je… Je préfèrerais que non. Et comment as-tu… »

Mais ils tournait à nouveau, fouillant la pièce du regard, cherchant, cherchant…

« Ginny ! » dit-il soudain, puis il se retourna vers ses camarades de chambrée. « Où est Ginny ? Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il pensa à ce que Dumbledore avait dit, que n'importe quoi avait pu arriver pendant ces huit derniers mois…

Zoey acquiesça bêtement et le regarda comme si c'était un déséquilibré. « Elle vient juste de monter dans notre dortoir pour chercher quelques notes de métamorphose. Nous sommes en plein milieu des révisions de nos BUSEs… »

« Le dortoir ! » dit-il brusquement. « Exact ! »

Il monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles en sprintant, sentant dans ses jambes un pouvoir qui lui manquait. Il pensa qu'il devait avoir continué à courir le matin. C'est bon. Il se sentait fort en en forme, et plus vivant que depuis des lustres. Tout allait bien dans ce monde. Il était un Griffondor, Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis, et Ginny allait bien !

Il ouvrit à toute volée la porte du dortoir des filles de cinquième année, la surprenant. Elle faisait le tri de parchemins jaunes et enroulés, étalés sur tout son lit, mais elle se leva quand elle le vit, les sourcils froncés. Il referma la porte et s'avança vers elle, souriant, incapable de contenir sa joie de la voir, de voir ses cheveux roux en désordre et se grands yeux bruns, de voir chacune de ses tâches de rousseur et chaque pouce de sa grande silhouette dégingadée. Il n'était pas aussi grand que dans son autre vie, mais elle avait arrêté de grandir l'année d'avant, et pas lui. Maintenant il avait environ un pouce de plus qu'elle. Elle avait un regard interrogatif sur le visage, comme il la prit dans ses bras, parcourant du regard ce visage tellement chéri, surpris, et puis quand il posa la paume de ses mains sur ses joues, secouant la tête, émerveillé.

« Tu vas bien » dit-il en s'étranglant, les larmes dans ses yeux commençant à troubler sa vision. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. « Tu vas bien… » Répétait-il encore et encore.

Elle se tenait aussi raide qu'une statue, ne le repoussant pas, ne répondant pas, sauf en fronçant les sourcils, un regard perplexe figé sur son visage. Et puis il la tira à lui et baissa ses lèvres vers les siennes, incapable de se retenir pour cela une seconde de plus. Elle était encore comme une poupée grandeur nature dans ses bras, molle et ne répondant pas. Puis, comme il quand il lui avait dit au revoir dans le bureau du concierge dans son autre vie, il embrassa ses deux joues, son front, le bout de son nez, les orbites sous ses sourcils… Il recula, fixant encore son visage intrigué, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. « Oh, Ginny, » chuchota-t-il, se sentant près à faire les deux simultanément. « Es-tu idée d'à quel point je t'aime ? »

Elle ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands en entendant cela, puis ouvrit tout grand sa bouche, choquée, et il la tira à nouveau contre lui, passant ses bras dans son dos, et une main jusqu'à sa tête, prise dans ses cheveux. Prenant avantage de la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise (comme elle avait fait une fois avec lui) il poussa doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le match de Quidditch de cinquième année. Elle frissonna dans ses bras, venant finalement à la vie, bougeant soudain d'elle-même et ne se contentant plus d'être bougée, comme une marionnette. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et l'accueillit, enlaçant ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, tenant ses lèvres en place comme elle s'adoucissait et fondait son corps contre le sien.

Il exulta dans la réalité solide et chaude de Ginny. La joie chantait dans tous son être. C'était Ginny, finalement, dans ses bras, en vie. Saine et sauve…

… et elle lui rendait son baiser.

Pendant une demi-minute.

Soudain, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits et s'écarta de lui. Harry lui souriait joyeusement, sa bouche, picotant, son cœur chantant et son esprit criant 'Elle est en vie ! Elle est en vie !'

Mais Ginny avait continué à s'écarter de lui, sa main couvrant sa bouche, horrifiée, et comme il réalisait lentement qu'elle n'était nullement aussi contente de le voir que lui de la voir, elle commença à secouer sa tête, sa poitrine se soulevant, ses yeux ronds.

« Non, non, non, non, Harry ! Nous en avons déjà parl ! Tu dois t'arrêter ! Tu ne peux pas simplement venir me voir et commencer… commencer à m'embrasser et… et à dire ces choses… tu ne peux pas ! Je pensais que tu avais compris. Le dernière fois que nous avons parlé de ceci, tu semblais comprendre… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait dit de telles choses avant ce jour ? dans cette vie ?

« Mais… mais Ginny, » bégaya-t-il, extrêmement confus.

« Pas de mais, Harry. Rien n'a changé. Je suis avec Draco, et tu es avec Hermione. Nous ne pouvons… Nous ne pouvons pas simplement… simplement céder »

Il s'avança vers elle afin qu'ils soient à nouveau très proches l'un de l'autre. Il la regarda avec sérieux. « A l'amour ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui ! Non ! » se corrigea-t-elle rapidement. « Je veux dire… Tu ne peux pas simplement soudainement décider que… que tu veux revenir en arrière ! Cela ne marche pas comme cela ! On ne peut pas simplement revenir dans le temps et dire 'D'accord, je veux prendre ce chemin à la place…' et réécrire l'histoire. Trop de choses se sont passées… »

Il fronça les sourcils « Simplement parce qu'une personne a pris le mauvais chemin, elle ne peut pas le changer ? Se remettre sur le bon ? Regarde… regarde le professeur Rogue. C'était un Mangemort. Il est retourné du côté de Dumbledore. Comment peux-tu dire que c'est impossible ? »

Maintenant, elle était encore plus horrifiée, reculant encore plus jusqu'à ce que le matelas de son lit lui rentre derrière les genoux et la force à s'asseoir brusquement. « Oh, Harry ! Comment peux-tu… parler ainsi du pauvre professeur Rogue ? »

Pauvre professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ?

« Je… Je suis désolé Ginny, » dit-il maladroitement, s'écartant maintenant d'elle. « Je… C'est juste que je… J'ai eu ce rêve. Un rêve très réaliste. Et tu… tu… »

Elle rougit. « Harry. Si j'étais dans un rêve que tu as eu, je ne pense pas que tu devrais m'en parler… »

Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux quand il réalisa après un moment de quelle sorte de rêves elle pensait qu'il parlait. « Non ! Je… Je ne voulais pas dire cette sorte de rêve. Je…J'ai rêvé que tu étais… » Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Oui ? » Elle avait en fait l'air quelque peu curieuse maintenant.

« Hum… J'ai rêvé que tu étais… morte »dit-il finalement, très doucement. « Et cela semblait si réel. J'avais si peur… si peur que ce soit réel… » bégaya-t-il, espérant que cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait débarqué ainsi dans sa chambre, l'avait embrassée et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle couvrit à nouveau sa bouche.

« Oh, Harry. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Disons… Disons simplement que tu me pardonnes et que tu oublieras tout cela Ginny. Je… je ne suis pas très bien dans ma tête, pour être franc. Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh… »

« Est-ce ta cicatrice ? »

Il secoua sa tête. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal de prendre des précautions. »

Il se tourna, puis fit brusquement demi-tour et s'exclama. « Pas que je dise qu'il faille ne pas aller bien dans sa tête pour vouloir t'embrasser et… »

« Harry ! » dit-elle en riant, et son cœur se mit à bondir, en entendant ce rire pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais dire cela. Va simplement voir Madame Pomfresh. Peut-être qu'elle pourra te donner une drogue où quelque chose qui te permette d'avoir un sommeil sans rêve. »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. C'est probablement tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna vers elle. « Merci, Ginny. »

Elle sourit tristement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. » Sa voix était très douce.

Dans le petit couloir entre le haut des escaliers allant vers l'étage inférieur, et les marches conduisant au-dessus, il s'arrêta. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cela, qu'il n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle et courir comme un fou dans la tour Griffondor… mais il était tellement content de savoir qu'elle était en vie, et de lui avoir parlé, d'avoir entendu sa voix et son rire… Et quand elle lui avait rendu son baiser…

Il regarda la porte fermée, puis se tourna vers les marches. Après en avoir descendu seulement deux, il s'assit sur le gros bloc de pierre, sa tête entre ses mains. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh. Ron et Hermione avaient dit qu'ils avaient pensé qu'il s'était cogné la tête. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Il se releva, et commença à descendre les escaliers très lentement. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, Hermione et Ron finissaient de ranger les pièces dans leur boîte tapissée de velours, et ils allèrent vers lui, tous les deux ayant l'air très soucieux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, mettant sa main contre son front avec sollicitude. Il l'enleva gentiment mais fermement.

« J'ai juste besoin de me reposer, » dit-il, sa voix tremblant. « Ca ira… »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Ron, et Harry aurait encore voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort. C'était  tellement merveilleux de savoir que Ron était à nouveau son ami, qu'il se souciait de ce qui lui arrivait au lieu de vouloir l'étrangler parce qu'il bécotait sa sœur…

…Oh, attends, pensa Harry, se souvenant. Je viens de bécoter sa sœur. Et il ne sera probablement pas enthousiaste à ce sujet…

…bien qu'il le préfère peut-être à Draco Malfoy.

Draco.

Malfoy.

Il avait mit son père en prison par amour pour Ginny. Dans la tente à Godric's Hollow, il s'était sacrifié dans l'intérêt de Harry… dans l'intérêt du monde entier. Et maintenant, lui, Harry, était revenu dans la tour Griffondor et était descendu en piqué sur sa petite amie et avait commencé à l'embrasser…

Son estomac se contracta, et pas d'une manière agréable. Il se sentit comme la pire personne au monde…

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne devrais pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh, Harry ? » dit encore Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as positivement l'air vert. »

Il se secoua. « Simplement… Simplement une sieste, comme je disais. Ca ira. Vraiment. Montez simplement me chercher quand ce sera l'heure de manger... »

Puis il sut qu'il avait encore dit la mauvaise chose, parce que Ron et Hermione échangeaient un regard inquiet une fois de plus. « Hum,… tu veux dire quand ce sera l'heure du petit déjeuner ? » dit Ron. « Parce que c'est presque neuf heures. Nous avons pris notre dernier repas de la journée, et je serai dans le dortoir avec les autres quand ce sera le matin. » dit Ron, ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts d'amener Harry l'aile de l'hôpital manu militari.

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, oui, je voulais dire… » mais il regarda leurs visages soucieux, effrayé de mettre à nouveau les pieds dans le plat. « Peu importe. » s'amenda-t-il. « Je vais simplement aller au lit tôt. J'ai besoin de repos. »

Il se tourna une seconde après avoir commencé à grimper l'escalier du dortoir des garçons : ils le regardaient encore avec inquiétude. Il se souvint de l'image d'eux trois que Colin avait prise, celle que Ron et lui avaient donnée à Hermione pour son quinzième anniversaire, et puis il pensa à la photographie de lui, Jamie et Draco qui était sur le manteau de sa cheminée à Bout-du-Lard. Jamie… Il continua à monter l'escalier, ses pieds en pilotage automatique, et bientôt, il ouvrait la porte du dortoir des sixième année, et se jetait sur la couverture écarlate de son lit à baldaquin. Il regarda le rouge profond, la couleur de la maison Griffondor. Il avait voulu revenir ici pendant tellement longtemps, et maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était aux personnes qu'il avait perdues à tout jamais dans cette autre vie…

Jamie....

Mes frères…

Maman…

Et un beau-père qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui avait attendu jour après jour, qu'il arrive à Douvres, qui avait retardé son départ pour la France, où il aurait été en sécurité, parce qu'il devait prendre soin de lui, Harry. Où était-il, maintenant ? Dans cette vie ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Severus Rogue ? Il avait besoin de se reposer maintenant, mais il savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, ce serait la question qui devrait occuper toutes ses pensées…

Que diable était-il arrivé à Rogue ?


	86. Chap 18 2

Dumati : très bonne question : Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ?  
Philippe Gryffondor : hé oui, retour dans le monde réel. Ca fait du bien.   
Lunenoire : si si, tout est rentré dans la 'normale'.  
Mystikal : Harry a la tête qui tourne un peu. Il va lu ifalloir un peu de temps pour rattrapper tous ses souvenirs.   
idefix61 : Que de questions. Les deux mondes ont évolué en parallèle, donc Harry se retrouve en mai.   
Bartimeus : T'es pour la paix dans les ménages, on dirait !   
popov : mais non, je t'assure, tout est 'normal'   
  
sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite...

Quand il se réveilla, le dortoir était noir et il pouvait entendre des ronflements venir des autres lits. Il resta couché, écoutant le son faible et familier à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Le ronflement de Ron se fondait avec celui des autres. Il se sourit. Lui et Ron s'étaient réconciliés. Quand se demanda-t-il. Il referma ses yeux, essayant de repenser au premier trimestre…

Durant les deux premières semaines du nouveau trimestre, Harry et Ron ne s'étaient parlé que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Ron était venu le voir avec l'idée d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Hermione, et Harry avait été d'accord qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée et avait trouvé comment le lui procurer, mais autrement, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais. Harry commençait à en avoir assez, ayant l'impression de tout le temps marcher sur des œufs. Le fait que Hermione ait été complètement subjuguée par son cadeau et que cela ait été l'idée de Ron, dérangeait Harry d'une manière qu'il trouvait incompréhensible. Finalement, au début de la troisième semaine de cours, Ron était venu vers Harry dans la salle commune un soir et l'avait pratiquement fait bondir hors de sa peau en lui parlant si soudainement.

_ « Où va-t-elle ? » dit-il d'un murmure que seul Harry pouvait entendre. _

_ Harry leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Ron lui parlait ? Mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris. La seule raison pour laquelle il parlait à Harry ces temps-ci était Hermione. Ce n'était pas une exception. Il hésita pour répondre, mais ensuite sa curiosité l'emporta. « Je ne sais pas. Heu… qui ? » ajouta-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas parfaitement bien. _

_ « Hermione. Chaque soir, après dîner, elle disparaît. Elle ne t'a pas dit où elle allait ? » _

_ Harry ferma 'Le Quidditch à travers les âges', qu'il relisait encore. Il haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas s'en soucier, bien que Ron ait piqué sa curiosité maintenant. Il lutta pour ne pas le montrer. « Je pensais juste qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Tu connais Hermione. Tu es sûr que c'est tous les soirs ? » _

_ « Oui. Tu n'es pas très observateur, si l'on considère que c'est ta petite amie. » Harry se hérissa. Le sujet favori de Ron : Harry-le-petit-ami-pas-très-bon. « Elle n'est pas rentrée ici avant dix heures depuis que le trimestre a commencé. Et habituellement, c'est bien plus tard que cela. » _

_ Harry était silencieux, fixant le feu. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Hermione disparaissait le soir. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble seulement une fois depuis que le trimestre avait commencé, et cela avait été une affaire maladroite et précipité, un samedi après-midi, née de leur deux mois de séparation. (Et c'était sa manière, avait-elle dit, de le remercier pour son cadeau d'anniversaire.) Harry s'était sentit quelque peu embarrassé de se déshabiller devant elle, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et elle avait été quelque eu timide aussi. _

_ Quand ils étaient revenus de l'ancienne pièce de Touffu dans la salle commune, où ils s'étaient retrouvés, Ron avait lancé un regard assassin à Harry, sachant clairement ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et Harry lui avait rendu le regard. Harry était damné si Ron lui disait que faire, mais tout de même… quelque chose dans sa relation avec Hermione semblait changé. Différent. Harry ne voulait pas croire qu'il était affecté par ce que Ron avait dit au Terrier, mais profondément en lui, il savait qu'il l'était, que c'était toujours dans sa tête… _

_ « Bien, » dit Ron avec truculence. « Je vais attendre qu'elle rentre. Et lui demander directement. » Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Harry. Harry ne trouvait cependant aucun intérêt à prolonger sa conversation avec Ron. Il se leva. _

_ « Bien, j'ai confiance en Hermione. Je ne vais pas l'attendre en restant assis là comme si j'étais son père. Si tu veux qu'elle soit en colère après toi parce que tu la traites comme une enfant, à ta guise. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te rende visite à l'aile de l'hôpital quand elle t'aura lancé des sorts, et ne me blâme pas pour les points que Griffondor risque de perdre parce qu'elle t'aura lancé un sortilège dessus. » Harry prit son livre au dortoir et s'installa dans son lit pour lire. Son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine. Cela n'avait pas été très satisfaisant de parler à Ron. Il souhaitait pouvoir redescendre dans la salle commune, et dire « Que crois-tu qu'elle fait ? Quand as-tu remarqué sa disparition pour la première fois ? » Mais il ne voulait pas admettre à Ron qu'il était aussi soucieux maintenant. Il était principalement ennuyé avec lui-même de en pas avoir remarqué ses disparitions nocturnes. Mais bon, Ron remarquait toujours tout ce que Hermione faisait. Harry l'avait vu en chaque classe regarder Hermione quand elle était absorbée dans son travail, il la regardait mâcher la plus petite chose à chaque repas, il la regardait chaque seconde quand elle se battait au club de duel…. _

_ Les autres garçons montèrent au lit et Harry remarqua que Ron n'était toujours pas rentré. Il éteignit finalement sa bougie, encore habillé. Il attendit Ron dans le noir. Il regarda sa montre à la lumière de la lune. A minuit et demi, Ron n'était toujours pas couché. Il pensa que cela signifiait que Hermione n'était pas encore rentrée. _

_ Super, pensa Harry. Maintenant je dois m'inquiéter pour eux deux, même si je suis en colère avec cet abruti roux, et qu'il s'avère qu'elle va quelque part tous les soirs et qu'elle n'a pas pris ma peine de m'en parler. Il alla jusqu'à sa malle et an enleva sa carte et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il sortit discrètement du dortoir et traversa le couloir menant aux sanitaires. Quand les bougies sur les murs revinrent à la vie, il sortit sa baguette et étendit la carte sur le plan entre les éviers, agitant sa baguette au-dessus et disant « Je jure solennellement que ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. » _

_ La carte de Poudlard apparut graduellement. Harry regarda le coin où se trouvait la tour Griffondor. Dans la salle commune, il vit deux points, étiquetés 'Ron Weasley' et 'Hermione Granger'. Alors elle était rentrée. Ron lui demandait probablement où elle avait été, pensa-t-il. Bien. Ron pourrait aller tout seul à l'infirmerie quand elle lui aurait fait pousser des pustules sur tout le visage. Puis Harry remarqua un point se déplaçant près de la salle des trophées, étiquetés 'Virginia Weasley'. Que faisait Ginny dehors à cet heure-ci ? se demanda-t-il. Il retint son souffle quand il vit une autre point étiqueté 'Argus Rusard' se diriger directement vers Ginny. Il vit le point qui était Ginny faire un bond dans une niche qu'il savait contenir une statue de troll, et quand Rusard eut passé le coin, il continua à avancer devant elle, de toute évidence pas conscient de sa présence. Harry relâcha son souffle. Que fais-tu Ginny ? pensa-t-il. Rusard est certain de t'attraper, ou Miss Teigne va le conduire à toi… _

_ Puis Harry remarqua deux autres points sur la carte, en fait dans la salle des trophées. Un était marqué 'Draco Malfoy', et l'autre 'Mariah Kirkner'. Les points étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Harry déglutit. Que faisait Malfoy avec Mariah Kirkner à minuit et demi dans la salle des trophées ? Est-ce que Ginny suspectait quelque chose ? se demanda-t-il. Harry se demanda si Rusard allait les découvrir. Cela leur servirait de leçon. Mais ensuite il pensa à comment Ginny réagirait si elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble… Il pouvait tirer des conclusions hâtives pour eux deux, mais il ne les croyait pas sérieusement. Ginny serait dévastée… _

_ Il enfonça la carte dans sa poche et enfila la cape d'invisibilité. Au moins, il pourrait aider Ginny à revenir à la tour Griffondor sans qu'elle soit prise par Rusard. En espérant qu'il pourrait aussi l'empêcher de voir Draco Malfoy avec Mariah Kirkner. A moins qu'elle les ai déjà vu… _

_ Harry descendit les escaliers de pierre jusqu'à la salle commune sur le pointe des pieds. Il se tourna, à la recherche de Ron et de Hermione. Finalement, il les trouva, assis à une table, dans le coin, une chandelle solitaire éclairant la pile de livres et les parchemins éparpillés sur lesquels Hermione s'était endormie, sa tête sur son bras gauche. Ron s'était aussi endormi. Son bras était autour de la taille d'Hermione, et sa tête était sur son épaule. Un filet de bave coulait lentement de sa bouche sur la robe d'Hermione. Harry frissonna, puis il fut content de pouvoir partir sans qu'ils le remarquent. _

_ Mais ensuite, comme s'il pouvait lire dans sa tête, Ron releva soudain la tête, la tournant tout autour, et clignant des yeux, comme s'il avait entendu Harry, qui se tenait maintenant figé près du feu. Ron bailla, s'étirant, puis il mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, la secouant gentiment. _

_ « Hermione. » chuchota-t-il. Elle grogna. Harry sourit et résista à l'envie de rire, se souvenant à quel point elle pouvait être bruyante en dormant. « Hermione. » dit encore Ron, en insistant davantage. « Il est tard. » Il secoua encore son épaule. Encore aucune réponse, sauf une espèce de bruit de contentement endormi, comme elle tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens. Ron se retrouvait maintenant face à l'arrière de sa tête. Il soupira, de toute évidence lui-même très fatigué. Puis il sembla hypnotisé par quelque chose. Il se rapprocha d'elle et Harry vit que c'était le cou d'Hermione qui lui semblait soudain si fascinant, exposé par sa coupe courte. Ron amena ses lèvres sur son cou, un fois, brièvement, et puis se rassit, attendant une réponse. Harry retint son souffle. _

_ Ron se pencha encore, sa bouche trouvant le cou d'Hermione une fois de plus, mais pas brièvement cette fois. Finalement, il eut une réponse. Elle gargouilla dans sa gorge, tournant sa tête, ses yeux encore fermés. « Je suppose que tu penses que cela va t'amener quelque part, Harry », dit-elle d'une voix endormie, pensa que si quelqu'un embrassait son cou, ce devait être son petit ami. Ron hésita un instant, puis posa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, les amenant finalement en contact avec celles d'Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle avança ses mains pour toucher son visage, et quand ses mains détectèrent sa barbe, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, même si leurs bouches se touchaient encore. Puis il toucha sa taille, et Harry sut avec quel point il était rentré en contact.. Cela la faisait fondre d'être touchée juste en-dessous de sa cage thoracique et au-dessus de ses hanches, et elle referma ses yeux, gémissant doucement comme elle poursuivait le baiser, ouvrant sa bouche. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle savait qui c'était, et cependant elle continuait. _

_ Alors. Ron voyait son vœu se réaliser, et Harry n'avait pas à rompre avec elle pour que cela arrive. Il tremblait de rage. Et Hermione ! pensa-t-il. Elle n'était même pas… _

_ « Non ! » cria-t-elle soudain, se reculant, retrouvant finalement ses esprits. Elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, hébétée. « Je suis… je suis désolée Ron, je suis fatiguée. Je ne réfléchissais pas… » _

_ Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se rasseyant avec une expression résignée sur le visage ? «Bien, je t'ai finalement réveillée, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, comme si c'était sa seule motivation. Elle haussa un sourcil. _

_ « C'était simplement pour cela. » _

_ Il la regarda avec un mélange d'amour et de ressentiment dans le regard. Sa voix était très dure. « Nous avons tous les deux arrangé ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Pourquoi est-ce que seul Harry devrait en retirer quelque chose ? » _

_ Elle resta bouche bée. « Oh, c'est cela ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dise merci en me laissant peloter ? Ou en tirant un coup ? » _

_ Le visage de Ron de détendit. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe. « Non, non, Hermione. Je pensais juste… Je pensais que tu aimerais l'avoir avec toi, ici, à l'école… » _

_ Elle déglutit. « C'était… c'était ton idée ? » Il acquiesça. « Oh, Ron… » Elle se pencha vers lui et glissa ses mains autour de son cou, mais le baiser fut très bref. Elle recula à nouveau. « Voilà. Un merci proprement fait. » _

_ Il sourit tristement. « Bien, je ne sais pas si c'est propre… » _

_ « Oh, Ron. C'était… Je veux dire comment peux-tu te plaindre que je te donne des idées avec ce baiser ? » _

_ Son sourire se transforma en grimace. « Oui, bien, je suis évidemment fait de marbre. » _

_ Elle lui fronça les sourcils, se levant pour fermer ses livres et rassembler ses parchemins « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ? » _

_ Il se leva à côté d'elle et la tourna vers lui, tandis qu'elle ramenait un gros grimoire contre sa poitrine. « C'est sensé signifier que je peux t'embrasser et que tu peux m'embrasser, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est tout de ma faute. Et je ne suis pas sensé ressentir quoique ce soit pour toi en faisant cela… » _

_ Elle baissa les yeux, s'empourprant. « Ron. Il est tard. Ce n'est pas le moment pour… » _

_ « Quand est-ce que ce sera le moment ? Quand tu seras resté avec lui dix de plus par devoir ? Quand diable est-ce que ce sera le moment Hermione ? » _

_ « Oh, maintenant tu penses que Harry va vivre encore dix ans, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_ Il fronça les sourcils « De quoi parles-tu ? » _

_ Elle se hérissa. « Pour quelqu'un qui prétend se soucier de moi, tu es certainement très bon pour penser à dire des choses méchantes sur moi. » _

_ Ron était perplexe. « Quelles choses méchantes ? » _

_ « Je sais ce que tu as dit à Harry. Avant que nous partions pour King's Cross. » _

_ Ron eut la bonne grâce de paraître honteux. Mais ensuite, il récupéra et eut l'air légèrement hostile à la place. « Oh, il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_ « Non. Malfoy vous a entendu, évidemment. Il l'a dit à Mariah Kirkner, et elle me l'a répété. Très gentil. Maintenant, je sais ce que tu penses vraiment de moi… » _

_ « Hermione, c'est de deux Serpentards dont nous parlons… » dit-il. _

_ Elle ignora cela. « Je veux dire, tu penses honnêtement que je voulais simplement le baiser avant qu'il ne meure ? Tu as vraiment dit cela ? » _

_ Ron traîna, nerveusement. « Heu.. pas exactement… » _

_ « Pas exactement. Oh, c'est adorable. Tout simplement adorable. » _

_ « Hermione, je pense juste… je pense que vous êtes confus sur pourquoi vous êtes ensemble, c'est tout. Si tu y penses vraiment… » _

_ « Alors quoi ? Je réaliserai que je veux vraiment être avec le crétin qui, quand il a soudain réalisé que Fleur Delacour ne perdait pas son sommeil à cause de lui, a décidé de remarquer que j'étais une fille ? Très gentil, Ton, très gentil… » Harry déglutit. Hermione était encore en colère à cause de Fleur Delacour ? _

_ « Hermione, » dit-il doucement. « Tu m'embrassais il y a une minute, et je ne parle pas du petit baiser de remerciement… » _

_ Elle eut l'air énervée quand il lui rappela cela. « Oui, bien… » commença-t-elle, mais elle se retrouva à cours de mots. « Ce n'est pas bien de prendre avantage de quelqu'un privée de sommeil… » _

_ « C'est ce que c'était ? Quand nous étions au Terrier, c'était « J'avais le soleil dans les yeux… » _

_ Cela était arrivé avant ? pensa Harry. Cela devait s'être passé l'été dernier. Il se demanda si c'était avant ou après que Ron lui ai dit qu'il devait rompre avec elle… _

_ Ron s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue avec ses doigts. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne veux pas commencer à me battre à cette heure. Je comprends que tu es très fatiguée… Est-ce… est-ce très difficile ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses cela tout les soirs… » _

_ Elle sembla se détendre un petit peu et passa sa main dans son cou. Ron avait l'air de vouloir le faire pour elle. « Oh… Tu n'as pas idée. Mais en même temps… quand j'obtiens quelque chose de bon… c'est absolument incroyable. C'est brillant. Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire de façon adéquate… » _

_ Il se renfrogna. « Est-ce que tu fais cela pour lui ? » _

_ Elle eut l'air complètement exaspérée. « Non, Ron. Je voulais le faire depuis la première fois que j'ai appris que quelques sorciers et sorcières pouvaient le faire. Je ne fais pas cela pour Harry. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je fais quelque chose pour moi. Tout dans ma vie ne concerne pas Harry Potter, même si tu prends de toute évidence beaucoup de plaisir à m'accuser de cela. » _

_ « Bien. Je suis content que tu le fasses pour toi. Je suis… Je suis incroyablement fier de toi, tu sais. Ce que tu fais… Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer. » Il secoua la tête, en lui souriant. « As-tu idée d'à quel point tu es spéciale ? » Elle se colora, baissant les yeux. Ron mit sa main sous son menton et redressa son visage face au sien. « Mais ne me prétends pas que tu ne savais pas exactement ce que tu faisais quand tu m'as rendu mon baiser, Hermione. » dit-il doucement « Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Harry. Et il n'est pas amoureux de toi. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'est… » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, et elle était complètement immobile quand il l'embrassa légèrement et puis se retira, la regardant dans les yeux, attendant, espérant. Elle trembla, le fixant une frayeur apparaissant de manière visible sur son visage. Il tenait encore son menton dans sa main. « Écoute, je sais que j'ai été le dernier des idiots et que je ne te mérite pas…comme si quelqu'un le pouvait, et je sais que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose il y a un an… deux ans. Mais si tu dis simplement un mot, Hermione, je laisserai tomber. Dis-moi juste que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. Je l'accepterai, promis. Dis simplement cela, et nous pourrons continuer et prétendre que tout cela ne s'est jamais produit… » _

_ Elle continua à le fixer, puis recula, sa bouche ouverte, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose. Mais rien n'en sorti. Finalement, un air de détresse extrême tordit son visage, et elle se tourna et s'enfuit vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles sans un autre mot ou un autre regard pour lui. Ron abattit ses deux mains sur la lourde table de bois, jurant à haute voix en même temps que ses paumes frappaient le bois, produisant le même son qu'un coup de feu. Puis, s'appuyant lourdement sur ses grandes mains, fixant misérablement les livres et les parchemins éparpillés, une larme unique coula sur sa joue. _

_ Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. _

_ Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Est-ce que Hermione lui avait été infidèle ou pas ? Est-ce que Ron l'avait trahi, ou non ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas su quels étaient les sentiments de Ron. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce qu'il se lance et embrasse Hermione comme cela, tout simplement. Il se sentait vidé, sa colère partie, une sorte de fatigue mentale sapant son énergie comme il regardait Ron se traîner vers les escaliers. Soudain, il sentit une incroyable vague de culpabilité, pour aucune raison qu'il ne puisse identifier, et il essaya de s'en débarrasser. Je ne suis pas celui qui a fait quelque chose de mal ce soir, se rappela-t-il sévèrement. _

_ Quand il entendit le bruit des pas de Ron diminuer, il se faufila finalement par le trou du portrait et quitta la tour Griffondor. Il aurait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser quand il reviendrait au dortoir. Mais maintenant, il devait aider Ginny à retourner à son dortoir sans qu'elle soit découverte par Rusard, et sans qu'elle voie Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner. Il essaya de se concentrer sur cette tâche. _

_ Il regarda sa montre. Il était resté près de la cheminée pendant moins de dix minutes. Ginny avait pu être découverte pendant ce temps. Il se dépêcha de descendre une volée de marches, puis jeta un œil sur la carte pour vérifier la position de Ginny. Il vit que Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner étaient maintenant dans le couloir du donjon, sur le chemin du retour à la maison Serpentard, ayant d'une manière ou d'une autre évité Rusard. Pourquoi avaient-ils d'abord été dans la salle des trophées ? se demanda-t-il. Avaient-ils eu besoin d'avoir une conversation qui ne puisse pas être espionnée par les autres Serpentards ? _

_ Le point de Ginny sur la carte était maintenant dans la sale des trophées. Est-ce qu'elle suspectait que son petit-ami traînait avec une autre fille ? Puis il vit que le point d'Argus Rusard allait vers la salle des trophées. Malédiction ! Il allait la trouver d'une seconde à l'autre. Harry parcourut du regard le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, juste un étage en-dessous de l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor. Il y avait deux armures côte à côte. Elles avaient été portées par des frères jumeaux lors de la guerre des gobelins au treizième siècle. Harry courut vers elle de toute sa force, produisant un incroyable CRASH ! quand les morceaux tombèrent en cascade sur le sol de pierre. Il agrippa l'épée que l'une d'elles tenait, et commença à taper contre les plastrons et les casques. Puis il laissa tomber l'épée et fonça dans un escalier étroit qui proposait une route alternative vers la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta dans les escaliers pour chercher Rusard sur la carte, et assez sûrement, son point se déplaçait maintenant rapidement vers la source du bruit, prenant une route sensiblement différente. Si Rusard avait pensé vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans la salle des trophées, il avait clairement décidé de remettre cela à plus tard, après avoir enquêté sur les armures démantelées. _

_ Harry descendit en courant les escaliers, puis d'autres après être passé dans un couloir dont le seul but était de relier les escaliers. Après plusieurs autres tours et détours, montant et descendant les escaliers, Il fonça dans la salle des trophées, regardant encore la carte. Elle était sur le côté de la plus grande vitrine. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle se cachait évidemment de Rusard. Il alla lui-même derrière la vitrine, la voyant s'accroupir immédiatement, et il mit la carte dans sa poche, et releva le bord de sa cape, se baissant en-dessous pour la regarder. _

_ « Ginny ! » _

_ Elle tourna sa tête, ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à crier. Harry lui mit rapidement la main sur la bouche. _

_ « Ne fais pas cela ! » siffla-t-il. « Je suis ici pour t'aider à revenir à la tour Ginny. Rusard t'avait presque trouvé mais j'ai fait tomber des armures en haut pour le distraire. Viens… passe sous la cape avec moi. » _

_ Elle retrouva ses esprits et se leva, se glissant sous la cape, lui chuchotant comme ils avançaient avec précaution vers la porte. _

_ « Comment as-tu su que j'étais l ? » Sa bouche était si proche de son oreille qu'il frissonna. _

_ « La vieille carte de Fred et George. Je me demandais où était Ron, mais quand j'ai regardé, tu étais là, prête à te faire attraper par Rusard. » _

_ Elle acquiesça, continuant à avancer à côté de lui. Sa main gauche frottait contre la cuisse droite de Harry, envoyant des étincelles à travers lui qu'il trouvait très dures d'ignorer. Puis ils entendirent un bruit de pas lourd, et Harry la tira dans la niche dans laquelle elle s'était cachée avant, derrière la statue du troll. _

_ Ils virent Rusard s'avancer à dessein dans la salle des trophées, regarda suspicieusement autour de lui, Mrs Teigne à son côté. Puis le chat se tourna et Harry pouvait jurer qu'il les regardait tous les deux, pressé dans la niche. Harry retint son souffle. C'était un endroit étroit. Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, les cheveux de Ginny lui chatouillaient le nez, son souffle chaud courait dans son cou. Il pensa qu'il allait vraiment devenir fou à cause de sa proximité avec elle… _

_ « Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma douce ? » Harry pouvait voir par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny, de l'autre côté de la statue. Rusard, au milieu de la salle des trophées, pivota sur ses talons et revint dans le couloir, ou le chat se tenait, fixant la statue du troll. Rusard s'arrêta et commença aussi à fixer la statue, puis il baissa les yeux vers le chat. _

_ « Tu ne les a jamais aimé, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les fixer comme cela… » _

_ Il se tourna de l'autre côté et commença à repartir à grandes enjambées vers l'armure fracassée. Peut-être qu'il l'avait laissée, pensa Harry, parce qu'il avait correctement saisi que c'était une ruse pour le détourner de quelqu'un d'autre. _

_ Ginny commença à bouger, mais Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille, la tenant contre lui. « Trop tôt » chuchota-t-il. « Et l'armure est au pied de l'escalier de la salle commune de Griffondor. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Il se peut qu'il surveille là-bas pendant un moment. Si le portrait s'ouvre et qu'il n'y a personne, il risque d'être assez suspicieux. _

_ Elle acquiesça puis s'appuya contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix. Avec son bras autour de sa taille, elle était forcée de continuer à se tenir très proche de lui. Il passa timidement son autre bras autour de son épaule, fermant les yeux. _

_ Elle souleva sa tête de son épaule pour parler, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiant de son visage. Elle était embarrassée. _

_ « Quand j'ai quitté la salle de potions, j'ai remarqué un mot écrit par Draco sur le sol. Je reconnaîtrait son écriture n'importe où. Il disait 'Salle des trophées, minuit'. Il n'était pas signé, bien sûr, et n'avait pas mon dessus non plus. Il a dû être discret, de toute évidence. Il doit l'avoir glissé dans l'un de mes livres quand je n'ai pas réalisé. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. Mais maintenant, je pense que je l'ai manqué. Rusard a été ahurissant. J'ai essayé d'atteindre la salle des trophées depuis onze heures et demie. Peu importe la route que je choisissais, il semblait toujours se retrouver sur mon chemin. » _

_ Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait cela, mais maintenant, il pensait avec ferveur 'Merci mon Dieu pour Argus Rusard !' Si ce n'était pas lui, Ginny aurait atteint la salle des trophées et trouvé… quoi ? Peut-être que Malfoy avait prévu de rencontrer Ginny, et Mariah était peut-être inquiète qu'il tombe dans une embuscade des autres Serpentards et l'avait suivi, et peut-être qu'ils bavardaient simplement en attendant Ginny, qui était gênée par Rusard… _

_ Mais il savait qu'il se raccrochait probablement à un cheveu. Comment pourrait-il découvrir ? Il regarda ses yeux sombres. « Tu aimes les potions avec MacDermid ? » _

_ Elle haussa joliment les épaules. « Assez. Je m'habitue encore à son accent, mais il semble savoir ce qu'il fait. » _

_ Harry acquiesça, essayant de trouver comment lui demander ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sans qu'elle ne suspecte quoique ce soit. « Avec qui travailles-tu habituellement ? Zoey ? Ruth ? » _

_ « J'avais l'habitude de travailler soit avec Annika, soit avec Colin, mais il aime mettre ensemble les Griffondors et les Serpentards. C'est bon pour la coopération inter-maisons, il dit. » _

_ Il acquiesça. « Il fait aussi cela avec nous. » Harry, malheureusement, avait été collé avec Pansy Parkinson depuis le début du trimestre. _

_ « Alors, avec quel Serpentard t'a-t-il mis ? » _

_ « J'ai de la chance. Je suis tombée sur Mariah. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait que nous étions déjà amies. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Jason basset essaye sans arrêt de me pincer les fesses… » Soudain, elle rougit « Oh, désolée… » _

_ Il lui sourit. Leurs visages n'étaient pas distants de plus d'un pouce. Les mains de Harry étaient juste quelques pouces plus haut que la cible habituelle de Jason Basset… _

_ « C'est bon. Je sais comment sont les adolescents, et ce qui fait bouillir leurs hormones… » Soudain, c'était lui qui rougissait, en lui disant cela alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il détourna ses yeux d'elle, son cœur battant très vite. « C'est probablement bon, maintenant, » dit-il, essayant de changer de sujet. « Essayons de rentrer. » _

_ Elle acquiesça et ils se glissèrent hors de la niche. Harry garda son bras autour de sa taille, et elle mit le sien autour de lui aussi, afin qu'ils prennent moins d'espace sous la cape. Ils se faufilèrent dans des escaliers cachés que Harry connaissait, et Ginny les conduisit par un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'entré étant recouverte par une tapisserie. Ils atteignirent finalement le portrait de la grosse dame sans rencontrer Rusard, et furent admis quand ils eurent donné le bon mot de passe ('Armoise'). Une fois dans la salle commune, ils enlevèrent la cape et chacun s'effondra avec soulagement dans un des fauteuils près du foyer éteint. Il commençait déjà à faire froid la nuit, alors Harry pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée pour allumer un feu. Ginny soupira, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil avec les yeux fermés, et Harry sourit, regardant les flammes illuminer ses traits paisibles et ses cheveux qui semblaient avoir plus de reflets d'or et de rouge que le feu lui-même. Puis il se souvint encore de Malfoy. Je vais devoir lui parler, pensa-t-il. Ou peut-être… Peut-être que je devrais parler avec Mariah Kirkner. En tous cas, Ginny ne devra jamais savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle des trophées, et que le mot n'était probablement pas destiné à elle, mais à Mariah, qui doit être celle qui l'a fait tomber en cours de potions… _

_ Ginny ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. « Bah. Je m'endormais. Je devrais faire cela en haut. Merci de m'avoir aidé à rentrer, Harry. Peut-être que parfois… Je pourrais t'emprunter ta carte ? Ou ta cape ?… » Elle sourit, espérant. Il voulait refuser, mais ses yeux suppliant rendaient cela si difficile. _

_ « Peut-être. » dit-il, pensant que cela pouvait être très dangereux. Si elle voyait son petit ami et Mariah Kirkner ensemble sur la carte, ou leur tombait dessus alors qu'elle portait la cape d'invisibilité et qu'ils n'étaient pas conscients de sa présence… _

_ Il se secoua. Il parlerait avec l'un d'eux. I découvrirait ce que c'était. Ginny ne devait pas souffrir. C'était la chose la plus importante. Elle se levait maintenant, et elle se pencha vers lui. Il retint son souffle pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu'il était descendu de son dortoir. Les cheveux de Ginny formaient un rideau de part et d'autre de son visage, et sa bouche se rapprocha de plus en plus de celui de Harry… » _

« Bonne nuit, Harry » dit-elle doucement, l'embrassant sur la joue. Puis, bien trop tôt, il se retrouvait face au vide, et elle était partie, sautant dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Harry s'appuya en arrière et soupira, puis monta finalement au lit, ayant l'impression de pouvoir dormir toute une année, et redoutant de devoir confronter soit Malfoy soit Mariah à leurs promenades nocturnes…

Harry pensa à ce dont il se souvenait. Il ne se rappelait pas encore de sa réconciliation avec Ron. Cela avait dû arriver plus tard. Il scruta les formes paisibles et endormies de Neville, Dean et Seamus. Merci mon Dieu, je ne suis plus dans le même dortoir que Zabini, pensa-t-il, se demandant comment Malfoy faisait face à cela. J'espère que Zabini lui pourrit la vie…

Mais quand il regarda le lit de Ron, il était vide. Il avait pensé que ses ronflements se fondaient juste avec ceux des autres. Harry regarda sa montre. C'était presque minuit. Après le souvenir qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit, cela semblait très, très familier. Il alla silencieusement jusqu'à la porte, sans mettre ses chaussures, puis se faufila dans l'escalier de pierre qui descendait à la salle commune. Le froid des marches passait à travers ses chaussettes. Quand il atteignit la voûte sombre conduisant à l'espace confortable, il vit qu'il ne restait que deux personnes. Ron et Hermione. Les torches dans la pièce avaient été éteintes, et ils étaient assis sur le sol devant le feu, qui était maintenant la seule lumière. Ils étaient appuyés contre le même fauteuil. Ron avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, et elle avait sa tête appuyée contre son torse, et lui sa joue posée sur ses cheveux. Ils se parlaient doucement, mais dans la salle vide, les mots portaient facilement jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry…

« … et puis après, il allait bien. » disait Hermione, en regardant les flammes.

« Bien, » dit Ron « Dirais-tu vraiment 'bien' ? Je veux dire… »

« C'est vrai… »

Ils se turent encore. Harry pensa qu'ils parlaient de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à quel sujet.

« Hermione. » dit doucement Ron, baissant les yeux vers elle. « Tu dois le faire. Il ne va pas le faire. Je pensais qu'il le ferait, mais… »

« …mais tu as fait à ta manière et l'a mis en colère l'été dernier, alors il a décidé de faire le contraire ? » dit-elle en ricanant. Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

« Ok, Ok, nous avons parlé de cela. J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Je voulais bien faire… »

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. « Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, à ta manière complètement inepte. » Elle semblait avoir passé l'éponge sur son accusation qu'elle voulait baiser Harry avant qu'il ne meure. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa phrase semblait plus affectueuse que critique, et Ron ne fit aucune objection. « Mais comment puis-je… Je veux dire, je mourais si je lui faisait jamais quoique ce soit pour le blesser. Et puis il était si étrange ce soir. Tu ne penses pas… »

« Cela lui fait mal de continuer cela si longtemps. Au final, c'est vraiment la meilleure chose Hermione. Cela le libèrerait. »

« Et moi aussi » dit-elle encore plus doucement, baissant les yeux et enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

« Tu ne serais pas égoïste de le faire, Hermione. Ce serait honnête. »

Elle regarda ave détresse. « Ce serait l'abandonner. Il semble encore tant avoir besoin de moi… »

Maintenant, Ron faisait la tête. « Bien, évidemment qu'il sent qu'il a besoin de cela. C'est un adolescent normal… »

Elle le frappa sur le bras maintenant, mais ce n'était pas fort. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Cependant… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle hésita, baissant les yeux. Sa voix était très basse. « Il semble que depuis un petit moment maintenant, je suis celle qui doit commencer les choses. Et ce n'est pas qu'il ne suive pas une fois que nous avons commencé, ce semble juste… »

« … comme s'il se contentait de suivre ? »

Elle acquiesça, rosissant. « Pas que cela arrive très souvent… »

Il prit le menton d'Hermione dans sa main. « As-tu peur de ne pas être désirable, Hermione ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle tourna sa tête, repoussant sa main.

« Ne te moque pas, Ron… »

« Je ne me moque pas. Je me demandais juste si… »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète Ron. Après, nous… nous nous tenons simplement l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Sans parler. Ce n'était jamais comme cela. Il a l'air si… distant. Dans un autre monde. Et une fois, il était assez fatigué et s'est endormi. Pendant qu'il dormait, il a eu des rêves très agités, appelant sa mère, et disant aussi… » Elle hésita. Harry retint son souffle. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas dit le nom de Ginny…

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Ron. Harry était étonné que Ron ait été patient si longtemps, et qu'il puisse s'asseoir là et l'écouter parler de quand elle couchait avec son petit ami alors qu'il la voulait aussi.

« Il a dit 'Jamie' » dit-elle perplexe. Ron l'était aussi.

« Pourquoi appellerait-il son ère par son prénom ? Par un surnom, même. »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Je ne sais pas. Et parfois quand il parlait de sa mère, il disait 'Je suis désolé, maman, je suis désolé.' »

Ron fixa les flammes. « Il faisait cela quand il s'est endormi dans le train pour l'école, tu te souviens ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Il est assez bizarre depuis lors. D'abord il a dû courir et sauter dans le train alors qu'il avait déjà démarré, puis il avait l'air d'avoir vécu une épreuve horrible, et ses habits étaient froids et humides, et il avait des feuilles mouillées partout sur sa robe. Il avait tout simplement l'air… terrifié. Je ne l'avais pas vu avoir cet air là depuis que les détraqueurs étaient ici en troisième année. Il ressemblait à cela après avoir été trop près d'eux et avoir entendu les cris de ses parents quand ils étaient morts… »

« Et puis, en octobre dernier, il est allé voir Dumbledore, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus… »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Il ne voulait pas le dire. Il a dit que nous saurions quelque part en mai. Je pensais qu'il était atteint, et je n'y ai plus songé. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, c'est mai. Et quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé avec lui ce soir… »

Ils se turent tous les deux, regardant le feu, puis soudain, Hermione prit le bras gauche de Ron et leva sa main devant son visage. Cela prit à Harry un moment pour réaliser qu'elle essayait de voir la montre de Ron.

« C'est minuit passé. Bon anniversaire. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, toutes ses émotions s'écrivant sur son visage. « Merci. » dit-il presque inaudiblement, puis il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle le laissa faire, puis tourna rapidement sa tête afin que cela reste un baiser fraternel. Il mit sa main contre la joue d'Hermione et lui fit retourner la tête vers lui.

« Hermione… »

« Non, Ron. Pas encore. » Il baissa sa main et soupira, se tournant pour regarder à nouveau le feu. « Je suis désolée. » continua-t-elle. « Je le suis vraiment. Mais… Il a l'air d'aller si mal, et j'ai peur… »

« … peur qu'il aille encore plus mal. Je sais, je sais… »

« Je veux dire… Il fait tout machinalement. Il se lève, va courir, s'occupe du club de duel, entraîne les elfes… »

Entraîne les elfes ? pensa Harry, perplexe.

« … va aux réunions de préfets, assiste aux entraînements de Quidditch, fait ses devoirs… Mais c'est tout comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Bien, cela a été une année assez calme au château. Toutes les choses qui sont arrivées semblent assez loin. Je veux dire, les nouvelles du monde extérieur ont été assez décevantes, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire depuis ici. Habituellement, il avait beaucoup plus de choses pour l'occuper. Pas que c'était une bonne chose… mais, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie ? »

« Qu'il s'ennuie parce qu'il a seulement à s'inquiéter de l'école au lieu des gens qui essayent de le tuer, ou de le recruter pour qu'il soit un Mangemort ? Il a vraiment dû s'ennuyer ces cinq dernières années… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle regarda le feu. « Rogue lui manque. Je le sais. Il l'a dit tellement de fois. C'est bizarre. En première année, je n'aurais jamais cru que ces mots sortiraient de sa bouche. »

Ron rit. « C'est vrai. Bien qu'il ait admis que MacDermid n'était pas mauvais… » Il regarda malicieusement Hermione. « … et tu penses que ce n'est pas une plaie pour les yeux… »

Elle le frappa encore. « Arrête cela ! Ne me cherche pas… »

Il rit encore. « Si tu le mate, au moins ce n'est pas un crétin comme Gilderoy Lockhart… »

Elle haussa un sourcil et donna l'impression qu'elle allait le railler. Elle le fit. « Tu aurais dû le voir en kilt au ceilidh l'an dernier… »

« Ce n'était pas lui. C'était Rogue. »

« Mais il utilisait l'apparence de son oncle. »

Ron sourit. « Il est vieux, tu sais. »

« Il ne l'est pas. Il a quoi… environ soixante ans ? »

« Devrais-je dire à Harry que tu veux t'enfuir avec le professeur MacDermid ? » Ses yeux étaient taquins. Elle le cogna dans les côtes.

« Arrête. Je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que Pansy Parkinson. Bah. Je pense qu'elle a ruiné son anti-venin de la semaine dernière parce qu'elle a trop bavé dedans… »

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Hermione essaya sans succès d'étouffer un énorme bâillement, et elle étira ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête, grognant

« Oh, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu… »

« Je te raccompagne au dortoir… » dit Ron, se levant et tendant sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Il avait dégluti en regardant intensément son chemisier quand elle s'était étirée. Sa robe était ouverte au dessus d'un chemisier blanc simple et d'une jupe grise. Elle semblait tellement oublieuse de l'effet que son étirement avait sur lui.

« D'accord. Alors peut-être que je ne m'effondrerai pas de sommeil dans les escaliers… »

Il la souleva soudain dans ses bras, souriant. « Je peux toujours te porter en haut... »

« Pose-moi ! » dit-elle, le frappant sur le torse, devenant écarlate comme il déposait ses pieds sur le sol. Ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et le regard dans leurs yeux, comme ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, ne prêtait pas à confusion. Mais quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle appuya ses lèvres surs sa joue, à ce petit endroit entre sa bouche et sa mâchoire, où la barbe ne poussait pas.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ron. »

Il grogna, baissant les yeux vers elle, ses mains sur ses épaules. « Qui me cherche maintenant ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Elle baissa les yeux et alla vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles, sa main restant en arrière derrière elle, et il la prit et la suivit. Harry s'enfonça dans les ombres de l'entrée de l'escalier des garçons quand ils passèrent. Puis il les entendit monter les autres escaliers. Il revint silencieusement au dortoir des garçons de sixième année, et se mit au lit. Puis il réalisa qu'il était encore habillé, et il se releva, se déshabillant rapidement, puis bondissant dans le lit au moment où Ron ouvrait la porte. Harry vit sa tête se tourner dans sa direction, et il fera immédiatement les yeux pour feindre le sommeil. Après quelques minutes, il osa les rouvrir. Ron se déshabillait pour aller au lit. Quand Harry l'entendit grimper dans son lit à baldaquin, il l'appela doucement. « C'est toi, Ron ? » comme si cela pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oui, Harry. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Une pause. « Merci. Nous devrions dormir. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit Ron. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Harry écouta le souffle de son ami dans le noir, se demandant pour combien de temps encore lui et Hermione pourraient réussir à se contrôler…


	87. Chap 18 3

Link9 : désolé si tu es en train de tâcher ton tapis. pour ma part, je n'y suis pour rien.   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci. Pour ma part, il me tarde d'être vers la fin du chapitre 19, qui est une de mes parties préférée sur l'ensemble des quatre livres de Barb   
Le Dormeur : Pour une fois que l'on n'a pas à faire avec des sentiments ou tous noirs ou tous blancs, c'est plutôt appréciable je trouve.   
popov : ca va revenir. C'est juste une question de temps.   
Bartimeus : si tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer, une seule solution : continuer à lire l'histoire  
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement dans le noir. Il fixa le baldaquin, respirant fort. Il avait pensé qu'il rêvait, mais après un moment, il réalisa que c'était en fait un autre souvenir. Il commençait à s'éloigner de lui à nouveau. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de se souvenir. Ginny avait dit qu'il lui avait déjà dit avant qu'il l'aimait, et maintenant, il s'en souvenait. Cela n'avait pas été cette nuit sous la cape d'invisibilité, en se cachant de Rusard. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël…

Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves restant au château pour Noël. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de retourner dans le dangereux monde extérieur (bien qu'ils soient aussi inquiets pour leurs familles), et pour diminuer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'ils pourraient avoir à cause de cela, Dumbledore avait dit aux élèves qu'il voulait autant de participation que possible pour second changement annuel de Boxing Day avec les elfes.

_ Harry avait l'impression que tout le premier trimestre avait tourné autour des elfes. Les elfes, les elfes, les elfes. Ils parlaient des elfes en cours avec Hagrid. Lupin leur avait appris les différentes espèces d'elfes qui se cachaient dans les endroits sombres, et qui avaient tendance à mentir dans le but de blesser les humains. En octobre, Dumbledore avait mis Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en charge d'entraîner une armée d'elfes pour combattre les mages noirs au côté des autres humains magiques, avec la promesse qu'aucun elfe qui n'en aurait pas demandé ne recevrait de vêtement. Ils ne donnèrent pas de baguettes aux elfes, mais les choses qu'ils leur enseignaient commençaient à être à la limite des lois qui avaient été dictées par le ministère de la magie pour réduire la liberté et l'autonomie des elfes de maison. _

_ Beaucoup d'elfes avaient finalement décidé qu'ils aimaient l'entraînement. (Dumbledore les avait convaincu qu'ils rendaient encore service aux humains, ce qui est la chose la plus importante pour un elfe de maison). Harry était le général, et Hermione le colonel,  à cause de leur travail avec les elfes durant le Boxing Day précédent (Les elfes les avaient choisi par acclamation). Hermione les convainquit de faire de Ron un lieutenant. Ce fut durant ces sessions d'entraînement avec les elfes que les relations entre Harry et Ron se normalisèrent quelque peu. Ils devaient s'unir contre la menace collective que les elfes de maison représentaient (ils pouvaient parfois être assez exaspérants), et à la mi-octobre, Harry et Ron pouvaient finalement à nouveau rire ensemble. Cependant, Harry avait toujours en tête la nuit où il avait aidé Ginny à retourner au dortoir, la nuit où Hermione n'avait pas pu dire à Ron qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Il se sentait plus distant d'elle, incapable de sortir cela de son esprit… _

_ Draco Malfoy avait décliné l'offre que Dumbledore lui avait faite pour une position de leader dans l'armée des elfes. Il n'aimait pas les elfes de maison, libres ou pas. Il avait était tout content de voir partir Dobby après que Lucius Malfoy l'ai accidentellement libéré en lui jetant la chaussette qui contenait le journal de Jedusor (créant par inadvertance la passion de Dobby pour les chaussettes). Ironiquement, Ron, qui avait toujours dit à Hermione que c'était fou de libérer les elfes de maisons, était celui qui avait accidentellement eu l'idée de l'armée des elfes, que Harry avait ensuite proposée au directeur (admettant à contrecœur que ce n'était pas son idée). Ce fut pourquoi Hermione avait fait campagne pour que Ron ait aussi un rôle de leader. Harry dut admettre que c'était une bonne idée. Les elfes étaient très puissants. Il se souvenait très bien de la façon dont Dobby avait envoyé voler Lucius Malfoy dans les escaliers, sans aucune baguette du tout… _

_ Mais les elfes de maison devaient aussi accepter que un jour par an, ils autorisent les humais à les servir. Le Boxing Day, ils devraient arrêter de cuisiner et de laver, et laisser le personnel enseignant et les élèves s'occuper des tâches domestiques du château. Hermione était ravie que son idée de l'année précédente soit reconduite, même si elle était un peu triste de ne pas passer ses vacances avec ses parents, une fois encore. Et Ron et g haïssaient aussi l'idée de ne pas être chez eux pour Noël (Ginny restait parce que Draco n'avait nulle part où aller, et Ron restait pour garder un œil sur Ginny). Pour compenser cela, Percy et les jumeaux invitèrent leurs parents et leurs frères aînés à venir passer Noël à Bout-du-Lard, à Pré-au-Lard, et Percy était lui-même allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si Ron et Ginny pouvaient descendre au village pour la journée pour faire la fête en famille. Ils pourraient être de retour au château avant l'heure d'aller au lit, et seraient prêts à prendre part au changement du Boxing Day le lendemain. _

_ Dumbledore avait donné sa permission, et Ron s'était  immédiatement débrouillé pour avoir des invitations et des permissions pour Hermione et Harry aussi, et Ginny réussit aussi à faire inclure Draco (bien que Harry ait pensé qu'il était assez appréhensif à ce sujet). Puis, cela grossit encore. Comme Angelina voyait encore George (ils partageaient en fait la même chambre, quelque chose que Mrs Weasley ignorait studieusement), et que Yarrow Swartz voyait maintenant Fred, les deux allaient préparer le repas de Noël. En entendant cela, Ron était convaincu que sa mère serait physiquement incapable de rester en dehors de la cuisine (même si elle ne daignait pas utiliser des mots de plus d'une syllabe quand Angelina était là). _

_ Les parents d'Angelina venaient aussi, ainsi que Lee Jordan, ses parents, et sa sœur aînée, suivie de son mari (qui était un moldu) et de leurs trois enfants. Lee et Katie avaient rompu, et il redoutait que sa sœur joue les entremetteuses (Fred et George avaient dit cela à Harry). Cela promettait d'être de la folie, mais cela tardait beaucoup à Harry. Il n'avait jamais vécu que des Noël chez les Dursley ou à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais été dans une grande maison bruyante pendant les vacances (avec des gens qui l'aimaient). Les parents d'Hermione venaient aussi. Ils allaient en voiture jusqu'à Ottery St Catchpole, chez les Weasley, puis ils arrivaient en prenant le réseau de cheminette avec Mrs Weasley. (Mr Weasley, Bill et Charlie allaient transplaner). Hermione était un peu nerveuse à cause de cela, comme ses parents n'avaient jamais voyagé par cheminette avant. La chose dont tout le monde se souciait était Percy. Il semblait forcer sur tout l'affaire de Noël, décorant compulsivement la maison, interdisant aux jumeaux et à Lee de regarder dans le placard où il avait caché ses cadeaux (Il avait mis quelques méchants sorts sur certaines des fermetures), et en général, il semblait qu'il essayait d'oublier qu'il était sans Pénélope pendant cette période en s'activant sans arrêt. _

_ Quand Harry et Ron se réveillèrent le matin de Noël, il se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël, mais c'était étrange de ne pas voir de pile de cadeaux au pied de leurs lits. Ils échangeraient leurs cadeaux à Bout-du-Lard, et Harry et Ron avaient tous deux une taie d'oreiller pour porter les présents qu'ils amenaient pour les autres personnes. Ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ginny dans la salle commune, leur souhaitant aussi un joyeux Noël, et portant elles aussi des taies d'oreiller remplies de cadeaux. Ensuite, les quatre Griffondors retrouvèrent Draco Malfoy dans le hall d'entrée, accompagné en chemin part les refrains de Noël des armures qui chantaient faux. (Une des armures chantant faux s'avéra avoir Peeves à l'intérieur.) Le Serpentard pâle resta bouche bée quand il les vit tous les quatre. _

_ « Pour quelle raison portez-vous ces taies d'oreiller ? » _

_ « Je sais que tu as virtuellement été élevé dans une grotte, Malfoy, mais tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la tradition d'échanger des cadeaux à Noël ? » demanda Ron. _

_ Il plissa ses yeux gris et fit de ses lèvres un trait. « Tout cela est très bien si on a de l'argent pour acheter des présents… » dit-il doucement, clairement mal à l'aise à ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'il parlait à Ron Weasley. _

_ Draco Malfoy n'avait pas bien pris sa destitution. Il avait insisté pour utiliser l'argent qu'il avait gagné pendant l'été pour acheter ses affaires d'école pour l'année. Entre le coût total des ses achats et le taux de change exorbitant que lui avaient pris les gobelins pour échanger son argent moldu en argent de sorcier, il ne lui était resté que quelques mornilles, qui avaient disparues après les deux premiers week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait même essayé de lui offrir une somme de quelques galions pour les cadeaux de Noël, mais il l'avait jetée aux pieds de Harry avant de s'éloigner avec raideur. Après cela, Harry avait entendu Ginny se disputer avec lui à ce sujet. Ron, et non Harry, lui avait dit ce que Harry avait fait, et elle disait à son petit ami qu'il avait un caractère de cochon et qu'il était ingrat. Ils étaient dans le couloir en dehors de la bibliothèque, et Harry s'était enfoncé dans l'entrée d'une salle de classe pour éviter d'être vu. Draco Malfoy n'était pas plus gracieux que Ron Weasley quand il s'agissait d'être financièrement aidé. Harry suspectait que Ron avait dit cela à Ginny parce qu'il se sentait très supérieur, mais cela ennuyait Harry qu'il ne puisse pas voir son propre comportement dans celui de Malfoy. _

_ Ron, de l'autre côté, avait fait très attention pour sortir son argent. Il n'en avait presque pas dépensé, et considéré chaque achat très, très soigneusement, presque comme s'il risquait à nouveau d'être dans le besoin s'il dépensait plus d'une noise. Hermione était quelque peu irritée par cela. Quand ils étaient tous trois allés à Pré-au-Lard et s'étaient arrêtés chez Honeydukes, Ron avait passé un temps démesuré à calculer quelles friandises lui en donneraient le plus pour son argent. _

_ « Vous voyez, » avait-il commencé à dire, « Les Toffees métamorphoseurs sont assez durs, alors ils durent un long moment. Les grenouilles au chocolat, d'un autre côté, sont plus chères et partent très rapidement. Bien que l'on puisse dire que c'est contre-balancé par le fait que l'on puis garder la carte du sorcier… » _

_ Elle avait roulé des yeux et pratiquement grogné « Prends déjà quelque chose simplement ! » _

_ Harry traîna des pieds sur les dalles de pierre froide du hall d'entrée, mal à l'aise. « Allons-y simplement, d'accord ? » dit-il, essayant de ne pas regarder Malfoy. Ils retrouvaient Hagrid devant le château, où des attelages sans chevaux les attendaient. Percy avait aussi invité Hagrid sur une impulsion quand il était venu au château demander à Dumbledore la permission pour que Ginny et Ron descendent au village. Hagrid ne leur avait pas dit qu'il venait avant la veille de Noël, tapant Ron dans le dos si fort quand il le leur dit, que Harry pensa que Ron allait passer à travers le sol de pierre, jusqu'aux donjons. _

_ Ils grimpèrent dans les carrosses, Hagrid dans un avec Ginny et Malfoy (le faisant considérablement s'abaisser), et Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans l'autre. Harry essaya de repousser ses soucis au fond de sa tête. Les trois se souriaient les uns aux autres comme ils descendaient vers le village, anticipant une merveilleuse journée de Noël à Bout-du-Lard. Lorsque c'était nécessaire, les roues se changeaient magiquement en patins, afin de ne pas être prises dans la neige qui était déjà tombée ici ou là. _

_ Bientôt ils entraient dans l'allée de Bout-du-Lard. La grande porte d'entrée avait une énorme couronne dessus. Ils descendirent et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et Percy se tenait dans l'entrée, leur souriant. « Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! Rentrez vite dedans… Les cadeaux vont sous le sapin dans la salle à manger… » _

_ Il y avait un énorme arbre dans le hall d'entrée aussi, en plus des guirlandes vertes enroulées le long de la rampe conduisant a premier étage, et le long de la balustrade bordant le balcon qui dominait le hall. Des lumières de fée brillaient dans l'arbre et les guirlandes, et des décorations compliquées en verre soufflé semblaient changer de couleur d'un instant à l'autre, tandis que quelques ornements en forme de cloche jouaient 'HereWe Come A-Wassailing' comme si elles faisaient partie d'un carillon. Harry était d'accord que Percy en faisait un peu trop, mais il pensait que c'était juste sa manière de tenir le coup. De qui était-ce l'affaire si c'était la manière dont il voulait pleurer Pénélope ? _

_ Les jumeaux prirent leurs capes dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait beaucoup de rires et de cris de 'Joyeux Noël !' et des regards de côtés vers les taies d'oreiller avec les cadeaux. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger pour placer leurs présents sous l'arbre et dire bonjour aux autres invités. Mrs Weasley les salua tous chaleureusement, en particulier Draco Malfoy, à ce qu'il sembla à Harry, qui se déroba visiblement à son regard (Il semblait penser que c'était de la pitié, et il haïssait être pris en pitié). Bill lui donna une tape dans le dos, et Charlie lui serra la main (l'écrasant assez fort, selon Harry, au vu de l'expression légèrement pincée sur le visage de Malfoy). _

_ Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive et aux échecs de sorciers, et chantèrent des chants de Noël autour d'un piano jouant magiquement. Mrs Weasley regarda sournoisement autour d'elle à un moment et se glissa hors de la pièce. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron. Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle allait envahir la cuisine, et faire des vies de Yarrow et d'Angelina un enfer. Hermione et Ginny la suivirent peu après. Peut-être pensaient-elles qu'elles pourraient neutraliser l'effet de Mrs Weasley sur les autres filles. _

_ A midi, ils s'assirent pour le repas de Noël à l'énorme table de réfectoire de la cuisine, comme la salle à manger de la maison avait été transformée pour servir de bureau commun à Lee et aux jumeaux. Ils étaient vingt-cinq en tout. Percy plaça ses parent à un bout de la table, tandis que Hagrid s'asseyait tout seul à l'autre bout et que les autres se mettaient sur la grande longueur, à onze par côté. _

_ Ce fut une fête sans précédent. Même Mrs ne put rien mettre en défaut, depuis l'énorme oie de Noël jusqu'au plum pudding flambé. Il y avait des pétards de sorciers à chaque place, et les Granger furent ravis avec cela, n'en ayant jamais vu avant. Le beau-frère de Lee, Miles, commença une longue diatribe sur son introduction dans le monde de la sorcellerie, et Harry fut content que la présence de tant de gens signifie qu'il y avait plusieurs conversations que l'on pouvait choisir à tout moment. _

_ Après le repas, ils se retirèrent dans la salle à manger, et les nièces de Lee , Tina, Lee Ann (nommée d'après son oncle) et Millie, en tant que seuls enfants présents, eurent pour mission de courir dans la pièce pour délivrer les cadeaux aux gens. C'était le chaos, mais un chaos réjouissant. Finalement, une demi-douzaine de personne ouvrait des cadeaux en permanence. Chaque fois qu'un paquet était déposé sur les cuisses de Draco Malfoy, Harry remarqua qu'il rosissait, l'ouvrant très lentement. Il savait qu'il redoutait que quelqu'un remarque qu'aucun cadeau ne venait de lui. _

_ A la longue, Harry remarqua que Ginny se levait et quittait la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait tant de monde que personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était partie. Il se leva lentement et alla vers la porte, la suivant dans la cuisine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un était vingt pieds derrière elle. _

_ Les torches sur les murs revinrent à la vie quand elle rentra. Bien que Percy et les jumeaux aient acheté un générateur pour alimenter un frigo, ils utilisaient encore la magie pour l'éclairage. Ginny traversa la cuisine jusqu'au garde-manger, ne remarquant toujours pas qu'elle était suivie, et elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et prit une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Puis elle alla jusqu'à la porte de derrière et l'ouvrit, s'appuyant contre le cadre, sentant la bise froide et levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Harry voulait presque ne pas la déranger, tellement elle avait l'air paisible. La salle à manger, bruyante et pleine de monde avait été un peu fatigante et bien trop chaude, et il ne la blâmait pas de vouloir s'en échapper. _

_ Mais il ne lui avait pas encore offert son cadeau. Il ne voulait pas le faire en présence de tant de monde. Il devait le faire maintenant, avait de perdre son courage. Il avait été incapable de faire sortir cette nuit de septembre de son esprit. Il était si inquiet qu'elle soit blessée par Malfoy. Le jour suivant, il avait fait face à Malfoy, lui disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de glisser des mots dans les livres de Ginny lui demandant de la rencontrer au milieu de la nuit. Il avait eu l'air déconcerté, et Harry lui avait dit que parce que Ginny avait trouvé ce mot lui demandant de le rencontrer dans la salle des trophées à minuit quand elle avait fini son cours de potions, elle avait failli être prise par Rusard, et avait eu de la chance de revenir à la tour Griffondor sans retenue. Malfoy poussa un soupir de soulagement, et fut d'accord que cela avait été quelque chose de stupide à faire, ce qui laissa Harry coi et suspicieux. Malfoy n'admettait jamais faire des choses stupides… _

_ « Ginny, » dit-il doucement. Elle se retourna brusquement, surprise. _

_ « Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? » _

_ « Je… Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau. » _

_ « Mais tous les cadeaux ont été ouverts… » _

_ Il enleva de sa poche un petit paquet enveloppé dans du tissu. « Il n'était pas sous l'arbre. » Il le lui tendit. « Joyeux Noël, Ginny. » _

_ Elle le prit et regarda Harry, hésitante. Plaçant sa bouteille sur un vieux comptoir en pierre, elle ouvrit son cadeau, fronçant les sourcils, intriguée. Quand elle vit ce que c'était, elle eu l'air horrifiée. _

_ « Harry ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi me rends-tu cela ? » _

_ C'était l'amulette du basilik. Il lui sourit. « Je ne te la rends pas. C'en est une autre. Tiens. » dit-il passant derrière elle et la mettant autour de son cou. Elle baissa les yeux vers le bijou, hésitante. _

_ « Mais… Mais l'homme à qui je l'ai acheté a dit qu'il était unique… » _

_ Maintenant, c'était au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils « Où l'as-tu achet ? » _

_ Elle regarda la porte du garde-manger, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue. « Tu promets de ne pas le dire ? » Il acquiesça. « C'était en fait dans un mont-de-piété de l'Allée de Embrumes. » _

_ « Oh… Tu parles de Borgin et Burkes ? » _

_ « Oui ! Comment sais-tu ? » _

_ 'Hum. Peu importe. Que faisais-tu dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » _

_ Elle soupira. « J'étais furieuse à cause de maman, quoi d'autre ? Nous avons eu une dispute et je suis sortie par l'arrière de Flourish et Blotts, et j'ai simplement commencé à courir, en tournant et en retournant, sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où j'allais. Quand je me suis arrêtée, j'étais devant une vitrine avec ceci dedans. Je n'ai même pas fait attention au début au fait que j'étais dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je suis juste rentrée dans la boutique, et j'ai demandé à combien elle était. J'ai tout de suite reconnu que c'était un basilik. Cela semblait simplement… ce semblait être la chose parfaite à t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Et je pouvais me le permettre aussi… sauf que mon argent était à la maison, dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas prévu d'acheter quoique ce soit ce jour là. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait le mettre de côté  si je promettais de revenir le lendemain, et il a dit qu'il ne pouvait faire aucune promesse. Je pense que c'était juste pour m'effrayer. » _

_ « Le lendemain, quand maman était occupée dans le jardin, j'ai utilisé de la poudre de cheminette pour revenir à la boutique avec mon argent. Mr Borgin a semblé surpris de me revoir. Il m'a laissé prendre l'amulette et… Et la chose la plus étrange s'est produite. Quand j'ai fait cela et que j'ai fermé mes yeux, je t'ai vu, travaillant dans un jardin. C'était un petit peu flou, mais c'était toi. J'ai pensé que ce devait être une sorte de signe que j'étais supposée te le donner. Alors, je l'ai acheté, je l'ai enveloppé, et je suis rentrée à la maison. Bien sûr, dès que je suis sortie du feu de la cuisine, il y avait maman qui me demandait où j'étais allée et pourquoi. Nous avons eu une autre dispute. En tous cas, dans ma hâte de rentrer à la maison avant que maman ne remarque que j'étais partie, j'ai oublié de demander à Mr Borgin où il l'avait eu. » _

_ Elle retourna l'amulette, regardant ses deux faces. « Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas la même ? » Il sortit son amulette de sa chemise et la lui montre. Elle fit un signe de la tête. « Je suppose que c'est juste quelque chose que les commerçants disent, 'unique en son genre'. Ils aiment vous faire penser cela, mais c'est simplement pour faire une vente… » _

_ « Sauf, » dit Harry, « que c'est la même. » _

_ « Mais… tu viens de me montrer ton amulette. » _

_ « Oui. C'est… c'est la même à cause de l'endroit où j'ai eu celle-là. » dit-il, montrant de la tête l'amulette qu'elle portait maintenant. Elle attendit, puis soupira et posa la question. _

_ « Et où l'as-tu eue ? » _

_ Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu promets de ne pas penser que je suis fou ? » _

_ Elle rit. « Je ne sais pas… » _

_ Il sourit. « D'accord, d'accord. Elle m'a été donnée. Par quelqu'un qui… qui a voyagé dans le temps. » Elle ne changea pas d'expression. « Ginny ? » dit-il, se demandant si elle avait soudain été pétrifiée par l'amulette. Elle se secoua. _

_ « Hum… c'est bon, Harry. Est-ce que tu viens de dire ce que je pense que tu as dit ? » _

_ « Si tu penses que j'ai dit que je l'avais eue d'un voyageur temporel, alors oui. » Ce qu'il ne disait pas était qu'il l'avait reçue de lui-même alors qu'il voyageait dans le temps. « Maintenant Ginny… tu as dit que tu ne penserai pas que je suis fou… » _

_ « Je n'ai rien dit de tel, » rétorqua-t-elle, puis elle rit. « Je suis désolée, Harry. C'est juste que… bien, tu vois comment cela sonne… » _

_ « Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de ne pas penser que j'étais fou ? » Il lui sourit. « En tous cas… Elle te plaît ? » _

_ Elle baissa les yeux vers le bijou. « Bien sûr que oui… » _

_ Il s'avança vers elle et mit sa main sur sa joue. Pensant aux sentiment de Ron pour Hermione, et à quel point son cœur semblait comblé maintenant. « Je suis content. » chuchota-t-il. Elle le regarda, une légère ombre d'appréhension derrière ses yeux, et il se pencha lentement, et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Ginny. Elle ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit, mais continua à le regarder avec cette ombre dans les yeux. Il se recula, sa main encore sur sa joue. « Je… Je t'aime tant, Ginny… » _

_ Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand et fit un pas en arrière, de telle sorte qu'elle était complètement dehors maintenant. Elle croisa les bras pour ne pas avoir froid. « H.Harry » bégaya-t-elle, claquant des dents. « S'il-te-plaît. Ne dis pas… » Elle s'arrêta, déglutissant, puis prit l'amulette dans sa main et ferma ses yeux. Au moment où elle le fit, elle frissonna, puis les rouvrit. Elle enleva brusquement l'amulette et la lui tendit. _

_ « Je suis… Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu…tu devrais la donner à Hermione. » elle le poussa et ferma la porte de dehors, frissonnant encore. Harry fixait l'amulette, perplexe. _

_ « Ginny… pourquoi ? A cause… A cause de ce que j'ai dit ? » _

_ Elle se tourna vers la porte qui conduisait à la cuisine. « Hum… en partie… » _

_ « Bien… Quel est l'autre partie ? As-tu… As-tu vu quelque chose quand tu l'as tenue ? » _

_ Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux et dit. « Oh, Harry. Je suis désolée, mais… » _

_ « Quoi ? » _

_ Elle soupira. _

_ « Draco. » _

_ Son estomac descendit dans ses pieds. « Draco ? » _

_ Elle acquiesça. « Harry… Je suis sûre que Hermione l'aimera beaucoup… » _

_ Il secoua la tête, ayant envie de pleurer. « Non, non. Elle a été pétrifiée par un basilik, tu te souviens ? » Et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je suis amoureux de toi. J'allais le lui dire dès que je te l'aurais dit, lui rendre sa liberté, afin qu'elle ne pense plus que je vais m'effondrer sans elle… _

_ Ginny eut l'air choquée, puis récupéra. « Elle… elle a été pétrifiée par le basilik que j'ai libéré dans l'école… » _

_ « Ce n'était pas ta faute ! C'était celle de Jedusor ! » _

_ « Quand même… Je ne pense pas que nous devrions tous deux porter deux amulettes identiques. C'est… c'est le genre de chose que fait un couple. Nous… nous ne sommes pas un couple Harry. » Elle avait l'air d'hésiter à dire cela. Il savait qu'il devait probablement clairement montrer sur son visage à quel point il était blessé. « Toi et Hermione êtes un couple. Je… pensais que tu l'aimais. » _

_ Il hésita. Elle serait horrifié s'il disait « Non, je ne l'aime pas », ce qui n'étais en tous pas strictement vrai. « Je l'aime, mais… Mais c'est différent. Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi… » Et ton frère est amoureux d'elle, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser… _

_ « Harry, » dit-elle, « s'il-te-plaît. Ne… Ne redis pas cela. Quand je t'ai acheté cela, j'étais une personne différente. J'ai changé. Peut-être… Peut-être que le problème est que j'aime Hermione. En tant qu'amie, je veux dire. Je ne pourrais jamais… Je ne pourrais jamais la blesser… » _

_ Elle le regarda, désespérée, ses yeux pleins de regret. « Fais ce que tu veux avec l'amulette, Harry. Nous ne devons plus parler de cela… » _

_ Elle partit rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, accepter ou refuser, et il s'effondra conte la porte, baissant les yeux vers le basilik dans sa main. _

Quand elle l'avait tenu, elle avait vu Draco Malfoy… 

Il se retourna et ferma ses yeux, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Mais il souffrait en lui, se souvenant maintenant de la façon dont elle l'avait regardé quand elle avait admis avoir vu son petit ami, et pas Harry, quand elle avait tenu l'amulette…

Cela s'était très mal passé. Il allait dire à Ginny qu'il l'aimait, et aussi dire à Hermione qu'il aimait Ginny, et qu'elle était libre d'aller avec Ron… Mais après Noël, il se cramponna à Hermione avec plus de ténacité que jamais, sachant qu'il avait tort, mais sachant aussi qu'elle ne le quitterai jamais aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin d'elle. Ron lui parlait à nouveau, mais maintenant Harry sentait comme celui qui était en tort, celui qui devrait être repoussé et frappé d'ostracisme pour continuer à clamer une fille qui aimait et était aimée par un autre.

Harry soupira. Peut-être que lui et Ginny n'étaient pas sensés être ensemble, comme tout le reste dans son autre vie. Il pensa à la façon dont Hermione et Ron se regardaient, la façon dont ils semblaient se retenir en permanence. A cause de moi. Quelque chose s'était de toute évidence passé entre eux depuis septembre. Quelque chose d'émotionnel, si ce n'est quelque chose de physique. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le dix-septième anniversaire de Ron. Cela avait assez duré, il décida. J'ai peut-être eu une mauvaise réaction aux choses stupides que Ron a dites à la fin de l'été, et quand Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Draco quand elle tenait l'amulette, mais je dois surmonter cela et faire la bonne chose, pour l'amour de mes deux meilleurs amis…

Il devait y mettre un terme.

Même si cela signifiait être seul.

**UNE MINUTE D'ATTENTION SVP: suite à un événement personnel non négligeable et à mes congés, la publication de 'La dernière tentation' risque de s'interrompre jusqu'à la mi-juin, ou en tous cas, d'être bien moins régulière. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le désagrément que cela pourrait vous causer.smndi**


	88. Chap 18 4

Philippe Gryffondor : merci. voici un petit chapitre de transition...  
Bartimeus :heureux de voir que ce retournement de situation te plait   
Mystikal : petite reprise ce lundi. Bonne chance pour tes exams.  
idefix61 : mais oui, promis. Je continue. C'est juste que ces prochains jours, ca va être très chaud.   
popov : t'aimerais vraiment que cela soit aussi simple ?   
Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.. La prochaine je sais pas quand.. A

Harry cligna des yeux quand un rayon de soleil lui arriva en plein sur la figure. Il n'avait pas refermé ses rideaux autour de son lit la veille. Il s'assit parcourant la chambre du regard, souriant, se sentant paisible, rafraîchi et satisfait de la décision qu'il avait prise pendant la nuit. Plus important encore, il se réveillait dans la tour Griffondor ! C'était vrai qu'il avait échangé un monde imparfait pour un autre, mais au moins celui-là était le monde tel qu'il devait être.

Il se sortit du lit en enfila ses habits de sport. Allant à la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et inspira l'air frais et printanier. C'était un beau jour, et il avait maintenant la possibilité de faire de bonnes choses en ce monde. Lui et Hermione auraient la possibilité de parler, seuls, après leur course matinale, et il pourrait alors le faire. S'il était celui qui rompait avec elle maintenant, sûrement qu'elle ne serait pas énervée ? Il semblait qu'elle voulait être avec Ron, et lui avec elle. S'il le faisait, alors elle n'aurait plus à se sentir coupable pour cela, comme on aurait dit qu'elle l'était quand il les avait surpris, elle et Ron. Il devait juste le faire d'une manière qui ne semble pas trop bizarre ou brusque. Elle semblait déjà penser qu'il était étrange et distant depuis le premier septembre. Et elle et Ron était conscients qu'il avait dit quelque chose à Dumbledore en octobre… Lui avait-il parlé du cours du temps ? se demanda-t-il.

Mais quand il atteignit la salle commune, il se retrouva face à un club de course virtuel. Hermione et Ron étaient là, faisant des étirements sur le tapis (il n'avait pas jeté un oeil sur le lit de Ron en haut, pensant, comme avant, que le ronflement qu'il entendait venait de tous les autres lits). Ron se levait tôt pour aller courir ? pensa-t-il. Ginny était aussi habillée pour aller courir, lui faisant retenir son souffle (il se souvint comment elle était l'autre fois où elle s'était jointe à Hermione et lui pour courir), et Annika Olafsdottir et Tony Perugia étaient aussi présents. Que diable… ? pensa-t-il, perplexe.

« Harry ? » il releva brusquement la tête. Hermione avait fini ses étirements. « Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là. Es-tu sûr que tu veux aller courir ce matin ? Nous pensions que tu voulais dormir. » Il fut touché par le souci dans son regard.

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas voulu y aller ? C'est un beau jour. Je vais bien. » dit-il ouvrant le trou du portrait, ne la laissant pas le regarder. Il n'aurait pas la possibilité de lui parler après la course. La rupture devrait attendre plus tard. Draco Malfoy les retrouva dans le hall d'entrée avec Mariah Kirkner, et les huit descendirent ensemble au terrain de Quidditch. Oh, c'est vrai, se souvint Harry. L'été dernier Malfoy a commencé à courir avec moi. Et maintenant Mariah vient aussi. Ce n'est pas du tout suspect, pensa-t-il tristement, se demandant encore si leur amitié était aussi innocente que ce qu'ils voulaient que les autres pensent.

Il essaya de se souvenir des autres courses matinales, plus tôt dans l'année. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était celle ou il avait parlé à Malfoy au sujet de la salle des trophées. Il l'avait fait en descendant dans le hall d'entrée plus tôt, le prenant à part de Mariah afin qu'elle ne les entende pas parler. Autrement, les courses matinales se mélangeaient sans discrimination dans son cerveau. Les quatre filles allaient à la salle de bain des préfet après cela (Harry se souvint que Mariah et Ginny étaient devenues préfètes et septembre, et elles deux et Hermione avaient décidées que Annika avait leur permission pour l'utiliser aussi, quand elle était avec elles). Ron, cependant, montait en haut, dans la tour Griffondor, et seul Harry, Tony et Malfoy utilisaient la luxueuse salle de bain en marbre des préfets. (Harry se souvint que Tony était l'autre préfet de Ginny dans l'année de Ginny). Pendant qu'il se douchait, Harry se rappelait aussi vaguement de quelques activités des mois précédents : aller en classe, entraîner les elfes, jouer au Quidditch, s'entraîner au club de duel, apprendre aux nouveaux membres à faire face aux sorts de classe Confondus…

Le professeur Flitwick s'était occupé du club en l'absence de Rogue. Et l'oncle de Rogue, Duncan MacDermid, avait était appelé pour enseigner les potions. Le professeur Sinistra était responsable par intérim de la maison Serpentard. Tous les titres avaient 'intérim' dedans. Professeur de potion par intérim. Responsable du club de duel par intérim. Responsable de la maison Serpentard par intérim. Personne ne voulait penser que le professeur Rogue ne reviendrait pas. Harry essaya de se souvenir quelle excuse Dumbledore avait donné à l'école pour l'absence de Rogue. Puis il se souvint des avis qu'il avait donné lors de la fête d'accueil de septembre. Un congé sabbatique, il avait dit. Le Professeur Rogue avait pris un congé sabbatique.

Sauf que lui est ses amis les plus proches en savait davantage.

Harry s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner avec les autres Griffondors, perdus dans ses pensées pour Rogue, ne remarquant pas les gens autour de lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir… Mais il était considérablement distrait par la vue de Ginny riant et parlant avec animation quand elle descendait les escaliers. Comme il la regardait à côté de ses camarades de chambre (Pourquoi semblait-elle être en couleur alors que les autres personnes semblaient en noir et blanc ?), il se rappela la glorieuse demi-minute où elle s'était oubliée et lui avait rendu son baiser. Cela semblait requérir une conscience et une auto-discipline qui l'avaient temporairement quittées pour le repousser…

Je suis avec Draco et tu es avec Hermione.

Est-ce que Ginny l'aimait encore vraiment, ou restait-elle avec lui par obligation parce qu'il avait mis son père à Azkaban pour elle ? Y avait-il quelque chose entre lui et Mariah ? Est-ce que Malfoy avait d'autres amis dans sa propre maison ? Harry ferma ses yeux et se creusa la tête. Pense, pense…

C'était très, très étrange de revenir dans l'immense grande salle et d'aller à la table de Ginny et non plus de Serpentard. Le plafond au-dessus de lui était d'un bleu azur, avec de petits nuages blancs cotonneux. Pendant un moment, Harry s'autorisa à arrêter de se faire du souci, et il sentit l'odeur délicieuse de la nourriture que les elfes avaient préparé pour le petit déjeuner.

Il était à la maison.

Il s'assit, essayant de tout absorber. Il ne voulait plus jamais oublier comment c'était, ou se le tenir comme acquis. Quand il avait été à l'école à Little Whinging, il avait dû une fois jouer dans une pièce américaine dans laquelle une fille qui était morte revenait dans sa famille pour vivre encore un jour de sa vie, et elle e demandait si les humains appréciaient jamais vraiment la vie dans laquelle ils étaient, s'ils remarquaient vraiment tout et le chérissaient. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il mémorisait tout dans sa vie de maintenant, chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque couleur, chaque visage aimé, le timbre et le rire de chaque voix , même la texture rugueuse des tables de la grande salle, ou les pierres lisses sous ses pieds quand il allait d'un endroit à l'autre dans le château. Il ne se permettrait plus jamais d'oublier cela, tout cela. Chaque détail était important.

Puis, pendant qu'il buvait son thé, il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et remarqua Dumbledore le regardant. Il remarqua aussi que Nick-quasi-sans-tête flottait à côté du directeur, sur sa droite, tandis que le baron sanglant était à sa gauche. Harry déglutit. Il avait oublié les fantômes. Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Bien sûr qu'ils savaient ! Harry su qu'il devrait probablement finalement confesser à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait fait, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ce serait si tôt. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir le directeur s'avancer vers lui quand il eut fini son petit déjeuner.

Dumbledore fit un sourire rayonnant aux autres Griffondors et dit « Bonjour tout le monde. Excellent petit déjeuner ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Les harengs sont un peu douteux mais… » et il haussa les épaules, souriant. Will Flitwick, qui allait mordre dans un hareng, le reposa à la hâte dans son assiette, essayant d'adopter une attitude nonchalante. Mais ensuite, Dumbledore cessa de prétendre qu'il était là pour une autre raison que parler à Harry. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Harry… je me demandais sur nous pourrions parler un peu avant que tu ailles en classe ? Qu'as-tu ce matin ? »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, mais il n'en sorti rien. « Soins au créatures magiques, d'abord, » avança Ron, « puis potions. » Harry réalisa que Ron parlait au directeur avec un air très détaché. Il y a quelques années, il était très impressionné par Dumbledore. Harry fut content de voir que cela avait changé.

« Ah, alors Hagrid ne sera pas dérangé si je t'emprunte un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Qu'étudiez-vous dans son cours en ce moment ? »

« Les fwoopers, sir. » répondit Dean Thomas. « Et d'autres oiseaux magiques. ». Harry se souvint avoir étudié cela plus tôt en sixième année avec Charlie. Marrant, pensa-t-il. Charlie ne semblait pas avoir simplifié son programme comme les autres professeurs. Mais bon, le ministère dans son autre vie ne se souciait pas de ce que les élèves connaissaient au sujet des oiseaux magiques, et ignorait probablement les cours de créatures magiques.

« Ah, les fwoopers. Des créatures fascinantes. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de problème à rattraper, Harry, hmm ? »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna pour suivre Dumbledore. Harry lui posa une question du bout des lèvres :

Pourquoi est-ce ?

Il leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Bien que les fantômes soient repartis, il en avait une assez bonne idée. Réparer les mauvaises choses de cette vie, comme clarifier ses relations avec Hermione, devrait attendre. Harry suivit le vieux sorcier à son bureau, souriant quand il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. « Lutin au poivre. »

L'escalier en spirale mouvant les déposa bientôt devant la porte du bureau, qui s'ouvrit d'un geste de la main de Dumbledore. Fumseck était sur son perchoir et étendit ses ailes pour en signe de bienvenue quand il vit son maître et Harry. Dumbledore sourit et lui poussa un petit gloussement, lui donnant un morceau de bacon. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il en portait un, alors il était possible qu'il vienne juste de faire apparaître suivant l'inspiration du moment.

Il indiqua à Harry une des chaises devant son bureau, et il s'assit, mettant ses doigts ensemble et regardant Harry par-dessus les bouts fins et recourbés.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Harry ? » dit-il commençant à paraître un peu moins enjoué, mais pas exactement conflictuel.

« Oui, sir. » dit Harry, commençant à se sentir un peu inquiet. Que dirait Dumbledore sur le changement de temps ? Rien de bon. C'était assez certain.

« Alors » dit-il, posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau. « Tu l'as fait. » Harry déglutit.

« Oui, heu… » dit-il en hésitant. Ce n'était pas complètement certain qu'il savait ce dont Dumbledore parlait. Ce ne serait pas sûr de le croire. Le vieux sorcier le regarda avec acuité.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, Harry ? Évidemment, comme c'est la réalité dans laquelle nous vivons tous, tu as réussi à rendre au temps le cours qu'il suivait. De ce que l'on m'a dit, c'est la nuit dernière que cela s'est produit, exact ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Les… les fantômes vous l'ont dit ? Que j'avais changé le temps ? »

Dumbledore était celui qui avait l'air confus maintenant. « Non, Harry. Tu l'as fait. En octobre. Ils m'ont simplement dit la nuit dernière que tu étais maintenant conscient de l'autre vie que tu avais menée. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oh, d'accord. Je pense que si je vous l'ai dit, cela signifie… »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ma tête baigne actuellement dans les information, dont la plupart sont… sont de mon autre la vie. Tout ce dont j'ai réussi à me souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé ici depuis septembre est une nuit juste après que le trimestre ait commencé, une partie de la journée de Noël, et quelques vagues souvenirs de courses matinales avec mes amis… »

Dumbledore avait l'air très soucieux maintenant. « Je comptais te faire la morale sur ton intervention sur le cours du temps, mais je ne peux pas vraiment le faire maintenant. C'est sérieux, Harry, très sérieux. Nous devons aller voir Madame Pomfresh. »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Pas de cela, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques. Viens avec moi. » Il alluma son feu et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dedans, puis guida Harry dans la cheminée avec lui. Harry retint les lunettes sur son visage, tourbillonnant follement, et quand il sortit d'une cheminée, il se retrouva dans le bureau d'une Madame Pomfresh très surprise et pas très ravie.

« Poppy, j'ai besoin que vous regardiez Harry immédiatement. »

Elle leva le nez du gros grimoire de médecine magique qu'elle lisait « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Harry a des problèmes avec ses souvenirs de ses huit derniers mois environ… »

« Hmm » dit-elle très informativement, commençant à regarder les yeux et les oreilles de Harry, dans son, nez, sa gorge, sous ses bras… et le faisant glousser d'une manière peu digne, dans son nombril. Elle mit sa tête près de son cœur et tapa sur son sternum avec sa baguette. Harry sentit un tambourinement à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps vibrait rapidement, chaque cellule de son sang, chaque bactérie dans ses pores ou sous ses ongles. Elle dit « Finite Incantatem », et se redressa, regarda Dumbledore avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Mettons-le dans un lit. »

Harry se sentit positivement propulsé dans l'infirmerie, et bientôt, il était assis dans l'un des lits pendant que Madame Pomfresh continuait à l'ausculter, Dumbledore se tenant au pied du lit, pensif, un main sur le menton. Finalement, elle fit un signe de la tête à Dumbledore et retourna à son bureau sans un mot pour Harry, qui regarda le directeur, interrogatif.

« Est-ce que tout cela est vraiment nécessaire, professeur ? Ne pourrions-nous pas simplement parler à la place ? »

« Parler ? Parler ? Tu veux parler Harry ? » Harry s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, voyant un Dumbledore qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois avant. Le sorcier sévère et sombre qui était entré dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal quand il avait compris que l'homme qu'il pensait être Maugrey Fol-Œil était un imposteur et que Harry courait un grave danger. Ce que Harry n'avait jamais vu était cette ire dirigée contre lui, et il en fut surpris.

« Harry, comment as-tu pu le laisser te manipuler de cette façon ? » Harry déglutit pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pensé revoir ce regard sur le visage de Dumbledore, pas dirigé vers lui. Il se sentait plus misérable que lorsque la porte de sa cellule à Azkaban s'était refermée derrière lui.

« Je suis… je suis désolé sir. Je ne peux pas l'excuser. Je… Je peux seulement dire comment c'est arrivé. Voldemort… il a réussi à me donner des cauchemars durant l'été. A travers ma cicatrice. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant presque deux mois. Je… Je ne pensais pas très clairement. Et puis il m'a parlé de ma sœur… »

« Oui. Tu m'as dit tout cela en octobre. »

« Je… Je vous l'ai dit ? »

« Oui. » Ils se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh. « S'il-vous-plaît, excusez-nous Poppy. » Elle eut l'air un peu vexée, mais se retira dans son bureau. « Tu ne m'as pas dit grand chose… juste que Voldemort t'avait ramené dans le temps à la nuit où tes parents avaient été tués, et t'a suggéré que tu pourrais sauver ta sœur et ta mère. Et tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu as rencontré une autre version de toi, un Harry Potter qui a dit qu'il avait vécu pendant quinze dans une autre réalité parce qu'il avait sauvé sa mère et changé le cours du temps… »

Harry essaya très fort de se souvenir d'octobre, sans succès. « Vous ai-je dit autre chose, sir ? »

« Seulement que tu ne te souviendrais pas de cette vie avant un moment en mai. »

Harry acquiesça. « Sauf que… j'aurais souhaité pouvoir trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses et de ne pas m'en souvenir… »

Dumbledore s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard redoutable remplacé par un regard soucieux. « Tu sais ce que l'on dit, Harry. Ceux qui ne se souviennent pas de leur histoire sont condamnés à la répéter. » Harry acquiesça. Il avait entendu cela de nombreuses fois, mais cela n'avais jamais eu une telle portée pour lui avant. Maintenant, Dumbledore se rapprocha et mit ses mains sur ses tempes. « Je vais t'aider à te souvenir Harry. Nous avons besoin que tu sois pleinement fonctionnel. Commençons avec le premier septembre, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. Les vieux doigts ridés touchèrent légèrement sa tête. Il ferma ses yeux comme Dumbledore marmonnait une incantation, et Harry se sentit flotter dans son propre esprit, cherchant le bon jour, le bon souvenir, le moment ou le monde avait été chang


	89. Chap 18 5

ToF : j'espère que ton bac de francais s'est bien passé. Rassure-toi, la publication devrait reprendre son cours normal.   
Syds : je mets la gazette à jour dès que j'ai fini de publier un chapitre complet sur fanfiction.   
luffynette : merci pour toute tes reviews. Maintenant, tu es à jour.   
Marie-Jo :voilà donc la suite qui te tardait tant.   
idefix61 : la publication avance, mais pour la traduction, ces derniers temps, c'est au point mort.   
Mystikal : il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour mettre ses idées au clair.   
Bartimeus : souvenirs, souvenirs. Il en faut pour raconter l'année dans le monde réel.   
Dumati : l'annonce fait très officiel, mais c'est surtout pour ne pas inquiéter les lecteurs qui aimeraient savoir quand cela reprend.   
Philippe gryffondor : un tout petit bout en fait.   
Lunenoire : Pas de chance pour ce pauvre Harry, en effet.   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, pour quand Harry rencontre Harry...

Après avoir regardé par la fenêtre de sa maison, il se tourna vers Voldemort. « Je ne peux pas les sauver tous les deux ? » chuchota-t-il, désespéré, son cœur souffrant. L'autre sorcier secoua gravement sa tête. Il regarda à nouveau son père par la fenêtre. « Je ne veux pas le voir mourir. » dit Harry, sa voix prise. « Combien de temps devons-nous attendre ? »

_ L'homme plus âgé regarda le ciel. « Plus longtemps maintenant. » Sa réponse était laconique et silencieuse. Harry frissonna. C'était une nuit froide. La fumée s'élevait de la cheminée de pierre, témoignant de la chaleur et du confort à l'intérieur de la modeste maison. Le cœur de Harry battait de plus en plus vite… _

_ Ils se cachèrent près de la barrière dans le jardin de devant. Ils se tenaient cachés depuis très longtemps quand il entendit soudain derrière lui une étrange vois murmurer « Impedimenta ! ». Il se retourna, grimaçant comme quelques piquants égratignaient sa jambe, et il vit que Voldemort se tenait statufié à côté de lui. Que se passait-il ? Il loucha dans l'obscurité. Quelqu'un se tenait sur le chemin, sa baguette sortie. Harry regarda stupidement. _

_ C'était lui. _

_ Mais ce ne peut pas être moi, pensa-t-il. Le seul autre moi ici maintenant est un bébé, dans la maison… _

_ Il fit ce que son instinct lui dictait et sortit sa baguette en disant « Expelliarmus ! » Mais l'autre lui bondit hors de portée et pointa sa baguette en disant « Stupéfix ! » _

_ Il n'avait pas de place pour manœuvrer physiquement, aucun moyen d'éviter le sort. Il se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il n'était conscient de rien. Cela semblait assez soudain, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, quand il se réveilla abruptement. Il se souvint d'Hermione disant que lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée, c'était comme si elle avait été 'éteinte', comme une ampoule. Il ne souciait pas du tout de la sensation. Il cligna des yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol, quelques bâtons inconfortables sous lui, et des feuilles mouillées. Il regardait les branches d'arbres sombres. La faible lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les branches. Il était terrifié et ne savait pas quoi penser. Était-ce un autre tour de Voldemort ? _

_ Il s'assit lentement, fixant l'autre lui, pensant furieusement à quoi faire ensuite. Il prit note du fait que sa baguette n'était plus dans sa main. Il vit l'autre Harry tenir deux baguettes. Elle n'était pas dans sa poche alors. Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement attaquer physiquement l'autre personne. Il n'avait pas l'air en aussi forme que lui. Je peux probablement le prendre, pensa-t-il. Il ne saura pas ce qui le frappe et je pourrais récupérer ma baguette en un clin d'œil… _

_ L'autre lui eut l'air déconcerté par son expression déterminée. « Ne t'alarmes pas. » dit-il rapidement. « S'il-t'-plaît, écoute simpl'ment c'que je dois dire. » Harry foudroya du regard son autre lui, ne se sentant pas très confiant. Qui que c'était… peut-être quelqu'un qui avait pris du polynectar, il était écossais. Pourquoi pensait-il pouvoir se déguiser en lui avec son accent écossais ? _

_ « Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il simplement. _

_ Tenant une baguette dans chaque main, il déglutit. « Je suis toi. S'tu changes l'cours du temps, je suis toi. En fait, tu as changé le cours du temps. Tu l'as fait une fois, en tous cas, en septembre dernier. J'ai vécu dans un aut' monde, une aut' réalité d'puis lors. Ou plutôt, tu as. Ou plutôt, j'ai v écu dedans ces quinze dernières années. Mais… c'n'est pas bien. Et c'la a été très dur pour moi de réussir à r'venir ici, mais maint'nant, j'y suis, et c'est très important qu'tu laisses les choses se dérouler ce soir comme lors d'la première fois, quand tes… nos.. parent sont morts tous les deux. » bégaya-t-il maladroitement. « Tout dois r'venir en place. Tout' les choses qui s'sont passées dans le nouveau cours du temps… C'est tout mal. Rien de tout c'la n'aurait jamais dû arriver. J'sais qu'c'la semblait… » sa voix était prise. « ..c'la semblait que tu allais sauver une vie. Sauver la vie d'ta mère et celle d'ta sœur, en fait. Mais… Mais tu dois juste accepter qu'elle sont parties. » _

_ Harry n'avait pas plus confiance après ce discours. Il montra de la tête les baguettes. « Tu as ma baguette. » dit-il avec rigidité. _

_ « Oui, bien… Tu as essayé d'm'attaquer là-bas au cottage. J'pouvais pas prendre de risque. Vas-tu s'il-te-plaît m'écouter une minute ? Puis j'te la rendrai, promis. » _

_ Harry porta sa main à son front et toucha la cicatrice, puis regarda le front lisse de la personne face à lui. « Tu n'as pas de cicatrice, » dit-il doucement « et tu as un étrange accent. ». C'était la manière la plus gentille de le présenter. _

_ L'autre lui toucha son front lisse. « Quand m'man n'a pas été tuée par Voldemort, c'est parc'qu'elle m'a promis à lui. Il a lancé un sort d'Obéissance sur moi. Il l'a lancé sur Draco aussi. Et nous habitions à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai grandi là, alors j'ai l'accent écossais. » _

_ Il pensa à tout ceci. S'il avait le choix, il préférait de loin croire qu'il parlait vraiment à un Harry Potter qui avait vécu dans une autre vue en Écosse pendant plus de quinze ans, plutôt que quelque sinistre personne qui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre voyagé dans le temps au même moment que lui et Voldemort, déguisé en lui, mais ne le faisant pas bien. En fait, la plupart des gens auraient voulu lui ressembler jusqu'au plus petit grain de beauté, et auraient pris son accent. Harry acquiesça, se sentant moins enclin à essayer de trouver un moyen d'attaquer physiquement l'autre Harry. _

_ Le Harry sans cicatrice le regardait, très peiné. Il se sentit un peu coupable. Avait-il créé un autre monde en interférant avec la mort de sa mère ? Il se sentait encore extrêmement fatigué et handicapé pour juger cela à cause de son manque de sommeil. « Je… Je voulais lui dire non. Je le voulais vraiment. Mais quand il a dit que maman attendait un béb » _

_ « Je sais, je sais, » dit doucement le Harry sans cicatrice. « et Jamie était une sœur formidable… » _

_ « Jamie ? » _

_ « Maman l'a appelée ainsi à cause de notre père. » _

_ Il s'étrangla. « Alors… Alors comment peux-tu simplement la laisser mourir avec maman l ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant d'un ton. _

_ « Chut… ! Parc'que… » l'autre lui fit une pause puis prit une grande inspiration. « Parc'qu'elles sont déjà mortes. Et il y a bien plus de mauvaises choses en plus d'c'la, des choses qui ne concernent pas seulement ma vie. Le monde est… Bien, j'ne peux pas t'le dire maint'nant. Quand l'jour viendra, quelque part en mai, qu'je reviendrai dans ton monde, tu t'souviendras de tout. Je pense qu'c'est mieux que tu ne saches pas maintenant. Peut-être que tu vas avoir quelque chose comme une année normale à l'école cette année… » _

_ Il ricana. « Normale. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _

_ L'autre Harry eut un sourire d'accord. Il remonta ses lunettes et se frotta ses yeux fatigués, conscient de l'autre Harry le regardant faire. S'asseoir là, avec soi même était assez inquiétant. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, puis passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice une seconde. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à son autre soi. _

_ « Maintenant, » lui répondit le Harry sans cicatrice « nous attendons. Sans interférence, tout doit se passer comme la première fois. Nous devons rester en dehors du passage et attendre que tout ce qui est sensé arrivé arrive. » _

_ Il baissa les yeux, puis les releva. « Je suis désolé. Est-ce que cela a été dur ? » _

_ En réponse, l'autre Harry remonta sa manche gauche, révélant la Marque qui avait magiquement était brûlée dans sa peau. Il aspira vivement de l'air. Il était devenu un Mangemort ! Il demanda quand cela était arrivé, et l'autre Harry lui dit que c'était au solstice d'hiver, que Draco l'avait reçue en même temps, et qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient 'gosses'. _

_ Meilleurs amis ! Il se souvint des révélations de Mrs Figg. Puis il sourit « gosses ? » dit-il en souriant. Son autre soi grimaça. « Meilleurs amis, h ? Bien je suppose que Mrs Figg n'a pas eu besoin de nous lancer des sorts de mémoire dessus. » _

_ « Non, mais j'ai l'habitude de l'app'ler Nounou Bella ici. » _

_ Harry secoua sa tête. « C'est si étrange. Et dans quelques mois… » _

_ « Plus de huit, en fait. » _

_ « Dans environ huit mois, je vais soudain me souvenir de tout cela ? » _

_ Le Harry sans cicatrice acquiesça. « Le premier septembre, j'me suis soudain r'trouvé dans ma chambre à Pré-au-Lard avec quinze ans d'souv'nirs. Ils étaient un petit peu durs à atteindre au début, mais final'ment c'est d'venu plus facile. Tu devrais demander à Sirius une pensine pour toi, juste pour te préparer pour mai. Ce sera sans doute plus facile à la longue de mettre un peu d'cette vie dans une sorte d'endroit séparé. Mais un endroit où tu pourrais encore… revivre tes souv'nirs. » _

_ Il acquiesça à cela, bien qu'il pense qu'il ne voudrait y mettre que peu de souvenirs. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, écoutant le vent dans les arbres. Il attrapa son pendentif et le toucha légèrement, fermant les yeux, le tenant, sentant le calme et la paix habituelle venir en lui, mais maintenant, lentement, une image venait aussi à son esprit. Une femme rousse légèrement rondelette, tenant sur ses cuisses un bébé à la tête rousse, enveloppé dans une serviette. Le bébé était rose et propre, fraîchement sorti du bain. C'est bizarre, pensa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien vu avant, quand je tenais le pendentif… L'image de la mère et de l'enfant était légèrement floue, cependant. Il n'était pas sûr de qui il s'agissait… _

_ Il pensa à quelque chose d'autre que son autre lui avait dit, et rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda avec intensité l'autre garçon et dit « Serpentard ? » _

_ Il l'avait surpris. L'autre Harry leva soudain les yeux en disant « Quoi ? » _

_ « Tu as dit… Je veux dire nous… Je veux dire… » Il soupira, se mélangeant avec les pronoms. « Serpentard. Tu a dis Serpentard. Comment est-ce arriv ? » _

_ Il se regarda hausser les épaules, et puis il eut l'explication sur l'ordre de répartition et Draco allant à Serpentard, et le Choixpeau lui donnant le choix. _

_ « Encore ? » _

_ « Oui. Et je voulais aussi être à Serpentard à cause de mon pa… » Il pouvait voir qu'il s'était arrêté pour quelque raison. « Hue » dit l'autre Harry, essayant de reprendre. « Il y avait d'autres raisons aussi. » Harry fronça les sourcils. L'autre garçon lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? _

_ Mais il avait encore trop de questions. Il posa des questions sur Ron et Hermione, et le Harry sans cicatrice grimaça et expliqua que Ron n'était pas son ami, comme il était un Serpentard, et que Ron était préfet de Griffondor, avec de bonne chances de devenir préfet en chef l'année prochaine. Préfet en chef ! pensa-t-il, se souvenant de Ron regard dans le miroir du Rised en première année. Le désir de son cœur… _

_ Et il y eut quelques commentaire cryptés sur Hermione, et l'autre Harry ne semblait pas disposer à parler. « Écoute, je n'pense pas qu'j'devrais t'en dire plus. Trop d'choses s'sont passées ses quinze dernières années pour que je puisse te parler de tout. Ce sera plus facile quand tu pourra accéder aux souvenirs toi-même. J'ai peur de tout te dire dans le désordre et de te rendre confus… » _

_ Ils se turent à nouveau, et il prit encore instinctivement son amulette du basilik. Soudain, il leva les yeux et remarqua que le Harry sans cicatrice tenait quelque chose aussi. « Qu'as-tu l ? » il ouvrit sa main et le lui montra en silence. « Où l'as-tu eu ? » _

_ L'autre lui rit. « Si j'te le disais, tu ne voudrais pas le croire. J'ai r'marqué que tu souriait quand tu le tenais. Tu as vu quelque chose ? » _

_ « Oui. Habituellement, je sens juste une espèce de calme et de réconfort, mais cette fois, j'ai vu quelque chose. Cela n'avait jamais fait ainsi avant. C'était très faible… » _

_ « Était-ce Mrs Weasley ? Avec un béb ? » _

_ Il resta bouche bée. Cela devait être cette femme « Oui ! » _

_ L'autre Harry acquiesça. « J'ai vu la mêm' chose, mais la mienne n'était pas faible. Elle était très claire. » Ayant l'air d'agir à une impulsion soudaine, le Harry sans cicatrice enleva son amulette et la lui tendit. « Prends ça. Tiens. » _

_ Il hésita, puis tendit la main, s'assurant que leurs deux mains ne se touchaient pas. Il regarda le Harry sans cicatrice dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ? » _

_ « Simplement… Si tu réussis à revenir avec, donne-le à quelqu'un d'autre. » _

_ « Qui ? » _

_ Il hésita. « Je ne peux pas te dire. Tu devras décider. Mais tu sauras quand le moment sera venu. » _

_ Il éleva l'amulette qui reposait sur son sternum et compara les deux. « Elle sont identiques. » _

_ « Non, elle ne le sont pas. C'est en fait la même amulette. Il n'y en a qu'un dans chaque monde. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras la ramener, mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. » _

_ Il regarda la deuxième amulette, fasciné. Puis il la mit dans sa poche. « Tu dois me donner quelque chose d'autre. » dit-il. _

_ « Oh, exact. » le Harry sans cicatrice lui rendit sa baguette, qu'il remit aussi dans sa poche. Ils tournèrent leurs visages vers le cottage à l'unisson, retenant toujours légèrement leur souffle, attendant, attendant… _

_ Quand cela arriva finalement, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils entendirent James Potter crier le nom de sa femme et celui de son fils aussi. Ils commencèrent à se faufiler avec précaution entre les arbres. « Ne fais rien » lui dit son autre soi. Il acquiesça. Ils atteignirent la lisière. Ils pouvaient voir le côté du cottage où se trouvait la cheminée, et ils pouvait à peine deviner la silhouette de Voldemort, encore sous le sort d'Impediment. Ils virent la porte de devant s'ouvrir brusquement, et Lily Potter courir dans le jardin et robe de nuit, portant le bébé qui pleurait sans arrêt. Il entendit son père hurler comme il était torturé et ils se couvrirent tous deux instinctivement les oreilles. _

_ Tout arriva très vite après cela. La lumière verte apparut par la fenêtre du cottage, le toit s'envola… Voldemort s'avança en dehors de la maison. Le flammes étaient clairement visibles par les fenêtres flanquant la cheminée, et il tendit la main sans réfléchir et agrippa le poignet de son autre soi tandis qu'il fixait les flammes, les larmes coulant sur son visage. _

_ Sa mère supplia le mage noir. « Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il-vous-plaît, pas Harry. » Et il la traita de folle et lui dit de se tenir à l'écart. Elle tomba à genoux. _

_ Harry entendit ses paroles suivantes. Elle devait les dire, ou le cours du temps ne serait pas rétabli. Il regarda, son cœur dans sa gorge, attendant, attendant… Harry savait ce qui allait venir ensuite. Il l'avait entendu dans sa tête avant. _

_ « Pas Harry, s'il-vous-plaît, prenez moi, tuez-moi à sa place… »C'était cela. Elle l'avait dit. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder directement. Voldemort allait le faire, il allait la tuer. Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter, Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire… et cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il se tenait son propre poignet, la preuve pour laquelle rien ne devait être changé. Il se força à obéir, serrant ce poignet de plus en plus fort, afin de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa baguette et le faire, changer le monde… _

_ Et à la fin, il le laissa arriver. Sa mère était allongée, morte, aux pieds du fou, puis les mots terribles furent une fois de plus prononcés, et le sort rebondit sur Voldemort, qui émit ce cri d'une autre monde avant que son corps ne se dissolve, qu'il devienne moins qu'un esprit, et que sa baguette tombe au sol. La chose qu'était devenue Voldemort s'était envolée en l'air, et filait par-dessus les arbres où ils se cachaient, gémissant encore ce cri terrible. Après quelques minutes, ils osèrent découvrir leurs oreilles. Ils virent Peter Pettigrew ramasser la baguette de Voldemort (et Harry était certain que c'était lui) et s'enfuir sous forme de rat pour vivre chez les Weasley pendant treize ans. Il vit Severus Rogue passer la porte du jardin en courant et tomber à genoux à côté de sa bien-aimée Lily, la prenant dans ses bras. Harry s'éloigna de son autre soi, puis commença à courir entre les arbres. Le Harry sans cicatrice n'avait pas remarqué. _

_ Il se tourna pour regarder en arrière. Puis une voix familière dit derrière lui. « Harry. » _

_ Il virevolta. Malédiction ! Le sort d'Impediment que le Harry sans cicatrice avait lancé sur Voldemort s'était arrêté, et le sorcier venait de transplaner entre les arbres. Il se demanda si Voldemort réalisait qui lui avait lancé le sort dessus. Le mage noir n'avait pas l'air content. _

_ « Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas te joindre à moi, Harry ? » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. « Après tout, qui peux simplement regarder sa mère et sa sœur se faire tuer comme cela… » _

_ Il se souvint de la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de l'autre garçon… Son bras. Il tremblait de rage. Suggérer cela parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour changer les choses ne signifiait pas qu'il s'en moquait… _

_ « Non ! Je ne me joindrai jamais à vous. Jamais ! Ce n'est pas bien de changer les événements passés ! » _

_ Il cramponna sa baguette et se prépara, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, prêt à sauter hors de la trajectoire d'un sort ou d'un maléfice en l'espace d'un instant. Voldemort leva sa baguette, son visage plus en colère que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu… _

_ Puis soudain, il eut l'impression qu'on avait tiré violemment sur un tapis sur lequel il serait tenu, et il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber…. _

_ …sur le quai neuf trois quart. Harry grimaça quand il atterrit sur le béton dur, secouant sa tête pour se l'éclaircir. Sa cicatrice lui faisait légèrement mal. Il leva les yeux, voyant que le Poudlard Express était encore l ! Seulement, il ne serait plus là longtemps. Le train avançait ! Il se remit debout et courut, et avec un grand bond, il atterrit sur la plat-forma arrière, haletant et avec la tête qui lui tournait, incapable de croire qu'il avait vraiment vu tout ce qu'il avait vu… _

_ Voldemort lui avait proposé de faire un sort en tandem. Bien, pensa-t-il cela n'arrivera jamais plus… Il s'était parlé à lui-même, un autre lui qui avait vécu les quinze dernières années dans un autre monde parce que Harry avait changé le cours du temps, dans une version de la réalité… _

_ Il commençait à avoir un sacré mal de tête en y pensant… Et puis il réalisa que c'était en fait sa cicatrice qui lui causait ce mal de crâne… Il cria, tombant à genoux, essayant de se tenir à la barrière afin de ne pas basculer du train. A travers la douleur dans sa tête, il vit Voldemort dans le cottage de Godric's Hollow, et il avait l'air enragé. Il pointa sa baguette vers le cottage et cria « Incendio ! ». Ce qui restait du petit bâtiment partit en flammes, ainsi que les herbes folles et tout, et Harry poussa un cri d'angoisse. Tout allait disparaître. Le buffet gallois, la théière bleue et blanche, tout… Voldemort salerait probablement la terre… _

_ Il resta allongé devant la porte du compartiment, essoufflé, comme la douleur passait. Finalement, il se leva, et ouvrit la porte, surprenant le sorcier qui travaillait là. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête comme il traversait. _

_ « J'ai presque manqué le train. » lui dit-il faiblement, sa tête lui faisant encore mal. Le sorcier le regarda avec étonnement, en particulier son front, le reconnaissant clairement. Harry avança rapidement, descendant le couloir, passant les autres compartiments jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne celui que lui, Ron et Hermione choisissaient habituellement. Il ouvrit la porte, les trouvant là avec Ginny et Draco Malfoy en plus. Hermione bondit et jeta ses bras autour de lui. _

_ « Oh ! Tu es l ! Nous étions si inquiets que tu es manqué le train ! Que s'est-il pass ? » _

_ Il enleva ses mains d'autour de son cou, et regarda nerveusement les autres. Même Malfoy avait l'air soucieux. Il s'assit en face de lui et des deux Weasley, Hermione à son côté. « C'est… c'est un peu dur à expliquer. Je pense que c'est dû à mon manque de sommeil. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire une sieste... » _

_ Ron le regarda avec culpabilité. « Je pensais… Je pensais que tu m'en voulais encore. » marmonna-t-il. Harry fronça ses sourcils, puis se souvint des choses que Ron avait dites quand il avait demandé à Harry de rompre avec Hermione. Les choses qu'il avait vues à Godric's Hollow avaient fait s'envoler tout cela de sa tête. Il était encore en colère après Ron. Il ouvrit sa bouche pendant une seconde, mais il n'eut pas vraiment la possibilité de répondre avec que Hermione se remette à parler. Elle s'était mise au bord du long siège. _

_ « Bien, alors allonge-toi là et pose ta tête sur moi. Je pourrai toujours parler aux autres. Tu es sûr que nous ne t'empêcherons pas de dormir ? » _

_ Il secoua sa tête, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, vérifiant qu'il avait sa baguette, juste au cas où… mais il ne trouva pas simplement sa baguette. Sa main se referma sur l'amulette de métal. Il retira sa main rapidement. Il pouvait sentir l'autre autour de son cou. Cela avait marché… Il avait ramené l'autre amulette… _

Il s'enfonça dans le siège, posant sa tête sur la robe d'Hermione et fermant ses yeux. « Faites-moi juste une faveur ce trimestre, d'accord ? Si l'un d'entre vous pense que je ne dors pas assez, dites-le simplement et faites moi faire une sieste, ou quelque chose, si je commence à bailler… »


	90. Chap 18 6

philippe gryffondor : des redites oui, mais de l'autre côté du miroir   
Bartimeus : hé oui, c'est reparti.   
ToF : Pour Harry Potter au bac, je crois pas que ce sera demain la veille   
Lunenoire : Je crois que les migraines ne sont pas finies   
marine : ta patience aura été récompensée...   
luffynette : voilà la suite, donc.  
Marie-Jo : un flash-back de plus pour notre pauvre Harry   
onarluca : moi aussi je l'adore. C'est pour cela que je la traduis.   
Syds : merci pour le compliment   
  
Et maintenant la suite et la fin du 18° chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Dumbledore. « Je l'en souviens. De ce point de vue. » Il essaya d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé au directeur, qui acquiesça quand Harry lui parla de ce qui était arrivé dans le cottage à Godric's Hollow. « J'ai entendu parler de ce feu. Je me demandais ce qui se passait. Il a aussi lancé la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel après cela. Il a dû être assez enragé de ne pas avoir pu te convaincre de sauver ta mère. Après tout, c'était sa mort qui semblait conduire à sa chute… »

« Sauf… qu'il m'a convaincu. La première fois. Mais ensuite… Je me suis convaincu de ne pas le refaire la seconde fois. »

Il se turent tous les deux. Harry pensa à d'autres choses du début du trimestre en septembre. Il avait initialement été surpris de voir Duncan MacDermid assis à côté du professeur Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, et heureux de voir Remus Lupin, qui enseignerait une fois encore la défense contre les forces du mal. Malheureusement, l'absence du professeur Rogue produisit un petit problème que Dumbledore n'avait pas anticipé. Sans Rogue pour préparer la potion de Tue-Loup de Lupin, le loup-garou avait dû se résoudre à reprendre sa vieille habitude d'aller à la cabane hurlante trois nuits par mois, où les habitants de Pré-au-Lard étaient une fois de plus terrorisés par les bruits de son agonie et de son angoisse. MacDermid n'arrivait simplement pas à préparer la potion compliquée. Il avait travaillée à apprendre comment la faire depuis octobre, mais il devait encore la faire correctement, et il ne souhaitait pas que Lupin prenne le risque de boire une potions qui pourrait l'exposer bien trop à l'effet du Tue-loup et le rendre assez malade.

Sirius venait presque tous les mois tenir compagnie à son vieil ami, et pour l'empêcher de se blesser trop gravement aussi, mais une fois où Sirius n'avait pas pu venir (Il travaillait en tant qu'opérationnel et était en plein milieu d'une mission sensible), Harry avait reçu la permission de l'accompagner dans sa forme de griffon d'or (Il s'était métamorphosé après être entré dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur). Il se souvenait maintenant à quel point il avait été touché et honoré que les professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore l'autorisent à faire cela, à remplir le même rôle que son père avait rempli en tant que Cornedrue, tenant compagnie à son ami au milieu de son séjour mensuel involontaire dans la peau d'une créature maléfique…

L'absence de Rogue avait affecté les gens de tellement de manières. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. « Où est-il ? » chuchota-t-il. « Est-il… »

« Qui Harry ? »

« Rogue. »

« Ah. Est-il mort ? C'est ce que tu demandes ? » Harry acquiesça misérablement. Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Tu te souviendras de cela tout seul à la longue, mais je vais te le dire. Il est détenu prisonnier. Par Queudver. Il a été découvert dans des tunnels qu'il connaissait près de Douvres… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « Le vieux magasin, et la batterie ! »

« Comment diable es-tu au courant pour… » commença-t-il, puis en y pensant mieux. « En tous cas, durant une réunion de Mangemorts que Severus surveillait, il s'était lancé un sort pour accroître son audition, afin de savoir tout ce qui était dit sans être assez près pour être découvert. Cependant, il a en fait été découvert par Queudver, qui s'est changé en rat après la réunion, se préparant à partir sous sa forme de rat. Il a immédiatement repéré une odeur familière… Severus Rogue. Il a suivi l'odeur jusqu'à sa cachette. Severus, pour sa part avait remis son audition à la normale après la réunion, alors il n'a pas détecté l'approche de Queudver. «

« Queudver l'a retenu prisonnier là, dans sa propre cachette pendant quelques temps, le torturant pour essayer de le faire parler sur les autres opérationnels. Il aurait voulu utiliser du Veritaserum pour découvrir ce qu'il voulait, mais il aurait dû partir pour en trouver. Il aurait aussi pu le faire faire à Severus lui-même, mais là encore, Queudver aurait dû partir pour aller chercher les ingrédients, et il aurait trouvé probable que Severus loupe la préparation à dessein. Pourquoi l'aurait-il faite correctement ? Cependant, j'ai appris que même si Queudver avait eu du Veritaserum pour lui soutirer des informations, cela n'aurait pas marché, car Severus avait fait quelque chose dont peu de gens sont au courant… »

« Quoi ? » chuchota Harry.

« Au fil des ans, sachant à quel point son propre Veritaserum était puissant, il s'est préparé à empêcher les autres de s'en servir contre lui. Il en a prit de petites quantités, au fil du temps, et a appris à mentir assez fluidement même sous l'influence de la plus forte potion de Veritaserum. Il s'est immunisé contre cela. Queudver a deviné, ou peut-être pas… mais le Veritaserum est complètement inutile si l'on veut soutirer des informations à Severus Rogue. »

Harry acquiesça. Cela ressemblait bien à Rogue. Il sourit juste un peu. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée d'essayer de s'immuniser contre une potion aussi puissante que le Veritaserum.

« Queudver n'a pas informé Voldemort, » continua Dumbledore, « espérant lui amener les informations quand il aurait brisé Severus, le présentant comme un 'fait accompli' [NDT : en français dans le texte]. Severus ne lui a pas donné satisfaction, et en décembre, il a réussi à déborder Queudver et à s'échapper. Il a réussi à se cacher au Chemin de Traverse pendant plus de deux semaines, espérant que Queudver l'oublierait, au cas où il voudrait lui tomber dessus sur le chemin du retour au château, comme Severus ne pouvait pas transplaner directement ici. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que Pré-au-Lard. »

« Finalement, il a eu le sentiment qu c'était probablement sûr de transplaner au village, et il était sur la route du retour au château… mais Queudver a eu une plus grande patience que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait attendu sur le bord de la route tout le temps que Severus était parti, et quand il apparut, Queudver le captura à nouveau. Cette fois, il l'a gardé prisonnier avec l'aide d'un autre sorcier… Je ne sais pas qui c'était, ou où ils étaient, ni si cet autre sorcier l'a aidé à capturer Severus. Évidemment, Queudver espérait briser ses défenses et créer un lien de confiance entre eux deux pour extraire les informations qu'il voulait. »

« L'Imperius et le Cruciatus étaient exclus dès le départ. Queudver les avaient trouvés inutiles durant la première fois où il le détenait prisonnier. Severus réussit à résister à l'Imperius, et Queudver ne voulait pas risquer que le Cruciatus cause trop de dégâts à son cerveau pour qu'il soit rendu inutile. Ils se sont engagés dans de la vraie torture physique… non magique… pour le faire coopérer… »

« Quoi ? » dit finalement Harry. Il se sentait bizarrement fier de Rogue résistant à l'Impérius et supportant la douleur du Cruciatus. « Que lui ont-ils fait ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Queudver m'envoie des lettre. C'est comme cela que je suis au courant. Il voudrait que j'abandonne et lui dise ce que Severus ne dira pas. Cependant, autant j'aimerais épargner à Severus d'autres souffrances, autant je me dis qu'au moment où Queudver aura les informations qu'il veut, il tuera simplement Severus. Il ne lui sera plus d'aucune utilité. Il se déplace beaucoup alentour pendant que l'autre sorcier s'occupe de la torture. Plusieurs fois, ils ont trouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre que nous étions près de les attraper, et ont changé d'endroit à des moments imprévisibles. »

Harry leva sa main pour arrêter le directeur. Il se rappelait de quelque chose maintenant. Sirius, sa tête dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Griffondor, lui parlait de la course effrénée d'Arabella Figg sur un balai pour essayer de suivre une chouette postale avec une lettre qu'ils avaient adressée à Rogue. Elle n'avait pas réussi à suivre la chouette (les chouettes postales sont bien plus rapides que le plus rapide des balais), mais de loin, elle avait vu où la chouette semblait aller déposer son courrier… Un grand manoir, de toute apparence abandonné et en ruine, près de la ville de Little Hangleton. Mais le temps qu'elle transplane jusqu'à Fletcher et Sirius afin qu'ils la rejoignent, ils étaient arrivés au manoir trop tard. La chouette était encore là, sans la lettre qui était sur la patte, picorant dans une assiette de nourriture qui avait été abandonnée.

Peu après, une autre chouette était arrivée de Queudver, les félicitant d'avoir trouvé leur ancienne cachette… Sirius semblait authentiquement soucieux de la sécurité de Rogue, et avait dit à Harry qu'il espérait qu'en n'ayant qu'un pas d'avance sur les opérationnels, cela donnait moins d'opportunité à Queudver pour torturer le maître des Potions. Malheureusement, Harry savait que tous les efforts que les opérationnels avaient fournis pour trouver Rogue avaient signifié que de nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts (principalement sur des Cracmols ou des familles moldus/sorciers) n'avaient pas été détectées avant qu'elle ne se soit passées. Il n'y avait pas assez d'aurors pour tenir face aux attaques. Plus d'un élève de l'école avait été appelé au bureau du directeur pour recevoir la nouvelle terrible que sa maison avait été attaquée et que ses parents étaient morts ou mutilés…

« Queudver prend beaucoup de plaisir à m'écrire et à détailler tout ce qu'ils lui font. » Harry remarqua que la main de Dumbledore tremblait visiblement comme il remontait ses demi-lunes sur le nez.

Harry déglutit. Rogue était torturé depuis des mois ! Et cependant, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas encore cédé. Harry se sentit étrangement remué. Qui d'autre aurait pu supporter cela ? Qui d'autre aurait résisté à dire ce qu'il savait ? « Que lui ont-ils fait ? » chuchota-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi clairement en détresse, bien qu'il essaye très fort de le cacher. « Récemment, j'ai reçu avec une lettre… » Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Puis Harry se souvint. Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit.

« Un doigt. » dit doucement Harry. Queudver s'était délecté de cela, évidemment, comme il s'était coupé son propre doigt pour éviter d'être capturé et piéger Sirius pour la trahison de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que le meurtre d'une rue pleine de moldus. Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Tu commences à te souvenir de choses tout seul. »

« J'ai commencé à me souvenir de certaines chose la nuit dernière, comme j'ai dit, mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment l'impression que je suis complètement dans cette vie… »

Dumbledore alla vers la porte du bureau. « Je vais voir comment Poppy se débrouille avec cette potion. Elle t'aidera à te souvenir davantage. » il disparut dans le bureau. Harry se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension.

Queudver avait coupé l'un des doigts de Rogue…

Cela ne devait pas continuer. C'était trop horrible. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était à lui de jouer. Quand le directeur revint, suivi par Madame Pomfresh qui portait un bécher fumant, Harry se lança immédiatement dans sa proposition.

« Professeur… je sais ce que nous pouvons faire pour le ramener. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. « Je sais aussi, Harry. Nous pouvons lui dire ce qu'il veut. Mais cela mettrait en danger tous les autres opérationnels. »

« Nous allons faire un marché avec Queudver. »

« Un march ? Quelle sorte de march ? » Il avait l'air de ne pas aimer l'idée.

« Un échange. »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête. « Queudver ne demande pas de rançon. »

« Pas d'argent. Ni de biens. Moi. Nous m'offrirons. Je prendrai la place de Rogue. »

Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital. « Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… »

« Si, je sais. » dit-il, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer en se souvenant de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, comme il pensait à lui, torturé depuis des mois. « Je veux faire cela. J'en ai besoin. J'ai déjà échappé à Voldemort une fois. Je peux encore le faire. »

« Comment Harry ? Tu avais alors un portauloin à ta disposition. Tu ne sais pas transplaner, et ce serait illégal que tu apprennes avant d'avoir dix-sept ans. Je ne le permettrai pas. Severus savait quels étaient les risques, et j'ai confiance en lui. »

Il releva le menton. « Vous oubliez… que j'ai accompagné le professeur Lupin en février… » dit-il doucement, un œil sur Madame Pomfresh qui semblait se concentrer pour ne pas faire déborder la potion de son contenant.

« C'est un talent qu'il connaît déjà. » dit obliquement Dumbledore, glissant aussi ses yeux dans la direction de Madame Pomfresh. Elle soupira et posa la potions sur la table à côté du lit.

« Puisque vous avez encore une fois le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir parler ouvertement de certaines choses tant que je suis là, je retourne au bureau. J'ai du travail à faire. » dit-elle avec un ton légèrement blessé. Dumbledore la regarda partir sans faire de commentaire. Il ne niait pas son sentiment sur la situation.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry dit « Il pense que je suis un lion. Il ne sait pas que je suis un griffon d'or. Et je peux bloquer la douleur. »

Dumbledore le regarda sévèrement. « S'il commence à t'arracher les doigts, tu sauras les faire repousser ? »

« Heu… » dit Harry, essayant de ne pas se sentir mal à cette pensée. Dumbledore lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

« Prends ta potion, puis dors. Cela t'aidera à te rappeler. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme potion ? »

« Potion de Mnemosis. »

« Quoi ? » cria presque Harry. « N'est-ce pas ce que Neville… »

« Oui, il en a abusé. C'est un dosage soigneusement contrôlé préparé de main experte par Poppy. Personne ne te permettra de devenir dépendant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela a son utilité. On peut abuser de tout ce qui est utile. Tu n'auras aucun problème si tu te contentes de ce que tu as entre les mains. »

Harry acquiesça et leva soigneusement le bécher jusqu'à ses lèvres, essayant de ne pas faire la tête d'un enfant de cinq qui mangeant des choux de Bruxelles comme il avalait la vile boisson. Comment Neville avait-il pu devenir dépendant à une telle chose ? se demanda-t-il. Prenait-il une autre potion pour se neutraliser les papilles gustatives avant ?

Puis il une image nette de ses deux frères apprenant à tolérant le goût détestable de la potion de Porphyrie…

« La potion de Porphyrie ! » dit-il avec excitation,. Dumbledore avait commencé à partir, mais maintenant, il se retournait.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Rogue a la Porphyrie. Si Queudver ne lui donnait pas de potion de Porphyrie, il deviendrait très malade… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Severus prends toujours un peu de cette potion avec lui. Et Queudver veut ses informations, alors il n'aura pas laissé Severus tomber malade, je pense. Prends un peu de repos, Harry… »

Puis Harry pensa à quelque chose d'autre. Soudain, son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure. Était-ce la potion de Mnémosis ? « La forêt ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il avec la forêt ? »

« Pourquoi Rogue n'est pas revenu à Poudlard à travers la forêt ? Queudver n'aurait pas pu le capturer comme cela. Il était sur la route du village, vous avez dit. Rogue aurait dû aller à Gartly, puis traverser par la Clash… »

« Le Clash ? Tu sais que la forêt de Clashindarroch… »

« Est en fait la Forêt Interdite ? Oui. Je… » Il baissa sa voix. « Je me suis échappé d'Azkaban sous ma forme de griffon d'or… »

« Tu étais à Azkaban ? » Dumbledore eut l'air choqué, c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi.

« Ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Je suis allé à Gartly, au pub, qui est de l'autre côté de la forêt. J'ai traversé là, et bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu de problème avec les sorts repousse-moldus qui servent de frontière entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Rogue aurait du rentrer par là au lieu de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et d'aller vers Poudlard… »

Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils. »Très peu de sorciers savent où se trouve vraiment Poudlard, Harry. La plupart prennent le train quand ils sont enfants, puis lorsqu'ils ont appris à transplaner, ils font cela pour atteindre le village ou ils prennent le réseau de cheminette s'ils ne peuvent pas transplaner. Ou bien ils suivent la ligne du train de Poudlard, indétectable par les moldus, s'ils viennent ici en balai. Peu d'entre nous savent que la Forêt interdite et la Clash sont une seule et même forêt. »

Harry sourit. « C'est comme cela que nous mettrons Queudver en confiance. »

Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air réjouit à ce sujet. « Comment ? »

« Comme je disais, nous m'offrirons à la place de Rogue. Nous lui dirons comment rentrer dans la forêt depuis Gartly, et nous nous assurerons que lui et cet autre sorcier amènent Rogue. Mais nous n'offrirons pas vraiment un échange… Ce sera une embuscade. Il est temps de montrer ce que nous avons. Il y a les professeurs, le club de duel, les elfes, la mère de Hagrid et les autres géants qui sont encore dans la forêt… Nous leur jetterons toutes nos forces dessus, jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions Rogue et… » il reprit son souffle « … nous capturerons Queudver et nous disculperons Sirius ! »

Il sourit au directeur, qui semblait juger le plan. « Je n'aime pas l'idée que les Mangemorts sachent comment se rendre à Poudlard à travers la forêt. Bien sûr, la forêt a ses propres périls… »

« Et nous aurons l'avantage du nombre. Ce sera brillant ! Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose de plus pour tenter Queudver, en plus de me promettre moi… »

« Quoi ? »

Harry fit une pause. « Dites-lui… que je sais qui est l'héritier, et ce pour quoi il est faire. Dites à Queudver que je le dirai à l'héritier… Tout ce que j'aurai besoin de faire sera de lui envoyer une chouette postale… et puis il saura qu'il est manipulé. Je… Je ne pense pas que Voldemort sache à quel point l'héritier peut être vraiment utile parce que c'était Barty Croupton Jr qui avait découvert, et il a été embrassé par un détraqueur maintenant… bien sûr, je suppose qu'il a pu le dire à Voldemort avant cela, mais même s'il l'a fait, je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait encore fait le rituel. » dit-il à bout de souffle. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause de toutes ses pensées qui déboulaient à toute allure. « Je ne me souviens pas de tout encore, mais si cela était arrivé, je suis sûr que ma cicatrice m'aurait fait très mal, et que cela aurait été assez inoubliable. »

Dumbledore mit sa main sur la tête de Harry, et la repoussa doucement en arrière sur l'oreiller. « Repose-toi, et souviens-toi, Harry. Ton esprit t'échappe un peu en ce moment. Je penserai à ta suggestion. Tout ce que Queudver aurait à faire serait de refuser, et nous serions de retour à la case départ. »

« Mais dites-lui que je prendrai la place de Rogue ! Et s'il n'est pas d'accord, je préviendrai l'héritier… »

« Oui, oui. Je t'ai entendu. Cela vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer. Je vais contacter quelques autres opérationnels et les consulter, puis je reviendrai te voir. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais manquer tous tes cours aujourd'hui, mais tu devrais probablement ne pas te lever avant l'heure du déjeuner. »

Harry acquiesça et ferma ses yeux, entendant le directeur quitter l'infirmerie. Dumbledore devait accepter. Il le devait, simplement. Il pouvait le faire, Harry savait qu'il pouvait. Il sentait un pouvoir couler dans ses veines comme il affinait les détails de son plan, et les issues souhaitées.

Queudver irait en prison, et Sirius serait blanchi.

L'héritier ne serait pas sacrifié, ne répandrait pas le chaos sous les ordres de Voldemort, et sa mort ne renforcerait pas son grand-père. Et plus important…

Harry sauverait son papa.


	91. Chap 19 1

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

idefix1909 : le grand-père de Harry ? Je ne crois pas en avoir jamais vu une référence.   
Marie-Jo : effectivement, il risquerait de faire une drôle de tête le pauvre.   
ToF : bon révise bien ton oral alors. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été conquis par ce Rogue au visage tellement plus humain que dans la plupart des fics.   
onarluca : pas de précipitation, on se calme.   
marine : rectificatif : il reste trois chapitres à Harry pour tout résoudre.   
Lunenoire : il risquerait de ne pas comprendre.   
Bartimeus : A toi aussi bonne chance pour ton oral   
luffynette : C'est clair qu'au début de sa première année, il n'aurait jamais fait cela !   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour ce chapitre 19, qui contient selon un moi un des meilleurs morceaux des quatre livres. (il va quand même falloir attendre le 19-6 pour le lire, mais je sais qu'il m'avait pris aux tripes la première fois.)

Chapitre dix-neuf

Le cri de guerre

Harry fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie. Son esprit filait comme une fusée, allant de ci et de là, sortant plus d'idées et de souvenirs qu'il ne pouvait en traiter. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se concentrer sur un souvenir. Là, il l'avait. Il revenait au début du premier trimestre…

_Ils étaient dans la serre N° 6, pour les élèves les plus âgés. Seuls les sixième et septième année allaient dans celle-là. Les plantes étaient plus dangereuses que celles des autres serres, et dans certains cas, plus probablement utilisées dans des potions dangereuses ou des préparations dont la connaissance était réduite aux seuls élèves les plus âgés, ou même parfois, aux seuls professeurs._

_Les sixième année de Griffondor et de Pouffsouffle avaient pour mission d'élaguer une plante qui éclosait la nuit, appelée fleur d'estragon géante (Erechtheus dracunculoides giganthes), qui dormait gentiment, et avait toutes ses fleurs en forme de bouches piquantes et blanches fermées comme c'était en plein milieu de l'après midi. Harry était très mal à l'aise avec la possibilité que la plante de huit pieds de haut dont il s'occupait avec Ron soit consciente, et il espérait que l'élagage ne la tirerait pas de son sommeil. C'est juste comme se faire couper les cheveux, pensait-il lui dire, au cas où elle deviendrait consciente de ce qu'ils faisaient. (Est-ce que cette chose pourrait comprendre l'anglais ? se demanda-t-il.) Sauf que cela ressemblait plus à une amputation multiple._

_Comme ils élaguaient les nouvelles pousses, ils devaient utiliser leurs baguettes pour rapidement cautériser les cicatrices à la fois sur la plante et sur la partie qu'ils enlevaient, comme le professeur Chourave mettait les morceaux élagués dans une caisse à destination de Madame Pomfresh après la classe. Le bout des morceaux élagués devait être cautérisé pour éviter que la sève ne coule au dehors, car elle était similaire au plus corrosif des acides gastriques, et extrêmement utile pour de nombreuses potions médicales. Elle était aussi utilisée pour graver des runes dans l'obsidienne (pour fabriquer des amulettes protectrices), et pour ingrédient dans la potions de Tue-loup, comme de nombreuses autres plantes nocturnes. Ron portait des gants en peau de dragon qui résistaient à l'acide, s'il venait à s'en mettre dessus._

_Harry regardait les grandes fleurs fermées nerveusement comme il travaillait. Il était très content de ne pas avoir besoin d'être présent à minuit, qui était l'heure à laquelle elles s'ouvraient. Le professeur Chourave avait dit que l'on pouvait régler sa montre dessus. Quelques septième année devaient venir tard le soir pour nourrir les plantes, quand elles s'ouvraient. Elles crachaient leur acide aux créatures (du gibier fraîchement abattu par Hagrid) qu'on leur apportait pour manger, et leur 'repas' commençaient à se désagréger avant même d'arriver dans les mâchoires aux dents épineuses. Elles étaient sensées être particulièrement agressives pendant la pleine lune, où les septième année laissait la nourriture vers onze heures et s'enfuyaient rapidement au château avant que les fleurs ne s'ouvrent prématurément. Les Scrouts à pétard commençaient à manquer à Harry, et il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'herbologie et prendre quelque chose de sympa et sûr, comme les anciennes runes. (Hélas, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire car ce n'était pas une matière au choix.)_

_A côté de lui, Ron tenait un couteau de la taille d'une machette parée tandis que Harry tenait sa baguette prête à lancer la cautérisation. Comme personne ne voulait utiliser sa main non-dominante pour tenir soit le couteau, soit la baguette, c'était un travail à deux. Les baguettes ne marchaient pas très bien dans la main gauche lorsque l'on était droitier, et Harry frissonna à la pensée d'une serre pleine de gens utilisant des lames de la taille d'une machette avec leur mauvaise main._

_SLACK ! fit la lame de Ron. Harry pointait déjà sa baguette et il cria « Kauterion ! ». Il déplaça rapidement la baguette vers la base de la partie amputée de la plante, l'arc de lumière jaillissant, comme il s'assurait que la coupure était complètement fermée. En un instant, c'était comme si un fer rouge les avait touché. Harry mit fin au sort et la plante tressaillit. Son estomac se contracta nerveusement, prêt à se mettre hors de portée si elle venait à se réveiller…_

_Il remarqua que Ron le regardait avec un sourire en coin. « Effrayé ? ». Harry voulait lui lancer un maléfice._

_« Pas toi ? »_

_Ron haussa les épaules. « C'est juste une fleur. Une fleur vraiment grosse, mais une fleur. »_

_« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de fleurs qui peuvent me manger au petit déjeuner. Essaye simplement de ne pas la réveiller, d'accord ? »_

_Ron rit, puis laissa tomber la branche cautérisée dans un panier, le couteau pendant négligemment sur son côté. « Tu as peur. »_

_« Oui, bien, c'est bien connu que les gens stupides n'ont pas le bon sens d'avoir peur des choses dangereuses… » rétorqua-t-il, commençant à être en colère, et essayant de se retenir. Mais Ron rit._

_« Si c'est le genre de choses que tu disais souvent à Dudley, pas étonnant qu'il t'ait battu constamment quand vous étiez enfants… »_

_C'était la goutte d'eau. Harry se moquait que Ron tienne quelque chose qui pouvait couper un hippogriffe en deux. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui, tremblant. « Tu ne parles plus jamais de lui, jamais. Tu m'as compris ? »_

_Ron eut l'air surpris, puis grimaça. « Exact. Désolé. » dit-il doucement, ayant l'air authentiquement contrit. Harry recula, abaissant sa baguette. Il était surpris que Ron s'excuse si rapidement. Il avait fait une remarque sans tact sur Dudley… quelque chose qu'il avait fait de nombreuses fois avant juin dernier, en toute impunité… sans penser à quel point Harry se sentait coupable de sa mort. Cela remontait à moins de trois mois. Ils avaient tous deux porté le cercueil sur leur épaule jusqu'au cimetière. Ron était alors mon ami, pensa Harry. L'est-il encore ?_

_Ils continuèrent à travailler, une détente non formulée entre eux. A la longue, Harry remarqua que Ron regardait où Hermione travaillait avec Neville, maniant sa baguette expertement tandis que Neville, à sa propre façon d'expert, coupait proprement les pousses de leur plante. Ron ne la contemplait pas. A la place, il semblait vérifier qu'elle ne s'occupait pas d'eux. Il dit doucement à Harry. « J'ai une idée pour le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione. Quelque chose que nous pourrions lui faire ensemble. »_

_Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Ensemble ? C'était jeudi et l'anniversaire d'Hermione était lundi. Il n'avait pensé à rien du tout, et s'il n'acceptait pas de s'en occuper avec Ron, il aurait probablement les mains vides le lundi. A contrecœur, il demanda à voix basse. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_Ron lui dit ce qu'il voulait faire. Harry sut immédiatement que c'était parfait, mais en lui, il rageait de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Il déglutit. « Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le faire toi-même ? Pourquoi m'inclure ? Je veux dire… Je le ferai, mais je me demandais simplement… pourquoi ? »_

_Ron traîna un petit peu des pieds. « Coquecigrue est désespérant pour quoique ce soit de gros. Et tu sais comment sont les chouettes de l'école. Certaines sont presque aussi mauvaises. J'en connais une qui pourrait en porter une partie, un hibou grand-duc qui aime se tenir tout en haut de la volière. Mais nous aurons besoin d'utiliser Hedwige aussi. Entre eux deux, ils devraient être capables de l'apporter ici sans problème. Je ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué aux chouettes de s'occuper de plus de deux oiseaux. Il sera déjà assez difficile d'amarrer le paquet à Hedwige et à l'autre chouette._

_Harry considéra cela. C'était vrai. Il regarda encore suspicieusement Ron._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à cela ? »_

_Il haussa les épaules. « Oh… simplement quelque chose que Hermione a dit chez moi… » il s'arrêta, rougissant, et Harry pensa qu'il devait se souvenir de leur dispute. Il savait que c'était cela. Ils se remirent à travailler._

_Après le cours, Ron lui dit précipitamment « Bien. Je vais écrire les deux lettres et les envoyer, une avec Hedwige et l'autre avec l'autre chouette. Je vais leur dire de… de l'envoyer à Hagrid ! De cette façon, cela arrivera à sa cabane, et Hermione ne le verra pas. Cela aurait l'air sacrément suspect si cela arrivait pour l'un d'entre nous dans la grande salle durant le petit déjeuner. Elle comprendrait à coup sûr.. »_

_Harry ne répondit pas, comme Ron descendait à la cabane de Hagrid avec excitation. Il le regarda s'éloigner, souhaitant pouvoir enterrer sa fierté et retrouver leur amitié. Cela n'aidait pas que ce soit Ron qui ait trouvé le cadeau idéal pour la petite amie de Harry. Il déglutit puis se retourna vers le château, épaulant son sac. Les autres sixième année de Griffondor et Pouffsouffle sortaient maintenant de la serre, et Hermione le rattrapa._

_« Te voilà ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire et en lui faisant un rapide baiser sur la joue. Harry essaya de lui sourire, mais il eut le sentiment que cela n'avait pas très bien marché quand elle dit « Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas être malade. »_

_Il secoua la tête. « Non, je vais bien. »_

_« Où va Ron ? »_

_« Hum… Il doit demander quelque chose à Hagrid. Il va vite nous rejoindre. »_

_Elle acquiesça, liant son bras à celui de Harry et posant sa tête sur son épaule comme ils marchaient. Elle semblait oublieuse du fossé entre lui et Ron. « Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Nous avons une paire d'heures de libre avant de manger. » Elle lui adressa un sourire coquin qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Il était de mauvaise humeur et voulait s'y vautrer dedans. Il n'appréciait pas ses efforts pour le réconforter._

_« J'ai besoin de lire pour la classe de Lupin. » dit-il laconiquement, accélérant, la forçant à marcher plus vite et à quitter son épaule._

_« Oh » dit-elle simplement, l'air un peu déçue._

_« Mais… mais je dois aller lui parler d'abord. Je te retrouve dans la grande salle. »_

_« D'accord. » dit-elle, clairement désappointée. Ils avaient atteint le hall d'entrée. Elle l'embrassa encore sur la joue et monta vers la tour Griffondor, tandis qu'il prenait l'escalier menant au bureau de Lupin. Mais au moment où il allait frapper, il sut qu'il ne voulait pas parler à son professeur. Il commençait à se lasser de sa mauvaise humeur. L'envie de s'y complaire avait passé. Maintenant, il voulait se sentir léger et libre, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des lustres._

_Léger._

_Libre._

_C'était cela ! Il monta en courant les nombreux escaliers menant à la tour d'Astronomie, qui serait désertée à cette heure. Il souleva la trappe et s'avança au dehors, sur les dalles de pierre qui recouvraient la plate-forme d'observation, regardant vers l'ouest, où le soleil baissait dans le ciel teinté de rose, et vers l'est, vers là où il irait, vers un ciel qui était déjà d'un bleu profond qui virait au saphir. Il leva les yeux. L'Étoile du Berger, Venus, brillait déjà dans le ciel sans nuage._

_Il sourit et soupira. C'était un temps parfait pour voler. Il ferma ses yeux et laissa le changement s'accomplir en lui, sentant le déchirement familier de ses os changeant de forme, la douleur qui était devenue tellement familière qu'elle était diffuse pour lui maintenant. Cela faisait juste partie du processus. Il regarda le paysage, se préparant à étendre ses ailes…_

_« Aaah ! » il se tourna, puis reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine, s'effondrant sur son estomac. Il leva les yeux, déglutissant._

_« Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_Elle se tenait près de la trappe relevée, sa bouche ouverte. « Je… J'ai… J'ai laissé mes notes ici la nuit dernière… » bégaya-t-elle, allant vers le parapet ouest pour prendre une chemise de cuir usée qui portait les initiales gravées V.A.W. et le sceau de Griffondor. Elle ouvrit le devant, retira un parchemin, puis fit un signe de la tête et le remit dans sa chemise. Il l'avait vu avec ses notes de nombreuses fois, mais il n'avait pas remarqué la chemise en cuir quand il était arrivé sur la plate-forme d'observation._

_Ils se regardèrent timidement. « Bien, » dit finalement Harry. « je… J'allais faire un petit vol au-dessus de la forêt avant le dîner. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai été coincé dans les serres tout l'après-midi. » Coincé avec ton crétin de frère, se retint-il de dire._

_Elle acquiesça. « C'est juste que… Je ne t'avais jamais vu… vu faire cela avant. Je veux dire… J'en avais entendu parler. Tu nous l'as dit. Mais si Draco, Hermione et Ron t'ont vu… »_

_« Exact. » dit-il, acquiesçant. « Tu ne m'as pas vu. » Il traîna timidement ses pieds au sol. « Bien » dit-il, brisant le silence. « Allons-y. »_

_Elle acquiesça, et il effectua à nouveau la transformation. Il la regardait de légèrement plus haut que sa taille, ses yeux au niveau de ses côtes les plus basses, et elle avança vers lui en hésitant. Quand il sentit ses doigts peigner sa crinière, et entendit son soupir de satisfaction à sa douceur, il ne put empêcher le ronronnement sourd qui résonnait toujours en lui de devenir plus fort. Comme elle continuait à passer sa main, il pensa qu'il allait peut-être perdre sa forme d'animagus par pur bonheur. Elle frotta sa paume chaude le long de son dos musclé et tressaillant, ses doigts traînant sur ses flancs. Elle semblait avoir oublié que c'était lui, Harry Potter, et non un vrai griffon d'or qu'elle caressait._

_Sa peau tressaillait à son contact, et il s'éloigna d'elle légèrement, essayant de maintenir son calme, avant d'étendre ses ailes. A leur vue, elle s'exclama. Elles absorbaient et transformaient les rayons du soleil, bas dans le ciel, produisant des couleurs irisées sur leurs surfaces translucides._

_« Oh, Harry. » dit-elle dans un souffle, admirative. Il monta sur le parapet et bondit dans le ciel, bougeant lentement ses ailes comme il prenait de la hauteur, se retrouvant bientôt au-dessus de la forêt. Il se sentit exulter dans sa poitrine, il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait toucher le ciel, comme il se penchait et virait, comme il saisissait les courants ascendants. Il n'y avait rien comme cela au monde, pas même voler sur un balai, et comme il volait, il sentait ses soucis s'envoler, et maintenant rien ne comptait sinon la beauté du soleil couchant et les lumières qui commençaient à briller aux fenêtres du château, et la voix ravie de Ginny Weasley, le regardant revenir vers la tour où elle l'attendait encore, son visage rayonnant._

_Il atterrit avec légèreté et replia ses ailes contre son flanc, levant les yeux vers elle. L'émerveillement dans ses yeux la rendait plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le soleil couchant enflammait ses cheveux, et ses yeux sombres semblaient brûler dans les siens. Elle s'avança vers lui, souriant timidement, caressant encore sa fourrure comme si elle récompensait un animal de compagnie pour un tour, mais il s'en moquait. Il ferma ses yeux, savourant son contact, sachant qu'au moment où il reprendrait sa forme humaine, elle s'éloignerait de lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il restait un griffon, il pouvait avoir cette proximité, et elle ne trouverait pas cela étrange ou malvenu…_

_Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, comme elle continuait à le caresser comme s'il était un chat. Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage…_

_Il attendit que sa main revienne sur sa crinière, un endroit assez neutre, avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il avait eu sa tête dans ses cuisses comme elle était agenouillée sur la plate-forme, et maintenant, il était accroupi à côté d'elle, sa tête humaine dans ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle continuait à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses cuisses sous sa joue, à travers ses habits, et à chaque fois que ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux, son torse se gonflait par à coups. Est-ce qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle faisait ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir la chair de poule partout sur sa tête, comme si du courant électrique émanait du bout de ses doigts. Il se retourna, levant les yeux vers elle, passant ses mains autour de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de remettre ses doigts dans ses cheveux une fois encore. C'était trop. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou si elle continuait. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui sans aucune surprise, comme si elle imaginait qu'elle était encore face à un griffon. Quand il relâcha lentement ses poignets et s'assit, elle tendit sa main et lui enleva les lunettes du visage. Il retint son souffle, se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait cela._

_Mais elle dit simplement « Tu es aussi terrible que Percy et papa. Que vous puissiez voir quoique ce soit quand ces choses sont aussi sales me dépasse. » Elle sortit sa baguette et les toucha brièvement, prononçant un sort de nettoyage simple, et elle lui rendit ses lunettes. Il était accroupi maintenant, ses genoux repliés sous lui. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son visage, la remerciant. L'étrange moment qui avait semblé suspendu dans le temps, quand elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux humains, était passé. Aucun d'eux ne le commenta. Au lieu de cela, il s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se touchant pas, regardant le bleu profond se répandre depuis l'horizon est, au-dessus d'eux, et finalement vers le ciel ouest, comme une couverture que l'on tirerait doucement au-dessus du monde._

_« Pourquoi Ron est toi êtes fâchés ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, regardant encore le ciel. Il se tourna pour voir son profil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Évidemment, contrairement à Hermione, elle n'oubliait pas la différence dans son amitié avec Ron. Ses yeux revinrent vers le ciel. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas envie d'énoncer quelque mensonge élaboré. Il allait lui dire exactement ce qu'il en était. Ce serait un soulagement de parler à quelqu'un qui serait objectif quant à cela._

_« Il m'a dit que je devrais rompre avec Hermione. » dit-il simplement. Cela la surpris._

_« Quoi ? Il a dit cela ? »_

_« Oui. Parce qu'il dit que nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. »_

_« Il a dit cela ? » Elle semblait encore plus en colère que Harry ne l'était. Elle croisa ses bras, fronçant les sourcils « Oh, comme s'il savait. Je suis désolée, Harry. Je n'en avais aucune idée. »_

_« Non… il a fait encore mieux. » Il lui paraphrasa les raisons que Ron avaient invoquées pour expliquer pourquoi Hermione était allée avec Harry. Elle en resta bouche bée, incrédule._

_« Il a dit cela ? » dit-elle encore. « Il a vraiment dit cela ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Elle secoua la tête, regardant le ciel. « Bien, pas étonnant que tu sois en colère après lui. Je ne peux pas te blâmer. »_

_Il se pinça les lèvres. « Bien, oui, je pense que c'est assez justifié. Pour quelqu'un dont je suis certain qu'il est amoureux avec Hermione, il avait quelques choses peu flatteuses à dire à son sujet. »_

_Elle le regarda, alarmée. « Oh. Alors tu connais ses sentiments pour elle ? »_

_Il grimaça. « Bien, je n'ai pas exactement vécu dans une grotte ces trois dernières années, Ginny. » dit-il, se sentant légèrement insulté._

_« Je suis désolée, Harry, bien sûr que non. Je voulais simplement dire… Bien… Est-ce que tu penses qu'il était comme cela quand toi et Hermione… Je veux dire… quand vous avez commencé à vous voir ? »_

_Harry soupira et détourna son regard. « Oui. Et Hermione a dit… » Il fit une pause. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Ron est un crétin immature. Ne me comprends pas mal. Je l'aime comme un frère… Je ne peux simplement pas croire la façon dont il s'est comporté pour le bal de Noël, même maintenant. La façon dont il m'a finalement demandé… Si on peut appeler cela demander. Hermione, tu es une fille… Comme c'était élégant de remarquer… Je ne pense pas qu'il aura de petite amie avant longtemps… C'est encore un tel gros bébé, et il ne vas pas exprimer ses sentiments…_

_« Hermione pensait qu'il ne serait probablement pas prêt d'avoir une petite amie avant longtemps, parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'exprimer ses sentiments… Je… Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'attendrait pas à jamais… »_

_Ginny haussa les épaules. « Bien, il semble avoir surmonté cela. Il a été avec Parvati. »_

_Exact, pensa Harry, Parvati. Choisie spécifiquement parce que ce n'était pas une bonne amie et que ce n'était donc pas une relation risquée. Trop bête qu'il n'ait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Hermione au moment crucial… Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu sais pourquoi Parvati a rompu avec lui ? »_

_Ginny rougit et acquiesça. « Tout le monde le sait. Je ne sais pas si c'est Ron qui ne l'oubliera jamais ou cette pauvre Parvati. Et je suis presque certaine que Hermione le sait… Assez de monde en a rit dans la salle commune… Mais elle semble vouloir prétendre ne pas savoir. Je ne sais pas quel bien cela fait. »_

_Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'elle se sent protégée en prétendant ne pas savoir. Cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas à en parler. »_

_Ginny acquiesça puis le regarda avec compassion. « Je pense que tu veux pardonner Ron. Mais cela signifierait ravaler ta fierté, parce que… parce qu'il a dit des choses terribles, et que tu ne veux pas nécessairement agir comme s'il ne t'avait pas bouleversé… »_

_« Ce n'est pas tout. Quand nous disions ces choses, Malfoy… je veux dire Draco… était juste en dehors de la pièce, écoutant. Il a tout entendu. Il était particulièrement satisfait de m'entendre dire à Ron qu'à partir de maintenant, ton petit ami allait devenir mon meilleur ami. On aurait dit que cela le faisait bien rire. J'étais juste furieux après Ron et… et je devais dire quelque chose. Mais cela m'est juste venu comme cela… Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent ce que Ron a dit… Pourrais-tu demander à Mal… heu Draco… de ne rien dire de ce qu'il a entendu ? A personne ? »_

_Elle sourit et acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Elle le regarda avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. « Tu t'y habitues encore, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« A l'appeler 'Draco'. »_

_« Oh, cela. Je ne suis pas habitué à le faire ici, à Poudlard. Je me suis en quelque sorte habitué à le faire au boulot, cet été. Nous pensions que les autres gars trouveraient étrange que nous nous appelions juste par nos noms. Bien que je n'ai pas à dire son nom souvent, pas directement. Nous étions simplement 'les gars' durant l'été. Sam et Dick, heu, Aberforth… et les autres ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous nous comportions d'une certaine façon à cause de la maison dans laquelle nous étions. C'était juste une question de travail. Et je dois admettre que pour un crétin qui est resté posé sur ses fesses toute sa vie, il était vraiment capable de travailler quand il s'y mettait. Je pensais que mettre KO un troll des montagnes de douze pieds était une assez bonne méthode pour cimenter une amitié, mais planter des arbres à Surrey n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise méthode non plus. »_

_Il lui sourit, se rappelant la satisfaction de faire un pas en arrière avec 'les gars', pour regarder l'allée d'arbres nouvellement plantée, similaire aux chênes qui conduisaient autrefois du château aux serres, dans un domaine près de New Stockington. Avec le temps, les branches des arbres se rencontreraient en haut, formant un tunnel au-dessus de l'allée menant de la route principale au manoir sur la colline, entouré par le parc parfaitement immaculé de la maison, et suivi d'un énorme labyrinthe de haies de style dix-huitième siècle. La seule mauvaise chose pour ce travail était que Malfoy avait jeté la chemise de Harry au milieu du labyrinthe (une plaisanterie), tandis que Harry faisait la sieste et prenait le soleil après le déjeuner. Et Harry avait dû aller dans le labyrinthe pour la retrouver. Il avait commencé à avoir des flash-back du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et avait eu des sueurs froides. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas aidé qu'il ne dorme pas la nuit. Les vingt minutes de repos qu'il prenait après le déjeuner étaient tout le sommeil qu'il avait pendant presque deux mois…_

_Il se secoua et la regarda. « En tous cas, je m'habituerai peut-être à l'appeler 'Draco', mais je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il soit mon meilleur ami. Ron est mon meilleur ami. Et même si je ne veux pas vraiment que quiconque sache que Ron a dit d'Hermione, je pense que la plus grande raison pour laquelle je lui en veux encore est… » Il hésita, ne sachant pas comment l'exprimer._

_« Quoi ? » dit-elle finalement, après avoir attendu une minute._

_Il soupira et chercha Venus dans le ciel crépusculaire, se tenant brillante et sûre. « J'ai peur qu'il ait raison. »_

_« Quoi ? » dit-elle, d'une manière différent cette fois. « Harry, tu ne crois pas que Hermione a jamais vraiment… heu, je veux dire… »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas dire qu'il ait raison à ce sujet ? » dit-il, sentant une bouffée de chaleur remonter de son cou jusqu'à son visage. « Je veux dire… Bien, toi et Draco. Je vous ai vu… Je veux dire, entendu… vous dire…heu, vous dire… »_

_« Quoi ? » Cela commençait à sembler être le seul mot de son vocabulaire._

_« Je vous ai entendu dire 'Je t'aime' l'un à l'autre. » dit-il précipitamment, avant de perdre son sang froid. « Mais… Hermione et moi n'avons jamais fait cela. Jamais. »_

_Elle sourit et rit, touchant son bras d'une manière qu'il pensa être un geste rassurant et amical de sa part. « Oh, Harry, c'est tout ? Tu penses vraiment que cela signifie que vous deux ne devriez pas être ensemble ? Tout le monde… Tout le monde ne dit pas cela tout le temps. Je pense que c'est assez clair que vous avez… que vous avez une affection très profonde l'un pour l'autre. Ne fais pas attention à Ron. Vous faites… vous faites un très beau couple. » dit-elle doucement, ne le regardant pas. « Ron est juste… Bien tu sais quels sont ses sentiments pour elle… »_

_Harry acquiesça. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais ignorer cela non plus. Tu as raison. Je savais ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et…et j'y suis quand même allé… »_

_Sa main était encore sur son bras, et elle le lui pressa amicalement pour le rassurer. « Harry. Arrête de te torturer pour cela. Toi et Hermione êtes bien. Bon Dieu ! Vous n'avez pas tant à vous inquiéter que moi et Draco. Au moins Hermione n'a pas six frères qui préféreraient t'éviscérer plutôt que de te regarder. »_

_Il grimaça. « Très imagé, Ginny. » Et pas une mauvaise manière d'essayer de me faire arrêter de penser à toi…_

_Elle eut un sourire chaleureux. « Merci, merci. »_

_Le dôme bleu au-dessus d'eux était maintenant définitivement un ciel nocturne, et plus un ciel de crépuscule. « Nous devrions descendre à la grande salle. Après mon vol, je pourrais manger un hippogriffe » dit-il, sentant son estomac remuer en lui d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa proximité actuelle, et tout avec le fait de ne rien avoir avalé depuis cinq heures. Elle lui sourit, et son estomac remua encore de la manière qui ne concernait pas la nourriture. Maudis sois-tu Draco Malfoy ! pensa-t-il. Je suis aussi mauvais que Ron. J'ai eu ma chance, et je l'ai laissée passer. Maintenant, elle est passée à autre chose. Elle pense que Hermione et moi faisons un bon couple. Nous le sommes. Nous sommes un bon couple. Je ne vais pas laisser Ron m'ennuyer…_

_« Voler te donne bon appétit, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Je ne vais pas laisser Ron m'ennuyer, Je ne vais pas laisser Ron m'ennuyer…_

_« Je pense que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont l'air frais rentre dans mes poumons. » dit-il, essayant de continuer la conversation avec elle, et de penser à son nouveau mantra en même temps. « Tu aurais pu venir avec moi, tu sais. Tu pourras le faire une autre fois, si tu veux. » Il sentit encore son estomac faire des bonds. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait d'oser dire cela. C'est le moment d'adopter un nouveau mantra._

_Elle est la petite amie de Draco Malfoy. Hermione et moi faisons un beau couple. Elle est la petite amie de Draco Malfoy. Hermione et moi faisons un beau couple…_

_« Je n'aurais pas pu venir avec toi cette fois, Harry. Je n'ai pas mon balai avec moi. Mais je pourrais l'amener une autre fois, oui. »_

_« Je ne voulais pas dire voler avec moi sur un balai. » Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle réalise. Quand elle le fit, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, qui la faisaient ressembler à une enfant de cinq ans, selon Harry._

_« Tu veux dire… »_

_« … comme passagère. »_

_« Oh. » Elle le fixa, puis tourna sa tête, mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Harry dut détourner son regard d'elle. Elle ne lui faisait plus penser à une enfant de cinq ans. Le vent faisait légèrement bouger ses cheveux sur ses épaules, et il se souvint encore de la sensation de ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux…_

_« Bien, penses-y. Tu peux ne pas vouloir. Hermione a haï. Bien sûr, elle n'aime pas voler en général… »_

_« Ce n'est pas le vol » dit-elle doucement, croisant son regard, puis s'en détournant._

_Elle ouvrit la trappe et commença à descendre, mais elle se tourna quand il dit « Attends Ginny. » Il lui tendit sa chemise en cuir qui contenait ses notes. « Tu as presque oublié cela encore. »_

_« Oh, exact. » dit-elle, le prenant, ayant l'air plus qu'un peu énervée maintenant. Il la suivit dans le château, et ils descendirent escalier après escalier jusqu'à la grande salle sans parler, puis s'assirent à côté à la table de Griffondor. A la fois Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux quand ils le firent. Ils avaient tous deux l'air de vouloir leur demander où ils avaient été. Finalement, ce fut Seamus qui le fit._

_« Vous avez tous les deux l'air de venir d'une rencontre secrète sur la tour d'astronomie. » dit-il se moquant de leurs visages rouges. Voyant leurs yeux s'ouvrir en grand, il resta bouche bée. « J'ai raison ? Vous plaisantez ! »_

_« Non ! » dit immédiatement Harry, jetant un œil à Ron et Hermione. « Je veux dire… nous avons simplement parlé. Je suis monté là haut pour… faire quelque chose d'autre, et Ginny avait oublié ses notes, et… »_

_Seamus roula ses yeux. « Relax, Harry. Même moi je sais que tu ne serais pas assez débile pour poursuivre la petite amie de Draco Malfoy, sœur de ton meilleur ami et pour risquer que la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école ne te lance un maléfice. » ajouta-t-il, jetant un regard furtif à Hermione. Harry sourit faiblement. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Ginny. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle rougissait furieusement. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner d'elle._

_« La réputation de mon intelligence me précède, de toute évidence. » dit-il sardoniquement._

_Ils rirent tous à cela, y compris Harry, (et même Ron, il remarqua). Je peux le faire, pensa Harry. Je peux être avec Ginny et simplement la considérer comme une amie. (Bien que cela aiderait si Seamus ne faisait pas des blagues sur des rencontres secrètes à la tour d'Astronomie). Il regarda Hermione. Ginny a raison. Hermione et moi fonctionnons bien ensemble. Il essaya de lui adresser un faible sourire à travers la table, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Elle sembla regarder Ginny étrangement durant le reste du repas…_


	92. Chap 19 2

  
  
idefix61 : il reste 3 chapitres. pour le restant de tes questions, tu vas devoir attendre.   
Syds : si tu réalises que tu es accro à la fic au bout de plusieurs dizaines de chapitres, c'est qu'il doit y avoir des symptômes de manque, non?   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, et attends, c'est pas fini.   
Bartimeus : pas de vacances pour moi maintenant, pas avant 2 mois en tous cas.   
popov : pourquoi veuxx-tu que dr reste seul. Ce serait dommage, non ?   
onarluca : merci, voilà donc la suite.   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous..

« Harry! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Remus Lupin traversait l'infirmerie à grand pas, l'air soucieux. Harry s'assit. C'était tellement bon de le revoir ! Même s'il savait qu'en réalité, il l'avait vu en cours la veille (il ne se souvenait pas du cours, mais il se souvenait maintenant de son emploi du temps), il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis que lui et Jamie avaient regardé les Londubat le traîner dans un camp pour loups-garous. Jamie. Lupin ne connaissait pas Jamie, et ne la connaîtrait jamais. Il pensa au bon oncle honoraire qu'il avait été, les faisant sauter Jamie et lui sur ses genoux quand ils étaient gosses (il cilla… je dois m'arrêter de dire cela), leur lisant les histoires pour s'endormir quand il les gardait, combattant les jumeaux sur le tapis de la salle à manger et prétendant qu'ils l'avaient vaincu, grognant mélodramatiquement… et puis disparaissant mystérieusement plusieurs nuits par mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il aménage chez eux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver de travail dans le monde magique. Sirius venait à la maison et restait à Bout-du-Lard aussi, pendant la pleine lune, tenant compagnie à son ami quand il était sous sa forme de loup, bien que Lupin fut en fait assez docile alors, grâce à l'experte préparation de potion Tue-loup par ses parents. Harry se souvint d'une fois où il avait été autorisé à caresser la douce fourrure du loup. Les yeux rouges étaient déconcertants, mais ils étaient encore d'une manière ou d'une autre les yeux de Remus, et il savait que la potion l'empêcherait d'être blessé. Sirius avait dormi à son côté sous sa forme canine. Était-ce alors que Sirius et sa mère avaient commencé à avoir une relation ? se demanda Harry. Après que Remus Lupin ait aménagé avec nous, et avant que les aurors ne soient venus le chercher ?

Il se secoua. Je dois me souvenir des choses de cette vie. C'est le problème immédiat. Je pourrais penser à traiter les souvenirs de mon autre vie plus tard…

Il sourit à son professeur. Lupin lui mit la main sur l'épaule. « Je t'ai vu partir avec le directeur après le petit déjeuner, et j'ai une plage libre maintenant, alors plutôt que d'errer dans la salle des professeurs, j'ai pensé venir te demander pourquoi il te parlait. Il m'a dit que tu étais ici, et que tu aurais probablement besoin de compagnie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry grimaça, ne sachant pas si Dumbledore voulait que tout le monde sache ce qu'il avait fait avec le cours du temps. « Je… J'ai des problèmes à me souvenirs des choses. Des choses des huit derniers mois. Mais Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion, et j'ai l'impression que cela commence à marcher. Je me suis déjà souvenu de quelques choses de septembre… »

« Je vois. Pourquoi penses-tu que ce soit arrivé ? Un sort ? un maléfice ? Et si oui, de qui ? »

Harry hésita. « Non. Ce n'est pas un sort ou un maléfice. Je pense… Je pense que c'est lié à l'insomnie que j'ai eue l'été dernier. » C'était en partie vrai. Il était certain que son jugement n'aurait pas été influencé et qu'il n'aurait pas fait le sort avec Voldemort s'il avait dormi.

« Hmmm. » dit pensivement Lupin, sa main sur son menton, comme il s'asseyait dans la chaise au chevet de Harry.

« Et la nuit dernière, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose plus tard en septembre, et du jour de Noël… »

« La nuit dernière ? Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu comme cela ? »

Harry soupira. « Ce n'est pas important. Je… J'ai parlé à Dumbledore de Rogue aussi. Sur quoi faire pour lui. »

Lupin grimaça. « Sirius, Arabella et les autres opérationnels ont pourchassé Peter à travers toute la Grande Bretagne ces huit derniers mois, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourras faire mieux ? »

« J'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore que nous devions contacter Queudver et lui offrir de m'échanger pour Rogue. Sauf que ce ne serait pas un échange, pas vraiment. Ce serait une embuscade. »

Son professeur se retrouva momentanément bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Quoi ? Tu es fou Harry ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas simplement ta mémoire qui te pose problème ? » Le loup-garou avait l'air de vouloir le conduire à Ste-Mangouste d'une minute à l'autre.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il a … Il a commencé… commencé… » il déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette pensée. De quand il avait six ans, il se souvenait de son beau-père passant ses longs doigts fins avec émerveillement dans les cheveux roux sombres de sa femme, comme elle s'asseyait à sa coiffeuse, brossant ses tresses qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille…

Il se secoua à nouveau. « Il a commencé à lui couper les doigts, professeur. » dit-il, durcissant sa voix. Le regard horrifié de Lupin toucha Harry. Clairement, toute l'animosité adolescente envers Severus Rogue avait disparu. Il se souvint de Rogue passant le Noël précédent dans l'appartement de Lupin à Manchester, avant qu'il n'aille à la rencontre de Mangemorts où Draco Malfoy avait été initié. Sirius avait plaisanté au sujet de Rogue qui était poussé à avoir des rapports sociaux avec les deux anciens Griffondors, qui étaient maintenant ses partenaires, mais Harry avait pensé que cela devait être mieux que de passer Noël seul. Bien que, peut-être, il aurait pu aller voir son oncle à Dunoon pendant les vacances…

« Le professeur MacDermid ! » dit soudain Harry, se redressant. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Lupin regarda sa montre. « La seconde cloche du second cours va ….. »

Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!

« … sonner. » finit-il laconiquement, après que le bruit de la cloche soit mort.

Harry réalisa qu'il devait avoir oublié la première cloche quand il pensait qu'il était avec Ginny, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il sortit du lit, s'accroupissant pour trouver ses chaussures en-dessous, jurant doucement, et puis pensant 'Je ne vais pas adopter les mauvaises habitudes de Draco Malfoy. Je ne vais pas adopter les mauvaises habitudes de Draco Malfoy….' Mais ensuite, il dit « Merde ! Je veux dire… brillant. Je vais encore être en retard… »

« Harry, tu n'es pas en conditions pour aller en classe ! Retourne au lit ! »

Harry commença à enfiler ses chaussures et à les lacer rapidement. « Je vais bien. Je vous ai dit que la potion faisait effet. Ce sera plus facile pour moi de me souvenir des choses si je reprends ma routine habituelle au lieu de rester couché au lit. Honnêtement, je vais bien. » Il bondit sur ses pieds, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie, mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'il avait encore un problème et il pivota sur ses talons, revenant vers Lupin, qui se tenait les bras croisés, avec une expression amusée sur le visage. « Professeur, je, heu, pourrais-je utiliser… »

Lupin mit la main dans sa poche, et au milieu d'étincelles rouges et bleues, il sortit un petit bout de parchemin, qui avait déjà un mot dessus pour le professeur MacDermid, excusant Harry pour son retard. Il le tendit à Harry avec un sourire, sans dire un mot. Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne devriez pas enseigner la Divination ? Vous ne pourriez pas être pire que Trelawney. »

Lupin rit, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. C'était infectieux. Il aimait quand le professeur Lupin riait. Il avait si rarement un air autre que pensif. « Je suppose que tu te sens mieux, Harry, pour faire des plaisanteries sur les professeurs. » dit-il, essayant de faire comme s'il le réprimandait, mais ses yeux étaient encore joyeux.

Harry partit, le regardant un instant encore par-dessus son épaule, se souvenant de l'homme maigre et à l'air défait qui avait été enlevé de Bout-du-Lard et placé dans un carrosse pourpre du ministère, pour passer des années bouclé dans un camp de détention pour loups-garous, dans les montagnes…

Il se sentit satisfait comme il descendait les escaliers jusqu'au donjon. Remus Lupin serait encore dans un camp s'il n'avait pas rétabli le cours du temps. Il décida de se sentir bien pour cela, comme c'était plus facile que d'essayer de se sentir bien pour ne pas avoir de mère, de sœur et de petits frères…

« Ah, Mr Potter ! » dit l'oncle de Rogue dès que Harry ouvrit la porte du donjon et entra. « Comme c'est bon de votre part de consentir à nous rejoindre ! » Harry cilla en allant vers lui, lui tendant le parchemin comme s'il risquait d'exploser. Le professeur MacDermid le prit et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, le froissant dans sa main. Harry frissonna sous son regard. Il se souvenait d'oncle Duncan comme d'un homme bien moins sévère. Mais cet homme n'était pas son « Oncle Duncan. » Il ne considérait pas Harry comme un membre de sa famille. « Prenez votre place ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement à Harry, ayant clairement l'air contrarié de ne pas pouvoir enlever des points à sa maison, comme Harry était excusé pour son retard.

Il se tourna et regarda les autres élèves. Les filles avaient toutes leurs yeux fixés sur leur mignon professeur, malgré sa sévérité, avec des expressions rêveuses sur le visage. Harry voyait maintenant la ressemblance avec un acteur écossais célèbre, et il s'assit à côté de Pansy sans la remarquer. Il roula ses yeux. Au moins, il ne portait pas de kilt, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de la réaction d'Hermione au Rogue au ceilidh. Il les aurait toutes fait se pâmer.

Comment il passa son cours, il ne le sut jamais, comme Pansy était dans un autre monde, et il avait le sentiment que le crapaud de Neville pourrait faire mieux que lui à un examen de potions, tellement son esprit était occupé. La potion lui faisait se souvenir d'autres choses, mais maintenant, les événements étaient dispersés et dans le désordre, assez confus dans leur manière de débouler dans sa tête de ci ou de là. Il essaya de s'éclaircir l'esprit, de se souvenir de l'anniversaire d'Hermione…

_Hermione était assise dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu, dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron venaient de descendre de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, portant son cadeau entre eux. Elle avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux de Ginny et Neville. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand ils posèrent l'objet enveloppé de papier kraft devant elle, sur le sol. Ils pouvaient dire à son visage qu'elle savait exactement ce que c'était._

_Avant même de l'avoir ouvert, elle jetait tour à tour ses bras autour d'eux, embrassant Ron sur la joue, et Harry sur la bouche, légèrement plus longtemps. Puis elle s'accroupit, déchirant le papier. Elle le posa à plat et défit les attaches, ouvrant l'étui, puis commença à passer doucement ses mains, avec émerveillement, sur le violoncelle couleur cannelle posé dans l'étui au velours vert. Elle enleva l'archer de sa place et trouva le petit bout de résine qui était dissimulé dans sa petite niche. Elle le passa sur l'archer, puis commença à accorder le violoncelle, son visage rayonnant tout du long._

_Quand elle fut satisfaite avec l'accordage, elle joua une gamme, montant et descendant, puis la répétant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Ron dise finalement « Tu n'es pas forcée de simplement jouer des gammes, tu sais. Nous avons aussi un peu de nouvelle musique pour toi. »_

_Elle leva les yeux, déglutissant. « Vraiment ? » Ron enleva une épaisse chemise de son sac à dos et la lui présenta. Elle l'ouvrit, et son sourire s'élargit encore comme elle levait ses yeux vers Harry. « Bach. Suites pour violoncelle. Tu t'es souvenu que j'avais joué du Bach au ceilidh. »_

_Harry essaya de maintenir son sourire. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment souvenu. C'était l'idée de Ron. Quand il avait écrit aux parents de Hermione, leur demandant d'envoyer son violoncelle, il voulait savoir s'ils pouvaient penser à une musique spécifique qu'elle pouvait vouloir. Quand il avait eu leur réponse, il avait écrit à Bill, et Bill l'avait achetée pour lui à Londres. Techniquement parlant, ce n'était pas de Harry. Il n'en avait même rien su, et il essayait de cacher cela maintenant. Elle fit descendre la bouche de Harry au niveau de la sienne, écartant légèrement ses lèvres un instant, puis chuchotant à son oreille « Je te remercierai proprement plus tard. » avec un regard malicieux qui ne pouvait pas être mal interprété. Harry regarda Ron, qui avait l'air très content de lui. Harry eut encore envie de le frapper._

_Elle étala les partitions sur un repose-pieds et commença à jouer. Harry essaya d'oublier sa colère envers Ron et de l'écouter simplement. Son visage était étonnant à regarder. Elle sembler passer par toutes les émotions qu'un humain pouvait ressentir pendant qu'elle jouait, chacune s'affichant très clairement sur son visage, et Harry pensa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue plus heureuse depuis qu'il la connaissait. En proie à la passion physique, oui, mais purement heureuse, non. Pas autant que cela. Avoir son violoncelle semblait la compléter d'une manière que rien d'autre n'aurait pu accomplir. Harry sentit son ressentiment envers Ron remonter à la surface. Il n'aurait jamais dû être d'accord avec cela, pensa-t-il. Il aurait dû penser à son propre cadeau. Il se souvint des serre-livres en forme de lion qu'il lui avait offerts le Noël précédent, et il se renfrogna. S'il avait lui-même acheté quelque chose, il aurait probablement été battu par le violoncelle. Il grimaça comme il réalisa que rien de ce à quoi il aurait pu penser n'aurait pu surpasser cela._

_Il prétendit se sentir malade après cela, et dit qu'il allait à l'aile de l'hôpital. Hermione voulait venir avec lui, mais il dit qu'elle devrait rester dans la salle commune et profiter de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Elle ne fut pas dure à convaincre. Quand il partit, Ron était assis sur le sol près de sa chaise, son cœur s'affichant complètement sur son visage. Il regardait son plaisir comme elle jouait, le violoncelle bercé entre ses jambes, et Harry pensa voir sa main gauche se comporter bizarrement sur les cordes… Il croisa le regard de Ginny en sortant. Elle envoyait un petit sourire de pitié dans sa direction, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas encourager. Il allait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié._

_Harry n'alla pas à l'infirmerie, mais à la tour d'astronomie, faisant un petit vol par-dessus la forêt avant de dîner. Après cela, Hermione ne remonta pas à la tour Griffondor, mais il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de se demander où elle était. Il était simplement soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à sa 'gratitude' pour le cadeau qui était l'idée de Ron._

_Il réussit à l'éviter tous les jours après les cours, et tous les soirs après le dîner, elle ne remontait pas dans la salle commune, alors il fut pris un peu au dépourvu quand elle l'attrapa par la robe comme il sortait du trou du portrait le samedi après-midi suivant son anniversaire, et il n'avait pas de bonne excuse quand elle suggéra qu'ils montent dans l'ancien repaire de Touffu…_

_Harry hésitait pour de nombreuses raisons. Ils n'étaient pas montés là-haut depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Dudley. Elle voulait le 'remercier' pour un cadeau d'anniversaire qui n'était pas son idée. Et il pensait encore aux choses que Ron avait dites sur le pourquoi elle était avec lui. Il était déterminé à trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, mais dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce, éclairés par les seules bougies que Hermione avait conjurées juste après être entrés, elle commença à faire des choses qui lui firent perdre le fil de ses pensées…_

_Après cela, il s'allongea sur le sol magiquement transformé en coussin, la tête d'Hermione appuyée sur son torse, tandis qu'elle faisaient de petits bruits de contentement, se blottissant plus près de lui. Harry avait mal à la tête. Il sentait qu'il avait été d'une faiblesse impardonnable. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen d'éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation, mais quand elle avait commençé à déboutonner sa chemise en embrassant son cou, puis en passant ses mains sur son corps…_

_Je suis quelqu'un de terrible, pensa-t-il. Une voix dans le fond de sa tête répondit, pour avoir fait l'amour à ta propre petite amie ? Quand elle le voulait ? Pourquoi est-ce terrible ?_

_Parce que je devrais être capable de lui dire que je l'aime._

_Seulement si c'est vrai, répondit la voix. Harry grimaça. C'était un bon point. Dire une telle chose et ne pas la penser… c'était pire que de ne pas la dire du tout._

_Mais je le pense vraiment, pensa-t-il. N'est-ce pas ? Je l'aime. Oui. Bien sûr que oui. C'est idiot. Je ne devrais pas laisser Ron me fausser les idées. Je vais le faire. Je vais le dire._

_Silence. Les minutes passèrent._

_J'y vais, pensa-t-il. Je vais le dire._

_Silence._

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Hermione s'assit en disant « Nous devrions probablement nous habiller et descendre dîner. » Il retint son souffle, la regardant. Malédiction. C'était si dur de ne pas la fixer. Elle était si belle, et son habitude quotidienne d'aller courir le matin signifiait qu'elle avait maintenant une condition physique fabuleuse, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à courir avec lui et Dudley à Surrey. Elle n'avait pas un point de côté et était sans défaut de la tête aux pieds. Son souffle était haché. Était-ce si étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pu la repousser ?_

_« Je, heu, hum… oui. Nous devrions descendre… »_

_Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps, souriant malicieusement. « Désolée. Je te rends l'idée de partir difficile ? » Elle avait l'air d'être consciente de son propre pouvoir. Harry souhaitait que les hommes puissent mieux cacher quand ils étaient excités._

_« En fait, j'ai assez faim… » il essaya de penser à autre chose. La nourriture. Ce serait bien. Pense à la nourriture. Une cuisse d'agneau. Il regarda ses jambes. Ok, mauvais exemple, pensa-t-il. Des melons. Stop ! cria son cerveau. Très mauvais exemple…_

_Il se força à se lever et commencer à rassembler ses habits. Le professeur Trelawney. Là. Cela aidait. Il continua à penser à la professeur de Divination, trouvant que c'était un moyen très, très efficace de faire fuir la stimulation qu'il avait ressentie. Il s'habilla sans la regarder, l'entendant bouger, s'habillant aussi. Apparemment, elle n'était pas dérangée qu'il n'ait pas voulu un autre round. Il se sentait assez honteux comme cela._

_Dis-le, simplement._

_Comme ils allaient vers la porte, se préparant à partir, il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle était un peu rouge et semblait satisfaite, ses boucles joliment en désordre sur sa tête, et il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant encore, sentant son corps se fondre au sien, ses bras la liant à elle. Quand il rompit le baiser, la regardant, il prit une grande inspiration et dit « Hermione. »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, expectative. Il continua à la regarder, ses lèvres bougeant sans émettre un son. Elle rit après un moment._

_« Oui ? Tu avais quelque chose à dire ? »_

_Il reprit une grande inspiration. « Hermione. Je… Je… » Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique._

_Dis-le, simplement._

_« Hermione, je…Je t'… » Il s'arrêta._

_Je devrais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime._

_Seulement si c'est vrai._

_Sa bouche bougea encore un peu, mais rien n'en sorti. Elle lui sourit._

_« Harry, si nous n'y allons pas bientôt, le dîner sera fini et nous devrons descendre aux cuisines pour manger. »_

_Il referma sa bouche et acquiesça. « Vrai. Nous devrions y aller. » Avant qu'il ne perde à nouveau sa résolution et lui arrache encore ses vêtements, et les siens…_

Il regarda furtivement l'endroit où Hermione travaillait avec Draco Malfoy. Malfoy semblait saisir chaque opportunité de regarder soit le devant de ses robes, soit de faire tomber des choses par terre afin qu'il puisse jeter un œil à ses jambes pendant qu'il était dessous à chercher ce qu'il avait tombé. J'aimerais que Ginny puisse voir cela, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait alors pas une si haute opinion de lui. Puis il remarqua Ron, qui avait un air de haine intense sur le visage, comme il réduisait de la racine d'asphodèle en fine poudre avec son mortier et son pilon, travaillant à côté de Millicent Bulstrode. Harry pensa d'abord que cette haine lui était dirigé, ce qu'il trouva bizarre, comme il savait qu'ils s'entendaient mieux. Puis il réalisa qu'elle était dirigée vers Malfoy. Ron avait aussi remarqué le désordre que faisait Malfoy pour mater Hermione, et était clairement enragé.

Harry fut secoué. Oh, pensa-t-il. Je suis supposé être énervé qu'il regarde ma petite amie de cette façon, au lieu de penser que Ginny devrait le voir afin qu'elle sache ce qu'il est vraiment…

Il soupira, retournant au travail, essayant de rompre le regard rêveur de Pansy pour le professeur MacDermid, qui était assis à son bureau, sur une haute chaise, plongé dans ses notes pour les autre cours. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et siffla son nom. Elle lui lança un regard mortel. Harry regarda encore l'homme sévère, aux cheveux et à la barbe poivre et sel, d'une soixantaine d'année, regardant par ses lunettes et fronçant les sourcils, au lieu de donner une tape dans le dos de Harry et de lui offrir de le prendre naviguer sur fjord de Clyde, comme toute la famille avait fait durant l'été de ses treize ans dans son autre vie…

Il soupira. Rogue me manque.


	93. Chap 19 3

ILiv inParis : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Pour moi aussi, les prochains chapitres sont ceux qui m'ont le plus plu.  
philippe Gryffondor : la suite de Monsieur est avancée...   
luffynette : merci, voilà donc ce que tu attends   
Bartimeus : si tu peut lire la fic jusqu'en août, tu devrais en voir la fin, à peu de choses près.   
onarluca : et tu n'as encore rien vu...  
**avis à la population : ** actuellement, je suis sur le treizième chapitre de la génération (tome 0), et je me suis décidé à commencer à traduire en parallèle la prophétie du triangle (tome 3) dont j'ai fini le premier chapitre. Les deux fics seront publiées en parallèle, avec un rythme plus élevé pour la première, en raison de son avancement, sans doute à partir de début aout, quand j'aurais fini la publication de la dernière tentation. D'ici là, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et merci pour vos reviews.

Comme ils prenaient le déjeuner, Harry chuchota à Ron du coin des lèvres « J'ai besoin de te parler, avec Hermione, Ginny et Malfoy avant que nous allions en cours cet après-midi. »

Ron eut l'air surpris. « De quoi ? » dit-il doucement.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait. « Rogue. » dit-il rapidement, sa bouche bougeant à peine. Ron acquiesça.

« O ? »

Harry réfléchit. C'était une bonne question. L'antichambre ? Ils seraient vus, tous les cinq, s'ils s'attroupaient là. La bibliothèque ? Trop publique.

Juste à ce moment-là, Nick-Quasi-sans-Tête passa en flottant le long de la table, décernant à Harry un petit signe de tête de conspirateur et un sourire, et puis il eut l'idée.

« Les toilettes de Mimi. »

Ron grimaça et chuchota. « N'y a-t-il pas le risque que nous voyons Mimi si nous faisons cela ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Elle pourrait être intéressée en fait. Souviens-toi… techniquement, elle est de notre côté. Tom Jedusor l'a tué. » dit-il doucement. Ron acquiesça.

« D'accord, alors. Je le dirai à Ginny, et elle pourra faire venir les Serpentards. »

« Les Serpentards ? » dit Harry, baissant rapidement son ton après sa surprise initiale. « Pourquoi inclurions-nous les Serpentards ? »

Ron haussa ses sourcils. « Tu es stupide, Harry ? Je ne veux pas dire tous. Juste Malfoy et Mariah. »

Puis Harry se souvint. Mariah Kirkner avait été dans la plupart des réunions privées qu'ils avaient eu durant l'année pour parler de la situation de Rogue, et parfois, des abus des autres Serpentards sur Malfoy. Son traitement avait été leur principal souci par moments, comme il avait été victime de harcèlement assez extrême. Il avait été dans l'aile de l'hôpital plus d'une fois, Ginny assise à son côté, tandis que Madame Pomfresh enlevait les furoncles de son visage, ou lui tenait une bassine devant pour qu'il puisse vomir. Malfoy n'avait pas eu une sixième année heureuse et insouciante, et, réfléchit Harry, mater Hermione en potions était probablement le seul plaisir qu'il avait, à part les moments qu'il pouvait passer seul avec Ginny. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne tenait plus rancœur à Malfoy pour la manière dont il se comportait en potions. Diable, pensa-t-il, c'est ma petite amie, et parfois, je ne peux pas moi-même m'empêcher de la mater…

Et ensuite, il y avait Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner.

Il pensait à eux deux étant dans la salle des trophées tard la nuit en septembre. C'était probablement parfaitement innocent, pensait-il. Il avait probablement été mis au courant d'un autre complot que les Serpentards avaient concoctés pour faire de sa vie un enfer, ou elle l'avait appris. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait supporter si ses camarades de maison se retournaient contre lui, et si c'étaient des Serpentards, capables à la fois de beaucoup de ressentiment et de coups très douteux…

Attends, pensa-t-il. J'ai été un Serpentard maintenant…

Bien, considéra-t-il, peut-être que je peux penser à ce que je ferais et l'aider à se préparer au prochain tour qu'ils pourraient lui préparer…

Tous les six quittèrent la grande salle quand ils eurent fini de manger, Ginny ayant discrètement fait un détour à la table de Serpentard et chuchoté le plan à Draco, qui s'était ensuite penché vers Mariah, à côté de lui, et lui avait doucement parlé à l'oreille. Harry se souvint du regard de propriété que Mariah avait adressé à Draco dans son autre vie quand ils étaient arrivés au château et qu'il l'avait aidée à descendre du carrosse… La question était quels étaient ses sentiments pour elle ?

Harry jeta un œil à Ginny comme ils grimpaient tous les escaliers.

S'il te fait du mal, pensa-t-il, il devra en répondre devant moi.

Ils atteignirent les toilettes de Mimi et, avant d'entrer, regardèrent alentour au cas ou Rusard, ou un préfet (autre que Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Mariah ou Draco Malfoy) soit dans le coin. Harry se souvenait encore de Percy les grondant lui et Ron pour avoir été dans les toilettes des filles. A cause des désordres persistants que Mimi causait à la plomberie, elles n'étaient pas plus destinées à un usage régulier que du temps de la deuxième année de Harry. Et le panneau disant « Hors d'usage » qui pendait à la porte était vieux et défraîchi, avec quelques tâches d'humidité dessus.

Ils entrèrent et Hermione lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. Les cinq autres regardaient Harry dans l'expectative, comme c'était celui qui les avait fait se réunir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit. « Écoutez, j'ai beaucoup pensé à cela et il me semble que cela a assez duré. Rogue est torturé depuis des mois maintenant, à moins que Queudver n'essaye pas de garder son avance sur les opérationnels, ce qui par chance, représente beaucoup de temps. Mais ils sont tous fatigués, et Rogue n'a encore rien lâché. Queudver se désespère maintenant. Il a commenc » Il hésita encore. S'éclaircissant la gorge une fois de plus, il reprit « Dumbledore a reçu une lettre avec les dernières nouvelles de ce que Queudver fait subir à Rogue. Elle contenait aussi… un doigt. »

Hermione, Ginny et Mariah couvrirent leurs bouches, horrifiées. Ron fit de grands yeux, et Malfoy eut l'air pétrifié. Mariah fut la première à récupérer.

Elle releva le menton et dit. « C'est mon responsable d'maison. J'ferais tout ce que tu veux, Harry. »

Il lui fit un signe de la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de vous va penser que je vais bien, mais voil : j'ai dit à Dumbledore que je voulais qu'il envoie une lettre à Queudver lui offrant un marché. Moi contre Rogue. »

« Harry, non ! » fut la première réponse. Elle venait de Ginny. Il la regarda, son cœur se retournant, se souvenant de son dernier au revoir dans le bureau du concierge dans son autre vie…

Hermione avait l'air en colère. « Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen, Harry. Tu ne peux simplement pas te livrer à Queudver. Soit il te tuera, soit il te donnera à Tu-sais-qui, et tu mourras. »

Ron avait l'air tout aussi en colère. « Est-ce que tu abandonnes simplement, Harry ? »

« Aussi réfractaire que je sois toujours pour être d'accord avec Weasley ou Granger, » dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, regardant brièvement chacun d'eux, « je le suis quand même. Es-tu fou ? »

Harry les regarda tous les cinq. Quand il croisa le regard de Ginny, elle le regarda avec angoisse, mais ensuite, il commença à voir qu'elle réfléchissait. Ses yeux se refermèrent légèrement. Lentement, elle dit. « Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que nous devons écouter tout ce que tu as à nous dire. »

Harry dévoila son idée de l'embuscade, s'expliquant pour la forêt et les sort repousse-moldu formant une sorte de frontière entre le monde magique et celui des moldus. « Je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle on l'appelle 'Forêt Interdite' de notre côté. Il n'y a pas de sorts repousse sorcier sur la bordure, empêchant les élèves de la traverser et de rejoindre le monde moldu. Si les élèves savaient que c'était si facile de rejoindre un village moldu, ce serait le chaos. Bien… cela et le fait que ce ne serait pas si facile de traverser la forêt. La situation géographique de l'école n'est même pas bien connue de la plupart des sorciers. Cela n'aide pas qu'elle soit incartable, bien sûr, mais la plupart n'ont pas besoin de savoir, comme ils passent habituellement par Pré-au-Lard. Mais nous pouvons donner un tuyau à Queudver, et le faire aller dans la forêt sans passer par Pré-au-Lard, et nous pourrons arranger un endroit où le rencontrer. Nous aurons tous les avantages. Nous ferons les règles. »

Mariah eut l'air d'en douter. « Ce Queudver… C'est un animagus rat, n'est-ce pas ? Draco l'a dit. Ceux d'entre nous qui peuvent devenir des animaux, qui peuvent penser comme des animaux… Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. Il peut aller de l'avant, dans la forêt, et nous trouver. Il saura que c'est une embuscade. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il l'ignore. »

Hermione lui fronça les sourcils. « Ceux d'entre nous qui peuvent devenir des animaux ? »

Mariah eut l'air gênée. « Je veux dire… nous les sorciers et les sorcières. La population magique qui peut faire la transformation d'animagus. » Hermione rétrécit l'ouverture de ses yeux. Elle baissa les yeux vers les mains de Mariah. La fille de Serpentard portait des mitaines en cuir noir, alors que l'on était en mai.

« Tu as froid Mariah ? » Hermione lui montra les gants de la tête, et Mariah mit hâtivement ses mains derrière elle.

« Non, je… j'aime juste les porter comme protection en… en soins aux créatures magiques. »

« En tous cas » dit Ron avec un soupir, « Mariah a raison, Harry. Queudver n'est pas stupide. Pendant toutes ces années où il a vécu dans ma famille, nous n'en avions aucune idée. Il ne va pas simplement te faire confiance… Il va d'abord vérifier la forêt. Tu peux y compter. »

« J'y compte bien. C'est pourquoi tout le monde ne sera pas dans la forêt au départ. Mais vous serez tous prêts à y aller. De plus, l'armée des elfes en sera une bonne partie. Ils peuvent aller n'importe où en une fraction de seconde, comme ce qu'ils peuvent faire est aussi efficace que le transplanage. Et les géants sont déjà là. Certes, il sait pour les géants, mais nous pourrons leur lancer des sorts de camouflage dessus, afin qu'il ne les remarque pas en attendant. Ils peuvent être très immobiles, vous savez. C'est comme cela que les géants se cachent dans de nombreux endroits du monde… » soudain, Harry eut le souvenir d'une conversation à ce sujet avec la mère de Hagrid, quelque part en novembre, mais il devrait y repenser plus tard, « … et la première fois que nous avons vu la mère de Hagrid… » il se désigna et montra Ron et Hermione, « nous avons pensé que ses jambes étaient des troncs. Le club de duel sera la dernière vague, officiellement, bien que nous aurons quelqu'un sous la main pour appeler les professeurs, si nécessaire. Dumbledore sera déjà là, bien sûr. C'est comme cela que nous comptons convaincre Queudver d'amener Rogue. Je pense qu'il a assez peur de Dumbledore, comme il se doit, bien sûr. »

Ils eurent tous l'air pensif. Puis Hermione parla. « Du polynectar. »

« Quoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle repensait à cela parce qu'en deuxième année, ils avaient fait la potion dans ces mêmes toilettes dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient maintenant. « Et si Queudver donne du Polynectar à quelqu'un pour qu'il ressemble à Rogue… ou s'il en prend ? Cela pourrait être n'importe quelle personne âgé, sorcier ou moldu, et nous ne le saurions que plus tard. »

Harry réfléchit. Après quelques minutes, il dit « Nous lui dirons que nous allons simplement attendre tous ensemble pendant une heure. C'est le temps que dure la potion. De cette façon, nous saurons que Rogue est vraiment Rogue, et il saura aussi que je suis vraiment moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait prit du Polynectar pour me ressembler. Nous ferons en sorte d'insister dessus, afin qu'il sache que nous ne trichons pas avec lui. S'il ne m'a pas vraiment, il va avoir beaucoup à perdre. Et si Dumbledore se déguisait en moi et repartait avec Queudver ? Il aurait alors de sérieux problèmes. »

Malfoy avait l'air de trouver cela franchement évident. « Bien, oui. Bien sûr qu'il aurait des problèmes. Alors pourquoi ne faisons nous pas cela à la place ? »

« Deux raisons : d'abord, cela prend des semaines pour préparer du Polynectar, et je veux faire cela aussi vite que possible. Ensuite, parce qu'il pourrait lui-même suggérer la période d'attente d'une heure pour éviter à ces choses là d'arriver, et nous perdrions nos chances. Et je ne veux pas que Queudver soit tué. La deuxième chose la plus importante de cette opération est de ramener Queudver sain et sauf au ministère pour le juger, afin qu'il puisse répondre… » il jeta un coup d'œil à Mariah, incapable de se souvenir sur le moment si elle était au courant pour Sirius. « des autres choses qu'il a faites par le passé. C'est très important de ramener Rogue, mais c'est aussi très important d'attraper Queudver. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, mais ensuite, la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du repas, et ils sortirent tous des toilettes, sauf Harry. Mimi ne s'était pas encore montrée, et il voulait lui parler.

Se sentant un peu ridicule, il se tint près des éviers appelant « Mimi ! Oh, Mimi ! » Il essaya d'aller dans son box favori, celui où elle était morte, et se pencha consciencieusement au-dessus de la cuvette pour l'appeler. Quand cela eut échoué, il essaya de l'appeler dans les éviers (sauf dans celui qu'il savait conduire à la Chambre des Secrets). Rien. Pas la moindre fantôme d'adolescente ronde et boutonneuse (si elle avait une peau), déprimée et déprimante. Il commençait à partir quand il entendit un bruit de chasse dans l'un des box, et un grand splash d'eau se répandit sur le sol près des éviers.

« Mimi ? » dit-il doucement. Elle flotta à travers la porte du box, l'air assez vexée.

« Oh, c'est toi. » dit-elle, se retournant, ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir lui parler.

« Hum, Mimi, je me demandais juste… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit de faire reprendre son cours au temps quand j'étais dans mon autre vie ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu du tout ? »

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil fantomatique. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne t'ai jamais vu ? »

Il fonça les sourcils. « O ? »

« Tu avais l'habitude de te doucher dans les vestiaires de Quidditch tous les matins, et elles font partie du système de plomberie de Poudlard… »

Il rougit, se souvenant de la fois où il était certain qu'elle l'espionnait dans la salle de bain des préfets. « Je vois. Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé. Tu ne m'as jamais dit de rétablir le cours du temps comme les autres fantômes. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Dans le monde que tu avais créé… Tout le monde était aussi misérable que moi. C'était merveilleux ! Sais-tu qu'en fait j'avais un petit groupe de filles qui avait l'habitude de me rencontrer ici et de me plaindre, parce que je n'aurais pas dû être autorisée à aller à l'école après le bannissement des élèves nés de moldus ? Et les choses que je pouvais leur dire sur Tom Jedusor… » Elle claqua de la langue. Harry était étonné. Elle avait aimé l'autre monde. Elle était dans son élément, au centre d'un groupe pour la première fois de sa vie. De son après vie, se rectifia-t-il.

Elle foudroyait du regard maintenant. Il déglutit. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'un fantôme heureux. Elle était à nouveau reléguée à hanter les toilettes des filles cassées sans plus de groupe de filles suspendues à ses lèvres. Je suppose que tout le monde n'est pas content que j'ai restauré le cours du temps. Il revint vers la porte.

« Bien, » dit-il d'une vois tremblante, « C'était bon de te revoir… »

Il jaillit hors de la pièce et fut presque immédiatement tiré par Hermione dans un couloir sur le côté, conduisant vers quelque salle de classe vide. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire, ainsi qu'à Ron, qui était déjà avec elle.

« Te voilà, Harry. Écoute… tu as vu comment Mariah a réagi à ma question sur ses gants ? » demanda Hermione. Harry lui fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ron avait l'air impatient.

« Alors ? »

« Alors ? Alors ce matin, elle portait ces gants quand elle est venue courir. Et elle a dit qu'ils étaient pour les soins aux créatures magiques, que je suis assez certaine que les cinquième année de Serpentard et de Griffondor n'ont pas aujourd'hui. Et elle a commencé à venir avec moi, Ginny et Annika dans la salle de bain des préfètes, puis pendant qu'elle se déshabillait pour se doucher, elle a soudain changé d'avis et est partie en courant. Elle a dit qu'elle allait utiliser les douches de Serpentard parce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans son dortoir. Elle a déjà fait cela avant. »

Harry fronçait les sourcils maintenant. « Je ne savais pas cela. »

Hermione eut l'air triomphante. Ron souffla, encore impatient. « Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Alors, elle a un truc avec ses gants. Tu ne pense pas que cela signifie qu'elle n'est pas avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils, réfléchissant dur, mais ayant aussi l'air frustrée. « Il y a quelque chose de pas très net à son sujet avec ces gants. Elle était… » Soudain, elle s'arrêta et regarda furtivement autour d'eux. Quand elle se remit à parler, ce fut considérablement moins fort. « Elle était en soutien-gorge, slip et chaussettes, et elle portait encore ces gants. Puis elle a enlevé une chaussette, a eu l'air d'avoir été mordue par quelque chose, puis l'a remise, s'est rhabillée, et puis après nous avoir donné cette excuse d'avoir besoin de quelque chose dans le couloir, elle s'est pratiquement enfuie en courant. »

Même Ron eut l'air d'être perplexe, échouant à fournir une explication plausible au comportement bizarre que Hermione venait de décrire. Harry pensa à ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à faire une telle chose. « Peut-être qu'elle avait une verrue sur un orteil qui n'était pas partie, et qu'elle ne voulait pas enlever ses chaussettes et la montrer. Ou peut-être qu'elle a des verrues sur les mains. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Madame Pomfresh soigne facilement quiconque a des verrues. Regarde comme Neville va la voir souvent, avec toutes les verrues que lui refile Trevor. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que c'est une autre maladie de peau, quelque chose que Madame Pomfresh ne peut pas traiter. »

Puis quelques chose frappa Harry. « Elle ne porte pas des gants tout le temps, mais à chaque fois, quand elle les a, elle a une espèce d'obsession à leur sujet… »

« Je sais ! » dit Hermione plus fort. « Et puis, dans les toilettes de Mimi, elle a semblé tellement étrange quand elle a dit 'Ceux d'entre nous qui peuvent devenir des animaux… »

Ron eut soudain l'air alarmé, et Harry pensa savoir pourquoi. « Tu as peur qu'elle sache que je suis un animagus, Hermione ? Parce que Malfoy le lui aurait dit. »

Elle eut l'air désarçonnée, comme si elle n'avait pas du tout voulu en venir là. « Hum, heu… bien sûr. Cela a semblé tellement étrange. Comme… Comme si elle suggérait que quelqu'un dans la pièce pouvait le faire… Tu as probablement raison. Malfoy a dû lui dire. »

Harry lui fronça les sourcils. Sa voix semblait très, très étrange. Le visage de Ron avait l'air étrange aussi. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre de ses deux amis, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'eux prenne feu, ou se mette à chanter, ou fasse quelque chose, à n'importe quel moment.

« Nous devrions bouger, » dit Ron, d'une voix étranglée. « La deuxième cloche va sonner. »

Harry prit la tête comme ils couraient dans les couloirs, laissant ses pieds prendre le chemin qu'ils voulaient, mais ne remarquant pas où il allait précisément, et quand il se retrouva devant la porte d'histoire de la magie au moment où la deuxième cloche retentissait, il s'arrêta net.

Binns.

Comment pourrait-il regarder Binns en face ? Non seulement Binns avait tué sa sœur et Ginny dans son autre vie, et avait torturé son frère, mais il se souviendrait aussi de l'autre monde. Le cœur de Harry tapait très, très fort, et il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à passer l'entrée de la salle de classe. Il avait complètement oublié la conversation au sujet de Mariah Kirkner.

Ron et Hermione lui rentrèrent dedans « Avance donc ! » lui dit Ron avec impatience, poussant Harry dans la pièce. Harry trébucha en avant, se rattrapant rapidement afin de ne pas tomber tête en avant. Il fronça les sourcils à Ron. Hermione avait encore l'air soucieuse au sujet de Mariah. « Dépêche-toi Harry. Assieds toi. »

Il se glissa dans son siège, se souvenant comment il s'était en fait endormi durant ses BUSEs d'histoire de la magie l'année précédente. Il avait toujours considéré Binns comme ennuyeux, mais bénin. Après avoir connu le Binns vivant dans son autre vie, il ne pourrait jamais plus penser à lui d'une autre façon…

Le professeur d'histoire de la magie vint en flottant à travers le tableau, et se tourna immédiatement pour commencer à écrire les notes du jour sur le tableau avec son doigt fantomatique. Comme d'habitude, les lettres brillaient d'une étrange phosphorescence. La plume de Harry était encore collée à son parchemin, mais il ne pouvait pas commencer à écrire. Le professeur fantôme se retourna et commença débiter son cours. « Durant les purges de vampires en Transylvanie de 1541… » mais alors, il s'arrêta, fixant Harry, qui le foudroyait du regard, ne s'étant jamais senti rempli de tant de haine, et simultanément d'une envie de pleurer pendant des jours. Finalement, sa plume écrivit sur son parchemin. Il était assis au premier rang. Quand il releva ce qu'il avait écrit, aucun autre élève n'était en position de le voir.

JE SAIS.

Le visage gris, eut l'air, si c'était possible, encore plus gris, et sa bouche bougea sans émettre de mots. Finalement, il la referma et essaya de retrouver un air digne.

« Mr Potter, s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai besoin de vous parler dans le couloir. »

Harry se leva de son bureau et suivit son professeur, ouvrant la porte pour lui comme le fantôme l'avait déjà traversée. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Harry regarda son professeur les bras croisés sur son torse, souhaitant que Binns ne soit pas déjà mort pour pouvoir le tuer.

Le fantôme leva ses yeux vers Harry, et Harry put immédiatement voir que Binns était désolé, qu'il souhaitait ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait dans son autre vie, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être un meurtrier. Harry déglutit, sentant une partie de sa colère le quitter. Il devait donner à Binns une chance de s'expliquer…

« Que s'est il pass ? » demanda-t-il laconiquement.

Binns poussa un soupir fantôme, s'asseyant dans les airs pour commencer son histoire. « D'abord, je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je suis désolé, Harry. J'était à Serdaigle à l'école, et je me sentais très proches des élèves de cette maison. Pendant un temps, j'ai été responsable de Serdaigle. Pas longtemps avant… avant la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, deux anciens élèves sont venus me voir à l'école. Ils avaient été à Serdaigle quand j'étais responsable de la maison. Ils étaient devenus des Mangemorts, et ils essayèrent de me recruter. J'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas que faire. »

« Puis Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu, et j'ai été rassuré de ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter d'être recruté. Cependant, le ministère de la magie était conscient que mes anciens élèves étaient des Mangemorts et les poursuivait, comme de nombreux autres partisans de Voldemort, après sa chute. Ils sont venus chercher du secours auprès de moi. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque pense que j'étais un Mangemort aussi, et je les ai livrés au ministère, mais avant qu'ils ne soient appréhendés, juste ici, au château, dans mon propre bureau, où j'avais dit au ministère qu'il pourrait les trouver, ils ont mis du poison dans la théière. Et quand je me suis assis pour prendre une bonne tasse près du feu, ce soir-là, pensant que j'avais fait la bonne chose et que j'étais bien débarrassé d'eux… Je suis mort. »

« Et cependant… j'avais encore le sentiment qu'il y avait tant à faire. Tant de jeunes esprits à former. La mort n'allait pas m'arrêter. J'ai continué à enseigner, et je fais ainsi depuis lors. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'avais été assassiné. J'ai manipulé Peeves, à dessein, et il a cassé ma théière, et ma tasse et ma sous-tasse favorites, détruisant les preuves d'empoisonnement. Mes meurtriers ont essayé de s'échapper du ministère et ont été tués par les aurors. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune raison pour que l'on sache que j'avais été assassin

« Cependant… dans le monde dans lequel Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas tombé, j'ai dû répondre par oui ou par non au recrutement, après la nuit où votre père est mort. Je me suis senti piégé, et j'ai accepté à contrecœur de devenir un Mangemort. J'ai été puni de façon répétée pour ne pas avoir suivi les ordres, j'ai subi le Cruciatus tellement souvent que je pensais perdre la tête… Finalement, Vous-Savez-Qui a décidé que ce serait plus facile de me contraindre à obéir en me plaçant sous Imperius. Et donc, c'est ce qu'il a fait. J'ai été sous Imperius les douze dernières années de ma vie, me regardant faire des choses horribles et détestables… » ses yeux regardaient Harry, implorants « … comme… comme tuer votre sœur, et Ginny Weasley, et torturer votre frère… jusqu'à ce que finalement le directeur m'arrête en me soustrayant à ma misère. »

Harry regardait le fantôme, le reste d'un homme qui avait été le vassal de Voldemort, qui n'avait pas eu la force d'esprit de résister à l'Imperius (ce qui le mettait en bonne compagnie, comme beaucoup d'autres avaient eu le même problème). Harry déglutit, se souvenant quand il avait reçu la lettre à Azkaban, découvrant que Jamie et Ginny étaient mortes et que Simon était à Ste Mangouste…

« Quand j'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait… Je me suis échappé d'Azkaban. Cela… Cela m'a réveillé. » dit-il doucement. « J'ai alors su… J'ai su que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Que je devais rétablir le cours du temps… » Soudain, Harry se retrouva dans le rôle inattendu de quelqu'un essayant d'alléger la culpabilité de celui qui avait assassiné sa sœur et la femme qu'il aimait…

Binns secoua sa tête. « Cela n'excuse toujours pas ce que j'ai fait… » Harry mordit sa lèvre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de se demander quelle sorte d'angoisse les gens vivaient quand ils faisaient ces choses sous Impérius, des choses qu'ils haïssaient faire, qu'ils n'auraient jamais faites sinon. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient 'Je suis désol !' pour les gens qu'ils tuaient, même s'ils le faisaient ? Avaient-ils envie de se suicider après cela ? Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas changé le cours du temps. D'une certaine façon, absolument tout ce qui était arrivé dans l'autre monde était de sa faute. Avant septembre dernier, la culpabilité n'était pas quelque chose que Binns devrait supporter éternellement.

« Pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas ? » lui dit doucement Harry, se sentant désolé pour le fantôme, qui ne connaîtrait jamais la paix, et qui, en plus d'enseigner à jamais l'histoire de la magie, serait forcé de se souvenir de l'autre monde que Harry avait créé, et des choses terribles qu'il avait été forcé de faire…

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent étrangement quand lui et le professeur rentrèrent dans la classe. Il ne leur dit rien. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir lui demander ce qui se passait quand ils étaient en route pour l'herbologie, mais Harry avançait brusquement dans les couloirs, son sac accroché à l'épaule, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas intéressé par une discussion à bâtons rompus.


	94. Chap 19 4

Philippe Gryffondor : a y est, c'est vendredi et la fin de la semaine.   
Bartimeus : merci. J'espère que ca a bien marché pour tes exams. Perso, j'ai été assez déçu par le film, mais bon...   
Marie-Jo : oui. C'est plaisant d'avoir une fiction ou tout n'est pas ou tout noir ou tout blanc.   
Lunenoire : merci. ET oui, Rogue manque à Harry. Tout arrive.   
lufynette : merci, la suite.   
falyla : le tome 0; c'est les années de Bill Weasley à Poudlard (1975-1982), et on suit conjointement son histoire, celle de sa famille, des parents de Harry, des maraudeurs, avec une mention particulière pour un Peter pas si mauvais que cela, jusqu'à la première chute de Voldemort. C'est un tome qui donne certaines clés de la série. Et oui, c'est un sacré boulot, c'est certain...  
onarluca : c'est vendredi, re voilà la fic.  
ILiv inParis : c'est pas tant la bataille que la scène juste avant qui me plaît. En tous cas, merci.  
Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour un chapitre qui tardait peut-être à certains, même s'il est très court...

vvvvv  


Il essaya de parler au professeur Dumbledore après les cours, mais le directeur lui dit qu'il évaluait encore sa proposition et qu'il devait parler à quelques autres personnes avant d'arriver à une décision. Harry se sentait irritable et impatient. Il était tenté d'envoyer lui-même une lettre à Queudver, mais il savait qu'il n'oserait pas initier une opération de cette envergure sans l'approbation de Dumbledore.

Il alla à la salle commune après avoir vu Dumbledore, comme ils allaient fêter le dix-septième anniversaire de Ron. Il était finalement majeur. Il pouvait faire de la magie en dehors de l'école sans que personne au ministère ne cille. Et il pouvait élire le ministre de la magie. Harry déglutit. Peut-être qu'après avoir eu dix-sept ans, en juillet, Dumbledore le laisserait quitter les Dursley une bonne fois pour toutes, comme après cela, il pourrait se protéger tout seul sans avoir de problèmes avec le ministère.

Il se retrouva avec ses pieds en pilote automatique l'amenant à son dortoir, et puis il se souvint. Il avait acheté un nouveau jeu de balles de Quidditch pour Ron. Il sortit la caisse de sa malle. Il avait fait graver le cuir de la caisse aux initiales de Ron : R.A.W., Ronald Arthur Weasley. Hmm, pensa Harry. Parfois les initiales sont une assez bonne description de Ron. [NDT : raw= brut, grossier ]

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune avec son cadeau, Ron passait juste par le trou du portrait avec Hermione, qui le conduisait avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, Hermione… j'ai l'impression que Ron sait où il est. »

« Ce n'est pas la raison du bandeau. » Harry se demanda où ils avaient été pendant qu'il parlait à Dumbledore, mais il oublia cela quand Hermione assit Ron dans un fauteuil près du feu, et alla au coin, sous les escaliers pour attraper l'étui de son violoncelle. Elle l'ouvrit avec soin et retira l'instrument et l'archer, et, s'asseyant sur une chaise qui avait été à l'une des tables, sans aucun accordage ou préambule, elle commença immédiatement à jouer.

Harry retint son souffle. La musique ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait entendu avant. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas Bach, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était d'abord profond et triste, puis dansant et joyeux, puis paisible comme le clair de lune sur un lac…

Comme la musique continuait, il vit que Ron écoutait avec intensité, et puis il leva les mains et retira le bandeau de ses yeux, la regardant jouer, regardant passer les émotions sur son visage comme elle montait jusqu'à une note magnifique et douloureusement haute, puis s'écrasant à nouveau dans les profondeurs, comme l'image musicale d'une énorme vague s'écrasant sur la côte. Harry ne savait pas si le vrai spectacle était sur le visage de Ron ou celui d'Hermione, mais il savait comme il allait de l'un à l'autre, en les regardant tous les deux, qu'il avait un cadeau d'anniversaire plus important et de plus grande valeur qu'il pouvait offrir à Ron, et qui compterait plus pour lui que tous les ensembles de balles de Quidditch.

Quand elle eut fini de jouer, il y eut un moment de silence admiratif dans la salle commune, et puis toutes les personnes présentes explosèrent en applaudissements enthousiastes. Hermione passa par toutes les nuances de rouge possible, et elle remit son violoncelle dans sa boîte soigneusement avant de s'avancer vers Ron, qui souriait encore et l'applaudissait d'une façon qui brisa le cœur de Harry. Elle lui donna une accolade, et Harry la vit dire plus qu'il ne l'entendit (à cause du bruit des applaudissements), « Joyeux anniversaire », avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Comme les applaudissements mouraient, Harry alla vers ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient l'air d'avoir oublié que le reste du monde existait. Draco Malfoy et Ginny ressemblaient à cela quand ils étaient ensemble aussi. C'était sensé être comme cela.

Ron disait. « C'était cela, n'est-ce pas ? Le morceau que tu as travaillé toute l'année ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Tu as écris cela ? »

Elle se colora encore. « Cela tournait dans ma tête depuis un moment, et je devais l'écrire avant de l'oublier. »

Harry secoua la tête, émerveillé par son talent, même en ayant connu la musicienne professionnelle dans son autre vie. Il déglutit. Est-ce qu'elle avait d'abord été inspirée par Ron ? Était-ce pourquoi c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas le remettre à plus tard. Il se tenait face à eux deux, tenant la boîte de balles de Quidditch, et il leur dit. « Pourrions-nous… Pourrions-nous sortir parler dans le couloir ? »

Ils le regardèrent étrangement, mais acquiescèrent et le suivirent hors de la salle commune. Une fois dans le couloir, il commença à parler, mais la grosse dame avait l'air bien trop intéressée pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire à son goût. Alors il leur fit signe de les suivre à quelques mètres de là. Il se tourna nerveusement vers eux, essayant de trouver comment faire cela, se souvenant de Hermione souhaitant un bon anniversaire à Ron juste après minuit la veille, et de Ron dont le cœur semblait se briser…

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire à tous les deux depuis un moment, » dit-il, essayant de trouver sa voie dans un discours alambiqué. « Je… Je connais vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je ne suis pas contrarié. En fait… en fait, cela me rends plus facile de faire la bonne chose et de laisser partir Hermione, parce que je sais que tu… » il montra Ron de la tête « … est là pour elle, et tu prends tant soin d'elle… »

Les deux autres le fixaient, bouches grandes ouvertes.

« Quoi ? » dit Hermione, sidérée. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu romps avec moi ? »

Il sourit faiblement à Ron. « Joyeux anniversaire ? » dit-il en hésitant. Le visage d'Hermione était en furie. Elle pivota sur ses talons et redescendit le couloir. Il entendirent son bruit de pas résonner au loin. Harry se tourna vers Ron, complètement confus.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Vous deux vouliez être ensemble… »

C'était maintenant au tour de Ron d'être sidéré. « Est-ce ce que tu penses ? Tu penses que nous t'avons trahi, en nous bécotant dans ton dos ? Hermione et moi n'avons rien fait dont nous puissions avoir honte, » dit-il virant au rouge. « Et si tu te demandes pourquoi elle est en colère… Joyeux anniversaire ? Est-ce qu'elle est sensée être mon cadeau ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que tu la considère comme une propriété, à garder ou à offrir. Joli coup, Harry. Vraiment réussi. »

Harry pensa aux choses que Ron lui avait dites en août précédent. Oh, alors maintenant c'est moi qui suis insensible ? Ron lui tourna le dos et alla vers la grosse dame, qui le laissa rentrer dans la salle commune de Griffondor après qu'il lui ait donné le mot de passe. Harry se tenait désemparé dans le couloir, tenant la boîte de cuir avec les initiales de Ron dessus.

« Ron ? » appela-t-il son meilleur ami. « Hum… Je t'ai aussi acheté quelques nouvelles balles de Quidditch… » dit-il faiblement, et probablement trop doucement pour que Ron l'entende.

Malédiction, pensa-t-il.


	95. Chap 19 5

Ankou : content de retrouver une de tes reviews. Je vois qu'à la deuxième lecture, de nombreux détails plus ou moins anodins éclairent les lecteurs.   
Lunenoire : disons qu'il est juste un peu maladroit. C'est l'émotion. C'est toujours au moment critique que l'on se prend les pieds dans le tapis.   
Elava La Louve : Mais si c'est possible. Cf Lunenoire. Merci en tous cas pour ta longue review. heureux de te compter parmi les fidèles lecteurs du serpent psychique. Et c'est doué (cf. profil)   
Dumati : cf Lunenoire, pareil. Et moi, je ne sais pas comment je me serais vautré. A chacun sa méthode, je suppose.  
Philippe Gryffondor : et oui, court mais il y a de l'action.   
Mystikal : encore un : cf Lunenoire.   
luffynette : cf ci-dessus   
miss serpentard : merci pour le compliment, mais je ne fais finalement que mettre ma traduction au service de l'histoire. Pour Harry ,il est en surchauffe. merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité alors.   
Bartimeus : court, mais y'avait du mouvement. et j'ai un peu les mêmes craintes que toi pour les films   
Syds : merci, et pour les gaffes de Harry, cf lunenoire, ci-dessus.  
onarluca : c'est le but qu'un max de monde en profite, mais oui, pauvre harry...   
ILiv inParis : Ron est finalement parfois plus psychologue que Harry dans cette histoire   
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite, avec un chapitre plus conséquent...

xxxxx

Harry était très content que tant de gens viennent courir le matin maintenant. S'il n'y avait eu que Ron et Hermione, cela aurait été très difficile le lendemain de la fête d'anniversaire. Aucun d'eux ne lui parlait. Il vit Ginny le regarder avec les sourcils levés, mais il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qui se passait. Il était content, pour une fois, que Ron ait l'habitude de monter prendre sa douche dans le dortoir de Griffondor au lieu de les accompagner dans la salle de bain des préfets. Et il était aussi content que Malfoy n'ai pas la possibilité de lui poser des questions indiscrètes avec Tony Perugia alentour.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire. Son premier cours était celui de métamorphoses, et il fut rassuré de voir que le professeur MacGonagall n'avait pas changé. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Harry avec un étrange air sur son visage quand elle entra dans la salle de classe. Il se demanda si Dumbledore lui avait parlé du changement du cours du temps (ou s'il l'avait fait lui-même, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas encore). Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de son bureau, le transformant en beagle, puis en renard, puis en beagle, puis en renard, en une succession rapide. Il sourit, se souvenant momentanément de ses parties de chasse aux papiers quand il était petit dans son autre vie. Puis il s'arrêta encore. Cette vie, se rappela-t-il. Pense à cette vie.

Et il le fit. Il fixa le bureau qui était à nouveau un bureau, laissant son esprit flotter comme il s'ouvrait à un autre souvenir…

_Vers le début d'octobre, il remonta à la tour d'astronomie après les cours, comme de coutume, et il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Ginny se tenait là, regardant par-delà les pelouses, penchée vers le lac et la forêt. Elle se retourna brusquement quand elle entendit ses pas sur les dalles de pierre, l'air coupable._

_« Oh, Harry. Je… Je me demandais si tu allais monter ici pour… tu sais. »_

_Il lui fit oui de la tête. « Tu sais que je fais cela presque tous les jours. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de te le demander ? »_

_Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'était pas le bon mot. Je… j'essayais de rassembler mon courage… »_

_« Quoi, Ginny ? »_

_Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Tu as dit… que je pourrais être ta passagère. » dit-elle précipitamment. « Je… je pense que j'aimerais essayer cela. » Elle avait l'air d'avoir utiliser jusqu'à la dernière once de son courage pour dire cela. Il essaya de ne pas avoir un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il aimait tellement cela, et bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment la même expérience que lui, n'étant pas vraiment celle qui volait, il était content qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager cela._

_Hermione avait juré avec raideur qu'elle ne referait plus jamais cela. « Même si j'avais besoin de m'échapper d'un volcan en éruption ». Depuis le samedi après son anniversaire, quand il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il les avait vu, elle et Ron dans la salle commune la nuit précédente. Il ne savait toujours pas où elle allait le soir, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa fierté l'empêchait de demander. Quoique ce soit, comme elle l'avait dit à Ron, elle ne faisait pas cela pour lui, pour Harry. C'est bien, pensait Harry. Je n'ai pas à m'attendre à ce que toute sa vie tourne autour de moi. Mais il n'avait pas non plus été capable d'oublier la manière dont elle avait répondu à Ron, et la façon dont il s'était senti quand il avait tenu Ginny contre lui, sous la cape d'invisibilité, tandis qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir remonter à l'étage en évitant Rusard…_

_« Tu es sûre, Ginny ? » demanda-t-il, pour lui offrir une sortie, si elle en voulait une. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Il lui sourit, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il l'avertit avant de le faire, puis il sentit le changement transformer son corps, ses pattes frapper la pierre, sa crinière entourer sa tête, descendre sur son dos. Puis il étendit ses ailes. Elle déboutonna sa robe en dessous de ses hanches. Elle portait un jean en-dessous. Quand elle eut passé sa jambe au-dessus de lui, sa robe était drapée sur ses hanches. Elle s'agrippa étroitement à lui avec ses genoux et se pencha un peu en avant, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa crinière douce. Il se serait exclamé s'il avait eu une voix humaine, à cause de l'incroyable sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien, mais tout ce qui sortit de lui était un son comme un ronronnement sourd._

_Elle chuchota dans l'une de ses oreilles recourbée, se retournant vers sa voix. « Je suis prête. »_

_Il prit une grande inspiration et passa par-dessus le parapet, s'élançant dans le ciel. Il la senti haleter et agripper sa crinière encore plus fort, ses genoux commençant à lui faire mal aux côtes. Comme il battait des ailes, il la sentit se relaxer un petit peu, bien qu'elle s'accroche encore soigneusement, et après avoir été dans les airs pendant quelques minutes, volant droit au-dessus de la forêt, il osa virer, allant lentement, espérant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas et ne tomberait pas. Sa prise se resserra pendant le virage, mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait récupéré et qu'elle commençait à être plus à l'aise pour chevaucher un griffon d'or qui s'avérait aussi être Harry Potter._

_Comme le soleil se couchait, il revint vers la plate-forme d'observation, atterrissant avec légèreté après sa descente en spirale. Quand il se posa, elle ne descendit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait encore reprendre son souffle. Finalement, elle posa un pied au sol et passa sa jambe au-dessus de son dos, s'effondrant immédiatement sur la plate-forme. Harry se retransforma, la regardant avec inquiétude._

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu… Tu as haïs cela, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, déglutissant. « Non, Harry ! C'était… C'était merveilleux. C'est juste cette… Cette descente en spirale à la fin… Bien, disons que c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas encore avalé mon dîner. »_

_Il rit alors et elle se joignit brièvement à lui. « Désolé. C'est la manière la plus rapide de descendre d'une hauteur considérable. Mais en parlant de dîner, je meurs de faim. As-tu besoin d'une minute pour récupérer, ou peux-tu descendre les escaliers maintenant ? »_

_« Je… Je pense qu'il me faudra le temps d'une vie pour récupérer. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal. Cela ne sonne pas très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses faire cela quand tu veux. Tu peux simplement… le faire. C'est si étonnant… »_

_Il souriait modestement maintenant. « Je suis content que tu aies pu le vivre un petit peu aussi. Je ne convaincrai jamais Hermione de faire encore cela. »_

_Ginny acquiesça, baissant les yeux. « Comment vont les choses entre vous ? »_

_Harry regarda par-delà la forêt. « Bien, je pense. Bien, il y a peut-être un peu de gêne. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'essaye encore de voir ce que c'est. »_

_Elle lui prit le bras. « Bien, fais cela. Quand tu as quelqu'un avec qui être, avec qui vraiment être, et que c'est la bonne personne… c'est un sentiment unique au monde. » Il regarda son visage lumineux, éclairé par la joie d'une fille aimant vraiment son petit ami, et l'estomac de Harry se contracta. Il essaya de sourire faiblement._

_« Oui, je peux voir cela. » dit-il doucement, la faisant rougir._

_Elle le retrouvait plusieurs fois par semaine, devant progressivement porter des habits de plus en plus lourds comme la fin du trimestre approchait, que les jours devenaient plus courts et que l'obscurité commençait à cerner le château avant même que les cours de la journée aient fini. Un jour, il décida de faire quelque chose d'un petit peu différent. Quand ils volaient au-dessus de la forêt, il regarda en bas à la recherche de feux, plus faciles à voir maintenant que c'était presque la période du solstice d'hiver. Finalement, il fut récompensé, et, trouvant une clairière à proximité où il pouvait descendre (elle s'était habituée à cela maintenant), il lui expliqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il voulait qu'elle rencontre. Elle pensa que c'était une bien maigre explication, mais quand il la conduisit à la clairière suivante, où les géants cuisinaient leur ration habituelle de viande, et où la mère de Hagrid était assise par terre, cousant industrieusement des peaux brunes ensemble pour confectionner un nouveau manteau, elle se figea, pétrifiée comme si elle avait été regardée par un basilik._

_Fridwulfa leva les yeux, criant « Arry ! » si fort qu'ils durent se couvrir les oreilles. Un instant plus tard, elle avait modéré son volume, ayant oublié, comme elle ne voyait pas souvent des humains. Elle se retint de prendre Ginny comme elle avait fait avec Hermione, et à la longue, Ginny se sentit assez l'aise pour s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Harry, parlant à la mère de Hagrid et admirant son travail de couture et les belles fourrures sur lesquelles elle travaillait._

_Quand il l'eut ramenée au château, elle descendit rapidement, s'asseyant sur la plate-forme d'observation avec un bruit sourd, respirant comme si elle était essoufflée. Harry se transforma et s'assit, la regardant._

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien. ? »_

_Elle acquiesça puis se leva. Harry se leva à côté d'elle, puis la rattrapa quand elle vacilla un peu en faisant un pas vers la trappe. Elle tomba dans ses bras, ne prenant pas la peine de reculer, mais s'agrippant fermement à ses avant-bras._

_« Oh, Harry. Juste quand je pensais que tu m'avais montré assez de merveilles… Tu y vas et tu te surpasses… »_

_Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillants au clair de lune, et, sans réfléchir, il se pencha et l'embrasse. Ce fut rapidement fait. Ce n'était pas un long baiser. Elle ne bougea pas après cela, mais continua à le regarder. Finalement, elle se recula et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. De toute évidence, elle n'allait pas faire de commentaire sur le baiser qu'elle avait reçu._

_« Nous devrions probablement aller dîner. » dit-elle calmement, comme si rien qui ne soit ordinaire ne s'était passé. Harry ne savait pas si elle ne pensait simplement plus à son baiser, comme s'il était juste comme un autre frère, ou si elle indiquait qu'elle était d'accord avec son baiser comme s'il était plus qu'un frère. Cela n'avait pas été un baiser profond, alors il n'avait eu aucun moyen d'en juger._

_Mais ensuite, pour Noël… Il lui avait donné l'amulette, et elle la lui avait rendue après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire. Il avait pensé que ce serait bien pour elle d'avoir un souvenir de son passage dans la Chambre des Secrets, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui, mais à ce moment là, les mots 'Je t'aime' s'étaient écoulés de lui, comme ils n'avaient pas pu le faire quand il était avec Hermione. Puis elle avait dit son nom :_

_Draco._

_Il se souvint de quelque chose d'autre du jour de Noël, quelque chose qui n'était pas remonté à la surface de sa conscience avant. Quand il était sorti du garde-manger et allait traverser la cuisine, Ron et Hermione étaient là. Ginny doit les avoir croisé, avait-il pensé. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'attendre à ce quelqu'un d'autre sorte du garde-manger. Ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, parlant doucement, et puis Ron leva quelque chose au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un petit rameau vert de quelque chose. Hermione leva vers yeux vers le végétal, rougissant, et puis soudain, Ron se pencha, l'embrassant. Elle se cramponna à lui pendant une demi-minute avant de reculer, écarlate. Ron souriait. Elle courut encore hors de la cuisine, riant, et il courut après elle, comme si c'étaient des enfants jouant à un jeu._

_Quand tu as quelqu'un avec qui être, avec qui vraiment être, et que c'est la bonne personne… c'est un sentiment unique au monde…_

_Pendant des semaines après les vacances, il continua ses vols au-dessus de la forêt en solitaire. Il n'était pas surpris par cela, après sa réaction le jour de Noël. Il ne montait plus à la tour tous les jours, comme il n'aimait pas voler quand il faisait trop froid ou qu'il y avait trop de vent, et spécialement quand il neigeait. C'était un hiver très neigeux. Finalement, après le début de février, il la trouva l'attendant sur le parapet un jour très chaud pour la saison. La neige fondait partout sur les pelouses, laissant de grandes flaques et des morceaux détrempés de sol boueux. Quand ils allaient chez Hagrid pour ses cours, ou aux serres, ils pataugeaient à chaque pas. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs balais pour voler au-dessus des pelouses quand le terrain était si mauvais, mais ils ne pouvaient aller en cours qu'à pied. Madame Bibine avait dit que c'était déjà assez dur d'essayer de contrôler quatorze personnes en l'air dans les limites du terrain de Quidditch pendant un match, mais elle aurait besoin d'être appelée pour gérer le trafic aérien s'il y avait trente élèves descendant vers les serres ou la cabane de Hagrid, et trente élèves retournant au château à chaque heure de la journée._

_Il avait presque décidé de partir en la voyant, mais elle se tourna et dit « Harry ! »_

_Il s'arrêta, son cœur se retournant. C'était trop douloureux de la voir comme cela. Il l'évitait autant que possible. Il essayait de ne pas la regarder quand il courait le matin (tous les huit couraient dans la grande salle maintenant). Si elle était dans la salle commune, il lisait dans son dortoir ou dans la bibliothèque. Il s'asseyait loin d'elle à tous les repas._

_« Quoi ? » dit-il doucement._

_« Je… Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé. A Noël. Tu me manques, tu sais. Passer du temps avec toi. Si nous ne pouvions plus être amis, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… »_

_Il déglutit et s'avança. « Il fait plus froid en l'air qu'au sol. Est-ce que tu es assez chaudement habillée ? » Si elle voulait laisser Noël derrière elle, il le voulait aussi. Il savait qu'il était pathétique, de vouloir être avec elle à n'importe quel prix, même si elle ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'était retrouvé à la limite de rompre avec Hermione de nombreuses fois, mais les seules fois où ils semblaient pouvoir parler étaient après qu'ils viennent de coucher ensemble, ce qu'il évitait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résolve pratiquement à le kidnapper (Il souhaitait être plus fort ces fois là). Et cependant, rompre avec elle après cela semblait cruel, comme s'il la jugeait et la trouvait coupable. Parfois elle avait un air triste sur son visage, et il se demandait si elle souhaitait qu'il soit Ron… Il voulait faire la bonne chose, mais il avait peur de se retrouver sans ses deux meilleurs amis s'il le faisait…_

_Elle confirma qu'elle était chaudement habillée, et il se transforma et étendit ses ailes. Elle grimpa sur son dos et s'accrocha à sa crinière, et ils décollèrent ensemble. Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Ils continuèrent à se rencontrer encore comme les jours rallongeaient et se réchauffaient, et que le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tard. Ils ne parlaient jamais de Noël ou de l'amulette, et Harry ne l'embrassa plus._

_Parfois, il descendait en spirale dans une clairière de la forêt où l'herbe était aplatie, et Ginny lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient atterri là qu'ils devaient faire attention parce que c'était un cercle de fée, et que s'ils marchaient dedans, ils seraient forcés de danser vingt-quatre heures d'affilée ou sinon, ils tomberaient raides morts. Harry s'était avancé impunément dans l'herbe aplatie, et avait immédiatement commencé à danser comme un fou._

_« Oh, non ! Je suis coincé dans un cercle de fée » avait-il crié. Elle avait eu l'air horrifiée, se tenant entre les arbres, ses mains sur ses joues. Soudain, Harry s'était arrêté. Il avait dû se pencher tellement il riait. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, entrant à grand pas dans la clairière et le frappant sur le bras._

_« Oh ! Ne me refais pas cela, Harry Potter ! » Mais ensuite, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire aussi, et après cela, ils allaient à la même clairière et s'allongeait dans l'herbe fraîche, regardant le ciel. Le cercle de fée, comme ils commençaient à l'appeler, était devenu leur endroit préféré pour regarder les nuages, voyant des formes variées en eux, et parler de ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, sur tout et sur rien… Sauf de sa petite amie et de son petit ami. Et de son frère._

_La veille de son anniversaire, il était très en retard pour monter à la tour, et même si maintenant, les jours étaient plus longs que les nuits, il commençait déjà à faire sombre._

_« Oh, te voil ! Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir ! »_

_« J'étais en route, mais le professeur Flitwick m'a réquisitionné et m'a fait l'aider. Il enseignait aux Pouffsouffles de troisième année quelques sorts de duel, et a voulu que nous fassions une démonstration. Plusieurs lui ont dit que le cours était fini, mais tu sais comment il est ces fois là… Il a dit que le cours serait fini quand il le déciderait. On n'interrompt pas un duel, tu sais. » Il soupira. « Quand ils ont remarqué qu'il commençait à faire sombre, il les a finalement libérés… et moi aussi. Désolé si je t'ai fait attendre. »_

_Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est bon. Le ciel est tellement beau maintenant… ce serait excitant d'être dedans… »_

_Il regarda son visage, contemplant avec émerveillement le ciel crépusculaire. Il déglutit, puis décida qu'il serait plus sage de simplement se transformer en griffon, alors il le fit. Ils firent un glorieux vol au-dessus de la forêt, et le ciel leur offrit un show spectaculaire. Comme d'habitude, il descendit dans la clairière avec le cercle de fée. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, ne se touchant pas, regardant le ciel, les bancs de nuages teintés de jaune, de rouge, de rose et d'orange._

_« Un scrout à pétard ! » dit soudain Harry, en riant, montrant un nuage horizontal avec ce qui ressemblait aussi à une queue recourbée. Ginny rit aussi._

_« Le professeur Flitwick ! » dit-elle, montrant un nuage qui ressemblait étonnamment au petit maniaque de duels._

_« Le Terrier ! » cria Harry, désignant une collection de formes biscornues qui ressemblaient assez à la maison des Weasley. Il soupira en le regardant, ayant envie d'y être. Il se demanda si c'était une source de confort pour Ginny ou un endroit d'où elle envie de s'échapper. Elle avait encore deux ans à passer à l'école. A Noël, elle avait raconté avoir eu une dispute avec sa mère juste avant de découvrir l'amulette dans l'Allée de Embrumes, et cela remontait à la fin de sa troisième année, alors qu'elle avait encore quatre ans d'école._

_Ginny était silencieuse. Peut-être que cela avait été indélicat de sa part de dire qu'il trouvait que le nuage ressemblait au Terrier, et elle préférait se taire plutôt que de lui dire de ne pas parler de sa maison. Le nuage du Terrier se disloquait maintenant en petits bouts._

_« Regarde ! La maison se divise en elfes de maisons ! » Les formes ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des elfes, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre à dire. Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose dessus, qu'elle dise 'cela ne ressemble pas à des elfes de maison, Harry Potter !' et elle devrait se moquer de lui, et il aurait cette impression de chaleur dans son cœur en l'entendant rire…_

_Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il tourna sa tête. « Ginny ? » dit-il, comme il se tournait._

_Dans la faible lumière de la clairière (il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait si sombre au sol parce qu'il regardait le ciel), il pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à une grosse couverture noire la couvrant complètement. Reconnaissant le lethifold pour ce qu'il était immédiatement. Il bondit sur ses pieds, sortant sa baguette._

_« Expecto Patronum ! » cria-t-il. Les autres élèves de son année avaient finalement eu l'opportunité de s'entraîner à conjurer un Patronus, mais plutôt que de s'entraîner sur des détraqueurs, ils s'entraînaient sur des lethifolds qui étaient gardés par Hagrid pour l'usage du professeur Lupin. Ils vivaient dans plusieurs cages derrière sa cabane. L'un d'eux avait dû s'échapper et se retrouver dans la forêt. Le seul sort qui repoussait un lethifold était celui du Patronus._

_L'image fantomatique d'un cerf jaillit de sa baguette et galopa vers la forme prostrée de Ginny. Immédiatement, le lethifold se retira d'elle comme si une personne invisible avait simplement tiré une couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle était allongée, immobile comme une statue. Le cerf chassa l'ombre noire à travers les arbres, mais Harry, pour une fois, ne s'arrêta pas pour le regarder. Il tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, se tordant les mains. Il regarda si sa poitrine descendait et remontait, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Il se demanda combien de temps la terrible créature lui avait coupé l'air. Était-ce trop tard ? Il se pencha en avant, pinçant son nez et ouvrant sa bouche. Il mit sa bouche contre la sienne, soufflant dedans avec insistance, pensant, allez Ginny, allez…_

_Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'elle ne commence à haleter. Il se recula, tellement soulagé qu'il pensa pleurer. Elle commença à tousser sérieusement, et il la fit asseoir, la tenant, mais aussi lui tapant dans le dos. Bientôt, la toux diminua et elle s'appuya contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule, les bras de Harry autour d'elle, son cœur battant si fort qu'il était certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre._

_Elle se recula un petit peu de lui, face à son visage, ses yeux croisant ceux de Harry avec une expression désespérée. Puis elle le choqua complètement en le tirant vers elle, leurs bouches se rencontrant. Quand elle mit fin au baiser, elle lui chuchota « Merci, Harry. »_

_Il acquiesça, caressant sa joue avec sa main. Il faisait très sombre maintenant, et il pouvait à peine la voir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'obscurité le rendait plus audacieux. « Si quoique ce soit t'arrivait, Ginny… » sa voix était prise, il ne pouvait pas continuer, alors il la tira simplement vers lui à nouveau. Cette fois, la bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit sous la sienne et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et il la tenait si proche que c'était comme s'il essayait de faire d'elle une partie de lui. A la longue, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et il fit glisser les siennes le long de sa gorge, entendant son soupir d'approbation, et il était tellement heureux qu'il ne put plus se contenir. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à son oreille droite, et, après l'avoir embrassée, il lui chuchota « Je t'aime tant, Ginny… »_

_Elle le repoussa, retrouvant ses esprits. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Sa voix tremblait quand elle dit « Cette chose est venue chercher à manger parce qu'il commence à faire nuit. Nous devrions rentrer. »_

_Il acquiesça, détournant son regard d'elle. Pendant quelques glorieuses minutes, cela avait été comme s'ils étaient ensemble, comme s'ils étaient un couple. Il déglutit et prit sa forme d'animagus, essayant de repousser le flot de ses émotions, essayant de penser simplement aux pensées basiques d'un griffon d'or. Elle l'enjamba rapidement et il décolla. Bientôt, ils volaient vers la tour d'astronomie, et quand ils atterrirent, il reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine, puis se retourna, de telle sorte qu'elle était assise à cheval sur lui, tandis qu'il la regardait. Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras. Elle le regardait impassiblement, comme il passa ses mains derrière son cou, et tira sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne. Elle le laissa faire, et il la sentit ouvrir sa bouche contre la sienne, se tenant étroitement contre lui. Elle gargouillait dans sa gorge, comme ils s'embrassaient, et les mouvements qu'elle faisait au-dessus de lui le rendaient fou._

_Puis… Tout s'arrêta. Elle roula de sur lui et se leva, allant vers le parapet, regardant les espaces sombres, et quand Harry vint se tenir à côté d'elle, il vit qu'elle pleurait._

_« Ginny… Ne… »_

_« Je n'y peux rien, Harry. Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela quand nous nous sommes posés. Je pensais… Je pensais juste, une dernière fois, ce serait juste une dernière fois…_

_« Dernière ? » chuchota-t-il._

_« Bien… tu m'a sauvé la vie. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Encore. »_

_« Tu n'as pas fait cela dans la Chambre des Secrets. »_

_« Harry ! J'avais douze ans. Et je craquais complètement pour toi. » ajouta-t-elle, rougissant._

_« Alors tu embrasses seulement les garçons qui t'ont sauvé la vie et pour lesquels tu n'as pas craqu ? »_

_Elle rougit encore, et puis ils se turent, regardant tous les deux au loin, et lentement, la main de Harry alla couvrir celle de Ginny. Mais elle la retira alors. « Je pensais… Je pensais que je pouvais faire cela. Simplement être ton amie. Mais je pense que je te fais simplement marcher en passant tant de temps avec toi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous semblions bien faire, nous étions simplement de bons amis, et… »_

_« Ginny » l'interrompit-elle. « Tu ne m'as pas embrassé comme si nous étions amis. »_

_Elle baissa les yeux. Elle était encore écarlate. « Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne pense pas que je remonterai ici. Merci de m'avoir sauvée, mais… mais tu ne peux plus m'embrasser, et je ne peux plus t'embrasser. Et tu ne peux plus me dire que tu m'aimes. S'il-te-plaît… essaye de me comprendre. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Simplement, je… »_

_« … tu es amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. » Elle acquiesça, sans croiser son regard._

_« Au revoir, Harry. » dit-elle doucement, et bientôt, elle était hors de sa vue, ayant passé la trappe descendant dans le château._

_Harry s'assit sur les dalles de pierre, fixant le ciel, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans les essuyer. Il ne descendit pas dîner. Quand sa montre indiqua qu'il était minuit, il descendit finalement à la tour Griffondor et alla au lit sans rien dire à personne. Et même s'il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais, dans ses rêves, elle était dans ses bras, là-haut, sur la plate-forme d'observation, et elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait aussi…_


	96. Chap 19 6

Syds : hé oui, pauvre Harry. Pourquoi les choses ne sont jamais simples pour lui...   
Bartimeus : la réponse à ta question est là, juste en-dessous   
onarluca : nous y voilà.  
Et maintenant, ce qui est sans doute un de mes passages préféré sur l'ensemble de la trilogie...

xxxxx  


« Potter! »

Harry leva les yeux. Le professeur MacGonagall le foudroyait du regard, ses mains sur ses hanches. Il cligna des yeux et déglutit.

« Oui, madame ? »

« Le directeur souhaite vous voir. » dit-elle sèchement, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche très fine.

Harry put voir que Dumbledore se tenait dans le cadre de la porte de la salle de cours de métamorphose, avec une expression qui indiquait qu'il essayait très fort de ne pas rire. Harry alla vers la porte sans regarder Ron, Hermione ou le professeur MacGonagall.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dans le couloir, la porte de la classe fermée, Dumbledore commença à avancer, et Harry comprit qu'il devait marcher à côté de lui. Il le fit sans dire un mot. Le directeur aussi se taisait. Finalement, le vieil homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry, je comprends que tu veuilles bien faire en te livrant à la place de Severus. Mais je ne peux simplement pas t'autoriser à te mettre ainsi en danger. »

« Mais professeur… »

Dumbledore leva sa main et Harry s'arrêta. « Nous allons faire ceci à ma manière. Oui, nous allons contacter Queudver et lui faire croire que nous voulons t'échanger contre Rogue, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. Nous ne lui parlerons cependant pas de la Clash. Nous lui dirons aussi que tu sais qui est l'héritier, et quel est le but de l'héritier. Il suspectera, bien sûr, que nous ne le traitons pas honnêtement. Il va nous contacter pour dire ce qu'il souhaite faire. Nous, bien sûr, saurons qu'il ne traite pas honnêtement avec nous. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous recevions sa réponse à la proposition, nous n'aurons aucun moyen d'évaluer nos options. S'il semble avide de faire les choses que nous lui proposons, je crois nous devrons faire encore plus attention s'il produit son propre plan. »

Harry acquiesça. « D'accord. Quand envoyez-vous la chouette ? »

« Dès que je t'aurai raccompagné en cours. Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? »

Harry se frotta la tête. « Je reviens encore à la normale. Je me suis souvenu de nombreuses choses, et parfois, je laisse juste mes pieds me guider où ils veulent, et je me débrouille pour être au bon endroit au bon moment, mais on dirait que si j'essaye de trop y penser, je ne peux pas vraiment accéder aux pensées que je veux… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Cela va mieux aller. Maintenant, retourne en classe. J'ai dit aux elfes qu'il vont avoir une session d'entraînement supplémentaire demain à neuf heures du matin. J'ai annulé tous les entraînements de Quidditch. Flitwick va faire une réunion avec toi et les membres du club de duel cet après-midi. J'ai peur que peu importe le temps dont tu auras besoin pour récupérer tous tes souvenirs, nous ne puissions pas nous en occuper davantage maintenant. Tu dois te concentrer sur le présent. Peux-tu faire cela, Harry ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, sir. » Il ne laisserait pas tomber Dumbledore.

Entre les cours, il dit à Ron et Hermione ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Il commença simplement à leur parler dans le couloir, espérant qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas de lui après ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Les avait-il perdu tous les deux ?

Mais Ron acquiesça quand il entendit le plan de Dumbledore. « Il a eu la bonne idée. Et l'armée elfique demain matin et le club de duel cet après-midi ? Bonne idée. Nous devons être prêts pour quoique ce soit que Queudver puisse projeter. »

Lui et Hermione semblèrent s'éviter le restant de la journée, selon Harry. Pourquoi pensent-ils qu'ils doivent prouver qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés l'un par l'autre ? se demanda-t-il. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas contrarié. Il espérait que le plan de bataille les distrairait assez et que leur relation collective se normaliserait bientôt.

Le week-end passa comme dans un rêve, entre elfes et duels. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient complètement professionnels pendant ce temps, et il n'essaya pas de discuter de choses privées avec eux. Ils eurent le même emploi du temps le dimanche que le samedi. Finalement, au déjeuner du lundi, Dumbledore s'arrêta à la table de Griffondor, chuchotant à Harry « Je pars voir Sniffle et quelques autres. Je reviens demain. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de notre ami. » Harry grimaça à l'idée d'appeler Queudver leur 'ami'. Et pourtant, autrefois… Il l'avait été. Un des amis les plus proche de ses parents. Leur gardien du secret.

Et puis cela arriva.

Il était en haut, sur le parapet, prêt à se changer en griffon et en s'envoler au-dessus de la forêt, quand Ginny ouvrit brusquement la trappe et acheva de grimper les escaliers en courant, à bout de souffle. Elle haletait et était toute rouge, et Harry la prit dans ses bras, soucieux pour elle. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, voyant à quel point elle était en détresse. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais elle enleva un parchemin et une agate de la poche de sa robe. L'agate était peinte pour ressembler à un globe oculaire. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il lui prit le parchemin et le lut :

_Cher Draco,_

_Ton directeur malavisé pense qu'il est en charge du monde. Je t'écris pour te dire qu'il n'en est rien. Il a offert d'échanger Harry Potter contre ton responsable de maison. Bien que cela satisferait grandement mon maître si je pouvais lui donner Harry Potter, cela le ravirait aussi si je pouvais te donner à lui. Il semble aussi penser que je ne connais pas la Forêt Interdite comme ma poche, et qu'il a besoin de me donner les instructions sur où faire l'échange. J'ai passé bien trop de temps dans la forêt dans ma vie pour ne pas savoir exactement où je veux que cela se passe. Il ne me manipulera pas._

_S'il veut revoir son précieux maître des potions, la seule chose que je veuille échanger est toi. Utilise cet œil magique pour voir où venir chercher ton responsable de maison. Viens seul et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu portes la Marque. Sûrement que tu t'es senti invoqué de façons répétées ces six derniers mois ? Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais avoir une autre chance de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu devras payer pour ta désobéissance passée, mais à la fin, notre Maître aura un autre serviteur, et c'est ce qui est important._

_Souviens-toi : rapidement et seul._

Ce n'était pas signé. Harry leva les yeux vers son visage choqué. Il tendit sa main. Elle tenait avec précaution l'agate entre son pouce et son index. Elle la lui donna et il la roula dans sa paume, puis referma fermement son poing dessus, commençant à avoir une image brumeuse dans son esprit. Comme le voile se levait, il vit Severus Rogue, hagard et décharné, pris dans de très, très grosses tenailles noires.

Aragog.

Ou un de ses enfants. Harry pouvait voir les horribles yeux multiples de la créature. Ils n'étaient pas brumeux et aveugles, comme ceux de Aragog, alors ce n'était probablement pas lui, mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Il pouvait voir que la créature avec quelque chose dans ses autres pinces.

Draco Malfoy.

Il est déjà parti et a été capturé aussi. Sa tête était ballottée au bout de son cou. Harry pria pour qu'il soit simplement inconscient, que sa nuque ne soit pas brisée. Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers Ginny.

« Qui a trouvé la lettre et l'œil ? »

« Mariah. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de Mariah. Il se souvint de l'étrangeté de ses gants. Puis il se secoua, essayant de se concentrer sur Ginny. « Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? » Il haïssait penser à sa réaction, en voyant ce qu'il avait vu en tenant l'agate.

Elle acquiesça, l'air choquée. « Oh, Harry ! » Elle se lança contre lui et il la tint comme elle sanglotait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir tellement en détresse. Après l'avoir laissé pleurer un peu, il la tint par les bras.

« Nous allons le récupérer. Nous allons tous les deux les récupérer. Compris ? » Elle acquiesça, de son visage parcouru par les larmes. « Maintenant, Dumbledore a quitté le château ce matin, ce qui signifie que c'est MacGonagall la responsable. Va la voir et dis-lui de rassembler les professeurs. Nous devons faire cela vite. Ce sont des Acromantulae là-bas. La plupart des sorts et des maléfices rebondiront sur elles. Et il n'y en a pas qu'une paire non plus. C'est toute une foutue colonie. Je vais chercher les autres membres du club de duel, et je vais envoyer Ron et Hermione chercher les elfes. Nous ne pourrons probablement obtenir de MacGonagall que l'utilisation des élèves en soutien, mais espérons qu'on n'aura pas besoin de nous si les professeurs et les elfes sont dessus. Oh ! Et je vais envoyer Hedwige alerter les géants. Ils ne peuvent pas faire de magie, mais ils sont au moins deux fois plus gros qui les plus grosses araignées de la colonie. Tu sais quoi faire ? »

Elle acquiesça, l'air étrangement calme. « Aller voir MacGonagall. »

« Bonne fille. Allons-y ! »

Ils descendirent les escaliers de la tour en courant, se séparant en bas pour aller dans des directions différentes. Harry courut à la volière, griffonnant un mot avec la plume accrochée au mur là, écrit sur du papier bon marché gardé dans la volière pour les gens qui arrivaient sans parchemin, ou un document écrit par ailleurs.

Il regarda Hedwige s'envoler, puis réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'écrire une autre lettre. Il essaya de décrire la situation aussi clairement et succinctement que possible, puis l'adressa à Mr Weasley au ministère, et l'attacha à la patte d'une autre chouette. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un de confiance au ministère autre que Mr Weasley, mais il devait saisir la possibilité que le père de Ginny et Ron puisse envoyer quelques aurors au château.

Il courut de la volière à la tour Griffondor pour trouver Ron et Hermione, afin qu'ils puissent rallier les elfes. Mais quand il atteignit le trou du portrait, Ginny en sortait avec son frère et Hermione, ainsi que les autres Griffondors membres du club de duel : Parvati, Ruth et Tony.

« Harry ! » dit Ron avec urgence, « Nous avons un problème. Nous ne pouvons trouver de professeurs nulle part. Ils ont disparu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire, disparu ? »

Ginny se tordit les mains. « Je n'ai pu trouver personne nulle part. Ils semblent juste… disparus. »

Il les poussa, jetant négligemment le mot de passe à la grosse dame, puis courant dans les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir une fois qu'il fut dans la salle commune. Il enleva la carte de son coffre et l'activa. Dès qu'il vit ce qui se passait, il dévala les escaliers et rouvrit le trou du portrait, tenant étroitement le parchemin dans ses mains. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol de pierre, et les autres le rejoignirent comme il étalait la carte pour qu'ils puissent voir. Ruth, Parvati et Tony ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant la carte.

Harry montra la salle commune des Serpentards. « Les voilà. Vous voyez ? On dirait que tous les noms des professeurs sont là. A part Dumbledore. Il n'est pas ici. »

Ginny haleta. « Tu penses que quelque chose s'est passé là-bas, et que c'est pourquoi Mariah ou Millicent ont appelé les professeurs pour venir à leur salle commune ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas. Regarde l » Il montra le couloir en dehors de la salle commune de Serpentard, où se tenaient les points étiquetés Mariah Kirkner et Millicent Bulstrode.

« Est-ce qu'elles gardent l'entrée ? » demanda Ron. Ils se regardèrent tous, horrifiés. Est-ce que cela était prévu ? Puis Mariah et Millicent semblèrent abandonner l'idée d'entrer dans leur propre salle commune, et elle commencèrent à descendre le couloir vers les escaliers du hall d'entrée. Harry balaya la carte de ses yeux. Il y avait d'autres points se déplaçant vers leur position maintenant : le préfet et la préfète en chef, Liam Quirke et Cho Chang, qui avaient tous deux réussi à rentrer au club de duel en octobre (ils s'étaient entraînés en été). Justin Finch-Flechtley était avec eux. Il s'était aussi qualifié pour le club de duel cette fois. Evan Davies, Susan Bones et Ernie MacMillan se dirigeaient aussi vers eux.

« Tout le club de duel monte ici » dit Harry, montrant les points. « Ils doivent aussi avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Il déglutit. Le directeur était ailleurs. Les professeurs étaient dans les donjons. Le club de duel se rassemblait, et ils se tourneraient vers lui, leur leader, pour qu'il leur dise quoi faire. Il espérait que les géants pourraient faire quelque chose. Et Hagrid pourrait retenir Aragog. Non… attends. Hagrid était aussi dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas un endroit où il irait jamais de son plein gré, urgence ou pas.

Il porta cela à leur attention. « Je pense… que c'est possible que les professeurs soient retenus prisonniers. Regardez ceci : les noms des élèves dans la salle commune sont Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Leurs pères sont tous des Mangemorts. Les autres élèves de Serpentard sont dans leurs dortoirs… Peut-être prisonniers eux-aussi. Peut-être que Millicent et Mariah ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans leur salle commune parce que la mot de passe était changé. »

Il se tourna vers Tony qui était un sprinter incroyable. « Descends aux cuisines et trouve Dobby, l'elfe de maison, et amène–le ici. » Tony acquiesça et courut sans poser de questions. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« Tout le club de duel sera probablement ici dans une minute… à part Malfoy et Tony. Nous allons devoir être ceux qui vont aller dans la forêt chercher Malfoy et Rogue. » Il se tourna vers Ginny. « Tu leur as dit pour Malfoy et Rogue ? » Elle acquiesça.

« Bien. Bien sûr, quand les autres arriveront, nous devrons leur expliquer à nouveau. En tous cas, j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre aux géants… »

« Les quoi ? » dirent ensemble Ruth et Parvati. Harry déglutit.

« La mère de Hagrid et quelques amis vivent dans la forêt depuis environ un an et demi maintenant. Ils nous aiderons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont loyaux à Dumbledore. »

Soudain, les autres membres du club de duel apparurent au coin. Ernie, Evan, Liam, Justin, Cho et Susan étaient essoufflés, et Mariah et Millicent avaient l'air complètement frénétiques.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Millicent à bout de souffle quand elle le vit. « Blaise Zabini ! Il est devenu fou ! Il dit qu'il est l'agent de Tu-Sais-Qui à Poudlard ! Il… Il a fait prisonnier les professeurs dans la maison Serpentard, et nous ne pouvons pas rentrer ! »

Harry acquiesça. « Nous savons. Et un Mangemort détiens Draco Malfoy et le professeur Rogue dans la forêt, à la merci d'araignées carnivores géantes. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Rogue est… »

« Non. » dit-il, l'interrompant. « Il n'a jamais été en congé sabbatique. Il a été prisonnier tout ce temps. J'ai proposé à Dumbledore de m'échanger avec lui, et maintenant, voici ce qui est arriv »

Hermione lui mit la main sur le bras. Elle semblait avoir oublié sa colère contre lui pour sa rupture. « Tu ne peux pas te blâmer, Harry. Qui d'autre se serait offert comme cela ? »

Il la regarda. « Nous devons nous attendre à ce que ce que nous allons trouver dans la forêt soit un piège. Nous y allons en sachant qu'il se peut qu'aucun de nous ne revienne. » Il les regarda tous. « Ce devaient être les professeurs, mais quelqu'un a pensé à cela et les a fait prisonnier, à un endroit où nous ne pouvons pas les atteindre. Cela ne laisse que nous… des élèves sans expérience. Et ils le savent. Sauf… que c'est le club de duel de Poudlard. Nous sommes les meilleurs des meilleurs. » Ils les regarda tous à nouveau, essayant de transformer leurs expressions de peur et d'hésitation en confiance et malveillance. « Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire. »

Harry sentit Ginny frissonner à côté de lui, et il essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, sachant qu'elle craignait que Draco Malfoy soit déjà mort. Mais maintenant, Tony arrivait avec Dobby et Harry devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Dobby ! Tu es mon sergent de champ. Je ne peux pas être présent pour te commander, mais j'ai une mission que seul toi et l'armée des elfes pouvez mener à bien. »

Dobby hésita. « Dobby… Dobby sait que Harry Potter est son général, mais… mais où est Directeur ? Une bataille ? Est-ce que Directeur ne devrait pas dire à Dobby quoi faire ? »

« Directeur… heu, Dumbledore n'est pas là Dobby, et nous avons un problème. Deux problèmes en fait. Celui dont je veux que tu t'occupes est ici au château. Quelques élèves de Serpentard, conduits par Blaise Zabini, détiennent les professeurs prisonniers dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer. Même les Serpentards loyaux à Dumbledore ne peuvent pas y entrer. Ils ont changé le mot de passe. Mais toi et les autres elfes pouvez rentrer. »

Dobby acquiesça. « Bien sûr que Dobby et les autres pouvons rentrer, Mr Général Harry Potter, sir ! »

« Bien. Et ensuite… souvenez-vous de votre entraînement. Essayez d'immobiliser ce qui font cela, plutôt que de faire voler les gens avec des sorts de lévitation et autres, d'accord ? Et essayez de voir comment ils ont neutralisé les professeurs. Cela pourrait être une potion, l'Imperius ou quelque autre sort. Si vous réussissez à les faire sortir de là avant que nous revenions, dis leur que nous sommes allés dans la forêt et que nous avons besoin de leur aide s'ils s'en sentent capables. Je te fais confiance, Dobby. Et si tu réussi cela et que nous ne sommes pas de retour,… nous ne dirons pas non à un peu d'aide des elfes non plus. Venez dans la forêt si vous pouvez. Toi et les autres elfes êtes les seuls qui pouvez rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Dobby. Je compte sur toi. »

Dobby se redressa et le salua élégamment, puis disparut dans un pop !. Harry leva les yeux vers les autres. Ils le regardaient tous, même Liam et Cho, le préfet et la préfète en chef. Ils comptent tous sur moi.

« Maintenant, » dit-il, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Tout le monde prend un balai… ou emprunte le balai de quelqu'un d'autre si c'est un bon et que le votre n'est pas terriblement récent. Nous avons besoin du meilleur équipement. Alors revenez à vos maisons… » il montra du doigt Mariah et Millicent « … sauf vous deux… et dites à tous les élèves que vous rencontrez de monter sur les remparts. Prenez n'importe quelle tour… La tour ouest, celle d'astronomie… peu importe. Millicent et Mariah,….vérifiez tous les endroits publics, comme la bibliothèque et le grand hall. Rassemblez tous les élèves du château. Tout le monde doit être sur les remparts dans quinze minutes. »

Ils se dispersèrent tous. Les Griffondors revinrent en courant vers le trou du portrait. Ron alla chercher les balais tandis que Harry rassemblait tous les élèves restant de la maison dans la salle commune et leur disait que le club de duel allait dans la forêt secourir le professeur Rogue et Draco Malfoy d'un Mangemort et de quelques araignées géantes parce que quelques élèves Serpentards gardaient les professeurs prisonniers dans le donjon. Ils étaient tous sous le choc.

« J'ai besoin que tout le monde prenne son balai et monte sur les créneaux. Le club de duel s'envolera en premier. Katie, » il mit sa main sur son épaule, « j'ai besoin que tu gardes le fil du temps. Si une heure s'est passée après que nous soyons partis et que personne n'est revenu, et que les professeurs et les elfes de maison n'ont pas émergé des donjons pour nous aider, nous aurons besoin d'une seconde vague. Commence avec les septième année. Passe la responsabilité de regarder l'heure à un sixième année avant d'y aller. Après une heure, les sixième année iront, et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux quatrième année. Je ne veux pas que les élèves de troisième année et moins essayent de se battre. En espérant que nous n'auront pas besoin de descendre au quatrième ou au cinquième année. » Sa voix était prise, et une larme roula sur la joue de Katie. Il pensa à quand il l'avait entendue enfanter, dans son autre vie. Il avait pensé à de nombreuses choses dans cette vie qui étaient mieux, depuis les quelques jours où il était revenu, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela…

Les élèves de Poudlard montèrent comme un flot de banlieusards émergeant d'une station de métro au cœur de Londres. Harry conduisit les Griffondors dans les escaliers de la tour Ouest, et quand il émergea sur la plate-forme de pierre, le ciel du début de soirée commençait à s'obscurcir. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge comme il vit la foule des autres élèves s'alignant sur les créneaux du château. Ils étaient partout.

Il regarda Ginny, dont le petit ami était dans la forêt. Il pensa à Rogue, le seul père qu'il avait jamais connu. Cela devait marcher. Il vit qu'elle tenait encore l'œil d'agate enchanté. Il tendit sa main et elle n'hésita pas à le lui donner. Il le tint étroitement serré dans la paume de sa main et ferma les yeux, voyant qu'ils étaient encore là. Il voyait Pettigrew maintenant, à proximité, et quelqu'un d'autre…

Il déglutit. L'héritier.

Ayant confirmation que Rogue et Malfoy étaient encore en vie, pour le moment, il rendit l'agate à Ginny, et comme il faisait cela, une chouette qui semblait venir de la direction du village atterrit soudain sur le créneau où Harry s'appuyait. Il fit un bond en arrière, puis vit qu'elle essayait de lui donner une lettre. Il l'enleva de la patte de l'oiseau qui repartit immédiatement, n'attendant pas de réponse. Harry lut la lettre avec son cœur dans sa gorge, puis la froissa. Ron et Hermione étaient penchés à côté de lui. En dépit de la terrible lettre, il sentit une chaleur autour de son cœur. Ils étaient à nouveau une équipe. Toute animosité et heurt étaient oubliés. Peut-être simplement temporairement, mais il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait s'élever au-dessus des disputes futiles pour prendre les choses en main, c'était Ron et Hermione. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, pensant encore à la lettre, se sentant plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. « C'est Dumbledore. Cela disait qu'il est mort. Je refuse de le croire. »

Hermione se couvrit la bouche de sa main, horrifiée. Ron serra les dents, l'air aussi en colère que Harry. Harry pensa, je ne vais pas te laisser ma manipuler, Queudver. Je refuse. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge en disant « Sonorus. ». Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à parler.

« Cette lettre, » dit-il, levant le parchemin froissé, « dit que Albus Dumbledore est mort. Je n'en crois pas un mot ! » un cri de surprise voyagea dans la foule. « Mais qu'il soit mort ou vivant, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner le combat ! C'est ce que beaucoup de nous craignions et anticipions. » dit-il calmement, sa voix portant jusqu'aux élèves les plus éloignés. « Nous combattons les Mangemorts, et leurs sympathisants, ici même à Poudlard. Et nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous. Maintenant, quelques uns d'entre vous ont vécu des pertes cette année… » Il jeta maintenant un regard à Jules Quinn, qui était orphelin depuis un mois, il s'en souvenait maintenant, suite à un raid de Mangemorts sur sa maison. « … mais nous ne voulons pas que ces pertes incluent le professeur Rogue et Draco Malfoy, qui se sont déjà opposés aux mages noirs et ont montré vers qui allait leur loyauté. »

« Nous avons dit ce que nous avions à faire, mais pas comment le faire. Il y a une colonie d'Acromantulae dans la Forêt Interdite… des araignées géantes. Nous allons combattre au moins un Mangemort, peut-être plus, mais les araignées géantes vont être les plus difficiles à gérer. La plupart des sorts et des maléfices rebondiront sur elles. Ce sera nécessaire de viser leurs yeux, ou d'utiliser la force physique, comme invoquer des entraves, pour les dominer. J'ai écrit au ministère pour leur demander d'envoyer des aurors, mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va prendre, et nous n'allons pas attendre. Le club de duel va partir en premier. Katie Bell va regarder l'heure. » il vit Ginny tendre l'agate à Katie. « Après une heure, si les aurors ne sont pas arrivés, les septième année partiront. Une heure après cela, les sixième année. Personne en dessous de la quatrième année ne devra essayer d'y aller. Si personne n'est revenu une heure après le départ des quatrième année… » il déglutit. « Vous pourrez conclure que nous avons perdu la bataille. »

Silence. Il souhaitait pouvoir dire quelque chose de plus énergique, de plus confiant. Il souhaitait pouvoir leur dire qu'ils allaient gagner la bataille. Au lieu de cela, il mit fin au sort amplificateur, et reposa sa baguette, regardant les autres élèves avec lesquels il allait se lancer dans la bataille. Il les aimait tous, chacun à sa manière, et l'idée de perdre l'un d'eux lui retournait l'estomac et rendait ses mains moites. Aucun bruit ne vint de personne sur les créneaux après que l'écho de sa voix soit mort. Tous les élèves regardaient vers la forêt, noire et menaçante, Interdite à eux d'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir.

Ce fut Ruth qui le commença.

Harry se souvint de sa voix pure chantant le Ravel. Maintenant, elle s'élevait dans un hymne familier. Il était surpris qu'elle le connaisse, mais peut-être que tous les élèves d'Angleterre l'apprenaient quand ils étaient jeunes, peu importe leur religion, ou s'ils étaient à l'école des moldus ou des sorciers ou, comme les Weasley, s'ils restaient à la maison et apprenaient sur les genoux de leur mère. Il l'avait appris à l'école du village à Little Whinging, mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de s'étonner à quel point cela pouvait être une chose universelle sur leur petite île.

« And did those feet in ancient time... »

[Et l'on vit ainsi dans les temps anciens…]

Puis la voix aiguë de Will Flitwick se joignit à la sienne.

« ...walk upon England's mountains green? »

[…ces pieds fouler les vertes collines d'Angleterre :]

Et même si Harry le considérait comme un hymne anglais, tous les autres autour de lui entonnèrent l'air et le firent croître, comme si cela avait été prévu, comme si cela avait été répété. Et même s'ils faisaient face à une bataille dans 'La verte forêt d'Écosse' et pas sur les 'vertes collines d'Angleterre', et même si quelques uns étaient d'Irlande, d'Écosse ou du Pays de Galles, ou des îles de la Manche ou des Okneys ou des Shetland, cela importait peu. C'était ce que représentait cette chanson qui importait. La solidarité. L'espoir. Une cause qui était juste et bonne.

Les voix augmentèrent quand le second couplet commença, les fortifications résonnant avec l'hymne. Les yeux de Harry lui piquaient. Il commença à s'y joindre d'une voix croassante, à cause de l'étroitesse de sa gorge. Les mots de Blake n'avaient jamais semblés si poignant et chargés de ses :

Bring me my bow of burning gold!

Bring me my arrows of desire!

Bring me my spear: O clouds unfold!

Bring me my chariot of fire!

I will not cease from mental fight:

Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand

Till we have built Jerusalem

In England's green and pleasant land.

[Apportez-moi mon arc d'or brûlant :  
Apportez-moi mes flèches d'ardeurs :  
Apportez-moi ma lance : ô nuées déployées !  
Apportez-moi mon chariot de feu !

Je ne cesserai pas le combat spirituel  
Et mon épée n'aura nul repos dans ma main   
Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons bâtis Jérusalem  
Sur la terre verte et charmante d'Angleterre.]

Les voix pures et jeunes finirent à l'unisson, comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'une voix. Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry savait qu'ils offraient tous mentalement leurs prières d'espoir, pour les protéger et les guider. Ramène-nous tous sain et sauf, pensa-t-il encore et encore.

Puis le silence fut Rompu par Ron, se dressant et levant sa baguette comme un sabre de cavalerie, et criant de sa voix profonde et autoritaire :

« Pour Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore ! »

Les autres membres du club de duel reprirent le cri de guerre en proclamant vers le ciel s'obscurcissant les noms de leur professeur, de leur camarade, de leur directeur :

« ROGUE, MALFOY ET DUMBLEDORE ! »

Les quinze guerriers de Poudlard, la crème de l'école, s'élevèrent dans les airs comme un seul homme, leurs baguettes levées comme celle de Ron. Harry ravala ses larmes, flottant entre Hermione et Ron, pensant à quel point elle était brave de voler vers la bataille alors qu'elle haïssait voler. Regardant à sa droite, il pensa à quel point c'était courageux pour Ron de prévoir de se battre contre des araignées, entre toutes choses. Mais ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir choisi de ne pas penser à ces peurs. Harry fit un signe de la tête à ses deux amis, à gauche et à droite, et ressortit sa propre baguette.

Ramène-nous tous sain et sauf, Ramène-nous tous sain et sauf…

« Rogue, Malfoy, Dumbledore ! » cria-t-il, sa voix forte et sûre, se propulsant en avant, conduisant les autres à la bataille. Ils le flanquaient, sept de chaque côté, en une formation en V, filant vers les arbres.

Les autres élèves sur les créneaux reprirent le cri de guerre et le répétèrent comme les guerriers volaient vers la forêt, et les montagnes le répétèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il semble que tout le paysage résonne de ce son.

Note de l'auteur : si un botaniste lit ceci, il saura qu'il n'y pas d'ordre de plante dans le monde moldu appelé « Erechteus ». Les mordus de classique, cependant, reconnaîtrons cela comme le nom de l'un des premiers rois d'Athènes qui était le fils de la terre. Les gens orientés botanique reconnaîtront aussi que « dracunculoides » veut dire « qui ressemble à l'estragon » (qui est a lui même un nom dérivé de 'dragon' ), et 'giganthes' signifie 'avec d'énormes fleurs'. Je suis redevable, comme toujours, au Latin du jardinier, un lexique de Bill Neal (copyright 1992). 'Jerusalem' est de William Blake (écrit en tant que préface pour Milton en 1804), musique par Sir Hubert Parry (copyright 1916,1944).


	97. Chap 20 1

Marie-Jo : merci, en tous cas, c'est beau l'espoir   
Mystikal : moi aussi, j'en ai eu des frissons quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois, et encore maintenant, cette partie me touche.   
syds : j'essaye de maintenir le rythme de publication prévu.   
Bartimeus : qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre dans leur façon de parler?   
onarluca : merci   
Et maintenant, la suite, droit vers la forêt Interdite. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Chapitre vingt

Le Temps du Loup

Les membres du club de duel, leur camarade Draco Malfoy en moins, volaient en silence entre les arbres. Ils n'étaient plus en formation et volaient beaucoup plus lentement que lorsqu'ils s'étaient élancés dans le ciel depuis les créneaux surpeuplés du château. Harry regarda Ron, puis Hermione, qui étaient restés près de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi anxieux et tendu dans sa vie. C'était une chose quand Hermione et lui s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt il y a juste un an pour aller chercher Ron, ou quand Ron et lui avaient suivi les araignées dans la forêt en deuxième année. C'en était une autre de prendre douze autres élèves au devant du danger, peut-être plus si les septième année les rejoignaient, voire les élèves de sa propre année. Harry avait l'impression que le joug du commandement pesait littéralement sur ses épaules.

Pour la plupart, les autres volaient en groupes avec leurs amis les plus proches. Cho et Liam étaient proches l'un de l'autre, étant préfet et préfète en chef, et Justin restait aussi proche de Liam, l'air nerveux. Mariah et Millicent Bulstrode restaient proches l'une de l'autre, et les cinquième année de Griffondor, Ginny, Ruth et Tony, faisaient de même. Parvati, Susan Bones et Ernie MacMillan formaient un autre groupe… Harry se souvint qu'ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble en herbologie, habituellement avec Lavender et Hannah. Evan Davies, aussi de Serdaigle, comme Cho et Liam volait seul, à une courte distance derrière.

Soudain, il eut une explosion qui fit tout trembler, et Harry faillit presque rentrer dans un vieil arbre énorme qui devait faire cinq pieds de diamètre. Il s'arrêta complètement, comme tous les autres, sans qu'il leur dise. Le groupe le plus proche de lui, Ron et Hermione était celui des cinquième année de Griffondor. Il adressa ses ordres à Ginny.

« Nous allons en reconnaissance au-dessus des arbres. Restez ici. Nous revenons vite. Dis-le aux autres. » Il ne parla pas très fort, et puis il fit un signe de la tête à Ron et Hermione, et ensemble, ils dirigèrent leurs balais vers la dense canopée de la forêt, mettant leurs bras devant le visage comme les branches souples et feuillues menaçaient de les aveugler (ou de faire tomber les lunettes de Harry). En quelques instants, ils avaient émergé au-dessus du feuillage vert. Harry regarda les cimes ondulantes des arbres de la forêt. Tout avait l'air paisible. Mais ensuite il se retourna, juste au moment où Ron, et Hermione s'exclamaient tous les deux, et il vit des flammes s'élever dans le ciel dans la direction du village. Vert vif, imprimés sur le ciel saphir, le crâne et le serpent livides de la Marque des Ténèbres s'élevaient au-dessus de la destruction.

Il serra les mâchoires, entêté. « Bien, » dit-il, « C'est encore autre chose à faire ensuite, n'est-ce pas. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il avait le sentiment qu'il était devenu une personne très endurcie, comme si le garçon qui avait pleuré avec Draco Malfoy sur le sol de la grotte où sa mère était morte n'avait jamais existé… et techniquement, c'était le cas. Il se sentait furieux et d'humeur meurtrière, plus encore que lorsqu'il avait essayé de lancer le sortilège mortel sur Tom Jedusor.

« Venez » dit-il laconiquement à ses deux meilleurs amis, redescendant dans les arbres. Quand ils eurent rejoint les autres, il leur fit un signe de la tête pour qu'ils se rapprochent afin qu'il n'ait pas à crier.

« Ce n'était pas dans la forêt. » les informa-t-il à voix basse. « Les Mangemorts attaquent le village. Ou cela y ressemble. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser distraire. Cela pourrait être une ruse. Si nous pouvons, quand nous aurons fini ici, nous irons voir là-bas. Entre-temps, je suis sûr que quelqu'un va appeler les aurors. Ce qui signifie que les aurors que j'espérais voir venir nous aider seront probablement appelés au travail à Pré-au-Lard. Nous ne pouvons pas compter qu'ils viennent ici. Si nous en avons besoin, dans… » il regarda sa montre « … cinquante-cinq minutes, les septième année viendront. Un de nous ira au-dessus des arbres à ce moment là pour les chercher et les guider à notre position. En espérant que ce sera possible, comme ce ne serait pas bien que les renforts se perdent quand nous en avons vraiment besoin. »

Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent leur configuration précédente, flottant une fois de plus avec précaution entre les arbres. Hermione et Ron volaient près de lui, regardant autour d'eux, tendus, et Harry souhaitait oser aller à la bataille en tant que griffon d'or. Il pouvait voir bien mieux dans la faible lumière avec ses yeux de griffon. Hermione le surpris quand elle dit rêveusement « Le temps du loup. » [NDT : =en français dans le texte]

Ron la dévisagea. « Tu dois aller aux toilettes ? » chuchota-t-il férocement. « C'est un foutu moment pour penser à cela, n'est-ce pas ? » [NDT toilettes se dit 'loo', un jeu de mot pas facile à rendre en français.]

Elle rit doucement. « Le temps du loup. C'est le français pour le 'crépuscule'. C'est tout. C'est une manière très poétique de le dire. J'aime le crépuscule. » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant comme elle regardait la forêt immobile. « Habituellement. » Ron avait aussi l'air mal à l'aise avec le calme les entourant. « C'est quand même drôlement long pour dire 'crépuscule', si tu veux mon avis. » dit-il, comme s'il essayait d'oublier la raison pour laquelle ils étaient dans la forêt.

« J'ai dit que c'était poétique. » dit Hermione, prenant une voix que Harry lui trouvait plus habituelle. « Il y a un mot qui signifie littéralement 'crépuscule'. Et il a cette longueur dont tu veux te débarrasser. Très peu poétique, spécialement pour du français. Le sens littéral de 'le temps du loup' est 'le temps du loup' »

Harry renifla. « Oui. Comme c'est poétique. » dit-il d'une voix dure. « J'ai toujours trouvé poétique de se référer à des créatures qui pourraient m'ouvrir la gorge sans y penser… » Hermione lui fit la tête, et Ron commença à rire mais l'arrêta.

Harry les regarda tous les deux. Il avait vu l'héritier quand il avait tenu l'agate enchantée. Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne. Il devait leur dire pour l'héritier, mais le croiraient-ils ? Comment expliquerait-il connaître cela ? L'héritier était là, avec Queudver, les attendant, et si Voldemort avait lancé un sort d'obéissance sur lui de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour Malfoy, et lui avait ordonné de faire cela, il serait obligé d'accomplir sa mission… jusqu'à la mort, si nécessaire…

Malfoy ! Il ne lui avait pas dit pour le sortilège d'Obéissance ! Il se frappa le front.

Ron le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? »

« Hum ». Il devait le faire, même au risque qu'ils pensent qu'il était fou. « Je viens juste de me rappeler de choses qui sont assez importantes… »

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Hermione. Elle se trouvait légèrement en avant, et maintenant, elle revenait à hauteur de Harry et Ron. Harry déglutit.

« C'est quelque chose que Voldemort a fait à Malfoy quand il était bébé. Il a lancé un sort sur lui… Un sort d'Obéissance. Voldemort a dû abandonner une partie de son pouvoir pour le faire, mais il a probablement pensé que cela vaudrait le coup au final. Et il a quand même réussi à ne pas être tué par le sort qui a rebondi sur moi quand il a essayé de me tuer, alors cela n'a pas dû tant lui en prendre… »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. « Quel est l'effet de ce sort ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« S'il donne à Malfoy un ordre direct, il a à répondre oui ou non. S'il dit non, il tombe raide mort, et tout le pouvoir qui était sorti de Voldemort quand il avait lancé le sort sur Malfoy meurt avec lui. Voldemort ne le récupère pas. Si Malfoy dit oui à un ordre direct, alors il le fera, si c'est possible. Si on lui dit de tuer quelqu'un de déjà mort, par exemple, cela n'a aucun effet. Et il ne peut personnellement lancer aucun sort sur Voldemort qui puisse le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne pourrait même pas lui couper un ongle. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent bouche bée. « Depuis combien de temps sais-tu cela ? » demanda Ron.

« Depuis… Bien, je pense depuis la nuit avant ton anniversaire… »

« Comment ? »

« Je… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Après que je sois tombé dans la salle commune, et que je sois allé au lit… Je le savais, c'est tout. Je sais que cela semble bizarre, mais c'est… c'est comme quelque chose que je savais, mais à quoi je ne pouvais pas accéder. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… »

« Ce crétin est le petit ami de ma sœur, » sa voix s'éleva, « et il doit faire quoique ce soit que Tu-Sais-Qui lui dise ou mourir ! Bien, voyons voir, quelle est sa motivation pour ne pas faire ce que Tu-Sais-Qui dit… Oh, exact, il n'y en a aucune, parce que Malfoy ne va pas simplement se laisser mourir pour éviter d'être la marionnette de ce monstre ! » Ron était livide. « Comment as-tu pu ne pas m'en parler ? Comment ne savons-nous pas que Tu-Sais-Qui l'a contrôlé toute l'année. Ginny est la seule sœur que j'ai ! »

Hermione lança un regard à Harry. Bien, Harry se demandait si l'un d'entre eux lui avait parlé de ses sœurs disparues depuis septembre. Il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Encore autre chose dont il devrait s'occuper plus tard…

« Je suis désolé, Ron. Je… Je n'ai pas pensé en termes de danger pour Ginny. J'aurais dû le faire. C'était vraiment stupide. » Maintenant, il sentait la panique gonfler dans sa poitrine. Ginny. Ginny pouvait être en danger… « Je… j'ai eu l'impression que ma tête tournait ces quelques derniers jours… Comme il y a tant que je dois dire à vous deux… »

« Comme rompre avec moi ? » dit doucement Hermione.

« Hermione… J'ai quelque chose à dire qui va probablement t'énerver bien plus que cela. C'est au sujet de l'héritier de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas un fils. C'est un petit fils. Il y a des années, il a eu une fille, et elle a eu un fils. L'été dernier, j'ai eu une sorte de vision, à travers ma cicatrice. J'ai vu Voldemort initier son héritier, lui donner la Marque des Ténèbres, mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage alors. Ou plutôt, je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de qui c'était après. Je savais que je le connaissais, mais c'était tout diffus. Maintenant, je sais qui c'est. »

Elle le regardait avec attention, attendant. « Bien, Harry ? »

« Hermione, l'héritier est Viktor Krum. »

Elle se couvrit la bouche horrifiée. Ron, si possible, devenait encore plus rouge que quand il avait appris le sort d'Obéissance de Malfoy. « Krum ! Bon sang Harry ! Est-ce que tu ne savais pas cela aussi avant la semaine dernière ? » Harry acquiesça misérablement.

Hermione déglutit. « Et je… je l'ai laissé… »

Harry pensa à leurs baisers dans le hall d'entrée, et sur le quai du train à Londres. « Il était probablement sous Imperius quand il a aidé Lucius Malfoy et ses sbires à te kidnapper, et puis ils lui ont sans doute lancé un sortilège de mémoire dessus. Il se peut qu'il ne sache même pas qu'il était impliqué. Ou qu'il ne l'ait pas su. Il se peut qu'il sache maintenant. »

« C'est pour cela que le test a montré que ses parents étaient vraiment ses parents ! C'étaient ses parents. Ce qui n'a pas été testé était s'il était lié à Tu-Sais-Qui. » Harry acquiesça, se souvenant de son initiation dans son autre vie, se souvenant de son choc quand il avait regardé le visage immobile de Viktor avant de précipiter son corps dans la mer. Il avait depuis longtemps éliminé Viktor de la liste des hypothèses, à cause de ce test, et découvrir que c'était lui depuis le début avait été très dérangeant.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écartillèrent. Elle semblé avoir pensé à quelque chose d'autre. « Vous savez quoi ? En quatrième année, Maugrey, … je veux dire Croupton… nous avait présenté la première fois. Dans la bibliothèque. Vous ne pensez pas… »

« Qu'il a utilisé un sort pour vous mettre ensemble ? Probablement pas. On dirait qu'il espérait juste que la nature suivrait son cours. Deux ados et tout… » Harry rougit.

Ron explosa. « Alors c'est comme cela que tout a commencé ? Croupton vous a présenté ? »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tout cela c'est du passé maintenant. Je ne suis plus celle qu'il met en danger maintenant. Pense à Cho ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Cho ! Il avait mis Cho et Viktor ensemble. Il avait oublié tout cela. Il se sentait comme la personne la plus stupide au monde. « Ils sont encore ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Harry ? Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Nous les avons vu ensemble à Pré-au-Lard il y a deux semaines. Et tu es celui qui me disait qu'il venait la voir au château assez souvent, comme il avait pris Dumbledore au mot quand il avait dit que tous ceux qui étaient là durant notre quatrième année seraient toujours les bienvenus. » Deux lignes apparurent entre ses sourcils comme son froncement s'accentuait. « Tu sais tout cela, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête, souhaitant se souvenir de Viktor et Cho… « La question est… » dit-il lentement, recommençant à avancer, bientôt suivi par les deux autres. « Est-ce que Cho est oublieuse de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il fait maintenant, est-ce qu'elle est contrôlée par lui, ou est-ce que leur relation est totalement séparée de tout le reste ? »

« Harry ! » dit soudain Ron, ignorant la question de Harry, et s'arrêtant net. « Je pense que je sais qui a pu aider Blaise Zabini à trouver un moyen d'amener tous les professeurs dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Krum. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Viktor ? »

« Lui et Zabini se sont connus en quatrième année. Les élèves de Durmstrang s'asseyaient tous à la table de Serpentard, tu te souviens ? Et même s'il a passé beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque à faire de l'œil à Hermione, » elle lui tira la langue, « cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas été invité à la salle commune des Serpentards à un moment ou à un autre. »

« En fait » dit lentement Hermione, « il y a été. Il l'a mentionné une fois en passant. Je pense que c'était au bal de Noël. Il parlait des lampes vertes. »

Ron acquiesça. « Oui, nous nous souvenons de cela. De quand nous avions pris le polynectar et étions descendus là-bas. » Harry s'en souvenait encore mieux pour avoir été un Serpentard pendant presque six ans (avant d'aller en prison), mais il n'osait pas le dire.

Il continua à avancer, se demandant maintenant si Cho était amie ou ennemie ? Dois-je lui faire prendre des risques, ou s'est-elle déjà retournée contre nous ? Si elle fait quoique ce soit pour Viktor, est-ce de sa propre volonté, ou est-elle contrôlée ? Est-ce que la préfète en chef de Poudlard est l'outil d'un Mangemort, de l'héritier de Voldemort en personne ? Penser à cela lui faisait mal à la tête.

« Nous devons faire attention à Cho. Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions dire de quel côté elle est. » Ron et Hermione furent d'accord avec lui. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, Liam et Justin, volant environ vingt pieds devant. Lui et ses deux meilleurs amis continuèrent leur vol en silence, pensant tous clairement à ce que Harry avait dit sur le sort d'Obéissance et l'héritier.

Quel souk, pensa Harry.

Quand ils eurent traversés la forêt pendant dix minutes de plus, ne voyant toujours rien, Harry remonta et les autres le suivirent à travers une trouée dans les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils flottent au-dessus de la forêt, dans le ciel noir, les flammes de Pré-au-Lard et les fenêtres brillantes de Poudlard visibles, mais semblant si éloignées que c'était comme s'ils étaient sur un terrain étranger.

« Nous devons faire un peu plus de reconnaissance » leur dit Harry. « Cela ne nous mène nulle part. Je veux que Ginny et Tony viennent avec moi chercher les géants. J'ai une assez bonne idée de l'emplacement de leur camp. » Personne ne lui demanda comment cela se faisait, à son soulagement. « Hermione, tu pars avec Liam et Justin vers le nord-est… » Il indiqua la direction, tout le monde en profitant. « … et Ron, tu pars avec Cho et Evans vers le sud-est » Il voulait mettre Hermione avec Liam parce qu'il savait que Liam était un préfet en chef très protecteur. Il prendrait sous sa responsabilité qu'il n'arrive rien aux deux autres, bien que Hermione soit plus que débrouillarde. Ron, d'un autre côté, savait maintenant qu'il devait garder un œil sur Cho pour tout comportement étrange, et Evan était un duelliste excellent, et il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. « Le reste de vous reste ici et attends. Si vous voyez que l'on envoie des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, c'est que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre nous a des problèmes. Pas plus de deux personnes à la fois ne partent aider l'un des groupes de trois personnes. Tout le monde a compris ? » Il acquiescèrent tous. « D'accord alors. Allons-y. »

Harry regarda Hermione, Liam et Justin partir sur sa gauche, et Ron, Cho et Evan sur sa droite. Il fit un signe de la tête à Ginny et Tony, et les trois partirent en avant, Harry légèrement en tête, comme il avait une intuition sur où trouver les géants. C'était plus facile de voler au-dessus des arbres qu'en-dessous, au milieu des troncs et des branches, et le frémissement des feuilles environ cinq pieds sous eux créait l'illusion qu'il volaient juste un peu plus haut que le sol, alors qu'en réalité, ils étaient bien au-dessus.

Quand ils l'atteignirent, Harry le manqua presque. Il dut faire demi-tour et regarder à nouveau tellement il avait volé vite au-dessus de la clairière. Ginny et Tony le suivirent, flottant à côté de lui, quand il s'arrêta et montra le feu que les géants avaient laissé brûler. Ils dirigèrent leurs balais vers le bas et flottèrent juste au-dessus du sol dans le camp des géants. Il était déserté, mais quelque chose dans la désertion ne semblait pas récent, à part le feu. Quelque chose dans le camp semblait très différent de quand Harry avait amené Ginny rencontrer la mère de Hagrid. Il se posa et repéra quelque chose de familier. Le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit à Fridwulfa. Il avait une grosse empreinte sale dessus. Il avait été lu. Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, suivant les énormes traces de pas vers le bord de la clairière. Tony et Ginny le suivirent avec précaution, encore à cheval sur leurs balais, tous deux baguettes sorties. Harry marchait avec son balai dans sa main gauche, et sa baguette dans la droite.

Il se tourna vers eux. « Nous devrions éteindre le feu. Ils ont dû partir de suite. Cela nous prendra juste un moment en utilisant nos baguettes. »

Ginny et Tony acquiescèrent, et les trois retournèrent vers le feu, dirigeant dessus les torrents d'eau provenant de leurs baguettes. Harry se tenait près de l'endroit où flottait Ginny. Comme ils dirigeaient l'eau vers le feu, Harry lui parla doucement, sans la regarder. « Ginny. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est au sujet de Malfoy. Heu.. Draco. »

Puis il se lança avant de perdre son sang froid, et lui parla du sort d'Obéissance, l'entendant haleter lorsqu'il lui expliqua les conséquences pour son petit ami soit s'il refusait d'obéir à un ordre de Voldemort, soit s'il l'acceptait.

Le feu était éteint. Harry arracha finalement ses yeux des restes fumants et mouillés pour regarder Ginny. « Je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi, Ginny. Je viens juste d'avoir la possibilité de le dire à Ron, et il était furieux parce que tu aurais pu être en grand danger tout ce temps… »

« Comment ? Tout… » elle déglutit. « Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de garder Draco à l'écart de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il n'y aura pas de problème. »

Harry soupira. Il se souvint de Voldemort utilisant le sort de Tempus Fugit pour lui parler le premier septembre. « Parfois, il n'est pas si facile à éviter. »

Tony vola vers eux. « Nous devrions y aller. » dit-il l'air pressé. Harry remonta sur son balai et les trois allumèrent leur baguette. Ils s'envolèrent de la clairière, Harry en tête, suivant facilement le chemin que les géants avaient emprunté. Chaque branche d'arbre cassée, chaque buisson écrasé ou abîmé leur disait qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la bonne direction. Il savait que durant l'année et demie précédente, les géants avaient vécus dans la forêt, et qu'ils avaient appris à très bien la connaître. Il pensait probable qu'ils savaient où se terraient les araignées. Lui et Ron n'avaient pas fait attention à l'endroit où ils étaient allés quand ils avaient rencontré les araignées en seconde année. Ils avaient simplement suivi les petites créatures qui fuyaient le château à cause du basilik.

Comme ils volaient à travers les arbres, Tony se rapprocha de Harry. « Tu penses que les autres vont bien ? Ceux qui nous attendent ? » Sa voix tremblait comme il le demandait.

« Hmm ? » dit Harry, examinant une branche cassée. Il leva les yeux vers Tony et eut une image vive, remontant à une paire de mois plus tôt, de Tony, Ron et Katie, se dirigeant vers les buts de Pouffsouffle, s'échangeant le souaffle sans effort… et puis après que Harry ait attrapé le vif et que toute la maison Griffondor ait sauté sur les membres de l'équipe retournés au sol, une fille aux yeux noisette brillants et aux cheveux bruns et lisses rassemblés en queue de cheval donnait à Tony une modeste accolade avant de se retirer timidement, tandis que ses yeux la suivait avec envie…

« Tu veux dire tous… Ou Ruth en particulier ? » lui demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil. Maintenant, il se souvenait d'autre occasions, dans la salle commune ou à la table de Ginny dans la grande salle, quand Tony lui avait jeté des coups d'œil furtifs, et qu'elle les lui rendait.

« Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? » Tony était un garçon mignon avec des traits fins, des yeux sombres et méditatifs, et des cheveux noirs, courts et bouclés.

Tony grimaça. « Je n'ai aucune chance. Elle n'a jamais fait un pas vers moi… Si elle le faisait, je serais le gars le plus chanceux au monde. »

« Tu ne sais jamais. Tu pourrais lui plaire aussi. Mais tu as raison… quiconque serait avec elle aurait de la chance. » Harry n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Ginny volait près de lui.

« Oh, c'est ce que tu penses ? » dit-elle fraîchement. « Depuis quand as-tu une telle opinion de Ruth ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « C'est une de tes meilleures amies. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Ginny se mordit les lèvres et fila en avant, disant laconiquement « Par ici. »

Harry regarda sa montre avant de la suivre. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils avaient quittés le château, et ils cherchaient encore. Il souhaitait presque avoir volé directement vers la forêt pour chercher les araignées, mais il se souvint comment cela c'était passé la dernière fois qu'il les avait rencontrées, et il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose pour trouver une issue de manière organisée. En espérant que les septième année n'auront pas besoin de venir, pensa-t-il, juste comme il entendit un cri perçant parcourir l'espace.

« C'est Hermione » dit-il avec une certitude qu'il haïssait. Il n'aimait pas du tout savoir cela. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il déglutit comme il accélérait à travers les arbres, Ginny et Tony le suivant.


	98. Chap 20 2

Marie-Jo : c'est sûr que ce n'est pas pareil quand on doit attendre la suite au lieu de lire tout d'une traite   
Syds : moi aussi je ne savais plus trop la première fois que j'ai lu   
Lunenoire : j'en mettrais pas ma main au feu. On a vu qu'il arrivait à se débruoiller au golf en tous cas...   
Bartimeus : perso, je préfèrais le bout d'avant. Sinon, pour les histoires de général, il faut se souvenir de la façon dont parle les elfes de maison.   
onarluca. : merci   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (ce sont les vacances, il y a moins de reviews.)

Cela ne prit que cinq minutes de plus pour suivre le bruit et la piste des géants pour trouver les araignées. Comme il le suspectait, Hermione, Liam et Justin les avaient trouvées en premier. Fridwulfa et Orst étaient là aussi, mais ils étaient les seuls géants. Où sont les autres, se demanda Harry, mais il n'avait pas le temps de leur demander. Chaque énorme personne se frayait un passage au milieu d'une multitude d'araignées géantes. Fridwulfa et Orst prenaient les énormes arachnides et les projetaient contre les arbres plusieurs fois centenaires. Harry cilla quand il entendit le premier bruit sourd et le craquement comme la carapace extérieure craquait et commençait à laisser se répandre les organes internes des créatures. Aussi dégoûtant que ce soit à voir, la méthode de Fridwulfa et Orst n'en était pas moins efficace… Il souhaitait simplement qu'ils soient plus nombreux.

Harry lança des étincelles rouges en l'air, et dans la lumière rouge et inquiétante qui en résulta, il découvrit finalement la raison du cri de Hermione. Elle avait été désarçonnée de son balai et était pendue par une main à une branche très haute, ses doigts glissant un à un. Harry fila vers elle aussi vite qu'il put, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, elle tombait, alors il plongea vers le bas et la laissa tomber en travers de son balai, ce qui la fit crier à cause du choc de ses côtes sur le bois. Harry se demanda si elle ne s'était pas cassée quelques os. C'est mieux que d'être tombé au sol et d'être définitivement cassé, pensa-t-il.

Il atterrit à environ vingt pieds de la plus proche activité des arachnides. Il ne pouvait voir Justin et Liam nulle part, et maintenant, il avait perdu la trace de Ginny et Tony. Il faisait si sombre, et les araignées et les arbres étaient si denses, qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment ils combattraient ces créatures qui préféraient l'obscurité et connaissaient ce terrain, comme c'était leur maison. La brève lueur des étincelles rouges s'était éteinte. Malheureusement, les arbres du vallon des araignées étaient très denses et ne laissaient presque pas de clair de lune atteindre le sol de la forêt.

Il alluma sa baguette pour voir son visage qui était complètement écorché et qui saignait à une demi-douzaine d'endroits à cause de sa chute dans les branches. « Tu vas bien ? » Elle acquiesça, tressaillant un petit peu. Il avait l'impression que si elle n'allait pas bien, elle ne le lui avouerait pas. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Nous avons trouvé Queudver, Malfoy et Rogue. Et… oh, Harry, tu avais raison. » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Viktor est avec eux. Il aide Queudver. Il m'a fait tomber de mon balai, et j'étais sur le sien… Il avait son bras autour de ma taille, mais je me suis débrouillé pour échapper à son emprise, mais ensuite je suis tombé, et j'ai dû essayer de me rattraper à une douzaine de branches différentes de cette arbre avant d'en trouver une pour me retenir… » Maintenant, elle pressait sa main contre son côté, ne se gênant plus pour cacher sa douleur évidente. Harry souhaitait avoir le temps d'être solliciteux, mais il n'avait pas ce luxe. Viktor la faisant tomber de balai expliquait sans doute le cri à glacer le sang.

« As-tu une idée de l'endroit où se trouve ton balai ? » Elle secoua sa tête. Il regarda l'obscurité au-delà de la petite lumière qu'émettait sa baguette. « Tu as encore ta baguette ? » Elle acquiesça, de toute évidence muette de douleur maintenant. Il fouilla dans sa tête… comment Ron et lui avaient pu s'enfuit des araignées avant ?

La Ford Angelina volante.

Maintenant il se souvenait. Les phares brillants de la voiture avaient déchiré l'obscurité du vallon où les araignées vivaient, terrifiant les créatures et les désorientant de telle sorte qu'elles avaient relâché Harry et Ron et qu'ils avaient pu s'enfuir. Il se tourna maintenant vers Hermione. « Tu peux penser à un sort qui puisse créer une lumière vraiment brillante qui durera un moment ? Afin que nous puissions voir les araignées et qu'elles soient aussi désorientées ? »

Elle réfléchit seulement une seconde, puis acquiesça. Il sourit. « J'étais sûr que tu saurais. Je vais essayer de ramener les autres ici. Tu crées la lumière… aussi brillante que possible. Les araignées ont horreur de cela. »

Harry n'oublierait jamais son visage égratigné et déterminé comme il dirigeait à nouveau son balai vers la canopée. Il pouvait voir les fenêtres allumées du château au loin, trompeusement réconfortantes et familière. Au-dessus des arbres, la pleine lune lui montrait clairement l'emplacement des six membres du club de duel l'attendant, deux d'entre eux se dirigeant vers lui parce qu'ils avaient vu les étincelles (Ruth et Susan), les autres restant encore en arrière comme il leur avait dit. Il cria à Ruth et Susan comme elle approchaient « Allez où vous avez vu les étincelles ! Je vais dire aux autres de vous suivre ! Puis je vais chercher l'autre équipe de reconnaissance ! »

Elles acquiescèrent comme elles le croisaient, et bientôt, il avait atteint les quatre autres membres du club et les envoyait filer vers les deux autres. Il se dirigeaient vers le sud-est maintenant, et comme il faisait cela, des étincelles rouges jaillirent en l'air dans cette direction. Harry avait le cœur dans sa gorge comme il se précipitait avec une vitesse encore accrue, se demandant vaguement si un sorcier n'avait jamais écrit des chants de louanges pour son balai. A ce moment-là, Harry adorait complètement son Éclair de Feu.

Comme il s'approchait de la source des étincelles rouges, Cho Chang jaillit soudain d'une clairière, surprenant Harry. Il s'arrêta complètement, immédiatement suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » voulut-il savoir, sortant sa baguette afin d'être prêt pour quoique ce soit qu'elle préparerait.

Elle sanglotait et Harry vit qu'elle avait une écorchure vicieuse sur sa jambe droite, qui était en partie visible à cause d'une longue déchirure de sa robe. « C'est… c'est Davies. Il s'est retourné contre nous. Lui et Ron sont en bas, sur le sol de la forêt, ils se battent. J'ai envoyé des étincelles et suis montée pour m'assurer que l'aide arrivait… »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas aidé Ron ? » lui cria-t-il, se souciant peu qu'elle soit déjà bouleversée. « Cela aurait été un duel à deux contre un ! »

« Je… je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. C'est… C'est Evan ! Il est de ma maison. Il est préfet… »

Il la foudroya suspicieusement du regard. « Est-ce que c'est la vraie raison ? Ou est-ce parce que Viktor Krum est ton petit ami ? »

Sa détresse sembla s'accroître. « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

Harry n'avait pas envie d'expliquer. « Tu attends là. Je descends aider Ron. » Encore incertain de sa loyauté, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un deux contre deux au lieu d'un deux ou trois contre un. « Les autres sont allés aider Hermione, Liam et Justin. Il y a aussi deux géants. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres géants. Ne bouge pas d'ici ! »

Il descendit dans la clairière d'où elle semblait avoir émergé. Il pouvait voir les éclairs rouges, ambres et bleus qui sortaient des baguettes de Ron et Evan comme ils se battaient. Leurs deux balais étaient posés dans les buissons, sur le sol de la forêt, mais dès que Evan vit Harry descendre dans la clarté argentée de la lune éclairant la clairière, il bondit rapidement sur son balai et s'enfuit dans les arbres. Ron bondit aussi sur son balai, mais avant qu'il ne puisse suivre son agresseur, Harry cria « Non Ron ! Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard. Maintenant nous devons rejoindre les autres. Nous avons trouvé les araignées. J'ai dit à Cho d'attendre au-dessus des arbres. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle semblait être avec Davies pour cela ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Elle est partie et m'a laissé me débrouiller tout seul, mais je pense qu'elle était vraiment choquée quand Davies s'est tourné et a essayer de me lancer un maléfice. Heureusement, je m'attendais à quelque chose de ce style de sa part à elle, alors, j'ai juste répliqué à un autre personne. » Ron tenait son bras droit en travers de l'estomac comme il était assis sur son balai flottant, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Son visage était livide de douleur.

« Tu peux voler sans problème ? Tu pourras encore te battre ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Je suis derrière toi. »

Ils s'élevèrent encore vers le haut de la forêt, retrouvant Cho qui les attendait. Sans un mot supplémentaire, Harry fila vers les araignées, au moment où une énorme explosion transforma un énorme sapin à environ un demi-mile de là en une énorme torche, le feu éclairant le ciel nocturne. Était-ce ce qu'avait Hermione en tête ? se demanda-t-il. Si oui, c'était efficace, et la lumière n'aurait pas besoin d'être magiquement maintenue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Cho, qui avaient l'air plus alarmés que jamais. Harry essaya de les rassurer comme ils volaient.

« J'ai dit à Hermione de nous donner une source de lumière brillante. On dirait qu'elle a réussi. » Il essaya d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il ne leur dit pas que Ginny, Tony et lui avaient pris le temps d'éteindre le feu des géants. Cela semblait stupide maintenant face au déluge de feu qu'avait déclenché Hermione. Faites confiance à Hermione pour s'emballer dans les moments comme celui-là… Mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix. Il voulait qu'ils pensent que les choses étaient sous contrôle, que ceci était intentionnel. Il n'était lui-même pas sûr que quoique ce soit était sous contrôle, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les gens qu'il conduisait, même son meilleur ami, savoir cela.

Quand ils atteignirent la torche géante, ils firent un grand détour, descendant dans les arbres à vingt pieds de là. Le feu éclairait le vallon des araignées presque aussi bien que les phares de la voiture l'avaient fait une fois. Harry fut confronté à la vision horrifique de centaines d'araignées énormes s'éloignant de la lumière. Fridwulfa et Orst avaient l'air complètement submergés. Ils se frayaient un passage au milieu des araignées, les détruisant l'une après l'autre, mais c'était comme enlever le sable d'un plage avec une petite cueillere, et maintenant les araignées allaient vers les géants, se précipitant autour d'eux, ignorant le fait que se diriger vers les géants pouvait signifier la mort. Elles savaient qu'être brûlées par le feu signifiait une mort assurée.

L'araignée tenant Rogue et Malfoy ne pouvait plus bouger grâce à des cordes que Ginny, Tony et Liam avaient invoquées. Les trois flottaient en l'air autour de la monstrueuse chose tandis que Hermione leur criait ses instructions depuis le sol. Ils devaient lutter pour maintenir leur prise sur les cordages. Parvati, Susan, Ernie et Justin essayaient sans succès de toucher Queudver et Krum, flottant un peu plus haut encore sur leurs balais. Mais à chaque fois, Queudver levait sa main d'argent pour se défendre contre les sorts, le métal enchanté les réfléchissant, quels qu'ils soient, et Krum était si rapide et agile sur son balai que les sortilèges le rataient, et pas de peu. Harry haleta quand il entendit Queudver crier « Crucio ! », mais Susan dévia sa trajectoire à temps, bien que Parvati passe dangereusement près d'être touchée par le sort à sa place. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que personne n'avait été touché par le sort. C'était impossible de rester sur un balai et d'endurer la douleur du sort de Cruciatus en même temps.

Ron alla aider ceux qui étaient autour de l'araignée tenant Malfoy et Rogue, tandis que Harry, poussant un hurlement à glacer le sang, fonçait vers Krum avec son Éclair de Feu. Il voulait agripper le balai de Krum et le forcer à descendre au sol afin qu'il soit en mauvaise posture, hors de son élément. Harry se souvint de la démarche de Krum, une démarche de canard. Une baleine tueuse n'est tueuse que dans l'eau, pensait-il. Mettez-la sur la plage, et elle est à votre merci.

Krum avait évité les sorts de Susan et Ernie, et il ne vit jamais venir cela. L'impact de la collision donna à Harry l'impression qu'aucun des ses os n'était plus en place Krum se cramponnait à son balai avec détermination, mais maintenant, Harry se tenait aussi au balai de Krum. Il avait rangé sa baguette afin d'avoir les deux mains libres, une pour tenir son balai, l'autre pour celui de Krum. Krum écrasa les phalanges de Harry avec sa baguette, essayant de le faire partie. Harry voulait crier de douleur, mais à la place, il essaya de contrôler vers où les deux balais allaient. Krum le foudroyait du regard, son nez crochu très semblable à celui de Rogue, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans les flammes de l'arbre incendié. Puis Krum lança des étincelles incandescentes depuis sa baguette sur la main de Harry, et le força à lâcher le balai. Harry le fit, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Il y avait des traces de brûlure noires sur le dos de sa main.

Harry leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'énorme sapin.

Tchac ! fit le corps de Viktor dans l'énorme tronc qu'il aurait manqué si la main de Harry avait encore guidé son balai. Il fut immédiatement désarçonné de son balai, et à la fois le balai et Viktor commencèrent à se précipiter de part et d'autre vers le sol. Harry plongea immédiatement, agrippant la capuche de la cape que portait Krum. Il ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance quand elle fut vraiment dans sa main. Mais alors, presque immédiatement, la capuche se déchirant de la cape avec un bruit terrible et fort, et Krum chutait une fois de plus vers le sol. Harry jeta le morceau de tissu inutile de la capuche et plongea encore, mais c'était trop tard cette fois, et le corps de Krum frappa le sol de la forêt avec un bruit écœurant.

Harry se précipita pour se poser à côté de lui. Il se mit à genoux, son estomac se retournant. « Viktor ! Tu peux m'entendre ? Viktor ! » Il était tombé d'au moins cent pieds sur une grosse pierre plate qui sortait du sol.

Les yeux de Krum étaient fermés. Finalement, ils s'ouvrirent. « Harry ? » dit-il avec son accent distinctif.

« Viktor ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » sanglota Harry.

« Me sentais… si léger… si heureux… si insouciant. » entonna le garçon plus âgé, délirant, ses yeux se révulsant.

« Léger ? Heureux ? Viktor étais-tu… Étais-tu sous Imperius ? »

Krum ouvrit encore ses yeux brièvement. Quand il parla, on aurait dit qu'il avait des cailloux dans la bouche. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il… Il est mon grand-père. Cela… Cela doit me rendre comme lui. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » sa voix devenait plus basse, et il y avait une sombre douleur dans ses yeux que Harry n'aimait pas.

« Non, Viktor, non. Cela ne veut rien dire du tout. C'est… » il s'étouffait presque, souhaitant que Dumbledore soit avec eux maintenant. « C'est nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, Viktor. Tu peux être son petit-fils et choisir quand même d'être toi-même. »

Krum secoua la tête. « Pas… Pas aussi fort que toi, Harry. Et… et maintenant, c'est trop tard… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas trop tard. Viktor ? Viktor ? »

Les yeux sombres fixaient les branches se croisant au-dessus d'eux, aveugles. Harry le secoua, puis se pencha pour écouter son cœur. Il ne battait plus.

Harry sentit l'inexplicable besoin de pleurer sur le corps de ce garçon qui avait été un camarade champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (seul deux sur quatre étaient encore en vie, réalisa-t-il avec un choc), et qu'il avait mit avec Cho Chang, son premier coup de foudre (Et maintenant Viktor était le deuxième petit ami qu'elle perdait en deux ans). Harry l'avait vu tomber à genoux lors de son agonie quand il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres (il savait maintenant comment c'était), et il l'avait vu avec son grand-père, torturer un lion enfermé dans une cage pour s'amuser. Dans son autre vie, il avait vu la poitrine de Krum découpée, et son cœur enlevé par Voldemort, et Harry avait traîné son corps jusqu'au bord de la falaise où Lucius Malfoy et Barty Croupton Jr avaient plus tard trouvé la mort. Il avait jeté le corps dans la mer plutôt que de le laisser être cannibalisé par son propre grand-père, et le reste des Mangemorts. Et pourtant… Viktor avait fait beaucoup d'horribles choses dans cet autre monde sous les ordres de son grand-père. Qui savait combien d'attaques de Mangemorts des huit derniers mois dans ce monde avaient aussi inclus l'héritier de Voldemort ? Est-ce que cela importait s'il avait agi sous Imperius ? Il semblait avoir un point de vue fataliste sur ce que signifiait être le petit fils de Voldemort, comme si son sang décidait tout…

Harry baissa les yeux vers le corps disloqué, qui avait semblé tellement robuste et indestructible. Il a dû se rompre le dos en tombant, pensa Harry, sa gorge serrée. Bien, mieux vaut être mort comme cela, pensa-t-il, que vivant et au service de Voldemort, ou assassiné par la main de son propre grand-père, et consommé, chair et os, par le dit grand-père dans un effort pour accroître son pouvoir… Avait-il su ce que son grand-père voulait faire avec lui ? Est-ce que Voldemort savait seulement ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son héritier, ou est-ce que personne ne le lui avait dit dans cette vie ? se demanda Harry en frissonnant.

Il passa sa main sur les yeux de Viktor pour les fermer, se souvenant avoir fait la même chose à Douvres. Il reprit son balai, parcourant du regard le vallon étrangement éclairé à la recherche de Queudver. J'en ai besoin vivant, pensa-t-il gravement, sûr qu'il n'oublierait jamais l'expression de désespoir de Viktor comme il était allongé, mourant. Il… Il est mon grand-père. Cela… Cela doit me rendre comme lui. Découvrir que l'on provient d'un tel monstre doit sûrement vous faire douter de si l'on est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ou si l'on se trompe soi-même et les autres, pensa Harry. Cela avait clairement eu cet effet sur Viktor Krum. Et il y avait Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy…

Harry essaya de repousser l'inexplicable douleur qu'il ressentait pour la mort de Viktor, et ses doutes sur Malfoy. Il bondit encore sur son balai, filant en haut pour aider ceux qui essayaient de submerger Queudver. Les sorts étaient encore déviés par la main d'argent. Ils ne l'auraient jamais de cette façon.

« Occupez-vous en comme des araignées ! » cria-t-il soudain aux autres, comme il conjurait des cordes enchantées depuis le bout de sa baguette, entourant le sorcier à l'air harcelé et l'arrachant de son balai, qui tomba, inutile, sur le sol de la forêt. Harry se prépara pour le poids supplémentaire qui le fit immédiatement descendre d'au moins dix pieds, le corps se balançant au bout de la solide corde qu'il tenait. Les yeux de Queudver lui sortaient de la tête. Il n'osait pas se métamorphoser si haut au-dessus du sol. Harry s'éleva encore, criant aux autres « Assommez-le ! Maintenant ! Tous ! »

Quatre voix crièrent comme une seule « Stupéfix ! » et Harry sentit le corps suspendu à la corde se raidir et se calmer. Maintenant, c'était comme s'il portait un bloc en forme de Peter Pettigrew, parfaitement figé, ses bras plaqués sur le côté par les cordes magiques. Ils le garderaient comme cela afin qu'il ne puisse pas se métamorphoser.

La fumée de l'arbre en feu commençait à irriter ses poumons. Sa respiration devenait douloureuse. Les autres membres du club de duel qui l'avaient aidé à attraper Queudver avaient des tâches de fumée sur le visage maintenant et respiraient aussi difficilement. Levant les yeux, il vit que deux autres arbres près du premier avaient aussi pris feu. La lueur des flammes était maintenant presque aveuglante, et plus brillante que ne l'avaient été les phares de la Ford Angelina. Déglutissant, Harry réalisa que lorsque tout serait fini, ils devraient aussi s'occuper du reste de la forêt pour l'empêcher de brûler, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourquoi est-ce que le nombre de choses à faire semblait augmenter au lieu de diminuer ?

Il regardait maintenant ce qui était advenu des autres araignée et des géants. Le plus gros de la colonie d'acromantulae s'était évidemment enfui devant le feu, et Orst et Fridwulfa étaient partis avec lui, car il entendait encore les Crac ! et les Splash ! distants des créatures frappant les arbres. Il souhaitait avoir un moyen d'appeler les géants. C'était cette araignée en particulier qu'ils avaient besoin de dominer. Si les autres s'enfuyaient, il s'en moquait.

Il laissa Parvati et Justin monter la garde autour du corps statufié de Queudver, essayant de ne pas être distrait par la pensée que Sirius allait maintenant pouvoir être innocenté, tandis qu'avec Ernie et Susan, il repartait au combat. Harry appela Susan à lui, et ensemble, ils attrapèrent les bras de Severus Rogue tandis que les autres continuaient à essayer de contrôler l'araignée avec leurs cordes magiques. Ils utilisèrent la prise du trapèze avec lui, prenant ses avant-bras comme il prenait les leurs. De près, Harry était horrifié de voir à quel point le maître des potions semblait décharné et ravagé, et sa prise était compromise à cause des bandages de ses mains sur chacune desquelles il manquait clairement le petit doigt.

« Tenez bien ! » dit-il à la fois à Rogue et Susan, grognant comme il faisait aller son balai plus haut. Ce n'était pas bon. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour le tirer et l'arracher à la prise de l'araignée.

Attends, pensa-t-il. C'est stupide. Il se souvint des cours quand il était petit, à l'école du village de Little Whinging. Les cours sur les machines simples, sur les leviers, les rampes, les poulies…

Les poulies.

Il conjura quelques cordes supplémentaires et en attacha deux autour de la taille de Rogue. Ce fut difficile, comme l'araignée bougeait tout du long, et leur parlait, ce qui commençait vraiment à ennuyer Harry. Elle lui parlait maintenant à lui. Il avait presque oublié que ces créatures pouvaient parler anglais.

« Je dois manger, aussi » disait-elle d'une voix profonde qui résonnait, comme si elle demandait quelque chose de parfaitement raisonnable. « Ce sorcier est venu et a lâché ces beaux morceaux de nourriture au milieu de nous. Très gentil de sa part, j'ai pensé. Habituellement, Hagrid nous nourrit, mais il n'est pas venu nous voir ce soir. Où est Hagrid ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas nourri ? A-t-il envoyé ce sorcier avec cet homme pour manger ? Ce doit être cela. Hagrid souhaite que nous mangions cet homme. Pars et laisse-nous tranquille. Laisse-nous profiter de notre repas. »

Harry essaya de fermer son esprit à la voix. Elle était pire qu'hypnotique. Elle remplissait son cerveau, lui rendant presque impossible de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son idée de poulie, et appela Mariah, Tony, Ginny et Ron qui virent immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire. Mariah prit place légèrement au-dessus de Rogue. Susan était déjà en position. Ils jetèrent les cordes par-dessus les balais de Mariah et Susan, et puis Tony et Ginny tirèrent vers le bas la corde passée au-dessus du balai de Susan, tandis que Ron et Harry tiraient celle passée autour du balai de Mariah. Maintenant, ils avaient assez de force pour lentement le tirer hors de la prise de l'araignée. Mariah et Susan faisaient monter leur balai en permanence, alors comme leur traction les faisait descendre, elles maintenaient une altitude à peu près stable, et quand ils eurent finalement réussi à extraire Rogue de sa prise, l'araignée fit claquer ses pinces dans l'air vide, essayant frénétiquement de rattraper sa proie perdue. Les six ne purent s'empêcher de lancer quelques cris de victoire. Ils le déposèrent doucement sur le sol à bonne distance du vallon et des arbres enflammés, et Harry le détacha et se pencha pour lui parler.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va, pa… professeur ? » Il avait dû se retenir de l'appeler 'papa'.

L'homme plus âgé acquiesça, ses yeux sombres hantés comme ceux de Viktor Krum l'avaient été. Il avait été torturé pendant des mois. Il lui manquait deux doigts et il avait presque été tué par une acromantula. En comparaison, il allait en fait plutôt bien maintenant. Harry ordonna à Mariah et Susan de rester avec Rogue, tandis que Tony, Ron, Ginny et lui revenaient au monstre pour libérer Draco Malfoy en utilisant la même méthode.

Mais quand ils revinrent, il trouvèrent qu'une autre araignée était revenue, pas perturbée par la lumière brillante, peut-être aussi énervée que Hagrid ne soit pas venu les nourrir, et pensant que les membres du club de duel feraient l'affaire. Elle en avait après les élèves contrôlant l'araignée qui tenait encore Malfoy, et qui luttaient pour tenir encore les cordes, et à la fois Ron et Harry crièrent « Non ! » quand ils virent qu'elle s'attaquait à Hermione. Et hurla et laissa tomber sa baguette et sa corde, courant devant elle, puis trébuchant et tombant. Elle se retourna et la chose était déjà au-dessus d'elle. Harry pensa qu'elle devait s'être tordue la cheville, sinon elle se serait relevée et aurait repris sa course. Lui et Ron plongèrent tous les deux pour l'attraper, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. L'araignée la ramassa et elle laissa échapper un long cri perçant, tout en luttant contre les solides pinces velues. Maintenant, d'autres araignées revenaient. Que s'était-il passé ? se demanda Harry. S'étaient-elles habituées à la lumière maintenant ? Étaient-elles si nombreuses que Orst et Fridwulfa n'avaient pas remarqué que quelques unes leur avaient échappé ? Ou étaient-elle attirées par la chaleur du feu ? Est-ce qu'elle leur rappelait leur Bornéo natale ?

Ron volait avec frénésie autour de l'araignée, sa pince libre passant dangereusement près de lui. « Laisse-la partir ! » criait-il, son visage pourpre de colère. « Prends-moi ! Prends-moi à la place ! »

L'acromantula répondit « Comme tu veux » et le fit tomber de son balai. Son visage n'était plus rouge, mais couleur cendre, et les hurlements d'Hermione s'accroissaient.

« Ron ! » cria-t-elle. « Tu vas bien ? » Les larmes roulaient sur son visage. « Je suis désolée ! »

Ron continuait à essayer de négocier avec la bête, même si elle commençait à s'éloigner avec sa double prise. « Elle est petite ! » dit-il, essayant de la convaincre. « A peine une demie-bouchée ! Je suis bien plus gros… Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle ! »

Harry était choqué. C'était Ron Weasley, entre tous, Ron qui haïssait et craignait les araignées plus que toute autre chose au monde. Ron, qui pour la deuxième fois de sa vie était dans les pinces d'une acromantula. Ron qui s'était volontairement offert à la place d'Hermione.

Il voulait voler à leur aide, mais il était déjà au milieu de l'opération de sauvetage de Draco Malfoy, et sans Ron pour aider, ils avaient besoin d'une autre paire de bras musclés pour le tirer. Ils avaient commencé en devant dégager deux personnes d'une araignée. Maintenant, ils devaient en secourir trois. Calculant rapidement dans sa tête, Harry commençait à désespérer de pouvoir jamais finir cette tâche. Cela prenait six d'entre eux pour secourir une personne qui était capturée par une araignée, et la personne capturée était incapacitée après cela. Leur nombre diminuait très rapidement, et bientôt, il ne seraient plus assez nombreux pour effectuer le sauvetage avec les poulies. Et cela en espérant que personne d'autre ne serait capturé, comme Ron et Hermione l'avaient été.

Tony réussit à prendre Liam pour remplacer Ron, et Harry recruta Ruth et Millicent pour voler haut dans le ciel avec les cordes passées sur leurs balais. Après que Ginny ait volé près de Draco, attachant les cordes autour de sa taille, elle lui donna un rapide baiser, et puis Harry, Ginny, Tony et Liam tirèrent sur les cordes tandis que Ruth et Millicent gardaient leurs balais à altitude constante. Et bientôt, ils l'avaient délivré de l'étreinte de l'araignée. Les élèves au sol attachèrent l'araignée à un arbre et allèrent conjurer des cordes pour maîtriser l'araignée qui tenait Ron et Hermione, tandis que 'l'équipe de sauvetage' déposait doucement Draco Malfoy sur le sol, à côté de Rogue. Ginny lui tomba immédiatement dessus, pleurant et riant simultanément, tandis que les autres retournaient à l'endroit où Ron essayait encore de convaincre l'araignée de libérer Hermione et de se concentrer sur à quel point il était délicieux. Cette araignée s'était approchée près de l'endroit où un quatrième arbre avait pris feu, les brandons volant partout. Et de plus en plus, le bruit que Harry entendait le plus était celui de la toux humaine, comme ils luttaient tous pour respirer dans l'atmosphère enfumée et enflammée. C'était comme combattre des créatures de l'enfer dans l'enfer même.

Harry ne força pas Ginny à revenir avec eux. Elle et Draco Malfoy se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre, convulsivement, pleurant sans retenue, tandis que Rogue, assis à proximité avec Mariah et Susan avait clairement l'air mal à l'aise.

Puis Harry se demanda où était Cho, et vit qu'elle avait découvert le corps de Krum, et qu'elle le tenait contre elle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry était convaincu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que Viktor avait vécu. Et maintenant, il était mort.

En revenant vers le vallon, l'araignée était maintenant solidement liée à un arbre, comme sa camarade, et Tony, Harry, Liam et Ernie réussirent à arracher Hermione à la prise de l'araignée, tandis que Millicent et Ruth flottaient au-dessus, les cordes en travers de leurs balais. Puis ils firent pareil pour Ron, le déposant près d'Hermione, qui tomba sur lui comme Ginny était tombée sur Draco Malfoy, se cramponnant à lui. Harry retint son souffle, voyant finalement la passion brute qu'elle ressentait pour lui, les sentiments qu'elle avait niés lors de l'anniversaire de Ron, quand Harry avait rompu avec elle… Les sentiments qu'elle avait niés depuis peut-être très longtemps. Était-ce pour le protéger qu'elle avait encore nié ses sentiments lors de l'anniversaire de Ron ? Était-ce sa fierté blessée lors de sa rupture avec elle qui l'avait forcée à se retourner sur ses talons et à partir dans le couloir ?

Aucun d'eux ne semblait se soucier qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre au monde maintenant. Ils s'agenouillèrent sur le sol terreux de la forêt, face à face, les bras de l'un étroitement passés autour de l'autre. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Hermione. Elle passa ses doigts avec émerveillement sur les traits de Ron, secouant sa tête d'étonnement, muette d'abord, et bégayant finalement. « Tu… Tu haies les araignées ! »

Ron rejeta sa tête en arrière, riant très fort. Son visage était tâché à cause des cendres venant du feu, et il avait une balafre le long de sa mâchoire, et plusieurs coupures qui saignaient librement sur ses bras. Il berçait son visage entre ses mains maintenant, la regardant avec tant d'amour que cela coupa le souffle de Harry.

« C'est toujours vrai. » lui dit-il avec un sourire qui sembla lui aller droit au cœur. « Mais je t'aime plus que je ne les haie, et je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. » Il approcha finalement son visage du sien et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à lui, essayant de se rapprocher, ouvrant sa bouche sous la sienne, et donnant l'impression qu'il faudrait une explosion aux proportions cataclysmiques pour l'arracher à lui.

Harry déglutit, se sentant content pour eux, mais aussi se sentant vide et complètement seul. Il réalisa que les autres se tenaient autour de lui, le regardant, se demandant comment il allait réagir à cela. « Hum, » leur expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Ai-je.. n'ai-je pas mentionné que Hermione et moi avions rompu la semaine dernière ? »

Ils regardèrent en hésitant la forme oublieuse qui était Ron et Hermione combinés, s'embrassant encore frénétiquement. Puis les deux se détachèrent pour respirer, et remarquèrent que les autres les regardaient. Hermione baissa timidement la tête, l'enfouissant contre le torse de Ron. Elle avait l'air aussi embarrassée que lorsqu'elle s'était par inadvertance exposée à Ron, Draco Malfoy et Ginny lors de l'enterrement de Dudley. Ses deux meilleurs amis regardaient Harry en hésitant, et il se força à sourire, bien qu'il ressente un soudain poignard de solitude le transpercer. Ils lui rendirent son sourire, soulagés, ne voyant que sa façade, et puis ils s'assirent sur le sol, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	99. Chap 20 3

onarluca : moi aussi, je suis content que sev aille bien   
Syds : aha ! stress ! la reponse bientôt...   
Ankou : pourquoi pas après tout. C'est leur droit de l'être.   
idefix61 : il reste environ 1 chapitre et demi avant la fin. Pour ta deuxième question, il te faudra lire plus loin...   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci !   
Marie-jo : voila donc la suite. Pour te destresser ?   
ILiv inParis : chut !   
et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. dsl pour le retard, hier ff.net avait des problemes...

Il ne pouvait pas y songer maintenant, et il se détourna d'eux, revenant vers Rogue. Malfoy et Ginny étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans une pose similaire à Ron et Hermione. Ginny avait sa tête appuyée sur son torse. Quand Harry s'assit à côté d'eux, Draco Malfoy le regarda avec seulement une trace de ressentiment.

« Bien, Potter, » dit-il à contrecœur. Harry vit Ginny lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » cracha-t-il soudain, comme s'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

Oui, voulait dire Harry, merci d'avoir été un crétin et de t'être envolé tout seul dans la forêt. Mais à la place, il répondit calmement « Je t'en prie. »

Malfoy regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. « Hum… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, maintenant, j'ai besoin de heu… » Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Ginny. Elle gloussa.

« Oh, toi. Va juste derrière un arbre. Il y a en un million autour. Évite les araignées géantes. » lui conseilla-t-elle, avec un air tendre et malicieux. Il se pencha puis l'embrassa brièvement, puis se leva.

« Tu sais, » dit-il avec affection, « tu es la seule que je laisserais partir avec cela maintenant. »

Lui souriant, elle dit « Je sais. » avec un air joyeux. Il sortit de la clairière, marchant un peu étrangement, et Harry décida de l'ignorer et de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'elle jette ses bras autour de lui, et lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Quand ils furent tous les deux assis, se fixant l'un l'autre, le cœur de Harry se retourna, l'aimant tant et ayant l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus hors d'atteinte.

« Je… Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as fait tout cela. Pour lui. » dit-elle, le sens de sa phrase assez clair. Il aimait Ginny, et elle aimait Draco Malfoy, et il venait juste de sauver la vie de Draco Malfoy.

« Bien, Ginny, » dit-il, se souvenant d'un autre jeune homme allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie du château, ses yeux remplis d'amour et de désir comme il regardait Lily Evans. « s'il était mort, cela t'aurait rendue triste. »

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues comme il parlait, et il se tourna pour voir Severus Rogue le fixer avec étonnement. Puis Draco Malfoy revint de se soulager, et se rassit à côté de Ginny. Elle se blottit contre lui une fois de plus, mais elle regardait étrangement Harry maintenant, fronçant juste un peu les sourcils, mais ayant aussi l'air d'essayer très fort de le comprendre, sans y parvenir.

Harry se leva et s'éloigna d'eux. Il devait s'assurer que les autres allaient bien. Ernie et Millicent étaient venus s'asseoir près de Rogue avec Mariah (qui portait encore ses mitaines) et Susan. Tony et Ruth étaient assis un peu à l'écart, à côté l'un de l'autre, mais ne se touchant pas. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation à voix basse. Peut-être qu'il lui disait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, pensa Harry, lui souhaitant silencieusement bonne chance.

Liam avait rejoint Justin et Parvati dans leur garde de Queudver. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Justin se faisait du souci pour Liam, qui toussait bruyamment. Son visage était presque noir de suie. Finalement, Liam tira Justin vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, ayant l'air de penser qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, et se souvenant de ce qui importait vraiment. Parvati se détourna discrètement d'eux, leur laissant un moment. Harry lui sourit tristement. Il ne savait pas si elle était au courant pour Ron et Hermione, à environ cinquante pieds de là, mais elle le serait bientôt. Il se souvenait maintenant que toute l'année, depuis septembre, elle avait continué à regarder Ron avec envie quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait. Peut-être qu'elle avait su pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, et qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait finalement arriver à le faire changer d'avis et à s'intéresser à elle. Mais elle avait dû tracer une ligne quand il avait dit le nom d'Hermione quand ils faisaient l'amour. C'était trop. Parvati rendit à Harry son sourire triste avec un qui ne l'était pas moins. Parvati était quelqu'un de bien pensait-il. Elle s'était battue aussi bien et aussi fort que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, malgré sa préférence pour la divination et Sybil Trelawney. C'était une brave Griffondor, une combattante capable, et elle était assez belle, même couverte de suie.

Quand Justin et Liam se séparèrent finalement, il s'approcha d'eux. « Nous devons sortir Queudver de là avant que les araignées le prennent. Ne le ranimez pas. La ministère s'en chargera, dans une jolie petite cellule étroite, sans espoir d'évasion. »

Ils acquiescèrent et firent léviter le corps, le déplaçant entre les arbres et l'éloignant des araignées qui commençaient à se rassembler à nouveau. Un sixième et un septième arbre brûlaient maintenant, et Harry remontait l'ourlet de sa robe jusqu'à sa bouche pour essayer de ne pas inhaler trop de fumée. Il trouva son chemin jusqu'à Cho dans les nuées. Elle était couchée sur le corps de Viktor Krum, et elle était très immobile. Il la releva.

« Cho ! Nous devons y aller ! Nous allons prendre le corps de Viktor, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais nous ne pouvons plus rester ici. La forêt part en fumée ! »

Il la secoua et sa tête se balança sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration était à peine détectable, tout comme son cœur. Il hissa son corps inerte sur son épaule et lutta pour tenir debout. Elle avait trop longtemps respiré la fumée, tenant la vigile si près du corps de Viktor. Harry savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas si elle ne retournait pas rapidement au château.

« Crucio ! »

La douleur le frappa sans avertir. Il tomba à genoux, laissant le corps de Cho choir sur le sol. Après ce qui sembla une éternité pendant laquelle des couteaux transperçaient sa peau jusqu'à la moelle, et puis l'écorchaient vif couche par couche, il se sentit finalement déconnecté de son corps, et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière de sa tête comme il se retrouva flottant au-dessus d'elle. Se tournant lentement, il vit qui le torturait maintenant.

Evan Davies n'était pas couvert de suie, comme le reste d'eux. Harry se souvint de son frère Roger, à la réunion des Mangemorts dans son autre vie, puis le poursuivant au match de football à Fraserburgh. Il se rappela voir la chouette délivrant une lettre bordée de noir à Roger l'année où il était préfet en chef. Est-ce que son frère Evan en avait reçue une aussi ? Est-ce que Evan était un Mangemort ? Ou est-ce que Roger était le seul vrai Mangemort de sa famille, et est-ce qu'il avait mis son frère sous Imperius pour faire de lui un autre agent de Voldemort à Poudlard, comme Blaise Zabini ?

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, plusieurs choses arrivèrent soudain en même temps. Une grosse araignée s'avança derrière Evan, et le prit soudain dans ses pinces, puis commença calmement à s'éloigner avec lui. La bouche d'Evan était ouverte en un hurlement silencieux… au moins, il était silencieux pour Harry. La baguette d'Evan tomba à terre, et l'éclair de lumière craquant lentement qui l'avait reliée au corps de Harry fut rompu. Avant que Harry ne puisse penser à retourner dans son corps, d'autres choses se passèrent simultanément. Fridwulfa arriva à grands pas dans le vallon, et Harry comprit pourquoi les humains craignaient les géants. Elle avait un air terrible sur le visage. Elle prit l'araignée et la fracassa contre l'arbre le plus près, pour lui faire abandonner sa proie, ne sachant pas que Evan Davies venait de lancer le Cruciatus sur Harry. Les pinces s'ouvrirent, et l'araignée perdit prise sur Evan Davies qui alla voler directement dans l'un des arbres en feu.

Mais comme Fridwulfa arrivait dans le vallon, une vague de choses volantes y avait plongé au ralenti, comme de très grosses chauves-souris, mais après un instant, Harry put voir que c'était en fait les élèves de septième année, et il vit aussi qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les guidait et qui n'était plus en septième année depuis très longtemps.

C'était Albus Dumbledore.

Harry revint dans son corps. Le directeur avait vu Evan Davies être projeté dans cet enfer, et comme Harry récupérait son audition, il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un son plus horrible que le cri de colère et d'agonie simultanée du directeur : « NOOOOOON ! » comme il vit le jeune homme qu'il ne savait pas s'être retourné contre Harry, se lever, debout au milieu des flammes, courant à l'agonie comme la chaleur consumait son corps à des températures indicibles. Harry dut détourner le regard. C'était une horrible façon de mourir. Evan Davies avait seize ans, comme lui.

Mais c'était difficile de se concentrer sur l'horreur de la mort d'Evan. De forts pops ! partout dans l'endroit annonçaient l'arrivée des elfes. Soudain, les petites créatures étaient partout. Une demi-douzaine d'elfes entoura Harry et il leur demanda d'éloigner Cho Chang et Viktor Krum du feu. Puis il cria à Dumbledore, qui se tenait avec une expression horrible sur le visage, regardant Evan Davies. « Professeur ! Davies s'est retourné contre nous. Il a attaqué et s'est enfui quand il était supposé être en reconnaissance, et juste avant que cette araignée ne l'attaque, il m'a lancé le sort de Cruciatus dessus. » Harry regarda le vieil homme, qui avait l'air encore plus vieux en entendant ces nouvelles et en regardant Evan Davies mourir. Quand il avait vu le directeur, Harry avait voulu rire et pleurer en même temps, tellement il était soulagé, mais il regarda le visage du vieil homme et sut que se réjouir que la lettre fut une ruse devrait attendre.

Harry réalisa que Fridwulfa était repartie. Est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait vue faire ce qui avait conduit Davies à sa mort ? Dirait-il à Hagrid que sa mère sa mère était une meurtrière ?

Harry décida de se concentrer sur autre chose. « La plupart d'entre nous va bien » cria-t-il par dessus le bruit fort des flammes. « Le reste se trouve plus loin, par là, dans les arbres. Nous avons le Professeur Rogue et Draco Malfoy, et Queudver est assommé. Viktor Krum aidait Queudver. Il est mort… Il a fait une mauvaise chute de son balai. »

Dumbledore acquiesça sagement, mais il avait encore l'air secoué. « Et pour autant que cet endroit soit bien éclairé, » dit-il, montrant le feu de la tête, « je pense qu'il est temps de le contenir. » Il donnait l'impression de ne plus vouloir que quiconque meure de la même façon que Evan, peu importe le côté duquel le préfet de Serdaigle ait été. « Tu pars avec les autres et vas te reposer, tandis que nous allons utiliser l'aide des elfes de maison pour faire un coupe feu, afin que les flammes n'aillent pas plus loin que ce que nous voulons. »

Harry acquiesça, suivant les elfes faisant léviter Cho et Viktor vers les autres. Il pouvait entendre le directeur, les septième année et les elfes, plus loin dans la forêt, abattant magiquement les arbres et puis mettant le feu à ceux qui poussaient à la limite du coupe feu, les arrosant d'eau, jusqu'à ce que finalement, la forêt sente davantage la cendre mouillée que la fumée de sapin.

Essayant de respirer normalement, Harry s'assit près de Tony et Ruth, qui était maintenant confortablement penchés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant de petits sourires à tous bouts de champs. Le club de duel avait réussi. Ils avaient sauvé Rogue et Malfoy, et appréhendés Queudver. Et ils avaient seulement perdu l'un d'entre eux, le traître Evan Davies.

Et Dumbledore était vivant !

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur cela, déglutissant comme le directeur allait vers lui avec un sourire triste sur le visage. Il aida Harry à se relever, puis ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il semblait mettre Evan Davies de côté pour le moment.

« Bien joué, Harry, pour tout. Je suis très fier de toi. Quand je suis rentré au château, j'ai vu les élèves sur les créneaux, et ils m'ont expliqué ton plan. Très bien joué. » Il hocha la tête et sourit à Harry. Harry essaya de lui rendre un faible sourire, mais juste derrière le directeur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley s'embrasser. Il regarda à nouveau Albus Dumbledore dans les yeux.

« Merci, sir, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Est-ce que…est-ce que tout va bien au château ? Les autres professeurs… ? »

Il acquiesça. « Ah, oui. Bon instinct de ta part d'avoir envoyé les elfes s'occuper de cela. Mr Zabini n'a pas vu cela venir. »

« Que s'est-il passé en fait, sir ? Comment quelques élèves ont pu dominer touts les professeurs ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Les professeurs sont basiquement de bonnes personnes, mais ils ne referont pas cette erreur… et pas simplement avec les Serpentards. On leur a dit à chacun qu'il y avait une attaque de Mangemort dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et ils sont venus. Dès que l'un d'eux entrait, il était assommé. Ils ne se sont évidemment pas gênés avec Flitwick. Ils ont drogué son thé. » Il avait semblé à Harry que tout le monde était dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence du nom de Flitwick. « Hagrid a été celui qui leur causé des difficultés. Ils ont décidé de lui dire que quelqu'un dans la maison avait un œuf de dragon qui venait d'éclore et qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide. Bien, Hagrid n'a pas pu résister, bien sûr. » Quelqu'un connaissait certainement la faiblesse de Hagrid pour les dragons, pensa Harry. « Et bien sûr, comme c'était la pleine lune, Remus est dans la cabane hurlante. C'est dommage que Sirius ne puisse pas être avec lui, ni toi, mais de toute évidence, on avait besoin de toi autre part. » Dumbledore lui sourit, mais Harry ne le lui rendit pas.

« Oh non, professeur ! Où avez-vous dit que le professeur était ? »

« Dans la cabane hurlante, bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que la cabane est intacte ? Et le reste du village ? Comment va Pré-au-Lard ? »

Dumbledore avait l'air confus. « Pré-au-Lard va bien Harry, pourquoi ? »

Harry lui parla de l'explosion et de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt. Maintenant le directeur était tendu et avait l'air inquiet. « Dans quelle direction as-tu vu la Marque dans le ciel ? »

Harry pouvait seulement l'indiquer vaguement. Elle devait avoir disparue maintenant. Le visage de Dumbledore devint livide. « Oh, non… » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? » La voix de Harry tremblait.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Harry, je n'ai rien entendu sur des problèmes qu'il pourrait y avoir à Pré-au-Lard. Mais on dirait… on dirait que la cabane hurlante a été attaquée… Et elle est assez à l'écart de tout le village. Les gens de Pré-au-Lard ne l'aiment pas, alors si elle a pris feu, ils l'auront simplement laissée brûler. Elle est trop éloignée des autres bâtiment pour mettre en danger la maison de quelqu'un d'autre… »

Harry avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en guimauve. S'il arrive encore autre chose ce soir… pensa-t-il, combien pouvait-il encore encaisser. Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis dit. « Il y avait des flammes. Montant haut dans le ciel. Et puis la Marque. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, aucun d'eux ne voulant reconnaître que Remus Lupin était probablement mort. Dumbledore mit simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Harry avec un plissement triste de tous ses traits, et Harry souhaita pouvoir faire marcher les horloges à l'envers, pas pour changer le temps, mais juste pour s'empêcher de revenir à ce moment, pour éviter de vivre cet horreur. Juste quand il semblait que les seuls morts étaient Evan et Viktor, qui étaient du mauvais côté, et juste quand il découvrait que Albus Dumbledore n'était pas mort, il apprenait que Remus… que le professeur Lupin…

Il se détourna de Dumbledore, fixant les arbres, ses yeux asséchés par la chaleur du feu, trop secs pour qu'il puisse pleurer. Ses réserves de larmes étaient complètement épuisées. « Il est temps que nous rentrions tous. » dit-il laconiquement au vieil homme. Dumbledore lui donna encore une tape sur l'épaule et commença à rassembler les gens ensemble.

Les elfes aidaient à faire voler entre les arbres de nombreux membres du club de duel, blessés et toussant. Rogue voulait marcher. Il était déjà debout, chancelant entre les arbres, quand Dumbledore le vit et cria « Severus ! ». Il avança à grands pas vers lui, et le prit dans ses bras comme un enfant prodigue, et Harry pensa en fait voir une larme couler sur la joue du maître des potions comme il se retirait. Il fit un signe de la tête à Dumbledore, qui le laissa seul après cette démonstration inhabituelle.

Ils faisaient une étrange parade à travers les arbres. Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas non plus de l'aide des elfes. Harry avait raison. Hermione s'était tordue la cheville quand elle s'était enfuie devant l'araignée, et Ron la portait maintenant, ce qui la réjouissait, de toute évidence (Il ne semblait pas dérangé non plus). Draco Malfoy et Ginny marchaient ensemble, bras-dessus bras-dessous, juste derrière le professeur Rogue. Harry marchait à une douzaine de pas derrière eux deux, essayant de ne pas les fixer, mais c'était très difficile.

Après un moment, il se retourna, attendant Ron et Hermione. Ron avançait assez lentement en la portant, et sa tête était appuyée sur son torse. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la première fois où ils avaient rencontré Fridwulfa, et où Ron avait pris Hermione dans ses bras sans effort. Aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Hermione leva sa tête et regarda Ron, coupant le souffle à Harry. C'était ce regard de connexion complète qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu diriger vers lui. Il avait vu quelqu'un le regarder comme cela, mais seulement dans son autre vie, quand il avait été avec Ginny. Ron lui rendit le regard, ses yeux brûlant dans les siens comme il se penchait et posait ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. On aurait dit qu'il avait prévu de ne faire qu'un très bref baiser, mais Hermione s'agrippa à ses cheveux, refusant de le laisser partir. Harry la vit ouvrir sa bouche sous la sienne, encore une fois, faisant gémir Ron qui la serra plus fort contre lui.

Harry se rapprocha un peu d'eux et s'éclaircit bruyamment ma gorge. Ron s'écarta abruptement d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air à deux doigts de protester, mais Harry dit « Hermione ! Ron ! Allez. Vous aurez plein de temps pour plus de cela plus tard. » Il se força à leur sourire. Ron eut l'air embarrassé, puis il ne put retenir un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage. Hermione lui sourit, et Harry se tourna pour marcher à nouveau vers les autres.

« Allez, » dit-il encore par-dessus son épaule. « Sans balais, cela risque de prendre un moment. » Les autres avaient pris de l'avance sur lui pendant qu'il s'était retourné pour parler à ses meilleurs amis. Seul Dumbledore, qui marchait par choix, et les septième année avaient encore leurs balais. Les balais des membres du club de duel semblaient s'être perdus dans la bataille confuse avec les araignées, ou être tombés dans le feu. Harry réalisa soudain qu'il aurait besoin d'un autre Éclair de Feu, ou d'un balai différent, peut-être. Quelque chose de nouveau et de meilleur. C'est ce que j'ai besoin de faire maintenant, pensa-t-il, intensément conscient de Draco Malfoy et Ginny devant lui, et de Ron et Hermione derrière lui. Pense aux nouveaux balais, ceux qui sont au top…

Le bruit de pas de Ron semblait très fort derrière lui. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière, il vit que, alors qu'ils avaient arrêté de s'embrasser, ils trouvaient encore impossible de ne pas se fixer l'un l'autre. En conséquences, Ron n'était pas vraiment stable sur ses pieds. Harry secoua sa tête et revint sur le chemin. Je suis content pour eux, vraiment. Il savait que ce n'était pas Hermione dont il avait envie, mais de ce qu'elle et Ron avaient ensemble. Il voulait cela avec quelqu'un. Comme il regardait Ginny, devant lui, il amenda cela. D'accord, pas simplement n'importe qui…

Après quelques minutes, les autres étaient à nouveau en vue devant lui. Il vit Rogue se tourner et regarder Harry, Ron et Hermione, ses yeux s'écartillant de surprise. Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas préparé aux regards clairs et sans erreur possible d'ardeur sur leur visage, car c'était Harry qui était son petit ami en août dernier, quand le maître des potions avait été capturé. Mais ensuite, à la lumière de la baguette, Harry put voir que l'expression de Rogue était clairement une expression de terreur, le pire air que Harry lui avait jamais vu. Il avait l'air mortellement pâle, même pour Severus Rogue.

Puis Harry le sentit. Au moment ou Rogue criait « NOOOON ! » comme Dumbledore l'avait fait quand il avait vu Evan dans le feu, les cheveux de Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque et il entendit un bruit de pas rapide sur la terre sèche du sentier, il entendit le grondement sourd. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir les yeux rouges du loup comme il bondissait sur le dos de Ron Weasley, et enfonçait ses crocs dans son épaule.

Le cri de Ron était horrible et à glacer le sang. Il tomba à genoux, par dessus Hermione, se plaçant délibérément entre elle et le loup même si sa douleur était clairement indicible. La gueule baveuse se déplaça sur le haut du bras gauche de Ron comme Harry effectuait la transformation et frappait le sol de ses quatre pattes en courant. Bien qu'il sache que la métamorphose n'avait pris qu'un instant, cela avait semblé être une éternité. Ses meilleurs amis venaient finalement de s'admettre leur amour l'un pour l'autre, et maintenant, l'un d'eux risquait d'être tué.

Pas si je m'en mêle, pensa férocement Harry, comme il bondissait sur le loup, enfonçant ses propres crocs dans son cou, lui faisant lâcher le bras de Ron. Il se souvint avoir été presque pétrifié par la peur à la pensée de se faire mordre par un animal sauvage, quand lui et Hermione avaient été dans la pensine. Maintenant, il mordait lui-même. Les deux animaux renversèrent Ron et Hermione, bloqués ensemble, le sang coulant en grandes quantités, celui de Ron et celui du loup, comme ils roulaient encore et encore sur le sol, se cognant dans les troncs d'arbre et les vieilles racines noueuses.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ron encore allongé sur Hermione, son bras ensanglanté, et Harry renouvela ses efforts pour punir le loup de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais au moment où il s'était tourné pour voir ses deux meilleurs amis, le loup avait réussi à se dégager de lui. Il bondit immédiatement à la pousuite de la bête. Les deux martelaient le sol de la forêt, qui étaient devenue floue. Les yeux de griffon de Harry n'avaient aucun problème à voir le loup dans l'obscurité, ni à suivre sa piste, comme cela avait été le cas avec Queudver l'année précédente. Lui et le loup étaient de tailles comparables, et il ne pouvait pas passer à des endroits inaccessibles pour Harry, comme le rat avait pu le faire.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient couru. Il essayait de ne pas penser à quel point il était fatigué comme il se poussait à le poursuivre. Il devait s'assurer que le loup resterait dans la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'approche d'un village moldu près de la Clash.

Ils ralentirent tous deux un peu à force. Finalement, le loup s'effondra d'épuisement sur le sol de la forêt. Harry se laissa tomber aussi, à quelques pieds de là, continuant à regarder le loup avec précautions, au cas où cela serait une ruse. Mais le loup posa son museau sur les pattes et ferma ses yeux, s'abandonnant finalement à sa fatigue. Harry combattit l'envie de fermer les yeux. Il devait monter la garde. Il remarqua à la lumière de la lune que la fourrure grise du loup était carbonisée ou roussie le long de ses flancs, et que ses oreilles aussi avaient l'air roussies. Peut-être avait-il été trop proche du feu à un moment.

Monter la garde était difficile. Ses paupières lourdes voulaient tomber…


	100. Chap 20 4

Syds : c'est bien parce que c'est une sacree fic que j'ai voulu la traduire.   
Iliv Inparis : merci  
roukia : heureux que l'histoire te plaise. Mais tes questions vont bientot trouver leur reponse  
Philippe Gryffondor : je pense qu'il est un peu fatigue, le pauvre...   
Bartimeus : sans doute oui. merdait pour déposer la fic aussi.   
onarluca : suspens....   
et maintenant, bonne lecture pour la suite...

Il se tenait à la porte d'entrée d'une salle de classe. Il pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme les salles de classe de l'école du village de Little Whinging non plus, car elles étaient dans un bâtiment qui était agréable et neuf quarante ans auparavant, et qui était maintenant sale et crasseux, les rangées de casiers en métal cabossées dans le couloir, et couvertes de trop nombreuses couches de peinture pour couvrir les graffitis qui arrivaient rarement. Les plafonds étaient effondrés : il manquait toujours quelques dalles, et les néons clignotaient, de telle sorte que les élèves rêveurs comme Harry pouvaient lever les yeux vers les tuyaux de chauffage ou les canalisations isolées quand ils s'ennuyaient.

Non, cette salle de classe ressemblait davantage à celle d'un film d'époque, selon Harry. Le tableau était maintenu par du bois sombre et lourdement sculpté, et les bureaux étaient vissés au sol partout ciré. Des images naïves de gens en manteaux et chapeaux de sorcier recouvraient un mur, et au-dessus de ces 'oeuvres d'art' se trouvait la légende « Nos familles. » Les animaux familier incluaient quelques oiseaux assez exotiques et une paire de serpents en plus des chouettes et des chats requis.

_Les déclinaisons latines recouvraient le tableau :_

_Singulier _

_Pluriel _

_Singulier _

_Pluriel_

_Nominatif  
Accusatif  
Génitif  
Datif   
Ablatif_

_os  
os  
oris  
ori  
ore_

_ora  
ora  
orum  
oribus  
oribus_

_corpus  
corpus  
corporis  
corpori  
corpore_

_corpora  
corpora  
corporum  
corporibus  
corporibus_

_Les élèves de cette classe ne semblaient pas être les plus vieux de l'école. Ils semblaient avoir environ huit ou neuf ans, de ce que Harry pouvait dire. Ils étaient assis à leurs bureaux dans de petites versions des robes de sorciers adultes dessinées sur les dessins, et récitaient le latin avec un sérieux qui menaçait de le faire éclater d'un rire extrêmement inapproprié. Puis Harry leva les yeux et vit le professeur, montrant les mots avec sa baguette au fur et à mesure que les enfants lisaient. C'était Alicia ! Harry lui sourit depuis la porte, et elle s'arrêta et lui sourit._

_« Les enfants ! Nous continuerons ceci dans la leçon de demain. Mr Potter est ici maintenant, comme promis, pour l'histoire d'aujourd'hui. Accordez-lui votre complète attention s'il-vous-plaît. »_

_Harry s'avança, et près du bureau, Alicia lui tendit le livre avec l'histoire qu'il allait lire aux enfants. Elle lui dit doucement « Merci beaucoup d'être venu Harry. Heureusement que Dumbledore et MacGonagall t'ont donné la permission. Les enfants sont incroyablement excités maintenant que le printemps est là. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour les empêcher de courir dehors et de me rouler moi-même dans l'herbe… »_

_Mais cela lui donna une idée. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire cela ? »_

_Elle lui fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »_

_Il se tourna vers les enfants. « Est-ce que vous aimeriez tous que nous racontions l'histoire dehors aujourd'hui ? »_

_Les enfants lui sourirent avec envie, et Alicia le regarda avec scepticisme, un sourcil levé, puis acquiesça à contrecœur, et il admira la façon dont elle fit s'aligner les enfants comme des petits soldats. Devant le bâtiment en lourds rondins en face de la salle municipale, de l'autre côté de High Street, il y avait une petite allée courbe comme celle de Bout-du-Lard, afin que le bus puisse charger et décharger les enfants sans bloquer la rue. Niché dans la courbe de l'allée se trouvait un petit parc, à l'herbe soigneusement entretenue, aux arbres fleuris et aux fleurs qui commençaient juste à sortir du sol. Harry conduisit les enfants au milieu de l'herbe et ils s'assirent tous autour de lui. Il était dans une mer d'enfants, terriblement agités et excités parce que HARRY POTTER allait leur lire une histoire aujourd'hui_

_Harry se mit à l'aise sur l'herbe et ouvrit le livre qu'Alicia lui avait donné, commençant, « Il était une fois une très belle jeune fille… »_

_Comme il lisait le conte de cette malheureuse fille dont le père avait mentit en clamant qu'elle pouvait filer la paille en fil d'or, et que le prince forçait à faire simplement cela, il était fréquemment interrompu par les questions des enfants._

_« Est-ce que le petit homme était vraiment un petit homme, ou était-ce un elfe de maison ? » demanda une petite fille timide au cheveux noirs et brillants._

_« Je pense que c'était un elfe de maison qui avait piégé son maître pour qu'il lui donne des habits. » dit un garçon aux cheveux blonds avec une croûte sur le menton._

_« Mais les elfes de maison ne savent pas filer la paille en or ! » dit une autre fille avec autorité. « Ce devait être un sorcier vraiment petit. »_

_« Cela aurait pu être un lutin. » dit un garçon sans dents de devant._

_« Mais alors l'or du prince aurait disparu le jour suivant. »_

_« Peut-être qu'il l'a mis à part dans un coffre et ne l'a pas remarqué. »_

_« Les enfants… » dit Alicia avec un avertissement clair dans sa voix. Ils se calmèrent pour écouter à nouveau. Quand Harry atteignit la partie où la jeune fille devait deviner le nom de la personne qui l'avait aidée ou abandonner son enfant, les enfants haletèrent, même s'ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils avaient entendus l'histoire de nombreuses fois._

_Quand Harry dit « La fin. » Son public éclata en applaudissements appréciatifs. Puis soudain, avec un fort BANG ! Un bus jaune apparut dans l'allée._

_« Retournez dedans les enfants ! Vous devez faire vos cartables. N'oubliez pas votre devoir de mathématiques. Si je vous dit : comment peut-on exprimer quatre mille six cent trente huit noises ? Je veux que vous répondiez immédiatement… »_

_« Neuf galions, six mornilles et vingt-sept noises » répondirent à l'unisson quelques élèves, tandis que les autres tentaient de marmonner en même temps, comme s'ils savaient._

_Une petite fille aux cheveux brun clair, et aux yeux bleus foncés et intelligents dit d'un air entendu « Celui-là est facile. Il y a quatre cent quatre vingt treize noises dans un galion, alors cela va être moins de dix galions parce que c'est plus petit que Quatre-mille neuf cent trente mornilles… »_

_Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il était assez fier de pouvoir dire qu'à l'école, au moins, il était assez bon en mathématiques (Il s'en était même vanté à Hagrid quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, comme Hagrid avait sous-entendu que l'on n'avait rien enseigné d'utile à Harry), mais il n'avait jamais eu à apprendre les tables de dix sept et de vingt neuf._

_« … alors on enlève quatre cent quatre-vingt treize de quatre mille neuf cent trente, » continua la fille pour qui voulait l'écouter. Harry sourit. Elle serait une terreur à Poudlard un jour. Elle a probablement en tête d'être préfète en chef, comme sa maîtresse l'a été._

_« … et l'on obtient quatre mille quatre cent trente sept. Ce qui est juste plus petit de deux cent un par rapport au nombre original. Et c'est facile de là de calculer qu'il y a six fois vingt neuf dans deux cent un, et qu'il reste vingt-sept noises. » finit-elle triomphalement. Son visage s'assombrit momentanément quand elle vit que personne ne faisait attention à elle, mais il s'éclaira avec délice quand elle vit que Harry lui souriait, et elle devint toute écarlate et se précipita dans l'école avec les autres enfants._

_Harry suivit les enfant dans l'école, se promenant dans les couloirs, regardant les dessins et les essais sur parchemin qui avaient été affichés en dehors des diverses salles de classe. Dans chaque pièce, les enfants rangeaient leurs cartables avec ardeur, et bientôt, ils sortaient par les portes de devant de l'école, et s'empilaient dans le bus, pour être ramenés chez eux, où qu'ils vivent en Angleterre, et Écosse ou au Pays de Galles. Quand il fut complètement chargé, le bus disparut avec un autre fort BANG ! et Harry revint en se promenant à la salle de classe d'Alicia pour dire au revoir. Cela avait en fait été une manière plutôt agréable de passer la deuxième partie de l'après-midi. Il avait réussi à obtenir la permission pour un jour où il aurait été dans le donjon de potions, et il n'était pas désolé de ne pas voir le professeur MacDermid ou Pansy Parkinson jusqu'au prochain cours de potions. Il n'avait cependant pas été autorisé à venir seul, pour des raisons de sécurité. Le directeur en personne avait volé avec lui jusqu'au village, et puis était allé prendre un verre avec un ami aux Trois Balais, qui avait été reconstruit après l'explosion le jour du ceilidh._

_Quand Harry atteignit la salle de classe, il entendit des voix basses et réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre était venu voir Alicia. Elle semblait penser qu'il était déjà parti. Puis… Il n'y avait pas d'erreur à cela. Alicia gémissait et une voix d'homme disait « Continuons cela chez moi. » Harry osa jeter un œil par la porte au moment où ils transplanaient hors de la classe, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Il n'avait pas pu voir qui était le petit ami d'Alicia._

_« Arry ? » dit une voix chargée d'accent derrière lui. Harry virevolta, surpris de voir Fleur Delacour se tenant là, l'air aussi parfaite que toujours, même si, comme Alicia, elle avait passé sa journée à enseigner aux enfants. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur chaque joue. « Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant._

_« Oh, heu, bien. Je vais bien. Je suis juste venu raconter une histoire pour la classe d'Alicia. »_

_Fleur eut l'air clairement mécontente de cela. Sa bouche se tordit et c'était la première fois que Harry la trouvait laide. Elle arborait une ressemblance frappante avec les vélanes destructrices de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, qui étaient soudain devenues si terrifiantes après avoir été si irrésistibles…_

_« Alicia. » Fleur dit son nom comme si c'était une obscénité. Harry déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais ensuite, il put voir que Fleur faisait un effort pour devenir plus enjouée. Elle sourit, bien que cela eut l'air forcé, et dit, « As-tu vu Roger Davies ? La directrice m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu entrer il y a un petit moment. Je pensais qu'il voulait peut-être me faire une surprise. »_

_Ainsi, pensa Harry, Fleur et Roger se voient encore. Attends, pensa-t-il… l'homme avec Alicia… _

_Il pensa à quoi Roger Davies ressemblerait de dos, et réalisait que c'était probablement la personne qui était dans la classe avec Alicia, juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent…_

_« Es-tu… Es-tu sûre qu'elle a vu Roger ? Peut-être qu'elle s'est trompée. Aviez-vous… Aviez-vous prévu de vous rencontrer ici aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Non, non… C'est pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il voulait peut-être me faire une surprise. » Elle regarda suspicieusement Harry, qui essayait d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible. Harry priait désespérément pour que Dumbledore apparaisse. Étonnamment, il leva les yeux, et le directeur était dans l'entrée de l'école. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_« Ah Harry ! Te voilà. Comment cela s'est passé ? »_

_« Bien, professeur. »_

_« Mademoiselle Delacour. Un plaisir, comme toujours. »_

_Elle opina du chef et sourit au directeur de Poudlard. Harry était très content quand ils purent s'en aller et reprendre leurs balais dans la salle à côté de la porte d'entrée. Comme ils revenaient à Poudlard, Dumbledore lui parla un peu de l'enseignement aux petits enfants (apparemment, il avait lui-même fait un passage à l'école du village juste après avoir fini à Poudlard), mais tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était l'imprudence de tromper une petite amie qui était en partie vélane…_

Était-ce un rêve ou un souvenir ? se demanda-t-il. Il décida que ce devait être un autre souvenir. C'était bien trop réel pour être un rêve, il y avait trop de petits détails clairs. Depuis le moment où il avait restauré le cours du temps, il semblait plus sujet à avoir des souvenirs qui reviennent n'importe quand, quand il s'endormait ou venait de se réveiller.

Harry n'était pas sûr de combien de temps avait passé, mais une faible lueur commençait à apparaître au-dessus des arbres, et les oiseaux commençaient à siffler ici ou là. Il ouvrit ses yeux, surpris, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas voulu les fermer, mais il ne vit pas devant lui la forme endormie du loup gris, mais un sorcier maigre, avec une robe en lambeaux, brûlée et couverte de sang, ronflant doucement. Il y avait aussi une grande quantité de sang sur son cou, son visage, et autour de sa bouche, ainsi qu'une blessure sur son cou qui guérissait rapidement, comme Harry la fixait. Les cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête semblaient aussi brûlés.

Harry reprit forme humaine, baillant et s'étirant immédiatement. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait dormir un mois entier. Et cependant, il n'osait pas. Il y avait encore un lethifold libre, quelque part dans la forêt. Même si c'était le matin, cela ne le ferait pour aucun d'eux d'être endormi s'il venait sur eux.

Finalement, l'homme s'étira et souleva doucement sa tête, fixant Harry, qui s'assit avec ses bras autour de ses jambes, les plaquant contre son torse.

« Bonjour professeur. »


	101. Chap 20 5

Ankou : j'espere que la route a été bonne. Si c'était celle des vacances, je ne vais pas te plaindre  
roukia : Ah, quelqu'un de fasciné par la belle Mariah Kirkner...   
tar-Nefys : pour ce qui est du respect de l'auteur, ses histoires ne sont pas sur fanfiction (pas complètement en tous cas, donc pas de liens quand j'ai créé mon profil, et après, j'ai pas pensé à faire. On verra donc plus tard.) Sinon, oui, je suis conscient de quelques maladresses que j'ai pu faire, surtout au début. Mais il faut bien se faire la main...   
Bartimeus : He oui, c'était ce pauvre Lupin...   
Wynzar : une review, ca fait toujours plaisir, merci...   
Syds : Doucement, tu es bien pressé, chaque chose en son temps.   
MarieJo : reponses ci-après...   
onarluca : merci   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci. nous y voilà.   
Et voilà donc le centième chapitre. Il en reste encore un total de huit avant de passer à la suite. Bonne lecture

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry vingt-quatre heures plus tôt où il aurait déjeuné ce matin, la réponse n'aurait pas été « au pub nommé 'The Clash', dans le village de Gartley, Aberdeenshire. ». Après que Harry ait dit bonjour à son professeur, l'homme plus âgé s'était effondré dans une crise de pleurs, déchirant sa robe lacérée, voulant savoir quel sang était sur lui, voulant que Harry lui dise ce qu'il avait fait. Harry avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien de ses nuits de loup-garou, sauf quand il avait pris la potion de Tue-loup. La potion l'aidait à maintenir quelques uns de ses processus de pensée humains. Sans elle, il était comme une personne avec des troubles de personnalité partagée qui ne se souvenait d'aucune des actions de sa personnalité alternée. Harry avait été choqué et consterné. Les adultes n'étaient pas sensés pleurer, et certainement pas les professeurs. Il avait été furieux la nuit précédente, voulant tuer le loup (mais n'ayant pas l'argent pour le faire). Il avait suspecté que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il retrouverait un homme le matin, plutôt qu'un loup, mais il avait été déchiré entre vouloir que ce soit Lupin (parce que cela signifierait qu'il aurait échappé à la cabane hurlante), et ne pas vouloir que ce soit Lupin (parce que cela signifierait que quelqu'un d'autre était responsable de l'attaque sur Ron).

Ron.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Harry.

Il a mordu Ron.

Se sentant incroyablement obtus, Harry comprit alors les larmes et l'auto récrimination. Comme c'est horrible. Cela signifiait maintenant que Ron était…

Oh mon dieu, pensa-t-il encore.

Harry avait déglutit en regardant l'homme en détresse devant lui, qui avait essayé d'éviter qu'une telle chose arrive pendant presque toute sa vie. Si Harry avait dû décrire sa nature basique pendant les autres vingt-six et quelques jours et nuits du mois, il aurait dit que Lupin était l'essence même de la gentillesse, et qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne, sauf pour se défendre ou défendre quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant, il avait fait cela, au meilleur ami de Harry…

Harry l'avait interrompu dans ses sanglots pour lui demander s'il avait de l'argent moldu avec lui. Il avait levé les yeux, surpris, disant qu'il en avait, pour exactement ce type d'urgence (il voulait penser qu'il saurait où il se réveillerait le matin après la pleine lune, mais il se sentait plus en sécurité en prenant des précautions). Harry avait métamorphosé leurs habits afin qu'ils soient moins suspects pour des moldus, et il avait utilisé sa baguette pour déterminer où se trouvait l'est. Ils avaient traversé la forêt, atteignant rapidement la lisière et le village de Gartley. (Harry était content qu'ils ne se soient pas plus approchés du village.) Ils traversèrent quelques grands jardins à l'arrière d'imposantes demeures, continuant à marcher à la limite des arbres, avant d'arriver à une grande clairière, et ensuite, juste après cela, Harry avait reconnu le pub où il avait vu Dumbledore avec le chien de chasse dans son autre vie.

Maintenant, ils étaient assis dans un box confortable du Clash, parlant à voix basses tandis que le propriétaire leur servait un théière à eux et à un jeune coupe en lune de miel qui avait pris une chambre pour la nuit. (Il les entendit dire qu'ils allaient à Inverness) L'estomac de Harry répondit immédiatement quand l'odeur des œufs et des saucisses arriva de la cuisine, derrière le bar.

Lupin le regardait, désespéré. Harry avait essayé de l'aider à ne pas donner l'impression que ses cheveux avaient été trop près d'une bougie, mais cela n'avait pas très bien marché. Il avait l'air affreux. Ces yeux fixaient ceux de Harry de leurs orbites enfoncées, avec une expression hantée qui brisait le cœur de Harry. Il se souvint de Cédric et de Dudley. Il savait à quel point c'était facile de se vautrer dans la culpabilité. Et il n'avait pas personnellement lancé le sort mortel sur Cédric, ou mit Dudley sous Imperius pour le faire sauter vers sa mort. Lupin avait personnellement attaqué Ron, et l'avait changé à jamais.

Harry cherchait quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais tout ce qui sortit fut « Nous avons entendu l'explosion de la cabane hurlante dans la forêt, et nous sommes remontés au-dessus des arbres pour voir ce que c'était. »

Lupin acquiesça. « J'étais parti là-bas après que les cours soient terminés. J'attendais Sirius, mais le phénix du directeur est alors arrivé avec un mot me disant que Sirius était indisposé, et me demandant si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller seul pour une fois ? » Il soupira. « J'ai pensé à venir te chercher, pour que tu te métamorphoses et viennes me tenir compagnie, mais franchement, la dernière fois que tu as fait cela, j'avais un peu l'impression de te l'imposer, alors je me suis installé pour attendre. Depuis… bien, depuis l'incident d'il y a trois ans, je me suis concentré sur la sécurité, essayant de me séquestrer bien, et tôt. Cela allait être une de ces étranges nuits, aussi, comme celle où nous étions dans la cabane hurlante avec Peter, et où je n'étais pas transformé, même après le lever de la lune… »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Oh, exact. Pourquoi est-ce que cela s'est produit ? »

Lupin soupira. « La lune, pleine ou presque, se lève à peu près quand le soleil se couche. Maintenant, c'est à environ sept heure et demi. Mais quand la lune est vraiment pleine, quand la terre et la lune sont sur leur orbite de telle sorte que la terre est pleinement exposée au côté de la lune où le soleil brille, la pleine lune peut-être n'importe quand avant ou après le lever de la lune. Il y a trois ans, cette nuit là, c'était une bonne heure et demi plus tard, juste comme nous sortions du tunnel sous le saule cogneur, sur le chemin du retour au château. Je savais que cela allait bientôt arriver, mais malheureusement, j'avais dû perdre ma montre dans le tunnel. Je serais resté dans la cabane si j'avais réalisé que j'étais si proche de mon changement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard dans la soirée… » Il soupira encore profondément. « La nuit dernière, c'était seulement environ quarante-cinq minutes après le lever de la lune que la terre et la lune étaient en position pour que la lune soit officiellement pleine. Cependant, quinze minutes avant cela… »

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué. »

Il acquiesça, prenant une gorgée de thé. « Ils ont attaqué la cabane. Très précisément. C'était intentionnel. » Il reposa sa tasse et fit se joindre les extrémités de ses doigts. « Nous ne pouvons plus nier les faits, Harry. Nous avons un agent double parmi les opérationnels, et nous devons trouver qui il est. Nous avons été à la chasse aux oies sauvages et nous suivons des fausses pistes depuis deux ans maintenant. Seul un opérationnel aurait su pour attaquer la cabane hurlante la nuit dernière, juste avant que le lune ne soit pleine. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ainsi ? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas être tué dans votre forme de loup-garou sans que l'on utilise de l'argent ? »

Lupin se renfrogna. « Est-ce que Hermione est la seule qui a fait une véritable recherche quand Rogue vous a donné à faire ce devoir sur les loups-garous ? Je ne peux pas être tué, sauf avec de l'argent ou s'il l'on me décapite, Harry. Non. La personne ou les personnes qui ont attaqué la cabane voulaient que je m'enfuie, et elles savaient où j'irai tant que j'étais encore sous ma forme humaine pour éviter de mettre en danger les autres : dans la forêt. »

Harry acquiesça. « Sauf qu'elles savaient que toute une brochette d'élèves allait aller dans la forêt pour essayer de secourir le professeur Rogue et Draco Malfoy. »

« Exact. »

Ils se turent tous deux, fixant leurs tasses. Quelques minutes plus tard, le barman les fit sursauter quand il arriva avec leurs assiettes débordantes de nourriture. Harry commença à attaquer avec enthousiasme, se sentant affamé après les événements de la nuit précédente, mais quand il vit que Lupin regardait avec apathie la montagne d'œufs et de saucisse, il ralentit, coinçant un bout de saucisse dans sa joue afin de pouvoir demander « Vous n'allez rien manger ? »

Lupin leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression truculente. « Pourquoi ? Tu penses que cela change quelque chose quand je me remplis le ventre alors que j'ai encore ma forme humaine ? Tu penses que cela me rend moins animal quand la lune est pleine dans le ciel ? Parce que je peux te le dire maintenant… J'ai tout essayé, et rien n'a eu d'effet sur moi. Rien. La seule chose qui marche est la potion Tue-loup. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux. « Bien alors voilà quelques bonnes nouvelles. Nous avons réussi à reprendre Rogue. Alors quand nous retournerons au château, il devrait pouvoir vous faire un peu de potion pour ce soir. »

« Et la personne que j'ai attaquée. »

« Pardon ? » dit indistinctement Harry, la bouche pleine d'œuf.

« La personne que j'ai attaquée en aura besoin aussi. Il va se métamorphoser cette nuit. Ou elle. » Il avait encore l'air très sombre. « Harry. Dis-moi qui c'était. Je… Je ne l'ai pas tuée, n'est-ce pas. »

Harry secoua la tête, reposant sa fourchette. « Je suis presque certain que non. Je… je vous ai vu mordre son épaule, et puis son bras gauche… »

« Qui ? »

Harry déglutit, pesant encore à ce que son meilleur ami allait devoir vivre pour le restant de ses jours…

« Ron. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry acquiesça tristement. Lupin se couvrit à nouveau le visage de ses mains, et ses épaules secouèrent avec ses sanglots. Harry remarqua que le barman leur lançait un regard curieux, debout derrière son comptoir, lavant des verres.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette, se demandant que faire, que dire pour le faire se sentir mieux. Et pourtant… Cet homme avait attaqué et changé son meilleur ami à jamais. Il avait transformé Ron en un monstre, comme lui.

Mais ce 'monstre' avait aussi été l'un des meilleurs amis de son père, un ami pour lequel il avait appris la métamorphose d'animagus, un ami dont il avait gardé le secret pendant sept ans, et un ami qu'il voulait empêcher de devenir un meurtrier. Si James Potter n'avait pas tiré Severus Rogue hors du tunnel conduisant à la cabane hurlante, Lupin aurait dû vivre cela à l'âge de seize ans. Son père s'était tenu au côté de Remus Lupin, et il ferait pareil. Et il resterait aussi au côté de Ron Weasley.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez qui vous a mordu ? » demanda doucement Harry. Lupin leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Non. J'étais jeune. Je n'ai jamais connu d'autres loups-garous, ni voulu en connaître. »

« Bien, » continua Harry, « Ron a de la chance alors. Je veux dire, il aurait évidemment préféré ne pas être un loup-garou, sans vouloir vous offenser… »

Lupin eut en fait un petit rire aigre. Harry fut content de l'entendre. « Pas d'offense relevée, bien sûr. »

« … mais au moins, il a quelqu'un avec qui il pourra en parler. Vous pourrez l'avertir de toutes les choses qui vont lui arriver. Lui expliquer les cycles lunaires et tout, afin qu'il sache quand tout va se passer, comme vous. Il a quelqu'un qui sait. »

Lupin grimaça et mit une saucisse dans la bouche, la mâchant rageusement, et puis l'avalant. « Oui, » dit-il comme s'il se détestait. « Il a quelqu'un qui sait parce que je l'ai rendu comme moi. »

« Ce n'était pas votre faute ! Normalement vous pouviez penser que vous ne mettriez aucun humain en danger en allant dans la forêt. Vous faisiez déjà tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour vous tenir à l'écart des autres gens en allant dans la cabane hurlante. Vous avez été piégé. Nous l'avons tous été. Vous avez fait tous les efforts pour faire ce qui était bien. Et de plus, Queudver avait Rogue, qui aurait pu vous préparer de la potion Tue-loup pendant tout ces mois s'il n'avait pas été fait prisonnier. C'est probablement pourquoi le conseil des gouverneurs a reconnu que ce ne serait pas dangereux que vous reveniez, exact ? Parce que Rogue pouvait vous faire la potion ? »

Il acquiesça misérablement. « Et je pense que nous savons qu'il y a des gens du conseil qui sont influencés par les Mangemorts. Rien qu'avec le bannissement des élèves moldus dont ils parlent… »

« Ils font ça ? » cria immédiatement Harry. « Ils ne peuvent pas faire cela ! Je sais ! Ce serait un désastre… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée, mais pourquoi réagis-tu avec autant de force à cela ? »

Harry se mordit la langue d'abord, mais ensuite, il ne put pas se retenir, et ses mots commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa bouche. « Bien… bien regarde Hermione. S'il y avait déjà eu un bannissement des nés de moldus avant qu'elle ne vienne à Poudlard, le monde de la sorcellerie n'aurait pas connu une des sorcières les plus brillantes qui soient venues ici depuis des lustres. Et l'an dernier, la préfète en chef était une autre née de moldu, Alicia Spinnet. Et maman était née de moldus. Ils ne peuvent simplement pas bannir les nés de moldus, ils ne le peuvent simplement pas. Si nous les laissons faire cela, la prochaine fois que nous ouvrirons les yeux, les cracmols auront tous disparu, et il y aura une pénurie de main d'œuvre dans le monde des sorciers, et le ministère sera tellement occupé à surveiller la magie accidentelle faite par les nés de moldus que les Mangemorts vont prendre le dessus, et toi et Ron serez envoyé dans les montagnes pour vivre dans des camps pour les loups-garous, qui, en fait, ne seront que des prisons…. »

« Harry ! » cria Lupin, puis il baissa sa voix, n'ayant clairement pas voulu parler si fort. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu déblatères. »

Harry leva les yeux, surpris, arrêté en plein élan. Il avala une gorgée de thé. « Oh, désolé. »

Il fixa sa nourriture, ayant soudain perdu tout appétit. Lupin avait cependant recommencé à manger, et Harry trouvait même qu'il se reprenait un peu. « Que s'est-il passé exactement dans la forêt ? »

Harry lui raconta la version courte, disant que Viktor était l'héritier de Voldemort, et qu'il était mort d'une mauvaise chute, qu'ils avaient capturé Queudver et libéré Rogue et Malfoy. Lupin souriait maintenant.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez vraiment eu Peter ? »

« De ce que je sais. » Harry sentit une joie monter en lui, aussi, et il sourit. « Sirius sera innocenté. Il pourra finalement arrêter d'être en cavale. »

Lupin engloutissait vraiment la nourriture maintenant, ayant l'air réconforté. « Il pourra finalement rentrer chez lui et voir sa famille, » dit-il entre deux bouchées. « Et ils pourront à nouveau se tenir la tête haute. Tu sais comment cela a été pour eux, tout le monde dans la communauté des sorciers pensant qu'ils avaient un meurtrier dans la famille ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Sirius avait une famille ? Est-ce que lui et sa femme ont des enfants ? »

Lupin ricana. « Sa femme ? Non, je ne parlais pas de cette sorte de famille. Il avait seulement vingt-et-un an quand il est allé en prison. Lily et James s'étaient trouvés à l'école, alors ils étaient déjà installés à cet âge, mais je doute que Sirius serait marié aujourd'hui, même s'il n'avait pas été en prison pendant douze ans et en fuite pendant quatre. Non, Sirius a deux sœurs aînées, et ses parents sont aussi vivants. Les sœurs sont mariées, et l'une d'elle a des enfants… Je pense que l'autre n'en veut pas. Cass a toujours été… »

« Qui ? »

« Bien, en fait, son nom est Cassiopeia. C'est l'aînée. Très, très directive. Une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que Sirius. Et puis ensuite, il y a Ursula… C'est celle qui a les enfants. Deux garçons et une fille, si je me souviens bien. Le garçon le plus âgé est sensé commencer à Poudlard l'an prochain, je pense. Sirius ne les a jamais rencontrés... Ils sont tous nés après qu'il soit parti à Azkaban. J'ai gardé des contacts avec la mère de Sirius, Callisto. Elle m'a envoyé des faire-parts quand ses petits enfants sont nés, et de temps en temps, j'ai quelques photos aussi. J'ai pu les partager avec Sirius depuis qu'il s'est échappé, alors au moins, il a vu des images de ses neveux et nièces, même s'il ne les a pas encore rencontrés. Je pense qu'Ursula en a fini avec les enfants. Callisto le disait à demi-mot quand elle a envoyé le faire-part pour la naissance de Mercy… »

Harry sourit. « C'est un joli prénom. »

Lupin rit. « Devine de quoi c'est le raccourci ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être un surnom. N'est-ce pas simplement l'un de ses noms de vertus, comme Faith, Hope et Prudence ? » [NDT : Foi, Espérance, Prudence]

« Habituellement. Celui-ci est le raccourci de 'Mercedes'. »

« Oh. »

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi. »

« Bien…, c'est un peu dur de ne pas le faire… »

Lupin sourit. « Ursula a six ans de plus que Sirius. Ses deux sœurs n'étaient plus à l'école quand il a commencé, et elles étaient toutes les deux à Serdaigle. Très studieuses et très intelligentes. Ursula a épousé un sorcier né de moldus de Pouffsouffle, Alan Pierson. Lui et Ursula avaient déjà Orion et Léo, et ils pensaient en avoir fini quand ils ont découvert que Ursula était encore enceinte… Alan n'a jamais abandonné son amour des voitures, même s'il sait qu'il était sorcier depuis l'âge de onze ans, et qu'il n'y a pas de place pour garder une voiture au château, mais il savait évidemment qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir une Mercedes quand il pourrait se le permettre. Bien, quand le bébé est né, il a eu sa Mercedes, mais c'était une petite fille, pas une voiture. » Il sourit. « Bien sûr, selon Callisto, il est tombé amoureux de ce bébé au premier regard, et depuis, il n'a plus parlé d'avoir de voiture d'aucune sorte. » Harry sourit. Il lui tardait que Sirius puisse rencontrer les enfants de sa sœur. Puis il releva quelque chose d'autre que Lupin avait dit.

« Pas de place pour la voiture au château ? C'est ce que vouz avez dit ? »

« Exact. Les Black vivent dans le château d'Ascog, sir l'île de Bute, dans le fjord de Clyde. Oh, les livres d'histoire disent tous qu'il a été détruit dans les querelle Campbell-Lamont au dix-septième siècle, mais il est aux mains de la branche Black des Lamont depuis le début du dix-huitième siècle. Des sorts repousse-moldu et des sorts d'illusion donnent l'impression que c'est une ruine aux gens non-magiques. Il y a un cottage sur le domaine, que les gens connaissent en tant que maison privée, mais c'est en quelque sorte un hall d'entrée. On rentre par là à Ascog. Il y a un long passage souterrain le connectant proprement au château. J'adorais aller en visite là-bas quand j'étais enfant. Nous programmions mes visites estivales de sorte que je n'ai pas de problèmes avec la lune. Mais bien sûr, une fois que Sirius pouvait se métamorphoser pour m'accompagner, c'était moins un souci. Et si Jamie était aussi là, nous pouvions tous trois être ensemble sur la plage, la nuit, et nous moquer de la lune. »

L'esprit de Harry tournait à plein régime. « Sirius a grandi dans un château ? Sur une île ? »

Lupin acquiesça. « Peut-être nous invitera-t-il à une visite une fois ses problèmes avec la justice résolus. Tu aimeras Callisto. Et le père de Sirius, Walter. Ursula n'est pas mal, non plus. Elle et Hermione s'entendraient bien probablement. Cass, d'un autre côté… »

« Quoi ? »

Lupin se renfrogna. « Personne ne s'entend jamais bien avec Cass. Comment elle a pu trouver un mari me dépasse. C'est un Serpentard, aussi, pas moins. Et tout aussi désagréable qu'elle. Bien. Alors peut-être que cela ne me dépasse pas… probablement que personne ne peut supporter aucun d'eux. »

« Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Quelque chose de simple. Johnson. Jones. Smith. Quelque chose comme cela. Je ne m'en souviens pas, là. J'essaye de penser à Cass et à son mari aussi peu que possible. Je crois que son prénom est Floyd. Oh attends ! Il s'appelle Floyd Jones. C'est cela. Je pense qu'il travaille au ministère, mais il garde plutôt les dents serrées, et je n'ai pas franchement l'habitude de me mêler des affaires des autres, spécialement si je ne les aime pas particulièrement. Cela les rends moins sujet à se mêler des miennes. »

Harry acquiesça et ils mangèrent le restant de leur petit déjeuner en silence. Après avoir vidé leurs assiettes, ils payèrent la note et partirent, le barman les regardant étrangement. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait aller dans la forêt. Ils se glissèrent entre les arbres et attendirent d'arriver à une clairière. Harry leva les yeux vers la brèche entre les arbres, estimant si elle était suffisante pour qu'il puisse monte. Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu Harry ? »

« Bien… Je pensais que nous pourrions revenir en volant. Vous n'avez pas l'air très lourd. Si je peux porter Draco Malfoy, je peux vous porter. »

Lupin fronça les sourcils. « Tu as volé avec Draco Malfoy sur le dos ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma très rapidement. Oui, nous avons pratiquement volé depuis Edinburgh jusqu'à Manchester… Sauf que c'était dans une autre vie. « Heu » dit-il, hésitant, « J'ai dit 'si', il n'est pas si grand, alors je pense que je pourrais le porter. Et vous êtes un peu plus petit, alors ce ne devrait pas être un problème. »

Lupin leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Il fait grand jour, Harry. »

« Nous sommes assez éloignés des moldus maintenant. »

« Je ne pensais pas aux moldus. N'importe qui regardant par une fenêtre du château va te voir quand tu arriveras. »

Harry réfléchit à cela. « Peut-être que je ne devrais plus attendre pour m'enregistrer au ministère. Je sais que Dumbledore et MacGonagall ont dit que je pouvais attendre, mais au point où nous en sommes… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait grave. »

« Voldemort saura si tu fais cela. »

Harry grimaça. « Il sait déjà. Ou du moins, il sait que je suis un animagus. Il pense que je suis un lion, parce que c'est ce que Queudver lui a dit. »

« Bien, si tu t'enregistres, ta vraie forme sera légalement enregistrée, et il saura que tu n'es pas un lion. »

Harry déglutit. « C'est vrai. Peut-être… Peut-être que nous volerons seulement sur une partie de la distance, puis nous ferons le reste à pied ? »

Lupin acquiesça. « C'est probablement plus sage. Ne montre pas tes atouts jusqu'à ce que ce soit absolument nécessaire, Harry, si tu le peux. Tu sais quelque chose qu'ils ignorent. Exploite chaque avantage que tu as. Tu ne t'es pas métamorphosé pendant la bataille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Seulement après, quand vous… » Il s'arrêta net, ne disant pas quand vous avez attaqué Ron. « Vous savez. Mais je n'ai pas étendu mes ailes, alors même si quelqu'un qui ne savait pas déjà que j'était un animagus a vu, il pensera que je suis un lion. »

Le bref sort de métamorphose que Harry avait lancé sur les cheveux et les habits de Lupin s'évanouit, et il se retrouva une fois encore portant des habits déchirés et couverts de sang. L'homme plus âgé sourit tristement à son apparence, lui rappelant encore ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. « En parlant de métamorphose… » dit-il en grimaçant.

Harry mit sa main sur son épaule. C'était si étrange d'être plus grand que cet homme qui était l'un des meilleurs professeurs qu'il avait jamais eu, vers qui il avait levé les yeux quand il était en troisième année (au propre comme au figuré). « Voulez-vous que je sois là quand vous parlerez à Ron ? »

Lupin eut l'air pensif. « Je ne sais pas encore. J'essaye encore de formuler ce que j'ai besoin de lui dire. Il y a tant de choses compliquées lorsque l'on est un loup-garou. Je veux dire, la vie de sorcier n'est jamais vraiment simple. La vie d'un sorcier qui est aussi un loup-garou… bien, les complications ne doublent pas simplement, elles augmentent exponentiellement… »

De plus, pensa Harry, il y a le fait que ce soit Ron. La situation n'aurait pas pu être bien pire, pensa-t-il, si Ron avait été d'une manière ou d'une autre transformé en elfe de maison. Ou en géant. Il se souvint de la réaction de Ron quand il avait découvert que Lupin était un loup-garou, quand ils étaient en troisième année. Maintenant, il était une créature qu'il craignait et qu'il abhorrait. Comment Ron vivrait cela ?

Au moins, réalisa-t-il, lui et Hermione s'étaient finalement admis leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'aiderait. Elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il ne serait pas seul dans cela.

Harry regarda Lupin et dit « Je vais me métamorphoser. Avez-vous déjà monté un cheval sans selle ? C'est un peu comme cela, mais vous pouvez vous cramponner très fort à la crinière, et utiliser vos genoux pour vous accrocher à moi aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas de me faire mal. Si vous tombez d'une centaine de pieds, ce sera vous qui aurez mal. Ou qui serez mort. »

Lupin secoua encore sa tête « Non, Harry, tu te souviens ? Il faut des choses très spécifiques pour me tuer. » Il fit un petit sourire à Harry. « Cependant… Je me briserai probablement tous les os de mon corps, et je n'aurais pas le luxe échappatoire de la mort. Et la lune est encore pleine ce soir. Je ne sais pas comment est la transformation en loup-garou pour quelqu'un qui s'est cassé tous les os du corps, mais je vais spéculer que cela serait encore plus agonisant que d'habitude. » Puis il regarda l'amulette du basilik sur le torse de Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en rétrécissant ses yeux. « Est-ce de l'argent ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Je ne pense pas. Je le porte nuit et jour depuis presque deux ans, même sous la douche, et je ne l'ai jamais poli. Il aurait terni et noirci s'il était en argent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin tendit sa main vers lui. Il hésita un instant, puis la prit rapidement, la tenant étroitement dans sa main. Harry baissa les yeux, horrifié quand il vit la fumée commencer à s'élever entre les doigts du professeur loup-garou. Harry repoussa sa main. Lupin lui tendit sa paume, et Harry put voir une impression parfaite du pendentif du basilik brûlée dans la chair de la main de Lupin.

« C'est juste une brûlure légère. Ce n'est pas de l'argent pur, ou cette brûlure serait bien pire. Mais c'est probablement un alliage de quelque sorte. Il a pu être magiquement traité pour éviter qu'il ne ternisse. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensant soudain à quelque chose. « Professeur, est-ce que cela signifie que vous ne pouvez pas tenir de mornilles d'argent ? »

Il acquiesça. « Et n'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'à ma place à la table des professeurs, il y a des couverts en acier pour mon usage personnel ? » Il frémit. « Toutefois, je préfèrerais les repas si toute la grande salle n'était pas remplie de personnes mangeant et découpant leur nourriture avec des ustensiles en argent… »

Harry n'avait jamais réalisé qu'en fait, il mangeait tous les jours avec du vrai argent. « Ron aura besoin de cela aussi, je suppose. » dit-il doucement. Lupin acquiesça.

« Et si nous faisons cela, si je monte sur toi, je devrais probablement faire attention à ne pas te blesser. Les loup-garous sont naturellement plus fort que les humains. Même quand je ne suis pas en loup, je dois toujours maîtriser ma force et faire attention quand je fais des choses aussi simples qu'ouvrir une porte, afin de ne pas utiliser trop de force et de l'arracher à ses gongs par accident. Ron devra apprendre cela aussi. Je m'y suis habitué après toutes ces années. Tu ne l'as probablement jamais remarqué. Mais il semble déjà ne pas être conscient d'à quel point il est fort, et c'était déjà avant que je ne le morde. Je ne veux pas offenser ton meilleur ami, mais il n'est pas exactement ce que l'on peut qualifier de 'Gracieux', n'est-ce pas ? S'il ne fait pas attention, il détruira le château de Poudlard d'une seule main. »

Harry rit. « Non, il n'est pas gracieux, c'est vrai. Mais il est devenu bien meilleur en duel cette année. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous aurez besoin de lui dire ? »

« Bien, je dois certainement l'avertir de… » commença à répondre Lupin, puis il ferma sa bouche et rougit, surprenant Harry. « A y repenser… Ce n'est rien de particulier que tu veuilles entendre. Tu sais, Harry… Peut-être que je devrais parler seul à Ron. Enfin… quand il sera prêt à parler. Il m'en voudra probablement pendant un moment. »

Harry se demanda ce que Lupin avait failli dire, et ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry entende. Il prit sa forme de griffon et étendit ses ailes, puis sentit Lupin grimper sur son dos et prendre sa crinière. Il prit une course d'élan et bondit dans les airs, et bientôt, ils volaient au-dessus de la cime des arbres, revenant vers Poudlard pour voir son meilleur ami.

Ron Weasley le loup-garou.


	102. Chap 20 6

roukia : merci pour ta review, he oui, pauvre Ron   
Marie-Jo : hilarant, tu crois? pas si sûr...   
Dega : merci. Voilà donc la suite   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci, c'est donc la fin du chapitre   
Lunenoire : salut moi non plus je ne connaissais pas cette expression.   
Wynzar : allez, tous en coeur : le miliion, le million...   
Syds : Tu trouves que Lupin l'a bien pris ?! pour ta petite question, il te faudra encore attendre un peu.   
Bartimeus : C'est 8 bouts de chapitres.   
onarluca : desole pour le retard.   
Désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié que la journée d'hier etait feriée, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter. voila donc le chapitre d'hier, et la suite sera disponible dès demain. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Personne ne les avait vu, lui et Lupin, revenir au château. Lupin était directement allé au bureau du directeur lui parler de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Harry savait que les blessés sous son commandement étaient à l'infirmerie, et c'était son devoir d'aller les voir. Il avait inhalé beaucoup de fumée lui-même, pendant la bataille, et quand il était sous sa forme humaine, il avait de fréquentes quintes de toux. En revenant au château, il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle, et Remus lupin l'avait patiemment attendu avant qu'ils ne continuent.

Harry parcourut l'infirmerie du regard. Presque tout le club de duel était présent, plus le professeur Rogue et une paire de septième année qui, imagina Harry, avaient été blessés en aidant Dumbledore et les elfes à éteindre le feu que Hermione avait allumé pour éclairer.

Harry trouva rapidement Ron, et fut surpris de voir son regard croiser le sien. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et se tint sans savoir que faire à son côté, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Le bras gauche de Ron et son épaule étaient bandés. Autrement, il ne portait rien au-dessus de la taille. Les égratignures et les coups sur son visage avaient l'air de guérir rapidement. Il a vraiment besoin de se raser, pensa Harry. Ron portait la barbe, mais elle était habituellement coupée de près. En l'espace d'une nuit, elle semblait avoir poussé comme en plusieurs semaines, et son torse était définitivement plus poilu que ce dont Harry se souvenait.

Harry tira une chaise et s'assit. Il vit maintenant que Hermione était dans le lit à côté, roulée sur le côté, endormie. Les éraflures sur son visage n'avaient pas encore guéri, contrairement à celles de Ron, et elle avait un bandage autour de sa cheville droite. Son visage avait l'air très paisible. Il vit que Ginny était dans le lit à côté d'Hermione, et Draco Malfoy, dans celui juste après. Comme la plupart des autres élèves, et étaient tous deux endormis.

Harry regarda Ron. Il ne pouvait situer l'expression de Ron. Cela semblait être une combinaison de haine, de peur et de désespoir. Harry ne savait pas que dire.

« L'as-tu tué ? » demanda soudain Ron, sa voix dure.

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Qui ? »

« Le loup-garou qui m'a mordu ! C'est pour cela que tu le pourchassais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… il est mort ? »

« Ron… c'était Lupin. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? »

« Bien, je suspectais plus que je ne savais. Alors ? »

« Non, Ron. Je n'ai pas tué Remus Lupin ! » dit-il élevant sa voix. « Il est… Il est vraiment désespéré à cause de cela... »

« Il est désespéré à cause de cela ! » dit Ron, élevant aussi sa voix. « Oh, c'est fabuleux. »

« Ron ! Il a été piégé ! Juste avant que la lune ne devienne pleine la nuit dernière, quelqu'un a attaqué la cabane hurlante, et il a du s'enfuir dans la forêt. Il n'a jamais su qu'il y aurait des humains là-bas. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter cela, mais maintenant que c'est arrivé, tu vas juste devoir faire avec ! »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire cela. Tu ne vas pas devenir un monstre au coucher du soleil ce soir. »

« Non, mais je serai là pour toi. Je pourrai t'accompagner. Et… » il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme endormie de Severus Rogue, de l'autre côté de la pièce « … peut-être que Rogue se sentira assez bien pour vous préparer une dose de potion de Tue-loup pour tous les deux, afin que ce ne soit pas si terrible… »

« Pour nous deux ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux aller avec lui ce soir parce qu'il m'a fait comme lui maintenant ? Cela ne nous rends pas amis. C'est la dernière personne que je veux voir maintenant. »

« Ron, tu dois le laisser te parler. D'abord, il est au trente-sixième dessous que cela soit arrivé. Ensuite, il sait des choses. Des choses qui peuvent t'aider. Des choses que tu dois savoir pour être prêt. Il a tout appris à la dure, mais tu auras le bénéfice de pouvoir apprendre de quelqu'un qui est déjà passé par-là, qui a vécu cela presque toute sa vie. Laisse-le t'aider. »

« Ron, » dit une voix calme derrière Harry. Il se tourna, surpris, n'ayant pas entendu la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. « Je veux t'aider. »

Ron Weasley regarda dans les yeux de Remus Lupin avec la plus profonde répugnance. « Sortez de là. » dit-il dans un grognement sourd. « Je ne veux pas vous voir. » Harry pensa avoir vraiment vu une petite lueur rouge vacillante dans les yeux de Ron, autrement bleus foncés.

« Ron, » dit encore le loup-garou, « il y a des choses… des choses que tu dois savoir. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Avant que tu réalises, le soleil se couchera à nouveau, et environ quarante-huit minutes après cela, la lune se lèvera. Étant donné qu'elle était presque pleine la nuit dernière, elle sera pleine cette nuit. Tu dois savoir à quoi t'attendre, comment y faire face. J'ai dû le faire seul quand j'étais un petit enfant. Je ne veux pas que tu passes par ce que j'ai vécu. »

« Vous ne voulez pas… » dit Ron d'une voix basse et au sarcasme à peine contrôlé. « Comme c'est aimable de votre part. » dit-il narquoisement. « Vous savez ce que je voulais faire ce soir ? » Ses yeux errèrent sur Hermione, une expression peinée assombrissant son visage et brisant le cœur de Harry. Il pensa voir une larme briller dans l'un des yeux de Ron. « Mais… mais je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus être avec personne, maintenant… »

Harry déglutit. Il ne savait pas que dire. Ils n'avaient eu qu'un bref moment dans la forêt avant que Ron ne soit attaqué. Maintenant, il était à jamais changé. Il était un loup garou. « Ron » dit calmement Lupin. « Tu ne dois pas désespérer de cela. Si elle n'est pas… Si cela ne la repousse pas que tu sois un loup-garou… »

« C'est moi que cela dégoûte d'être un loup-garou. J'ai peur de lui faire mal… de faire mal à n'importe qui. Comment pourrais-je lui demander d'être avec moi quand… » sa voix s'éteint, comme si sa gorge ne voulait plus fonctionner.

« Ron, je suis sûr qu'il y a des loups-garous qui ont des… relations… »

« Oui, oui, et des vies normales, et qui sont des membres actifs et sains de la société. Bla, bla, bla » finit Ron pour lui, d'un ton, chargé de sarcasme, même pour Ron Weasley. « Bonjour ! » dit-il, prenant soudain une voix de fausset ingénue. « Pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas au professeur Lupin ici présent comment vont sa femme et ses enfants… Oh, attendez. Nous ne pouvons pas. Il n'a pas de femme et d'enfant. Et je n'en aurai jamais. Jamais. Je vais rester seul pour le restant de ma misérable vie. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Après avoir attendu tous ces mois pour que je me mette finalement dans la tête que je devais rompre avec elle, après m'avoir dit que je devais rompre avec elle et m'avoir mis en colère après toi, tu vas lui faire cela ? »

« Harry… être avec elle 'serait' lui faire quelque chose. J'essaye de la protéger. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander d'être avec moi maintenant. » Sa voix était devenue très douce comme il se tournait et regardait son visage endormi. « Je n'ai pas le droit de demander à quiconque d'être avec moi maintenant, même en tant qu'ami. »

« Ron, ne sois pas stupide. Si tu crois que nous n'allons plus être amis à cause de cela, tu es fou. Tu as besoin de tes amis maintenant. Tu ne peux pas nous repousser. »

Mais le garçon dégingandé se tourna sur son côté droit, tournant son dos à Hermione. « Partez. Laissez-moi m'habituer à vivre ma vie seul. »

Harry fixa ses deux meilleurs amis sans rien pouvoir faire, puis regarda Lupin, dont le visage était très grave. Cela n'allait pas simplement être difficile, pensa Harry. Avec quelqu'un d'aussi buté que Ron Weasley, Cela allait être pratiquement impossible.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit bruyamment, et un jeune sorcier extrêmement en colère se tenait là, bouillant.

« Potter, espèce de bâtard ! Je vais te tuer : » déclara-t-il, en foudroyant du regard Harry, qui déglutit et sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi l'autre sorcier disait cela. « A cause de toi, mon frère est mort ! » continua-t-il, les postillons s'échappant de sa bouche. Sa baguette était pointée, menaçante, vers Harry, qui avait lui-même tendu son bras, prêt.

Harry avait pensé que cela pourrait arriver. Il n'était simplement pas prêt à ce que cela arrive si tôt. La baguette pointée vers lui tremblait de rage. Il tenait lui-même sa baguette si fort que ses jointures lui faisaient mal. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, il regardait le visage rouge et furieux de son accusateur.


	103. Chap 21 1

philippe gryffondor: merci. contennt que cela te plaise.   
luffynette : miaou  
Wynzar : pas facile d'être Harry, c'est certain...   
Syds : Ron était déjà têtu avant de se transformer en loup-garou. Cela ne change rien à l'affaire.   
roukia : quelle intuition !   
Marie-Jo : Pendant des années, il avait voulu eviter que cela se produise... quel gachis   
Bartimeus : C'est sûr, ca va chauffer...   
Dega : Oui, c'est roger, mais Ron était buté avant que cela ne lui arrive.   
onarluca : merci.

Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions

(ou : La dernière tentation de Harry Potter)

Chapitre vingt-et-un

Mon autre vie

Roger Davies foudroyait Harry d'un regard malveillant. Les deux tenaient fermement leurs baguettes. « Grâce à ta stupide idée de prendre les élèves dans la forêt dans une mission suicide, mon frère est mort ! » dit-il à travers ses dents serrées. Il tendit le bras de sa baguette. « Alors excuse-moi, je vais te lancer des maléfices jusqu'à ce que… »

« Aaaargh ! » cria soudain Ron, se lançant sur Davies depuis son lit d'infirmerie. Harry ne put jamais comprendre comment il traversa la grande pièce si vite. Il lui sembla cligner des yeux, et Ron était juste là, avec Davies placardé contre le mur, sa baguette au sol. Ron tenait Roger Davies en l'air de telle sorte qu'il était un bon pied et demi au-dessus du sol, ses grandes mains autour du haut des bras de Davies. Harry espérait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et ne mettrait pas ses mains autour de la gorge de Davies… mais ce n'était pas par compassion pour Davies qu'il pensait cela. Déglutissant, Harry réalisa que Ron pouvait probablement rompre le cou de Roger comme une brindille s'il le voulait vraiment. Il avait eu une couverture lâchement drapée autour de ses épaules quand il était au lit, mais la couverture était tombée de lui quand il avait bondit à travers la pièce, et maintenant, il n'avait que le pantalon de son pyjama (trop court, comme d'habitude), les muscles saillants de son dos pleinement visibles, ainsi que les cicatrices sur son bras gauche et son cou qui guérissaient remarquablement vite. Ron avait l'air terriblement puissant et sans pitié. Harry courut à son côté avec sa baguette encore en main, et quand il regarda les yeux de Ron, il put voir qu'il y avait encore cet éclat rouge.

Soudain, Lupin cria, « Ron ! Pose-le ! » comme il traversait à grand pas la pièce pour se tenir de l'autre côté du jeune loup-garou.

Ron le regarda, une expression truculente tordant ses traits. Sans répondre, Ron se retourna vers Davies, et le redescendit au sol. Cela, pensa Harry, allait être aussi terrible que le dressage de Dunkirk. Toutefois, il était reconnaissant à Ron d'avoir semé la peur en Davies. Il fit une note mentale personnelle de ne plus jamais remettre son meilleur ami en colère. Ron se recula de Davies après l'avoir reposé, enlevant lentement ses mains de sur ses bras. L'ancien Serdaigle était couleur parchemin. Il mit ses mains sur le haut des bras, tressaillant, et scruta nerveusement Ron, à travers la fente de ses yeux, ayant l'air bien moins sur le point de commencer à lancer des sorts sur n'importe qui qu'il ne l'avait été quand il était entré. Ron, d'un autre côté, lui lançait encore des regards mauvais.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry si ton traître de frère est mort ! » lui cracha Ron. « Evan s'est retourné contre Cho et moi quand nous étions en reconnaissance. Il a essayé de nous lancer des maléfices et des sorts, il a laissé le restant d'entre nous se débrouiller avec des mages sombres et des araignées géantes, et puis il a lancé le Sort de Cruciatus sur Harry ! Alors peut-être que tu devrais être content qu'il soit mort, parce que s'il ne l'était pas, soit il irait à Azkaban, soit il recevrait le baiser d'un détraqueur ! »

Le visage de Roger, si c'était possible, devint encore plus pâle. « Il… Il quoi ? Tu es fou ! »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Cho peut témoigner de tout cela. Et les autres l'ont vu me lancer des maléfices aussi. C'est vrai. »

Roger Davies déglutit. Il baissa les yeux, puis les releva. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que mes parents doivent savoir ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, sa voix soudain rauque. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui avait été préfet en chef. Harry se questionna encore sur son souvenir de Roger et Alicia à l'école du village. Cela le frappa soudain à quel point c'était étrange, comme Alicia et Roger ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus quand il était préfet en chef, et qu'elle était préfète en chef. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où Alicia ne roulait pas des yeux à ce que Roger disait, et quand Alicia s'avançait et prenait la tête des réunions de préfets, Roger avait parfois l'air assez en colère pour cracher. Et il avait été avec Fleur Delacour, entre tous. Ron n'avait pas été le seul autre garçon de Poudlard à rester béat devant elle quand elle était restée à Poudlard. Pas que l'attirance d'Alicia soit totalement perdue pour Harry. Il avait été étonné que le Draco de son autre vie ait résisté à une Alicia à moitié nue dans son lit, et il avait une fois répondu à un de ses baisers. Mais Harry pensait que la plupart des jeunes hommes choisiraient Fleur sur Alicia en un battement de cœur, car même si Alicia était très jolie, Fleur était d'une beauté d'un autre monde. A quoi jouait Roger ?

Harry considéra la requête de Roger Davies avant de répondre. « Tes parents devraient savoir ce qu'il a fait. Autrement, ils s'attendront à une espèce de tribut en son honneur. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tes parents qui essayent de me lancer un sort comme tu l'as presque fait alors que j'étais celui qui a reçu un sort impardonnable. Je ne vais pas louer quelqu'un comme un héros alors que c'était un traître. Cela ne va pas arriver. Et si Dumbledore nous demande à tous de nous lever et de boire à sa mémoire,… je resterai dans ma chaise, et je demanderai à tous ceux de Griffondor de faire de même. »

Harry avait rapproché son visage très près de celui de Roger, et lui avait laissé voir que la colère de Ron était juste une partie de ce qu'il avait à craindre s'il commençait à poser des problèmes à cause de la mort de son frère. Davies déglutit une fois de plus, regardant entre eux deux, recommençant à avoir l'air moins agréable, mais de toute évidence inintéressé à ce que Ron lui remette les mains dessus.

« Je vais voir Dumbledore. » dit-il laconiquement, sa bouche à peine ouverte. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Comme il partait, Ron lui cria, « Oui, Fais-cela ! Vois où tu peux aller en lui lançant des maléfices ! »

Après cela, Ron, Harry et Lupin se regardèrent les uns les autres timidement. Lupin mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Ron mesurait presque une tête de plus que son professeur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela Ron, » dit-il gentiment, mais fermement, comme on le ferait à un petit enfant. Harry vit que Ron eut la bonne grâce de baisser la tête,… mais ensuite, il la releva, ayant de nouveau l'air rebelle.

« Il en avait après Harry. Est-ce que j'étais sensé le laisser faire ? »

« Ron » dit maintenant Harry. « ai-je jamais laissé Roger Davies me battre en duel ? » Il sourit à son meilleur ami, qui lui rendit son sourire, admettant à contrecœur cela avec son silence. Lupin leur fit un signe de la tête à tous les deux.

« Harry peut s'occuper de lui, Ron. Tu sais cela. Nous avons tous deux compris, toutefois, que tes intentions étaient bonnes. Harry est ton meilleur ami. Il… »

« … a sauvé ma vie. » finit Ron, fixant Harry. Après une pause maladroite, Ron dit rapidement, jetant d'abord nerveusement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule dans la direction d'Hermione « Regarde Harry. Je te dois tant. Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit en Août. Je pense… Je pense que si tu le fais après beaucoup de 'je suis désolé' et en rampant, Hermione va te reprendre. Fais-le. Je sais que tu te soucies d'elle. Moi aussi. Et je ne peux pas… »

Mais Harry secoua sa tête. « N'étais-tu pas celui qui me disait qu'elle n'était pas ma propriété ? Tu ne peux simplement pas me la rendre, Ron. Elle n'appartient à aucun de nous. Elle est indépendante. Elle décidera ce qu'elle voudra faire. Mais personnellement… Je pense qu'elle veut être avec toi. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? As-t-elle dit cela ? »

« Non, mais n'importe quelle femme sensible ne voudrait pas être avec moi. Et Hermione n'est rien si elle n'est pas sensible. »

Harry soupira. « Donnons un peu de temps à tout cela. Peut-être que tu peux simplement décider d'avoir une période repos, pendant que tu t'adaptes aux, hum, changements que tu va vivre. C'est vrai que ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment pour commencer une relation. Mais elle t'attendra, je pense. » Il fit une pause avant de dire. « Elle t'attend depuis septembre, espèce de grand crétin. Bien… elle t'attend probablement depuis le bal de Noël en quatrième année, mais en septembre… »

Il fronça les sourcils à Harry. « Quoi ? »

Harry soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? La partie crétin, ou la partie elle-t'attend-depuis-septembre ? Tu sais, quand tu lui as demandé de te dire qu'elle ne t'aimait pas et qu'elle n'a pas pu ? »

Ron resta bouche bée. « Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? Elle ne t'aurait pas dit… »

Harry roula ses yeux. « Tu sembles avoir oublié que j'ai une cape d'invisibilité. J'en ai été témoin. »

Ron recula et arrêta de parler d'une voix douce. Harry se gronda, pensant, C'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas mettre en loup-garou en colère, tiens. « Tu quoi ? » couina pratiquement Ron. Il était livide.

Harry continua à parler à voix basse afin que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Cependant, la proximité de Lupin signifiait qu'il entendait tout bien. « Je n'essayais pas de vous espionner. Je me demandais où tu étais, alors j'ai regardé sur la carte. J'ai vu que vous étiez tous les deux dans la salle commune, alors j'ai vu que vous étiez tous les deux okay et dedans pour la nuit. Mais j'ai remarqué que Ginny errait dans le château, et on aurait dit que Rusard allait l'attraper, alors je suis allé la chercher avec ma cape d'invisibilité afin qu'elle ne soit pas prise. » Harry omit l'information sur la présence de Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner dans la salle des trophées. « Quand je suis descendu dans la salle commune en portant ma cape, j'ai vu que vous vous étiez tous les deux endormis à une table. J'espérait que je pourrais me glisser dehors sans vous réveiller, mais malheureusement, cela n'est pas arrivé. Puis j'ai dû attendre que vous quittiez tous les deux la salle commune afin que vous ne sachiez pas que je passais par le trou du portrait… »

« Mais… Mais tu allais aider Ginny. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que nous le sachions ? »

« Heu… » cala Harry, essayant désespérément de penser à un mensonge plausible. Cela prit vraiment trop longtemps, et Ron ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit.

« Tu n'as pas simplement vu Ginny sur la carte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as vu avec Malfoy, je parie ! » siffla Ron entre ses dents, se tournant pour adresser un regard noir au garçon blond endormi près de sa sœur.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Ron » dit rapidement Harry. Il pouvait vraiment dire la vérité maintenant… La plus grande partie. Cela facilitait les choses. « Écoute… Elle prévoyait de la rencontrer, oui. Mais Rusard lui rendait impossible d'atteindre leur point de rencontre, et Malfoy est retourné au donjon après l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se rencontrer. Elle n'avait cependant aucun moyen de savoir qu'il était parti, et j'avais peur que Rusard ne finisse par la coincer, alors j'y suis allé et je l'ai ramenée à la tour Griffondor. »

Ron lui fronça encore les sourcils. « Et tu ne t'es pas dérangé pour me dire cela. Vraiment bien, Harry. C'était en septembre. »

Harry leva ses mains au ciel. « Ron… Rien de s'est passé. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Tu ne sais pas s'ils se rencontraient pour faire autre chose… autre chose que parler. » Harry croyait presque qu'ils avaient prévu de se rencontrer, tellement il en avait parlé de façon convaincante à Ron. Maintenant il se souvenait que Draco Malfoy avait rencontré Mariah Kirkner, que Ginny avait accidentellement trouvé le mot. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit dans lequel Mariah dormait, remarquant que ses mains sur le dessus de la couverture ne portaient plus les mitaines, et qu'elles avaient l'air normales. Ses yeux revinrent sur Ron, qui avait l'air de savoir que Harry ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Mais ensuite… Harry ne connaissait pas lui-même toute la vérité, et il ne voulait pas que Ron mette Draco Malfoy contre le mur comme il l'avait fait pour Roger Davies. Bien, d'une certaine façon, il voulait que Ron fasse cela, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le vouloir (et que Ron ne devait pas le faire).

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils ne se sont pas rencontrés une autre nuit depuis lors ? Cela fait des mois ! »

Harry soupira. « D'accord. Je ne sais pas. Qu'étais-je sensé faire, passer toutes mes nuits fixer la carte pour voir si elle quittait la tour Griffondor et s'il quittait la maison Serpentard ? Ca m'a déjà causé suffisamment de problèmes de ne pas dormir l'été dernier… » commença-t-il à dire, puis il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus.

« Quel problème ? » voulut savoir Ron. La langue de Harry lui faisait mal, et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne. Il regarda le sol. Quand il leva les yeux, Lupin pressait encore l'épaule de Ron, et il avait l'air de le faire assez fort pour faire tressaillir Ron. Il réalisa soudain que Lupin devait être très fort et très musclé sous sa robe en lambeaux. Il se souvint de la manière dont le costume taillé que Harry lui avait acheté pour les funérailles de Dudley allait sur son corps, le faisant paraître très pimpant, mais Harry n'avait pas suspecté le pouvoir qui se cachait sous le costume. Il se souvenait penser que Remus Lupin ressemblait à un comptable velu.

« Peu importe. » dit Harry, espérant que Ron laisserait tomber. « C'est juste que c'est une bonne idée de dormir toute la nuit, et je ne peux pas passer toutes mes nuits à faire du baby-sitting pour Ginny. C'est une grande fille. »

Lupin gagna finalement l'attention de Ron. « Ron… Retourne au lit. J'ai de nombreuses choses dont je dois te parler. Première chose… tu dois te rappeler à quel point tu es fort. Tu peux briser des objets délicats et blesser des gens sans vouloir le faire. Tu dois avoir une relation physique au monde complètement différente. Au fil des ans, j'ai acheté des livres sur les arts martiaux que je pourrai te prêter. Je n'ai jamais voulu formellement m'entraîner, parce que j'avais peur de blesser les autres, mais j'ai appris de nombreuses techniques pour libérer mon esprit et contrôler mes réactions physiques au monde. C'est très relaxant, comme une sorte de méditation. Nous pourrons nous entraîner ensemble, parce que nous sommes de force comparable. Et c'est aussi un bon moyen d'apprendre à contrôler ton tempérament. »

Harry lui fronçait maintenant les sourcils. « Vous ne semblez jamais avoir de problèmes avec cela. »

Remus Lupin haussa un sourcil et dit placidement. « Les loups-garous ont des tempéraments terribles, qu'ils soient sous leur forme de loup ou pas. Bien plus volatil que la moyenne des humains, et toi, Ron, tu étais déjà bien plus volatil que la plupart des gens. » dit-il faisant un signe de la tête au grand roux. « Vous pouvez tous les deux penser que je n'ai pas de caractère, mais c'est grâce aux techniques que j'ai mentionnées. J'ai travaillé pendant des années pour me contrôler. Je n'essaye pas simplement de faire cela quand je prends la potion de Tue-loup. C'est un combat quotidien et permanent. A chaque moment de la journée, je travaille mon contrôle, pour ne pas laisser mon loup intérieur me gouverner. Tu devras apprendre cela Ron. Ce ne sera pas facile. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Ron regarda avec tristesse l'homme plus âgé. « Vous avez fait cela toute votre vie ? »

Lupin secoua la tête. « Je ne connaissais pas ces techniques jusqu'à ce que je sois sorti de l'école. Et quand j'étais à l'école, bien… Sirius était une telle tête brûlée que quiconque autour de lui semblait timide en comparaison. » Il sourit aux garçons qui lui sourirent aussi. Harry était étonné, en écoutant Lupin. Il semblait toujours si calme et d'humeur facile. C'était une façade qu'il avait soigneusement cultivée au fil des ans et qu'il lutte tous les jours pour la maintenir était un choc pour Harry.

Ron revint à son lit, et Harry s'assit sur une chaise entre son lit et celui d'Hermione. Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil et leur faisait face maintenant, ses cheveux tombaient légèrement sur son visage. Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle les referma puis les rouvrit, puis bondit hors de son lit, jetant ses bras autour de Harry.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ! Oh, je pensais… »

Il la tint tout contre lui un moment. Elle n'avait jamais semblé si petite et vulnérable, et cependant, il savait qu'elle était dure comme de la corne. Il pensa à ce qui serait arrivé s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée quand elle tombait de l'arbre…

Puis il la tint à l'écart de lui, à longueur de bras, se penchant brièvement pour embrasser son front. « Je vais bien ? J'ai même le ventre plein. Lupin et moi avons pris le petit déjeuner dans un pub moldu de l'autre côté de la forêt. Nous avons bien parlé. » Il regarda son professeur, de l'autre côté du lit de Ron, qui avait retrouvé son air grave ? Harry se sépara complètement de Hermione et la guida vers le lit de Ron. Elle s'assit sur le bord, le regardant avec hésitation.

« Ron? »

Il était assis contre les oreillers, sur le dessus des couvertures. Il semblait avoir plus de poils roux sur son torse et ses bras que la veille, et sa barbe avait besoin d'être coupée. Hermione trouva sa main et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. « Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. Et que… Je veux t'aider. » Elle le regarda comme si elle essayait de le mémoriser. Puis Harry eut une idée et s'éclaira considérablement.

« Hermione ! Tu devrais aider Rogue à faire la potion de Tue-loup, afin d'apprendre à la faire aussi ! »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, le professeur MacDermid a essayé de la faire pendant toute l'année… »

Ron rit. Harry était content de l'entendre. « C'est MacDermid. Tu es Hermione Granger. Bien sûr que tu peux apprendre à la faire ! »

« Je vous ferai savoir, » fit une voix glaciale venant de l'autre côté de la pièce « que c'est mon oncle que vous dénigrez. » Il se retournèrent tous, surpris de voir Severus Rogue s'asseoir, ses longs cheveux noirs contrastant avec sa tunique d'hôpital blanche. « Et quand il s'agit de dénigrer mon oncle… » continua-t-il, une menace à peine masquée derrière ses mots, « … je suis la seule personne qui soit autorisée à le faire. » Harry essaya de ne pas sourire. Il était de retour ! Et le même qu'avant… moins les doigts amputés. Harry regarda les bandages sur les doigts de Rogue, essayant de ne pas y penser…

« Est-ce vrai, Remus, que mon oncle n'a pas réussi à préparer convenablement un chaudron de potion Tue-loup ? »

Lupin acquiesça. « J'en ai bien peur Severus. »

Puis Rogue évalua du regard Harry, et Harry retint son souffle. C'était tellement comme la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son beau-père, à Douvres… »

« Et est-ce vrai, Potter, que vous êtes celui qui a conduit les élèves du club de duel dans la forêt pour me retrouver, ainsi que Mr Malfoy ? »

« Oui, sir, » dit-il calmement. « Les professeurs n'étaient pas disponibles. Et Draco Malfoy était déjà parti dans la for… »

« Bien, cette foutue lettre disait de venir seul ! » l'interrompit Malfoy, se redressant dans son lit. Harry se tourna vers lui. L'autre garçon était plus pâle que d'habitude, et avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la semaine, même s'il venait de se réveiller. Harry sourit tristement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy. »

Draco Malfoy lui fit une grimace. « Et Granger… Avais-tu besoin de mettre toute cette foutue forêt en feu ? »

Hermione grogna et ferma ses yeux. « Je visais un petit arbre qui n'était pas près des autres. Il se serait éteint après un petit moment sans mettre le feu aux autres arbres. Ensuite, Queudver a piqué sur moi pendant que je lançais le sort, et j'ai frappé cet énorme vieil arbre sec… Tu penses que je prévoyais de griller la forêt ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Bien, je me le suis demandé, mais cela explique beaucoup. »

Puis Ginny s'éveilla et se joignit à la conversation, et Harry trouva très difficile d'arrêter de la regarder. Quand il réussit finalement, il croisa le regard de Rogue, qui avait l'air très au fait. Il vit Rogue déplacer ses yeux vers Ginny et lever des sourcils interrogatifs. Harry se souvint qu'il l'avait entendu parler à Ginny dans la forêt, disant les mêmes choses que James Potter avait dites à Lily Evans. Il se mordit les lèvres et se leva, s'adressant Ron, Hermione, et Lupin.

« Je devrais probablement aller voir Dumbledore aussi, pour voir tout le fumier que Davies va remuer. »

Lupin vint avec lui à la porte de l'infirmerie. « En fait, nous devrions probablement le voir tous les deux. » Ils dirent au revoir aux autres, Harry faisant un petit sourire et un signe de la tête à Rogue, qui, à sa surprise, le lui rendit.

C'était si étrange d'être de retour dans le château. Quand ils furent dans le couloir en dehors de l'infirmerie, Harry se tourna vers son professeur. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que cela aura beaucoup d'effet sur vous et Ron de prendre la potion ? Comme vous ne l'avez pas prise pendant toute la semaine avant la pleine lune ? »

Lupin eut l'air perplexe. « Je ne sais pas honnêtement. Une des choses dont je veux parler au directeur est l'endroit où nous passerons la nuit. Je ne pense pas que nous voulions retourner dans la forêt, franchement… »

Harry réfléchit furieusement. « Et… Et dans les donjons ? Nous pourrions tous être bouclés ensemble dans une cellule. »

« Que veux-tu dire, 'nous' ? »

Harry déglutit, essayant de paraître plus brave qu'il ne se sentait. « Pensez-vous que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami vivre cela tout seul ? Je peux bien maintenir ma forme de griffon maintenant. J'ai été pleinement entraîné pendant un an et demi. Diable, la première fois que j'ai volé était un cas d'urgence, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de si je pouvais le faire. Hermione et moi aurions pu être précipités vers une mort certaine, ou nous aurions pu nous briser tous les os du corps, au moins. Alors nous aurions sans doute souhaité être morts. Je ne savais pas que j'utiliserai mon entraînement d'animagus pour cela quand j'ai commencé à étudier avec MacGonagall, mais je suis content de pouvoir faire cela pour Ron. Vous ne pourrez pas m'en dissuader. »

Les lèvres de Lupin étaient très minces. « Je peux voir cela. Bien, je suppose que la décision n'est pas de mon ressort. Nous verrons ce que le directeur en dira. » Il commença à s'éloigner, mais Harry mit sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Professeur… » commença-t-il, puis il hésita. « Il y a… Il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je m'inquiète. Au sujet de Ron. Il… Il semble si déprimé. Avez-vous déjà… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de loup-garous qui, heu… qui… »

Lupin regarda nerveusement la porte. « Harry, je pense vraiment que nous devrions aller voir le directeur… »

«… qui se sont suicidés ? » finit finalement Harry, sa voix très basse. Lupin soupira.

« Harry, ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de ceci… »

« Mais je suis inquiet ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Et il est si fort maintenant. Ce serait l'enfer pour le désarmer. Pas de lui prendre sa baguette, mais lui prendre un autre type d'arme. Je… Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie pour qu'il déprime et en termine lui-même… »

Le froncement de Lupin s'approfondit. « Harry ! » dit-il brusquement maintenant. « Prenons les escaliers. Maintenant. » Mais c'était trop tard. La port de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain, et Ron se tenait là. Lupin soupira. « Ai-je oublié de mentionner, Harry, que l'audition de Ron était maintenant bien plus aiguë que celle des humains moyens ? » Il essaya de paraître détaché, mais Harry se sentit rougir comme Ron lui lançait un regard mauvais.

« Je… Je suis désolé Ron. Mais je suis inquiet… »

Ron avait eu l'air énervé quand il avait ouvert la porte, mais maintenant, il regardait le visage de Harry et il se laissa fléchir. « Je… Je sais Harry. Et oui. C'est infernal ce que je suis déprimé. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je me sens salement suicidaire. Mais… mais dire cela… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que cela aide. L'admettre. Et savoir que mon meilleur ami ne me laissera jamais faire cela… »

« Tes meilleurs amis. » le corrigea Harry. « C'est aussi la dernière chose au monde que voudrait Hermione. »

Ron acquiesça, grimaçant tristement. « J'ai entendu ce que tu disais Harry. Sur ne pas me laisser vivre cela seul. Je voulais juste que tu saches… que j'apprécie. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. « Que puis-je dire ? Tu es collé à moi, mon ami. »

Ron lui sourit, et Harry sourit aussi. C'était tellement merveilleux de voir Ron faire cela. Le sourire ne s'arrêtait pas à ses lèvres, mais il allait jusqu'à ses yeux, comme cela le faisait quand Ron voulait vraiment sourire.

« En tous cas… j'étais en quelques sorte au courant pour l'audition. Je pouvais entendre tout ce que Pomfresh disait à son bureau la nuit dernière, et tout ce qu'il disait à MacGonagall là, dans le couloir aussi. » Il regarda Lupin avec un sourire de côté de conspirateur. « N'avez-vous jamais dit à votre responsable de maison ou à votre directeur ceci quand vous étiez élève ? Où est-ce que vous trouviez simplement cela pratique que les adultes ne sachent pas à quel point vous entendiez bien ? »

Harry remarqua que Lupin rougissait légèrement. « Je… Je préfère ne pas parler des choses qui me rendent différent quand je peux l'éviter. Mon sens de l'odorat est aussi très développé… comme le tien, maintenant. Et si je me retrouvais dans un endroit complètement obscur, je pourrais voir tous les objets dedans parfaitement clairement. Vision nocturne. Cependant… Cela s'arrête aux objets. Je ne pourrais pas lire les mots sur papier ou un parchemin, ou dans les livres. A moins qu'ils ne soient en relief, n'aient une sorte de volume. » ses yeux brillaient malicieusement maintenant. « Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment je savais que Miss Brown et Miss Patil parlaient de leurs diagrammes astrologiques alors qu'elles étaient sensées écouter mes cours ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Ce n'est pas juste ! Au moins, nous étions au courant pour l'œil de Maugrey ! » Ron rit.

« Essaye donc de tenir des choses secrètes pour moi maintenant, Harry. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, l'air plus enjoué. Harry rit aussi.

« D'accord, d'accord. Va te reposer. Je reviendrai. » Ron leur fit un signe de la tête à tous les deux et revint à l'infirmerie.


	104. Chap 21 2

Logelz : merci. le troisième volet n'est que partiellement dispo sur ffnet. Va sur schnoogle pour l'avoir en entier (auteur : Barb).   
roukia: explication et hypothèses à venir...   
Marie-Jo : ce serait bien oui. Ron a de bons amis.   
Banowa : merci beaucoup   
Philippe Gryffondor ; très touché, merci.   
Dega : merci, bonne vacances   
Syds : elle arrive !  
onarluca : nous y voilà donc, pour la suite.  
Wynzar : c'est quand meme difficle pour lui..

Après que Lupin ait donné le mot de passe à la gargouille, ils grimpèrent l'escalier en spirale, frappèrent à la porte du directeur et furent immédiatement introduits.

« Ah, Remus et Harry. Vous voilà. Rentrez. Mr Davies est parti. » Il ne se leva pas mais resta assis à son bureau, les pointes de ses doigts réunies. Il fixait ses mains comme fasciné. Harry vit que les anciens directeurs dormaient dans leurs cadres comme d'habitude, et lui et Lupin s'assirent sur les chaises devant son bureau. La cheminée était éteinte. Fumseck n'était pas sur son perchoir. Harry supposa qu'il s'était envolé par l'une des fenêtres, qui étaient toutes ouvertes aux brises printanières.

Les trois restèrent assis dans un silence maladroit pendant quelques minutes. Dumbledore ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par leur demander où ils avaient passé la nuit et la première partie de la matinée. Il ne vira pas immédiatement Lupin pour avoir mordu Ron. Il resta simplement assis en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, le directeur se leva et alla vers l'une des fenêtres, ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Fumseck rentra, tenant un parchemin dans son bec. Dumbledore le lui prit et lui donna un bout de viande venant d'un bol près de la fenêtre. Il s'assit à son bureau, déroulant le parchemin et le regardant à travers ses demi-lunes pour le lire, acquiesçant et murmurant. « Mmm.. » à tout bout de champ. Quand il eut fini, il roula à nouveau le parchemin et regarda Harry et Remus Lupin par-dessus ses demi-lunes.

« Cela recommence comme avant. Il y a vingt ans, nous avons passé une période infernale avec l'Imperius, et nous voilà à nouveau avec beaucoup de problèmes avec cela. Blaise Zabini et les autres Serpentards qui ont trompé les professeurs pour les faire entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard clament avoir été ensorcelés. Ils sont au ministère, questionnés par Eustache Bean. La baguette de Viktor Krum a été retrouvée par les aurors qui ont passé le site de la confrontation au peigne fin, et grâce au Priori Incantatem, ils ont découvert qu'elle avait été utilisée pour lancer l'Imperius, juste avant sa mort. Et dans cette transcription que j'ai de l'interrogatoire de Peter Pettigrew au ministère la nuit dernière, il dit que Krum était en bons termes avec Zabini et qu'il lui avait lancé le sort dessus pour s'assurer que les professeurs ne viendraient pas dans la forêt. Maintenant, la baguette de Zabini a aussi indiqué qu'il avait lancé l'Imperius, mais s'il était sous Imperius quand il l'a fait, il ne peut pas être blâmé. Et bien que nous n'ayons que peu de preuves de cela en ce moment, si un jury le croit, il sera libéré. Les autres Serpentards qui l'ont aidé à lancer les sorts et à assommer et attacher les professeurs n'ont pas utilisé de sortilèges impardonnables. Et comme il semble qu'ils étaient sous l'Imperius lancé par Zabini, c'est possible qu'ils soient eux aussi relâchés, après enquête. Je ne vais certainement pas enlever des points de maison aux élèves qui ont été magiquement forcés d'attaquer les professeurs. »

Il soupira. « Maintenant, le professeur Flitwick… Il semble que la potion lui ait été donnée par rien de moins que notre préfète en chef, Cho Chang. Il est d'aplomb maintenant. Il a dit qu'elle était venue le voir avec la potion, en lui disant que c'était une potion de gaieté sur laquelle elle travaillait, et qu'elle aimerait qu'il la teste pour elle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais… Mais le professeur Flitwick est la personne la plus gaie que je connaisse. Qui aurait noté la différence ? »

Dumbledore rit. « Bien, le professeur Flitwick étant une personne de nature gaie, comme tu le remarquais, a voulu l'aider, bien sûr. Il est son responsable de maison. Elle est préfète en chef. Il ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle ferait quelque chose de tordu. Et ce n'était pas une potion dangereuse, simplement un somnifère sans danger. J'ai parlé à miss Chang la nuit dernière, après que nous soyons rentrés au château, et elle ne se souvient de rien de cela. Pettigrew a confirmé, cependant, que Krum l'avait mise sous Imperius pour donner la potion à Flitwick, et qu'il lui avait aussi lancé un sort de mémoire compliqué. Il était déclenché à l'exécution d'une tâche. Quand la tâche était exécutée, tout souvenir en était perdu. Alors si nous croyons Pettigrew, ni miss Chang, ni Zabini ne sont après coup responsables de leurs actions. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Je suppose que Evan Davies était aussi sous Imperius ? Ne serait-ce pas pratique… »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. « C'est la partie intéressante. Selon Pettigrew, il n'avait aucune connaissance qu'un membre du club de duel était un Mangemort. En fait, il a dit que pour ce qu'il savait, le seul élève de l'école qui avait actuellement la Marque des Ténèbres était Draco Malfoy. Nous avons vérifié pour Zabini. Pas de marque. Aucun des autres Serpentards n'en a non plus. Bien sûr, avec Evan Davies… » Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Le… Le corps est si sévèrement brûlé qu'il est impossible de dire si son bras portait la Marque. Mais Pettigrew insiste sur le fait que si Evan Davies était un Mangemort, il n'en savait rien. Il est possible qu'il ai été un sympathisant Mangemort, quelqu'un qui aurait été facilement recruté si on lui avait demandé. Peut-être que ce qu'il a fait dans la forêt était sa manière de se porter volontaire pour la cause, pourrait-on dire. »

Harry se leva, marchant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose. « Il semblait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en reconnaissance avec Ron et Cho. Quoique… Il était resté à l'écart des autres Serdaigle avant cela… Est-ce possible que Viktor lui ai aussi dit de mettre Evan sous Imperius quand il lui a lancé l'Imperius dessus ? Et puis le sort de mémoire aurait aussi effacé ce souvenir, dès qu'elle lui aurait lancé le sort dessus… ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Si elle l'a fait, ce sera dur à découvrir, comme elle a lancé des sorts après. C'est bien plus compliqué de faire dire à un baguette plus que le dernier sort qu'elle a lancé… tu as vu ce qu'il avait fallu pour que cela se produise avec la baguette de Voldemort, il y a deux ans. » Harry acquiesça, se souvenant des visions fantomatiques et du son émanant de la baguette qui était coincée avec la sienne dans ce filet de lumière dorée. « Pettigrew a seulement dit que Krum a mis sous Imperius Miss Chang pour donner la potion au professeur Flitwick, et Zabini pour faire prisonnier les autres enseignants. Il n'a rien dit sur mettre l'Imperius sur Miss Chang pour qu'elle mette sous Imperius un autre élève de sa maison. »

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. « Alors… Est-ce que Evan Davies était sous l'effet d'un sort ou pas ? »

Dumbledore leva les mains au ciel ? « Nous le saurons peut-être jamais. Certainement, son comportement semblait étrange et erratique. Il ne t'avait jamais attaqué avant, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai toujours bien aimé Evan. Bien plus que son frère en fait. Maintenant, Roger Davies était toujours… » Harry s'arrêta et sentit son sang se retirer de son visage. « Et si… Et si c'était son frère qui l'avait fait ? Pour… Pour faire de Evan son agent ! Pour faire les choses qu'il ne pouvait plus faire parce qu'il est sorti de l'école maintenant. Après tout, il allait être recruté par Lucius Malfoy l'an dernier. Simplement parce que Percy n'a pas eu besoin de donner suite à son recrutement après que Malfoy fut envoyé en prison ne signifie pas que Roger n'a pas décidé qu'il voulait être un Mangemort ? » Harry déglutit, en pensant à Fleur et Alicia.

« Hmm. Nous pourrons fouiller cela. » Il soupira « Mais en ce moment, étant donné le comportement d'Evan, et le fait que nous n'avons aucune preuve qui puisse nous suggérer qu'il était sous l'effet d'un sort, je pense que nous devons conclure qu'il agissait de son propre chef, que ses sympathies allaient aux Mangemorts, peu importe qu'il ait été formellement recruté et connu pour avoir des sympathies pour Voldemort ou quiconque travaillant pour lui. J'aimerais croire qu'il n'était pas à blâmer pour ses actions, mais en ce moment, il n'y absolument aucune base à cette hypothèse. »

Harry se souvint de la vue de Evan Davies prisonnier des flammes. Il la verrait dans ses cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours. Est-ce que ce serait plus réconfortant de penser que Evan était mort en sympathisant des Mangemorts, ou qu'il était contrôlé par son frère, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? « Alors… y aura-t-il un hommage à Evan à la fête de départ ou non ? » demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

La bouche de Dumbledore était très mince. « Nous avons le temps de décider de cela. Quel serait ton sentiment s'il y en avait un, Harry ? » Harry croisa le regard du directeur, se sentant très confus.

« J'ai… dit à Roger Davies que si vous nous demandiez à tous de nous lever et de porter un toast à lui, je resterais assis. » dit-il doucement.

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je sais. Il me l'a dit. » Le vieil homme soupira tristement. « Pour autant que j'ai réussi à l'ignorer au fil des ans, parfois, et spécialement dans les moments comme celui-ci, mon travail touche beaucoup à la politique, Harry. Ambroise Davies est très influent au ministère. Sa conduite a toujours été exempte de tout reproche. Eve Davies est un membre diligent du conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard, et elle réunit infatigablement des fonds pour Ste Mangouste. La famille Davies n'a jamais été connue pour avoir des rapports avec les mages sombres. Ils ont toujours été en faveur de la participation des élèves nés de moldus à l'école. Tu le sais peut-être, ou pas, mais il y a un débat au sein du conseil sur le bannissement possible de Poudlard des sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus, quelque chose que Durmstrang a fait il y a des années. Eve a été très franche en disant à quel point elle trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. » Il soupira encore. « Je redoute de dire à Eve et Ambroise les circonstances de la mort d'Evan. Roger leur dira en premier, pour adoucir le choc, mais tôt ou tard, je devrais leur faire face. Leur fils était sous ma responsabilité. »

Harry déglutit. Comment ferait-il s'il devait le faire ? Comment dit-on à des parents endeuillés que leur fils s'est détourné de leur idéal le plus cher, et que cela l'a directement conduit à sa mort ? « Je… Je n'en avais aucune idée, sir… »

« Alors, je vais encore te le demander Harry. Si nous rendons hommage à Evan Davies à la fête de départ, t'y joindras-tu ? »

Harry déglutit et regarda le vieil homme fatigué devant lui. « Je ferai ce que vous me demandez, Professeur. Si vous me dites de me lever et de porter un toast, je me lèverai et porterai un toast. » dit-il doucement.

Dumbledore sourit tristement. « Je conçois que tu ne veuille pas porter hommage à quelqu'un qui t'a attaqué de cette manière, qui s'est retourné contre toi et les autres élèves. Mais souviens-toi Harry, que même si Evan a fait de mauvaises choses par choix délibéré et conscient, cela signifie quand même que nous devons pleurer le garçon qu'il était avant de faire ce choix. Ce n'était pas juste le garçon qui avait attaqué Ron Weasley et lancé le Cruciatus sur toi. A un moment de sa vie, Evan Davies n'était pas encore touché par les forces qui l'ont conduit à sa mort, quelles qu'elles soient. A ce moment là, c'était quelqu'un de bien, un bon fils. Cette personne là mérite d'être pleurée autant que Cédric Diggory. »

Harry entendit un sanglot silencieux derrière lui, et fut choqué de voir que Lupin avait recouvert son visage de ses mains et que ses épaules tremblaient encore. Le loup-garou avait été très silencieux jusqu'à présent. Dumbledore sortit un mouchoir et le tendit à Lupin au-dessus du bureau, chuchotant. « Tu n'as pas eu grand chose à dire, Remus. » comme si l'homme ne sanglotait pas bruyamment maintenant.

Lupin prit le mouchoir et s'essuya le visage avec. Harry fut surpris, mais ensuite il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas l'être. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne pour avoir fait cela à Ron ? Harry ne savait pas s'il y avait un autre motif à ce qu'avait dit le directeur. Remus Lupin se recomposait maintenant, pliant proprement le mouchoir sur ses cuisses, puis levant les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver, Albus ? Le ministère est déjà venu pour Peter et les élèves Serpentards. Quand viendront-ils pour moi ? »

Le directeur le regarda avec gentillesse. « Le ministère ne sait pas encore qu'il y a quoique ce soit pour se faire du souci. Ils ne savent pas que tu as mordu Ron Weasley. »

Remus fronça ses sourcils et secoua sa tête. « Mais… Rogue ne leur a pas dit ? Je pensais que sûrement… »

« Non. Personne d'autre ne leur a dit non plus, de ce que je sais. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas au courant. » Il soupira. « Et après tout, Mr Weasley va devoir aller se déclarer en tant que loup-garou. On lui demandera où et quand il a été mordu, pour les registres. Ils aiment garder la trace de ces choses, au cas où il y aurait un loup-garou non enregistré qu'ils devraient connaître, ou un loup garou enregistré qui aurait mordu… »

Harry déglutit. « Et s'ils décident que le professeur Lupin était celui qui a mordu Ron, quand il dira où et quand c'est arrivé ? Que lui arrivera-t-il alors ? »

« Bien… Ron sera encouragé à lancer des poursuites contre lui. Étant donné que les loups-garous tombent sous la juridiction des Créatures magiques, si Remus perd le procès… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint de la dernière 'créature' qu'il savait avoir eu un procès… Buck. Et quand il avait perdu, la sentence avait été…

« Non ! » cria-t-il. « Ils ne peuvent pas faire cela ! Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter… »

« Harry, Harry, calme-toi. J'ai dit que Ron serait encouragé à lancer des poursuites. Il est majeur, alors c'est sa décision et pas celle de ses parents. Cependant, la plupart du temps, peu importe à quel point le nouveau loup-garou est en colère, le fait qu'il ou elle soit un loup-garou maintenant lui confère un certain degré d'empathie pour leur agresseur. Le ministère n'a pas tenu de procès pour les loups-garous depuis de nombreuses années. Si aucune charge n'est retenue, il y a une grosse amende payable au ministère, et à la fois le loup-garou originel et le nouveau doivent fournir des preuves satisfaisantes de comment ils prévoient de s'empêcher d'attaquer les autres dans le futur. C'est tout. Le ministère a même des facilités pour que les loups-garous se mettent à l'abri avant la pleine lune tous les mois. Trois jours d'incarcération volontaire, juste pour être en sûreté. Peu tirent parti de cela, mais c'est une option. »

« Vous parlez de ces cellules souterraines du ministère ? » dit en Harry en frissonnant comme il se souvenait. Cela ne semblait qu'à un pas du camp d'internement. Les deux professeurs le regardèrent étrangement, et il se souvint qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il les connaissait de première main, même si Dumbledore était au courant du changement de temps. « Je veux dire… »

« Albus, » dit Lupin avec urgence. « Peu importe ce que Ron décide… Je ne peux pas en bonne conscience continuer à enseigner ici. Est-ce… Est-ce que Pettigrew a reconnu avoir tué ces moldus ? A-t-il innocenté Sirius ? »

« Après que Davies soit parti, j'ai parlé à Fudge. » Il montra de la tête la cheminée éteinte. « Il n'était pas content, mais avec une confession totale en main, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. Plus tard dans la journée, Sirius sera officiellement déclaré innocent du crime pour lequel il a été emprisonné. Il doit y avoir une conférence de presse au ministère. Toute la presse magique nationale et étrangère a été alertée et devrait être là. Sirius pourra finalement arrêter de se cacher. »

Lupin sourit. « Bien. Alors, comme cela, vous avez mon remplaçant. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Il pensait que tu ferais cela. Il a déjà dit qu'il refuserait si cela signifiait prendre ta place. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Remus, pas plus que Sirius ne veut prendre ton travail. »

Lupin déglutit. « Je suis désolé, Albus. Je ne peux simplement pas rester. Je suis désolé si cela vous laisse encore dans le besoin, mais… Je ne peux pas. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. « Je comprends. Entre temps, nous devons trouver que faire de vous et de Mr Weasley pour les deux prochaines nuits… »

« J'ai déjà pensé à quelque chose, sir » dit rapidement Harry. « Il y a les donjons. Vous pourriez nous enfermer tous les trois après qu'ils aient pris la potion, et … »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tous les trois ? » Harry expliqua son plan, et le directeur garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, considérant ceci. Finalement, il acquiesça. « Très bien. Mais tu comprends, Harry, que ne prendre qu'un dose de potion au lieu du traitement sur une semaine recommandé peut avoir des conséquences imprévisibles. Et être bouclé avec un loup-garou est grandement différent d'être bouclé avec deux. Es-tu sûr de cela ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ron est mon meilleur ami. »

Dumbledore se leva. « Bien, c'est aussi le sentiment de Sirius, bien sûr. Il pourrait aussi souhaiter se joindre à vous, et vous seriez alors quatre. Je connais un donjon assez large qui serait approprié. Je peux le faire préparer par les elfes. »

Harry et Lupin se levèrent, se préparant à partir, quand soudain, Harry se souvint de quelque chose d'autre. « Oh, sir ! Les elfes ! N'ont-ils pas été fantastiques ? » Il sourit au directeur.

« Oui, Harry. En fait, Dobby attend de te voir. Peut-être que tu devrais descendre le voir aux cuisines. » Il fit une pause. « Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour lui. Lui et les autres elfes ont été exemplaires dans leur performance. Les Serpentards qui ont fait les professeurs prisonniers ont été très rapidement débordés. Tu as fait une bonne utilisation de tes troupes, Harry, à la fois humaines et autres. Tu as montré de l'initiative et des qualités de meneur bien au-delà de ton âge, et je suis très fier de toi ? » Ses yeux brillaient vers Harry, et Harry réussit à oublier à quel point il s'était senti misérable plus tôt, à la pensée de défier Dumbledore quant au tribut à Evan Davies.

« Merci, sir. »

« Je pense aussi… Que les autres membres du club de duel se sont aussi pas mal débrouillés du tout. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour que plus de personnes soient introduites dans l'ordre du phénix, eh Harry ? »

Harry sourit. « Cela semble parfait. » Puis Harry faillit demander où étaient les autres géants, mais il se souvint… Il savait déjà. Ils étaient partis dans le nord, sur l'île isolée où le Hairy MacBoons vivait. Ils s'étaient lassés d'attendre dans la forêt interdite avec rien à faire, et comme il n'avait rien à craindre de l'écossais autrefois métamorphosé, ils pouvaient coexister pacifiquement avec l'étrange créature orange à cinq pattes. Harry se souvint en avoir vu une quand son beau-père leur avait étudier les épouvantards dans son autre vie. Et puis il se souvint que Fridwulfa était restée à Poudlard pour être près de Hagrid, tandis que Orst était resté pour être près de Fridwulfa.

Harry allait demander ce qu'il allait advenir de Fridwulfa, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Si elle allait être pénalisée d'une quelconque manière pour avoir contribué à la mort d'Evan Davies, le directeur l'aurait dit. Harry devinait, cependant, qu'elle et Orst iraient dans le nord rejoindre les autres géants sur la petite île. Hagrid n'aurait plus sa mère à proximité. Il décida qu'il ne devait définitivement rien dire à ce sujet. Dumbledore prenait très sérieusement ses responsabilités envers Hagrid, même après toutes ces années, et il ne voulait probablement pas penser à ce que Hagrid perde encore sa mère…

Mais comme il se tournait pour partir, il eut une autre pensée. « Rogue ! » dit-il soudain. Ils le fixèrent encore. « Ne veut-il pas enseigner les Forces du Mal depuis des années ? Il pourrait le faire et son oncle pourrait continuer à enseigner les potions ! » Il se souvint que son beau-père était un très bon professeur de Forces du Mal. Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Où donc est-ce que les gens ont eu l'idée que Severus voulait le poste des Forces du Mal ? » Harry se souvint de l'un des Weasley disant cela lors de sa répartition, mais il ne le dit pas. « Non, Severus n'a jamais particulièrement voulu ce poste. Et je suis assez impatient de le voir revenir au donjon de potions. » Ses yeux brillaient malicieusement en direction de Harry. « Peut-être que les élèves de la gent féminine retrouveront leur attention pour l'étude des potions, eh… ? » Harry lui sourit, et Lupin sourit légèrement aussi.

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur en se sentant plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des lustres. Lupin le quitta pour aller dans ses quartiers privés pour se changer en une robe fraîche. Après avoir rendu visite aux elfes de maison, et en avoir eu une foule sur lui, lui tapant dans le dos et lui serrant la main, tandis que Dobby s'exclamait tout du long de sa voix aiguë, Harry sentit le besoin de prendre une douche, alors il alla à la salle de bain des préfets. Après cela, il revint à la tour Griffondor. C'était si étrange de marcher dans la salle commune après tout ce par quoi il était passé. Est-ce que cela faisait seulement vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait été ici pour la dernière fois ? Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé toute une vie. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que tout ait l'air différent, mais en même temps, il était réconforté par la nature inchangée, la constance de cet endroit. Il alla à son dortoir et changea d'habits, puis sortit sa carte. Quand il l'eut activée, il vit que Rogue, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans l'apothicaire de l'aile de l'hôpital. Le nom de Ron était encore sur l'un des lits, mais les plupart des autres avaient été désertés. Draco Malfoy n'était plus à l'infirmerie, ni Mariah Kirkner. Parvati y était encore, mais Tony et Ruth étaient aussi partis, ainsi que Millicent Bulstrode et les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles, y compris le préfet et la préfète en chef, Liam et Cho. Il rangea la carte et revint à l'aile de l'hôpital.

Bien qu'il ait vu leurs noms dans la même pièce sur la carte, ils n'avaient pas été si proches. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, Parvati était assise dans la chaise à côté du lit de Ron, lui tenant la main, tandis que Ron lui parlait doucement. Harry déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas, pensa-t-il. Il ne ferait pas. N'est-ce pas ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha du lit. Ron leva les yeux, perplexe, mais Parvati sursauta coupablement.

« Hum… Je viens de voir Dumbledore. » leur dit-il, espérant que Parvati oublierait Ron une bonne fois pour toute. Est-ce que lorsqu'il avait dit le nom d'Hermione, cela n'avait pas été assez pour la repousser ? pensa Harry.

Ron déglutit. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Harry prit la chaise que Parvati avait libéré, parlant doucement à son meilleur ami du registre des loups garous, et qu'il n'y aurait de procès que s'il y avait des poursuites. « Ce que tu ne vas pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il à dessein.

Ron acquiesça. « Exact. Pas de poursuites. » Il s'appuya en arrière et ferma ses yeux, las, puis les rouvrit. « Comment se débrouillent-ils avec la potion ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Comment cela se fait que Ginny y soit aussi ? »

« C'est son idée. Je suis son frère. Elle est devenue bonne en potion. Si ma propre sœur peut la faire… bien, cela sera sacrément pratique, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Harry acquiesça. Jamie l'aurait fait si la même chose lui était arrivée, pensa-t-il. « Elle ne le fait probablement pas parce que c'est pratique, Ron. C'est ta sœur, et elle t'aime. »

Puis Harry se souvint encore de Jamie, très vivacement, le laissant poser sa tête sur ses cuisses et chantant pour lui. Parfois, il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant qu'une sœur. Et là, il y avait Ron, avec deux sœurs dont il ne savait rien…

« Ron, » dit-il soudain, sans même se laisser le temps de réfléchir. « Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Mais d'abord, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

Ron rit. « Oh, ça c'est une bonne manière de commencer pour une nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Est-ce que tu promets ? »

Ron prit une grande inspiration à travers son nez, et scruta pensivement Harry pendant une demi-minute. « Oui. D'accord. »

« Bien, l'an dernier, quand nous étions dans le bureau de ton père au ministère, j'ai remarqué cette photo avec les petites filles… »

« Tu veux dire nos cousines ? »

Les lèvres de Harry étaient réduites à une mince ligne. « Ce ne sont pas des cousines, Ron. Quand nous étions au Terrier l'été dernier, Hermione a trouvé leurs photos dans un album dans la chambre de Ginny, et nous avons posé la question à ta mère. Ron, ce sont tes sœurs aînées. »

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha. « Quoi ? »

Alors Harry lui expliqua le kidnapping que Peggy et Annie Weasley, et sa suspicion que cela avait été fait avec le sort de Tempus Fugit. Ron resta assis très tranquille, fixant le vide comme il écoutait. Quand Harry eut fini, il regarda son meilleur ami, se demandant si c'était vraiment sage de lui apprendre cela au moment même où il venait de devenir un loup-garou. Même si ses parents auraient dû être ceux qui auraient dû lui dire, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas supporter de le cacher à son meilleur ami plus longtemps.

Ron se leva et erra sans but, donnant l'impression que la rage s'accumulait en lui. Finalement, il s'approcha du mur où se trouvait la porte donnant sur le couloir, et soudain, il se recula et donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Harry fut rassuré de voir que les pierres tinrent, et que la main de Ron semblait aller bien, mais les chandelier sur les tables de chevet avaient très légèrement bougé, et le lustre au-dessus de leur tête se balançait, comme s'il était dans une douce brise.

« Ron ! Tu m'as promis de ne pas t'énerver ! »

Ron virevolta vers lui. « Je pensais que tu voulais dire que je ne sois pas énervé après toi. Et je ne le suis pas. Énervé après toi, je veux dire. Je suis énervé après… »

Harry déglutit. « Tes parents ? » Ron acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. « Et Ginny ? » Mais Ron secoua la tête.

« Non. Je veux dire, oui, elle aurait pu me le dire, mais… Elle l'a découvert parce qu'elle était dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et elle était la fille que maman voulait finalement… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ron, tes parents sont fiers de toi… »

Il lança les mains au ciel. « Oui, bien, que je sois un loup-garou va y mettre un sacré frein, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry essaya de le faire se rasseoir, le reconduisant à son lit. « Tu penses vraiment cela ? Parce que je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils ne te soutiennent pas pour cela. Allez, Ron, tu les connais… »

« Je pensais les connaître. Comment ont-ils pu ne pas me dire que j'avais deux autres sœurs ? S'ils arrêtent d'être fiers de moi ou de m'aimer parce que je suis un loup-garou maintenant, comment aurais-je su ? Il s'avèrent que ce sont d'assez bons menteurs. »

« Ron ! Arrête ! Je ne t'ai pas dit cela pour t'énerver ou te fâcher avec tes parents. Je te l'ai dit pour… pour te dire que je veux t'aider à les retrouver ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Les retrouver ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que tout le ministère les avait recherché quand elles avaient disparu. Comment espères-tu les retrouver presque vingt ans après ? »

Harry tint sa bouche fermée, puis réfléchit une minute avant de répondre. « J'ai quelques informations que le ministère n'avait pas alors. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Tu sais que oui, Harry. D'accord. Peut-être que cela va m'aider… m'aider à penser à autre chose… »

Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. « Je suis là pour toi, Ron, Et Hermione aussi. Appuie-toi sur nous, compte sur nous. C'est ce pour quoi sont les amis. »

Ron avait l'air d'avoir les yeux brillant avec les larmes. Il les essuyant furieusement du revers de la main, puis sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, Harry. Je sais. »


	105. Chap 21 3

Lunenoire : peut-être qu'ils vont se retrouver... merci pour tes reviews.   
zeddicus : belle citation qui pourrait parfaitement convenir pour ce volume.   
lunny : t'es mauvaise langue pour le coup, car je met la gazette à jour dès que j'ai complèté un chapitre ici. Sinon, merci pour la review.   
Bartimeus : c'est pas grave si tu as oublié. Merci quand même.   
Philippe gryffondor : merci herr gryffondor   
Syds : tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps alors. A   
Wynzar : la fin est proche, ouf...   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous..

Harry passa le plus gros du restant de l'après-midi à tenir compagnie à Ron. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive et aux échecs de sorciers. Très souvent, Ginny ou Hermione venaient dans l'infirmerie rapporter les progrès qu'elles faisaient avec la potion. Quand c'était Ginny qui venait, Harry trouvait très dur de ne pas la regarder constamment. Quand Hermione venait dans l'infirmerie, elle trouvait clairement très dur de ne pas regarder Ron avec envie (il n'avait toujours pas de chemise sur lui). Harry soupira, voyant cela, et pensant à comment il était quand Ginny était dans la pièce. Tout semblait confus.

Il revint à l'infirmerie après avoir mangé dans la grande salle. Le coucher de soleil aurait lieu dans trente minute, et la lune se lèverait quarante-huit minutes après cela, déjà pleine. Ron était assis au bord de son lit, portant sa robe d'école normale sur une simple chemise blanche, des jeans, et les vieilles chaussures marron qui auraient dû être jetées il y a un an. Ses jointures étaient blanches tellement il agrippait fort le matelas, et il fixait le sol, l'air appréhensif. Harry s'avança vers lui.

« C'est moi Ron, » dit-il, comme son meilleur ami n'avait pas encore levé les yeux. Maintenant, il le fit, et Harry vit à la fois la peur et la résolution dans ses yeux bleus foncés.

« Je sais. Tu as un rythme distinctif quand tu marches dans les escaliers. D'abord, tu sautes une marche sur deux, habituellement. Et tu tapes le rythme de cet air sur la rampe quand tu avances. »

« Quel air ? »

« Tu sais… Celui que joue cette boîte à musique que t'a offerte Hermione… »

Harry n'avait pas été conscient qu'il jouait le rythme du Suogon en montant les escaliers. « Tu pouvais entendre cela ? » Ron acquiesça, ayant l'air misérable, comme s'il pouvait spontanément faire pousser une pâquerette sur le sommet de sa tête ou exécuter quelques tours qui le rendraient à ses yeux un peu bizarre. Harry regarda dans la pièce. Parvati était partie. Ron était le seul qui restait. « Viens. Allons voir où en est la potion. »

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, qui était vide. En passant dans l'apothicaire, ils trouvèrent Rogue, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin et Duncan MacDermid debout autour d'un chaudron qui était au-dessus d'un feu vert-bleu, avec des reflets occasionnels de magenta. Rogue utilisait un entonnoir pour transférer un liquide fumant dans un grand gobelet de pierre, qu'il tendit à Lupin. Ginny se tenait prête avec un autre gobelet, mais maintenant, elle le passat à Hermione et s'avança pour lancer ses bras autour de son frère.

Ron la tint, sa joue dans ses cheveux, ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer. Ses émotions semblaient être à fleur de peau depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre. Il était comme un glaçon suspendu à une pierre. La plus petite vibration pouvait envoyer le glaçon s'écraser, et il éclaterait en milliers de petits bout infinitésimaux. Il donnait aussi l'impression qu'en ce moment, la chose la plus réconfortante au monde était d'avoir une sœur qui l'aimait et prenant soin de lui autant que Ginny. Harry sentit son cœur se contracter, pensant encore à Jamie, et se souvenant voir Ginny et Jamie ensemble quand il avait tenu l'amulette du basilik. Il souhaitait que la Ginny de cette vie ait pu connaître sa sœur.

Ginny se recula et écarta les cheveux de Ron de son visage. « Est-ce que tes cheveux étaient si longs ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Ron les écarta de sa tête pour en juger, les regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Peut-être que non. J'ai déjà dû me couper la barbe deux fois aujourd'hui. »

Lupin lui fit un signe de la tête, mais ce fut Rogue qui dit « Cela ne va pas aujourd'hui à cause de la lune. Demain, ce sera pareil. Le restant du mois, tes cheveux pousseront normalement. » Ron sembla apprécier à quel point Rogue était direct et professionnel. Il avait encore les bandages sur sa main comme il travaillait, remarqua Harry. Quand Rogue lui tendit un gobelet fumant, Ron le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

« Merci. » Harry se souvint de toutes les fois, où quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Ron insistait en disant que Rogue était clairement maléfique et en avait après tous les Griffondors, spécialement Harry. Cette pensée le faisait presque rire maintenant. Comme Remus Lupin finissait son gobelet, Ron regardait en hésitant dans le sien, puis vers le maître des potions.

« Allez-y, Weasley. N'attendez pas trop longtemps. »

Ron renifla le gobelet et fit la tête. « Avoir un bon sens de l'odorat n'est pas un avantage maintenant. »

Harry sourit. « Soit juste heureux de ne pas être près des chaussettes de Seamus. »

Cela le fit tous rire, et Ron vida rapidement le contenu du gobelet, sa pomme d'Adam sautant. Quand il eut fini, il le tendit à Rogue, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Lui et Lupin avaient l'air légèrement verdâtres après avoir absorbé la potion. Mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs couleurs. Ron parcourut la pièce à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Comment suis-je sensé… sensé me sentir après l'avoir prise ? Comment savons-nous si cela marche ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas, Weasley. Pas dans ce cas. Elle est sensée être prise une semaine avant la pleine lune. Aucun de vous n'a fait cela… et de toutes façons, vous n'étiez pas un loup-garou une semaine avant la pleine lune. »

Vous n'étiez pas un loup-garou. Ron leva les yeux vers Rogue, déglutissant. C'était comme si l'entendre de Rogue le rendait réel.

Vous n'étiez pas un loup-garou. Mais vous l'êtes maintenant.

Harry regarda Lupin. « Quand arrive Sirius ? »

Lupin regarda sa montre. « La conférence de presse au ministère était prévue à six heures. Il devrait être au Chaudron Baveur dans environ dix à quinze minutes afin de venir en cheminette jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Le directeur est sensé le rencontrer là-bas avec un balai afin de pouvoir arriver ici rapidement. Je dirais que nous pouvons l'attendre ici dans environ vingt minutes. »

« Cela va être serré, n'est-ce pas ? » grommela Rogue. Lupin haussa les épaules.

« Il sait que nous ne pouvons pas l'attendre. S'il vient ici trop tard, il ne sera pas avec nous. C'est tout ce qu'il y a. » Harry déglutit. Alors, il serait seul face à deux loups-garous, incapable de reprendre forme humaine jusqu'à ce que la lune se couche. Bien qu'il l'ait fait la nuit précédente pour garder un œil sur Lupin, et qu'il se soit proposé à Dumbledore pour le faire, il s'attendait à ce que Sirius lui tienne aussi compagnie pendant la nuit, un autre animal habitué à surveiller un loup-garou, un compagnon qui ne mettrait pas la vie de Harry en danger s'il ne pouvait pas maintenir sa forme d'animagus. Cela n'était plus un problème de maintenir sa forme depuis un moment. La seule chose qui l'avait faite se changer à un mauvais moment était quand il volait au-dessus du Northamptonshire et que Voldemort avait appelé les Mangemorts, envoyant une douleur aveuglante à travers sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres dans cette vie, mais il avait une cicatrice. Et si Voldemort faisait quelque chose qui lui fasse mal à la cicatrice ? Est-ce qu'il reprendrait spontanément forme humaine à cause de la douleur ?

Harry essaya de sortir cette idée de sa tête comme ils se préparaient à partir. Il remarqua que Duncan MacDermid examinait les restes de la potion dans les gobelets, comme si cela allait lui dire où il s'était trompé en faisant la potion. Hermione et Ginny venaient aussi, tout comme Rogue, mais pas MacDermid. Cela sembla une très longue marche jusqu'au donjon. A la montre de Harry, c'était juste après le coucher du soleil quand ils atteignirent leur destination. Rogue et Lupin enlevèrent ensemble la lourde barre de bois qui était posée sur deux énormes supports d'acier. Rogue sortit ensuite un jeu de clés et ouvrit les trois serrures de la lourde porte de métal, la poussant finalement vers l'intérieur de la cellule. Ce donjon avait été choisi à cause de la sécurité supplémentaire que la porte offrait (il n'y avait pas non plus de fenêtre à la porte). A l'intérieur, ils virent deux piles de foin, chacune dans un des coins opposés à la porte, et une unique fenêtre étroite et barrée avec un vitrail, très haut sur le mur. Il y avait une écuelle d'eau à côté du mur de la porte. Harry regarda autour de lui, déglutissant. Il commençait à penser que sa cellule au ministère était carrément luxueuse.

Le soleil s'était couché il y a dix minutes. Dans un peu plus de trente minutes, la lune se lèverait. Où était Sirius ? se demanda Harry. Bientôt, ce serait trop tard pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter, Hermione se jeta sur Ron avec un sanglot. Il tomba en arrière sous l'effet de l'impact, se cogna la tête sur le mur de pierre. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle en hésitant, et Harry se souvint qu'il avait fait la même chose quand ils étaient plus jeunes, quand Hermione s'était jeté sur lui de façon inattendue. A ce moment, Harry avait pensé que Ron avait été simplement surpris par cette explosion soudaine d'émotions. Maintenant, il savait que Ron avait été pris au dépourvu par cette accolade parce qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour Hermione, et avait peur de les montrer…

Harry déglutit en les regardant, puis se retourna. Il leva les sourcils en regardant Ginny et Rogue, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à dire à haute voix, Allons, laissons les seuls un moment. Mais ils comprirent et se détournèrent aussi. Après quelques instants, Harry entendit quelque chose qui lui fit penser que Ron avait changé d'avis sur ne pas laisser Hermione s'approcher de lui maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou. Il y avait définitivement un bruit de baiser derrière eux, un froissement d'habit, des soupirs… Harry se sentit rougir, essayant de ne pas penser à la façon dont elle embrassait…

Puis il se tourna, en dépit de sa résolution de ne pas le faire, quand il entendit un bruit de pas retentir avec un halètement. Sirius courait sans relâche dans le couloir éclairé par les torches. Il s'arrêta à quelques pieds de là, se pliant en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Quand il se redressa et vit Ron et Hermione, ses yeux faillirent lui sortir de la tête.

« Que diable ? » dit-il doucement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner maintenant. Ils étaient encore connectés, les bras d'Hermione enlacés autour de son cou, les mains de Ron la pressant dans son dos contre lui. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir poussé même pendant le temps que cela leur avait pris pour arriver au donjon. Puis Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lupin, et vit que les siens avaient aussi poussé, ainsi que ses ongles, qui ressemblaient maintenant plutôt à des griffes. Réalisant que les gens le regardaient avec Hermione, Ron devint rouge vif et s'écarta d'elle. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, comme elle le regardait. Puis Harry eut soudain son souffle coupé quand elle se jeta sur lui, le prenant étroitement mais fermement dans ses bras puis l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Puis elle mit son poing dans la bouche pour étouffer un autre sanglot et courut dans le couloir en direction des escaliers, bousculant Sirius sur son passage. Il se tourna pour la regarder partir, puis se retourna vers Ron, ses yeux encore très grand ouverts, la bouche encore grande ouverte d'incrédulité.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer maintenant, cependant. Ginny avait aussi l'air de vouloir pleurer, mais faisait de grands efforts pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Elle s'avança vers son frère, et le prit encore dans ses bras, moins frénétiquement que dans l'apothicaire, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis, à la surprise de Harry, elle se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou d'une manière presque professionnelle avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche.

« Merci de rester avec lui, Harry. » chuchota-t-elle, ses lèvres encore très proches des siennes. « Tu… Tu t'assureras qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? Ou à toi ? »

Harry acquiesça, sentant soudain la responsabilité considérable qui reposait sur lui. Il faisait cela pour son meilleur ami, pour Ron, mais aussi pour Ginny, et pour Hermione, et pour tous les Weasley, même les sœurs perdues qui ne savaient rien de leur vraie famille. Comme Ginny partait, Sirius le regarda les sourcils froncés. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il y avait une manière adéquate d'expliquer cela devant Ron et Lupin avant qu'ils n'aient à se soucier davantage de soucis pressants de vie et de mort (bien que ce soit heureusement bien plus de vie que de mort ce soir).

« Remus » dit Rogue, sa voix tremblant juste un peu comme il voyait que son collègue avait l'air de plus en plus instable. « Puis-je t'emprunter ta baguette ? La mienne… est perdue. Pettigrew. J'en aurai besoin pour correctement vous enfermer. » Lupin acquiesça et sortit sa baguette, pour l'homme qui entre tous ici avait le plus à craindre des loups-garous. Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas demandé à Sirius, mais ensuite, il se souvint que Sirius n'avait probablement pas de baguette encore. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus un fugitif, il pourrait aller chez Ollivander et s'acheter une nouvelle baguette la tête haute. Harry sourit intérieurement à cette pensée.

Ron sembla avoir une pensée similaire aussi, parce qu'il sortit sa baguette et la tendit à sirius. « Tiens. » dit-il. « Comme tu n'en as pas une. En cas d'urgence. »

« En fait, » dit Lupin d'une voix rauque, regardant son meilleur ami de ses yeux enfoncé dans leurs orbites, « en parlant d'urgence… as-tu amené le revolver ? et les balles ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas un entrepôt, Remus, avec ces fragiles murs et portes moldus. C'est bien plus sûr. Je suis certain que les serrures tiendront, et la barre, et Severus connaît sans aucun doute des sorts de verrouillage très efficaces aussi. » Il fit un signe de la tête à son ancienne Némésis, qui le lui rendit. Il avait l'air de vouloir en finir avec cela. Remus Lupin avait l'air dégoûté, comme s'il pensait que son ami prenait un risque terrible en n'ayant pas le pistolet et les balles d'argent sous la main, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Finalement, les quatre franchirent la porte, et Sirius et Lupin commencèrent à refermer la lourde porte, mais le visage de Lupin se couvrit de sueur, et il dut s'asseoir, alors Harry aida Sirius à finir de fermer la porte. Comme il faisait ainsi, il vit un instant le visage de Rogue dans l'ouverture, une expression de souci et de doute visible dessus, avant que la porte de métal ne se referme et qu'ils entendent les trois clés tourner dans leurs serrures, puis l'énorme barre être posée à nouveau sur les supports de métal. (Rogue devait utiliser un sort de lévitation maintenant, pensa Harry)

Ils étaient seuls, tous les quatre. Puis soudain, Harry se tourna vers Sirius. Il avait pensé que Sirius pourrait acheter une baguette maintenant, mais cela avait été sa seule pensée. En plein leurs préparatifs et leurs précautions, le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose à fêter avait été oublié. « Tu es libre ! » s'exclama-t-il, souriant, se jetant vers lui. Sirius le prit fermement dans ses bras, le tapant aussi dans le dos, puis ils s'écartèrent tous deux l'un de l'autre, regardèrent autour d'eux, et éclatèrent ensemble de rire. Lupin et Ron se regardèrent, l'amusement brillant dans leurs yeux, et bientôt, ils ne purent résister à l'envie de rire à l'ironie que Sirius passe sa première nuit d'homme libre volontairement enfermé dans un cachot.

Quand les rires disparurent, Lupin essuya les larmes de ses yeux et regarda sa montre. « La lune se lève dans cinq minutes » dit-il calmement. Harry et Sirius s'assirent contre le mur près de la porte. Harry regarda Ron, qui avait l'air très tendu et nerveux, assis près de l'une des piles de foin. Après juste quelques minutes, il se leva et commença à marcher, pliant les mains comme elles balançaient sur ses côtés. Sa barbe rousse était significativement plus longue que lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce. Harry regarda Remus Lupin, qui avait aussi une barbe maintenant, alors qu'il était toujours bien rasé ou comme s'il n'avait qu'un léger duvet. Il doit utiliser constamment sa baguette pour se raser pendant la journée, pensa Harry.

Au fur et à mesure que le lever de lune se rapprochait, Lupin et Ron avaient l'air de plus en plus mal, et Harry commença à voir une lumière rouge dans leurs yeux. Il regarda Sirius pour quelque indication. Finalement, son parrain fit un signe de la tête.

« Nous devrions nous changer maintenant, Harry. » Et avec cela, Harry ne regardait plus Sirius Black, mais un gros chien noir qu'il avait été assez bête pour confondre avec un sinistros autrefois. Il exécuta son propre changement, et bientôt, il voyait bien mieux qu'avant. La faible lumière n'était pas un problème pour ses yeux de griffon. Il s'installa à côté de Sirius, ses pattes de devant posées devant lui, regardant alternativement les deux hommes, son professeur et son meilleur ami, qui allaient bientôt devenir des animaux contre leur volonté, contrairement aux animagi. Cela sembla une très longue attente, mais quand cela arriva, ce fut assez soudain. Tous les deux crièrent. D'abord, ils furent tout raides, puis un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara d'eux. Leurs têtes et leurs corps s'allongèrent et un terrible bruit qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un bruit animal et un cri humain retentit de chacun d'eux, bien que celui de Ron soit définitivement plus fort, n'étant pas habitué à la transformation. Les épaules se voûtèrent et les mains se tordirent en pattes avec de longues griffes. Harry et Sirius virent devant eux deux loups au manteau gris inégal, aux yeux brillant d'une lueur rouge, aux gueules bavant avec la langue pendante, leurs bouches affamées sans nourriture en vue, comme la seule nourriture acceptable pour eux cette nuit serait un être humain.

Ne reprends pas ta forme, se rappela Harry. Peu importe à quel point la cicatrice te fait mal, si elle te fait mal, ne te change pas.

Il pensait que la fourrure de Ron avait l'air légèrement plus rouge là ou le clair de lune la frappait, mais c'était dur à dire. Les couleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes quand il était un griffon. Les deux loups marchaient nerveusement, jetant parfois un coup d'œil au chien et à ce qui ressemblait à un lion, d'autrefois se regardant l'un l'autre avec précaution, poussant un grognement menaçant. Harry sentit sa propre peau frissonner de nervosité et il se mit aussi à marcher, ses grosses pattes touchant silencieusement les dalles de pierre. Il se sentait comme une corde étirée jusqu'à son point de rupture. Il n'avait jamais été si tendu.

Fait déjà quelque chose, pensa-t-il.

Puis, l'un d'eux le fit. Lupin bondit en l'air, gueule ouverte, griffes en avant, comme il attaquait Sirius. Harry émit en réponse à cet assaut un rugissement assourdissant, qui résonna sur les murs de pierre avec une force et un volume auxquels il n'était pas préparé. Le loup roux choisit aussi ce moment pour bondir, et se raidit sur ses pattes de derrière, ses crocs découverts, ses griffes sorties, rugissant encore, son instinct animal vibrant à travers chaque poil de sa peau, comme il se faisait attaquer par son meilleur ami.


	106. Chap 21 4

Syds : ca va saigner... et non, c'est ca va couper...   
Bartimeus :pareil que toi. je trouve le loup-garou du film complètement ridicule   
roukia : merci pour ta review. et oui, il y a le troisième tome en préparation (je n'en suis encore qu'au troisième chapitre)   
Lunenoire : c'est sûr, passer sa première nuit de liberté à l'ombre...   
Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup   
Marie-Jo : la suite de la fic tient en quelques pages maintenant. Mais il y a deux autres fics entières   
onarluca : c'est pas ma faute. C'est l'auteur qui avait fait une séparation à ce niveau.   
Wynzar: de la baston entre animaux. Et oui il m'en reste encore. J'ai un peu de mal a avancer, faute de temps par rapport à quand j'avais commencé. Mais ca progresse doucement.

Harry entendit des voix. Il était encore sous sa forme de griffon, et d'abord, cela avait été difficile de différencier les murmures bas de son propre moteur ronronnant constamment. Il entrouvrit un œil et vit que c'était Ron et Lupin, assis contre le mur. Sirius était en boule sur un peu de foin, à nouveau humain. Ron avait sa baguette (il devait l'avoir prise de la poche de Sirius), et se rasait. Lupin l'avait sans doute déjà utilisée dans ce but. Puis Lupin lui prit la baguette et lui coupa les cheveux. Ron avait quelques cicatrices sur le visage, et le pont de son nez semblait cassé (Ai-je fais cela ? se demanda Harry). Lupin était aussi ensanglanté, et pourtant, comme Harry regardait, il semblait que ses blessures et celles de Ron guérissaient spontanément. Le nuit était passée très vite pour Harry. Il y avait eu tant de batailles et de combats, de détentes occasionnelles et puis de reprises violentes…

Harry ne laissa pas voir qu'il était éveillé. Il était encore très fatigué. D'une manière ou d'une autre, être dans le donjon lui rappelait beaucoup être à Azkaban, et il n'avait jamais été impatient de revenir à sa forme humaine quand il était en prison à cause des effets des détraqueurs sur les humains. Il n'y avait pas de détraqueur ici, mais il se sentait quand même mieux en griffon.

Quand Ron et Lupin eurent fini leur rasage matinal, Ron rangea la baguette. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et regarda dans le vide, ayant l'air bien plus vieux que Harry ne s'en souvenait. Quand Ron souriait, il était encore possible de voir le garçon de douze ans qui avait aidé Harry à empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre pour faire l'élixir de vie. D'autre fois, il avait l'air d'avoir vingt et quelques années. Habituellement, il faisait son âge, quelque part entre quinze et dix-neuf ans. Maintenant il avait l'air défait et lassé de la vie, et Harry remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas là quand le soleil s'était couché la veille : une mèche de cheveux gris poussant sur le haut du front de Ron, contrastant avec ses cheveux roux brillants. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Lupin avait quelques tâches de gris dans ses cheveux brun clair, alors que ceux de Sirius et Rogue étaient noirs, et ne trahissaient pas encore leur âge. Maintenant, il savait. C'était la marque du loup.

« Elle voulait être avec moi la nuit dernière, mais MacGonagall a dit qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Si elle s'était retransformée parce qu'elle était surprise ou avait peur… cela aurait été pire que tout…

Lupin acquiesça. « Cela a pris des années à Sirius et aux autres… »

« Quand pourrons-nous commencer l'entraînement dont vous avez parlé ? » lui demanda doucement Ron, soit pour éviter de réveiller son meilleur ami et Sirius, soit parce que sa nouvelle acuité auditive lui donnait l'impression qu'il criait, Harry ne savait pas.

« Nous pourrons commencer demain. Nous avons encore la pleine lune de ce soir à passer. Mais plus tard dans la journée, nous pourrons nous entraîner un peu à traiter les objets soigneusement. Je conjure de nombreux verres très délicats, dont certains sont si fins qu'ils se cassent quand la plupart des humains les touchent pour les prendre. Tu devras apprendre à les prendre sans les casser. Ensuite, quand tu auras maîtrisé cela avec des objets qui sont encore plus fragiles que la plupart des objets de ton quotidien, tu sauras que tu ne risqueras plus d'accidentellement réduire le monde en morceaux en t'asseyant à la table d'un ami pour manger.

Ron essaya de sourire. « Super. Cela va probablement prendre un moment. Je n'étais déjà pas très bon à cela avant. » Lupin lui sourit tristement.

« Je sais que tout cela semble difficile, Ron. Et je ne vais pas te mentir… Il y a quelques choses qui vont être particulièrement difficiles pour toi parce que tu es encore un adolescent… » Lupin hésita un instant, puis continua précipitamment « … avec des hormones galopantes… »

Ron grimaça. « Brillant. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes avec cela. » Il fit une pause. « Comme vous le savez, Hermione et Harry ne sont plus ensemble. » Lupin acquiesça. « Nous… nous n'étions pas précisément ensemble, Hermione et moi. Nous… en quelque sorte, nous nous sommes admis ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, et avons décidé que nous pouvions attendre pour être ensemble, comme Harry semblait… semblait tant avoir besoin d'elle… » Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Ou du moins, j'ai admis ce que je ressentais. Elle ne l'a pas admis jusque juste avant… avant que vous me mordiez. Harry avait déjà rompu avec elle alors. Il… Il savait pour nous, il s'est avéré. Il était aussi en colère après moi depuis un moment à cause de quelque chose que j'avais dit sur eux deux l'été dernier. »

« Oui. Tu as mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet dans l'infirmerie. Qu'était-ce ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « C'était stupide. Je préfèrerais ne pas le dire. En tous cas, j'ai été fou pendant des mois, à attendre qu'elle ou Harry retrouve ses esprits et rompe. Il y avait des fois où je pensais que je pourrais être heureux avec un simple baiser ici ou là. Mais je suppose… une fois que nous aurions démarré, cela aurait été assez dur de s'arrêter… »

Lupin soupira. « Ce n'est rien comparé à comme ce sera pour toi durant les vingt-quatre heures précédent directement la pleine lune. Et c'était bien, bien pire pour moi quand j'étais adolescent que ça l'est maintenant. »

Ron se renfrogna. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai découvert que durant cette période de vingt-quatre heure, soudain tout… » il fit encore une pause, et il rougit légèrement. « Tout m'excitait. C'est le mot. Regarder la peinture sécher pouvait le faire. Regarder l'herbe pousser. Même cette pauvre fille… en fait, je devrais dire femme… qui a été tuée par Voldemort il y a quelques années, Bertha Jorkins. Même… » Il fit encore une pause, baissant le ton de sa voix, et s'attendant à ce que Ron explose d'une seconde à l'autre. « Même les autres garçons. » dit-il finalement, regardant Ron pour voir quelle serait sa réaction.

« Je vois. » furent les seuls mots que Ron dit. Ce fut silencieux pendant un long moment. Finalement, Ron lui demanda « Alors, vous avez… ? »

« J'ai quoi ? »

Les oreilles de Ron rosirent. « Ce que je veux dire c'est, quand vous vous sentiez ainsi, que faisiez vous ? »

Lupin acquiesça. « Bien, habituellement je soufrais beaucoup. Spécialement à treize-quatorze ans, en-dessous de l'âge de consentement des sorciers. C'était une pure torture. Puis quand j'ai eu quinze ans, j'ai trouvé une… une connaissance une nuit avant la pleine lune. Une connaissance qui pouvait dire que j'étais très, très excité. Une connaissance, qui s'est avérée ne pas être repoussée pour m'aider avec mon petit problème… Jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse pendant les trois nuits suivant cela. Et jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse pas répondre aux mots 'Je t'aime' avec les mêmes trois mêmes mots. Ce n'était pas que je ne les ressentais pas, c'était juste que… Je ne pensais pas que j'en avais le droit… »

Harry était content de voir, à travers la fente de ses yeux, que Ron ne tressaillit pas ni ne s'éloigna de Lupin en entendant parler de cette 'connaissance' qui avait aidé Remus. Qui était-ce ? se demanda Harry.

« J'ai essayé d'empêcher cela d'arriver. Je suis descendu à dessein dans la salle commune cette nuit, afin de ne pas être dans le dortoir avec mes amis. Je ne voulais pas attaquer mes meilleurs amis simplement parce que j'étais dans cet état. Cette… connaissance était dans un dortoir différent. Je lui ai dit de me laisser seul en termes clairs… Je n'avais pas confiance en moi. J'avais fait des recherches. Un nombre alarmant de personnes enregistrées comme loup-garou avaient été inculpées de viol au fil des ans. Des viols qui avaient toujours lieu la veille de la pleine lune. Je… Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Mais ma connaissance a insisté pour rester, et une chose conduisant à l'autre… »

Il soupira. « Mais quand j'ai disparu pendant trois nuits et n'ai pas voulu lui dire où j'étais allé, elle est devenue distante. Puis la même chose est arrivée le mois suivant. Et le suivant, et encore celui d'après… Entre-temps, je l'adorais de loin, même si je sentais que j'avais l'obligation de la tenir à distance. Elle est devenue très frustrée avec moi. Et puis, » continua Lupin après une autre pause, « … elle a commencé à sortir avec un autre garçon, et j'ai pensé qu'elle arrêterait sûrement de m'aider. Quand elle ne l'a pas fait, je me suis senti très coupable. Je veux dire, je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement, mais je me sentais si mal de coucher avec sa petite amie. Le problème était que, peu importe mes résolutions des autres moments, si elle me tombait dessus la veille de la pleine lune, j'étais sourd à la raison… J'étais juste une boule d'hormones et d'instinct animal… »

« Oh, » dit Ron. « C'était une fille. »

Lupin sourit. « Oui, dans ce cas, c'était une fille. Bien que… quand je suis sorti de l'école, je me suis retrouvé de façon croissante en compagnie d'hommes la veille de la pleine lune… Finalement, j'ai décidé que j'étais bisexuel. J'espère que cela ne te choque pas Ron. Mais c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas installé avec une femme et des enfants… ou un mari et des enfants, pour cette raison. Je suppose que je n'ai simplement pas encore découvert la femme qui pouvait complètement m'empêcher de penser aux hommes, ni l'homme qui pouvait m'empêcher de penser aux femmes. Et si je devais jamais dédier ma vie à quelqu'un, j'aimerais être capable de dédier ma vie à cette seule personne. Être un loup-garou n'a rien à voir avec cela. »

« Bien, alors… Que vous soyez attirés à la fois par les filles et les garçons avant la pleine lune n'a rien à voir avec être un loup garou ? »

« Oh, non, cela a tout à voir avec comment je me sens à ce moment là. Je te l'ai dit, même les gens que je ne trouverais normalement pas attirants sont du gibier pour moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai été confus si longtemps. Tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est facile d'être confus avec mes sentiments sexuels à ce moment par rapport aux sentiments sexuels que j'ai en général ? Spécialement quand c'est au moment où je me sens le plus stimulé ? J'ai passé une période très pénible à déterminer ce que j'étais vraiment. »

« Je vois. » dit lentement Ron, n'ayant pas l'air de vraiment voir du tout.

« Ron, j'ai entendu parler de loups-garous hommes hétérosexuels qui couchaient avec des hommes, mais seulement avant la pleine lune, et de loups-garous gay qui couchaient avec des femmes, mais seulement avant la pleine lune. Je te dis qu'à ce moment du mois, peu importe que tu sois attiré par des comptables d'âges moyens qui perdent les cheveux et qui ont des dents cariées ou par des mannequins blonds scandinaves. Tu voudras tirer tout ce qui bouge. »

Ron fit la tête. « Brillant. Cela va me faciliter la tâche pour aller lentement avec Hermione. »

Lupin haussa les épaules. « Alors nous nous assurerons que tu l'évites ce jour là. Pour une chose : tu devras t'entraîner avec moi, ou tu pourrais sérieusement blesser la personne avec laquelle tu aurais des relations sexuelles. Tu as pratiquement fait passer Roger Davies à travers un mur de pierre, et tu n'essayais pas exactement de le séduire. » Ron pouffa, et Lupin rit aussi, mais ensuite il s'arrêta, regardant la forme endormie de Sirius.

« On peut parvenir à se contrôler, » continua-t-il « avec beaucoup de concentration et d'autodiscipline. J'ai commencé à explorer les manières de traiter cela quand mon amie a arrêté de m'aider pendant un moment, quand elle a découvert que j'étais un loup-garou… »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Oh. Quand elle… Quand elle a commencé à vous aider, elle ne savait pas ? »

Lupin secoua la tête. « C'est pourquoi elle était tellement énervée que je ne puisse pas lui dire ces trois petits mots. Bien que, comme je l'ai dis, j'ai eu ces sentiments pour elle. Elle était belle, merveilleuse et brillante, et je me sentais complètement indigne d'elle, alors je n'ai volontairement pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et j'ai refusé de lui dire où j'allais quand je disparaissais chaque mois les trois nuits suivant celle où nous avions couché ensemble. Malheureusement, quand elle a commencé à voir cet autre garçon, elle lui a finalement demandé de trouver où est-ce que j'allais avec mes autres amis les nuits où la lune était pleine… »

Harry s'exclama, relevant la tête. Il ouvrit de grand yeux et reprit forme humaine. Il était allongé sur le sol du donjon, regardant un Ron Weasley et un Remus Lupin étonnés.

« C'était ma mère ! » cria soudain Harry d'une voix rauque. Lupin le fixa, déglutissant. Harry se souvint de la tête sans corps de Sirius Black dans la cheminée du bureau de Rogue, disant, Tu sais, nous étions tous amoureux d'elle. Même si je… suis sorti avec d'autres filles. Même Peter, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis. Je pouvais le voir quand il la regardait. Remus aussi. Et James, naturellement…

Sa mère. Tout se mettait maintenant en place. A l'âge de seize ans, quand Severus Rogue avait confessé son amour pour elle aidé par le courage que lui donnait la potion d'Eutharsos, elle n'avait pas été une petite fille inexpérimentée. Elle avait couché avec Lupin une fois par mois depuis un an, attendant qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il confesse ses activités mensuelles… Quand il avait été dans la pensine, il l'avait entendue dire 'Comment oses-tu prendre cette… cette potion de courage et m'embrasser ensuite ! Est-ce ce dont un garçon a besoin pour me dire qu'il m'aime et pour m'embrasser ?' Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé que c'était le baiser qu'elle attendait, parce que quelqu'un aurait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seulement une sorcière intelligente et talentueuse qui allait probablement être préfète en chef. C'était le 'Je t'aime' qu'elle attendait. Harry s'était concentré sur la mauvaise chose tout ce temps. C'était en partie parce qu'elle se plaignait d'être traitée comme un cerveau sans corps… c'était probablement en référence à Rogue et aux autres garçons qu'elle connaissait, cependant. C'était de Remus qu'elle voulait entendre ces mots d'amour, la déclaration verbale d'amour qui correspondait à la déclaration physique.

Il pensa à son autre vie, à la façon dont elle avait fait aménager Lupin avec eux, avant que les Londubat ne viennent le chercher. Avait-elle continué à le soulager une fois par mois ? Est-ce que son mari le savait ? Il devait le savoir. Il devait faire référence à quelque chose d'autre qu'à son expérience d'approche de la mort quand il avait dit à Frank Londubat que de toutes les personnes, c'était un de ceux qui risquait le moins de protéger ce loup-garou particulier. Et pourtant… Il le protégeait, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible. Pour l'amour de sa femme. Peut-être qu'elle avait décidé que Remus ne se sentait pas digne d'elle à cause de sa lycanthropie, et qu'elle avait finalement accepté que c'était ainsi qu'il se considérait. Harry était très confus. Sa mère s'avérait être une personne encore plus complexe que ce qu'il pensait, même après qu'il ait pu mieux la connaître dans son autre vie, même après qu'il ait finalement fait face à sa relation avec Sirius et aux raisons pour lesquelles elle lui avait fait croire qu'il n'avait pas été bon aux BUSEs.

Remus Lupin le regardait maintenant, très triste et coupable. Harry se rassit par terre, plus calme maintenant. « Pourquoi… » s' étrangla-t-il. « Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ? »

Remus grimaça. « Oh, Harry… Peux-tu trouver une bonne manière de te dire quelque chose comme cela ? » dit Ron en ricanant, puis il se calma quand il vit l'air que prenait le visage de Harry.

« Non, » admit Harry. « Je suppose que non. »

Ron était très rouge et Sirius se redressait maintenant.

« Je suppose, » dit finalement Sirius « que cela ne ferait rien de bon de prétendre que je n'ai rien entendu de cela ? »

Ron commença à rire une fois encore et l'étouffa à nouveau. Harry s'imaginait sa mère dans sa tête quand elle était jeune, quand elle se disputait avec Lucius Malfoy à la fête de Noël, ses yeux brillants, quand elle conduisait les enfants au Chemin de Traverse, achetant leurs affaires de classe, quand elle faisait des gâteaux de Noël dans la grande cuisine de Bout-du-Lard ou décorait la maison pour les vacances…

Puis il se souvint d'elle encore avec son père, se relaxant près du feu dans le cottage de Godric's Hollow, cette scène confortable qu'il avait vu deux fois maintenant. « Vous ne… vous ne… l'avez pas aidée après que… qu'elle soit avec mon père… ? »

Remus ouvrit ses yeux en grand et cria brusquement « Non ! » Puis il se calma. « Non, Harry. Je… J'étais très content pour eux deux quand ils se sont trouvés. Je l'avais rendu malheureuse pendant des années, parce que je pouvais pas être ce qu'elle voulait que je sois, et puis elle a saisi la chance d'être avec cet autre garçon parce qu'il lui a finalement dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais… » il soupira. « Je pense qu'elle attendait encore que je lui dise. Qu'elle attendait que je sois jaloux de l'autre garçon… ce que j'étais. Incroyablement jaloux. Finalement, elle a commençé à presser James et Sirius pour qu'ils lui disent ce que nous faisions tous les mois. Elle et James avaient été comme frère et sœur, et elle était très, très énervée qu'il lui cache cela. Je les ai entendu se disputer à ce sujet. Il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait lui révéler un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas. A la longue, je pense qu'elle était plus en colère avec lui parce qu'il ne parlait pas, qu'avec moi. Elle semblait penser que lui, entre tous les gens, serait honnête avec elle. »

Je pensais que nous étions amis, avait dit sa mère à son père, quand il y avait eu la confrontation dans le couloir en dehors de la salle commune, celle que lui et Hermione avaient vue dans la pensine de Rogue. Amis. Mais, il se souvint, elle avait semblé vouloir dire bien plus par ce mot que simplement 'amis'. Quelque chose dérangeait Harry.

« Alors, vous n'avez pas continué à coucher avec ma mère quand elle était la petite amie de l'un de vos meilleurs amis, mais quand c'était celle de Severus Rogue, cela pouvait continuer ? »

Lupin resta bouche bée. « Tu sais pour Rogue ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ron sait aussi. » Ron déglutit et regarda Lupin, souriant faiblement et haussant les épaules.

« J'avais oublié. Honnêtement. » Puis il se tourna vers Harry. « Est-ce que tu dis que tu es énervé parce que Lupin sortait avec ta mère quand ils étaient à l'école, mais tu es d'accord pour Rogue ? »

« Au moins, il ne sortait pas avec quelqu'un qu'il savait être la petite amie de quelqu'un d'autre… » commença-t-il à dire. Et en quoi était-ce différent de toi et de Ginny dans la forêt et sur la tour d'astronomie ? lui répondit son cerveau. Bien, pour commencer, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, relativisa-t-il. Tu l'aurais fait, contre attaqua son cerveau, si tu en avais eu l'opportunité…

Harry secoua la tête pour faire tête cette voix accusatrice. Il avait accepté que Ginny était la petite amie de Draco Malfoy. Il l'avait accepté. Il était allé dans la forêt sauver la vie de ce crétin. C'était différent. C'était complètement différent.

Et pourtant… d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait maintenir son enthousiasme à attaquer Remus Lupin. Dans le fond de son esprit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été meilleur, déclarant son amour à Ginny de nombreuses fois cette année (quand il était encore techniquement avec Hermione, par-dessus le marché), et que s'il avait couché avec elle, il n'aurait pas eu une bonne excuse comme être un loup-garou.

Il regarda son professeur avec gravité, puis se leva et lui tendit sa main. Lupin la prit et Harry l'aida à se lever. La prise de Lupin était très forte, mais Harry lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Je passerai là-dessus. » se dit-il laconiquement.

Lupin lui fit un signe de la tête, puis tendit sa main et aida Ron à se relever. Sirius était aussi debout maintenant. Les quatre regardaient autour d'eux, sans but. « Bien, » dit Ron, en fronçant les sourcils, « quand diable pourrons-nous sortir de là ? Je crève de faim. » Il renifla et regarda les trois autres « et je pense que quelques douches sont de rigueur. »

Harry frappa Ron avec le dos de sa main, riant, et Lupin lui pressa encore l'épaule « Ron, » dit-il, haussant un sourcil. « Je sais que tu peux sentir, heu, beaucoup de choses que tu ne pouvais pas avant, mais tu dois éviter de faire des commentaires. »

Ron grimaça. « Alors. Je dois apprendre comment les loups-garous prennent des objets délicats, comment les loups-garous doivent faire pour ne pas sauter tout ce qui bouge, et par dessus tout cela, je dois apprendre l'étiquette des loups-garous ? »

Harry rit. « En fait, nous nous contenterions que tu apprennes n'importe quelle étiquette… »

Harry bondit agilement de l'autre côté de la cellule pendant que Lupin attrapait rapidement Ron autour de la taille, mais tous les quatre riaient, et un instant plus tard, ils entendirent un son dans le couloir qui les encouragea. La barre était enlevée de la porte. Ils entendirent les clés tourner dans les serrures, et puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore se tenaient là, l'air assez étonnés de trouver les occupants de la cellule riant.

Rogue haussa les sourcils, et les regarda tous les quatre. « Nous sommes de bonne humeur ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sirius Black lui sourit chaleureusement. « Bonjour Severus. Superbe journée, n'est-ce pas ? » Les quatre se regardèrent encore, incapable de s'empêcher de rire, et Rogue se détourna, secoua la tête. Ils étaient clairement désespérant. Harry ne lui dit rien. Il voulait énormément lui parler, la façon dont il parlait avec son beau-père dans son autre vie lui manquait, le Severus Rogue qui n'avait pas complètement perdu son sens de l'humour lui manquant. Mais à la place, il suivit Ron et les autres en dehors des donjons, et monta en courant les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, réussissant pour une fois à convaincre Ron de l'utiliser. Il se sentait mal en évitant Rogue. Il devait trouver du temps pour lui parler. Mais le moment n'était simplement pas venu.


	107. Chap 21 5

Lunenoire : Il a pas fini de devoir travailler son calme.   
roukia : t'es presque plus dur à traduire que la VO ! Le serpent psychique était bien sandy.   
Marie-Jo : Et la fiction "La derniere tentation" en apporte bien d'autre.   
Bartimeus : même remarque que ci-dessus.   
onarluca : merci. A   
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

La dernière nuit de la pleine lune passa identiquement à la nuit précédente. Le matin, Dumbledore et Rogue les laissèrent ressortir et Ron et Harry se douchèrent et revinrent à leur dortoir pour chercher des habits propres.

Sirius et Ron allèrent au ministère de la magie pour s'enregistrer formellement respectivement en tant qu'animagus et que loup-garou, et Ron passa le week-end au Terrier, apprenant la nouvelle au restant de la famille, et expliquant pourquoi il ne portait pas plainte contre Lupin (personne n'essaya de le faire changer d'avis). Les cours reprirent, comme la fin du trimestre approchait. Personne ne mentionna Evan Davies, bien que quelques Serdaigles portent des brassards noirs sous leurs robes.

Harry se souvenait de mieux en mieux de sa sixième année dans cette vie et était confiant pour ses examens. MacDermid finirait le trimestre en tant que maître des Potions, mais durant les cours, Harry pouvait voir Rogue par la porte ouverte de son bureau, se démenant, remettant les choses comme il voulait qu'elles soient. Harry sourit quand il vit cela, sachant à quel point Rogue était particulier pour son bureau. Duncan MacDermid grimaçait et essayait d'ignorer son neveu parfois bruyant, ce qui était particulièrement difficile quand Rogue marmonnait des jurons comme il travaillait.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient remis sur être 'juste amis' encore. Hermione avait eu l'air très soucieuse pour Ron après sa première nuit de loup-garou, mais Ron, avait parlé à Ginny de la période d''adaptation' et Ginny en avait parlé à Hermione, qui avait accepté à contrecœur. Elle ne donna pas à Ron la même sorte d'au revoir pour sa seconde 'nuit du loup', comme Ron avait déjà commencé à les appeler. Ron et Harry reçurent chacun une accolade identique et un baiser sur la joue à la fois de Hermione et de Ginny, comme si Ron et Harry avaient chacun deux sœurs.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour dans cette vie depuis un petit moment, il commençait à sentir des parties de son autre vie le quitter, alors il commença à passer du temps seul dans le dortoir, quand il le pouvait, mettant ses souvenirs dans sa pensine. Évidemment, il avait suivi la suggestion qu'il s'était donnée le premier septembre, et Sirius l'avait aidé à acheter une pensine pour son usage personnel, qui était restée dans une boîte sous son lit pendant des mois, intouchée.

La première fois qu'il sortit la grosse boule de pierre, il souhaita pouvoir lire les runes écrites sur le bord. Ensuite, il les regarda encore et réalisa qu'il pouvait les lire. Ses cours de runes anciennes de son autre vie jaillirent dans sa tête, et il passa les doigts sur les caractères, marmonnant la traduction des mots dans sa barbe.

Nous sommes ce que nous pensons. Tout ce que nous sommes provient de nos pensées. Avec nos pensées, nous créons le monde.

Comme c'est étrange, pensa Harry, que les runes de la pensine disent cela. Après un moment, il réalisa avec un choc qu'il avait lu du sanskrit. Puis il vit qu'il y avait des runes nordiques, et il pouvait les lire aussi. Elles disaient exactement la même chose. Il fit tourner la boule. Les caractères grecs antiques disaient la même chose, alors il pensa simplement que les idéogrammes chinois communiquaient le même message. Il n'avait pas suivi la septième année de runes anciennes dans son autre vie, où il aurait reçut les rudiments de connaissance pour pouvoir les lire.

Il lut les instructions, qui étaient heureusement en anglais. Il s'assit devant la boule, essayant d'être aussi calme que possible. Il mit sa baguette près de sa tête, puis il choisit une pensée, un souvenir à préserver. Il plaça sa baguette contre sa tempe, puis l'abaissa vers la boule, et un fil argenté connectait maintenant sa tempe à sa baguette. La chose plongea et le matériau étrange coula dans la boule vide. Il agita légèrement le contenu avec sa baguette, même si la pensée continuait à courir dans son esprit. Puis, avec un plop !, le fil argenté se détacha de lui et la pensée complète était maintenant dans le contenu visqueux de la pensine. Il n'y avait seulement qu'un souvenir, une pensée dans la boule. Harry dut se pencher pour voir le petit tas pâle qu'il avait créé au fond. Il remit sa baguette dedans, tournant, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble qu'il regardait par la lentille d'une caméra qui était montée au plafond d'une pièce. Comme quand il avait regardé dans la pensine de Dumbledore. C'était légèrement désorientant de regarder dans une pièce carrée à travers une ouverture ronde. La pièce dans laquelle il regardait semblait très familière : sa chambre à Bout du Lard. Il pouvait voir un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs désordonnés assis sur un lit assez grand. Harry sourit. Cela avait marché !

Il remit la baguette contre sa tempe après avoir choisi un autre souvenir. Jour après jour, le contenu de la pensine grandit. Il continua sa routine quotidienne, courant, allant en cours, passant du temps avec Ron et Hermione (les deux garçons essayant d'éviter d'être seuls avec elle), et préparant le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Cependant, il s'assurait de toujours trouver un peu de temps chaque jour pour utiliser sa pensine.

La veille du match, Harry mit dans la pensine un souvenir du match de Quidditch à l'issu duquel il avait été nommé capitaine de Serpentard dans son autre vie. Il recherchait de l'inspiration. Ron les avait épuisé pendant les entraînements, n'ayant, à ce qu'il semblait, aucune limite à son énergie maintenant. A la fin des trois heures de vol, il était aussi énergique que toujours, tandis que tous les autres étaient positivement lessivés. Cependant, l'entraînement semblait payer. Ginny pouvait arrêter tout ce qui arrivait sur les buts (du moins tant que ce n'était pas un souaffle lancé par son frère). Dean et Neville étaient des terreurs avec leurs battes à cognard, et la combinaison de Ron, Tony et Katie s'échangeant le souaffle était très forte. Harry, bien sûr, était encore attrapeur. Il se remit en tête les matchs contre Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle qu'ils avaient joué. Ils avaient gagné trois-cent dix à zéro et deux-cent trente à zéro. Non seulement, ils étaient invaincus et personne n'avait même pu marquer contre eux, mais c'était avant que Ron ne soit un loup-garou.

Harry se sourit comme il enfilait sa robe de Quidditch dans le vestiaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Ron avait en effet l'air très puissant. Il avait participé aux courses quotidiennes depuis septembre, et Harry avait remarqué les regards furtifs de Hermione et d'Annika plus d'une fois quand il enlevait sa chemise pour faire les exercices quand il faisait chaud. Le loup en lui avait encore accru cela, et maintenant quand il enlevait sa chemise pour les exercices, les trois filles qui n'étaient pas ses sœurs le mataient, et même Ginny ouvrait de grands yeux surpris. Draco Malfoy, remarqua Harry, ne semblait pas apprécier que Mariah Kirkner remarque Ron. Elle ronronnait positivement quand elle le rencontrait après cela. Annika n'avait jamais été subtile quant à son attraction pour lui, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à le poursuivre à la bat mitzvah de Ruth Pelta, l'été dernier. Et, si c'était possible, maintenant qu'il était plus fort et plus musclé, elle avait amené son manque de subtilité à une nouvelle profondeur (ou une nouvelle hauteur, Harry ne l'avait pas décidé). Hermione était très froide avec Annika et Mariah. Ginny roulait ses yeux aux trois.

Ron était un démon avec le souaffle, l'envoyant filer dans les buts trop vite pour qu'on puisse le voir pendant les entraînements. Parfois, Harry changeait avec Ginny et jouait gardien tandis qu'elle était attrapeuse. Lui et Ginny avaient le même taux de succès pour arrêter les tirs de Ron (un sur dix).

Le jour du match, Harry finit ses préparatifs et rentra dans la salle de réunion où Ron allait leur parler. Il regarda autour de lui, puis s'assit sur l'un des canapés, ayant l'impression de recevoir une espèce de choc psychique. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici depuis qu'il avait rétabli le cours du temps. C'était là que lui et Ginny…

Il tourna la tête, choqué de la trouver assise à côté de lui sur le canapé. Soudain, il la vit dans sa tête, pas en tenue de Quidditch, mais se tenant sous la douche, l'eau courant sur son corps, puis il la vit allongée sur lui, sa peau embrassant la sienne…

Il déglutit et sentit une chaleur monter le long de son cou. Mais il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle. Peu importe la vie, les yeux de Ginny étaient les yeux de Ginny, et il sentait qu'il se noyait en eux maintenant qu'il se souvenait d'elle, et qu'il se souvenait de cette douleur viscérale quand il avait découvert qu'il n'y allait pas y avoir d'enfant, leur enfant, le sentiment de perte palpable, juste comme s'il avait tenu leur enfant dans ses bras et qu'on le lui avait enlevé…

« Harry! »

Il tourna brusquement la tête. Ron le foudroyait du regard. « Tu vas bien ? Comment comptes-tu trouver le vif si tu laisses ton esprit errer ? Est-ce que je dois mettre Ginny attrapeuse et toi gardien ? »

Harry la regarda furtivement un instant, puis pensa que Draco Malfoy jouait attrapeur pour Serpentard.

« Non. » dit-il d'une voix ferme et claire. « Je suis prêt. » Il regarda Ron dans les yeux. Son meilleur ami acquiesça.

« Bien. Allons-y ! »

Quand les équipes apparurent sur le terrain, balais à la main, le bruit de la foule fut assourdissant. Harry sourit à la personne la plus proche de lui, qui s'avéra être Tony Perugia. Tony jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins et, selon Harry, croisa le regard de Ruth Pelta. Puis il sourit encore à Harry. Harry sentait l'excitation dans son estomac comme la foule se calmait lentement. Au milieu du terrain, Ron et Draco Malfoy se serrèrent la main avec gravité, puis quinze balais s'élevèrent dans les airs quand Madame Bibine siffla, et la partie commença.

Harry s'habituait encore à la prise en main de son nouveau balai, que Sirius lui avait acheté avec l'argent qu'il avait dans sa crypte de la Gringott. C'était un Éclair de Feu Excelsior, et parfois, il était presque un peu trop sensible. C'était comme un gros chien musclé au bout d'une petite laisse fine. Harry n'était jamais vraiment sûr d'où il allait finir quand il le montait.

Il volait en cercle près des buts de Griffondor, où Ginny flottait aussi, s'ennuyant à mourir. Ron venait juste de marquer encore, suivirent en une rapide succession un but de Tony, un autre de Ron, puis de Katie…

Harry lui sourit. « Bien, à eux trois, ils te facilitent le travail. Dit-il avec légèreté. Ginny haussa un sourcil et lui parla avec une voix glaciale.

« Est-ce que tu signifies que je ne pourrais pas arrêter une tentative de but de Serpentard ? »

« Et Griffondor CENT, Serpentard ZERO ! » cria Seamus Finnigan d'une voix enrouée.

« Certainement pas ! » contra-t-il rapidement « Je complimentais nos poursuiveurs. Je ne t'insultais pas. » Soudain, sa colère fut remplacée par un sourire lumineux.

« Oh, Harry ! Je rigolais. » Elle rit. Il lui sourit en retour.

« Je sais. » il se souvint alors comment elle le regardait quand ils étaient assis sur le canapé avant la partie. Il savait pourquoi il la regardait, mais pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé ?

« Alors, » dit-il, essayant de paraître enjoué « comment ça va pour toi et Malfoy ? »

« ET UN AUTRE BUT DE GRIFFONDOR ! »

Elle rougit soudain et regarda l'attrapeur de Serpentard avec une ardeur non dissimulée. « Oh, » dit-elle rêveusement, « nous allons bien. »

Harry déglutit et sentit son estomac se contracter. Oublie-la, se commanda-t-il. Ils sont ensemble. Ils sont un couple.

« Oh ! Harry ! » cria-t-elle soudain, montrant du doigt. Seamus annonçait encore dix points pour Griffondor comme Harry plongeait vers le vif, près du sol, vers le milieu du terrain. Il l'atteignit et le saisit en plein vol, puis le brandit, souriant à la foule en délire, tout en ne s'étant jamais sentit plus vide à l'intérieur.


	108. Chap 21 6

roukia : tu commences tes journées un peu tard, non ? Quant à Ginny et Harry, ils échangent peuvent échanger leurs rôles   
bastet :Oui, on va savoir mais pas bientôt. Patience.   
Syds : ty vas avoir une réponse à ta question...   
Lunenoire : ce serait un cognard, peut-être, mais le souaffle doit être un peu moins dur.   
Bartimeus : te voilà donc servi en Quidditch. Rassures-toi, ca finit pas en slash   
Philippe Gryffondor : tu vas encore plus aimer la suivante, je pense.   
Marie-Jo : Mais c'est avec plaisir, et c'est quand même le but de la partager avec ceux qui ne connaissent pas assez l'anglais pour en profiter   
onarluca : lis ce qui suit, tu trouveras quelques indices...   
Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Quelques jours avant le match, Ron et Lupin avaient commencé à prendre la potion de Tue-loup pour se préparer à la pleine lune, quelques jours plus tard. La veille de la pleine lune, Dumbledore avait dispensé Ron de cours, et Harry l'avait enfermé dans l'ancienne salle de Touffu, avec une réserve de nourriture, des bougies et une dose de potion de Tue-loup, mais pas de baguette, afin qu'il ne puisse pas tenter de rompre le charme de verrouillage que Harry avait lancé sur la porte.

Après les cours ce jour-là, Harry se sentait perdu. Il ne voulait pas passer de temps avec Hermione, et ensuite, quand il changea d'avis, il découvrit qu'elle n'était plus disponible, mais était évidemment allé dans le bureau de MacGonagall pour quelque raison. Il s'assit sur son lit dans le dortoir vide, se sentant vidé, quand finalement, il décida de sortir sa pensine et d'ajouter quelques souvenirs. Mais ensuite, quand il la sortit, il mit sa baguette dedans et l'agita jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Severus Rogue, se tenant dans le hall d'entrée de leur maison, se tenant face à face avec Frank Londubat. Le cœur de Harry se gonfla de fierté en le voyant.

Son papa lui manquait.

Après quelques hésitations, il décida finalement de le faire. S'il ne le faisait pas avant la fin du trimestre, il n'en aurait jamais le courage. Il prit la pensine et la descendit soigneusement dans l'escalier en colimaçon, traversa la salle commune (personne ne fit attention à lui), puis dans les nombreux escaliers jusqu'aux donjons.

Le professeur MacDermid n'était pas dans la pièce quand Harry entra. Il alla jusqu'au bureau dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Harry l'ouvrit avec son épaule, ne se dérangeant pas pour demander la permission d'entrer. Rogue était assis à son bureau, penché sur l'un des tiroirs, comme s'il triait des dossiers. Il releva brusquement la tête quand Harry rentra.

Harry porta la pensine dans la pièce et la posa sur le bureau en faisant un bruit sourd, et puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil près du feu et regarda Severus Rogue. Rogue jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pensine. La bouger avait rendu le liquide argenté qu'elle contenait trouble, et avant de s'asseoir, Harry saisit quelques visages humains glissant dans ses profondeurs visqueuses, et il savait que son professeur les avait vus aussi. Puis son regard croisa encore le regard de Harry, mais il resta silencieux. Harry souffrait de voir à quel point ses yeux étaient enfoncés, et il se demanda comment l'homme avait pu tenir pendant les longs mois où il avait été détenu prisonnier et torturé par Peter Pettigrew et Viktor Krum.

Finalement, il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un petit verre. Ouvrant un autre tiroir, il sortit sa bouteille de whisky. Son oncle ne l'avait pas enlevée pendant son séjour, de toute évidence. Il ne fit pas de geste pour le partager avec Harry cette fois. Il ne sortit pas de second verre. Après avoir vidé le verre et inspiré doucement, en découvrant brièvement ses dents, il regarda le garçon silencieux et visiblement en détresse devant lui et dit. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Potter ? Et pourquoi avez-vous amené cela ? »

Harry déglutit. Il se souvenait de tant, des choses qu'il n'avait pas mises dans la pensine, des petites choses de son enfance à Pré-au-Lard, ou cette simple camaraderie qu'il avait vécue dans son autre vie quand lui et son père jouaient aux échecs dans le bureau de forces du mal, ou quand il était venu dans son dortoir après le match de Quidditch marathon et avait dit à Harry que l'équipe de Serpentard l'avait choisi pour être son nouveau capitaine…

« Vous m'avez manqué » dit-il finalement en s'étranglant, ravalant ses larmes. Rogue était visiblement alarmé par cette démonstration de sentiments. L'homme mûr s'assit en silence, contemplant son verre vide.

« Je suis votre professeur, » énonça-t-il, comme si Harry l'avait oublié. « Et j'ai été ailleurs. Je… L'enseignement m'a manqué. » Il se comportait comme si c'était un aveu monumental.

« Ce n'est pas en tant que professeur que vous m'avez manqué. » dit Harry, puis il réalisa que cela devait sembler bizarre. Il y eut un autre silence maladroit entre eux avant que Harry ne dise finalement « C'est en tant que papa que vous m'avez manqué. » les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent alors en grand, mais il ne parla pas. « Laissez-moi expliquer » dit Harry dès qu'il vit la réaction. Il expliqua son insomnie de l'été précédent, due aux rêves amenés par sa cicatrice. Il expliqua que Voldemort lui avait parlé en utilisant le sort de Tempus Fugit à King's Cross, puis le réveil portauloin, et le sort de Tempus Bonae Voluntatis…

Severus Rogue bondit de sa chaise. Harry s'enfonça dans la sienne, pensant qu'il allait physiquement l'attaquer. « Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Je… Je voulais juste sauver ma mère. Et ma sœur. Et… et cela a marché. Quand je me suis réveillé… J'avais cette autre vie que j'avais vécu pendant quinze ans. Ma mère n'était pas morte. Nous vivions dans une maison à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais une sœur appelée Jamie. Deux petits frères jumeaux… »

Rogue fronça les sourcils et se rassit, perplexe. « Des petits frères ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ma mère s'était remariée. Mes petits frères s'appelaient Stuart et Simon… » Harry fit une pause, hésitant. Puis il se jeta à l'eau avant de perdre son courage. « Rogue. »

L'homme mur se renfrogna. « Je sais que les élèves font cela tout le temps, mais c'est plus approprié d'appeler un professeur 'professeur' quand on est en face de lui, et de ne pas simplement utiliser son nom… »

« Non. Je voulais dire… les noms de mes frères étaient Stuart Rogue et Simon Rogue. Vous étiez mon beau-père. Vous aviez épousé maman. Je disais que vous me manquiez parce que… parce que vous m'avez élevé. Vous êtes le seul père que j'ai jamais connu. »

Les yeux de Rogue étaient fixés sur Harry, et il essaya de se servir un autre verre avec sa main tremblant, renversant l'alcool odorant sur son bureau à la place. Il ignora le désordre et amena le verre à ses lèvres avec ce qu'il avait réussi à mettre dedans, le vidant une fois de plus, puis regardant la pensine du coin de l'œil.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? » dit-il soudain, « Si vous aviez une vie comme celle-là, avec votre mère et… et une famille, pourquoi avez-vous tout changé ? »

Harry se renfrogna. « Parce que c'était mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir à quel point c'était mal jusqu'à…. Jusqu'à ce que tout aille mal pour moi… »

Rogue le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Quoi… Comment cela a mal tourné pour moi, ou pour le reste du monde ? C'est dur de savoir par quoi commencer. Voldemort n'est pas tombé pour commencer. C'est déjà assez mauvais. L'école à banni les élèves nés de moldus quand j'avais sept ou huit ans… » Harry parcourut quelques unes des différences du monde des sorciers, puis de celui des moldus.

« Et rien de tout cela n'était assez ? Vous aviez besoin que votre propre vie soit un désastre avant de daigner faire quelque chose ? » Harry se tortillant se sentant grondé à juste titre. « Comment votre vie a mal tourné ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que vous fassiez la bonne chose ? » Rogue avait l'air authentiquement curieux.

Harry hésita. Comment pouvait-il dire à cet homme qu'il avait contribué à la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Une des choses que Harry n'avait pas mise dans la pensine était la mort de sa mère dans la grotte. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien, pour commencer, pour réparer les choses, j'ai dû m'échapper d'Azkaban. »

« Azkaban ! » souffla Rogue à court de mot, comme si c'était la chose la plus grossière à dire en anglais. « Vous êtes allé en prison ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Je… Je ne veux pas en parler. » Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de trouver de la sympathie dans le visage de son professeur. « S'il-vous-plaît. »

Considérant cela quelques instants, Rogue ferma finalement les yeux et acquiesça.

« Et même si tout était un enfer, » continua Harry, « et que je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour le changer à nouveau, c'était si dur… Si dur de ne plus avoir de famille. Sauf que… quand j'ai rétabli le cours du temps, vous étiez la seule famille qui me restait. »

Maintenant, Rogue avait l'air en détresse malgré lui. « Vous ont-ils… Vous ont-ils tous tourné le dos parce que… à cause de ce que vous avez fait pour aller en prison ? » L'idée le consternait clairement. Il n'était pas un fan de Sirius Black quand il l'avait rencontré dans la cabane hurlante en troisième année, mais il s'attendait naturellement à ce que la famille du condamné se tienne à ses côtés.

« Ils n'étaient plus là pour me tourner le dos, » dit-il doucement. « ils étaient tous morts. » Harry n'avait pas envie d'expliquer le sort de Simon à son ancien père. C'était plus simple de le considérer comme mort. Et maintenant, il n'était jamais né, ni son jumeau…

Rogue se leva à nouveau, mais cette fois il fit les cent pas, secouant la tête. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Vous… avez vécu une autre vie. Pendant quinze ans. Et puis vous avez rechangé le cours du temps. » Il regarda la pensine sur le bureau. « Et vous avez mis vos souvenirs de cette autre vie là ? »

« Quelques uns. Je sais… je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais marié ni n'avez eu d'enfants. Pas que vous ne pourriez pas encore. Mais… » Harry se sentit timide avec cela soudain. « Je pensais que vous devriez savoir… Vous étiez un bon papa. Le seul papa que j'ai jamais connu. Pour quelques raisons je… Je pensais vous montrer cela, mais maintenant, je peux voir que c'était une mauvaise idée… »

Il alla vers le bureau et commença à prendre la pensine, mais Rogue mit sa main sur son bras. Harry regarda la main, puis son professeur. La main fut enlevée, et Severus Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de faire comme s'il regardait négligemment la pensine, alors qu'il semblait assez concentré pour voir les silhouettes humaines qui passaient de temps en temps.

« Que… Qu'y-t-il dedans ? »

Harry réfléchit à cela. « Des vacances à la plage. Vous et les jumeaux passiez la plupart du temps à la plage sous un abri que nous avions dressé pour vous protéger tous les trois du soleil… » Harry le vit froncer les sourcils. « Stu et Si avaient la porphyrie aussi. Et Draco était avec nous, en visite. » Maintenant, les sourcils de Rogue s'envolaient sous l'effet de la surprise. Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Nous étions meilleurs amis depuis que nous étions très petits. Vous avez continué à espionner pour Dumbledore et vous et maman étiez amis avec les Malfoy, en guise de couverture. »

Rogue regarda à nouveau vers la pensine. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Harry réfléchit. « Bien… les funérailles de Stuart. Le cimetière à Dunoon. Juste un petit morceau. » Ses yeux commençaient à pleurer encore comme il y pensait. « Et vous et moi nous entraînant au Quidditch à la maison. Et… et une nuit de quand j'étais gosse et que maman attendait encore les jumeaux… » Il s'arrêtant, voyant que Rogue tordait ses lèvres d'amusement quand il avait laissé échapper le 'gosse'. Harry grimaça. « Bien, voulez-vous le voir ou pas ? Vous semblez me croire maintenant… Si vous voulez plus de preuves, elles sont là. » dit-il montrant de la tête la grosse boule de pierre.

Rogue se pencha au-dessus, fronçant les sourcils. « Seuls les vrais souvenirs peuvent être mis dans une pensine, pas les rêves ou les fantasmes. » énonça-t-il, comme pour se rassurer.

« C'est exact. » confirma Harry. « Bien que, bien sûr, les souvenirs soient quand même biaisés. Voilà comment j'ai vécu ces événements. Ce n'est pas complètement objectif, comme les choses capturées sur une pellicule. » il s'arrêta et commença à expliquer « Une pellicule est… »

« Je sais ce qu'est une pellicule, Potter » lança Rogue avec une pointe de colère. « Je peux vivre dans le monde de la sorcellerie, mais je ne suis pas un ignorant sans connaissance des techniques moldues. »

Harry montra encore la pensine de la tête. « Alors… ? »

Rogue avait l'air de rassembler son courage, en regardant encore dans la boule. Puis il acquiesça, presque imperceptiblement. Ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes. Harry y alla en premier. Il se pencha, touchant la surface avec sa baguette, agitant le contenu jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une plage ensoleillée. Une jolie femme rousse allongée sur une chaise longue portait un maillot de bain une pièce bleu foncé, son visage protégé du soleil par une grande capeline et des lunettes de soleil, tandis qu'un garçon et une fille aux cheveux noirs travaillaient sur un château de sable à proximité…

Harry se pencha, mettant son nez à la surface du liquide, sentant son estomac tressaillir en lui comme il basculait dans la pensine. Un moment plus tard, il atterrissait sur le sable, près de la femme rousse, et puis, sans avertissement, Severus Rogue sembla tomber du ciel jusque sur le sable, à côté de lui.

Il loucha et eut l'air alarmé d'être sous une telle lumière, mais Harry le rassura rapidement. « Vous ne pouvez pas être brûlé par ce soleil. C'est juste un souvenir. » L'homme mûr acquiesça, comme s'il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir paniqué, même brièvement. Il regarda autour les personnes peuplant la plage, puis Lily Evans, qui avait environ vingt-huit ans à l'époque, et était aussi belle que Harry s'en souvenait. Elle lisait un roman en se reposant au soleil, ses deux enfants aînés jouant dans le sable à proximité.

Rogue s'agenouilla à côté de Lily, regardant son roman, essayant de sonder son expression. Harry la regardait aussi, se demandant encore si les enfants, quand ils grandissaient, prenaient vraiment le temps de regarder leurs parents et de les graver dans leur mémoire pour le jour où ils ne les auraient plus…

Mais Rogue, fasciné, était allé vers le garçon et la fille travaillant sur le château de sable. A l'âge de huit ans, Harry était un enfant fin avec les cheveux désordonnés caractéristiques de James Potter et les yeux verts de sa mère, qui n'étaient pas encore obscurcis par des lunettes. Contrairement au garçon qui avait grandi chez les Dursley, il n'était pas pâle et d'un air maladif parce qu'il vivait sous un escalier et était nourri avec presque rien. Même si ce garçon n'était pas épais, il était clairement en bonne santé et avait pris un bronzage en étant sur la plage.

Sa sœur avait six ans, avec des bras maigres mais à l'air solide et des jambes jaillissant de son maillot d'un rose violent, orné par des collerettes extérieures autour des ouverture des jambes et des bras. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en deux tresses et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux de son frère. Elle était bronzée aussi, avec des tâches de rousseur éparpillées autour du nez. Le sable humide collait à leurs jambes comme ils travaillaient. Ils versaient de l'eau dans le fossé qu'ils avaient creusé autour de leur château

« Tu veux aller nager ? » demanda soudain le jeune Harry à Jamie, d'une voix haute perchée qui fit clairement pouffer Rogue. Il regarda son professeur, se renfrognant.

« J'avais seulement huit ans. » Il savait qu'il avait l'air sur la défensive.

« Ai-je dit quoique ce soit ? » dit Rogue, haussant ses sourcils. Maintenant, Harry voulait rire. C'était presque comme quand il parlait à son beau-père dans son ancienne vie, quand ils pouvaient plaisanter l'un avec l'autre et parler de tout et de rien.

Jamie haussa les épaules et dit « Oui. Tu crois que papa a fini avec Draco ? Peut-être qu'il aimerait venir aussi. »

« Allons voir. »

Ils suivirent les enfants sous le côté ouvert d'un abri où le Severus Rogue de vingt-huit ans était abrité du soleil, avec ses deux fils. Les enfants de quatre ans creusaient dans le sable frais et ombragé, le tamisant avec un tamis en métal qui avait des perforations dans ce seul but. Leur père utilisait sa baguette pour discrètement soigner une petite coupure sur le menton de Draco Malfoy. Le petit garçon blond et fin avait les traces révélatrices des larmes ayant coulées sur son visage. Il était aussi bronzé que le petit Harry et Jamie, à part la petite cicatrice blanche qui trahissait la blessure guérie sur sa jambe.

« Est-ce que Draco peut venir à l'eau maintenant, papa ? » demanda Harry à son beau-père. Son beau-père n'ôta pas les yeux de sa tâche, et continua à se concentrer très fort sur ce qu'il faisait. Après trente secondes, il leva les yeux et sourit à son beau-fils.

« Cela devrait faire. L'eau salée ne pourra pas rentrer maintenant. Attention où vous marchez. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous soigne une coupure d'une autre coquille coupante. » Il se tourna vers le jeune Harry maintenant. « Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à votre mère de venir avec vous ? »

Harry sourit brillamment à son beau-père. « D'accord ! » les trois revinrent à Lily Evans en courant.

« Maman ! » cria Harry. « Viens à l'eau avec nous ! »

« S'il-te-plaît, s' il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît… » commença à chanter Jamie d'une voix chantante. Sa mère rit et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vous dis allez-y tous les trois, je vous suis. »

Les enfants se tournèrent et coururent vers l'eau main dans la main, Jamie entre les deux garçons, le soleil brillant dans leurs cheveux, leurs jambes longues, fines et athlétiques. Harry retint son souffle en les regardant. C'étaient des enfants si beaux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils étaient pour les autres, de comment c'était possible pour l'un d'entre eux, neuf ans plus tard, de sentir les larmes pointer sous ses paupières simplement en voyant son soi plus jeune, sa sœur et son meilleur ami courir vers la mer en se tenant la main et en riant innocemment.

Lily Evans enleva son chapeau et le posa avec soin sur la chaise longue, avec son livre et ses lunettes, puis elle enleva ses sandales de plage et les plaça méticuleusement sous le transat. Ses cheveux étaient déjà rassemblés en une longue tresse dans son dos. Comme elle s'avançait avec manière vers la mer, Harry regarda Severus Rogue à côté de lui la suivre avec des yeux affamés. Quand elle atteignit l'eau, cependant, elle laissa ce décorum derrière pour jouer avec les enfants. Ils avaient bondi sans arrêt dans les vagues depuis qu'ils avaient atteint le bord de l'eau, et maintenant Jamie se frottait les yeux et se plaignait du sel qu'elle avait dedans. Alors sa mère la souleva et la porta sur son dos, s'avançant dans l'eau qui arrivait à hauteur des cuisses (pour elle) avec la fille mince, les jambes bronzées enroulées autour de la taille, et les bras fins refermés autour du cou. Harry et Draco s'aspergeaient, riant hystériquement, et de temps en temps, Lily pliait ses genoux, mouillant Jamie, la faisant crier de plaisir.

Le soleil passa derrière quelques nuages, et la plage devint très grise. Cependant, plutôt que de mettre un frein aux activités de la journée, cela signifiait simplement que plus de gens pouvaient participer. « Papa ! » cria Harry depuis l'eau. « Amène les jumeaux ! Le soleil est caché ! »

Ils virent le Severus Rogue plus jeune lever la main et faire un signe vers son beau-fils, puis il tendit ses mains aux garçons de quatre ans, qui avaient l'air d'avoir très envie de sortir de leur abri et d'aller à l'eau. Leur père était pâle et mince, mais musclé, avec ce qui semblait être un tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche. Ses cheveux étaient longs à ce moment, rassemblés en queue de cheval à la base de son cou, mais il était rasé de près. Il souriait, ce qui était accentué par les hautes pommettes et lui donnait l'air d'être une personne totalement différente de l'homme torturé qui se tenait à côté de Harry, observant une vie qu'il n'avait jamais connue, une vie où il s'amusait avec sa femme et ses enfants à la mer, une vie où il avait des enfants. Les sept s'aspergeaient dans l'eau avec abandon, et finalement, ils virent Severus Rogue glisser ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et presser ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle eut un sourire entendu pour lui, et rougit à travers son bronzage, tandis que les enfants, remarquant que les adultes avaient un moment semi-privé, y mettaient un terme presque immédiatement en recommençant à les éclabousser. Cette fois, Jamie y allait avec autant d'entrain que ses frères et Draco Malfoy.

Ils riaient tous hystériquement, et Harry se souvint que ce jour-là, sa figure lui avait finalement fait mal d'avoir rit si fort et si longtemps. Il regarda le professeur. L'expression triste qu'il arborait fit se demander à Harry si cela avait été une bonne idée.

« Voulez-vous… Voulez-vous sortir, sir ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Rogue tourna brusquement sa tête.

« Non. »

Harry fronça légèrement ses sourcils. L'homme se retourna pour regarda la famille qui n'était pas la sienne revenir vers les couvertures et l'abri. Les jumeaux étaient attachés à leur père, un petit garçon fin sur chaque hanche, tandis que Jamie était à nouveau sur le dos de sa mère, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule. La fillette de six ans avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'une sieste. Harry et Draco avaient quelques coquillages dans leurs mains. Ils les examinaient et se disputaient pour savoir quelles créatures vivaient dans ces délicates créations.

Mais en dépit de l'insistance de Rogue qu'il ne voulait pas partir, soudain, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix comme un brouillard gris tourbillonnant les enveloppa. Quand leurs pieds se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le sol solide, Harry reconnut le souvenir qu'il avait mis dans la pensine de son père s'entraînant au Quidditch avec ses fils et son beau-fils, tandis que Jamie regardait. Ils étaient dans le pré à côté de leur maison, aucun d'eux assez âgé pour aller à Poudlard encore. Harry était maintenant très proche d'avoir dix ans.

« Vous m'avez entraîné à être gardien. » dit-il doucement à son professeur comme ils regardaient. « J'ai été nommé capitaine de Serpentard quand j'étais en quatrième année, le plus jeune de tous les temps. »

Maintenant Rogue fixait Harry. « Serpentard ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Quand j'ai commencé Poudlard après avoir vécu avec les Dursley toute ma vie, Hagrid m'avait dit que la plupart des mages noirs étaient sortis de Serpentard. Quand j'ai enfilé le Choixpeau, il voulait me mettre à Serpentard, mais je ne voulais pas y aller à cause de ce qu'il m'avait dit, alors j'ai été mis à Griffondor. Mais dans mon autre vie… Draco était mon meilleur ami, et il était déjà à Serpentard, et mon beau-père était responsable de maison. Le Choixpeau m'a aussi donné le choix, et cette fois, j'ai choisi Serpentard. »

Il regarda l'homme plus âgé placidement. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue à cours de mot avant. Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers l'entraînement de Quidditch, qui n'était pas un événement extraordinaire, juste quelque chose de sympa et typique entre un père et ses enfants…

Bientôt, ils furent à nouveau entourés par le brouillard tourbillonnant. Cette fois, ils étaient dans un cimetière un froid jour d'hiver, et le son d'une cornemuse solitaire jouant Amazing Grace déchirait douloureusement l'air froid. Il y avait une petite procession pour le deuil, et un cercueil porté sur les épaules de Simon Rogue, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Duncan MacDermid et Sirius Black. Lily Evans et Jamie Potter marchaient main dans la main, toutes deux en noir avec un tartan sur leurs épaules. MacGregor pour la fille, en l'honneur de son père, Campbell pour la mère, en honneur de son mari actuel.

« Mon fils, » entendit dire doucement Harry, à côté de lui, comme ils regardaient. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il parlait de son fils restant, Simon, et non de Stuart. Il regardait son fils, comme le garçon portait le cercueil de son jumeau, et Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point Simon ressemblait à son père, même à l'âge de douze ans. Quand Jamie s'avança pour chanter, Rogue secoua la tête d'étonnement. « Cette fille… »

« Vous étiez un bon père pour elle, » dit-il fermement, par-dessus le chant. Il lui expliqua comment il avait été là pour sa naissance, et comment lui et Lily s'étaient rapprochés après cela, comment il avait toujours considéré Jamie comme sa propre fille. « Quand vous avez appris que Draco était son petit ami, vous avez eu une attaque. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Mais c'était votre ami. Pourquoi cela m'aurait-il énervé ? »

Harry toussa un peu, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien… dans mon autre vie, Draco Malfoy avait une certaine réputation avec les filles… »

Rogue acquiesçait maintenant. « Je vois. Bien. J'avais raison d'avoir une attaque alors. Elle était… » sa voix devint prise. « … ma fille. »

Harry pouvait entendre les larmes dans sa voix, mais ensuite, le gris tourbillonnant les entoura encore et il se tenaient dans la chambre de Harry à Bout-du-Lard à Pré-au-Lard. Il était à nouveau petit, plus petit encore que dans le premier souvenir. Il n'avait même pas quatre ans encore, assis au milieu d'un lit bien trop grand pour lui et pleurant « Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! » comme s'il avait peur jusqu'à la moelle. A la longue, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et fit revenir les bougies à la vie, éclairant d'une lumière dorée une pièce que n'importe quel petit garçon aurait aimée, avec à la fois des jouets magiques et de moldus sur les étagères, un tapis tissé ressemblant à une carte de Pré-au-Lard, complète avec les rails du Poudlard Express, et une bibliothèque pleine de livres qui avaient l'air aimés et lus de nombreuses fois. Un Severus Rogue encore plus jeune alla vers le lit et s'assit nerveusement. A ce moment, il n'était pas beau-père depuis très longtemps, et le garçon avait appelé sa mère, et pas l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

« Où es maman ? » voulut savoir le petit garçon. L'homme lissa les cheveux noirs désordonnés jaillissant en désordre de la tête du garçon, mais les épis à l'arrière se redressaient avec obstination.

« Maman ne se sent pas très bien. Les bébés la frappent pas mal. C'est très inconfortable pour elle quand cela arrive. Avec deux bébés, elle n'a pas beaucoup de repos. »

Le petit Harry se réinstalla contre ses oreillers, ses yeux verts vifs assombris par ce qui ressemblait à de la jalousie. « Elle va avoir des garçons ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Son beau-père acquiesça. « C'est ce que la sage femme dit. Des jumeaux. Toi et Jamie allez avoir deux petits frères pour jouer. » Il essayait d'y mettre de l'entrain, comme c'était évident que le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'était pas enthousiaste vis à vis de ce développement. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers l'homme assis à côté de lui, brillants de larmes.

« Bien, alors tu auras des garçons à toi… » dit-il d'une voix épaisse avant hoqueter fort, et de renifler encore plus fort. L'homme plus âgé fronça les sourcils, puis eut l'air de comprendre et d'être soucieux.

« Harry… Tu ne penses pas… Je veux dire, quand les bébés seront nés… tu ne penses pas… »

Désemparé, il regarda me garçon qui était sûr qu'il allait être abandonné, et soudain, le petit Harry se retrouva dans les bras du nouveau mari de sa mère, qui avait l'air mortifié d'avoir fait se sentir le garçon non désiré.

« Oh, Harry, peu importe les bébés. Oui, ce seront mes fils. Mais… Mais tu sais que tu seras toujours mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda Harry avec sérieux. La lèvre de Harry trembla comme il regardait son beau-père. « C'est vrai ? » dit-il de sa voix aiguë.

Severus Rogue rit. « Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Je suis ton papa maintenant, tu te souviens ? »

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes, acquiesçant et essayant clairement d'avoir l'air courageux.

« Alors, ça va maintenant ? Parce que j'ai dit à ta maman que j'allais lui masser les pieds pour lui changer les idées des coups des bébés. »

« Je peux… Je peux aller dire bonne nuit à maman ? »

« Encore ? » Mais la seconde d'après, son beau-père cédait. « D'accord, d'accord. Viens. » Il souleva avec facilité le petit garçon et le porta sur sa hanche en dehors de la pièce. Harry et son professeur suivirent le jeune homme portant le garçon, descendant le couloir jusqu'à une grande chambre confortable avec un large lit sur lequel se trouvait une Lily Evans très enceinte et à l'air fâché. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être contente de voir Harry.

« Oh, Harry ! Tu devrais être au lit maintenant ! Severus, tu aurais dû le laisser au lit… »

Son mari sourit tristement. « Allons, Lily. Il pleurait pour toi et voulait simplement te dire bonne nuit. Je savais que tu ne te sentais pas capable d'aller à lui, alors je l'ai amené à toi. »

Harry s'échappa de ses bras et s'avança jusqu'au lit, passant les bras autour du cou de sa mère et l'embrassant sur la joue « Bonne nuit maman. Je promet de rester au lit après cela. »

Elle perdit sa sévérité au ton contrit de sa voix, souriant avec indulgence, et mettant ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassant sur le front, chaque joue, et le bout de son nez.

« Bonne nuit, mon petit lionceau » lui chuchota-t-elle comme il lui souriait, et puis son beau-père le reprit et le porta en dehors de la chambre, à nouveau sur sa hanche. Harry et Rogue furent forcés de suivre, et de retour dans la chambre de Harry, le petit garçon fut bordé dans son lit avec ce qui ressemblait à un Eeyore en peluche, et son beau-père se tint dans le cadre de la porte, le regardant un moment avant de partir.

Harry mit sa main sur le coude de son professeur et dit simplement. « Venez. »

Harry se sentit monter, monter, puis faire un saut périlleux en l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse maladroitement dans le bureau du maître des potions, trébuchant seulement un instant. Rogue atterrit à côté de lui, sans aucune maladresse. L'homme plus âgé ne le regarda pas, mais contourna le bureau et s'assit, fixant le feu. Harry ne bougea pas, attendant les instructions. Finalement, l'homme leva la tête et dit calmement. « Je pense que vous devriez reprendre cela à votre dortoir. » Il montra la pensine de la tête. Ce fut tout. Harry vit Rogue déglutir, et regarder à nouveau les flammes. Il n'allait pas reparler de cela maintenant… s'il en reparlait jamais. Harry acquiesça, prit la pensine et partit.


	109. Chap 21 7

roukia Que des questions ! certainess trouveront des réponses dans le troisième et dernier volet. Bartimeus : J'ai pas trouvé de traduction existante pour l'eeyore. Une espèce de nounours ? Sinon, c'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup aime cette fic à cause du coté humain de rogue.   
Philippe Gryffondor : les prochaines parties ? tu es un peu gournamnd : voilà la dernière.   
onarluca : nous verrons bien dans le prochain épisode...   
Marie-Jo : pareil que ci-dessus.   
Sysd : pareil qu'au-dessus   
bastet: pas triste... Emouvant.  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour ce dernier chapitre.

Ron et Lupin n'avaient pas besoin de compagnie pendant la pleine lune cette fois, mais Sirius et Harry choisirent quand même de rester avec eux. En contraste avec le mois précédent, avoir pris la potion pendant toute la semaine précédente les rendait calmes et dociles, plutôt comme de gros chiens hirsutes, allongés sur le sol de la cellule pour une bonne nuit. Harry ne voyait presque pas la raison de rester dans sa forme de griffon toute la nuit, mais il le fit quand même, attendant jusqu'à ce que Ron et Lupin reprennent forme humaine le matin.

La dernière réunion des préfets se déroula. Quand Harry et Hermione arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de trouver tous les autres préfets comme s'ils étaient déjà là depuis un moment. Au moment où ils entrèrent, les autres se levèrent et applaudirent. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, déconcertés. Cho s'avança vers eux, l'air très solennelle, et donna une accolade à Harry, disant doucement « Vous avez tous les deux été élus préfet et préfète en chef à l'unanimité. La réunion a en fait commencé il y a un quart d'heure. » Puis elle donna une accolade à Hermione, et lui parla à voix basse. Hermione recula et mit sa main devant la bouche, ayant l'air à la fois choquée (Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi) et excitée. Elle rayonnait vers Harry, et il lui rendit son sourire, se sentant à nouveau vide à l'intérieur. Ron devrait être préfet en chef, pensa-t-il. Mais contrairement au Ron de son autre vie pour qui c'était une possibilité, ce Ron n'avait pas été préfet pendant deux ans comme Harry, et il n'était donc pas éligible. Et dans le climat actuel, personne n'allait élire un Serpentard, même si Draco Malfoy avait dix parents qu'il pouvait mettre en prison. Harry regarda Malfoy, assis entre Mariah Kirkner et Millicent Bulstrode. Il applaudissait aussi sérieusement que tous les autres, regardant Harry sans aucune trace d'ironie. La seule chose qui restait était le vote des professeurs, et il semblait improbable qu'ils choisissent quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et Hermione. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas officiel jusqu'à ce que les lettres soient envoyées avec les autres nominations de préfets, mais en tout état de cause, Harry et Hermione étaient les nouveaux préfet et préfète en chef.

Harry regarda Hermione. Il était content pour elle. C'était le résultat logique d'années de dur travail et des fois où elle s'était bravement engouffrée dans la brèche pour l'aider… Mais il se souvint qu'il y a un an de cela, il avait pensé, durant l'élection précédente, que si Hermione et lui étaient élus, ce serait comme pour ses parents, qui étaient aussi préfet et préfète en chef…

Ron trouvait clairement très dur de ne pas réagir fortement à l'honneur fait à Hermione quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Il lui sourit, la souleva et la fit tournoyer, mais ils avaient vraiment envie de vouloir être seuls quelques instants, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire s'ils voulaient maintenir leur position juste-amis-pour-le-moment. Ils devraient au moins pouvoir fêter cela par quelques bécots, pensa-t-il. Mais tous les trois se tinrent ensemble inconfortablement pendant quelques instants avant que Ginny et Tony n'arrivent dans la salle commune. Tony donna une accolade à Hermione, et serra la main de Harry. Ginny donna aussi une brève accolade à Harry, et il se força à la laisser partir après cela.

Les cinquième année reçurent leurs BUSEs, et Ginny en eut douze, comme Percy et Bill. Elle était toute excitée et l'envoya immédiatement par chouette à ses parents, leur envoyant la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Puis elle courut à la table de Serpentard pour le dire à Draco Malfoy, et les deux sortirent en courant de la grande salle, sans doute pour fêter cela. Harry déglutit en les regardant. Il erra sans but dans les couloirs et les escaliers après cela, s'asseyant finalement sur l'une des marches qui ne semblait conduire nulle part. Il jouait négligemment avec son amulette du basilik, puis l'entoura désespérément de sa main, se sentant perdu…

Il ferma ses yeux et vit Ginny dans son esprit. Mais elle n'était pas seule. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était sur le sol de l'une des serres, sur quelque robe qui avait été jetée sans soin sur le sol. Elle était dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. Harry pouvait complètement voir ses bras, et aussi le tatouage du dragon qui couvrait son dos et ses épaules, car il avait enlevé sa chemise. Ils s'embrassaient profondément, et puis Ginny s'écarta de lui, le regardant avec intensité, ses yeux assombris par la passion, et puis ses doigts allèrent aux boutons de son chemisier et elle commença à les défaire…

Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui déboutonnait le chemisier. C'était elle qui le faisait.

Harry cramponna convulsivement son amulette, la voyant faire glisser son chemisier de ses épaules, voyant Draco Malfoy descendre avec appétit dans son cou, puis descendre ses lèvres, comme elle rejetait sa tête en arrière et fermait ses yeux…

Avec un sursaut, Harry arracha l'amulette de son cou, rompant la chaîne. Il lâcha l'amulette sur ses cuisses, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Puis il la reprit par la chaîne, comme si toucher l'amulette allait le brûler, comme elle avait brûlé Lupin. Il revint à la tour Griffondor en tenant l'amulette devant lui, ignorant les regards qu'il recevait des personnes qu'il croisait en route, et quand il fut de retour dans son dortoir, il ouvrit son coffre, et y glissa l'amulette dedans, la laissant tomber à côté de l'autre amulette que Ginny ne lui avait pas laissé lui donner à Noël. En refermant la malle, il avait vraiment l'impression de fermer une porte sur un chapitre de sa vie. Bien, pensa-t-il, maintenant, il savait. Il savait ce que Ginny avait ressenti pendant toutes ces années où elle l'avait désiré ardemment sans réponse. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il méritait. Peut-être c'était son dû. Mais le savoir ne le ne rendait pas plus facile…

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à passer les examens que les professeurs avaient soumis aux élèves de sixième année, même si le cœur n'y était pas. La démonstration de duel qu'ils devaient faire avait été annulée, à cause de l'activité du mois précédent dans la forêt, et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent, ils faisaient tous leurs paquets pour le train, et se préparaient à descendre dans la grand salle pour la fête de départ.

Cette année, ce n'était pas un mystère, et il n'y avait pas de concurrence. Griffondor, en plus de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, avait et de loin, le plus de points de maison, et avait gagné la coupe des maisons sans contestation. La salle était drapée en rouge et or, et le cœur de Harry chavira en la voyant, réalisant qu'après cela, il n'aurait plus qu'une fête de départ, sa dernière. Et après que tout le monde ait fini le repas, Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

« Félicitations à vous tous pour vos belles performances aux examens. Et dépit des nombreuses distractions à la fois dans ces murs et en dehors, vous avez accompli admirablement vos tâches scolaires. » Il leur fit un clin d'œil à tous, et pourtant il semblait avoir moins d'entrain que par le passé. « Malheureusement, quelques uns d'entre vous ont subi des pertes qui vont changer leur vie pour toujours, mais vous devez savoir que vous aurez toujours une famille ici, que vous serez toujours bienvenus ici. Rien ne changera jamais cela. » Harry le vit regarder gentiment Jules Quinn, orphelin depuis peu, et il le vit aussi regarder un fille de troisième année à Pouffsouffle et un Serdaigle de quatrième année. Les Mangemorts avaient été actifs.

« Un perte soufferte par la maison Serdaigle ne doit pas être ignorée : Evan Davies. » Il fit une pause, et le silence dans la salle était complet et total. Personne ne bougeait. « Beaucoup d'entre vous ont probablement entendu, » continua-t-il « que Evan s'est retourné contre ses camarades élèves, qu'il a attaqué votre préfète en chef, Cho Chang, ainsi que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Malheureusement, je dois dire que cela est vrai. Avant sa mort, Evan a de toute évidence fait ces choses de sa propre volonté, et il est mort avant d'avoir la possibilité de se racheter pour ses fautes, avant de pouvoir s'apercevoir de son erreur et de nous revenir comme un fils prodigue. » Harry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air plus vieux en parlant. Sa voix semblait très lasse.

« Le garçon que la plupart d'entre vous connaissait n'était pas ce garçon. Il jouait au Quidditch, servait sa maison en tant que préfet, il travaillait bien à l'école. C'était un bon frère et un bon fils, » ajouta-t-il, faisant un signe de la tête, et Harry se tourna, voyant Roger Davies se tenant près de la porte de la salle. « Nous pleurons ce garçon, car c'est celui que nous avons perdu. Un grand homme a dit C'est le propre esprit de l'homme, et non son ennemi ou son adversaire, qui le conduit à mal se comporter. Nous devons tous faire cette guerre en nous, nous devons résister à l'attrait du mal. Malheureusement, Evan ne l'a pas fait. Souvenons-nous un instant du Evan Davies que nous connaissions tous. » La salle fut à nouveau silencieuse comme quelques élèves penchaient la tête, et Harry vit que quelques filles de Serdaigle pleuraient en silence. Mais Dumbledore, Harry fut content de le voir, ne demanda pas aux élèves de boire à la mémoire de Evan, de dire son nom. Il se souvint de Maugrey les exhortant à combattre l'obscurité qui était en eux. Clairement, Evan Davies avait perdu ce combat.

Quand il sembla que le silence se soit assez étiré, Dumbledore recommença à parler. Il sourit et frappa ses mains ensemble un coup, puis se tourna vers Severus Rogue. « Nous avons, bien sûr, quelques bonnes choses à célébrer cette année. Il y a le retour de votre maître des potions et responsable de la maison Serpentard, le professeur Rogue. » Rogue fit un signe de la tête, un léger sourire au lèvre. Les applaudissements éclatèrent à la table Serpentard, et puis Harry, regardant droit vers Rogue, se leva et commença à applaudir lentement, et puis Hermione se leva aussi, applaudissant. Les Serpentards, y compris Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient été innocentés pour avoir fait les enseignants prisonniers, eurent l'air choqués, comme tous les élèves de la salle se joignirent à eux, et les autres professeurs aussi, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde présent soit debout et applaudisse le retour de Severus Rogue à Poudlard.

Rogue parcourut la salle du regard, choqué, et se tourna vers ses collègues avec un choc égal. Le son des applaudissements était assourdissant, se réverbérant sur les murs de pierre et le sol, et Harry pensa vraiment voir le maître des potions balayer une unique larme rogue qui avait échappé d'un de ses yeux. Lui, entre tous, ne s'était jamais attendu à recevoir un tel hommage.

Quand les applaudissements moururent, Dumbledore continua à parler. « J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. Comme le Mangemort Peter Pettigrew a finalement été arrêté, et qu'il a confessé avoir mis en scène sa propre mort, mon bon ami Sirius Black.. » les élèves s'exclamèrent « … est maintenant un homme libre. » Il montra d'un signe de la main les portes de l'antichambre qui s'ouvrirent. Sirius s'avança dans la grande salle, faisant se répandre une nouvelle vague d'exclamation parmi les élèves rassemblés. Il avait une nouvelle coupe courte, et un large sourire en avançant à grands pas vers la table des professeurs pour prendre un siège vide à côté du directeur. Dumbledore lui serra la main, souriant, puis se retourna vers élèves comme Sirius s'asseyait.

« Malheureusement, le professeur Lupin » il montra de la tête le loup-garou, assis de l'autre côté de Sirius « trouve qu'il est incapable d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, et il nous manquera, mais il ne sera pas un étranger à Poudlard. » ajouta-t-il, regardant Lupin et souriant. Il ne mentionna pas que Lupin avait mordu Ron. « Pour prendre sa place, nous avons le privilège d'avoir une personne que quelques uns d'entre vous connaissent, Mrs Arabella Figg, qui se trouve aussi être la sœur d'un autre ancien professeur, Alastor Maugrey. » Il sourit à Harry, et Draco Malfoy. Harry resta bouche bée. Mrs Figg ! Il se souvint de comment c'était d'être formé par son frère, et de comment c'était de vivre avec elle. La septième année devrait être intéressante, pensa-t-il.

« Finalement, » continua-t-il, nous devons reconnaître qu'il y a des personnes sans lesquelles le professeur Rogue n'aurait pas été récupéré, Peter Pettigrew n'aurait pas été capturé, et Sirius Black n'aurait pas été innocenté. Ces personnes sont les membres du club de duel de Poudlard, conduites par le capitaine, Harry Potter. Maintenant, ce que la plupart d'entre vous ne savent pas, c'est que l'an dernier, j'ai créé une distinction que j'ai nommé Ordre du Phénix. J'ai décerné cette distinction aux élèves qui ont aidé à appréhender un autre Mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, et je demande maintenant à ces élèves de s'avancer et d'afficher l'emblème de l'ordre. » Harry sortit sa médaille de l'Ordre du Phénix de la poche de sa robe, et l'attacha sur le devant, juste en-dessous de son badge de préfet, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'amener cela à la fête de départ. Hermione, Ginny et Ron firent de même à la table Griffondor avant de se lever et d'aller vers le devant, et en tournant sa tête, Harry vit que Draco Malfoy avait fait de même. Les cinq se tenaient devant Dumbledore, face aux autres élèves, comme le directeur continuait à parler.

« Je suis très fier de tous les membres du club de duel, et il semble juste et adapté que vous soyez tous aussi introduits au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix pour votre travail exemplaire dans le combat contre les mages sombres, et la résistance à l'attrait du mal qui est en chacun d'entre nous. Quand je dirai votre nom, veuillez vous avancer et rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre. »

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le déroula. « Susan Bones, » appela-t-il, et Susan se leva de la table de Pouffsouffle, faisant passer ses cheveux devant son visage par timidité, puis elle s'avança en hésitant pour se tenir à côté de Ginny qui lui sourit. « Millicent Bulstrode, Cho Chang…. » Comme elles venaient vers le devant, Harry regarda Cho. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jamais arriver à faire quelque chose de bien avec elle. D'abord il avait été responsable de la mort de Cédric, et maintenant, il l'avait mise avec l'héritier de Voldemort, et il était mort aussi…

« Justin Finch-Fletchley. Mariah Kirkner.... » Harry remarqua que Mariah n'était pas timide quant à accepter de la reconnaissance pour son rôle dans le sauvetage de Rogue. Elle s'avança la tête haute (après avoir donné à quelques uns des autres Serpentards un regard terrible). « Ernest MacMillan, Parvati Patil, Anthony Perugia, Ruth Pelta et Liam Quirke. »

Ils se tenaient tous finalement devant, face à leurs camarades élèves. Avec un geste de la main de Dumbledore, les dix nouveaux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se retrouvèrent avec le même emblème épinglé à leur robe que celui que les cinq membres originels portaient, et d'un autre geste de la main, les élèves restant dans la salle se levèrent comme un seul homme, applaudissant, sifflant et criant, et Harry se tourna pour voir Ginny et Draco Malfoy se sourire, en rougissant légèrement, et les autres membres du club de duel montraient aussi des signes à la fois de ravissement et de gêne comme le bruit continuait. Les professeurs s'y joignirent d'une manière plus ordonnée, se levant et applaudissant avec enthousiasme, mais poliment. Harry tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Rogue en lui faisant un signe de la tête. Rogue lui donna un très petit sourire et lui fit aussi un signe de la tête, et Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la foule des élèves devant lui, applaudissant ses champions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'était plus qu'étrange d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express. Harry se retrouva à regarder par la fenêtre pendant la plupart du trajet, principalement pour éviter de regarder Draco Malfoy et Ginny, assis en face de lui, l'air follement joyeux. Hermione était assise à côté d'eux, regardant aussi par la fenêtre, caressant Pattenrond comme Ginny caressait MacKenzie, qui faisait apparemment semblant d'ignorer leur bonheur. Ron était assis à côté de Harry avec son propre chat aux rayures argentées sur le cuisses, et il lisait. Harry se pencha au-dessus et vit que c'était un livre sur les arts martiaux, avec des illustrations détaillées d'un homme qui faisait ce qui ressemblait à une danse compliquée plutôt qu'à des mouvements destinés à blesser un adversaire. Harry leva les yeux vers Ron, et à la mèche grise solitaire sur son front, et il soupira à l'injustice de ce monde.

Soudain, Ginny regarda son frère avec étonnement. « Oh ! Ron ! »

Ron leva le nez de ce qu'il lisait, fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi, Ginny ? »

« Je viens juste de pense à quelque chose. Tu vas devoir faire très attention avec ton chat maintenant. »

Ron baissa les yeux vers le petit félin endormi, perplexe, puis regarda à nouveau sa sœur. « Pourquoi ? »

Ginny lui sourit malicieusement. « A cause du nom que tu lui as donné. As-tu complètement oublié ce qu'il signifie ? »

Maintenant, Hermione ouvrait aussi de grands yeux. « C'est… c'est exact… Si je n'était pas totalement incrédule pour toutes les formes de divination, sauf pour l'Arithmancie… »

Finalement, Harry saisit. Le chat de Ron s'appelait Argent. Ron fit la tête à Hermione et à sa sœur.

« C'est bon. C'est juste un nom. »

Secouant la tête, il revint à sa lecture. Harry regarda le chat suspicieusement, se posant des questions…

Quand ils arrivèrent à King's Cross, ils traînèrent leurs malles sur le quai au milieu des familles accueillant leurs enfants à la maison. Hermione courut vers sa mère et son père, et Mrs Weasley embrassa Ginny et puis Ron avec un air inquiet que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu avant que Ron ne devienne un loup-garou. Son père mit sa main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils, l'air grave, et Ron lui sourit, mais il avait l'air de se forcer un peu.

Ginny revint en arrière pour prendre son petit ami dans les bras et lui donner un baiser, et Harry les vit se parler en chuchotant doucement, puis sourire. Ensuite, elle se sépara de lui et suivit ses parents. Elle fit au revoir de la main à Harry, mais ne vint pas à lui comme elle l'avait fait l'année passée. Pas de baiser d'au revoir pour Harry. Il avala la boule qui avait grossi dans sa gorge quand il les avait regardé, et puis il décida d'en finir avec cela et s'avança vers son petit ami après qu'elle soit disparue derrière la barrière avec ses parents et son frère.

« Malfoy ! Heu… Draco. Je… Je dois te parler. »

L'autre garçon s'arrêta et le regarda, surpris. Il acquiesça. « Ok, Potter. » Harry se souvint qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris l'habitude de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, même après avoir travaillé ensemble l'été précédent. Quand ils étaient retournés à Poudlard, il semblait naturel d'utiliser leurs noms. Harry se souvint du garçon qui était son meilleur ami dans son autre vie, du garçon qu'il avait toujours appelé 'Draco' et qui l'avait toujours appelé 'Harry', et il se demanda s'il y aurait jamais quelque chose d'approchant dans cette vie.

« Je… j'ai quelque chose que je veux te donner, Malfoy. »

Harry sortit les deux amulettes du basilik de la poche de sa robe, et les lui tendit par les chaînes couleur argent. Malfoy ne les toucha pas, mais regarda Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Harry hésita. « Je… J'ai trouvé une autre amulette comme celle que Ginny m'a donné. Mais… Mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais personne à qui donner l'autre. Je l'aurais donnée à Ginny, comme elle a survécu au basilik dans la Chambre, mais… mais cela semblait être un peu trop une chose à faire pour un couple, » mentit-il, « Nous… Nous ne sommes pas un couple. » dit-il avec la voix prise. « Mais toi et Ginny l'êtes. Vous devriez les avoir tous les deux. Tiens, » dit-il, « les tendant encore à l'autre garçon qui tendit les mains et prit maintenant les chaînes. Il leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Es-tu sûr ? Je veux dire… L'une d'elle était un cadeau. On n'est pas sensé rendre les cadeaux. »

Harry baissa les yeux. « J'en suis sûr. Prends-les. Donne-lui en une. » Il regarda l'autre garçon. « Mais si jamais » dit-il d'une voix basse et tremblante, « tu la blesses d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu devras en répondre devant moi. »

Draco Malfoy enregistra cette menace, bizarrement délivrée par quelqu'un qui venait de lui faire un cadeau, et déglutit, hésitant seulement un instant avant de mettre les amulettes dans la poche de sa robe. Puis il cligna des yeux, et soudain, c'était comme si une personne différente se tenait devant lui.

« Alors, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « es-tu prêt à un autre été de jardinage ? » Il avait basculé en mode vacances, et Draco lui sourit en hésitant. Harry pouvait voir qu'il déconcertait l'autre garçon en changeant d'attitude si brusquement, mais il le devait. Il devait évacuer de son esprit ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois qu'il avait agrippé l'amulette, il devait oublier ce que Draco Malfoy et Ginny faisaient dans les serres…

Le garçon de Serpentard acquiesça. « Paré. Sauf que maintenant… maintenant, je vais devoir passer l'été avec mon professeur. Tu peux le croire ? Nounou Bella enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien, c'est la sœur de Maugrey. Cela devrait être intéressant. Je ne vais travailler avec toi que jusqu'à la fin juillet cependant. Après mon anniversaire, je vais aller chez Sirius. J'irais bien maintenant, mais il vient juste de se réinstaller avec sa famille, alors les Dursley vont me laisser rester avec eux un petit moment. »

Draco Malfoy souriait maintenant. « Mon anniversaire me tarde. Une fois que je serai majeur, je n'aurai pas à me soucier de faire de la magie à l'extérieur de l'école. Et je sais déjà comment transplaner, alors je pourrai me présenter à l'examen et passer mon permis. » Harry pensa qu'il avait l'air d'être complètement revenu de sa menace et de la surprise du cadeau.

Harry rit. « Nous devrions tous être très, très effrayés. Tu pourrais apparaître n'importe où maintenant. »

L'autre garçon rit aussi. « Et je le ferai ! »

Harry le regarda se tourner vers la barrière et disparaître. Il regarda le quai vide, entendant l'écho des voix, sentant que c'était bien d'être de retour dans cette vie, et se souvenant pourtant toujours, dans le fond de sa tête, d'un monde différent, d'un monde qui allait très mal, mais qui avait quelques choses qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ici.

Tirant sa malle derrière lui, et portant la cage d'Hedwige dans son autre main, il approcha de la barrière, se préparant à revoir les Dursley et à reprendre sa vie à Surrey.

Les choses étaient les mêmes qu'avant au quatre Privet Drive. Après le dîner, Harry échappa à Dunkirk et sortit marcher, ses pieds l'entraînant immanquablement vers le cimetière du village. Il s'arrêta un moment à la tombe de Dudley, puis monta la butte jusqu'à la pierre tombale de ses parents comme le soleil descendait dans le ciel, dorant les maisons soigneusement alignées dans le villages et les arbres éparpillés ici et là dans le cimetière, plantés pour abriter où reposent les être aimés. Quand il l'atteignit, il s'agenouilla avec une fatigue de l'âme, comme si un grand poids le poussait au sol. Il fixa les noms de ses parents dans le granite, sachant qu'il était agenouillé au-dessus de leurs corps. Il se souvint encore d'eux, assis près du feu dans leur cottage, après avoir mis leur bébé au lit… Leurs derniers moments paisibles avant que le monde ne soit changé à jamais. C'était quelque chose au moins. Il avait eu une chance de les voir comme cela, simplement vivant leur vie normalement. Une jeune famille à la maison. Mais ensuite, il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il était agenouillé sur le corps de quelqu'un d'autre aussi, quelqu'un dont le nom n'était pas sur la stèle.

Dans environ un mois, il aurait dix-sept ans. Il était aussi excité à ce sujet que Draco Malfoy, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé voir. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Si quelqu'un remarquait qu'il faisait cela, il aurait une autre marque noire sur son dossier, bien que la première ait été il y a cinq ans maintenant, et que ce fut Dobby, et non lui, qui avait lancé le sort de lévitation dans la maison (et Dobby admettrait probablement cela maintenant). Personne n'avait jamais retenu contre lui qu'il avait fait gonfler Tante Marge, alors cela ne comptait pas. Il sentait que cela valait le coup. Cela valait le coup quoiqu'ils veuillent lui faire pour le punir d'avoir fait de la magie en dehors de l'école…

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche et visa soigneusement la pierre, gravant soigneusement, sûrement, fredonnant l'air du Kaddish que Ruth lui avait enseigné (il ne pouvait pas arriver à prononcer les mots), et quand il eut fini, il se rassit, fixant son ouvrage, attendant des larmes qui ne venaient pas. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait plus. Il l'avait déjà pleurée, elle et trop d'autres gens pour compter, même s'il avait seulement seize ans. Jusqu'en septembre dernier, il n'avait même pas su qu'elle avait presque existé, qu'elle s'était éteinte en même temps que sa mère.

Il tendit le bras et traça les lettres avec ses doigts. Le pierre était légèrement chaude à cause de la magie qui avait créée la gravure. Les lettres étaient claires et nettes, et il se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un trouverait cela étrange (ou même remarquerait) que la pierre tombale qui portait précédemment les noms de James Potter et Lily Evans Potter en porte maintenant un troisième :

JAMIE ROSE POTTER

1982-1997

SŒUR AIMEE

Il se souvint d'elle, rappelant dans sa tête tous les souvenirs qu'il pouvait, essayant de la rendre réelle pour lui, souhaitant qu'elle vive vraiment dans ce monde afin qu'il puisse parler d'elle à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se souvint être avec elle et regarder Remus Lupin être amené par les Londubat. Il se souvint de l'année précédente dans leurs vies, et de leurs autres années à Poudlard. Il se souvint de sa tête quand il avait quitté la maison pour aller au château au début de sa première année, la laissant en seule compagnie des jumeaux. Il y avait d'autre fois où elle avait l'air encore plus triste dont il se souvenait : les funérailles de Stuart, quelques fois où elle avait vu Draco porter son attention sur d'autres filles et où elle prétendait que cela ne la dérangeait pas, et plus que tout, le jour de son quinzième anniversaire, quand avait vu son frère se faire arrêter pour le meurtre de leur mère…

Il se secoua, essayant de se débarrasser des images négatives. A la place, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, les vacances à la plage, et c'était mieux, c'était un confort. Dans les années à venir, il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette image, qu'elle été gravée dans son cerveau. Il ferait de cela sa pierre d'angle, la chose qui ramène à lui-même et le recentre.

Il se leva et quitta le cimetière, revenant lentement vers Privet Drive comme le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir. Le temps du loup, avait dit Hermione. Le crépuscule. Le temps du loup. Oui, le reste de la vie de Ron serait le temps du loup maintenant, pensa-t-il. C'était dur de se concentrer sur les bonnes choses quand il y en avait tant de mauvaises qui semblaient insurmontables, tant par leur difficulté que leur magnitude, mais au moins, le meilleur ami de Ron était déjà un animagus. Pour le restant de sa vie, quand il se changerait en loup, qu'il ait ou non de la potion de Tue-loup, Ron aurait son meilleur ami à son côté pour l'accompagner, pour marcher avec lui sous la lune. Il comprenait maintenant la motivation de son père et de Sirius à devenir animagi. Il sentait qu'il comprenait son père mieux que jamais avant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à lui depuis qu'il avait parlé à son fantôme dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, mais il pensait qu'il était maintenant à nouveau avec sa mère, comme il était sensé l'être avant que Harry ne change le cours du temps, et maintenant, et maintenant, il pensait que Jamie était avec eux aussi, et cela l'aidait à se sentir un peu mieux quant à sa sœur disparue.

Avant d'aller à la maison, il se tint debout, tête en arrière, contemplant le ciel saphir et se rappelant encore de l'image de la pensine, du jour ensoleillé sur la plage. C'était bien mieux, pensa-t-il, que d'avoir l'amulette du basilik pour le calmer. Il avait choisi de donner l'amulette et sa jumelle, mais il aurait pu tout aussi facilement la perdre, ou se la faire voler. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ce souvenir, jamais…

Dans un monde dont seul lui se souvenait, il verrait à jamais les trois enfants se tenant les mains et courant, l'enchevêtrement de leurs bras et de leurs jambes fins et bronzés, le soleil étincelant sur les deux têtes noires et une presque blanche. Il entendrait à jamais l'écho de leurs rires haut-perchés et sentirait la naïveté et la confiance de leur jeunesse comme un poing autour de son cœur, comme ils se lançaient ensemble et sans crainte vers la colère indifférente de la puissante mer.

THE END

Et maintenant, je vous donne rendez vous à toutes et à tous Dans une semaine pour le premier chapitre de **La génération perdue**. Dans cette fiction, vous allez pouvoir suivre la scolarité de Bill Weasley à Poudlard, et ce jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Vous y découvrirez les détails de l'histoire des soeurs Weasley, mais aussi de celle des maraudeurs, de Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, et bien d'autres. Et dans quinze jours, premier chapitre de **La Prophétie du Triangle**, troisème et dernier tome de la trilogie du Serpent Psychique. A très bientôt...

Une dernière petite chose : si vous avez aimé cette fic, n'hésitez pas à lisser un belle grosse review que je puisse insérer dans la préface pour donner des avis auters que le mien aux lecteurs qu'elle pourrait intéresser. A

SMNDI


End file.
